Dhampir Hereafter
by gempire
Summary: This is a sequel to Dhampir in Disguise. Summary is inside to avoid spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**School has to end sometime, and then you have to live your life as an adult. How does a dhampir adjust to marriage and children and anything else she may encounter in her hereafter?**

* * *

I lay completely sated in me lover's arms, his hand stroking lightly up and down my bare back as my fingers played lightly with his brown hair, delightfully damp from our pleasure exchange. As he held me closer I smiled blissfully, wondering at the chain of events that had led me to this perfect moment.

I had started this day with one course in mind, but when Simon told me that the decision lay with me and nobody else, something occurred to me. As I looked into those green eyes, the wrong shade of green, it was suddenly so clear that it surprised me I hadn't realised it sooner.

"I don't love you anymore." I said aloud.

"Break it to me gently." Simon said with a laugh to cover the stutter in his heart.

"Sorry. I do love you Simon. I always will, you have been a very good friend to me. However it is Malachite who I am in love with. He is my all, I realise that now, and I must rectify things with him immediately." The latter I said with dread as I hoped I had not irrevocably turned him away from me.

"Tell him he's a lucky guy." Simon said, tapping my hand. "And we can still be friends. Don't leave me hanging this time."

"I won't." I promised as I stood up from the table, then I thought of something and pulled a piece of paper and a pen to me.

I wrote quickly then slid the paper back to Simon.

"What's this?" He asked with a frown.

"Call this number if you dare." I said with an encouraging smile. "You might be surprised."

He gave me a curious look.

"Think of it as means to an apology for moving on with my love while not allowing you to do so." I stated solemnly, pushing the paper closer to him.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Liza, and other than a trace of hostility which I understand now I'm in possession of all the facts, Mal seems like a nice guy." Simon observed.

"He is more than a nice guy." I said somewhat wistful. "And he is who I'm meant to be with. You deserve someone too and you may find it on the end of this line. Although I advise you use Simon as opposed to 'Si'. I think you are more likely to be recognised that way." I stated.

"You really don't like Si do you?" He said with that old smile that had once sent my heart racing, but now it was merely the smile of my friend.

"It sounds like an exclamation of boredom." I replied and sighed as I threw my hand to my forehead dramatically.

"Ok. Point taken." He said with a chuckle, amused by my ways just like old times. "But the Hollywood types like to shorten names."

"They think it makes them sound more intimate with you?" I questioned.

"Something like that." He said with a wary sigh.

"Insist on Simon from those closest to you and it will soon become common knowledge and so Simon you will be known." I said with a grin.

"I'll take that advice on board Elizabeth." He replied with a smile, as he took my hand and kissed the back of it before tapping it and placing it back to the tabletop. "Now I think it's about time you got back to Mal. Do you need me to get Dean to bring the car?"

"No." I said, rising to my feet. "I'll walk back. It's not that far."

"Ok. Well you may as well go out via the foyer, they won't know where you've come from." He stated. "Actually if you go down to the basement you can go out the employee entrance."

"Then that is what I'll do." I said. "I will meet you again Simon, possibly we could meet under better circumstances and you can get to know Mal properly."

"That would be nice." Simon observed.

"And I highly recommend you ring that number." I said firmly, tapping the piece of paper before I smiled at him. "Goodbye my friend."

"Bye." He said with a sad smile.

"Really, do not mourn what could have been, make possible what will be and ring that number." I stated and picked up my backpack and left.

I asked the guard for the correct button in the elevator, he pointed to the one I had not come up in. This elevator had more buttons and I pressed the correct one to descend to the employee hive. It seemed a maze at first, but it was surprisingly easy to navigate my way to the outside door. I emerged in an alley and it didn't take me long to determine my destination. I made my way out onto the main street and moved at a quick pace until I was in Riverside proper and I knew the perfect route that would allow me to ghost.

I had checked my watch and I had two and a half hours to prepare to meet Mal from his lesson. I had the plan in my head; all I had to do was follow it through to the letter. I had to shower, then pack a few things for Mal and I. Perhaps purchase bread and milk so we wouldn't have to stop along the way. Yes, we shouldn't stop, along the way we would talk so that by the time we reached his cabin, blissful union. Oh dear god I was oh so ready for my Malachite now, with a ferocious desire I had not felt until this moment. What delight he could lead me to, once I had made it up to him of course. I had much to apologise for and I would do so.

Before any of that I had to retrieve my car from the student lot and move it to the all-night garage or I wouldn't be going anywhere this evening. It would have to be my Audi since I didn't have the keys for Mal's jeep, but I knew it could handle the journey thanks to Dove's insecure interruption, finally it yielded some merit. It was a ride of five minuets from the student lot to the all-night garage and thankfully I managed to find a space on street level near the door. That was a big help for me; it meant that I had less distance to bring what I might need. I checked my trunk, but all it contained was the things a sensible person would pack in case of emergency. There was plenty of room for two backpacks and a bag of groceries.

Happy that my car was in order I made my way back to my room to retrieve my toiletry bag and a change of clothes. Then I went to the bathroom to shower and dress. I returned to my room and decided to plait my hair into two braids to save time, Mal liked it when I did my hair that way if I didn't allow it to dry wild and free. I then emptied my backpack of my college work and packed clothes I would need, nothing fancy of course, it wouldn't be needed at the cabin.

I then went to Mal's room, found his spare backpack and placed in a few clothes he might need. I also found that his case of cherished papers fit snugly in the bottom, I decided to bring it because I was certain Mal took it everywhere with him if he could.

I could carry both bags easily with one on each shoulder and I made my way down through the town, stopping at the mini mart to buy the handful of supplies and made my way on to the parking lot. I packed the things into the trunk, ensuring that they were secure enough and wouldn't bounce around too much on the uneven track to the cabin. When I entered the car I realised there was a whole hour before Mal would finish his lessons, I had been more efficient than I thought.

I could not sit in the garage all this while, and going back to my dorm I might end up being late and my plan would be in jeopardy. I knew of the perfect place to wait, the place I had decided to intercept Mal regardless. Therefore, I drove down to a little lot that was opposite the entrance of the main building of the University. During the day it was packed, but this time of the night it was virtually empty. I jumped out and fed the metre before I jumped back into the car and waited. I adjusted the radio to a station I liked and tapped the steering wheel to the beat.

I felt the anticipation grow within me, along with an edge of impatience. I wished Mal's lesson would finish and then I could speak with him and apologise for my complete and utter moronic behaviour the other day. I had a few thoughts on it now, they were not excuses, but I hoped to explain my behaviour.

The clock of the University tolled nine and I started my engine, watching the entrance. As expected Mal emerged first and I waited until he was almost at the curb when I pulled out of the lot and stopped at the curb next to him. I beeped my horn and leapt out, having to stand on the footboard to look at him over the roof of the car.

"Jump in." I ordered.

"Liza?" Mal exclaimed. "What? Are you talking to me now?"

"Jump in before I get a ticket." I said firmly as the traffic began to build up around us.

"But you've ignored me the last few days." He said, not moving.

"I know and I hope to make up for it. Once we're on the road we'll talk." I stated.

Mal looked at me for a long moment and I sighed.

"I want to apologise, and explain myself, but we can't do it in the middle of traffic." I stated.

"Ok." Mal said and he opened the passenger door and threw his backpack into the back seat before sliding in himself.

I slid in myself and pulled away from the curb.

"Seatbelt." I reminded him as I clicked mine into place.

Mal fastened his seatbelt and then adjusted his seat.

"How four of them managed to fit in here I have no idea." He observed and I realised he was breaking the silence.

"I chose it because I can see over the steering wheel, I had no intention of giving rides to other people at the start of the year." I stated.

"Right." He replied. "Where are we going?" He asked as I took the turning for the Interstate.

"To the cabin." I stated. "That is a three hour journey, I am hoping that I will have absolved myself by the time we reach there."

"Absolved yourself?" Mal asked softly.

"Of all the hurt I caused you since Tuesday." I stated. "I was wrong to become angry with you when I was angry with myself."

"Yes you were." Mal replied.

"You had every right to tell me to let Simon go, was it not what I had intended for a while now?" I began my confession. "Ever since I met you? Yet confronted with him out of the blue I could not bring myself to hurt him in such a way. I could not show him that I had broken my promise when he had been mostly true to me. I realised I should have tried to find him sooner and tell him and now I was embarrassed to do so. When you told me to let him know I took exception and I'm sorry."

"I guessed that." Mal said with a small smile. "That's why I knew you needed space to think. Plus I was on the verge of saying something really nasty and I didn't want to do that."

"What were you going to say?" I asked curiously.

"I can't even remember now, it was one of those spur of the moment things, I just knew I had to stop the argument before I said anything I'd regret." He stated, looking out the windscreen, and then he turned to me. "And before you said anything more that would hurt me. You weren't thinking and you obviously needed space, so I gave it to you."

"It may have been a decision you regretted." I said sadly.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Because I didn't come about this decision by thought alone." I admitted, keeping my eyes on the dark road ahead.

"What did you do?" Mal asked warily, although I was sure he already knew.

"I went to Simon with every intention of making good my promise, but I don't love him anymore." I stated. "He is no longer my Dear Boy, he is an older Simon, a more confident Simon. I have come to realise that my love for him was always platonic, but I convinced myself it was other after that whole incident with Alec. Simon was safety and loving him was easy enough, he would never force me into anything I didn't want.

"Then I met you, someone who can also bring safety and would never force me into anything. Yet I feel the burning fire of desire for you and I want to go further. Oh how I want that. I have both love and lust for you, my Malachite." I stopped and winced. "I should not call you that until we are reconciled."

"Liza, I'll always be your Malachite." He said with a smile in his voice. "Always." He emphasised, his tone becoming serious. "And what did I tell you before?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to in particular." I stated and I risked a glance at him.

Mal shook his head with a small laugh of affection.

"Liza, haven't I told you that no matter what happens, even if we're arguing or I'm angry with you, I think we should add when you are not speaking to me and angry with me to that list, I still love you?" He demanded, and then his face softened as he gazed at me across that small distance. "I will always love you."

"I know." I replied. "And I will always love you Mal, even when I twist an argument where I am in the wrong to cast you as the perpetrator and I the victim. I love you Malachite, can you ever forgive me?" I asked and looked at him in appeal.

"You're already forgiven, it's almost forgotten." He stated and reached out to stroke my cheek. "I just need one thing more."

"What's that?" I asked with a frown, wondering what there could be.

"Tell me what happened when you went to see Simon." He stated.

I nodded and then recited the entire incident to Mal. It was surprisingly detailed and took up almost half an hour to complete, I didn't want to leave anything out that may come back to haunt me later. Finally my narration came to an end and the car fell to silence apart from the gentle hum of the engine and the low music filling the car with late night easy listening.

"So I tell you that only you can decide and you kick my arse to the curb, Simon tells you and you make a decision?" Mal asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry." I said, dropping my head.

Mal laughed and tapped my hand.

"I was joking bach." He assured me. "I'm just glad Simon was decent enough to give you the choice. How did he take it?"

"With solemn acceptance." I stated. "But I gave him something in reparation."

"What?"

"Dove's contact details." I replied with a small, somewhat satisfied smile. "Hopefully they will find happiness together."

"That would be nice, although isn't Dove against the whole big Hollywood thing?" Mal asked with concern.

"I think she could survive it for the sake of Simon." I observed. "She is in love with him, has been ever since they met. I believe Simon has strong feelings for her too."

"How?" Mal asked with a frown.

"He did not sleep with any other girl until he met her, despite the fact that I encouraged him to." I stated.

"How do you know that?" Mal demanded.

"Perhaps I cannot be sure, but from what I have heard and I can calculate he did so."

"It would be nice to think that." Mal stated.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok. Let's set Dove and Simon aside and summarise what you've told me." Mal said. "You went to see Simon, but you've realised you should be with me. I'm glad about that. Now I got to apologise."

"For what?" I asked in shock for as far as I was concerned I was completely to blame and Mal had nothing to feel guilty about.

"For not finding a more sympathetic and less confrontational way to tell you to tell Simon." He stated, and I frowned for there was no other way he could tell me. "When I went over it in my head I realised how you could perceive it as me threatening you. I'm sorry about that."

"You were not in the wrong." I said firmly.

"You might think that, but I wasn't as sympathetic to your situation as I could have been, and that's why I apologise." Mal countered.

"Then apology accepted for your peace of mind and not because I think you have anything to apologise for." I stated in all seriousness.

"Thank you." Mal said with a smile.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied, sounding confused.

"Do you find me hideous now?" I inquired.

"I'll never find you hideous." Mal stated emphatically as his fingers stroke my cheek. "And I think I get what you're saying. Let's just say we had an argument, but it hasn't changed anything in our relationship. We're where we were last Wednesday, before we went to the club."

"Really?" I asked, feeling elated.

"Yes." Mal said with a firm nod of his head that made me smile.

"Oh thank you." I sighed and stroked his cheek.

Mal placed his right hand over mine, holding it to his cheek for a moment before kissing it, then he moved my hand to the steering wheel.

"You have to keep your hands in the ten and two position." He joked, although he didn't move his hand from mine. "Of course, my hands are free to do what they want." He added, whispering into my ear as his left hand stroked my neck lightly before travelling down to alight on my thigh.

"I can drive with one hand on the wheel." I assured him, running my right hand from his knee up to his thigh and I paused a moment before I moved my hand inward and I stroked gently against him.

"Please, there's still an hour of this journey left." Mal said, pulling my hand away. "I want to be on top form if what you have in mind is what I think you have in mind."

"Very well." I said, removing my hand. "But feel free to begin me on the course so that no time is wasted." I added as I moved his hand to my inner thigh and closer to my sweet spot.

"Maybe not when you're driving." Mal said.

"Very well." I replied, and pulled on to the hard shoulder. "You drive and I'm sure you can do so one-handed. I'll handle the gear stick."

"Really?" Mal asked with a grin.

"Well, when we reach the cabin." I crooned, and kissed his nose before I jumped across the seats and kissed his lips, drinking him in deeply with every sense and knowing without a doubt what true attraction and arousal was.

"I can't wait." He said in a gasp, his fingers running beneath the waistband of my jeans for a moment, his long fingers touching my nether hair at the front and making a thrill through me. "Now strap yourself in, cause I'm gonna floor this."

"I will once you vacate my seat." I whispered into his ear.

After a brief moment of shifting around and the adjusting of seats we were on the road again, Mal driving faster than I would ever dare without Tony in the car to act as a detector for speed traps. In fact he halved the time it took us to reach the cabin, and the thrill of the speed and the anticipation of what was to happen meant that I was more than ready for Mal. The wetness beneath was evidence of this. I knew we had to seize the moment as he drew to a stop.

"Come, straight into the cabin." I said, rounding the Audi quickly and all but pulling Mal from his seat, kissing him deeply.

"What about the electric and water?" He asked.

"We will deal with that later." I growled, leaping into his arms and kissing at him. "I want to know you my perfect lover before anything else should choose to interrupt us. We need no light or water, all we need is each other."

I dropped from his arms, took his hand and pulled him to the cabin, and into the bedroom. He was hesitant, but I pushed him onto the bed as I began to undress. Mal rose back to his feet and undressed himself. Oh he was beautiful naked.

I leapt naked into his arms, kissing him frantically, happy now that he was as naked as the day he was born. He laid me gently to the bed, still kissing me as his fingers caressed my body. I reached down between his legs; happy to feel he was ready for me. Now I had to guide him in.

"Whoa." Mal gasped, "I need to make sure you're in the right state or I might hurt you."

"Do I feel unready for you?" I asked, taking his hand and placing it to me and guiding his fingers inside. "Or do you think this the perfect time to insert another appendage to complete our love?"

"Yes." He replied, his lips kissing along my jawbone. "But I have to just…" He said and pulled away for a moment.

I nodded my head and propped myself on my elbows as I watched him apply what was necessary. He turned back to me, placing his hand to my cheek and he moved closer to place his lips to mine, but then he paused.

"Just one last thing." He said and he quickly unfastened my braids until my hair was loose and free. "Now how do you want to do this?" He asked, his fingers moving over my skin.

"This…this is good." I gasped, feeling my body thrill as I pulled him into me. "You on top and I below." I whispered into his ear, letting out a moan as he inserted his fingers for a moment. "At least for now."

Mal chuckled and then moved slightly and I felt him slide inside. I winced and gasped, clutching at him for a moment. Mal paused, stroking my hair back and looking into my eyes until I felt the pain abate somewhat, and then he began to move.

Together we ascended to heaven, until that great burst of pleasure that took my mind to a place beyond my body. A place where Mal existed too, where we were entwined in our pleasure, a wonderful cascade that sparkled through my veins.

Afterwards Mal turned onto his back beside me. I took a moment to catch my breath before I turned to him and snuggled into his side. Mal's arm came about me and he pulled me closer to him, his hand stroking my side as I rested my head onto his chest, stroking his side lightly moving my hand over his abdomen, loving the sheen on his skin. His scent was divine, so utterly divine. I sighed happily as I moved my hand and settled truly against him.

I lay completely sated in my Malachite's arms, his hand stroking lightly up and down my bare back as my fingers played lightly with his brown hair, delightfully damp from our pleasure exchange. As he held me closer I smiled blissfully, thinking about all we had done together, how my heart for the briefest of seconds seemed to stop in that moment of orgasm as the world caught alight, my Magnificent Malachite an eternal pleasure between my legs.

I pushed away those memories and drew myself back into the present, running my hand lightly over Mal's chest. I lifted my head until I could see his face and I smiled at him before kissing him. It was slow, almost lazy, but my naked body was spread against his, with his one hand resting beneath my buttock it was another moment of intense delight and I let out another moan.

"Those are the aftershocks." He whispered, stroking my cheek as I looked into his eyes.

"I like them." I whispered in return, before running my lips from his chin to his nose. "Do you feel them?"

"That's the unfair thing about this, all I get is that one burst of ecstasy, where you get to enjoy all these little continued ones flowing through your body." He whispered, the fingers of his right hand tracing my ear, my cheek, my lips.

"Of course it is equalised that the woman may not feel it every time she makes love." I observed before I gasped as another wave rolled over me.

"Oh but you will." Mal said. "I'll feel inadequate if you don't." He said, kissing at my throat.

I giggled as he pulled away and encouraged me to settle against his chest once more.

"With the risk of sounding crass, how was it for you?" He said in a casual, languid voice.

"People really ask that?" I asked, raising my head again and smiling at him in curiosity.

"Not normally, but then you're the first woman I've slept with that I've cared what you think." He said solemnly, and there was a new light in his green eyes I had never noticed before.

"Well until that reminder that you have known others before me, it was bliss." I said with a pout.

"Sorry about that." He said, looking genuinely appalled with his past conquest, some of which happened before I was born, all of which before he met me.

"Oh, I was teasing you my Malachite." I said, rubbing his nose with my own before settling my head to his chest. "I settled the fact that you have had past lovers in my mind long ago. You are with me now and I have the one thing they never did."

"What's that?" He asked in a guarded manner.

"Your love." I stated, lifting my head once more and looking into his eyes. "I have your love behind the act which elevates me above your former partners."

"You always amaze me." Mal observed, stroking my cheek, then he reached up and kissed my lips. "I wish I could show you how much." He added when he pulled his lips away.

I opened my eyes and then chuckled, buried my face in his shoulder to compose myself before I looked down again.

"I think you are more than capable of doing that my love." I said and kissed his cheek. "Now don't panic, I've seen what happens in this situation when I startled you before."

"What's up?" He asked, and I realised he wasn't making a joke.

"We are." I said with a giggle. "We're levitating."

"Oh god!" He gasped and we fell back to the bed.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, rubbing my foot against his leg.

"I don't know how I was doing it." He stated. "I don't know how to levitate, it just happens when I don't think about it. When I'm insanely happy and haven't a care in the world."

"It was wonderful." I said, hugging him tightly.

Mal didn't reply, merely hugged me in return before he settled against the pillows and pulled the blankets around us.

"Let's sleep a while and when we wake we'll have a good long love making session where I can enthral you as I would have if you hadn't been in such a rush." He said, the sleep clear in his voice.

"Sounds delightful." I replied as I snuggled down against his chest.

Soon Mal's breathing became steady and he was clearly asleep, yet I was not sleepy in the least. I wanted to be active; I was not ready to settle to sleep just yet. I would not wake Mal however, it would be wrong when he was so at peace. I slid out of bed and picked up the first garment I came to in the darkness of the room, it was Mal's t-shirt and I pulled it on. It came down to mid-thigh and covered everything I desired. I was not expecting company, but given the run of luck Mal and I had I preferred not to take the risk.

I made my way outside and around to the back of the cabin, breathing in the scent of the night, it was somehow sweeter, different from before. There was a strong sense of Mal about everything, I could still feel him against my skin and this thought carried me wistfully to the side of the cabin where I did all that was necessary to open it up. I attached the gas tank. I filled the generator with oil and started it. I turned on the water pump.

While I was outside I went to the privy.

As I made my way back to the cabin I passed my car, the inside light was on, both doors still wide open. I chuckled at the thought of how urgent my need for Mal had been that I left the car in such neglect. I went and closed the doors, finding the keys still in the ignition. I thanked god we were somewhere so secluded or I was certain my car would have been stolen.

I then decided that since I was by the car I might as well bring in our belongings. I did so, leaving them in the big room for the night, but I placed away the bread and milk and left my keys on the breakfast bar before I slid back into bed with Mal. I had expended some energy and now I was able to drift to sleep with happy dreams of the long and happy life that lay ahead for my Malachite and me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, BellaNessieCullen, Alphabloodwolf, lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, Patricia and Jaboo101.**

* * *

I awoke in the morning with Mal's arms hugged into my chest. He was a solid, reassuring warmth behind me and I sighed with contentment, remembering the passionate night we had shared before we had settled down together. I lay in his arms as he spooned me, revelling in the utter calm of the moment as he held me. After a few moments of lying in this bliss I wanted him to wake so that we could have some more enjoyment this morning.

I ran my fingers lightly against the back of his hand and it twitched a slightly. I grinned as I heard him murmur a little as he began to stir from his slumber. I ran my fingers lightly against his hand again, stroking his arm too in the hope of rousing him. His arms tightened about me and his lips brushed my neck.

"There's got to be better ways to wake me." He murmured.

"What would you prefer?" I asked, turning to him and placing my lips to his, wrapping my arms about his neck.

"Well I like this." He said against my lips, his hands exploring my back. "When did you get dressed?" He murmured.

"I'm not dressed." I replied, pulling my head back slightly. "It's your t-shirt. You do insist on filing them on the floor."

"It makes it handy for you." He said, and placed a big kiss to my cheek before he turned, pulling me to sit across his stomach. "Have you been doing midnight cleaning again?"

"I'm sorry." I said and kissed him. "But I couldn't sleep with the thought of all them dishes just sitting out there on the counter congealing all night."

"See. I knew you couldn't just leave them. You should have let me help you earlier." He stated.

"I had other things on my mind at that point." I said as I placed a kiss to his nose.

"Oh yes, I remember." He said with a wicked grin as his hands travelled up my thighs and then beneath his t-shirt to pull it off.

I pulled it over my head and then leaned back down to him, meeting his lips with great passion. His hands travelled over my back and legs, caressing my skin causing the heat to burst through me. It was very pleasurable and I had no intention to get up and face the world.

Until the alarm sounded from our bedside cabinet and I hit it in frustration.

"Do we have to buy a new one again?" He asked.

"No. It survived this time." I said with a laugh. "I would prefer to stay here warm with you all day, but duty calls."

"Do you really have to go?" He asked. "Can't you call a sick day?"

"No I can't." I stated. "And besides, you have an exam today."

"Unfortunately." He said with a sigh.

"You'll do fine." I assured him.

"No. It's just unfortunate there's something so important for me to go out for or I'd convince you to stay here all day with me." He said as he kissed along my shoulder.

"Have patience, it is but two days to the weekend." I murmured, placing my lips to his one last time and I rose from the bed.

"Perfect." Mal said with a wide smile and I smiled back before I stepped into our en suite to shower.

Mal was waiting near the door to use the shower when I emerged. I kissed him as we passed each other, something that still felt special and thrilling despite being part of our daily routine now. As he closed the bathroom door I went to style my hair and to dress for the day. Although inevitably I was still styling my hair when Mal emerged from the bathroom wreathed in steam and a towel tied about his waist.

"You look fantastic." He said and kissed my cheek before going to our wardrobe to pull out his clothes for the day.

"Now it is dry." I said smiling at him in the mirror before I too went to the wardrobe and pulled out my work uniform of stylish pants, blouse and sweater. "As I've said before, not all of us can pull off that just out of bed look."

I would have ruffled his hair, but settled for brushing my hands against it given that it was still damp.

"Oh I don't know, I like your bed head." He said, placing his arms about my waist and he kissed my forehead.

"Well you can admire it all day Saturday, but for today I need it controlled." I stated.

"I suppose I can mess it up later." He said, following the line of my ear with his nose and his breath tickled my throat.

I giggled and stepped away.

"I really should get dressed." I insisted, although not in least bit firmly. "And so should you. You're too ravishing in just a towel."

"That's not fair." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you're ravishing in whatever you wear and all I have to do is lose the towel." He said and went to drop it from his waist.

"Stop it." I said, tapping him on the arm and I went over to the bed to lay out my clothes ready to get dressed.

Mal dressed beside me, into his jeans and sweater for college. Once he was done he combed out his brown hair and he was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked, feeling myself blush a little for he hadn't watched me like that before, not with that intensity.

"Just admiring my beautiful girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"I'll…I'll go start on breakfast." I stammered, feeling as awkward in his presence as I had when I first realised I liked him but could see no reason why he'd like me back.

I escaped to the kitchen and prepared pancakes for breakfast along with strong coffee. We would need the warmth today for the forecast was for ice and very low temperatures, but it was hardly surprising for early December.

Mal agreed to wash up after breakfast for he had another hour before he had to leave for the University. I left our apartment building and managed to hail a cab to take me into the city centre, the fare would be cheaper than the fuel and parking if I were to take my own car.

It was a long day of whipping my subordinates into shape. It was nearing the end of the year, we had but three weeks in reality to get the department finances in order and to ensure everything was ship shape by the end of year meeting. It was my neck on the line if my department failed and that I would not accept.

I was glad when the day ended and I could leave the office behind. I decided to walk home, despite the heavy foot traffic in the city centre it would soon fall behind once I reached the outskirts, where my apartment building was located. The walk home would clear my head, and I rather enjoyed it despite the bitter cold and the heavy snow clouds gathering with promise overhead.

The snow resisted the urge to fall until I was a mere block from my apartment building, but it had been a frozen day and now the snow was coming down thick and fast but in those tiny flakes that promised a heavy snow fall. I was glad to be home and out of the weather before it would hinder movement. There was nothing worse than having to pretend to walk slowly through the snow as humans would.

I shook the snow from my coat in the small area between the two sets of doors before I stepped into the warmth of the building. I went to check if Mal and I had any mail in our box, but it was empty. I shrugged and locked the little door before stepping up to the elevator and using it to ride to the seventh floor. Normally I would have used the stairs, but I felt the urge to be at my apartment sooner.

As the elevator rose I undid my coat and loosened my scarf. I pulled my hair from my collar and pulled it back into place after removing my hat. I placed my hat into the pocket of my big winter coat. Despite the hard day of work and the promise of heavy snow I was in a very good mood. I realised I was most looking forward to getting home, cooking dinner in time for when Mal returned and then slipping into a nice warm bath and unwinding for the evening.

The elevator came to a stop and I stepped out into the hallway, turning to the left to unlock my door. The delicious scent of food reached me and I smiled at Mal when I spotted him in the kitchen area frying something in the pan.

"What is all this in aide of?" I asked as I hung my coat in the closet and placed my shoes on the rack inside.

"So I'm not allowed to cook for you?" Mal asked.

"You're more than welcome to cook, I was merely not expecting you home already, let alone be in the process of cooking a three course meal. I feel spoiled." I explained with a smile as I went into the kitchen with the intention of taking over.

"Not tonight." He said, kissed my forehead, and then ushered me out of the kitchen area. "I've nearly finished the starter anyway. Go sit at the table and pour us some wine while I dish up."

"Very well." I said as my suspicions grew as to what Mal's intensions were this evening, he usually let me have my own way in the kitchen.

I went to the table that had been set for the both of us. There was a bottle of Merlot already opened to breathe. I poured out two glasses and took my usual seat and watched Mal as he removed what he was frying from the pan and placed it carefully upon the prepared plate, then he repeated this action with a second plate. He placed the pan aside and then came to the table carrying two plates. He placed one in front of me before sitting down with the second one.

"Scallops on a bed of rocket with a drizzle of sweet chilli sauce." He stated.

"Smells delicious." I assured him before I picked up my knife and fork and cut off a piece of scallop and ate it with the salad and the sauce. "Perfect." I assured him and I trailed my toes up his shin.

"Thanks." Mal said with a small laugh as he ate his own scallops.

"Are you going to tell me what this is in aide of?" I asked, placing my feet up into his lap.

"I got home early, mega early, and I thought I'd treat you since the weather's so bad. After we finish our meal I was thinking that we could take a bath together." He said, his thumb massaging the bridge of my foot.

"It sounds delightful." I sighed, slipping into the pleasure of his action in that moment and my imaginings of our time later when we would share a bath.

"Will you scrub my back?" He asked with a grin.

"Anything my love after such a wonderful meal." I said wistfully.

"Well you've only had the starter." He said, putting my feet aside a moment and stood up. "Wait for the rest before you make such a decision."

"Very well." I said with a smile as I watched him carry the plates to the kitchen.

He scraped them, swilled them and placed them straight into the dishwasher.

"Don't want you doing any midnight cleaning tonight." He said with a wink and I giggled as I sipped my wine.

Mal then brought the main course, braised sirloin steaks with steamed vegetables and sautéed potatoes. That was delicious too and I spent that course telling Mal of my day after he had inquired of it. It was a bliss filled dinner and I enjoyed being treated by Mal, normally I cooked. Although that was through choice, perhaps I should allow Mal to cook more often.

Once our plates were cleared he took them to the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher too. He took two ramekins from beneath a cloth, one was light purple, the other white, it seemed somewhat strange that he had chosen mismatched crockery, but I would not allow it to affect my enjoyment of the meal.

"Now to finish these off." He said as he sprinkled the tops with sugar and picked up my culinary blowtorch and started the flame. "Well we want the top all nice and crispy." He added as he moved the blowtorch across what I knew to be crème brûlée. My anticipation for dessert grew tenfold knowing that it was one of Mal's signature dishes.

He brought the desserts to the table and placed the white dish in front of me and the purple dish in front of him.

"Oops." He observed and switched them around.

I give him a curious look.

"Are they different flavours?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, although I was certain he was lying.

"How so?" I inquired further, hoping to catch him off guard.

"There's…cinnamon in this one." He said, so clearly lying now.

"How interesting." I said lightly. "May I try?" I asked, and reached my spoon out for his dessert.

"Crack your own crust, you can have a taste later." He said, pushing my spoon back with his.

"Well if you insist." I replied and broke through the caramelised top of the crème brûlée and brought some up to my mouth.

As expected, it was delicious. I scooped out some more of the creamy inside and placed it in my mouth, licking the spoon to have the full experience. I opened my eyes to find that Mal was watching me intently, just as he had been this morning, and he hadn't touched his own dessert.

"Are you not going to eat yours?" I asked.

"Oh, I find watching your enjoyment much better." He said. "You're making your bliss face."

I rolled my eyes and ate more of the crème brûlée, looking into his eyes this time as I licked every last morsel from the spoon. I ate some more, my eyes on Mal's as he watched me the whole while.

"When I am done am I allowed to watch you enjoy dessert?" I asked.

"If that's what you want." Mal said with his wicked smile and it still made my heart flutter.

I grinned in return and dipped my spoon once more into my dish. The spoon hit something unexpectedly. I looked down to see there was something dark in my crème brûlée. I inspected it with my spoon and I was suddenly aware of the nervous anticipation from the other side of the table as I fished out the small jewellers box from the custard.

I looked up at Mal in shock to find him smiling at me nervously. I raised my eyebrows slightly as if to ask if what I suspected was in the box was there. Mal nodded his head slightly, then reached out for the box from my spoon. He wiped it with a napkin before he fell to his knee before me and opened the box to display the ring.

"Elizabeth Black, will you marry me?" He asked with a smile.

"As if you need ask!" I gasped, feeling my eyes brim with tears as I held my left hand out to him.

Mal took it and slid the ring in place, it was gold with a single diamond, but it was sizable. I slid down off my chair into Mal's arms kissing him madly as he fell backwards.

"I take it that's a yes." He said against my lips.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I said, between kisses as I lay on top of him. "Oh my." I added, springing to my feet and admiring my ring. "I had no idea this is what you planned."

"Really?" Mal asked, rising behind me and placing his arms around me, his left hand supporting mine so that he could look at the ring on my finger.

"No." I said, and turned to him. "And it's beautiful." I added, before pulling him down to me as I went on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'm glad you like it." Mal said, lifting me into his arms to kiss me more comfortably. "And this isn't too out of the blue for you?"

"Mal, I have been waiting on this moment for a long while now. If you hadn't proposed by your birthday I was going to propose to you instead." I stated in serious tones for it was the truth.

"I thought women could only do it on the leap year." He joked, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Perhaps, but I was too impatient to wait another year." I replied with a chuckle, resting my cheek on his shoulder, and then I sat up as something occurred to me. "We must go tell everyone!"

"Yeah." Mal said, hugging me back to him.

"Tonight." I stated.

"I'll go get the phone book." He said, placing me on my feet.

"No, no." I said, placing my hand on his arm to stop him. "This merits telling face to face."

"I agree." Mal said, "But does it really have to be tonight?" He asked as he whisked me onto the sofa and started kissing at my neck. "The snows coming down thick now we'll never make the Pines tonight and you got work in the morning and I thought that maybe you'd want to just relax tonight."

"I see your point." I said, wrapping my arms about his shoulders. "It is Friday tomorrow, so we can visit over the weekend. However I doubt we will do much relaxing this evening." I said lowly into his ear as I worked my hand beneath his shirt and began to stroke his side.

"I like this suggestion." Mal growled as he began to work his fingers beneath my sweater and shirt.

"Yes." I replied, but I put my fingers to his kissing lips to stop him. "But you must finish your meal first."

"What? Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. I have mine to finish too, and I really was enjoying it before I found my little gift." I stated.

"Actually, I made an extra one just in case." He said, rising to his feet and pulling me with him. "I'll just have to finish it off."

"Thank you." I said, leaping onto the sofa momentarily to kiss Mal before moving with him to the table.

I sat and watched as he completed a third crème brûlée and brought it to the table for me.

"Your dessert madam." He said as he placed it in front of me. "And this time without a hidden gift."

"Then it is a 'cinnamon' one?" I teased.

"Yeah." Mal replied with a grin as he broke the crust on his crème brûlée.

We ate our desserts, feeding each other as our feet tangled playfully beneath the table. I enjoyed these little moments with Mal, they added to our lovemaking. I cannot recall when I first thought of it, but every interaction between Mal and I was part of our love making, it all lead to it eventually. Whether it was brushing our teeth in the morning, sitting side by side watching television, even our arguments was a great heat that all led eventually to our bodies entwined. I loved it all.

After we had finished our desserts Mal cleared the last of the dishes away while I took our glasses to the sofa and choose a movie for us to watch together. I sat down and waited for Mal to sit beside me. I pulled my legs up beneath me as I settled closer to him. He reached for our wine glasses, passing one to me before pulling me into his side. I placed a kiss to his jawbone before resting my head against him as I pressed play and the movie began.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just something for the background." I said, placing the remote control on the table and placing my hand upon his leg.

"Is that so." Mal said, kissing my head as his hand came to rest beneath my thigh and I began to run my fingers lightly along his thigh.

"I believe we have yet to watch a film in this apartment for its full length without us being distracted by each other." I mused.

"Oh there's been a few films." Mal said, as his hand moved up to stroke my earlobe for a moment. "But that's mostly because we've had guests."

I chuckled and turned my face to him and he met my lips on cue. I kissed him with my chin tilted up, my hand still upon his leg. His left arm still around me moved until it was aligned with my left arm and his fingers brushed mine, playing slightly with my ring. It made my hand unsteady and I pulled away from him with a chuckle.

"I think I should put this down before I tip it." I said and placed my glass on the table. "I should hate to have to try and remove red wine."

"Then I'll put mine down too." He said, and I waited until he'd placed it down before I moved my hand up to his cheek and kissed him.

I moved into his lap, kissing him as his hands found their way beneath my sweater and blouse to tickle the skin at my sides. I pulled back for a moment to remove my sweater before wrapping my arms about his neck again and returning my lips to his.

As his long fingers messaged up my back so delightfully warm I reached down to loosen his sweater and pulled it up and over his head. He had been wearing nothing beneath and now his chest was deliciously bare. I kissed up his chest before I met his lips again, and now his hands moved to unbutton my blouse ever so slowly and he kissed every patch of newly uncovered skin.

I giggled as my head fell back, enjoying the play of his lips against my body travelling lower until my blouse was completely undone and hands glided to my shoulders, pushing the blouse and I dropped my arms to allow it to fall to the floor. Mal's lips alighted on my throat, on a spot that was utterly divine and I found myself moaning before I put my lips to his again and lost myself in the feelings now circulating my body, building with promise of what might happen later.

There was no thought in our actions now, we moved as one without true communication. It was a natural progression and I was unsure whether he began to lower me or if I initiated it by lying back, but soon I felt the soft silk of the throw beneath my back, my head cushioned by the arm of the sofa as I maintained contact with Mal's lips my hands gliding across the smooth skin of his back.

I felt my stomach pull and a thrill deep within as I settled beneath him enjoying the kiss and the feel of his shoulder muscles moving beneath his skin as I settled my hands there. I felt so comfortable there beneath him as we kissed with slow burning passion. As engrossed in the kiss as I was I couldn't help but wonder, as always, at the fact that I barely felt his weight upon me, if I did it was a nice pressure, ensuring we remained in contact when we moved on to the main deed.

We could wait a while however, I was happy to remain here making out, and Mal seemed to be just as satisfied with this pace for the time being.

I was truly lost now in enjoying the kissing, which had progressed to a delightful play of tongues. I ran my fingers in his hair, it felt like silk and I remembered how strong sunlight brought out hidden gold tones in his locks. I had a brief flash of my fingers moving through his hair as we lay very much as we did now out in the forest, in a clearing as the sun bathed us in its light. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment at my sudden flash of memory, however it added to the pulsing warmth that was still steadily growing.

I ran my right hand down his spine and I felt his body react in my wake. I repeated the gesture knowing that it was something to get things moving in the direction I wanted and he moaned slightly into my mouth and that made my own body thrill more.

He closed the kiss on my lips but he barely moved his mouth from my skin as he began to trail down until he was kissing and nuzzling my cleavage. His hand came to rest against my breast and his thumb gently pulled aside the material of my bra and I was lost for a moment as I felt his warm breath against my nipple, and his mouth followed and that was truly divine.

I was moving beneath him in order to remove my bra when Mal lifted his head and frowned. I sensed it too with so much of my skin touching his. There was someone coming up to our floor on the elevator. I recognised the two sets of footfalls in the hallway and Mal and I looked at each other in alarm before we leapt up from the sofa and began to gather our discarded clothing.

"_I expect Mal and Liza are out for the night."_ Alec said from outside the door and I realised he was trying to buy us time so we could relocate to our bedroom.

This we did and I turned the lock just as I heard the apartment door open.

"_Yes, all clear."_ Alec said in a bright voice and I heard him lead somebody in.

"I thought he was visiting Lamia." Mal whispered, and I placed my finger to his lips for a moment.

"_So we have the place all to ourselves?"_ His guest replied and I realised it was Lamia.

Mal and I exchanged looks as Alec out in the room said, _"That may be so, but we know not when they'll be back. Shall we retire to my room?"_

"_Can you at least feed me first?" _Lamia replied in a joking manner and I tuned out the two in the room as my body was wracked with silent giggles.

"What?" Mal asked in a whisper.

"It brings back memories of old times." I said, as I wrapped my arms about his waist, and going up on my tiptoes I kissed the highest point I could reach unless he leant down, which was somewhere below his collar bone.

Mal chuckled.

"So you want to stop?" He asked.

"Hell no." I said. "We had no idea Alec would return tonight let alone bring guests, just ignore them."

"With great pleasure." Mal said with a grin as he swung me up into his arms then transported me to the bed. "Now where were we?"

"I believe I was about to do this." I said and pulled off my bra.

"I believe you were." He replied and kissed along my jaw for a moment while we both still sat.

I was enjoying his kissing and I let out a moan of delight.

"_What was that?"_ Lamia asked, and I was rather impressed a human could hear us.

"Hang on a mo." Mal said and kissed my lips before he ghosted to our stereo system and switched on adequate cover music.

"_Mal and Liza are not out."_ Alec said, sounding amused. _"Perhaps we should turn up the volume of the film?"_

I looked at the locked door, then remembered the bathroom door was still open and we shared that with Alec. I went and closed it and turned the key in the lock on this side before turning back to Mal. I growled and then launched myself at him, landing as I had planned with my legs wrapped about his waist. I crushed my lips to his and he stumbled back, falling down onto the bed.

I raised my head and looked down into his eyes, smiling the smile I only ever gave to Mal as I ran my hands about his chest. Then I lowered my head and began kissing him all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. I slipped down to the floor and reached out for his button and zipper. I undid them and pulled his jeans off, I removed my own pants for good measure before I climbed back on the bed beside him and I pulled him on top of me.

It was Mal's turn to growl now as he nuzzled at my neck and began kissing down my body before paying attention to my breasts as he had meant to before Alec's interruption. It was delightfully good and I tangled my fingers into his hair as he continued to tease me with his tongue. He knew now how to get my juices flowing and I had high hopes for our lovemaking.

It was absolutely fantastic as usual as Mal and I loved each other through the night. I was left somewhat exhausted when we finally settled to sleep, but was definitely well sated. We settled together and into sleep and Mal's scent was delicious after sex. It always was and I loved how he always held me to his chest and played with the curls of my hair before sleep really took me and I turned my back to him and he held me as we both slept.

I woke before Mal, but he had no reason to get up so I decided not to wake him this morning. I turned my alarm off so as not to wake him when I went to shower. I don't know why I pulled on my dressing gown beforehand, perhaps it was premonition I had picked up at some point from Aunt Alice. Whatever the reason it turned out to be prudent for I unlocked the door and stepped inside the bathroom to be met with a scream.

I looked into the frightened eyes of Lamia who was sitting on the toilet.

"Please forgive me." I said. "You should ensure the bolt is drawn on all three doors."

"I'll remember that." Lamia said, looking at me with pleading.

"Let me know when you are finished, I have to shower for work." I stated.

Lamia nodded and I stepped back into my room and closed the door.

Mal stirred, felt for me in the bed then opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Midnight cleaning?" He asked.

"No." I said, and returned to the bed to sit beside him. "It is morning and I was intending to shower ready for work, but Lamia is currently occupying the bathroom. She forgot to slide the bolt."

"Guess it's a good job it was you who walked in on her and not me." Mal mused as he moved closer to me and wrapped his arm about me.

"That would have been interesting I am sure." I said. "Although her screams may have brought Alec running."

Mal laughed and then there was a knock at the door of the bathroom.

"I think I can use it now." I said and jumped out of bed.

"Do you want to take a sick day?" He asked with a grin.

"I would, but the office would fall apart without me." I returned to the bed and kissed him. "I will be home early today and then we head to Tregarran to tell my parents of our news."

"Can I get a few hours alone with you first?" Mal asked, grabbing about me and twisting so I now lay with my back to the bed and Mal was kissing me.

"If that's what you require." I giggled and hit him with a pillow. "Now please, I must get ready for work. Why don't you go back to sleep and dream away half the day so you do not miss my presence so much."

"That sounds like a good plan." Mal said, and he kissed my lips. "But I won't sleep without you."

Regardless he allowed me to rise from the bed and I entered the now empty bathroom. I ensured all three doors were bolted, not that I had a problem with Mal joining me but he would distract me from my morning ablutions and I would not leave the bathroom all day for the fun we would have. It was with great reluctance that I removed my ring and placed it upon the bathroom counter before I went to shower. It was the first thing I put on after I was washed.

I pulled on my bathrobe and left the bathroom to find Mal waiting for me. He kissed me as we passed in the doorway.

"You could remain in bed." I assured him.

"I know, but it's not the same without you there." He stated and kissed me again. "Now go get ready, you'll be late for work." He added as he guided me into the room.

I poked my tongue out at him and he wiggled his nose as he closed the door. I rolled my eyes but sighed with affection as I went to my dressing table and I began drying my hair. I was pulling the last curls into place when Mal emerged from the bathroom, although this morning he was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, his lounging about the house uniform, rather than that delightful towel.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Thought I should put something on in case Lamia was waiting for me to unlock the door. Thought it might not be right for her to see me in just a towel." He explained as he locked the bathroom door with the key.

"Do I have to fear competition?" I asked in jest.

"You're the only girl for me bach." Mal said, coming behind me and kissing my cheek. "I thought I made that clear last night." He added with a smile as he held up my left hand.

"Just checking." I stated, turning my head so I could kiss his cheek.

Mal hugged me briefly then went to lie on the bed watching me. I applied the little makeup I needed then went to gather my clothes for the day. It was Casual Friday so I opted for jeans and a light t-shirt beneath a sweater. I was expecting it to be cold this morning, but the temperature in the office was regulated and the chance to remove my sweater would be ideal toward the end of the morning.

The sweater was green and as I regarded my reflection in the full length mirror I realised something was missing, and I could wear it today for jewellery regulations were not so strict on Casual Friday. I opened up the jewellery box that held my most treasured pieces and pulled out the green malachite heart on its silver chain. The heart was too big for usual office attire, but it would be perfectly ideal for today. Mal came behind me.

"May I?" He asked, reaching for the necklace, and I allowed him to place it around my neck.

"Just right." I said, moving the heart into place, then I turned to him and kissed him. "Shall we breakfast together?"

"Yes." He said, stroking behind my ear.

I smiled and took his hand and we exited our room to find that Lamia was sitting at the table wearing a black dressing gown and Alec was in the kitchen. There was the scent of something burning and I moved quickly and guided Alec away from the frying pan and looked down at the bacon that I could only identify by its shape because it was so charred.

"Alec, you really should accept those cooking lessons from me." I said with a sigh as I scraped the bacon into the food bin.

"I'm sorry Liza. I wished to treat Lamia." Alec said, dropping his head.

"Perhaps stick to cereal right now." I said and tapped his shoulder. "I will prepare breakfast for this morning."

Alec nodded and went to sit with Lamia at the table while Mal came to help me in the kitchen by preparing the coffee while I took out my other frying pan and began preparing bacon and some pancakes. I made up three plates and carried them to the table as Mal took the coffee.

I placed the plates down in front of those who required food. Alec poured himself a cup of coffee. He wouldn't drink it, merely cup his hands about it for the warmth and also not to look too out of place at the breakfast table while we ate.

"So how come you guys eat and Alec doesn't?" Lamia asked. "You're vampires too right?"

I felt a guilty start, I was still unused to Lamia knowing our secret, Alec had only told her six months ago and we hadn't seen much of her since.

"We're dhampir." I stated. "Half vampires and therefore half human. We may require the red stuff, but we also need to eat."

"So can't vampires eat?" She asked, looking at Alec with her pale blue eyes, from his look I realised this was something he'd already answered, but Lamia was looking for confirmation.

"They can eat." I said. "But they are unable to digest food."

"Meaning?" Lamia asked, turning back to me.

"That there's only one door to the vampire stomach, food comes out the way it goes in." Mal answered before me. "All the vamps I've talked to who've tried it says it's very uncomfortable when the food's inside them and it's disgusting when they have to regurgitate it."

"Right. Ok." Lamia said and she bit her lip, which was free of its usual black so early in the morning. "If you'd just explained that I would have understood." She said, placing her hand on Alec's. "I'm sorry about trying to get you to eat."

"I should have explained better." Alec said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "I forget your capacity to handle the stranger things in life."

"Yeah. And it took you long enough to tell me about the whole vampire thing." She said and rolled her eyes.

"I was averse to confiding such secrets in you if we were not meant to be." Alec said solemnly. "After all it is death to any human who would spread the secret. I liked you too much to risk you with the secret if we had broken up."

"But now you know I won't blab." Lamia said. "I never would have before you know, and if I did who'd believe the weird Goth girl?"

"All it would take is for one person to suspect." Alec said, taking her hand. "If I was not serious that we had a future together I would not have confided this secret to you."

Lamia smiled and then she gave a snort.

"I must have sounded ridiculous to you lot, with my worship of the 'revered dead' when we first met." She mused.

"Not entirely ridiculous." Alec assured her with a smile. "In fact it's what first attracted me to you. The thought of those long interesting conversations about the darker things in life, yet low and behold you had even more to give. Such warmth and light I was a moth to the flame. It was only my sister's cautious words that held me back…" Alec trailed off and blinked, looking as if he knew he'd said too much.

"Held you back from what?" Lamia asked.

"So Mal what plans have you today?" I said, talking over her. "I have a shopping list if you would care to pop out for me."

"Of course bach." Mal replied. "What do you need me to get?"

"Just a few supplies for our journey." I stated.

"Journey?" Alec asked.

"We are going to visit Mother and Father over the weekend." I stated. "You and Lamia will have the apartment to yourselves for a few days."

"Why the sudden trip home?" Alec asked.

"Are you saying I need a reason to visit my parents?" I demanded.

"No. It is merely unprecedented for you to do such a thing on a whim." Alec observed, but I had a sense that he suspected the reason and was trying to get me to admit to it.

"I am somewhat homesick and Mal has agreed to accompany me." I stated, angered a little by his games and not wishing to reveal my good fortune before I had chance to tell my parents.

"So it has nothing to do with the box I found on the counter last night?" Alec asked and I felt my blood run cold for a moment. "Why hide it? I am happy for you and Mal to take this step."

"I wanted my parents to know first." I stated, holding out my left hand. "Is it not right that I do that?"

"That's a pretty ring." Lamia said, taking my hand, but my eyes were still focused on Alec, waiting for his answer.

"Of course you should inform your parents first. I am sorry I pressed the subject." Alec said humbly.

"Yes." I replied to Alec then turned to Lamia. "It is a pretty ring, although the ring matters not for it was given by my Malachite. I would have accepted a plastic one from a coin machine as proof we are together."

"If only I'd known that before." Mal teased me.

"The ring is perfect my love." I said and placed my hand to his cheek to kiss his lips. "And I probably would have encouraged you to buy me a real one at some later date."

"But you do like it?" He asked, looking suddenly worried.

"Yes." I assured him and kissed his lips again. "You know me well my Malachite and you know well what I like. The ring is perfect."

Mal smiled and I smiled in return.

"And after this wonderful conversation I must go to work. I may have to walk this morning, although I'm hoping the snow ploughs have been around and I can take a cab." I mused, rising to my feet and taking my cup and plate to the kitchen ready to be washed, then I went to brush my teeth.

When I returned to the main room Mal was in the kitchen washing the dishes while Alec and Lamia were nowhere to be seen.

"Lamia went to get dressed and Alec has to help her. Apparently." Mal said a little disgruntled.

"Is he still pretending he is above washing dishes?" I asked.

Mal nodded.

"In that case tell him he owes me a new frying pan." I said and stopped by the kitchen to kiss Mal's cheek. "And for being so brave I will give you a special treat later."

"Suddenly washing the dishes doesn't seem so bad." He whispered into my ear and I giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"I must go now." I stated. "I will see you at lunch time, perhaps we could go shopping together."

"I'll come meet you at the office." He said.

"That will be nice." I replied.

"And I'll change first." He said before I could. "They probably wouldn't let me on the same street as the building never mind into the reception if I turned up like this."

I chuckled.

"Now get going." He said in mock reproach. "You finish at one right?"

"Right." I replied, and we kissed for a long moment before I pulled away and went to fetch my coat and such from the closet.

I blew a kiss to Mal as I left the apartment and felt particularly buzzed as I descended the stairs to the ground floor. I was even happier when I left the building to find that not only were the roads clear but so were the sidewalks. I managed to hail a cab and climbed into the back and gave the driver my destination.

I watched the buildings go by outside and was happy when the office building came into view because it meant that I could finish my work for the week all the sooner and see Mal once more.

My team seemed to work hard, possibly because it was Friday and like me they knew that once our targets were met for the week we could head for home. Thankfully we had everything completed by one and we were able to retire for the weekend. I made my way down to the atrium where Mal was waiting for me, blending in with a group of tourists who had come for the tour of the building. There was a viewing platform on the twentieth floor that offered great views of Seattle.

"Were you planning on taking the tour?" I asked behind him.

"No need to. My fiancée works here and has already given me the tour." He said, then turned to me with a smile. "You ready for shopping then bach?"

"Of course. I'm all done and dusted for the week." I said, and I took Mal's hand and turned around to find Nigel from my department watching us. "Can I help you Nigel?" I asked.

"I…" He shook his head and almost stumbled over his own feet to leave our presence.

"That man is very peculiar." I said, shaking my head sadly.

"Nah. He just fancies you." Mal commented. "Nothing peculiar about that."

"Oh dear." I said aghast. "What shall I do about it?"

"You don't really need to do anything unless he starts harassing you or something. I mean he's got a crush, but he knows you're taken for. There's nothing really you can say to him. But if he does proposition you at all remind him of the work policy. If he continues the go to human resources."

"Sound advice." I replied. "Where are we going to shop?"

"Thought we'd hit the out of town store so I brought the car." Mal said, leading me toward the parking lot.

"It will do for our needs today, and we will miss the crowds." I conceded.

"Especially this close to Christmas." Mal said. "I've never seen the city so busy."

"Why do you think I settle for Olympia as opposed to Seattle?" I said with a smile as I slid my arm behind his back so I could settle into the comfort of his presence as he wrapped his arm about my shoulders.

"I am driving." I stated as we reached the parking lot.

"It's my turn today." Mal replied.

"Yes. However I have a plan." I said with a smile.

"And what plan would that be?"

"That if I drive this afternoon I get to sit back and relax in the passenger seat when you drive all the way to Olympic Pines." I crooned.

"Ooh, you're cunning." Mal said and kissed my forehead.

"I know how to get what I want." I said, and slipped my hand carefully into his pocket and took the keys spinning out of his arm and waving the keys at him as I stepped up to the driver's side door.

"Is there any more new skills you haven't told me about Eliza?" He asked, trying to look serious and failing in his attempt not to laugh.

"Now that would be telling." I said in a sultry voice before blowing him a kiss over the roof of the car then ducking inside.

I of course had to adjust the seat because of the differences in our heights.

"We could already be out of the car park if you'd let me drive." Mal stated, adjusting his own seat.

I poked out my tongue and he wiggled his nose and we both laughed as I started the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot and into lunchtime traffic. It took a few minuets to make any progress, it was due to the lights.

"Do you suppose you could control the signals?" I mused as we stopped for what felt like the hundredth time in five minuets.

"I could. But the question is whether the other people would take notice. Plus it would take a hell of a lot of concentration." He replied. "I don't think I could do that with you in the car."

"Flatterer." I said and rolled my eyes. "Of course I could boost you?" I offered, waving my fingers in the air.

"Not when you're driving." He said and kissed my cheek. "You still haven't got it down pat and we don't want you getting drowsy."

"That's true." I agreed.

"Anyway, what's the hurry? The weather's not too bad and we get a few minuets of solitude, just us with no one else to spoil our little haven of solitude." He mused.

I laughed.

"You make it sound as if we spend no time together." I observed after I thought his words through fully.

"We spend time together, but aren't these moments nice? Just normal human moments?" He asked.

"Yes. Being stuck in traffic is a very human moment." I said, and then paused. "Are you feeling out of sorts?" I asked in concern.

"No. Just musing." He said with a smile. "It's not often we travel together now. We're always leaving at different times or coming home at different times."

"It's unavoidable given that my office is at the opposite end of the city to the University." I stated.

"Yeah, the city." Mal said with a sigh.

"Are you growing tired of the city?" I asked.

Mal shrugged.

"Are you growing tired of school?"

"No. Not school, just…" He trailed off and sighed.

"Just city life." I realised.

"If it weren't for my studies I'd take you somewhere else where we could be just Mal and Liza together. Not Mal the student and Liza the admin goddess only seeing each other at night."

"We need to work to live. Our money is not infinite and will run out eventually. Regardless of where we go this is real life now and that requires working for a living. We can not live forever off our parents' money." I stated.

"I know that." Mal said. "But I've been thinking, maybe after I graduate we take some time off together. Just you and me, somewhere away from everyone else. Somewhere special."

"Like a honeymoon?" I asked with a smile.

"Like a year long honeymoon." Mal said placing his hand over mine.

"That would be nice." I mused. "When do you graduate?"

"If I knuckle down I could be Doctor Malachite Llewellyn by the end of January. I'm glad I took that assistance to get all my achievements recognised in my own name. I don't think Doctor Mal Rogers would suit me really." Mal said wrinkling his nose.

"The end of January?" I gasped. "Why did you not tell me it would be so soon? This is joyous news indeed and merits celebration."

"I need to get there first." Mal said firmly.

"Of course." I agreed. "But, would you not rather go straight into practicing your art?"

"I could take over a small country surgery." Mal suggested.

"And then I would never get to see you given that you will most likely be the only psychiatrist there." I observed.

"Or I'll have no business at all because the locals don't want their heads shrinking."

"But that would be bad." I stated. "I thought your life's dream was to become a psychiatrist."

"And I will be. I've proven myself capable of getting the qualifications." He said firmly.

"Are you telling me that your dream was to become a psychiatrist but not necessarily to practice?" I asked in amazement for I had not known this before.

"I've proven I can do it and if I want to practice in the future I can do so without feeling guilty that I haven't earned the right. That's why I went to college, to prove to myself that I could do it. And I'm glad I chose to do it the hard way or would never have met you." He replied and gave me a lovely smile at the end.

"You are very strange my Malachite." I said with an adoring smile of my own.

"For being glad that I met you?" Mal asked, joking around.

"For going to all that trouble of studying and earning your Doctorate just to prove that you can." I explained.

"There's a simple explanation." Mal stated. "I never got to go to school, ever. I had all this knowledge in my head and nothing to prove it. I wanted to prove it."

"Then you had very good reason." I stated. "And I am beyond glad you chose to attend Riverside."

"Me too." Mal replied with a smile. "Even if I did have a lot of trouble those first few months settling in."

"And for that I am eternally sorry."

"Why? It was exciting." He said, and brushed his lips to my cheek. "Of course I do prefer that we're together now and have the chance to live in peace. But I didn't mind all that excitement either. Made things interesting."

"And also very nerve rattling." I stated. "I'm glad I'm no longer running for my life and having ex boyfriends framing me for murder. I am also glad that I know where I stand with you. I hated that time of not knowing where I stood with you and nearly losing you due to my own stupidity."

"Liza, have I ever made you feel bad about going to Simon? Didn't I recognise it was something you needed to do just to set your mind at ease because of the promise you made to Simon? And if you hadn't gone to him then you wouldn't still be in touch with him and you never would have got him together with Dove. Two years of happy marriage, that's a record in their industry isn't it?"

"But I still almost threw it all away." I said mournfully.

"Hey, stop this now. It's all in the past. We're together now, that's all that matters." He said firmly, and he brushed his fingers against my cheek. "And you're about to miss our turning."

"Oh." I said and quickly turned into the correct lane causing a hail of horns from behind me. "Just let them try to road rage me." I muttered, glaring into the rear view mirror at the unshaven beefy man in the car behind.

Mal chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Looking for the excitement are we?" He teased.

"Oh no. You give me enough excitement bach, and without the threat of ending up in the ER." I replied lightly. "Well figuratively speaking. I heal too quickly to require the aid of professionals, but you are excitement, but with safety my Malachite."

"Thank you." Mal said with a laugh as I pulled into a free space.

I got out of the car as another car pulled into the space next to me. It belonged to the badly shaven, beefy man who now as he emerged from the car I could see that he was also heavily tattooed. He thought it made him look tough, and he clearly believed this as he stood in my way blocking my path from between the cars.

"You cut me up bitch." He growled.

"That I did." I replied. "And I apologise most profusely. Would you care for some form of compensation? Would ten dollars do for that momentary hindrance to your day?"

"You're kidding right?" He demanded, glaring at me.

"Then obviously you're after some form of altercation." I observed.

"Could be." The man threatened.

"Leave my fiancée alone." Mal growled behind him, and Mal towered over him, but he looked weaker if only because the man had body builder bulges that were no good for application.

"No Mal, I can handle this." I said levelly as I looked up into the man's piggy eyes. "If the rude man really wishes to make himself feel bigger by hitting a little girl then let him."

"Liza, back down." Mal said. "You don't want to hurt him."

The man was looking confused now.

"He is rude and obnoxious, traits I find most unbecoming in people, I should like to teach him a lesson." I said calmly, still looking steadily into the man's eyes.

"I ain't got time to deal with this crazy." The man said holding up his hands and he backed away from me and would have bumped into Mal had he not stepped aside.

The man looked up at Mal as he passed him and he shivered a little. Perhaps he knew the difference between working muscle and show muscle after all. Or perhaps it was the air of danger Mal was radiating. Mal watched the man walk away and then he turned to me with a frown.

"Are you crazy?" He demanded. "Why were you egging that deadbeat on?"

"He was rude and he annoyed me." I stated.

"Please Liza, don't do that again." Mal said, wrapping his arms about me. "I don't want to lose you, especially to some idiot like that."

"I'm sorry." I said, hugging Mal.

"Just don't do anything like that again. He could have hurt you even if he didn't kill you and then I would have had to have killed him."

"Then I will do nothing so foolish in the future." I promised. "For your sake my love."

"I hope so bach." Mal said, tapping my back. "Now lets go shopping."

"Yes." I agreed and took his hand before we went to retrieve a shopping cart to aid us in our shopping.

We spoke of mundane things as we shopped. The seriousness that had surrounded us in the car had left us and I was glad. This was our first time out in public after becoming engaged and the last thing I wanted was to be in a dark mood.

We managed to keep it light until we were in the apartment again and preparing lunch.

"Was it our conversation that made you all annoyed with that idiot?" Mal asked, and I realised he'd been mulling it over the whole time but had been waiting to raise the subject.

"No. It was the fact that I had become so distracted that I had to abuse the laws of the road. The man had every right to be angry, I was in the wrong. However he went the wrong way about it and I was on edge regardless." I stated.

"Because of our talk?" Mal ventured.

"No." I said firmly. "Because I was less than cautious. And the man was rude."

"Ok." Mal said. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About taking a year out just you and me somewhere nice and quiet. Or maybe even travel?"

"I'll have to think about it some more." I stated. "I know I am not awfully fond of my job, but I will have to give proper notice."

"You have until the end of January." Mal said and kissed the top of my head.

"That's true." I said with a smile as I carried the salad bowl to the table and Mal brought the potatoes and ham. "Perhaps we could truly make it our honeymoon."

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Well if you are determined to take a break once you have earned your title and I am to resign from my current occupation then we may as well have an official reason." I replied.

"You mean that we get married at the end of January?" He asked in shock.

"Possibly early February just to ensure you have completed your work." I stated.

"You want to get married so soon?"

"Why wait? We wish to be married and long engagements are so passé. Let us be wed within two months and then have a year long honeymoon." I observed. "We could ask Esme for use of her island and you could show me your farm and that spot upon the common where solitude is levitated above desolation by the addition of one other. We could, not travel Europe that would be foolish, but we could travel Britain and Ireland."

"Maybe Uncle Brendan will give us a tour." Mal said with a smile. "It sounds wonderful bach. And I do want to marry you, or I wouldn't have asked. But will you have enough time to organise everything? I always imagined you'd want the whole shebang."

"Of course I do, but I've been planning my wedding day since I was two years of age. I know exactly what I want and it's just a case of bringing it all together." I stated. "And with the help of Marlin and Alice it will truly be fantastic."

Mal was watching me with his cheek in his hand and a look of amused admiration on his face.

"What colours are you going with?" He asked.

"Cream and gold, with dark grey suites for the men. White would drown my skin since I am so pale and the gold enhances my eyes. It is also a good enhancer for green eyes." I said with a wink.

"See. We were destined." Mal said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"It's true." I said with a smile. "I was always looking for you."

"Yes, I heard all about your 'type'." Mal teased.

"Have those blabber mouth twins been gossiping again?" I asked in mock annoyance.

Mal chuckled and so did I.

"Wow. So now we not only have to tell your parents about our engagement we must also tell them we'll be married in two months?" He remarked, sobering a little.

"When people announce their engagement people ask 'have you set a date?'. We get to tell them yes, we plan to be married in February." I replied.

"But what date?"

"Hmmm…. How about the fourth? Would that be good?" I asked.

"Maybe." Mal said looking thoughtful and then he smiled. "Or we could move toward the latter end of February and we get married on the eighteenth, or would the nineteenth be more accurate?"

"What is so significant about…" I began, but trailed off. "Oh…" I felt myself blush a little. "What do we say if anyone else asks the significance of that date?"

"We tell them it was the day we finally knew we were inevitable and let go of all other options." Mal said lightly.

I smiled, and then fell into a thoughtful silence.

"We should make it the nineteenth." I stated. "It was almost after midnight when we arrived at the cabin. Besides, the eighteenth had Simon in it, whereas the nineteenth there was no one but us. And of course the nineteenth falls on a Wednesday this year, so we will wed on a WED-nesday." I said with a grin.

"Does that make me Solomon Grundy?" Mal quipped.

"Oh god I hope not." I said aghast. "I hope to have you with me for eternity and should hate for you to die by the Sunday."

Mal chuckled as we finished our lunch. I washed the dishes because Mal had been left with them the last few times. Mal sat down to watch the afternoon news in the hope of catching the forecast for this evening.

"Cold, a little ground frost, but driving conditions should be ok." He said with a smile. "What time do you want to leave?"

I wiped the last dish and slipped it into the cupboard before I turned to him.

"About half an hour after I've finished with you in the bedroom." I said, ghosting over to him and taking his hand.

I kissed him before I pulled him to his feet and led him into the bedroom.

We didn't emerge from the bedroom for hours. In fact it was fully dark and well into the evening by the time we hit the road. It was a little after seven when we finally reached the interstate and there was a two-hour drive ahead of us.

Mal was driving and it was warm in the car with the heater on to stop the windows from misting. The music on the stereo was soothing and after an hour I felt myself dozing. I tried to keep myself awake for it wouldn't be fair on Mal.

"You can sleep if you want." Mal said. "If it means we get to cuddle more later." He added with a grin.

I laughed lightly, and then allowed myself to drift into sleep.

_I felt…I felt afraid, no not afraid, I felt terrified! This had not gone to plan at all. They were supposed to be my friends but now they were…they were hurting me. They were monsters and they were really, really hurting me. They were hurting me and they were killing me and nobody would help me. Nobody knew where I was. Mommy would be_ _so sad, and that made me cry more than the needle they were putting into my arm…_

I gasped and jumped forward, hurting myself as the seatbelt snapped into place.

"Are you ok?" Mal asked, he'd pulled over to the side of the road and was looking at me with concern.

I turned to him, my mouth and eyes wide.

"We have to help Billie." I whispered, my voice shaking as the memories from the dreams still had hold of me. "She's in trouble and she's close. There's a road here, there has to be a road. A turn off somewhere. We have to get to her Mal before they kill her!"

"Oh my god! You're serious." Mal gasped.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" I snapped.

"I mean this is real. Not just something you dreamed." He clarified.

"It is the connection. And I could explain again, but the longer we sit here debating the more of my sister's life flows away." I said on the verge of tears.

"Ok. Which way?" Mal asked.

"That way." I said pointing.

"Hang on." Mal said and closed his eyes.

I took his hand and closed mine, concentrating to boost his power.

"Yeah, there's a dirt track up ahead, it's over five miles long, I can't read further than that." He stated.

"She felt the bumps. She's there." I said.

"Ok. Sit back. I'm gonna floor it." Mal said as he put the car back in gear and we sped into the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, BellaNessieCullen, Alphabloodwolf, lsb123, Alexsandra, Jaboo101, Patricia, Lauren and teamcullen93x**

* * *

The track was just about wide enough for the car and it was full of potholes and boulders, not to mention icy puddles. I wasn't sure the suspension would take it, but Billie needed us and this would conserve our energy until we got to wherever we were going for there was surely a fight on our hands so running was out of the question.

The track went on for about fifteen miles into the wilderness until at last we came to a clearing that held nothing but a shack. I could feel Billie now with as much certainty as if it was Tony in that dilapidated shed. Mal killed the engine and rolled the car to a stop at the edge of the clearing, a good hundred feet from the building.

We opened our doors simultaneously, trying to be as quiet as possible and without making a sound we ghosted up to the shack. We paused by the door and Mal crouched down, placing his hand to the ground and he closed his eyes to concentrate, just as another car pulled into the clearing. I turned in horror, but felt relief flood through me, as I felt Tony's presence and Grace was with him.

_Liza? You felt it too?_ He asked as he turned off his engine.

_Yes brother._ I replied. _Is Billie in here?_

_Yeah. _Mal replied, Tony supplying me with his mind voice. _There's two vamps in the cabin._

_There's only our minds for miles around._ Tony said.

_Wait in your truck._ Mal stated. _Me and Liza go in first. I'll whammy them with my power while Liza unties Billie. Once she gets Billie out then Tony and Grace, you come in and help me tear those bastards apart. Everyone know what they're doing?_

Everyone agreed.

_Ok Liza, after three._ Mal said as he rose to his feet._ One, two…_ The door of the shack blew in under the force of Mal's power. _Three. _

We rushed into the shack and Mal worked quickly in forcing the two vampires, a man and a woman, up against the back wall. He stood close to them, his hands out in front of him, concentrating hard on keeping them in place. They were livid, trying to fight against the invisible force holding them captive, but Mal was too strong for them.

I turned my attention to Billie who was strapped to a metal table in the centre of the shack, surrounded by horrific instruments that I did not want to imagine my worst enemy having to endure, never mind my baby sister.

"Liza." Mal growled, and there were beads of sweat starting to form on his head.

I moved to Billie, and undid the restraints on her feet, they were the standard leather straps and buckles one might find in a hospital.

"Liza?" Billie whispered. "Liza? They'll hurt you too."

"We're here to rescue you Billie bach." I whispered and stroked her hair back from her sweat-drenched forehead for a moment before I moved on to the restraints at her wrists.

This proved more difficult. They had gaffer taped oven mitts over the restraints. I picked up a knife and worked my fingers beneath the tape and cut into it. I would cut myself before Billie. I managed to find enough give to remove the mitt from her right hand. When I was working on her left hand Mal gave a grunt and I looked up in worry that he was losing control, but he still had a steady stream of power going. However that lapse in concentration caused me to put the knife straight through my finger. I ignored the pain and blood, managing to remove the mitt and restraint. I checked Billie for the bloodline, but there wasn't one, although there were vials laid out carefully on metal tray along with a blood pack.

I picked Billie up in my arms, although she was almost as tall as me now and a little awkward to manoeuvre. I rushed her outside.

"You'd better get in there now." I called to Tony and Grace, but as they ran toward me I deposited Billie into Grace's arms and darted back into the shack.

I raced past Mal and leapt at the nearest vampire, it was the male, and I brought my hand up under his chin. Had been human I would have broken his jaw. As it was I sent his head crashing through the old wood of the cabin. Before he had time to recover I leapt up onto his chest, wrapping my legs about his arms, and I reached through the hole and took hold of his head, I began to push at his chin, but I didn't have enough leverage to ensure decapitation and if I moved to gain it his arms would be free to crush me.

There was a gold streak beside me, and Tony was tearing into the woman and now Mal was behind me and he pulled the vampire out of the hole, as I kept up my restraint about his arms.

"Hold on to his shoulders." Mal said and I did so as he put his hands under the vampire's chin.

He braced his foot against the vampire's shoulder and then heaved. The vampire's head came away but his body bucked beneath me. I leapt before I was thrown off and then I began tearing into the vampire until he was so many alabaster pieces and Tony and Mal were watching me in a careful way as if I'd gone insane.

"He hurt my sister." I growled. "That is unacceptable. Burn this place, but collect the equipment."

_Why?_ Tony asked still in his wolf form.

"Evidence." I said, unable to meet the eyes of either my brother or my fiancé. "I must go see to Billie."

I went outside where Grace was having trouble restraining Billie, who was trying to run off into the night.

"Grace leave Billie be and go help the boys." I stated in a surprisingly calm voice, although I did not feel calm in the slightest.

Grace looked at me in question.

"Do it." I snapped and Grace immediately obeyed.

Billie shot toward the trees.

"Help the boys, make sure you get the evidence." I stated, and then bounded after Billie.

She was almost at the tree line when I leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. She tried to fight me but I managed to get my arms around her. Then I managed to sit up and I cradled her in my lap and I rocked her as she struggled and then finally began to sob.

"You're safe now sister." I assured her as I continued to hold her to me. "They are dead and you are safe."

Billie was crying silently now, her tears soaking through my sweater and the t-shirt beneath. She was shivering too, all she was wearing was a thin t-shirt and jeans and although she was dhampir and had some immunity to the cold, the temperature was around twenty-three and falling fast. Not to mention the loss of blood she had endure and she was in shock.

I managed to shrug off my jacket and I wrapped it about her. She moved and put her arms through the holes. It fit her perfectly and she snuggled back into me, her head buried into my shoulder.

"How did this happen?" I asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"I just wanted friends." She said mournfully.

"But you have Devon and Maurice." I commented.

"They're fun and all, but they're like baby's to me now." Billie whispered.

"Devon is eight, I'd hardly call him a baby." I stated.

"He's a lot younger than me. I just wanted… I wanted teenage friends." She said sadly.

"Those vampires did not look like teenagers." I said darkly. "And any vampire who was twelve when changed would be close to being unstable."

"They didn't look that way in the profile." Billie said miserably. "They looked like I do. They were supposed to be dhampir and we were going to go to the movies together."

"And Mother allowed you to go with them?" I asked, although my tone was clear that I did not believe this.

"Mom doesn't know." Billie said flatly and I remembered that from her flash of panic. "I snuck out."

"And Mother let you?" I asked, there was no possible way to sneak out of the house without Mother knowing.

"Mom and Dad are out." She replied.

"You did not sneak out on Prue." I said, knowing that was another impossibility, Prue guarded Billie like a tigress and would not stand for such trouble welcoming nonsense from her.

"Prue's on vacation." Billie stated.

"Then who was watching you?" I asked, for other that Tony or myself I could think of no one else with whom Mother would leave Billie.

"Annie-Mae." Billie answered.

"Portia's Annie-Mae?" I asked in surprise for I thought she was still on the Res.

Billie nodded.

Then we both sat up with a start at the sound of the fire taking hold.

"That place is like a tinder box." Mal said, suddenly in front of us and Billie jumped in my arms. "We should get out of here."

I nodded and I stood and raised Billie in my arms again and walked to the car. I didn't want to leave her alone for a second. Thankfully Mal opened the back door for me and he took Billie long enough for me to climb in, and I scooted over to the other side and waited to receive Billie. Mal placed her in my arms and a second later he handed the emergency blanket from the trunk. I wrapped it around Billie and me to ensure her warmth and she settled against me. She was crying again, in little sighing gulps and I held her close to me as Mal began driving once more.

There was silence now, nothing but the sound of the engine and Billie's little sobs. Mal had turned off the radio as he concentrating on driving down the one-track road with all its bumps and ice puddles. Tony was behind us in case the vampires had friends who started tracking us. Thankfully the cabin was so out of the way that it was unlikely to attract the attention of the fire brigade and the air was so cold that it would likely burn itself out. Besides the surrounding landscape was still covered in a layer of snow, only the cabin had been dry enough to burn.

We were out on the highway, about half an hour from home for Mal was keeping within the limit. It would not do us well to be pulled over for speeding at this juncture. Billie had been quiet for ten minuets, curling her fingers in my hair. It was something that brought her comfort.

"They cut me." She whispered eventually and I went to soothe her into silence, but stopped myself, Billie had to speak of what happened and if she did it voluntarily all the better. "They cut me over and over with a scalpel. They said they had to test my pedigree. They timed how quick I healed, I don't know why, maybe to see how very much dhampir I was. Danica, if that's even her name, I don't think it was they just kept calling each other 'Doctor' keeping their real names from me. I'll just call her Danica, since that's what she was using online. Anyway, she got close to me at one point and I managed to grab her wrist. I managed to drain her. I drained her good Liza and if it had just been her I would have got out of there before…before they started collecting samples. But Derwood stopped me, and he taped the oven mitts over my hands. I think they'd been waiting for it. Waiting to see what my power was, otherwise why would they have the gloves ready?" Billie was starting to get agitated.

"Did you tell them in the correspondence you exchanged?" I suggested.

"I…I guess. I can't remember everything I said to them. You know what it's like when you're chatting to friends. And I really thought they were like me. Dhampir of the same age. They preyed on my loneliness. They knew exactly how to target me. They must have done this to others!" She gasped in horror.

"Then we must find out." I stated. "Their families deserve to know if they are dead."

"They weren't going to kill me." Billie stated. "It was much worse. They were going to sell me to the highest bidder. That's what the samples were for. Taste samples so the buyers could taste the wine before buying the vine."

"Oh god! They are drinking dhampir blood now?" I said in disgust.

"Why not?" Billie asked. "It's all blood, we just got a little extra kick. Obviously I didn't find out too much, I couldn't get them to say more than they were willing. Just enough to scare me. And they did scare me Liza. I thought I was surely going to be lost forever and no one would find me."

"You thought you were going to die." I stated. "I felt it. Tony felt it too. That's how we knew where to find you."

"I did think that. When they stuck the lead in my arm I thought they'd drain me dry and I cried thinking how sad Mom would feel. Danica told me to hush up, I wasn't gonna die, she was just taking a sample. That's where she said about the samples." Billie sobbed. "I got out to the old Cranston place, and I realised there was something weird when all I could smell was vampires. One of them hit me, but I wasn't all the way out when they stuffed me in the trunk. We were travelling and then they were dragging me out and I was hit on the head again. Again I didn't blank out but it was enough that I didn't fight when they tied me down. Then they waited for me to come around properly before they started…" Billie trailed off. "They beat me Liza, and they cut me."

"They're dead now." I assured her. "They can't hurt you."

Billie nodded and then I thought of something I wasn't sure how to word. I had to try.

"They beat you, cut you and drained your blood." I stated. "There was nothing else?"

"Other than taping up my hands so I couldn't use my power?" Billie asked, not gleaning the direction of my question.

"Well yes. The man he didn't…" I began, but found it hard to frame the question in case the thought hadn't occurred to Billie and now it would add to her terror.

"No. He didn't rape me." Billie said levelly. "I think he may have had an interest, but Danica warned him about damaging the goods. Like a pimp in a Victorian brothel, they can get more money for a virgin."

"Billie, you are but four. You should not know of such things." I chastised.

"I bet you did at my age." She countered.

I went to argue but let the breath go.

"You are right." I admitted. "I did know of such things at your age, but I would not have been able to speak of them in such a level headed and mature manner."

"But you didn't have a cool big sister you could tell anything to." She said, as she tightened her arms about me.

"You didn't tell me about these friends of yours." I pointed out.

"I… I should have." Billie said sadly. "I should have told you, but I thought you'd disapprove."

"And that should have been a good indication that what you were doing was wrong." I stated.

"Yeah. But I thought I was being so cool and grown up. And really, I just wanted to speak to kids my own age." She said sadly.

"You went about it the wrong way. If you do wish to interact with children your own age, as you put it, why do you not go to school in September."

"But that's such a long way off." Billie said with a sigh.

"It is but a few months and by then your increased aging will not be so noticeable. You can blend in with the rest of the freshmen and grow as they do." I stated.

"Like you and Tony did?"

"Yes."

"I guess I got a few months to give it some thought." Billie mused, and then she stiffened as our surroundings became familiar. "I am so grounded." She said. "Do we have to tell Mom and Dad?"

"I think Mother is already well aware of this situation. Besides, you know Father's view of the truth. Better to face the music of your own accord than to be caught in a lie." I observed. "It is such a great sadness to have him look upon you with that quiet disappointment. It is much better to face his wrath now than his quiet later. Believe me."

"They'll make me sit on the naughty step." She grumbled.

"They haven't done that since you were one." I stated. "Most likely Father will give you a lecture of the follies of going to rendezvous with people you meet on line without telling others of your intentions and going without back up."

"Then I'll have to face it." Billie said sadly as we pulled up outside Tregarran and the door was almost ripped off by Mother before she dragged Billie from the car.

"You're safe, you're safe." She gasped over and over as she hugged Billie to her, falling to the floor. "Oh god you're safe."

"Mother, we should go inside." I said softly, placing my hand on her shoulder. "There is much we must discuss."

"What did you do?" Mother demanded.

"Saved Billie before she was sold into slavery." I stated. "We should go inside and discuss this."

"What?" Mother gasped and then she was reading it all from my mind.

She looked down at Billie who was doing her best to look small and inconspicuous.

"I'm not mad with you Baby." Mother said, tapping Billie's back. "At least not tonight while I'm all kinds of relieved you're ok."

I could almost hear Billie's thoughts that she'd be in trouble in the morning.

"Thank you Lamb, you responded…" Mother broke down at that point.

"Ess we really should get inside." Mal said, coming up beside me and helping Mother to her feet.

Mother began to carry Billie up the steps.

"I'll go with Mother, you park the car." I said to Mal and kissed his cheek.

Mal nodded and I followed Mother up the steps.

"Where is Father?" I asked as we stepped into the sudden warmth of the entrance hall.

"Following Billie's scent…" Mother replied before she trailed off and gasped. "Oh god, you have to phone him Lamb, get him back here!"

"No need. Tony is running out to the old Cranston place. That is where the trail runs cold." I stated as sensed Tony running out that way.

"But what if…" Mother began.

"You know Father would come back here to regroup if the trail ran cold." I assured her. "Tony will intercept him."

"When he's thinking rationally. But when his kids are in danger…" Mother shook her head as we continued through the house.

"I will phone him." I stated and pulled my cell from my pocket.

I hit the speed dial for Father's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Liza, what's wrong?" Father answered and it was testament to his worry that he answered in Etruscan.

"Nothing Father. I wished to inform you that Billie is returned here to Tregarran. Mother was worried you would attempt to follow a cold lead alone." I informed him.

"I…" Father began and then trailed off, a clear sign of his guilt.

"You were." I realised. "Tony is running out to the Cranston farm to inform you that Billie is returned."

"I'll head back there." Father promised and hung up.

"You were right about Father going on a one-man mission." I stated.

"Great." Mother said as we made it to the recreation room and she slumped down onto the sofa with Billie still in her arms. "I tried to keep my mind on him but he closed down earlier."

"He wanted to do this alone. To face the vampires." I theorised.

"God damn my idiotic Fang Boy!" Mother growled. "We do things together or not at all. He knows that."

"Perhaps…" I trailed off and looked into Mother's chocolate brown eyes. _Perhaps he wished to save you the horror of finding Billie dead._

Mother looked at me in terror.

_Would you have handled that? _I asked tentatively.

_But I would have seen it in his head later._ Mother protested.

_Never the less._ I stated.

_Never the less._ Mother repeated and sighed. "Oh god Billie, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking Mommy, I'm sorry." Billie replied.

"Oh god." Mother murmured. "Don't ever do anything like that again Baby. I couldn't stand losing you, I can't lose any of my kids."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Billie cried. "I'm really, really very sorry. I just wanted friends. They said they were my friends, but they weren't."

"I know Baby, I know." Mother soothed. "Just don't ever do that again. If someone's not willing to come to the house to meet you, or tell you to go anywhere alone, don't."

"Never again." Billie promised.

"Are you ok?" Mother asked. "Anything that needs bandaging?"

"I'm already healed." Billie assured her.

"Good." Mother replied and kissed her head. "Liza, could you take Billie up to her room and run her a bath."

"Yes Mother." I said and I pulled Billie to her feet and put my arm around her back to support her as I led her to the stairs in the library. We climbed the stairs and Billie was silent until we reached the door of her room, it was on the corner of the corridors, next door to the room that was mine.

"Mom's going to try to stall Dad isn't she." Billie said in resignation.

"She will speak with him. Remind him that you are safe now and have been through enough for tonight." I stated. "Come and bathe, you should rest tonight and deal with Father in the morning."

I led Billie into her bathroom and she sat on the closed toilet seat while I ran the bath.

"Have you got any of that bubble bath?" Billie asked. "The purple one with the sparkles?"

"There may be an unopened bottle in my room." I stated. "Hold on a moment."

I ghosted to my room and found a bottle in the cupboard beneath the sink. I returned to Billie's room and was almost expecting her to have locked the door. That this was her attempt to achieve privacy. She was still perched upon the toilet seat gazing at nothing. The horrors of the night were replaying in her head.

"Found it." I said with brittle brightness.

Billie looked up at me and managed a smile.

"I'll allow you an extra helping." I said with a wink as I tipped the liquid into the flow of the hot water.

"Thank you Sister." Billie said softly.

I watched her for a moment, and then something occurred to me.

"You're trying to get me onside by recreating this sharing from our past." I stated.

"Nothing gets past you." Billie said with a little laugh.

"Oh Billie, I am on your side." I stated, crouching in front of her and placing my hands on her upper arms. "There's no need for such ploys with me. I have been in this situation with Mother and Father before. Where my foolish actions led to my life being put in danger. And although I may not have been sold into slavery, Alec had every intention of making me his slave. Not only that, I endangered Mal as well. That was the worst thing, that my idiocy nearly killed Mal before I had chance to admit that I love him. Even to myself."

"But you didn't hand yourself over to Alec willingly." Billie protested. "He kidnapped you."

"You were kidnapped too." I reminded her.

"If I hadn't gone out to meet them they wouldn't have been able to." Billie growled, annoyed with her own folly.

"Billie, it was a mistake, one you will not repeat I am sure." I said and reached out to stroke back her unruly bronze hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god! Is that an engagement ring?" Billie gasped, taking my hand.

"Yes." I said.

"When did he ask?" She asked excitedly.

"Last night." I replied.

"Oh god!" Billie said in horror as she let my hand go. "That's why you were coming home this weekend. To bring this joyous news and now I've gone and ruined it all."

"You haven't ruined anything my sister." I said and hugged her tightly. "Now bathe and I will come back in a while."

Billie nodded.

"I will close the door but do not lock it." I stated.

"I won't." Billie promised.

"See you in a while." I said and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to see what's going on aren't you." She said.

"I do not like to be left in the dark." I stated and tapped her shoulder as I stepped back.

Billie nodded.

"But please come back." Billie said in a small voice.

"Of course I will." I said with a smile. "Now into the bath. I will lay clean nightclothes out for you."

Billie nodded and I left her to bathe. Like I was at her age she was beginning to feel a little shy about her body. It was the confusion of being the age of a toddler but having the developing body of a pre-teen. It was hard at times when you were in that growing body and looking like a twelve year old, when you wished to run about like a four year old.

I went into Billie's drawer and took out a pair of her pyjamas and placed them on her bed. I called to her that I was leaving and went down stairs.

"Your parents will hear of this." Father was saying as I entered the library and everyone had relocated here and were sat facing Annie-Mae where she stood with her head bowed. Father was pacing in the space in between. "We employed you to watch Billie. We offered you the hospitality of our kitchen and the use of the visual equipment in the playroom for entertainment. We did everything in our power to make your task easier, and you repay us by bringing a stranger into our home and absconding to the room furthest possible from Billie's to make out. I understand you are young and you have hormones that guide you into irrational activities, but I expected better from the daughter of Portia Clearwater."

"Tobias, sit down." Mother said, standing and guiding Father to his favourite armchair before crouching in front of him so she could look in his eyes. "We should have known better than to get a teenage babysitter to watch Billie. Annie-Mae was only doing what teenage babysitters have done down the centuries. They just never had to deal with looking after a half vamp before."

"Perhaps if she had not assured us she could handle the job I would be more understanding." Father said in a low cold voice. "Perhaps if she had checked on Billie from time to time, as one would expect for a normal human child, but no Annie-Mae was so engrossed in that moronic ape that she had no idea Billie was missing until we returned. It is only a blessing that our elder children were in the right place at the right time to save their sister or Billie would be on her way to the slave pits right now."

Annie-Mae was crying silently into her hands. With Mother and Tony both present I had enough of an impression to realise she wasn't crying for herself but what had very nearly happened to Billie. I tapped her back as I passed her then went to kneel by Father's chair.

"Billie would have found a way out regardless of how vigilant Annie-Mae might have been." I stated as I placed my hands about his right one that was resting heavily against the arm of the chair. "She was determined to meet these friends. She thought they were dhampir like her."

"If there were other dhampir in the area we would do everything in our power to ensure she knew them." Father stated turning his gaze to me now I was playing advocate.

"Yes." I agreed. "But you are not dhampir you can't understand the frustration of having nobody to turn to. And you have never been a twelve-year-old girl to know the confusion of that time, that want to have friends and feel accepted. To be part of something. I know that frustration well, I felt exactly the same when I was Billie's age, and even though I had Tony for company I still craved friendship outside of the home with people my own age."

"If that is how she feels then she should have confided in us." Father said warily and I tapped his hand.

"Tobias, she's nearly a teenager, she's not going to confide all her feelings to us. I never did with Jake and Nessie, especially Jake. There's just some stuff girls don't talk to their fathers about." Mother stated as she placed a hand to his cheek and stroked it gently. "And what would we have done if she'd come to us and said she wanted friends? We would have said she got friends, she has Devon and Maurice."

"Yes." Father admitted with a sigh.

"Billie is home safe now." I stated. "Annie-Mae is so traumatised I doubt she will ever look after children again. Whatever form of punishment you could devise would be nothing in comparison. We are focussing on the wrong thing here don't you think?" I asked as I stood and began pacing myself. "These vampires targeted Billie on line. They lured her away and then took her by force. They had equipment ready, this could not be a one off."

"Definitely not." Mal stated, taking my hand when I was close to him and I settled to stand beside him. "They were much too professional. They would have got away with it if you hadn't sensed Billie's distress."

"We should have kept one of them alive." I realised.

"We couldn't." Tony stated. "We wouldn't be able to restrain them or even get them back here. We did the best we could in that situation. But we did grab all that equipment like you told us to. Maybe the guard can do something with it."

"We'll have to phone Jane." Mother observed settling into the chair nearest Father. "And probably warn everyone who's got kids about this."

"We should contact Jane first." Father stated. "This needs proper investigation."

"What's there to investigate? We got them." Tony protested.

"Do you really think there's just them?" Grace asked. "I mean, they were making taster samples and there was a lot of the vials. That's a lot of vampires taking the taste test. They were gonna take her to the auctions. I can't believe it's started up again. When it looks like it's been stamped out it springs up somewhere else."

"I can't believe they're drinking dhampir blood now." Mother said darkly. "I mean I've heard rumours, but…"

"But you didn't want to believe it." Mal said sadly and he placed his arms about my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You don't seem so surprised." I stated raising his chin so I could see his eyes.

"No." Mal said, mournfully. "A vamp did threaten me with it once, but I escaped and well I didn't really believe he would have done it. I thought the venom in our blood would make us poisonous or something."

"Obviously not." Father said.

"Oh my!" I gasped. "They were timing how quickly Billie healed. What would be the advantage of knowing that if their intention was to sell her as food?"

"Oh god!" Grace gasped. "Remember when we were doing those experiments with Carlisle?" She directed to Tony. "The dhampir blood reacted differently to venom than human blood did. What if dhampir are immune to it somehow?"

"Then a half vamp would be an endless source of blood. They won't die from a single feeding. They would be like an emergency stash for the vamp as well as a slave." Tony theorised.

"As if there wasn't reason enough to fear the slavers before." I muttered as I sank down onto Mal's knee. "This could spell disaster."

"We really need to tell Jane." Mother said.

"I will phone her immediately." Father stated and he left the library, heading for his study.

"I'll go check on Billie." Mother said. "I'll stay with her tonight."

I nodded; I knew that was Mother relieving me of my duty.

"And nice ring by the way." She said and took me left hand and pulled me back to my feet. "When's the wedding?"

"Well I had hoped to make a more formal announcement." I said with a sigh as Mother studied the ring. "February. We will wed in February."

"That's my girl." Mother said, hugging me. "You carry on that Cullen family tradition of organising weddings in a few weeks. We don't do long engagements."

I laughed as I hugged Mother in return. She gave me a final squeeze before pulling away.

"And Mal, no calling me Mom, that would be weird." She added as she ruffled Mal's hair as if he were ten years old. "Well, we'll do something tomorrow night, I think we could use a party to lift our spirits. And I'm gonna see to Billie now. And you lot might as well hit the hay, Tobias is gonna be a while on the phone."

Mother then went upstairs.

"We're gonna head back over to the Stables." Tony said. "We're not needed here tonight and well we were making the most of Prue being away."

"Not something I wished to know Brother." I replied icily.

"Come on Sis, we're all grown ups here." Tony said with a grin.

"Yes. But you are still my brother and I would rather not think of your bedroom exploits." I stated. "Unless you wish me to repay you in kind."

"Ok. Shield your mind, that is really not cool." Tony said, rising to his feet and holding his hands up in surrender. "Come on Grace, let's go before Liza scars me for life."

Grace laughed as she stood, but she didn't make any moves to leave. Instead she stepped up to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations on your engagement." She said. "It's been a long time coming."

"We have known each other four years, I think this a good length of time to decide to take the next step. We don't all have the luxury of being imprints." I joked.

"Yeah. But you've always known you were going to be together." Grace stated. "I mean once you were willing to admit it."

"I know. But we wished to merely court for a while, and now we will marry. As it should be." I stated.

"Yeah." Grace said, tapping my back and then stepping away. "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Night."

We all exchanged goodnights and then Grace and Tony left.

"Are you ok?" Mal asked as he stood and wrapped his arms around me.

I leant my head against his chest and breathed in his reassuring scent.

"Yes." I replied. "Well, as ok as could be expected given the circumstances."

"You went mental on that guy." Mal said with a note of amusement in his voice. "I've never seen you just let go like that before."

"He hurt my sister." I said firmly.

"I'm not rebuking you, just commenting. Just remind me never to really annoy you or I'll end up with my chin through the top of my skull." He stated. "But you didn't follow orders. I thought I said for Grace to help fight."

"Only because you wished to keep me from the threat of danger." I stated. "But I have much more experience of fighting than Grace has and she has absolutely no field experience."

"I didn't think of that." Mal said.

"Neither did I to be honest." I admitted. "I was boiling over with vengeance. I wished to hurt those who would dare hurt my sister."

Mal shivered.

"You've definitely got a core of steel." He stated.

"Of course I have." I replied and I leant back enough and tilted my chin up to see his face. "Have you never seen it before?"

"Course I have." He said, and stroked my cheek. "I've just never seen you display it so blatantly before. It's kind of sexy." He growled and placed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms about his neck and went on to my tiptoes to deepen the kiss. It was perfect and I could feel my heart flutter. I was about to finish the kiss to suggest we move this elsewhere when someone made a noise to announce their presence but in a manner that suggested they would rather not.

I stepped away from Mal and we both turned to the source of the noise. Annie-Mae was still standing there with her head bowed. I had completely forgotten her presence.

"I…I don't want to disturb you, but what have I got to do now?" She asked.

"I suggest you go to whatever room you were allocated and go to sleep before Father decides to throw you out into the night." I stated.

I never once thought that Father would do something so cruel, but it was the thing needed to spur Annie-Mae to move out of the library. Besides I was somewhat annoyed with her despite my defending her earlier. It was better that she took herself away for tonight and we would deal with her the morning once things had calmed.

Annie-Mae nodded and then left the library quickly to go upstairs.

"I wish to cook." I stated, and turned to Mal as he quickly dropped his hands, he had been hoping to return to our kissing.

"Then let's go down to the kitchen." He said, and took my hand and kissed it before we went down to the kitchen together.

"Or possibly clean." I said when I discovered the state of it. "Annie-Mae's handy work no doubt."

Mal turned me to him and placed both his hands up to cup my face. His thumbs caressed my cheeks softly as he looked into my eyes.

"I'll help you." He stated and I nodded my head. "Where shall we start?"

"Clear the tops. Put the food back in the pantry and the waste in the bins." I decided.

"Then let's go." Mal said and kissed my forehead lightly before stepping away and he began gathering up the jars of peanut butter and chocolate spread and the like.

I gathered up the bread and placed it back in the bread bin before taking up the pack of ham and placing it in the fridge. Working together we soon had the kitchen cleared and the dirty dishes piled next to the sink. I ran the sink and began to wash and Mal began to wipe. He'd helped me enough times in this kitchen that he knew where everything went now. Then I washed over the tops and swept and mopped the floor. After I had finished I went to where Mal was waiting at the foot of the back staircase.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated. "And now I want you."

Mal smiled.

"Well that's a better idea than midnight cleaning." He said.

"I allowed you to help me this time." I said and kissed his lips. "Now let us adjourn to my room."

Mal kissed me and then took my hand and we climbed the stairs. Billie's room was on the corridor that led from the back stairs to the front of the house and her bed was against that outside wall. I could hear her murmuring to Mother while Mother soothed her.

"It will take time." Mal whispered into my ear and I nodded, I knew that.

"Let's just go sleep and put this wretched day behind us." I said warily. "Things should be better in the morning."

"Yes." Mal agreed, placing his arm about me and we walked together to my old room that was still kept for when Mal and I visited.

We even had clothes stored here, which was a blessing given that we had forgotten to bring in our suitcase from the car. I went to the wardrobe and pulled out my nightclothes. Mal did too and when I glanced up at him he merely smiled, took my hand and led me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We never did get round to that bath last night." He said. "And you need to do some serious relaxing."

He brushed my cheek gently before he went and started the water running. Then he led me back into the bedroom and sat in the old wicker chair before pulling me into his lap. I leant back against him and allowed myself to fall into the comfort of his presence.

"Thank you." I stated.

"For what?" He asked, his lips pressed gently against my shoulder.

"For helping rescue Billie. Holding those two, it placed you under great strain did it not?"

"It was nothing." Mal said, stroking my hair. "Compared to the Fire Twins, it was like holding back a hamster."

"I saw the strain on your face." I stated. "You were sweating. You were really straining to hold them. I don't see it as a sign of weakness, you understand that right?"

"Of course bach." He said and kissed my head.

"Then thank you for giving all of your power to save my sister." I stated.

"Liza, we're a couple, and we will be forever. When I decided to be with you I inherited your family. Billie is my sister too, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her because you'd expect nothing less of me. And I love her and well, if you hadn't teared that guy apart I would have. They hurt Billie and they had it coming." Mal said in a level voice that left no room for denial.

"Then why did you look at me as if I had done wrong?" I asked and I knew I was pouting slightly.

"Did I give that impression?" Mal asked with a frown.

"Possibly a little." I conceded.

"Then I'm sorry. Like I said before, I was just so surprised at how fierce you were. You proved yet again you can take care of yourself, and others. If I'm really honest I was kind of turned on by it. Like I said, I've never seen you lose control like that before. Well accept with Alec, but that had too many weird connotations to be alluring. But the way you were in that cabin, you were a beautiful warrior woman and I guess it appealed to my Celtic roots." He growled into my ear and kissed at my neck, causing me to giggle. "And well, it was a window into the future."

"What do you mean?" I asked with frown.

"Well, if you're this protective over your sister, how protective will you be for our kids?" He whispered into my ear and I felt myself shiver at his breath on my skin and his words.

"Children?" I gasped in delight. "You want children?"

"Have I ever given you the impression that I don't want kids?" Mal asked in bewilderment.

"No." I admitted. "But then we've never really discussed this before."

"We should check the bath." Mal said quickly. "Come on."

He stood with me in his arms as he took one step into the bathroom and deposited me on the floor. Then he went to the bath and turned off the hot tap. He ran some cold, checking the water all along until he was satisfied. Then he shot to his feet and pulled off his clothes, glancing at me from time to time until I too stripped.

He climbed into the bath and beckoned for me to join him. I climbed into the water and settled back against him as he wrapped his arms about me.

"I think we'll have twins." Mal stated. "Two little rascal girls with your curls, but my mousy colouring."

I laughed as I took up the washcloth and began to lather up the soap.

"That's what I've always imagined." I mused. "Possibly we were sharing a dream again."

"We could have been." Mal said.

I considered this as Mal moved his hands over me and I let out a sound of appreciation. I wanted to get on with the washing, that was always fun, but I felt another longing.

"I'd like a son too." I stated. "Would three not be the most perfect number of children?"

"I want as many kids as you want." Mal said, kissing that spot just below my ear that made me tingle. "After all, you have to do the difficult bit."

I gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes I will." I said. "Of course the making of the children is always so much fun." I added before turning to face him and I began to wash his chest.

Mal relaxed into my caressing movements, his eyes closing, his head falling back as I washed him over. I kissed his chin and then his shoulder, moving my lips over his flesh in the hope of bringing him sweet thrills.

"No." Mal said suddenly, pushing me away. "I want kids with you Eliza, but after serious discussion. We can't just whim it now. It wouldn't be fair on us and it definitely wouldn't be fair on our child. So let's just cool it for tonight."

"And I wasn't planning on making children tonight." I said and kissed the tip of his nose. "I was merely caught in the moment. You are delectable you know, sometimes it is hard to resist your flesh." I added as I walked my fingers over his chest. "And what is wrong with you? Normally you're not so adverse to a little fun in the bath."

Mal shrugged and then I realised his words.

"You were the one who brought up the subject of children, not I. You have frightened yourself thinking you have put ideas into my head." I sighed in amusement. "Oh Mal bach when I am ready for children I will raise the subject. Of that you can be sure." I said and kissed his lips. "Now let us vacate the bath and go to bed. I have a feeling we will be up early tomorrow."

"But we haven't been in long." Mal stated.

"I know, but it's not so much fun when you're acting all vulnerable and as if I am trying to have my wicked way with you." I brushing my hand against his cheek before I rose to my feet wiggled my nose at him and stepped out of the bath and readied my towel to wipe.

"Hey, that's my thing." He said, behind me, and his arms came about my waist.

"I choose to adopt it for a change." I said with a grin. "Now away from me, I wish to wipe and dress into my nightclothes."

"Fine." Mal said and stepped away.

"Only so that we can take our cwtching to the bed." I assured him as I looked up into his eyes, I never tired of looking into that beautiful green. "At least that way you'll know I'm not trying to make you a father when you're unready."

"I'm sorry I made you think that I was disapproving." Mal said.

"It was because you were acting out of character." I stated. "Normally we have so much fun in the bath, such innocent, sexy fun. You looked as if I was going to leap on you and put our future plans into action. Children are for the future not any time soon. Of course if you carry on standing there naked I may just change my mind." I teased and Mal poked out his tongue.

I giggled as I wiggled my nose once more before I pulled my nightdress on over my head. Then I began clearing around the bathroom as Mal wiped and dressed into his shorts and t-shirt.

"Come on my Malachite." I said, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. "Let us sleep."

"I thought we were cwtching?" Mal asked.

"Well, we'll cwtch up and perhaps make out, and then we'll sleep." I stated.

"Great." Mal said with grin, before he kissed me tenderly.

He then gathered me up into his arms and placed me into the bed before climbing in behind me. We arranged ourselves below the covers and began kissing for a very long time before we settled to sleep. I was surprised I managed to sleep after all that had transpired, but I realised that tomorrow would prove to be a long day and if I didn't sleep it would be detrimental to my cognitive processes. Besides, lying in Mal's arms was always comforting, so I closed my eyes and drifted into dreams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, BellaNessieCullen, Alphabloodwolf, lsb123, Alexsandra and Patricia**

* * *

I awoke at six the next morning and Mal was still fast asleep but after such excitement I preferred not to wake him at such an early hour. I slipped out of bed and kissed his cheek before I went to the bathroom in order to shower and dress.

Mal was still fast asleep when I returned to the room. I watched him for a moment considering my options. I was feeling hungry, but it was obvious that Mal wouldn't wake for a while, so I kissed him on the cheek once more and made my way down to the kitchen via the north staircase. The scent of baking wreathed itself about me before I had even reached the laundry room. I walked into the kitchen and had to pause a moment to take in the sight. Practically every available space was covered in baked goods.

Apart from the one area where Father was working, covered in a light dusting of flour.

"Have you been baking all night?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, kneading the dough on the counter in front of him. "I came down here after I had spoken with Jane with the intention of cleaning up the mess Billie and Annie-Mae had made, but the place was spotless."

"Sorry Father. I was somewhat anxious last night and I cleaned the kitchen before I went to bed." I stated as I rounded the counter to face him. "You did not go in to see Billie?" I asked.

"I did. But she was already asleep, Mother too, and I was at loose end." He sighed and looked up at me, his hair was particularly unkempt today; the heat and steam of cooking having caused it to curl erratically and it added a slightly manic air to his already frantic state. "How are you awake so early?"

"I rarely sleep late." I said with a shrug. "I always awaken before my alarm."

"You did not wish to remain in the warm glow enfolded in Mal's arms?" Father asked with a slight smile.

"Father, that is not something I wish to discuss with you." I exclaimed. "Besides, he is asleep and merely lying there with my own thoughts is not so appealing this morning."

"After last night I can not blame you." Father said softly. "And I must commend you for acting so quickly. Tony informed me that you and Mal arrived before him."

"Yes. However it was mere seconds." I replied.

"How did you know?"

"I felt Billie's call." I stated. "I suppose it was a blessing that I had dozed in the car. The link appears stronger when my waking thoughts do not mask it."

"Mother sensed there was danger too, that was why we returned home earlier than expected. Billie was not here and that wretched girl had no inkling that Billie had gone." He said the latter with a growl and it was clear his annoyance with Annie-Mae had not quite abated.

"How long had it been since she had last done her rounds?" I asked as I picked up a muffin from the cooling rack nearest me and began to nibble at it.

"Three hours." Father stated. "Since Billie had gone up to bed."

"Three hours?" I gasped. "Did it not occur to Annie-Mae that something was odd when Billie declared she was retiring for the night at four in the afternoon?"

"I believe she had other things on her mind." Father said darkly. "Mother and I should never have left Billie with a human."

"You used to leave her with Prue when she was human." I observed.

"Prue was more capable of anticipating adolescent subterfuge, I should not have expected so much of Annie-Mae." He said with a sigh as he began separating the dough and rolling it into balls to place on a baking tray.

"What's done is done, we cannot change the past." I said gently. "We should not play the blame game either. There were a lot of circumstances surrounding this that alone meant nothing, but when combined, well how could we have anticipated such a thing? All we can do is learn from our mistakes and hope we don't repeat them in the future."

"Yes. Mother and I will never go out again, at least until Billie is capable of looking after herself and not risking her life so foolishly." Father said firmly, and it was clear he meant to take such a course of action.

"You cannot do that." I stated. "If you and Mother need some space then I will come sit with Billie. Besides, when Prue is back there will be no need to involve others."

"If Prue returns." Father said warily.

"Why do you think she will not return?" I asked feeling puzzled.

"She appears to be growing distant, I think her wonder lust is growing once more and she wishes to travel with Tibbi."

"I see." I observed. "But you will only require her for one more year. I'm sure if you explain that she will understand."

"I can only try." Father stated as he rolled the last ball of dough into shape and placed it on the tray.

"What are we going to do with all this food?" I asked as he placed the tray in the warming oven to rise.

"I believe we are to have a party this evening." He said with a smile. "We could pretend the food was required for that."

"Yes. We will need plenty of cakes and goodies." I said, looking around.

"Then it is true Malachite finally proposed to you?" Father asked.

"No one has confirmed it to you?" I responded in shock.

"There has been little time for such conversations, but I did hear Essie as I made my way to phone Jane." Father explained.

"Yes, Mal proposed to me." I confirmed. "Now I can lay aside the plans I had for proposing to him on his birthday. In fact we will be married by then."

"You are not interested in a long engagement?" Father asked in slight amusement as he began to brush the dusting flour from the top and into a bowl to dispose of it.

"What would be the point in that?" I asked with a smile. "Mal and I are to spend the rest of our lives together, we may as well start it right."

"Do you have a definite date?"

"Yes. The nineteenth of February." I stated, for I had decided that this was certainly the date for mal and I to wed.

"The nineteenth?" Father inquired, pausing in his cleaning to regard me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why not the fourteenth?" He asked.

"And share our special day with the rest of the world?" I demanded. "I think not."

"Why have it in February at all? It is such a cold dismal month." Father said with a shiver.

"All the more reason to have something to brighten it up." I replied with a smile.

"If memory serves me correctly." Father said thoughtfully. "You and Mal had a falling out around Valentines Day when you first started courting. I believe your friend Simon re-entered your life at an impromptu moment. You fell out for a few days but then you made up and have been together ever since."

"Correct." I said guardedly, fearing what Father was about to say next.

"The nineteenth marks the day you came together and decided never to part again." Father stated.

"Yes." I replied and nodded my head, trying not to give too much away.

"I see." Father said and from the look he gave me it was clear that he had no illusions of what had finally sealed our relationship, there was a reason they called it consummating the relationship. "You think it wise to commemorate the day in that way?"

"It seems right to me." I stated. "Plus I will be wed on a Wednesday."

"So you will." Father said with a chuckle. "And I suppose it is a good a date as any. At least you get to choose your date."

"Yes. But I am not with child and have to marry before they are born out of wedlock." I replied.

"You are getting cheeky in your adulthood my dear." Father said with slight chastisement.

"I am merely speaking the truth." I replied.

"You should show more respect to your elders." He said, but he was joking. "May I see the ring?" He asked, holding out his floury hand.

I glanced at his hands, as did he. He nodded, paid a short visit to the sink, then returned with hands washed and dried. It was at this point I offered my hand to him and he regarded my ring with an expert eye.

"It is nicely understated yet clearly of great value." Father observed. "The same as my daughter." He added with a smile and tapped my hand. "Remind me to give Mal my commendations."

"Father, now you tease." I remarked.

"I don't." Father assured me. "I do wish to commend Mal on his impeccable taste. When he first came to Essie and I in Volterra I never would have dreamed he would become my son so literally, but it seems somewhat right that he truly becomes part of our family."

"It does." I agreed.

"What does?" Mother asked as she entered the kitchen.

"It seems right for Mal to truly become part of our family." Father replied.

"Yeah." Mother said with smile at me, and then she turned her eyes to Father. "Have you been cooking all night?"

"Yes." He replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Always am." Mother said with a grin and then kissed Father's cheek. "But I don't think I can quite manage all this."

"I will help you eat it." I said with a smile. "Perhaps I should take a plate up to Mal. He should awaken soon."

"He can't eat breakfast with us?" Mother asked as she picked up a scone and took a big bite out of it.

"He can." I said. "However, I thought you would prefer us to make ourselves scarce until you have had chance to speak with Billie."

"She might want you for moral support." Mother stated.

"Yes." I replied. "Then I will take a plate to Mal, explain what is happening and then return here with Billie."

"Sounds like a plan." Mother said. "She's showering right now, I'd say she'll be about half an hour to try and drag it out."

I nodded and got down from the stool. I got a plate from the cupboard and placed a selection of cakes upon it.

"I will not be long." I promised Mother and Father before I left the kitchen and returned to my room.

Mal was still asleep, but he stirred as I stepped into the room and patted my side of the bed, reaching for me. He opened his eyes and leant up on his side to look at me once he knew I wasn't in the bed.

"You're up and dressed." He observed as he sat up and rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes. "And something smells delicious."

"I come bearing treats." I said, holding out the plate as if it were some grand prize.

"You have?" Mal asked.

"Of course my sweet." I replied, sitting up on the bed and teasing him with a Welsh griddlecake.

Mal caught my wrist and took a bite out of the cake. He hummed, clearly enjoying the meltingly delicious cake with the sharp tang of currents.

"Have you been baking?" He asked as he placed a warm arm about me and pulled me into his side.

"No." I said, allowing myself to melt into his warmth for a moment. "Father has. All night."

"I guess he would be freaked after what happened with Billie last night." Mal observed.

"Yes." I agreed. "However we are to pretend that he has done it to for the engagement party this evening."

"You've organised our engagement party without me?" Mal asked, and I knew he was teasing me.

"It is merely a small affair to make use of the abundance of cakes we have suddenly been presented with." I replied and kissed his cheek. "And now I must leave you again."

"Why?"

"Billie may need a little back up." I stated. "Why don't you shower and then I'll come find you when I am done. Then we can plan our day."

"Ok." Mal said and kissed my lips. "I hope everything turns out alright."

"As do I." I replied and gave him a final kiss before I stood, handed him the plate of treats and left the room.

I moved to Billie's door and knocked. I knew she was within but she didn't answer.

"Billie, it is I Liza. Open this door please. You will have to face the music sooner or later and this is your one chance to do so with me holding your hand." I said through the door and a moment later Billie pulled it open and looked at me sadly.

"Do I really have to?" She asked.

"Come now sister, I thought you were old enough to face up to the consequences of your actions." I stated.

"Not at all." Billie said and went to close the door.

"There's no need to be rude dear." I said, stopping the door. "If I promise to curl your hair later will come down this second?"

"Can you make it permanent?" She asked hopefully.

"Not today, but I will try and arrange something for the wedding." I enticed. "You will be my maid of honour."

"I will?" Billie said with a bright smile.

"Provided you can prove your maturity to me and come talk with Mother and Father, or I will ask Prue instead."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Billie said with just a hint of attitude and she stepped out of her room and pulled the door closed.

"That's better." I said with a smile.

Billie nodded and then straightened up to her full height. She was the same height as me now, if not slightly taller, and I must admit feeling a twinge of annoyance that I was clearly fated to be the shortest of us. Billie was destined to be much taller than I; that much was clear. She was as tall as I as a twelve year old, she would gain a foot on me over the next two years, of that I was certain.

"Hey, I'm taller than you." Billie observed with all the amazement of a child, not contemplating my feelings in the matter.

"So it would appear." I said and slipped my arm through hers. "Now let's not dally."

"Thanks for doing this with me." Billie said, as we walked to the back staircase. "I don't think I could face Dad alone."

"Mother will be there." I assured her. "Besides I have to return the favour."

"What for?" Billie asked in confusion.

"You once defused Father's anger with your presence when I was in serious trouble." I explained.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"The first day we met, when you and Mother were building the jigsaw in her room." I reminded her.

"I remember that, but I don't remember Dad being angry." Billie stated.

"You were young Billie, not used to subtle nuances. Mother had you strategically placed to defuse the situation."

"Shame there's no baby to help us out now." Billie said with a sigh. "A little niece or nephew could be of great use at present." She added, glancing speculatively at my stomach.

"I am not pregnant and pretending so to alleviate the atmosphere would be of no use considering the fact that Mother would know I was lying immediately. Face it Billie, you must now be a grown up." I stated.

"And to think that's what I wanted." She said dryly.

_Liza, we're in the rec room._ Mother thought toward me when Billie and I reached the ground floor.

"Come sister, I have your back." I assured her, and took her hand before I opened the door and stepped into the library.

Billie was attempting to slow our pace, but I was fully-grown and stronger than she. I was gentle, but firm in guiding her to the recreation room at a normal pace. Billie dropped her head as we reached the door of the recreation room and her hand tightened on mine to the point of threatening to crush my bones. I tried not to show it bothered me as I pulled her over the threshold.

Mother and Father had spread a blanket on the floor and they were sat at one end, their fingers entwined. They both looked up at us as we entered and Mother gave Billie a reassuring smile. Father merely nodded in greeting and gestured for us to sit.

Billie and I sat but she remained with her head bowed. She was shaking slightly, and cutting off the circulation in my fingers how tightly she still held my hand. She was too afraid, and I suppose she had never been in so much trouble. She had never put herself in danger in such a way as to incur our parents' wrath. But truly it was not wrath; it was their fear of losing her and not being able to protect her. Billie was yet to realise that.

"We thought this would be less confrontational." Father said smoothly. "This is not a rebuke, you must understand that precious one. We merely need to find out what happened. Do you understand?" He asked and he took Billie's free hand.

Billie looked up at Father and then nodded her head.

"Now please Baby, tell us everything from the top. How did this come about?" Father said in a coaxing voice, adopting Mother's nickname in the hope of further cementing the fact that he was not here to punish Billie, merely learn the truth.

"I…in what way?" Billie asked softly.

"How did these people approach you?" Father clarified.

"Through Fang Book." Billie replied.

That was not the true name of the social network that the dhampir used, but it was their fun nickname for it. At least the youngsters used that name and it was meant to be fun and a safe place for them to communicate with each other about all aspects of their lives as dhampir without worrying about the prying of mortals. Why had we not thought sooner of the potential watering hole it provided for preying vampires?

"Oh god." Mother gasped. "What…how did they present themselves?"

"Like me." Billie said in a sad voice. "You can run these searches and I searched for the dhampir who were turning four soon. I couldn't find any at first, but I left a request up. A week or two later Danica contacted me and we became friends. Then Derwood joined and we were all nearly the same age. I was in the middle. They were both nomadic, travelling with their parents. Well Danica had both her parents, Derwood only had his father. I can't believe that I felt so sorry for him now. All that sympathy I gave just wasted on a lie." She shook her head sadly.

"How did you meet up with them?" Mother asked.

"They were both excited. They said their parents had run into each other and they were passing through Washington on their way down from Canada." Billie stated. "They asked if I'd like to meet up, go to the cinema, but it was a one night deal only. They'd be gone by the morning."

"You should have told us." Father stated.

"You had plans, I didn't want to spoil that. You guys don't go out near as enough as you should. That's got to be boring for you." Billie said.

"Perhaps, but we would have rescheduled for something so important to you." Father stated. "And you should have at least told Annie-Mae of your plans."

"She wouldn't have let me go because she'd asked that jerk to come meet her here. She'd been hinting for me to make myself scarce so I did."

"Billie, is this the truth?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah." Billie snapped, looking up at me. "I wouldn't put all this on Annie-Mae, but she shouldn't get away with shirking her duty either. All she could think about was having the run of Tregarran Hall and showing off to TA cause he's sixteen like her and so cool." Billie said rolling her eyes.

"His name is TA?" I asked.

"Yeah. Cause it's easier to shout, Go TA go! From the bleachers than Troy-Anthony." Billie said in an offhand manner.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have ears." Billie said with a shrug.

"Can we return to the matter at hand?" Father asked. "I'd like to get as much information as I can on this matter before Jane arrives."

"Jane's coming?" Billie asked despondently.

"Yes." Father replied. "If vampires are targeting dhampir on the net then it is a guard matter. That is why we must get as many details as we can now in order to have a report ready when Jane arrives."

"Oh no, I'm gonna be in even more trouble." Billie said sadly.

"Don't be silly." Mother said gently. "Jane will be happy we put her onto this. It's a way to track the slavers now if they're on line. They need equipment to get on line and that makes them visible. Especially if we get Masen on this. He can run a trace on them or something."

"Well there's no point with Danica and Derwood now." Billie said darkly. "Tony and Liza sorted them out."

"But they probably were working with other people." Mother stated. "Maybe we can find them by retracing Danica and Derwood's steps. Or at least it will lead us in the right direction. We might even discover their real names which will be something."

"I guess you can work through a list of known associates then." Billie conceded. "So I guess he'll need my laptop?"

"Yes." Father said firmly.

"I'll go get it." She said.

"Very well." Father said and gestured for her to go ahead.

Billie let go of my hand and then left the recreation room. I waited until I heard her ascending the back stairs before I turned back Mother and Father.

"How are you going to punish her?" I asked.

"Limit her time on the internet." Mother stated. "But apart from that what can we do that will be a bigger lesson than getting kidnapped and drained half to death?"

I nodded.

"Do you think us too lenient?" Father asked.

"No." I replied. "I was merely wondering. May I return to Mal now?"

"Yeah. Billie's not all anxious any more." Mother said, casting her eyes up to the ceiling for a moment, then she looked at me with a grin. "Did she really mean it when she wanted you to pretend you were pregnant?"

"As far as I'm aware." I stated. "Although it was my fault in mentioning the fact that she was here to defuse the situation when I was in trouble with Father."

"With me?" Father asked with a frown. "Am I some monster that my children should fear me?"

"No Father. It is merely soul shattering to have you look so disappointed in us." I assured him. "Also you are the disciplinarian. Mother tends to baulk in rebuking us fully when she remembers the scrapes she got into as a child."

"I very rarely lose my temper." Father protested. "I hardly even raise my voice."

"And thus we come to the reason we fear you doing so." I said with a smile.

"So you don't worry about me shouting because I do it all the time?" Mother asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Not at all." I assured her. "You only shout when you are afraid and what's done is soon forgotten. Unlike me. I will be most fearful to face don't you think? I have the tendency to jump into anger and I hold onto it past the point of all reason. Will I still do this in the future, when I have my own children to rebuke?"

"Seriously Lamb, when was the last time you went off on one?" Mother asked, placing her hand on my cheek. "I think it was probably four years ago, you know when you got all agro about Billie. But since then you've mellowed. I guess cause you're finally a grown up. Or more likely you've learned from your mistakes and have adapted your behaviour accordingly. Anyway, I know you'd never act that way with your kids, you don't with Billie."

"But Billie is a child, she deserves some leeway." I stated.

"And will those same rules not apply to your own children?" Father asked.

"Of course they will." I said firmly.

"Then why the worry?" He asked with a smile.

"Because it's a family trait." Mother observed and winked at me.

I laughed and hugged her, then Father.

"I will see you both later." I stated. "I must go see Mal now."

I went up the stairs and returned to my room, but the door was locked. I knocked and I heard the lock click before the door swung open of its own accord. Even in the shower Mal knew it was I.

I stepped into my room and closed the door. I turned the lock and went to sit in my wicker chair to await Mal. It wasn't a long wait and Mal emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed but his hair was dripping wet.

"I will dry it for you." I said, rising to my feet.

"Thanks." He replied and bent to kiss my lips before sitting down with his back against the foot of the bed.

I went to retrieve a towel and my hairbrush before I settled myself behind him, my legs either side of him. I began to towel dry his hair.

"Is Billie in a lot of trouble?" He asked quietly.

"No." I said, laying the towel aside and taking up the brush. "Mother and Father decided that being kidnapped and drained is punishment enough. She will give more thought in future before trusting those online and not telling anyone where she is going."

"That makes sense." Mal said.

"This morning was mostly for Mother and Father to gather information before Jane arrives."

"How far do you think this goes?" Mal asked, turning to look at me.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "Although I am very scared. As if we didn't have enough to fear from the carnivores, now they hunger for our blood. What are we to do?"

"Aisht now bach." Mal crooned as he pulled me down into his lap and hugged me. "Chances are we'll never run into them."

"But what if we do? What if we don't recognise them for what they are? How can we defend ourselves against vampires who are truly out for our blood? How can we protect our children!?" I gasped, realising I was becoming distraught, but I couldn't seem to find my calm.

"The same way we've protected ourselves against the carnies and the slavers in the past." Mal said as he stroked my hair. "By avoiding them."

"But they target us now." I countered.

"Liza, we know who we can trust, as long as we remember that what have we to fear?" He asked in a reasonable tone.

"Everything." I sobbed, and the tears were streaming down my face, I had gone further into this temper than I had realised.

Mal hugged me tighter still and placed his lips to my forehead.

"Please Liza, this is not something to get worked up about." He whispered. "Would I ever let the carnies get you?"

I shook my head fiercely.

"And will you ever let the carnies get me?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I declared. "How could you ask such a thing?"

"So I've got your back." He said, placing a kiss to my temple. "And you've got mine." He added with another kiss. "And would we ever let our kids come to harm?"

"Not on your life!" I declared, grabbing a handful of his shirt.

"Then why all the fretting?" Mal asked, pushing me away slightly so he could look down into my eyes.

"Thank you my love." I said, smiling at him and moving my hand up to his cheek. "I was being silly, you have helped me immensely."

"We are a team Liza. Together we can face anything. Even raising children." He said with a smile.

"Oh Mal." I gasped and hugged him. "You are wonderful."

"Because you make me that way." He said and kissed the top of my head. "Without you I'm nothing."

"Don't be stupid. You are everything." I said. "My everything. And we are to be married and be together forever."

"Can't wait." Mal said, still holding me, and I felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could harm me. "And if worst comes to worst there's always my farm." He joked. "Nobody will find us there."

"You still haven't taken me there." I stated.

"We haven't had the opportune window." Mal replied. "Perhaps we could go there as part of our honeymoon tour."

"We are definitely going there as part of our tour." I said firmly. "You have to show me that spot on the common."

"It's the first thing we'll do when we get there." He promised.

I smiled as I lay my head on his shoulder and we remained hugging for a long while. In fact Mal's hair had dried by the time there was a knock on the door that disturbed us. I got up out of Mal's lap and went to answer it while Mal took up my brush and ran it through his hair before placing it on the dressing table.

I opened the door to find Billie standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, and let her into the room.

"Thanks for helping rescue me." She said to Mal and run up and gave him a quick hug before she slumped down into my desk chair and spun it so she faced out into the room.

Mal and I sat side by side on the bed to face her. She watched us for a long while, but said nothing. Mal and I sat waiting.

"Was there something in particular you wished to talk about?" I prompted.

"Why hasn't Mom and Dad punished me?" She asked.

"You wish them to punish you?" I replied.

"Well, it's just, what I did was wrong right? Shouldn't they at least shout at me?" She asked.

"Mother and Father feel that there is no punishment they could devise that would be more of a deterrent to you from taking such a risk again in the future that being spirited away and scared to death. However if you wish to be grounded or something I will make the suggestion." I offered.

"God no." Billie gasped. "I just wanted to make sure that they won't spring something on me later. You know, that they're saving it for when I'm not all traumatised."

"I understand." I said. "However, our parents would not do such a thing."

"No." Billie agreed. "I just can't believe I was so stupid." She growled, dropping her face into her hands. "I should have known it was suspicious when they refused to meet me at the house and suggested I sneak out."

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"Because they were my friends." She said, looking up with such sadness. "I've been speaking to them for over six months. I thought I could trust them. I though I knew them. I thought they were my friends."

"And you were supposed to think that." Mal said softly. "Don't feel stupid Billie bach, they set out to trick you. They did everything in their power to make you trust them. That's what lures do, they lure you in any way they can. In this case they knew that most dhampir grow up lonely and so they crafted themselves as the perfect friends. I know I would have fallen for it at your age, even though I had Essie fighting my corner, you still crave the company of those the age you appear. Even better if they're dhampir who are exactly the same age as you."

"But none of you actually went off with strangers." Billie moaned.

"Only because I was not allowed anywhere near the vampire network growing up for my existence had to remain a secret." I stated. "And you forget Billie, I followed a boy to 'Russia' and ended up almost enslaved to the Volturi. And that time I put Tony in trouble alongside me. I have constantly led myself, and others into danger through my own foolishness. I have never allowed it to stop me from trusting in people, although I am more cautious of going off alone with them now."

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "Although I don't think I'm going to trust anyone ever again. They have to earn my friendship now."

"You cannot punish others for the actions of a few bad apples." I stated.

"There's a difference between being cautious and shutting out the world." Mal added. "I did that for a very long time and it's a lonely place to be. I didn't even know America had been released from Volturi rule because I gave all vampires a wide berth. I didn't feel like I could trust any of them."

"I know, but you were alone. I've got my family so friends are an optional extra, not the only way to connect to my fellow beings." Billie said, then winced slightly having realised what she had just said. "Of course friends are an optional extra for you too, because you got family now. We're your family."

"I know." Mal said with a smile. "But for a long time I thought I was on my own forever. You don't want to feel that, so don't lose your trust altogether."

"I don't know." Billie said.

"It is rather early in the day to make any permanent decisions." I stated. "Perhaps you should put these thoughts aside for a week or two and then make the decision when you're in a better frame of mind."

Billie nodded.

"Maybe if I was in a more structured environment to make these friends it would be better." Billie observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Were you serious last night when you suggested I should go to school?" She asked.

"I was." I replied.

"Then how do I get to go? What do I need to do?"

"First off we must speak with Mother and Father. It will be by their permission that you go as is right and proper." I stated.

"Then you're gonna have to convince Mom. I don't think she'll let me out of her sight after this." Billie observed with worry.

"Mother will allow you to go to school. She may have reservations, but I believe it was a possibility regardless. I believe Mother and Father wished to allow you to make the decision." I stated.

"They might not think I'm capable now." Billie said, dropping her head.

"Ask Mother first and if there is need I will mediate on your behalf. However I think it best you make the suggestion yourself. It should be your own choice and that of nobody else."

"I guess." Billie said with a small shrug. "I'm gonna think about it some."

She got up and left the room.

"I wonder what's going to happen now." Mal mused.

"I have no idea." I replied. "Perhaps we should go downstairs and await the arrival of Jane and the guard."

"Then lets go." Mal said and we stood up and made our way downstairs.

Three hours later Jane had been and gone. She didn't stop to socialise, merely stopped long enough to gather the information she needed and then she left. It was apparent that it was a guard matter now, we had our vengeance by taking out those who were a personal danger, and now we had to await justice to be delivered by the guard.

"She wasn't that surprised." Mother said as we all gathered in the recreation room once Jane had departed. "She's been expecting something like this."

"Jane always expects the worst." I observed.

"No. This is different." Mother said, shaking her head. "It's like she's suspected it, maybe even known it was going on, but hasn't had the proof she needs until now."

"Well she's got the proof now." Tony observed.

"But there's one question now." Mother stated. "Will everyone know about this or will Jane make it covert? You know how she likes to keep the majority of trouble below the radar."

"A method I have advised her against." Father observed. "I have warned her that although it will keep the peace now it could cause unprecedented unrest in the future should the true extent of the problems ever surface."

"Gee, now I'm wondering what she's keeping from us." Tony said. "Do you think maybe she knew more about this than we got from her mind? Maybe Billie wouldn't have been lured so easily if we had warning."

"I don't know." Billie said. "I'm young and stupid, I would have thought that they couldn't possibly be dodgy. That it wouldn't happen to me. I mean there are real human risks to meeting strangers on line, never mind vampire ones. I should have just not gone with them, or told someone where I was going. Doesn't matter, I probably still would have gone."

"I would like to think you have a better sense of self preservation than that precious one." Father observed.

"I'm four years of age and I'm a pre-teen, we're wired not to think about the risks. Or at least think that those risks don't apply to us. Now that it's happened I won't be so foolish again, but I don't think I would have taken much notice if it hadn't actually happened to me."

"Then perhaps we should remove all online privileges." Father said, and I recognised his tone of amusement, he was teasing Billie somewhat, but Billie failed to glean this.

"No Daddy, please no!" She cried, taking hold of his hand and dropping to her knees in an overdramatic attempt at begging. "I'll be careful who I talk to from now on, but please don't take away my only means of connection to others of my kind."

Father sighed and stroked Billie's hair.

"I was teasing you Baby." He said, lifting her chin so she had to look at him. "It was bad timing I realise now. We will not ban you completely, however we will monitor who you are talking to from time to time."

Billie looked torn, it was clear she wished to complain but given the circumstances she was coming out of it lightly.

"Relax Baby." Mother said, stroking her hair back too, it was something easily done with Billie for her wild bronze hair always falls in her face. "We won't read any of your personal messages, just checking out who you're speaking to. Check with their parents if we have to. I'm sure their parents would be ok with us checking up. It would sure put their minds to rest too. So it's not an invasion of privacy."

Billie nodded her head.

"And yeah, it is a bitch having a telepath for a Mom, but for the most part I stay out of it, but when you're shouting you thoughts…" Mother trailed off with a smile.

"I'm shouting them?" Billie asked in horror.

"Just a bit." Tony confirmed. "It's kind of deafening actually."

Billie stuck out her tongue and Tony chuckled.

"Stop teasing her." I snapped.

"I'm not teasing. I'm telling the truth." Tony replied with a shrug.

I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, take a look." He said, holding out his hand to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Billie.

"Worry not sister, I will teach him later." I promised.

"We're not five anymore Eliza." Tony stated.

"No." I replied. "But I will still find the upper hand. Now on to more pressing matters, when is Jane likely to tell us her findings?"

"Possibly never." Mother stated. "She's not so confidy in me anymore, but then I did turn down a cushy position on the guard, and the council and any other thing she hoped to entice me with. All I'm good for now is when she wants to step outside of her grand high inquisitor role and wants a girls night out. I'm her leisure time and I don't think she likes making me part of her official time now. Not that I'm complaining, I like living a close to normal life."

"I know this is guard business, but also our business." Mal stated. "She should let us know how it all turns out. If only for the reassurance that they targeted Billie at random and it wasn't because of who she is."

"I'm not special." Billie said.

"You are special." I stated. "However Mal has a point. What if they did target Billie because she is the daughter of Essie and Tobias Black?"

"I never mentioned who my parents were." Billie murmured.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't need to would you." Mal stated. "The vamps know enough about you to guess who you are. For a start I bet you were going by Billie on Fang Book?"

Billie nodded.

"And that you were in the state of Washington?"

Billie nodded again.

"How many dhampir do you think there are in the State called Billie, never mind ones that are four?" Mal asked. "It wouldn't take a lot to be certain. And you did say you think you mentioned your gift. But what if you didn't? What if they'd heard about it and wanted to see it for themselves? I bet they'd get more for a gifted child, especially if it can be used to a vamps advantage. And Billie bach, your gift is very useful, especially if the vamp was planning on some kind of take over. You drain the power of other people and that would give them a big advantage."

"But I'd never use it against the good guys." She gasped.

"They could threaten you." Mal pointed out.

"I'd rather die." Billie said defiantly.

"Or those you love." Mal added. "That's the bad vamps ace. They see love as a weakness because we'd do anything to stop our loved ones getting hurt, but usually it's the thing that makes us fight harder. Because when you have something to fight for, something more than your life, then you're going to give it everything that you've got."

"Yes." Billie said firmly, but then she frowned. "But what if they brain washed me? I mean they could right because I'm so young. Or at least beat me until I comply. I mean they could do that."

"No Baby." Mother said, pulling her into a hug. "Not with the parents you got. You'd never give in, you're much too stubborn for that."

Billie giggled as she snuggled into Mother's embrace.

"So when's the party?" She asked.

"Party?" Mother replied.

"Yeah. Weren't we supposed to be celebrating something?" Billie asked as she sat up then turned her gaze to Mal and me.

"Oh right." Mom said. "Yeah, we're gonna have a party, nothing fancy, just some cakes."

"Prue will be so mad she missed your engagement party." Grace observed.

"This is the unofficial get together." Mother stated. "We'll have a proper big party at Christmas, maybe we could use it as part of our New Years celebration, and invite the entire family."

"Everyone will come?" Billie asked excitedly.

"We'll invite everyone." Mother corrected. "But that's no guarantee they'll turn up."

"They have to." Billie said firmly. "This is something special. They have to show up."

"We'll invite them, but you can't be annoyed if they can't get here." Mother warned.

"If we send the invitations out right now then they'll have plenty of notice to make time." Billie said happily.

"Yes." I replied. "However that is something for Mal and I to do. It is our engagement after all."

"Of course." Billie said with a slight pout, but I wouldn't give into her on this one. "So when will party start today?"

"This evening." Mother replied. "Let's just relax today. We could all go swimming, or just take the time to hang. It's not often we're all here together these days."

We all agreed to this and made use of the pool for most of the day. It was thoroughly enjoyable to spend this time with my family and for this opportunity to use the pool. It was a very big irk of city living that I could not swim whenever I desired. Yes there were public pools, but they were full of strangers and I had reservations about the true cleanliness of the water.

It was well into the evening when we left the pool and all retired to our various rooms in order to prepare for dinner. It was an informal affair, a buffet set up in the recreation room while we settled onto the sofa to view movies. It was a good night in the company of my family, all of my close family, and I wondered whether we would carry on doing this in the future. Would we one day join together like this in celebration of Billie's engagement? Would we come together like this with all of our children, or would we separate into our smaller family groups. Suddenly the future looked uncertain and I feared the thought of losing this cohesion.

"Whatever happens we'll always come back here to visit your parents." Mal whispered to me when I confided my fears to him that night in bed. "Wherever we set up home we'll make sure that at least once a year we meet up with your parents, although we'll try and aim for several times."

I nodded and accepted Mal's comfort, I knew he would ensure that we remained connected to our family. He would not allow me to shirk my responsibility as a good daughter. With this in mind I slipped into a good sleep with Mal's arms about me.

We left Tregarran after breakfast on the Sunday to ensure that we arrived home in ample time to prepare for Monday and possibly relax. Mal had to work on his paper and I would hate for him to fall behind now. If we wished to put our plans for the New Year into action then he had to complete his doctorate.

Mal went to work on his paper as soon as we arrived back and I set about preparing what I would need the next day in the office. I was preparing a packed lunch for both Mal and myself when Alec let himself into the apartment.

"You're back." He said with a smile. "How was the trip home?"

"Eventful." I replied. "Has Jane not informed you?"

"Liza, you know Jane informs me of nothing these days." Alec stated as he came to stop on the opposite side of the work counter. "I broke her heart when I brought trouble to her shores. She forgives me because I am her brother, but she will never forget and she will never trust me again."

"I thought she might have informed you of this for it affects us all." I stated.

"What affects us all?" Alec prompted.

"The fact that the carnivorous vampires have developed a taste for dhampir blood. You must warn your children to be wary of strangers posing as friends." I stated.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

I told Alec what we had encountered.

"And what did Jane say?"

"That it is a guard matter now and we should not trouble ourselves with looking into it further." I replied.

"She is trying to keep the masses passive by concealing the truth." Alec observed. "This is a dangerous way to govern."

"Are you willing to inform her of such?" I inquired.

"I have in the past, but she pays me no heed." Alec said sadly. "I will go warn my children."

"Very well." I said for I still had a list of things to do for the morning, not to mention dinner to prepare. "Oh but before you go, will Lamia be joining us for dinner?"

"She has returned home." Alec replied. "She was here for only that one night because we had come to see an opera but the conditions were too severe to travel down to Olympia."

"Alec, you pay your share of the rent, you are allowed guests." I stated, and then had a sudden image of returning home to and apartment full of people, so I added, "Within reason. I was merely enquiring to know if I should cook for two or three."

"Sorry to have offended you." Alec said with a quick bow then disappeared to his room before I could respond.

He would have heard me had I responded, but it was clear that he wished to be alone. There was also the matter of warning his children too, I could not fathom his worry knowing his children were out there in possible danger and he could not protect them. Only warn them.

I then pushed such thoughts from my mind for I was in danger of careening down the dark path of worry for my children yet born. If I continued with these worries I would never even entertain the thought of bringing children into such a dark dire world.

Instead I threw myself into my chores and it kept my mind blissfully blank until dinnertime. By then I had forgotten about my worries and enjoyed my meal with Mal. We did the dishes together to reduce the risk of midnight cleaning. Once the kitchen was spotless I went to Alec's door to informed him that Mal and I were retiring for the night.

There was no need for Mal to sooth my worries that night; I had no cause to worry. We were together and we took this time to kiss, which naturally led to other things. In our private time together we had no worries for there was nobody but Mal and me, and what a wonderful place it was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, BellaNessieCullen, Alphabloodwolf, lsb123, Alexsandra and Patricia**

* * *

December proved to be busy indeed, and it seemed somewhat ironic that Mal and I had not spent much time together since our engagement. However it was a temporary setback due to the heavy workload we both had. I was busy in work ensuring that everything was shipshape in the lead up to Christmas. It was more important than ever that everything was in order if I wished to hand in my resignation for the end of January. In fact I planned to hand my letter in with the end of year report, that way I could work my four weeks notice and they'd have extra time to find a replacement. Not to mention the fact that January was when people wanted to better their prospects and went looking for work.

I had to work extra hours to ensure my team was up to scratch, and any hour I wasn't in the office I was busy on 'Operation Engagement Party'. Aunt Alice and Aunt Marlin took their share of the burden, but there was only so much I could let them do without feeling as if I was lacking. It was my party and I was an apt party planner, I should plan as much of it as I could.

My distraction at home didn't affect Mal much for he was distracted himself filing away at his paper and adding the final varnish. He had to ensure his work was brilliant to ensure he got it passed first time. That was why I allowed him his space to work, but I was there for him when he needed me, not that he was neglecting me; night times were most enjoyable indeed.

Nighttime was our chance to unwind together, whether we made love, or merely snuggled together putting the world to rights. We always ensured we had at least half an hour at the end of every night to know each other. It was important for us to have this reminder of who we were.

I had the office in order with two days to spare and so I was able to hand all my paper work in well within the time limit. Of course it meant that my letter of resignation was read earlier than expected. I was called into the office of the CEO no less.

"I know you're anxious to get to the party." He said, looking at me over steepled fingers, "But I couldn't leave this until the New Year."

"To tell the truth Mr Mangan, I was planning on slipping out of the party as soon as convention allowed." I admitted.

"You don't like to party?" He assumed.

"I love to party, but it is employees only and I would rather spend the time with my fiancé." I stated.

"Is he the reason you're leaving us?" Mr Mangan asked speculatively.

"No. It is entirely my decision to leave." I replied vehemently.

"Why?" He asked.

"I had not intended to become an office employee, it was a stop gap while Mal finished his doctorate." I stated without shame for it was the truth. "Now that Mal has done so and can take up a post, I can return to my studies."

"You could still work for us and study at the same time." Mr Mangan pointed out.

"I could. However I wish to concentrate fully, or I would have done so the last two years." I said calmly, showing that I would not be swayed.

"Are you sure we can't tempt you to stay? You have a real knack for whipping the work force into shape. Your department is always the most efficient." He stated.

"Perhaps, but this is not the career I want." I stated. "And there are several of my team who would be a great replacement."

"I'll be happy to hear your suggestions." Mr Mangan stated, although I doubted his sincerity, he clearly had no interest in my thoughts now I wasn't enamoured by his company; there was many people who would pay to work for him. "You may go."

"Thank you sir." I said, and rose to my feet, bowed my head and left his office.

When I arrived back in the main conference room that had been hijacked for the party they were about to draw the Secret Santa.

"Liza, just in time." Felicity my assistant said, looping her arm through mine. "They're about to give out the gifts."

"So I see." I replied.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. I drew Gus Stanley this year." She whispered conspiratorially into my ear. "I got him something extra special. I hope he likes it. Do you think I should reveal it was me?"

"That kind of negates the whole reasoning behind Secret Santa." I stated. "I'm sure if he has his sights on you he will recognise that you are the giver of the gift."

"Well if not I'll just drag him into the janitor's closet." Felicity replied and gave a dirty laugh.

"He will soon know of your intensions then." I said and Felicity hushed me as Mrs Mangan read out 'Gus Stanley' from the first parcel she'd picked up.

Gus made his way up to the front, accepted the gift and unwrapped it. It was a gift basket made up of little techno gadgets.

"I think you may have exceeded the fifty dollar cap." I whispered.

Felicity shrugged.

Other names were read out and others went to accept their gifts, I kept an ear out for my own name, but otherwise conversed with Felicity about the television series we had both been following.

"Felicity, thanks for the gift." Gus said and hugged her out of the blue.

"Wasn't me." Felicity said with a shrug, acting cool and unaffected.

"Really?" He said, holding up a key fob. "You're the only person I told about never being able to find my keys."

"Someone overheard, or just put that in as a novelty." Felicity said in a non-committal way.

"I'm sure they did." Gus said with a smile and walked away.

"I thought you wished him to know." I said.

"I decided to play it cool." She said. "And invite him to share a cab later."

"I am glad to be out of the dating race." I said, playing absentmindedly with my malachite heart.

"Not all of us get to meet Mr Right in college." Felicity said blandly.

"And I count my lucky stars I did." I replied. "Oh that's me." I said as Mrs Mangan called my name.

I went up and accepted the box wrapped in holographic jewel green paper and unwrapped it. I removed the lid and felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I looked down at the underwear nestled in the tissue paper. I took a deep breath to steel myself and then pulled a smile onto my face.

"How thoughtful, I was wondering what to wear on my wedding night." I said and held up the bra.

This rose some laughter and Mrs Mangan tapped me on the shoulder before I went back to mingle for five minuets before leaving. My plan was to dump the box in the first trashcan I came to. Such a personal item was tasteless for a Secret Santa. I had never given any indication that I tolerated such things. It was a blessing I planned to leave in the New Year.

"You're going already?" Someone asked as I made my way down the silent hall toward the elevator.

I turned to find Nigel approaching me, his tie was loosened and he had a Santa hat on his head.

"I only stayed for the Secret Santa and now I wish I hadn't." I said bluntly. "Why would anyone think this an acceptable gift for someone they hardly know?"

Nigel winced and I realised…

"You…" I shook my head. "It is very unacceptable. Much too personal, and very embarrassing. What did you think would happen?"

Nigel shrugged.

"Answer me!" I ordered. "Or perhaps I should alert Human Resources of the flame you are harbouring for me?"

Nigel shook his head.

"I have done everything in my power to put you off me, but I think it is time to be blunt. I do not fancy you in any way shape or form Mr Dale. Even if I were not engaged to Mal I would not start relations with you. You are not my type Mr Dale, you do not appeal to me on any level, although I did consider you a nice, well mannered young man until I unwrapped this…this unacceptable…_gift._" I hissed, making absolutely certain that he knew I thought of it as something a cat had left on the doorstep. "It is completely disrespectful to me as a person. Not to mention disrespectful to me as your team leader. Whatever possessed you?"

"Bad advice." Nigel said sadly. "They told me it would get you to notice me."

"I am noticing you now Mr Dale, is this how you imagined it?" I asked coldly.

Nigel shook his head emphatically.

"Here is a piece of advice for the future for I am sure who ever advised you on this gift wished to embarrass you as much as me. Never buy underwear for a woman unless you are in a steady relationship with her, and under no circumstance give them to her somewhere public. This type of thing should be something to be shared in private where you may both benefit from the gift." I said, and handed the box to him.

"What do I do with this?" He asked.

"Keep it as a reminder of how not to get the object of your affection to notice you. Or better still, return it and use the money to take out Rachael from IT, I think she may like you and she doesn't work in the same department so you won't break any of the rules." I replied.

Nigel nodded but he looked glum and I felt a twinge of sympathy for him for it was clear that he had taken advice from the wrong people.

"You are too short for me." I said in serious tones, but I allowed a little humour to enter my voice.

Nigel looked at me in confusion, and then chuckled.

"That's better." I said with a smile. "Now go back and socialise with the women who are single."

Nigel nodded and then turned and walked toward the conference room.

I continued on my way to the elevator and pressed the call button. I stepped into the car and rode it to the ground floor and left the office building behind as I stepped out onto the busy street. I had no choice but to go with the flow of the foot traffic in the direction I wished to go. It happened to be toward the University. Mal had an hour or two before his lecture ended and that would give me enough time to stroll over to the other side of the city.

Today he would hand in his paper for assessment and there was nothing he could do until he got the feed back once January came about. I wanted to take his mind off it by treating him to an afternoon of relaxation in one of the cities many drinking establishments. We would leave shopping until the morning and then go to Tregarran on Sunday.

Alec was meant to come with us, but he had been invited to spend Christmas with Lamia's parents, which would prove interesting on all fronts given that they lived in Southern California. He would come to Tregarran along with Lamia for the New Year, they made it seem a compromise to Lamia's parents.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and began reviewing the lists I had compiled for the engagement party. It was a good thing to occupy my mind as I wound my way through the busy city toward the University. I caught the streetcar part of the way, merely for the thrill of it, and carried on the rest of the way on foot.

Once I reached the University I found a bench near Mal's building and sat down. I placed my phone back in my pocket and took out my Kindle while I waited; I was in the middle of a good book and hadn't picked it up for a fortnight. Now I had a spare five minuets I would enjoy it.

I became so engrossed in the story that I was unaware of the passage of time.

"Managed to escape then?" Mal asked and I looked up at him, blinked away the afterimage of the text and then smiled.

"Oh yes, although not completely unscathed." I stated as I placed the Kindle back in my bag.

"What happened?" Mal asked with concern as he dropped down beside me and placed his arm about me.

"Mr Mangan called me into his office." I stated.

"The CEO?" Mal asked, sounding impressed.

"The one and the same." I replied.

"Wow." He observed.

"Indeed." I agreed. "He tried to convince me to stay, but I told him exactly where I stood in regards to a career in an office."

"Did he take it bad?"

"I know him not to be a good judge of his feelings." I said with a shrug. "Besides, I have given relevant notice, there is little more he can do."

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"The other scrape was an ill thought out Secret Santa gift." I stated.

"Oh, you didn't get something you like?" He asked, entwining his fingers through mine.

"Actually they were rather pretty, but highly inappropriate." I replied.

"What was it?" Mal asked.

"Nigel thought it would be a good idea to buy me lingerie." I stated.

"What? Why?" He asked, a trace of annoyance in his voice now.

"Apparently he received some bad advice." I stated. "I think I may have torn him apart somewhat, but it was disrespectful for him to buy me such a gift."

"Yes it was." Mal said and kissed the top of my head. "How did he even think that was a good idea?"

"Who knows?" I replied. "Did you hand in your paper?"

"Yeah. Professor Worsley is going to look over it and get back to me in the New Year. That'll give me three weeks to make any adjustments before handing it in for the final assessment." He explained.

"You will pass." I assured him and kissed his cheek.

"I know. But I'm still nervous. This is what I've been working toward these past few years, it's nearly over."

"And you will be Doctor Llewellyn." I mused as I reached up and stroked his cheek and kissed the corner of his jawbone. "And I will be Mrs Llewellyn."

"No double-barrel then?" Mal teased as he turned his head and caught my lips.

"I wouldn't know which of my many names to use, so I will take yours. And Liza Llewellyn, such pretty alliteration." I stated and tapped his cheek.

"When you pronounce it in English." Mal stated.

"I think it works well in Welsh too. It's just softer." I stated, and then rose to my feet. "Are we going to paint the town red?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Well maybe a few drinks." Mal said, taking my hand and standing up. "But I just thought about the fact that Alec has already left to spend a few days with Lamia before she goes home. We have the apartment all to ourselves and there's no distraction until after Christmas."

"Then perhaps we should go view a film and then take the food and drink home with us. We will really make use of the space, and in the safe knowledge that Alec and Lamia are unlikely to take in a show this evening if they are to drive to California sometime over the next few days." I mused.

"See. All the more reason to go home." Mal said as he wrapped his arms about me.

"Then we should buy a DVD, and a bottle of wine and buy takeaway from that lovely Chinese restaurant you love so much." I amended.

"Sounds great." Mal said and kissed my head.

"Then let's go." I said, stepping away and taking his hand. "We need to hail a cab to take us home. We can use the store near us to buy the wine, perhaps look through the box office and order a film on the television."

"Have I mentioned how much I love efficient you?" Mal asked with a grin.

"Often." I replied and pressed my lips to his arm for a moment.

"There's a cab." Mal said, and moved quickly to indicate our custom.

The cab stopped at the curb and we climbed in. Mal gave our street to the driver and we settled back for the ride. We were good in the back of the cab, there was no need for us to be overly gross, and the poor driver surely had a long day ahead of him still and could do without a back seat display.

Mal asked the driver to stop by the convenience store and after paying him we went to purchase our wine. I also bought some treats, well it was Christmas.

"Maybe we could just buy a few finger foods." Mal said. "You know, make it reminiscent of our many picnics in Riverside?"

"Sounds wonderful." I said. "And it will mean we will not have to double back on ourselves."

We filled the basket with all the things reminiscent of our picnics and it probably cut ten minuets from the time it would have taken had we gone for the take away. For the sake of efficiency we rode the elevator, Mal's arm about me, but nothing else for the Partridges on floor three were riding with us and when they got off a new couple to the building climbed aboard, despite the fact they would have to ride the elevator to the seventh floor with us first and there was the option of the second elevator.

Mal and I did not introduce ourselves for we had learned that it was better to leave such introductions for the tenants' meeting at the end of every month. Some people could be put off by over eager neighbours.

It was somewhat of a relief to reach our floor and alight. A few steps more and we were safe within our apartment.

"Yay!" I sang and danced to the closet to place my coat and shoes inside.

"That excited?" Mal asked with a chuckle.

"Of course I am." I replied and turned and leapt into his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "First we will prepare the room and our food and then we will relax for the entirety of this evening."

"Ok." Mal agreed and we set about this task.

First we rearranged the seating area by pulling all the furniture to one side and spreading out a blanket. We arranged pillows and made everything as comfortable as possible. Then together we set up our food on platters, placing them on the low coffee table. I uncorked the wine to allow it to breathe while Mal adjusted the television to its lowest possible point so that we could view it whilst seated on the floor. With the addition of a few carefully placed candles and the dimming of the lights the setting was perfect.

"I am going to slip into something a little more comfortable." I said with a grin as I stroked Mal's cheek and kissed his lips.

"Of course, your work clothes are much too restrictive." He replied, pushing aside the neckline of my blouse and kissing me in that spot. "And I think I'll change too. I'll use the bathroom then come and wait for you out here."

"Very well." I said and we held hands as we went to our bedroom.

I waited for Mal to pick something out of the wardrobe. When he went into the bathroom I locked the door behind him.

"Hey!" He called through the door.

"I do not want you to peek." I called back. "So no turning this key with your telekinesis or I will not change into something more comfortable and of that I'm adamant."

"Ok. I won't peek." Mal said in an amused voice.

I smiled and moved away from the door in order to don the little something that only my Malachite could see. It was not extravagantly saucy, but it was an elegantly sexy ensemble. It was a matching set of French knickers, bra, nightdress, although that was stretching the term slightly, and dressing gown that reached the floor. There was also a suspender belt with hooks and real silk stockings.

I stripped off my work clothes and pulled on my pleasure garb. I loved the feel of the silk everything against my skin, and I imagined the feel of Mal's heat through the silk. It would be perfect. Not to mention his face when I walked out, he liked when I dressed up and he was yet to see this ensemble in misty hues of blue.

I settled in front of the mirror and removed my makeup. I didn't need it with Mal; I only wore it for the look of the thing. Then I brushed out my hair and re-fixed my curls that fell wildly about my face to my shoulders. I admired the look for a moment in the full-length mirror and realised there was something missing.

I went to my wardrobe and retrieved my slippers, although that was a stretch. They were not so comfortable and had more akin to sandals, albeit ones that were covered in down to give the impression of comfort. They had little kitten heels and were purely for the look and I admired them greatly for the extra little whimsy they added to my outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and pulled Mal's favourite smile onto my face, not that it took much effort when I thought of him.

I strode toward the door feeling ten feet tall for once, which needless to say was more than twice my height, but I always felt so invincible when Mal and I had such times. I opened the door and stepped out, throwing up the tail of my dressing gown and posing suggestively against the couch.

"I think I won't be able to concentrate on food or any movie." Mal murmured as he watched me from where he was sat on the floor dressed in the silk pyjamas I had bought for him last Christmas.

"But it would be rude to skip straight to dessert." I replied as I crossed the room toward him and draped myself across his lap.

"And I haven't eaten all day." He observed before placing his lips to mine and I enjoyed the kiss for a moment before I pulled away from him and went to kneel near the table.

"Then you must let me feed you my Malachite." I whispered seductively as I picked up a party size sausage roll and held it out.

Mal grinned and crawled toward me before taking the food into his mouth, ensuring he licked my fingers as he did so. I gave a low growl of satisfaction and placed my lips to his cheek before Mal picked up a bite size cucumber sandwich and placed it in my mouth.

It was more of a pallet cleanser to tell the truth, but I allowed the taste to take me as I fed Mal a carrot stick. This feeding continued for a while, interspersed with kisses and touches. Food was important for Mal and I at these times. If I had thought ahead I would have made this food myself, but I decided not to make such a comment and merely enjoyed the tasty sticky fun with Mal.

"I think we'll need a wash after this." Mal said, indicating his hands with traces of cream.

"I think not." I whispered, taking hold of his wrist and keeping my eyes upon his as I began to lick his fingers cream.

Mal let out a little moan.

"I know you like this." I whispered, and then place my hand to the back of his neck as I placed my lips to his. "And you like this too."

"I like everything you do to me." Mal whispered unsteadily as he ran his fingers gently along my cheekbone. "So what now my love?"

I placed my hands to his cheeks and looked into his very green eyes.

"I think we should cwtch up and watch a movie and afterwards…" I kissed him lingeringly. "We have fun."

"Do we even have to watch a movie?" He asked, keeping his lips on mine.

"A little decorum please, Mal." I chastised playfully. "I wish to be wined and dined and at least take in a movie before you get in my knickers."

"Then what movie do you suggest?" Mal asked with an intense look.

"Would you be obverse to watching a Simon Leighton movie?" I asked.

"As long as it's not Leeks of Doom." Mal said firmly.

"Not at all my love." I assured him. "This film is new, penned and directed by his very own wife no less."

"But I thought that wasn't due out until March." Mal said with a frown.

"Dove entrusted me with a rough cut. It is not what will eventually make the screens, but it is close enough." I stated.

"This would be the film that's more or less based on your false arrest?" Mal asked.

"Not really, it's much more dramatic than anything we experienced, at least I hope that to be the case, but yes, it is based on mistaken identity and a false accusation." I stated.

"So who does Simon play in all this?" Mal asked curiously.

"You will laugh." I said.

"Really?" Mal asked, playing his fingers in my hair.

"Yes." I stated. "He plays Mel Randolph."

"Mel Randolph?" Mal asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Oh god, Dove could have come up with better names." Mal observed.

"I know." I agreed. "The character based on me is Lisa Winters."

"Then we really need to see this." Mal said with a laugh. "So what'd she call herself? Dave? Dive?"

"Robin."

"Hmmm. Let's watch." Mal said with a smile. "So where's the disk?"

"I'll go get it." I announced and went to retrieve it from the drawer of the sideboard still in the jiffy bag Dove had sent it in.

I took it to the DVD player and placed the disk inside. Then I settled into Mal's waiting arm and we each had a glass of wine and I held a bowl of popcorn on my lap.

"This is going to be real weird watching ourselves on screen." Mal stated.

"I am interested in seeing Dove's interpretation of our kidnapping since the reality was completely different from the official version we gave." I replied.

"I'm just interested to see what Dove thought we got up to in our spare time." Mal said, placing his lips close to my neck so they brushed my skin when he spoke.

I giggled, and then shushed him to settle down as the film started automatically on the screen. There was none of the usual warnings or credits. The film merely started, although there was a watermark of the studio down the right side every frame that marred the picture enough to make copying pointless. Especially when one remembered that this was a TV movie. Simon was only taking part because it was Dove's first commissioned movie and he wanted to help his wife get on in the world of showbiz without calling in favours because Dove's mother could do that.

It started with several graduations, one with a girl with a mass of dark hair, another was a girl with short hair in vivid pink and another was a group of boys all graduating from the same class. One of them was tall with green eyes and brown hair; it wasn't Simon so I knew him to be the Malcolm of this piece.

"So I've seen you, Dove and the jerky trio, but where am I?" Mal asked.

"Maybe Dove is playing it from my perspective where I didn't realise who you were." I stated.

"Yeah. But you still saw me around, so Simon could still be shown now." Mal stated.

"I think it is a narrative tool to play down your role as a main player at the start of the movie." I stated.

"But having Simon play me makes it a bit obvious I'm important to the story." Mal countered.

"Of course, but let us see how Dove has filmed it." I suggested.

"Ok." Mal agreed and we fell to silence once more as the story began to unravel on screen.

There was the introduction of Lisa and Robin in their shared dorm room, then the party that night. Simon was spotted in the background but he was not really introduced. Lisa became drunk and the camera became her obscured vision where it was hard to know the brown haired boy helping her to bed and allowing her to sleep. There was the note the next day and Lisa thinking that Melvyn was the Mel who signed the note. Then that whole month of confusion where Melvyn's personality didn't match up to how he had seemed that night. There was also the Sophie plot line, her name changed to Ruby in this. Then came the night of Melvyn's murder, she had done away with the day trip, but that was hardly imperative to the plot.

I liked how she portrayed Lisa finally realising her mistake. The fade in that allowed her to see Mel for who he really was from the haziness of the drunken party. It really was the best way I could think of to properly represent that moment. Dove moved Lisa and Mel's love life forward in time, but if she had gone by real life then there would have been no room for it in the film. Besides, it was only my promise to Simon that had held me back from fully enjoying Mal, and Lisa had no such worries.

The last act was devoted to the kidnapping and there was an intense twenty-minuet scene between Lisa, Mel and Gobbo before the police turned up and he confessed. I had lived that moment, and still in the film it came as a completely surprise. Perhaps it was seeing the confession this time, and as good as the actor was all I saw in that moment was the real Gobbo on screen and I shuddered slightly.

"Are you ok?" Mal asked in concern.

"Just a little moment of horror." I replied. "It has passed now."

"Maybe we should have stopped it before this bit."

I shook my head.

"We need to see this." I stated. "It's a way to put it completely behind us."

"I thought we had."

"We have, but this makes it definitely final, don't you think?" I asked.

"As long as it doesn't conjure up the ghosts of the past on me. It is all over and that didn't even happen. It was Alec who kidnapped us not Gobbo." Mal said in firm tones.

"I know." I said with a sigh. "It is a credit to the actor perhaps that he made even I think it's what really happened."

"Or maybe Dove's writing." Mal suggested.

"Possibly a lot of both." I conceded. "And now it has finished and I feel good now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said and moved the now empty bowl to the table along with my glass. "For I remember this movie has a happy ending."

"It does?" Mal asked trying not to smile.

"A very happy ending." I growled and took his glass from him before I settled myself across his lap and began kissing him.

Mal's hands were everywhere for a moment, investigating the arrangement of my lingerie. Then he teased aside my dressing gown, just enough to reveal my shoulder. He placed his lips there and I felt a deep thrill at the feel of his warm fingers through the material of my dressing gown, his thumb messaging bare skin as his lips brushed me.

He pushed on the other side of my dressing gown and it slid down with a sigh to my elbows and I enjoyed the trail of Mal's kisses over my skin before I began to kiss his lips once more, my fingers moving smoothly to unbutton his pyjama top. I moved my lips to his neck as I pushed away his top. I felt that thrilling flip in my stomach. It never went away, that small giggle of nervousness that we were about to make love. No matter how accustomed we were to this now I always experienced that nervous thrill as if it were the first time all over again. After all, there were so many possibilities to explore.

I pushed Mal's top off completely and ran my hands over his arms, knowing the feel of them perfectly now that I could sculpt them in clay from memory. It was a magnificent thing to feel beneath my hands as always and I eased myself closer to him to kiss his neck. Mal let out a moan and then guided my mouth back to his and we kissed in this way for a very long while. Such deep long kisses with plenty of tongue involved. I found myself on my back with my head against the cushions and Mal's delightful weight on top of me.

Mal's hand glided up over my thigh and beneath the skirt of my nightdress. His hand came to rest at my waist, his thumb tracing circles near my naval and causing the thrill to grow. His other hand was still on my face, his fingers tickling into my hair as I curled my fingers into his with my right hand, my left hand trailing the expanse of his back and down his side so very lightly.

Mal giggled and pulled away from me.

"Oh yes, that is your ticklish spot." I said with a grin.

"No." Mal said as I suddenly turned him onto his back and tickled there.

He laughed but then I was down again and he was grinning at me.

"Did you forget you're more ticklish than me?" Mal asked and he began tickling me until I was writhing with uncontrolled laughter.

"Stop it." I squealed. "I tickled you on accident."

"Really?" Mal asked, as he sat up and gave me a solemn look.

"Yes." I said, sitting up and running my fingers down his cheek. "I was looking more for sensual pleasure than tickling, and I know how much you like me to stroke your back." I added in a low purr as I held my lips close to his and wrapped my arm about his back to run my hand down his spine.

Mal hummed and closed the kiss, pulling me onto his lap with my legs about him and his hands trailed around my waist and his left hand rested in the small of my back, his right hand moving up my back to tangle in my hair. It was absolutely wonderful to feel his heat encompass me as we kissed in that delightfully deep fashion once more.

Mal's left hand glided down my body and over my leg, all the way down to my foot where he pushed off my slipper. He did the same on the right and then collected them up and threw them aside as he still kissed me. He pushed off my dressing gown and threw it aside too. I moved up my arms to wrap about his neck and I liked the feel of his skin against mine without that layer of protection, it heightened the feel. It was as if the sensation had been boosted across my arms. Mal knew this well and he ran his hand up toward mine then pulled it to him and started kissing along that freshly exposed skin while it was still overly sensitive.

I shuddered with pleasure and melted into him, kissing at the base of his throat, as I wanted to raise his pleasure as he raised mine. I kissed up to his ear and began to play with it with my tongue. Mal growled and kissed up to my shoulder.

"Now that's definitely not ticklish." He whispered as he fell into the sensation for a moment, and then he leant me back on his arm to kiss at my neck and the top of my breasts. I moaned, loving the feel of his lips against my flaming skin.

His hands skimmed down to my thighs and pushed my nightdress up and over my head. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms back around him and felt his skin against mine. Mal unfastened my bra and I leant back to remove it. Now I lay down against the pillows and Mal bent down to kiss my breasts and the rest of my torso before reaching my knickers.

He pulled them off, not having to fiddle with my suspenders for I had fastened them beneath. I went to reach down to unfasten the hooks but Mal stopped my hand and shook his head.

"Leave them on." He whispered.

"Oooh, kinky." I replied, and licked at the tip of his nose.

"Well I thought since you made the effort." He observed then began kissing down the length of my body.

I gave a gasp of pleasured surprise as Mal's trails led all the way down and as he sought to send me into deeper pleasure I couldn't help but think on how magnificent it would be to finally have a place of our own and do this whenever we so desired.

That night was perfect and I was trembling and enthused when we finally settled ready for sleep, all tangled together on the floor beneath a blanket. I was definitely satisfied, as was Mal. The testament to this was how everything had floated up for a moment before settling back down. It was a burst of telekinetic energy that was truly wonderful to behold.

"Do you know what's missing?" Mal asked as he ran his fingers lightly up and down my arm.

"What?" I asked as I stroked lightly at his hair.

"An open fire." He stated.

"That would make it more magical." I agreed.

"When we go to our farm…" He began.

"Our farm?" I asked in wonder as I trailed my hand down his arm.

"We'll be married so what's mine is yours and vice versa." Mal said, curling his fingers through mine.

"But I have practically nothing to share with you." I stated.

"You're sharing your life with me, that's all I want." Mal said and brought my fingers up to his lips and kissed them before he moved my hand back to near his ear so that I would play with his hair once more. "But back to what I was saying. When we're on our farm in Wales then we can do this, lie together in front of the open fire all cwtched up beneath the blankets while the wind blows up outside."

"I really cannot wait to go there." I stated as I played with his hair. "But what will we do in regards to feeding?"

"There's always the sheep." Mal said. "And I'll start butchering again to collect blood for the stores. Also we just keep a look out for population booms in local mammals, as long as you don't mind badger or fox. You just have to watch out for the hunting parties. And if you're very, very desperate there's always the mountain ponies, but you have to be careful what you do with the body because they're catalogued."

"There are many options." I observed.

"If you're not too picky." He replied with a shrug.

"What about deer?" I asked. "There are deer in Britain."

"Yeah, but not so much in my area of Wales. We'd have to take a trip into England and the New Forest where they're more abundant and not actually on private park land." He stated.

"I have looked up distances on line, it is not much difference as travelling between here and La Push." I replied.

"I know it's not as far, but it seems far because the island is so small. You cut up the distances differently in your mind. But we could make a trip of it anyway, stay in a nice B&B for the night, as a little treat. We could visit all the historic places, the popular ones and the hidden gems." He suggested, his fingers still making their gentle path up and down my arm.

"We will see everything." I murmured as I felt myself beginning to drift to sleep. "Together we will see everything in all our time together."

"We have all of eternity." Mal mused and he was sounding sleepy too. "Goodnight bach."

"Goodnight Malachite." I replied and together we drifted to sleep.

We slept late that morning, until seven at the very least. I'm not sure which of us stirred first, but we awoke together and smiled at each other in hazy greeting. Last night had been wonderful, but these waking moments could be bliss too, especially when Mal kissed me as deeply as he did in that moment. I hummed as I wrapped my arms tighter about him.

"Good morning to you too." I murmured against his lips and Mal laughed.

"So." He said, rolling onto his back and pulling me on top of him, his fingers tracing up and down my spine. "Shall I make you some breakfast before our big day of shopping?"

"I'd much rather shower first." I said with an alluring smile. "Shall we go take one together?"

"I like that suggestion." He said, kissing at my cheek.

I smiled and then stood and Mal stood with me. We left the room in disarray for the time being while we made our way into the bathroom. The water was warm and felt good against my skin, but not as good as Malachite. We washed each other between kissing, which meant we were almost an hour in the shower.

Finally we finished and went to the bedroom to dress. We were both in casual jeans and layers today for shopping. Dressed we returned to the main room and Mal made breakfast while I tidied up the room. Although Mal did help me move all the furniture back into place. Not that it was too heavy a job for me, but they were rather cumbersome and an extra pair of hands was needed for fine-tuning. By the time the sitting area was in order breakfast was ready.

Mal and I sat down to a filling breakfast that would fuel us for a big day of shopping. Over breakfast we discussed our strategy for the day, or at least I told Mal of my plan and he agreed with what I said. When it came to shopping I was somewhat unyielding and Mal knew this well.

After breakfast Mal loaded up the dishwasher while I placed the blankets from the previous night into the washer-dryer and set the cycle so that it would wash and dry while we were out. With everything in order we left the apartment and made our way down to the garage located on the basement level of our building. Normally we wouldn't pay the parking prices of the city centre, but today we would need to, for it would be difficult bringing our purchases back on public transport.

Mal would drive into town and I would drive back home. I would be in a better temper to drive after shopping than Mal would. He wasn't keen on Christmas shopping because of the crowds, but it had to be done and this was our last opportunity.

Unsurprisingly it was busy but with a clear plan in mind we had everything we needed by mid afternoon. Back in the car I adjusted the driver's seat and then turned to Mal.

"Shall I treat you to a movie?" I suggested.

"What one?" He asked.

"That one with all the explosions and spies with amnesia you were admiring the trailer of the other day." I replied.

"You hate action movies." Mal pointed out.

"Yes. But I am willing to over look that for you." I said with a smile.

"And you won't hold it against me later?" Mal asked carefully.

"As if I would do such a thing." I said aghast.

Mal gave me a level look.

"Very well, there is no catch. I merely wish to cheer you after that hectic day of shopping." I stated.

"Oh, ok." Mal said. "Then maybe a movie won't be so bad and I'll treat you to a meal afterwards."

"What's the catch?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

"Oh, you'll have to make mad passionate love with me in return." He replied, leaning his face close to me.

"I think I can pay that price." I replied and placed my lips to his in a short sweet kiss. "Now let us go have fun."

I started the car and we left the city centre to go to the multiplex in the leisure park on the city limits. It had everything one needed for a good day or night out as long as it wasn't high culture one was searching for. It was the last Saturday before Christmas and the parking lot was already fairly full. I pulled into the first free space I came to rather than tempt fate.

Mal and I climbed out of the car and I ensured it was locked and nothing expensive was on display to tempt thieves. All our purchases were safely tucked away in the trunk and there was nothing to suggest such treasures would be found in our car. Then hand in hand Mal and I made our way toward the cinema. We had quite a way to walk but it mattered not for we had a parking space, we were not still circling aimlessly looking for a spot close to the door of the cinema.

We entered the cinema building and it was a mass of people in long lines for the ticket desks either side of the door.

"Which one?" I asked.

Mal looked between the two lines.

"They're both as long as each other." He said with a shrug. "Lets go for the one on the left."

I nodded and we joined the back of the queue. We got closer to the cashier at a slow if steady pace. Thankfully a lot of the people in front of us were in groups of four or more, which meant that we were soon in front of a girl who had the edges of wear but was still determined to hold on to her smile.

"What film would you like?" She asked in a falsely bright voice.

"Two tickets for the next showing of Transcendent Fire." I said taking out my wallet.

"That film is rated NC-17, I'm going to have to see some ID." She said.

"Really." I replied, feeling rather amused as I pulled out my driver's licence, this put my age at thirty-two, it was the one based on my original school date of birth.

The girl looked at it and her eyebrows went up.

"Sorry ma'am, I'll just sort your tickets for you." She said and began entering things into the computer.

"I take it as a compliment." I said with a smile.

"Don't you want to see my ID as well?" Mal asked.

The girl blushed and stared fixedly at the screen as she said, "Is that cash or card?"

"Cash." I stated.

"Then it's thirty dollars please." She said.

I handed over the money and took the tickets from her.

"Thank you for brightening my day with your compliment." I said with a smile, and then moved away from the counter with Mal. "Can I treat you to popcorn and some soda?"

"Can I treat you instead?" He asked.

"No. For you will buy the meal later, and possibly a few goodies on the way home. Although I will have the money off you for that." I mused as we joined one of the lines at the central concession kiosk.

"What do you have in mind?" Mal asked, placing his arms around me as he stood behind me.

"Wait and see." I replied, and tapped his hand. "You will be pleasantly surprised."

"Does this involve whipped cream again?" Mal whispered, lowering his mouth as close to my ear as he could.

"Shh Mal we are in public." I chastised playfully.

"How unfortunate." He replied and his lips brushed the top of my head for a moment and then we moved closer to the server.

"Behave yourself." I said with a chuckle and we finally reached the counter. "I'll have the big combo special please."

With our popcorn to share and a soda each we made our way to our screen. We found good seats and settled down for an hour and a half of explosions and espionage. It wasn't so bad, especially when Mal laughed along at the more implausible plot points. We had a good time watching the movie and were both in good humour when we left.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Mal asked.

"Denny's." I stated, pointing to the one located across the road.

"Really?" Mal asked doubtfully.

"It is the best we're dressed for." I said indicating our apparel. "And the food is quite delicious."

"Yeah, but we're going to be way out in the money department." He stated.

"You are giving me half a farm, this is pocket change compared to that." I observed. "So please do not quibble."

"Then I won't." Mal said.

We went into the diner and ordered our food. We ate together sharing our usual banter. It was still fairly early when we returned to the car, although darkness had long ago fallen. That was not surprising given that it was the Solstice and I spared a thought for Aunt Olwen and wondered what she was doing to observe this day. Of course she did not share the rites with anyone bar Hunter, but they were the secrets of her people and it wasn't my place to pry.

We drove to the superstore in order to buy the wine and fruit and cream. It was for eating purposes; of course serving suggestions may vary. Besides, we had much wrapping to do this evening and would most likely eat the fruit in a salad later.

We returned to our apartment and considering the amount of shopping we had we used the elevator. Not that it would have tired us to climb the stairs but it would have seemed odd. Just as the door was about to close somebody called for us to halt the elevator. We did so and the new couple stepped onto the car.

"Thanks." The woman said as she helped the man manoeuvre a big package onto the car.

Mal and I had to squeeze into one corner as the new couple squeezed on also. The doors closed as the man pressed the button for their floor.

"We need to get this up quickly." The woman said. "We need to build it ready for our house warming tonight."

"Oh. Nice." I replied.

"I'm Jan Brockman and this is my husband Marty." She said, indicating the man who nodded in greeting.

"Liza Black, and this is my fiancé Mal." I stated.

"It's sure nice to meet you. Feel free to pop down any time from eight onwards. We're apartment three eighty." She stated as the car pulled to a stop on the third floor and the doors swung open.

"We have preparations to make for tomorrow, but we will pop down for five minuets if we have the time." I promised.

"Great." Jan said and then shoved on her side of what must have been a flat pack table. "See you later."

The doors of the elevator closed and we continued on our journey up to our floor.

"Are we going to go?" Mal asked.

"If we finish our wrapping it may be fun." I said with a shrug.

"It would be good to welcome them." Mal observed. "Shame Alec isn't here. It's always so much fun introducing him to new people."

"Yes, I'm sure he'd have a ball." I mused as I unlocked our apartment door for Mal was being a gentleman and carrying most of the bags. "We will wrap the gifts on the table, but first I must use the bathroom."

"Yeah, then me. Those sodas were massive." Mal observed.

"I won't be long." I promised as I stepped into the bathroom.

Mal went in after me and I began to clear the table decorations ready for our wrapping mission. I was setting out what we would need when Mal returned.

"We'll do our usual." I stated. "You do the boxes I'll do the unorthodox shaped items."

"Aye sir." Mal said with a nod and we grinned at each other for a moment before we sat down opposite each other and began our wrapping mission.

We were finished within an hour and all the gifts were stacked in order. Mal and I went to pack our bags together with clothes to last us the twelve days we would be away. Then there were our special outfits for the engagement party, they were in garment bags and we'd have to load them carefully in the morning.

"It's half past eight." I said, checking my watch. "We can each have a quick shower and change into something a little more adequate for the Brockmans' party. If you wish to go."

"It's up to you Liza. I don't care what we do tonight as long as we do it together." Mal stated.

"Then we will go for half an hour. It is only a house warming party. What we wear now will be adequate. We can go, show our faces and then return here after half an hour and settle down for the night." I suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Mal said and kissed my cheek. "But are you definitely sure you don't want to change before we go?"

"I am certain. For if I change I will have to wash and then I will most likely wash my hair and I'll have to dry it. Then I will decide to apply make up and before we know it half past nine will be upon us and we won't have our night together."

"Then lets get this out of the way." Mal said and held out his hand to me.

I took his hand and we made our way out to the main room. I took a bottle of white wine from the fridge for it would be required of us to bring something. Then we made our way down to the third floor and went to the appropriate apartment. We knocked on the door and Jan answered.

"You made it." She said with a friendly smile, although I was certain she couldn't remember who we were.

"Yes." I replied and offered her the bottle of wine. "Thank you for the invitation."

We stepped inside and the layout was similar to our apartment. There were around fifty people in the room and they were in different forms of dress so Mal and I hardly stood out in our casual shopping clothes, but we would have been fine if we had turned up in formal wear too. It amazed me that so many people fit in here, I was certain it was a fire hazard.

Mal's hand tightened on mine as he noted my distress and I took a deep calming breath. Then we went to mingle. There were a few faces we recognised from the building. Mostly they were the immediate neighbours of the Brockmans. Naturally we drifted toward them.

"Liza, it's good to see you here." Melody Channing said as she air kissed my cheek. "Although I'm surprised they invited you all the way from the seventh floor. The music's not that loud is it?"

"No." I assured her. "Mal and I were in the elevator at the right time to stop it for the Brockmans this afternoon."

"I think the invite was more on a whim because Jan mentioned the party." Mal added.

"I see." Melody replied. "So what do you think?"

"They seem nice." I said in a non-committal way.

"Yes, but have you seen all that stuff on the shelves?" Melody asked in a scandalised voice.

"We haven't had time to look around yet." I replied.

"Well I can't be one hundred percent, but they got an awful lot of pentagrams around the place." She whispered conspiratorially.

"What are you implying?" I asked with a frown.

"That they're Satanist." Melody said with doom.

"They could just be into Wicca." Mal stated. "Just because they don't worship God it doesn't make them evil."

Melody clearly didn't agree with that.

"Or maybe they just like the pattern, it is a star after all." Mal added with a shrug.

"Or they could be witches." Melody said in a low whisper.

"Does it matter if they are?" I asked.

"They might hex us!" She exclaimed.

"Only if you piss them off." Mal said with a laugh and he towed me away from Melody with a wave. "Talk about Salem." He said, shaking his head. "Can you imagine if we introduced her to Marlin and Olwen?

"Oh that would be fun." I mused. "Perhaps you should float something near her."

"No need to make her think she's crazy." Mal said as we stopped near a cabinet filled with all manner of objects.

"How could she think they are witches because of this?" I asked, indicating the display of pentagrams in the cabinet. "That is like claiming a person is devout Catholic because they collect antique crucifixes. It may just be a hobby."

"Would it matter if they were?" Mal asked.

"No. But I would prefer to know." I stated. "Remember Marcia can sense there is something off about us. I'd rather be prepared for that eventuality."

"Oh yeah. Maybe we should do a little snooping." Mal said with a grin.

"No." I said. "Lets do a round of the room and leave. I do not like it here."

"Ok." Mal said.

We made our way about the room and then left.

"Was it rude not to say goodbye to our hosts?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"She didn't even recognise who we were." Mal said. "She probably thought we were gate crashes."

"Then we won't be missed." I decided.

"No." Mal said as he placed his arm about me.

A woman stepped on to the elevator with us. She was beautiful, like a screen siren with a forties wave in her peroxide hair and a red dress that clung to her figure. Mal and I tried not to stare at her but to our surprise she got off on our floor and followed us to our door.

"Can I help you?" I demanded.

"No. But I can help you. Lets go inside." She said, jerking her chin toward the door.

"No." I said firmly, glaring up into her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She said and placed her hand to my cheek.

I shuddered and jumped back as if I'd been electrocuted.

"What are you?" I demanded.

"Let's go inside and we'll talk." The woman said firmly.

"No." Mal said and he moved his arm, causing the woman to fly through the air, but she landed delicately on her feet and grinned at us.

"Wow. You are powerful little man." She said, smoothing out her dress. "Now lets go inside away from witnesses, or do you want them to know your secret?"

Mal and I glared at her for a moment before giving each other a questioning look. We both sighed simultaneously before I turned to the door and unlocked it.

"I guess you'd better come in." I said as Mal and I entered and the strange woman followed.

We went to sit on the sofa while she settled herself into an armchair and crossing her legs in a way that emphasised the cut of her short red dress.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked.

"No need." She said and a glass appeared in her hand, it was filled with a dark red wine that she sipped with clear enjoyment. "So what are you kiddies?" She asked. "I'm having trouble placing you."

"I thought you wished to discuss the people downstairs." I replied.

"We'll get to them, but please you have to indulge my curiosity. It's not often I'm surprised." She said with a smile. "What are you?"

"What are you?" I asked. "Because you may have all the hallmarks of a human but there is something slightly off."

"It's the scent." Mal stated. "There's no scent."

We both looked at each other for a long moment then turned our attention back to the woman in red.

"You are a True Immortal." I said, unable to hide the awe in my voice.

"Interesting." She said, moving to a more comfortable position and running her finger along the rim of her glass until it emitted a high-pitched tone. "How do you know what I am?"

"It matters not." I stated. "Are you Ariana?"

"No. She is a sister of mine." The True Immortal stated. "I'm Elekria, but I'm going with Lexi while I'm here on this backwater planet because they look at me as if I'm mad when I give my real name."

"Then we are pleased to meat you Lexi." I said.

"So what are you? Who are you?" Lexi asked.

"I am Liza and this is my mate Mal." I replied. "We are dhampir."

Lexi looked confused.

"We are the progeny of vampires and humans." I stated.

"Vampires? Those bloodsucking corpses who have no life force to feed on." Lexi said with disgust. "But you're different. You simply spark with life. Do you know of any single dhampir who might be looking for a good time? Perhaps you two would like to be adventurous?"

"And have you siphon off our life force?" I demanded. "I think not."

"And why would I want a threesome when I'm perfectly happy with Liza?" Mal demanded.

"It was only a suggestion." Lexi said, pouting. "But I will have to look into your people and tell mine that Earth isn't such a complete loss after all. So this is what Ariana was holding back on. We knew she was hiding something, but she is so good at evasion. Now why did I want to speak to you? Ah yes. Be careful with the witches down stairs. They're not the good variety for they only seek power. If they knew that you two have such great gifts they'll stop at nothing to obtain them. Telekinesis and the power to enhance, they will be highly prized by them."

"Then why are you there?" I asked.

"To screw with their minds." Lexi said with a dark chuckle. "I can zip out of there at the first sign of trouble." As she said this she disappeared from the chair and reappeared over by the kitchen. "However you can't do this so I advise you stay away from them."

"We will." I promised. "How do you plan to screw with their minds?"

"By showing them what true power is." Lexi said with an evil grin. "The silly children will cease to meddle in things they don't understand." And then she vanished.

"That was creepy." Mal said after we sat for several minuets in silence waiting for her to return.

"I see why Nikki is averse to her aunt's visits now." I stated.

"Do you think we should warn them?" Mal asked.

"She means to scare them out of meddling in things they should not." I stated. "They're lives are not in danger and what if they turn on us although we try to help them?"

"I guess you have a point." Mal observed. "Ok. So what do you want to do now?"

"Get ready for bed of course." I said with a smile and that's what we did.

Perhaps it was wrong not to warn the Brockmans, but we saw them the next morning and they seemed fine and well, if a little shaken. They didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge our presence in the elevator. It was clear however that whatever they had been meddling in they never would again.

That was a surprisingly comforting thought as Mal and I made our way to Tregarran for Christmas and for our engagement party.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Biance94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

Christmas went by without incident. It was a nice quiet family affair, just Mother and Father, Grace and Tony, Billie, Prue and Tibbi and Mal and I. Grandmother and Grandfather were in La Push with Uncle Hunter and Aunt Olwen for Christmas and then they would come to us for New Years Eve. Marlin and Will were at the Cullen House so that they could be included in the festivities, although Father's usual invitation to cross the border was not extended to them. Having two vampires on the Reservation was much too nerve-racking for the council to allow.

Lilly was spending Christmas with Bob at a hotel, he was taking advantage of his only true one day off a year because it was Eloise' year to share August's Christmas, while Bob had him for Thanksgiving. It was the arrangement they had come to over holidays and it worked for them. Ebony was in South America supervising Maurice's visit with Nahuel, she wanted him to know his father, but she was also fretful that Nahuel wouldn't send him back. This was the reason Layla and Masen had gone with them as extra security.

All of our family were scattered, although I was unsure of their every location. I was merely aware of the fact that they would all gather at Tregarran in time for New Years Eve and the engagement party of Mal and I.

This was a big focus in my mind as soon as Christmas Day had ended, and I must admit I was becoming somewhat overbearing to those around me as I became overwrought, pouring over my lists again and again, amending and rewriting and completely obliterating and starting anew. It was only when Aunt Alice arrived on the twenty seventh and ordered me to rest that I did, although grudgingly at first.

She confiscated all my plans and assured me that she would arrange the party to my taste. The best thing for me to do would be to spend time with Mal and relax. That was easier said than done while I was still at Tregarran; there were too many opportunities for me to get involved in the planning process anew. I believe Alice had bribed Billie into helping her in the end, for my darling little sister asked if Mal and I would take her hunting.

"They still use you to distract." I observed as I looked into the back seat to speak to Billie as Mal drove out of Olympic Pines.

"Yeah. Difference is I'm in on it now. It's not a case of, 'Billie, you want to go play with Liza? Go on she's in the pool.' Now they just say, 'Billie, Liza is going to drive herself crazy, and me along with her. Take her out somewhere for the day and don't take no for an answer.' Hunting seemed like a good time wasting thing. You don't mind do you?" Billie asked with worry.

"Of course not Billie. It is the best thing for the mental health of everyone that I am away from there for the day." I assured her.

"I told you that you needed to get out." Mal said.

"I know, but you know me and my determination to be in control. Now that I'm away from there I can wait until it is ready without the panic that things do not look as if they are shaping up as I expect." I stated.

"But I suggested we do this." Mal said.

"I know, but I was being stubborn for I knew you were trying to distract me. Billie made it seem a necessity." I stated.

"And you always have to spoil your little sister." Mal said with a grin.

"Well it's hard not give Billie what she wants." I said with a smile and Billie laughed.

"You shouldn't say that in front of me, I know I can get away with murder now." She said with a grin.

"Well I wouldn't go so far as murder." I stated. "But most things we will allow you some leeway."

Billie smiled.

"So where are we heading?" Mal asked.

"Could you show me your cabin?" Billie asked with excitement.

I looked to Mal for a moment, and then he shrugged, it was my decision.

"We would have to stay over night." I mused, "Perhaps two nights. There is only one room though…"

"I'll sleep on the airbed in the living room. I know there's one there, you told me before." Billie stated.

"Very well." I said. "You will have to borrow some of my clothes that are at the cabin, unless we buy something on the way."

"Your clothes will fit me." Billie said with a shrug.

"We need to stop off to buy food." Mal stated. "We could easily get you clothes at the same time."

"But what's the point in wasting money?" Billie asked.

"Good point." I said. "Then you may borrow clothes I have there. Are you averse to using a latrine?"

"That's a toilet that's just a hole in the floor right?" Billie asked with slight distaste.

"Yeah." Mal replied. "But there's a little hut with a seat inside. You know, like in the old Western movies."

"There's even a half moon carved in the top of the door." I added and Billie laughed. "I guess I should phone Mother and let her know our plans and that we will be gone for the next two days."

I phoned Mother and let her know we would be away for a day or two. She thought it was a good idea, but hinted that if I wished to bring Billie back so that Mal and I could spend time together alone I could. As tempting as that was, I knew that if we returned to Tregarran I would not leave again. Besides, I had promised Billie, and it wouldn't be right to go back on my word.

Then we journeyed to the cabin, it took a couple of hours, but we whiled away the time by singing along to the radio. It was dark by the time we reached the superstore where we stopped to get food.

"I think perhaps it would be prudent to leave hunting until the morning." I stated.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "We'll eat and watch a movie tonight."

"Just like old times." I added with a smile.

"What are we gonna watch?" Billie asked as she dropped an enormous bag of nachos into the shopping cart.

"I think we should give the choice to the new girl." I stated.

"Agreed." Mal said.

"I get to choose?" Billie said with a wide smile.

"Up to a point." I amended. "You can choose, but then we vote."

"Ok." Billie said and grabbed a bag of chocolate buttons from the shelf. "What films have you got at the cabin?"

"A lot." Mal replied. "And you can always choose something on the box office if you can't see anything you like."

"And I thought staying in a cabin in the woods would be roughing it." Billie observed. "You guys got style."

"Of course." I replied.

"This is gonna be awesome, and so much better than just hunting." She said with a grin, and then frowned. "I should have brought Devon. He'd love to be out in the woods and imagine all the bugs we could find? Even in the outhouse."

"So Devon's not too young for you now?" I asked.

"Not for something like this." Billie said. "This is any age stuff, and probably better with kids because you can just let go. But I still want teenage friends."

"Have you had a word with Mother about going to school yet?" I asked.

"No." Billie replied. "But the way I figure it I got until September, so I'll leave it a while longer to build up my confidence. Anyway, if I drop that bomb in the middle of the wedding celebrations Mom and Dad will be so busy thinking about how gorgeous you look, that they won't be averse to my plans."

"Or it could backfire." Mal stated.

"How?" Billie asked, and her look suggested that she highly doubted it would.

"Well you're the baby Billie bach, and seeing their oldest daughter get hitched and really fly the nest will make them want to hold on to you even more." Mal explained.

"Then when's the best time to say?" She asked.

"In the New Year but before the wedding." I stated. "I will come with you when you ask if you'd like."

"Ok. Well when do you go back?"

"On the second. Work commences on the third." I informed her.

"Then we should ask them on the first." Billie said with a nod of her head. "It will be the New Year and everything. It might make them more willing to let me try something new."

"Good idea." I agreed.

We fell silent when we reached the checkout and paid for our purchases. We returned to the car and sang along to the radio once more as we finished our journey in half an hour.

"This is it?" Billie asked as we drew to a stop.

"Yes." I replied.

"It's smaller than I thought." She observed.

"It's a cabin." I stated, somewhat defensively.

"I'm not saying it's too small, I like it. It's just smaller than I thought." Billie stated. "Are we going inside?"

"You go on ahead, I'll go set everything up." Mal stated and he got out of the car and went around to the back of the cabin.

"What's he doing?" Billie asked as we got out of the car too.

"Setting up the gas and turning on the generator and the water pump." I stated. "It is required whenever we arrive and we turn everything off when we leave."

"Why?" Billie asked as we made our way to the back of the car.

"Because there's no point in having them on when there is nobody here to use them. What a waste that would be." I stated as I opened the trunk.

"That makes sense." Billie said as we retrieved the shopping bags from the trunk and we made our way to the cabin.

As I opened the door the lights came on.

"Almost like magic." Billie mused as we carried the bags inside and placed them on the breakfast bar.

I began putting the things away, although we would more than likely use them tonight. It mattered not, for it would help if they were in place. Mal entered the cabin and looked around, he always did this whenever we came here, as if he were taking an inventory.

"Everything's working ok." He said.

"Good." I replied.

"I'll just go and find the airbed, we haven't used it in so long."

"It's in the right closet on the top shelf." I stated.

"That's why I love how you organise things." Mal stated as he crossed to the bedroom door. "You know where everything is off the top of your head." He stopped and kissed me across the breakfast bar.

"And that my love is the whole point of organisation." I replied lightly.

"I knew there had to be a reason." He said with a smile before stepping into the bedroom.

"So where is this toilet? Because I really need to go." Billie said.

"Here." I said, and threw a new roll of paper to her. "It's right out here." I said and led her outside. "You'll want this." I said as I handed a torch to her.

"Thanks." She said and made her way to the latrine.

I stepped back into the cabin where Mal had found the airbed and was now sitting on the sofa as he inflated it by mouth.

"I think she merely wished to investigate the facilities." I remarked.

"Probably wanted to see if they're as bad as we described." Mal said with a smile, pausing in blowing up the airbed.

"Most likely." I agreed as I sat beside him and rested my head against his arm as he returned to inflating the airbed.

He inserted the stopper in the valve once he'd finished and dropped it to the floor. Then he placed his arm about me and I kicked off my shoes before curling my legs up on the sofa and leaning further into him, my hand trailing up to rest against his opposite shoulder.

"I hope I can find someone to be all cosy like that with." Billie stated as she returned. "It must be nice just sitting here in each others company. You don't even have to do anything to know you love each other. I left the toilet roll in the outhouse. That's right, right?"

"That's right." I confirmed. "Are you going to choose a movie now?"

"Yeah." Billie said and went to look over the shelves. "There's so much to choose from." She said moving her finger along the titles. "Can we watch the Wizard of Oz?"

"The Judy Garland version?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Of course." I agreed. "I'll go prepare our snacks while you set up the DVD." I instructed Mal, before getting to my feet.

Once everything had been set up we settled down to watch the movie. Mal and I sat curled together on the sofa while Billie took up a seat on the airbed wrapped up in blankets and her junk food spread around her.

We stayed this way until eleven, when Billie fell asleep. We turned everything off and retired to the bedroom. There was no lock on the door, and even if there were, it would still be wrong to engage in anything with Billie here alone. We merely cuddled and kissed a little before we fell asleep.

The next morning we took Billie hunting, and she enjoyed the change of scenery. It was a good hunt, but it barely last the morning. It was just coming up to midday when we returned to the cabin; therefore we decided to return home to Tregarran.

Alice was in the garage when we arrived.

"Straight up to your room." She ordered. "And I won't take no for an answer. We're at a delicate stage right now and I don't want you panicking because it's all going wrong."

"Very well. We will go to our room." I said, taking Mal's hand.

"And I'm going to my room." Billie said.

"Be quick about it." Alice said. "Devon will arrive in about an hour with Gloria and you want to be in the entrance hall to greet him."

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "Then I'll go shower and change."

"We will be in our room if we're needed." I said and led Mal up the steps and decided to use the south staircase in the dining room for it would be less likely that I would be tempted to go near any part of the house where the party was to be held.

Once we were inside the room I locked the door and gave the key to Mal.

"Keep this safe and keep me in here unless we are requested to leave." I stated. "I am going to begin the bath, hide the key where I won't find it."

"Ok." Mal said, and I went on my toes to kiss his cheek before I went into the bathroom.

I began the bath and poured in some bubble bath, watching the foam form and determined not to go and spy on Mal to see where he put the key.

"Are you ok?" Mal asked, kneeling beside me and kissing my cheek.

"Yes." I said. "But perhaps we should have returned to Seattle and come here on New Years Eve instead. I shall feel a prisoner if we are confined to this room for the next few days."

"I don't think that was the intention. But you know what organising parties are like. There's that stage where everything seems like chaos before it all starts slipping into place. They're probably at that stage right now, but if you see it you know you'll panic." Mal said as he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I know." I said, and turned to him and hugged him. "That's why I plan for you to distract me."

"Oh, I'll distract you." Mal said, and pressed his lips to mine.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint." I whispered as I brushed my lips over his. "We will bathe and then we will lie together."

"How far do you want to go?" Mal asked, kissing along my cheek.

"I suppose no one will be listening in on us." I said, rubbing my nose against his.

"And we'll put some music on just in case." Mal whispered into my ear and I giggled.

"We will have to be careful in our choice." I replied. "Any hint of Barry White and Emmett will be straight at the door teasing us."

"Maybe we should put a movie on instead."

"Yes. But nothing too distracting."

"Then Pink Stiletto it is." Mal stated and we both laughed.

"We will think on it while we bathe." I stated and turned to check on the bath.

It was ready so Mal and I stripped and climbed in and sat facing each other. Mal ever the gentleman, took the side with the taps.

"You know when we get our own place." Mal said. "I mean our marital home, we'll have to install one of them double baths with the taps in the middle."

"That would be good." I mused, sinking down into the water and resting my foot up on his bent knee. "Would there be room enough to install one at our farm?"

"The bathroom is in an extension so I don't see why not." Mal said as he started to massage my foot.

"There is only one bathroom?" I asked, feeling curiously perturbed by the idea.

"There are only two bedrooms." Mal stated, and it seemed more reasonable in that case for there to be one bathroom. "It's a little farmhouse, originally just a kitchen with two rooms on top. A parlour was added later, and then a bathroom, but they never expanded the upstairs." He added as he let my foot go and found the other beneath the water.

"I suppose it will matter not when we are the only inhabitants." I stated. "And I suppose I should be thankful there's a bath."

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Well it could be like the cabin where there is nothing but a shower." I stated with a smile.

Mal laughed and reached under the water to take my hand. He entwined his fingers with mine then brought our hands up to rest on the side of the bath.

"Of course the toilet is separate from the bathroom, so that's a plus." He stated.

"Yes." I agreed. "Could we add a bedroom at some point?"

"Why?"

"Because if we have more than one child, especially one of each, they will need separate rooms once they reach their teens." I explained.

"We'll look into it." Mal said. "But it's a listed building so we have to be careful what we do. It would either have to be a non-imposing partition wall, or built separate from the house. It could be built over the bathroom, but we wouldn't be able to access the house because that would require cutting through a wall."

"Perhaps I should wait to see the layout of the house before we make such decisions." I stated.

"Yeah." Mal said. "So are you ready for me to wash your back?" He asked, holding up the scrunchy.

I smiled and turned my back to him and Mal washed my back and then my hair. Then I washed his back and hair. We climbed out of the water and wiped before we retired to the bedroom. We placed on a movie with the volume set at the right level, and then proceeded to make love with a little thrill of the naughtiness because there were people in the house.

We were both showered and dressed when there was a knock at the door. Mal didn't bother to get the key; he unlocked the door with his telekinesis. It was Esme on the other side of the door and she gave us a pleasant smile.

"Supper is ready." She said. "It's being served in the dining room."

"We'll be right down." I replied.

Esme smiled then walked away from the door.

Mal and I made our way down to supper and I was surprised by how many of our guests had already arrived. All of the Cullens were here, although they weren't sitting at the table because it would take up valuable room of those who required solid food, such as Billie's friend Devon and his mother Gloria, and Ebony and Maurice. The table was almost full, but filled up considerably over the next few days. It was heart warming to know so many were taking time to visit for the engagement party, including Uncle Hunter and Aunt Olwen with their new baby daughter Kyelax.

The baby was adorable, as are most new born babies, and I ensured I had my turn to hold her and I felt that spell descend over me for a moment. I had that little vision where I see myself holding my own baby. but it quickly past, although I did steal a few minuets alone with Mal.

Staying away from the plans was a great help and stopped my panic. In fact it was nice to leave everything in the hands of another and merely wait with anticipation for the party to begin. There was only one problem that I had no control over. It was something I would rectify if I could, but Mal had left it until we were in bed the night before the party.

"It's going to be great." Mal said as he cwtched me into his chest and kissed my forehead. "I just wish Uncle Brendan could be there."

"If you said earlier we could have invited him." I stated, cursing myself that I hadn't thought to do so, of course Mal would want his only known relative to attend.

"I did invite him." Mal said. "I sent him an invite as soon as you decided we'd have a party on New Years Eve. I also sent him one for the wedding, but he hasn't RSVP'd."

"Tomorrow is merely the engagement party, if he misses that then it is not so bad." I assured him. "However, if he has not responded by February the first then we will go to Ireland and seek him out."

"Thank you." Mal said, and kissed me on the lips. "I just really want Brendan there because it's the closest I can get to having Mam and Dad there. He knew them and he'd know what they'd be thinking. Maybe even what they might have said to me."

"We will ensure he is there even if we have to drag him across the Atlantic by his hair." I promised.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Mal stated with a nervous laugh.

"It won't." I stated firmly. "He will come to the wedding. I know."

"Thanks." Mal whispered again and he pulled me in closer to him and we settled to sleep.

The day of the party seemed excruciatingly slow. I cannot begin to explain the relief I felt when I was finally able to get ready. I showered first and then Mal showered while I styled my hair. I donned my dress, a simple cut in light green silk, and Mal dressed in his suit and shirt, although he was going tie-less this evening.

When we reached the recreation room Aunt Alice wouldn't allow us to merely walk in, we had to be announced. It was rather strange being announced to family, but then the party was in our honour.

We did a tour together at first, talking to whoever caught our attention as we circulated the room. Then Mal got into a discussion with Emmett and Jasper about sport, which was truly not my forte, and so I excused myself to circle alone.

Nearest to me were Tibbi and Alec so I went to join their conversation. They were not discussing anything in particular; merely exchanging their views on a film they had both seen recently. I thought it was a great happiness that they had reached this point where they could converse so casually without any trace of hostility.

"What are you smiling at?" Tibbi asked when Lilly asked Alec to help her with some task.

"I was merely musing on how nice it is to see you get along with your father now. The first time I saw you, you were trying to kill him." I replied.

"I was still angry then, but he truly has changed." Tibbi stated. "He gives us his time whenever we ask for it. Although it is only Lilly and I who request it."

"The others are still not ready to forgive?" I asked, shocked for Alec had not mentioned it.

"They're not hostile toward him, but would rather nothing to do with him if they can help it. They have nothing that truly ties them to his company, but Lilly is tied to your family through Layla and I am tied to your family through Prue. We come into contact with him regularly and therefore have been forced into situations where we have to interact with him. It was for the best, I feel better having forgiven him. But it will take time for Lilly and I to convince the others to do the same."

"We have forever for them to come around." I stated.

"That is true." Tibbi mused.

"What do you think of Lamia?" I asked. "I am aware this is the first time you have met her due to the delay in Alec gaining permission to reveal our secret to her."

"She seems…interesting." Tibbi said with care.

"She is an interesting character." I replied.

"She is better for him than you ever were." Tibbi said with his usual blunt honesty.

"Yes." I agreed. "They make each other happy and that is the important thing."

"Do you think you could have been happy with him?" Tibbi asked in curiosity.

"I doubt that ever would have been a possibility." I stated. "We were too incendiary. Even when I thought he was Sasha it was all fireworks and passion, but no security and definitely no promise of happiness. I don't think there was ever a moment with Sasha where I felt true happiness, he made me much too nervous. Then it transpired that he wooed me for his masters and that made me feel so foolish. How could I have allowed a boy to fool me in such a way? Then for him to proclaim he loved me? Could you hand someone you love over to the Volturi?"

"No." Tibbi said firmly.

"I would not have been so understanding if he wasn't a victim himself." I said diplomatically.

"Those are my reasons for giving him another chance to be a father." Tibbi stated.

"And it appears to be working." I observed.

"Yes. Although he is more like a brother than a father. It is hard to think of him as my father for of how young he looks."

"I never have that problem with Father." I observed.

"But there is an air of maturity about your father that is not present in mine." Tibbi observed. "If I had your father I would treat him as such."

"I know you would." I said and squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Now I have to go greet my friends who have just arrived."

Mal took my hand half way across the floor as I headed to the door where Simon and Dove were entering.

"You made it." I said excitedly as I hugged Simon. "How did you manage to get away?"

"Never mind that. Show me the ring." Dove replied, grabbing my left hand as I went to hug her. "Pretty." She observed and then she did hug me, although a little awkwardly and when I looked down I saw why.

"You're pregnant?" I asked noting the bump that was just gaining visibility beneath her dress.

"Yeah." Dove said.

"Congratulations." I said and hugged her again. "How far along are you?"

"Six months." Dove said.

"Six months?" I gasped stepping away from her. "And you didn't tell me? Either of you?"

"We had to keep it on the QT Baby Doll. Only family we've been able to tell face-to-face know." Simon stated.

"You're the first friends we've told." Dove said firmly. "This is way too sensitive to trust to the Internet or to the phone. When you're married to a movie star you never know who might be listening in, and we don't want the world to know yet. It'll just be too stressful. That's not exactly what we need right now."

"We need to hide out a while." Simon added. "That's why we've bought the old Cranston place."

"Work starts on the second. Not that our name's anywhere near it." Dove said with a sink.

"Kat sorted it through her people." Simon informed us.

"I thought you said only family knew?" I said with narrowed eyes, although it was only teasing.

"Kat is like family now." Simon said with a shrug. "She's looked after me like a momma wolf since I got in this biz."

"Wouldn't lioness be more appropriate?" Mal asked. "You know, because she's a Kat."

"Yeah." Simon said with a chuckle. "Like a lioness."

"I'm pleased for the both of you." Mal said and he hugged Dove. "And it'll be great having you live so close. You've got no excuse not to come to the wedding now." He added as he placed his arm around me.

"Have you set the date yet?" Dove asked.

"Did you not get my 'save the day'?" I asked.

"Sorry. I haven't been message central the last few weeks." Dove apologised.

"Oh, well given the circumstances I understand." I replied. "The wedding will take place on February the nineteenth."

"A month before I'm due?" Dove asked with a pout. "That means I can't be maid of honour."

"Billie is maid of honour regardless." I stated. "I have too many best friends to choose between otherwise."

"What about bridesmaids?" Dove asked as we made our way over to some empty seats.

"Given my impressive lack of height we have come to the decision that any bridesmaid I have should be under the age of ten or they will tower above me in the photos."

"I can see why you might want to do that." Dove said. "But you could always stand on a stool."

"I plan to or it will be hard to get Mal and I into shot together, but I think child bridesmaids are always so much cuter." I observed.

"And you can buy them off with sweets instead of expensive favours like necklaces." Dove said with a grin.

"That is not an issue here." I stated. "They will each have a small silver cross as is custom."

"That's nice." Dove stated. "Are you really religious?"

"No. But it's more traditional that way." Mal stated. "Anyway, I need to nick Liza for a minuet."

"You do?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes." Mal said, taking my hand and he pulled me to my feet and waited until we were far enough away from Dove before he whispered, "Uncle Brendan just showed up with the rest of the Irish coven in tow. We should go outside to talk to them."

"Of course." I agreed and we left the house via the poolroom.

We had to go some way into the trees until we found them gathered about a fire in a clearing. The fire was for the look of the thing should someone happen upon them. I hoped nobody happened upon them, Maggie was now very much vegetarian because of Brendan. Liam and Siobhan, on the other hand, was still defiantly carnivore. They wouldn't be so rude as to feed on our land, but who knew what might happen if they were hungry enough?

I wasn't sure who was who at first, apart from Siobhan and Maggie, but there was a definite difference between small elfin Maggie and big, curvaceous Siobhan. Then the man sitting next to Maggie, who I had to assume, was Brendan, stood up.

"Malachite." He said happily and he grabbed Mal in a bone-crunching hug. "It's good to see you again lad."

"Likewise Uncle Brendan." Mal said, tapping Brendan's back a few times before stepping away. "This is my fiancée Liza."

Brendan turned to me and smiled widely before grabbing me in a hug too.

"Nice to finally meet you Liza love." He said actually lifting me off my feet in this hug.

"And it's nice to finally meet the famous Uncle Brendan." I said, hugging him back whilst wishing he would release me.

"I wouldn't say I was famous now." Brendan said as he placed me on the floor.

"You are very special to my Malachite and that is fame enough for me." I replied as I took Mal's hand out of instinct for I was feeling overwhelmed.

"Aren't you a sweetheart." Brendan said with a smile. "Now I should introduce you to the love of my existence, Maggie." He added as he held out his hand to Maggie and she came to stand beside him and took it.

She was little bigger than I and she gave me a friendly smile.

"We've heard about you too Liza. We hadn't heard much from Mal for years, and then he started writing once more, telling us about his lovely Liza who had given his life meaning again. Thank you for bringing him back to us." She said and gave me a hug that was not as life threatening as Brendan's had been, but still enthusiastic.

"He helped me back to my family, it is right I return the favour." I said.

"You believe he did bring you back." Maggie said, stepping back and looking at me, and then she tilted her chin to look up at Mal. "But you don't believe that."

"Mal thinks I would have found my way back of my own accord, and as true as that might be, it possibly would not have occurred until after some great disaster." I stated. "Mal helped me realise the error of my way and encouraged me to seek home all the sooner."

"Yes." Maggie said with a smile. "Now come meet Siobhan and Liam."

I was ushered before them, still with my hand in Mal's, they remained seated. Liam seemed distant, but Siobhan looked me over for a long moment, and then turned to look at Mal.

"You're looking well Mal." She said.

"Thank you Siobhan." Mal replied with a nod of his head. "So are you."

Siobhan smiled at that.

"I knew you'd come out well in the end." She said. "So let's be having you." She said, and held her hand out to me.

I placed my hand in hers and stepped closer, letting go of Mal's hand as I did so.

"You're a dainty thing." She said, looking into my eyes. "Just like our Maggie." She added as she turned to smile at Maggie. "You look like your father, but I see a lot of your mother in you too."

"You sure can." Mother said, coming up to stand behind me and she placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me into her so I had to let go of Siobhan's hand. "Why are you skulking out here for? Come on in to the warm."

"Thank you for the invitation, but we have to decline." Siobhan said.

"There's too many humans in there." Liam added.

"And there's plenty of us to step in if it gets too much." Mother said. "But you're Mal's family and you should be in celebrating with us."

"Please come inside, you make us feel as if we are bad hosts by refusing our hospitality." Father said in a level voice.

"Then we should go in Liam." Siobhan said. "I'm certain we will handle ourselves right."

They shared a long look, and then Liam nodded his head curtly.

"Then we would be honoured if you would follow us." Father said with a bow of his head as Mal came and took my hand once more.

The Irish coven followed us back into the house and found a place to settle together. It was clear they wished to acclimatise themselves to the situation before they'd attempt to mingle. Although judging by his body language Brendan was itching to do a round of the room already, but was here as part of the coven and not on his own so he had to adhere to his elders.

"Where have you been?" Prue asked behind me and I jumped slightly, I was still unused to her moving so quietly and she didn't seem inclined to give up her newfound stealthyness just yet.

"We had to go greet Mal's family." I stated. "They are the Irish coven. Be careful how you approach them at first and be aware that Maggie can read you and will know if you lie."

"I'll remember." Prue said. "So Irish? I thought Mal was Welsh?"

"He is for his father was Welsh and he was born in Wales, but his mother was Irish. Brendan is his real blood uncle, Mal was adopted into the Irish coven because of him." I explained.

"How many covens does Mal belong to?" Prue asked.

"I think you should think of it as if Mal was orphaned and adopted by another family. Then when he was a little older he managed to track down a long lost relative who had no idea of his existence, but would have been happy to take him in if he had and they reconnected. He is still a member of his foster family and a member of his real family. The same way I will be connected forever to my family, but as soon as Mal and I are married and begin to have children then we become our own family, whilst still being connected to our greater families."

"I totally see that." Prue said. "It's just like growing up and moving out. You're still part of your family, but now you're extending it."

"Yes."

"So when are you planning on extending it?" Prue asked.

"Not for a while yet." I stated. "Mal and I plan on a very long honeymoon full of travel and excitement. Then we have to set ourselves up in life so we can provide for our children."

"But your family is rich." Prue stated.

"So were your parents, but would you have wanted them supporting you throughout your life? Or would you have preferred to make your own way in the world?" I asked.

"Yeah." Prue said. "But then I wouldn't be expecting to live forever so it's not like I have to make my money go as far."

"Granted, but isn't that even more reason to earn my own?" I countered. "Mother and Father's money is finite and it would be wrong for me to withdraw from those resources when I am much capable of making my own. I would not turn away money they offer, that would be rude, but it would be wrong to expect them to continue paying for me forever."

"Yeah." Prue agreed. "I guess I should be thinking about that too. Invest my money wisely. Three million doesn't seem so much when you could live for three million years."

"Yes." I agreed. "But be careful where you invest. Seek help from Aunt Alice, she is yet to be wrong about the stock market."

"Then I'll ask her advice." Prue said with a nod.

"Advice on what?" Tibbi asked as he came up behind her and placed his arms about her waist.

"On investing money for the future." Prue said as she wrapped her hands over his and lent her head back on his shoulder. "Liza was telling me about the advantages of having a psychic in the family."

"It is worth listening to Alice." Mal said as he placed his arm around my shoulders and I leant into his warmth as I slipped my arm about his back. "I've made quite a bit by following her advice."

"It is always good to bet on Alice." I said with a smile. "It is almost the family motto."

"So where are you going on honeymoon?" Prue asked, deciding to change the subject away from money.

"We are not sure as of yet." I stated.

"We're going travelling, wherever the road takes us." Mal added.

"We thought it would be more fun that way."

"Go you and your random self." Prue said and nudged my shoulder. "Who'd have thought you could do something so unplanned back in high school?"

"I have grown up since then." I said with a smile. "I no longer require completely regimented structures in order to function."

"I know." Prue said. "And it's a good thing. Random Liza is so much more fun."

"I believe she is." I replied with a smile.

"And you got to let me organize the bachelorette party." Prue said firmly, and stopped me with a hand signal before I could protest. "I know Billie's your maid of honour, but she's a kid either way you look at it."

"How about Billie can organise a nice get together for us girls the one night and then you can organise a wild night out on another night." I suggested.

"Do I get two stag dos?" Mal asked teasingly.

"If you so desire, although you may only have strippers at the one." I stated.

"There's going to be strippers?" Mal asked in disbelief.

"When Prue Pearson organises a bachelorette party, she don't take half measures." Prue announced.

"You will look at other men taking off their clothes?" Tibbi asked with a frown.

"Well it would hardly be worth watching other women do it." Prue said with a shrug. "And don't worry honey, I'll only be looking, probably won't even likely when I got my own stud muffin to go back to, but it's traditional. What's a girl gonna do?"

"As long as you come back to me." Tibbi said and he kissed her cheek as she smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Prue asked as she turned her head and caught his lips. "Oh you're gonna have to excuse us for a while." Prue said not tearing her eyes away from Tibbi, then she took his hand and led him out through the poolroom and probably out to the Stables.

"We're gonna have to make sure we stay wide going through the woods home from now on." Tony said.

"Why?" I asked as he and Grace came to join Mal and I.

"Dove and Simon are moving into the old Cranston place." He replied. "We'll have to make sure to stay hard north. Don't want to scare the security detail. It'll be a pain in the butt, but I guess it's better than a bullet in the butt."

"Since when did you become a comedian?" Billie teased as she came up to us sipping from a glass of coke, Devon locked to her side as always.

"Should you be drinking that?" I asked, for soda made her hyper, just as it did Mother.

"It's a party. You're all drinking alcohol, I should at least be allowed a little soda." She said defiantly and Devon nodded his head, which meant he wholeheartedly agreed if he was willing to communicate that much in front of so many people.

"Very well. But don't blame me if you cannot sleep tonight." I said sternly.

"But I won't sleep tonight." Billie said with a grin.

"You will." I said firmly.

"No. Not tonight. I won't be sleeping until tomorrow morning." She said smugly. "It's New Years Eve, I can stay up past midnight."

"Very smart Billie, but given the excitement do you truly wish to risk too much soda?"

"I guess not. But I haven't had too much." Billie said with a shrug, while Grace frowned and swiped the glass from Billie's hand and sniffed at it.

"Well this soda will more likely knock her out." She said and handed the glass to Tony who sniffed at it.

He gave Billie a dark look as he handed the glass wordlessly to me. I took it and sniffed it and groaned as I handed it to Mal.

"Vodka? Really Billie? That is not a smart thing to do." I chastised. "You are much too young, and where did you get it from? None of us drink it."

"Aunt Ebony does." She said.

"Aunt Ebony has problems of her own and pinching her vodka is not a wise move." I stated. "It will make you ill and rot your brain. Do not let me catch you drinking it again or I will inform Mother and Father. Do you want that?"

"No." Billie said dropping her head and pouting.

"Then no drinking." Tony said. "Alcohol." He added, giving Billie a stern look and I knew he was reading her mind ahead of any quip she might come up with. "At least not until you're twenty one."

"Did you wait until you were twenty one?" Billie demanded.

"Yes." Tony said, without batting an eyelid, although we all knew this wasn't true.

"How about you?" She said, turning to me.

"I went to college, so I drank before I was twenty one, but I was eighteen, and more importantly I was fully grown. You are neither. Please remember that." I said firmly, looking into her black eyes.

"Are you trying to Alpha me?" She asked.

"What does that mean?" Dove asked as she came up beside us eating a selection of pickles from a paper plate.

"Go all big sister on me and lay down the law." Billie said, not breaking her eyes from mine.

"It is not often I Alpha you Billie, but in this instance I will." I said firmly.

"What's going on?" Dove asked.

"It matters not." I said. "Billie was merely pushing boundaries, as one would expect from a preteen."

"Trying to get a sneaky swig of the old brain rot?" Dove asked with great insight.

"Yeah." Billie admitted, turning to look at her.

"It's not worth it kid. Take it from me and learn from my mistakes. All it does is make you sick and wish you were dead the next day." Dove stated. "Is that really how you want to see in the New Year?"

"Isn't that how people usually see in the New Year?" Billie quipped.

"Only the stupid ones." Dove replied. "Come on, let's go find something we're both, err, the three of us," Dove added when she noticed Devon, "are allowed to drink."

Devon pulled on Billie's sleeve and she leant down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Yes, she is having a baby. In three months." Billie said.

Devon whispered into her ear again.

"I don't know." She said. "Do you know what you're having Dove?"

"A boy." Dove replied and Devon smiled and whispered to Billie again.

"Tell her yourself." Billie said, and gave him a challenging look.

Devon looked afraid, but Billie placed her hand around his wrist, around the bracelet she had given him and brought his hand to the necklace that adorned her neck. Devon's hand curled around it out of habit.

"You're a big brave boy." She whispered and I saw the confidence light up in Devon's face.

"Devon is a good name." He said, still looking up at Billie. "I think Devon is a good name and it starts with a 'D' like Dove. And there's only one more letter, a 'n'. Our names are nearly close, and Devon is good."

"Devon is a good name." Dove said diplomatically. "I'll mention it to Simon."

"Come on Devon, let's go to the kiddie table." Billie said, taking his hand and pulling him away from us.

We watched them leave and then Dove let out a laugh.

"She's quite the little madam isn't she?" She observed.

"She's just going through a phase right now." Tony replied. "Like Liza said, she's testing boundaries."

"She knows her mind though." Dove stated. "And she'll never let anyone walk over her. She's a strong willed individual, and that's good."

"Very much so." I agreed.

"Well I'd better get back to Simon. He's so protective right now and gets anxious if he thinks I'm missing." She said.

"Well this is your first child and what pap wouldn't want a snap of the first child of Simon Leighton? And the new magnificent director Dove Bradshaw." Mal stated.

"Oh, stop it Mal." Dove said, blushing.

"Seriously, me and Liza liked that DVD you sent. It should have a theatre release, not be movie of the week." He replied.

"It's not that good." Dove said.

"It is." I replied. "It was most engrossing. We watched it two weeks ago. I sent you a review. But I suppose you did not read that either. Never mind. I only hope they offer you the chance at a blockbuster soon."

"Maybe you could be the one to bring Darktide to the screen." Grace said with a smile.

"Don't even joke about that." Dove gasped. "You're notorious, or I guess your agent is, in the film circles. How many writers and directors have you turned down now?"

"Garry has turned down a lot." Grace stated. "But if you have a screenplay, hand it to me, without Garry knowing, and I'll give it a look see. I'll give you a few tips on what to adjust before you approach Garry."

"You'd really do that for me?" Dove asked in amazement.

"I want Darktide to be visualised, but Garry's too particular. If you can get around him you got my go ahead." Grace assured her.

"God! The studios would be clamouring over themselves to hire me then." Dove said in awe as she looked at her possible future. "It could be the, well not the next summer, but the summer after, big blockbuster."

"Let's go assure Simon of your safety and then we'll talk business." Grace said as she led Dove away with Tony following.

I watched them go and then turned to hug Mal.

"What is the time?" I asked in whisper.

"Quarter to twelve." Mal replied.

"Then come on." I said and I took this moment while nobody was watching to escape the recreation room.

"Where are we going?" Mal asked as I pulled him through the library and to the stairs.

"It is almost midnight on New Years Eve." I said. "Where do you think we are going?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Mal said as we reached attic level and we had to move along the corridor to one of the stairs that led to the roof.

"Think on tradition." I stated, before stepping inside one of the rooms and taking up a bottle of champagne and two glasses I'd stowed there earlier. "We're watching the fireworks as always." I stated passing the glasses to him while I brought the wine.

"Isn't this sneaking out?" Mal asked.

"This is our tradition." I said as we climbed up to the roof. "We should still observe it."

We were quiet for a while as we traversed the roof and climbed even hire to where we wished to be.

"I can't believe we snuck away from our own party." Mal observed as we settled upon the highest point on the house that would also allow us to sit somewhat comfortably.

"This is our tradition now, we have to observe it." I repeated as I poured us each a glass of champagne before resting the bottle in the guttering.

"I know, but I feel weird that they're all at the party down there and we're up here."

"But we always watch the fireworks over Seattle and tonight is such a clear night it will be a view indeed." I stated as I looked out toward the east.

The positioning of Tregarran was such that it offered a view over the forest and out towards the channel. At this elevation it was possible to see right across the water to Seattle on the far side, especially on such a clear night and with the lights of the city shining, and reflected in the water too. Once the fireworks began it would be spectacular and we should not miss it for any reason.

"We could have told them where we were going." Mal stated. "They're probably wondering where we got to."

"Let them." I replied. "It is more fun this way."

"You're very naughty you know that." Mal teased as he placed his arm around me and I snuggled into his warmth on this frosty night.

"You like me that way." I replied and kissed under his chin.

"So don't you ever go changing." He said and lowered his head to meet my lips. That was delightful.

"I will always be naughty for you." I replied as I reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Billie said as she pulled herself up onto the roof, but there wasn't anywhere for her to settle comfortably, but she didn't seem to mind perching right on top of the apex of the little roof that Mal and I sat on. "Why you both up here when your parties down there?" She asked, looking like an angel perched ready to greet the New Year as the full moon haloed her head.

"Because we are upholding tradition." I stated. "We come up here for the fireworks."

"That's not a euphemism is it? Because if it is I'll go give you some space." She said holding her hands up as if to defend herself and almost causing me to have a heart attack as I thought she would lose her balance and fall. She didn't of course; her balance was amazing even by dhampir standards.

"No." I replied, "We always come to watch the fireworks over Seattle, weather permitting. Tonight is the best clarity we have yet to experience, how could we pass up this opportunity?"

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "So how long 'til midnight?"

"A minuet." Mal said, checking his watch.

"Cool. Can't wait." She said, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering a little.

Mal gave me a sidelong look before he pulled off his jacket and floated it up to Billie. She giggled as she caught it from the air and pulled it on.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she settled into the warmth.

"No problems." Mal said with a salute, although I was now worried about him in his thin shirt.

I wrapped my arms around him in the hope of keeping him warm. He smiled and kissed my head. Then he took a sip of his champagne.

"Do I get wine?" Billie asked.

"No." I said firmly. "As I said earlier, you are much too young."

"But it is New Years Eve." Billie complained.

"Yes, but you are either four or twelve and either way you are much too young." I stated, repeating myself from earlier.

Billie pouted.

"My mind is made up on this Billie, I will not provide you with alcohol. Should Mother and Father choose to allow you that is their prerogative, but I won't do something that is most likely against their wishes."

"Ok. I get it. Jeez, lighten up." Billie said, throwing up her hands as if exasperated.

I gave her a look, but decided not to comment further for the alarm of Mal's watch beeped and as I turned my attention back to the eastern horizon the glitter of fireworks filled the air.

"This is pretty." Billie observed.

"You see why we come up to watch?" I asked.

"I do." Billie agreed. "If I'm not on the Res on the Fourth I might come up here again."

"Yes." I agreed as we continued to watch the display until the last glitters drifted away into darkness.

"Let's get back inside." Mal said.

"Definitely." I agreed and we began to climb down to the main roof level.

Billie was like a little goat walking down the slope of the roof as if it was completely flat and then she leapt down from the height and landed lightly beside us.

"It's not that high." She said as she shrugged off Mal's jacket and handed it back to him. "Thanks for the lend." She said and headed toward the door.

"I wish I was that young again." Mal said as he pulled his jacket on. "Where you don't think about where you're jumping from because you haven't got any notion of your limitations."

"I would like to retrieve that feeling." I said. "Perhaps when we have no daily track, when we will give in more to our wilder half we will become freed of our perceptions."

"I can't wait to experiment." Mal whispered as he whisked me up into his arms for a moment to kiss me and then placed me back on the floor.

Our fingers entwined as we made our way down the stairs and back to the recreation room where the party was being held.

"Where have you been?" Alice said, and she looked annoyed. "You were supposed to receive a toast at midnight."

"We were watching the fireworks up on the roof." I stated.

"Watching them or making them?" Alice asked.

"Watching them." Billie said suddenly at Alice's side and she had a glass in her hand that Alice quickly confiscated.

"Grape juice for you young lady." She said firmly and pointed her toward the kiddie table.

Billie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the fireworks were good, you should have come up and watched them with us." Billie said with a smile, and I realised that Mal and I would never find our peace there again, that tradition was at an end.

"Perhaps if I'd been informed I could have arranged things around it." Alice said with a brittle smile. "I hate not being able to see you lot, changing your minds and ruining my plans."

"I believe they were my plans to begin with." I said. "I am sorry Aunt Alice, but going to watch the fireworks is something Mal and I have done since our first New Years together."

"It would have been nice to have been informed." Alice said sadly. "They expect me to be all knowing Alice, I hate it when I can't be."

"I'm sorry." I repeated and hugged her.

"You're forgiven." Alice said as she tapped my back. "Just don't pull anything like this on the wedding day."

"I won't." I promised.

"And I'm helping you plan, ok?" She said firmly.

"I expected nothing less." I responded.

"Jazz and me, we're getting a place in Seattle for a few months so we can meet up regularly for planning sessions."

"Sounds great." I said. "It will be a relief to have somebody take the planning from me. Mal would offer, but you know what I am like."

"Yes." Alice said. "Now come on you two, it's time for the toast."

Alice pulled Mal and I over to the juice bar and then tapped the glass she had taken from Billie, calling the attention of everyone in the room.

"Finally dragged them out of the bedroom then." Emmett said with a laugh, which earned him a glare from both Mother and Father.

"Essie, Tobias, would you like to say a few words?" Alice asked, ignoring Emmett.

"We would be delighted." Father said, taking Mother's hand and they came to join us at the juice bar.

There was a small applause as Mother and Father stood next to Mal and I, while Alice went to stand beside Jasper and took his hand. Then everybody settled and Father glanced at Mal and I, exchanged a look with Mother, and then cleared his throat.

"I will keep this short and save the big speech for the wedding." Father said with a smile. "Essie and I merely wish them all the best in their life together. To Liza and Mal." He said as he held up his glass in a toast.

Everybody repeated his toast.

"If you can keep it that short in the wedding we will all be happy." Emmett observed with a guffaw.

"There is nothing on Earth that would make me give a speech that short at my child's wedding." Father said. "I am already working on it and I have it down to two hours so far."

Everybody laughed.

"And I'll make sure he gets it down to at least an hour." Mother added. "Cause otherwise I won't get to speak."

"I'll always let you speak." Father interjected as he turned to her.

"Yeah, I know. But the others might not want to hear it." Mother replied and gave him a quick peck.

"But they'll be a captive audience."

"Oh yeah." Mother replied and they both grinned.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with us tonight." I said.

"We really appreciate it." Mal added. "In all my years wandering I thought I was alone, I was stupid to think that I didn't have anyone in the world. I had plenty of people who loved me, I just didn't see it, or to be more honest I thought I didn't deserve it for abandoning my friends. But then I met a wonderful woman who showed me that I did deserve love, and more importantly I had her love. Diolch bach." He whispered and kissed my hand.

"It was easy to love a man so warm and supportive and who gives me everything I need as well as everything I desire. You showed kindness when I was a stranger to you, and from there our love has grown. It was a blessing that I met you my Malachite and an honour to spend the rest of my life with you." I whispered as I stroked his cheek and then reached up to kiss his lips.

"You know those sounded like wedding vows I could marry you right now." Emmett offered and Mal and I turned to him in shock.

"No." Alice said firmly. "I have a great vision and you're not going to ruin it."

"It was only a suggestion." Emmett said with a shrug. "Thought it would be a good thing to ring in the New Year."

"To be honest Uncle Emmett, if you presided over our wedding it is doubtful I would keep a straight face." I stated.

"I can be serious." Emmett said with a frown.

"Yes. But I would be thinking about all the times you are not. And that is not an insult, for you are our daft Uncle Emmett who likes to tease the life out of us." I said and hugged him. "And that's why we love you."

Emmett chuckled and clapped my back.

"You always could talk your way out of a dead end." Emmett said. "And that's why we love you."

I chuckled as I pulled away from him.

"And you always know how to crack jokes." I stated.

That seemed to end the speeches and everyone disbanded back into party mode. It was a good night, but dhampir still need sleep. It was around one when Mal and I climbed the stairs to bed. Most who needed sleep had turned in, but it looked as if the vampires intended to keep things going all night. They needed no sleep so there was no harm.

As we settled into bed I couldn't help but smile.

"Just think." I murmured as I stroked Mal's cheek. "The next time all our family gather in this manner we will be married and embarking on a great and happy future together."

"Yeah." Mal replied. "Here's to the future." He added and pressed his lips to my head.

"Here's to us." I stated and put my lips to his, and fell into the kiss as we drifted on the cusp of sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Biance94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

The sharp knock on the door awoke me from my slumber. I was rather annoyed for it was the first day of the year and I was determined to have a lie in today of all days, wrapped up warm in my Malachite's arms. As the knocking came again it was clear that somebody was determined to put paid to this.

I groaned, and Mal stirred too, but I stroked his head and encouraged him back into sleep before I went to answer the door for I had the strange sense of certainty it was for me. I walked heavily to the door and unlocked it, Mal had returned the key when it was no longer imperative that I remain in the room, and opened the door.

Billie stood there looking bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"It is much too early for New Years Day." I stated.

"Oh come on Sis, you promised!" She said.

"What did I promise?" I asked, unsure of which promise in particular she was referring to.

"That you would talk to Mom and Dad." She stated.

"Not at this ungodly hour." I replied.

"It's eight o'clock." She said reproachfully.

"And I did not go to sleep until one." I countered.

"Oh come on, you're usually up early." She coaxed.

I sighed heavily.

"Very well. Give me half an hour to wash and dress and then I will accompany you." I said and shut the door.

Mal stirred and sat up.

"Did I sleep late?" He asked.

"No. Billie woke me early." I stated. "She has taken me up on my promise from the other day."

"Which one?"

"The one where I accompany her when she asks Mother and Father if she can go to school." I replied.

"Oh, right." Mal said arranging himself to get out of bed.

"Go back to sleep if you like, this is something I must do alone with Billie." I stated.

"I know." Mal said. "But since you're busy with Billie I thought I'd take the opportunity to go spend some time with Uncle Brendan. We got a lot of catching up to do and I really didn't get chance to speak to him last night. I don't even know how long he's going to stay here for."

"Then it is imperative that you speak with him and make amends." I said and tapped his arm. "And now I must shower and dress before Billie is knocking on the door once more."

I gave Mal a brief kiss before I went into the bathroom in order to shower and dress. Within half an hour I was opening my bedroom door to find Billie about to knock.

"I am ready." I said, stepping out of my room and pulling the door closed. "Now let us go and talk to Mother and Father."

"Thanks." Billie said and she took my hand nervously. "What do you think they're gonna say?"

"I have no idea." I replied. "But we won't find out until we ask."

"That's true." Billie said with a small amount of dread. "Where are they?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated; although I didn't possess the power myself I could always sense where Mother was. Father too, provided Mother or Tony were in the house. They created the connection between us, and admittedly I was always aware of it, but I had grown so accustomed to ignoring it that now I had to concentrate to feel it.

"Mother and Father are down in the kitchen preparing breakfast." I stated. "Something warm and hearty that can be reheated as and when us sleepers require it."

"At least Dad will be in his element." Billie observed.

"Do not think it will be a sufficient distraction." I warned. "They may say no at first, but do not protest greatly, we must allow the idea to germinate."

"Ok." Billie said as we began down the north staircase and through the laundry and into the kitchen.

Father was preparing breakfast while Mother sat watching him with a wistful smile on her face. This was a favourite pastime of hers when there was nothing in particular happening. She enjoyed watching Father cook when she thought nobody would witness them.

"You kept that well hidden Baby." She said, looking up at us as we entered. "You want to go to school?"

"Well it's the best way I can interact with people my own age. Well my apparent age." Billie said.

"Is that so?" Mother said doubtfully.

"Yes." Billie said.

"Then it is providence that we have been discussing this exact same thing." Father said absentmindedly as he moved bacon about in the pan.

"What?" Billie asked in astonishment.

"Ever since your little midnight flit we've been racking our brains of the best thing to do to stop you feeling so lonely." Mother said. "We thought school would be the best thing, but we've been trying to find the best way to raise the subject."

"We were worried you would think of us as trying to be rid of you." Father added.

"Why would I think that?" Billie protested. "I want to interact with teenagers. If I didn't I never would have gone to meet those freaks. So really I can go to school?"

"Yeah." Mother replied. "It's an inevitable step right? Tony and Liza went when they were your age. I mean in the September. Why shouldn't you go to? Even if you hadn't shown any desire to hang with people your own age we would have asked you about it."

"Only we would have waited until June, possibly July." Father added. "However, you have shown interest sooner and it gives us more time to prepare everything for you."

"This is going to be epic." Billie said with a grin.

"It will be." I said and tapped her arm. "But remember that along with the fun of making friends there is also the matter of learning."

"I'm a quick learner." Billie said with a shrug. "I could probably run rings around the seniors, freshman work won't be that difficult."

"Granted." I said. "However it is not the work so much as the learning. It can be somewhat disgruntling having to go through the steps at a slow pace when you could advance beyond what the teacher knows."

"I don't mind taking it slow." Billie said with a shrug. "And I got to learn sometime. I'd rather do this the right way. I know we can just make whatever qualifications we want magically appear in the records, but I think it's better to earn them. It makes them more real."

"That is a good attitude to have my dear." Father said. "It shows that you are willing to do things properly and not take shortcuts."

Billie beamed at this compliment.

"It's true." Mother said. "As much as we could take the easy way given our gifts and money and every other little perk that comes from being what we are. If you got your mind on doing things right from the get go you're gonna survive in this world."

"Besides, it teaches you how to practically apply your knowledge." I stated. "Having the knowledge and knowing how it is relevant are two different things. That was why Mal decided to go to collage as opposed to merely buying his title."

"His title?" Mother asked. "You mean he's a doctor now?"

"Not quite yet." I replied. "But he will be come the wedding."

"Wow. Dr Llewellyn. I always knew he had potential when he started psychoanalysing me when he was five." Mother mused. "It's good he's finally got the title to prove it now."

"Very much so." Father agreed. "I wonder what Aro would say if he knew how far our boy had come of his own accord."

"He'd be pissed." Mother said with a shrug then glanced at Billie. "I mean he'd be thoroughly annoyed."

"I know you swear Mom." Billie said, rolling her eyes. "You've been saying how you'd totally kick someone's ass before I was born."

"Maybe." Mother said. "But I really shouldn't pass on my bad habits to you."

"You pass on your good habits too." Billie said firmly. "So what if I curse a little, who is it really hurting? As long as I don't do it in front of Grandma Esme."

"You'd better make sure you don't swear in front of her." Mother said firmly. "Or I'll be the one in trouble."

Billie laughed at this and I smiled too, trying to enter into the spirit of the thing. The truth was that I was rather surplus to requirements. My input had not been necessary; Billie could have done this alone. I could still be snuggled in bed with Mal whispering laughter as we decided now was the time to rise without following through on our statements for a long while, merely content to remain in each others arms in our little nest of warmth and lingering dreams.

_It was good of you to help her anyway._ Mother thought toward me as Billie went to help Father with breakfast preparation. _After what happened at the start of December we could have gone the other way and completely locked Billie off from the world._

_I should have known you would never do such a thing._ I replied with my own thoughts. _You always choose the course better suited to us than you, no matter how you may feel about it._

_Yeah. But if you hadn't agreed to come talk to us Billie wouldn't have told us that she wanted to go to school and she might have refused when we made the suggestion just cause she's a kid and has my awkward streak_.

_I doubt she would have refused school under any circumstance_. I observed. _I can be difficult, but even I would see that as cutting off your nose to spite your face, and we all know how fond I am of taking such drastic action._

_Not anymore._ Mother said. _You've matured a lot over the past four years. When was the last time you really had a tantrum of earth shattering proportions?_

_Granted it has been a while, but I still remember every thought and feeling during those times of my questionable behaviour and I know I would not act so drastically. Billie, as I did at her age, is craving social acceptance, or at least the opportunity to be part of society. She will grasp any opportunity to do this, just as I did at her age. I suppose we should be thankful that there was no fang book when I was her age or I would have brought the Volturi upon us within a heartbeat._

_And I might not have been in the right frame to protect you then._ Mother said with a frown.

_You would have protected us, had we been taken to Volterra, but perhaps Aro would not have troubled himself with such a thing. Perhaps he would have delivered us straight to the island and left us amongst Lilly and her siblings. However, it matters not for that did not occur. We should not think of horrific pasts that might have been and look to the great future ahead of us instead_.

_That's the right way to look at it._ Mother said and squeezed my hand as she smiled at me.

I smiled in return and then left the kitchen in order to think for a while. When I paused to look around I found that I was in the informal sitting room and Olwen was breastfeeding baby Kyelax. I felt a hot flash of embarrassment that I hurried to suppress, this was a natural thing, and of course Olwen would opt for this method.

"Good morning Liza and happy blessings on what you modern people call the New Year." Olwen said pleasantly, using her strangely accented English. "You are to marry the Malachite soon?"

"Yes." I replied, taking a seat.

"Why not today?" She asked with a frown.

"There's a lot of planning that goes into a wedding." I stated.

Olwen gave a snort as she moved Kyelax up onto her shoulder in order to wind her.

"You modern people complicate things." She scoffed. "A marriage is a promise between two people to know no other for a time of their choosing, usually a year and a day. Why you need a big ceremony and feasting is beyond me."

"You had a big ceremony with Uncle Hunter." I said pointedly.

"Only because Mama said they would expect it." Olwen said with a shrug. "But Hunter and me were married the day I went to him and told him of the little spirit that had kept me from him."

"You were?" I asked in amazement.

Olwen nodded her head, then pulled Kyelax from her shoulder and smiled at her fondly after she had burped.

"That's my good girl." She said in Trailax, holding her out in front of her for a moment, and then rubbing her nose against the baby's nose.

Kyelax gurgled happily and kicked her legs.

"She's getting big now." I observed.

"Yes. She's a good girl and will be a big strong warrior when she is older, just like her Mama." Olwen said with a fond smile. "Or maybe a druid like Old Mother, her namesake."

"Your sister Kyelax?" I asked.

"Yes. That is who I named her for. My sister long dead but grown to a grand old age."

"Did you have any other siblings?" I asked out of sheer curiosity now I was presented with the opportunity to do so.

"I had a few, but they died. Babies died then." She replied. "Mama birthed six and three of us survived. Me, Kyelax and Tarrak. Tarrak was adopted into another tribe. I saw him now and again until he died at twenty in a very bloody battle against our neighbours." She continued without breaking from making faces at her daughter.

"That's awful." I said aghast.

"He was a warrior. He died in battle." Olwen observed so matter-of-fact. "What's awful of that?"

"That he was so young." I stated.

"Not so young in the past days. He was a father by then. His line carried on and his sons had honour because their father had died for the tribe. It made them its people and not adopted outsiders." Olwen explained, although I could still see nothing but tragedy in that situation.

"I suppose I should not look at it through modern eyes." I murmured.

Just then the door opened and Granny Ness entered.

"Where's my little Keelie." She crooned and Olwen smiled as she handed the baby over and Granny Ness sat down with her cradled in her arms and started talking in baby.

I watched her croon over Kyelax for a while, as did Olwen. Babies definitely had a magic all their own that demanded wrapt attention. Again I found myself wondering what it would be like to cradle my own little daughter, to coo over her and protect her, and be a mother. I had to hold that thought up for inspection, for although I had spoken to Mal of children it was only in the sense that it was an inevitable occurrence when one married. I had never thought of myself in terms of being a mother before. How odd that should flit through my mind, but then I suppose it was not so odd as I watched Granny Ness coo over that little bundle, so helpless and yet so full of life. So different too from a dhampir baby who by three months old, which Kyelax was, would already be on their feet, hunting and talking and without that time to fully appreciate them as babies.

"It must be nice to have a grandchild you can finally nurse." I said.

Granny Ness looked up at me and gave me a small smile that lit up her chocolate coloured eyes, so very much like those of Mother.

"Just because you were running around at this age didn't mean that I didn't get to cuddle you." She replied. "Surely you remember?"

I did remember and so I nodded.

"And you were so small, just like a doll, and so fragile looking. But even then you knew your own mind and had your independence, even if that independence included Tony at the time." Granny Ness said with a fond chuckle.

"But still, it must be nice to have a baby who's still a baby and not immediately a toddler." I suggested.

"It does bring back memories of when Essie and Hunter were babies." Granny Ness said with a wistful smile. "But even when they age at a human rate you forget how quick they grow. Take this little one, she'll be walking soon, and then we'll be in real trouble."

Olwen chuckled.

"I wait with anticipation when she will be into everything, ready to learn the ways of this world. I want her to know everything she wants to know. She should have the knowledge she thinks is relevant."

"That would be nice." Granny Ness said wistfully. "No point filling your head with useless knowledge. Of course she'll have to go to school."

"Yes. I know." Olwen said in a way that suggested this wasn't the first time the matter had been raised. "Hunter told me of the school that children of this modern day learn. They go there and are told the knowledge of the world and this gives them a place. I want our Kyelax to have her place in this world. It is only right."

"Yes." I agreed. "And she will be able to experience school in the proper manner, rising through the ranks from kindergarten to graduation of high school. I would have liked such an experience, but by the time I was five I looked fifteen and ready to start high school."

"You aged fast like your sister?" Olwen asked, and I was surprised we had never covered this.

"Yes."

"It is amazing. I wouldn't believe it if I not see with my own eyes." She said with wonder. "Billie has gone from a child to a woman in only a few years."

"I wouldn't quite call her a woman yet." I stated. "She looks barely twelve."

"A woman in my day." Olwen said with a slight smile. "But not now. She is a, you call them teenagers? I see them on the TV shows and they strop around and shout about unfair and chase each other for kisses and other favours. She will be almost an adult with no responsibilities to occupy her time."

"Not all teens are like that." Granny Ness said. "In fact Liza went out of her way not to chase the boys."

"Because I was not old enough." I stated. "Same as Billie, but little Kyelax won't have to worry about that." I added as I tickled her little cheek. "She will experience everything at the age she should and not have to worry about conforming."

"It would have been nice to age normally." Granny Ness said. "But I do enjoy my eternal youth and immortality."

"I would have enjoyed aging as Mother did, to age as a human but develop the other characteristics later that allow her to continue as we do." I observed.

"Looking at it from this end it seems wonderful." Granny Ness stated. "But when she was born…"

"What?" I asked when it was clear she would not continue without prompting.

"I had this perfect little baby who I'd carried for nine months. From her early development it was clear that she was growing like a normal baby and there was nothing about her scent that she was anything other than human. Of course the Quileute warriors seem human until the time they're activated, so that was the one glimmer of hope, that my little human baby with a human life span might be with me for longer than a few decades."

"Oh dear, I never thought of that before." I murmured.

"It was hard at first, to think that I wouldn't have my daughter for long, but then I decided that I'd give her the best life she could have, no matter how short it was. The best way I could imagine that was to bring Essie up with no knowledge of the supernatural, why clutter her life with such horrors. Then of course she went through a few stages of metamorphosis, becoming a half vampire and then finding her wolf. She was an uncertainty, just like she always called herself, but her first transition when she was eight was a strange one. I'd finally got used to my human daughter, and now she was a half vampire and I had to explain all the things that I had to keep from her about the supernatural. On the other hand my daughter was now immortal and I'd never have to suffer the pain of her death."

"The death of a child is a great worry." Olwen said solemnly. "I can understand the relief you would feel."

"I can too." I said. "I know that she is my sister and so the instinct is not as great, but I felt a sick lurch when I thought Billie was going to die. I felt that a part of me would die with her."

"It's still a valid instinct." Olwen said firmly. "I felt it for Kyelax when she was a child, and even when she was Old Mother. She was the leader of our people, but she was still my little sister. Sometimes I wonder if part of why I went to the stone was not to see my sister die. So many I knew as children grew old and died. I could see it no more."

"It's the down side of immortality." Granny Ness said solemnly. "But it's not so bad when you've got other immortals with you. With some constants it's easier to deal with the ones who have to grow old and die."

"I did not have that option in the olden days." Olwen said sadly, but then she smiled. "Now I have family who will live with me forever. If Kyelax is human when she comes of age she can choose."

"Choose what?" I asked.

"If she wants to grow old and die as a human, or if she change into a living stone man." Olwen replied.

"I suppose that knowing she can become a half vampire is a much better option than the alternative." Granny Ness observed.

"Yes." Olwen said.

"She could be like Mother." I observed.

"That is best." Olwen said. "That Kyelax followers her father."

"I'm not so sure she will." Granny Ness stated.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Because Essie knew Hunter and Tina were like her before they were born. She could sense it in their minds, but she hasn't sensed it with Kyelax and neither has Hunter or Tina. There's the chance that Kyelax will be able to turn into a wolf when she's older, or maybe she'll follow her mother…"

"I would not leave the little spirit enslave her." Olwen said fiercely in Trailax, cutting Granny Ness off mid sentence.

"She could gain the effects of the little spirit without suffering the consequences." I countered. "Much like the Quileute warriors. It was their ancestor who made the connection with the wolf spirit, but they still access it to this day. And has the spirit not quieted now that you have dominated it? Yet you can access the powers it bestowed upon you as freely as when it had control."

"That's true." Olwen said.

"Then perhaps your daughter will follow you in that way." I said, smiling down at Kyelax and I could no longer resist as I held out my hands expectantly and Granny Ness placed her in my hands.

I cradled her close to me and smiled down at her and she endeavoured to smile back, her hand curled around a strand of my hair as it touched her palm. I began with the cooings one usually employs with babies. I did ever so love them at this stage, and every other stage. And at the moment there seemed to always be a baby to coo over as my contemporaries paired off and multiplied. Even if some of those were technically from the generation above me.

As I held Kyelax and cooed and inhaled that wonderful baby scent I found my mind wandering again. I was imagining holding a baby with soft dark curls, sleeping happily in my arms as I sang a lullaby. What would it be like to have a child of my own?

I was not ready for children quite yet, I was certain. My argument to Prue on why I would wait still stood, but looking down at Kyelax as her fingers curled in my hair I felt the urge to have a child of my own. That was foolish; Mal and I were not yet prepared for children in our lives. I was merely feeling broody because of all the baby talk of late and the forthcoming wedding. Did children not naturally follow a wedding?

Of course one did not have to rush into such things and I would not do so. I had to be careful not to make a rash decision over something so important as a child. I would not be pulled in by feelings that may not be entirely true at present, so I thought it best to give Kyelax back to her mother while I excused myself and went outside for some fresh air.

I ran into the trees, although not too far in, and found the tree I had enjoyed climbing when I was younger than Billie. I climbed it now to the thick branch that was perfect for lying on and this is what I did. I lay with my hands cradling the back of my head near the trunk as I looked up at the branches above me. There was a light drizzle, but the thick needles of the tree kept most of it at bay.

I had no idea what I planned to do, I merely wished a few moments alone.

"What are you doing up here?" Billie asked, as she moved nimbly onto the branch and settled into a crouch near my feet.

"Nothing." I said, sitting up and observing her. "Merely thinking."

"About what?"

"Life, the universe and everything." I said in a serene voice.

"Then I'll tell you the answer is forty-two." Billie said with a serious look, before her face broke into a grin.

I laughed and smiled in return.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular." She said with a sigh and a shrug. "I was bored and I came out for a little run about the garden and you were up in a tree. I wanted to know why so I came to ask."

"I see." I replied.

"Is it true you asked Prue to organise your bachelorette party?"

"I agreed that she could arrange one." I stated.

"But I'm your maid of honour!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, and you can arrange a party, but there are things that people expect of a 'girl's last night of freedom' and you are somewhat too young to arrange them." I replied.

"Like what?" She demanded.

"If you have no idea then you're too young to know." I stated.

"I thought you were supposed to introduce me to this kind of stuff, being my big sister and all." Billie said with a pout.

"I will." I said with a nod. "But when you are old enough."

"No fun at all!" Billie said moodily, and then she cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Emmett's running this way." She whispered and then readied herself on the branch and leapt into midair before I could stop her.

I looked down at the floor, worried that she had hurt herself, but she'd landed on Emmett's back and was chuckling as she ruffled his hair.

"I got you!" She squealed.

"Yeah." He replied gruffly. "Where did you come from?"

"Up here." I called before I closed my eyes and dropped to the floor, landing in front of him. "We were talking when you happened along."

"Talking?" Emmett asked. "I thought we were playing tag Bills?"

"We were?" Billie asked as she dropped to the floor and came to stand beside me. "I thought we'd finished."

"Doesn't finish until I say." Emmett said firmly.

"Aw come on Uncle Em! I got you four times now! The game has to be over." Billie replied.

"The game isn't over until Emmett wins." Aunt Rose said, emerging from the shadows by the tree. "Or until I say."

I looked at Rosalie expectantly.

"Games over Big Bear, you lost." She said with a smile.

"What? No!" Emmett complained.

"Now what have I told you about being a sore loser?" She said, stroking her hand across his cheek.

"Fine! Billie wins." Emmett said in a disgruntled way. "Do I got a consolation prize?" He added, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Later." Rose said, placing her finger to Emmett's lips, "Have you forgotten what you have to do now that Billie's won?"

"Do I have to?" Emmett asked with a pout.

"A deals a deal." Rose said. "Come on, I'll help you prepare."

"I like the sound of that." Emmett said with an enormous grin as Rose led him away.

"What does he have to do?" I asked.

"You'll see at dinner tonight." Billie said with a laugh.

"Not even a little hint?" I coaxed.

"If you have no idea then you're too young too know." Billie said primly, emulating my tones perfectly.

"You're no fun." I said in mock petulance and poked out my tongue.

Billie giggled and touched my shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" She said and ran off toward the house.

"I didn't agree to this game." I called before running after her.

I caught up with her as she was attempting to enter the pool house by one of the doors, but it was locked.

"I got you." I said, laying my hand on her shoulder.

"This is tag, you're supposed to run off or I'll just tag you again." She warned.

"How about we dispense with the tag and go for a morning swim?" I suggested.

"Making the most of the pool before you head back to the big city?" She asked.

"You know I am." I replied.

"Can we have a game of water polo?" She enquired.

"Surely we need more players?" I asked.

"Liza, all our relatives are here. I think we can rustle up a team. Shall we do vamps verses everyone, or even up the teams?" She asked as we made our way to the kitchen door in order to enter the house.

"Perhaps we should see how many people wish to play before we decide on teams." I stated. "And no forfeits for the losers. This is a friendly game."

"Ok." Billie agreed as we made our way into the house. "Any one up for water polo meet at the pool in twenty minuets!" Billie called at the top of her lungs before adding at a normal level, "So let's go get ready."

I nodded and made my way upstairs to my room. Mal was within and as soon as I entered he asked, "Are you going to play water polo with Billie?"

"I have no choice." I stated as I went to find a costume. "I wanted to swim, Billie wishes to play games."

"Then you can count me in." Mal said and he stopped me to kiss me before he pulled out a costume himself.

We changed into our swimming costumes and made our way down to the pool ready to greet anyone who wished to play. There were fourteen of us, giving us two teams of seven. We stretched the net along the width, tossing a coin to decide who would have the shallow first.

There was no winner or loser by the end, a blessing to be sure, but after two hours I'd had enough. Water polo was different from swimming. I therefore excused myself and I returned to my room in order to shower and dress once more. When I emerged from the bathroom Mal wished to use the shower.

We kissed in passing and then I dressed and brushed my hair through. I really had no patience for styling it so I braided it before making my way down to the library. I knew not why, it merely felt the right thing to do.

I suddenly found myself alone, which seemed strange in this house full of people, but here I was alone in the library and so I took the opportunity to take up a book and read. It had been a long time since I had read in the library of Tregarran and Father had acquired new books since. I picked one from his ironic selection of vampire fiction and sat down to read.

There was a light tap on the door and I looked up to find Grandma Bella smiling at me.

"Do you finally have an open window?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked with a frown as I looked up at her.

"It's just that it seems like everyone else has had some interaction with you over the last few days and whenever I've come to talk to you someone cuts in line." She stated.

"If you've wished to talk to me you should have said Grandmother, I would not deny you." I assured her.

"I know." Bella said as she took the chair next to me. "But I didn't want to impose on anyone else's time."

"I see." I said as I put the book aside and turned further to look at her. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Nothing in particular, I just want a chat." She stated. "We haven't had any kind of conversation in years."

"No we haven't." I realised. "I am sorry for that Grandmother."

"I should probably apologise, you are the one more or less in one place when I'm the nomad." She countered.

"You could hardly visit me in California and the last few years when I have been located in Seattle you have been settled yourself." I stated.

Bella nodded in agreement and then looked thoughtful.

"We really should arrange a day every year where all us girls meet up and do something as a family." She suggested. "We can have a catch up too. I don't think we've ever discussed Mal and you've been dating him for four years. Now that you're about to marry him I thought it was about time we did."

"Do you disprove of him?" I asked, feeling suddenly panicked.

"Oh no." Bella said, looking shocked that I would jump to such a conclusion and apologetic that she had caused this reaction in me. "Nothing like that at all. I just want to know what you like about him and if you have any questions about the time he lived with us. What he's said about us."

"Mal loves you all." I stated. "That was half the battle won, that the man I love already knew many members of my family and likes them. It is ever so much better to have harmony within a family don't you think?"

"Oh yes, harmony is always the best thing. Not that he brought much of that the first time he showed up with Brendan. They'd already been travelling with Alice and Jasper by that time and…" Bella trailed off with a smile. "Well I guess you've already heard all of this."

"Only from Mal's point of view, and I am certain he edits things he thinks I will disapprove, not that I would." I stated. "Sometimes I wonder if he worries that I will find some cause for concern of his knowing my family so well before I was even a twinkle in my father's eye."

"I guess there's that aspect." Bella agreed. "It does show up your age gap, but sixteen years is hardly anything in this family."

"I know." I said with a smile. "That was my argument the first time he ever tried to raise it, and he hasn't since. But I know that sometimes when he thinks I'm not aware he worries he overstepped some bound in attracting my attention due to his history with my parents. Regardless of any history, he did not set out to seduce me. In fact he did everything in his power to hide his feelings, determined that I should make the first move. He accepts this and knows that nobody holds him in any ill will, but there is that worry at the back of his mind. Not that it effects his relationship with me, but it does make him reluctant to discuss the full details of his travels with you and his time in Volterra with Mother and Father."

"So you want details?" Bella asked.

"No." I said. "That would be spying. Although I would like to know your first impressions of him."

"Oh. Right." Bella said with a grin. "Yeah, he was a rascal."

"A rascal?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah." She said, nodding her head with a smile. "Cheeky, but in the good way. He was still young then, only nine and in a strange way he looked younger. Even when he came back here to fight the Chiang-Shih in La Push he still looked young. Now though…"

"He has had the weight of the world on his shoulders for a very long time." I stated when Bella trailed off. "He thought that he had abandoned Mother and Father and therefore was in hiding from friend and foe alike. He had no knowledge of the new state of affairs here in America, he had hid himself so completely."

"Was he really that clueless?" Bella asked. "I heard through the grapevine, but I found it hard to believe he wouldn't know that we took control of our own land."

"He really was that clueless." I stated. "It was clear from the many times I got interrupted in trying to tell him that he was mistaken in his belief that the Volturi would rain down untold horrors on him that he was none the wiser."

"We should have been nicer to him then he would have felt he could come to us during that time." Bella said with worry.

"It was because you were so nice to me that I couldn't come to you." Mal said from the entrance to the stairs. "I couldn't handle things in Volterra and I'd baled on Tobias and left him to deal with Esther-Marie on his own. How could I face the people who'd treated me so good knowing I'd abandoned members of their family? So don't think you could have been nicer to me, because you couldn't have been any more welcoming." Mal added as he entered the library and came to sit beside me.

I took his hands and he smiled at me before we both turned our attention to Bella.

"Do you remember that day Alice and Jazz brought me to meet you?" He asked, looking at my great-grandmother. "I was a bit of a brat, thinking I was so big, but you all showed me I didn't need that bravado. I got where Essie's loving came from, it was from her family. You were all so close and not all backbiting like the Volturi. I could just be me and not have to big myself up."

"You did mellow out after a few days." Bella mused. "Of course Em insisted on teasing you something chronic. His face when he tried to get you in that headlock and you threw that telekinesis at him."

"I didn't know my own strength back then." Mal said with a smile. "It was mostly just throwing my telekinesis at it and hoping it sticks. I mean when it was reflexive like that. I'd probably create a shield now, but I got to admit it was pretty funny when he took that flying lesson."

"He never learns." Bella said affectionately. "Even when Edward warned him not to push you he just had to."

"Uncle Emmett does love to tease." I said with a laugh. "What did he do exactly, other than try to get you in a headlock?"

"Just that." Mal said with a shrug.

"Really?" I asked with a frown. "There was nothing else?"

"Nope." Mal said with a shake of his head.

"But…" I felt my frown deepen. "That seems rather rash for you."

"I was a kid at the time." Mal said. "And back then I wasn't so cautious, and didn't really like being teased. Plus I'd learned to strike first and hard. It was only later I learned to keep fighting as a last resort and don't play your trump card first."

I looked at Mal in wonder having learned this new side of him.

"What?" He asked, a little self-consciously.

"I love you." I said, and hugged him tightly. "You must tell me more of these past exploits."

"You don't really want to hear about me being a stupid kid." Mal said as he hugged me in return.

"You know all my examples of being a stupid kid." I stated, pulling away and looking up at him.

"Is it so relevant?" He asked.

"That I know my husband's past as well as the future we'll forge together?" I countered. "I think it is not so much relevant, as it will merely satisfy my curiosity. I wish to know everything about you, and not the abbreviated version."

"I think you're being a little hard on yourself." Bella said. "Emmett had been teasing you for days by that point over the crush he reckoned you had on Esme. You didn't, we all knew that, even Emmett, but once he finds a way to get at you he doesn't let up until you throw him through the air or arm wrestle him into submission."

We were all three laughing at this when Grandpa Edward entered the library.

"Hello Grandfather, have you any reminiscences from when you first met Mal?" I asked pleasantly.

"Other than when he threw Emmett a hundred feet with his mind?" Edward asked, the one corner of his mouth turning up in his crooked smile as he sat down next to Bella.

"That's the one we've been discussing." Bella replied as she took his hand.

"I warned him he was going a step too far, but he never listens." He said and rolled his eyes.

"He never learns." Bella added.

Edward nodded and then turned his attention to Mal.

"Did I ever tell you what a relief it was when you arrived?" Edward asked. "You were like an angel bringing news that Essie and Tobias were safe in Volterra. They were safe and well, even if they weren't happy, it was the most we could hope for. Before that we only had Essie's sporadic e-mails, and she never liked to worry anyone. Having you come here and seeing in your mind that they were well and being treated better than we had hoped really put our minds at ease."

"Yeah. But by that time my information was old, they'd hid Tobias and was driving Essie slowly mad." Mal said solemnly.

"Yes. But it was still a relief, even if things did go downhill afterwards."

"That was my fault too." Mal said. "Running away. Again. If I'd stayed they wouldn't have been able to drive Essie mad."

"If you'd stayed the Fire Twins would have got to you too and possibly killed you." Edward stated. "At the very least you wouldn't have been in the right place at the right time to help Essie expose them. They still would have carried out their plan and who knows they might have succeeded."

"The Volturi under Aro, Caius and Marcus are bad enough." Bella said with a shiver. "Can you imagine them under the Fire Twins? From what I heard they were ruthless and didn't particularly care about anonymity. Well the Chiang-Shih invasion was proof of that. Vampires who don't care about humans knowing the secret are the most dangerous to humanity. They were probably planning to enslave them all."

"Yeah." Mal said. "They certainly had the guts for it, but I don't think they would have. At least not straight away. They were too smart for that. They would have found some way to cripple human government and get rid of any high-grade weaponry before they really made their selves known. The Chiang-Shih thing was a diversion. Got us key players away from Volterra, but we got back in time."

"And you were a key player." Edward said. "You protected all the humans in the hotel and a good few of the Chiang-Shih tried to get through the shield and they didn't. It was very impressive."

"Not really." Mal said, shaking his head. "The others did all the hard work."

"Malachite, I was there." Edward said firmly. "I saw the concentration it took for you to keep the shield intact, especially when the Chiang-Shih were hammering on it. What about that moment when Twain arrived with Hugo on her back and you let her in through your shield on one side while keeping the many incarnations of the multiplier at bay on the other. If you hadn't been quick enough he might have got Twain and Hugo, or you might have collapsed the field completely, but you didn't. You kept full control over what you were doing and you kept anyone who couldn't fight for themselves safe."

Mal didn't look convinced.

"Well, if you didn't really do much then I did even less." Edward said. "All I did was stand there as glorified walkie-talkie."

"But if you hadn't been there how would I have been able to keep tabs on what was going on?" Mal asked.

"So you see, we all had an important role to play, even if it doesn't seem that way at first." Edward said with a smile.

"I guess." Mal said.

"Don't be modest." Edward said, grinning now. "You were always boasting about your powers back in the day. I liked that openness and your mind was more open back then. You're a little closed in now and careful about the thoughts you let surface."

"I'm an adult now and my thoughts are a lot more complex than they used to be." Mal stated. "And there's things I'd like to keep private and I'm sure you'd rather not read since you are Liza's great-grandfather."

"There is that aspect." Edward conceded. "Thank you for being so considerate with your thoughts."

"You're welcome." Mal said with a grin and a salute.

Bella and Edward laughed, and then Bella smiled.

"I hear you're planning on travelling for a while after you're married." She said.

"Oh yes." I replied.

"Have you got anywhere in mind?"

"Not really." I stated.

"Or it's more we haven't thought on the exact order yet." Mal added. "There's a few places we'd like to visit along the way, like our farm in Wales and our cabin, but we've got nothing set in stone."

"I see." Bella said. "Well Edward and I were planning on travelling again, not straight away, we got a few things to tie up to just take off like that. But we were thinking that maybe once the honeymoon is over you'd like to travel with us for a while. There's a lot of sights I'd like to show you, but it's up to you of course…" She trailed off in uncertainty.

"We have no idea what we plan to do after the honeymoon." I said diplomatically. "Although travelling with you and Grandfather would be a great honour."

"You don't have to give us an answer right away." Edward said. "We just wished to let you know that the offer is there if you want it."

"Is there a time limit to this?" I asked.

"No." Bella replied. "As long as it's before we settle again."

"We will let you know in due course." I stated.

Bella nodded and we were all four silent for a moment before Bella gave Mal and I an inspecting glance.

"So you really haven't got any plans for your honeymoon?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Not even for the wedding night, or the first week?" She continued.

"Well, we thought we would go to the cabin perhaps and decide from there. We have no solid plans, only ideas. We wish to maintain this for who knows what might happen come February?" I stated.

"You're being spontaneous for once?" Edward asked in amazement.

"Yes Grandfather." I stated. "Although the success of this venture will lie in the fact that I _plan_ to be spontaneous." I added with a grin. "Although I am nowhere near as highly strung as once I was. I have matured beyond the point where I think the world will end if I do not conform to a schedule and Mal has proven just how beneficial spontaneity can be."

"And it's a good thing." Bella said, giving my hand a squeeze. "Being organised is one thing, but not to the point of obsession."

"I know that now." I said with a smile.

"And now we got that out of the way, what's this I hear about a wild bachelorette party and strippers?" She asked.

"Oh that's Prue's joke." I said, brushing it aside. "At least I assume she was joking." I said with a frown. "She was joking?" I asked Mal, turning to him.

"I'm not so sure she was." Mal said. "At least she was serious about having a wild time."

"Oh dear, I was so caught up last night, I must stop her from going as far as that. Drinking a bit too much and going wild is one thing, but to ogle poor boys is quite another. And what would be the point, what thrill would they bring?"

"It's ok to do a little window shopping." Bella whispered and Edward frowned slightly. "I doubt it'll be the full-monty." She added, rolling her eyes.

"How would you feel if I watched women strip at Mal's bachelor party?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't care." Bella said with a shrug. "I'd know you wouldn't get much out of it and it's me you'd come back to at the end of the night. I think that's the important thing. Do I ever get touchy when you want to watch all those old Lillian Gish movies?"

"No. But she is hardly in the room." Edward countered.

"Not the point." Bella said. "Anyway, do you really think I'm going to run off with some human boy after all this time?"

"No. But I worry I'm not enough for you anymore." He said in a teasing way.

"Don't be silly." Bella said, putting her hand to his cheek and kissing him. "Of course you're still enough, but there's no harm in a little fun."

"Then it's clear I'll have to work on inserting a little more fun into our relationship." Edward said in a low growl as ran his thumb over Bella's lips and she shivered.

I looked away uncomfortably, they were my great-grandparents when all was said and done. Mal patted my shoulder and stood, bringing me up with him.

"We'll go…give you some privacy." He said.

Bella and Edward looked at us for a moment, and then Bella dropped her head as if she were blushing.

"Sorry." She said. "We got a little lost in each other for a moment there."

"Don't feel the need to go on our account." Edward added.

"We should probably go pack anyway." Mal said with a convincing smile.

"Of course." Edward replied, Mal's mind clearly open to him. "We should go and ask Carlisle when we're leaving ourselves."

"I will come say goodbye before we leave." I said and then Mal and I left the library and made our way upstairs, all the way to the roof for some fresh air, even if there was drizzle in the air.

"That was getting a bit intense." Mal said as we both sat atop the wall that surrounded the roof.

"Very." I replied. "It is good that they are still very much enamoured with each other after almost a century, but it is not something I wish to witness."

"But you don't want to get in the way of it either." Mal added.

"No." I replied as Mal placed his arm about me and I leant my head against his shoulder. "They should be allowed their moments. As we should. Will we still be as affectionate when we've been together for eighty years?"

"Well I hope so." Mal said. "Because I plan on it. Do you?"

"Oh most definitely." I said as I crossed my arm over his body to place upon his shoulder and snuggle in closer to him. "Although I hope I remember not to display it in front of the great-grandchildren."

"Whoa, slow down there bach, we haven't even had the children yet." He said with a laugh.

"No. But it is feasible to believe that by the time of our eightieth wedding anniversary we will have grandchildren and great-grandchildren." I stated.

"That's true." He agreed. "But it might also be feasible that we leave it until then to have kids."

"You do not see us as having children in the near future?" I asked feeling a strange flutter of despair.

"I see us having kids when you decide it's the right time." Mal said gently as he pulled me closer and sat me across his lap, wrapping his arms around me fully.

"You want no input?" I asked with a frown.

"Well I want some input." He said in a joking manner, but I pulled away from him, forgetting that I was over a fifty-foot drop, and gave him a solemn look that pleaded seriousness. "I want a whole full life with you Eliza, a long full life. I want everything you'd expect from spending your life with someone. I want kids; I just don't care when we have them as long as we do. That decision is entirely up to you. Just when you decide give me warning, don't do it in the middle of our fun time. You know, don't go, Mal I think we should dispense with the protection tonight and look to making children. We should at least discuss it beforehand just in case there's something in our life at that point which will make it difficult."

"I would not do such a thing." I stated.

"Not intentionally." Mal said. "But you know what you're like sometimes when you get a sudden idea in your head."

"I would never make such a rash decision over children." I stated.

"Good." Mal said, kissing my forehead before pulling me back into his chest.

"But it doesn't have to be entirely at my behest." I stated. "If there ever comes a time when you feel you are ready for children to enter our life and I am yet to raise the subject, then please feel free to raise it. I may be merely waiting on your word."

"Let's just see what the future holds." Mal said as he rubbed his cheek against the top of my head. "But I know whatever happens, we'll be together for as long as we live. No matter how long that is."

"Even if it's a thousand years?" I asked.

"A thousand years? Let's make it eternity." Mal whispered softly into my ear and I smiled.

"Then eternity it is my love." I said, and lifted my chin to place my lips to his jaw before he moved his head and we were kissing in a way that promised to last for eternity.

It didn't last for eternity of course, we had dinner to attend and it would not do to be absent. We broke the kiss at the same time and I realised that the rain was now coming down in a torrent, but I had not noticed for Mal had wrapped us in a warm little bubble of telekinetic energy. He smiled at me as he helped me from his lap and deposited me on the wall beside him. I stood and helped him to his feet and we leapt down together onto the roof, Mal's supernatural umbrella still keeping us dry as we walked hand in hand to the door that led to the top of the north staircase.

We descended the stairs and stopped off on the first floor to freshen up for dinner. Then we decided to descend via the grand staircase for dinner simply for the pleasure of it. It was something we seldom got to do now and of course I had been keeping to the south stairs over the last few days in order to stay away from those parts of the house where the party was being prepared.

We sat down to dinner and the vampires joined us this evening because a lot of the people who required solid food had gone home. Besides, word had reached them of Emmett's forfeit. Nobody knew what it was yet, although they knew it would be hilarious.

We had just finished dessert when Aunt Rose entered the room with a smirk on her face and she went over to the music system in the corner. She plugged in her iPod and pressed play. I recognised the introduction music from Swan Lake and Emmett flittered into the room, taking a prima ballerina bow before taking up the starting position for Odette's big number and the main Swan Lake theme started to play from the speakers.

Emmett began dancing, his tutu and wings following his every movement. Despite his big build he made a convincing swan, although it was a worry he might go through the floor on some of his landings. Finally he ended the number bowing low to the floor, the taffeta of his tutu spread around him, his little feathered wings curling around him. He was even wearing tights and proper ballet points. I had no idea where he managed to find them in his size, but it mattered not. As forfeits went this was hilarious and we all gave Billie our commendations for thinking about it while Emmett was good natured, really such things didn't worry him in the long run.

"And now we go to our regular dance critic for analysis." Billie announced and everyone turned to me.

I raised my eyebrows, caught unawares by this honour. I took a sip of my water while I thought and then smiled as I placed my glass upon the table.

"One of the best Odettes I have ever seen." I stated. "Wonderful form and presence. If this is kept up then young Mr McCarty has a long and prosperous future in the world of ballet."

"Aw, thanks Eliza, that means a lot." Emmett said and he grabbed me in a bear hug.

I giggled as I tapped at his arm, wishing he would let me go. He did then and grabbed hold of Billie.

"So what do ya think squirt?" He asked. "Was I any good?"

"Simply superb Uncle Emmett. A divine performance if I ever saw one. You should totally join the New York City Ballet Company." She said.

"You cheeky scamp." Emmett chuckled as he put her back on the floor and ruffled her hair.

Billie laughed and pushed his arm away before twirling away from him and going to stand near Mother and Father. It was clear she'd had enough of being ruffled for one day and Emmett would have to desist or he was in danger of being drained. Again. Billie was less in control when she was tired so it was better not to push her. Even Uncle Emmett had come to realise that, after five times of being drained.

"I just wish I had my video camera ready." Edward announced. "That was definitely one for the family album. Generations from now they would be thankful of the proof of Emmett's first performance."

"Despite all the compliments, I'm not making a habit of this." Emmett said firmly. "That was a one and only performance."

"All the more reason to film it." Jasper said in amused tones.

"Of course there's always the next time you lose at tag to Billie." Alice said in her definite way and Emmett groaned, obviously forgetting the fact that Alice couldn't possibly know if Billie was in the scenario.

"You'll have to warn us next time so we can record it for posterity." Esme said with a smile as she hugged herself into Carlisle. "I would like to see it again."

"It would be a great addition to the family library." Carlisle said with a smile as he tightened his arms about Esme and kissed the top of her head.

"You're all gonna get me to dance it again aren't you?" Emmett said despondently.

"You don't have to do it in front of everyone." Rose said. "Perform it for me and I'll film."

"I doubt it will be suitable for the eyes of others if Emmett were to perform it for you alone." Father observed and everybody laughed.

"We'll film the clean version first." Rose said primly. "And then we'll have our fun." She added with a grin.

"When do we start?" Emmett asked, placing his big hand on Rose's waist.

"Let's go find somewhere quiet." She replied.

"My dance room is more than adequate." I stated, pointing to the room behind the dining room that never got used.

"Good choice." Rosalie said with a smile. "Now all I need is a camera."

"I know for one." Bella said, rising to her feet.

"I don't even want to know what you've got a camera for, just bring it here." Rose teased.

Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes as she ghosted from the room.

"Mal and I will wash the dishes." I stated in the mean time for it seemed the perfect way to escape the room.

Mal went down to the kitchen while I fed the dishes into the dumb waiter. Once everything was cleared from the dining room I made my way downstairs. I washed while Mal wiped and put away. We discussed Emmett's rendition while we did this.

Finally we retired to bed, and after some cuddling and kissing we settled to sleep for our last night in Tregarran until the wedding was upon us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are much appreciated and I answer anyone who has an account :)**

**Gemma x**

**** Patricia: Dove and Simon are in the dark ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Biance94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

Mal and I set out early for Seattle the next day. Again there was much to prepare before I returned to work on the third and I wished to have a moment to reacclimatize myself to the life we shared in our apartment in Seattle before I started panicking about whether I had everything in order for the next day.

Alec stated that he would return to the apartment in the evening for he planned to spend the remainder of the holidays with Lamia before she had to return to her studies. It was for this reason that when we reached the apartment around ten that day Mal and I suddenly found ourselves alone, something that we had not truly had at Tregarran, regardless of whether there were others in the immediate vicinity or not.

Now that Mal and I were really alone we relaxed in each other's company. Although I dare say relax may have been the wrong word to use. We enjoyed each other's company greatly, being able to do what we wanted, and not worry about anyone overhearing. I was very happy and sated by the time we had finished and it put me in a good mood for preparing everything I needed for the first day back of the year.

It was around six that I was finally ready and after a meal cooked by my wonderful fiancé I bathed. Clean and happy I settled down in front of the television in Mal's arms and we watched the last of the holiday specials.

"This is nice." Mal whispered in my ear. "As much as I like your family, it's nice to just be on our own too."

"Oh definitely." I agreed. "I enjoy being able to do what we like when we choose to."

"I can't wait until the honeymoon." Mal said, pulling me closer until I was sat in his lap. "Just you and me and all the time in the world."

"I look forward to it." I said.

"The only question is, where to first?" He questioned.

"I think we should go where this all began, our sexual life that is. We should go to the cabin and then decide from there. The money we have put by for this is such that we can go wherever we want when we choose to." I stated.

"A night at the cabin and then the world." Mal mused, and kissed my shoulder. "Maybe Hawaii first?"

"Oh yes. I have never been there and near paradise should be on the agenda." I observed.

"It'll be something we can both experience for the first time together. I've never been to Hawaii either." Mal replied.

"That's why you thought of it." I surmised.

"Yeah." He replied. "Of course wherever you are will be paradise."

"Charmer." I joked and turned to kiss him.

"I can't help speaking the truth." He replied, his lips against mine, and I giggled and his lips followed mine as I leant away.

"We'll be happy always won't we?" I asked, as I moved to sit across his lap so that I faced him.

"It'd be stupid to think that there won't be any bumps in the road." Mal said, his hands coming to rest in the small of my back. "But I'll always be happy to have you in my life. No matter what happens in our life together, I'll always love you and I'll remember to say it every day so you won't forget."

"I won't forget." I said with a smile and leant forward and kissed him. "I love you my Malachite and we will be happy forever, I know it."

"I can't believe we'll be married soon." Mal said. "I know we've been together for four years now, but this makes it more official. We'll be united as one and I'll have family again. Proper family I see all the time and not just now and then. And I'll have you, my intelligent beautiful wife."

"We will be family Mal. You and I together forever." I whispered, stroking his hair and placing my hands to his cheeks as I placed my lips to his once more. "You will never, ever feel a pang of loneliness again, I will make sure of that." I added as I trailed my fingers down to the side of his neck. "You are mine now, and I will never let you go." I said with a grin before placing my lips to the other side of his neck and kissing from his shoulder to his ear.

"Then call me your willing prisoner." Mal said a little unsteadily as his hands trailed up my spine.

"You will find me a most accommodating warden." I said and placed my lips to his again, our kiss deepening as I wrapped my arms about his head and he pulled me closer to him.

I lost all track of time, lost with Malachite in a place where only we existed. So lost were we that we missed Alec's call from the other side of the door before he let himself in.

"Sorry to intrude." He said and I looked up to see him crossing the room to his bedroom with his hand held up to shield his vision from us.

"We will move if you wish to watch television." I stated.

"No, no. I'll read." Alec said and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

I looked back to Mal and he smiled in a somewhat hazy way.

"Now that's one of the things I'm not gonna miss." He declared.

"No more interruptions." I mused as I leaned away from Mal but interlocked my hands behind his neck. "I wonder what that would be like."

"I have no idea." Mal said. "That will definitely be new territory for us."

"Yes." I agreed, placing my forehead to his and kissing him a moment before climbing off his lap. "I think we should go to bed now." I stated. "I have an early morning tomorrow."

Mal rose to his feet and looked down at me and stroked my cheek.

"It will be nice when we won't have all these little deadlines." He observed.

"A whole year of no responsibility and no appointments to keep will be a delightful thing indeed." I said, placing my hand over his and smiling in return. "But for now we are slaves to convention and unfortunately I must be up early tomorrow." I added as I pulled his hand from my cheek and kissed his palm.

"Then let's get you cwtched into bed." Mal said, lifting me into his arms with a twirl and he kissed me before he went to carry me into the bedroom.

"You haven't turned off the television or the lights." I stated.

Mal raised his eyebrow, and then grinned as the television and the lights turned themselves off.

"Better." I said, and kissed him briefly before he spirited me into the bedroom.

He placed me next to the bed and went to close the door in the old fashioned way while I turned down the bed covers. Before I could get into bed I needed the bathroom, so I went and did what needed to be done, Mal following after me. I got into the bed and waited for him to come to me before lying down and snuggling into his arms. We kissed for another good long while before we settled down for sleep.

I had a lovely dream; one I hoped Mal shared with me for he featured in it greatly. I would have enjoyed remaining in that dream a lot longer but was pulled from it by the clamouring of my alarm. I hit it off and extricated myself from Mal's arms, soothing him back into sleep when he stirred for he had no need to rise early until Monday morning when college reconvened.

I prepared myself for work and kissed Mal's cheek before leaving, placing a note beside him for when he woke up. I then made my way to work, taking a cab once more. I was the first of my department to arrive; I was there before the inter-department memo was delivered informing me of a staff meeting that everyone in my department was to attend. This was strange for normally I called staff meetings for my department and others called by those higher up were usually for management only.

I informed my workers as they arrived to prepare for the meeting that would take place at nine. I was asked what the meeting could possibly be about I had to tell them that I had no idea for I had not called the meeting. If I had to make a guess it was probably about the imminent change of the head of department, although I didn't reveal this suspicion to them. I was hoping to have at least a week before the others knew of my departure. I would have to face the endless questioning sooner than anticipated.

At nine I led my workers into the small conference room on our floor and we sat around the table. I left the head seat empty for this had come from above me.

"So when's the meeting starting?" Felicity asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied. "As I informed you, I did not schedule this meeting."

"What do you think it's about?" Adriana asked.

"I have no idea." I replied. "I was surprised those above us wished to meet today, given that it's the first day."

"And to call all of us." Victor observed. "Don't they just talk to all you managerial types alone and leave you lot to deal with us grunts?"

"That is the normal state of affairs." I said, tapping my fingers on the tabletop with impatience, we were wasting profitable time here and it was making me anxious.

"You don't think…" Felicity began and trailed off.

"Are they going to cut our department?" Nigel asked with worry and this caused them all to start talking over each other in their fear.

I slammed my hand on the table a few times to regain order.

"We are the best department in this company." I announced, and it was the truth. "We are always profitable and efficient with it. The company would suffer to lose us, so rest assured your jobs are safe."

This calmed everyone apart from Nigel.

"What do you mean 'your; jobs?" He asked.

It was at this point we saw Mr Dugan, the personnel administrator, walk past the window. He was accompanied by a tall blonde, her hair scraped up into a French pleat, her dark suit well pressed, everything about her screamed ice queen and bitch and I felt a pang of sympathy for my subordinates if she was my replacement.

Mr Dugan entered the room and took his place at the head of the table, the blonde standing behind him shedding all the warmth of an icicle. She could have given Jane a run for her money with the cold indifference with which she regarded us.

"This won't take long." Mr Dugan said abruptly. "As you are all aware Ms Black will be leaving us soon."

"What?" Felicity asked aghast. "Since when? Why?"

"She feels that now is time to move on from the company." Mr Dugan said diplomatically.

Felicity went to speak out again, but I warned her into silence with my eyes. If the blonde was my replacement and she was as much of a bitch as she looked the last thing Felicity should do is single herself out.

"Ms Black will be with us for a further four weeks. To ease the transition we thought we'd introduce you to your new department head in the mean time. Ms Ryan will be working with Ms Black over the course of the next few weeks and getting to know you all, your strengths, who is best at certain tasks, so that when Ms Black departs there'll be no fall in productivity. Now Ms Ryan would like to say a few words."

Ms Ryan stepped forward and looked around us, it was clear she could not pick me out as the head of department and I allowed this for a while longer. I wished to see what she would say when she had no idea who I was.

"Your department is productive, but we can do better. For a start a strict dress code should be imposed. No more sweaters and twin sets, it sets the wrong example to potential clients, and we do not wear our hair down." She said and I felt her eyes on me. "Moreover you will all look at me when I am speaking."

"Mr Dugan, a word if you please?" I said, rising to my feet.

"And you will speak when spoken to." Ms Ryan said curtly.

"Mr Dugan, a word." I said firmly, deliberately ignoring Ms Ryan.

"Yes Ms Black?" He asked.

"In confidence if you don't mind."

Mr Dugan nodded and followed me to my office.

"Who is that monster?" I demanded. "Is this some passive aggressive means that the company has employed to force me to stay?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ms Black." Mr Dugan said with a straight face although I was uncertain if he was deceiving me.

"Please! Dress codes? Restrictions on hairstyle? She is not a real person! She could not possibly be! What thinking is behind hiring such a ball buster?" I demanded.

"She is a traditionalist, like you." Mr Dugan replied.

"She is nothing like me." I said firmly. "I am an efficient department head and get the most out of my workers through respect, not ridiculous codes that will down morale and most likely have an adverse effect on performance. It has been proven time and again that some leniency is better than putting a straight jacket on them. And what potential clients do we come into contact with? We're financial retrievals, not propositions and promotions."

"Perhaps you should explain that to Ms Ryan. She came from customer services so she's probably got her wires crossed." Mr Dugan said, and it was clear that he was not going to help me on this one. He had played his role in brining Ms Ryan to me and now it was up to me to deal with her.

"I'm sure she has." I said icily and then sighed. "I will speak with her, explain exactly what we do in financial retrievals and hopefully she will listen. Now I'd best go get my workers doing what they do best. God knows we have lost half the morning on this meeting that could have been kept to management before introducing her as the new department head."

I left my office to find that the main floor was devoid of workers. Ms Ryan was still laying down the law to a disgruntled workforce.

"Ms Ryan a word if you please?" I said firmly. "The rest of you get on with your duties, you know what must be done."

"I am not done here yet." Ms Ryan said.

"We are already behind this morning." I stated. "Ms Kemp, please distribute the duty roster."

"Yes Ms Black." Felicity said, rising to her feet and she shot a dark look at Ms Ryan before ushering the other workers out onto the floor.

I followed them and shut the door behind them and turned the rod to close the blinds before turning to Ms Ryan.

"How dare you undermine me in front of the workers? It unsettles my foundation here." She exclaimed before I could speak.

"I would not have to do such a thing if you could abstain from berating them whilst I'm still in charge." I said in a low, steely voice that showed no hint of intimidation. "This is financial recovery, and the application of our brains is higher on the agenda than appearance. We do not meet with anyone face to face therefore a dress code to the extent that you suggest is rather redundant. The dress code already employed is sufficient."

"Loose clothing leads to loose thinking." Ms Ryan replied with all the confidence of one reciting a self-help mantra.

"Oh dear, and they call me old fashioned." I said with a sigh. "You will lose them if you are too strict. A little lenience in the dress code means they'll make more of an effort to show up on time. Besides a happier workplace is less prone to absentees."

"The threat of losing ones post is also a deterrent to absentees." Ms Ryan countered.

"You are unbelievable." I said aghast. "There is no speaking to you. We must therefore come to an accord. Until the first of February when my contract officially terminates I am still the head of this department. Should you try to bully my workers in any way during that time then I will report you to higher personnel."

"Not that your input matters." Ms Ryan said with a smirk.

"Regardless, it will be a mark against you." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Now please excuse me, I have to attend to my work."

I left the conference room and entered the floor where everyone was already busy on computers or phones. Felicity came to meet me when I exited and gave me a run down of what was happening. Ms Ryan was hovering behind me and I turned to her in irritation.

"Walk beside me and be part of the conversation, or go away." I said. "I can not abide people hovering behind me."

"I guess that comes from being so short." Ms Ryan said below her breath so I decided to let that one go for the sake of peace, so I ignored her and discussed the quarter projections with Felicity.

Ms Ryan followed me into my office once I was done with Felicity and she was clearly taking notes.

"At least you keep your office in order." She stated.

"I am adverse to clutter." I said, settling behind my desk. "Do sit down Ms Ryan and perhaps we can come to an amicable arrangement to ease my leaving and your coming."

"Then you accept my proposals for a dress code?" She asked.

"There is already a dress code imposed. There is nothing wrong with the way they dress. You merely wish to impose your dominance here. I understand that, but surely there is a more reasonable way to go about it?"

"You think I came on too strong." Ms Ryan observed.

"Think? There is no thinking about it. You did come on too strong. You are like a new teacher over compensating with the discipline, when all you do is make them resent you from the off. There is a way to have discipline without inspiring them to put frogs in your desk." I stated.

"They're likely to rebel?" Ms Ryan asked sounding doubtful.

"Of course they will. They are human. Treat them with respect and you will have their loyalty, degrade them and they will do everything in your power to counter you. They are not children you understand, but grown adults and will not tolerate being treated as such. Would you like to be spoken to in such a manner?" I demanded.

"I make sure I am never in the position of being too subordinate within a company." She said in an offhand manner.

"I'm sure you do." I remarked. "But have you ever considered the advantage of working from the bottom up?"

"No." Ms Ryan replied, and it was clear there was no argument, at least from her point of view.

"The view is better from the top when you get there through hard work." I stated. "Did you merely graduate managerial school?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you have the right experience to inspire? If you have never done a second beneath the yoke then how can you empathise with those under you? You know not the work they do. You merely think you can control them with silly rules. It will never work, but I know you will not take my advice. Therefore I have no time for you and suggest you stay out of my way for the duration of my tenure here and if you attempt to command my troops before I have handed in my baton then there will be pistols at dawn. Is that clear?"

"You have fight." Ms Ryan remarked.

"Do not push me." I said simply. "Now make yourself useful and fetch me a coffee."

"I am not your gofer!" She spluttered.

"Until I leave this post then you are still in training. Therefore you must fetch and carry as and when I desire it. Think of it as 'role-play' to give you some idea of what it is like to be a subordinate. Now go, latte, two sugars from the coffee shop on the ground floor, I do not let that office slurry pass my lips."

"You can't order me!"

"I can, and I am. Now move, you have five minuets to bring me back my latte and then we have next week's duty sheet to peruse." I stated.

Ms Ryan sat there with her mouth agape.

"Have we suddenly transformed into a codfish?" I asked in clipped tones. "Latte. Now. Or I will demote you."

"You can not do that!" Ms Ryan exclaimed.

"While I am still head of this department I have every right to do that. Now fetch my latte, two sugars, and then we will discuss next week's duty sheet as if we are equals." I stated.

"And if not?" She prompted.

"I will assign you to fetch and carry for Nigel. Perhaps a dose of what it is to work on the factory floor will give you more empathy."

Ms Ryan gave me a cold look.

"The coffee will not fetch itself." I stated.

Ms Ryan realised that I was not messing around and rose to her feet.

"Feel free to fetch the beverage of your choice." I said as an after thought as she left the room.

She had been gone barely thirty seconds when Felicity entered the room.

"She is such a…"

I placed my finger to my lips and waited out the silence counting to thirty before I gestured for Felicity to continue.

"Bitch." She said. "I could manage this floor, why don't I get promoted? I know this work backwards! She's never been near this floor before today."

"I know." I said, indicating the seat opposite me for Felicity to sit. "But I can not dictate to Mr Mangan. I fear this might be a ploy of his to convince me to stay."

"Then why don't you?" Felicity demanded. "You're the best boss we've ever had. Why do you have to leave?"

"Because working in an office was never how I imagined my life. I want to be a writer and an English teacher, or an elementary school teacher. I wish to do something that feels of worth, and that is what I intend to do. Mal is soon to be a doctor and will be able to open a practice. I am free now to go to teachers' college and learn my trade before taking a post I can feel proud of." I stated.

"There's nothing wrong with the work we do here." Felicity said, somewhat affronted.

"Yes." I replied, "But it is not my calling. It is yours however and I truly think you should be promoted to floor manager. I will request an audience with Mr Mangan and inform him that you are the one to take my place, and not that sub-zero bitch."

Felicity laughed.

"Now go back to your work and give no reason for her to hate you just yet. I am not a miracle worker and cannot promise you that Mr Mangan will even grant me audience let alone take my suggestion on board. Therefore it is better you not make an enemy of Ms Ryan just yet."

"Well you haven't steered me wrong so far." Felicity observed. "Talk after work?"

"We will." I promised.

"Thanks." Felicity said with a smile and left the office.

I took out my cell phone and dialled Mal. He answered after the second ring.

"Liza, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "Am I not allowed to phone my magnificent Malachite?"

"Of course you are. You just don't usually phone me in the day. That's why I thought there was something wrong." He stated.

"There's nothing wrong, there's merely been a development at work and I am going to talk with Felicity afterwards. I thought perhaps you would care to meet up with me in the Dragon Bar. I know Felicity will have a thousand and one questions for you. Best to have it done with."

"Yeah. Ok. I'll meet you. What time?" He asked.

"Shall we say half past five?" I suggested.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Then I shall meet you later."

"Can't wait." Mal replied. "See you later. Hwyl."

"Bye." I replied and hung up.

"Personal calls? Really Ms Black?" Ms Ryan said as she entered my office carrying two cups of coffee.

"No." I said firmly. "Where's my latte?"

Ms Ryan put a cup on the desk, a little on the hard side, but not enough to spill it, as she sat down. I pulled the cup to me and removed the cap and sniffed it. It didn't smell bad and so I took a cautious sip. It was a latte from the coffee shop on the ground floor. There was nothing sinister about it.

"Coffee retrieval is base camp in the corporate world, that's why I sent you out to get some. We need to be humbled to appreciate our elevated position." I stated. "Do you not agree?"

"That is why I've taken a managerial position." Ms Ryan replied. "I could have gone straight into a board position."

"Then why play with us mere mortals?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought I should start from the bottom and work my way up." Ms Ryan replied regardless, and that was her true view of things.

"Management is not the bottom." I stated.

Ms Ryan gave me an incredulous look.

"I have a proposition." I stated.

"What?"

"Let us call it the Liza Black managerial training programme. I have four weeks left. In that time I will train you from the bottom up. Starting as office girl, then floor worker, supervisor and finally manager." I stated.

Ms Ryan merely stared at me.

"I think it would be beneficial to you understanding what we do here." I stated. "And you will come to know those below you a lot better when you are on the same level as them."

Ms Ryan continued to stare at me.

"I will give you time to think." I stated. "Right now we will go over next weeks duty sheets, I will let you know who is better at which role."

"I thought they had to be sufficient in every role here." Ms Ryan remarked.

"As true as that is, it is hardly applicable in the real world." I stated. "That's why you assign the strongest in said area to that area. It's how you _manage_ them. Yes those above us assume the workforce is multitalented, but they have no real life experience. The truth is that some are better at some tasks than others. That's why you need to work with them to know this and to know who to assign to which task for a more efficient work force."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"And allow you to take the easy route yet again? Is that really fair to you?" I asked.

"Yes." Ms Ryan replied in a way that broached no argument yet again.

"Believe me it is not." I said. "You may not know this of me Ms Ryan but my family is very rich and I could live off my parents' wealth for an eternity, but that would not be living. That would not be right. The right way is to provide for myself and by learning how to do things properly. Spending money well earned is greater satisfaction than spending money from others."

"I will have to take your word for that." Ms Ryan said blandly.

"You will know from experience soon." I said. "Now to start you on your training, you can shadow Nigel at first, study what he does and I will quiz you at the end of the day."

"You have no authority to do this." Ms Ryan announced.

"Then get your daddy to sack me." I said, unabashed for I was working within a certainty. "Oh wait, he cannot, Mr Mangan has the only true control over my contract and it expires in four weeks. Why run the risk of severance pay when I am on my way of my own accord?"

Ms Ryan did not look impressed.

"Now go shadow Nigel and we will speak at the end of the day." I stated.

Ms Ryan merely sat there looking at me.

"You will not earn their respect by lording it over them." I said. "Now go do as I say and win your workforce around."

Ms Ryan still didn't move and so I endeavoured to ignore her for a full ten minuets while I got on with my work before I looked up, gave her a stern look and said, "Can I help you Ms Ryan? Do you not understand what shadow means?"

"You're serious?" She asked.

"As the grave." I said gravely. "I am offering you the wisdom of my experience Ms Ryan. You would do well to heed it."

Ms Ryan narrowed her eyes.

"Now go and shadow Nigel and we will talk at the end of the day." I stated, staring her down until she relented and left my office, although whether she went to shadow Nigel I was unsure.

I spent the rest of the morning doing what I had to do, it was always busy at the start of the quarter to arrange everything that needed doing, especially when there were occasions of emergency one couldn't plan for. When I went to inspect the floor at twelve Ms Ryan was shadowing Nigel, looming behind him in such a way that he was stumbling over his words on the phone and his hand shook when he wrote.

"Lunch time." I announced. "Please be back by one."

Given that this was the first day back of the New Year, despite the fact that it was a Friday we could hardly break early for the day. Therefore everyone nodded and made motions to conclude their business for the morning while Ms Ryan gave me a blank look. She most likely thought an hour was far too long for one's lunch hour. She got up and made her way to my office, I past her and pulled the chair she had been using so that I was sitting next to Nigel as opposed to looming behind him.

"Nigel how goes it this morning?" I asked.

"I…God I've screwed up I don't know how many times." He said glumly. "She's scary."

"Don't let her intimidate you my friend." I stated. "She is your subordinate for the day."

"Really?" He asked with sudden interest.

"Yes." I said, and then frowned. "What did she tell you?"

"That she was evaluating me." He replied.

I sighed and shook my head.

"She is observing what you for a better idea of what we do here, to know how best to conduct business. If she intimidates you this afternoon come and inform me. I will not have her disrupting the smooth running of my department. Now go and take your lunch and relax for five." I stated.

"Ok." Nigel said, and then looked worried. "I probably need to work through my lunch hour to make up for all I messed up this morning."

"You can make it up this afternoon." I stated and picked up his list. "I'll move the top priorities up the list and then anything you can't do today you can leave for Monday."

"But that will back me up all next week." He said in despair.

"Nonsense Nigel, I know you are more than apt to catch up by the end of today." I said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked, not willing to believe me.

"Of course." I replied as I altered his list.

"I could eat my lunch here at the desk and I can start as soon as I've finished." He offered.

"Normally I would allow that, but we must make a good impression on Ms Ryan." I stated as I placed his list down on the desk. "You may return earlier if you wish, but you are not permitted to eat at the desk."

"Ok. I'll go have lunch." Nigel said and got to his feet.

I nodded and sat at his desk a while longer thinking as he made his way out to lunch. Ms Ryan was a problem, she would not be my problem for much longer, but I couldn't bring myself to let it lie. It was my fault in a sense, for I was resigning and that was why they would have to suffer Ms Ryan. I had to try and tame her or I would fret about them I was sure.

I stood up and looked around the empty floor and I felt a sudden pang. I thought I would not miss this place, but evidently I was wrong. Or perhaps it was not the place so much as the people here. Even then I was sceptical as to whether that was the true reason for I had never really thought of them as friends, merely the people I work with. No, it was not that I would miss this place; it was the thought that it would not survive without me. How egotistical of me to think such a thing.

With this disturbing thought in mind I returned to my office where Ms Ryan was sat in my chair.

"Please vacate my seat." I said.

"Enough with the games Ms Black we both know this is my place." Ms Ryan said with a smile that showed she thought she had won.

"Not until February." I stated. "Now vacate my seat or I will become thoroughly vexed, a that is not something you wish from me."

"Is that a threat?" Ms Ryan said with amusement and the look she gave me was deliberately calculated to remind me that I was so much smaller than her.

"I do not threaten." I stated, not intimidated by her petty behaviour in the least. "Now move."

It was clear Ms Ryan was not going to move. I was thankful that I had opted for a chair with castors as I rounded the desk, pulled the chair back and while she was still looking affronted I wheeled her out of my office. I moved the other chair to my place and sat down. I pulled out my bag from below the desk and pulled out my lunch while Ms Ryan came back into the room and I fixed her in place with my eyes.

"I would advise you not to contemplate it." I said darkly and for a moment Ms Ryan had a brief flicker of fear before she stepped out of my office and wheeled the chair back in.

She set it in place opposite me and sat down.

"You eat at your desk?" She asked.

"It's more time efficient." I stated. "This way I need not waste time with travel and can continue on with my work once I am done."

"Yet you sent everyone else away." She said in awed disbelief.

"They deserve fresh air. It does nobody good to be cooped up all day." I replied with a shrug before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"But you're cooped up all day." She countered.

"I make up for it with hiking at the weekend." I stated. "It is much more beneficial having a delightful lungful of fresh mountain air, as opposed to this city air."

"Are you a mountain girl?" She asked, and there was a slight air of ridicule to her tone that I chose to ignore.

"Yes." I stated, with obvious pride. "I grew up in Olympic Pines, I suppose you have never heard of that."

"Yes. The Pearsons come from there." Ms Ryan stated.

"I believe they do." I said carefully, feeling the sudden urge for caution.

"Hold on, Black?" Ms Ryan mused. "Didn't one of the Pearson girls marry a Black? The youngest who writes that low-brow erotica."

"That is not of importance." I said firmly. "We are here to discuss how we plan to make this transition as smooth as possible."

"You mean you want to turn me to your method of management before you leave." Ms Ryan translated.

"If that occurs then all the better." I said, although I dared not hope for a complete transformation. "But as things stand at the moment I would be happy if I can remove 'The Corporate Guide to Management' from your derrière and instil some true managerial skills into your head before I depart."

"The Corporate Guide to Management?" Ms Ryan asked in amusement.

"Yes. You appear to be drawing your knowledge from the wrong font. You are using management created as a standard, whereas true management takes knowing and feeling. Any fool can give an order, but it takes great leadership to ensure the right person receives said order and the required task is completed."

Ms Ryan raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"I see we are not getting anywhere and I doubt we'll reach an accord by the end of the day. You will continue this afternoon by shadowing Nigel once more. And when I say shadow I do not mean lurk behind." I warned. "You must sit beside him and observe properly."

"He isn't an efficient worker." Ms Ryan observed.

"He is if you refrain from intimidating him. He is one of the most efficient workers if he feels comfortable." I stated.

"Comfort breeds laziness." Ms Ryan quoted from whatever guide she had used once more.

"In the Victorian times perhaps, but that was two hundred years ago. You need to consult a more recent guide." I said pleasantly as I placed my lunch box back into my bag. "And now back to work for me."

"You work harder than your subordinates." Ms Ryan observed in a manner that suggested this was most unsavoury.

"It comes with the bigger salary." I stated with a shrug. "Besides, I lead by example. If they see me working hard then they will too. If I am seen slacking they see that as their licence to slack."

"It seems rather strange for you to do so much work you could delegate to others."

"I delegate enough work to others, and part of my time is taken up by said delegation. That is what management is for, to do the delegation so those higher up need not mingle with the floor crew. It is a bad manager who delegates all their work to others and then sits back and does nothing all day. How is that managing?"

Ms Ryan shrugged and it was clear she was bored with this conversation. To be honest so was I.

"You may as well go await Nigel's return." I stated and powered my computer back up.

Ms Ryan stared at me for a long moment before she left my office once more and I got on with my work. I checked the floor periodically and conversed with anyone who came to speak to me. The afternoon seemed to fly by and it was five o'clock before I realised. I was thankful that I could soon leave the office, although I did not forget my promise to speak with Felicity and it did not surprise me when she knocked on my open door.

I looked up from finishing my work with a smile.

"Go gather your belongings we'll talk in the bar." I stated since it was less likely that Ms Ryan would follow us to such a place.

I powered down everything in my office and gathered together my belongings before I stood and Ms Ryan was there at the door.

"Should we not have an end of day briefing?" She asked.

"We usually have a weekly briefing on a Friday, but one day hardly calls for it." I replied. "I am merely meeting with my assistant this evening. It is our usual protocol for the start of the quarter."

"May I sit in?" Ms Ryan asked.

"It will be tedious." I stated, hoping to dissuade her.

"I should still sit in." Ms Ryan said firmly.

There was no valid argument I could think of.

"Very well." I said and stepped around her onto the main floor where Felicity was standing at the ready with her beg on her shoulder.

"Ms Ryan will be joining our meeting." I stated.

Felicity managed to control her face well as she said, "Yes. Makes sense."

I nodded and then motioned with my head for Felicity to follow me. We made our way to the elevator and I wondered if we'd be able to set it to descend before Ms Ryan could reach it, but unfortunately the woman was determined. She kept a step behind us so there was no way to descend alone without it being obvious and rude.

It was clear that Felicity was uncomfortable as we rode the elevator. Ms Ryan sensed this I was sure for she turned her full attention on Felicity. I gave her a dark look before turning to Felicity.

"Did you have a good holiday?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. Microwave dinner for one in the company of Charlie Brown and Snoopy." She said with a shrug.

"So your seduction of Gus did not work?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he had to go visit his folks in Ohio so that really ended any chance of spending Christmas Day together." She said glumly.

"That wouldn't happen to be Gus Stanley?" Ms Ryan asked.

"What if it is?" Felicity asked a little on the aggressive side.

"Is it the Gus Stanley who works in accounts?" Ms Ryan verified in a way that made me feel anxious as to where this was leading, for it was obviously somewhere unpleasant.

"You know that is the one to whom we refer, now say your piece before I am tempted to ram that copy of 'The Corporate Guide to Management' back where it originated." I said darkly.

"What a colourful threat." Ms Ryan crooned. "It is merely that the Gus Stanley to whom you refer is not from Ohio. He is from right here in Seattle and Stanley is his mother's maiden name. His true surname is Ryan. My brother in fact." Ms Ryan's eyes grazed over Felicity with obvious scorn. "So you're the little slut he's been mooning over all Winterfest."

"You will not speak that way to my staff." I said, incensed and angry.

"Well you know you'll never be with him right?" Ms Ryan observed. "He's got a fiancée and will marry her next summer. It's all arranged."

"Is the bride of his choosing?" I asked.

"He could not refuse such a bride. She comes from a good family and from what I hear is well skilled in the bedroom." Ms Ryan replied.

"Who might this un-blushing bride be?" I asked.

"Prudence Pearson. It's been on the cards since they were young. They would have been married sooner, but she disappeared." Ms Ryan carried on, despite the fact that I was giving her an incredulous look.

"I hate to burst your nineteenth century bubble, but Prue has a partner, one she doesn't intend on leaving." I stated.

"She will if she knows what's best for her." Ms Ryan said haughtily. "Fancy taking up with a black man? She's always had that rebellious streak, but she will comply."

"You are highly racist." I said. "And Prue will not comply. If you think she will then you obviously don't know my captain. She is happy with Tibbi and she is done with the life of you idiotic people who think you rule the world. There are higher powers, although I think you may be aware of that. Eclipse?"

"You?" She replied, answering my question without answering.

"There's not enough fortune in the world that would entice me into the midst of those blood thirsty savages." I hissed.

"So you're a liberal?" She said as if it were an insult.

"I am one of the higher powers so remember that next time you attempt to cross me." I said in a low intense voice. "You are not the only one working from the bottom up, but I am doing it for better reasons than you I am sure."

The elevator came to a stop and as the doors opened on the ground floor I remembered that Felicity was still with us. She had not understood any of what had gone on between Ms Ryan and I, but it was clear she was full of questions.

"I think given your remarks it would be prudent for you to forgo this meeting this evening." I stated. "If you learn to be civil you can join us next Friday, but for today I think it's best you take a rain check."

Before Ms Ryan could reply I took Felicity's arm and pulled her from the elevator. We walked quickly toward the main doors and stepped out into the street. I wouldn't feel safe from Ms Ryan until we were ensconced within the Dragon Bar and I had full view of the doors to ensure she hadn't followed us. I could not communicate this to Felicity, but she seemed to have the same idea as me.

We walked in swift silence until we reached the Dragon Bar, which was half a block away from our building. I was certain that Ms Ryan wasn't following us, but I wouldn't take it for granted until we were in the Dragon Bar and at our usual table.

Our usual table was not hard to ensure given that it was still early in the evening. I took the seat that allowed me a view of the doors while Felicity went to fetch the first round, soft drinks to begin with of course.

By the time Felicity sat down with our cokes it was clear that Ms Ryan wasn't following us. Felicity still took a moment to look around before she turned to look at me.

"What was all that 'higher powers' thing?" She demanded.

"I was merely putting Ms Ryan in her place." I stated. "You know there are rich families who have a certain amount of control in this country? Ms Ryan belongs to one who pretends they are high, but they are merely middle management when compared to my family. In truth I could go through life on the reserves of my family's fortune and hardly make a dent in it, but that seems too much of an easy route. I want to earn the right to that money by working my way up the ladder. Ms Ryan on the other hand was most likely forced to humble herself and likes to give herself airs that are not there."

Felicity nodded in agreement, but then her brow furrowed.

"So what's 'eclipse' mean." She asked.

"If I tell you that I will have to kill you." I said flatly, and then smiled as if I was making a joke. "It is merely a group similar to scouts for rich kids. Very exclusive, but I do not like their policies, they are beneath me."

"I never knew this about you boss. I know you're all nicely spoken, but I always figured you for a working stiff like the rest of us." Felicity observed.

"My family, although rich, have always believed in the merit of hard work. Although I would want for nothing if it truly came to it, allowances have always had to be earned. It taught us the value of money earned through work, something Ms Ryan is obviously unfamiliar with."

"Do you think Gus really is her brother?" Felicity asked sadly.

"It's highly possible." I stated.

"Then he's engaged?" She continued.

"Definitely not!" I exclaimed. "I am good friends with Prue, we have been since high school. Besides, her sister is married to my brother so I know her mind better than the Borg queen. Prue is happy with her Tibbi and would never go after your Gus, you can rest assured of that."

"Then why did he lie to me about his folk being in Ohio?"

"What would you have done if he had told you his family owns shares in the company?" I asked. "And has it not occurred to you that he might be looking for a woman who loves him for him and not his family's money?"

"That makes sense." Felicity conceded, and then with that business out of the way she turned to what this meeting was about originally. "So you're leaving us?"

"As I told you earlier, this had always been a stop gap. I only planned to work here until Mal got his doctorate, his licence will soon follow and then he will be free to practice. He will gain employment and I will take up a course at the nearest college where I will do all I need to become a teacher. That has been my dream, to help mould young minds as opposed to helping rich men grow richer off the backs of the poor."

"Is that really how you see the work we do?" Felicity asked, obviously hurt by the notion.

"It is merely my view, it does not make it true." I stated. "However I know this work is not something I can see myself doing for the rest of my life, but teaching is. I haven't the stamina to survive the corporate world, but I think you have and that is a good thing. We need the few good people such as yourself to keep these companies on the straight and narrow."

"Well fat lot of good that's gonna do if I'm never promoted." Felicity grumbled as she downed the last of her coke. "I can't believe they're bringing that bitch in. She hasn't got a clue has she?"

"No." I agreed. "She is a monster of a manager. After a day with her I really do need to complain to those higher in the company. They would do better placing her somewhere she doesn't have to deal with other staff."

I finished my coke and stood to buy the next round.

"What would you like to drink this time?" I asked.

"A glass of white. Don't want to go overboard and end up hung over and having to face the ice queen on Monday." Felicity observed.

"Then a glass of white it is." I stated and went to the bar to order our drinks and brought them back to the table.

"Did I hear right that she came from customer services?" Felicity asked as she took up her glass of wine and took a sip.

"That is what I've been led to believe." I replied.

"God. Can you imagine phoning up to complain and being faced with her?"

"Perhaps that is why they are moving her to our department." I stated.

"Why don't they just fire her?" Felicity asked, and that was a good question.

"Nepotism." I stated. "She is most likely the daughter of C E Ryan."

"The senior director?"

"The one and the same. That assures her a place in the company, but she thinks it should be at a higher level. I believe she has been placed at a low level to humble her, but it will not work with her. They should have placed her right at the bottom of the ladder and encouraged her to fend for herself. Now she's merely waiting to be elevated and caring not how she treats people."

"I hate rich kids." Felicity said. "They have it so easy then complain when they got to do a small amount of hard work."

"Don't tar us all with the same brush." I said primly.

"Sorry." Felicity said. "But you don't act like a rich kid. You're normal. I mean I had no idea you were one of the rich folk."

"Because my family have never seen sense in flaunting one's wealth. It is uncouth." I observed.

"Yeah. You're not like the Ryans." Felicity said bitterly.

"And what about Gus? He doesn't believe in flaunting his wealth." I remarked.

"No." Felicity said. "It's gonna be weird between us now I know."

"Not if you tell him you know. You will have to have this discussion and be truthful of how it makes you feel. I think it intimidates you more than attracts you does it not?"

"Yes. I mean, he's so rich and I'm just…" She trailed off with a shake of her had.

"A woman he adores." I stated. "His wealth possibly embarrasses him, that is why he didn't tell you. Although he must have made mention of you to his family for Ms Ryan to have such a strong aversion to you."

"So his family doesn't like me. Great." She growled.

"They're probably worried you're a gold digger, but the fact that you knew nothing of his wealth is testament to the fact that you are not." She replied.

"How do I prove that to his parents though?"

"I don't think you need worry about proving it to his parents. I doubt he acquiesce to their wishes, he merely didn't want to put the pressure on you at the start of your relationship. It is most likely something he doesn't like to admit, but now that it has come to light you have to discuss it with him. It will only grow to be an elephant if you are both trying to keep the secret."

"How do I even start that conversation?" Felicity said, closing her eyes and looking mournful.

"I have no idea." I said and took a steadying breath as Gus entered the bar. "However that task may be taken up by him."

"Great, you're still here." Gus said, stopping by our table. "I just got a text off Mitsy claiming that she had a run-in with a gold-digging whore and her midget accomplice."

Felicity gave him a look of anger.

"I figured she'd been unpleasant to you and Liza." Gus said, grabbing an extra chair and sitting down. "What did she say?"

"That I should implement a dress code and I am too lax with my charges." I stated. "Although I think you're referring to the fact that you are a Ryan, although you hid this by using your mother's maiden name."

"Well I wanted all my achievements to be my own and not because of favouritism. Mitsy sees it the other way around, that because she's a Ryan everything should get handed to her on a plate." Gus said warily.

"She seems to be under the impression that you are to marry Prue Pearson, although I find this laughable given the fact that Prue is in a very happy relationship she has no intention of leaving." I stated.

"You know Prue?" Gus asked in astonishment.

"Yes. We were in high school together." I stated.

"I don't remember her mentioning any Blacks." Gus observed.

"I went by Summers back then." I explained.

"Liza Summers?" Gus announced, he recognised that name. "You took over as head cheerleader from her."

"That's right." I said with a smile, and then looked back at Felicity. "But that's enough of my curiosity I think you two need to talk and I am going now Mal is here." I added, smiling up at Mal as he entered. "Felicity, I will see you Monday, goodbye Gus."

I rose to my feet and went to meet Mal at the door. I took his hand and turned him around to step back out.

"We're not staying?" He asked.

"I think we would be intruding." I stated. "Shall we stroll home?"

"Wouldn't you rather get a cab?" Mal asked. "Alec went out earlier and said he wouldn't be back for the rest of the night."

"Really?" I asked, leaning in closer to Mal. "Then we should make the most of it."

"I plan to." Mal said, his arm tightening about me briefly before he hailed a cab.

We rode the cab back to our apartment and together we both prepared dinner while I informed Mal of my day. He agreed that Ms Ryan sounded like a bitch and warned me to be wary of her. Especially given her allusion to knowing the Eclipse, although I was certain that was more in a benign fashion now. The Eclipse was no more than a country club thanks to the Coalition and my own brother.

I had vented most of my anger over Ms Ryan by the time we sat down to dinner so I turned the conversation to Mal's day. He had taken the time to relax through various activities and I realised that he was very nervous about returning to college and finding out if his paper was up to scratch. Although he wouldn't admit that he was nervous, it was more than clear. Talking it out would help him considerably, but at this point in time he required distracting.

I wanted a way to ensure this and thought about it while we washed and wiped the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean I took Mal's hands and backed him up until he sat down on an armchair. I was now more level with him and I placed my hands to his cheeks before kissing him.

"What would you like to do tonight my love?" I asked, entwining my fingers behind his neck. "It's your choice."

"Can we have a quiet night in front of the telly, just you and me and see where that leads?" He asked, running his fingers up and down my spine.

"How strange." I said with a smile. "I was thinking of the same thing. You must be telepathic." I added, moving my mouth close to his.

"Na bach." He replied. "Just telekinetic." He added and I felt the pulse of his power over the entirety of my skin, and I felt my body warm.

"How perfect." I replied, moving into his lap and meeting his lips with great satisfaction as I let my hand stray down to the bottom of his t-shirt.

"I think I'll make an amendment." Mal murmured against my lips.

"What?" I asked as I paused for breath.

"Let's skip the telly and just have fun."

I chuckled lightly as I moved to kiss the side of his neck and Mal moaned as his hands found their way beneath my blouse to caress the bare skin of my back. I pressed closer to him, moving my lips back to his and I was determined to enjoy every moment of this evening with him.

There was a knock at the door and there was really no choice but to answer it. If they had come all the way up to our door it was either one of the neighbours so they knew we were in, or it was a family member and they would be well aware that we were in. Mal and I gave each other a mild look of annoyance, mostly due to the timing, if only they had knocked half an hour earlier.

The knock came again and I climbed down to the floor and adjusted my clothing before I went and opened the door.

"Liza, I thought you were never going to answer." Aunt Alice said pleasantly as she hugged me and led me back into the apartment at the same time. "We were starting to think you were already asleep, but it's only eight so it didn't seem likely."

"We were not sleeping." I replied, pulling away slightly and looking between them. "As much as I am pleased to see you both, what are you doing here?"

"We've come to tell you that we've moved into the building." Alice stated.

"You have?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. I told you we were moving to Seattle." Alice said reproachfully.

"Yes you did." I said, moving over to the sofa to sit next to Mal for he had moved. "I didn't realise you meant our building. Or so soon."

"Have we come at a bad time?" Alice asked as she and Jasper took the other sofa.

"No. It is merely unexpected." I replied.

"You have the apartment to yourselves tonight." Jasper remarked, and there was an embarrassed pause.

"Damn it, that's the problem with not being able to see you." Alice remarked. "If I'd known I would have left it until tomorrow, but I wanted to let you know that I'd arrived and we can start planning as soon as you're ready."

"That's wonderful news." I said with a smile.

"Where's you're apartment?" Mal asked.

"We're on the third floor." Alice replied. "Apparently the last tenants left in a rush and the landlord was eager for someone to move in immediately."

"Have you been using your special acquisition skills again Uncle Jasper?" I asked, jesting disapproval.

"I do not know what you're insinuating I'm sure." Jasper said narrowing his eyes, and then he smiled. "I did not intimidate them or influence them in any way. In fact we know nothing about the former tenants."

"Not at all." Alice added. "It was a lucky find on our part. I was looking ahead for somewhere close to you and then that apartment was available. They hadn't been there long but they suddenly felt the need to move. The landlord wasn't forthcoming on the reason."

"If it is the apartment I'm thinking of then they left because this place was no longer a viable option." Mal stated.

"How come?" Alice asked.

"Because they were witches tapping into powers they shouldn't and a True Immortal decided to scare them out of doing it." Mal explained. "She warned us not to go near them because they'd want to steal our powers. She said she was going to scare them off before they ruptured the universe."

"Oh. Well I guess it's good they've gone." Alice said. "How come you didn't tell us about this?"

"We didn't particularly see the need to given that Lexi had seen to it." I replied.

"I see." Alice said with a frown.

"Is this Lexi likely to come back?" Jasper asked as he took Alice's hand.

"She was here because the witches were trying to tap into whatever force it is that the True immortals use for power. Unless you plan to do that I cannot see a valid reason for her to return." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Jasper said intensely and I knew that Alice's safety was behind his concern.

"I cannot be sure. I cannot give you any guarantees. She is a being who can manifest anywhere she likes and in any guise she likes. I could pass her in the street and I would not know her." I stated. "You know all that Nikki has told us of her Aunt Ariana."

"Do you think she'll hurt us?" Alice asked.

"No offence Alice, but what have you got to offer her?" Mal asked. "You're vampires so she can't draw any sustenance from you, and you're not planning on doing any magic now are you?"

"No." Alice replied. "But some people would say that looking into the future is magic."

"That's just your natural ability." Mal stated. "If you were reeking havoc in the great cosmic wherever it is the True Immortals actually exist, they would have taken you out ages ago."

"Yeah." Jasper agreed. "That makes sense. And if she had any objection to our abilities then I'm sure she would have warned the both of you when she was here."

"But she merely commented on our power." I stated. "And not in the way that suggested she had any objection to us mortals possessing such gifts."

"That is reassuring." Alice said. "And I guess it helps that we don't have to sleep or spend too much time in the apartment."

"I don't think the location has anything to do with it other than if you're planning on leaving Earth." I stated. "Lexi seemed to know exactly where to look for the witches."

"Then what do we do?"

"Forget about her." I stated. "That's all we can do."

"Yeah." Alice said with a sigh, and then she brightened up. "When shall we meet up to plan?"

"I'll be busy this first week." I stated. "Perhaps we can make plans for next Friday?"

"Perfect." Alice said with a smile.

"In the mean time you are more than welcome to visit." I assured her.

"We'll phone ahead next time." Alice said, rising to her feet.

I smiled and hugged her, then hugged Jasper as she hugged Mal.

"It will be a true joy having you live so near." I observed.

"And we can finally have some much needed girl time." Alice said with a smile.

We all exchanged our goodbyes and Alice and Jasper left.

Mal and I discussed their arrival for a while as the television played in the background. Then we retired to bed where we made love a while before finally settling to sleep, looking forward to a delightful lie-in the next day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

Ms Ryan proved to be a real problem, so much so that I found myself often venting my frustration over the damned woman with Alice. It was taking up valuable wedding planning time. Eventually Alice stated that I should devise a solution to be rid of Ms Ryan, if only to set my mind at ease.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"You could ask Gus to help you." Alice suggested, "I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to his father."

"I'm sure he would." I stated. "But that would prove detrimental to Felicity in the long run."

"Yeah." Alice said and I could tell she was looking into the future by the blankness that descended over her eyes. "It's not a good idea. The workers start resenting Felicity because they think she got to her position by sleeping with Gus, nothing to do with the fact that she so obviously deserves it. On top of that the Ryans see it as proof that Felicity is a gold digger. We can't ask Gus."

"Perhaps I could appoint a few days where Ms Ryan is in charge and ask the others to under perform?" I suggested. "After all none of them want Ms Ryan for their manager."

"But they might not comply because you're working towards making Felicity your successor. Besides, you're leaving and they'll be stuck with Ms Ryan, they won't be so keen on getting on the wrong side of her." Alice observed.

"That's true." I said glumly and I was certain that was the end of my ideas, but then something did occur to me and I was certain Alice would disapprove. "Of course there is always Mother."

Alice answered me with a frown, but then she grinned widely.

"That might actually work." She said. "And I have the perfect reason to get Essie here, not that she wouldn't show up if you requested it, but I have an official reason."

"What?" I asked.

"Well the mother of the bride needs to come for her dress fitting, and of course Billie needs to be fitted for her dress too." Alice observed.

"That is a good plan, although dress shopping is not something that is likely to entice Mother and Billie here." I stated.

"But the chance to see her oldest daughter try on her bridal gown for the first time is enough to entice any mother." Alice replied with a smile.

"I agree." I stated. "But I think we should tell Mother in advance. She will be less likely to help if we deceive her. I would hate to deceive her over something which really is quite minor."

"Ok. We'll tell her that you want her to help you with a work problem, but I do want her here as well. She really does need to be part of the dress fitting and I do need Billie to come try on her dress too." Alice replied.

"Then I will phone Mother and let her know." I stated, and reached for the landline.

I dialled the number of Tregarran.

"Hello." It was Father who answered.

"Hello Father, could I speak with Mother please." I replied.

"Of course, I will let her know you are on the phone." He said.

There was no sound of Father calling to Mother, but then he had little need of using his vocal chords. A moment later there was a minimal click and a slight change in tone that suggested that a phone in a different location was being used.

"Hey Lamb, what's up?" Mother asked, and then the tone changed once more for Father had hung up the phone he'd answered.

"I am in need of your assistance here in Seattle." I stated.

"With what?" She asked.

"As I told you I have met my successor and she is a rather unsavoury woman. No matter what I do I cannot seem to change her mind about being so strict. My next move was to suggest to her that she would perhaps like to take up a post in another department, but that too is falling on deaf ears. She is impossible."

"Sounds like it." Mother replied. "But you have a much better talent for getting people around to your way of thinking, what can I do that you can't?"

"You have certain talents I do not possess." I replied carefully.

"Right." Mother said in equally careful tones. "You want me to lay the alpha on her? Really? Is it worth the risk?"

"What risk is there Mother? You will not seriously harm her and believe me it would be as beneficial to her as it will be for my workers if she was to go to another department." I stated.

"I don't know." Mother said. "Seems like an abuse of power to me."

"How about you come and meet her and then decide if it's an abuse of power?" I suggested. "Besides, I require your presence, and Billie's too, for the dress fittings. Perhaps you could both come this weekend? We can have a girls day on Saturday, you, Billie, Aunt Alice and I?"

"That sounds great." Mother replied. "Yeah, sure. What time do you want us to arrive?"

"If you could come on Thursday then you could come to work with me Friday and witness what a true horror Ms Ryan is." I suggested.

"Ok. We'll come on Thursday. Will we need to book a hotel?"

"It's up to you, but I'm sure I could convince Alec to give up his room for a couple of nights, he needs no sleep after all." I stated.

"I have a better idea." Alice said, and took the phone from me. "Hey Ess, how about Tobias comes too. I know it's a girls' weekend, but he could do something with Mal and Jasper. But other than that you and Tobias could get a hotel room and Billie can stay with Jasper and me in our spare room."

Alice smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it'll be good to have Billie for the weekend. I haven't really had much chance to do anything with her since she was a baby. It'll be nice to know if she's over her aversion to a bit of pampering, or is still resolutely a tomboy." Alice said, and then laughed at Mother's reply. "Ok, I won't pressurise her. Well I'll hand you back to Liza now."

I retrieved the phone from Alice.

"Do you require me to make the booking?" I asked.

"Nah. You know how much Tobias likes doing that kind of thing." Mother replied. "I'll have to talk this over with him of course, then I'll let you know what time we'll get there Thursday."

"Very well." I replied. "Then I will speak with you later."

"Yeah. And thanks for calling Lamb, we don't talk often enough these days." Mother said with a hint of regret.

"I know. Life is awfully busy at the moment, but I will endeavour to set aside some time to ensure I speak to you in future." I promised.

"And I'll make sure I got the time to talk when you do." Mother replied.

With that we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"So Essie will wait until she's met Ms Ryan before she agrees to alpha her." Alice observed.

"Yes." I replied. "But it is reasonable for her to ask such a thing than to promise now and change her mind on the grounds of ethics later on."

"I guess you won't get your hopes up that way." Alice conceded.

"Exactly." I replied. "Mother knows well how to deal with me."

"You're not that difficult Liza, so stop telling yourself you are. That's just you being difficult." Alice said with a wink.

I laughed before finishing off my coffee and then I glanced at the clock.

"What time is Mal supposed to be home?" Alice asked, not missing a thing.

"Eight o'clock." I replied. "His sponsor requested a meeting with him this evening."

"Do you know what for?" Alice asked, sounding conspiratorial.

"It's a consultation on his dissertation." I stated. "He will find out if it is ready to be entered or whether he is required to work on it some more to be certain."

"So it's an important night then." Alice surmised.

"Yes. And I have no idea which way it will go only that Mal was extremely nervous this morning. That's why I've decided to make his favourite for dinner. That way it can be congratulatory or consolatory, either way I'm sure he will welcome it." I explained.

"Of course he'll welcome it." Alice assured me. "Liza, he'd eat a mud pie if you served it to him, just because you served it."

"That is true." I replied. "But I am unsure of the enjoyment he would find in it. That is why I will serve him up some chicken and steamed vegetables with ice cream for dessert. I made some especially for him. He likes my ice cream."

"It must be fun being able to have a favourite beyond the animal you want to hunt." Alice mused. "And we could never have a romantic dinner, just hunt together somewhere completely secluded."

"That's most enjoyable too." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. But you have a choice." Alice said with a small frown. "You haven't got just that one option. What I wouldn't give to have had one sit down meal with Major Jasper Whitlock. But I guess there's no use dwelling on it."

"No." I replied while I began to form an idea of how Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper could have a sit down meal. There were such things as liquid food such as soup, now that would be easy to pretend.

I mentioned nothing to Alice for the time being, but I filed it away as a potential surprise in the future. Perhaps I could arrange it as a thank you to her for helping me plan the wedding. Although it would take a little more thought.

"I'll go now so you can start on with cooking." Alice said, rising to her feet. "Besides Jasper and I are going to take a trip out to the mountains tonight. Get in a little hunting just to be on the safe side. Jasper is no longer a threat, but he does worry, and this is the first time we've lived in an apartment building. He feels like he's enclosed, so being well fed will take the edge off."

"Then you are having a dinner date too tonight." I observed.

"I guess we are." Alice mused as she stood up. "I'll call on you tomorrow, we can come up with a precision plan of how we'll get Essie to look around your office."

"Of course." I replied, rising also to see her to the door. "What time shall we meet?"

"Why don't I come meet you at your office building? I want to get a look at this Ms Ryan myself if I'm honest." Alice stated.

"Very well." I replied. "Why don't you meet me in the foyer at five and we can go to the Dragon Bar to talk."

"Then I'll meet you at five." Alice said, and then she smiled. "Why don't you invite Ms Ryan for a drink with your sister?"

"Are you younger or older?" I asked in order to get our facts straight.

"A year older." Alice stated. "I'm visiting you because I couldn't get the time during the holidays."

"That sounds plausible." I replied. "Where do you reside normally?"

"New York." Alice stated. "That puts us on the other side of the States which makes it more likely that I couldn't get here until now."

"What is your occupation?"

"I work in a hospital and was required to work over the holidays but I have my free time now while those who had their holidays at the right time are back."

"Then that is what I will tell Ms Ryan if she asks." I stated. "It is better to have our story straight, she will try to catch us out."

"She won't catch us out." Alice assured me and tapped my arm. "Well, I'd best be going now." She added and kissed my cheek. "Let me know how Mal gets on, if I could I'd look and let you know in advance."

"If you could I would still refuse." I stated. "I would rather wait for Mal to tell me himself."

"You got more patience than me." Alice replied with a smile.

With that we said our goodbyes and then I set about preparing dinner for Mal. I had everything ready and on the table for eight when Mal opened the door. He came in slowly as if in a daze, placing his shoes and coat in the closet out of habit and not paying much notice. He seemed so downcast there was only one conclusion I could come to.

"I'm so sorry." I said, going to him and hugging him about the waist.

Mal seemed to wake up at that point, rousing from wherever his mind had been wandering.

"What for?" He asked.

"You are so sad." I stated. "Do you have to do a rewrite?"

"What? No. It's been submitted." Mal replied and I pulled away so I could look up at him.

"Then why do you look so sad?" I asked.

"I'm not sad." He said. "Just feeling worried. I mean, it's completely beyond my control now. What if I fail?"

"Oh Mal." I said with a sigh and hugged him tighter. "If it was not up to scratch your sponsor would not hand it in."

"I know, but still…" He worried.

"What can I do to alleviate your worry?" I asked.

"Just be you." Mal said, hugging me. "I'm feeling better already just holding you."

I laughed and pulled away again, taking his hand and leading him to the table.

"I made your favourite, honey lemon chicken." I stated.

"Thanks Liza bach." Mal said as he sat down. "You see, you help me by just being you." He added, smiling at me across the table.

"Although it does help to talk out your problems." I stated because he sometimes kept his feelings hidden.

"I know." He said, taking my hand, and massaging it with his thumb. "But it's not really that big a deal, and I'm allowed to worry a little."

"Of course." I replied. "I merely don't want you to suffer in silence."

"And I won't." He said firmly, and then picked up his fork. "So do I get to eat this wonderful meal you've prepared?"

"Of course." I replied, picking up my own fork. "And if you eat it all up there's a surprise for dessert."

"Really?" Mal asked, giving me a flirtatious smile and I felt his toes touch mine.

"Well that's for after desert." I said with a smile as I cut off some chicken using the side of my fork so that I could keep hold of his hand while I ate.

He laughed as he began to eat too.

"What's the news on the Mitsy front?" Mal asked, since learning her first name he never called her Ms Ryan.

"I have decided to call in the cavalry." I stated. "Mother is visiting on the weekend and she will evaluate Ms Ryan. If she thinks she's as much of a monster as I've stated then Mother will use her alpha voice."

"So you're gonna use the big guns then." Mal remarked.

"If it's necessary." I observed.

Mal nodded, but he looked somewhat troubled.

"You have a problem with that?" I couldn't help but demand.

"No." He replied. "Mitsy needs to be diverted, and if calling in Essie is the only way then so be it."

"But?" I prompted.

"But do you really want to go down the path of employing supernatural means to meddle in the human world?" He asked carefully.

"Do we not do that by merely existing and taking a place in the human world?" I asked.

"Taking a place in the world is a little different than screwing with people's minds." Mal replied.

"Then you completely disapprove." I observed.

"Not in Mitsy's case, she's a bitch and shouldn't be inflicted on anyone, but promise me, unless it's a matter of life and death, this is the only time you'll ask Essie to alpha a human for you?"

"I do not plan on making a habit of it." I said firmly, and then sighed. "Sorry for snapping, but I feel hurt by the fact that you even assume I would do such a thing."

"Sorry." Mal said, dropping his head. "I should know you wouldn't do that, but I just want to make absolutely sure, because you know how it is once you cross a line. It's so much easier to repeat the action."

"I doubt I will encounter anyone like Ms Ryan again." I replied. "And it's only for this once because I have caused this problem and I must redress it."

"But you're not responsible for who your bosses appoint to replace you." Mal stated firmly. "And don't give me the timing argument again, it could be two or three years from now and they still might have made her your success. It's not you who's screwed up Eliza, it's the board."

"I still feel I must rectify it." I said with a sigh.

"I know." Mal said, tapping my hand and giving me a sympathetic look but it was clear he was still doubtful of this course of action.

We ate in silence for the rest of the main course. I could think of no topic of conversation for the time being, and I certainly didn't want to dwell on the moral implications of altering Ms Ryan's mind. It would do everyone good, including her, to transfer to another department, but did that give me the right to play god? Was it really playing god when one used ones natural abilities? It would be the same as if I gave a persuasive argument, my argument merely happened to be my mother.

"Are you ready for dessert?" I asked once I had finished the main course.

Mal nodded as he looked on me with worry.

"What?" I asked.

"You've gone quiet." He replied. "I've upset you."

"Perhaps." I sighed. "But let us not dwell. I have a great dessert made up for you and who knows what might follow."

"Liza, please don't let this fester." He said. "I'd rather have it out right now than in a couple of days when you've been brooding."

"I have no problem with you." I stated. "You are entitled to your opinion, it is merely that I knew this was a morally grey area and now I am wondering if it is for the best. It must be something I want for I am finding excuses to support my case. Sometimes they fall under closer scrutiny, but it must be done."

"As long as you're sure." Mal said.

"I am."

Suddenly Mal was beside me and he was hugging me, crouched on the floor before me as I still sat in my chair.

"I'm sorry if I made you second guess yourself." He said.

"Mal, we are partners, we must keep each other on the straight and narrow." I replied as I patted the back of his shoulder. "As you said, it is better to have this out then to let it fester between us. It is good that you question my motives at times for I have enough people willing to let me have my own way."

"I'm not exactly stopping you." He stated.

"I know." I replied and kissed him. "How about dessert?"

"Is that dessert or _dessert_?" He asked with a grin before he pretended to nibble at my throat.

I giggled and batted him away playfully.

"Now, now Malachite, I have worked hard on this dessert, the least you can do is to sample it." I chastised.

"Well if you insist." Mal said with a playful smile as he stood and picked up the plates to carry them to the kitchen.

"I am on dinner duty tonight." I stated, taking the plates from him. "Now sit my love and I will bring your dessert."

Mal stole a kiss before he sat in his chair and I carried our empty plates and put them in the sink to soak before I pulled my home made ice cream from the freezer. I made sure he was unable to see what I was serving to prolong the surprise.

I carried our bowls to the table and Mal brightened considerably when he saw what I had served.

"Ice cream." He said.

"Chocolate ice cream and warm caramel sauce." I corrected, and kissed him as I handed his spoon to him.

"Lovely." He replied, and he stopped me from returning to my seat by placing his hand to the small of my back. "Of course we could always combine dessert with _dessert."_ He added with a low growl.

"As tantalising as that suggestion is." I replied, my lips a hair's breadth from his. "I have to say no. It was so messy the last time and I am too busy at present to accommodate such a clean up."

Mal looked disappointed.

"Of course, during the honeymoon we can be as messy as we want for we will have all the time in the world." I continued as I took up a spoonful of ice cream and placed it in my mouth whilst holding Mal's gaze.

"You look so hot doing that." Mal said as he reached out for his own spoonful that he then placed in my mouth.

To tell you the truth I had expected it, this was a game we often played when ice cream is involved, and so I took up another spoonful, but this time I fed it to Mal. Then I kissed him and sat up on his lap as we continued to feed each other in this way. It was amazing how much fun a simple thing like ice cream could bring us.

Once the ice cream was finished we cleaned the dishes together. I washed and Mal wiped. He seemed over his initial shock and was now telling me what his sponsor had told him about his paper, and from what he said it was all positive. He truly had nothing to worry about, but then I suppose it is human nature to worry about something once it's out of your control. Now that initial worry was over it was clear that he had some confidence in his work, if not complete confidence.

Once the apartment was clean we retired to bed, indulging in a little extra dessert before we settled to sleep.

The next morning we arose at the same time for I had to get ready for work and Mal had to attend a course to prepare him for applying for his practicing licence. He wouldn't be able to gain the licence until he was confirmed as a doctor, but the preparation beforehand would allow him to apply for it immediately.

We left together, but had to go our separate ways once outside. We parted with a kiss and I reminded Mal that I would be late home for I was going to meet with Alice for a drink so that she could see Ms Ryan for herself.

I was wondering how to invite Ms Ryan and if she would accept, but she accepted immediately, despite the fact that she was her usual monstrous self for the rest of the day. She more than likely wished to see what my family was like. If they were as well off as I claimed.

At the end of the day Ms Ryan rode the elevator with me in a somewhat frosty silence considering we were to socialise. I could think of nothing to say to her to alleviate the silence so it was with great relief that I spotted Alice looking at one of the tourist displays in the foyer.

I made my way to her.

"Alice." I said pleasantly. "Sister you made it."

"Liza, it's so good to see you." Alice replied, turning to me to hug me then she stood back and looked up at Ms Ryan. "And you must be Ms Ryan, my sister's successor in this company."

"Yes." Ms Ryan replied.

"I am pleased to meet you." Alice said with a smile holding out her hand.

"This is my older sister Alice." I stated.

Ms Ryan looked between the both of us, over-emphasising the fact that she had to look down to see us.

"I see the resemblance." She said as she shook Alice's hand, leaning over slightly as if she was shaking hands to humour a child.

"I'm sure you do." Alice said, not missing the snide side of Ms Ryan's observation. "Where are we going?"

"The Dragon Bar." I stated as I looped my arm through Alice's, "It's this darling little bar just down the street, you will adore it I assure you."

"It's not that great." Ms Ryan observed.

"Each to their own." Alice replied. "But I trust my sister's judgement, so if she states that I'll adore it then I'm in no doubt that I will."

"I think you will be proved wrong." Ms Ryan said beneath her breath, no human would have heard, but if I heard it then Alice most certainly did.

"I dropped Jasper off with Mal." Alice said as we stepped out onto the street with Ms Ryan following behind. "I thought it would be nice for us to have a good girly catch up."

"It is a wonderful idea." I observed. "We will go on to somewhere else once I conclude my business with Ms Ryan."

"Of course." Alice replied. "What is the business?"

"It is very boring." I replied before we reached the Dragon Bar. "Behold, our destination."

"You were right sister, it looks a darling little place." Alice said cheerfully.

"Aren't we going inside?" Ms Ryan said somewhat irritably as she pushed the door open and pushed ahead of us.

"You were right about her." Alice whispered quick and low before we stepped into the bar ourselves.

Ms Ryan was at the bar.

"How much do you want to bet that she isn't getting in a round for all?" Alice asked.

"You seriously wish me to bet against you?" I teased.

Alice laughed and we went to find a table.

"Shall we wait to se if she brings us a drink each?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I replied. "We can give her a good lesson in bar etiquette."

"This should be good." Alice mused as she settled into her seat. "I hate rude people, especially when they act as if they're better than everyone else. There's no need to be snooty, we all have to share this world."

"Too true." I agreed.

At this point Ms Ryan came to the table carrying a single glass of what was possibly martini. She sat down and it was clear she was waiting for us to chastise her; perhaps she enjoyed the anger directed at her. Alice came to this same conclusion I was sure for she said, "Shall we split a bottle of champagne? Celebrate your impending nuptials in style since I won't make it for the hen night."

"How come?" Ms Ryan asked.

"I have to arrange my time off carefully. The hen night is a full week before the wedding and I am unable to secure the full amount of time. I think it more important that I attend my sister's wedding than to join her in her last hooray." Alice said flatly.

"I would much rather share an intimate drink with you my sister." I said and hugged her. "You know how much I abhor that whole bar crawl scene."

"But you will do it because it is expected of one on one's hen night." Alice remarked.

"Of course." I replied. "And you know Aunt Rose will be most adamant."

"Yes she will." Alice replied.

"I will go buy the champagne, you are my guest after all." I stated.

"I insist, it was my idea." Alice countered.

"No sister, I was amiss not to offer it sooner. I will be but a moment." I assured her and went to the bar to order the bottle of champagne with the credit card Alice had slipped into my hand.

I placed the order and the bar attendant stated that he would bring the bottle to our table and so I went to sit back down. Alice was in the middle of a conversation with Ms Ryan, although I was uncertain of the full extent for I had missed the start. It was clear however that in that brief conversation Alice had formed the same opinion of Ms Ryan as anyone else who had met her.

"I look to your future with great interest." Alice said in an ambiguous way that made it hard to determine what she meant.

Had I not known of her gift I would have thought Alice was giving Ms Ryan a compliment. It was not a compliment judging by her tone, I was certain that Alice would look to Ms Ryan's future once she had the opportunity. I was certain she wished to know how all this would end. I was curious myself and decided that I would ask her at some point in the near future, and then decided against it when Alice gave an almost unperceivable frown. My moment's decision to involve myself in that future had muddy the waters for Alice so I would have to wait for time to run its course.

"What business do we have to finish?" Ms Ryan asked.

"How did you get along with the clients when contacting them today?" I asked.

"I followed the protocol. No excuses, they pay up or we sue." Ms Ryan replied flatly.

"That is a rather simplistic way of putting it and likely to raise their hackles." I chastised. "I hope you worded it in a more diplomatic fashion."

"I'm not a complete idiot. I have impeccable communication skills." Ms Ryan said haughtily.

"As you've clearly demonstrated." Alice said with a wide smile and Ms Ryan gave her a cautious look, she knew that Alice was using a whole helping of sarcasm in that statement.

"Did you flag any who may prove to be a problem? After all it is one thing for them to promise to pay, quite another to have them do it promptly." I stated. "You have to make them think we are doing them a favour in providing an adequate payment arrangement. If they think we are pressurizing them they tend to get defensive and we have to chase them further. It is highly exhausting and expensive. If we are not careful we end up expending more money in trying to reclaim the debt owed us than the price of the debt itself."

"Can't we just claim it from the debtors?" Ms Ryan asked, and she was actually unsure of that fact.

"And expend more money and man hours? And if a company declares bankruptcy then there is every chance we will not see a single penny of it. That is why you must be careful of how you chase them up." I explained.

"They owe us money they should pay." Ms Ryan stated.

Alice turned her laugh into a cough and at that point the champagne arrived, along with three glasses. I waited for the server to leave, then poured out some champagne.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the sun and the wind?" Alice asked, looking at Ms Ryan. "Or the adage you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar?"

"What's your point?" Ms Ryan asked.

"That you are more likely to succeed in regaining the company money through being nice." I stated, distracting Ms Ryan enough for Alice to deposit half her glass into the ice bucket.

"I am never nice." Ms Ryan replied. "It's bad for business."

"I have ten years of working experience that would beg to differ." I countered. "I agree that there is no need to be a pushover, but one must work with at least a semblance of compassion. When you head the company you can be a bitch to your heart's content, but not when you're middle management. We have shaky ground to straddle, we are not one of the workers, but we are not among the executives either. We have to be amiable to both or we will suffer dissent from below and consternation from above."

"I'll fire anyone who shows dissent, and those above me? Well my daddy owns the company." She said with a smirk.

"He merely holds shares and is not noted as the owner. That honour belongs to Mr Mangan and I am sure he would not take too kindly to that view of yours." I returned.

"Oh please, Uncle Lionel would let me on the board if I asked him." Ms Ryan said with a snort.

"Then why not go there? You would be happier." I stated.

"I wanted to know what it was like to do a normal day's work."

"Then you should do it properly and take advice from us working stiffs." Alice stated. "Otherwise you are merely a child playing dress up."

"You children can talk." Ms Ryan replied. "I'm surprised they let you in here never mind serve you without ID."

"Maturity is more than height." Alice said in a serene voice. "It is often about the air one gives off. Liza and I exude maturity while you seem to have all the sophistication of a freshman prom queen. I'm surprised they didn't card you."

Ms Ryan merely glared at Alice.

"Liza, let us leave and take this bottle to share with the boys, because I for one do not plan on sitting around here being insulted all night." Alice stated.

"I thought you were having your own mini-hen night."

"It's just been upgraded to a couples dinner party." I said brightly. "There is little else for is to discuss this evening Ms Ryan, I shall see you tomorrow." I added as I pushed the cork back in the bottle as best I could and together Alice and I left, leaving Ms Ryan sitting there alone, sipping her drink.

Once outside we hailed a cab and requested the apartment building.

"I have never met anyone so unpleasant." Alice remarked. "She just doesn't seem to care if people hate her."

"Yes." I replied. "Which makes it harder to reason with her. She also has no understanding of how to run a happy, conducive workplace. At least at the level she has decided to enter. If only she would go straight to the top and leave the rest of us alone."

"Well we know now that it's her choice she's replacing you. It'll make Essie's job easier." Alice observed.

"I suppose there is that." I conceded. "Although judging by her stubbornness it would not surprise me if Ms Ryan has an immunity to all of Mother's persuading."

"Please don't say that." Alice begged. "I can't check for that possibility."

"I'll refrain from mentioning it in future." I promised.

We paused in our conversation when the cab stopped in front of the apartment building and we made our payment and got out. We entered the building and chatted as we made our way up to the seventh floor in the elevator. Then something occurred to me.

"You are speaking more as yourself now and not like me." I observed.

"Yeah. I thought it would help with our sister ruse if we sounded similar."

"That makes sense." I replied. "I am merely glad I didn't think to question your speech in front of Ms Ryan."

"I'm sure that on some level you knew what I was doing." Alice replied. "You're intuitive like that."

The elevator arrived at my floor and we stepped out. We walked in silence until we entered my apartment. Mal was sat at the table with papers spread in front of him and Alec was sat on one of the sofas watching television. Mal looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bach, I wasn't expecting you back so soon, I would have cooked." He said.

"I will order us food." I stated, placing the bottle of champagne on the top that divided the kitchen area from the rest of the main room. "Shall we have pizza?"

"Lovely." Mal said with a smile and he started to put his papers away. "So ladies, did you come up with a plan of how to get Essie into your office?"

"No." I replied as Alice and I sat down.

"But now I know that we definitely need to divert Ms Ryan." Alice added.

"So you met Mitsy." Mal said with a grin.

"Mitsy?" Alice asked. "Her name is Mitsy?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Alice said in mock sadness.

"You would not have teased her with it." I stated with a smile and Alice nodded in concession. "Let us put Mitsy Ryan's forename aside and discus Mother instead. Have you any ideas of how I can bring her near to Ms Ryan?"

"I have been thinking about that." Alice replied. "Do you have an intern programme at your office?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Then that's how we'll do it. We'll say Essie is an intern. I'm certain Mitsy will be her charming self to the work experience girl and then Essie will know exactly how unpleasant she is and that something has to be done."

"Sounds like a good plan." Mal observed.

I agreed and then we began working over the finer points of the plan so that by Thursday evening when Mother arrived with Billie and Farther, I was able to brief her on what we were to do the next day.

Friday morning I sat in my office waiting anxiously for a call from the security station, it came at nine o'clock, right on time. As I made my way toward the elevator Ms Ryan came up beside me.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Not that I am subject to you." I stated. "But I am going to meet up with a senior high school student who will join us today to see how an office is run."

"I'm coming with you." Ms Ryan said firmly.

"I suppose you should know the protocol when dealing with an intern, even one who is only with us for one day." I stated.

Ms Ryan nodded her head stiffly and we made our way to the elevator and down to the ground floor. Mother was standing by the security booth in polite patience, but she was displaying the right amount of anxiety for a high school senior being shown around one of the great palaces of business.

Of course I had to pretend that Mother was a stranger to me and had to make it seem as if I merely guessed when I stepped up to her and asked, "Esther Hannigan?"

"That's me." She said with a nervous smile. "But please call me Essie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Essie." I said, shaking her right hand as was customary as opposed to her left hand, which would have been more comfortable for the both of us, but I was maintaining the charade that I had no idea who Mother was and most people are right handed. "You may call me Liza, and this is Mitsy."

"Ms Ryan." Ms Ryan said firmly, and Mother's eyes travelled to her.

"It's Miss Hannigan actually, but I prefer for people to call me Essie." Mother replied in a convincing display of having misunderstood Ms Ryan.

"No, I am Ms Ryan. You will not refer to me by my first name, it's much too informal for positive productivity." Ms Ryan replied.

"Very well Ms Brian." Mother replied.

"Take no notice of Ms Ryan." I stated. "She is merely observing today."

"Are you an intern too?" Mother asked Ms Ryan with a wide smile.

Ms Ryan bristled and was sure to say something, but the security guard asked me to sign Essie Hannigan in for the day and she was given a visitor's pass. Once she had clipped it to the belt loop on her trousers I indicated for her to follow me.

Mother walked beside me to the elevator while Ms Ryan followed behind.

_What do you think so far?_ I thought toward Mother.

_She's definitely a piece of work._ Mother replied. _I was gonna be on my best behaviour until I got a full dose of her writhing mind. She shouldn't be working with people. She should be in a position where she never has to come into contact with people. Any positions like that in this company?_

_None that I can think of._ I stated while I pressed the button for our floor. "I hope you will learn all you need to know about the world of financial retrieval today Essie."

"I hope I do too." Mother replied.

"If you're wise you won't listen to a thing Ms Black has to tell you." Ms Ryan stated.

"But she is the manager." Mother said with a frown.

"For now." Ms Ryan said with a smirk.

"It is merely because I am moving on." I stated. "They would love me to stay, but I will no longer be based in Seattle which will make for one long commute."

"I guess you got to think about that location thing." Mother observed. "My brother does a two hour commute in the morning and then again in the afternoon, I don't know how he handles it. It would drive me crazy travelling that long every day."

"They are sacrifices one must make for the sake of work." Ms Ryan said blandly.

"That's easy enough to say when you only live across the street." I stated. "I have to travel from the other side of the city and that rush hour traffic is atrocious."

"Stop scaring the girl, we're supposed to be showing her the positives of working in finance." Ms Ryan said, but that was merely to score points against me, and nothing to do with making Mother feel better.

"I already know about lousy traffic." Mother said with a shrug. "Like I said, my brother travels two hours to get to where he works."

"Where is that exactly?"

"I don't know. He doesn't say. It's classified." Mother replied. "I just know he works for the government, or something."

"You don't know much do you." Ms Ryan said scathingly and stepped off the elevator before us after it had come to a halt.

Mother and I exchanged a look before we stepped off the elevator too.

"This is financial recovery." I stated.

"What do you do here exactly?"

"We chase up any clients who owe money to the company." I stated.

"Oh. So you're the company's personal debt collectors?"

"Yes." I replied. "Although we prefer to call ourselves financial recovery to avoid embarrassing the clients."

"Right." Mother replied with a laugh. "So I guess even big businesses get into debt?"

"Yes." I stated. "Although if I am honest it is smaller businesses that borrow from bigger companies who tend to end up in difficulty. That is why we must give them a little leeway if they are willing to pay."

"What will I do when I'm here?" She asked keenly.

"We cannot allow you to speak to any of the clients, I'm sure you understand that it is paramount that few mistakes as possible are made, but you can get a good feel for this office if you shadow someone." I stated before I turned to Ms Ryan. "Ms Ryan, will you take Essie under your wing for the morning?"

Ms Ryan gave me a dark look, but then she smiled in a disconcerting way.

"Of course. Come with me Miss Hannigan." She said in a honeyed voice as she beckoned Mother to follow her.

_This should be interesting._ Mother thought as she followed Ms Ryan to her station for the day and pulled up a chair on the latter's request.

I left Mother to it for I felt my presence would be something of a hindrance. I returned to my office and started pouring over the figures for the week. We were up once more; we were always up or on a par to the previous week. I wondered how the figures would look once Ms Ryan took over. In two weeks it would no longer be my business.

At eleven I went out onto the floor and called Mother into my office for 'an end of day briefing'. She entered my office and I shut the door before we sat down.

"What do you think?" I asked.

_That you weren't exaggerating when you described her._ Mother replied with her mind and I realised this was probably for the best. _You're right Lamb, she really does need diverting, I mean I agreed with you earlier, but even more now. So how do you want to do this?_

_Whichever way you think is best Mother? You are the one to perform the task._

_Yeah._ Mother agreed then fell silent for a moment while she thought._ I guess the best thing to do is just get her in here. It won't be too hard to push her mind in a more upward direction. To tell you the truth the only reason she's sticking around here is because it's annoying you, she really doesn't like you. She doesn't like Felicity either. That's another reason she's sticking around here, like she's keeping an eye on her because of Gus. She doesn't want her as a sister-in-law. She's such a snob._

_She is._ I agreed. _Very well. I will call her in. Are you ready?_

Mother nodded.

I went to the door and called Ms Ryan inside. She looked annoyed that I had the tenacity to summon her, but she entered regardless. I closed the door and locked it without Ms Ryan noticing or she would most certainly have been suspicious.

I returned to my seat while Ms Ryan sat next to Mother.

"How has Essie done this morning?" I asked pleasantly.

"She wasn't here long enough to make a true evaluation." Ms Ryan said, and Mother frowned for a moment and then her dangerous expression settled on her face.

"_Look at me._" Mother said firmly, and there was the resonance of the alpha about her voice.

Ms Ryan looked up at Mother while I steadied my breathing and began to boost Mother's power. I was still unsure how it worked for it wasn't that I gave my own power to the person I was supporting, I expended energy, but only in the way that the others did when using their gifts. It was something of my will too; I knew Mother could alpha Ms Ryan to turn her attention to more lofty ambitions. It was the best we could do, Mother could redirect people's ambitions, but the alpha voice couldn't change a person's fundamental nature. Mores the pity in the case of Ms Ryan.

"_You've decided that being the manager of this department is not for you. It's much too boring. You're going to accept that position on the board that your father offered you. It's the place you know you belong and you've outgrown this little phase of being one of the little people. You'll take your place on the board and make the recommendation that Felicity is the best successor to Liza. After all, this was just a little exercise on your part to find out what Felicity was like and also to find out who would be the best person to take over this department. You now know Felicity is not a gold digger and that Felicity is the best one to be Liza's successor._"

Mother leaned back and Ms Ryan finally blinked.

"Err…where was I?" She asked with a frown.

"You said you had not had enough time to evaluate Essie fully." I stated.

"That's right. I haven't, but she's not important here." Ms Ryan said dismissively. "The future of this department is. I wasn't really planning on taking over from you; I was just assessing everything here for Uncle Lionel to make sure your recommendation of Felicity as your replacement was founded. It pains me to admit it, but you're right, she will manage this department well. Please don't inform her yet, Uncle Lionel wants to do that himself."

"Very well." I stated. "Will you be returning on Monday?"

"No." She replied without pause. "I never have to mingle with you mere mortals again."

"Then allow me to say my goodbyes." I said, making it to the door in order to unlock it as Ms Ryan rose from her chair. "It has been…an experience."

"Yes." Ms Ryan said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I replied.

With that Ms Ryan left the room and I turned to Mother.

_Was she sincere?_

_Yeah. As far as she's concerned she's gone. And it's all her idea._ Mother stated.

_Good._ I replied, then stepped aside as Felicity entered the room.

"What got up Ms Ryan's butt?" She asked.

"Nothing." I stated.

"Well she was tearing out of here like a bat out of hell and there's still an hour to go." Felicity replied.

"I'm sure Ms Ryan has her own reasons for leaving early, do you wish to question her?" I observed/

"No. I just thought that maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I prompted.

"That maybe she was leaving us."

"Your guess is as good as mine." I stated. "Why don't you call everyone for the end of week meeting and then perhaps we can finish early."

"Ok." Felicity said with a slight frown, but she did not argue as she went to gather the others for the meeting.

Mother stayed for the meeting as part of her 'work experience' and the meeting went well. I was able to avoid any pressing questions about Ms Ryan's absence by asking them to each give a full report. As hoped, their reports filled the duration of the time and I was able to make my escape by claiming I had urgent plans that afternoon that could not be rescheduled.

Mother left a little before me, and thus we rode in separate elevators. By the time I had reached the ground floor Mother was already two blocks away, sitting in a coffee house waiting for me. I should have thought to arrange a meeting point before hand; it is merely a blessing that Mother is so powerful that she can touch my mind over such a distance if she so chooses.

Mother had already ordered me a latte and a hot chocolate for herself by the time I arrived and sat opposite her at a corner table away from the windows. We had clandestine things to discuss, and besides, should anyone from my department see me here talking to the work experience girl they may become suspicious, especially after Monday when they would learn that Ms Ryan had elected not to take over from me.

"That was an interesting morning." Mother observed, taking a cautious sip of her hot chocolate before stirring some of the whipped cream into it.

"Definitely. Ms Ryan is quite the monster." I observed.

"Oh there's my whole undercover thing, but that's not the interesting bit." Mother said, brushing the whole alpharing business aside with a sweep of her hand. "I meant watching you work, watching you be a leader. You're really not my little girl anymore." She said with a smile as she squeezed my hand.

"Oh Mother." I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"I mean it. When we worked together before there was still something about you that screamed 'I'm a kid pretending to be an adult' but now you're a capable young woman, head of a department after only a year, and I can see why. You know how to steer them whichever way you want, and you don't even have the alpha voice to fall back on."

"But there are some cases where it would have been advantageous for me to have your gift." I replied.

"I guess." Mother said. "But you were helping me."

"Please Mother, you would have succeeded without me there. I merely wished to feel as if I was contributing something at the very least." I stated.

"I know." Mother said with a smile, and then she leaned closer, her voice more intense as she said, "You're getting stronger you know, and I could definitely sense more of your will behind it than before."

"I've been practicing with Mal." I stated. "Thanks to the visible aspect of his gift it is a good indicator of what we are achieving together."

"Have you managed to float anything yet?" She asked excitedly for that was a theory we were still working on the last time Mother and I had discussed my powers.

"No." I replied. "I merely gain a representation of Mal's molecular-vision, I suppose it is the only aspect of his power that is truly in his mind. I think the mind plays a big part in what I gain as an aspect of another's gift. It is due to all that time I spent connected to you and Tony in the Time Before, then with Tony throughout my childhood. It primed my mind for telepathy, but Mal's telekinesis is different to that."

"I guess it's cause it affects the physical world rather than the mental world." Mother mused before she drained her mug. "Shall we move out? I know Billie's dying to show you around our super awesome suite."

"Of course." I said and finished my latte before rising to my feet. "You have a suite?" I asked once we were outside and making our way to the hotel.

"Come on Lamb, you know me and Tobias like to kick back in style." She said with a wink.

I laughed at Mother's joke, I no longer felt discomforture at the thought of my parents' love life, they were after all adults and entitled to their own fun. Provided I didn't have to witness it, but then I was not fond of witnessing anybody in a tryst.

We arrived at the lavish hotel and the concierge opened the door, he was already familiar with Mother and she gave him a smile and a tip and said a cheerful 'hey Jones' as we passed through the door.

We rode the elevator to the top floor of the hotel and the suite Mother and Father had booked was definitely opulent. When we entered Billie was sprawled out on a chaise-lounge twirling a strand of bronze hair between her fingers as she watched an old black and white film with an air of mild boredom. Father was sat upon a wingback chair as he gave Billie a commentary on the old film they were watching.

"Mom! Liza!" Billie called in a voice barely containing her relief as she leapt up to her feet and came to hug us. "How did it go? Did you re-programme the old crow?"

"Turned out she didn't need that much re-programming." Mother replied. "Just a tiny tweak here and there and she did the rest of the work herself."

"She wanted to go?" Billie realised.

"Not at first, but after a little perspective change…" Mother trailed off and moved her hand as if to indicate the achievement attained.

"Then Vela can set her mind at ease?" Father asked, as we sat down on the couch opposite him.

"Yeah, she doesn't have to feel guilty about leaving her department in the lurch." Mother replied. "Not that you had anything to feel guilty about Lamb, you didn't choose Mitsy to be your replacement. That Mangan guy should have listened to you."

"Why would the owner of a successful company listen to the advice of a middle management type who's jumping ship?" I asked.

"Rich people are stupid." Billie observed, and then the splendour and obvious expense of the room seemed to hit her. "Rich humans are stupid." She amended. "Just because you're leaving his company doesn't mean you want to leave it to flounder."

"If only he was as wise as you my sister." I stated as I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Billie giggled as she scrambled away from me.

"I'm getting too big for you to do that to me now." She said.

"But not quite yet." I teased.

"Do you know I'm staying with Jazz and Alice tonight?" She observed.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"What's their apartment like?"

"You will like it." I assured her.

"Yeah." She said. "I couldn't get used to city life though. Sitting inside all day is boring, and if I do go out it's all streets and cars and people. There's nowhere to just be myself. I'm not me in the city so I've decided that while we're here I am Mina. That is why you called me Wilhelmina right? So that I have choices?" She directed at Mother.

"Yeah." Mother replied. "So you really want us to call you Mina?"

"While we're in Seattle. Billie likes to run free and be reckless, Mina is the sophisticate of the city." She declared, adopting my tones as she sat up straighter and gestured like a stage actress playing a highborn lady.

"If that is your desire Miss Mina." Father said. "Are your bags prepared for your trip?"

"I had Daisy prepare them earlier. She is efficient, if on the talkative side for my liking. I must discipline her greatly for such loose ways; it is for the sake of her soul after all. Us employers have a responsibility to our staffs' moral well being as well as their physical one."

"I knew it was a mistake to let you watch that documentary." Mother said with a grin. "So tell me, is Mina too sophisticated to be called Baby?"

"I'll always be your baby, Mommy." Billie said, hugging Mother tightly. "Can we go to Alice and Jazz' now?"

"You got everything ready?" Mother prompted as she still held Billie close.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Billie nodded and leapt to her feet. She pulled on her raincoat and then pulled a backpack onto her back.

"At least I think I got everything." She said, her fingers playing with the friendship bracelet about her wrist, and then her eyes widened in horror. "Oen!" She yelled and ran into one of the bedrooms before coming back with what had once been my stuffed lamb and now belonged to Billie. "We're ready." She announced.

"Then let's go." Mother stated and we all left the suite together and rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

We did not exit via the main entrance, but instead I followed Mother, Father and Billie to the left of the elevators and through a side, though no less grand, entrance that was adorned with a porte-cochere and the valet station. Father gave them a card that they scanned through a machine, and then one of the valets took down a set of keys I recognised and moments later Father's Bentley pulled up to the curb.

Farther took the driver's seat and Mother sat beside him while Billie and I climbed into the back. Once our seatbelts were secured Father pulled away and navigated the route that led out of the valet area and onto the street. Father was apt at navigating the traffic and we were soon at my apartment building. I had to show my residents ID and Father was issued with a visitor's permit which allowed him an hours free stay, but anything there after would be charged.

I led them to Alice's apartment first so that Billie could deposit her belongings. Alice and Jasper were more than accommodating, but we relocated to my apartment so that I could prepare dinner for those of us who required food in time for when Mal returned from his lesson.

It turned into a jovial evening, although Father did return the car to the hotel within the hour since he and Mother would happily stroll back later. Dinner was ready when Mal returned and he ate it with Mother, Billie and I at the table while Father, Jasper and Alice conversed in the sitting area, Alec joining them when he returned from work.

Once dinner was out of the way we planned what we would do the next day when we went to fit the dresses. Although this talk quickly dissolved into reminiscing about old times, most of it encouraged by Billie who wanted to know everything that took place before she was born.

This we repeated the Saturday night and I must admit it was somewhat of a wrench to bid farewell to my parents and sister for the time being, it had been immense fun having them here in Seattle. It made me yearn to return to Olympic Pines once I had finished with work.

After some discussion with Mal it was agreed that as soon as he had finished with his studies we would return to Tregarran and remain there until the wedding. I had my countdown at the ready. There was little time before I would be wed and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**I'm going to put DH on hold for the next few weeks so I can finish off V&A. I haven't got enough time to do two chapters a week at the moment, or even one and a half, so I'll finish off the short story, then continue with DH**

**Sorry for the delay**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, lauren j and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

"Come on, it's traditional." Prue said with a grin as she held up the 'L' plates and the short veil attached to a headband covered in flashing hearts.

"I care not." I countered, regarding them with dread. "I am still not wearing them. Besides, you didn't make Grace wear them."

"That's cause I didn't have time to arrange Grace's bachelorette party." Prue stated. "Now you said I was in control, so be a good deputy and listen to your captain."

"You can't make me." I said, shaking my head.

"Come on Lamb, if I'm wearing this feathery pink number the least you can do is wear the veil and the plates." Mother said, indicating the pink mini dress with bright pink feather trim she was wearing.

"It is not the veil and plates I am opposed to." I stated. "It is a costume that is little more than lingerie." I added, holding up the meagre bit of lace that as small as I was I found it hard to imagine would cover me sufficiently.

"You can wear leggings underneath." Prue assured me. "But this is just for fun. Like the sluts version of a wedding dress."

"And this is traditional?" I asked doubtfully.

"You decided to let Prue organise the party and she picked a theme." Mother said. "Sluts in Vegas right?"

"Mother! Language!" I said aghast.

"So Prue's allowed to say sluts and I'm not?" Mother asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I expect it from her." I said in horror.

"Oh come on Lamb." Mother said, hugging me into a face full of feathers. "Stop panicking, don't think about it too much, and just go along with the fun. By the time you slam that fourth tequila none of this will even matter."

"I think I could do with one right now." I said distantly.

"Well have some champers instead." Prue stated and I heard the pop of a cork. "Come on, drink it and relax. How often do all of us girls get to be together and in Vegas?"

"I would have settled for a quiet drink in the Nook." I grumbled as I pulled away from Mother and accepted the glass from Prue.

"And have Geri Ingles hovering around us all night?" Prue said with a snort.

I sighed and drained the glass.

"Very well. I will find the appropriate leggings and then attempt to put myself in this…dress." I said despondently.

"That's the spirit." Prue said, tapping my back. "Try these ones." She said, handing me a pair of white leggings with roses embossed over their entirety.

"They are perfect." I conceded and took them from her before I made my way into the bathroom to manoeuvre my way into the questionable attire.

Once I had pulled everything on and regarded myself in the mirror I felt somewhat better. It was as much as I ever wore whilst cheerleading and therefore I could face the world dressed like this. I still felt somewhat sheepish when I left the bathroom, and even more embarrassed to find that everyone was now occupying the main room of the suite we had booked to bed all seventeen of us who were attending my bachelorette party in Las Vegas.

There were a few wolf whistles, from the wolves of course, trust Ariana and Marie. I felt myself laugh with relief; this wouldn't be so bad, especially with everyone dressed as I was. Not exactly the same as me obviously, for I was the bride, but still they were dressed in similar fashion. Even Esme was wearing garments that resembled underwear more than real clothing.

"You look wonderful my dear." Esme said with a smile.

"I think we're the right side of trashy." Rose said as she adjusted the black gauze number she was wearing. "Although I dare say in my day we never would have dreamed of wearing anything so revealing. Not us respectable young ladies of society. It's a lot different now."

"Oh yes." Esme agreed. "I remember when I once wished to go without a corset and my mother told me it was improper."

"How would they know you weren't wearing one?" Billie asked.

"Because you were able to talk without gasping." Rose observed and they both laughed.

"I'm glad my generation missed out on that." Alice said. "Us not so nice girls got to wear such things in public. Although maybe it was a bit more than this." She added with a grin as she indicated her very short flapper outfit.

"Why couldn't I wear that?" Billie asked. "I have to wear these fairy wings."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Granny Ness said as she placed her arm about Billie and kissed her forehead. "I have to wear them too."

"But you got the right hair for it." Billie stated.

"Would you like me to curl your hair?" I offered.

"It's a little late now." Billie said sadly. "I should have asked earlier."

"Then perhaps we can do this." I said, taking up a handful of hair gel and I began working it through Billie's hair, pulling it into an even more messy style than normal. "Now you look as if you have been flying around everywhere."

Billie regarded herself critically in the mirror, and then nodded her head.

"It's perfect." She said with a grin and fixed a headband with wobbly flashing spiders she had from Halloween in place. "I'm the fairy in charge of bugs."

"As long as you don't put any near me." Grace said with a mock shuddered and Billie giggled.

"You and your bugs." Ebony mused. "You do know you have Maurice interested in them now?"

"Well he wanted to know what Devon and me were doing with the magnifying glass and the jars out in the garden. We couldn't exclude him." Billie said with a shrug.

"I don't mind him investigating, but when he brings them into the house." Ebony shuddered.

"I'll have a word with him." Billie said. "Tell him that bugs stay outside."

"Thanks Billie. He listens to you, his cool big cousin." Ebony coaxed.

"Yeah." Billie said, "But I'm only a month older than him."

"You know what I mean." Ebony said with a shrug.

"So let's get going." Mother said brightly, although the worry beneath was clear as she placed her hand on Billie's shoulder.

We all filed out of the suite, and what a crowd we were, all of us supernatural in some way or other. There were the vampires, Bella, Esme, Alice, Rose, Marlin, Layla and Jane. There were the dhampir, Granny Ness, Lilly, Ebony, Prue, Grace, Billie and Mother. There were the wolves in the form of Ariana and Marie, possibly my two oldest friends. There was Olwen the only human amongst us, even if she was an ancient warrior being. In all there were seventeen of us and Las Vegas was about to be met with a whirlwind.

Luckily for Las Vegas, Prue had booked the function room of the hotel. It would allow us to celebrate away from the prying eyes of mortals, but should we care to mingle at some point we were able to do that too.

"I'll buy the first round." Mother said. "What does everyone want?"

"Red wines all around." Billie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and no. You can have a virgin cocktail." Mother said firmly.

"Oh." Billie said, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry Billie, I'll have an orange juice with you." Grace said.

"Ok." Billie said with a shrug. "As long as I'm not the only abstainer in the group."

"You won't be." Grace said, giving her a one-arm hug.

"Thanks." Billie said with a smile.

"But none of vamps will actually be drinking." Prue pointed out. "No need for you to go T-total Grace."

"It's ok." Grace said. "Besides I'm choosing not to drink for Billie, it's not a requirement."

"Ok. But this is a party." Prue observed.

"And maybe I'll drink later." Grace countered. "But right now an orange juice will suffice."

"Ok. So that's two orange juices and lets say four bottles of red wine, that should cover us all." Mother said before making her way to the bar.

"In reality we should be drinking cocktails." Alice said.

"Well next round I'll order us up a few pitchers of sex on the beach, that should be fun." Prue said.

"How about a pina colada?" Billie asked, perusing the cocktail list on the table.

"No. It should be Long Island ice teas." Grace stated and we all chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" Billie asked.

"I think I'll show you a certain video when we return home." I said. "Provided we have Mother's permission of course."

"Why? Is it adult content?" Billie asked.

"It is if you think making a fool of yourself singing karaoke should be restricted content." Mother stated as she placed two glasses of orange juice on the table. "They'll bring the wine over in a minuet." She added, before continuing with her explanation to Billie. "I don't mind you watching it, but if I get enough drink in me I might reward you with the live show."

"Oh now Essie, she is but a child." Granny Ness joked.

"Thanks Mom." Mother said and rolled her eyes. "My singing's still bad, but it doesn't make people's ears bleed anymore."

"It was never that bad." Granny Ness said with a smile as she gave Mother a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"But it was close." Jane chimed in.

"You can talk." Mother retorted, then frowned. "Actually I don't think I've ever heard you sing."

"That's because I don't." Jane replied. "And there's no influence on this earth that could make me do so."

"You sure about that?" Mother asked with her challenging grin.

"You would not squander your gift and ethics on something so frivolous." Jane said simply.

"Damn! You're right." Mother joked and we all laughed.

"So when's the stripper coming?" Billie asked.

"There's no stripper." Prue said. "I was gonna order one but Tobias was pretty adamant that I'd have to find employment elsewhere if I subjected you to such a scene at your tender young age."

"So you're saying that I spoilt it for everyone by coming?" Billie asked sadly.

"Nonsense." I said, placing my arm about Billie and hugging her. "It would not be the same without my baby sister here. We do not need strippers, we can enjoy ourselves by merely reminiscing on old times, comparing weddings with others, a few horror stories thrown in to goad me into a perceived sense of panic. There will be some gentle teasing of what to expect on the wedding night, but nothing too graphic in deference to you of course."

"Of course." Billie grouched. "We may as well bring out the jelly and ice cream, maybe a few sandwiches with crusts cut off, and of course we can't forget the cupcakes or the soda."

"Are there cupcakes?" I asked in mock excitement and Billie gave me a withering look as if to say I was behaving as a child.

"Come sister, please don't be dour. Would you sing the first song with me?" I asked.

Billie looked up at the stage where mikes had been set for karaoke.

"Why not." Billie said with a shrug. "What shall we sing?"

"Any song you like." I stated. "Provided it contains no strong profanities you know I will not sing."

"Ok. I got a song." Billie said and we stood up together and went over to the man in charge of the equipment. "We'd like to sing 'Poison' by Alice Cooper. And the Alice Cooper original mind, I don't want to be fobbed off with any cover version, especially that dace one with the weird woman singing who somehow manages to simultaneously up the tempo while dragging it down at the same time. I want Alice Cooper."

"Ok. Point taken. But it's such an old song, I don't know if it's in the system." The man said, adjusting some control or other.

"Isn't this an iSing system?" Billie asked.

"Yeah." The man admitted grudgingly.

"Then it's connected to every song ever produced and released on the general market." Billie stated. "It'll only take a quick search. If you can't do it then I'm really good with tech stuff."

"I know how to do the search." The man said in a snappy voice.

"You merely didn't want to." I surmised.

"Well it's not a song people often chose so it's not in our favourites." He grumbled.

"Then your usual crowds have no taste." I said primly. "This is a marvellous song to sing along to and we ask that you find it for us now."

"She is the bride to be." Billie said with a smile. "You have to be nice to her."

"Ok. I'll search." The man said with a heavy sigh as he began to work the touch-screen. "Ok. Found it if you'd like to make your way on stage."

"Be glad to." Billie said with a smile and we stepped up onto the stage.

"A word to the wise Billie." I whispered as we climbed the steps. "You may want to rein in your demanding nature a jot or two. We may know that you are only four and therefore show you some leniency, but to humans you may come across as a demanding bitch."

"Oh. Please, tell me next time. I really didn't think." She said aghast. "I just know the song I want to sing and I didn't want there to be any mistakes."

"I know that Billie, but I also know that you are still a child in some respects. The gentleman didn't know that." I stated.

"Then he can just surmise that I am obnoxious because I am drunk." Billie said lightly as we stopped by the mikes.

"There is that of course." I replied, before I reached for the mike, which was set on a stand for those of average height.

The song began, and thankfully it was the right version. Billie and I began to sing, and it was fun to let myself go into the song and let my voice flow and mingle with that of my sister. Billie, I concluded, is a better singer than me, but together we sounded good. I enjoyed that time on stage with Billie, and it certainly lifted her out of the doldrums she had been experiencing earlier.

After the first song that Billie and I sang, the night truly kicked off. Esme choose to sing next, and if the man in charge of the music had trouble tracking down a song from the nineteen eighties, then he definitely would have had trouble tracking down the song Esme requested. It was a song from when she was young; possibly she had heard it in a music hall. I'd like to think it was a reminder of the first song she and Carlisle had shared on their first date. I felt bad that I had never thought to ask them if there was such a song before now.

I did not recognise the song, but it was something old fashioned, about love. It was pretty and Esme's voice suited it. It was like honey down the spine, all warm and tingling. If she ever sang this to Carlisle, well they are my great-great-grandparents and they raised me, they were my foster parents for the first few years of life, it was best not to imagine where it would lead them.

We enjoyed listening to Esme sing, and then Rose got up to sing some melancholy jazz number. One could almost imagine her, the blonde bombshell entertaining everyone in the jazz halls of the past. I could almost imagine myself in a speak easy, the music and good times bathed in alcohol continuing despite the prohibition imposed by a terminally conservative government.

Prue got up next, dragging Billie along with her to sing some vintage Madonna, I was somewhat relived Prue chose 'Material Girl' as opposed to 'Like a Virgin' which I was unsure of whether it would be more embarrassing if Billie knew what it meant or if she was uncertain and asked.

We spent the rest of the evening taking it in turns to sing between rounds of drinks. I was becoming quite tipsy, but I allowed the mood to take me, to carry me. This was immense fun. I cared not that I was slowly succumbing to the drink; it was a treat to be out with the women of my family. If it were possible we should do this more often, and not merely because we were out on a hen night.

The night seemed to be going without much incident other than that which led to hilarity until about three hours into the night when we were all met with a revelation.

"My round." Prue said. "What's everyone drinking?"

We decided on pina coladas this time, Grace opted for what she had been drinking all night.

"Just OJ again Grace?" Prue asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Grace said.

"But this is a bachelorette party, we're all supposed to get blind drunk and let our hair down." Prue countered.

"You're not letting me drink." Billie piped in.

"You're too young kid." Prue said. "So what you having Grace?"

"An orange juice." Grace said firmly. "I can have just as much fun sober."

"Yeah. But why are you staying sober?" Prue asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "I know you don't drink as a rule, but you usually do for special occasions and this is a special occasion."

"I just don't feel like being hungover tomorrow on the flight home." Grace replied.

It was a reasonable point, but there was something about it that seemed a fallacy. Although I was sure Grace didn't want to be ill on the flight home, one drink would not cause this. It was becoming more obvious that there was another reason Grace did not wish to drink the longer Prue stared at her awaiting an answer. It was Mother who gasped first and placed her hand to Grace stomach, closing her eyes. She was no doubt sending out her mind.

"I'm gonna be a Grandma?" She whispered, her eyes still closed as a grin spread across her face.

"You're pregnant?" Prue gasped, hugging Grace.

"Yeah." Grace said.

"Why didn't you say?" Prue demanded of her sister.

"Well I didn't want to rain on Liza's parade." Grace said, dropping her head and looking embarrassed. "Only Tony knows, but we were going to wait until after the wedding to say anything. It will be kinda hard to hide it after that anyway."

"But that is nonsense." I said, moving closer to Grace. "This makes everything utterly perfect, do you not see? And you would have allowed me to go off on my honeymoon without letting me know I was due to become an aunt?"

"Sorry." Grace said, looking embarrassed. "I just didn't want to shift the focus from you."

"Silly Grace, Liza will still have her day." Billie said, hugging Grace. "And I'm gonna be an aunt too? This is cool! What are you having? Can you tell yet Mom?"

"No. It's too early." Mother replied.

"I thought you could tell what Liza, Tony and me were from the word go." Billie stated.

"Yeah. But I knew it with every fibre of my being because you were in me." Mother observed.

"But you got Hunter and Tina right and a lot of other babies." Billie persisted.

"When the babies were a little more developed." Mother stated and there was a warning in her tone now.

"Besides, it is not up to us to know." I stated. "That is for Grace and Tony to know and decide if they wish to share it. They may even wish to be surprised."

"Tony won't be able to." Billie said a little moodily.

"But Grace may not wish to know." I said pointedly.

"At the moment I want to be surprised." Grace said, looking down at her still flat stomach.

"Why?" Billie asked. "Don't you want to get everything ready?"

"Hey kid, why don't we go sing karaoke?" Prue said, and pulled at Billie's shoulder.

In the past Billie could have easily escaped Prue, but now that Prue was a dhampir herself she was more than able to steer Billie over to the stage. Billie was grumbling, but she'd soon be singing happily with Prue.

"It was also this fuss you wished to avoid." I observed.

"Well yeah." Grace replied. "I mean, I hate being the centre of attention, and well, I don't want any fuss."

"We will forget that you are pregnant until after the wedding." I said. "Are we agreed?" I prompted the others.

They all agreed, although I was unsure of Ariana and Marie.

"Wolfs honour or I'll alpha you." Mother said firmly, and the two young wolves looked at the alpha mother and nodded, they would not disobey. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Even revelations that we'll get later on. So we make a pact now sisters, that when Tony and Grace 'announce' this later we'll all act surprised. Is that a deal?"

We all agreed to that.

_You may wish to get Billie to agree to that later._ I thought toward Mother.

_Yeah. I'll have to get to her before she tells Tobias. I think I'll have to join her and Prue on stage._ Mother observed, looking toward the stage.

_You know you want to._ I said. _You will not wish to come down once you begin._

_That's the problem._

_Then I will join you._ I said, getting to my feet and holding out my hand.

"Why the hell not." Mother declared and allowed me to pull her to her feet.

We made our way across the floor and climbed up on stage next to Prue and Billie. They were halfway through the Blues Brothers version of Everybody Needs Somebody to Love when Mother and I picked up the extra mikes to join in. It was much fun and Grace came to join us when we opted to sing 'I Will Survive' together, for the love of the song; we had no qualm with the men in our lives.

Then I must say I was starting to feel wary, it was only so long before all this started to get bothersome. Therefore we were a rather good hen party and turned in around half past eleven. The vampires amongst us could have stayed all night, but in deference to us who required sleep they went up to the suite when we did.

I settled into the single bed, Mother and Billie shared the double bed in the same room. We were soon sleeping. I was surprised I could sleep so well after the excitement of the day. Then again, I had but three more sleeps until I walked down the aisle and I wished to be thoroughly refreshed. Who wished to look like death on their wedding day?

As usual I woke early the next day. I went to use the shower because none of the vampires were using it and none of the other dhampir or the wolves were awake. I luxuriated in the feel of the water as it woke me properly. I was determined to be fully refreshed for the flight back to SEA-TAC.

Once I had showered I went to blow-dry my hair in the shared area of the suite. As soon as I sat down Alice came up behind me and offered to style my hair for me. I was not about to pass up an opportunity to have Aunt Alice do my hair. She merely styled it into my usual curls, but it was relaxing not having to do so myself.

By the time Alice had finished it was nearing eight o'clock and it was time to rouse everyone if we wished to make our plane. Not that we couldn't book another flight, but I had been opposed to leaving the state and until I was back in Washington, and better still Olympic Pines, I would not be able to relieve myself of the thought that I might not make the wedding. Regardless of the fact that we had two days to spare, I worried about being late.

I need not have worried, we were all safely on the plane by eleven o'clock and safely within the walls of Tregarran by early evening. As much as I enjoyed the girls' weekend, I had missed my Malachite and it was simply bliss to wrap my arms about him once more. To kiss him enthusiastically as he pulled me from the floor and up into his arms.

"So you didn't miss me at all." Mal joked, slightly breathless when we parted for breath.

"Not in the slightest." I replied. "And you clearly did not miss me."

Mal chuckled as he dropped down into my wicker chair with me still wrapped about him. His hand stroked up and down my back as he looked at me with a slight smile.

"You didn't run away with some playboy from Vegas then?" He asked.

"I had many offers, but none of them could offer me what you have." I stated.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"A sheep farm in Wales." I said lightly.

"Well none of them can be special like me." Mal returned, and I giggled as I placed my lips to his once more and kissed him deeply.

"No one can compare to you my delightful Malachite." I whispered as I lay my head against his shoulder and merely revelled in being held by him for a while. "By this time on Wednesday I will be Mrs Llewellyn, and I will be yours forever. How extraordinary will that be?"

"It'll be brill." Mal said, kissing at my cheek. "You and me together forever, and doing whatever we want." He added, placing his hand gently against my cheek and rested his cheek on my head.

I hummed as I moved my hand up to play with the ends of his hair, revelling in this closeness yet again. It seemed like a moment of respite after the hurly-burly of the bachelorette party. It was heaven to be back in this safe place, the arms of my beloved.

There was a flash and I looked around to see Billie lowering the camera that was in her hand.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. You two are just so cute." She declared bounding over to us and I turned around fully, although I still remained in Mal's arms, as Billie stopped near us. "You wanna see?"

She stood beside us and held out the camera so we could see the screen. The photo was cute and I commended Billie on the fact. Then she began flicking through the other images she had taken, mostly of us in the car heading to the airport. Then before I could stop her she reached the hen night itself.

"That is not for the eyes of men." I said, placing my hand over the screen. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, we must destroy the photographic evidence."

"Evidence of what?" Mal asked and I felt the camera lift out of Billie's hand and Mal caught it out of the air. "Wow." He said, bringing the camera down so that I could see the screen where there was a photo of me in my not very innocent bride costume. "Is this a preview of the wedding night?" He asked in a low voice, directly in my ear and I felt myself shiver.

"If you play your cards right." I replied.

"Hello! Four year old in the room." Billie said grouchily as she snatched her camera back. "And you're supposed to come down stairs, that's what I came to tell you. Tony and Grace have an announcement." And she winked as she said announcement.

"Oh I see." I said, rising to my feet. "Then we should make haste to descend."

"What's going on?" Mal asked.

"Tony and Grace are gonna announce that their…" Billie began.

"Billie, remember the agreement." I said sharply.

"But they're about to tell everyone anyway." Billie complained.

"Yes, but some of us should remain ignorant to be genuinely surprised. Do you not agree Sister?"

"I guess." Billie said moodily. "Well no point dilly-dallying." She said brightly and herded us out of our room.

Mal and I exchanged looks, but did not comment. Sometimes it was better to let Billie have her way and not argue. She liked to be the bearer of good news, but this was Grace and Tony's news to share and Billie had to realise that. Sometimes I forgot she was only a child and how I had felt the call of the child within when I was the same age as her, and for that reason I allowed her a little leeway at times.

Everyone was gathered in the recreation room, we were the last to enter.

"Now that you're all here we have something to tell you." Tony said, and I knew it took all of his confidence to speak to us without showing his nerves. "My wonderful wife Grace is pregnant."

"I'm gonna be a grandma?" Mother enthused as she hugged both Grace and Tony.

"I'll be an aunt." Billie chipped in with a grin as she hugged them too.

"Way to go Sis." Prue declared heartily as she hugged them too.

"This is the most wonderful news." I added, tapping Tony's back for I could find no place in the scrum at the moment.

"This is joyous news." Father stated.

"The best." Alice remarked.

"I can't believe I'll be a great-grandmother." Granny Ness said.

"Or I'll be a great-great-grandmother." Bella added. "But it'll be nice having a baby around again."

"Certainly." Rose said. "We'll start working on the album right now."

"We are behind on that." Esme stated.

"Oh definitely." I agreed. "Had we but known we could have began recordings sooner."

"But this is so out of the blue." Mother remarked. "Colour me surprised."

"Way to play it cool guys." Tony said with a chuckle. "I know you all know, even if you weren't all broadcasting it to me at twenty decibels, you're reactions are a dead giveaway."

"Damn! We failed." Mother said in mock annoyance.

"You did not think to tell me sooner?" Father asked.

"Well I figured that since half of us knew anyway Grace would convince Tony that it was better to just tell us all before the wedding." Mother said with a shrug.

"What if this had not transpired?" Father prompted.

"I would have told you tonight." Mother stated.

"So much for the sacred sisterhood." Billie grumbled.

"You'll understand it more when you're older and married." Mother said, tapping Billie's shoulder.

"That we all make an agreement not to tell anyone but then tell our spouses regardless?" Billie asked.

"No." Father said. "I am sure the others would have held their tongues, but given that I am to become a grandfather for the first time it was hardly news Mother would be able to keep from me indefinitely."

"I suppose." Billie said with a frown, but then she shrugged. "Guess it's not worth being stroppy over."

"Good girl." Father said, tapping her shoulder and then hugging her.

Billie hugged Father in return before stepping away and turning to face Tony and Grace.

"So when will the baby be here? Or is it babies? You are a twin Tony and there's twins in Grace's family so it's possible right? Are you having twins?" Billie asked in an excited rush.

"No." Grace said with a little laugh. "Just the one baby. And no I don't know what the sex is and I don't want to know yet. Even if Tony discovers it by accident I've made him promise not to tell me."

"Do you know?" Billie asked Tony.

Tony shook his head.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Not really, but I'd like to know if I'm gonna have a niece or a nephew so I know what wool to use for the booties." Billie said, still clearly digging. "Prue's been teaching me how to knit."

"You can knit?" Grace directed at Prue.

"There was a few skills I picked up at the commune that weren't all bad." Prue said with a shrug. "Don't worry Billiekins, we'll just knit them in yellow, won't matter either way then."

"Ok." Billie said, satisfied with that suggestion. "So when will the baby be here?"

"We're not absolutely sure." Grace said.

"I will have to give you an examination to be sure." Carlisle said. "Perhaps some time tomorrow?"

"I'm free whenever you are." Grace said. "I have a hell of a lot of time on my hands since I finished off Darktide." She said rather sadly.

"Have you considered beginning a new series?" I asked.

"I don't want to commit to anything long term in case I have to go underground." She observed and sounded somewhat regretful.

"There's always stand alone novels." Bella observed.

"I just can't find the will to start on a new project." Grace said. "Darktide has been a part of my imaginary life for so long that I feel like I'm mourning the loss of a friend."

"In a sense you are." Esme said. "You created and nurtured these characters, it's understandable that you may find it hard to let them go. There is no need to rush into writing another story, and soon you'll have plenty to keep you occupied when that little one is running around."

"And that won't be too long." Grace mused, looking down at her stomach. "Especially if the baby follows Billie."

"The baby will sure keep us on our toes." Tony said fondly, placing his hand against Grace's stomach, and he was deliberately not using a pronoun in case Grace thought he knew what the baby was and was inadvertently telling her. If Grace was adamant about not knowing the sex then it was going to be an interesting month for Mother and Tony trying not to state either way.

"I think perhaps we should all agree on whether to refer to the baby as he or she before anyone is able to have a true feeling for the correct gender." I stated. "To save any confusion later."

"Then lets go with he." Billie said. "I mean you always assume the male pronoun right? Until you're sure?"

"Bella did refer to Nessie as 'he' when she was pregnant." Grandpa Jake stated. "Her little EJ."

"Edward Junior?" Prue reasoned.

"Edward Jacob." Practically everyone chorused absentmindedly, that was of little importance.

"And we referred to Essie as he." Grandpa Jake stated.

"You did." Granny Ness countered. "I knew I was having a girl."

"You hoped you were having a girl." Grandpa Jake said, hugging her.

"Well I had to hope or I would have been outnumbered with you and Billy." Granny Ness said, leaning into the hug. "Of course I didn't mind Hunter being a boy, I was never outnumbered with him."

"Thanks Mom." Hunter replied with a smile. "But I got to say I'm not feeling outnumbered by Olwen and Kyelax." He added as he tickled the baby's nose as she lay in her mother's arms.

"Just wait until she can talk." Olwen said playfully and clapped Hunter on his shoulder.

"I guess I should start convincing you to have another kid." Hunter replied, resting his forehead against Olwen's and they shared a secret smile.

"I have no objections Hunter, but we might have another girl." Olwen pointed out.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Hunter replied and kissed her nose. "As many times as it takes."

"Until you have a boy?" She queried.

"Boys, girls, a few of each would be nice." Hunted said wistfully.

"We discuss it more later." Olwen said with a smile and Hunter agreed.

"It'll be nice that they'll be around the same age." Grace mused. "They'll be able to play together."

"Not really." Billie murmured.

I do not think she meant to be heard, but when everyone looked at her she sheepishly elaborated.

"Well Maurice is more or less the same age as me, but he's not the _same_ age as me. He's half my age even though he's only a month younger. Having kids the same age as you who are not aging like you is a constant reminder of how much of a freak you are."

"You're not a freak." Mother said, going to Billie and pulling her into her arms. "You must never think that about yourself Baby. Are Liza and Tony freaks? Is Granny Ness? Is Mal? What about Ebony? Lilly? Tibbi?"

"They all had someone who aged like them." Billie said sadly.

"I didn't have any children to grow up with." Granny Ness stated.

"And neither did I." Ebony added. "I was all on my own, lost hunting in the human world for the first three years of my life and then my companions were my vampire family. I never interacted with children as a child."

"My either." Mal stated. "I was stuck in Volterra."

"Stop it." I yelled, going to Billie and hugging her with Mother. "Please. You admit that you have no experience in watching how other children age differently. Well I have. Tony and I may have had each other, but we noted the differences between us and our friends every year we went to the Res. How those the same age as us were still children while we looked fully-grown. How we overtook those older than us. Please stop this bombardment of, 'we had it worse than you' stories when you haven't the inkling from where Billie's melancholy originates."

The room was silent and I realised I had chastised half the dhampir in the room. In a sense I had downplayed what was admittedly their dire upbringings in my argument against their downplaying of Billie's woe. I had to explain her case though because they had mistaken Billie's worry for complaint. They thought her to be a brat who didn't appreciate how lucky she was to have family and friends around her. I had to stand up for my sister when she was clearly in distress. However I should not make the others feel small.

"The truth of the matter is that it is not easy growing up a dhampir, regardless of your circumstances. Even brought up among many siblings we are exploited. Brought up alone we crave company. Brought up among human companions we notice the differences. We should not belittle each other for we are few and far between. We must support each other, especially our younger members through that troubling transition of childhood. I'm sure we all have memories of when our adult bodies guided us yet our child minds were unable to process situations as an adult mind would because we simply do not have the personal experience required in those situations. We can read all we want, but that is not the way to learn of the world, or to understand our alien feelings. I…" I trailed off.

"Good speech Lamb." Mother said, tapping my shoulder. "And Liza's right, we shouldn't rip shreds out of each other."

"Sorry Billie." Mal said. "Sometimes I get stuck in my 'poor orphan me' mode. Just because I was isolated it doesn't mean your not suffering too. I never thought there was anything strange about the way I aged; with no other kids around I thought it was normal. After all, Sheba aged just like me. And I did have her as a friend."

"Your sheepdog Sheba?" Billie asked, working her head out from Mother's embrace.

"Yeah." Mal said with a smile.

"Have you got a picture of her?" Billie asked.

"I…" Mal frowned, he was unsure what Billie's intention was, and so was I for that matter. "Not on me. Back at the farm though I got lots of photos."

"Well when you finally take Liza to see your farm you'll have to email me one of the pictures. A good one where she's all action dog rounding up the sheep." Billie stated.

"If I have one like that I'll send it." Mal promised. "But if not I'll send you a photo of Sheba and take a photo of one of the present dogs. I don't know their names, I got a manager to look after the farm in my absence, but we always have sheep dogs. Lovely border collies."

"Must be nice having dogs." Billie mused. "I never did get that puppy off Alex."

"I think his interest in raising puppies diminished when he started raising kids." Hunter stated.

"Shame." Billie said sadly.

"Perhaps we could pay a visit to the pound in Ridgeborough the day after the wedding." Father stated. "You may rescue a dog, perhaps one who is four years old."

"Can I?" Billie asked looking happy.

"Of course Baby. This time we'll pick out a grown dog rather than wait for a puppy to be born." Mother promised.

"That will be great." Billie said with a smile. "Although we can't have a big dog, Devon will be terrified of it. We can't have a small yappy dog either, they're snooty and not dogs as far as I'm concerned. But something medium like a collie would be absolutely perfect. I can take it for walks and feed it."

"And clean up after it." Father said firmly.

"Oh yes and I'll do that too." Billie said solemnly. "I will look after him properly."

"I know you will Baby." Mother said with as she tapped Billie's back.

We dispersed there after, there was much to discuss given the revelations. Mal and I retired to our favourite spot on the roof where he provided a bubble of telekinetic energy against the light rain.

"I'm sorry I ranted at you." I stated.

"Well you didn't rant at me personally." Mal said, placing his arms about me as he leant on the parapet I was sitting on. "You were lashing out at the people hurting your little sister and I'm ashamed to admit that I was part of that. We really shouldn't have ganged up on her like that. She is only a kid after all."

"I know you understand why I gave my lecture, but I wish to apologise regardless." I stated. "I feel as if I played down your dark past to explain my sister's behaviour."

"You might have a little, but you were right that we didn't have that comparison with human kids. And you're also right that we should band together and not cut each other down." Mal countered.

"We should be dhampir united." I stated, placing my arms around his neck. "And I have a few ideas how to make that possible." I added, placing my lips close to his.

"I like your ideas." Mal said not moving his lips closer, but I could feel the brush of them as he spoke. "You're a genius."

"Thank you my love." I replied, and closed the kiss, melting against him as the kiss deepened.

The kiss lasted for a long while, and I was lost in that place where no one but Mal and I existed. It was easy to forget that there were others nearby. Then I felt Mother's voice in my head, and it pulled me from my solitude with Mal and back to reality.

_I don't want to disturb you, but dinners ready. Thought this would be less embarrassing than sending Billie to find you._ Mother said.

_Yes Mother. _I replied.

I pulled away from Mal and gave him a solemn look.

"Dinner is ready." I stated. "We must attend."

"Well we're in company now, but in a few days…"

"We can be as naughty as we want." I added with a snigger.

"Definitely." Mal said with a smile as he helped me down from my perch and we made our way down to dinner.

Dinner was served in the dining room, for as it always seemed to be now when I was at home in Tregarran, we had a house full of people who required solid food. However we were missing Tony, Grace, Prue and Tibbi who had opted to eat at the Stables to save space. In a sense I missed my twin, but I did not comment on it to the others who were here. It would be wrong to make them feel bad and as if they didn't deserve a place here.

After dinner I volunteered Mal and I to clear up the dishes. Although it was a chore it gave us opportunity to spend time alone, something we would find lacking over the next few days. I suppose it was only proper, but I would miss sleeping in his company, or even being allowed to merely kiss him.

"We must make the most of tonight." I whispered. "For we will not be alone together until the honeymoon."

"Really?" Mal asked.

"I'm afraid so." I said sadly.

"Then we do have to make the most of it." He said. "Right that's it, we need a tent." He added, putting his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"A tent?" I asked.

"Well we're not going to get the solitude here and it's too late to go back to the apartment." He stated.

"Then we will get a tent." I agreed. "We will camp together this night, love each other and…"

"Have memories to hold us till the honeymoon." Mal said and placed his lips to my head once more.

"Yes." I said, melting into him, enjoying the warmth of him. "It will be a short passing, but one filled with painful anticipation for we will be free to be with each other in any way we wish for an indefinite amount of time. I cannot wait for that."

"You're addicted, you know that bach?" Mal whispered.

"Yes, but only because you have spoiled me over the years that I have grown accustomed to your sweet loving. Every day you treat me and I miss it when this cannot be." I replied, teasing his lips with mine.

"Well I have to love you every day." Mal said, his lips brushing softly against my skin. "Because I'm addicted to you too."

"Then there is no hope for us." I said sadly. "We have no option but to retrieve the tent and make haste to some secluded spot where we will regretfully give in to our addictions once more."

"Then lets go." Mal said and kissed me on the lips before pulling away from me and we walked hand in hand up to the attics to search for a tent. "Are we staying close or will we drive somewhere first?" Mal asked.

"If we are going to drive then we may as well return to the apartment." I stated.

"Ok. Well where was you thinking?" He asked as he pulled the tent out of its accustomed place next to the rolled up sleeping bags.

"I have a good place in mind." I said as I picked up two sleeping bags. "Trust me to lead the way."

"Always." Mal said reverently as he picked up two bedrolls.

"Then let us go inform Mother and Father of our intensions and we will leave." I stated.

"Do we need to grab anything else?" Mal asked.

"A few provisions for breakfast perhaps, but I fear we will be too busy to need much of anything else." I stated.

"That is terrible." Mal joked in return.

We both smiled before we went to find Mother and Father. They were watching a movie in the recreation room and had managed to find a moment of solitude for themselves.

_We won't disturb you long._ I thought. _We're going to camp out tonight and came to let you know we're leaving._

_Are you sure Lamb? There's plenty of room here you know._ Mother replied.

_We know._ I said with a smile and Mother nodded.

_See you both tomorrow. _She said. _Make the most of your last night together before the wedding._

_Should we really be encouraging that?_ Father asked.

_Well as long as we don't tell Edward._ Mother said with a shrug.

_I was teasing._ Father said. _I hope you both have a good time that we will hear nothing about._

Mal and I laughed before we said our final farewells and left the house through one of the doors in the poolroom. It was almost sneaking out, but then that was part of the intention. We did not wish to arouse the attention of Emmett in case he decided to prank us in some way. I was certain Rose would put a stop to it, but you could never be too careful where Emmett and the chance to cause mischief were concerned.

Carrying everything between us we ran out toward the mountains. We travelled for quite some time until we reached the place I knew to be perfect for our needs. It was in a shaded spot near a natural spring, so fresh water was available, and there was a clear spot to pitch the tent. The best thing about this spot was that it was very much out of the way. There was no spot from which this secluded little area could be spied upon.

"This spot is perfect." Mal declared as he took me in his arms and kissed me.

"I knew it would be." I said with a smile and pulled away from him and we began to erect the tent.

"How come you've never shown it to me before?" He asked.

"We've never had reason to find such a place before." I stated. "We've had other options open to us and have not had a time restrictions in place. We must be back early tomorrow, but out here we can have the fun we can't with others in earshot."

"In that case I'm glad you picked the bigger tent." Mal said.

"Well it would not do if you are unable to even sit up." I said and hugged him about his waist briefly before I began arranging the bedrolls and sleeping bags within the tent.

Mal waited outside while I did this knowing how testy I could be when I was organising and others got in the way. Once everything was to my liking I invited Mal to join me within.

I took his hand and pulled him to me, turning him so that he had to lie on his back. I kissed him deeply as I placed my hands to his cheeks. His hands came up to my waist, his fingers gently massaging my back and sides. I enjoyed that immensely, especially when he worked his fingers beneath my sweater so that his fingers touched my bare skin.

I felt Mal's mouth curve up in a grin and I raised my head to look at him.

"We're going to get right into the action?" He asked.

"I couldn't resist myself, sorry." I said with a grin as I stroked his nose.

"Oh I don't mind." He replied, lifting his head so his lips met mine and I growled playfully as I leaned in closer to him and we kissed again.

I hugged him and moved my head so that it was resting on his shoulder as I lay on top of him, feeling utterly content as his hands rested across the small of my back. I tilted my head until my nose brushed his chin and I took in his scent deeply, falling even deeper into my contentment.

"There is one thing we should discuss for we haven't written it in stone yet." I stated.

"What's that?" Mal asked, sounding a little groggy as he moved his hand up to brush my hair and he kissed my head over and over in little kisses.

"Where we will go first on our honeymoon." I stated.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"The cabin to start with. I know we have been there often, but that is our shared space." I stated. "Then I could organise our tickets and such from there. Would you like to go to Hawaii first, or perhaps you will finally treat me with a visit to your farm."

"Ah well it's not much of a honeymoon spot, so maybe we should get a little sun first. And I've always wanted to go to Hawaii like I said, so lets do that first. Or somewhere else warm and tropical. Although maybe we could go to Yr Hafod Uchaf, because to tell you the truth, I don't care where we go as long as I'm alone with you for as long as we want to be without any interruptions." I stated.

"Oh that would be delightful. Not that we suffer as many interruptions as we used to but to not have to think of anything but each other for a long while will be amazing." I said, lifting my head once more to kiss him.

I rolled onto my back and pulled him with me, he followed, shifting slightly so that his mouth was more in line with my own. I always felt amazed by the fact that Mal never felt heavy upon me when we lay in this way. It merely brought our bodies closer together, to thrill deeply as we continued to kiss.

I kissed along his jaw, nuzzling at his ear. Mal started kissing at my neck before his lips trailed downwards. He unzipped my jacket as he did so, exposing more flesh as he moved. I felt that tickling sensation as the zip slid lower over my abdomen.

I sat up and Mal leant back as I pulled off my jacket. I pulled up Mal's t-shirt and then pushed it up over his head. I straddled his lap and began kissing him again, feeling the contours of his body through the thin material of my t-shirt. Mal began to ride it up, only breaking from my lips to pull my top over my head, and I felt the brush of cool air raising goosebumps on my skin, that receded as I pressed closer to Mal, the heat of both of us combined into a burning desire that washed through me in waves.

Mal's hands brushed down my sides until they came to a rest on my waist. He then lifted me lightly and lowered me back onto the bedroll. Then he quickly undid my pants and pulled them off. I leapt nimbly to my feet, kissing Mal once more while I was taller than him, then knelt down to unbutton his jeans. He pulled them off a little awkwardly as he was too tall to stand in the tent as I did, best he could do was to kneel up, or else crouch awkwardly.

Kneeling up together we held each other, kissing and touching with trailing fingers. The feelings were building with each sweep of his fingers and the passing of his lips. I pulled him back with me, ready for him now as I slipped off my underwear.

Afterwards we lay together naked beneath an open sleeping bag. Mal's arm was about me as I lay against his chest, his fingers moving lightly through my damp curls.

"Why does this never become tiresome?" I mused.

"Because life would be boring if it did." Mal replied lightly.

"Perhaps." I conceded. "But we don't even seem to grow accustomed to it as such, it feels like a new experience each time."

"And that's a good thing." Mal said, entwining his fingers through mine and bringing my hand up to his lips so that he could kiss it.

"It is a marvellous thing." I stated. "It merely intrigues me that it is so. I have heard so many stories of passion waning after a couple of years."

"As long as we keep it fresh and interesting that's not going to happen." Mal said. "And even if we get into a bit of a rut it won't be all bad, after all, I'll be with you."

"How charming you are my Malachite." I said, raising myself enough so that I could kiss his lips before settling onto his chest once more. "Now to draw our attention back to the wedding; is there still anything of which you are still unsure?"

"Not really, I got everything sorted. My suit, the ring, what time I have to be at the altar. I'm not going to make anymore changes to my speech."

"Could I perhaps have a sample?" I asked.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." Mal said and kissed my hand once more. "I got everything I need to do straight in my mind."

"That is good to hear." I stated. "I have everything in mind too. I ensured that I did so in order to relax tomorrow and then I am simply free to dress and attend the ceremony on Wednesday. For once I thought to use my organisational skills to avoid panic later, as opposed to adding to it."

"That's good." Mal said. "I don't want you worrying about anything. It'll all be all right on the night. Even when we have our first dance."

"You are worried about the first dance." I realised. "Why? You can dance and you know it."

"I know, but I'm ok at shuffling while you dance around me. I'm not so sure about putting in a routine." He stated.

"Mal we have danced a few steps together. And fear not, we merely have to slow dance and I know you can do that." I added with a grin as I moved our hands into a position for dancing.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"And I am an intuitive dancer you know that. Should you wish to add any move in particular I will follow your lead." I promised.

"I know you will." Mal said. "I don't think I'd have the guts to do anything more than slow dance though."

"Then slow dance we will." I said, reaching up to stroke his hair. "Besides it will only be one dance and then perhaps we can sneak off."

"So early in the reception?"

"Why not?" I asked. "We can start off on our honeymoon early that way."

"Good point." Mal said and he pulled me up to kiss him.

"Do you think I will feel different?" I asked as I looked down into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

"When I am Mrs Llewellyn. Will I be a different person?" I asked.

"_That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet_." Mal quoted, and I frowned slightly. "Well I hope you're not a different person or we should stop the wedding right now." He said seriously.

"I won't be a different person." I stated. "Perhaps I should rephrase that, will I feel different?"

"I don't feel that different now I get to put D R in front of my name." Mal said. "And I was still me when I was using my alias."

"I suppose." I replied.

"The difference will be that in the eyes of the law we're as tied together as we know we are anyway." Mal said softly as he cradled me back to his chest. "Nothing will change between us really, it'll just be how the world sees us. And you don't have to take my name, we'll still be married."

"I want to take your name." I stated. "I was merely musing. It is different from when I assumed the name Summers. I always maintained that it was due to the fact that Tony and I had to remain hidden and therefore Black was out of the question given our forenames, but if I am honest there was a part of me that used our assumed name as a means to distance myself from Mother during the confusion of childhood."

"You don't have to explain yourself." Mal said, running his fingers up and down my back. "I just wasn't sure where you were going with the whole thing. I was worried you were starting to worry we'll change into different people when we marry and I won't love you anymore. Nothing could be further from the truth. I'll always love you Liza, no matter what. You could call yourself anything you want, it doesn't change my love for you."

"I know that." I replied as I lay my head back against his chest and snuggled closer against him. "If there's one thing in this world that I am absolutely certain of, it is that no matter what happens our love for each other will never wane."

"Just as long as you know." Mal said and kissed my forehead.

"So long as you know." I replied. "Now let us sleep, the days ahead will be exhaustive."

"But it will be worth it when we're sunning it up on a beach in Hawaii." Mal observed as we moved into our accustomed positions for sleep.

"Yes." I replied, hugging his arms in closer to my chest. "It will be bliss."

We settled together into sleep. This would be the last time we would sleep together in this way before we were married, and it added an oddly sombre edge to an otherwise joyous thought. It soon passed and I was drifting to sleep, already enjoying some time in the sun with my Malachite and nary a care in the world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'm posting chapter 10 as well this week because it's shorter than usual, but I really couldn't take it further without going into things I'd like to keep for next chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

I had thought that my wonderful organising would leave me free from worry, but I had been wrong. Everything was going to order, but I could not shift the nest of butterflies in my stomach.

"Ok, you need to breathe." Mother said, crouching in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"Was I holding my breath again?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just relax Lamb, it'll all be fine." Mother stated, taking my hand and tapping it. "You've got nothing to worry about. Mal will turn up, so you haven't got to worry about that. Your hair and make up is done and we just need to get you into your dress. But if you carry on panicking like this you're gonna make fainting on your wedding day a family tradition."

"Oh dear, I feel so hot." I said, and I felt a waft of cool air from my side.

I turned to see Billie standing there in her ivory and green bridesmaid dress industriously fanning me with a Spanish fan.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Much. Thank you Sister." I whispered.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get married if you're in this state." Billie observed. "You're all organised and you're like this, can you imagine me? I'd be running around like a headless chicken."

"You would breeze through the day I'm sure." I stated. "Besides, I am not panicking, I am merely extremely nervous. This is such a change in my life. I will no longer be Liza Black, I will be Liza Llewellyn. I will be a wife, what will it be like to introduce Mal as my husband? There is so much change, but I look forward to it. I am becoming too excited, that is my problem. How long now? Once I am walking down the aisle I will be fine I'm sure."

"Only half hour." Billie stated. "We'll help you into your dress now and we can make our way out to the garden."

"Ok." I said, taking deep breaths.

"She does say it sometimes." Mother commented to Billie and I realised she was gawking at me.

"I do." I confirmed.

"I don't think I ever heard you say it." Billie stated.

"And now you have." I said. "Very well, let us arrange the dress." I added, standing up.

It did not take as long as I thought it would. Most of the time was taken up with lacing the back of my dress. Marlin was an expert at this; it was a skill she retained from when women wore corsets every day. The shoes I had chosen were a little taller than I would usually wear, but the added elevation meant that I now stood at five foot one. Still nowhere near as tall as Mal, but had I wanted to gain his height for the photos I would have been left with no other choice but to wear stilts.

It mattered not, I could walk in these heals and I stood up as straight as possible as Mother fixed my veil in place, pulling it here and there so that it fell right.

"You look beautiful Lamb." Mother said with a sniff and hugged me. "Oh god, I feel all teary."

"Well your eldest daughter is getting married." Billie said as she took a snap of Mother and I hugging.

"I didn't get like this on Tony's wedding day." Mother stated.

"But that was all so rushed." Billie observed. "And anyway it's different with daughters, right?" She directed to Marlin.

"I believe so." Marlin stated. "But I cannot be sure. I've only witnessed my daughter get married."

"Oh yeah." Billie said, looking ashamed. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

"No need to apologise, it was more of a rhetorical question anyway." Marlin said kindly. "Shall I take a picture of the three of you together?" She asked, reaching for Billie's camera.

"Yeah." Billie said, handing the camera over. "We got to document as much of this day as we can so I got all the photos to look at when I'm older and I'll get to show them to my kids, and Tony's kids and Liza's kids. It's for all those future members of our family who can't be with us today because they're not born yet." She rambled as she came to stand on my right while Mother took a position on my left.

"Ok everyone, say 'cheese'." Marlin stated.

We did so, and Marlin snapped the picture.

"Now with the bouquets." She stated, fetching them from the box they were standing in.

Billie and I took our bouquets before we posed with Mother once more while Marlin took the picture.

"How about one of the girls together?" Mother asked, stepping away from us and taking up position behind Marlin.

Marlin took a picture of Billie and I together.

There was a rap at the door.

"It's ok to come in." Mother called, and Father entered the room.

Father stilled for a moment when he saw us posed for the photo, then he stepped toward us.

"Vela, you look truly divine." He said, and hugged me. "An exquisite bride indeed."

"Thank you Father." I replied, returning the hug and I could feel myself beginning to well up, now Father was here we would soon make our way out to the garden for the ceremony.

"Not long now Vela, you are doing well." He whispered into my ear and tapped my back before pulling away. "And you Billie, or should I say Wilhelmina, are looking very grown up today."

"Oh Dad." Billie said with a snort as she waved his comment away.

"It is true." Father said. "Although you have somewhat spoiled the illusion now."

Billie laughed at his joke, and I managed a laugh, but there was a nervous edge about it. It would not be long and I would walk down the aisle and become one with my Malachite.

"How about one with all of you together." Marlin suggested.

"What about Tony?" I asked.

"We'll get him in later." Marlin replied. "But he's not really part of the bridal party."

"He is an usher." I stated.

"It wouldn't be right to pull him all the way in here now." Marlin observed.

"And I have to go out there myself in a moment." Mother observed. "There's ten minuets before the ceremony starts."

"Oh dear!" I gasped. "Am I all ready?"

"Yes Lamb." Mother said, taking hold of my arms gently. "Now remember to breathe."

I took a deep breath and felt my nerves steady.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You're not quite ready." Grandma Bella said, bursting into the room suddenly and giving the impression of being out of breath, but that was absurd. "Can you believe that Edward and I forgot these?" She asked holding up a velvet jewellers box. "He thought I'd brought them, I'd thought he'd brought them. We just had to drive all the way to Tacoma and back this morning to make sure we got them. We're just in time."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Grandma Swan's combs." Bella said reverentially as she opened the box and the two antique silver combs with their sapphire flowers glinted in the light. "I'll just fix them in place for you."

"Thank you." I said, running my hands over them once before Bella ducked behind me and fixed the combs below my bun.

I heard the box snap shut and Bella joined Mother and Marlin to regard me.

"You look wonderful." She observed. "That dress really suits you."

"Thank you Grandmother." I replied.

"We should make our way out now." Bella directed to Mother and Marlin.

"Yeah." Mother said and she was looking somewhat nervous herself as she picked up her wide-brimmed hat and placed it on her head. "How do I look?"

"As beautiful as ever." Father stated as he drifted to her side and took her hand to kiss it.

"Thanks Fang Boy." Mother whispered and kissed his cheek before straightening. "Well, I guess I'll see you outside."

More goodbyes were said, and then Mother, Bella and Marlin left the room to make their way to the garden.

"Not long now Vela." Father said as he pulled my veil into place over my face.

"I know." I said, taking a deep breath and found that it calmed me. "With every moment that draws near I feel myself calming. Are we permitted to go down now?"

"Everyone's awaiting you my dear." Father said, and he kissed my hand before he offered his arm to me.

I placed my arm through his.

"I go first right?" Billie asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok. Let's go." Billie said, and she hugged me quickly before turning around and leading us out of the little room I used to use for dance practice. She led us through the informal sitting room and the library, and then the recreation room. Our final leg was the poolroom, which was now decorated with numerous flowers, including water lilies in the pool.

The furthest doors in the poolroom were thrown open to the gardens, but with the addition of a marquee and outdoor heaters it made it more feasible for an outdoor February wedding in Washington to the very few ignorant humans in attendance.

We stopped on the threshold of the door and Grandpa Edward's piano music changed from soft background music to the wedding march and we began the procession up the aisle. The hush of the congregation was almost a pressure on my ears, but I ignored it and concentrated on my breathing and the hope that my feet would carry me to the end of the aisle.

Finally I caught sight of Mal through the gossamer of my veil and I felt some tension drift away as I smiled. He smiled in return as he waited for me to arrive at his side. My throat was feeling somewhat dry and I hoped that I would be able to say my vows clearly.

My fears dissolved completely once I was standing beside Mal and Father lifted my veil. I felt the certainty of the future steal over me and I was able to state my vows without a crack in my voice, although I will admit to a tremor or too of emotion, but that was only to be expected. It all seemed to go so fast and we had exchanged rings and were signing the register before I knew it.

Mal and I were married and we left the back garden to walk to through the house to the front in order to take the official pictures. All of the guests came to watch while out in the back garden the chairs were being rearranged for the reception. Those who were not family began to drift away once the majority of the group photos had been taken.

Photos are required, but I was starting to feel wary after half an hour. The photographer was of the particular kind who liked everything posed just right. It was good at first, but then my face was beginning to hurt from all the held smiles and if truth be told I wished to steal a few minuets alone somewhere with Mal and merely bask in the fact that we were now husband and wife.

Finally we were allowed to escape the photographer, but there was little time for us to find a moment alone as we were all but herded back through the house and to the back garden where our guests were now seated, awaiting our arrival. We took our seats at the head table and as the drinks were poured it was time for the main speeches.

Father got up to speak first.

"Essie and I would like to thank you all for joining us on this very important day as our daughter Elizabeth takes this step to walk through eternity with Malachite. We have known Malachite since he was a child and he always seemed destined to be part of our family in some way. It is truly providence that he has chosen to do this by making my daughter the happy woman you see before you today. Now I would ask you all to raise your glasses and joining me in a toast. To Liza and Mal, the bride and groom."

Everyone chorused in with Father and he left the podium and Mal climbed up to make his speech.

"This all seems like a dream." Mal said a little hesitantly. "Five years ago I wouldn't have believed I deserved anybody, never mind someone as intelligent, loving and beautiful as Liza. The first time I ever saw her across the common room in college I knew she was special, but I couldn't even hope that she would consent to be with me. Course I got her into my bed that first night, but I slept on the floor because we hardly knew each other."

"Not to mention I was utterly drunk and you were being a gentleman." I called out and everyone laughed for most knew this tale already.

"Yeah, my Duchess Eliza, wasted and falling about, but still chastising me for my language." Mal mused and then he sighed. "I was up against a lot of challenges once she finally worked out I was the right Mal. There was her childhood love for Simon that due to the honourable person Liza is, she couldn't just brush aside. There was the countless interruptions whenever we were getting anywhere. Did I ever thank you for that Dove?"

"Sorry." Dove said with a laugh.

"It seemed like fate was conspiring against there being an us. Finally we let our feelings be known and it seemed the greatest miracle of all that this lost boy could find a love as great as Liza. So thanks bach for making me the happiest man in the world and allowing me to be yours." Mal raised his glass. "To Liza."

Again the others chorused.

I decided that I wished to say a few words and so I climbed up onto the podium as Mal climbed down.

"When I first met Mal it was during a self inflicted dark period of my life. I was behaving like a brat, but Mal helped me to see the error of my way, through constant support, but never afraid to tell me when I am being unreasonable. He took care of me and helped me when there was no promise that I would repay him with anything other than friendship. Although I tried to convince myself that it was merely friendship at the start, it was clear to everyone but myself that I loved him deeply, and I am in love with him to this day. Thank you my Malachite for taking this step with me, our love will only grow from here. It is an honour to be your wife, one that I will cherish forever." I stated and raised my glass. "To Mal."

Again the others chorused.

I smiled at Mal and he smiled in return, following me with his eyes as I descended from the podium to sit back down beside him.

"Thank you." He whispered as he took my hand and kissed my lips. "It was a beautiful speech."

"As was yours." I replied and kissed him before we turned our attention back to the podium as Tony took the mike.

"When I first met Mal I was a little disappointed." He said.

_Anthony Black! _I growled in warning, but it was clear Tony had opted to ignore me.

"I'd heard so many stories over the years about the hero of the Volturi war that I figured he'd have more guts. He was so in love with Liza, and it was obvious even without my insight. I didn't know why he didn't just tell her, but when he explained his reasons I realised that he wasn't chicken, he was a gentleman. It was the honour and respect he had for Liza that stopped him making the first move. As a brother that's reassuring, and as I got to know him better over the years I've come to think of Mal as my brother. So we're not really welcoming Mal into the family today, we're just making it official. I wish you guys all the happiness in your future together. Cheers." Tony announced as he raised his glass high and then he bounded down off the podium without bothering with the steps. _Gee Sis, I thought you had more faith in me that I wouldn't say anything too bad._ He thought as he stopped at the table to hug both Mal and I.

_I jumped the gun and I'm sorry._ I stated.

_I know._ Tony replied, tapping my back and then he let me go in order to return to his seat as Mal's Uncle Brendan, who had been acting as his best man, climbed up onto the podium.

"Me and Mal don't have what you'd call a close relationship, but then he's always been an independent soul. Thanks to certain people who will remain nameless I didn't even know I had a nephew until he returned to his childhood home as an adult, where I was waiting for my sister to return. Mal had that independent spirit, and an adventurous one too. It's what made him want to go off exploring on his own, even if it did lead to him being lonely and isolated. I've only recently met Liza, although I'd heard a lot of good things from my nephew. It's natural to assume that a man would exaggerate the good points of the woman he's in love with, but when I met Liza I was pleased to find that there was no exaggeration. She was everything that Mal had described and more. Liza, thank you for helping my nephew out of his doldrums and making him want to live in the world again. And I wish you both a long and happy life together."

As Uncle Brendan climbed down from the stage Father climbed up.

"The buffet table will be opened shortly and the mike is open to anyone who wishes to make a speech." He stated before climbing down.

Billie was up there in a flash and I wished to caution her due to those humans present who knew nothing about the supernatural.

"It's a little weird for me." She said. "I mean I've known Mal as long as I've known Liza. He's always been part of my sister's life. They are one entity. They just go together. Like peanut butter and jelly or spaghetti and meatballs. You can't imagine one without the other. That's how I know they'll always be together because they just got to be. If not it would be the saddest thing in the world. So we all have to think positive right? Not that you need it, you guys are great and I love you both." She finished, gave an awkward little bow and jumped off the stage in a way that made me thankful she had removed her shoes.

I applauded her speech and everyone joined in, they truly were sweet words and I beckoned her to me and hugged her across the table.

"That was beautiful Billie." I whispered. "Thank you my sister."

"I was just speaking the truth." She assured me and kissed my cheek before she pulled away and went to join the line at the buffet table.

Mal and I made our way to the table to collect our food. Ideally I would have preferred a served meal, but we had decided this way it was easier for the vampires to hide the fact that they were not eating. It also allowed the wolves to eat as much as they wanted and go back for more. While people ate others got up to give speeches, they were mostly commenting on the first time they met one or the other of us, the odd funny story and giving us their well wishes.

After an hour we deemed it had been enough time for people to have ate enough and so we got up to cut the cake. After which we asked the DJ to begin the music and it was time for the first dance. This was the part Mal felt most nervous about, but I smiled at him and took his hand to lead him to the floor.

Adele's version of 'Feel my Love' began to play and I discreetly pulled Mal into the correct position before we began to move to the music. As I had told him when we were in the tent, it was nothing but a slow dance; we weren't required to do much more.

Then others joined us on the floor and I felt Mal relax somewhat for it meant that although we were still the focus of attention we were shielded somewhat by the others. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before he leaned down and with his arm about my waist he pulled me up so that my head was level with his and we were able to kiss.

This little stunt earned us a round of applause, but I barely noticed as I continued to kiss Mal, enjoying this moment of contact that had been denied us since the ceremony. When Mal placed me back on the ground we danced a few more steps before Father cut in and pulled me into a dance.

"I know that you and Mal plan to leave as early as possible." He said as he led me about the floor.

"That is not true." I said.

"Do you honestly think you can keep such things from your mother Vela?" Father asked in serious tones.

"No." I replied.

"Before you duck away Esme and Carlisle wish to speak with you in library." He stated.

"Are they there now?" I asked feeling somewhat hopeful.

"They are on their way there." Father replied.

"Then I will lead Mal there."

"I believe Essie has already sent him on his way." Father stated as he brought me close to the door of the poolroom. "Go now."

I nodded and ducked in to the poolroom and made my way quickly through to the recreation room where Mal was waiting for me. I took his hand and hurried on into the library. Esme and Carlisle were inside waiting for us.

"I hope you don't mind us pulling you away but we wished to present you with our gift in private." Esme observed.

"You have helped us truly." I replied. "We were hoping to take our leave soon."

"Eager to start the honeymoon?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then perhaps this will be of some help." Carlisle said as he handed me an airline envelope.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the tickets within. I read the destination and then gasped in wondrous delight.

"First class tickets to Rio?" I asked, looking at the two who raised me in awe. "Are we to…"

"Of course." Esme said and I hugged her. "We heard you were thinking of somewhere tropical and thought this would offer you some privacy."

"Thank you Esme." I said. "And thank you Carlisle." I added and hugged him also. "This is truly a magnificent gift."

"You're welcome." Carlisle said. "If you go and change there's a car waiting for you out the front. Everyone will come to see you both off."

"Thanks." Mal said as he hugged them both. "This is too much."

"You both deserve this time to relax before you start life in earnest." Carlisle replied.

We exchanged some more words before Mal and I made our way up to our room where our travelling clothes were laid out ready on the bed.

"Finally alone." Mal said, pulling me to him and kissing me.

"Yes my love, but not quite home and dry yet." I replied, kissing him one last time and twirling out from under his arm. "However you will need to aid me in undressing." I added as I pulled off my veil and presented the laced back of my dress.

"Oh wow." Mal said, running his hands up and down the sides of my bodice, his thumbs tracing the laces. "Have I told you how sexy you look today?" He whispered into my ear.

I giggled as his breath ruffled the small tendrils that were loose from my bun and caused them to tickle my skin.

"Please, we will have enough time for this when we reach our destination, let us away from here before interruptions occur. Need I remind you that Dove is on the premises?" I stated.

"Oh yeah." Mal said, lifting his head. "Then quick, lets get out of here." He added jokingly as he began to loosen the ribbon on my back.

Despite the fact that we were in a rush to change Mal could not seem to help but kiss along my shoulder as it was revealed when he pulled my dress aside. I pushed my dress down and stepped out of it before turning to Mal and kissing him for a long moment.

"Now change." I said firmly. "We must make haste and leave."

"Of course." Mal said as he untied his tie. "Are you keeping the underwear?"

"No. It will be much too uncomfortable for travel." I stated as I removed the corset like undergarment and replaced it with a bra. "But fear not, I have packed plenty of other questionable lingerie so you will not be left wanting." I added as I pulled off my stockings and changed the rest of my underwear before I pulled on the light coloured trouser suit that was more comfortable than it looked.

"Are we ready?" Mal asked as I pulled on my boots.

"We merely need to retrieve our luggage and we can descend." I stated.

"Ok." Mal said and he picked up the two suitcases that were waiting ready at the foot of the bed.

"Would you like to take care of the tickets?" I asked.

"You look after them." Mal stated. "You know what I'm like."

"Very well." I said and slipped them into my purse. "And passports." I said, picking them up from where I'd put them ready on my dressing table. I checked them and smiled at my passport with my new name before I slipped both mine, and Mal's into my purse.

"Are we ready?" Mal asked.

"We're ready." I stated.

We smiled at each other before we left our room and descended the stairs. It was quiet in the entrance hall, but when we stepped outside everybody was lining the steps, creating a walkway leading to the car. Emmett took the suitcases from Mal to carry them down to the car while everyone hugged us and bade us goodbye.

Our family were closest to the car and I hugged Tony for what seemed an eternity. We had lived separately for a long while now, but there was still that moment of sadness that we would be parted for a while.

_It'll only be for a month, right? _Tony observed.

_A month?_ I asked, surprised there was a specific time limit.

_Well you want to be here for the birth of your first niece._ Tony stated.

_Niece?_ I asked.

_Yeah, just don't tell Grace, she doesn't want to know._ Tony said, and I realised he was telling me because he had to tell somebody or risk blurting it out in front of Grace.

Then it is a good job I won't be anywhere near her for the next month, but of course I will be back in time for the birth. Wild horses could not keep me away. I stated.

_Make sure you have fun._ Tony said, giving me an almost bone-crushing bear hug before he let me go.

Mother and Father hugged me both at the same time.

_I have my orders to return in a month._ I observed. _I would not wish to miss the first child of the next generation in our family._

_We will see you in a month._ Father said.

_We're gonna miss you. It'll be different with you right out of the States._ Mother observed.

_I will email you at least once a week_. I stated. _I cannot promise every day._

_I wouldn't expect you to on honeymoon._ Mother stated. _But could you at least let us know you've arrived safely?_

_I will do so._ I promised. _Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father._

I moved on to Billie who was sniffing a little, Father's jacket draped over her shoulders against the cold evening air.

"Now come on Billie I won't be gone forever." I said as I hugged her. "I'll be back before you know it and we may celebrate again after gaining our auntie wings."

"I'm not upset that you're going, I want you to have fun. I'm just gonna miss you so much. When you were in Seattle you were just across the water there and when you were in Riverside, well California isn't that far away when you think about it. But Isle Esme is so far away that I can't even imagine where it is even though I've been there."

"I will send you a message when I get there." I promised. "But I can't promise any more communication than that."

"I know. You'll be on honeymoon." Billie said. "And you don't have to send me anything. I'll just know you're safe."

I tapped Billie's back, and then tried to pull away.

"You will have to let me go Sister." I whispered.

She didn't make a move to release me, and I doubt she would have done so had Mother not wrapped her arms about Billie and coaxed her away. Then it was simply a case of getting into the car. Mal and I waved to our family and friends until they were out of sight. Then I scooted across the seat until I was as close to Mal as possible and he placed his arm about me.

"So where to first?" He asked.

"Seattle." I stated. "We will board the flight to Rio de Janeiro. There we will take a cab to the wharf and then we are but a boat ride away from our happy honeymoon hideaway."

"I can't wait." Mal said, kissing at my cheek.

"Neither can I." I whispered and turned my head to kiss his lips.

I settled back into Mal's arms, enjoying this closeness to him, as we were spirited through the night. Mal crossed his right arm across his body and entwined his fingers with those of my left hand. His thumb brushed against my rings, the original engagement ring and my new band of white gold.

"So tell me Mrs Llewellyn, do you feel any different?" He asked lightly.

I beamed as he called me that for it made this day all the more real.

"I am still Liza." I said. "But now I am officially your Liza and it brings me great delight to know that you are officially my Malachite and those in the human world can not deny it. We are forever one and that is a joy indeed."

"I'm glad to hear that you don't feel any different." Mal said. "Or at least the differences you feel are just that we are stronger than ever."

"How about you?" I asked, unlocking and interlocking our fingers. "Do you feel any different?"

"Not in the person I am, but I do feel like the last little piece has fallen into place and we are and forever will be together no matter what. You're my wife and…I can't tell you how much I like saying that. My wonderful wife Liza." He said and kissed my hand.

I moved my hand up to his cheek and kissed him. The kiss was deeply intense and I had the minimal presence of mind to remember that we were in the back of the car or I should have sought to consummate our marriage in the heat of the moment.

"It is a shame we must go straight to the airport." I whispered as I stroked Mal's cheek. "I would very much like to have my way with you now."

"Yeah. Shame we can't stop anywhere." He said, kissing at my neck.

"Malachite please!" I chastised playfully. "Please have mercy, I cannot resist you at this moment and it would be wrong to subject the driver to our passion."

"That's what the partition is for." He said as he pulled me into his lap.

"It is a very tempting offer." I murmured with my lips against his. "But I don't want the first time after we are married to be in the back of a car. I want it to be memorable."

"Well this would definitely be memorable." Mal countered.

"Please, behave." I said, forcing myself to climb out of his lap. "Soon we will be at our destination and we will be all alone with nobody to dictate the time to us. Will it not be better to make love on a white sand beach as the crystal waves lap at our feet? Think of how memorable that would be."

"Oh yeah. You've sold me." Mal said, pulling me back to his side but merely resting his arm around my shoulders. "So how long will this flight take anyway?"

"About fourteen and a half hours." I stated.

"What? But we'll be in tomorrow before we even get chance to do anything." Mal complained.

"But we will have a whole tropical island to ourselves." I stated.

"That is a consolation." Mal said. "But we should have left the flight until tomorrow, spent the night at the cabin. We could have flown from LAX."

"Yes." I agreed. "But now we do not have to pay for a thing. Esme and Carlisle have covered everything and we're flying first class. I know how you need that for your long, long legs." I added, sweeping my hand down his leg as far as his knee.

"I thought you wanted to keep this journey all nice and innocent." Mal observed.

"I do." I replied.

"Then stop stroking my leg because you're convincing me that you want to be naughty." He said with contented growl.

"Oh I want to be naughty." I whispered. "But it would be wrong and therefore we must resist." I added, involuntarily moving my lips close to his.

"Yeah." Mal said a little breathless. "How long until we get to SEA-TAC?"

"Um…" I pulled away and checked my watch. "Another ten minuets or so."

"We can be good for that time." Mal said.

"Yes." I replied. "And there's nowhere near enough time."

"No." Mal agreed.

"And it will be different on the plane. Less room and more lighting, the cabin crew walking by, it will be a true passion killer." I stated.

"How long now?" Mal asked.

"It should be eight minuets." I said. "We are almost there. I can hear a jet depart."

"Me too." Mal said, and he turned from me quickly to wind down the window letting in a blast of damp night air. "Yes, I can see the lights, we're nearly there." He said sounding relieved. "So fourteen odd hours. When does the flight leave?"

"At eleven." I said, reading it from the tickets. "That will give us just the right amount of time to check in and go through security without having to wait an eternity at the gate."

"Perfect." Mal said as the car began to navigate it's way toward the airport doors. "So if our flight takes off on time we should arrive in Rio around half past one tomorrow afternoon."

"Don't forget to add six hours." I stated.

"Right. So that will be seven in the evening." Mal said. "How long will it take us to get to Isle Esme?"

"I think we should be there around ten o'clock." I stated. "Although I can't be one hundred percent certain of that."

"Ok, so we have a while to wait. Under the circumstances I think we should sleep on the plane." Mal stated.

"I completely agree." I replied. "We must have all our strength for when we reach the island."

"Then I guess we got a plane to catch." Mal said as the car pulled to a stop outside the airport.

The driver opened the door before we had chance to respond and he was retrieving our luggage from the trunk as we climbed out of the car. With our luggage in hand we made our way to departures, ready to fly away on our honeymoon. I felt the excitement take me and I wished away the next eighteen hours until we were safely on Isle Esme and able to love each other as we pleased.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, Lauren j and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

The honeymoon seemed to be off to a rocky start, although that had nothing to do with Mal and I. Due to unforeseen circumstances the plane was delayed, but we were assured it was for an hour at first and therefore it was better to wait in the departure lounge we were advised.

I thanked the stars that we were in the first class lounge and had more comfy seats than those available in the rest of the airport. I sat next to Mal, leaning into him as he had his arm about me. An hour was not too long to wait, and we were willing to see it through with the utmost patience. That patience was put to the test when toward the end of the second hour we were told of another delay.

This was becoming ridiculous; especially when at the end of that hour we were told that we could wait up to another hour. Another hour? By then the flight would be three hours overdue. Should we go another hour then we may as well have gone back to our apartment for an hour or two. Not to mention the fact that it was now one in the morning and I was starting to feel sleepy.

Perhaps we would not have been so angered if we were given a reason for the delay, but we were told nothing. I had worried at the reason, but Mal managed to calm me. I was grudgingly resigned to the delay when a member of airport staff came to suggest that we should sleep if we could find it and we would be waked when they knew more.

All in all we were delayed by eight hours. I had not slept in the airport lounge and I felt extremely exhausted when we climbed aboard the plane and took our designated seats. I managed to find some sleep on the plane and fourteen and a quarter hours later we touched down in Rio. It was not a restive sleep but I was refreshed enough when we made our way through customs, which took another long while.

It was near four in the morning when we finally arrived outside to the taxi terminal. We managed to track one down and it took a lot of my diplomacy to convince one of the drivers to take us to the wharf so early in the morning.

It took him two hours to navigate the heavy traffic, Mal and I could have run faster, but it would have seemed suspicious. Especially with our luggage in tow. We had to endure the cab for who in their right mind would walk in the area we were going this time of the morning?

It was bright morning by the time we reached the wharf, but it was still only six in the morning and the place looked deserted. However I was certain that somebody would be around to give us the keys to the boat. There was an office but the sign stated that it would not be open until seven. We had an hour to wait and the cab had pulled off as soon as we had retrieved our luggage from the trunk.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait." I said, placing my suitcase on its side and sitting on it.

"Is that really a good idea?" Mal asked, looking around at the usually bustling wharf that now seemed rather desolate.

"It is light now, we will be safe." I stated, holding my hand out for him to encourage him to sit next to me.

"Could we swim out?" He asked.

"It would take too long, we may as well wait." I stated. "And what about our luggage? Come sit here and we'll wait for the attendant. Surely the person must arrive before it is time to open up."

"I guess." Mal said, as he placed his suitcase down next to mine and sat down next to me. "At least it's fine." He observed as he put his arm around me.

"And we're together." I added as I reached out to take his hand furthest from me, it was his left hand and I felt a shocking thrill as my fingers brushed metal. "And soon we will be at the island."

"Time hasn't been with us so far." Mal observed.

"I know. Stupid plane. If it had not been late then we would be waking up to our first true morning together as husband and wife. We would not be sitting in a deserted lot waiting for our boat. If only we had the keys we could leave now, but even though my family own the boat the keys are left with the wharf attendant as you would with a valet service."

"Ah don't worry bach, it won't be long." Mal said, hugging me. "Let's play a game to pass the time."

"A game?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Mal said with a shrug.

"What game did you have in mind?"

"How about I spy?" He asked.

"If you truly wish." I said with a chuckle, marvelling at his request.

"Ok then. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…B." He began.

"Boat." I ventured.

"No."

"Hmm…bolt."

"No."

"Oh, I don't know." I said, feeling somewhat disgruntled, and then my eyes alighted on something. "Battery." I said, spotting an old car battery sitting on a pile of tyres.

"That's right." Mal said, "Now it's your turn."

I complied reluctantly at first, but after a while I found myself enjoying the game. It certainly killed time and it seemed merely minuets when Mal said, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with A."

"The attendant." I exclaimed happily and shot to my feet as I spotted a man in beige trousers and a white shirt.

"We're not open until seven." He said in passable English.

"I know, but we were due here last night. Our plane was late. We are here to take the Cullen boat out to Isle Esme." I explained.

"Oh." The man said, his eyes roving over both Mal and I, clearly noting that we were not glittering in the sun.

"Yes. They have loaned us the Isle for our honeymoon, it is all arranged." I stated.

The man regarded me carefully now and then his eyebrows went up. "Liza!" He exclaimed.

"Yes."

"You don't recognise me? I am David, I used to play on the island with you and your brother when my mother went out to clean it." He stated.

"Oh yes." I replied, as his childhood continence shone through his adult features. "So you know that we speak the truth."

"Yes." David said as he unlocked the office. "I'll get the key, but you'll have to sign the form."

"Of course." I replied. "Oh and I have been rude, I forgot to introduce you to my husband, Mal."

"Pleased to meet you." David said with a nod before he disappeared into the office and came back with the key and forms in hand.

I signed the form, happy for the chance to use my new signature for the first time. With the forms signed and the keys in my hand, Mal and I made our way out onto the jetty and I spotted the boat immediately. I led Mal to it eagerly and threw in my suitcase before leaping in after it. I began making my checks and realised that Mal was still up on the walkway.

"Come on in." I said.

"Do you know how to drive this?" He asked.

"Since I was three." I said somewhat insulted. "Cast off and stop fretting, we will soon be out to the island."

Mal took a deep breath, and then placed his suitcase into the boat before he undid the ropes and threw them into the boat. He stepped inside and came to stand beside me.

"You may wish to hold on a while until you gain your sea legs." I stated, starting the engine and navigating the small speedboat away from the jetty.

Once I was out on the open water I was able to open up the engine and Mal jerked slightly but soon became accustomed to the speed.

"This is wicked." Mal exclaimed. "You really can drive this. You're still full of surprises." He added as he sat down and kissed my cheek. "Where are we going?"

"Just keep your eye on the horizon and you will soon see it." I stated.

It seemed like no time at all, although in truth it was an hour's journey, that Isle Esme appeared ahead of us and I steered the boat up to the little jetty there. I tied up the boat and Mal took the suitcases from the boat.

"Welcome to Isle Esme." I said, holding up my arms to indicate it all. "There is but a short walk to the house and we are truly here."

"Finally." Mal said with a chuckle as he leant down to kiss my lips before I led him along the jungle path and up to the house.

I reached out for the door, but suddenly I was in Mal's arms and the suitcases were on the floor.

"Now I know this isn't our house, but it is where we're gonna spend our first official night together so I'd like to carry you over the threshold." He stated.

"That's fine by me." I said, placing my arms about his neck.

We smiled at each other as Mal carried me into the house. Then I was overcome by the fact that we had arrived and we were finally alone and able to consummate our marriage. I turned in his arms so that my legs were wrapped about him and we began kissing madly as Mal took a few steps forward, but he didn't know the layout of the house. It wasn't important for the time being as we allowed all the tension that had built through our journey to unwind in that kiss.

Suddenly I was aware that we were not alone and I pulled away from Mal and turned my head to find one of the cleaning staff standing there, looking shocked. I climbed down out of Mal's arms and I recognised the cleaner as Gaia.

"Sorry Gaia." I said in Portuguese. "I thought we were alone. I didn't see a boat."

"Germaine is coming back for me." She replied. "We were told that you were delayed. We came to throw away the food that was put out for your arrival last night. We thought you wouldn't want to come into a lot of spoiled food. There was no room on the boat."

"I see." I said, wondering if it was polite to ask how long Germaine would be.

Not long it transpired for Germaine appeared bringing in our suitcases where Mal had dropped them at the door. He placed them inside and Gaia went to his side.

"Thank you for cleaning." I said.

"We will be back in a week." Gaia stated, then she and Germaine left.

We listened, allowing our hearing to go beyond that of the human range we tended to focus on in our day-to-day life. Finally we heard the hum of their smaller boat disappear into the distance. I felt the tension release from me and I turned to smile at Mal.

"Finally alone Mr Llewellyn." I said, reaching up to place my hand against his cheek. "Now how shall we proceed?"

"I believe there was some mention about a white sandy beach and waves lapping at our feet." Mal said, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him.

"That is on the itinerary." I said, going up on my tiptoes so that I could place my arms as close about his neck as I could manage. "But I thought that perhaps first we could test out the shower, wash away the travel dust before we adjourn to the beach."

"Well that sounds good too." Mal said, leaning his head down to kiss me. "So where's the shower."

"Just through there." I said, pointing toward the white room.

"Ok." Mal said, lifting me into his arms and he carried me through to the room with the white walls, the pale floorboards and the gossamer enshrined bed. "Wow." Mal said, pausing a moment at the door. "This is nicer than I could imagine."

"This is Esme's place and she has placed her stamp upon it." I stated.

"Yep, Esme has a talent." Mal said. "Now enough about other people, let's get refreshed Mrs Llewellyn."

"Yes. I am feeling _ych a fi_ after all the rigmarole with the flight."

"Ych a fi?" Mal asked slightly amused that I had borrowed his term.

"Yes. Don't you?" I replied.

"Yep. That flight was a killer." Mal said, and then carried me into the bathroom. "So the sooner we shower the better." He observed.

"Definitely." I agreed, kissing him once before moving out of his arms and going to turn on the shower. "We merely need to freshen up and then we will be able to do whatsoever we like." I added as I removed my jacket.

I then went to the mirror and began removing the pins still in my hair, placing them in the small dish on the shelf below the mirror. My hair had worked its way out for the most part, but the hairpins were still lurking within. I soon had them all removed but there was no hope of running a brush through my hair until I had washed it.

I turned back to Mal and he was still fully dressed.

"Why haven't you undressed?" I asked.

"I was enjoying watching you." He replied. "Although if I'm honest I was waiting for you to take off more than your jacket."

"Oh Malachite." I sighed with humour and rolled my eyes. "Do you really enjoy watching me strip that much?" I asked.

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?" Mal asked, ghosting over to me and placing his arms about my waist as he kissed at my neck.

"Not if you pay me in kind." I said huskily, holding about him so he had to keep his lips to my throat.

Mal laughed and straightened up and given that my arms were still about his neck my feet left the floor. His face was still pressed to my neck and he started nuzzling it. I let out a happy sigh as his lips tickled me and brought up the happy tingling feeling over my skin.

"Course I will." He whispered. "So how do you want it?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." I said, pulling away from him somewhat. "Now let us shower and then I will show you the sublime advantages of being alone on a tropical island with pure crystalline water."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mal asked as he placed me on the floor and began to pull off his clothes.

I laughed at him once more as I undressed myself. Both naked we stepped into the shower, one of those luxurious ones where the water came from various angles, and began to wash. There was some intimate touching, that goes without saying, but it was also rather tame. This was more to do with getting clean and washing away the fatigue of travel before we started this honeymoon for real.

Once I felt clean I stepped out of the shower, rapping one of the enormous towels about me. Mal complained somewhat, but I reminded him that we would need towels when we emerged from the sea. This seemed to satisfy Mal enough that he wrapped a towel about himself and then I led him out of the double doors in the white room that led onto the stretch of white sand that led to the placid, sparkling sea beyond.

"Come." I said, taking his hand and leading him down to the edge of the tide. "As much as I adore La Push, it is nice to feel the warmth of the sun when I step into the sea."

"I got to agree with you there." Mal said, wiggling his toes in the water, and then he turned to face me, his head on the side so that his still wet hair fell in his eyes. He shook it back then gave me my favourite smile. "Well there's a big sea there, just begging for us to step in. What are we waiting for?"

With that he dropped his towel and strolled into the water. I picked up his towel before I removed mine and placed them both over the handy branch of a palm tree. Then I followed Mal into the water until I was deep enough to swim.

"I thought we'd do a little fooling around, not just swim." Mal said as he kept pace beside me.

"We will." I said. "But this is the first time I've ever been skinny dipping."

"But we've done it before in the stream by the cabin." Mal said, placing his arms about my waist and pulling me to him as he stood up in the water where it would be over my head.

"Yes, but the stream is more for paddling, that is hardly big enough to get the full impression of swimming naked." I stated. "Not like here where the water glides so sensuously over the body as you move through water. Does it not feel thrilling? Not to mention the guilty little pleasure of doing something so risqué."

"I think I know what you mean." Mal said with a smile as he kissed me. "It's kind of liberating too." He crooned, running his nose along the line of my jaw. "It's so peaceful here. It's just out of the way of anywhere, so beautiful and so tranquil. And you're the only person in the whole world I'd want to share such a place with."

"Oh yes." I said, a little unsteadily as I felt the thrilling waves through my body. "It is a special place, and a different feeling from when I was a child and would come here for vacation."

"It's such a nice bit of the world, I can see why Carlisle would want to give it to Esme as a gift. And Esme being who she is would want to share it with the rest of her family." Mal observed.

"Yes, family." I mused, and then I gasped as I realised. "I did not let Mother know that we arrived safely."

I could tell that Mal was about to ask if it could wait, but he knows me well and did not voice the question. Instead he began walking back to the shore.

"We'd better go do it or Essie will kill me." He said.

"Thank you." I replied and hugged him tightly as the water receded around us and finally we were on the beach.

Mal placed me on my feet near the tree and I pulled the towel back around me and made my way back to the house. Mal took my hand and walked beside me, his towel back around his waist. He gave a chuckle and I looked at him curiously.

"Well nice to know things haven't changed as much as we thought." He said as we stepped back into the house. "There's still interruptions."

"Well this is due to my oversight, and once it is sorted we can be together as we want to be. I must send Mother a message and Billie too. Just a few words to say that we arrived safely and then we will be fine." I said as I wiped my hands on a hand towel before I turned on the computer terminal. "I will be as long as the computer takes to set up."

Thankfully it was not as long as I feared it might be. I soon had both messages written and sent. With that out of the way Mal and I were truly free to be with each other and I turned to him and leapt into his arms. Before saying anything else I began kissing him, feeling myself begin to enter into the spirit of the honeymoon as Mal kissed me in return.

I stood, and with my hands to Mal's cheeks I led him into the bedroom. We barely left it for four whole days. Only for bathroom breaks and the necessary food. The food was mostly finger food we could share teasingly in bed.

Upon the fourth day I thought it was high time to show Mal the other delights Isle Esme had to offer. After all it would be a missed opportunity, and also rude not to see anything but the inside of the bedroom. We could have found a room anywhere in the world to do that. Here on Isle Esme we could do other things together.

I managed to pull myself from the bed while Mal still slept and I made my way into the bathroom to use the shower. As much as I had enjoyed my shower dalliances with Mal it was rather nice to wash thoroughly for the first time in days. Mal had distracted me too much during the few showers we had shared here and I'd been unable to do the things a lady should do out of sight of her beloved, such as shaving my legs. Normally I opted for wax because of how fast my hair grew, but shaving would suffice for the honeymoon. Provided I could find the time to sneak off to do so.

I stepped out of the shower and wiped thoroughly before pulling on my bikini and a pair of hot pants. There really was no point in putting anything more on given the heat on the island. My hair would dry quickly too, into unruly curls yes, but I found in the past that my hair had never bothered me here. It was all part of being on Isle Esme.

I tidied around in the bathroom then went into the bedroom where Mal was still flat out snoring. I smiled, watching him for a moment before I ghosted to the bed, jumped up beside him and blew a raspberry on his bare chest. He jumped awake, jumping a mile out of the bed while I giggled. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then he leapt back on the bed and grabbed around me, tickling me.

"Unfair advantage." He said.

"You should be more alert." I squealed, pushing at his hands.

"In my sleep?" He asked.

"Always." I stated.

"Well I trust you, that's how you can sneak up on me." He said, kissed me, and sat up. "So how come you got dressed?"

"Because, husband of mine, we can not spend eternity in bed." I said as I sat up also and placed my hand to his cheek. "I thought that today we could eat a big breakfast and then hike up to the top of the hill. There are parrots up there, would you not like to witness them in the wild?"

"Sounds wonderful." Mal replied.

"Then I will leave you to dress while I prepare breakfast." I said and kissed his lips lightly before I rose from the bed.

"You really want to get up today?" He asked, stroking my neck.

"I think a little variety is in order." I replied, using all my reserve not to fall into the feeling once more. "After all if we spend all our time in bed it becomes so normal and it is no longer special. I think that a hike up the hill, at a human pace, and a day out in the sunshine and fresh air will give us much more energy for tonight."

Mal regarded me for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Yep. You're right. Mustn't be too greedy or we'll get spoiled." He said. "And you can have too much of a good thing. I'd like to see the parrots too."

"Then it's settled. You shower and I'll prepare breakfast." I stated.

I kissed him one last time and made my way to the kitchen where I began preparing the first true meal we had since we arrived. For this reason, not to mention that I planned for us to be gone for most of the day, I made a big breakfast. Although it was mostly fruit and such, it would fill us for our hike.

I had everything laid out on the table by the time Mal appeared wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a towel about his shoulders. He looked delectable and it took a moment for me to remember that I intended for us to get some fresh air today and not merely guide him back into the bedroom.

"Breakfast is served." I said instead, indicating the spread before me.

"Great." He said, sitting down and taking up an empty plate that he began to fill with food from the various platters.

"I thought we should eat well this morning." I explained as I filled up my own plate. "After all, we won't be back until well after lunch, and we haven't had a proper sit down meal since we arrived."

"We've hardly left the bed since we got here." Mal remarked, taking my hand and entwining our fingers. "But you're right that we're missing out on other moments, like this. Just sitting here eating breakfast with my lovely wife before we go out for a morning walk will be great. Variety is the spice of life as they say."

I smiled at Mal and continued with eating my breakfast.

"Talking of food, where do we go to feed on this island?" He asked.

"We don't." I replied, and then I realised I hadn't explained the hunting arrangements to him. "When we need blood we will have to take a trip to the mainland."

"Oh. Well maybe you can teach me how to drive the boat." He observed with a grin.

"If you're a good boy and eat up all your breakfast then we'll see." I teased.

Mal chuckled before finishing his breakfast in three mouthfuls.

After breakfast I washed the dishes while Mal wiped and put them away. Then it was time for our hike. Before going out of doors I pulled on a loose fitting t-shirt and a wide brimmed straw hat. I had never burned whilst on Isle Esme, but the memory of the sunburn in the desert, even though it disappeared after an hour in the cave, had made me wary of burning again. Mal pulled on a t-shirt too, but neither of us wore shoes, after all, shoes are for wimps.

I lead Mal out into the morning sun, taking a deep breath to really appreciate the warm sea air. It was a nice change from the wetter air of Olympic Pines, when even on the sunniest of days the air never truly dried. Mal took a deep breath too and sighed happily.

"I haven't been anywhere as exotic as this." He observed. "Closest place is probably Volterra."

His happy tone stuttered into dark ones toward the end of the sentence as he drew to a stop. I turned to him and had to remove my hat in order to see his face. He looked sad and distant. I wrapped my arms about his waist and wished him calming thoughts. It wasn't often he thought of Volterra, but now and again a little memory would bubble its way up and sadden him.

"When did you experience the sun in Volterra?" I asked.

"When I went running in the practice area or out shopping in the village with Essie and Laurana." Mal replied.

"The good times." I said.

"Yeah." Mal agreed, and then he hugged me tightly, but there seemed to be more life in him. "Yeah. The good times." He pulled back enough to wrap his pinkie finger about mine and drop our hands between us. "Is it time for the nature walk now?"

"Yes." I replied as I placed my hat back on my head. "It's this way."

I led him to the sandy path that eventually gave way to dirt. Along the way I pointed out the interesting flora and any fauna that happened to cross our path. The morning was warm, the sun delightful on my skin as it dappled down through the canopy, making it an ideal day for a stroll up the hill. The human pace meant that we could view things that we might otherwise have missed if we were ghosting past.

Finally we reached a grove of fruit trees where the parrots were squawking happily to each other up above. There was a flutter of wings as one of the colourful birds decided to move from one tree to another.

"Oh my god, they're real." Mal whispered.

"Of course they're real." I whispered in return as I sat down on a low branch to watch the colourful display above.

"I know, but the most I've seen in the wild like this are the drab birds, like crows and sparrows and stuff. The closest to anything colourful were robins. I never thought I'd see parrots like this in the wild. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like. But they're just a flock of birds. Big and colourful, but birds none the less." Mal observed as he sat next to me.

"What did you think they would be?" I asked amused.

"Like they are in pet shops and zoos. You know, doing tricks and saying 'Polly want a cracker', but they're more real than that." He stated, his eyes following the birds up in the canopy.

The sunlight that trickled down on us really brought out the green in his eyes and I felt my breath catch for a moment at his sublime beauty. I reached out to stroke back his brown hair that now glowed with those golden tones because he was sat in the sun. His skin had that almost ethereal glow of us dhampir in the sun, how often I forgot that was something that happened to us. Mal turned to me and in that moment he too was frozen, it was one of those moments where the earth seemed to hold still as my heart ceased to beat as we looked into each other's eyes and into eternity.

Then we leaned toward each other for a kiss, until my hat got in the way. Mal laughed softly before removing my hat and we kissed for a long moment. Then I heard a gentle patter that reminded me of why we shouldn't stay too long in this grove.

"Come, let me show you more of the delights Isle Esme has to offer before the parrots decide to use us as target practice." I stated as I stood and held out my hand.

Mal rose to his feet and we left the grove to travel further up the hill, then off on a side path that led to a deep pool of cool clear water beneath a high, tumbling waterfall.

"The spring water is drawn further up the hill so we may swim here without fear of contaminating our fresh water supply." I stated.

"That's good. Nothing worse than drinking bath water." Mal joked.

I giggled and placed my arms about his waist.

"Shall we go for a swim?" I asked.

"Can we see what's behind the waterfall?" He asked.

"There's something behind there?" I asked.

"A cave." Mal said. "I don't know how deep it goes but I can sense the gap there."

"Would you be willing to merely swim for now and perhaps we can come up with flashlights tomorrow in order to explore the cave." I stated.

"Wouldn't you like to see if you can feel the cave too?" He asked.

"Yes. But I would also like some light in case I cannot. There's only one aspect of our last experience in a cave I would like to repeat." I replied.

"And that would be?"

"Sleeping in your arms when we found a small bubble of safety." I enthused as I pulled him toward me and kissed him. "Although you didn't kiss me back which tainted things a little." I teased.

"I thought I've made up for that." He said, lifting me into his arms and pulling me closer to him to kiss.

I laughed, wiggling my legs as if I wanted him to put me down, but in truth I would stay in his arms the entire day.

"You have more than made up for it." I stated, leaning up into him and kissing his neck.

He smelt extra delicious warmed by the sun and I pressed my lips to him once more and tasted his skin. I felt intoxicated as I kissed my way up to his ear where I stopped and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." Mal replied moving his hand from beneath my knees to stroke my cheek gently, enticing me ever so slightly until I met his lips again.

Our kiss lasted a long time, minuets surely, hours possibly. I wrapped my arms about his head, my legs about his waist and held myself up as much as his hands supported my bottom. I was surprised Mal remained standing for the entire time, but he did. When we finally broke apart for some air I was tingling all over and deliriously happy.

"Seems like you don't fancy swimming now." Mal said with amusement before placing a gentle kiss to my mouth.

I was breathing unsteadily as I looked into his eyes, smiling in a somewhat dazed fashion.

"We will swim." I said with a smile, as I gently ran my fingers up and down his cheek. "I was merely caught in the moment. Or moments."

"Yeah." Mal said as he rubbed his nose slowly against mine. "We haven't had a good snogging session like that in ages."

I giggled at his use of that British word, it was so funny in his accent. So utterly endearing. I adored it when he dropped his American pretences and utilised his native dialect. Sometimes I thought snogging was better than making out.

"We haven't had the time." I said. "Or the privacy, we should never have allowed Alec to share an apartment with us."

"Oh I don't know." Mal said, placing me down onto the floor and guiding me over to a rock we could sit on it. "We had to fully rehabilitate the little guy. Now he's an upstanding member of the community, he can make his way on his own and be trusted not to muck up. When we took the apartment it was still questionable whether he would succeed in his sister's world. Now we know he will. It hasn't really impacted our sex life that much; we've just had to become more inventive of doing it quietly when we have to. I guess we can think of it as practice for when we have kids and we don't want to wake them."

I laughed at that last statement.

"And very good practice it was too." I observed. "But I do miss our extended snogging sessions."

"Are you making fun of my accent?" Mal asked playfully.

"What you going to do about it if I am?" I asked, laying the Welsh accent on thick.

"Oh, I don't know." Mal said, sounding more Welsh than usual, and he accused me of faking! "I think this is a serious offence. There's only one sentence I can pass." He said solemnly as he raised his hands.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"Yes. This is so serious I'm afraid I have to sentence you to the tickles." He said blandly as he moved his hands to my waist.

"You tickle me Malachite Llewellyn and I will tickle you in return." I warned.

"Will you really tickle me?" He asked, moving his lips close to mine.

"Yes." I replied, and pressed my lips to his briefly.

"Still, even with the risk your sentence must be carried out." Mal said solemnly, and then he started tickling me.

I giggled, falling back on the rock as I felt as if I lost all control of my body. This tickling onslaught was most unfair given that he knew how ticklish I was. I had to gain control of myself. I took a deep breath and managed to push him off me before pushing him onto his back. I straddled him and began tickling him, concentrating in the nape of his neck where he was most ticklish.

"Ok…ok…" He chuckled. "You win."

I stopped tickling him but remained straddling him as I sat up and grinned. I began to ride up his t-shirt and then blew a raspberry on his stomach. Mal convulsed, and then he had me on my back as he began blowing raspberries on me. I was laughing uncontrollably now, my sides aching with every humorous breath.

"Maybe a bit lower." I joked, stroking his head lightly.

Mal lifted his head and looked at me with a smile.

"Later on." He said and he took my hand and pulled me to my feet as he stood. "But right now we're swimming."

"Yes." I agreed. "Swimming."

I removed my t-shirt and hot pants to reveal my bikini. I smiled at Mal's somewhat mesmerised stare. He had seen me in many forms of undress, but that look of stunned want still in his eyes was very reassuring and quite a boost to this woman's confidence. I gave him my most flirtatious grin.

"Last one in is a rotten egg." I said in a heavy, breathy voice, much like a femme fatale.

As Mal blinked, comprehending my words, I was already ghosting into the water. The water was a little cold, but I dared not let it show as I ran in until its up to my waist then began swimming. When I turned back to look at the shore Mal was still stood there, watching me with that slightly dazed expression.

"Come on in, the water's lovely." I called.

Mal smiled, and then pulled off his t-shirt before joining me in the natural pool. We spent most of the afternoon paddling, swimming and splashing. It was most fun indeed; much reminiscent of my childhood times here where Tony was the one I splashed. However there was much different about my time with Mal, for one thing I didn't want to kick his ass for being my annoying twin brother who put seaweed on my head. Tony did it every year, and every year I would get my revenge, usually about this pool.

As the afternoon began to wear into evening we finally conceded that we should go back to the house. We collected our discarded clothing, although we didn't don them, and ghosted back to the house rather than stroll at the pace we had used to get here.

When we reached the house we were kissing, almost dancing, and I could feel the beat in my veins, and the rhythm throbbing in my ears.

"We should go to the main land and dance in one of the street parties." I declared, breaking away from his lips for a moment.

"Go out? But it's Tuesday night." Mal observed.

"And the nearest city is Rio de Janeiro. There's always a fiesta if you know where to look." I said, taking his hands and moving him through a few steps. "Come, we will dance all night and then hunt in the morning. We have to go to the mainland to hunt."

"If you want to go out dancing we'll go out dancing. I just wanted to make sure that you'll have a good time and we won't be met with empty clubs." Mal explained.

"We won't." I assured him and kissed him. "Now to shower and dress."

"Shower together?" He asked, hopefully.

"Of course." I said, rising on to my tiptoes and kissing him before I led him to the bathroom.

We showered and then got ready for our night out on the town. I blow-dried my hair to ensure it was in some shape before we set out for the mainland aboard the speedboat. I put on a light floral dress that flowed around me in chiffon waves when I moved. It was the perfect thing for dancing in the heat of the Brazilian night. I then tied a scarf about my head.

"You're wearing a headscarf?" Mal asked.

"Only while we are in the boat. I wish to keep my hair as neat as possible." I stated.

"I see. I guess it has a different effect the wind and salty water than the wind and rain when you're travelling fast."

"Yes. Besides when we run we are usually doing it for pleasure rather than to get somewhere so it matters not if my hair becomes unruly. However, I wish to enjoy myself and not fixate on whether my hair looks like a dark cloud about my head. That would not be a good night for either of us."

"I like you however you look." Mal said, pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"I know. But would you truly wish the sight of my messy hair on anyone else?" I asked.

"No." Mal said. "But that's only cause I'm the only one allowed to see you with messy hair."

I giggled as his breath tickled my neck. Then he straightened up and smiled at me.

"So are you going to show me how to drive this boat?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Of course." I replied. "Right this way Mr Llewellyn."

Hand in hand we walked down to the little jetty where the speedboat was still waiting for us, ready to carry us back to the mainland for a few hours of fun among the mortals.

We got into the boat, Mal with a little more confidence this time.

"I will steer us out onto the water and then you can take over." I stated.

"When there's nothing to bump into?" Mal joked.

"Exactly." I replied with a laugh as I began to manoeuvre the boat away from the jetty and the island.

"Look at us." Mal mused. "Riding into the sunset."

"It's like being in a western." I returned.

"Or an explorer movie. We are sailing the ocean west in search of new land." Mal remarked. "Using the stars as our guide." He added as he indicated the still blue sky.

"When they are out." I said happily.

"Can you navigate by the stars?" Mal asked.

"A little." I stated. "I'm not too exact at it, but I can navigate between Isle Esme and the port in Rio without the help of GPS or radar."

"Could you teach me how to do that too?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied, but then something occurred to me. "But do you not have an inbuilt radar?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Can you sense the bottom with your telekinesis?"

"Yeah." He said. "But it's a little deep here to be certain. I couldn't use it to navigate, but I could warn you if there were rocks up ahead, or there was a hidden sandbank."

"Then make sure you do." I said, and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to take over?"

"Now?" He asked.

"No time like the present." I said, reaching for his hand and placing it on the wheel. "Now place your other one here."

I removed my hand as Mal placed his where mine had been. I stepped aside and allowed him to stand properly before the helm. Mal looked a little worried as he held the wheel still.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Hold the wheel still and keep going straight ahead." I stated. "I'll let you know if we have to adjust course."

"Aye captain." Mal said.

I smiled and placed my arm about his back and leant into his side.

"I do adore being here with you in the middle of the sea with nobody about for miles." I mused, moving my fingers gently up and down his side.

"Nobody around for miles?" Mal asked. "Well how about we drop anchor and give the dancing a miss for tonight."

"Mal." I chastised with a laugh, and then considered his offer. "On the way back we will stop, but I would like to hunt a while. If you wish me to test the ability of my borrowed radar tomorrow I will need as much power as possible."

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "And we've still got three weeks before we head back to the Pines. Plenty of time to test out the boat a little more."

"Probably for the best given that we should sleep tonight if we are going potholing tomorrow." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "Are we still on course?"

"Yes." I replied after checking the instruments.

"Good." Mal replied. "This is sort of relaxing."

"It is." I said. "When the sea is calm."

"Have you ever steered her in a storm?" He questioned further having discovered a new aspect to me that he had never considered before.

"No. Carlisle and Esme would not allow it." I stated.

"Have you crossed in a storm?"

"Once. We had a plane to catch. Luckily it was not stormy, but the sea was churning in the wind and Tony and I had to hunker down in the hope of not falling out." I explained, feeling a slight shiver down my spine at the memory.

"Were you scared?" Mal asked.

"No." I replied. "Well yes. But I couldn't show it. I had to be brave for Tony. He is very brave, but sometimes I had to be braver to help him."

"You were being a good big sister." Mal observed.

"Yes." I replied. "Or more the little mother." I added with a slight laugh.

"Did I ever tell you that I was glad you had each other growing up?" Mal said lightly, but there was clearly more behind his words. "Going back to what Billie was saying about feeling like a freak and us poor little loners were lamenting the fact that we didn't have anybody and she should count herself lucky. It did come from a deep down place. I would have liked a brother or sister, when I was on the farm. When I was in Volterra I sometimes realised how lucky I was not to have any siblings. Aro would have had a hold over me then."

"Or you would have worked together to stand up to him." I stated.

"At first maybe, but Aro would find a chink in our armour. I wouldn't have liked any siblings in Volterra, but in the outside world I often wondered what having a brother or sister would be like. To have someone to share the world and my experiences with…" He said, and trailed off rather sadly for a moment before clearing his throat and smiling at me. "But now I have you to share everything with, and it's amazing. Like I never would have thought to learn to drive a speedboat before you brought me here."

"I'm sure you would have come to it eventually." I stated.

"Maybe." Mal conceded. "But it wouldn't have been nowhere near as much fun."

"Perhaps we should buy a boat of our own." I mused.

"Where would sail her?" He asked with interest.

"Wherever we liked." I stated. "Perhaps on the lake."

"Would Olwen be ok with that?"

"It's not her lake." I stated. "It's everyone's lake. We may use it if we choose. Besides, we will not use a speedboat there but something more traditional. A kayak perhaps."

"Or maybe a coracle, that would make Olwen feel right at home." Mal joked.

"Perhaps, but there is a problem with a coracle." I said sadly.

"What's that?" Mal asked.

"They're only built for one person." I added with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Mal said and laughed. "I can see land up ahead." He observed in more sober tones.

"Yes." I replied. "I will take over now to steer us into the wharf."

Mal allowed me to resume control of the helm and rested his hands against my hips. He was a reassuring warmth behind me and I felt that certainty of my safety in his hands.

I pulled into an empty bay at the jetty, it was the usual spot Carlisle and Esme would use. I knew they paid the company a pretty penny each year to ensure that it remained empty whenever they were using the island. Due to this fact it was more than permissible to leave the boat there without paying the fee, however I did stop by the office to tell the lady now attending that the boat was there. She nodded and waved us away when I told her I would keep the keys on me.

"Judging by the reaction of the last cabbie I don't think we're going to be able to hail one." Mal said. "Is there a number we should ring?"

"There are plenty of cabs about, the last driver was merely wary because it was so early in the morning." I explained. "Besides we only need a cab when we have luggage. Tonight we will use our feet."

"Is it safe?"

"Mostly." I replied. "There are areas of questionable repute, but you have that in any big city. I can assure you however that they will not harm us."

"How can you be so sure?" Mal asked.

"Because we will be moving too fast." I stated, taking his hand and preparing to run.

"Won't somebody notice?" Mal asked.

"No." I replied. "Sometimes we are overly cautious, but we will move too fast for them to see."

"We're only half vamps Eliza, we can't run that fast." Mal stated.

"Not as fast as our parents maybe, but humans tend to ignore the impossible truth in front of their eyes. Humans can not possibly run faster than a cheetah, therefore they are not there."

"I hope you're right about this." Mal said.

"Didn't you ever try it when you were wandering?"

"In the back streets." Mal stated. "And if vamps were tracking me, otherwise I'd keep it human until I was clear of cities."

"I suppose being as much in hiding as you were you would not have wished to attract undue attention." I reasoned.

"That's not really what I was thinking at the time, but it's as good a point as any." Mal replied.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Mal agreed.

We began running through the darker areas of Rio until we reached the area glistening with a festival atmosphere. There was music and dancing in the streets. I took Mal's hand and led him excitedly through the throng of people to a spot where we could attempt to dance. There was very little space and everyone was lost in the party spirit or else concentrating on their own little bubble of bliss, that Mal relaxed into dancing with me. This was not a situation that was likely to cause embarrassment if he put a step wrong.

After an hour of this we worked our way to one of the many bars that lined the street and bought a drink and something to eat. We ate and drank, sitting at a very high table as we watched the revellers in the street.

"Is this for any special reason?" Mal asked over the noise of drums.

"I believe it is Ash Wednesday tomorrow." I stated.

"So there's one last blow out before lent." Mal observed.

"Yes." I replied.

"Wait, it's pancake day today!" He exclaimed.

"We have pancakes practically every day." I remarked.

"I know that, but we should have had pancakes to get rid of all the rich food in the house ready for lent." He said firmly.

"Are you really going to abstain from something for forty days?" I teased.

"Never been much for abstaining." He said with a shrug and drained his beer. "Come on, let's go dance some more."

"You are requesting to dance?" I asked in shock. "I think that is an opportunity I can not pass up."

I drank back my rum and coke before rising to my feet and then Mal and I went to join the dancing melee for another hour. It was immense fun, highly enjoyable, and quite the occasion to have Mal volunteer to dance.

It was around eleven in the evening when we finally extricated ourselves from the crowd and made our way toward the edge of the city. I had almost forgotten how vast Rio was and it took a long while to reach the trees where we could hunt.

We found plenty to keep us going for the next three weeks. Mal suggested we should take a few animals back to Isle Esme in case of emergency, but I didn't like to think what would happen to the eco system there, not to mention how the poor animal would cope. Would it die of culture shock?

It was the early hours of the morning when we reached the wharf, but thankfully we did not have to wait for an attendant this time. With the keys already in our possession it was merely a matter climbing into the boat and driving out to Isle Esme.

We both steered this time, with Mal's hands over mine as we glided across the inky nighttime water. I thought about what he had said on the way over, of dropping anchor and having some fun. I entertained that thought for a long moment, but then decided against it for the time being. As intriguing as the thought was, I longed for the softness of the bed. No doubt we would make love this night, and cool sheets in an enormous bed were much more inviting than the bottom of the boat. That was for when we were a little more adventurous. Perhaps something for Sunday with a picnic in tow.

"What are you thinking about?" Mal asked, kissing my temple. "Looks like you're really concentrating."

"I was just planning our Sunday." I replied. "We will take the boat out behind the island and drop anchor. We can fish perhaps, have a nice picnic, and then see what else we wish to do."

"Sounds wonderful." Mal said. "And tomorrow we go potholing."

"If the caves run deep enough." I said with a chuckle. "Although we should avoid going anywhere we might get stuck."

"That's good advice. We should follow it." Mal said in serious tones and then we both chuckled.

"Nearly home." I sighed, as Isle Esme loomed dark on the horizon because all the lights were off.

"So what have you got planned for tonight?" Mal asked.

"We will snuggle into bed, and indulge in ach other until the sun rises." I stated. "Then we will snooze for a while before heading up to the waterfall this afternoon."

"That plan's good too." Mal observed and kissed my neck.

I sighed, leaning back into him, wishing we were in bed at that very moment. Using the light of the moon I guided the boat into dock. As soon as the boat was secure I was up in Mal's arms and he whisked me away into the house and the bedroom with the billowy white bed. We were awake until the sun began to glimmer through the windows, turning the white gossamer to gold.

We then snoozed for a while, recharging a little before the afternoon's activities.

We made our way once more up to the top of the hill, ghosting this time with our flashlights in our hands. They were good waterproof flashlights that Tony and I had used for diving as children. We spent the afternoon exploring the cave, which proved to be not very big, but it mattered not for it gave the experience of being in a cave without the life threatening fear of our previous time underground.

It was a place we revisited on a few occasions during the rest of our stay on Isle Esme. There were numerous little spots one could consider romantic and I understood why Esme and Carlisle could return here time and again. It had everything one could ask for from a tropical island paradise.

We even took to the lagoon at the east of the island and went fishing a few times in the boat, although we generally forgot about the fact that we were meant to catch fish when we were out there. We had better things in mind.

This little holiday was a treat, it truly was. To be away from life for a few weeks and merely indulge in each other. If we wished for company we merely had to travel an hour to shore and we could socialise to our hearts content. For the most part we stayed on the island, venturing to the mainland only twice after our visit on Shrove Tuesday. Then the month was at an end, we could have remained longer but I really did wish to be there for the birth of my brother's first baby.

My first little niece, although I had to remember not to mention that to Grace, she wished to be surprised. Unless she knew now? I would have to confirm with Tony before I put my foot in it.

On the sixteenth of March we left Isle Esme and said goodbye to this first part of our honeymoon. We would return now to Olympic Pines and spend a couple of weeks there, possibly a month to welcome the newest member of the family, and then we will be on our way once more.

We had yet to decide our course, but whatever we chose I was certain our future would be amazing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look at you!" I said excitedly, placing my hands to Grace's bump. "You are positively blooming."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Grace said with a smile, it was warm and friendly but there were traces of exhaustion about it. "I'm just glad I'm going through this as a half vampire, I don't know how human women cope. It's just so mind blowing. Two months ago I weren't even pregnant and next week I'll give birth. Do you think I won't have the same bond with my baby because the pregnancy is so short?"

"Do you think Mother is badly bonded with Tony, Billie and I?" I asked.

"No. You all have a good bond. I mean you have your fallings out, but that's only expected." Grace observed.

"Then the gestation period has nothing to do with it. You will be a good mother Grace and you will love your child. I know that with a certainty for how could you not?" I stated sincerely.

"Well, half my genes are Ingrid's." Grace remarked glumly, sounding more like Prue than herself.

"Yes. The same as Prue, but has she not a strong maternal instinct? You've seen how ferociously she cares for Billie, and for you in school. She broke Naomi's nose for you, remember?" I stated.

"Yeah. But what if she got the maternal instinct and I got Mom's penchant for running off around the world?" Grace asked sadly and it was clear it had been preying on her mind for some time now.

"Yes, but you now know there was another reason for all those 'skiing trips' and she did love you in her way. She took you touring every summer sharing with you her love for all things mythical. She had the capability to be a good mother, if only she had been allowed to." I stated.

"Prue's told me all this, but she's my sister and she has to lie to make me feel better. Same goes for Tony; he'd say anything to reassure me. But I know you'd tell me the truth, because you believe in that, so coming from you it's a relief. A big relief." Grace stated.

"Glad to be of service." I said and tapped her hand and decided to change the subject. "Are you still planning on being surprised?"

"From that I take it you know." She replied with a smile that was more her own than the previous one she had given me.

"Tony told me when I was heading off on honeymoon." I admitted. "He had to tell someone and without the reeds on the empty moor he used the head of his sister who happened to be going out of the country for a month."

"Ok. I don't understand what you're referring to there." Grace stated, which surprised me given that she knew many myths and legends from around the world.

"It's an old story about this king who had donkey ears, but he hid it with a crown so the only person who knew was his barber. The barber had been threatened on pain of death to never breathe a word of it to anybody, but keeping such a secret was making him ill. The physician said that he had to get it off his chest, and suggested that he go to some out of the way place, and tell it to the reeds. The barber did so and immediately felt better for it. He had told his secret, but nobody would ever find out. That was until a bard decided to cut some new pipes from the reeds on the very moor the barber had told his secret. When the bard began to play, instead of pipe music a haunting voice spread around the great hall 'the king has donkey ears'."

"Ok. I still don't really get that. I mean, the moral is 'the truth will out' right? But the truth will out." She said, indicating her stomach and then gesturing downwards. "I just don't want to know before hand. I want to be surprised. I get why Tony needed to tell someone though, I bet he's been running rings around his mind making sure he doesn't accidentally project it to me. Then everyone else knows, I know that, but still I want to be surprised."

"Then I will not tell you." I assured her. "I merely wished to ascertain the situation before I put my foot in it. I had hoped to converse with Tony first, but I believe he is away hunting?"

"Yeah. Finally!" She said with a sigh of relief. "He's been hovering around me the last three weeks, hardly leaving my side to go to the bathroom. He was starting to bug big time, so Tobias, Edward and the rest of the guys dragged him away to hunt. I think your mom helped a lot with actually getting him to go."

"She Alphaed him?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. Just made him read my mind properly and not what he wanted to read." Grace explained.

"I see." I replied, worrying what Tony may have read if Grace had an unguarded moment of thought.

"Yeah." Grace confirmed with a nod.

"You weren't too harsh on him were you?" I asked, concern for my twin setting in strong.

"No." Grace said. "He just needed to know that he was stifling me. I know it's hard for him not to realise that when his imprint instinct is telling him to protect me now more than ever, but I've never liked being coddled, and I don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool to the point where I can't breathe. I'm not stupid; I know there's still a risk here. We're travelling in unknown territory right? But I'm not exactly at death's door either. I'm just a little exhausted cause this little one seems to be living in a different time zone to me and wakes up and starts kicking at night. He's sleeping right now, at least it seems that way."

"I wish Tony was in the house so I could know for sure." I said, placing my palm flat to her stomach once more at the point I determined the head to be.

"No you don't." Grace said with a laugh. "If he was you wouldn't be able to touch me without him getting grouchy."

"I can handle grouchy Tony." I stated. "Or else I would ignore him. I have known him in every shade of grouchy you'd care to name."

"I know. But this is different." Grace said with a shake of her head. "He's just so tense."

"This is your first child, I believe it is natural." I replied, still feeling the need to defend my twin in his absence.

"Yeah." Grace replied, and then she smiled as she ran her hand over her own stomach. "I can't wait until he's here. Guess it's a good job it's nine weeks instead of nine months. I think he would have had an aneurysm by the end if that was the case."

"That imprint instinct can be a hindrance at times like this." I said sympathetically.

"Yeah. I've heard all the horror stories." She replied with a wary chuckle. "I think nearly every wolf has been to visit me, and their imprints have told me all their pregnancy stories. At one point there were five of them in here, it was almost like a shower, accept there weren't any gifts and Tony was sitting right there glowering at anyone who came within a foot of the bed."

"I will speak to him if you wish." I offered.

"It doesn't matter now." Grace said, picking at the crocheted blanket, a Billie original if I was any judge, in a rather sombre manner.

"I will visit with you whenever you have want of me." I stated. "And I'm sure Billie likes to visit you."

"She does, but I think she keeps going to slip up about the baby cause Tony keeps cutting her off. I tell you Liza it's a relief to just talk out my frustration right now. I'm just stuck here not able to do anything accept waddle to the bathroom. It's a bit of a come down after four years of being able to run faster than the wind and having the stamina of, something with really good stamina…"

"Something with really good stamina?"

"I'm a writer, I never claimed to be a wit." Grace said, rolling her blue eyes. "Anyway, it's a big come down. Sometimes I feel like I did when I was a kid and I was getting used to my new valves. Every little thing just seems like the most impossible chore imaginable."

"It won't be long now." I assured her, starting to feel anxious for her. "Soon you will have your beautiful child in your arms and all this will be a hazy golden memory. As it is with the other wolf wives."

"That's true." Grace mused, moving her hand gently over her bump.

"So have you thought of any names?" I asked.

"Yeah. If it's a boy then we'll name him Garry Lucas Black, and if it's a girl we'll name her Magda Anna Black."

"Lucas?" I asked softly.

"Oh, um…are you ok with that?" Grace asked in concern.

"It would be an honour for a boy in our family to bear that name in memory of our long ago half brother." I stated, softly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"But you wouldn't feel like we were monopolizing the name?"

"Grace I am not even pregnant, never mind have an inkling of what gender my children will be. I cannot ban you from using the name." I assured her. "Besides you are using it as a middle name. That means we can both use it as a middle name for our sons."

"Yeah. You're right." Grace said with a smile.

"I see you went with Garry rather than Brigham for the forename." I said carefully, wanting to know why but afraid I might cause offence.

"Garry is my real father, and he always acted like one to me even if I didn't see it that way at first. I always just thought that he was seeing me as Chas cause of our same colourings." She explained with a nonchalant shrug, but there was deeper emotion there.

"I understand." I said softly.

"But yeah, he's been more of a father than Brigham ever was. Even with the whole Eclipse thing." Grace said in firmer tones.

"Yes." I replied in a noncommittal way, and then decided it was time to steer away from the edge of that conversational pitfall for the time being. "What of the girls' names you have chosen? Where do they originate? I have an idea where Anna might come from, but what of Magda?"

"That was my Gran's name. My mom's mom. I liked her, but she died when I seven. I thought it would be a good way to remember her." Grace explained.

"It is." I agreed. "And Magda is a pretty name."

Grace smiled and then frowned.

"Tony's back." I said before she did as I felt his mind near.

Grace nodded.

"Would you like me to intercept him and try to distract him for half an hour?" I offered.

"Say hi, but it's probably best not to try and distract him." She stated. "You know how Tony is usually calm and patient?"

"Yes." I replied.

"He's the anti-Tony right now." She remarked darkly.

"Then I will merely say hello." I assured her and tapped her hand. "And perhaps I will do it outside, I imagine it will be less of a tense situation."

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

"Then I will see you later Sister." I said and kissed her cheek. "Now you rest."

"Like I can do anything else." She joked.

I laughed before saying my goodbye and left the room that had belonged to Carlisle and Esme when I was growing up. Now it was jokingly referred to as the maternity ward for a lot of babies had been born here.

Tony was in the house now, having arrived by car he could not wait for the ride around to the garage and had entered via the front door and was now coming up the grand staircase. I didn't intercept him directly at the top, but I ensured I wasn't too close to the door either.

"Liza you're back." Tony said quickly and hugged me, but it was merely a formality, this was not one of his usual bear hugs. "I felt you'd returned."

"Yes. I arrived back two hours ago. I have been visiting with Grace. She is looking healthy." I replied.

"Yeah. She's beautiful." Tony said with a smile, "Can't stop and chat, I have to get back to Grace. I haven't seen her for a whole day. We'll catch up tomorrow I promise."

"Worry not Brother, I do not intend to regale you with any detail of my honeymoon. You go onto your Grace and we will speak when you are not so anxious." I stated.

"Thanks Sis." Tony said, walking away from me, clearly not listening to me the first time for he stopped and turned back to me. "I'm not anxious!" He snapped.

"Anthony Black, you will not snap at me!" I said firmly. "You are anxious, I can feel it rolling through you Tony. It is only expected at this moment, but it is no excuse to be rude. Is that clear?"

"Alright. I'm sorry. I just feel so…" He broke off with a growl.

"Anxious." I finished. "I know. But Tony you must find a point of calm or you will wear yourself out."

"Will you be my point of calm?" He asked.

"Our roles reversed." I said with a grin. "Of course. As if you need ask. Now go to Grace and I will be about the house should you have need of me."

Tony nodded and then disappeared into the room. I smiled slightly at Tony's flustered state; it truly was a change of personalities for us. I went to my room where Mal had adjourned after our long flight to shower and rest a while when I spoke with Grace.

When I entered the room he was spread out on our bed reading a book. I climbed up on the bed and curled up beside him as he placed his arm around me. I looked up at the book he was holding above his face, but the words blurred together and I couldn't quite make out what they were.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, setting the book aside.

"I fear I may not be strong enough to be the rational twin for a change." I stated.

"Don't be silly bach, you can be more than rational." Mal said, as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my head.

"How can I be? I've always been the silly irrational one." I stated.

"Really?" Mal challenged. "So you weren't the one pretending to be brave on a stormy sea, to make her brother feel better?"

"Well I…"

"And what about talking to people so he didn't have to? You and Tony have both got your strengths and you work them between you well. That's why I know you can be the 'rational' twin while he's losing his mind a bit over becoming a father for the first time." Mal said reassuringly.

"You know that seems strange." I mused. "That he should experience something before me. Usually I go first. I should have become a mother before he becomes a father."

"I wouldn't entirely agree with that." Mal observed.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Well, since you've been adults who's been leading the way? Who was the first to have sex? Who was the first to marry?" Mal asked.

"I'm sure I would have proceeded him had I met you sooner." I stated.

"Maybe, but you can't feel annoyed that he's experiencing parenthood before you." Mal stated.

"But I can grouch about it just a little can I not?" I asked with a playful pout.

"That's you're right as an individual." Mal said as he pulled me closer to him. "And as your husband, naturally I'm your sounding board."

"Thank you." I said, turning so that I now lay atop his cheat and I kissed him. "So what plans have you today?"

"Truthfully? I was waiting for you to come back to find out how everything's going and then I was going to have a nap. I didn't sleep at all on the flight and although I can stay up a few days if I really want to, I'd rather not." He stated.

"Maybe a nap before dinner wouldn't be too much bother, but really it should be no longer than an hour or we won't sleep tonight." I stated.

"Then just an hour." Mal replied.

I moved back to his side and snuggled into him before allowing myself to drift into a light sleep.

When we went down to dinner there were fewer people here than I thought, granted there were only those who required food at the table, excluding Farther. Other than Mal and I, there were only Mother and Billie.

"I would have thought Prue would be here at least." I observed as I sat down at the table.

"She's over at Northern Heights. She can be here in a second if Grace needs her." Mother replied.

"Yeah. I wish I was over there too." Billie said, poking at her food with her fork. "Because Tony is really driving me crazy right now. He snapped at Devon, Maurice and me yesterday for playing too loud around Grace. We were out in the frigging garden."

"That's when we decided he should go hunt." Mother added.

"It must have worked." I stated. "He was only mildly snappish when I spoke with him earlier."

"Just wait a few hours and he'll be back to his Mr Sunshine best." Billie grumbled as she shovelled some of her food into her mouth.

"Billie have patience with him." Father said. "This is a trying time for him. His every instinct is to protect his mate, but he is at a loss of what to do for her. He has to leave her well being in the hands of others when he should be the one to look out for her. I have some inkling of his state of mind at this moment for I have been through it myself." He explained. "And it's yet to come for you Malachite." He added teasingly.

"Yeah. But I like to think I'd be rational enough to realise that Carlisle wouldn't let anything bad happen to Liza." Mal stated.

"It's easy to take that view on the outside." Father replied.

"Were you really as bad as Tony?" Billie asked.

"I could have been, but I had more practice in quieting the voice of protection in my head. I knew that my Wolf Girl would totally kick my ass if I coddled her too much the first time around." Father said as he smiled fondly at Mother.

"Everyone else was doing that and it was driving me crazy." Mother added.

"And the second time we knew what to expect and so that gave me some reassurance." Father concluded.

"Until I started draining Mom." Billie said sadly, placing her fork down next to her plate. "I've finished. May I be excused?"

"You've hardly touched your…" Father began but Mother shook her head minimally. "Yes. Of course you can precious one."

"Thank you." Billie said distractedly and left the table.

_I will go speak with her._ I said to Mother.

_I can do it._ She assured me.

_I know. But you know how she is when she starts dwelling on her birth._ I replied.

_She'll think I'm just trying to placate her._ Mother realised. _Ok. But you tell her to come see me afterwards._

_I will._ I promised Mother before I turned to Mal. "I will go speak with Billie."

"Ok." He said, and I kissed his cheek before I left the table.

I didn't bother going up to Billie's room. I knew she wouldn't be there; she was out in the trees at the front of the house in Tony's old fort. The one he had converted for her into a snazzy little clubhouse. I headed to this structure, and sure enough Billie was there.

I expected her to be curled up on the old sofa, she had placed in her clubhouse, and crying. She was not crying, she was merely sat at the table staring at nothing. This worried me more than if she was bawling her eyes out. Billie was dramatic, just like me; if she wasn't laying on the theatrics then she was truly hurting.

"This is not about your usual despair over the early days of your power." I observed. "What troubles you Billie? And no lies or backtracking. I must know or how else can I help you?"

"Maybe I don't want help." Billie said in a flat voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Like you care!" She snapped. "All you ever do is go away and do your own thing, pretending you care when you're here, but you're always somewhere else." Her words were angry, but there were true tears of hate in the corners of her eyes now.

"Would you rather I came to live back at Tregarran for a while?" I asked, placing a careful hand on her arm.

Billie shook her head, looking appalled by her own reaction.

"No. Of course not." She whispered. "I mean, you're married now, that would just be weird."

"Then why are you attacking me instead of talking to me? You know that if you ever have need of me all you need do is call me and I will come to you." I stated.

"I know." Billie said, and now the tears were thickening in her eyes.

"Please Billie, what's wrong?" I asked, hugging her.

"I don't know." She sobbed. "I just…I feel so stupid!"

"You're not stupid." I assured her.

"I know. But it doesn't stop me feeling that way." She said softly.

"Why do you feel stupid?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just keep doing everything wrong." She said, crying now, really crying, sobbing and no theatrics.

"What do you do wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"I don't know. Just…everything. Every decision I make is the wrong one. I'm just stupid and bad. Starting with before I was born. What kind of child drains their mother from inside the womb?" She demanded.

"Billie you had no control over that, no more control than I have over boosting people. It is merely the truth of our power." I stated.

"Yeah, but you boost, I subtract." Billie said sadly. "I drain people, what use is that?"

"Billie, it is of great use. I do not wish to raise bad memories within you, but consider those two despicable creatures that sought to enslave you? They knew you were powerful. Had they not covered your hands you could have drained them and escaped. In that situation all I would have been able to do would be to make them more powerful and more likely to enslave me."

"You mean that I'm more of an asset out at the front draining the enemy while you're better off hanging back boosting our allies?" Billie asked, simplifying.

"If you want to think about it in those terms." I said carefully. "But you must know Billie bach, we all love you dearly. We would never wish for you to deliberately put yourself in harms way."

"Yeah. I know." Billie stated, sniffing slightly as she pulled away to look at me. "But if we ever had to fight with some bad vamps again, that's where I'd be better right? Right up front and draining them?"

"It would depend on how many vampires there were." I stated. "Perhaps if you were fighting one vampire than yes, it would give you an advantage that no other dhampir can claim for you can weaken the vampire in order to destroy it. If there are two however, you would have to tread with caution lest the other tries to flank you."

"Like those two with Tony?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Billie nodded, and then her forehead puckered in deep thought before she turned earnest, almost black eyes on me and asked, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" I asked, unsure to what she referred.

"What's it like to kill a vampire?" She whispered, leaning in close to me as if it were something conspiratorial.

"It's hard to describe." I stated. "The three times I had a direct hand in the killing of vampires it was a life or death situation. There was no time to think, merely to act and first defend Tony, and I earned broken ribs for that effort remember, and then to fend off the crazed newborns whom had Mother and I cornered. Had I been able to reason with them I would have done, but it was clear they were in no mood to talk. They were merely out for blood. And the third time, well I could not allow them to harm my baby sister."

"How did you feel afterwards?" She persisted.

"Sad." I replied. "I was sad that I had to end the existence of another sentient being."

"Did you feel any guilt?" She asked, and I realised she wasn't questioning my ethics; she merely wished to know my state of mind in that time.

"Not for those who attacked Tony. They were hunting on our territory and knew they were on vegetarian land. They had no right to hunt in Ridgeborough and should not have started after Tony when they discovered him to be dhampir. That's why they started the chase in the first place. Those two who kidnapped you I feel no remorse for in the slightest. They deliberately lured you away from the protection of your family in the hope of enslaving you, and who knows, perhaps their intentions were to start a civil war knowing you to be one of the younger children of the most prominent of the vegetarian families. They could have undone everything we've worked for in order to live in harmony together. Instead it allowed us to uncover the plot and allow Jane and the guard to get rid of the trade before it becomes a rotten heart at the core of our society."

"So working to stop the slave trade is a good thing?" Billie asked.

"How can it not be?" I returned.

"Would you help if Jane asked you to?" She inquired.

"Of course, it would be my duty." I replied.

"Would you volunteer?"

"Volunteer how?" I asked, feeling suddenly suspicious of her line of questioning.

"I don't know, maybe offer to go into one of these camps undercover." She said with a shrug as if she was only just thinking of it, but I couldn't help the feeling that it was something she thought about before.

"I would have to weigh up how safe I would be, I would never do anything black ops." I said firmly. "Besides, I am too well known within the vampire world. Practically every vampire in the Coalition saw Tony and I when we were reading out the dhampir charter. They know us by sight and unless there are no vampires over the age of fourteen at these sites, I doubt we will go un-noticed."

"But if there was a chance they wouldn't recognise you would you?" She persisted.

"If it helped bring them down." I stated. "Not that it matters now. After all Jane and the guard have eradicated the problem and with very little fuss within the greater vampire world."

"I guess." Billie said.

I realised I had to move away from the subject of the slavers because it was upsetting Billie in some way I couldn't fathom.

"The only time I felt guilty for killing vampires were the ones who attacked Mother and I in LA. They were newborns twisted into weapons. They were as much victims as anyone who fell prey to their hunger. For that reason I felt guilt, but I did not dwell on it for at the time it was a matter of life and death. There was no way for us to gain control over a pack of hunting newborns, merely eliminate them."

"You helped save a lot at that battle though." Billie said, as if she were trying to console me. "Like Jodelle and Noah."

"Yes. Although it was Mother's idea to save the newborns." I stated.

"You set the mercy thing in motion by telling those on the other side that their leader had been lying to them. You saved a lot of people doing that." She said with a proud smile.

"It was the right thing to do." I stated.

"I don't think I could ever be that brave, going across the lines unprotected to talk to the enemy face to face." She said.

"But I wasn't unprotected, I had Mother there with me." I stated. "I knew she would allow nothing to happen to me. That is what you must remember, Mother will always protect us."

Billie nodded.

"Shall we return to the house now? Mother is very worried about you." I stated.

"I know. And yeah I'll return. But Tony makes one more remark about me stomping around the place like an elephant and I swear I'm going to stay with Prue over at Northern Heights for the rest of the pregnancy." She said hotly.

"Will there be room in the trailer?" I asked with a frown.

"They're not in the trailer now. Didn't you hear? It's all finished now." She replied excitedly.

"It is?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." Billie assured me.

"Then I will have to go see. Shall we take a trip out there tomorrow?" I asked, thinking it a way to get her out of the way for a few hours.

"Sure." Billie said with a smile. "It beats hanging around getting berated by Tony for breathing."

"He is not that bad." I said.

"He might as well be." Billie observed as she rose to her feet. "You'll see when you've been here a few days."

"Perhaps it is for the best we have somewhere to escape to." I said with a smile. "I would race you to the house, but from what you have said I gather Tony would likely kill us."

"Yeah. We should probably whisper now. This is how far we were from the house yesterday." Billie observed as she thread her arm through mine.

"He must be really stressed at the moment." I replied.

"Yeah. We should probably shut up now." Billie said.

"Then we will." I said and we giggled as we made our way across the gravel to the house.

Mother was waiting in the entrance hall when we walked through the door. Billie went to hug her and remained in the comforting embrace. It was clear they were having a conversation but I thought it best not to pry. I went instead to find Mal who was down in the kitchen helping Father with the dishes. I decided to wait in the library for him; I did not wish to intrude in case they were having a bonding moment. They were friends after all, and sometimes I forgot that.

I choose a book at random and sat down in the most the most comfy chair in the library and propped my feet up on an ottoman before I looked at the book I had chosen. It happened to be the first book I had ever owned, a book on ballet dancing Esme had given me as a Christmas present. I began looking through the pages, smiling at my notations made in my more structured early script before I developed my flair for a flourish in my personal writing.

I was there but five minuets when Mal entered the library and moved my feet to sit on the ottoman before placing my feet on his lap. It put me off balance slightly and I adjusted my position to compensate as I looked up and smiled at him.

"Did you have fun with the dishes?" I asked.

"It's better when I do them with you." Mal said. "You're not as particular as Tobias."

"Oh really?" I asked, feeling amused.

"Yeah. I forgot how much of a perfectionist he can be when he wants to be. He even made me use separate towels for different things." Mal said solemnly.

"He did?" I asked in shock.

"Nah not really." He replied with a chuckle. "He's mellowed since Volterra, but I guess he's not so tense here. We were just talking."

"About what?" I asked, curious to know, although I wondered if I should pry into this.

"He asked if I thought you'd be willing to give up a few days of our honeymoon to take Billie hunting, maybe out at the Quileute lake." He stated.

"I would not have objected." I said with a frown, wondering why Father did not come directly to me.

"I know. He knows. But you know what he's like." Mal said diplomatically. "He'd rather not make you feel obliged."

"I know." I replied. "He still should have come to me, or perhaps have Mother approach me. Besides, I planned to go out with Billie tomorrow, I wish to go and see Northern Heights now that it's finished."

"They're finally done?" Mal asked looking as surprised as I'd felt with the news.

"Yes." I replied.

"I gotta come see." Mal stated.

"And you will my love." I promised and Mal smiled. "For you will be needed to keep Tibbi busy while I have a good old gossip with Prue. After all I do have a month of news to catch up on."

"Yes, because you can't miss out on the gossip now can you." Mal teased, knowing that it was not a truth of my nature, any news Prue and I shared would likely be about ourselves. "Now I just have to think about what to talk to Tibbi about."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I said as I lowered my feet in order to lean forward and take his hand. "What of the latest sporting events?"

"Apart from the fact that I've been out of the country for a month I don't really follow the American sports." Mal reminded me.

"That's true." I said, thinking of other subjects.

"And you always got to watch what you say around Tibbi. You say one thing out of place and he takes offence." Mal said warily.

"You know the subjects to avoid." I stated.

"How about you talk to Tibbi and I catch all the gossip from Prue?" Mal asked with a grin.

"I doubt that would work." I said. "Besides, Tibbi likes you more than I. I am too direct for him. I scare him with my forward ways, and no matter how much I adjust my behaviour he considers me overly affectionate."

"He's not as bad as he used to be." Mal observed.

"Then you will have no problem in talking to him." I said with a smile and kissed the tip of his nose as I stood. "Come, let us go ask Billie if she wishes to take a trip to the lake to hunt once we are finished at Northern Heights tomorrow."

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Mal asked as he rose to his feet and followed me, linking his fingers with mine.

"Because I have you wrapped around my little finger." I said in a singsong voice, wriggling the pinkie of my left hand toward him.

"Oh you have, have you?" Mal asked, stopping as we moved and pulling me back to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course." I said. "How else would you do exactly what I want?"

"I thought it was more because I love you and would do anything for you." He countered.

"I like your explanation better." I replied and turned to kiss him. "Perhaps you will not need to keep Tibbi busy. Prue will talk in front of him regardless."

"That's true." Mal said.

"And then we will take Billie to the lake. Perhaps along the way we can buy a boat. Nothing big, merely a small inflatable one we can paddle." I planned aloud to include Mal.

"Isn't there somewhere we can buy a canoe like you suggested?" He asked.

"How about we start with the inflatable first. See how well you take to rowing before we commit to anything more solid." I stated as we began up the stairs.

"Should we phone Hunter and Olwen?" He asked.

"We'll let them know we plan to stay at the lake, but we will camp on the opposite side. They will hardly know we are there. Although we should pay them a visit. It would be rude not to while we are there." I reasoned.

"You just want to coo over Kyelax a little more." Mal teased.

"Guilty as charged." I observed unperturbed as I stopped three steps above him and kissed him on a more level basis. "Lovely level kisses." I murmured against his lips.

"Yeah." Mal replied, as his hand trailed down to my waist. "They're even better in bed."

"Shhh." I joked, pulling my lips from his and placing my finger there instead. "My parents will hear and we will be in trouble."

Mal sniggered, before I felt the gentle pressure guiding my hand from his lips and he leaned toward me and met my lips in a slow, deep kiss. Oh dear lord, if only we were somewhere isolated in that moment. I enjoyed the kiss for a lot longer than would be permitted in public, but nobody was about in the stairwell and therefore there was no true risk of breaking protocol.

Finally we broke apart and remembered that we were meant to be going to talk with Billie about spending a few days away from Tregarran and Olympic Pines in general.

We found her in the playroom sitting at the table Prue had decorated for her and was, in all truth, too small for her now, she resembled a classroom assistant waiting for the kindergarten students to arrive when you gave her a superficial glance. When one looked more closely you could see the sadness she displayed.

"We have not hunted in a month." I stated as I sat down next to her. "Would you care to join us? We were thinking of going out to the Quileute Lake for the weekend."

"Won't we miss the birth?" Billie asked.

"There are five days before the baby will arrive, Mother is usually accurate about these things." I replied. "Besides, if Tony is this tense at the moment can you imagine his behaviour during the birth? If we arrive a little after the baby is born it will not so bad."

Billie nodded.

"So, out to the lake for a few days huh? I can visit Kyelax." She observed with a grin. "Do you think she'll be talking yet?"

"I doubt it. She is but five months old Billie. She does not have our accelerated growth." I reminded her.

"I can't wait until she is running around and talking. It'll be fun then." She mused.

"You will have your wish sooner with Tony's baby." I stated.

"Yeah." Billie said. "By the time that baby's five months old I'll be able to take him out to the fort to play. He'll take over Maurice right? Or will they mature around about the same time?"

"I couldn't say off the top of my head." I admitted.

"It'll be nice when we're all adults." Billie mused.

"Don't wish away your childhood, it's short enough." I said and kissed her head.

"You wished away yours." Billie replied impishly.

"Then heed the voice of experience." I replied grandly and Billie giggled.

"It is much better to stay as young as you can." Mal said. "I was surrounded by adults and wanted to be an adult so much I ended up being alone. Just enjoy your fun while you can."

"But you have fun now." Billie observed.

"Yeah, but that's cause I learnt to be a kid again." Mal said with a wink. "So yeah we're going hunting and will camp out, after we go take a nose at Northern Heights."

"You guys have got to see it, it's so different to what it was." Billie said with her excited smile. "Even a month ago. They've done a lot to finish it off and it actually looks like a home now and not a building site."

"If there was time I would go right now." I stated. "However, I would prefer to witness it in all its daylight glory."

"Yeah." Billie said. "I mean there's lights on in the night, but you don't get a true scale of the place until you see it in the day."

"Then perhaps we should get there for nine o'clock. We will stay an hour or two before driving out to the lake. We plan to make a stop at Port Angeles along the way." I stated.

"Why?" Billie asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow Billie bach." I said with a smile.

"Not even a little hint?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe a little one." I said, considering. "It is something to use at the lake."

"Not more fishing gear." Billie said dispassionately. "I don't mind the concept of fishing, but it always gives me the heebie-jeebies when I have to whack a fish over the head. It's just so cruel."

"It's nothing to do with fishing." I assured her.

"Then a new swimming costume?" She asked with a frown.

"You have plenty to be going on with." I stated.

"Is it some kind of toy? A new ball maybe." She persisted.

"You're not gonna get it out of us Bills." Mal said. "We're keeping schtum."

"You two are no fun." She said, folding her arms and pouting.

"We will remind you that you said that this time tomorrow." I said with a grin.

"Can you really not tell me?" She coaxed.

"Can you not be surprised?" I returned in similar tones.

"I tend to be wary of surprises." Billie said, matching my tone when I say such things. "Just like my big sister." She added in her more normal tones as she hugged me.

"You will not wear me down." I said, tapping her back.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll know by tomorrow. I'm going to go pack now. Do I need to worry about a tent?" She said, almost in one breath.

"We'll arrange the big things, just make sure you pack your required clothing." I assured her.

"Will do?" Billie said with a salute, then rose to her feet and left the playroom.

"I guess we should go pack too." Mal said.

"Yes." I agreed. "But first I must tell Tony that we are leaving."

I informed Tony that we were to depart the next day, but he barely paid heed to me as he guarded over Grace. After I informed Tony, Mal and I went to pack everything we would need for the next day, loading it ready into Mother's old Escalade. I then phoned Hunter to let him know we were planning on spending a few days at the lake and I phoned Prue so that we wouldn't catch her unawares. I then surfed a while, looking to purchase a boat ready so all we had need was to pick it up the next day. I found the perfect one in a store in Port Angeles. After all these preparations it was fairly late and we had an early start planned, therefore we went to bed.

Billie had kept her word and had packed the night before; therefore we were ready to go over to Northern Heights straight after breakfast. It was strange to see that opening next to the driveway of the Stables. As far as I knew the Stables had been the furthest north, the last house on Olympic Drive. I had never run north, always opting for west toward the mountains, therefore I had never known there was a run down old farmhouse in the middle of an overgrown weed patch north of the Stables.

Prue had known about it for it had been the place she would go to as a teenager when she wanted space. It was nothing more than four stonewalls open to the sky when I first went to view it with Prue. I had no vision of how to make it a home, but Prue had vision, she knew exactly what she wished to do and it had nothing to do with taking a bulldozer to the entire clearing.

Prue on the other hand decided to keep the old stone for it was still structurally sound, and build the new house around it. It had taken three years; she and Tibbi had been living on site in a trailer for that entire time. I would not have been able to do such a thing, but Prue was determined to build the house of her dreams. It was quite sizeable, built out from the original four walls, which were to form the traditional heart of an otherwise modern building.

Last time I had been out to Northern Heights it was still covered in scaffolding and tarps. Now it was unveiled all wooden cladding and gleaming glass as it caught the morning light. The grounds around it had been cleared of weeds and building debris and now sported a fresh lawn with a gravel half circle in front of the house and garages.

I had been amazed when Mal pulled to a stop in front, and I was still amazed quarter of an hour later as Prue gave Billie and me the guided tour while Tibbi showed Mal the game room. I doubt Tibbi wished Mal to see the game room himself, but it was clear Prue had suggested it so he could make himself scarce.

"This place is truly sublime Prue, you have a real flair for architecture." I stated.

"Who knew?" Prue said with a shrug. "I doubt I would have been able to do it without the millions Ingrid left me."

"It really cost three million?" I asked in shock, certain that Prue had been swindled somewhere.

"No. Just over a million. That leaves us with some living money for the next few years and a million to invest. Tony said I should give it to Alice, that she'll know exactly what to do with the money."

"Oh yes, she is the family stock broker." I observed. "Why do you think we remain so well off?"

"Makes sense." Prue replied. "She uses her vision right?"

"Well if you have a gift you should use it." I remarked.

"Yep. So how's it going being the little power booster that you are?" She asked teasingly.

"I haven't had much call to boost anyone of late." I stated.

"I haven't got to drain anyone." Billie said. "Not that I take any joy in it, but it's a good way to win an argument."

"Your parents raised you better than that Billiekins." Prue stated.

"I know, and I was only joking. I just wanted to contribute something, you guys haven't let me get a word in edgeways." Billie said glumly.

"Oh come now Sister, you can speak and you know it. What would you like to talk about?" I replied.

"I don't know. Just take part in the conversation." She said with a shrug.

"Then feel free to take part." I stated.

"So how come you got so many bedrooms?" Billie asked. "I've always wondered that since your first sketches. You've built like twenty, but there's only you and Tibbi. Are you planning on having his siblings live with you? Or maybe open a hotel?"

"No." Prue replied. "It's a bit of forward planning. I don't intend to move from my dream home, it's more or less out of the way so as long as I don't go into town the humans ain't gonna know any different. But I've seen your family; you're all going on what now, nearly six generations? You're about to have three of them under the same roof. Our families only expand, there's no natural death. So even if Tibbi and me only ever wind up having one kid, well there'll be grandkids and great-grandkids and so on to fill the rooms when they're all here for special."

"That does make sense." Billie replied. "And I get it now. That really was bugging me."

"Then why didn't you just ask me? You know I'll always answer your questions kid." Prue stated.

"Ok. Then do you know what Liza's planning on buying for our trip to the lake?" Billie asked hopefully.

"No." Prue replied.

"You said you'd always answer me." Billie said moodily.

"I did. I said I'd always answer you, I didn't promise you'd always like the answer." Prue countered.

Billie poked out her tongue.

Prue chuckled, then turned to me.

"Talking of kids, when are you and Mal gonna get busy?" She asked with a grin.

"We have no plans yet." I replied. "He must set up his practice first, and I wish to find employment to support any progeny. Yes we have money, but it goes quickly when children are involved."

"But you do plan on having kids right?" Prue asked.

"Of course." I said, appalled that she was questioning my desire for children. "I am merely not prepared. It will be the decision of Mal and I when we have children, and not because it is expected of us."

"Ok. Chill my deputy. I was just asking out of curiosity." Prue said as she made calming motions. "You've done the marriage thing, that's usually a sign among dhampir that you're ready to have kids."

"Then by your logic, you and Tibbi are not ready for you are yet to marry." I stated, wondering why I was taking such offence, but clearly Prue had hit some unknown nerve in me.

"We're not traditionalists and we know we'll always be together. We don't need a ring and a piece of paper to confirm it." Prue said with a shrug.

"Then stop generalizing. It is most unbecoming." I stated sharply.

"Will you guys stop fighting please?" Billie asked. "It's upsetting."

"Sorry." Prue and I said in unison for Billie being upset was enough to quell any argument, for she was my little sister, and in a sense she was this to Prue too.

"I don't like it when you guys argue. I look up to the both of you and when you squabble I get all… I don't like it." She said with a deep frown.

"Then we'll stop." I promised.

"Thank you." Billie said with a brittle smile.

"Don't push it kid. You're cute enough as it is." Prue said, wrapping her arm around Billie and giving her a hug.

Billie giggled before ducking out from under Prue's arm.

"When you do have kids can I be the nanny?" Billie asked.

"Sure." Prue said.

"Cool. Well that's my employment future sorted out. Well until I'm old enough to get a job outside of my comfortable circle of friends and family." Billie mused.

"You'll be great in whatever job you take." Prue said and kissed the top of her head. "Now I don't want to seem like I'm throwing you out, but don't you need to be getting to the lake?"

"Yes we do." I replied after consulting my watch. "We'd best go round up Mal and be on our way."

Mal and Tibbi were in the game room engaged in some form of fighting game on the X box. I couldn't confidently name the game for they all seemed the same to me. Mal was quick to finish the game when we informed him we were to leave.

"We will have to continue this game next time you visit." Tibbi said, it was almost a formality, but there was the merest edge of sincerity to it, as if he wished to continue the game. "I will beat you next time." He added with a rare grin and I tried not to look surprised.

"Then you leave me no choice but to accept that challenge." Mal replied holding out his hand.

Tibbi took Mal's hand and shook it firmly as they gave each other a curt nod.

"I will be practicing." Tibbi warned.

"I know." Mal said with a shrug. "Maybe we should tag team instead."

"Perhaps."

"Ok boys, time to break up the bonding session, Mal has places to be and Tibbi if you think you'll be spending all your time on that game, well I think I know how to change your mind about that." Prue said, leaning in close to Tibbi and stroking his cheek as she said the latter, causing him to smile.

"Yes, come on Mal, you can come and play another day." I said teasingly.

"Oh really Liza? Do you promise? I promise I'll be a really good boy if you let me." Mal replied in child like voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Come now or you won't have any ice cream with your lunch." I said, taking his hand and guiding him toward the door.

"Fine. I'll behave." He said in his normal tones.

Then we said our goodbyes before going with Billie to the car. Prue and Tibbi stood at their door to wave us off and remained there until the house was out of sight to us. Even leaving Northern Heights it was strange to pass the Stables; there really should be nothing beyond.

"You guys are childish." Billie suddenly announced.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well you were all acting like kids? Why?" She demanded.

"Because we were acting." I stated. "Having fun. Are we not permitted to?"

"Well you're allowed to have fun, but you were acting like a bunch of kids. Especially you Mal." Billie said almost in disgust.

"Well I'd say it was probably only me acting that way." Mal observed. "But I was only mucking about because Liza was talking to me as if I was seven and wouldn't go home from someone's house. It really is ok to muck around when you're older Billie bach. As long as you don't do it at an important time."

"Isn't it weird. I'd like to grow up right now and you'd like to be a kid again." Billie mused.

"Nah. You got it wrong. I don't want to be a kid again, but it's fun to act it now and again." Mal corrected.

"Why don't you want to be a kid?" Billie asked, sounding offended.

"Been there, done that, bought the toga." Mal joked.

"You weren't around in the Roman times." Billie replied petulantly.

"But I was raised in Roman surroundings." Mal stated. "There was even an amphitheatre."

"Yeah I know, the Grand Arena of Volterra." Billie said in an almost bored voice. "I really don't want to hear about what really went on there. The little Mom's told me is bad enough."

"Then perhaps we should change the subject. As it will be near lunch time when we stop off at Port Angeles, have you any preferences of where you'd like to eat?"

"I don't know." Billie said. "I've never really been out to eat in Port Angeles. I don't even know what food I'd like. You know I'll eat whatever you put in front of me. It all tastes the same anyway."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes." Billie replied with a subdued smile.

"Then you will have no objection to me ordering the asparagus and Brussels sprouts platter instead of the steak and fries." I remarked.

"That's just mean." Billie said, pouting at me in the rear view mirror.

"Then you would like steak?" I asked.

"Actually could we go for pizza? I haven't had good pizza in ages." She remarked.

"Then pizza it is." Mal said happily.

"I think Mal was hoping you'd opt for pizza." I observed with a smile as I watched him.

"Ah it brings back memories of our first date." Mal said happily.

"When we shared pizza in the restaurant?" I surmised.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Then what of the night of the party?" I asked.

"That was our first meeting, but it doesn't count as a date." Mal said with a smile.

"I'd like to go to a party." Billie stated.

"You've been to plenty of parties." I observed.

"Yeah, but they're all kids' parties or family parties. I want to go to a proper party." Billie said with conviction.

"They are depicted as being more fun than they actually are on television." I stated. "Although I'm sure you'll have your fair share when you're of the right age."

"Of the right are." Billie said moodily. "Did I ever tell you how annoying it is having an adult body and still having to act like a kid?"

"We know from experience." I stated. "Besides, you could not pass for adult yet."

"I did in Las Vegas." She reminded me.

"That was merely because you were amongst the hen party. Had you been on your own, or with a group of similar looking girls, you would have been stopped at the door." I stated.

"I'm still taller than you." Billie said, as if that were a valid point.

"However age is not decided by height and you do not look as old as I. You are clearly still a young teen." I countered.

"That sucks more than looking like an adult." She said glumly.

"As I said yesterday, do not wish away your childhood." I stated.

"Let's forget being an adult, do you think I'll fit in at the high school? Will I look like the rest of them?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied. "Well those who are freshmen. They will be around the same age as you."

"Do you think I could go into town and get to know a few of them first?" She asked.

"Maybe over the summer, but not yet or how else could you explain your absence from school?" I stated.

"I can tell them I'm being home schooled." Billie suggested.

"Take my advice Billie, do not go with that explanation, some people would alienate you for that reason. You merely say that you have moved from somewhere else." I advised her.

"Like where?" She asked.

"Take your pick, although I advise that you make it somewhere you know well."

"I guess I could go with Seattle. I know it's only over the water there, but by road it's one hell of a journey. It's a feasible move right?"

"Right." I replied.

"What could my story be?"

"Maybe you moved in there because there has to be somebody to take care of Tregarran and since Essie and Tobias wanted to move on, your parents took over." I suggested.

"I'm liking this story as we build it." Billie announced. "And I guess it doesn't hurt to prepare now does it?"

"No." I replied.

"Because the earlier I get my story straight in my mind the more I can practice so I don't slip up at all."

"It will." I agreed.

"It'll also come in handy when you're older and have to think up a new life story." Mal stated.

"I won't ever have to do that." Billie said with assurance.

"Oh but you will." I stated. "It's a truth of all of us who live extended lives." I explained, almost apologetically.

"I won't because I don't plan to ever move out of Tregarran." Billie said firmly.

"But you will have to move on at some point. Even if you go back years later you can not remain there or people will grow suspicious." I stated.

"Like they are of Mom and Dad?" Billie asked. "People are stupidly unobservant. Anyway, Olympic Drive is more Supernatural Drive these days."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well lets face it, there's what…ten properties on Olympic Drive, well eleven now since the discovery of Northern Heights. So that's eleven properties. Four of which are owned by vampires or dhampir, then of course Gloria moved here and she couldn't exactly keep my secret from the rest of her family all this time, so that's another property connected to the supernatural. Then we got Dove and Simon in the old Cranston place. They practically know the truth, even if they don't exactly know what that truth is, they know there's something. I don't see why we can't just tell them. They're not gonna pass it on, people would just think it's a publicity stunt for a new Nedras movie or something."

"As valid as your point is Billie, the town in general would still know." I said carefully.

"But how? Really?" Billie demanded, on a roll of whatever thoughts she had. "If we convince other dhampir to buy up the rest of the property along the Drive there's no excuse for knowless humans to come snooping up around there."

"And perhaps we should take over the whole town next." I said sarcastically.

"Well why not?" Billie asked. "I mean we couldn't do it in one go, but if we start infiltrating everything within a century, maybe two, everyone in Olympic Pines would either be something supernatural themselves, or humans in the know. We could make it a haven for dhampir. A town where they can live and raise kids without having to worry about carnies hunting or enslaving them. It could work right?"

"It would take a lot of thought and planning, but I suppose everything starts with an idea." I conceded. "I am sorry for ridiculing you with my tone, I should not have done so. There is nothing wrong with such an ideal. Perhaps we should speak with Mother and Father and see what they think of taking the idea to Jane."

"Could we?" Billie asked in wonder.

"Why not?" I asked. "If we could create such a place then I will help you work to achieve it."

"Oh thank you Sister." Billie said, sliding her arm around the seat so she could hug me. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Thank you." I replied and patted her arm for I could not return her hug. "And look that conversation has carried the journey well, we are nearly to the turn off for Port Angeles."

Mal parked in the small lot near the ocean and we climbed out into the dismal March day. It made me feel elated. Rain was something of home. It was nice to be out in the sun, but I had been born and bred in this land of rain and sometimes I missed it when I was away.

After a moment of reflecting on the weather, we made our way to an Italian restaurant on the front that served very delicious pizza during the lunch sitting. Afterwards Billie and I went to purchase some ice cream. The rain had eased off and so we were able to eat them outside, leaning against the wall of the parking lot. Mal had gone to the sporting goods shop to pick up the boat I had ordered, and so I held his chocolate ice cream ready in my hand. Mal returned with a box under his arm in plane brown packaging. Billie stood up eagerly ready to know what we had bought.

"What is it?" She asked, poking at the box still beneath Mal's arm as I handed his ice cream to him.

"You will find out at the lake." I stated.

"You're still gonna make me wait?" She asked incredulous.

"Patience is a virtue my dear." I chided mildly.

"I'm a vampire, we're not meant to be virtuous." Billie returned, but lost her disgruntled expression when I raised my eyebrow. "Well, you know what I mean."

"You will thank me one day when all this practice of being patient pays off." I stated.

"I sure hope so cause right now I just feel like a petulant kid who wants to know what's in the box. What I wouldn't give for x-ray vision right now." She mused. "Ok. So can we get to the lake already so I can see what's in the box?"

I looked to Mal and he winked.

"I haven't finished my ice cream yet." He said, slowing down deliberately.

"Awww, well Liza can drive." Billie protested.

"I can not reach the pedals I'm afraid." I said sadly.

"I've seen you drive the Escalade before." Billie said in a flat voice.

Mal gave a sigh.

"I guess we should cut the kid some slack." He said before finishing the ice cream in a few bites. "Back to the car."

We loaded the boat into the back of the Escalade, ensuring there was plenty atop it to stop Billie snooping en route. Then we were on the road again, heading out to the lake. Billie was pleading somewhat to tell her what was in the box, but I was adamant that she would have to wait until we had reached the lake.

I jumped out of the car to move the branches when we reached the turn off and put them back once Mal had driven through. Then there was but a short ride up the hill until we came to the lake. There was nothing to be seen on this side to indicate anybody lived out here apart from the new dirt track that led along the shore of the lake. From the original campsite however Olwen's house was invisible.

Billie was not pleased when I stated that we had to set up camp before anything else, but she relented and erected her tent in the fastest time possible. It took but ten minuets to have the camp set up to standard. I gave a quick call to Hunter to let him know we had arrived, although I was certain that if he was at the lake he would already have sensed us.

Once this was done I told Billie she could open the box. She did so excitedly and was a little confused at first when she pulled out the colourful rubber. It was only when we unrolled it that she seemed to glean what it was.

"A boat?" She asked.

"We thought it would be fun to take a few turns about the lake." I explained.

"It will be wicked." Billie announced, jumping up and down. "I've never been in a paddle boat before. Can I sit on the back and steer?"

"I don't see why not." I replied.

"Yes." Billie said, pumping her hand in the air. "I'll go get the foot pump." She announced and flittered to the Escalade to retrieve it from the emergency kit.

She was back barely a second later pouring over the instructions before she placed an attachment on the end of the pump's hose and inserted it into the valve on the boat. Then she began to industriously pump up the boat. Fully inflated it was quite a size; it would easily seat seven people. However it was the three of us today and we changed into bathing costumes before we launched the boat Billie had named Ladybug.

It was a fun afternoon, just the three of us at first before a handful of the wolf children joined us. Mal and I had to give up our seats in the end and watched from the shore as Billie had fun being the captain of the QS Ladybug.

"Looks like they're having a lot of fun out there." Hunter observed as he came to sit beside us near the campfire.

"Yes. Billie required the distraction." I stated.

"What made you think of a boat?" Olwen asked as she sat down too, holding Kyelax on her lap so that she could view the older children out on the lake.

Kyelax made cooing noises. She may not be dhampir, but she was bright. I was certain she would be talking and running around before we knew it.

"We enjoyed the boat ride to Isle Esme and decided to try one on the lake." I edited.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Hunter said, watching the boat as it glided back toward shore under the power of the rowers. "But I think you're gonna have to leave it here when you leave."

"If you take charge of it I don't see why that would be a problem." I stated. "We have no use for it at Tregarran after all."

"The guys will love it." Hunter said. "Although we'll have to get a few more out here so we can have a proper race."

"That would be something to see." I mused.

"Yeah." Hunter replied. "Well I gotta go round up the pack for tonight's patrol." He added, rising to his feet.

"I will stay here for a while. Kyelax likes watching the boat." Olwen stated.

"Make sure it's not too dark when you head home." Hunter said with worry.

"I am not stupid Hunter. I can navigate in the dark." Olwen said bluntly in Trailax.

"I know, I just don't want you to fall in the lake and nobody's there to rescue you." Hunter said softly, his voice full of concern as he caressed her cheek.

"Liza and her Malachite will watch me." Olwen said firmly.

"Oh yes." I promised.

"Make sure you do Liza." Hunter said. "I'd rather you not agree if you don't feel like it."

"Uncle Hunter you wound me greatly." I said somewhat annoyed. "I have no problem escorting Olwen back to her house. Besides, we plan to go hunting this evening, it is just as simple for us to run from there."

"Ok." Hunter said. "I just want to make sure. I just worry."

"Yeah. Seems to be a trait in you wolf boys." Mal said. "You should see Tony right now."

"He's at the 'everyone's out to get Grace' stage?" Hunter asked.

"Hell yeah." Billie shouted from the boat as it skimmed the shore and started on another journey to the other side of the lake.

"Glad I'm not there." Hunter said. "Well I'd better get my ass in gear." He kissed Olwen's cheek and then the top of Kyelax soft brown hair. "See you in the morning my Warrior Woman."

"Until the morning my Hunter." Olwen relied and placed her hand to his cheek as if bestowing upon him an honour.

Hunter smiled as he straightened up, then with a lazy salute he loped off into the trees.

Olwen stayed with us talking until the light began to dim and we called the children off the lake. They had to return to the Res because they hadn't brought any equipment, although they were planning to do so the next day. They were determined to stay the weekend if they could.

Once the children had departed we accompanied Olwen around to her house. We accepted a cup of mead each from her, it was custom when we visited her house and it would be rude to refuse.

Once Olwen was safe and custom had been observed, we ran into the woods, in order to hunt. Billie was keen to get the hunting out of the way because she fully intended to spend the entirety of the next day out on the lake, playing with children who were more or less her own age.

As distractions from Tony's anxiety went, I doubt we could have picked a better location. We could stay here three days and by the time we returned Magda should almost have arrived. Tony wouldn't be on such tenterhooks and we could all welcome the new edition to our family together. That thought made the rest of the weekend glide by without a hitch.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

We returned to Tregarran on Monday and Magda was yet to be born, although things were getting underway. She was eventually born at three o'clock in the morning on Tuesday the twenty sixth of March. Her first cries stirred us, and then Billie woke us, knocking our door excitedly asking if we could go to see her.

"We should wait until we are called." I stated, pulling the bed covers into place before sitting on the bed. "You may stay in with us until we are called, for I doubt we will find sleep again this night."

"No." Billie agreed as she climbed up onto the bed and sat with her arms about her legs as she rested her chin on her knees. "I can't sleep now, it's all too exciting. I was too young to really get it all when Maurice was born, and anyway this is our first niece. That's just exciting and I'm an auntie. We're aunties. It's so great."

"Are you sure you would not rather sleep longer?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're very hyper." Mal added.

"Yeah, but that's just cause I'm excited. I don't want to sleep because I don't want to miss my chance to see Magda for the first time. I want to see her as soon as I'm allowed and not when I wake up." Billie stated.

"But if you sleep the wait will seem less." I enticed.

"That's what you say about Christmas Eve and it never works." Billie observed. "I'd rather stay up and wait."

"Very well." I stated. "Perhaps we should put on a movie?"

"That would kill time." Billie said. "Can we watch Fantasia? I don't want to think too much and the music will be calming."

"Then Fantasia it is." Mal said as he went to set up the laptop so that we could view the movie.

"I liked being at the lake." Billie observed as we settled into more comfortable positions to watch the music take form. "I like playing with Josh and all the rest of them. They know how to have fun. I guess if I never fit in anywhere there's always the Res."

"Billie, you make friends easily. It's surely as much your special power as is your ability to drain." I assured her. "You will not want for friends and you will fit in once you are given the opportunity to do so. I have no doubt that should you wish, you could run the school, or merely be the nice girl everybody likes."

"Do you think I'll do good in school?" Billie asked.

"Of course you will bach." Mal said as he sat next to me. "You like to include everyone in everything, you're a friendly person. Not to mention bright, so school work won't bother you."

"But teenagers are different from kids right? It won't be like making friends with Devon. That was easy." She countered.

"Not really." I replied. "Devon has a hard time relating to the world and anyone in it. Nobody has been able to befriend him. Before you the only person he interacted with was Gloria unless he was particularly forced to. You managed to appeal to him in an almost preternatural way. I do not believe you will have trouble making friends."

"But what if I only appeal to freaks?" Billie asked.

"Well that's a nice way to speak about your best friend." Mal observed.

"I don't think Devon's a freak, but other people do. I get angry when they make fun of him. What if one of them at school does it? I'd have to break their head open." Billie said in serious tones.

"Point one, I doubt that any of the people you meet in school will ever meet Devon. Point two, if they did they would not make nasty remarks about an eight year old for fear of being branded a freak themselves." I stated. "Devon is safe from any remarks, and if they do make any comment, I'm sure it will be one of natural enquiry. All you need do is explain why Devon is the way he is and they will react with understanding. Perhaps it will even endear you to them that you would look out for him."

"Hell no! I couldn't use Devon like that! He's my best friend and it would be…just wrong." Billie said firmly. "I don't want people to feel sorry for him as much as I don't want them to make fun of him. I don't want them to treat him different, I want him to be treated normal. Is it wrong to want that?"

"No Billie." I assured her and gave her a brief hug. "It is good that you want a normal life for your friend. It's even better that you don't want to exploit him. I'm the bad one for suggesting such a thing."

"You're just trying to reassure me about school." Billie said with a shrug. "I guess I really can't judge the people before I meet them. But I would like to know some of them before I go to school just so I know what I'm up against."

"Then we will arrange for you to go into town at times in the summer for some recon." I stated.

"Will you come with me?" Billie asked.

"I can not promise, but if I am at Tregarran any time during the summer then we will go into town and observe the current teenagers." I stated.

"It would be so much better if you could come to school with me." Billie said with the slightest of hints.

"I'm sorry but I've done school twice over in quick succession and I wish to know an adult life for a while. Besides, there has not been enough time past for me to return to Olympic High. There are teachers there still who would recognise me, although I think Coach Tulsa would be happy to have me if only to lead the Muses once more."

"Cheerleading." Billie said, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"What's wrong with cheerleading?" I asked.

"Nothing." Billie said darkly. "It's just all jumping around to music and waving pompoms, not my thing at all."

"There's more to it than that." I said a little snappish, then realised I was being somewhat defensive because of my love for cheerleading. "Of course it's not to everyone's taste. Coach Tulsa is unlikely to force you into joining. I would say not to mention that you're related to me, but even if she didn't already know this fact I would put money on her coming to this conclusion. She knew Tony and I were the children of Mother and Father. You are more a mixture of both of them than either Tony or I. It is more obvious you are their progeny."

"Will she seek me out to be a cheerleader?" Billie asked with dread.

"She may ask if you are interested simply because you are my sister, but I doubt she will force you to join because there is nothing worse than an unenthusiastic cheerleader." I replied.

"I guess if you're not feeling the cheer you can't exactly lead it." Billie joked.

"That is true." I replied. "And that is why Coach Tulsa will not force you to join. She is a perfectionist and likes to win. Unfortunately the participants of late have been somewhat lacking and ended Coach Tulsa's winning streak."

"Then if she's not so good now isn't it that it was your talent and Prue's talent that won the tournaments and not Coach Tulsa's coaching?"

"It had a lot to do with Coach Tulsa's coaching, but you can be the best coach in the world, but if the talent isn't there then it is simply no good." I stated.

"Why doesn't she just go somewhere else and find the talent?" Billie wondered.

"Because she likes it here, besides it would also mean uprooting Marnie and TA. I think she would retire soon, but is waiting for a win to go out on a high."

"I'm still not joining the squad." Billie said, "Oh it's the Nutcracker Suite shh… I like the dancing pixies and the dancing flowers and the dancing mushrooms and the dancing fish and everything."

We quieted down while we watched the nutcracker animation play through, and then settled down to watch the rest of Fantasia, Billie having lost interest in conversing for the moment. Fantasia had played through to the end before anyone came to find us. It was Esme who knocked on the door.

"Would the three of you care to come meet Magda?" She asked happily.

"At last." Billie said, bounding off the bed and going to run straight past Esme.

Esme laid a gentle but firm hand on Billie's shoulder.

"Calm down Billie, Grace is somewhat exhausted and everything is new to Magda. You mustn't overwhelm her." Esme advised.

"I know. I do remember being only a few hours old." Billie countered, then remembered she was talking to Esme. "I mean, I'll calm down. I don't want to put Magda off me for life. She's gonna be my lieutenant."

Esme laughed.

"I'm sure she will, but for now we must be calm."

"Yes Esme." Billie said, looking down.

"Now you may go." Esme stated.

As we crossed the landing to the Maternity Ward I had a moment of regret, wishing that I had thought to order Billie to dress and for Mal and I to do the same. Then again it was still the early hours of the morning and I was certain that Magda would forgive us for meeting her in our nightclothes this first time.

When we entered Grace was sat up in bed while Tony sat on the chair beside her. Magda was cradled in her mother's arms as she cooed over her. Tony had his finger in Magda's little fist, but otherwise he looked a little dazed. He couldn't quite believe that his daughter was finally here. That this little bundle looking at him with inquisitive dark eyes trying to commit as much as possible to memory. Tony was not in control of his shielding at this moment and it meant that my own borrowed telepathy was more than heightened. It took a moment longer to realise that Magda was telepathic too. She had inherited Tony's power and it was somewhat unexpected. Did Tony even realise?

Tony nodded his head without looking up, but I still knew he was replying to my thoughts. We were interlinked once more, the pack mind of the Black Twins, children, I corrected when I realised the reason Billie was so silent was because she had walked into the middle of this mind electrifying field and she had never been part of it to this extent before. By the time Billie had been born Tony had effected his shielding that allowed us to exist together and separate at the same time. When we were babies however it had been this intense, and it was quite a shock to be reminded of how much our minds had been almost one in those early days.

"Awww, she's beautiful." Mal remarked, having not noticed the high charge of telepathy in the room and was wondering why I had not fallen on custom yet. "Yes you're a little cutie Magda."

Magda on hearing her name turned to Mal and her thoughts filled our minds, all our minds.

_Who are you?_

"She is telepathic!" Billie gasped. "Hi there Magda, I'm you're Auntie Billie. When you're a little older we'll play games and do whatever you want."

_Billie._ Magda thought and for a moment an image of Mother hovered in my mind.

"Billie has the same hair colour as Grandma Essie." Tony said softly and Magda turned back to look at Tony, her eyes still bright and alert. "Billie is my sister, your auntie. Liza is my sister too, and she is your auntie."

_Who? _Magda thought and an image of Mal appeared.

"That's Mal. He's Liza's husband and your uncle."

Magda closed her eyes, but it wasn't to sleep it was to concentrate as she sorted our names in her mind to match our faces. Then her eyes opened once more and she turned to us. We all felt it, even the non-telepaths, the wave of contented thoughts as Magda added us to the list of people she had already met. I was impressed that she matched my face to Father's.

"It is good to finally meet you Magda." I said, stroking her cheek. "May I?" I asked, Grace, holding out my hands to show I meant to hold Magda.

"Of course." Grace said, handing Magda carefully to me.

I cradled Magda in my left arm and stroked her nose with the finger of my right. I felt that magic take me, that one that comes from holding a newborn baby, the smell of them, the presence of them. It stirred that something deep within me that brought pictures to my mind, pictures of me holding my own daughter. I cooed over Magda as these things swam within my mind. Carried on the whirlwind of senses I could suddenly feel that inevitable call of nature, the one that begged me to be a mother. Was I ready for such a thing?

"You are a bright girl little Magda." I crooned. "You are welcome to our family."

I ran my hand over her soft russet skin, and stroked her soft dark hair. She was a perfect little thing and I felt that pull again, that indescribable want to have a child of my own. Did I want a child now, or was it merely the effect of being so close to a newborn?

It was something I had to consider and it would not help if I did so around Magda in case I allowed it to colour my judgement. I carefully passed her to Billie who looked slightly frightened but also awed as she held baby Magda. I left her cooing over Magda as I carefully began to wind my mind back, my thoughts had to be my own on this. It could be the decision of nobody else.

"I think we should let them all rest now." Mal said softly, placing his hand on Billie's shoulder. "Not to mention we all need to go back to sleep. You've met Magda now, and there's plenty of time to get to know her better."

"I guess." Billie said, and it seemed with some reluctance that she handed Magda back to Grace. "I'll see you later Magda."

Magda seemed to recognise that we were departing now, it was clear in the feel of her thoughts. We said our goodbyes to teach Magda how to say them before we left the Maternity Ward. Mother was waiting outside near the door of her room.

"Congratulations Grandma." I said and hugged her.

"Don't start with that." Mother joked. "You're making me feel old."

"Oh Mom, you're not old." Billie said, as she joined our hug. "Isn't Magda great? She's telepathic and knows how to use it already. She's so lucky she can communicate with anyone she likes; I could only do it with the telepaths. I guess that's why I learnt to talk so early to get myself heard by everyone. Do you think Magda will talk early like me, or will she not bother because she's a telepath?"

"Well we won't know for certain until she talks." Mother said.

"What about walking? When will she be up and running around? Do I only have to wait a few weeks before I can introduce her to the playroom?" Billie continued with her questions eagerly.

"You got a lot of questions Baby, I think we should go talk downstairs so people can get some sleep." Mother stated.

"You're not gonna make me go to sleep?" Billie asked in awe.

"Somehow I don't think you're gonna sleep right now." Mother said with a smile.

"I don't think I am." Billie agreed.

"Then we'll go talk while the others get sleep. Tobias went down to the kitchen to make me some hot chocolate, maybe he'll have some for you too." Mother stated.

"I hope so." Billie said with a grin.

Billie and Mother said goodbye to Mal and I before they headed toward the back staircase to descend to the kitchen. Mal put his arm around me as we made our way back to our bedroom.

"It is six in the morning." I noticed when I looked at the clock. "Perhaps we should shower and dress now. We can catch up on our sleep this evening."

"Yeah." Mal said. "I'm not tired now to be honest. If we'd gone back to sleep just after Billie woke us I would have slept, but now it just seems pointless."

"Then we shall shower and dress for the day."

Showered and dressed we made our way downstairs to the kitchen, which was now empty. We made breakfast and sat down to eat at the breakfast bar. We were nearly finished when Prue and Tibbi entered through the back door.

"We got the message this morning." Prue said, helping herself to a cup of coffee from the pot. "My battery went last night so I didn't get it until I put it on charge this morning. So we got a niece."

"You had no idea before hand?" I asked with a frown.

Prue shook her head.

"I thought everyone bar Grace knew." I remarked.

"Nope. I guess all your family got the early broadcast on Brainwave Central."

"It is a hazard of telepathy." I stated. "I thought at least Billie would have informed you."

"No." Prue said. "But then I didn't ask her. Billie doesn't just blurt things out anymore, she's a lot more thoughtful than she used to be."

"I know." I replied. "However, this was something exciting to share between the family."

"Perhaps she was just going along with Grace's wishes of not finding out and didn't want to lumber me with the possibility of slipping up." Prue suggested.

"Yes. I can see Billie staying quiet for those reasons." I stated. "She would not wish to put you in a compromising position."

"Yeah." Prue said. "So is it ok for us to go up and see them?"

"I have no idea." I stated. "I believe they were going to try for a nap, but that was an hour or two ago. It would be better to check with Mother."

"Where is the happy grandma anyway?" Prue asked cheerfully.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift.

"Taking a shower at the moment. She is planning to take Billie out for a treat to give Grace and Tony a few hours to bond with Magda." I stated, opening my eyes.

"Then maybe we should come back later." Prue said.

"No. Stay. We will ask Mother once she comes down. Or possibly Father."

"Ok." Prue said pulling one of the stools through to the other side of the bar and sitting down. Tibbi sat down beside her. "So what she like?"

"She has dark hair and russet skin and eyes that are dark, I haven't determined their colour yet." I replied.

"They're like a dark grey." Mal stated.

"Yes." I conceded.

"So more like Tony than Grace." Prue surmised.

"In colouring, although there is plenty of Grace in her features." I stated. "Of course it is too early to judge on looks."

Prue nodded.

"There is one factor that Magda truly follows her father with." I stated.

"What's that?"

"She's telepathic." I stated.

"She is?" Prue asked. "How can you even tell?"

"Because with Magda and Tony in the same room it was most electrifying indeed. It was a blitz within my mind, and Billie's too. I haven't had such an experience of our combined mind like that since we were young children. It felt exhilarating, while frightening at the same time given the complexities of adult thoughts compared to those we had as children." I stated.

"She can read our minds?" Prue asked, looking a little perturbed.

"Yes. And talk to us too." I replied.

"Powers are really that strong from the word go?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Tibbi answered. "Some of course aren't apparent at first, my power took a while to realise, not because I couldn't perform it. But because it's not as apparent as telepathy."

"And I always had my power, before I was born I was enhancing people, but I did not know I could do this until I eighteen. If I hadn't ventured outside my family circle and met someone who was certain of the limitations of their power to realise that I was boosting them I may still be ignorant to this day." I added.

"Oh yeah, Mal figured it out." Prue said, looking to Mal. "So what about you? Were you making things float around before you were born?"

"How the hell should I know?" Mal said, then winced and gave Prue an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just never thought to ask my parents. I could always move things as far as I can remember. It was natural to me, if I couldn't reach something I could bring it to me. I never wondered why nobody else could do it, even when Mam and Dad told me not to tell anyone what I could do. I didn't question it; I was only one at the time so I didn't think about it. It was just part of the rules of the secret. The things that would keep me alive, as Dad called them. I was three when they took me to Volterra, even with my super aging I was just about ten. I wasn't in the right mind to question self by then. I didn't want to know why I could move things without touching them. Why would I even ask about before I was born? Before I was born was a touchy subject anyway given Dad's love for Mam and the fact the pregnancy was killing her. Mam was frightened of what was happening to her. Even if I had thought to ask would they have even noticed?

"The first time I ever remember moving anything I was a week old and getting impatient because I wanted to be up and mobile. I wanted those keys I liked biting on, but Dad had left them on the table. I managed to pull myself up onto my feet by using the table leg, but I still wasn't tall enough, but I really wanted them and all of a sudden they were moving. They moved slowly and when they reached the edge of the table they fell to the floor. I didn't realise I'd made them move. I was just happy and chewed on them. Dad had to have new ones cut, but Mam thought it was funny, until they realised I'd got them myself. They didn't make a fuss of it though, just waited to see if what they thought was true and then tried to guide me. They did good, but it was only when I grew older to know my mind properly that I got to know my powers. They did grow as I grew too, and of course there was discovering more facets to what I could do. Essie helped a lot with that when I was in Volterra, and some things I figured out on my own. I don't know about before I was born, but I know what I could do after I was born."

"Oh right." Prue said. "Sorry I brought that up."

Mal shook his head and shrugged, as if to say it didn't matter. Of course it mattered and I took his hand, wishing him comforting thoughts with the vague hope that with three telepaths in the house it would reach him.

"Did you really witness the execution of your parents?" Tibbi asked.

The room seemed to tighten around us as Prue hissed at Tibbi that it was an intrusive question. I squeezed Mal's hand, not knowing how else to comfort him in that moment.

"Yes I did." Mal said softly.

I was surprised that he wished to speak of this, but then I had never questioned him on this one point. I had never wished to cause him hurt, especially to force him to relive those early Volterra memories. From Mother's account, and Father's too, as far as they knew he had not bourn witness to his parents' demise. Now as he confirmed that he had witnessed the act, I felt a coldness descend on me. I felt any thought that the Volturi could be considered decant leave my mind. I felt a heat descend over me, the fiery need for vengeance. If it had been within my power at that point in time I would have gone to Volterra and killed Aro myself for being so utterly callous.

"It's ok bach." Mal whispered and kissed my temple, his thumb running circles on my palm. "It's about time I told you this, I just didn't want to upset you."

"I am your other half Malachite, I am willing to share your pain. God knows you've shared enough of mine." I replied, stroking his cheek with my free hand and looking directly into his eyes.

"I just didn't want to darken what we have." Mal replied. "But Tibbi's question is so direct I have to answer." He added as stroked my hair behind my ear and kissed the tip of my nose.

I nodded my head. Mal smiled and kept a hold of my eyes for a moment before turning his gaze to Tibbi.

"To answer your question Tibbi, yes I did witness the execution of my parents. Demetri held me tightly, forcing me to watch as they were torn apart, first my mother and then my father. I could have helped them, I could have forced the other vamps away, but the rules to keep me alive weighed heavy on me. I couldn't shake Demetri's grip and I couldn't help my parents. I was…"

"It was not your fault." I whispered, placing my hand to Mal's cheek and despairing that he had no peace of mind.

"I know. There's nothing I could have done." Mal said softly, placing his hands on my waist and placing his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. "I dreamed about it for long after though, destroying the Volturi with my telekinesis." He added with a smile that quickly faltered. "Instead they killed my parents and Aro had the bitch twins remove the memory from me. Why make me witness it at all? God I hate Aro!" He growled as he sat up straight and lighter objects around the kitchen began to rattle, I placed a comforting hand on his. "They removed the actual event, but I remembered. Immediately I knew what had happened even if I didn't know the exact details. I knew I couldn't trust anyone in Volterra apart from Essie and Tobias who'd fought for my life. I got to have them fight my corner and so I wasn't brainwashed."

"Thank goodness." I said emphatically as I pulled myself closer to him and those objects about the kitchen settled down as Mal let out a sigh.

"And if it hadn't been for Ess and Tobias I'd probably have ended up on Dhampir Isle with your lot." Mal said after a moment's silence, indicating Tibbi with a nod of his head. "I don't think I could have survived that."

"Mal!" I chastised, realising that was how he planned to get back at Tibbi for bringing this whole thing up in the first place.

"Or you may have had the time of your life." Tibbi countered. "An island full of women and you the only man who was not their brother."

"Nah." Mal said with a shake of his head. "It wouldn't have worked cause none of them would have been Liza."

"You would have had nine to choose from." Tibbi said enticingly.

"There's no guarantee they would have wanted me either." Mal replied. "Did you and your brothers go after Trinity when she arrived?"

Tibbi shook his head.

"Then what makes you think your sisters would have acted differently?" Mal demanded and then sighed. "Look, can we just get off this subject. We're supposed to be here celebrating a birth, not worrying about death and lives that weren't."

"I agree." I replied. "We should speak of more pleasant things."

"Definitely." Prue replied, going for a refill of her coffee. "How have you guys been enjoying married life?"

Mal and I looked at each other for a long moment, smiling.

"Simply divine." I replied.

"Do you feel any different about each other than you did before?" She asked as she sat back down next to Tibbi.

"There's definitely a thrill in knowing that we are legally a couple. There is nothing wrong with a common-law relationship, but I get this delectable little shiver when I think of Mal as my husband." I said wistfully.

"How's the honeymoon been?" She asked with a leer.

"Paradise." I replied, "And that is all I will remark on the matter."

"Mal?" Prue prompted.

"Sorry, but I'm sticking with Liza on this one." Mal said with a grin. "What happens on honeymoon stays on honeymoon and has nothing to do with anyone else."

"She got you trained already." Prue joked.

"Four years in the making." Mal replied, as he pulled me to him and kissed my head. "But really, we had a wonderful time on Isle Esme."

"Yes. It is the perfect place for a honeymoon where you can be a couple alone and forget there is a rest of the world, or even hours in the day. There are but the both of you, lost in a timeless succession of bliss filled moments." I whispered as I allowed my fingers to gently caress Mal's cheek and he responded with a look that made me long for the seclusion of Isle Esme once more.

"Sounds intense." Prue observed. "But we can have that without getting married."

I turned my attention to her.

"Yes." I replied. "However there is something I am finding hard to convey over how it feels to be married. There is a difference to before, but it's hard to properly explain it. It's as if the final link has been made and now Mal and I will never be severed."

"Well you have always been old fashioned. This has got to appeal to that side of you; after all, it's a belief that marriage binds you. I'm not old fashioned in the least and I don't need marriage to feel that last connection to Tibbi. We're always gonna be together and we don't need some human ceremony to make it official. I mean, in a few hundred years will it still be relevant, or will it be as redundant to that future society as Olwen's version of a wedding is to us?"

"But the ceremony is still relevant to Olwen and she counts that as her true marriage. The ceremony she had later was nothing more than a show to please our modern sensibilities. I suppose my point is that it matters not what others think, only what you feel. If you are happy to be together without any form of ceremony then I will not try to convince you otherwise. I know that it may have appeared that way from what I said, but you did ask my opinion and I gave it, and I think it's time for another subject change." I said at length.

"Do you think there's anything we can talk about this morning that won't end in a fight?" Prue jested.

"How are you settling in to Northern Heights?" Mal suggested.

"Good." Tibbi replied. "It is nice that our house is ready to live in, much better then the trailer. There was not enough room for all we wished to do."

"Now we have all the room we want." Prue said happily as she caressed Tibbi's ear in a way that made him smile in a certain way.

Esme entered the kitchen at this point, on her way to the laundry room.

"Good morning all." She said happily before moving on.

"Grandma, may we have a word?" I asked.

"Yes?" Esme said lightly as she came to stand by the breakfast bar.

"Prue would like to know when she and Tibbi might visit with Grace." I stated.

"Oh. In ten minuets I shouldn't doubt." Esme replied. "Grace is planning to take Magda down to the informal sitting room for a change of scenery."

"Great. I'll get to meet her." Prue said with a smile. "I feel like I'm the only one who hasn't."

"Jake and Nessie haven't met her yet. They're coming tomorrow, and so are Hunter and Olwen. They want to meet Magda before Grace and Tony return to the Stables. The sooner they get settled into a routine the better for the three of them." Esme explained.

"Yeah." Prue agreed.

"Was there anything else?" Esme asked helpfully.

There was nothing else at present.

"Then I should go check on the laundry. Tobias made me promise that I would do it to his particular timing. He left me instructions, as if I have never done the laundry before." Esme said with amusement. "And that I followed his instructions well in the past. It's a clear indication of his worry at becoming a grandfather I suppose."

"Father does get more particular when he's worried." I agreed.

Esme smiled before heading into the laundry room.

"I guess we should head on up to the sitting room." Prue stated. "Are you coming with?"

"No." I replied. "We don't want to intrude on this moment with your sister."

"Thanks." Prue said, reaching across the breakfast bar to give my hand a squeeze before she stood up and led Tibbi to the stairs.

Everybody seemed to be otherwise occupied so Mal and I found ourselves with nothing much to do.

"Shall we take a stroll into town?" I asked.

"Why not." Mal replied with a smile.

We donned our raincoats, because as ever it was raining, and headed outside. We strolled down the long meandering drive together.

"I don't think we've ever walked into town together." Mal observed. "We've run a few times, but I don't think we've ever just walked."

"I have only done this a few times myself." I replied. "I much prefer to run the forest or take the car. However, I want to waste time this morning. It is better than feeling unneeded around Tregarran."

"Well we're not exactly unneeded." Mal stated. "I'm sure there's plenty we could do."

"I think there is plenty enough help there for the time being. If I'm there too long then I fear I will try to take over and I really should not do that." I admitted. "This is not my child, this is Grace's child and I must respect that. I have to be the auntie and not little mother Grace as I would Tony."

"That might not be so bad at the moment." Mal conceded.

"It would be terrible." I stated. "I know how overbearing I can be. Grace and Tony need to establish a routine, the last thing they want is someone who is yet to have children dictating to them how they should do things."

"Ah don't worry bach, I'll let you know if you're getting too intense." Mal said, placing his arm about my shoulder and hugging me into his side.

"I know you will." I said as I placed my arm about his back, "But I'd rather not put you in that position if I can help it."

"I don't mind. You know that." Mal stated.

"You may not mind but I do." I replied.

"Is it safe walking along this road?" Mal asked as car sped past us.

"As long as we stick to the grass." I replied.

"Well, just in case there's an idiot about." Mal said and I felt the buzz of his shield about us.

"You're so protective." I said adoringly as I hugged him briefly with both arms as we still walked.

"Well I got to look out for my cariad." He said, pulling me closer to his side.

"I know." I said. "And I'm not teasing you for being that way. It's reassuring."

"Reassuring?"

"Yes. If you're this protective of me then I know with the certainty of my entire being that you will defend our children well." I stated.

"You had doubt?" Mal asked.

"No." I replied. "Merely the fact that I had never thought of it until that moment. It just suddenly occurred to me that it is an ideal attribute in a father, to protect his children no matter what."

"You're not trying to tell me something are you Eliza?" He asked.

"We are always careful Mal, if I became pregnant it would be intentional." I stated. "And you would know about it, I would not deceive you."

"I know, but no matter how careful you are accidents can happen." He stated.

"I have just had my period two weeks ago, I wouldn't know yet if I was pregnant or not." I stated. "Not that I have any reason to believe I am. I am merely thinking of children because of Magda."

"The baby's making you feel broody?" Mal asked.

"Not really, but she makes me think of what our children might be like, and what parents we will be."

"Well I know you'll make a good mother." Mal said faithfully.

"You will be a fantastic father." I replied. "However, they may find me overbearing due to my preference for cleanliness."

"Do you find Tobias overbearing as a father due to his preference for cleanliness?" Mal asked.

"No." I replied.

"Then why would our kids think that about you?" Mal asked. "You'll be an attentive mother and our kids will grow up knowing that they're loved."

"You paint a lovely picture my Malachite." I mused wistfully.

"I paint a true picture of our future." Mal stated emphatically.

"Charmer." I observed and batted at him playfully.

"Well it's easy to be charming with someone as delightful as you." Mal said, taking my cheek in his hand and stopping us so that he could kiss me.

I sighed happily as I pulled away.

"I'm glad to be of service." I said with a nod.

Mal chuckled as he took my hand and we began walking toward town once more.

"Was there anything you wanted to get from the shops?" Mal asked.

"We could pick up the paper." I said. "And buy some sweets for Billie."

"And maybe just see what else there is to buy?"

"Yes." I replied. "Perhaps we could take lunch at the Nook."

"I thought you didn't like the Nook."

"I don't." I replied. "But I would pay good money to see the look on old Geri's face when she sees the handsome husband I've managed to snare."

"So I'm nothing but arm candy now?" Mal teased.

"I respect your intelligence and admire your personality, the handsome package is a lucky added bonus." I purred. "Unfortunately Geri values looks above brains and integrity. That's how Tia ended up with a rat like Rick Burrows."

"Stupid woman." Mal said. "Well I'll be at my most handsome and charming best just for you."

"Thank you." I said with a smile as we finally reached sidewalk at the edge of town. "You can lower the shield now."

"Well I could, but we got a nice little bubble where there's just the two of us." Mal enticed.

"I like your bubble, but you may wish to lower it before pedestrians start to wonder why they're being deflected." I reminded him.

"Ok, I'll lower it." Mal said, and I felt the crackle around us dissipate and the misty rain swirled in around us once more.

"Thank you." I said and reached up to kiss his cheek before we made our way across the church green toward the stores.

We went to Bob's first, I always gave him my custom when I was in town. Merial was working today and when Mal and I took our purchases to the counter I saw that she was not alone.

"You have an assistant today." I said happily.

"Shelly went into labour so Estelle asked if I'd watch August until Eloise has finished in court today." Merial explained. "But it's not really a problem, he's a good boy. Aren't you Oggy?"

Oggy beamed at the praise before looking up from beneath his auburn fringe with his dark blue eyes.

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" He asked.

"Good morning Oggy, I would like to purchase these please." I said, placing the magazine, sweets and other junk food on the counter, and then something occurred to me. "Shelly went into labour?"

"Oh yes, hard to believe she's giving birth already. Although the baby is two weeks premature." Merial answered as she helped Oggy scan the things on the counter.

"I had no idea she was pregnant." I said. "News is slow to filter to us out in the big city."

"And I suppose Tony doesn't have much to do with Eloise now to get the news." Merial said carefully.

"Bob was his friend first." I stated. "The same goes for Grace. Not that they took sides."

"No." Merial said. "So how did the wedding go? Sorry I couldn't come but I had to cover the store for Bob."

"I know. And thank you for your gift basket it was beautiful." I stated.

Merial smiled and shook my thanks away with her hand; there was no need for me to thank her.

"Can I see the ring?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, holding out my hand. "We decided on something simple for the wedding bands. Matching designs in white gold."

"It suits your skin tone." Merial said as she held my hand, running her thumb lightly over my rings. "I've often noticed how pale your skin is, but there's an olive shade to it."

"I am part Italian of course." I replied, pulling my hand back. "If I live in the sun I usually tan significantly. I don't go as dark as Tony though."

"No." Merial said. "And how are you enjoying married life Mal?"

"It's absolutely brilliant Mrs K." Mal replied, laying on his accent thick because it always made Merial giggle. "We've had the most perfect honeymoon you could imagine."

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Oh, just a little island off the coast of Rio." Mal replied. "You can book it for a week and have the whole place to yourself. Just the both of you and the parrots."

"Sounds like paradise." Merial mused.

"It was." I stated.

"It was better than we could have imagined." Mal added.

"You talk funny." Oggy said with child honesty.

"Oggy that's rude." Merial chastised.

"Nah, it's ok Mrs K, he's just curious." Mal said. "Well Oggy I talk funny because I'm from a different country. I come from Wales. That's near Ireland where your Grandpa Finbar comes from."

"Is it far away?" Oggy asked.

"Yes." Mal replied.

"Don't you miss your home?"

"At first, but America's a good place to live." Mal said. "So your name is Oggy?"

Oggy nodded.

"We have a chant with your name in, in Wales. It goes ogi, ogi, ogi…"

"Oi, oi, oi." I replied automatically, having watched enough games of rugby with Mal to know how it went.

Oggy frowned.

"That's real?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Mal said with a smile and ruffled his hair. "You go to Wales and you shout that and your immediately welcomed."

"Ok." Oggy said with another frown.

"How old are you now Oggy?" Mal asked.

"Three, but I'll be four in August. That's the month like my big name." August explained.

"You're a clever boy." Mal said, not sounding patronising in the least. "Will you be going to school soon?"

"I want to." Oggy said. "Then I'll be a big boy."

Merial smiled fondly at her grandson before she finished scanning everything into the cash register. I handed over the money and we said our farewells before Mal and I left the store.

"Oggy's a cute kid." Mal observed.

"Yes." I replied. "And you have such a way with children."

"Nah." He said dismissively.

"Yes." I said firmly. "You have a rapport with them."

Mal shook his head, looking embarrassed.

"You're afraid I will draw attention to the fact of what a good father you will make." I stated.

Mal shrugged, then smiled.

"So where to now my lovely wife?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Still to the Nook." I stated. "We will have lunch."

We ate lunch at the Nook and Geri looked green with envy as she regarded Mal and me. I was close to telling her to stop coveting the lives of others and concentrate on her own. But really there was no point.

We returned to Tregarran and were able to spend some time with Magda. She was much more alert, even managing to sit up. This didn't seem quite so significant until Hunter and Olwen arrived the next day with Kyelax. It was interesting to witness how the two-day-old dhampir was at the same stage of development as the five-month-old human.

It was amazing to see, but it wasn't something we could witness for long as Tony and Grace took Magda home to the Stables. Now that they were not at Tregarran there seemed no point in staying around. Grace and Tony wished to settle into life.

Since we were taking up room in Tregarran Mal and I decided to resume our honeymoon. We would start it in the way that we had decided before Carlisle and Esme's gift. We went to the cabin.

We arrived there fairly late and so settled straight to sleep and I found myself drifting into a strange yet informative dream.

I made my way toward the blue sea, resisting the urge to run like the child before me. My son loved the sea and we made daily trips here whenever the weather would permit. He ran into the waves, jumping over them as they rolled to the shore, soaking his tunic through.

"_Tobias, don't go too far." I called approaching the edge of the water, ready to help my son if he got into danger, but I felt the warm air of contentment wash through me as I watched my son have fun in the waves._

_I paused and frowned, something was wrong here. Then I seemed to separate and I was standing beside myself. No this woman in the Etruscan garb and gold braided into her dark hair was not me. Her eyes were the biggest clue, much darker than my own. It was my grandmother Vela who died millennia ago. Here on this beach looking alive._

"_Why am I dreaming of you?" I asked. "That I am you?"_

"_I think you know the answer to that child. Deep within you know why. It's your dream after all, I am nothing but an echo of the past." Vela replied._

"_Then why is it important, this isn't my memory, it is Father's memory. His memory of when he was a child, his carefree days with his mother. However I wasn't the child here I was the…" I trailed off when I realised what I was saying. "Oh."_

"_You see?" Vela asked._

"_Father always calls me Vela after you, that would make it more likely that I put myself in your place in this situation. I am longing to have a child of my own, to feel that warm rush of maternal instinct within. The next time I hold a newborn baby for the first time I want it to be my own. I want to be a mother, I am ready now." I stated with a certainty that surprised me about this subject._

"_Then what stops you?" Vela asked._

"_I know not if my husband is ready." I stated._

"_Have you asked him?" She inquired._

"_No."_

"_Then how will you know?" She prompted._

"_I can't simply ask him." I said aghast._

"_Why not? You are married; producing children is the next natural step. You are ready, I think he is too, but the only way to be sure is to ask him." Vela advised._

"_I will ask him." I promised. "But I must prepare my reasons first in order to convince him."_

"_I think he needs little convincing." Vela stated and suddenly a scene surfaced, a scene from my own memory._

_We were sat together on the edge of the roof, Mal's arms about me as we discussed what lay ahead of us. How we saw our future shaping up, when would we have children? I'd stated that in eighty years we would have grandchildren, possibly great-grandchildren and much to my dismay Mal had stated that we may not choose to have children until then. When I questioned him he replied,_ _"I see us having kids when you decide it's the right time."_

"_You want no input?" I'd asked not sure whether I liked this statement or felt disappointed that he would leave this life altering decision entirely on my shoulders._

He'd joked at first, that he would like some input, obviously referring to the act of making children as opposed to having a say in when it would occur. But I'd demanded a serious answer and he did not disappoint.

"I want a whole full life with you Eliza, a long full life. I want everything you'd expect from spending your life with someone. I want kids; I just don't care when we have them as long as we do. That decision is entirely up to you. Just when you decide give me warning, don't do it in the middle of our fun time. You know, don't go, Mal I think we should dispense with the protection tonight and look to making children. We should at least discuss it beforehand just in case there's something in our life at that point which will make it difficult."

He had stated it in that one little speech. When I was ready for children then all I need do was tell him. I would have to tell him in advance, not in the throes of passion when his judgement was more in my control than would normally be the case. It was clear, I merely had to ask and he should comply for there was nothing in our lives at present that I would say complicated matters. We did not have a house, but we could soon purchase one. We'd have a few months to find somewhere and there was always the farm in Wales.

"Thank you for helping me see the light Grandmother." I said as I took her arm in thanks.

"I only showed what you already know child." Vela said, first taking my arm to complete the gesture, then pulling me into an embrace. "I am always here for advice when you want it."

"Thank you." I whispered. "You have put everything into perspective and now I must talk to Mal."

"Did you say something?" Mal's murmur cut into my dream.

"What?" I asked, peeling my eyes open, unaccustomed to the sudden darkness after the bright sunlight in my dream.

"I thought you called me." Mal said from behind me, his arms still about me, from his voice it was clear that he was still half asleep.

"Merely talking in my sleep." I replied. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Don't be silly bach, you haven't disturbed me." He whispered and kissed my head. "But has something disturbed you? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No." I assured him. "I was having a conversation with my grandmother."

"In your sleep?" Mal asked. "I didn't know you could communicate that far."

I was confused for a moment, and then I realised he thought I was referring to Granny Ness.

"Not Granny Ness." I said, and now I turned to him to look at him while I spoke.

"Bella then?" He ventured.

"No." I replied. "I was conversing with Vela."

"Tobias' mother Vela?"

"Yes." I stated. "She helped me put my thoughts in order and to acknowledge that which I already know."

"What did she help you acknowledge?" Mal asked, stroking back my hair.

"Something I should have remembered." I replied with a smile. "However, it can wait until morning. These are not the right circumstances to discuss it."

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep now I know there's something you need to discuss that's too important to discuss in bed." He observed.

"Then perhaps we should get up and discuss this over a cup of hot chocolate." I stated.

"Ok." Mal said and kissed my head.

We both got out of bed and pulled on our dressing gowns before we went into the main room of the cabin. Mal went into the kitchen area and put a pan of milk on the hotplate to heat. I climbed up onto a stool and watched him over the breakfast bar. It showed how well Mal knew me that he waited until the hot chocolate was steaming away in two mugs and he sat opposite me before he prompted me to go on.

"So what was your dream about?" He asked.

"It made me accept my desire." I stated. "Mal, I want a child."

"Ok." Mal said, and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Mal, I want a child as soon as possible." I amended, watching his face to ensure he had fully comprehended my statement.

"And I said ok." Mal replied, taking my hand in his. "I told you as soon as you were ready to just let me know. You didn't bring it up in the middle of making love which was the only thing I asked you not to do."

"I did bring it up in the middle of the night." I said apologetically.

"Only because I pressed the issue." Mal said, and kissed my hand, then entwined his fingers through mine. "I guess the only question now is when shall we start?"

"How about tomorrow night? We will go back to sleep now and have a nice day together, and when we make love tomorrow night, as I'm sure we would have done regardless, we shall do so without contraceptives."

"Ok then." Mal said with a smile. "We'll start tomorrow night, but in the morning we should talk about what we plan for the future. In as little as two months time we could have a baby and we can't exactly be honeymooning then."

"I know. We will have to choose a place to settle." I stated. "However, we will discuss all this tomorrow. Let us finish our chocolate and sleep tonight and we can commence tomorrow."

"Yes." Mal said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

We drank the hot chocolate before returning to bed. Surprisingly I managed to fall asleep once more and didn't wake until eight the next morning, which by my standards was practically sleeping until midday. I didn't chastise myself for it; after all if everything went according to plan then late mornings in bed would be a thing of the past.

"Morning my wonderful wife." Mal said happily and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning my delightful husband." I replied, turning to him and wrapping my arms about his neck as I kissed him.

Mal rolled onto his back as we kissed so that I was lying on top of his chest. When I pulled away slightly to smile at him he smiled in return, running his hands up and down my back and sides.

"So." He said. "What's the plan for today?"

"We will get up and dress, eat breakfast and then we will talk." I stated. "After that, we shall see."

Mal nodded and he kissed me once more before he put me gently aside. He excused himself to use the privy while I took the opportunity to shower. I wished to merely wash this morning, and I think Mal had a similar idea in mind, to lower temptation until after we had our chat. I dressed and brushed out my hair, plaiting it into a single braid before I went to prepare breakfast.

We ate breakfast and remarked on nothing but the weather and other mundane things the whole while. I washed the dishes while Mal wiped and put them away, our usual thing. While I wiped around the surfaces Mal went out to start the pump to fill the water tank for we had used up most of it this morning.

After all this was complete it was time to sit and talk. I sat on the sofa with my back against the arm, my legs folded in front of me and I watched the door, waiting for Mal to return. He did so in short time and he sat on the other side of the sofa to face me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes, this conversation was to be open and honest and there was to be no shying away from any subject.

"We need to make an inventory of what we have." Mal said. "Because we need to know where we're going to live, how we're going to support our children. We need to prepare ourselves mentally as well as financially because it will be an awfully big change and unlike human parents we won't have nine months to work with, and even that really isn't enough time. So where shall we begin?"

"Perhaps, where we shall live?" I stated.

Mal nodded before asking, "Where would you like to live?"

"I think we should look into a property near Tregarran. Even if it's not in Olympic Pines, but somewhere near. I would like our child to be close to their cousin. Would it not be perfect to have them play together as cousins should?"

"And at least they'll grow at the same rate." Mal observed.

"It will be nice for them to have that in each other." I mused.

"So now funds." Mal said. "I'm not sure exactly how much I've got stashed away, I'll have to get a balance from all of my accounts, but there's enough to buy a house with, but I'm not sure how much will be left over."

"I have my trust fund and also my savings. You forget that we've been living well within our means these past couple of years. Should you take a post somewhere as a psychiatrist then we will be able to support our child well." I stated.

"Then we can't concentrate our search on Olympic Pines." Mal stated. "I'll have to look into where there's posts going and then we'll work around that."

"That seems the most sensible option." I stated.

"What about the farm?" Mal asked. "I know it makes me a little bit of money, but most of it goes back into the maintenance and paying the hands. Maybe I should just sell it."

"But it's been in your family for generations and one day we may wish to live there." I protested.

"One day? It looks like it'll be never." Mal said sullenly. "We've been together for over four years now and you haven't even seen it."

"We haven't had the perfect opportunity to truly enjoy it." I stated.

"And we will once we got a kid in tow?" Mal countered.

"I think it would be even more pressing to ensure that we go to the farm then, so that our child may learn its father's heritage." I replied.

"Thanks." Mal said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "I didn't want to sell the farm if we didn't have to, but I didn't want you to feel bad about forcing me into it if we did."

"Mal, I would not ask you to sacrifice something so important to you. I would rather you give up this cabin before you give up your parents' home. One day we will live there, I promise you. Once our children are grown we will live there for a while."

Mal nodded.

"Or perhaps we could raise our children there as we discussed before."

"What about growing up with their cousin?" Mal asked.

"I think it would depend, after all, we may have twins first off, then they will have each other for company." I stated.

"Twins?" Mal asked, looking a little ashen at the thought, we had hypothesised in the past, but obviously the prospect was more daunting now that it became a true possibility.

"What's wrong with twins?" I asked.

"Nothing. They might just be a handful first time out."

"Oh Malachite, surely you have learned that all those stories about troublesome twins is nothing but bad press." I chastised.

"Liza I'm being serious." Mal countered. "Babies are a handful even when there's just one of them, it's gonna be even more of a life changer with two at once."

"Mal, we will cope." I said, caressing his cheek. "That is the one thing of which I am certain, whatever may happen and wherever we choose to live, we will cope."

"I hope so." Mal said, taking my hand and kissing it before looking back into my eyes. "But we also have to be realistic about this. It's a really big change to our life."

"But we're in the middle of a transition regardless." I stated. "And together we're invincible, there's nothing that we cannot face together."

Mal smiled, "But then there's nothing wrong with being optimistic either."

I shook my head as I smiled in return before I leant forward and kissed him.

"Have we discussed everything you wished to discuss?" I asked.

"For now." He said. "I think we're ready to go ahead with this but I'm guessing you want to hole up here for the next few weeks while we work at making babies?"

"I do." I replied.

"Then I'm going to get some supplies. Proper supplies. You'll need more than camping rations to be at the peak of health for this." Mal said, tapping my stomach.

"That is a good point." I replied.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"May I stay here instead?" I replied.

"I thought you might want to." Mal said and kissed my hand. "To do a tidy up?"

"Not that the cabin needs tidying, but it will help me get my brain in order." I explained.

"I know." Mal said, stroking my hair behind my ear. "Is there anything in particular you want me to get from the shops?"

"Hmmm… Something to drink other than coffee, I should cut down on my caffeine."

"Then a good old cuppa's in order." Mal said with a wink. "At last I get to go back to tea and not the coffee."

I laughed as he stood up.

"I'll be as quick as I can." He said, and kissed me.

I smiled and saw him to the door. I watched him, waving until the jeep was out of sight. Then I began cleaning about the cabin. Not that there was much to do, but the act itself helped me. Mal returned after an hour and a half and I helped him bring in the groceries from the jeep.

We packed most of it away, but kept out a few odds and ends to make sandwiches for lunch. After lunch we went for a long leisurely walk enjoying the warm afternoon air and the sunlight that filtered beneath the trees. Sometimes it was enjoyable to take things slow and revel in the world around you.

It was nearing dusk by the time we returned and we prepared a meal of tuna steak and salad. Mal had bought these for they were oily fish and leafy greens, food that helped to bolster the building blocks of life. Alcohol was strictly off the menu, Mal had none himself and I was glad that he was supporting me in this aspect. We drank water with our meal and it didn't seem strange at all.

After dinner I washed the dishes and Mal wiped them and put them away. It was our usual role. With the cabin in order Mal and I retired to the bedroom, kissing along the way. We were caught up in each other with no thought to the fact that we were making love to create a child. We were merely making love. I think that took any extra focus off what we were doing. We were merely making love and if a child resulted all the better, but for now we were merely having fun.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

It was nearing the end of June when Mal and I pulled into the parking lot in a small Oregon town located in the mountains.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Mal asked.

"I will include you in future, but until we are sure, it is better if I do this alone." I stated.

"Ok." Mal said, and gave me a quick kiss. "Just phone me if you need me."

I nodded.

"So what do I do while I'm waiting?" He asked.

"Go and buy lunch. We forgot breakfast this morning and I'm feeling very hungry now." I stated.

"Then I'll go seek us out something to eat." Mal said and kissed me again. "Meet you back here later."

I nodded and kissed him in return before climbing out of the jeep. I touched his hand one last time before heading off toward where I knew the surgery to be. It was a single storey building set next to a drug store. I walked into a reception area filled with seats and I could just about see a woman behind a high counter. The counter was so high I wasn't certain I'd be able to see over. Luckily there was a lower area toward the end and I made my way toward it.

"I would like to make an emergency appointment with Dr Cooper." I said to the receptionist.

"Name please?" The receptionist said, her fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Elizabeth Llewellyn." I replied.

"Hold on a moment." The receptionist, Ms Cutica or so her name badge claimed, said as she tapped at her computer. "Oh I'm sorry, you don't appear to be on our system."

"I know. But Doctor Cooper was my family physician before he transferred and I find his replacement less than satisfying." I stated, having already thought of an excuse earlier.

"I'm sorry but unless you're registered…" The receptionist began with the practiced tones of scenario training.

"It's an emergency and I'm willing to pay. In cash." I stated.

Ms Cutica frowned.

"The least you could do is ask Dr Cooper if he would be willing to see me in a spare moment?" I pleaded.

Ms Cutica looked uncertain.

"You are hardly in a state of emergency today." I said in exasperation, indicating the empty reception area.

Ms Cutica sighed, but made no move to hail the doctor. Fortunately the first door on the corridor opened and Carlisle stepped out and gave me an astonished look.

"Liza?" He said, caught unawares.

"Dr Cooper, it is good to see you." I said, striding to him and shaking his hand. "I hope you don't mind me tracking you down in this way, but I am not quite myself and was in the area."

Carlisle gave me a brief scan with his eyes then turned his attention to Ms Cutica.

"I have a free hour Tilly, I can see to Mrs Llewellyn." He said gently.

"Are you sure Doctor?" Ms Cutica asked, and it was clear that she was trying to telegraph that she would call the police if Carlisle required it.

"Yes." Carlisle said with his reassuring smile and Ms Cutica visibly relaxed as Carlisle led me into his surgery.

"Liza, this is a pleasant surprise." He said, indicating the chair to the side of a desk pushed up against the wall nearest the reception area. "What brings you here?"

"I have a health issue I wish to discuss with you." I said, looking around the room with interest for I had never been inside a doctor's surgery before.

"Are you feeling poorly?" Carlisle asked, adjusting the notes on his table.

"No. I merely thought to seek your wisdom while Mal and I were passing through." I replied, wondering how to word this correctly.

"Where is Mal?" Carlisle asked.

"I sent him off to find lunch. I wished to do this alone and he can attend any future consultations once we are certain." I explained.

"Certain of what?"

"Mal and I have been trying for a baby." I stated.

"I see." Carlisle said, turning his gold eyes fully on me now. "How long have you been trying?"

"Twelve weeks." I replied.

"You can't expect results immediately." Carlisle observed.

"I know." I replied. "However I am two weeks late."

"Have you done a pregnancy test?" Carlisle asked.

"I wasn't sure which one I should use. Would they work with my biology? I should have thought to ask beforehand."

"Never mind." Carlisle said kindly. "There is a bathroom through that door there, strictly for staff use so don't tell anyone you used it." He joked. "If you would care to supply a sample." He added, handing a pot to me.

I nodded and went through the door he had indicated into another corridor, this was clearly the staff area and I stepped quickly through the door marked 'toilet'. I snapped the lock shut and sat down on the single toilet. It took a little trial and error to get the pot into the right place. Afterwards I placed the lid on the pot and placed the pot carefully on the shelf beside the sink before washing my hands several times. I then used one of the paper towels to wrap around the pot before carrying it back to Carlisle's room.

I handed it to him and I noticed his brief smile of fond amusement as he removed the paper towel and threw it in the bin over by the cabinets that seemed to be a lab area. Then he was busy for a few moments while I sat anxiously waiting.

He took a deep breath then came to sit down in front of me.

"The test is positive." He stated.

"It is?" I asked, feeling my heart pick up in anticipation.

"Yes." He replied. "If you jump up on the table I can try and determine how far along you are."

"Yes." I replied happily. "I must be at least two weeks. That's the equivalent of fourteen weeks." I said happily then rubbed my hand over my stomach. "Should I not be showing some signs yet?"

"Liza, you can't assume your pregnancy will be the same rate as other dhampir. Remember Maurice developed at half the rate." Carlisle said in his doctor voice.

"Then I am seven weeks pregnant." I said with a shrug.

"Allow me to examine you and we will see." Carlisle said, indicating the bed.

I nodded and went over to it, but paused when something occurred to me.

"Do you need me to put on a gown?" I asked.

"I'll just examine your stomach for now, I'll do a more thorough examine at a later stage."

"Very well." I said, and I removed my coat before climbing onto the bed and lying back.

Carlisle stepped up beside me.

"I just need you to…" He said, and I understood and pulled up my sweater and t-shirt until my stomach was bare.

Carlisle placed his cool fingers to my abdomen and began prodding gently. He then stopped and frowned. He prodded gently some more and I saw the look of worry cross his face that he quickly suppressed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no." Carlisle said with his reassuring smile that quickly set my heart to panicking. "I can't determine how far along you are yet."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"It means I have to run a few more tests before I know." Carlisle said, stepping away from the bed and moving over to his desk.

I sat up and pulled my top back into place, looking to Carlisle for answers, but he had his back to me.

"Please tell me Grandfather, were you mistaken in your original test?" I asked, frozen where I stood for a moment in case he confirmed that it was true.

"No." Carlisle replied.

"Then what is the problem?" I asked.

"Liza, please sit." Carlisle said, indicating the seat I had vacated and I realised he was frightened that I was going to get hysterical as I did when I was a child.

I took a deep breath and sat down by Carlisle and looked up into his face with pleading.

"Please Grandfather, you must tell me. You are giving me cause to worry even if there is none." I said, feeling tears threaten now I had true worry.

"There is no cause for concern Liza. From what I can tell you are not as far along as I would expect. That is why I want you to go over to the house and wait for me. When I am finished here I'll come and run some more thorough tests with the equipment and solutions I've developed specifically for dhampir. I can tell you for sure then." HE explained.

"Do you mean that my baby will develop like Maurice as opposed to Billie?" I guessed.

"Yes." Carlisle replied, but I found doubt even in this. "Now go to Mal and then go to the house to wait for me. Esme will love you to visit."

"Yes." I said, feeling as if I was being given the brush off in some unfathomable way. "I will wait for you there. Um…where is it?"

"Two miles north out of town. Look for our usual marker." Carlisle replied.

I nodded and rose to my feet. I retrieved my coat and left feeling in a daze. I had been so happy when I thought that I was pregnant. The confirmation was an even greater moment, but I couldn't think what might be wrong, what was giving Carlisle cause for concern?

I barely registered the receptionist as I passed her and stepped out into the cool overcast day. I wondered along in a daze finding my way back to the jeep without quite realising it. I sat down at the nearby bench to wait for Mal and felt…

I wasn't empty. I was too full of everything that I felt nothing in that moment. There were too many thoughts in my head for me to concentrate on a single one. It was at times like this I wanted Tony by my side, the added space of his mind would be a great benefit in that moment.

"Liza? What's wrong?" Mal asked, and I felt his warm hands around mine.

I shrugged unable to find the words.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, sitting next to me, and now his fingers were caressing my face as if to get some reaction out of me. "And you're shaking and cold."

"We need to go to Carlisle and Esme's house." I whispered.

"Are you ill?" Mal asked in concern, and it was truly a concern if a dhampir was ill for we never suffer disease.

"Far from it." I whispered still.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Can we go into the jeep where we will have some privacy?" I asked.

"Of course." Mal said, and he rose to his feet and took my hand and gently pulled me to mine.

I climbed into the jeep still in my daze and stared out the windshield at the branches of a sycamore swaying in the breeze. A big crow landed on a branch that was full of green thriving leaves, such a symbol of the living grown thing. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of growing things.

"Did you go to see Carlisle?" Mal asked once the silence began to stretch.

I nodded my head, my eyes still closed to the crow calling from the tree in front of me.

"What happened?" Mal asked, sounding frightened now.

"He performed the test." I replied, and I opened my eyes and turned to Mal. "I am pregnant."

Mal grinned for a moment and then he frowned in concern.

"Then why are you so sad?" He asked gently and reached out to stroke back a strand of my hair before he paused. "You do still want this don't you?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I replied truthfully. "Carlisle merely said that I am not as far along as he would expect and he needs to run some more tests. That is why we must go to his house and wait for him."

"Well, maybe you didn't catch when you thought you did." Mal ventured.

I shook my head.

"I am late by two weeks. Usually my cycle is like clockwork. You know that we could set the calendar by it. If I am pregnant then it is by at least two weeks. That's fourteen days. Translated to a dhampir pregnancy that's fourteen weeks. I should be well into the morning sickness stage by now, possibly even past it."

"Not every woman suffers it." Mal stated.

"I know. However there are other little things we should be starting to note. I am noting none of them." I said sadly.

"What did Carlisle say exactly?"

"That I should go to his house and wait for him to run further tests."

"It's probably nothing to worry about." Mal said placing a comforting hand to my cheek. "Our kid might just be developing like Maurice. That's nothing to worry about." He added, and kissed my head. "Unless you're worried about a long pregnancy?"

"Eighty days is not that long all things considered." I said, managing a smile.

"That's better." Mal said with a reassuring smile as he stroked my cheeks. "Now please bach, try to stay calm until we know for sure what's going on."

I nodded my head.

"Shall we go to their house now?" Mal asked. "Where is it?"

I gave him Carlisle's instructions and Mal started the jeep. He pulled out of the little lot and onto the highway.

"What did you get for lunch?" I asked, deciding that the gnawing sense of dread in my stomach was hunger and I could alleviate it with food.

"Had to settle on Subway." He said handing a bag to me. "It was either that or McDonalds and at least this has more salad than meat."

"I don't mind sandwiches." I stated as I opened the bag and pulled out one of the sandwiches. "We should have waited until we'd ate." I observed as I unwrapped my sandwich and bit into it.

"I'll have something later." Mal assured me.

"It's not just me who needs to take care of their body." I stated.

"I know. I'll eat my sandwich when we reach Esme's."

"Very well." I said, eating more of my sandwich and not feeling guilty for doing so while Mal could not.

As usual Carlisle and Esme had opted for a property located in trees. There was the usual long and winding drive, as much to give anyone the impression they had taken the wrong turning and deter them from going further as anything else. A straight path may have been but a mile, but the meandering of the drive meant we had travelled three miles from the highway when we eventually reached the house nestled in the tall cedars.

This house was thoroughly modern and I was certain that Esme had a big hand in the design. It almost blended in with the forest and only the glint of window pains hinted that there was more here than met the eye. Mal drew to a stop on the gravelled area and we got out, not knowing where the garage was located.

We walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later Esme answered with a curious look that quickly changed to joyous surprise.

"Liza, Mal, this is a pleasant surprise. Please come in." She greeted us warmly, gesturing us inside.

Mal and I entered the house and as was Esme's preference, the family room was enormous, it must have taken up three quarters of the over all floor space. Esme led us to a set of furniture set up in a communal square off to the right of the front door. Esme took the light beige chair while Mal and I shared a love seat.

"Carlisle is at work right now and the others are in school. If we'd known you were coming I'm sure they would have stayed home."

"There's no need for them to break routine on our account." I assured Esme. "We merely dropped by on a whim. We were passing and knew this to be where you were currently in residence and so we came for a visit. I had to visit Carlisle to get directions."

"I see." Esme said with a smile. "Would either of you like a drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea will be good." I replied.

This was strange enough for Esme to gain a suspicious look that she quickly covered.

"I'm trying to cut down on my caffeine." I stated. "Because…because we're trying for a baby." I added, thinking it best to be truthful, up to a point.

"That's wonderful news." Esme said, taking my hands and giving me a fond smile. "For both of you." She added as she moved her left hand to place on Mal's hand.

"It's early days and we haven't been trying long, but I thought I should have a check up to be certain. I went to the surgery, but Carlisle said he has better equipment here."

"Yes." Esme replied. "All his adapted equipment is here. All those devices he altered to work with dhampir biology."

"We should have come here first." I stated.

"We would of if we had directions." Mal stated.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Well you're here now and I'm happy that you are visiting us. You should stop by more often." Esme observed.

"We would if we lived near, but it is a six hour drive to Olympic Pines. We were merely passing on our way home from the cabin." I explained, although if truth be told Esme and Carlisle had only resided here for little over two months, they had just bought the property when Magda was born.

"Then you should call in when you pass us on your way to the cabin." Esme said with a smile. "I'll go and fix your drinks. Did you want tea as well Mal?"

"Yes please Esme." Mal replied.

Esme nodded then stood and left through a swing door and I caught the sight of floor tiles beyond. Mal placed his arm about me and hugged me into his side. I snuggled into him, breathing in his scent, and it was very reassuring. I should have allowed him to hug me sooner. Together we could face anything.

I hugged him tightly for a moment before I pulled away and smiled at him, taking his hand and settling into a more formal position on the love seat. I lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed it before dropping it back between us, still with my fingers entwined with his. I smiled again and he smiled in return, and for a while the world was right.

Esme returned with the tea in a pot and a matching service laid out with three cups. The sugar was in a matching bowl, the milk in a matching jug. There were cookies laid out on a plate with the same pattern.

"May I?" I asked excitedly.

Esme nodded and I set about pouring the tea, adding the milk and then the sugar. I felt a flashback to being a child when I would play tea parties with Tony, using only milk at first, and later tea when I was more confident with using hot liquids. I handed the first cup to Mal then picked up the second for myself. There was a third I had made for Esme out of custom, although we all knew she wouldn't be able to drink it, she could still hold it as she conversed with us.

"We haven't had a proper chance to thank you for the use of Isle Esme." I said as I settled back to sip my tea.

"Oh yeah, it was a beautiful place." Mal said. "More than lived up to its reputation. I'm glad I finally got to see it, and to share it with Liza was even better. Thanks for letting us use the best place in the world to have a honeymoon."

"I do love my island." Esme said with a smile as she stirred a spoon in her tea. "It's nice to be able to walk in the sun without fear of discovery. I remember when Carlisle first took me there, I was surprised that he suggested we vacation in Rio, although it doesn't lack a nightlife, hiding out in the day can be tedious. Staying indoors all day is not as much fun when it's a requirement and not a choice."

"When did Carlisle gift you the island?" Mal asked.

"It was for our fiftieth wedding anniversary." Esme said with the fond smile of memory. "I was expecting something as simple as a gold bracelet to mark the occasion while we spent time away from the children. I decided to make the most of our daytime confinement and had no idea what Carlisle intended that night when he suggested that we rent a boat. I didn't even suspect anything when we came to the island; I just thought Carlisle was using it as a marker for where to turn around. When he finally docked I thought he had merely hired the island until we entered the house and there was a banner, which read, 'Welcome to Isle Esme'. It was a truly amazing gift and I've never been able to match it."

"And Carlisle would say that you've more than surpassed it with your love, for him and everyone around you. If anybody deserves their own island to escape to once in a while it's you." I stated.

"You're kind to say that." Esme said, seeming embarrassed by the praise.

"It's the truth." I said, and then decided I should change subject to spare Esme's blushes. "You said the others are at school, which school?"

"The local high school." Esme replied. "We have decided to stay here a while, which means starting at the bottom."

"I bet they could go through high school with their eyes closed now." Mal observed.

"Yes." Esme agreed with a laugh. "Unfortunately they have to start as young as possible if we wish to remain somewhere for more than a handful of years."

"I know one who is eager to finish high school because she never had the chance the first time." I stated.

"Jodelle is happy for this chance to graduate this time around." Esme said. "Although she had hoped to start as a sophomore, but she does look the youngest so she had to start as a freshman again, but it is merely for the summer term, she only has to sit a few exams."

"Poor Jodelle." I stated. "Although, I suppose it is only one term."

"They've only been there since the end of spring break, but so far she is enjoying it. She has already done the work so she is ahead in that sense, but she always did well in her work beforehand."

"I hope she's successful." I replied. "I must speak with her later. I missed her at the wedding."

"Your attention was naturally elsewhere, besides, it was hardly the time for a catch up." Esme observed.

"No." I agreed.

"What's your story this time around?" Mal asked.

"I'm an interior designer again." Esme said with a slight laugh.

"Do you have a new office?" I asked.

"No. I have a website. I thought it was about time I advertised properly."

"Are you advertising to humans or members of the Coalition?" I asked, intrigued by the prospect.

"Both." Esme said with a smile. "I have a website that humans can access and then one for vampires to access via the Network. Catalina has expressed an interest in hiring me to decorate her new house in Beverly Hills, and Sam Ransome would like my opinion on his new ranch house."

"Would you go all the way to Texas?" I asked.

"It is work." Esme said with a shrug. "I wouldn't go into nomad lands, but I trust Sam and Catalina, so I don't mind travelling to them."

"How will they pay you?" I inquired, remembering from Mother's story what the Volturi considered as currency amongst vampires.

"With money of course." Esme said, frowning slightly because of my question. "Catalina and Sam both own many properties that they rent out to make money back."

"Catalina must be well off buying a house in Beverly Hills." Mal observed.

"Yes. She took possession of a hotel a few years back and that brings in a nice return each year, nobody will tire of going to California for their vacation. As for Sam Ransome JR, he makes the most of the natural resources available in his vast territories. They can afford my services, and I know they will pay with money, whether directly or through the bank. Even before the establishment of the Coalition Sam wouldn't use humans as currency. It's too much like the Volturi, and he would never wish to be like them."

"I should have known Mr Ransome would use money." I stated. "But I am never too certain of Catalina. She is part of the Coalition because it's most prudent for her survival at present, but I often wonder what she would do if presented with the chance to go back to the old ways."

"Catalina would not choose to go back to the old ways." Esme stated. "The Coalition has offered her stability and the chance to live in luxury that she couldn't before. LA, and the whole Southern California territories were notoriously hard to hold onto, it's the perfect hunting ground. A prized hunting ground. She was fighting off competition on all fronts until we set up the Coalition, which assured the protection of her territory. She wouldn't want to revert to a state where every night could result in a potential street war. Out of the entire coven heads the only one I think would revert to the old ways given half the chance is Maria, because she knows how to build a strong army and hold her territory in such a way that nobody would contemplate trying to take it from her. For now being part of the Coalition is the best thing for her, but should we ever ask too much of her…"

"It doesn't bear thinking about." I remarked.

Esme shook her head.

I finished my cup of tea then nature called.

"May I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Of course Liza." Esme replied. "Up the stairs, first door on the left." She added, pointing to the open staircase in the corner.

I nodded and ascended the stairs to the first floor corridor which was decorated in Esme's favourite of stripped, wood flooring, wooden panelling along the walls that were a shade lighter than the floor, and light gold paint that seemed magnolia until the light caught it and made it shine. The walls were decorated with family pictures and other memorabilia. Carlisle's father's cross took pride of place near the stairs to the second floor. That was the indication that the Cullens planned to stay a while. The cross was an important relic of Carlisle's human life and he only ever placed it in a building he thought of as home.

I mused on this as I entered the bathroom. The cross had spent time at Tregarran, but it hadn't taken pride of place other than in Carlisle's own office. Although Carlisle and Esme had resided there for several years, they had viewed it as the home of Tony and I primarily. They would not put their stamp on the house without permission, and we were underage at the time so that permission would have to come from Mother and Father, which for obvious reasons they could not receive.

When they had travelled for a few years they had stored the cross in the house in Forks. That appeared to be their primary home, possibly because of the family connection they now had with the town. I had only ever seen it one other place, and that had been their house in Montana, they had stayed there for five years. I wondered how long they were planning to stay here in Oregon. Four years at least if they had requested that Jodelle start from her freshman year.

I finished in the bathroom and returned downstairs where Mal and Esme were in the middle of a conversation.

"…and then you made it swoop toward him." Esme chortled. "I've never seen Emmett duck for cover, but he did that time."

"As if the deer would have hurt him." Mal said laughing also.

"Oh my!" Esme gasped. "And I must admit Jasper's remark was amusing."

"I've heard of flying mammals but this is ridiculous." They chorused together and laughed.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down, eager to hear this tale.

"This was back when I was staying with the Cullens." Mal said. "As you know Em kept teasing me, even after I threw him with my telekinesis. We all went hunting this one day and he kept kill stealing, calling me a slow coach, so I managed to get ahead of him and hid near where this deer was grazing. Then when Emmett was this far away from it I shot it up into the air and he went into a mound of dirt, then as he got up I whooshed it toward him and he hit the dirt again. It did look like it was flying, and Jazz saw it…" Mal was laughing as he described this and I couldn't help but laugh myself, it did sound an awfully funny situation.

"I wish I could have witnessed that." I observed.

"Maybe we'll go hunting with Rose and Em and then you can witness it this time." Mal said with a wink and we both giggled.

"I doubt Emmett would fall for the same trick twice." Esme said with motherly devotion.

"I can adapt." Mal said with a grin and I smiled too, wondering what tricks we could play on Emmett, up to the point I remembered that I would be a mother soon and I should probably cease with such games for the time being.

"If Emmett has learned to behave then there is no reason for us to retaliate." I stated.

"I doubt Emmett will ever learn to behave, but he likes fun. He is serious when we need him to be." Mal conceded.

I nodded in agreement.

"How are he and Rose settling into school this time?" I directed to Esme since the conversation was already on them.

"It has been well over two decades since they had to attend high school the last time. Rose is treating it as a social experiment, how things have changed in the last twenty years. Emmett enjoys the attention due to his size; he would like to try out for the school teams but can't for obvious reasons. He won't accept those reasons as gracefully as he has in the past due to Tony playing football when he was in school. The reason we've settled on this time is that he will be unable to play in all games, some of them will inevitably take place on sunny days."

"That excuse would not work for basketball." I observed.

"Emmett doesn't have much interest in basketball." Esme stated.

"I'm surprised he doesn't want to do wrestling." Mal said.

"He would, but that is strictly forbidden." Esme said with horror, "What would happen to his opponents doesn't bear thinking about. He tends not to think when he's fighting."

"Then I won't mention wrestling again." Mal said.

"Especially in front of Emmett." Esme added with a smile and we chuckled.

"How is Jasper handling school?" I asked.

"I believe he's enjoying himself this time. It's the first time he's been able to attend school without focusing most of his concentration on not biting his fellow students." Esme replied.

"I'm glad he can finally find enjoyment." I observed. "I found my random burst of hunger hard to deal with, I cannot begin to imagine how it was for him."

"It's good those days are behind him." Esme observed.

"How's Alice finding school?" Mal asked. "Must be a big change of pace from being an international fashion power house."

"She has no complaints." Esme observed.

"What of Bella and Edward?" I asked.

"Bella enjoys going through high school again and Edward no longer finds it a tedious bore because he has Bella to experience it with. Even if this is for the fourth time." She replied with fond amusement.

"I could never see myself repeating high school again." I stated. "I have done it twice and I think that is enough. It would seem like a step backwards at this point in my life." I added and then I did something rather foolish, although it was so instinctual in that moment, I placed my hand to my stomach.

Esme noticed the gesture and a knowing look crossed her face.

"You're not just trying for a baby are you?" She stated.

"That's what we mean to find out." I replied. "Please don't mention it to the others until we are certain. I want Mother to know before anyone else if at all possible."

"You do know we won't be able to hide this from Edward." Esme observed.

"Darn it! I forget how unprotected I am without Mother or Tony here. My mind is as open as everyone else to Grandpa Edward." I realised with dread.

"I'll misdirect them until Carlisle is here." Esme assured me. "I'll think of something I need them to go to the store for. I will ask Edward and Bella, they will take advantage of the opportunity to sneak off. The others won't suspect a thing and once Carlisle has confirmation you can inform Essie before Edward and Bella return."

"Thank you." I replied. "This means so much to me."

"The first person I told was my mother." Esme stated. "Even before my husband. It is something a girl wishes to share with her mother, the first time she is pregnant."

I nodded.

"I want to share this news with Mother once I know for certain, however I don't want to engender a reaction in her without knowing all the facts."

"Of course." Esme said.

"Of course Mal would have been the first person I told had he not known in advance. But I suppose it was different when you were human. Fathers were a lot less involved in the whole process of pregnancy."

"Yes." Esme said. "Men were kept out of most of the process. They were merely there to begin proceedings and then to welcome the new baby to the world once he was made clean and presentable."

"That seems so detached." Mal observed. "I want to be by Liza's side through all of this."

"We needed money from somewhere." Esme said without any hint of bitterness. "And that was the shape of things in those days, the men worked to make money and the women stayed home to keep house and have babies."

"But you had the evenings." I stated.

"Yes, but you just got on with it in those days. That was life." Esme said with a shrug. "Of course such ill attention to your health could lead to disaster."

Esme closed her eyes in silent pain. I reached out and held her hand for a moment while she was lost in her past tragedy. Then she took a deep breath and opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Would you like another drink?" She asked.

I went to decline but realised she was buying herself a moment alone.

"A glass of water would be nice." I observed.

Esme nodded and rose to her feet.

"Mal?"

"I'd like a water too please." He said.

Esme smiled, picked up the tea tray and left for the kitchen.

Mal and I looked at each other, we didn't need to speak, and we knew the reason behind Esme's desire to be alone for a moment. We need not discuss it now or even later. It was Esme's story and not ours to whisper about.

Esme returned and placed two glasses of water on the coffee table.

"I'll go and text Bella, ask her if she'll take Edward to pick up the paint I was considering for the second guest room." Esme stated. "As well as some other bits and pieces. But it will mean an hour's drive there and back for the paint I want. Even with Edward driving."

"That will take us beyond the time Carlisle is due home?" I asked hopefully.

"It's Wednesday, the surgery closes early. Carlisle will finish at four, Bella and Edward won't be back until six at the very least."

"Hopefully the two hours will be enough for Carlisle to shed some light on what is happening." I stated. "To tell me if I am pregnant and for me to ring Mother and let her know."

"And I will keep the others busy while you consult with Carlisle. I'll think of a reason to tell them why you're here." Esme stated. "For now I'll go and text."

Esme disappeared up the stairs and returned a moment later with her phone in hand. She finished typing as she sat down then looked up at us.

"Bella has agreed to go to the store for me." Esme said. "Edward has already agreed to take her. I think they were looking for an excuse to sneak away to be honest, they haven't found a space of their own just yet. They like to find a meadow similar to the one they have in Forks."

"I hope they find it." I said sincerely.

"And soon." Esme added. "If only to stop Emmett's teasing. He mentions it every time we pass through a meadow. It can get tiresome."

"Yes." I agreed.

Esme smiled at us for a moment in the silence that followed. She was searching for something else to say.

"Will you be staying the night?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. "We would very much like to, thank you."

"Then I'll go make up one of the guest rooms." Esme said, rising to her feet and flitting off up the stairs.

Mal put his arm around me and pulled me into his side, hugging me for a moment as he placed his other hand to my cheek. He kissed my temple before moving his lips to my ear to whisper.

"I know I'm probably getting ahead of myself but I think you are pregnant." He said, I knew he thought this; it was part of his reasoning for seeking out Carlisle in the first place.

"I am more convinced now." I stated. "Although still not certain. What is happening? Why does Carlisle feel the need for further tests?"

"I don't know." Mal said. "We'll just have to wait and see. It's only two more hours before he's back."

"I wish to know now." I stated mournfully.

"Maybe we can work it out." Mal suggested. "What did he say to you exactly?"

"He said the test is positive." I admitted.

"Then why are you still unsure?" Mal asked.

"Because Carlisle looked worried. Carlisle never looks worried, he is always so sure, that's what I know of him. Carlisle is the sure one. Gentle and considerate, yes, but always so sure. If he doesn't know what's going on then I doubt there is anyone in this world who could shed light on it." I explained.

"I think he knows what's happening, he just wants to be one hundred percent certain before he tells us." Mal observed.

"Why? Is there something wrong with our baby?" I asked in distress, my hands flying to my stomach as if I could protect my child from whatever wished to harm him.

"If Carlisle thought there was something seriously wrong I don't think he would have sent you here to wait for him. He would have brought you here to run whatever tests immediately. So there's no need to worry bach, Carlisle probably just wants to run a more dhampir specific pregnancy test on you just to determine how far along you are." Mal said in soothing tones as he hugged me and stroked my hair.

I nodded.

"Hey just think, in little over a month we'll be parents." Mal said, trying to cheer me with the thought.

"Yes." I replied, determined to allow him to cheer me.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"As we planned." I replied. "Buy a house and you take a post as a psychiatrist."

"I was thinking more about in the mean time." Mal clarified. "We're not going to get a house out of thin air, we'll have to search, so where do we go in the mean time?"

"To Tregarran." I stated. "It is the perfect place for us to stay."

"Yeah." Mal said, and he hugged me again. "And by July we'll have our baby with us."

"In our own home." I added. "It will be perfect."

Mal nodded.

"And even if our baby is developing at the same rate as Maurice we will have him with us by my birthday." I mused.

"Yes." Mal agreed, and I settled happily into his arms for a moment, thinking of our future ahead.

Esme returned from upstairs.

"If you bring your bags in I can show you to your room." Esme stated.

"I'll go get them." Mal said, rising to his feet.

"Perhaps you'd like to bring your jeep around to the garage." Esme stated. "If we place it at the back it will take the children longer to realise that you're here."

"Ok. Just round the side of the house is it?" Mal asked.

"Yes." Esme agreed. "Liza and I will meet you in the garage."

Mal nodded then went out the front door. I stood and Esme looped her arm through mine before leading me to another door toward the back of the house.

"Are you looking forward to motherhood?" She asked as we moved.

"Most definitely." I replied. "Recently I have felt that call, possibly because of all the babies around me. I want one of my own. I want that special little person who is part Mal and part me. I want to watch him grow, to teach him, to guide him. I want to know the satisfaction of holding my own child in my arms and knowing that I will always love this little person who will forever be a part of my life from that moment on."

"And you don't mind the other side of things. Changing diapers, running around after them, cleaning their grazed knees and wiping their runny noses?" Esme asked, picking out the things I'd have the most aversion to.

"It's all part of raising children and I am not averse to it." I stated. "Besides, the charm of a dhampir baby is that you can potty train them at three weeks old."

"What if your child aged at a slower rate?" Esme asked.

"It matters not, I would still love him." I said firmly. "You have to take the good with the bad. There is the downside of children, the sleepless nights, the diapers, crying endlessly because they are teething, but it is all worth it in the end. Do you not agree?"

"I agree." Esme said with a smile, and stroked my cheek lightly before we stepped into the garage, which as usual was vast and could easily house twenty cars.

Esme pressed a button near the door and the shutter at the far end of the garage began to rise with the whir of motor and the clank and bang of metal. Mal was outside waiting patiently in the jeep. Once there was enough room he pulled into the garage and Esme directed him to a space in the back of the garage that was obscured from view by Uncle Jasper's motorbikes.

Mal got out of the jeep and pulled our bags from the back. He came over to us and Esme led us up to the guest room on the first floor. Then she left us to unpack, which didn't take long. It gave us a while to chat once more though.

"Mal, do you think there is something wrong?" I asked, still unable to shake the feeling of dread that had crept over me since I had left the surgery.

"No." He replied firmly.

"But what if there is, what then?"

"For one thing it's too early to determine if there is something major wrong with the baby, besides, he's dhampir, we're always ok." Mal said with firm certainty as he placed his hands to my upper arms in comfort, and his words gave me some reassurance.

I nodded.

"And if there was anything would we love him any less?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Then there's no point in worrying. Carlisle probably just wants to get a fix on how far along you are to give us an estimation of when the baby will be born." Mal said, repeating his theory of earlier. "He wouldn't be able to do that with the equipment at the surgery, I doubt much of it is designed for maternity treatment beyond confirming a pregnancy. Even if you were human and had gone to him he would have referred you to the family planning clinic or the antenatal department of the nearest hospital for further confirmation."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Whatever it is we'll face it together." Mal said, and took my hand and kissed it. "I promise."

I nodded and allowed his words of comfort to sink in fully. It was enough to bolster my mood and I managed a genuine smile before I placed my hands to his cheeks and reached up with my lips to kiss his. I was lost in the enjoyment of that kiss for a moment and then pulled away.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Mal smiled and stroked my cheek and I felt the comfort of that gesture. Then hand in hand we made our way downstairs. Esme was no longer in the family room, but following our noses led us into the kitchen were Esme was busy cooking.

"I thought you might be hungry." She observed as she stirred something in a pan.

"We are." I confirmed. "All I've had today is a sandwich and I don't think Mal has even had that."

"No." Mal added. "I haven't had time."

"Then you will make time now." Esme said firmly. "Take a seat and I'll be five minuets."

"Thank you." I replied and sat down at the small kitchen set of table and chairs.

Mal sat around the corner from me, since there was only room for four chairs, and took my hand.

"You've decorated the place wonderfully once more." I observed.

"I like my house a certain way and decorate accordingly." Esme stated as she drained spaghetti from a pan.

"It must have been hard not being able to decorate Tregarran all those years." I observed.

"Not at all." Esme replied as she poured the contents of the other pan onto the spaghetti and began to combine it. "It was always your house, I was merely keeping it until you and Tony were old enough to care for yourselves, or until Tobias and Essie returned."

"But it was still your home for those five years." I stated.

"Yes it was my home, but it wasn't my house. Besides, it was newly decorated and although it wasn't my taste it went with the feeling of the house. I doubt bleached wood and pastels would do justice to the history of that old stone." Esme explained as she placed a plate each of spaghetti bolognaise in front of Mal and I. "Individual taste is one thing, but sometimes you have to respect what the building calls for."

"Do you often know what a building wants?" I asked, as I began eating my pasta.

"With older buildings you get more of a feeling, but newer buildings are generally boxes that can be decorated anyway you wish." Esme observed.

I nodded, unable to talk for I suddenly felt queasy and I had no idea why. I ate more of the pasta hoping to force the feeling away, but it wasn't helping. In fact it seemed to make it worse. There was something in the pasta, something that tasted out of place.

"Are you experimenting with flavours?" I asked, thinking it the most polite way to phrase it.

"No." Esme said with a slight frown. "It's how I've always made it for you, ever since you were a little girl."

"It seems somewhat, spicier than usual." I observed.

"Tastes the same to me." Mal said, and then he took some spaghetti from my plate. "So does yours."

I shook my head, eating more, trying to determine what was so off about it when I felt a nauseous roll in my stomach. I could feel myself retch and I placed my hand over my mouth in precaution as I shot to my feet and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom I had used earlier, reaching the toilet in time for my stomach to be evacuated. I hadn't thought about my hair, but now I realised that Mal was with me, holding back my hair as I coughed and tried to regain control of my stomach.

"I guess this is confirmation." Mal said.

"I was hoping to avoid this." I whispered, my voice echoing in the bowl before I raised my head and reached for the chain to flush it.

I then went to the sink to swill out my mouth.

"Would you fetch my tooth brush please?" I asked.

Mal nodded and he was gone in a flash. I looked at me pale reflection and although I felt terrible I was smiling. Mal was right it was confirmation, and if I recalled the baby book I had flicked through out of curiosity, morning sickness, for this is what it was although it had occurred in the afternoon, began around the six weeks period. It meant that I was six weeks give or take a week either way. It indicated that my child was most likely developing at the rate of Maurice as opposed to Billie, but truth be told I was secretly glad. It meant that he would have a longer childhood and it would be a while before he reached his teenage years.

Mal returned with my toothbrush and I cleaned my teeth, followed by mouthwash to rid the taste of the rich sauce. Thankfully it was a mild one or I was certain it would have caused me to vomit once more, or at least feel nauseas.

"That's me on the bland foods for the next few days." I observed with a smile and I turned to hug Mal tightly. "If only Carlisle would hurry up home to run his tests. I need no confirmation now, I am merely curious as to what he needs to look into."

"It's only an hour now." Mal said, hugging me in return.

"Come, I must apologise to Esme." I stated.

"I'm sure she understands." Mal assured me.

"Never the less." I replied and I took his hand and led him back down stairs.

Esme was in the family room with a tray in her hands. On the try were a bowl of steaming soup and some pieces of dry wholemeal toast.

"You still need sustenance." She observed.

"Yes." I replied. "And thank you."

Esme indicated for me to sit and once I had done so she placed the tray across my lap.

"I should have considered that you might have a touch of morning sickness." She observed as she resumed her chair and Mal sat beside me.

"That's the first time it's occurred." I informed her as I took a cautious sip of the broth, but the flavour was somewhat bland and it didn't stir my stomach in the least.

"It will pass." Esme assured me.

I smiled as I continued eating, taking a cautious mouthful of toast. I determined that I would not be sick again and devoured the rest of the soup while Mal sat anxiously beside me.

"You should go and finish your spaghetti." I stated. "As long as you clean your teeth before you come back to me I will be fine."

"But I don't want to leave you." He said anxiously.

"There's no point in you starving yourself for my sake." I observed.

"No." Mal agreed.

"Then go and eat." I said firmly.

Mal looked as if he was about to argue further, but sighed and went into the kitchen. He had to eat and that was final. How could he care for me if he became weak through hunger? Once I had finished Esme took the tray from me.

"That was delicious." I stated.

"You don't have to lie." Esme said. "It was bland."

"But bland can be delicious." I argued. "Can I go up and lie on the bed for a while?"

"Of course." Esme replied.

"Then will you please inform Mal that I am there and if he wishes to join me he must clean his teeth first." I requested.

"Of course dear." Esme said and she leant down to kiss my cheek before disappearing to the kitchen.

I made my way up to the guest room and kicked off my shoes before climbing up onto the bed. I pulled the gold comforter over me as I lay back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. I imagined that wonderful moment when my child was finally with me and I felt truly elated. Although I knew he wouldn't have working ears yet I began to sing to my baby, nothing in particular, just a tune in my head as I gently caressed my stomach trying to imagine how it would feel swollen with child. What would it feel like when the baby began to move? Would I feel it? Of course I would, but how would it feel?

Mal joined me ten minuets later and he smelt of toothpaste and himself. I smiled and turned my head to greet him as he lay beside me, propped up on his elbow as he faced me.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, placing his hand gently against my stomach.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "The nausea has passed, I merely wished to rest a while before Carlisle returns."

"Yes." Mal said, his hand gliding beneath my sweater and t-shirt until his hand was against my bare skin. "Isn't it hard to believe that there's a little life in there." He mused.

"A little life we created." I said, placing my hand over his and smiling at him. "Can you sense him?"

"I'm not a telepath Liza." Mal said.

"I know. I meant with your telekinetic vision. Can you see him?" I asked eagerly.

"I can't see inside people." Mal stated.

"You've never tried, but you have used your power as a form of sonar whilst navigating." I observed. "Can you do so now?"

"I'd rather check with Carlisle first." Mal said with a frown. "I wouldn't want to put any pressure inside you."

"Of course." I said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Do you think Carlisle will be able to perform an ultrasound yet?"

"Probably, but we won't see anything." Mal stated.

"The baby is too small?" I reasoned.

"No. The ultrasound can't get through the protective wall can it? It's too thick for the sound waves to penetrate." He reminded me.

"Oh yes." I said, feeling somewhat disappointed. "I would have liked to see our baby before he's born, but I suppose we will not have long to wait before we can see him for real."

"No." Mal said, his hand still resting against my stomach. "He'll be hear soon enough." He added and moved so that he could place his lips to my stomach and I giggled as his breath tickled my skin.

Mal grinned before moving his lips up to mine and we kissed for a long moment. It was wonderful and I wrapped my arms about him, turning on my side to get closer to him as we continued the kiss. It was a pleasurable ten minuets, but we couldn't truly fall into our passion for Carlisle would be back soon and we would know for certain what was happening.

Esme came to inform us that Carlisle would be back and we should wait in his study. She showed us there and we took the two chairs on the nearest side of the desk and waited. Carlisle was but ten minuets and he came straight into the room with the air of having not stopped on his way through the house. After a brief greeting he began with the reason we were here.

"There were a few questions I didn't ask you earlier." Carlisle said. "When was the first day of your last period?"

"The twelfth of May." I replied, I had been ready for that question.

"Then it has been six weeks." Carlisle remarked.

I nodded.

"Very well. Would you provide me with another sample, the kit I have here is better designed for detecting the hormone levels in dhampir." He explained.

"Yes doctor." I said and rose to my feet and accepted the offered pot from him before I went to the bathroom across the hall to provide him with another sample.

"What's really going on?" I heard Mal ask as I closed the door.

I tried to strain my hearing when I was in the bathroom, but the sounds of the plumbing were too distracting. I gave up and concentrated on the task at hand. I was no better this second time than I had been the first.

When I returned to the room Mal was lost in concentrated silence. There was a definite charge in the room that made the worry within me ratchet up to eleven.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mal said. "Carlisle wouldn't tell me."

"Grandpa?" I queried, almost begged.

"We must conduct the tests to be sure." Carlisle said with an unconvincing smile as he took the pot from me. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable upon the table while I test this for you."

"What is going on?" I demanded, feeling truly agitated.

"I need to be certain." Carlisle said without elaborating further, and went over to his work area where he began pulling out various chemicals.

I watched him for a moment then turned to Mal.

"Better do what the doc says." He stated, trying to remain positive for me, but I could see him starting to falter.

I nodded and climbed up onto the bed, similar to the one at the surgery. I turned my head and watched Carlisle as he conducted various tests, noting things down on paper. It worried me that he had to make notations; usually he held all the knowledge in his head, only using paper when he had something truly complex to calculate.

Mal took my hand, sensing my worry. He was worried too, the tension in the room was almost palatable now and I wished Carlisle would tell us his fears. At least it would prepare us for the worst. If his intention was to not worry us, he had failed.

Carlisle had finished at his station and now he was beside the table.

"I'd like to examine your abdomen again." He stated.

I nodded, seeing as I had little choice in the matter. I pulled up my sweater and t-shirt and took a deep breath as Carlisle placed his hands to my abdomen once more. I watched Mal, who was watching Carlisle. Mal looked worried, I had never seen him look so worried. He looked impatient too; he wanted to make Carlisle tell us what he suspected.

"I'd like to try the ultrasound." Carlisle stated.

"What's the point?" Mal asked. "You won't be able to see anything."

"I need to be certain." Carlisle said.

"Certain of what?" I demanded.

"Please Liza, Mal, trust me." Carlisle said in soothing tones and I bit back the retort that he had done nothing to encourage my trust in him this day.

I looked to Mal instead and we came to silent agreement. I sighed and turned back to Carlisle before nodding my head. Without another word Carlisle moved a machine on a trolley in front of Mal. The screen was directed away from Mal and I as Carlisle proceeded to put the gel on my abdomen and then moved the sensor for a moment before settling in one place.

His eyes closed for a moment and then he pressed a button on the screen before he turned it off and moved it back to the corner it had previously occupied. He handed me some paper towels and I used it to clean the excess gel from my stomach.

"We must talk." Carlisle said, "I am now certain of what I suspected this morning. Please come sit over here."

Mal and I returned to the seats by Carlisle's desk and he sat behind it looking sombre.

"You are six weeks pregnant." He stated. "All the readings confirm this, even the ultrasound."

"You have perfected it to penetrate the protective membrane?" I asked, feeling impressed despite my continued misapprehensions.

"No Liza, no matter how I alter the ultrasound it doesn't work, the membrane repels everything." Carlisle said carefully.

"Then the membrane is yet to form?" I reasoned.

"It forms as the amniotic sack forms. It has not formed. You are six weeks pregnant Liza and I count that as I would with any human woman who came to my surgery."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning, unable to make head nor tail of what Carlisle was saying. "My baby is developing as a human child would?"

"If that were so then I believe the membrane would still form, it was there for Maurice." Carlisle stated, he was clearly easing me toward some revelation.

"Then what is it?" I demanded, my voice sharp from the depths of my despair.

"Your baby, from everything I can determine, your baby is human." Carlisle said in apologetic tones.

"Human?" I asked in a small voice as I felt a lurch in my heart, unsure what this meant for the future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

**Happy Holidays to all my readers, I hope you all have a lovely time :)**

* * *

"Human?" I asked in a small voice as I felt a lurch in my heart, unsure what this meant for the future.

"Yes." Carlisle said.

"But can you be sure?" Mal asked. "It could be that the baby is dhampir but developing at a human rate?"

"I thought it might be a possibility, but there's no evidence to suggest that. I have done an extensive study of hormone levels over the years and all yours are what I would expect from a healthy woman six weeks into her human pregnancy." Carlisle stated although to me it sounded as if his voice was coming from far away for there was but one thing echoing in my mind.

"Human?" I whispered, and I felt a sob leave me.

"Liza?" Mal said softly.

"I…" I shook him away. "I need a moment alone." I said and left Carlisle's study and went into the guest bedroom, curling up on the bed as the sobs failed to come.

"Liza, it's ok." Mal said, placing a comforting hand on my arm.

"I need a moment alone." I repeated grimly.

"I'm not leaving you on your own." Mal said.

"Please Malachite, I need a moment to think." I pleaded, not looking at him. "Please, go and discuss this more with Carlisle instead. Find out all you can about this situation. Find out if it has ever occurred to another dhampir he has seen through pregnancy. Perhaps he is mistaken."

"I'll go talk to him." Mal said, tapping my shoulder and then he left, closing the door behind him.

I pulled a pillow to me, and hugged it into my chest, staring into the corner of the room where the light filtering in through the window was reflecting on the wall. I was trying to pick out a pattern in that light rather than allow my mind to settle on what had come to mind the moment I learnt my poor baby was human.

He will be born with a death sentence hanging over his head. My poor baby will have a short, short life. I won't have him for long at all. He will be here for a brief fraction of my life and then he will be gone. I will have him and lose him and it would hurt. Did I wish to put myself through such pain? Was it right to raise a human baby among supernaturals when all he would feel was constant inferiority?

It was hopeless so very hopeless, and there was nothing I could do to make his plight better.

I couldn't break from that endless cycle of despairing thoughts as I cried silently into my pillow.

Suddenly I was aware of another mind and Mother had me in her arms.

"Oh Lamb I wish I was here sooner." She said, cradling my head into her shoulder.

"Mother? You can't be here." I gasped, trying to pull away, but she held me fast and I gave up. "Go away, please go away." I moaned instead.

"Liza, I can't leave you when you're hurting like this." She stated.

"No it's not that Mother. I want you here, I welcome your comfort, but I have to put my mind right first." I tried to explain. "I have to make the decision of what happens next. It has to be my decision. Mine, and Mal's with the influence of nobody else."

"What decision do you have to make?" Mother asked suddenly.

"Not that!" I said, catching a disturbing, sickening thought I would never consider. "His life will be short enough without THAT. I have to think of what is best for him. I have to accept this and think. I need to think alone in my head and I don't want you to see."

"Ok." Mother said, and placed me back on the bed, but she held my shoulders instead. "But I'm sending Mal in here and your discussing this with him ok? You're not cutting yourself off over this."

_I cannot talk, the others might hear._ I thought.

_Then I guess I'd better buy you both time on the dreamscape._ Mother thought. _Lie down and relax._ She encouraged as I sensed her calling Mal to us.

Mal was there in a second and I knew Mother was informing him of what was happening as she got up off the bed. Mal lay down next to me and I looked at him for one long mournful moment before I moved closer to him, burying my head into his chest and his arms went around me.

_Just drift to sleep and up onto the dreamscape._ Mother stated. _Once you're there I'll leave and I'll make sure none of the others will read your dreams._

_Thank you Mother._ I thought sadly as Mal placed his lips to my head and we both began to drift together, Mother taking hold of our minds until we were in that strange realm of sharing.

"_It's going to be ok Eliza. We'll get through this together, you know that right?" Mal said, hugging me._

"_I know." I said, sitting back so I could look up into his very green eyes. "He will be a healthy baby. A healthy human baby."_

"_What are you thinking Elizabeth?" Mal asked and I was shocked for a moment, I couldn't recall a time he had ever used my full name in such a way, he always called me Eliza as formal._

"_You want my thoughts full and truthful Malachite?" I asked._

"_Yes." He replied, taking my hand._

"_I would never terminate unless there was no hope for life at all. Our baby will be born a healthy baby, but he will be human. A short lived human." I stated._

"_And?" Mal demanded._

"_How will he feel raised amongst us supernatural creatures who do not age? Do not get sick? Are faster, stronger, greater than could be imagined? Would it be right to place him in that predicament?" I questioned._

"_But that's our life Liza. How can we not place him in that predicament?" He asked with a frown._

"_By placing him in a different one." I stated._

"_What are you talking about?" Mal demanded, although he clearly suspected judging by the edge to his voice._

"_Maybe we should consider giving him up for adoption. For his own good." I stated, looking into Mal's eyes so he knew I was revealing my inner most thought._

_Mal went silent for a moment, and then he nodded his head once._

"_Give him up for adoption for his own good?" He asked._

_I nodded._

"_Isn't that exactly what Essie did?" He said darkly._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, to me this situation was entirely different._

"_I know there was the whole her having to think you were dead thing, but if you take away all the supernatural elements and brought it down to basics then Essie gave you up for adoption for your own good. You know that now, you know all the reasons behind it and can understand it with your adult mind. But how did you feel as a kid?" Mal said without too much emphasis on any word and it was all the more worrying for it._

"_I resented Mother. I couldn't understand how she could give us up so readily." I admitted._

_Mal gave me a steady look before he continued._

"_What do we do?" He asked in a quiet level voice. "Pretend he's an orphan? Do you know what it's like to be an orphan? To have no link to your past, when you look back it's as blank as when you look to your future? Because that's how I felt when Mam and Dad died. There's still stuff I'd like to ask them but can't cause they're not here. I'd hate that to happen to any kid, especially when their parents are still alive. I won't do that to our child Liza. I'd sooner divorce you and raise him on my own than to release him to the mercies of the care system."_

_I looked up into Mal's eyes and knew that he spoke the truth._

"_Oh Mal I'm sorry." I whispered. "It was merely an option I considered, but now I know how strongly you feel against it I will not entertain it. What are we to do?"_

"_Raise him. Love him. Be there when he needs us." He said, as he pulled me once more into an embrace. "What more can we do for our child?"_

"_But what about the supernatural aspects?" I asked feeling wretched._

"_If he is human then he can be changed." Mal observed. "And there's more options now."_

_I nodded._

"_So he has those options if he wants them when he's older." Mal stated. "And if he decides to live his life as a human, we have to support him in that too."_

_I nodded._

"_Then what's the problem?" He asked._

"_We will have him for such a short time." I said, close to tears as I admitted the most heartbreaking thing of this entire situation._

"_Ninety years, maybe a hundred?" Mal asked. "That's longer than we've lived yet Liza. And does it matter how long or short his life is as long as we love him and show him that he's loved? As long as we give him the best life he could hope for?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Then why all this foolish talk of adoption?"_

"_A moment of insanity." I stated. "You're right Mal, we can show him love, and what more can we do at the end of the day?"_

_Mal smiled and pushed back my hair before kissing me on the forehead. He then pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. I hugged him in return feeling the world start to slide into the right place._

"_And think about it." Mal said. "We were looking forward to having an extra seven years before he's fully grown, now it'll be at least eighteen."_

_I chuckled._

"_Yes. And we won't have to hide him from the world. We can truly live as a family anywhere we choose while he attends school when he is supposed to and make friends he will never have to leave behind lest they become suspicious. He will have a normal life." I mused._

"_Something we've only ever dreamed of." Mal remarked._

"_Yes." I said, and lifted my head and placed my lips to his. "I should have spoke to you sooner. I was silly to panic."_

"_No Liza, it wasn't silly. We had some shocking news didn't we? I mean I hadn't considered that, not until I saw how Carlisle was acting. I got suspicious when he wouldn't tell me anything specific, what he'd theorised. He just kept to his mantra of needing to run a few tests. Then when he wanted to do an ultrasound… Maybe I wouldn't have clicked so quickly if we hadn't been talking about it moments before, but I started wondering right then, and when Carlisle confirmed it…" Mal trailed off for a moment. "Lets just say I had my own moment of panic."_

"_You did?" I asked, feeling somewhat appalled that I hadn't considered that he might in all my own turmoil._

"_Yeah. I started thinking about what went wrong. Was it me? After all I do tend to court bad luck, probably because I was born on Friday the thirteenth. And then you ran off to the guest room. When you sent me away, I didn't go to talk to Carlisle, sorry." He said. _

"_No need to apologise." I said softly and tapped his hand for I hadn't needed information from Carlisle, I merely wished to be alone._

"_I found a place to sit and think." Mal continued. "I thought at first that something had gone wrong, how could two dhampir have a human child? That's what worried me, not that he was human, but something had gone wrong to make him human. Then I realised I was completely on the wrong track. Of course there's a possibility, if you think of it in terms of genetics and alleles. Considering things on that level, there's a one in four chance for us to have a human child. Working out that it was a natural possibility and not down to some random act of fate or even a mutation I could accept and process this information more readily. I don't care that he's human as long as he's healthy."_

"_I agree." I said with a smile. "Now I've had chance to re-arrange my mind. It seemed to come out of the blue, I was unprepared, hence my need for time alone."_

"_It was shocking and nobody was judging you." Mal assured me._

_I frowned when something occurred to me._

"_Is Mother really here? I didn't imagine her?" I asked._

"_No. She's here." Mal confirmed._

"_Then how long was I in my stupor? I lost track of time, but surely an hour at the most. Please tell me it wasn't six hours?" I said with dread._

"_Nah bach. Essie turned up about half an hour after Carlisle told us." He stated._

"_She happened to be passing through?" I asked in wonder. "What a stroke of luck."_

"_Nah, it was deliberate." Mal stated. "Carlisle phoned her after you left his surgery at lunch time."_

"_He told her his concerns before us? Is that somewhat in breach of patient confidentiality?" I asked with concern._

"_He just told her that she needed to be here as soon as possible. He wouldn't tell her why, just to come." Mal elaborated._

"_He was being as cryptic with her as he was with us?" I asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Why the need for all the stalling?" I asked._

"_Well would we have believed him?" Mal asked simply. "He made sure he had all the proof before he told us. Would we have let him run the tests if he told us beforehand?"_

"_Possibly not." I conceded. "It did sound impossible at first. Now it is perfectly logical and although I will worry after him, we will love him and raise him happy and healthy. You are right that we will have more of him in childhood, and that can only be a blessing. When he is older we will give him the choice of becoming a vampire, or even dhampir now thanks to Carlisle's research, Prue's experimentation on herself and Olwen's assurance that it would work."_

"_It doesn't work every time though." Mal said._

"_I know, but they either become dhampir or vampire, as long as our child goes into the situations knowing the outcomes I see no reason why we should fret over that. Besides he may choose to remain human and grow old. It will be entirely his choice and we will not put any pressure on him either way for our own selfish wants."_

_Mal nodded and I smiled before throwing my arms about him and hugging him dearly._

"_We'll have our own child, and he or she will be here in a few short months. Possibly by your birthday." I sat back and looked at Mal. "We need to find out the proposed birth date. We should go ask Carlisle, not to mention one thing that can now occur which couldn't had this been a dhampir pregnancy."_

"_What's that?" Mal asked._

"_The ultrasound. We can see our baby." I said with a wide smile._

"_We can!" Mal said, smiling too._

"_So let us leave the dreamscape and go seek out Carlisle."_

It took little effort to wake from the dream world. Perhaps it was that desire to go to Carlisle and gain all the facts, not to mention have him turn the screen to us this time. Mal and I merely smiled at each other for a moment before rising from the bed and making our way to Carlisle's study. We knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Guess we need to track him down." Mal stated.

"Yes." I agreed.

We turned to go toward the stairs, but we had hardly taken a step when Carlisle appeared on the landing.

"Essie said you wished to speak to me." He stated.

I hadn't sent any such request to Mother, but it made sense that she would have picked up on our thoughts once we had left the dreamscape.

"Yes." I replied. "There are a few things we must discuss."

Carlisle nodded; he was still wearing his grave look of early as he gestured for us to enter his study. We did so and the three of us sat around the desk once more.

"I wish to apologise for running out earlier, there was much to process, but I have come to terms with the possibility and now Mal and I wish to discuss the next step with you." I stated.

"Very well." Carlisle said, and he seemed rather guarded.

"Have you calculated the due date?" I asked happily, "Mal and I wish to know when we can finally meet our baby."

"Oh." Carlisle said, seeming confused for a moment, and then relieved. "Yes the due date." He continued as he picked up a small desk calendar and flipped through it quickly. "By my estimation, taking it from the date you gave me for your last cycle, the baby is due in February, around the sixteenth."

"Just in time for your birthday." I mused.

"Never mind my birthday." Mal said. "It'll be just in time for our first anniversary." He added and kissed my cheek as I giggled.

"Of course. What a wonderful gift. I wonder if he can hold on three days."

"Nah. He should have his own day all to himself, what does he want to share it with two old biddies like us?" Mal declared happily, placing his hand to my stomach again as if including our child in the humour of the moment.

Mal's hand upon my stomach reminded me.

"Could you repeat the ultrasound, but this time allow to see the screen?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course." Carlisle replied.

"And I think Mother should be here too. She is not here with Father?" I asked with a frown as I allowed myself to become immersed in her power.

"I recommended that she come alone. I wasn't sure if it would be ideal for Billie to be here until you knew how you wished to proceed." Carlisle said carefully.

"For the best I suppose." I said, rising to my feet. "Shall we?"

"Resume your place on the table." Carlisle said, smiling now with warmth and a slight edge of excitement because Mal and I were excited too.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes as Carlisle set up the machine once more.

_Mother would you come up to Carlisle's study?_ I asked.

_Ok._ Mother replied. _Do I need to prepare myself?_

_Merely to be surprised._ I replied, allowing enough warmth to enter my thoughts to push away any remaining worries she might have. _But no prying beforehand, I don't want you to spoil it._

_I promise._ Mother replied.

I opened my eyes and smiled at Mal who was sat beside me holding my hand. Carlisle had set up the machine and I raised my top once more. He had the screen turned to him for a moment while he found the spot.

In that moment Mother entered the room.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Come and see." I said, gesturing her closer with excitement.

Mal got to his feet and stood behind my head, leaving the chair free for Mother to take as she took my hand.

"Are you ready to meet the latest addition to the Cullen Clan?" I asked.

"What?" Mother asked.

"There he is." Carlisle said happily, holding the sensor in place as he swivelled the screen for us to view.

"Oh look." I said with amazement as I picked out the little blob on the screen that was my child. "He's so small."

"Only a few millimetres long at the moment." Carlisle remarked.

"Is that moving his heart?" Mother asked.

Carlisle swivelled the screen around to him a moment before turning it back to us.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Wow." Mal observed from behind me as he placed his hand next to my head to lean forward to get a better look. "He is alive." He added and he managed to tear his eyes away from the screen to smile at me. "He's right there." He said happily, pointing at the screen.

"There's our baby." I said and kissed Mal's hand.

"We're lucky to have picked up the heart beating so early." Carlisle stated. "Usually there is nothing but the shadow of the embryo so early in the pregnancy."

"It's his way of letting us know he's there." I said happily.

"Yes." Mother agreed, watching the screen intently. "I've never seen a live ultrasound before. Can we get a video of this so I can show Tobias?"

"I thought you might ask." Carlisle said with a smile, "I've been recording from the start."

"Thanks Grandpa." Mother said with a happy smile.

"If I can have the screen for a moment I can add what is needed to indicate where he is." He observed.

"Go ahead." I stated.

Carlisle nodded and turned the screen back to him. Keeping the scanner in place he used his free hand to move the mouse on the little desk. When he turned the screen back for us to see there were markers about my baby showing precisely where he was on the image for those who hadn't spotted him sooner.

"We have to return home and show Father immediately." I observed. "Except, what is the time now?"

"Seven." Mal said, checking his watch.

"Then we have time to go home. It will be but one in the morning when we arrive, earlier if we break the law." I said with a grin.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Carlisle said with amusement as he removed the probe and gave me some paper towel so that I could wipe the gel from my stomach.

"You're as much of a speed demon as the rest of us Grandpa." Mother said with a chuckle.

"Yes. But as I am building my reputation as a respectable doctor in this town I must be seen to obey the law." He stated.

"Even in private?" Mother quipped.

"I have to set an example." Carlisle replied happily as he placed a USB clip into the side of the machine. "If you do plan on leaving tonight you'd better go and say goodbye to Esme. I'll have this ready by the time you go."

We left Carlisle's study. Mal and I returned to the guest room to repack our bags while Mother made her way downstairs. We were quick in packing, not that there was much it was merely an over night bag each. We went down stairs where the entire Cullen family were gathered.

"Leaving us already?" Bella asked.

"It is rather sudden, but we wish to take our news to Father." I replied.

"Of course." Bella said as she came to hug me. "But make sure you come back soon, we want to be part of this and, well if we'd known we wouldn't have committed ourselves to school just yet."

"Worry not Grandmother, we will have to come back for check ups." I replied as I hugged her in return.

"Well we can come visit you in the summer anyway. It's only a few weeks away." She stated.

"That would be nice." I said happily.

"And congratulation to you too Mal." Bella said, turning to hug him. "How are you feeling about being a dad?"

"Well there's a few months to go yet, but I'm excited." He stated happily.

"I guess it proves you can do some things physically." Emmett said and guffawed.

"Oh Mal, I think somebody is expecting a visit from Santa." I said in a loud whispered.

"Me too." Mal agreed.

"Huh?" Emmett said, frowning.

"And his flying." I left a gap big enough for 'rein'. "Deer."

"Don't you mean reindeer?" Emmett said with a frown.

"No. Deer." I said with a grin and everyone chuckled, except Emmett, who frowned.

"You told her?" He demanded in disgust.

"It was unlikely to remain a secret forever." Esme said lightly. "Now behave yourself."

"Yes Mom." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Another baby in the family." Alice mused as she came toward me.

"He'll make a fine edition." I said happily as I accepted her embrace.

"He?" She asked.

"Well, we're not certain yet." I stated. "I believe it is too early?"

Mother caught my question and she was by my side placing her hand to my stomach with her eyes closed.

"Just a little." She said. "There's not much there yet in the way of thoughts, just a frit of electric signal here and there."

"You can already sense him?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Yeah." Mother said with a shrug. "I always can. Can't you?"

Edward shook his head.

"Well our telepathy has always worked in different ways." Mother mused. "And no Lamb, there's not enough to go on yet. I'll try again in a week."

I nodded.

Then Carlisle descended the stairs.

"Here is the video." He said, placing the USB clip in my hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"Video? Of what?" Bella asked.

"The ultrasound." Carlisle replied.

"Really?" Bella asked with a smile. "Is there a copy?"

"Yes."

"But you can not watch it yet." I said quickly. "Father must witness it first. We will call as soon as he has seen it so that you may watch at your leisure, but please I want Father to see it first."

"Ok. We'll wait." Bella promised.

"Thank you Grandmother." I said and hugged her tightly.

"I guess we should hit the road now." Mother said. "Or we'll be driving all night."

"Yes." I agreed.

We said our goodbyes and left. Mal drove the jeep, stating that I could sleep if I wished to, and we followed Mother in the MG. She had obviously picked it for speed when Carlisle had asked her to come here earlier, and I wondered if the jeep would be able to keep up should Mother wish to drive at her preferred speed. We drove fast, but not too fast should Mother need to brake quickly I was certain Mal would stop in time.

We made better time that I thought, arriving back at Tregarran by midnight. Father came to greet us in the garage.

"What happened?" He asked Mother.

"We got some news." Mother said. "I think Liza wants to tell you."

"I do." I stated. "Father, Mal and I are to have a baby."

"You are? That's wonderful news." He said, his face lighting up with his smile. "When will the baby arrive?"

"In February. Around the sixteenth." I stated.

Father frowned.

"Maybe we should go talk about this upstairs." Mal said. "It's been a long day and this could take a little explaining."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Then we will go upstairs." Father said. "Is this something you feel you can talk to the others about yet?"

"Others?" I asked and then I realised. "It's merely Tony, Grace and Billie, I will have to tell them eventually. It will save time if your are all together."

"They are in the recreation room." Father stated.

"Perfect, we can use the screen there." I said happily.

"For what?"

"Just wait and see Fang Boy." Mother said with a grin and kissed Father's cheek as she took his hand. "Let's get up there now and share this news."

Mother pulled Father toward the stairs. Mal and I followed them up to the ground floor and through the library to the recreation room where Tony, Grace and Billie were sat watching a film. Magda was also present, but she was asleep in Grace's arms.

"Liza, Mal, you're here?" Billie said happily, and then her face fell. "Are you the emergency Carlisle mentioned? What happened?"

"Nothing bad." I assured her. "We merely have news that may be received with shock at first, that was why Carlisle asked Mother to attend, but really it is the most joyous news."

"So what's going on?" Tony asked, frowning a little and it occurred to me that Mother was blocking my thoughts for the time being.

"Shall we?" I asked Mal.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Mother and Father sat down next to Billie while Mal and I stood in front of the screen. Tony paused the movie and now Mal and I had their full attention.

"We are expecting a baby." I stated.

"Congratulations." Grace said with a smile. "It'll be nice for Magda to have a little cousin to play with. As well as her auntie of course." She added for Billie.

"So what was the big emergency?" Tony asked.

"Carlisle has determined something about our child that made him unsure of how we would receive the news." I stated.

"So what's going on?" Tony demanded.

"From what Carlisle can tell, our baby's human." Mal stated.

We were met with a room full of silence; it was as if we had announced something bleak. Mother rolled her eyes.

"For god's sake, Liza's gonna have a baby this is good news. What's with all the gloominess?" She declared.

"It's just that…human?" Billie asked. "How?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Tony said, his frown deepening.

"Anthony Black, were you not better than me in biology? Remember your genetics and it will all become clear." I said somewhat testily for my good news was not being received with the air it should be.

"I have never done genetics." Billie pointed out.

I sighed.

"I'll take this." Mal said and he repeated what he had said to me earlier.

"But up to now they've always been half-vamps." Tony observed.

"Yes, but if we consider that the vampire gene is more dominant than the human gene then it is a seventy-five percent chance of a dhampir baby, whilst only twenty-five percent chance of a human baby. Although if we are to think of it in those terms I don't think it possible for Mother and Father to have a purely human child due to Father being a vampire."

"But we could have a human baby." Grace said.

"Yes."

"And me." Billie said.

"That would depend on who you take as a husband. You may fall in love with a vampire." I stated.

"I guess." Billie said with a shrug and then she jumped to her feet and hugged me. "I can't believe this. I'm gonna have another little niece or maybe a nephew."

"Yes." I replied, hugging her back. "In February."

"What is it with you guys and that month?" She joked as she pulled away from me.

"Now that would be telling." Mal stated as he ruffled her hair and she giggled excitedly.

"Anyway, not only have we got that news, we've also got this." Mother said, holding up the memory clip.

"What is it?" Billie asked.

"Just wait and see." Mother said, rising to her feet and walking over to the entertainment system. "Go take a seat."

Billie, Mal and I sat down while Mother plugged in the clip and came to sit down by Father once more. She held her hand out pointedly and Tony passed her the remote with reluctance, he didn't like to relinquish it, much as he never did as a child. It was a regular argument between us.

Mother changed the feed and the video screen for the USB clip appeared. There was only one video and Mother pressed play. The screen filled with the image of the ultrasound. I was captivated once more, picking out my child with his heartbeat so very clear.

"What is it?" Billie asked, turning her head this way and that, trying to fathom what she was seeing.

"Can't you see him?" Mother asked.

"I don't know." Billie said with a frown. "It's all kinda ghosty and blobby."

"He's right there." Grace said gently, pointing to the screen and Billie stared along her finger.

"I see him." She said excitedly. "He's right there. He's awfully small."

"He will be at this stage." I stated. "He's but a few millimetres at the moment."

"Like…" Billie said softly as she pinched her thumb and forefinger together, as if trying to fathom the size. "That is small." She whispered. "How can we go from being so tiny to being like this?"

"That's just life." Mother said, stroking Billie's hair.

"It's like magic really, but all natural." Billie mused. "So have you thought of any names yet?"

"It's a bit early to be considering names." I stated. "Right now we need to concentrate on getting through the first trimester. Once we have then it's not tempting fate by considering names so early on."

"You mean it would be bad luck?" Billie asked with a frown.

"I am not one to give credence to superstitions under normal circumstances, but I think I'll err on the side of caution during this unsure time." I stated.

"Ok." Billie said. "But can I recommend 'William' for a boy?"

"I think that may get confusing for we already have a Billie and a Will, do we need another?" I asked, trying to be diplomatic.

"You could call him Bill." Billie said with a shrug.

"He needs his own name." I stated. "Besides, would you really want to share your name? You are our one and only Billie."

"I can live with that." Billie said with a shrug. "What about Charlie? Good for a boy or a girl."

"Billie, as I said we will think of a name once the first trimester has passed." I said, knowing how this might go on.

"Ok." She said despondently. "How long is that exactly?"

"Three months." I replied.

"Three months from now or three months into the pregnancy?"

"Three months into the pregnancy." I confirmed. "A human pregnancy lasts nine months and they are split into three trimesters."

"Cool. So only two months then." Billie said with a grin.

"Yes." I agreed.

Billie smiled and then she yawned.

"Bed young lady." Father said.

"But I'm not tired." Billie complained.

"I am." I said, knowing that I was the most likely cause of Billie's alleged insomnia. "And I wish to go to bed now I've shared my news."

"Me too." Mal stated, catching on to what I was doing. "It's been a busy day and I just want to hit the hay."

Billie didn't look convinced, but I knew she was unlikely to move until Mal and I had.

"Mother, Father, we are going to retire for the night." I declared, turning to Mother and Father. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Vela, Malachite." Father stated rather formally.

"Night Liza, night Mal." Mother said with a wave.

We all exchanged further goodnights before Mal and I went upstairs to our room. We changed into our nightclothes before settling into bed. Mal behind me as usual with his arms about me, but what differed to normal was that Mal placed his hand to my stomach and he brushed his palm over me, as if he could already imagine the bump there.

"Penny for your thoughts." I whispered.

"Nothing bad." Mal stated. "I'm just…I can't believe we're going to be parents. Our baby is right there."

"Yes." I agreed happily. "It's the most amazing thing is it not?"

Mal made a happy sound and kissed the back of my head.

"Definitely." He said as he placed a kiss to my temple. "Our family complete." He added, his lips moving to my cheek. "It seemed perfect before, you and me finally united, but now we have our child and all."

"Complete for now." I said, turning onto my back and smiling at him as I placed my hand to his cheek.

"He's not even here yet and you're already planning siblings?" Mal asked with amusement.

"Is it not in our plan to have many children?" I replied.

Mal laughed and placed his lips to mine and we kissed for a very long time. It was fabulous, all my senses heightened by the utter happiness I felt, knowing that our child was growing inside of me, the perfect symbol of the union of our love. I was giddy with happiness and I doubted I would ever come back to earth again.

"So it is." Mal observed once he pulled away. "But at the moment I can't think of us as being anymore complete."

"I'm inclined to agree." I said with a grin and kissed him, a quick peck to the lips. "And now we really should sleep I need my rest."

"Yes." Mal said, giving me one last kiss before we rearranged ourselves into our usual sleeping position. "Night bach."

"Good night my Malachite." I whispered, and with a smile on my face I drifted to sleep in the arms of my beloved, ready to face the future together, and whatever it entailed raising our human child.

Over the next week various family members came to visit me. The best visit of note was that of Granny Ness. She took me hunting and taught me how to do it safely to protect my baby.

"I taught Essie to do this, but the two times she's been pregnant she's had the protective vampire membrane, it's a safety harness. She never had to be as cautious as I did. That's why I played the Mom card and outranked her in making this decision. I'm better equipped to teaching you how to hunt for the next seven months without putting your baby at risk."

"Thank you Granny Ness." I said, giving her a hug. "When shall we begin?"

"We'll go right now." Granny Ness replied. "You can show me this cabin I've heard so much about."

"The cabin?" I asked, feeling somewhat unsure of this idea.

"It's better if we go to the place you're most likely to go to hunt. You can think out your routs from a perspective of safety as well as getting enough blood from what you hunt." Granny Ness stated.

"I suppose the woods around the cabin is my most usual hunting point." I conceded. "I will go and tell Mal that I am to be away with you this weekend."

"Ok. Shall we say half an hour to pack and then we'll be on the road?"

"That will be perfect." I said with a smile and kissed my grandmother's cheek before I went off to find Mal.

He was in the library conversing with Father, I didn't catch the conversation, but I had other things on my mind.

"Father, may I borrow my husband for five minuets?" I sang delighting in that one word.

Father laughed at my humour then bowed his head and gestured with his hand.

"Be my guest." He said lightly.

I grinned before I took hold of Mal's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come." I said, and led him up to our room.

"We going somewhere?" He asked as I began to pack.

"No." I replied. "I am going to the cabin."

"Alone?" He asked with a frown.

"With Granny Ness. She is to teach me how to hunt whilst pregnant." I explained.

"Can't I come?"

"Not this time. I think it is better if I'm not distracted." I stated.

"So I have to stay here all on my own?" Mal asked with a pout.

"You will not be on your own my love." I stated and kissed his pouting lips for a moment. "I'm sure you'll find something constructive to do."

"I could make a start on looking for a job." Mal said as he sat down in the wicker chair and watched me with his chin resting in his hand.

"That you could." I agreed.

"So any particular area you want me to concentrate on?" He asked.

"This area." I stated. "Of course there is not as much urgency as there would have been if our child were dhampir."

"We're finding more advantages every day." Mal observed.

"Yes." I agreed with a smile.

"Do me a favour and ring me when you get to the cabin just so I know your safe." He stated.

"As if I would neglect to do so." I said, fastening the zipper on my suitcase. "I will phone you once I arrive and every stop along the way." I added as I walked to him and kissed him.

"You better." Mal said, pulling me up into his lap and we kissed for a very long time.

"You know I will." I said firmly once I pulled away. "I'm not certain when we'll be back. Monday possibly."

"I'll miss you." Mal said.

"And I'll miss you too." I said, kissing him once more. "See you in a few days."

"Yeah." Mal said, stroking my back. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." I assured him as I stood up.

"And you take care of Mammy." He said to my stomach, tapping it gently.

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging his head into my chest.

"Of course he will." I said firmly.

"That's my good boy." Mal said, as he wrapped his arms about me. "I'll miss you bach."

"You already said what." I stated.

"So I did. Just wanted you to really know."

"Well I really know now." I replied and kissed the top of his hair. "I will let you know how I get on."

"See you on Monday bach."

"See you Monday." I replied and stepped away from him.

I stroked his cheek then went to pick up my suitcase.

"I'll carry that for you." Mal said, appearing at my side.

"I am pregnant not an invalid." I snapped.

"Did I say you couldn't manage it?" Mal asked. "I just thought I'd have an excuse to see you to the car this way."

"Sorry. I thought…" I began and trailed off, unable to decide the least insulting way to put it.

"That I was gonna start coddling and stifling you? Not on your life! You want any help you'll have to ask me." Mal said folding his arms.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows when he didn't move. I grinned and picked up my suitcase, walking to the door. I could feel Mal's eyes following me and I laughed.

"You need no excuse to accompany me." I stated. "But I can carry my own suitcase."

"If you insist." Mal said.

"Have I ever shown that I can't?" I asked as we proceeded through the house.

"No. But usually you find it a sign of good manners, as if I'm being a gentleman." He observed.

"Only once in a while." I countered. "When we're in a wistful romantic mood, but otherwise I carry my own bags. Add to that the fact that I can't help but feel as if you're treating me differently because I am pregnant. I know you're not, but I can't help how I feel."

"Then I'll take a step back and not offer to do anything for you. I will wait for you to ask." He repeated his words of earlier as he gave a firm nod.

I nodded in confirmation.

"See you in two days." He said as we reached the garage where Granny Ness was packing some essentials into the trunk of her car.

"Farewell my Malachite." I whispered.

"I understand." Mal whispered and kissed me.

"Thank you." I replied and kissed him in return before I carried my suitcase over to Granny Ness, who promptly took it off me and placed it in the trunk of her car before I could protest.

I decided that for the sake of an amiable weekend I would not let it bother me, yet. I would wait until a more appropriate time to state my disgruntlement at being mollycoddled. Most likely when I had ascertained that Granny Ness was making more of a fuss of me than usual, after all under normal circumstances she would have taken the suitcase from me to pack it herself for fear I would be there for an age ensuring the trunk was packed exactly to my liking. Many trips had been delayed for up to an hour in my childhood obsession with neatness before the adults decided not to allow me anywhere near something I might wish to organise if they had a schedule to uphold. As yet, Granny Ness had acted in a manner I would expect of her; therefore it would not do to make a scene as I had with Mal.

"All packed." Granny Ness said happily as she closed the trunk. "Shall we hit the road?"

"The sooner the better." I said with a smile.

Granny Ness smiled and patted my cheek, another compromise she had come to due to my aversion to mess, had I been Tony she would have ruffled my hair. On the other hand, had I been Tony she would not be taking me out to learn how to hunt while pregnant. I laughed at the thought as I made my way to the passenger door. I waved to Mal and blew him a kiss before I climbed inside.

Granny Ness and I waved to Mal and he waved in return as we began our journey. The rest of the family were gathered on the front steps as we drove past. Mal was there with them too, clearly having just arrived as he found himself at the back of the crowd who were waving.

"You'd think we were going for a month or two." Granny Ness mused happily as she began navigating our long and winding drive whilst adjusting the iPod plugged into the in-car music system. "Do you have any objection to Muse?" She asked.

"I inherited my taste in music from you and Mother you know I have no objections." I said with a smile. "However a little variety wouldn't go amiss considering the length of our journey."

"Good point." Granny Ness said, putting her iPod down for a moment while she pulled out onto Olympic Drive. "I'll put my driving playlist on for now, that's nice and random with a little bit of everything I like, and given your statement that you follow me with your music tastes, then there is a bit of everything you like too."

"Of course I will." I said with a smile as she adjusted her iPod once more and music began to fill the car.

The journey was off to a good start, however I was aware of how stuffy it felt and there was a slight wave of unease at the bottom of my stomach. I would not go so far as to call it nausea, more the promise of nausea if I ignored it. I decided that fresh air would help and so I rolled down the window.

"Are you feeling sick?" Granny Ness asked.

I shook my head.

"I merely wish to reduce the risk of feeling so." I stated.

"Tell me if you think you're going to vomit." She said.

I was about to protest that Granny Ness was fussing, but before I could she continued.

"Because I can pull over to the side then. There's nothing worse than trying to clean vomit out of a car."

"Of course Grandmother." I replied.

"And enough of that, this is, among other things, a girls' weekend, so please call me Nessie. Besides, it will look strange if you call me 'Grandmother' if we have to stop off at any store along the way."

"Oh we will have to stop at a store." I stated as I suddenly remembered. "There is practically no food at the cabin now. Besides, Mal and I always buy milk and bread and such on our way for it doesn't keep and we have to turn off the electric in case of fires."

"Are fires likely?" She asked in concern.

"Not highly likely, but possible given that the generator is powered by oil." I stated.

"And I suppose it's a waste of fuel when you're not using it." She reasoned.

"Yes." I agreed. "And there is also the fact that we're usually away from the cabin for about a month. I'm uncertain whether the generator has a shut off mechanism if the fuel were to run out, but if not the mechanisms could be damaged beyond repair. Even with a shut off mechanism it is still debatable how the generator would fare for an extended period."

"Is there enough fuel?" She asked with concern once more.

"Yes. Mal stocked up another month's worth as we were unsure how long we would need to remain there before our plans came to fruition." I stated.

"I think that's a conversational rout we should via away from now." Nessie observed.

"Agreed." I said happily.

"I know the general direction of your cabin, but once we get closer you'll have to give me directions." She stated, changing the subject.

"Of course." I replied.

"Right, so how about we sing along to pass the time?" She asked.

"Should we not discuss strategies for hunting?" I replied.

"We should leave that until we are hunting. I find that some things are easier explained when you can give a practical demonstration."

"Yes." I conceded. "Very well, a sing along it is."

We sang along for a good hour or two, but then I needed the bathroom and so Nessie found a rest stop. I did what was needed before we proceeded. This time I discussed in further detail how Granny Ness felt when she discovered her baby was human. Before it had been mere curiosity a comment on somebody else's situation. Now that I found out that my child was human I wanted to know more of her thoughts at that time.

"Were you ever worried?" I asked.

"At first I was. It was only natural I would be." Nessie observed as we crossed the Washington-Oregon state line. "But it didn't take me long to realise that at the end of the day it didn't matter, as long as my child led a full, happy healthy life. Then I felt an odd stab of relief, after all, if my child was human I could keep him unaware of the vampire world and when he was older he could disappear into the human world. Provided he didn't turn into a wolf of course. I'm using he there because it was before I was certain I was having a girl."

"Of course." I agreed. "By the time Mother was born you were happy that she was human because it meant you could shield her more successfully from the supernatural world?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"But would it not be more prudent to tell her so she might have a better chance of defending herself?"

"Maybe I would have considered it when she was older, but then so many people make it through life oblivious that there is another side to this world, why should I not want this for my child?"

"And of course you requested that the others keep their distance." I stated.

"It seemed the best way to avoid any questions about differences."

"Of course." I agreed. "I wonder if I should do the same?"

"The need is not as great now. When I was pregnant with Essie, and Hunter for that matter, the world was different, it was much more dangerous for us dhampir and relations between humans and vampires were non-existent. At least they were supposed to be. Now there's precedence to prove that co-existence in small doses is possible."

"Then there's no need for me to keep anything from him intentionally. I suppose there are things I can not tell him from the word go, he will have little understanding of such things, but to know that Mal and I are not human will not harm him."

"No." Nessie agreed. "Hunter adjusted better to needing to drink blood than Essie did because of his prior knowledge. If it wasn't for her gifts I don't think she would have accepted it at all. To her, vampires were monsters in story books and not her family."

"Mother found it hard to be a vampire?" I asked feeling shocked.

I'd always got the impression that Mother rather enjoyed finding out she was dhampir. Then I thought of all the times she described the first time she needed to hunt. The trick Nessie had to use with the 'tomato soup' and such. Mother rarely spoke of the mental effect it had on her, she always spoke of the powers she had gained and the knowledge of her vampire family. It was everything she acquired as a result that had obviously helped her through. Preparation was everything and it was something I should remember for my child, although I was certain he would not be a wolf. I had no wolf gene otherwise I would have phased, just like Tony. It was obvious the gene had passed Billie and I by; that was why we do not phase, it could not possibly be recessive in us for the vampire within us would activate it. I had no expectation of my child being anything other than human, however it would be good to bring him up with the knowledge than to find out in later life and have him hate us for lying.

"Liza?"

"What?" I asked.

"You were in a world of your own there." Nessie observed with a laugh.

"Sorry. I was thinking things over. I know my child will never be anything supernatural unless he asks somebody to remedy it for him when he is older, but still it will be better for him to grow up with his parents being dhampir as merely a fact of his life as opposed to some great secret kept from him." I observed.

"It does seem the best thing to do."

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" She asked with a frown.

"Not only are you preparing me for hunting while pregnant you're helping me to talk through some of the things I have been thinking about."

"You're welcome." Nessie said with a smile.

I nodded my head and then decided to plough on with my thoughts.

"I don't wish to worry Mother with such musings." I stated.

"You wouldn't really worry her, she'd be glad that you're able to talk to her." Nessie stated.

"Yes, but I am her little girl and she may wish to shield me from certain realities." I said carefully.

"Essie would give it to you straight."

"Perhaps." I conceded, and then decided to admit my true feelings on the matter. "You are the only person I know to go through what I am right now. I know Kyelax is human, but Olwen is human and besides there is chance that Kyelax may follow her in knowing the little spirit, or even the wolf spirit when she is older. We are immortal creatures bearing mortal children…"

"I understand what you're saying lamb, and anything you want to ask me, just ask me. I'll answer any questions you have." Mother assured me.

"Thank you Grandmother." I said.

Nessie smiled for a moment and then we settled into silence. It was a long silence for I could think of no questions and Granny Ness was allowing me room to speak. Or perhaps thinking over what I had said.

"Look at that it's lunch time." She said eventually. "Shall we take the next exit and get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I conceded.

"Then let's stop for lunch and we'll head on to the cabin in an hour."

I nodded in agreement and I couldn't help feeling that Granny Ness was looking for an excuse to leave the confines of the car for a while. If I was honest I wished for a chance to stretch my own legs. Therefore we stopped for lunch in a quaint, clean diner in a small town before we were on the road again, heading for our weekend of hunting and hopefully all conversations thus far were put on hold until a future date. There was no room for such heavy things in the small confines of the car, but we would discuss them later. After I had learned how to hunt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to wish a Happy New Year to all my readers :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

The weekend hunting with Granny Ness had been fun as well as informative. With the tips she gave me I would be able to keep hunting well into my third trimester. The information also provided me with a valid defence I hadn't even realised I would need.

I really hadn't suspected a need to defend my actions, especially to Tony of all people. He was my twin, my support through everything; I never thought he would question my actions so harshly. When he had asked me to join him in the playroom in our old 'Secrets Fort' I had thought it merely to reminisce on old times. We hadn't had much chance to truly converse since he had become a father and I had become pregnant. I thought he wished for a reconnect and so I went into the playroom feeling happy as I took his left hand and walked with him to the fort.

He had built it once more out of the sheets suspended from the cord we used to dry our paintings and draped over the back of two chairs to create a little place we could sit in. He'd even set up the tea set and the cookies. I was so happy as we sat once more, side-by-side, the Black Twins reunited. Perhaps I should have allowed my mind to expand more.

"Shall we start in the accustomed manner? May there be no secrets about Mother and Father?" I asked.

"I think we should change it now." Tony observed and I caught something from his mind.

"May Liza do everything that Tony advises her to?" I demanded.

_Look Liza I'm not trying to tell you what to do…_ He began.

_You are going to try and you know I won't listen._ I cut off his thoughts with my own._ You brought me here under false pretences and now you expect me to merely go along with this? Did you think I would not notice once we were truly connected? _I demanded the latter looking up into his eyes. _How can you think I'm endangering my child by hunting? I need to feed Tony and I will not be fed as if I am the infant. While I can still run I will hunt and nothing you say, or think, will change that. And do not even contemplate using your alpha voice on me for it will not work, and if it does I will rain down fiery vengeance of you the like of which you have not known since we were children and I had less control of my temper._

_Enough of the dramatics Eliza, I got a right to be concerned._ Tony thought angrily, a frown appearing on his forehead.

_Needlessly concerned._ I countered. _Do you think Granny Ness would give me bad advice? Do you think she would take me out and teach me these things if they did not work? She has past experience in this field and I value her wisdom, as should you. I want you to be happy for me Tony and not this paranoid, over-protective ignorant idiot._

_I can't help but feel protective of you._ He observed softly.

_And when it's relevant I welcome it, but now you are meddling and stifling me and I will oppose you._

_I'm just worried Sis, about you, and my nephew._ He stated.

_Answer me this Tony, did you show this concern for Grace and Magda?_ I asked.

_I didn't have to. Grace had a dhampir pregnancy and all the advantages that goes with it. The vamp-skin membrane and all that. What if you get kicked in the stomach?_

_I won't thanks to the technique Granny Ness showed me._ I said firmly._ Did she ever experience such a mishap?_

_No._ Tony admitted. _But I still worry._

_It's only natural that you would, but look into my mind Brother, can you not feel my certainty? When have I ever been so certain in my life?_

Tony regarded me for a moment, then sighed._  
_

_You're right._ He conceded._ I won't pressure you again, but I won't stop worrying._

_I wouldn't expect anything less from my twin._ I observed as I hugged him, and then something occurred to me of what he'd said earlier. "Nephew?" I said aloud. "You know I'm to have a boy?"

"Yeah. I didn't catch it before but being wrapped up in your mind I can sense it more. Guess it's you boosting me." Tony said with a smile.

"I'm to have a son?" I asked in wonder.

Tony nodded.

"Thank you for the confirmation." I said and hugged him tighter. "I must go tell Mal." I added as I went to rise to my feet.

"Liza, wait." Tony said holding me back. _I really am sorry for having a go at you._

_You were merely concerned._ I assured him. _However, could you please devise a better way to advise me in future or I may have to kick your ass._

_Like you could._ Tony replied with a grin.

_Don't tempt me. _I replied although I was laughing. "I must go inform Mal now."

"And I'll go tell Grace that she was right." Tony said as he stood up.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"That I was being stupid. That you and Granny Ness knew what you were doing. That I should butt out cause you wouldn't appreciate me sticking my nose in." Tony said with shame.

"Sound advice." I observed. "I suggest you listen to her next time."

"Yeah, I think I will." He agreed.

I sighed and hugged him to make him feel better before I went to find Mal. Not that I had far to look, I knew he was in our room.

"I have just found something out." I said with a smile.

"You have?" He asked, looking up from my desk where he was conducting a search on his laptop for jobs and places to live.

"Yes. Tony wished to raise some concerns, which I have now laid to rest but in the process of doing so we had to become connected as we once did as children. In doing so he was able to confirm the sex of our child. Do you wish to know?" I asked, confirming before I spoke.

"Yes." He agreed, swivelling the chair about so that he now faced me fully.

"We're having a boy." I stated as I stepped closer to him.

"A boy?" He asked.

"A boy." I said with a grin.

"So we can start thinking about names." Mal observed, placing his hands to my hips and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"No." I stated, running my fingers through his hair. "We will wait until the second trimester, just as I told Billie."

"You weren't just fobbing her off?" He asked, obviously hoping that I had been.

"No." I said in firmer tones. "I couldn't imagine naming him yet. He hasn't been here long enough for us to form an opinion of him."

"There must be names you've considered." Mal observed.

"If we have a daughter then I will name her Zoë after your mother, but I have never considered boys' names." I stated.

"So there's no name that immediately springs to mind?" Mal asked in a careful way and in that moment I wished I hadn't mentioned that I would call our daughter Zoë for I knew the name he hinted to.

"None spring immediately to mind." I said simply, hoping to avoid having to state that I had never much liked the name Jeremy. I couldn't change the fact that his father's name was Jeremy, but I wouldn't give it to our son unless Mal was adamant. Even then I could not abide it being his first name, possibly it could be a middle name, but not as his given name. "I wish to give no thought to it until we're safely into the second trimester."

"Ok." Mal agreed. "No talk of names for a few weeks."

"Months." I corrected.

"Months then." Mal said. "Although we'll have it straightened out before he's born."

"Maybe." I replied. "Or perhaps I will wait until I see him and will know what his name is."

"In that case I'm going to call him Mab." Mal said with a firm nod of his head.

"That's just son in Welsh." I stated.

"Well he's our son and if we won't have a name for him yet I'll just call him that." He explained.

"Very well, we will refer to him as 'mab' but we should explain to others the meaning. They may think that is the name we will give him."

"We could call him Mabon." Mal said with a smile.

"As much as he seems divine to us, I don't think it would be right to call him such. Besides, Mab and Mal are so close together it would get confusing." I stated.

"So I guess that takes Malachi out of the picture." He replied.

"I am going elsewhere." I said lightly, pulling away from him.

"Why?" He asked, not moving his hands from my hips.

"Because you seem determined to have this conversation and you are tricking me into it when I don't want to discuss it at present." I stated.

"Fine. What did Tony want to talk about?" He asked.

"He seemed to think that I shouldn't go hunting." I replied.

"What? Why?" He asked with a frown.

"He was doing his protective brother routine, but I put him straight." I assured him somewhat warily.

"But it's stupid of him to think that really." Mal observed.

"Yes." I agreed. "I more or less stated so. I had to remind him that he was nowhere near so paranoid over Grace hunting whilst with child."

"I don't think Nessie would give you bad advice and she has been through two pregnancies, so if anyone should know it's her."

"Precisely." I replied. "Are you hungry? I want something to eat."

"Let's go see what's there." Mal said, rising to his feet and we went down to the kitchen together.

We worked together to create lunch before sitting at the breakfast bar to eat. It was simple sandwiches followed by water. Nothing too fancy, for spicy foods, even the scent of spicy foods, still mad me feel somewhat queasy. I would be glad when the morning sickness had passed. What a joke it seemed to me, _morning_ sickness, it occurred any time of the day or night. If not actual vomiting then nausea at the very least.

"Shall we go visit Simon and Dove?" I asked.

"They're at the Cranston Farm?" Mal asked.

"As far as I know. We really should pay them a visit. We haven't seen Robyn since she was a few days old and she should be nearing four months now." I observed.

"You should know it's not neglect on your part, we just haven't been here the same time as they've been at Cranston." Mal stated.

"I know." I said. "But now that they are there the same time as we are here then we should visit. Besides, it will give me a chance to impart our news to Dove and Simon."

"Good idea." Mal said with a smile.

We went to the sink where I washed and Mal wiped the dishes.

"It's a nice day." I observed, noting the rare sunshine lighting up the backyard. "Perhaps we should stroll over instead."

"Yeah. Make the most of the day." Mal agreed.

"Had we thought we could have packed a picnic." I mused. "On the other hand, until I am safely through this morning sickness I would rather not be outside."

"Well no one would see you out there apart from me." Mal stated.

"Yes, but how will I clean my teeth?" I asked,

"You're right." Mal said and kissed my forehead. "Well as soon as you feel up for it, we'll go for a picnic whatever the weather."

"Thank you." I said with a grin as I reached up and kissed him. "Let's go."

We were about to leave when Billie appeared before us, jumping down the last few stairs sprightly.

"Can I come with you guys?" She asked.

"It is bad enough for Mal and I to stop by unannounced." I stated.

"Oh Dove loves me." Billie said waving it aside. "Besides, we can go visit Grace and Magda afterwards. I can't believe Tony came and didn't bring Magda with him. She's walking and talking now and I can play with her properly and he doesn't bring her."

"He wished to speak with me." I stated.

"About you being incapable of hunting when you're pregnant. Stupid jerk, he should have more faith in you." Billie observed as she rolled her eyes.

"You were listening?" I asked in horror.

"Not on purpose. I guess you forgot that I'm part of the great connection now. Tony should have made sure it was just the two of you." Billie said offhand. "Anyway, can I come?"

I looked to Mal for a moment and he shrugged.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Billie said, hugging Mal excitedly. "Did I tell you you're my favourite brother in law."

"I'm you're only brother in law." Mal pointed out as he stepped back and ruffled her hair, not making much difference to its usual disarray.

"Only until I get married." Billie replied.

"What if your husband is an only child?" I asked.

"Devon has lots of brothers." She stated. "And you're better than all of them."

"So you plan to marry Devon one day?" I asked.

"He is my best friend." Billie said with a shrug. "So are we going?"

"You must ask Mother first." I reminded her.

Billie nodded and then closed her eyes for a moment then she opened them as she grinned.

"Mother said yes." She stated.

I gave Billie a careful look, but decided to trust her.

"Then we will go." I said.

We left through the kitchen door and made our way into the trees. We strolled, although it was clear Billie wished to run.

"You can run you know. I liked how you told Tony you're pregnant and not an invalid. Like how you can still run." Billie said pointedly.

"I get your hint Billie, but we merely wish to stroll and enjoy the sun." I stated.

"But just walking is boring." She said with exaggerated exasperation.

"You can always go back home." I said lightly.

"I like walking." She said quickly, straightening up. "I should have brought my tweezers and jar, I've never hunted this far into the trees. Probably find some different specimens to what I find near the house. Devon would like it. I've never thought to look here before; I'm always running by too fast to really think. It's always just been trees before, but now I see the potential here."

"Now you see the benefit of taking time to stroll now and then." I suggested.

"Yes." Billie agreed. "And it didn't even take that long." She said excitedly as we reached the edge of the Cranston property.

When Dove and Simon had moved here the first thing they had done was erect a fifty foot fence with a line of new spruce around it because they grew quickly and would make it difficult for anyone to enter their property or even spy on them. For this reason we had to walk around to the front drive. We could have easily scaled the trees and fence, but there was no way to explain how we had done so to Dove and Simon without going into specifics.

We emerged from the trees next to the enormous electronic gates that were situated half a mile back from the road. I pressed the button on the intercom.

"Hello?" The security guard on the other end intoned.

"Frank, is that you?" I spoke into the little box. "It is I, Liza. I am here with my husband Mal and my sister Billie. May we enter?"

"Frank's on vacation." The security guard stated.

"Then please can you let us in? Check that we are legitimate friends if you do not believe me." I stated.

There was a moment of silence and then there was a loud buzz and the gates began to open.

Mal, Billie and I stepped through and we made our way along the neat new gravel up to the old farmhouse. It had always been big, but creepy. It still looked big now, but impressively so. It was nothing compared to Tregarran Hall or Northern Heights, but it was almost twice the size of the Stables and now it had been renovated looked like the type of place a Hollywood couple might choose as quiet retreat.

"It's certainly changed since the last time I was here." Billie observed, meaning it as a joke, but she caused herself to shiver for what had happened that last time.

"It's amazing what one can do with a few licks of paint." I said, placing my arm about her in comfort, noting that I now had to reach up an inch in order to touch her shoulder.

Billie nodded but said nothing as we climbed the old stone steps to the brand new double doors. They opened as soon as we reached the welcome mat. We stepped inside, Billie more hesitant because she had never visited with Dove and Simon and was unsure of the protocol.

I had expected Dove to greet us, but instead a different figure descended the stairs. Taller and more curvaceous than Dove, with masses of dark hair that flowed about her as she moved. As she drew closer her features suddenly clicked into place and I was surprised to see her looking so readily young.

"Kat Perez?" I said in shock.

"Shhhh, it's Kitty Parker now." She said, placing a finger to her full lips.

Her nails were now worn au natural, gone were the inch long fire hydrant red talons. Her make up was a lot more natural too, and I realised it was because she wasn't trying to make herself look old.

"What happened to Kat?" I asked trying not to stare as I noted the differences in her appearance.

"Sadly my grandmother passed away two days ago. I came to impart this sad news to Dove and Simon, but they were gone when I arrived." She said solemnly.

"They left again?" I asked.

"Yes. Fatima is filming in Seattle for a couple of days so they've taken Robyn out for a visit. Please come in, we have a lot to catch up on." She said, sweeping her hand to the cluster of furniture in the centre of the room.

"Wait, you're actually…" Billie dropped her voice. "Kat Perez."

"She's dead. I'm her granddaughter." Kat said with a wink.

"I get it. You've changed personas. You can do that without going under?" Billie asked in awe.

"It's just a case of changing how you apply your make-up and dying your hair a different shade. Or in my case allowing the natural colour to grow out. Come, why are we hovering in the doorway? We should go and sit." She said in firmer tones this time.

Kat, or should that be Kitty, led us over to the set of sofas and we all sat down.

"You've decided to kill Kat off?" I asked. "How? What will you do for a body?"

"It was a horribly fatal car accident, a honest to god fireball. So there is no open casket for poor old Kat Perez." She said solemnly and even her rhythm of speech had changed enough to convince that she was indeed her own granddaughter.

"But there still has to be a body." Billie said.

"Not if it happened in LA and you happen to know the right detective, who will help falsify documents." Kitty said lightly.

"Detective Hickman helped you?" I asked in surprise.

"He is our liaison." Kitty said with a shrug.

"Will Dove and Simon know you like this?" Mal asked. "You're not just some relative turning up out of the blue?"

"No. When they were looking for this place I was one of Kat's 'people'. Having a granddaughter in the real estate business was a big help to her friends." Kitty explained.

"If they think of you as being in real estate you can not go back to acting." I observed.

"I could have a change of career, follow in the footsteps of my grandmother, but I don't intend to. I've done the whole acting thing long enough, now that I'm free to move in the world I want to try my hand at something else."

"And you're acting skills will come in handy." Billie observed.

"Yes." Kitty said and she looked to Billie as if seeing her for the first time. "Who are you?"

"This is my little sister Billie." I stated.

"Ah yes, you mentioned her." Kitty said with a nod. "What an interesting colour. What's it called?" She asked, twisting a strand of Billie's hair in her fingers.

"Bronze I guess." Billie said with a shrug.

"Very nice." She continued, still inspecting Billie's hair. "I've always fancied myself as a redhead, where can I get this from?"

"It's my natural colour." Billie said, giving Kitty a cautious look.

"I would love to try that colour. It's very pretty." Kitty observed as she dropped the lock of hair then turned her attention back to the three of us. "So what brings you here today?"

"We came to visit Simon and Dove." Mal replied. "But since they're not here I guess we'd better be going."

"You can visit with me if you like. It's not often I'm in the company of our kind." She stated.

"Do you get lonely?" Billie asked, taking her hand.

"Yes child. But I think that is the lot of us dhampir, to be alone always…" She trailed off and her eyes travelled to Mal and I. "Until you find your significant other."

"Have you ever found anyone?" Billie asked.

"Billie." I whispered sharply, it was rude to pry.

"I opened up the subject, it's only right I indulge her curiosity." Kitty stated with a smile. "Yes, I had a true love, but he died."

"How?" Billie asked, intrigued.

"Of old age." Kitty replied. "Although I had to leave him long before that. It was in the days before the rest of the world knew creatures like me were possible and I knew I had to keep the secret from humans and vampires alike. So I loved him and after time I had to leave him, but I still went to watch him for a while afterwards. That was the first time I faked my own death, it was either that or change him and I didn't want him to be a cold-hearted vampire like my father. I would have left it a while longer had I known I was pregnant, at least I would have left him with someone to love. It took him ten years for him to get over me, I had to pretend to be a ghost and release him from what he felt was his eternal vow to me before he took another wife."

"You were pregnant?" Billie asked. "So you have children?"

"Just the one. A son." Kitty admitted.

"Ok. So how could you actually have had your child and left him with your husband? Wouldn't he have got suspicious if he was aging weird?" Billie asked.

"He didn't age weird." Kitty stated. "He grew like a normal baby, aged like a normal child right up until his prime when he stopped aging. Then we travelled around America together until he was around a hundred and he began to age again. That's when he decided to settle down and have a family. Naturally I had to cut myself out of his life, how could he explain me. So I retreated to Hollywood and set up the persona of Kat Perez while he went on to have children and became a father, a grandfather, a great-grandfather. He died ten years ago, old but happy and surrounded by family. I attended the funeral incognito."

"That's sad." Billie said, giving Kitty's hands a squeeze in sympathy.

"Not really." Kitty said with a shake of her head. "I still get to see my descendents and I look out for them still."

"Right." Billie said, sitting back and looking thoughtful. "Like getting them in good with the Hollywood set?"

"Among other things." Kitty said with a shrug.

"Oh my god! Simon is your descendent." Billie gasped.

"No." Kitty said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Yeah." Billie countered. "It makes perfect sense of why you got him into the big time, why you looked out for him. Why you totally freaked out that time Liza suggested he be your love interest and you insisted he be your son. How many actresses would demand that?"

"Ones who wishes to be credible." Kitty said defiantly.

"You made Hollywood fluff Kat Perez and you know it." Billie observed. "It was good fluff, don't get me wrong, but it was cotton candy for the brain."

"Is this true?" I asked.

Kitty opened her mouth.

"Just admit it." Billie said. "Because if you do then this is extra hope for Liza and Mal."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"They're having a baby but the baby is going to be human." Billie replied, revealing more than I would have liked to. "But maybe the baby will be human like your son was human so they can have him for longer than they think, and then there's the descendents. If you can still help yours in this way then they can help theirs. You see, your truth will bring them hope."

Kitty looked as if she was about to deny it once more, but then she sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes. Simon is my great-grandson." She stated, looking down at the floor.

"Wow." Mal observed. "So he's a sort-of dhampir."

"I guess it explains his good looks and sex appeal." Billie observed with a smile.

"Billie you are much too young to list that as an attribute." I chastised her.

"What's wrong with saying someone has good looks?" She replied innocently, but it was clear she was deliberately misunderstanding me.

"All my descendants are something to behold." Kat conceded. "And they tend to stay looking young for a lot longer than normal."

"That'll be a lot of help in the film biz." Mal observed.

"Yes." I replied, and then something occurred to me as a long ago memory presented itself. "Tell me Kat Perez, did you ever have contact with Simon as a baby?"

"Yes. Although not as Kat Perez of course." She stated.

"Of course." I replied. "Did you ever discuss dhampir with him?"

"I may have told him a tale or two, but he was a baby. He would not understand any of it." She assured me.

"I think it sank into his subconscious." I stated. "For once I walked in his dreams and he knew me for what I was and he knew my predicament of aging differently. I wished to set him free for a decade until I was truly eighteen, for at that time I was but eight and thought there was no other love for me. Once I showed him my truth he was able to put me aside, but not fully behind him until we met ten years later."

"He knew?" Kitty asked with concern.

"In the back of his mind he did." I stated.

"I think you should tell him." Billie said. "Go to Jane and ask permission, but I think you should tell him. He has a right to know his heritage. Besides, what if the vampire gene re-emerges some day? What if little Robyn starts wanting blood when she reaches twenty? You should tell him, and Dove too. At least that way we can just jump the fence next time we come here. Plus we'll have five houses down only five more to go."

"To go to what?" Kitty asked, trying to avoid the greater point.

"Billie plans on turning Olympic Drive into the first Coalition owned street." I explained.

"I see."

"And it's not just that. Wouldn't you like your family to know you for who you really are to them?" Billie asked softly.

"I don't want to scare them." Kitty said softly.

"Simon's a tough guy, he can handle anything." Billie said. "Well he contemplated dating Liza didn't he?"

"I need to think on this." Kitty observed.

"Then we will leave you to it." I said, rising to my feet, as I feared our continued presence might cause her to decide not to tell Simon.

Billie seemed to realise this too, and made no protests as we said our goodbyes and left. We did not speak before we were once more in the forest heading toward the Stables.

"I never would have guessed that in a million years." Billie said. "Can you imagine? We're into the fourth generation now, but we've always mixed our blood in vampire circles, or supernatural at the very least. All of Kat's descendents have gone with humans. It's interesting to see what happens when more human gets mixed in there."

"You merely get humans." I stated.

"Then how do they live longer?" Billie demanded.

"Some humans merely do." I replied.

"How do we know it's not cause they've got vamp blood in them?" Billie continued.

"It would make very little sense." I stated, wishing Billie would drop the subject.

"But you know that it could mean your kid will age that way."

"No." I said firmly.

"But it might. You can't deny that." Billie persisted.

Suddenly Mal stopped and he pulled Billie away from me and whispered in her ear so low I didn't hear what he said. I merely noticed that Billie looked chastised and had her head down when she returned to me.

"Can we run to the Stables? I really want to play with Magda." She said a little flatly.

"We are only half a mile away, why don't you run on ahead?" I stated, for I wished to find out what Mal had said to her.

Billie nodded and ran ahead.

"What did you say to her?" I asked once she was out of earshot.

"That you didn't want to think too much about the possibility our son will age like Kat's did because you don't want to get your hopes up." He replied.

"You could have explained that to her in front of me." I stated.

"I didn't want to embarrass her." Mal explained.

"It was nothing to do with protecting me?" I asked with caution.

"No." Mal assured me. "I just wanted Billie to have a moment to take it in."

"As long as it wasn't to protect me." I said.

"Why would I do that when I know you don't like that sort of thing?" Mal asked.

I nodded as we reached the back yard of the Stables. Magda was out in the yard sitting with Billie at the edge of the pond as they threw bread to the ducks. Grace was sat on the old wrote iron garden set watching them. Mal and I made our way to her.

"This is a nice surprise." Grace said happily as we sat down.

"Sorry to turn up unannounced." I stated.

"We're family, it's allowed." She said as she took a sip of lemonade. "And Magda always likes a visit from her cool Auntie Billie who teachers her how to play games."

Tony appeared from the house carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses set around. The ice inside clinked enticingly in the warm afternoon.

"Thought you might be thirsty." Tony said as he placed the tray on the table, you could hardly tell were the hole had been that Uncle Hunter had created in a careless moment of frustration.

"It was a long trek over here. I'm shattered." Mal said, helping himself to a glass of lemonade.

"We stopped off at the Cranston place on the way over." I said, helping myself to some of the lemonade.

"Oh. How are Dove and Simon?" Grace asked.

"Not there." I replied. "They're visiting with Dove's Mother whilst she is staying in Seattle."

"I guess it's so she can see Robyn?" Grace surmised.

"Yes. It's not often they can come together as a family." I stated.

"How did you find out where they were?" Tony asked as he drained a glass of lemonade himself.

"Kat told us." Mal replied. "Although she also told us that Kat Perez is officially dead and she's her own granddaughter Kitty Parker."

"Won't Simon and Dove see through that?" Tony asked.

"Apparently she's already used the persona on them and they bought it." Mal said with a shrug.

"I had the impression that she merely spoke with them on the phone." I interjected.

"Not that it's gonna matter if they buy it or not cause she won't have to hide herself from them soon." Billie said happily.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Billie, that is not our tale to tell." I said sharply.

"She's Simon's great-grandmother?" Tony exclaimed, a look of disbelief across his face as he took the answer from our minds. "How did that happen?"

"The same way anyone becomes an ancestor." I replied with a smirk.

"Come on Sis, you know I mean the one in a million chance that they're actually related." Tony stated.

"Then be more specific." I countered.

"You're just getting back at me for what I said earlier." Tony complained.

"What did you say earlier?" Grace asked.

"Nothing important, merely being my protective brother." I assured her, not wanting to get him into trouble.

"He said Liza shouldn't be hunting in her condition." Billie piped in.

"Billie, would you please stop butting into the adult conversation." I said sharply.

"What condition?" Magda asked, climbing up into Grace's lap and reaching for some lemonade.

"Remember we told you that Auntie Liza is expecting a baby?" Grace said, wrapping her arms about Magda to ensure she didn't fall.

"Yes. She has a baby in her tummy." Magda observed.

"Yes. Well this is a natural thing. Women have done it for eternity, but some men still think that it makes them extremely fragile." Grace said, giving Tony a look of annoyance.

"That wasn't what I was trying to imply." Tony said warily.

"He had my best interest at heart, and that of mab." I stated.

"Mab?" Tony and Grace asked in unison.

"That is what we will call our son for the time being until we can think of a permanent name." I stated.

"So we are definitely going with that now?" Mal asked with a smile.

"Well it's better than having no specific reference." I stated.

Mal nodded still smiling.

"Mab is the Welsh word for son, Mal stated that it would suit our purpose well, and now I find myself in agreement." I explained. "It will serve him well until we decide on a name."

"Why can't you just do that now?" Billie asked. "I mean you know he's a he now."

"But still it would be bad luck." I stated.

"But a nickname is ok?" She asked.

"It worked for you didn't it?" Tony observed, ruffling her hair.

"Well yeah, but it was hardly a long wait and it was cause Mom wanted to give me my name when she saw me and knew what it was." Billie said, batting his hand away. "It was nothing to do with luck, just Mom's desire."

"Then see it as my desire not to name mab until I feel ready." I stated.

"I second that." Mal said, taking my hand. "There's no rush to name him."

"Will you tell me as soon as you know?" Billie pleaded. "I'd like to knit his name into his blanket."

"As soon as we decide we'll tell you." I promised.

"Thank you sister." She said with a happy smile.

"You'll let us know too?" Grace asked.

"Of course." I stated. "We will inform everyone as soon as we decide, but for the time being we have no idea of a name."

"Just that if Mab had been a girl then he'd be Zoë." Mal stated.

"Zoë? Why?" Billie asked.

"It was my mother's name." Mal stated.

"Oh right. So you'll name a girl after your mother, then why not name him after your farther, or is it a name already in the family, you know cause you were against Billy for that reason?" Billie asked almost in one breath.

"My father's name was Jeremy." Mal said while I felt suddenly annoyed with Billie that she should raise this matter I had been hoping to avoid.

"We ain't got a Jeremy. Well there's Jerry in La Push but he's so old I don't think it will matter much." Billie said with a shrug.

"Jerry is the same age as Uncle Hunter, I would not call him old." I said firmly. "Besides, his wife is pregnant and I believe they have Jeremy earmarked if they have a son after his father."

"But will he be brought you on the Res anyway." Billie continued with a difficult subject again. "Where are you thinking of raising him?"

"The closest place I can find a job." Mal stated. "I'm a qualified psychiatrist, and I really need to put my degree to good use. Besides, we got to eat, and we don't get to eat if we don't work."

"Mom and Dad wouldn't let you starve." Billie stated.

"That is true, but we should learn to live by independent means." I replied.

"Will I see you all more?" Magda asked.

"Hopefully." I stated.

"The point is to find somewhere that's close so Mab can play with you when he's old enough." Mal stated.

Magda clapped her hands as she smiled widely.

"We will have more people for our games Auntie Billie." Magda said happily.

"It will be at least two years before he can play properly." Billie stated.

"How long is that?" Magda asked.

"You are three months old." Billie said. "Two years is twenty four months."

"That's a lot of time." Magda said, her little faced screwed up in concentration. "How will it take him so long? Is it cause he's a boy? Cause Maurice and Devon are different to us too and they're boys."

"They are different, but not because they're boys." Billie said. "It's cause Devon is human and Maurice is just…slower than us."

"And the baby in Auntie Liza's tummy?" Magda continued.

"He's human." Billie replied.

"What is a human?"

"They don't need to drink blood like we do." Billie observed.

"But blood is so nice." Magda stated. "Then they don't hunt?"

"No. They're not as fast as us so they couldn't anyway." Billie replied.

"Have I seen a human?"

"Devon and his Mom." Billie said. "And I don't know if you remember Aunt Olwen."

A picture of Olwen appeared in my mind, and the mind of everyone else I presumed for we all confirmed that it was Olwen.

"But she can run fast I saw her." Magda said firmly. "Not with my eyes, but Uncle Hunter saw her. And you did Daddy. In your mind she is running fast, and you Mommy. Now everyone's mind is dark. Why?"

"Sorry Mags, but at the moment you're too powerful for your own good." Tony said, stroking his hand over her dark hair. "Grandma Bella used to block people for me until I learned how to control my mind reading, so I'll help you in the same way."

"Why does it sometimes be more than others?" She asked.

"It just is." Tony said. "And well Auntie Liza's here and she makes our powers more. I should have thought of that."

"So should I." I realised. "I will be sure to call ahead in future so that you can prepare for my arrival Magda. Hopefully you will soon begin to adjust to my presence."

"That is your power. To make ours more?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you Uncle Mal?"

"Mal's power is so cool." Billie said before he could answer. "Show her." She encouraged Mal with a grin.

"Now let's see." Mal said.

Then he closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of him, his palms down. He had no need to do this really; it was show, to indicate what he was doing. He raised his hands and the lemonade pitcher floated into the air.

"It's flying." Magda gasped, pointing into the air. "How do you do it?"

"That's my power." Mal said as he floated the pitcher back onto the table and opened his eyes.

"That is…cool." Magda said with a bright smile as she borrowed Billie's word.

"Isn't it?" Billie said. "He made stars dance once."

"Yeah. And then Liza made me clean them all up. I'm not doing that again." Mal said jokingly, but still serious enough to show that he meant it.

"What if I promise to clean up the stars?" Billie asked.

"It would have to be for something special." Mal said.

"Yes." I agreed. "And I think we should be getting back now. Amazing, I feel like a child again. I feel as if I require a nap."

"We have to go already?" Billie asked with complaint.

"You could stay a while and I'll run you over later." Tony offered.

"Thank you." Billie said happily, hugging him tightly, before encouraging Magda back to the floor so they could go play in the barn.

Mal and I said goodbye and left the way we came.

"Shall we run back?" I asked. "I want to be in Tregarran all the quicker."

"Ok." Mal said, and we held hands as we ran back to the house.

"Liza, Mal have you seen Billie?" Mother asked meeting us in the back yard.

"Yes. She came with us over to the Stables." I stated, and then something occurred to me. "She did not seek permission."

"No. And you didn't check?" Mother asked in shock.

"I chose to trust her." I stated. "Normally she wouldn't lie about something like that."

"She did this time." Mother observed.

"In future I will question her permission every single time, I will not trust her at her word." I said firmly.

"No need to go to extremes." Mother said with a wary sigh. "Just check with me cause Billie will say anything to get out of the house now. She wouldn't wander off on her own again, but she will do with people she knows."

"She has a problem with the house?" I asked.

"No. Just being cooped up." Mother said with another sigh. "Ironic thing is, Tobias and me were gonna take her hunting away from the house for a few days, but it's too late to set out today, and she has to be punished. She can't go running off on us like that. It's not right."

"She must learn." I agreed.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She stayed to play with Magda." Mal answered. "Tony's bringing her back later."

"I'm actually considering going over there and dragging her back here, but she's a little rebel, just like I was. I would have been embarrassed and less likely to be reasonable if Nessie or Jake did that to me. I'll wait till she gets home and then I'll lay down the law." Mother reasoned.

"Then we shall make ourselves scarce." I stated, taking Mal's hand. "We should hate to be in the way."

"You mean that you don't want to get caught in the crossfire." Mother said with a grin.

"Exactly. Be in the way." I said with a smile and reached up to kiss Mother's cheek. "If you would like me present then come find me, but right now I need a nap."

"Yeah. It catches you like that. One moment you feel full of energy and the next you want a sleep. Just a little cat nap, to take the edge off." Mother observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

"I think it will be better to deal with Billie on her own anyway." Mother said, hugging me. "You can comfort her afterward if you want to."

"If she is looking for comfort I may consider it, although I will tell her of my disappointment that she deceived me. She could have caused animosity between us."

"Not really." Mother stated.

"Not really, but the possibility was there." I stated. "I will judge how she is later and act accordingly."

"Ok. You should probably check with Tobias to see what time he's making dinner for." She advised.

"Are you not coming in?" I asked.

"Nope. I need to just breathe a little or I'll work up a good head of steam on my anger. I need to just be relaxed when Billie returns." She explained.

"We will see you at dinner." I stated.

"You going for a nap too Mal?"

"Well to watch over my darling wife while she sleeps." Mal said with a smile.

"I hope that's all your doing." Mother said with a grin. "Have fun."

I laughed at Mother's joke and then hand-in-hand Mal and I made our way into the kitchen where Father was busy de-scaling fish.

"Oh dear." I gasped, feeling my stomach roll and I ran through the kitchen to the safety of the stairs where after catching my breath I felt my stomach settle once more.

"Are you ok?" Mal asked.

"I seem to be squeamish over food preparation at the moment. Please go ask Father when dinner will be ready." I said softly, trying to keep my breathing shallow.

"Will do." Mal said and he disappeared into the kitchen.

I climbed the back staircase to the first landing, the one which had serviced the first floor before Father had it covered up when turning what was now the recreation room into a bedroom for when he had been creating a place for him and Mother when they were first dating. I sat with my back to the partition wall, what once must have been the doorway, and waited for Mal to return to me.

He was only a minuet at most and I was in his arms being transported up the stairs with no conscious knowledge that he had picked me up.

"Why are you carrying me?" I asked.

"You fainted." He said.

"I did?" I asked in shock, I had no recollection of feeling faint.

"Only a little. I thought you wouldn't want me to tell the others just yet."

"I don't want them to worry." I agreed, as Mal carried me into our room. "It is a natural thing for a woman to faint in the early stages as her hormones become unbalanced."

"I'm not arguing with you." Mal said as he placed me on the bed and stroked my cheek and running his hand over my forehead. "Essie fainted when she was having you and everyone panicked. That's why I didn't say anything, I know how much you don't want them fussing over you right now. I wasn't about to say anything unless I was certain that there was something seriously wrong."

"Thank you." I said and hugged him. "It seems that I am more exhausted than I thought."

"It was the smell of that fish, very over powering." Mal said, nodding as if it were an unarguable truth. "Made me want to pass out too."

I chuckled.

"It was rather overpowering." I agreed. "When will dinner be ready?"

"Tobias is cooking it for six."

"Then we have two hours in which to nap. An hour and a half is sufficient. I will set the alarm for half five and we should wake in time to shower for dinner." I reasoned.

"Sounds good to me." Mal said and he kissed me before he set my old alarm clock.

He then held me as I began to drift into a sleep that seemed long awaited. I didn't sleep too deeply, merely drifted between sleep and being awake as I did not wish to oversleep dinner.

The rest of the evening went well, even my talk to Billie. She was apologetic and promised not to lie in such a way in the future. I was under no illusion that it was the last time such a thing would happen, Billie would likely err again in future, but she seemed sincere enough and she meant it at the time she made the promise and so I decided not to press the matter. Mostly I didn't press the matter in case it led to further animosity.

I wanted to enjoy my time at Tregarran without any stress. I wanted to make it work, to live with my family whilst having the freedom to proceed through this pregnancy as I wished. I wanted to do this without people telling me what I should be doing and what was best for me. Advice was welcome but not when it appeared that they were dictating to me. The first had been Tony and his questioning my desire to hunt, I could live with that, Tony didn't have to be there when I went out to hunt. However there were other matters that would cause a lot of tension if Mal and I were to be scrutinised for the next few months.

I had not really thought there would be a problem, or perhaps I have convinced myself that Mal and I had become stealthy enough when we wished to be. There was no risk; I knew that, all the books said so. My family didn't agree and no matter how stealthy we were we could not escape sensitive hearing. Everyone had merely been polite before in not mentioning anything, as we were polite about not mentioning when we overheard them at times. I suppose it was mutual respect that led to the state where we forgot that others noticed.

As Mal and I settled into bed a few days after the Billie incident I felt the sudden urge of desire overcome me. It had been nigh on two weeks since we had made love, life had been somewhat hectic and we hadn't found the time. That night the need became strong as innocent kisses inflamed me. Mal had been cautious at first, possibly because I had shown little interest for a fortnight, but after a few reassuring words that I had no worries and would it not be torture to go several months with no physical contact he complied.

Once he was certain it was something that I desired as much as he did, and I was not merely doing it to please him, he became the sensuous man I knew him to be. Of course we had to keep it small and with as little noise as possible, but it was still enjoyable. I felt happy afterwards as we drifted in the afterglow, holding each other as we paddled the edges of a dream.

My good mood lasted well into the next morning, and I am certain would have survived the day, possibly the week, had Father not cornered me in the library. I suppose I should have been suspicious when Mother took Billie shopping to look for supplies she would need for when she began school in September. It was less than eight weeks away and of course she should start the preparation, but Mother hated shopping and Father was the one who did such things. It was in order to get Billie out of the house to stop her overhearing the conversation that Father wished to have with me.

I was passing through the library to the recreation room for I had decided to have a swim while the pool was completely free. With Billie gone out with Mother she was unlikely to leap in and request we play some game other than merely swim, which is what I desired to do.

"Vela, could I speak with you a moment?" Father asked.

"Of course Father." I said, pausing and waiting expectantly.

"Would you sit down please?" He asked, indicating a chair.

"This is likely to be a long conversation?" I asked.

"Hopefully we can keep it brief, but I would rather you sit." Father stated.

"This had better not be in deference to my 'condition' because I will be very vexed if I thought you were treating me differently because I am with child." I stated, rather more curtly than I had ever been with Father before, but I was wary that people would treat me differently if I allowed them.

"This is not because you are with child but more for my benefit. Do you not find that conversations appear more hostile if they are conducted whilst standing?" He observed.

"Yes." I agreed with reluctance as I sat in the chair he had offered, Father remained standing. "Are you not going to sit, or do you wish to get the conversational upper hand by standing? Need I point out you are taller than me regardless? Everybody towers over me so I never have the advantage in that sense."

"You are on the defensive, perhaps we should hold this conversation later." Father observed.

"You are the one who wishes to hold this conversation and I am merely on the defensive because of your manner. Father, speak your piece so I may carry on with what I planned this day. Namely going for a nice relaxing swim, one form of exercise I doubt anyone could find fault with." I said warily.

Father sighed and sat down opposite me.

"I had hoped to avoid animosity, for what I wish to discuss is of a delicate matter." He stated.

"Father just out with it, this running about the bushes is making me dizzy." I said in exasperation.

"You and Mal had a good time last night." He remarked.

"Yes. We are a married couple, you can not disapprove." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Of course it is to be expected of a married couple, have I ever shown disapproval in the past?" He asked.

"No. However you do now. Why?" I replied.

"Because you are pregnant." He answered.

"I thought you would not seek to treat to me differently." I observed.

"This is not treating you differently, I am merely asking you to consider the safety of your child." He stated.

"Oh Father you are determined to have this conversation? In that case we shall. Yes Mal and I made love last night, but there is no danger. Any pregnancy advice book will tell you that sex is viable right up to the latter stages of pregnancy. There really is no danger to the child. I'll admit that there are some cases where it is inadvisable, but as of yet there is no reason Mal and I should abstain. I like making love too much to abstain for so long when there is no reason to do so."

"Your mother and I abstained." Father said.

"I know. However you had good reason. You knew not if she would conceive on top of the pregnancy already in progress and you were uncertain of what the contraceptive drug would do to the pregnancy. You had reasons and besides you only had to abstain for a month and a half. Mal and I would have to abstain for nine months, not to mention that particular time after the birth. I can not wait that long and I cannot expect Mal to wait that long." I said hotly, feeling annoyed and embarrassed to be holding this conversation.

"This is something you want and not merely to keep Malachite happy?" He asked.

"Father how dare you!" I exclaimed, feeling my final grip on my temper slip away. "You think I would put Mal's happiness above the health of my son? Above my own comfort? If it was merely a case of satisfying Mal, we would find other alternatives, but I want the entire experience before that time when it becomes impossible."

"It seems to me that you are putting your child at risk." Father persisted.

"Why would you come to such a conclusion?" I demanded. "Did you abstain when Atia was with child?"

"The second time." Father said softly and something occurred to me.

"Whatever the reason Atia miscarried it was not due to your making love." I said in kinder tones now I had a reason for his overbearing manner at present.

"I cannot remove the thought from my mind that it was. It is ingrained in my memory, the wise woman telling me to find some other outlet to avoid the disapproval of the gods and they take our child again." He said softly.

"That is merely superstition Father." I said gently as I reached out and tapped his hand. "You know that surely?"

"I cannot alter my beliefs so quickly." He said apologetically.

"I see." I observed, pulling my hand away. "In that case am I right in assuming that Mal and I making love under your roof will make you uncomfortable and will cause tension between us?"

"I will not show my disapproval." He stated.

"I will know that it's there." I said sadly as I rose to my feet. "I clearly have a lot to think over."

"What do you need to think over?" He asked, startled by my words.

"The best way to remedy this situation." I stated. "I'm going to swim, I would rather not be disturbed."

"Please remember that you need not submerge yourself to be alone with your thoughts." He said and I groaned.

"Now you will lecture me on safety? You're as bad as Tony." I said sadly.

"Perhaps, but we only have your best interest at heart and if I am truly honest I can see why he might be concerned." Father admitted.

"Would you say such a thing if Mother were here?" I demanded.

"Yes. We had a disagreement about it in fact, but regardless of what argument Essie may give I still believe there is a cause for concern." Father said firmly.

"You and Mother discussed this?" I asked in horror.

Father nodded.

"Was Mal the only person not to eavesdrop on that conversation?" I demanded hotly.

"Essie was worried that Tony would upset you."

"Oh I wish you hadn't told me that." I said in despair. "Mother was my last bastion of hope that someone in this family would not treat me as fragile merely because I am pregnant."

"It was nothing to do with you being pregnant and everything to do with how you have the tendency to overreact to upsets." Father observed in a clear attempt of trying to initiate damage control. "Granted you have become a lot calmer these past few years, but under stress you tend to revert to your old ways."

"I am not stressed!" I said firmly, but to my own ears I could hear the edges of denial. "At least I was not stressed until everybody decided that I should be coddled. It is stifling beyond belief! I wish you could know how frustrating it is to know that everybody in your family thinks you so weak. It seems that the only people who seek to treat me the same are Mal, Granny Ness and Grace."

"Vela, please, we do not mean to stifle you." Father said softly.

"Perhaps you do not mean to do it, but you are. I need space." I said warily and before Father could argue further I made my way to the pool.

I removed my dress and dove into the pool. I allowed its soothing embrace to welcome me as I began to glide through the water. I felt my annoyance leave me as the water flowed around me. Now I could think more rationally.

My family were only thinking of me, but it still irked me that they thought I required special treatment. I had come to terms with the fact that my child would be human, but my family seemed to think that it made him inferior. I doubted that was what they truly believed, but I couldn't help thinking that. They seemed to question my every move and as I swam I realised that should I spend the duration of my pregnancy in Tregarran I would go mad.

I left the pool, wiping away the excess water before I pulled on my dress and headed up to my room, although I headed to the grand staircase in order to avoid Father if he were still in the library. Luckily I did not meet him along the way, I was grateful for that.

When I entered our room Mal was sat at my old desk perusing employment lists.

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

"Nothing that's permanent." He said unenthusiastically.

"Then perhaps you should change to a temporary option and adjust your location." I stated.

"Where to?" Mal asked.

To answer I squeezed in close to him and changed the location on the screen.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You want to relocate there?"

"We already have a house there with indoor plumbing and a steady electricity and gas supply. It is small but cosy and there is a lot of land surrounding the historical house. I wish to see that house and it will be the perfect place for us to live until we find somewhere more permanent here." I confirmed.

"But it's so far away." He observed. "Do you really want to move so far away?"

"The coddling everyone is subjecting me to is driving me crazy and I fear I should do something bad should I remain under this roof. We need our own place but the cabin is not suited for us to live there for a prolonged duration. I don't see why we should put our hard earned cash into someone else's pocket renting their property when we have a perfect place to live in the mean time. You can still conduct your searches from there and I will not end up hating my entire family for thinking me to be weak."

"They don't think you're weak." Mal protested.

"They give the impression that they do." I stated. "That is enough to rankle. Besides, they heard us last night, and have admitted they heard us. Father is worried we may harm the baby. I cannot spend months under these conditions. I will surely lose my mind."

"If you're really sure about this then I don't see any reason why we can't do it. But you know there's a lot of planning involved? What about your checkups? You can hardly walk into the nearest antenatal." He stated.

"We'll talk to Carlisle, he has contacts all over the world, I'm sure he can arrange for an ultrasound machine and other relevant equipment. If he were to show you I'm sure you could perform the examinations yourself." I suggested.

Mal nodded.

"Well as long as we can sort out the little details then there's no reason we can't do it." Mal said firmly.

"Yes." I agreed. "Let's move to our farm in Wales."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, BellaNessieCullen, I Am Switzerland101 and yuiop**

* * *

"You wanted to see me Lamb?" Mother asked meeting me in Carlisle's old office as I had requested.

_Yes. Can we hold a closed conversation?_ I asked silently.

_Ok._ Mother said carefully, sitting down on the edge of Carlisle's desk. _What's going on?_

_Mal and I have been discussing a few things in regards to what we will do until we find a house for sale and somewhere adequate for him to work nearby._ I began.

_What's the plan?_ She asked, regarding me carefully and I knew it was only her courtesy that was keeping my mind sealed to her.

_We wished for you to be the first to know that Mal and I plan to move to our farm for a while._ I stated.

Mother frowned for a moment, and then appeared to glean of where I spoke.

_What?_ Mother demanded. _You're moving to the other side of the world!_

_Wales is hardly the other side of the world Mother._ I said warily.

"It might as well be." Mother replied disgruntled.

"You may visit whenever you like. However Mal and I need our own place and there's nothing local that seems adequate as of yet. We will live in the farm house that we own until we can find our own place here." I stated.

"And what if you don't?" She demanded.

"Then we'll find the best property we can get in the vegetarian lands." I stated. "But I can't go on staying here. I shall go mad." I added, attempting to hold down the thought that Father's intervention was one of the main factors in my decision.

_I'm sorry Tobias said that to you Lamb. I could have killed him._ Mother stated vehemently.

_I rather know the discomfort of my parents so that I may act accordingly._ I stated. _However I found Father's approach somewhat excessive. Not to mention embarrassing._

_He said that he'd be subtle._ Mother said and shook her head. _I should have handled it._

_It matters not Mother, the results would still be the same_. I said, hoping to ease any tension I may have caused between my parents. _It was foolish to think we could all reside this way under one roof. It is better that we do this. Besides, you can come and visit us and I will return here for the birth._

_What about check ups? It's not like you can go to the local doctor, they might think you're ill with your temperature and pulse_. Mother observed with worry.

_I asked Carlisle if he had contacts in Britain, and he has. He can arrange for an ultrasound machine to be delivered to the farm, and any other supplies. He will show Mal what to do. We have it covered._ I explained.

_I'm glad._ Mother said and stroked my cheek, refraining from pointing out that I had in fact told Carlisle before her that Mal and I planned a move to Wales. _Well if you're certain about this._

"I am." I said aloud.

"Then let's go tell Tobias." She said with a smile and we went down to the library together where Father was waiting with Mal and Billie.

"Are you going to enlighten me?" He asked when we entered. "Mal has remained steadfastly tight lipped."

"Thank you." I said, sitting next to Mal and taking his hand.

"So what's going on?" Billie asked.

"Mal and I are going to live on our farm in Wales until we can find something more permanent." I stated.

"Has this anything to do with our conversation the other day?" Father asked.

"That is part of the reason that led to this decision, but mostly it is due to the fact that it is impractical for Mal and I to stay here for all those months. That is why we will go to our farm until we can find something suitable here." I stated.

"You can't go! You only just got here!" Billie protested. "I'll miss you."

"We will need a fortnight to settle in, but after that you may come and stay with us." I stated. "Carlisle will be visiting us then to assure the delivery of the equipment and check that it is in good working condition. If Mother and Father agree then you may travel with him and stay with us until you must return for school."

"It depends on how you behave over the next week." Mother said and Billie nodded her head. "So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." I replied. "We thought the sooner the better so that we have the time to settle in."

"In that case we must have a meal tonight to wish you bon voyage." Father stated.

"Yeah." Mother agreed. "We should have Tony, Grace and Magda over too."

"Don't forget Prue and Tibbi." Billie stated.

"Are you ok with this?" Mother asked.

"Yes." I said with a nod of my head.

"It'll be great to have a nice send off." Mal added.

"If we had more warning we could have invited the others." Father observed.

"But as an impromptu send off it will do." Mother said in warning tones. "We'll have to let Ebony know too, and I bet Lilly would appreciate an invite."

"I will go and make a start on dinner." Father stated. "Who would like to phone around?"

"I'll do it." Mother said.

"I'll phone Prue." Billie said happily.

"We will go and begin our preparations to depart." I said as I took Mal's hand.

Mal and I made our way up to my room and I packed while he ensured the purchase our tickets and such. We had been busy for an hour when I had a sudden sense of dread descend upon me. It worried me at first for I had no thoughts of dread moving to another country with my Malachite. It was but a moment later when I realised the sense of dread was not my own.

_Liza I need you A.S.A.P._ Tony's thoughts invaded mine.

"We have to go and help Tony." I said aloud and without waiting for Mal's response I was pulling him from the room and down through the house.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked as we made our way outside.

"Tony called to me." I said as we ran into the trees. "I don't know the reason, merely that he wants me there quickly."

"Do you think he wants to talk about us moving?" Mal suggested.

"It was more of an emergency feel, I believe he would merely use the phone or come over to Tregarran if he wished to discuss that." I said as we neared the Stables.

"Then why didn't we get more help?" Mal asked with worry.

"Good point, but if Tony required Mother he would have called her." I stated as we reached the Stables and I knew we were to go around to the back. "He's in the barn, but now he's blocking me."

"That's weird." Mal observed as we made our way around to the back. "Why would he call you and then block you."

"Yes. If he needs my help why is he not briefing me?" I wondered.

Mal said nothing for there was no need to wonder longer as we were at the barn. The door was closed which was unusual.

_It's unlocked, come right in._ Tony said and I looked at Mal a moment before I pushed open the door and entered.

I walked in and it took a moment for my brain to register what I was seeing.

"Why is Bob tied to that chair?" I asked.

"To stop him running away." Tony said, watching Bob anxiously as he strained against the ropes that held him to the chair. "Look, you're going to cut yourself like that."

Bob glared at Tony and tried to say something, but his voice was stopped by the bandana tied about his mouth.

_Let me the hell go!_ Bob thought angrily as I felt my mind align with Tony's as it had when we were children and I could read minds through his.

"What is going on?" I asked, going up to Bob to remove the bandana.

"Wait!" Tony said. "Bob, don't shout or swear because Magda will hear you and I don't want her picking up bad habits."

_That's why you were blocking me outside the barn._ I realised.

_Yeah._ Tony confirmed.

"So why is he tied up?" Mal asked.

"Can you close the door?" Tony asked.

Mal did so and then came closer to the scene.

Bob was looking between the three of us now and he was frightened for his life.

"We're not going to hurt you." I said and reached out to remove the bandana, Bob shrunk away from me. "Really Bob, you will cower from me? You have known me since high school. Have I ever given you cause to fear me?"

He paused for a moment, watching me, then shook his head.

"And you know I value manners in the highest regard and would feel hurt should you behave in a rude manner." I said firmly.

Bob nodded.

"Then I am going to remove your bandana and release you from your bonds and then we will all sit together and have a civilised conversation. Is that clear?" I prompted.

Bob nodded.

I removed the bandana and he remained quiet so I removed his ropes. I thought that he would behave especially when he sat for a moment rubbing life back into his wrists. Then before we could react, and I know not what Tony was doing, why he hadn't spotted the plan in his mind, but Bob surged up. He pushed me and it set me off balance, Tony and Mal rushed to catch me, and Bob used the distraction to dash for the door.

I remained on my feet but there was no way to stop Bob without hurting him.

"Mal buffer him he knows everything anyway." Tony said quickly.

Mal nodded and suddenly Bob levitated from the floor and Mal moved his hand through the air leading Bob over to the hay pile where he brought him down. Mal moved swiftly over to Bob and stood over him.

"I really don't know what is going on here but you ever push Liza again and we'll have a serious problem boyo." Mal said in a low voice.

"Mal, he is merely frightened." I said, going to Mal's side and taking his hand. "Now please, what is going on?"

"You're all monsters." Bob gasped.

"We're not monsters." Mal said firmly. "What gave you that impression?"

"You tied me up and gagged me." Bob said incredulously.

"You were like that when we got here." I stated. "Why did you tie him up Tony?"

"Because he was threatening to go to the authorities about the secret conspiracy of the vampires." Tony said in the tones he would employ when Bob was off on a tangent regarding one of his many conspiracy theories.

"Vampires are not real." I said, looking to Bob.

"Eliza, Lilly told him." Tony said warily.

"I see." I said, giving Bob a sympathetic look as I sat down with my legs crossed. "Lilly decided to tell you that she is dhampir."

"Yeah." Bob said.

"And you came running here? Why?"

"Because he thought I was a vampire slayer." Tony said, leaning against a wooden pillar with his arms crossed.

"Your girlfriend of four years informs you that she is half-vampire and you repay her courageous revelation by running to a vampire slayer? What was your intention, for Tony to slay her?" I demanded.

"No." Bob said. "I wanted him to tell me that she was playing some kind of trick on me. I didn't expect him to confirm it."

"So why was Tony holding you captive?" I asked again, hoping for more elaboration than they had already given me.

"Because he was going to run off to tell the police like I said." Tony stated. "He wouldn't listen to what I was saying that's why I called you."

"What a foolish thing to do." I stated. "If you were to go to the police they would either laugh at you or section you. They would not come out here bothering us. If your name were to get onto the system a vampire somewhere might become aware of you and decide that you are a problem. You are safe in our lands, but if you were to wander into carnivore lands you would become fair pickings. In fact some carnivores would see it as their duty to kill you for threatening to spread the word of our existence."

"Carnivore?" Bob asked with a frown.

"A vamp who drinks human blood." Mal supplied. "We're veggies, we only drink animal blood."

"You do?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. Just like Lilly and all the members of our family." Tony stated.

"Did Lilly not explain this to you?" I asked.

Bob opened his mouth to speak and then dropped his head in shame.

"You did not give her the chance to explain." I realised.

"I told her I had to be alone to think and then I came here." He said full of self-shame.

"You must phone her this instant." I ordered.

Bob sighed as he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit speed dial.

"_Bob? Where are you?"_ Lilly answered.

"Hey Lilly-Blossom, I'm sorry I left in such a hurry." Bob said in a low voice. "I'm over at the Stables could you come over here?"

"_Why are you there?"_ Lilly asked.

"Could you just come over?" He asked again.

"_I will be but a moment."_ Lilly said, and there was a pause. _"I will run."_ And the line went dead.

"She's gonna run?" Bob asked us, looking up at us.

"We're very fast." I stated.

"Why do you think I used to run to work?" Tony asked. "Cutting through the woods I'd get there in two or three minuets."

"You did?" Bob asked in shock.

"Yeah." Tony said with a shrug, as if it were not the fantastical feat it would seem to his friend.

Bob nodded and then went silent for a moment whilst looking thoughtfully.

"So if you're a vampire yourself then why would you kill that vampire?" He asked.

"Because he was about to make breakfast of one of my best friends." Tony said, dropping down on the straw beside me and Mal sat too, placing his hand in mine. "And if I hadn't known you I still would have taking him out. This is veggie land. Carnies aren't supposed to hunt here."

"You got actual laws?" Bob asked in surprise.

"We're not complete savages." I said haughtily. "We have countless laws to ensure peace amongst our kind, and moreover we helped to instigate them when we were eight."

"All the carnies couldn't get over us actual half vamps, especially Liza. They all wanted to adopt her." Tony said with a grin.

"Enslave me." I corrected. "Or perhaps make a pet of me. To sit there and do tricks on command as a talking point."

"Oh I don't know, Sam Ransome would have treated you alright." Tony said amused.

"Mr Ransome is a very good friend and I beg you not to make jokes at his expense." I said primly. "Tony and I were part of the recruitment campaign, although we were merely there as mascots of sorts. Mother and Aunt Jane were the true spoke persons."

"Your mother. You're talking about your real mother?" Bob asked carefully.

"Whom else do I refer to as Mother?" I demanded.

"But I thought you guys didn't get to meet your parents until you were seventeen." Bob said with a frown.

"Actually it was when we were seven." Tony said. "I mean we might as well tell you that now. We're ten years younger than we've been claiming since we started high school."

"Wait, you were fifteen when you started high school." Bob said with a frown.

I looked at Tony; _This was probably not the best way to reveal this little truth._

_In for a penny in for a pound._ Tony replied.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to Bob, deciding that it was best for me to take this.

"We stated that we were fifteen because that is the age we seemed at the time, but in reality we were five." I explained.

"What? How?" He demanded.

"That's how dhampir age." I stated. "We mature quickly, reaching adulthood by seven years of age, after which we stop aging. Has it escaped your notice that Tony and I haven't aged since we finished school."

"I just put it down to your good genes, like Essie got." Bob observed.

"Exactly." I said with a smile. "It is all in the genes."

"Does that make you feel clever? Having fun at our expense by telling the truth without being honest?" Bob asked.

"Derive pleasure where you can." I said with a shrug.

"So you're really only twenty-two?" Bob asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"And you're really twins."

"Yes." Tony and I said with unison that we hadn't used in years. "We really are twins."

"I thought I'd just check." Bob said. "So how about you Mal? Are you twenty or something?"

"Closer to forty." Mal stated. "I was thirty-nine last birthday."

"But you look so young." Bob said in disbelief.

"Liza did say that we stop aging." Mal stated.

"Yeah." Bob said. "But it's kinda hard to believe."

Mal shrugged.

"Wait a minuet, that's why you and Grace didn't get together until four years ago?" He said in a manner that suggested he was happy to finally be at the bottom of that mystery.

"She wanted to wait until I was really eighteen." Tony stated.

"So Grace knew? You told her and not me?" Bob said in a hurt voice.

"She is my best friend." Tony said unapologetically. "And I had to save her from some vamps too so I couldn't really not tell her."

"You didn't tell me." Bob observed.

"You came up with your own version of events. It was easier to let you go on thinking that than risk putting your life in danger. The law isn't exact as it used to be, but before the vampires in America united there was only one law every vampire had to abide by. The one golden rule." Tony replied.

"What?"

"Don't reveal the secret and death to any human who finds out." Mal stated. "This extended into other things, like killing vampires with dhampir progeny because for the child to be born then the law must have been broken."

"They'd kill people for having kids?" Bob asked in disgust.

"Yes." Mal said in such a certain way that it left no room for argument.

"Ok." Bob said and then he jumped as Lilly was suddenly beside him, he hadn't heard her enter although the rest of us had.

"Why are you here?" She asked, crouching next to him, her face close to his and invading his personal space.

"I'm sorry. I freaked out. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe you were winding me up and that Tony could confirm it." He replied.

"How could Cousin Tony confirm it?" Lilly asked, still not moving away from him, but Bob didn't seem too troubled by this invasion of his space.

"I thought he was a vampire slayer." Bob admitted, dropping his eyes in shame.

"You meant for him to kill me?" Lilly exclaimed, jumping to the same conclusion I had.

"No. Just to tell me that you were winding me up. I really didn't think you were. I mean, you don't seem like one." Bob stammered.

"And how is a dhampir meant to seem?" Lilly asked.

"Not like you." Bob said. "You're kind and warm and I've never seen you so much as swat a fly. How could you be a vampire? Even a half one?"

"I blame your obsession." Lilly said. "I did warn you Bobbit."

"I know, but I thought it was just because I was obsessing about vampires, I never guessed it was cause you were one." Bob said, laughing at his own folly.

"And I had no reason to believe that you had some prior knowledge of the supernatural. Perhaps I should have sought advice before I revealed all, but I had to bite the bullet when you asked about moving in. I was unprepared, but didn't want you to think that I was against us living together. It's the next step toward commitment for us. Although you have been staying over most nights you had to know what you are letting yourself in for if it is to become a permanent arrangement." Lilly said, finishing her statement in a hopeful manner.

"It's a little late for that." Bob said with a somewhat dazed smile. "I'm already in, but I guess it's good to know that you're a little different, but then I knew that anyway. I've always thought you were special and I guess I was right."

Lilly frowned slightly.

"Well I mean you're special because you're you. This revelation is just another piece to the overall mystery of you." Bob said quickly, managing to recover well.

"Good answer." Lilly said with a smile and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Just one thing I have to check." Bob said, placing his hand to her mouth for a moment, stopping the kiss and looking a little worried. "You are over eighteen right?"

"I would say I am very much over eighteen." Lilly said before turning to look at us. "I take the matter of our aging arose?"

"Yes." I replied.

"So how much over eighteen?" Bob asked.

"I have been on this world for nigh on sixty one years." Lilly said, looking into his eyes and almost daring him to say something bad about it.

"I'm dating an extremely hot older woman, man I feel like a Hollywood playboy." He said with a grin.

"As long as you're only my boy Bobbit then you're welcome to feel that way." She whispered, placing her forehead against his.

"I'm all yours Lilly-blossom." Bob said, placing his hand to her cheek.

"Good." She said and leant forward to place a chaste kiss upon his lips before she sat down beside him and took his hand. "I'm glad that you are willing to work through this."

"It's not really a problem other than the fact that you took so long to tell me." Bob stated.

"I wanted to be sure that you were serious about me before I gave you potential life threatening information." Lilly explained.

"You'll have to go over the rules with me so I don't accidentally break them." Bob stated.

"We will do this later." Lilly observed.

"And there's no other creatures I should know about?" Bob asked, smiling at Lilly as she held his hand firmly. "No werewolves going to jump out on me?"

Tony cleared his throat and Bob turned to look at him. Bob knew Tony well, knew when he was trying to cover something up.

"What?" He asked with a groan.

"I'm a werewolf too." Tony said.

"What you got the monopoly on the supernatural now? You got a little gorgon in there, maybe some elf?" He scoffed.

"If there was any elf in the family line I believe I am the most likely recipient of that particular gene." I said lightly and the others laughed, which was my intention. "However, Tony is a shapeshifter, one of the Quileute warriors. Sadly the gene passed me by or else I would be as tall and muscular as him."

"So you can really turn into a wolf?" Bob asked in awe, and I suppose this must seem like some dream come true to him given his penchant for all things other.

"Yeah." Tony confirmed.

"Prove it." Bob challenged.

"There's not enough room in here Bobbit." Lilly said calmly.

"The Quileute wolves are massive." Mal said. "You've been to La Push right?"

"Yeah." Bob said, nodding his head.

"Well remember all the bear sightings? They weren't bears." Mal said with a grin.

"That is big." Bob remarked with raised eyebrows. "And now I get all those jokes about keeping the tourists out of the forest and that the wolves are your friends."

"More like our people." Tony said with a smile.

"Can you show me though?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. But not now. We all got a dinner to get ready for." Tony replied.

"Dinner?" Lilly asked.

"It is a farewell feast for Mal and I." I explained. "We are moving to our farm in Wales for a while."

"You are going to live in another country Cousin Liza?" Lilly asked in shock.

"Only for a while." I replied. "Until the baby is born, by which time we will surely have found an appropriate property near here."

"Baby? You're pregnant?" Bob asked, looking aghast. "Oh god, I'm sorry I pushed you. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known."

"There was no harm done." I stated. "However had I been in mind to hurt you I would have done, but because you pushed me, not because you pushed me whilst pregnant."

Bob was about to speak, to protest that he really, definitely would not have pushed me had he known I was pregnant.

"What would your mother say?" I prompted.

"That I shouldn't have pushed you anyway." Bob observed.

"Exactly." I said with a nod. "Although I would like to commend you on your good strategy. You went for who you perceived to be the weakest but most likely to be helped. Although if I had been aware of what you were doing you would not have budged me."

Then Magda ran into the barn before Bob could react.

"Daddy, Daddy why is my mind blank?" She asked, running up to Tony and jumping into his arms.

Grace was a second behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't think she'd get the top bolt." Grace said, looking worried.

"She jumped up and held herself up by the top of the frame." Tony said, taking it straight from Magda's mind. "That wasn't a good thing to do Mags. You're not supposed to go outside without us, you know that."

"But you're out here." Magda said with a frown.

"But we were meant to stay in the house." Grace said, reaching down to pick Magda up, but then she paused and looked to Tony for a moment before she sat beside him instead, pulling Magda into her lap. "There was an emergency, but luckily it's all over now."

Magda nodded.

"So who's this?" Bob said in cooing tones.

"Our daughter, Magda." Grace stated.

"But she looks about three." He exclaimed.

"That's because I age differently like Auntie Billie and not like Devon and Maurice and Auntie Liza's baby that isn't here yet cause he's in her belly." Magda said. "Auntie Billie told me all about it."

"Wait, don't you have a cousin Billie?" Bob said with a frown.

"Actually she's our baby sister. That time we brought her to your house she was only a month old." Tony replied.

"What? But…" Bob trailed off speechless. "This is incredible."

"Yeah." Grace said with a fond smile as she placed a kiss to the top of Magda's head.

"Well I guess it clears up a few more things. Cause Billie was at your wedding right?" He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I thought it was weird for two girls who looked so alike to have the same name. I mean at the back of my mind I recognised the resemblance, but for the most part I was completely clueless." He stated.

"That's how we require humans to be in order to live in peace." I stated.

"Confused?" Bob ventured.

"Pretty much, yeah." Mal confirmed.

"So how did you take it when you found out?" Bob directed toward Grace.

"I took it pretty well. I was ok with the fact that Tony turned into a giant gold wolf in front of me because he saved me from the vamps. Liza was the cavalry so that made half vampires ok in my estimation too. The thing that freaked me out though was finding out he was only seven when I was head over heels for him by then."

"Seven? So when you were pretending to be seventeen? Did that happen to take place toward the end of junior year when you started hanging exclusively with the jocks for a few weeks?" Bob asked and I realised he was more observant than I'd ever given him credit for.

"I thought it would be better all around if I took myself out of the picture." Tony replied.

"Makes sense now." Bob said. "And the gold wolf thing. I mean why you didn't want me to get it for Eloise."

"It was the perfect token for us." Grace said as she pulled a chain from beneath her shirt and the little wolf glinted in the dimness of the barn.

"Will I be a gold wolf too?" Magda asked as she watched the wolf spin gently on the chain.

"We really won't know what colour you'll be until you phase for the first time." Tony stated.

Magda nodded then turned her eyes on Bob. She frowned slightly.

"You are a human. You make my nose tickle and I feel hungry." She looked up at Grace. "Mommy when will it be dinner time? Will I have the nice blood and not the icky milk?"

"You need milk too Magda, you know that." Grace said firmly.

"But it's not as nice as blood." She said with a pout.

"I know, but we need human food as well as blood or we'll die." Grace stated.

"We?" Bob asked. "The way you're talking there Grace it sounds like you're a half vamp too."

"Mommy is a half vampire." Magda stated.

"That can't be right." Bob said with a frown. "There's pictures of us together in preschool."

"It's complicated." Grace said. "Too complicated to go into now. We'll tell you all about it another time, right now we have to get ready."

"Oh yeah, for this farewell dinner." Bob remembered.

"Yes. Mal and I should go prepare." I said as I rose to my feet and Mal stood beside me.

"As should we." Lilly stated, pulling Bob to his feet.

"Ok." Bob said. "But it feels like your trying to stall here."

"I'll explain it as we get ready Bobbit." Lilly said. "Come."

Before Bob could say anything more Lilly pulled him from the barn.

"Mal and I should go too." I stated. "We have a few more things to do before we are ready to go and I would rather not to leave it to chance in the morning."

"Ok. See you later Sis." Tony said, and hugged me.

I hugged him in return before we all said our goodbyes and Mal and I left.

"Are the flights in order?" I asked as we strolled back through the woods.

"Yep. Sorted out the last little niggle so we won't have much waiting around." He stated.

"That's good. I don't want anything to delay our arrival at the farm." I said happily.

"Me either. I can't wait for you to finally see it." He remarked wistfully.

"How wonderful is it that in two days from now we will be settled into our new home." I mused, my mind full of wonderful imaginings of domestic bliss.

"Yeah. Wonderful." Mal said, hugging me into his side. "Although I'm not so sure about the settled. It might take a little time to straighten the place out. I've had people check in on the place from time to time, but that's mainly been to check the pipes, that type of thing. The inside hasn't been touched since Uncle Brendan left there about fifteen years ago."

"Then I will have a lot of cleaning to keep me busy until I find something else to occupy my time." I observed.

"I thought I could occupy your time." Mal said with an enticing growl, kissing at my ear.

I giggled as I placed my hand to his lips.

"You will be in work most of the day, I will have to find something to do all day when you're out helping people through their problems." I stated.

"There'll be a few weeks before I get that post. They need a locum for when one of the partners goes on maternity leave. It was the best offer I could find for something temporary." He explained.

"Then we will have a few weeks of vacation before you have to begin work." I remarked.

"You'll find something by then." He said firmly.

"I doubt there is much. Why would they give a post to someone who will soon go on maternity leave and will not return?" I asked.

"There might be shop work." He suggested.

"I would be bored. I'd much prefer to find work to do about the farm or such. Something that would occupy my mind." I stated.

"Maybe you could start a correspondence course and become a teacher."

"It would be pointless to do so in Britain. It may not be valid to use in America." I replied.

"But at least it will give your mind something to do and you'll have an idea of what you'll face. And it might just be as simple as sitting a test to prove you can teach here. I got to sit one before I start. But the company will organise it for me. All it is really is for a licence to practice in the UK."

"I will see how I feel come September. If I wish to take a course then I will enrol on a correspondence course." I promised.

"Sounds like a good plan." Mal said with a smile as he took my hand. "I mean we don't have to set everything in stone just yet."

I shook my head in agreement as we came upon Tregarran.

"This will prove to be an emotional evening." I stated, stopping at the edge of the trees.

"Yeah. But all goodbyes are like that." Mal observed.

I nodded.

"And we'll be back for Christmas so it's not really that long. Not to mention Billie might visit in a fortnight and your parents in four weeks to take her home if they want, so we won't miss them for long."

"No." I agreed. "There is that to look forward to."

"So let's go say tara for now and we'll see them all in a bit." Mal said with a gentle smile as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Yes." I agreed and I reached up to kiss him before I took his hand.

Hand in hand we walked across the backyard and entered via the kitchen. We said a brief hello to Father, who was still busy preparing dinner, before Mal and I made our way upstairs in order to shower and dress ready for dinner. It was around seven when we made our way downstairs. Everybody was gathering in the recreation room. The French doors that led out onto the back garden were open.

"What's happening?" I asked Mother.

"Since the weather is so good we decided to eat outside." She replied.

"There was nothing set up when Mal and I returned earlier." I stated.

"Billie, Tony, Grace, Prue and Tibbi have been busy." Mother observed. "It was Billie's idea. She thought you'd like it."

"I do." I said.

"And I like it cause I get Magda all to myself for half hour. Isn't that right Maggie?" Mother said, tickling Magda as she had her cornered on the sofa.

"Yes Grandma." Magda said with a giggle as she managed to wriggle away. _I've been learning about shields._ She informed me with her mind voice. _Grandma is excellent with them._

_Yes she is._ I replied with a smile.

"I'll go see if the others need help." Mal said.

"Can I come too Uncle Mal? I wasn't allowed earlier when they were putting the tables up but they've finished that now." Magda said with a certainty that only a telepath could own.

"Then let's go help." Mal said, holding out his hand and Magda took it before they walked out to the garden together.

"I take it you wish to speak to me alone." I said with a smile.

"How did you guess?" Mother asked with a grin before beckoning me over to the sofa and I sat down beside her. "Yeah, I wanted a chance to say a proper goodbye, I bet I won't have the chance tomorrow?"

"We are leaving around midday." I answered the question she hadn't asked.

"Thought as much." Mother said with a sad smile. "It's just so quick. I couldn't even get you a going away gift."

"How about you bring me a house warming gift?" I said, thinking this the best time to invite my mother to stay.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was sincere in my invitation for Billie to come join us at the farm when Carlisle comes to arrange the equipment in two weeks." I stated. "Carlisle only intends to be there for three days at the most, but that hardly seems enough time for Billie to have an enjoyable vacation. I would think something more in line of two weeks would be better."

"Yeah." Mother agreed. "But I don't want her catching international flights on her own. What if she gets on the wrong plane? I really wouldn't feel safe about her travelling home alone."

"She would not have to travel home alone if you were to accompany her." I stated.

"Just give it to me straight Lamb." Mother said with a sigh.

"Let Billie spend two weeks with Mal and I and then you and Father could come stay for another week and travel back with her." I explained.

"I thought the point of you moving out was because we're all on top of each other here." Mother observed.

"Then book a hotel for the week. Come visit Mal's home, it would mean much to him to share it with his mentor. You can spend the days with us then treat yourself to luxury in the nights. I'm sure you and Father have exhausted all the hotels in Washington and would like to experience those in a foreign country." I enticed.

"Now who's prying into whose love life?" Mother joked. "It's a good offer, but I can't make a snap decision. I'll talk it over with Tobias tonight and we'll let you know in the morning. But it would be nice to go check out your place, and a trip to England in the bag? I'm game."

"It's Wales Mother, or perhaps Britain, but never England." I stated.

"I know. I was kidding." Mother countered, rolling her eyes.

"It matters not to me, but do not say such to Mal. He gets defensive over such things." I explained.

"I know. That's why I didn't make the joke in front of him." Mother said with a wink.

I chuckled.

Suddenly Mother grabbed me into a hug, holding me close into her chest as she breathed in my scent.

"Oh god Lamb I'm gonna be so worried about you, there on the other side of the world where I can't protect you." She said, holding me so close I found it almost hard to breathe.

"I will make Mal encircle the house with a telekinetic shield whenever we sleep and I will be sure to boost him." I promised.

"I just don't want to think of you on your own with no backup." She stated.

"We will be safe Mother. Nobody will harm us. And if worse comes to the worse the Irish coven are close by."

"I'd feel better if they were closer."

"We will be safe as anywhere in the world." I stated.

"But here you're protected by the Coalition." She replied.

"That is no guarantee." I observed.

"That's not really making me feel better about this Lamb. In fact it's making me feel like bundling you up and never letting you go anywhere again."

"Careful Mother, you are becoming as pessimistic as I." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, but I do worry." She stated.

"I know Mother, and I am sorry to worry you." I whispered as I hugged her. "But I must have space."

"You're like me in that way, needing your independence." Mother said softly. "I understand your need, but I'm still your mom and I won't stop worrying. You'll understand when this little scamp is fully grown and ready to leave home."

"He is not even here yet, please do not mention such things. At least for several years yet." I pleaded.

"And lucky you will get that. He'll take eighteen years or more to fully grown. Not just seven." She stated.

"You are worried about Billie going off on her own as soon as she is fully grown." I realised.

"Yeah I'm worried cause I know it's very likely to happen. She's growing up too quickly. She's only four but she wants to go to high school? It just seems…" Mother shook her head.

"Billie will stay with you for many years yet." I said softly. "Even when a dhampir is fully grown, we do not feel that way. Life is confusion and home is safety."

"I don't know if that comforts me or not." Mother observed.

"Until she is truly mature she will not want to leave home." I stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Mother asked doubtfully.

"I wished to remain close to home."

"You went to live in Forks when you were fourteen so you could go through high school again." Mother pointed out.

"That as maybe, but I was in the care of those you trusted and returned home every weekend. I would not have gone there otherwise. I would have been too nervous."

"I know you stayed close to home and Tony didn't leave until he was eighteen and lives so close now he might as well be in the same house, but other half vamps have been different. Look at Mal, he went off on his own at seven."

"He did return to his home and there he met his Uncle Brendan." I observed.

"But he didn't know Brendan would be there. He just run off on his own." Mother said sadly.

"Mal did make that bid for independence, but the alternative was to live out his existence in Volterra in the company of the woman he'd embarrassed with unwanted advances. It was not a loving home where he knew he would always be safe."

"I guess." Mother said with a sigh, not sounding overly convinced.

"Only time will tell." I stated. "Although if she were to make a bid for independence I think she is more likely to head to Northern Heights."

"I guess that's not as bad as her running off to California." Mother teased now that she had placed her worry aside for the time being.

"Billie would not go to California because Catalina frightens her." I stated. "Although now I realise that was a reference to me."

"You did come back." Mother conceded.

"We'll always come back." I promised.

"I know. I just don't want Billie to grow up so soon. I guess I didn't really experience it with you and Tony because you were already fully grown and that time in Volterra seemed to stretch on for eternity. It wasn't a short time, it was too much time. Too much time I missed. Now with Billie it's just flying by and she wants to go to school and hang with teenagers. What will they do to her?"

"They will not change our Billie, she is much too strong minded for that. She is much like you in that sense. You will be friends with all but will not change to please people. Although you are not difficult as I am, you simply do not allow people to push you around. I believe you were the same in school, even when faced with the likes of Coach Tulsa."

"Yeah. But I nearly got into a few fights. Nearly? I did get into a good few, but I was rough and tumble. Me and mine were always scuffling, it was part of who we were and it meant that I could back up my devil-may-care attitude."

"Billie has had enough rough and tumble with Maurice, and our cousins on the Res. She knows how to handle herself, especially against humans." I assured Mother.

"Ok. I guess she will. But she's also a bit of a firecracker just like I used to be. What if she can't hold herself back?"

"Then perhaps you should think of asking somebody to enter the school with her." I suggested.

"Such as?" Mother prompted.

"I have no idea." I admitted and said the first name that came to mind. "Annie-Mae is the right age."

"The last time I let Annie-Mae watch Billie, well you know what happened there." Mother said darkly.

"I'm sure there is someone you can think of, or else merely trust that Billie will keep an eye on her temper. We have been coaching her to do so from day one due to her power and it's rare that she loses control." I stated.

"But when she does it can be devastating."

"Please do not say that to her Mother." I said in sudden horror. "She has been worrying over the same herself, but I am certain she will succeed provided that she believes in herself."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Mother asked with a frown.

"I thought she would have already raised the subject with you." I replied. "Besides, I didn't want it to appear as if it was something truly concerning by informing you. I know I would have felt as if it confirmed that I had much to worry about had it happened to me as a child."

"I guess I see your point." Mother said. "If only Maurice aged like her. They could look out for each other then."

"That's true, but we should not dwell on that which is not. We merely have to trust that Billie will succeed for I am sure she will."

"Thanks for the pep talk Lamb." Mother said, hugging me once more.

"Anytime Mother." I replied. "Even if we must conduct it online."

Mother chuckled as she tapped my shoulder before rising to her feet.

"Let's go see how the others are getting on." She said, pulling me to my feet and we went out to the garden.

My family had been busy indeed and now there were trestle tables set up in a square so that we could converse over dinner. They had employed the marquee from the wedding and had created a nice ambience beneath with well-placed lights. At least that would be the case once the sun was truly down, or at least further behind the mountains.

"What do you think?" Billie asked with a wide smile, putting her arms out to indicate the outdoor dining area.

"What do you think?" Magda asked, copying her stance.

"It's wonderful sister. A truly wonderful gift. Thank you." I said as I hugged her, and placed my arm about Magda too as she wrapped her arms about my legs.

"The others helped too." Billie said, stooping slightly in order to hug me in return.

"But it was your idea, and for that I thank you." I said firmly.

"Well we have to give you a good send off." Billie said cheerfully as she stood away. "And I thought I'd try my hand at the family business."

"Family business?" I questioned, bringing Magda up into my arms for I feared I might trip over her should she continue to hug my legs.

"Party planning." She declared.

"And a very good job you've done too." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. But I don't think it's really for me." Billie said, wrinkling her nose. "It's not as fun as I thought it would be. In fact it's kinda boring and just time consuming. I think I'll stick to attending the parties from now on and leave the planning to the experts."

"Who, hurricane Malice?" Mother asked, hugging Billie to her and ruffling her hair.

"Yeah. Well when they get together. But they're about as good as Liza. She's the real party planner in this family." Billie said loyally.

"It is merely because I am an obsessive control freak." I said with a shrug.

"You're not as bad as you used to be Sis." Tony observed as he came to hug me. "And you could have said sooner that you were planning to move to another country."

"It is a spur of the moment thing." I stated.

"You being spontaneous." Tony said with a grin.

"I know. It must be the apocalypse." I joked.

"What's an apocalypse?" Magda asked.

"It means the end of the world." Billie said. "Shall we go and sit in our seats ready? Grandpa will be bringing up the food in a moment and we want to be in our places so we can get the best." She added, holding out her arms.

"Yes." Magda agreed and reached for Billie, and I handed her over.

Billie carried Magda to a smaller table set off to the side of the bigger one where a number of chairs were set out.

"Why so many?" I asked.

"All of Devon's siblings are coming tonight." Prue replied, I hadn't realised she was behind me and I turned to her now. "I thought it would help Billie get to know Surrey since she'll be starting high school this year too. It won't seem so forced this way."

"Good idea." I observed.

"Yeah. Well I'm still gonna look out for her even if she is leaving me. Like I'll look out for you too my deputy." Prue said, placing her arm about me.

"As I will look out for you my captain." I replied, hugging her in return.

"So Britain?" She said, standing next to me as we watched Mal and Tibbi put the last finishing touches to the table.

"Yes." I replied.

"Never been there." She remarked.

"You're welcome to come visit." I stated.

"I think it's too close to Volterra for me to convince Tibbi to come." She replied apologetically.

"Yes." I said sadly.

"When will you be back to visit?"

"At Christmas." I stated. "And I will remain here until the baby is born."

"Oh yeah. The baby." Prue said in a somewhat despondent way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to look at her now.

"I just thought you might want to employ me as a nanny, but you can't if you're in Britain." She stated.

"We don't plan to stay there permanently. It is merely a stopgap until Mal can find a post here and we can buy a house near. Hopefully that will be in time for when the baby is born." I explained.

"Well I will be the nanny." Prue said firmly. "I have past experience."

"Then I look forward to employing you." I replied. "Unless you have your own little bundle by then."

"Maybe." Prue said with a frown.

"In the time it takes for my son to be born you could have several children if they prove to be dhampir." I observed.

"Yeah." Prue said. "Well we're not trying at the moment, just enjoying being responsibility free."

"I see." I said, biting my tongue on the urge to point out that only last year Prue had stated that she was ready to be a mother. Perhaps Tibbi had requested they wait until their life was more settled and I didn't wish to stir up any animosity that subject might hold.

"You'll have to give me regular updates on how everything is going." She stated.

"I will." I promised.

"Good." Prue said with a nod. "Oh and I hope you don't mind, but Alec was visiting Tibbi and he kinda invited himself along."

"That's not a problem. He is no longer the bane to my life that he once was." I observed.

"Since he let go of his infatuation with Liza he's actually proven to be a good ally." Mal said, joining in our conversation as he came over from the table. "Shall we go take our seats?" He asked.

"Yes." I agreed and I allowed him to lead me over to the table.

Then others began to arrive. Devon with his parents and siblings, he has two sisters and three brothers. His sister Bristol was the eldest at twenty-one, but still she opted to sit at the children's table, sitting next to Devon, to protect him from the weirdoes in my family, especially Billie whom she found freakish. Devon didn't share his sister's view, opting instead to sit as close to Billie as possible, whispering in her ear if he had something to say and Billie relaying his messages to the others. I wondered how I'd had such a good read on Bristol until Tony caught my eye, he'd shown me for we were as protective of our little sister as Bristol was of her brother and we were ready to intervene if necessary.

I didn't have time to truly discuss this with Tony for Gloria, Devon's mother, came up to me in order to wish Mal and I a safe journey and luck in our new life abroad. It was only a brief moment of well wishing because we were not well acquainted. She was merely the mother of my sister's friend.

Once Gloria and her husband Buddy had moved away to take their seats Alec came up to Mal and I, leading Lamia on his arm. She was dressed in her usual Gothic style and it didn't escape my notice that Alec's clothes had something of the Goth cut about them too.

"First I believe congratulations are in order." Alec said softly. "We haven't met face to face since you imparted your news."

"When will the baby be here?" Lamia asked.

"February." I replied.

"I thought that vampire pregnancy were accelerated." Lamia said with a frown.

"Usually they are." I replied. "However our baby is human."

"Perhaps we'll be newborns together." She mused.

"You plan to become a vampire?" I asked.

"If it means I get to live forever with Alec." She replied with a smile.

"Why don't you become a dhampir?" Mal asked.

"The only advantage that everyone seems to point out is that dhampir can have children, but then I don't want kids." Lamia replied.

"And I have enough children." Alec added as Lamia nodded in agreement.

"What if you change your mind in the future?" I asked.

"I won't. I've just never been maternal. When I see babies I don't think of how cute they are, I just see something that pukes and poops all over the place. I really don't want kids, but I do want to be with Alec, and no offence, but I'd take a solid stone body over a heartbeat and body heat any day."

"Each to their own I suppose." I remarked. "You will make a good vampire, although I trust you will be vegetarian?"

"Alec is adamant about that, and frankly I'd rather live in peace amongst your people than fight it out amongst the carnies over hunting rights." She said with a shrug.

"You really got your priorities sorted out there." Prue said dryly. "Now I prefer to be a dhampir, cause being a full vampire means you only get one food type for the rest of your existence and that would get boring fast."

Lamia shrugged.

"I'm sure you will find ways to make your life exciting." I said, not wishing for there to be any animosity this night.

"Yeah." Prue said, sensing my mood. "I guess you'll both be vampires together and there's that whole never needing sleep thing. Plus you'll be as white as marble which will go well with your look."

"It will." Lamia agreed and there was a sense that peace had been reached for the evening.

"He's really your father?" Bob asked in a whisper. "He looks like a kid."

I'm certain it would have gone unnoticed under most circumstances, but given that most of those in attendance were some form of vampire it carried well. Especially to our little grouping and we all turned to Lilly and Bob as she tried to warn him without out voicing it aloud.

"What's wrong?" Bob asked.

"They can all hear you Bobbit." Lilly said tapping his arm in sympathy having given up on silent communication.

"Have no fear Bobbit, what you say is true." Alec observed.

"Oh Father you know his name is Bob." Lilly giggled as she led Bob over to us. "And now I have explained myself to him I can make a formal introduction. I would have done so sooner had I known you were in town."

"We dropped in with Tibbi first with the intention of coming to visit you later, but were informed of this dinner and that you would be here." Alec explained.

"It will be nice for you two to become acquainted." Lilly stated. "If only Mother were here too then it would be perfect."

"Perhaps we could arrange something in the future." Alec observed, much to the annoyance of Lamia if one were to judge by the look on her face.

"Layla's a hoot, especially when Masen's with her." Prue said. "They're so dedicated to each other. Wouldn't you say Tibbi?"

"What? Oh yes. Layla is much in love with Masen and he with she. They will never part." Tibbi said after Prue had nudged him with her elbow.

"Yes." Alec said. "I am pleased she found her happiness. Come Lamia, we should take our seats now."

Lamia nodded and allowed Alec to lead her to the other end of the table, away from his children I noticed. I frowned slightly, wondering what she had planned.

"Easy there deputy, you can't organise everyone's life." Prue whispered to me. "And I'll tell her how things work around here. My Tibbi is not gonna have some wicked step mother steal his father away just as their starting to build a good relationship."

"I think she needs to understand the consequences of dating a much older man." I stated.

"That they usually got baggage?" Prue remarked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"I'll see to it." Prue promised me.

"We will go and take our seats now Cousin Liza." Lilly declared and she led Bob over to their place setting.

With the arrival of Ebony and Maurice everybody was in attendance. Mother disappeared into the house along with Tony and Grace. They appeared a few moments later along with Father and they brought the food to the table. It was all laid out on platters for us to help ourselves and it did not take long for everyone to have the food they wanted and those of us who required solid food were eating. Father and Alec had a plate of food too, but merely for the look of the thing. Bob who was sat directly opposite Father was watching him intently, almost missing his mouth as he choose to observe Father as opposed to concentrating on what he was doing.

Finally Father had enough, although I was uncertain of whether it was the fact that Bob was staring at him or that the latter was dropping sauce all over the linen. It was Tony who intervened, possibly from Mother's request.

"Something wrong tonight?" He asked as he nudged Bob.

"No." Bob said with a frown.

"It's just that you're getting more of that over the table cloth than in your mouth." He joked.

Bob looked blank for a moment before looking down at the mess he made.

"Sorry." He said, dropping his head in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to make a mess. It's just that, well…you know."

"You've known my Father for years why should 'you know' matter now?" Tony asked.

"Cause now I know I'm trying to spot the signs." Bob said.

"It is best not to stare at vampires." Father said calmly. "At a glance we are easy to determine by our pale flawless skin. There is no blush or colour about us. We move fluidly and that can sometimes register in a person's mind without them truly considering it. Then there is the tried and tested eye method."

"What's that?" Bob asked, intrigued.

"Veggies have gold eyes and the carnies have red." Mother stated. "Of course if you get that close and it's a carnie you're already dinner."

Bob nodded and then frowned.

"Does that mean everyone here knows the secret?" He asked.

"Yes." Lilly replied.

"You too Prue?" He demanded.

"I think I count as part of everyone here." She replied flatly.

"But how come you found out and I didn't?" He asked.

"Because I used my brain and figured it out." Prue said a little on the waspish side. "That's all I'm telling you because really, it's none of your business Keller."

"Prue is my friend and I opted to tell her considering her sister knew." I stated.

"You told Prue cause she's your friend?" Bob queried.

"Yes." I replied.

"What about Simon?" He asked.

"He knows nothing." I stated, and thought it best not to add 'as far as I know' at this juncture.

"And these people. Why do they know?"

"Because of Devon." Gloria answered. "He made good friends with Billie and we had to know so we could make an informed decision."

"I still feel like I'm the last guy in town to know." Bob observed.

"Everyone in town who knows is here. Well apart from Marcia and Gray, but they tend to avoid us if they can." Tony said. "Not that they don't like us, but we really muck up Marcia's senses if she spends too much time in our company. It's like we cause her interference and that in turn makes us feel uneasy." Tony explained.

"Wait, stuck up Marcia from the Diner? She's one of your lot?" Bob asked in disbelief.

"Not one of our lot." Grace stated. "She's a witch."

"I know she's not very pleasant but that's really out of character for you to call someone names." Bob observed.

"Are you being deliberately obtuse?" Grace asked.

"You mean she really is a…" Bob waved his fingers in the air. "Witch? Magic is real?"

"In some form or other magic is very much real." Father stated. "In my day it was known to be real, especially amongst the barbarian tribes of the north. Not that I ever came into contact with them as a human, but we believed that the priests had access to the gods and that we had to pay homage to Volterra to ensure the prosperity of our kin. Not that we knew they were monsters, it was merely the centre of our world. Before there was Rome there was Volterra."

"Wow." Bob breathed. "The things you must have seen."

"I would be happy to discuss it with you anytime Bob, however this is a dinner to wish my daughter well as she strikes out on a life anew in a far away country. We should turn the evening back toward the real reason we're here." Father said firmly.

"Oh right. Sorry Liza, Mal, I didn't mean to take over your night. It's just so much, wow…" Bob apologised.

"A lot of wow." Mal said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Next time we're in town we'll talk. I might even show you my party trick."

"What party trick?" Bob asked.

"Well now, that would be telling but." Mal said.

"He has the power of telekinesis and it is really not all that impressive." I said with mock boredom.

"Spoil my fun bach." Mal said with a playful growl.

"You do like to show off to new people, it is my job rein you in my love." I said sweetly and kissed his nose.

"Of course." He said, hugging me to him. "Because otherwise I'll just keep showing off until I explode."

"Oh honestly Mal." I said with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes.

"Mal, just levitate the frigging centrepiece so we can get this over and done with." Mother said in exasperation.

"Yes Essie." Mal said with a salute before he moved his hand up and the centrepiece of flowers rose into the air.

"How are you doing that?" One of Devon's brothers shouted, I believe it was Holton the sixteen year-old, or perhaps Kent the seventeen year-old, I knew for certain it wasn't Warwick who was brown haired like Devon as opposed to auburn like the other boys. "Is it wires? Magnets?" He added, leaning over the table and waving his hands above and below the display.

"Telekinesis." Mal said, lowering the centrepiece back to the table and then the boy began to levitate. "See."

"Yeah." Holton or Kent said with his eyes closed. "Do you think you could put me back on the floor now."

"Yeah." Mal said and he lowered Holton/Kent to the floor.

Holton/Kent kept his eyes closed for a long moment, then he opened them and grinned.

"That was cool and I don't care what Bristol says, you're not weirdoes. You guys are awesome." He declared while Bristol went very pale.

"We're all entitled to our opinions." I said, looking directly at Bristol as I spoke. "Even if they are ill-informed."

"This is just stupid!" Bristol exclaimed, standing up. "We were uprooted all for Devon so he could be around the vampires in the hope that it will bring him out of his shell. Newsflash Mom, the only people he speaks to are the vampires. He's not gonna relate to normal people, you might as well just face it."

"Bristol, can we discuss this later?" Gloria said with a warning in her voice for Bristol to comply.

"We better." Bristol said under her breath as she sat back down with her arms folded.

"Yeah, so this is to give Liza and Mal a good send off." Mother said, standing up and trying to take order of the night. "And basically Lamb, we want to wish you and Mal good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

That cleared the air and we all laughed. The rest of the meal went without incident and the night meandered into a gathering in the garden.

_Black Twins unite?_ Tony asked as everyone was conversing with everyone else.

_Of course._ I replied.

_Can we walk?_ He asked.

_Where to?_

_Billie's fort?_

_Very well._

I whispered to Mal that I intended to speak with Tony then left the light in the garden and made my way into the trees. Tony took my hand and we ran together toward Billie's fort. It was comfortable within now due to the amount of cushions Billie had liberated from the house. Tony and I sat facing each other, my right hand held by his left.

_You wished to speak Brother?_ I asked.

_I want to apologise for telling you not to hunt the other day._ He began.

_You mean Grace has told you to apologise._ I said with a smile.

_Ok. Yeah. Grace told me I was out of order, but I just feel protective of you. You're my big little sister, my twin, my other half; I got to look out for you._ He observed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

_Yes. You think I am unable to hunt in my condition, and yet today, in a truly unpredictable situation, I was the first person you called on. Fancy that?_ I mused with a grin.

"Ok. I'm sorry I said you were incapable, but I guess it shows that I don't really think that if you I did ask you to help me." He remarked.

"I will allow you that." I said with a smile.

Tony smiled in return, but then it faltered.

"You're going to another country Eliza. What's that gonna do to us?" He asked sadly.

"We'll be as strong as ever for nothing will sever our bond." I stated, tightening my hand in his.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"We'll talk every day on Skype if you're willing." I said firmly.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but we will talk." He stated.

"And you're more than welcome to visit us. Will Magda not enjoy a trip to another country?" I asked.

"It's something to consider." Tony agreed.

"Then what have you to worry about?" I prompted.

"Nothing I guess." Tony said with a more reassuring smile.

"I love you brother, and always will, but we are adults now, and that means going our separate ways." I stated.

"I know." Tony said and he hugged me. "You look after yourself, and Mab."

"I will look after him." I promised.

"Good." Tony said, tapping my back. "We should probably get back to the party now."

"Yes." I agreed.

Not that there was much of the party left. Mal and I wished to sleep this night because we were unsure if we would find it on the plane. Therefore we said goodnight to those in attendance and made our way up to bed.

We soon fell asleep with dreams of what lay ahead for us the next day as we went into the unknown, together and excited.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, BellaNessieCullen, I Am Switzerland101 and yuiop**

* * *

The flight gave me a strange sense of excitement that Mal and I were truly striking out on our own, but also there was this smidgen of worry. It was somewhere over the Atlantic that something within me seemed to note how far east we were. I had never been this far east since the time I was taken to Volterra. At that time I had been unconscious, a product of Alec's power on those who require sleep when he completely suppresses their senses, now I felt jumpy, wary every moment I felt myself nodding off.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, taking my hand after the third time I had jumped myself awake.

"My silly mind working to exhaust me." I said with a small smile. "Every time I start to drift my mind becomes certain it is under attack from Alec once more and he means to steal me away to Volterra."

"It's not silly, that was a bad time for you." Mal said kindly. "If you can't sleep on the flight don't worry, you can sleep in the car when we land."

"Will we have to travel long?" I asked, feeling somewhat concerned.

"Four hours give or take. I could have got us a flight from Heathrow to Cardiff but by the time we transferred and everything we'd be nearly there by car anyway. And this way we get to take the scenic route. Well once we cross the bridge." He said with a wink.

"Will you be bad mouthing England for the entire time we pass through it?" I asked.

"Nah. I think I'll be British for that part of the journey. It's all British lands anyway, so it's all beautiful." He conceded. "Not that we'll see much of it from the M4."

"When will there be scenery to note?" I asked.

"Well we will see some from the M4, but really it will get very scenic once we cross the bridge and get onto the A roads past Newport." He said with a firm nod.

"Then I shan't sleep until we reach the farm. I want to see everything." I stated with conviction.

"Well we've gone days without sleep before." He said stroking my cheek and I turned to him with a smile.

"That we have my love." I replied, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "This is the right decision for us?"

"It's not permanent." Mal said. "It's just our own space until we've got somewhere in Washington."

"Yes." I agreed. "But so much to set up."

"Would have been the same wherever we moved to." Mal said with a shrug.

"Yes." I agreed. "I am looking forward to knowing the place so dear to your heart. We should have done this sooner."

"The thing about Wales, it's always beautiful and it will always be there so it doesn't matter when you visit, just as long as you do." Mal said gently. "There's so much to see you wouldn't believe it."

"Is there anything in particular near your farm?" I asked.

"Well up on the moor there's breathtaking sights, just like I showed you that time." He replied.

"Anything from history?"

"There's a medieval church that's only a few miles walk. A Roman fort, although you can't see much of that cause they dug it out then covered it back over. There's a manor house from Stewart times you can wonder around, and the nearest town is pure early twentieth century mining town, but then in a lot of books it was often described as a metropolis. It was a famous shopping hub in the valley and maybe the valley over too."

"It sounds amazing. I look forward to exploring it." I stated.

"Well we'll have time for such things." Mal said.

"Yes." I replied, still stroking his cheek, feeling relaxed in his presence and in the flow of his words. "It will be…"

I trailed off and didn't realise I had slept until Mal was waking me gently to inform me that we were about to land.

I sat up, looking around with shock, and indeed the fasten seatbelts light was flashing and the pilot was informing us that we were preparing to descend.

"I slept." I muttered, as I worked against the fog in my mind to try to remember how to fasten my seat belt. "I didn't think I would."

"Obviously your subconscious realised that there was no threat." Mal said softly, clicking my belt into place, and I did not argue for I was feeling somewhat stewed, I had been awakened at the wrong point in my sleep cycle and I would have to remain awake to make my way through customs.

I was somewhat hazy until we were in the air-conditioned cavern of the airport. I managed to find a hidden cache of energy to allow me to navigate customs, although it was not the twenty questions I was used to of home.

The reservoir soon ran dry and I could barely lift my suitcase from the carousel. I was so exhausted I raised no objection when Mal took my suitcase from me and we made our way outside.

"There should be a taxi for us." He said, pointing to an area where many cars in different company livery were waiting for fares.

"Then we should find the right one." I said. "Will they take us all the way to the farm?"

"Nah. Just across the road to the car dealership." He stated.

"Can we not walk?" I asked.

"I don't think you'd make it at the moment." Mal said, slight concern creeping into his tone. "But on a normal day I wouldn't recommend it. The road we have to cross is the M25."

"My brain is not working at the moment." I stated as we made our way to the taxi bay, I was following his lead for the most part and hoping he was leading right.

"The big road that circles London. It's six lanes wide at some points. So that's twelve when you're thinking from one side to the other. Some people have been known to get lost on the road."

"Will that happen to us?" I asked, feeling perturbed.

"Not likely. I booked local." Mal said, stopping by an honest to goodness London black cab. I felt for a moment I was transported into a movie based in this city, the driver even appeared to be an authentic cockney geezer.

"This could not be more enthralling than if they set up 'London World' at Disney World." I murmured as Mal guided me into the back.

"Where to Guvner?" The driver asked.

Mal gave an address that I didn't quite catch as a roll of haze hit me. Then we were travelling, for how long I was uncertain, but soon I found myself standing on a forecourt, guarding luggage as Mal finalised his purchase of a state of the art Land Rover Discovery in Aintree green. I liked it and thought it would be perfect for the farm.

"But will it get us back to Wales?" I questioned.

"Of course it will bach." Mal said, wrapping a comforting arm about me for a moment. "Why don't you climb in while I chuck these in the back?"

I nodded and left the luggage, wandering around to the right door of the car. I opened it and stared with incomprehension when I was presented with the steering wheel. Somewhere from the swamp of my mind I managed to dredge up the fact that they drove on the left in Britain. I moved around to the left door of the car and when I opened it I found it was the passenger side. I climbed inside and waited for Mal.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he climbed in on the driver's side.

"I awoke at the wrong moment." I stated.

"Well maybe you should try and sleep again. You can wake when it feels natural and maybe you'll feel better then." Mal suggested.

"I can't do that to you." I protested, although I couldn't suppress my yawn.

"Liza, just go to sleep." Mal said firmly and I nodded my heavy head before tilting the seat back enough to be comfortable enough to sleep whilst Mal sped along the motorway.

When I awoke an hour and a half had gone by and I was feeling refreshed. I adjusted the seat so that I was sitting.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling now?" Mal asked.

"Better." I stated. "I was waked too early for landing."

"I guessed as much." Mal said. "So how's your bladder holding up? Cause I'm fit to burst and I was thinking of pulling in at the next services. It's only two miles away."

"I could do with the chance to freshen up." I conceded.

"Then we'll stop off, maybe grab something to eat cause even first class plane food is horrendous."

"It is." I agreed. "Especially without the delightful tingle of champagne to take the edge off it."

"Yes, the free champagne makes first class flying. Although I like the leg room it offers too." Mal remarked.

"That is not a problem for me." I said with a smile.

"Some people get all the luck." Mal said dryly, rolling his eyes and I giggled.

"I may have more room on a plane, but try as I might, high shelves are my downfall." I replied.

Mal laughed as he took the exit for the services.

It was near midday, although my internal clock argued that it was still early in the morning. Regardless, it was midday in Britain and the parking lot, or should that be car park, was mostly full. Mal managed to find a space, although it was fairly far away from the low brick building set up on an embankment. There were walkways however and Mal and I followed one to the bottom of a set of neat steps that led up to the multitude of glass doors that made up the entrance.

I made use of the bathroom, which was clean and efficient despite the many cubicles within. Then Mal and I had sausage, beans and chips, which were really French fries, but I thought I'd try my hand at the local dialect. The portions were smaller than I was used to back home and the baked beans were rather dry. If I was honest everything had a cooked to death quality to it.

"It's cause they keep reheating it." Mal said. "Services food is always this bad, don't let it inform your judgement about food in Britain entirely. Anyway, we're still in England."

"So obviously that makes the food bad." I joked and wriggled my nose at him.

"Of course." Mal said with a firm nod before finishing off the food on his plate.

"You're willing to eat it." I pointed out as I finished off my plate.

"When in Rome…" He said with a shrug and we smiled at each other. "You ready to hit the road?"

"I wish to clean my teeth first." I observed.

"Thought you might. I got to do mine too. Don't want that decay setting in." He said with a wink.

"Not at all." I agreed as we stood and made our way back to the bathrooms.

I cleaned my teeth over one of the sinks, ignoring the stares I was earning from other ladies who required the facilities. Once I had minty fresh breath I stepped back out into the little bit of corridor that separated the bathrooms from the over eighteen slot machines. Mal, who was leaning against a pillar, straightened up when I emerged and took my hand.

"I feel better now." I stated as we walked to the door. "I could drive if you would like to sleep."

"You don't know the way." He stated.

"Then program the Sat-Nav." I countered.

"Not really any point. It always takes you the longest way and usually gets you lost down some country lane on the twisty-turney roads of Wales." Mal said firmly.

"What if I were to drive to the border and you take over then?" I asked.

"Liza, we're in my country now, I get to drive." Mal said firmly and I gave him a sharp look.

"You drove a lot in America unless you didn't feel like driving, just give me this?" Mal pleaded. "Besides, if you're concentrating on driving how will you be able to look at the scenery?"

"I will take that as an explanation, for now." I stated. "However I will want to drive at some point."

"And I won't stop you once we're in my little part of the world, but I want you to get the full magic experience of crossing into Wales and you won't get that if you're driving and not experiencing."

"Then show me this great experience my darling husband." I said, tilting my chin up and he leant down to kiss me.

"Come on then." He said and we made our way to the car.

I climbed into the passenger seat, going to the correct side first time. I clipped myself in and looked out of the window excitedly as Mal started the engine. The day was warm and dry without a cloud in the sky. I wound down the window and took in a deep breath, although for the most part all I could smell was exhaust.

I watched as we left the services along a smoothly pathed road and grassy verges and trees. The only break in the niceness was the gas station, where Mal pulled into in order to fill up the tank. I couldn't describe the elation I felt of the simple fact that I was in another country, and not merely any country, but the place I would be living for the next couple of months. It truly felt like a new beginning for Mal and I; that we were starting out in life proper. The honeymoon was over and now it was time to live our lives for real. Even if it was just temporary, it was real life.

"This is exciting." I said with a wide smile. "When will we be in Wales?"

"In about an hour." Mal replied. "The longest part of this journey is through England. There's only a short bit through Wales."

"So once we cross this bridge you mentioned we will almost be home?" I asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

I nodded, and then frowned.

"It is such a long way to drive. I don't mind the scenic route, but would it possibly be better to have Carlisle take the plane to Cardiff? Especially if Billie is coming with him." I observed.

"Because we'll be picking them up from the airport?" Mal clarified.

"Yes. It is strange but even though this journey is actually shorter than when we travel between Tregarran and the cabin it seems ever such a long way." I mused.

"I think it's perspective." Mal observed as he moved into the fast lane. "America is massive so when you think of the distance between Tregarran and the cabin it's a very small percentage of the overall distance. Whereas we have travelled from London, which is on the east coast, all the way through England and we'll go half way through Wales. It's more or less three quarters of the width of the UK at that point."

"Yes. I think that must be the case." I agreed. "Therefore can we ask Carlisle to take a plane to Cardiff and we pick him up from there."

"Of course." Mal said with a nod. "You have to go to the capitol at some point anyway."

I laughed before I looked out of the window as a truck sped by quickly.

"Well traffic appears to be the same everywhere." I declared.

"Yeah, it's the summer holidays so you get a lot of people heading off on day trips. I guess we should be happy that the traffic is actually flowing. Sometimes it gets backed up around the junctions."

"Will that likely happen today?" I asked, saddened by the thought of delay.

"It's not a bank holiday so I doubt it." Mal said.

"Good. I want us to be home all the sooner."

"Ok. But I'm not speeding. I don't know where all the cameras are and some of them are hard to see until you pass it by." He stated.

"I have no objections to obeying the law, I am merely excited. I have never been to Britain; this is an entirely new experience for me. I am glad that it is you who shows me."

"Well you showed me everywhere else, it was about time I returned the favour." Mal said with a grin and I laughed.

"Yes." I agreed. "Oh look a cloud, and the sky looked so clear."

"You're going to see a lot more of them, we're getting close to the bridge." Mal said.

"What so you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said simply.

I shrugged and looked out of my window and watched as a bus pulled off the motorway.

"I wonder where they're going?" I mused.

"Probably Bristol Zoo judging by the amount of kids on the bus." Mal said after he'd glanced at the bus.

"That's the turn off for Bristol?" I asked, feeling my excitement rise.

"Yeah." Mal confirmed.

"Oh." I gasped as I recalled the map to mind for I had viewed the route online. "That means we are almost at the bridge."

"Yeah. But you didn't need the turn off for Bristol to tell you that." Mal said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at the sky." He said.

I did and ahead the clouds looked thicker.

"I'm usually joking a little when I say it always rains in Wales, but if there's one thing you can almost be certain of, as soon as you cross the border it's raining. Actually I'm surprised that it is doing it today because a lot of times the thing about the Welsh weather is that it does the exact opposite of what you expect."

"Is this the reason you always state that it's raining?" I teased.

"Of course." Mal said with a firm nod looking serious, and then he winked with a grin.

We began to ascend a ramp; it turned on itself and gave a view out over a river. I could see the suspension bridge beyond.

"Is this the bridge?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Second Severn Crossing." Mal said as we reached the top of the ramp and began along the straight of the bridge. "If you look out that way you can see the old bridge." He said, pointing out the driver's side window.

"I see." I said as I viewed the older bridge through the cables of the newer one. "And what's to the left?" I said, looking out my window.

"The Bristol Channel." He stated. "Well eventually it's the channel, I'm not sure where the mouth of the Severn ends and the Channel begins."

"It's still pretty." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed as he began to slow and join a line of traffic.

"I see we didn't beat the queues." I observed.

"Oh this isn't really a jam." Mal said. "It's the line for the toll booth."

"Toll booth?"

"Yeah. Wales is so great you have to pay to get in." He said with a grin. "Nah, really it's cause the bridge is not officially England and not officially Wales so it doesn't come under one council to take care of the maintenance of the bridge, so that's why the toll."

"Of course." I said.

We passed through the toll booth and started moving at a quicker pace again.

"Look to the side of the road." Mal said.

I did and there was a sign with a picture of the Welsh dragon and a bilingual welcome to the country of my beloved's birth.

"Now we're officially in Wales." Mal said and fat drops of rain pattered the windshield. "And surprise, surprise it's raining." He added with an affectionate smile as he turned on the windscreen wipers.

"Quite profusely." I said as I wound up my window lest I get wet.

"This rains not so bad. It doesn't last long and you can dodge the drops if you're quick enough. This is umbrella weather." He remarked knowledgably.

"Well yes, it's raining." I pointed out.

"No, I mean an umbrella will be a help and not a hindrance. The rain's falling vertical." Mal elaborated.

"As opposed to horizontal." I quipped.

"Well when those winds blow over the valley you're more likely to do a Mary Poppins impression than stay dry."

I chuckled as I imagined such a thing.

"You laugh but many a good people have lost umbrellas in the cross winds."

"I'll take your word for it." I said with a smile, and then noticed we were gliding into the left most lane. "Are we getting off the M4 now?"

"Yep. Time to hit the old 'A' roads and then a 'B' road or two." He chattered.

"No C roads?" I joked.

"Their called country roads." Mal said with a crooked smile.

"Would you mind watching the road?" I said.

"Sorry." He said, turning his attention back to the road and there was an excitement about him, some concentrated energy as if he were a coiled spring. "I can't believe I'm actually in Wales again."

"How long has it been exactly?"

"Almost twenty years."

"Wow. It has been a long time. What will you tell those you knew here?" I wondered.

"I think I can get away with being a little older since I haven't had chance to shave." He said, stroking his chin as he looked into the mirror and what looked like three days worth of growth did allow one to imagine him older, but I was certain of one thing.

"You are not growing a beard." I said firmly.

"But it makes me look so mature and distinguished." He stated.

"Well consider this, if you insist on a beard then I will not be kissing you and if I can not kiss you then it will lead to nothing more." I hissed with conviction.

"I'll grab the foam and razor as soon as we reach the house." He said and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"I thought I wouldn't get kisses if I didn't shave." He joked.

"I thought I would try it." I said.

"And?" He prompted.

I shook my head as I wrinkled my nose. "Too itchy." I stated.

"Ah well, it was a brief thought, but it won't do if it causes you discomfort." He stated.

"Thank you my darling husband." I said and kissed his arm instead before looking out of the window at the scenery about me. "This could look beautiful, if rather manufactured, if it were not for the rain."

"What's wrong with the rain?" Mal demanded, as if offended.

"It lends a grey tinge to everything. It's such a shame." I replied.

"Ah this is just the duel carriage way interspersed with roundabouts, it's still just embankments and stuff." He said with a shrug. "Wait a while before we're on the proper roads and you'll get a real taste of the Valleys, industrial and natural alike."

"Then I will wait." I stated. "How long will I have to wait?"

"About three quarters of an hour if the traffics with us." Mal surmised. "Depends on whether we beat the rush hour."

"I hope we do." I said firmly. "I want to be at our farm and merely drop our bags off at the house before you take me up to that point of solitude which should be enjoyed in company."

"Well, if it's clear." Mal observed. "It's a better view when it's clear. Sometimes when it rains it's hard to see much on top of the mountain."

"You live on a mountain?" I asked with a frown.

"More of a hill, but the locals call it the mountain."

"Then I'll remember that." I observed. "Oh I see what you mean now the industrial and the natural." I gasped as the road ran between a group of factory like buildings on the left, and a bare rocky cliff face dripping water and vegetation on the right.

"That's more or less what I meant." Mal said. "You'll see more of this, like the terraced houses clinging together in long lines along the valley walls."

"Will I really see this?"

"If we go into town you'll walk the very streets." He stated.

"I hope you're right about that." I observed. "For I should like to feel that history beneath my feet. Why did they build their streets like that?"

"It was the only place really cause the mines were usually on the valley floor. The houses in the middle then the slag on the hill." He stated.

"So the village bicycle was a farmers daughter?" I asked in mock innocence.

"You know I'm talking about all the waste." Mal said. "Trust you to lower the tone." He added in joking tones.

"But of course." I said with a grin. "We must bring every conversation to the level of the gutter."

Mal laughed and I gasped as the road led out onto a view across a valley where there were indeed houses lined along the opposite side.

"Great, isn't it?" He stated.

"Yes." I agreed

"I always like looking from one side of the valley to the next." He observed.

"I must try it." I remarked. "Are we in your valley yet?"

"No. I'll let you know when we are." He promised.

"Very well." I said with a smile. "Will we be able to see the farm from away?"

"No. It's tucked up in the hills." He replied.

"That's a shame. I would have liked to have seen it from the road."

"Well there's that, but think of the advantage." Mal said, waggling his eyebrows.

I frowned for a moment and then grinned.

"We will be perfectly isolated." I sang.

Mal nodded with a smile.

"Suddenly it has a lot of appeal." I said with a grin.

"Oh yes." Mal agreed.

Then he was silent for a moment as he turned his attention back to the road as he took a particularly sharp turn to the left and then we were descending a steep incline that curved right then left. On the right was a row of houses and on the left was a drop that allowed a view out over another valley through the bushes.

"We're in the right valley now." He said. "We're just on the wrong side."

"We have to cross the river?" I surmised.

"Yeah. But this is not the type you'd really think of as a river, you'd probably call it a stream. But it is a river, as any local will tell you. It's the Rum." He said with local pride.

"Rum? It's named after a drink?" I asked with a frown.

"No. Just short for Rhymney." He said with a shrug.

"I see. We are to go over to the other hill?" I asked

"Yes. But not directly over, we have to go a bit north first."

"Oh, what a shame I can't see anything now." I observed as we reached the bottom of the incline and were driving along a street with houses and stores on either side.

"I think we'll take Angel Way." Mal planned aloud. "That way you'll see more of our side of the valley from the opposite side before we cross over."

"That sounds like a good plan." I said.

"Except now I realise I'm on the wrong road." He groaned.

"Can you not steer back onto the right one?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "We'll go the New Road way then through the lights and I'll head onto Angel Way by the school rather than go up through the village."

"You know the way." I said as Mal nodded and took another left turn.

We turned onto a steep hill, this hill was mostly straight and we went down to a bridge that looked rickety and old. It was only a single track across the bridge and there was a car descending on the opposite hill. However we must have had right of way, for Mal continued on and the other car stopped at the bottom of the hill until we passed by.

"We had right of way?" I asked Mal as we began to ascend the equally steep hill.

"It's more who gets there first and we did, not to mention we had the bigger car." He said with a grin.

I giggled as Mal took a right turn that I thought seemed wrong, but it apparently it wasn't for at the brow of the hill we came to a T-junction that seemed rather busy. Mal frowned deeply as he watched the traffic flow by.

"I forgot how bad this junction is." He murmured as he pulled out and crossed the lane of on-coming traffic, to join the lane that headed to our right.

"It has been almost twenty years." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed as we passed a car lot and then a junkyard on the left, a mini-mart on the right.

We then passed by another row of the houses that were colloquial to this place, grey stone for the most part, with brickwork around the windows and the doors. The roofs were clad in stone tiles and set at a pitch, it was needed in these wet climes. Some form of personality was attempted in the layout of the small front yards, here they all contained steep steps for the houses were a good ten feet above the level of the road, and with the colour the bricks were painted. Some opted for uniform white, black, magnolia here and there, but now and again there was a sky blue, a fire hydrant red or a buttercup yellow that sparkled amongst the uniformity of the other colours. The houses were to the left and on the right were trees, I was coming to realise that this marked the downward slope and indicted the location of the river.

We were nearing a set of traffic lights and I let out a slight squeal of delight as I spotted a real old-fashioned British telephone booth. Red cast iron with its small glass windows. I wanted to get out of the car and go and explore it more fully, but then something else caught my eye. A forty-foot tall…obelisk? With a face at the top and swirls along the pillar.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's called the Angel of the Water." Mal said. "Though most people call it the Monstrosity. It's just so out of place right? It was put up at the turn of the century. It cost a lot of money and the people were not impressed that the council spent it on that."

Although 'that' was now leaving us behind as the lights turned green and we proceeded.

"There were much better uses for the money, that's what the people thought at the time." Mal said as if he had been there to bear witness.

"I don't blame them. I'm sure there was much better uses for the money." I remarked.

"Yeah." Mal stated as we reached another set of lights and we took a right this time onto what I assumed was Angel Way. "I think it was around the time of the recession so the money was even more wanted. Anyway we'll go through the next roundabout and if you look to your left you'll see our little bit of valley. It's just the back of houses but you'll get a good sense of the town."

I nodded and as we went through the roundabout I looked out of my window. There were trees at first but then it gave way to a view across a valley once more. This time it was not such a vast vista, more intimate in that it gave the view of one town only. We went through another roundabout and now we were climbing a ramp that showed a view of the river below and a railway track further along.

We were now travelling through the town, this one seemed bigger than the last, there were more stores; that is how I decided to judge it. The road was single track with wide pedestrian walkways on either side. We then reached a point where the road forked around a tall Victorian building with plate glass windows along the entirety of its front. Mal took the left route and this led to yet another incline.

"There are many hills." I observed.

"Well it is the valleys." Mal said. "The only flat is vertical."

I laughed at his comment although I was certain he was half serious.

"How long until we reach the farm?" I asked.

"About five minuets." Mal said as we passed houses yet again.

"Are all the streets row-houses?" I asked.

"They're called terraced houses." Mal said. "And mostly yes. There's a few semi-detached and detached properties, but that design tends to work better with the landscape. The farmhouse is detached though cause it's older than these."

Now we made a right turn into a country lane. There was a group of squat buildings to the left.

"That's the pool." Mal said. "We can go swimming whenever you want. I mean when it's open which it is every evening."

"There is a pool and that is the main point." I stated as we went over a cattle grid and suddenly the landscape opened up into grassy hills in front of us.

We didn't carry on along the road ahead of us, but turned right instead, and then took an immediate left after crossing another cattle grid into a suddenly claustrophobic lane that was a car and a half width across. It rose and fell with the odd little area one could pull into to allow passing traffic by, not that any passed us. It was after a mile that Mal took another right turn onto a track that was nothing more than gravelled lines in the grass. Mal got out of the car to open the gate that crossed the bottom of the track. He got into the Land Rover and pulled a few yards through the gate before he got out and closed the gate.

"Can't give the sheep room to escape." He stated as he got back into the driver's seat and started up the track once more.

It led up a big field, skirting the dry-stone wall that marked the parameter. We reached the crest of the hill and began to descend and now it was visible to me. The small grouping of buildings that made up the farm.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as we drew ever closer.

"This is just the old farm. The actual working farm is up over that rise, but this is where we'll live." Mal explained.

"Perfect." I breathed as Mal brought the car to a stop outside the farmhouse made entirely of the grey stone that had built the town, only without the bricks about the window. They had merely cut the stone into more uniform shapes. The roof was tiled in slate with a good growth of moss. There was a growth of ivy mingled with trailing roses about the front of the house. It was exactly as I had always imagined.

Mal stopped outside a little garden area surrounded by a dry-stone wall made of the same stone that built the house.

"Ready for the tour?" He asked as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Yes," I agreed. "What of our luggage?"

"We'll get that later." Mal said and stepped out of the car. "I want you to see inside first." He added, smiling at me through the door before he closed it.

I unfastened my seatbelt and climbed out, rounding the car and taking his hand. I smiled up at him, went on my tiptoes to kiss him very carefully about his stubble and then urged him on to show me our new home.

We walked hand-in-hand along the path to the door. It had once been painted red, but the paint was now faded and peeling.

"I see a task I must perform." I observed.

"Stop making cleaning and repair plans and just enjoy the gritty ambience for a few minuets." Mal stated as he took a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"I'll behave." I promised.

"Good." Mal said and lifted me into his arms, placing a scratchy stubbly kiss to my cheek.

"No more kisses until you shave." I said firmly.

"You're spoiling the mood." Mal said.

"What mood?" I asked.

"Well this is officially our first home together as a married couple and I want to carry you over the threshold." He stated.

"Oh." I exclaimed. "Please proceed."

Mal smiled and carried me in through the door and into our marital home.

Mal placed me down onto the carpeted floor in a room that was somewhat smaller than I was used to at Tregarran, although it was bigger than what was found on the Res. It looked as if it were about fifteen by twenty foot, the long rectangle making the old furniture seem somewhat cluttered. The room appeared to have two points of focus, the open fireplace and the television set. The air had that damp quality and the musty scent of unlived in rooms.

"Well this is the parlour." Mal said. "I know it's not much, but my family didn't spend much time indoors, there was far too much to do on the farm." He explained almost apologetically.

"I like it, it's cosy." I said, giving it a more thorough look and picking out the pieces that appealed to me. "Victorian ornaments." I mused as I regarded the two porcelain dogs that sat either end of the mantelpiece as if guarding the solid looking clock that sat in the middle of it. "Is that a wind up clock?"

"Yeah." Mal said. "Watch."

He reached up to a wooden rail that ran along the wall about a foot below the ceiling and he pulled down the chuck key for the clock. He carefully opened the glass front and inserted the key into one of the holes, turning it until the spring was tight. He then adjusted the hands to the correct time before he inserted the key into the other hole and wound that too. He replaced the key on the beam, closed the front on the clock and then moved something on the top. The sound of the cogs filled the room and the hands began to move.

"It works!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Dad got it from London. He brought it back for his parents on his way home from the wars. Used his travel money to buy it and walked all the way home instead." He stated.

"Which wars?" I asked.

"The Bore Wars." He replied.

"I was about to remark on how old he was, how silly of me." I mused.

"I think it's cause it's old but not really ancient, like your father." Mal observed with a grin.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Well the clock stays, but as for the furniture, it's not exactly period. It was bought some time this century, so it's old and shabby rather than antique with character so maybe next week we'll take a trip to the furniture stores." He stated, casting his eye about the room.

"There's no rush." I assured him. "Can I see the rest of the house?"

"Yeah. The kitchen's through here." He said, taking my hand and leading me through the door on the opposite end of the room to the outside door. There was another door, set close to the kitchen door, but it had something of a cupboard door look to it.

The kitchen was bigger, with many worktops, a real old fashioned wood burning AGA set into a brickwork arch as well as a more modern gas stove. The wall opposite the door of the parlour was taken up by an enormous Welsh dresser that held an array of crockery and utensils. I adored the kitchen although it required a good clean before I could use it. Again there were signs that it hadn't been used in years. I was looking forward to the chance to give it a good clean, possibly a new coat of paint, but otherwise there was nothing to make the kitchen better.

"That's the back door." Mal said, pointing to the sturdy wood and glass door next to the dresser. "Do you want to look outside?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile.

Mal moved to the door and unlocked it before we stepped out into what appeared to be a conservatory but it contained a washing machine and a tumble dryer along with a rack full of old boots, and coats, many coats that were mostly heavy and water proof, which were hung up on hooks. There was a strong scent of oilcloth and mud.

"Whom do they belong to?" I asked in amazement.

"Mam. Dad. Brendan. Me. Some of them are spares for the hands." Mal said with a shrug.

"They come in here?" I asked, feeling a sudden unease over the thought of strangers.

"They used to, but they got an office now up by the new buildings. This is more like a museum piece. It's still the farmhouse, but all the work buildings are over the next rise." Mal stated.

"I see." I said as we walked through this little room to the PVC door which Mal unlocked and we stepped out into the drab day, if there was a view it was hard to be certain because the low misting rain obscured the view of anything further than five hundred feet away.

"When it's clear there's a good view." Mal stated. "Anyway we got a bit of a garden here. It's overgrown now, but we did grow vegetables. Nothing extravagant, just enough to get by on."

"It is efficient." I said with a smile.

"Yeah." Mal replied. "I'll give you a proper tour outside tomorrow, right now we'll do the rest of the house."

"Good idea." I said with a smile and we entered the house once more, Mal locking the door behind us. "Are we likely to be burgled?"

"No. Just habit." Mal replied as he turned from the door. "I knew these doors wouldn't keep out the Volturi if they were determined, but it made me feel safer."

I took his hand and placed my head to his arm, kissing it in comfort. He turned to me and hugged me into him. I placed my arms about him, hugging him as tightly as possible, thinking as many comforting thoughts toward him as I could. He placed his cheek on top of my head and took a deep breath.

Then he released me and took my hand, leading me back into the kitchen.

"The bathroom is through here." He said, leading me through a glass door to the left of sink that was situated opposite the AGA and here were two doors. "That's the toilet." He stated, pointing to the door straight ahead, "And here's the bathroom." He said, leading me in through the door on the right.

The bathroom was a nice size, although the facilities were something on the old fashioned side.

"We'll visit the bath store too." He said, placing his arm about my shoulders. "We have to buy that big bath with the taps in the middle."

"Yes." I said with a chuckle. "Although this one isn't so bad." I said, running my hand along the dusty porcelain. "Perhaps we could test it later, to relax before bed."

Mal nodded.

"Speaking of which, where is the bedroom? I can't recall if I saw any stairs." I stated.

"The stairs are this way." Mal said, leading me back into the kitchen.

On the opposite end of the same wall as the bathroom were two doors.

"That one's the pantry." He said, pointing to the one next to the modern stove. "And this is the stairs."

He pulled open the door and there were stairs behind it, leading up over the pantry. There was a switch by the side of the door and when Mal flicked it two bulbs illuminated the stairs, one at this level and another on the first floor.

Mal led the way up the stairs, which were narrow and seemed to creak with every step.

"Another deterrent against the Volturi?" I asked as we reached the landing.

"Nah. They're just old." Mal said with a shrug, as we turned left onto the landing.

Mal opened the first door, which was almost directly on top of the stairs. We stepped into the room, which was small, ten foot by ten foot almost exactly. There was a window adorned with faded blue curtains, they were closed at the moment and the light that drifted in was dim thanks to the greyness of the day. It leant a sad taint to the little room.

It was a child's room, from the single bed with its cartoon bedspread to the toys in the box on top of the small blue wardrobe. There were indications however that the child had grown, from the old band posters on the wall to the books, which were on and stacked next to the little book case, that were much too advanced for even a dhampir child.

"This is your room." I observed.

"Yeah, finally got you in here." He said and nudged me on the arm, looking down as if he were shy.

"It's a good room." I stated. "It needs a deep cleansing but we could make a nice little place for our son to sleep whenever we come to stay."

"Yeah." Mal said, but there was something uncertain in his manner.

"We will visit. Now that I have been here I want to know more of this place." I assured him.

Mal nodded.

"So there's some spare bedding in the airing cupboard. New one's, well they haven't been opened. If we change the bed now then we'll be set for tonight." He stated.

"Show me the covers." I said, holding back on questioning why we would need to change the covers of the bed for the moment.

Mal nodded and led me back out onto the landing and to a door half way along the upstairs corridor. Inside was the water boiler and shelves containing musty old blankets. There was another door on the end of the corridor.

"What's in here?" I asked, reaching for the handle.

"No!" Mal said, and my hand closed around air about an inch from the handle. "We mustn't go in there."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…" Mal took a deep breath. "That's my parents' room."

"Malachite…" I began and was unsure how to proceed.

"Yeah I know they're dead but I've only ever been in that room once since I returned from Volterra and it just felt so wrong. They weren't there. And…" He had his back to the wall and he slid down to the floor. "I can't feel them any more."

I crouched beside him, placing a comforting hand to his head because his face was buried in his arms.

"We should not have come here." I said softly.

"But I wanted you to see my home." He said mournfully.

"Then we will have to enter that room." I stated. "We have to have it ready for two weeks time when Billie comes to visit. And regardless of that deadline, we would need that room, your room is much too small for a double bed and the single bed will not suit us. Especially once I start to show."

"I know." Mal murmured.

"Then we must go in and sort out the room." I stated, reaching for the handle once more.

Mal took my hand this time.

"You mean chuck all their stuff out?" He asked.

"Of course not. We merely sort through it and you can decide what you wish to keep. Some will have to be discarded, but think of the trove of possibilities that lies behind that door. There may be memories of your parents of which you have no prior knowledge. You may find answers to some of the questions you wish you had asked them if they were still here today."

Mal nodded and then he sighed heavily.

"Why is this so hard?" He asked. "I thought it wouldn't bother me now. I thought I should be over that hang up by now. It's been twenty years I should be over it."

"How did this aversion to your parents' room begin?" I asked.

"Oh it was stupid really. Brendan said about clearing out their room so I could have a bigger space. He said a boy of my size looked ridiculous in that little room. His intention was to clear it all out though, make it a blank canvas for me to do with as I pleased. So we went in there with bin bags and…and…I freaked out. I just couldn't do it and then I forced Brendan out with my telekinesis and told him never to go in there again. It seemed like, well like I was throwing them away if I cleaned out their room. It was like I was erasing them from history."

"I never entered Mother and Father's room until they returned from Volterra." I stated. "However we were told not to enter by our family and we obeyed. There was also the uncertainty, we knew not if they were alive or dead, only that they were gone. Tony and I were curious, but it was also an invasion of privacy. I would have been in that room in an instant finding out all I could about these people who gave me life but were strangers to me. I would have gone in and found out all I could about them in order to know more of who I might become if I was told that they were truly dead."

"I don't know if I want to find out. It's like, I got a picture of Mam and Dad in my head, but what if there's something in there that turns it dark?" He whispered.

"But Father has a lot of darkness in his past and has made up for it since." I soothed, stroking back his hair. "It's not the dark deeds they may have committed through ignorance of other means, but how they made up for it later. The fact that your father grew into a vampire that was able to love a human woman and to want her to remain human speaks volumes."

"I don't know." Mal said sadly.

Then something occurred to me, something about his whole demeanour.

"Tell me Malachite, have you ever grieved for your parents?" I asked carefully.

Mal looked up at me, his expression clearly demanded how dare I ask such a thing.

"When your parents were taken from you at such a young age you were subject to Volterra. No doubt you had to suppress your emotions lest you be punished. For five years you learnt how to avoid those feelings, ignore them. It became the way for you to deal with all those complex emotions that surrounded the death of your parents. They were murdered in front of you, and yet you couldn't grieve for them. Aro attempted to prevent your knowledge of this event too, by removing your memories. By the time you came back here you couldn't face those emotions and so you turned from anything that reminded you too much of your parents."

"What's your point?" Mal said warily, although I was certain he already knew.

"You need to allow yourself to grieve my Malachite." I said softly, placing my hands on his cheeks. "You need to truly accept what happened and allow yourself to know all those emotions."

"How am I supposed to do that? They've been dead for over thirty years." He said bitterly.

"We will hold a memorial for them." I stated. "Invite your Uncle Brendan so that you can both give a speech of remembrance. We could lay a stone in the garden as a place for you to visit and remember them."

Mal nodded his head.

"And together we will organise their room. Decide what you would like to keep, what needs to be thrown away. It will help you, I promise."

"I'm sorry." He said, sobbing.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm being such an idiot." He growled in anger with himself.

"You're the psychiatrist Mal, analyse yourself." I stated.

Now he chuckled, but there was still a trace of despair present.

"We will stay in your old room for tonight." I stated. "But first thing tomorrow we will start in your parents' room. It is the first step toward acceptance, not to mention the fact that it is the most practical thing for us to do now."

"Yes." Mal agreed.

"For this afternoon I think we'll start in the bathroom." I stated.

"You want to clean now after that long flight?"

"I wish to thoroughly scrub the bathroom before I use it." I stated. "My want for cleanliness outweighs any exhaustion I might feel."

"I know. But I don't think you'll be able to clean tonight. Any cleaning products will be out of date and all the super markets are closed because it's after four on a Sunday."

"Then bathing will have to wait until tomorrow." I stated.

Mal nodded.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"First things first we change the covers on your bed. I cannot believe you left it in that state." I observed as I got to my feet.

"What state?" Mal asked. "It's tidy."

"Yes. And made. If you were planning on being away for a long while then you should have stripped the bed and placed the duvet and pillows in a pile on the bottom." I instructed.

"Probably." Mal said as he pulled out the bedding wrapped in cellophane that was slightly yellow and stiff with age. "But I didn't actually plan on being gone for more than a month, but as I was travelling I felt more and more guilty about leaving Tobias to deal with Esther-Marie and it was harder to come back here and be with my family when they couldn't be with theirs."

"Please tell me the sheets were clean on." I said as we walked into the little room.

"Yeah. I changed it before I made it."

"Good." I said as I pulled the duvet aside and was thankful that the staleness was due to the fact that it had not been used for decades as opposed to having grown mouldy. "We can sleep in this bed tonight."

"Liza, can we buy a new bed?" He asked quickly.

"You said the stores are closed today." I observed with a frown.

"I meant for my pare…for the master bedroom." He murmured.

"If it is what you require in order to set your mind at rest then of course." I stated. "That will be the first thing on our agenda. We will go to the bed store first thing tomorrow and order a new one before we shop for the cleaning supplies I will need."

"Thank you." Mal said and he hugged me.

"There is no need for you to thank me." I stated. "I want to give you as much consideration as you have given me over the years."

Mal was still sad and I was certain there wouldn't be much I could do to set his mind at ease this night.

"Why don't you go and bring in our luggage while I finish off the bed. Then we will arrange dinner before settling in for the night to discuss our plan for tomorrow." I suggested.

Mal nodded and left the room. He required a moment to gather himself but it was better for him to think it was my suggestion. I carried on with making the bed and by the time I was tucking the edges if the quilt beneath the mattress, Mal clattered into the room carrying all of our baggage.

"How on earth did you manage to get them up those narrow stairs?" I asked in amazement.

"I cheated." He said, dropping them onto the floor. "I levitated half of them up and made it look like I carried them."

"I'm still impressed." I stated. "Did you really levitate them and walk?"

"Yeah. But I really know this house. It's part of my being. Probably cause I was born here." Mal mused.

"Yes." I said, taking hold of his hands and he danced me about.

"And now I finally got you here and you were the missing piece." He said, engulfing me in his arms. "It's starting to fall into place now, not quite there yet, but I'm definitely starting to like the feel of this place once more."

"I'm glad." I said, turning back to him and placing a kiss to his cheek. "Anything you think I might do in order to make this transition easier let me know."

"I will bach." He promised and kissed the top of my head, before stepping away. "Anyway, I was thinking on my way down to the car that there's no food here. Why don't we go to the takeaway, get in a Chinese, maybe a kebab, or how about pizza?"

"Could we have proper fish and chips from a fish shop? I would very much like to try it." I stated.

"Ok. We'll get fish and chips. Although you do know the fish is deep fried in batter." He warned.

"I do Mal. Perhaps we could buy some salad to counteract the effects?"

"Sounds good to me." Mal said. "Shall we go now?"

"Why not?" I said and I followed him back down the stairs.

"And I was thinking that we could pop in the Spar to pick up odds and ends like milk and tea." He added as we walked through the parlour.

"I thought the stores were closed after four on a Sunday." I observed.

"The big stores. The ones where you're likely to pick up the cleaning products you want and not have to make do. It's ok for bits and bobs, but that's about it."

"Then we will go to this store and buy what we may need for breakfast." I agreed.

Mal nodded and we climbed back into the Land Rover. Mal used the circle of gravel in front of the house to turn about and we headed back down to the road. The town was but five minuets away, but there was a short walk down hill between the car park and the store. It was around the size of a mini mart and Mal was right that the range of cleaning products left something to be desires, although I did pick up a bottle of bleach, some scouring sponges and rubber gloves.

"We can have a bath if I clean it." I stated, perusing the bubble bath arranged on a shelf and opting for the purple one under the assumption that it would be relaxing.

"It would be nice, but do you really want to be cleaning now when we go back?" He asked.

"Yes. After dinner of course. Perhaps we should get some soup for supper." I said, regarding the cans.

"Ok." Mal said, adding two cans to the wire basket.

We also purchased a loaf of bread, a bag of ready cut salad, milk, tea and cereal. It was enough to see us through until we could do a proper shop in the morning. Then we crossed the street to the takeaway that was a kebab house, but Mal assured me that they also sold fish and chips.

We purchased two servings before we made our way back to the car. The food was still piping hot when we arrived back at the farmhouse, and after taking a moment to wash and wipe two plates and two glasses for soda along with some cutlery.

We ate the food sat at the table set in the corner of the kitchen. We ate the food and I enjoyed it immensely. I was going to wash the dishes, but Mal insisted on washing and wiping if I intended to scrub the bath. I decided it was an adequate deal and I went to change into old clothes before I scrubbed the bath and the floor. It took a while, but I was definitely happy once I had finished, I would be able to bathe without having to wonder how long it had been since the last time it had been cleaned. Once it had dried I swilled the bath out with plain water before I set it to run with a lot of lovely bubbles.

Mal and I bathed together, and it was wonderfully relaxing. We used the time to discuss what we planned to do the next day. I must say it was a nicer place to converse than in the parlour.

After our bath we went to bed, deciding to sleep early in order to start early in the morning. It wasn't such a squeeze, we had often slept together in a single bed whilst in college, but it was strange going back to a single bed after sleeping together for so long in a double bed. Almost as if we were taking a step back. I did not voice this opinion because Mal felt bad enough about the situation and I did not wish to hinder him further.

It took me a while, but eventually I drifted to sleep, cradled in Mal's arms. In the morning we would have a lot of work to do, but for now it was time to rest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**

**Gemma x**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, BellaNessieCullen and I Am Switzerland101**

* * *

I awoke in the morning to the sound of birds singing as a shaft of sunlight penetrated the gloom of the little room. Even before I opened my eyes I knew that Mal was no longer in bed with me. I choose not to panic; he had probably gone to use the toilet, which was all the way downstairs.

I slid out of bed and left the room to find Mal standing, staring at the door of the room that had once belonged to his parents. I watched him for a moment before I stepped up beside him and took his hand.

"I thought I'd try on my own." Mal murmured. "I thought that if I could psych myself up I could do it."

"There's no rush." I said softly, stroking his arm and kissing it.

"But you were right yesterday. We need the room and I have to let my parents go. The first step is to face them." He said firmly, and then added in a smaller voice, "Or at least to face this…"

I said nothing, merely held him for a long while.

"Will you open the door?" He asked eventually.

I looked up at him for a moment, determined that he was serious and reached out for the handle. Nothing hindered me this time and the door opened with the creak of old hinges, slowly revealing the room beyond. The curtains had been left open and now the room was bathed in golden morning light that showed up the dust that covered everything. The thick carpet, which looked as if it was expensive once, now had square patches where the sun had bleached the carpet. Other than these indications that the room had been neglected for over three decades, the room was neat. Everything seemed to have a place and it was stowed away accordingly. The only thing that was out of place was the unmade bed, the covers thrown back as if somebody had left in a hurry. I wished to question Mal on this, but I knew my curiosity had to remain on the back burner until Mal was ready to share.

We stood on the threshold for a while. I remained silent, I was not here to pressure Mal, merely offer support in however he chose to proceed. After a while he took a deep breath and stepped into the room, bringing me with him. We stopped in the middle of the room, which could have rivalled my own in Tregarran for size. Mal let out a sigh of relief.

"I did it." He whispered. "I actually came in here."

"Yes." I replied, tapping his hand in congratulations, not saying more in case it spooked him.

"I stayed in here the last night you know." He said, guiding me over to the unmade bed. "I was excited about going to see the sea for the first time. We were all packed up ready to set off in the morning, but I couldn't wait, I was excited and wanted to go then. So Mam and Dad had me in their bed, hoping I'd settle, but we stayed up late past midnight as I talked about all the things I expected to see at the beach. It was…typical. How we always was. I guess Mam and Dad spoiled me with love."

I remained silent, merely holding his hand and stroking his arm, allowing him to continue his story unhindered. He had to tell this tale as he wished to do so and I would not interfere.

"I was there between my parents, just chattering away about all the things I wanted to see at the beach when all of a sudden Dad was on alert. He was up out of bed, looking out the windows, listening hard. He told Mam and me to get up quickly, don't worry about clothes just get down to the car and run, he'd leave a false trail so we could escape. They shouldn't be able to track us so easy in the car. I didn't know who they were, only that I'd never seen Dad so scared before and that made me scared. Dad told me that whatever happened I wasn't to use my powers. I guess it was to stop the Volturi finding out." Mal let out a humourless laugh. "And to think they knew it all along, that's why Aro targeted us. Should have known his MO hadn't changed, he'd just found a new place to mine what he wanted. I really don't know how Essie managed to get him to let me leave. Maybe he weighed up the likelihood of Essie ditching if he didn't let me leave and decided her power was more advantageous."

"Possibly." I remarked, knowing that he wanted me to speak at that point.

"Of course he could also have used me as a spy." Mal continued, merely speaking his thoughts aloud as much as he was speaking to me. "I'd formed a bond with Essie, and even though I left under such bad feelings, it was likely I'd return one day to see her and probably bring a lot of info back with me."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Anyway, I'm stalling because I got to talk about that night." He said firmly, as if chastising himself.

"You haven't got to." I assured him.

"No you're right, I haven't _got _to talk about that night. I _need_ to talk about that night." He said. "I have to say exactly what happened so I can start to let it go. I've never had a reason to face it before, but if I'm going to be a father I have to accept the dark things that happened in my past and attempt to reconcile them within myself."

I wrapped my arms tightly about his waist so that he knew I was here for him. He wrapped his own arms about me, holding me for comfort.

"We didn't even make it to the car, they were already there, surrounding us. There was nowhere to escape these big scary men. Mam didn't know what to do either, I don't know if she knew who they were, but she knew it was best not to fight so many when she had to protect me too. Then there was Tobias, introducing himself and speaking so calmly and friendly and Dad knew him. Not that they were big butties or anything, Dad just knew who he was, that he was vegetarian like us and thought it was strange he was back with the Volturi. That's the first time I ever heard that word, when Dad said. 'Tobias? I thought I'd never see you go back to the Volturi.' I didn't quite follow the whole conversation; it was one of those cryptic adult ones where more is said by what's not said.

"I wish I could remember it now and work it out through the filter of my adult mind, but I can't. It's lost in the past and the unrelenting fear I felt as those vampires surrounded me, their red eyes telling me to be afraid. I wanted to get Mam and Dad out of there, to take us somewhere far away from the bad people. But I knew we were going with them and not to the beach like we were supposed to.

"Mam tried to make it fun as we were taken in our own car, one of the vampires driving, I think it might have been Felix. I was in the back with Mam, Tobias on my other side. I think he was probably worried that the others might hurt me but he knew they wouldn't let Dad sit with us. He was in a separate car, probably to ensure his compliance by threatening us.

"I had so many stuff to ask, but I couldn't speak, I was too afraid. But Mam tried to soothe me. 'Hush Malachite, it's nothing to fret about to be sure. We're going on an aeroplane, won't that be fun?' she coaxed, and it did sound like fun, but it would have been better without the bad men around us. Tobias tried to make me feel better too by commenting on my name and telling me that we were only going to Volterra to register my birth and we got a free trip to Italy out of it. Tobias talking to me like that, allowed me to ask questions, but none of them were the important things, like how much trouble were we in? Were we going to die? I was more interested in kid things, like if there was a seaside in Italy and would we get to see it. Tobias told me that we wouldn't get to go to the seaside but I would get to go in a castle, which seemed like a fair trade.

"At that point in time Tobias believed that he was only taking us to Volterra to get registered. I know the others weren't overly threatening. Not in the way you'd expect the Volturi to be transporting prisoners. They were treating us like guests, and they did that right up until the point we were in Volterra and we were taken to 'sign in'. Tobias was told that he wasn't needed any longer, and I don't blame him any more for wanting to go check on Essie, it was the first time they'd been apart since arriving in Volterra. Anyway, as soon as Tobias was out of sight that's when they decided to play the 'Jeremy isn't cooperating' card and we were arrested. Separated more or less by our guards. Alec and Demetri guarded me, like they needed two vampires to guard a little kid like me.

"Mam spoke to me through the cage that Tabetha and Alaya formed around her. Assuring me there was nothing to be frightened of, that we would be fine. I couldn't believe her though because Dad just wasn't happening like himself. It was only a threat to Mam and me that kept him from fighting. They said that it was just to give us a proper procession into Court. They led us up and it became obvious that something serious was going on because suddenly Dad was angry, even before we were forced to our knees in front of those three statues on the throne. Dad was angry and I could feel it like it was shaking the castle. I mean it wasn't really, Dad wasn't telekinetic, but I could always feel my parents' emotions like vibrations through the earth and Dad's anger really was shaking the castle. At least it felt that way to me.

"Can you imagine that? Walking into the Volturi court and it's in full session?" He asked.

"It is daunting." I replied.

"Yeah. It happened to you too." Mal realised.

"But they were welcoming us as unexpected guests." I replied. "Even that was unnerving, I cannot imagine what a three year old child must have felt being taken into that place when a trial is in full session. Especially if that trial is my own."

"It was…" Mal trailed off and shook his head. "Twelve hours earlier I hadn't even heard of the Volturi and now I was being sentenced to death just for being. Just for existing. I wasn't meant to be and now I'd be killed and so would my parents for having me. Dad really lost it when Aro started writing out our death warrants with a lot of crap about Dad knowing what half vampires were before I was conceived. I was young and my parents never made me feel unwanted, but even at that age I knew I was unexpected. What they were saying was wrong, but there was nothing I could do about it, I was so helpless.

"Then someone spoke up, one of the women behind the throne. The only other person in that place who had a heartbeat as far as I could tell. It was loud in the moments that followed before Aro started on his spiel again, denying Essie's evidence, saying that Dad wouldn't let him read him even though he hadn't even asked. I mean Dad wouldn't have let him since it would have given up my secret, but Aro was just layering these false charges for one reason alone. To kill my parents and claim me as the prize. And of course they had a hold over Essie so she had to back down and Aro lay down the word of law.

"With the confirmation that they really were going to kill us Dad exploded. He actually managed to get free of Felix and Barry, but then Jane hit him with her power. I didn't know what it was at the time, just that Dad suddenly fell to the floor, writhing in pain and I felt the cold run through me. Suddenly I understood that I was going to die. And Aro was going to kill me right in front of my parents. He loomed in on me, ready to strike me dead and suddenly Essie was on his back, trying to tear his head off. Tobias running to back her up while the guard moved in to protect their master. There was a big scuffle, I managed to get to Mam in that moment, but it was quickly over and I was soon pulled away from her, crying now as Essie was led away. Originally that's where it ended before I woke up the next day and was told that I had to go to Essie.

"It was after the Fire Twins died that it finally all came back. Being pulled away from Mam. Essie being led away. Tobias suddenly going blank and un-resistant as Santiago carried him out through another door with Alec following behind. Gianna grabbing me and moving over to the thrones to hold me in an iron cage as the execution squad moved in. Mam giving me a reassuring smile before she was engulfed in a mass of dark robes. The tearing shrieking sound echoing in that tower before the robes cleared and their was a fire and sickening smoke and I just couldn't get my mind to see it at first. My parents were there, and then there was fire, and that's when I freaked out, I realised they were dead and I fought against Gianna, I managed to get her off me and I was just about getting ready to use my telekinesis. It didn't matter now, Mam and Dad were dead, I had to do what I could to get away.

"My power was still quite sketchy back then and I didn't know about shields, just that I could move things so I was working up to pushing them all away from me. But someone got behind me and I felt hands on my cheeks. That's when the Fire Twins took my memories, but they couldn't take the knowing from me. Does that sound weird?"

"No." I said. "How could you truly forget something like that?"

"Why?" Mal asked.

I was about to answer once I had determined as to the reason he was asking why, when he took a few steps forward until he could place his hand on the bed.

"Why couldn't they just let us be?" He asked as he dropped to his knees. "What did we ever do to them? What was the point?"

"They wished to assert their authority. They wished to have their way no matter what." I said softly, placing my left hand on his shoulder and rubbing his back with my right.

"It didn't work out though." Mal said with a laugh. "Dad, I escaped them I did." He added as he looked up at the ceiling. "And Mam, I was protected there by Essie and Tobias, they made sure that I wasn't exploited and that I could get away. I did get away and I was lost for a long time, but then I met Liza, and she's my wife and we're going to have a baby." He stated, placing his left arm about my back and his right hand gently to my stomach. "A little boy, although we don't know his name yet. I'd give anything to have you back, but I know that's impossible. I do hope that wherever you are you know how well my life has become now and… Thank you for giving me life."

I looked to the bed as I continued to hold Mal, not knowing the best thing to say at the moment. I thought perhaps there was nothing for me to say. Mal needed a moment with his thoughts while I remained near for moral support. Mal then turned to me and pulled me into him, burying his face in my shoulder as he sobbed silently. I stroked him and soothed him gently, but otherwise allowed him to cry. He had to do this; he had to allow himself to feel the pain that was denied him when his parents first died in order to begin his recovery.

I sat for a while, holding him, soothing him while he cried. He cried like a child realising he would never see his parents again. He cried as he should have done all them years ago, and all the while I held him.

"Oh god, look at me." He said at last, his voice weak from crying, as he pulled away, wiping at his face with the hem of his t-shirt. "I must be a right sight."

"It doesn't matter." I said, finding his cheek and stroking it. "You need to cry, it's cathartic."

Mal nodded.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked gently.

"Get dressed and follow those plans you made for today." He said with a nod.

"Then let us dress and go out to purchase all that we will need today." I stated, rising to my feet.

Mal rose too, not looking at the bed as we left the room. I wondered if he would be able to return there until the place was no longer a tomb to that dreadful memory. He needed somewhere that he could feel close to his parents that wouldn't reawaken memories of their awful death, but encouraged the good memories to blossom instead.

I showered while Mal took a moment alone to gather his thoughts. The shower was rather old and mounted over the bathtub. It felt slippery beneath my feet and I decided that perhaps we could forgo the bigger bath and have a separate shower instead. I should hate to slip in here when I was further gone and risk damage to myself, or god forbid, the baby.

I dressed in jeans and t-shirt, something suitable for trawling the furniture and hardware stores. When I emerged from the bathroom Mal had prepared breakfast.

"I would have done that." I stated.

"Yeah, but I thought this way we can eat breakfast together and then I can shower while you dry your hair." He stated.

"Good idea." I agreed as I sat once more at the table in the kitchen.

Breakfast was merely toast and cereal, but it was enough for the morning. Besides I didn't want to risk upsetting my stomach with anything too rich if we were to be travelling this morning.

"And when I'm in the shower maybe you could take a tape measure to the master bedroom." Mal said softly as he carefully placed a measuring tape on the table next to my hand.

"For what?" I asked.

"The room needs a new carpet, and probably some curtains too. We can order them today, we get there early enough they'll deliver the carpet by this afternoon. That way we can get the bedroom ready by tonight." He said carefully, keeping his eyes focused on the cockerel on the front of the Cornflakes' box.

"Of course." I said. "Then I shall do as you ask."

"Thank you." Mal replied, looking up at me and smiling.

We finished our breakfast in silence, after which I washed while Mal wiped the dishes. Then he informed me that he was going to take his shower. I took that as my cue to go and measure in the master bedroom, as Mal had decided to refer to it, and therefore picked up the measuring tape along with the notepad and pencil that was on the worktop.

I made my way upstairs and into the biggest bedroom. It didn't take me long to gather the measurements I needed, although I did require the use of a chair in order to measure the windows. I had the measurements written down and now I left the room, determined that for Mal's sake I would have it organised by the end of the day.

I returned to the little bedroom and had to use the mirror on my vanity case propped up on the homework desk in order to style my hair. I had it in the right order and had just switched off the hairdryer when Mal appeared in the doorway, leaning against the jamb looking as handsome as ever.

"I guess we have to buy a big mirror too." He mused.

"I can make do with this one for now." I replied as I placed my things away into their rightful compartments.

"I don't want you to make do, I want you to be comfortable." Mal said, taking my hand and bringing me to my feet.

"I am here with my delightful, clean shaven, husband." I said lightly, stroking his freshly shaved chin. "Anything else is a happy bonus."

"So you're really against the beard?" He asked.

"Oh yes." I said, reaching up and guiding his face down to mine so that I could rub my cheek against his. "This is much better."

"Yeah." He hummed, lifting me from the floor as he straitened up with his cheek still pressed to mine. "This is much better."

He placed his lips to mine and we kissed for a moment as he lowered me back to the floor. Holding my hand to his cheek he pulled away slightly and whispered, "I'm kissing a girl in my room." As if he were an adolescent experiencing such a thing for the first time.

"Grow up." I teased, nudging him on the arm.

"Make me." He challenged with a grin.

I let out a playful growl as I leapt at him, wrapping my arms about his shoulders, my legs about his waist as he staggered backwards slightly, toward the little bed. I had a good idea what he had in mind, I had a good mind for it too, but there was much to do this day, and our frolics could wait until the night. Mal lay back on the bed, bringing me on top of him as we still kissed. I pulled away and looked down into his eyes.

"I will make a man of you this evening. Right now we have work to do." I said with a smile before kissing the end of his nose.

"Then I guess we'd better get going." He said, and stood up, lowering me gently to the floor.

After donning our jackets and shoes we left the house and I stopped for a moment, confronted by the view. It was wonderful, almost the same as Mal described, this vast vista looking out over hills, although I couldn't see the valleys lined with their various villages. I surmised that I would have to go to the crest of the hill in order to see the view Mal had described.

"It's a lovely day." I commented. "One could hardly imagine that it rained so much yesterday."

"That's Welsh weather for you, always so changeable." Mal said with a shrug.

I chuckled as Mal crossed the cattle grid and surprised me by turning right instead of left.

"We are not heading into town?" I asked.

"There's no proper furniture places or DIY stores there, we're better off heading to Merthyr." He stated. "That's up over the mountain."

"At least it is scenic." I mused, although I was yet to see anything but hills or sheep. "Oh look, there are horses."

"They live more or less wild up here." Mal said. "And they're more ponies than horses."

"They're still different from sheep." I observed. "And is there really a herd of cows in the road."

"Yeah." Mal said flatly as he beeped the horn, encouraging the cattle to move, although they took their blessed time about it. "Well if it was sheep I'd shout mint sauce at 'em."

"Mint sauce?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. It's stupid tradition. Getting them to run by shouting what might accompany them if they became dinner." He said with a grin.

"I see." I remarked. "Perhaps we should shout 'mustard' at the cows."

"Or McDonalds." Mal mused.

"Yes." I snickered.

"Ooh see that there." He said, pointing suddenly.

"See what?" I asked, looking toward where he was pointing.

"Can't you see it sticking up in the air?" He asked, wiggling his finger up and down as if to indicate it.

"That…pillar?" I hazarded.

"Yeah. That's the Celtic cross. It's the original location of St Gwladys Church. Once the house is sorted I'll take you up there." He stated.

"Very well." I agreed as the pillar on the horizon drifted from view behind a gentle swell of hill and we reached a T-junction on which we took the right turn once more.

We travelled along a ribbon of road that rose and fell with the landscape. To the right the land swept downwards toward a view of the opposite hills, here and there lined with houses, but sometimes trees. This side seemed mostly given to moor land where sheep and cattle grazed on the common land. There were a few farms dotted about and a small lake, but not much else. On the left we passed a quarry at first, but then there seemed to be an endless dry stonewall that finally gave way to hill stretching up toward the blue of the sky. There were sheep lying down or standing up munching grass as the spring lambs frisked about them. Now and then there was the sound of them bleating.

We passed a small church on the left with a small graveyard in front; it seemed the perfect spot of solitude for one's final rest. On the right were a handful of buildings that made up a village on the crest of a hill. The road forked, we took the left one, the high ground. We seemed to climb as quickly as the other road seemed to descend down to a village that clustered either side of the road in the valley down below. Beyond the village the land seemed to fall away again, although it was hard to be certain as it quickly fell from view as we rounded a bend in the road.

The land opened out here, rolling gently downwards on the left toward a view of distant hills, some of them craggy and not the smooth greenness of those in the distance on the right. On the direct right the land appeared flat, or as flat as it seemed to get around here. There was a lake, not what I would call big, or even particularly medium, but it was bigger than the previous one we had seen. There was a cluster of cars on the far bank and people dotted along the water's edge fishing.

Directly ahead, at points, although with the twisting of the road they moved about the horizon. I suppose the correct direction would be to the north. To the north the ground gave a clear impression of rising all the way to the mountains in the distance that had all the characteristics of those carved by glaciers.

"That's the Brecon Beacons." Mal stated. "If we need to go running we'll go up there. There's some forest cover, but nothing like you're used to back home."

"Will we be able to hunt there?" I asked.

"There may be a few foxes but nothing really big." Mal replied.

"There are always rats in an emergency." I remarked.

"Yeah." Mal agreed with a chuckle, remembering the time I had dismissed such an offering.

We spent the rest of the journey discussing the scenery and the places Mal would take me once we were settled in to Hafod Uchaf. It sounded wonderful and I looked forward to it greatly.

We arrived at a carpet store, which was located in some form of Retail Park. Carpets lined the aisles on enormous contraptions that moved around in order to bring the roll one wanted to cutting level. We decided on a deep green carpet with intentions of following through the colour scheme on all the soft furnishings. Green was the right serene colour for the bedroom and almost the opposite of the red it was now. It was sad to note that the red suited the room, but I wanted to ease Mal's mind in any way possible and a colour change would help with that. We put in our order along with the measurements and we were promised that the carpet would be with us that evening along with the men to fit it.

The bed store was next, we chose a nice king size bed, certain that it would fit. It was a flat pack, it was needed in order to get it to the bedroom, and the mattress was memory foam. I had perfect imaginings of how comfortable it would be. We also bought a single bed for the little room for Mal said the one he had was somewhat short. Besides the mattress was old now and it was as cheap to buy the whole bed as buy the mattress alone. These would also be delivered in the afternoon.

Then we went to a DIY store where we bought everything we required for painting the walls, I opted for magnolia paint for the colour would be met in the carpet and the curtains. Mal assured me that there was a good supply of tools at the farm, there were a few minor accessories to buy and we were finished in the DIY store.

Then Mal suggested we shop for some food, besides I still had to buy cleaning products. I thought it best to get some boxes too for when I was sorting through the possessions of Zoë and Jeremy. There were things Mal would wish to keep and they would go into storage, although I was certain some things could go to good will. I'm sure Mal wouldn't wish to keep all their old clothing, merely a few special pieces.

Finally we were ready to return home and I decided to drive this time. I wanted to see what it was like to drive over the mountain road with all its ups and downs and bends. I could still admire the vistas of mountains and valleys whilst revelling in the joy of driving.

It took barely twenty minuets to reach the farm. I got out to open the gate under the rule that those who drive operate the gate, and closed it when Mal reminded me about stray sheep. I hadn't noticed how steep the track was until I was driving and could feel the strain in the steering wheel. Of course one could freewheel after the crest of the hill, although I chose not to that particular time.

Mal directed me around to the back of the house and I parked outside the walled off backyard, an area bigger than the front. Even so it would be easier to bring our purchases in through the backdoor. The first thing I did once we had everything inside was to set the washing machine on a practice wash, this would also swill the machine through of anything that may have settled within it over the years. Mal set up a new length of washing line so that I could hang the washing out later. Mal then opted to clean the kitchen for me while I went to start in the bedroom. He really didn't want to go through his parents' possessions, and although I would do the clearing out, he would still need to inspect the items to decide whether he wished to keep them or not.

The first thing I did was to remove the things I knew we would throw out and I could move by myself. That was the curtains and all the old bedding. I had questioned Mal carefully, but he made it clear that he wanted everything of that bed removed from the house. I placed the curtains and pillows into one hefty sack and the enormous duvet and sheets into the other. I placed the sacks out on the landing to take down for garbage later. I would leave the rest of the bed for later. Mal had no choice but to help me for it would be awkward to manoeuvre on my own.

I turned my attention first to the chest of drawers. On top of it were a myriad of photos in frames of varying design covered in dust. I dusted them and the photos presented to me were of a happy young couple bringing up their darling little boy. Even in the photos there was a hint of cheeky chappy about Malachite, and I had assumed it originated from Jeremy, but viewing these photos it was clear it came from Zoë. The photographs were beautiful and they deserved to be displayed if Mal desired it. We could make a selection that we could place in the living room. I placed them together into a box that I would keep for any photos that I might come across.

There was also a selection of ornaments on the chest of drawers. I cleaned them as I went and placed them into another box, Mal would have to go through them for only he could know if there was anything important to his parents and what was merely bric-a-brac that could go to the charity stores. Since there were clearly no other ornaments I carried the box down the stairs.

"Do you need help with that?" Mal asked as I stepped out of the door for the stairs and in through the door of the living room.

"No." I assured him as I placed the box on the flyleaf table set in the corner of the room. "However I would like you to look through it at some point and determine what is of value to you and what else we might donate to good will."

"I'll look through them in a minuet." He said, his voice echoing now as he determined to scrub out the oven with more vigour than he'd been displaying previously.

"There's no rush." I assured him.

"I know." He said, looking up at me for a moment before going back to his scrubbing.

I said nothing further and returned up the stairs.

I went through the drawers and found nothing but undergarments, socks and spare sweaters and t-shirts. The underwear I threw into a garbage bag, along with the socks, but the sweaters and t-shirts were almost as good as new so they went into the donate bag. With all the drawers emptied I removed them and cleaned them deciding that we could possibly keep the chest of drawers; it was a nice piece of furniture. I therefore carried the drawers into the little room, placing them on the bed for the time being. I then managed to manhandle the main frame of the chest drawers, which was a lot lighter now that the drawers were removed.

When I returned I turned my attention to the built in wardrobe, there was surprisingly a lot of room within, and a lot of clothing. Most of it was in good condition and so they went into the donate bag. I had to start a new bag and placed the first one on the bed so that I didn't confuse them with the garbage. Not all the clothes had survived their time in storage, there was a lot of damp along the one wall and any clothes that touched it were damaged. Thankfully the antique military uniform of bright red and brass buttons was undamaged, safely stowed away in a garment bag. I took it down reverentially and placed it carefully on the bed. I was certain Mal would not wish to be rid of something his father had thought so important to keep as his uniform from when he was alive.

There were also shelves in the wardrobe that I had no hope of reaching, not even standing on the chair. I therefore picked up two of the garbage sacks and carried them down the stairs to place outside the back door. The washing machine had finished its cycle so I took all the towels we had bought and placed them in to wash.

"I would have done that." Mal said.

"I have to get a feel for the machine and I can only do that by using it." I stated. "You can help me by carrying the step ladder up the stairs for me."

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"Place it on the landing, I can take it from there, but I fear I may end up falling over due to the fact that it is as tall as me if I try to negotiate the stairs as well." I stated.

"Ok. I'll put it on the landing." He said and went out to the sheds at the bottom of the garden, one of which he had used to store the DIY supplies we had purchased.

He came back with the ladder and carried it up the stairs while I programmed the washing machine as per the instructions on the sticker on the front of the machine. I then went to return upstairs but waited for Mal was coming back down. He had a sack in each hand.

"Are these rubbish?" He asked.

"Were they on the landing?" I replied.

"Yeah."

"Then yes."

Mal nodded and carried the bags toward the back door while I climbed the stairs once more. The ladder was leaning against the door of the airing cupboard. I carried it into the room and set it up in the wardrobe. I pulled down all the boxes and placed them on the floor before I began to sort through them.

One box was full of official documents; I placed that in the keep pile in case there were some that still applied to Mal. In another was personal correspondence, love letters between Zoë and Jeremy that I felt intrusive reading, but Mal might wish to give them a cursory glance so I also placed this in the keep pile. When I opened the third box to find photographs I realised that all these boxes would have to be kept for Mal to examine. The fourth box was full of little things made of paper, paint and glue, the type of things children made in their first foray into the art world. It seemed as if Zoë had kept everything Mal had ever made, and perhaps he would wish to keep them too.

The last box was intended for birthday cards, there were only three, along with a handful of Christmas cards between husband and wife and parents and child. It was sad to see how big the box was compared to the meagre content within, a perfect metaphor for the lost hope that Zoë had of a future with her son. I felt the tears and couldn't stop them from flowing. I managed to keep my weeping silent, so as not to summon Mal, but it was oh so sad, that almost empty box.

I dried my eyes and stood; placing the boxes into the bigger one I had put the photos in earlier. I picked up the big box and carried it downstairs to place on the table. Mal was out in the garden, for which I was thankful; he could always tell when I had been crying. No matter how careful I was.

I filled up the washing bowl with soapy water and along with some cloths and mildew repellent I returned upstairs to wash all the damp from the cupboard in the hope that it would dry out in time to be painted by the end of the day.

The only thing left to inspect now was the dressing table set in the perfect spot to make use of the morning sunlight. It was a dainty, beautiful thing, and it was also worth keeping. Another thing to have a temporary home in the bedroom, but I'd have to clear it of Zoë's belongings first.

I went over to the dressing table, a spindly mock Queen Anne, although the materials were all natural, from the walnut body, to the mother of pearl inlay. There were many drawers; these were full of makeup and hair accessories. The make-up seemed thick, even when one factored in the thirty-odd years they had been lying in these drawers. The foundation, for instance, was the medicinal type that those who wished to cover up facial blemishes or mild disfigurements might use and I realised that Zoë possibly used this to cover her face in a way that would allow her to walk in the sun. Of course after thirty-odd years it had solidified and therefore it went in the garbage, along with all the makeup, there was really no point in keeping it and it was all lower brand range stuff so there was nothing of historical value.

The hair accessories on the other hand could be passed on if Mal desired to do so. We might be having a son now, but we might have a daughter in the future and there were a few clips and fascinators that I could envisage a daughter of ours liking and wearing. I placed them into a box and turned my attention to the jewellery boxes on top of the dressing table. I didn't look through them, merely placed them into the box with the hair accessories.

There was nothing left on the dressing table, and nothing left to organise. I moved the box on to the bed and placed the uniform over it so that I could carry them down together. I placed the box on the table then looked for somewhere I could hang the uniform. I decided that if I opened the door of what I thought to be a closet I could hang it on the back of the door. I opened the door to find a little cubby that contained a desk and a chair along with shelves stacked with document boxes. It looked like the more chaotic storerooms one might find in an office department.

"That's the farm office." Mal said. "Small I know, but it suits the purpose."

"I see." I remarked. "Did you add to the papers?"

"No. But Brendan did." Mal replied.

"Then we must go through them too." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said. "Not that you're not allowed to, but I'm curious. Why are you looking in the closet?"

"I wasn't." I stated. "I merely wished to find somewhere to hang this."

"Dad's uniform." Mal whispered reverentially as he took it from me and hooked the hanger over the door. "It's…ok."

"It wasn't against the outside wall and was therefore protected from the damp." I stated.

"Thank god." Mal whispered as he ran his hand over the garment bag that protected that Victorian uniform. "Dad didn't agree so much with the fighting, but I know his parents were proud of him, and that's why he kept this. They kept it and so did the generations after them. That's why he still had it."

"What parent wouldn't have been proud in those days?" I observed, placing my arm about his back.

"Yeah." He replied, draping his arm around my shoulders, and then looked at me. "Have you been crying?"

"No." I assured him. "It is merely a lot of dust about the house, it has agitated my eyes."

"Since when?" He asked suspiciously.

"Since I became pregnant." I invented quickly. "Who knows how carrying a human baby might effect me."

"Don't lie to me." Mal said flatly.

"It's not lying Malachite, it is comfort." I stated, hugging him, but then it was time to work once more. "I will require you in ten minuets to help me dismantle the bed."

"Ok." He said. "But will you tell me one day?"

"Once we are settled." I promised.

Mal nodded.

"Call me when you need help with the bed." He said.

"I will." I replied. "Although you could come and carry down the sacks for goodwill whilst I move the dressing table."

Mal froze.

"I'll put them outside the door for you." I stated.

"Thanks." Mal said with a faltering smile.

"Although you will have to bring down the rest of the trash first lest you mix up the bags." I observed.

"How much rubbish is left?" Mal asked with worry.

"Only two more bags. It seems a lot, but really it's nothing but clothing that cannot be salvaged due to damage sustained in storage. That is the bulk of it."

"Ok." Mal said. "I'll come get them and I'll be back up for the charity stuff."

"And then I will require your help with the bed." I stated.

Mal froze for another moment and then nodded.

We returned upstairs, Mal following behind me so that he could go straight back down with the trash. Once he had picked up the bags I moved the ones that contained the items for the charity shop onto the landing then returned to the dressing table. I found that the mirror could be removed so I removed it and carried it into the small room. I paused in the doorway while Mal picked up two of the sacks.

"So all these are for charity?" He asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"I'll chuck them straight in the back of the car then, take them down to the shop once we've sorted the bed."

"Thank you." I replied.

Mal nodded then made his way back downstairs.

I returned to the master bedroom and with the mirror removed it was easier than I had thought to move the dressing table into the little room. Mal picked up the final bags for charity.

"You will have to bring some tools up." I stated.

"Alan keys and screwdrivers?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Mal said and went down the stairs.

I returned to the master bedroom once more and braced myself to lift up the mattress and slide it off the bed. It was not a case of it being too heavy for me to lift, but rather awkward for me to manoeuvre given my height. I managed to prop it against a wall and then I viewed the bed frame, deciding the best way it would dismantle. The first thing that was required was to remove the slats that made up the bottom of the bed. They were connected together by long strips of ribbon and I was able to roll them up and lift them from the frame, placing them near the mattress.

Mal returned, pausing at the door for a moment before he stepped inside.

"You've done a lot in here in an hour." He said.

"It's only been an hour?" I asked.

"Maybe hour and a half." He said, carrying a hard plastic tool case over to the bed frame. "I can do this on my own."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Mal looked at me for a moment, then nodded.

"I will go and check on the washing." I said.

"Thank you." Mal said intensely, and I knew why he wanted to do this alone, it was a way to say goodbye to his parents.

I wasn't fool enough to believe that was all it would take, but I was certain that it was another step along the way to Mal being able to live in this house untroubled by the memory of his parents.

I kissed his cheek as he bent to his work and made my way down to the little laundry room conservatory. The cycle had finished, but when I opened it I discovered that instead of towels it now contained the new bed covers we had bought that morning. I found that Mal had placed the towels out on the line when they had finished washing.

I put the sheets into a laundry basket and carried them out to the garden where I knew the combination of sun and breeze would soon have them dry. The line had a little pulley-wheel that allowed me to lower it. Once lowered to a point where the towels did not drag in the dirt I could just about reach it if I stretched up fully and went on the tips of my toes. That ballet obsession of my youth came in handy.

I was tying the end of the line off after raising it when I was suddenly aware that there was somebody behind me. I spun around quickly, ready to defend myself and was confronted by an angry looking face beneath an old worn flat cap.

"Well you know you're trespassing." He said. "Thought you'd squat here did you?"

"I am most certainly not a squatter." I said incensed by the accusation. "I moved in yesterday with my husband."

"I bet and all." He replied, folding his arms and glaring at me.

"Mal?" I called out, thinking that Mal might scare him away and I wouldn't have to hurt him.

"There's more of you?" The man asked. "Great."

Then Mal came from the house.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This…gentleman thinks we are squatters." I explained.

"What?" Mal asked and turned to the old man and then recognition dawned. "Dai?"

"Mal?" The old man exclaimed. "You're back? You didn't say."

"Sorry. It was all a bit last minuet and it slipped my mind." Mal said in tones that seemed to ooze the words 'what am I like'.

"You back for good?" Dai asked.

"We're going to be here until Christmas and then take it from there." Mal replied.

"Oh aye."

"Yeah." Mal said, and his arm went about me. "This is my wife Liza. Liza this is Dai Davies, he's the farm manager and has also been looking in on the house from time to time."

"Pleased to meet you." I said, holding out my hand.

"So you're the lady of the manor now." Dai said, shaking my hand, his felt rough and calloused and the dirt appeared ingrained.

"Merely Mal's wife." I said with a smile.

"So how come you didn't invite us lot to the wedding?" Dai asked shooting a sharp look at Mal.

"It was held at my parents' house. In Washington. In America." I stated, possibly elaborating more than was necessary.

"Could have at least let us know." Dai said.

"We've been busy." I said with a smile and my hand went to my stomach.

"Congratulations." Dai observed.

"Is there any problems?" Mal asked.

"No. Everything's fine. I just came to do my daily check and found your missus here." Dai explained.

"Thanks for checking." Mal said.

"Are we going to have a drink tonight? Welcome you back." Dai suggested hopefully.

"It's Monday." Mal observed.

"When has that stopped you?" Dai said with a chuckle.

"I got to be responsible now." Mal said. "Anyway, to be honest? I'm on the wagon until the baby is born. Thought it wasn't fair for Liza to give up everything when I'm not."

"Ah well." Dai said with a shrug. "I'll leave you to it then and maybe we'll wet the baby's head when the time comes."

"Ok." Mal said with a smile.

"So when you going to come inspect the farm?" He asked, nodding his head toward the rise.

Mal looked toward the rise where he'd said the modern farm lay, and then looked back to Dai.

"Maybe tomorrow. We got a lot to do today sorting out the house since it hasn't been lived in for years." He stated.

"See you tomorrow then but." Dai said and he ambled down to the gate of the backyard.

We waited until he was walking up the hill before Mal turned to me.

"You ok bach?" He asked gently, cupping my face in his hands.

"Yes." I replied. "He merely startled me, I hadn't expected anyone to visit."

"Well expect it a bit more. Now Dai Gob knows it's gonna get about and we're likely to have visitors." He stated.

"Oh no! And the house in such disarray." I exclaimed in dismay.

"They won't judge us." Mal said.

I nodded, although I felt perturbed.

"Anyway, the bed is down now. I just got to bring the pieces downstairs." Mal informed me.

"Then I will go and cut up the carpet and wash over the walls and the windows. Then how about a spot of lunch?" I suggested.

"Ok." Mal agreed.

"Then everything should have dried so that I can begin with painting." I stated, happy that everything was going to plan.

"It's really going to be ready for tonight." Mal observed.

"Yes."

"Good." He murmured.

"You're doing well." I stated, placing my hand to his cheek.

Mal smiled and kissed me.

"Let's finish this." He whispered.

We returned upstairs and Mal set about moving the pieces of bed downstairs while I took a Stanley knife to the carpet and cut it down into easier to manage pieces.

"I'll just take those things down to the charity shop." Mal said, and I looked up from my work.

"Very well."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then I won't be long." Mal said, and he stepped carefully into the room and kissed me before he left.

By the time he had returned the bits of carpet were in bags and down in the pile with the rest of the garbage. I was now up in the master bedroom with warm soapy water washing over every surface available to me. It was surprisingly clean, the only blemishes that marred the earlier paintwork was natural aging and nothing else. It was clear that Zoë and Jeremy had kept a clean house.

I had to leave everything to dry before I started on with the painting, so I made my way downstairs to find Mal serving up chicken and salad.

"Lunch is served." He said with a smile as he placed the plates on the table.

"I have to empty this bowl and wash my hands before I join you." I stated.

"Ok. Well it's not like it'll go cold." He joked.

I laughed as I emptied the washing bowl into the big kitchen sink, and then removed my rubber gloves before going to wash my hands in the bathroom. I joined Mal at the table.

"All that rubbish is going to have to go to the skip." He stated.

"Are there no garbage men?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there's only so much they'll take. Don't worry, I'll take it over after lunch." He assured me.

"Could you wait until I have glossed the skirting boards?" I asked.

"Don't you need to paint the walls first?"

"Normally I would, but I have a steady hand so I know I won't go out of line with the paint. It won't be so bad if the walls are still somewhat wet when the carpet men arrive, but it would not do if the gloss was still tacky, the carpet will stick to it and likely to become ruined."

"Will it dry in time anyway?"

"Yes." I said vehemently. "That is why I opted for the latest delivery and installation time possible and bought the quick drying gloss. It will be done by the time the men arrive to lay the carpet."

"You always know how to plan." Mal mused. "But what about the beds?"

"They're not due until six. I thought that if we pushed the furniture up against the wall in the parlour we could store them in there until we require them upstairs."

Mal nodded, then frowned.

"You will open the window before you start glossing." He said with concern.

"Yes. I do not intend to become light headed, even if it is the low fume variety." I stated. "And I may be immune, but who knows how much will get through to mab?"

"That is something to think about." Mal said with a frown as if he had only now thought of that possibility.

"I doubt I would pass any diseases on to him, in fact his immune system should be higher than average due to the antibodies I will pass on to him that humans wouldn't normally possess."

"Ok." Mal said, and I knew this worry was not true worry, merely heightened on this day something so momentous was taking place.

"I will go and gloss and then we can go to the skips." I said with a smile. "Although would you be so kind as to open the windows for me? They are somewhat high and I would rather not climb the step ladder more than necessary."

"You don't have to give me a reason to do something for you." Mal stated.

"Thank you." I said, feeling somewhat ashamed that I had babbled so uncontrollably in my fear that he might not step in the room once more.

"I'll carry the gloss up for you too." He offered.

"The pot isn't heavy." I assured him.

"I know, but I got to feel like I'm doing something, you've been busy this morning, I don't think I could make up for it." He observed.

"You can do the spare bedroom tomorrow." I said and wiggled my nose at him.

"But I'm nowhere near as good at organising as you." He said with a pout.

"Then in that case." I said, rounding the table and placing my hand to the back of his neck, stroking the soft hair there. "I will supervise while you do all the hard work. Maybe it be hot tomorrow and you will have to work…topless."

"Just say the word and I'll lose the t-shirt." Mal crooned, placing his lips close to mine.

"I'd rather you do it through honest hard work." I replied, brushing my lips against his before stepping away.

"Tease." He growled.

"Shirker." I replied looking into his eyes.

"Do you really find my work lacking Duchess?" He asked, pulling me back to him and kissing at my neck.

"Malachite." I chastised, although I couldn't suppress my giggle. "Good sir, you haven't called me that in years."

"So I'm 'good sir' now?" He murmured against my skin.

"Good sir knight." I gasped, revelling in the feeling a moment longer before I stepped away. "We are getting ahead of ourselves. I will be domineering tomorrow, but for today I must gloss."

"Ok." Mal said, lowering his head in mock shame and I tickled his ear before I stepped further away. "You are to bring up the gloss and brush?"

"Yeah. You go on up, I'll bring them now." He promised.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

I returned upstairs and Mal was close behind me with the pot of gloss and the brushes. I waited until he had opened the windows before I pried the lid from the tin.

"Do you think we should install windows that open as doors in case there's a fire?" I asked.

"If there was a fire those windows would be gone." Mal said firmly.

"I just wished to know." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said, standing there a moment, and then he took up another brush. "I really can't let you do all the work." He stated. "I'll do the door and frame."

"Very well." I said. "But I have control of the pot."

"We can just pour a bit into here." He said, holding out the bowl that had been holding pot puree on Zoë's dressing table.

"Do you not want to keep that?" I asked.

"Nah. Mam hated this thing, but Mair Jones gave it her and she had to find a use for it. I don't have to think of such sentiments. Or at least claim I forgot." Mal said with a shrug.

"Malachite." I said carefully.

"It's all good Liza. Mam really hated this and was always subliminally trying to get me to accidentally smash it." He stated.

"As long as you're sure." I said, and picked up the pot of gloss and poured some into the bowl.

"Thanks." Mal said, before moving to the door in order to gloss it.

I started on with the glossing.

By the time I had finished the skirting boards Mal had finished the door and frame, but now the room was full of the scent of gloss. It was overwhelming and I had to leave the room quickly. All that way to the toilet in order to vomit. We would need a bowl, possibly a chamber pot when I was further along and would need the toilet more often. Such thinking took my mind away from my present predicament.

Mal held back my hair, although it was somewhat of a tight squeeze in the little toilet room. He moved as I stood to use the sink to swill out my mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"The scent was overwhelming." I murmured. "I am good now."

"Will you be ok to travel?" He asked with concern.

"Yes." I stated. "I'll roll down the windows and the fresh air will do me good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Ok, well I'll just go put the brushes in turps and we'll go." Mal said. "I think it'll be safe enough to leave the window open, it's pretty small and they'd need a ladder to get to it."

"Besides, the house has been empty for years, what would they think to find here?"

"Exactly." Mal observed. "Well I'll just go soak them brushes then we'll load all that crap in the back of the car and go over to the skips."

"Hopefully the gloss will have dried and I can start on with the painting by the time we get back."

"Yeah." Mal agreed before he went about placing the brushes in turpentine while I went to the bathroom in order to brush my teeth.

As much as I would have liked to drive, I thought perhaps it best for Mal to drive in case I felt poorly again. It took five minuets to load the refuse into the back of the Land Rover before we set out for the refuse collection point. When we reached the skips it was clear I would have a problem throwing anything in, the barrier was almost five foot tall. Instead I handed the items from the back of the Land Rover to Mal and he threw them into the enormous metal receptacle.

There were three altogether, two for general waste and one for metal. The other one for general waste must have been full for they were using some form of monstrous looking roller with spikes to compress the contents of that skip. I wished to look inside, but alas it was not to be.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"I would have liked to look in the skip to see the refuse being crushed." I stated.

"I think we can arrange that." Mal said waggling his eyebrows.

"You cannot levitate me here Malachite." I said in a sharp whisper.

"I can lift you in other ways, I think I've demonstrated that on enough occasions." He said lowly, playfully, as he slid his arms about my waist and then lifted me.

I got a glimpse inside the skip and all that garbage was being obliterated. Then I felt a sudden wave of annoyance.

"I am like a child." I complained. "Put me down."

"I'm sorry." Mal said, placing me down and turning me to him. "I guess it's not so fun when we're fully clothed." He added with a growl as he placed his lips to mine.

An impatient person beeped their horn.

"Really Mal, we should get moving." I said, twirling away from him and going around to my side of the Land Rover and climbing in.

"Maybe we should bug him for being rude." Mal said as he climbed into the driving seat.

"Let us return home, finish our tasks for the day and misbehave all we like in private without rude people interrupting us." I stated.

"I like your proposal." Mal said and leaned across to kiss me before he started the engine and drove away from the yard.

The trip took around half hour in all, which meant that I still had at least half an hour to wait before the gloss dried. I used this time to change about the laundry, deciding to wash the clothes Mal and I had brought with us to freshen them after their journey over in the suitcases.

I managed to stretch it out for half an hour before I went to check on the gloss once more and it had dried to my satisfaction. Mal helped me to carry the pots of emulsion up the stairs along with a roller and a tray.

"Do you want me to paint the ceiling first?" He asked. "It's aertex thanks to one of my family members in the nineteen-eighties. It'll splash everywhere, there's not much you can do about it."

"Then you must do so." I observed.

Mal nodded before he poured white emulsion into one of the trays, then using an extension rod he began to paint the ceiling. It took no more than ten minuets and he didn't make too much mess, merely a few spots on the floor. Mal decided that he would take one of the walls and so we painted the room together. It was more fun than if I had done it alone and of course it took half the time. In no time at all the room was ready for when the carpet layers arrived, and with two hours to spare.

"Once we have washed out the brushes we should make room in the living room ready for the delivery of the beds." I observed.

We washed the brushes outside using the tap connected to the side of the house. We returned to the house and took some time in rearranging the furniture to allow the men to bring in our deliveries while also having somewhere to store them for the time being.

Once the furniture was moved aside I threw a sheet over the old sofa and sat down with a happy sigh.

"Tired?" Mal asked.

"No." I replied. "Although I won't deny it is nice to sit for a moment, I have enjoyed the busyness of the day."

"I can't believe you've managed to pull it off in one day." Mal said, sitting beside me, his arm wresting on the back of the sofa behind me.

"Almost, it is not quite finished yet and I would hate to jinx the arrival of the beds and carpet." I stated.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "We've gone green in our room, what colour was you thinking for the little room?"

"Blue." I stated, not making a big deal out of the fact that Mal had referred to the bedroom as ours in case it set him back once more. "Much the same as it is now, merely refreshed. Unless you have another suggestion."

"No. Blue sounds good." Mal said. "But what if we were having a girl, would you do it pink then?"

"Given the fact that most of the women in my family appear to be allergic to the colour pink, I should think something more neutral such as a light yellow to begin with then redecorate accordingly when she is old enough to have an opinion of her own."

"Great." Mal said with a smile as he pushed back a loose strand of my hair as if he couldn't help himself, and then we leaned in to each other and we were kissing.

We both broke from the kiss and looked toward the door sharply as we heard the sound of an engine nearby. It was only on concentrating that Mal and I realised there were in fact two engines. We shot to our feet and made our way over to the front window, my heart was racing with fear of what it might be. It was another moment where I wished that the telepathy I experienced when in Tony's presence were really my own for then I could read those who approached and know what it was for.

Mal peeked out of the blinds and then relaxed slightly.

"It's ok." He said. "It's just the delivery truck."

"What about the second engine?" I asked.

"Visitors." Mal said and he stepped out into the evening light, waiting within that little square of garden for our visitors in their old Land Rover to stop as they led the delivery truck to us.

I went out to join him.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Well I guess they're our neighbours." He replied. "They live at Hafod Isaf."

"I see." I said as I observed a man and woman climb out of the Land Rover.

"Oh Malachite, it is you love." She cooed, hugging Mal. "We didn't really believe Dai Gob when he said you were back, but when these gentlemen got lost we thought we'd show them the way. Hafod Uchaf is so hard to find tucked up here out of the way like you are."

"Hi Mair. Yeah, I'm back. Liza wanted to see where I came from so I brought her to see." Mal explained.

"Dr Llewellyn?" The deliveryman inquired.

"That's me." Mal replied.

"Great. Where do you want these mate?" The deliveryman asked, gesturing to the truck.

"Just in here." Mal said, indicating with his head before he lead the man into the house.

"Did he just call Mal 'Doctor'?" Mair asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Yes. Mal earned his doctorate in psychology and is now a qualified psychiatrist." I replied.

"Good for him." Mair observed proudly. "Bryn, did you hear that? Mal's a doctor now." She called out toward the man.

"Ooh that's good." Bryn said as he came to join us. "Always knew he was a smart one."

"As did I from the first time I met him." I said happily. "I am Liza by the way, the men distracted Mal before he could introduce us properly."

"Yeah. I'm Bryn Jones." Bryn said, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Mair." Mair said and I went to shake her hand but she said, "Don't be daft." And hugged me. "You're so tiny, like a doll."

"Yes." I agreed, not knowing how else to answer.

"And she's my doll." Mal said, extracting me from Mair's arms and pulling me into him so that he held me in front of him. "My lovely wife Liza."

"Wife?" Mair said with a pleased smile, almost as if she had a maternal affection for Mal and was happy though surprised to hear that he was married without her knowledge. "If our Carys wasn't already settled down she'd be disappointed right now."

"When did she get married?" Mal asked.

"Fifteen years ago." Mair replied with a chuckle.

"Wow. I am out of the loop." Mal observed, and again he used that 'what am I like?' tone. So far it appeared as if he endeared himself to the people here by pretending to e somewhat absentminded.

"We even have grandkids." Bryn supplied before I could fully reflect on the persona Mal was portraying. "Arwel the eldest is just turned fifteen. He's a good boy, helping us old folk around the farm this year."

"That's good." Mal said.

There was the sound of banging as the deliverymen moved a large long box in through the front door.

"I think I'd best go supervise." I said with concern and went into the house to ensure no damage was done.

Mal came in just before the men brought in the mattress for the single bed.

"Mair and Bryn are going now. They're going to make sure the gate gets closed." Mal stated.

"Of course." I replied, watching the men place the mattress against the other. "I must go say goodbye."

We went out to where Mair and Bryn were standing near their Land Rover waiting for the deliverymen to finish. Mal and I went up to the wall to speak to them over it.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to become properly acquainted today, but we will once Mal and I have settled in." I promised.

"We'll hold you to that mind." Mair said with a smile. "Well anything you need don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you." I said returning the smile.

"Could you sign this please?" One of the deliverymen asked Mal, holding out a computer tablet for him to sign.

Then goodbyes were said before the deliverymen negotiated a tricky three point turn and the Joneses followed them away from the farmhouse. We stood for a moment, watching until they were over the hill, then we returned to the house to inspect the boxes.

"I don't think we'll get the box up the stairs." Mal stated. "It'll be too awkward to get it through the door at the bottom."

"We will have to take it up a piece or two at a time." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said, and then his phone rang. "Hello…yeah that's me…right, where are you? …The golf club? Ok, you need to come out of there and turn right, then turn right again up past the leisure centre. Follow the lane up over the cattle grid and then you take the first right. Just after another cattle grid there's a left, take that and follow the lane along. There's a gate on the right, I'll come meet you there and let you in…ok. No problems, it is hard to find. See you in a bit…tara."

"The carpet men?" I asked when Mal hung up the phone.

"Yeah. They're lost. I'm just going to meet them by the gate." He said. "I won't be long."

"Very well." I replied.

"I'll take the Land Rover down since it will seem weird for me to get there that quick walking." He observed.

I nodded.

"I'll put the kettle on, I'm sure they'll want a drink." I reasoned.

"I won't be long." Mal said again and kissed my head before he left the house once more.

I didn't have to wait long for Mal to return, leading in two men carrying a roll of carpet between them. Mal led them upstairs then returned a moment later.

"They shouldn't be long. They refused the tea so it's clear they want to get this over with and push off for the day." Mal said authoritively.

"Will they perform an inferior job?" I asked in alarm.

"Nah. But they'll work quickly so we can get to the fun task of getting the bed upstairs." Mal mused.

"Together we will manage it." I stated, placing my hand on his.

"Yep." He agreed with a smile. "And then tonight we'll be much more comfortable than we were last night. I forgot how much my feet dangle over my old bed, I just used to curl up before so it didn't matter."

"Well that's what you get for being so tall." I said primly, although it was apparent that I was joking.

"At least I can reach the cupboard without standing on a stool." Mal teased and I poked my tongue out at him and he chuckled as he placed his hand over mine on top of the table. "Well Liza bach, it's very nearly home."

"In a week we will be truly settled in." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said with a smile. "And then we have to start seeing to the farm a little. Not a lot as to make Dai Gob think we're questioning him, but enough so he can't say that we're living here in the farmhouse and lording it over him."

"Will he really do that?" I asked aghast.

"Depends on what mood he's in." Mal said with a shrug before taking a swig of his tea.

"Then why continue to employ him?" I asked. "He is a gossip and he badmouths you."

"But he knows how the farm works and has been a hand here for the past thirty years. For that I can put up with him venting a little steam now and then." Mal stated. "Besides he gossips about everyone. That's why they call him Dai Gob, cause he got a gob on him."

"I see. Well if he proves too unsavoury I'm afraid he will have to go." I said firmly.

"I know, but hopefully he won't be cause we're only staying here until Mab is born anyway and he'll go back to attending the farm as normal." Mal observed.

"Should we get involved at all?" I asked.

"Well it won't hurt to get a feel for it in case we decide to retire here one day." He remarked.

"It would make a nice retirement plan." I mused.

At that moment the younger of the two carpet fitters entered the kitchen.

"Jeff said to come take a look and see that it's ok before we leave." He stated and then disappeared back upstairs.

Mal and I looked at each other for a moment before following the youth upstairs and across the landing to find that the master bedroom was now carpeted in the soft fluffy carpet we had purchased that morning.

"You've done a wonderful job gentlemen." I observed.

"Great." The elder, Jeff, said with a smile. "I just need one of you to sign this and we can be off."

Mal took the offered stylus and tablet and signed his name.

"Right, we can be off now."

Goodbyes were said as Mal and I showed the men to the back door, then there wasn't a moment to pause as we set about building the bed. Of course we had to get the components upstairs first. We had to open the box downstairs and take the pieces up individually. This involved a lot of carefully manoeuvring the longer pieces so that they angled upwards into the space at the foot of the stairs before we could carry them up the stairs then had to navigate the turn at the top of the stairs.

Eventually we managed to get all the pieces up to the room and all that was left was the mattress. It was difficult trying to fold it and get through the door. I went ahead to guide it, Mal behind to push it. It seemed as if we would never get it through.

"Liza, go up into the room." Mal called eventually.

"But how will I help you?" I asked in concern.

"Just go move out the way I have an idea." He stated.

"Very well." I said and moved up into the master bedroom, although I looked out of the door to see what Mal was up to.

There was the sound of bumping and then cursing, followed by the sound of something soft brushing against something hard at a very fast rate. I heard the mattress thump down on the stairs and the sound echoed in the pantry.

"Right, Liza, are you still in the room?" Mal called.

"Yes." I called back.

"Ok. Just stay back I don't want to accidentally hit you." He warned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but my question was answered a moment later as the mattress sailed over the banister and came to rest against it up on the landing.

"There we go." Mal said happily as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "Shall we move it in?"

I took the side nearest me and pulled while Mal pushed. It was much easier getting the mattress in when there was plenty of room for it to be received. We placed it against the wall, which was completely dry now, before we started assembling the bed frame. It took us half an hour and as soon as the mattress was laid on top I fell down on it feeling exhausted yet satisfied with a job well done. Mal lay down beside me and looked up at the ceiling.

"So what next?" He asked.

"How about you hang the curtains and place the light shade over the bulb while I make the bed and then we will have some dinner. Then we can have a nice bath before we settle down for the night." I said, only the slightest edge of weariness in my voice.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Mal said, turning to me and kissing me before we got up and performed the tasks I suggested.

With the bedroom complete for the night, I would move the chest of drawers and the dressing table back into the room in the morning, I went to prepare dinner while Mal ensured there was no more laundry left out on the line and doing other little tasks to lock up the house for the night.

We sat together at the table as we ate our food, musing over what we might do the next day. After dinner I washed the dishes while Mal wiped and put away before we climbed into a nice hot bath together.

Mal seemed perfectly fine climbing into bed that night and we settled down together as was usual, with Mal holding me against him in that protective embrace. It looked as if this transition had gone smoothly until some time around one I was startled awake to find Mal sat up looking alert.

"What was that?" He asked quickly.

"What?" I replied.

"I can hear a car." He whispered.

I strained my hearing.

"Mal, that car is over three miles away, down in the town. It is not coming here for us." I stated, suppressing a yawn.

"But it sounds so close." He said, his body on high alert.

"It's understandable that you may be jumpy tonight." I soothed as I guided him back down to the bed and turned him away from me so that I held him for a change as I stroked his cheek for a moment, before holding it there and closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked.

"Boosting you as best I can so that you can create a protective shield about us that will warn you if anyone is trying to enter our territory." I replied.

"Yeah. I should have thought of that." Mal said, taking my hand and kissing my palm before he hugged it into his chest and I settled behind him. "But will it work in my sleep?"

"You know it does." I said softly, stroking his hair, trying to sooth him into sleep. "Now sleep my love for you will be lamenting this wasted opportunity when mab is with us."

Mal laughed before he snuggled down further, and I decided to watch over him until he was fully asleep before I settled down myself. I continued to stroke his hair, although I felt myself beginning to drift.

"Liza, can you stop singing?" Mal murmured.

"Sorry." I replied, "I didn't realise I was."

"Not that I mind you singing, just don't sing that song." He continued.

"What song?" I asked, for I hadn't been aware that I was singing period.

"My Singing Bird. It's what Mam used to sing to me whenever I was feeling sad or I couldn't sleep. It's just a little weird having you sing it like that." He explained.

"I have no idea what that song is." I said. "The title is unfamiliar to me."

"Maybe you just know how it goes." Mal said and sang a few lines.

"I can't say I've ever heard it, unless I caught it somewhere and it lodged in my subconscious." I reasoned.

"Ok." Mal said. "But please don't sing it now."

"I won't." I promised and kissed his cheek. "Let's just go to sleep."

Mal nodded and settled down into my arms. I found a more comfortable position and drifted to sleep hoping with everything that I had that I wouldn't inadvertently start singing again. This was hard enough for Mal without my subconscious playing hideous games with him. I did eventually drift into a dreamless sleep, and if I did sing again neither Mal nor I noticed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen **

* * *

When I awoke in the morning Mal had turned on his back and I was now lying across his chest. He was awake, running his fingers through the length of my hair, and so I lifted my head to smile at him.

"Good morning my Malachite." I said happily, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since it was light." Mal murmured.

"Dawn is around four in the morning." I said with concern.

"Yeah." He remarked with a sigh.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded.

"You need your sleep." He said, shrugging slightly.

"So do you." I stated, kneeling up and placing both hands to his cheeks and looking down into his eyes. "I wish to know when you are troubled my love so that I may hope to help you."

"I just couldn't get back to sleep. It's no big deal." Mal said, and it was clear he didn't wish to talk about it at present.

"You would tell me if there was something wrong." I said carefully as I lay back against his chest, wrapping my arms about him.

"Of course I would bach." He said, cradling my head for a moment, and then he dropped his hand with a groan. "The thing is you're going to think I sound stupid."

"Never my love." I said, not raising my head for it seemed to make it easier for him to talk.

"Silly then." He corrected.

"Why would I ever think such a thing?" I asked.

"Because…because I keep thinking there's someone else here. Like a…a presence. Like last night I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else in the house even though all my senses told me there wasn't. It was just like, know when you know someone is in the house without having to see them there?"

"Yes." I agreed, knowing full well to what he referred.

"It's like that." He stated.

"It is an old house Mal. These places always have a presence about them, you are merely out of tune with this house but you'll soon grow to know the feel of it again." I assured him.

"I guess." Mal said glumly.

"If there was a presence who do you think it might be?" I asked carefully, perhaps it was something he hoped for but couldn't admit it to himself, or had yet to realise it.

"I don't believe it really." Mal said firmly before letting out a nervous chuckle. "I guess it's just my mind playing tricks cause Dad always joked the old place was haunted. I never believed him as a kid and I don't believe him now. It's just me being paranoid because I'm expecting the Volturi to burst through the door at any moment when that's ridiculous, they probably don't even know we're here yet."

"They won't get us Malachite for one simple reason, Mother's order still protects us." I stated, sitting up once more to show him how serious I was.

"But Alec still came after you." Mal observed.

"Yes, however it was because he was doing it for his own gain a not because it was something that would aid Volterra." I reminded him.

"So if one of them decided to hurt us because they wanted to and not because it's what Aro wants then they can hurt us." Mal stated.

"If they are still remotely linked to the Volturi then the alpha order will kick in. Besides, what good would it do the Volturi other than to incur Mother's wrath. It is only so long she will allow the fact that they are a 'necessary evil' stop her from eradicating every last one of them from the face of the earth. Aro knows this and therefore he will refrain from doing anything that would bring about his own destruction."

"Are you sure?" Mal asked doubtfully.

"Yes." I said firmly as I stretched up to kiss him. "We have nothing to fear, merely enjoy our new life together."

"Is that so?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I said, "And I can think of one way we could be having fun right now." I added as I moved my hand down beneath the covers.

"You're frisky this morning." He said with a grin.

"Perhaps." I mused stroking his cheek.

"Just let me use the toilet first." He said, taking my hand and kissing my fingers but making no true attempt to move.

"And I could do with cleaning my teeth." I conceded, rolling off him and landing lightly on the floor, and kissing him before dashing for the door. "And I'll race you for the bathroom."

"Really?" Mal asked as he dropped over the banister and landed three stairs below me.

"Yes." I replied, managing to squeeze past him in the kitchen and I arrived at the toilet a moment before him. "Ladies first I believe." I said with a grin.

"Age before beauty." Mal joked and I poked out my tongue before shutting the door on him.

I made use of the toilet before allowing Mal to use it while I went to brush my teeth. When he emerged he went to kiss me.

"Not whilst you still have morning breath." I sang. "Brush your teeth."

"I would have done it when you were in the toilet if you'd let me go first." He protested, still hovering his puckered lips close to me.

"No brushy no lovey." I said lightly and tapped his nose before leaving the bathroom.

I smiled as I heard Mal run the tap as I went through the kitchen toward the stairs. I went back up to the bedroom and climbed into bed to wait for Mal. He came up five minuets later and paused by the door, pursing his lips as he regarded me for a moment.

"Now where were we?" He mused jumping under the covers with me.

"Breath check." I teased, holding my finger to his lips.

"Well there's a tried and tested way to be sure." He said, moving my finger aside and lowering his lips to mine.

I did intend to resist, if only for a playful moment, but I melted as soon as his minty lips met mine and we were kissing passionately, caught up in the heat of the moment. Mal's hand trailed down my side and up beneath my nightdress. His thumb brushed my breast and I felt the electric thrill through me and revelled in the feel for a moment before I started pulling at his t-shirt. Encouraging it up over his head.

He sat up for a moment to pull it off and I rose with him, meeting his lips as he knelt up. Then I twisted about, pushing him back on the bed, kissing his lips for while before I admired his wonderful chest. When I met his lips once more his hands were on my thighs, riding up my nightdress. I sat up and pulled it over my head, my skin prickling as it was exposed to the air. Mal sat too, and he pulled me across his lap before he started kissing at my breasts, sending the wonderful anticipation through me as he lay me down and began kissing down toward my naval. Then further down.

"We're going for the full works?" I asked in an unsteady breath.

"Well we have to christen the new bed properly." He replied, before pulling off my panties and setting to work.

What a delightful hour we spent christening the new bed. Afterwards we lay together as we revelled in the afterglow.

"What a wonderful way to start the day." I mused happily, playing with the ends his hair languidly as he held me in his arm, his other hand tracing lines up and down my side.

"We should do that every morning." He murmured, placing his lips against my head in a kiss.

"I think we would become somewhat spoiled." I observed. "However, if it were to occur once in a while, for special occasions or when we have nothing to do that day then I see no reason why."

"Lazy Sundays could be fun." He remarked.

"Yes." I agreed before I sat up and stretched out my body. "However, we do have much to do this day and we should shower and dress."

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Ha asked, putting his arms about my waist and pulling me back to him.

I allowed him to pull me back and I kissed him for a moment before pulling away again.

"Now Mal, we have much to do today." I chastised, rising to my feet and pulling on my dressing gown. "I am going to shower, but would you come sit in the bathroom with me?"

"Why?"

"I don't know how well that non-slip mat I bought yesterday will work and I fear what might happen if I slip in the bath and bang my head." I explained.

"I'm sure you won't slip, but I'll come watch you." Mal said as he got out of bed and pulled on his shorts. "Maybe I'll even join you." He added with a growl as he placed his arms about me and kissed at my neck.

"As long as it is to wash and nothing else." I said with a chuckle. "We really must make a start today."

"Well there's always tonight." He growled lowly before he took my hand, twirled me about, and then led me down to the bathroom.

In the end Mal opted to sit in the old bathroom chair and wait for me to finish for he claimed he would be unable to behave himself should he shower with me. For this reason I made my ablutions as brief as possible whilst still being thorough. The mat was a success, I didn't feel as if I was about to slip once and I thought I could get used to having the shower over the tub.

I dressed in the bathroom before I returned to the bedroom in order to blow dry my hair while Mal showered. He had prepared breakfast for the both of us by the time I returned downstairs, and we ate it together before doing the dishes.

"Are you going to do the small room today?" Mal asked when we were finished.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you're going to do it as fast as you did our room?" He continued.

"Hopefully." I stated. "I wish to have the house sorted within the fortnight."

"Ok. So shall we hit the road again, order the carpet and buy the paint?" He asked.

"You know the colours I wish for the room?" I replied.

"Dark blue carpet, magnolia paint and the curtains and bed covers in blue?" He queried.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Then you'd have no problem picking it out?"

"You'll let me do this?" He asked, as if he was unsure how serious I was being.

"Have I ever given the impression I think you incompetent?" I asked.

"No." Mal replied. "But you usually like to make sure everything is just right."

"I trust you to choose wisely, and in the mean time I can start on with the room." I observed.

"And you won't bite my head off if I buy the wrong paint."

"You will not." I assured him as I kissed him.

"Then I guess I'll see you in a bit."

"After you measure the room." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He said, and rolled his eyes. "I better go do that then."

Mal retrieved the measuring tape from the drawer I had placed it in the day before, and we went up to the little bedroom together.

"If I can actually get in here." He said and squeezed in between the chest of drawers and the dressing table.

"I will help you." I said, entering the room too and took one end of the tape and pulled it over to one wall as Mal moved to the opposite wall.

He took down the measurements and then we measured the opposite direction. Then Mal measured the windows before moving to the door. He paused, looking at the furniture.

"Do you want me to help you move these out first?" He asked.

"I will manage." I assured him.

"No Liza, I'd rather help you. They're big and clumsy and I'd hate for you to hurt yourself when I'm not here." He stated in a way that left no room for argument.

"If you insist." I said with a smile.

"May as well take the dressing table first." He said, noting that it was nearest the door. "I'll go backwards."

I nodded and took up one end of the dressing table while Mal took the other. It was much easier to manoeuvre it now with Mal helping. We placed the dressing table in our room; in the same place where it had been previous for it was the perfect place for it really.

"I thought you emptied it." Mal said with a frown after we'd placed it down.

"I did." I stated.

"I'm sure I felt something moving about in there." Mal said and he began inspecting the drawers but found nothing, they were empty, just as I had left them.

Mal frowned once more as he shook his head.

"Guess I must be feeling things." He said with a shrug. "Let's get the chest of drawers in and then I'll get going."

"The same as before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll walk backwards." He agreed.

I nodded and we began moving the frame of the chest of drawers. This was a more difficult procedure given its length, but we managed to move it into the bedroom and placed it once more under the window.

"I can bring the drawers in on my own." I assured him.

"Then I'll go do our shopping. What time shall I have the carpet men come?"

"I think five would be fine tonight given that I am already in there working in the room."

"Then I'll have them here for five." Mal said, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See you in a bit." I replied, kissing his lips, then letting him go.

We smiled at each other before Mal left.

I moved the drawers from the small room and replaced them in the cabinet before I began sorting through the relics of Mal's youth. Some of it came under the heading of the usual childhood detritus. It was nothing worth keeping, the odd scribbling here and there. These went into a garbage bag, but anything of value went into the maybe box.

All of his books, both juvenile and advanced I placed into boxes for Mal to decide later. I took the boxes down to the parlour before returning to the room and turning my attention to the other things within the room.

There were many soft toys, some of which I would definitely save for our son, they were much too nice to throw away, or even to give to charity. They should stay in the family. We could start a tradition.

There were board games and computer games; the things one would expect to find in a room at the end of ones childhood. Eventually I had all the clutter out of the room and in boxes on the parlour table downstairs. Now I turned my attention to the furniture. The bed was fairly easy to disassemble and I had it in pieces by the back door within ten minuets. Now I turned my attention to the wardrobe, it was of the flat pack variety and therefore I could dismantle it to remove it, although I would keep it, I had to move it for painting the room.

As I was unscrewing the doors I started singing under my breath. I was on to the second door and singing the song for the seventh time when something about the lyrics caught my attention.

"For there's none of them can sing so sweet, my singing bird as you." I had sung those words again, but now I seemed to hear them for the first time.

My hand jerked and the screwdriver jumped out of the head of the screw, catching the skin just below my left thumb. It scraped off some skin and it took a moment for the blood to well to the surface.

"Damn it." I gasped, rising to my feet as the blood flowed more than usual.

I licked the blood away as I had no cloths to hand. There was a wedge of red that quickly filled with blood once more. I felt a roll of fear in my stomach, I didn't appear to be healing as normal. What was the protocol? I had to recall first aid lessons of fifteen years ago. I rose to my feet and holding my hand palm up so as not to drip blood all over the floor I made my way down to the bathroom. I turned on the cold tap and held my hand beneath it, if I remembered correctly this both cleaned the wound and stemmed the bleeding.

Awkwardly with my right hand I searched the little cabinet for the first aid kit I had bought merely because every home should have one. I found a pad and placed it on my hand, securing it with surgical tape. It was a somewhat clumsy effort given the fact that I had never performed such a procedure on myself and that I had to use my right hand. Once it was in place I moved my left hand, but it felt as thought the dressing would fall off, therefore I took a bandage and wrapped it around my hand until it felt secure.

I looked at myself for a moment in the little mirror of the cabinet before I knew there was something I had to do. I went into the kitchen and took out my phone. I cared not about the charge, was sorry that it would be in the middle of the night, but I had to check with Grandmother.

It rang several times before a sleep filled voice answered.

"Y'ello?" It was Grandpa Jake.

"Grandpa Jake, may I speak to Granny Ness?" I asked.

"Liza? It's two in the morning." He complained.

"I'm sorry to call so early but I have an urgent question." I stated.

"Ok. I'll hand you over." He said, and I heard him yawn on the other end.

A moment later Granny Ness came on the phone.

"Hello Liza, it's good to hear from you." She said warmly.

"I would have phoned at a more reasonable time, but there is something I must know." I stated, cutting to the chase.

"What is it?"

"When you were pregnant with Mother and Hunter were there ever times when you did not heal?" I inquired.

"Oh, what happened?" Granny Ness asked in concern.

"It is nothing serious, I merely caught my hand with a screwdriver, but it doesn't appear to be healing. I suppose it is healing, but not at our rate, which is why I must know if you had any instances where you did not heal properly?" I explained.

"Oh, I see. It wasn't often, but now and again if I had need to hunt." Granny stated.

"Then I merely need blood and I will be fine?" I asked.

"Yes." Granny Ness confirmed.

"Thank you." I said, feeling relieved. "I will allow you to sleep now."

"Ok. But you can phone us any time you need help."

"Thank you." I repeated.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat for a moment staring at the wall feeling the relief that my lack of healing was to be expected move through me. Unfortunately it began to ebb when I realised why I had felt worried in the first place. I had this moment where I thought that some other force was responsible. I sung a song I do not know without being fully aware and then I did not heal. It made me think of hauntings, which was ridiculous there is no such thing as ghosts.

I laughed off the foolish notion before I stood and returned upstairs to finish off dismantling the wardrobe. By the time Mal had returned the little room was empty and ready for painting.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked, taking hold of it gently and running his hand over the bandage, which was now rather grubby.

"The screwdriver slipped and I caught my hand." I replied, wishing to pull my hand away and hide it to avoid the next lot of questions that were likely to come.

"Why are you wearing a bandage?" He asked.

"It wouldn't stop bleeding, but fear not, I phoned Granny Ness, it merely means that I need blood." I assured him.

"Oh. Well then we're going hunting once the carpet arrives." He said firmly.

"I will not argue." I replied. "Shall we start on with the painting?"

"Don't you want to do the glossing first again?" He asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Well I'm gonna do that and you're going to have a rest on the bed." He stated.

"Oh Mal, do not be foolish, I am not tired." I protested.

"I don't care Eliza, you hurt yourself and you're obviously low on energy, that's why you're not healing. So either go have five up on the bed while I gloss the little room, or else we'll have to think of something else." He said with warning.

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Remember when we were in the caves running from Alec and I was out of juice?" He asked.

"Oh Mal, there is no need to go to extremes." I protested as I realised to what he was referring.

"Then you'll have a rest?" He coaxed.

"Very well." I said with a sigh. "Although I really don't see why it is relevant when I don't feel tired."

"You might not feel tired but it's been a hectic few days, you just need to take a breather."

I nodded before hugging him then we went upstairs together. I kissed him at the door of the small room before heading on to our room.

"See, you've been mega busy this morning and I've hardly done anything." Mal said, sticking his head back through the door in order to talk to me.

"I will rest." I promised before I stepped into the bedroom.

I didn't bother with changing my clothes, or getting under the covers. I didn't intend to sleep, merely to lie down for five minuets to make Mal happy. I lay down on top of the covers and looked up at the ceiling making a list of all that was left to do in the house. Perhaps we would do the stairs and landing next, should all go to plan in the little room we could paint it today while the old carpet was still down. Perhaps a warm yellow would be good to lighten up the stairwell. That would mean we would have to go out and buy some more paint…

Mal

Liza can be stubborn, especially when it comes to denying her limitations, not that she has many, but she hates to seem lacking in anything. She likes to be the one up and doing, organising, making sure everything is going to plan. Even at the expense of her own health, well if us dhampir ever got ill. We do get down days though, especially when we don't feed.

We'd had a busy few days without enough sleep really. Liza had been hunting about two weeks ago with Nessie to learn how to do it when pregnant, and obviously she needed to go more often now if her hand was any indication. I can't say I'm not worried, but Nessie's been through two pregnancies and if she said it was a normal part of it I'd believe it. I just wished Liza would opt to take it a little easier until we were certain of exactly how her body was reacting.

I had to more or less force her to go and rest when I got back from Merthyr. She'd been doing too much again today, just like yesterday. But yesterday I'd needed that room to be changed, for it to become our room and stop being my parents' room. I would have left the little room for a couple of days, but Liza needed to do this today, and the rest of the house by the end of the week. All dirt banished, everything exactly as she needed it to be to stop her going mad.

I'm surprised she let me gloss the room, but I think she knew I was serious about her having a rest because I didn't even have to remind her that the gloss had made her sick yesterday. Not that I'd like to play that card, like I said, Liza hates to be reminded of her limitations, of moments she was less than perfect, but if she didn't look after herself then I'd have to raise my concerns. Liza sometimes needed me to be firm with her, to tell her when she's being silly, as she says.

I had just finished the glossing when I heard bumps coming from our room. I laughed and shook my head as I placed the brush down and walked to the bedroom.

"Knew you wouldn't rest for long." I said, stopping by the door and watching her as she pulled open drawers on Mam's old dressing table.

Liza ignored me, carrying on with whatever it was she was doing.

"Liza, you ignoring me?" I asked with amusement, wondering what she was up to now.

She didn't reply just carried on doing whatever while humming under her breath. My humour quickly drained away as I felt a chill go through me when I recognised the melody of 'My Singing Bird'. It was Mam's song and I'd asked her not to sing it because it really was too painful for me to hear it, especially in this house. One thing though, Liza knew that and she'd never do anything deliberately cruel, so something had to be wrong.

"Liza?" I asked, going to her and putting my hand on her shoulder.

She didn't seem to notice me as she reached under the top of the dressing table and something clicked. A drawer swung open, a secret drawer I hadn't even noticed and she pulled something out of it, a journal or something like that. Liza held the book to her chest as she closed up all the drawers and stood up. Her face and eyes were blank when she faced me and then walked past me as if I wasn't there.

She was heading out of the room. I followed her, wondering what the hell was going on, how would I snap her out of this. Was it some kind of mind attack? Was Liza picking up on something? She sometimes got what she referred to as an aspect of a power when she boosted someone and she didn't always have full control over who she boosted.

I turned that little switch in mind and felt my shield flicker to life around the walls of the house. That way we were protected from anyone trying to get in but no humans would accidentally walk into my shield and wonder why they were being stopped by thin air. And of course it would stop Liza getting out and walking about in the trance over a cliff or something. At least there wasn't much she could hurt herself on in the house. I was still on pins though, as I followed her down the stairs, what if she fell? If she wasn't healing as normal maybe her resistance was lower too and she'd hurt herself badly without thinking about it because normally it would be something that wouldn't affect us.

My worry continued as we passed through the kitchen, but she didn't stop there, she went through to the parlour. She moved the boxes from the old table, putting them on the settee. She went to the farm office in the little cubby and as if she knew where everything was found a pen and a piece of paper before sitting down in the seat Mam used to use.

I felt weird all of a sudden, this was seriously messed up, and what's worse, I knew Liza wasn't having me on. There's no way she could have known that was Mam's chair and she was humming again, 'Black Velvet Band' this time. It didn't really apply lyric wise, but Mam always called it her thinking song and she'd often sing it when she was going over the farm accounts or any other bit of writing she had to do.

I sat down opposite my wife, whose head was bowed over a piece of paper as she concentrated on writing. Her long dark curls fell in a dark mass on the table in front of her, obscuring whatever it was she was writing.

"Liza?" I said gently, and reached out to touch her hand, but she didn't look up.

Then I realised what was wrong with the picture, I mean other than the fact that Liza was completely ignoring me, she was writing with her right hand, Liza's left-handed. I lifted her hair and the writing on the paper was neat and tidy, but even from across the table I could tell it wasn't Liza's. She was big on the calligraphy, although you couldn't get neater writing, it was full of swirls and loops. This writing was more rounded, more uniform, more like the way Mam used to write.

"Oh god." I gasped. "Mam?"

"Don't blaspheme Malachite, it's a bad thing to do." Liza said, looking up at me, but it wasn't really Liza's way of speaking, the rhythm was all wrong, and the look she gave me wasn't hers either.

I felt a chill go through me.

"Liza this isn't funny." I said, knowing Liza would never do anything as cruel as this, but in a desperate way hoping she was messing cause otherwise things were taking a freaky turn for the worse, and it came to something when I saw a situation as freaky.

"Let me finish my writing." Liza said in that lilting voice that really didn't sound like her.

"I'm worried." I said softly. "Are you ok? Do I need to get Essie here ASAP to give your mind a once over and check there's nobody influencing you? Are we under attack?"

"Please Malachite, let me finish my writing or be off with you." Liza said holding up her hand before she began writing once more.

I watched her anxiously not knowing what to do for the best. If Liza was having some kind of breakdown why couldn't it have happened when we were still in America? If she wasn't then…well I didn't know what to think because there was no such thing as ghosts. And if there was Mam wasn't one because she was somewhere in eternity with Dad, she wasn't stuck here on earth, she was with him and happy and they both watched over me. If she was here then she wasn't watching over me and if she was here, where was Dad?

I was starting to get agitated. Facing their room had been hard enough, it would be worse if they were still here; if they weren't at rest as I'd always hoped to imagine. I didn't want this to be true, I'd rather have Liza say it's all some strange joke, or some form of therapy she was trying on me. Anything was better than thinking that… I couldn't even think it, it was crazy.

Finally Liza stopped writing put the pen down on the table and folded up the piece of paper before stuffing it in an envelope. She sealed it then wrote on it, one word, before she pushed it toward me. I reached out carefully for it and as soon as my fingers touched the envelope Liza zonked out, her head lolling forward as if she was sleeping.

I forgot about the envelope and rounded the table quickly, propping Liza up as I called her name, but she was sleeping now. Only sleeping, but she didn't look ready to be wakened yet. I couldn't let her sleep here on the chair, it would be too uncomfortable, so I picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom and put her on the bed. I kneeled down by the side of the bed for a moment, stroking her cheek, I knew she wasn't having me on; she wouldn't do that to me. I'd known it even when I was hoping she was. I just couldn't let my mind think about that at the moment, I needed a distraction and with Liza out for the count for the time being I had to think of something else to do. Well the little room did need painting before the carpet fitters arrived.

I stood and turned to leave and something caught my eye, the white showing up against the walnut. It was the envelope from downstairs, 'Malachite' written with a flourish that wasn't the same as Liza's flowing script. I picked the envelope up and shoved it in the pocket of my jeans; I wasn't going to read it.

I left the big room and went into the little room and started on with painting the ceiling first, the little specks of paint dotted me, making it look like I had some kind of pox. I laughed at that, the thought of me being sick. I'd never been sick a day in my life, although there were times when I was certain I'd lose my mind, but I hadn't felt that way at all since I got together with Liza.

This feeling of falling into madness was made worse by the fact that the bloody song kept going through my mind. What once had been special and sacred to me was starting to haunt me and I was getting sick of the singing bird. I'd finished the ceiling but before I moved onto the walls I went downstairs and got my iPod. I put in the buds, found something adequately loud and cranked up the volume before I returned upstairs.

The singing bird was drowned out by the thunder of drums and the wail of guitars. I let the music take me as I got on with painting the walls.

Liza

I started awake, sitting up on the bed and looking around with incomprehension. I felt lost at first, unsure of my surroundings. I then remembered that Mal suggested that I have a lie down and rest for a few moments; evidently I'd fallen asleep. I felt embarrassed, I hadn't meant to sleep, but then I chastised myself for being embarrassed because I would not have fallen asleep if I hadn't required it.

I slipped off the bed and checked the time; I had been sleeping for two hours, and with so much to do! Without wasting any more time I made my way to the little room and stopped at the door and could not contain my laughter at the sight of Mal playing air guitar with the paint roller in between painting the walls.

"You are getting the paint everywhere including yourself." I said with amusement, but his music was too loud for him to hear me, I could hear bits of it from where I stood.

I watched him for a moment, waiting for my opening before I took three light steps into the room and leapt onto his back, holding about his chest to keep myself up as I pulled out his ear buds.

"Having it that loud will damage your hearing you know." I chastised playfully and kissed his cheek before I dropped lightly to the floor.

Mal gave a start and turned around slowly giving me a guarded look.

"Liza?" He said, almost as if he were questioning my identity.

"Who else would it be my love?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I… we need to talk about something, but let's just finish off the painting in here first." He said in a careful voice, as if he were afraid of alerting someone that we were talking.

"Very well." I said with a frown. "Would you like to finish up? There doesn't appear to be much more for you to do, and I will make us some lunch."

"Sounds good." Mal said with a nod, but he seemed somewhat distant.

"What is wrong?" I asked, taking his hand and looking up into his eyes, which were deeply troubled.

"Let me just finish this because what I got to say is…well it's gonna take some explaining." He said uneasily.

"Very well." I said with a frown. "I will see you downstairs."

I made my way downstairs slowly, my fingers trailing along the wall as my mind wondered what had made Malachite so edgy. There was something clearly agitating him and I had no idea what it could be. I would have to wait for him to tell me in his own time and so I decided to make lunch and worry about it later.

I put some potatoes on to boil and prepared the salad and ham onto the plates ready. It was simple, but I wasn't sure how long Mal would be and I wanted the food ready for him. The potatoes were almost done when Mal came down the stairs carrying the paint pots and rollers with him. He was almost entirely covered in paint and I grinned at him, resisting the urge to tease or chastise.

He kissed my cheek as he passed behind me before carrying the painting equipment out to the back yard to wash them off. I drained the potatoes and shared them between our plates. I had just finished grating some cheese on top of the potatoes when Mal came back in.

"Perfect I'm starved." He said, taking up both plates and carrying them to the table, placing them down at the settings I'd made up earlier.

Mal and I sat down opposite each other. I picked up my knife and fork and gathered some potato, salad and ham on my fork and brought it to my mouth. Mal seemed to sigh in relief as he started eating his own food.

"What is troubling you my love?" I asked.

"It's really gonna take a lot of explaining and you're not going to believe me. So I'm going to wait until we've finished dinner and then I'll walk you through it." He said in that careful voice once more.

"Will you not give me a clue?" I asked.

Mal shook his head as he carried on eating and I found it hard to name the look on his face. Then a word came to me, he looked haunted and that was something strange indeed to witness on Mal. I was worried, truly worried about what had caused this sudden shift in him. What could have possibly happened in the two hours I had been asleep to dampen his mood so?

"Did you dream at all?" He asked after a minuet of utter silence.

"No." I said, raising my head. "To be honest I had no idea I had truly been asleep until I saw that two hours had gone by."

"Ok." Mal said, nodding his head.

"Why?" I queried.

"I just wanted to know if that was the reason you were…" He trailed off.

"I was what?" I prompted when he didn't continue.

"Why you were sleepwalking." He said.

"I have never sleepwalked in my life." I chuckled.

"Well you were." He said a little sharply, but then his frown deepened as his tones become soft with concern. "I was worried in case you walked into something, and you know what they say about waking sleepwalkers?"

"They become disorientated." I replied, feeling me own worries grow as I realised the numerous accidents I could have suffered during somnambulist wanderings.

"Their legs fall off." He said with a small smile and I laughed lightly at his attempt toward levity although I was starting to feel concern over what my sleepwalking could mean.

"Did I do anything to raise concern?" I asked.

"I'll show you now." Mal said, putting down his cutlery and standing up because he had finished.

I had finished too and so I stood and reached for the plates intending to wash them.

"They can wait." Mal said, taking my hand.

"But…" I protested.

"I'll wash and wipe as soon as we've gone over this but I can't…I need to tell you right away." He said with such urgency I could not deny him.

"Then tell me." I stated.

"I need to show you so you'll believe me." He said.

"Very well." I replied, although I felt anxious leaving the plates, I followed him as he led me back upstairs and into our bedroom.

"You hadn't been resting long when I heard you bumping around in here. I thought you just weren't having a rest, but when I came in you were looking through the dresser. There was something still in there, I told you."

"There is nothing in here Malachite." I said, opening all of the drawers to demonstrate.

"Now there's not and there wasn't anything in those drawers, but you found a secret compartment." He stated.

"A secret compartment?" I asked in amazement. "Truthfully?"

"Yes." Mal said.

"Then where is it?" I asked intrigued.

"I'm not sure, you reached your hand under like this." He said and reached his hand under the tabletop and felt about for a moment. "A-ha." He exclaimed and I heard a click and a drawer worked into the fronting of the tabletop popped open. I was impressed; the seam had been hidden by the beading pattern.

"I didn't know it was there." I observed.

"I know." Mal said darkly. "Neither did I, there's only one person who could have known that was there."

"Who?" I asked.

"You got a journal out of there. You found it in there like you knew it was there and when I tried to talk to you, you ignored me." Mal continued, ignoring my question.

"Why would I ever ignore you?" I asked.

"Exactly! That's when I realised something was up. So anyway, you found this journal and carried it downstairs." Mal took my hand again and led me back downstairs. "I got so worried that I put a shield around the house."

"In case I tried to get out?" I ventured.

"Yes. I was so worried." Mal continued as we made our way down the stairs. "It was bad enough thinking that you might fall down the stairs, never mind that you might walk off the edge of the quarry."

"Oh dear, I did not think of that." I gasped. "Was I really so unaware?"

"Your engine was running but you clearly weren't in the driving seat." Mal said as he led me into the parlour where the boxes I had stacked so neatly on the table were now on the sofa.

"Why did you move those? I had them organised." I exclaimed.

"I didn't." Mal said. "You moved them and then you went in the cubby and got out a pen and paper and then you sat down there."

Mal moved me about before finally sitting me down in the chair by the flyleaf table that had its back to the closet door. There was a pen and I picked it up absentmindedly.

"I wrote?" I asked, twirling the pen in my fingers.

"Yeah." Mal said. "With that hand."

I frowned for a moment until I realised he was referring to the pen in my hand. The pen in my right hand.

"But that is impossible." I said and I pulled a piece of paper toward me. "I am not adept at writing with my right hand." I added as I wrote awkwardly on the piece of paper to demonstrate.

"I know you can't." Mal said, placing his hand over mine and stopping me from writing. "That's how I knew for definite it wasn't you."

"What wasn't me?" I asked, beginning to feel annoyed.

"The one who wrote this." He said quickly as he slid an envelope onto the table.

I pulled it toward me with my left hand as Mal still had hold of my right. I looked at the envelope and saw a name scribbled there, Malachite, in writing that was not my own.

"This is not my writing." I observed.

"No." Mal said, and now he looked ill. "It's… My mother used to write like that."

"And this is not some old note you found lying about?" I ventured.

"I sat right here and watched as your right hand wrote it." Mal said solemnly and I knew he was telling the truth.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"I…I haven't read it." He said, dropping his head.

"Perhaps you should." I urged.

"I…I don't want to." Mal said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" I enquired.

"Because if it is from Mam then that means she's a ghost. If she's a ghost then she's not in heaven with Dad and they're not watching over me." He replied and there was pain on his face.

I thought for a moment.

"Of course your Mother may have arranged it with the almighty to allow her to come down here and give you some kind words now that you are starting out on your life proper." I suggested.

"Maybe…" Mal considered, but then he snatched the envelope from me. "I'm not ready for whatever this is." He added as he stood and strode over to the mantle piece, tucking the envelope behind the clock.

"Perhaps you should read it now." I said gently, placing my hand in his.

Mal looked down at me before he went on his knees before me so that he was closer to my height. He placed his hands up on my cheeks and looked deep into my eyes.

"If Mam was using you in that way then I don't care what she has to say, she put you in danger." He said firmly.

"Malachite, your mother would not do such a thing if it were a danger to me I am sure." I retuned in as equally as firm tones.

"You never met her." Mal stated.

"I know, but someone so cruel could not be mother to you." I said sincerely as I looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm not ready to read it yet." He admitted in a whisper.

"Very well." I whispered, placing my own hands on his face. "But you must read it at some point."

Mal looked into my eyes for a long moment, but then he turned away.

"The carpet fitters will be here soon, we should do the dishes by then. After that we're going hunting, we need to get you some blood."

"Very well." I agreed, although I wished to discuss the note further with him. "I will wash and you will wipe."

"The usual." Mal said as he stood, his eyes darting about the room as if he expected to see something there.

"Where do you plan on taking me hunting?" I asked, taking his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind foxes we can just go local." Mal said, welcoming my distraction.

"I will drink any blood bar that of humans and wolves." I stated.

"Then we won't have to go far at all." He said as I ran water into the sink.

"It will be good to feed." I stated. "I feel drained beyond belief, as if I haven't fed in months."

"We'll get you blood." Mal said firmly.

"I will enjoy the chance to run these hills." I mused.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "Although we'll have to be careful until after dark."

"I'm sure we can be." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"And afterwards we can bathe together once more before putting the bed to further use now that we have broken it in." I added with a flirtatious grin.

"I'm all yours for whatever you got in mind." He growled and I giggled and flicked him with some suds from the sink.

Mal wrapped his arms about my waist and nuzzled at my neck.

"Behave, we must have the kitchen in order before the carpet fitters arrive." I chastised playfully as I shrugged him away.

"Your wish is my command Duchess." Mal said bowing lowly with a flourish.

I giggled as I began to wash the dishes.

"You know well how to lighten my day my magnificent Malachite." I observed.

"Not that it needs much lightning today." He said, indicating the blue skies outside.

"Two fine days on the trot, is that not some form of record?" I asked.

Mal chuckled.

"Aisht now or you'll jinx us." He said with a wink.

"I won't mention it again." I promised as I moved on to wipe over the worktops.

"Great." Mal replied.

"What time are the men arriving?" I asked.

"Five." He replied.

"Then we have four hours." I said, frowning slightly, there hadn't been the time limit that Mal had implied and now we had to find something to occupy that time that would also occupy his mind. "Perhaps we could make a start on the stairs.

"Or." Mal said, pulling me into his arms. "We could relax for the next four hours, just take a breather because we haven't spent much time together properly since we got here. Time to just relax."

"I cannot relax until the house is in order." I stated.

"Then how about we do something light out in the garden?" He suggested.

"Such as?" I prompted.

"Well let's go look and see. It'll be nice to get out in the fresh air for a bit." He observed.

"Yes." I agreed as we went out to the garden and then paused by the door. "Perhaps we should take a trip to the skips first?"

"Yeah." Mal said, stopping by the pile of junk near the door. "And is there anything for charity?"

"They are your possessions I thought you'd like to decide what you wished to keep and what you wished to donate." I stated.

"Thanks bach." He said and kissed my cheek before we loaded up the Land Rover.

"May I drive today?" I asked as Mal closed the back. "I do know the way to the refuse collection point and I must practice my driving on the left."

"I did drive yesterday." Mal conceded. "It's only fair if you drive today and give me a rest."

"Yes." I said with a chuckle before I kissed him and fished the keys from the pocket of his jeans. "You must have a rest from driving." I added and kissed him one last time before gliding around to the driver's side and climbing into the seat.

Mal climbed in beside me and I adjusted the seat, smiling at him before I turned the engine and we were off. With the windows wound down it was a nice day for driving as I took the same path Mal had the day before. We were soon at the refuse collection point once more and I passed the trash to Mal as he threw it into the big receptacle.

We didn't fool around today, merely returned home. I drove once more enjoying this most normal of tasks. When we arrived back at the farmhouse I looked around the backyard and it seemed so much to do that I didn't know where to begin. It certainly was not a task of an hour or two, more likely an entire week, and that was the merely cosmetic.

"I do not feel like working in the garden." I stated. "If I begin I will want to finish and I will run myself to exhaustion."

"Well how about a stroll?" Mal said. "I'll take you over to see the working farm."

"That sounds like a good plan to waste a few hours." I observed.

"Then let's go." Mal said, taking my hand and we walked toward the little rise that led to the working farm.

It wasn't visible until we reached the crest of the rise and then I was surprised by what I saw. It took up a lot more room than the handful of old farm buildings about the house. These were all corrugated steel apart from one brick building that must have been the workers' house. As we descended the hill we could see the long line of sheep being corralled into one of the steel buildings.

"Please tell me that is not the slaughter house." I whispered, unsure of what I might do if I were to smell fresh blood.

"No." Mal said. "They're dipping."

"Dipping?"

"Giving the sheep their bath to prevent parasites." Mal explained.

"Do they tend to suffer a lot from parasites?"

"If you don't treat them. The last thing you want is something going through the whole flock, especially if it's something nasty. Protection is better than culling." He said sagely.

"Yes." I agreed.

We approached the aluminium fencing that was keeping the sheep contained. Along it's length at various points people were stationed to urge the sheep along. One man was behind the sheep with a smaller piece of fencing that he was using to stop the sheep from moving backwards, making the space smaller as more sheep were dipped.

The farm hands glanced up at us but said nothing as Mal led me along the line of the sheep from which a strong scent of fear arose and I felt my stomach rumble. I took a deep breath before holding it lest I fancy taking one as a snack in front of witnesses no less.

Inside the building the sheep were being separated and led into the dunking pools one at a time. Dai was there ensuring that each sheep went through the set of pools properly. Mal stopped me in an unused space and we watched for half an hour for the dipping to be completed.

"What happens afterwards?" I asked, making my breathing shallow to avoid smelling the sheep in a way that would ignite the hunger within me.

"They get shepherded back out onto the common." Mal said. "The dogs will help with that."

"I wish Billie were here, she would enjoy witnessing this." I stated.

"Maybe the Joneses will do there's later when she's here." Mal observed.

"Would they let her watch?" I asked.

"If she pitches in." Mal said with a shrug. "Maybe next year we should have her over in July and she can witness the shearing."

"Yes." I said with a smile, wondering how my little sister would find such a thing.

The final sheep was put through the wash and Dai signalled to the other hands to get on with ushering them back out before he came over to Mal and me.

"Come to see us peasants squire?" He asked, looping his thumbs into the lapels of his overalls.

"You did say to come over and see how the farm was getting on." Mal replied.

"Aye, but I don't see you mucking in." Dai said as he scrunched up his craggy face to give us a scrutinising look.

"You got everything under control." Mal said with a shrug. "If you'd said earlier we would have come over and give you a hand."

Dai laughed as if Mal had made a joke.

"Come to the cabin and we'll talk business." He said expansively.

Dai led us through the steel building where a couple of hands were busy emptying the pools and spraying the whole place down with hoses. On the other side of the building the sheep were being led out of a big fenced off area and toward an open gate set into a hedge. A couple of dogs whipped about either side of the flock, ensuring none went astray. We followed him into the brick building that appeared to be made up of several rooms, the one he led us into seemed to be the staff's break room judging by the big table with its many chairs set about it. There was a little kitchen area with a sink, microwave, toaster and kettle. The mugs on the tree were all odd; clearly the hands had brought their own cups from home.

"You want a cupper?" Dai offered as he walked over to the kettle and switched it on.

"Yes please." I replied, as Mal said, "No thank you."

I wondered if I'd made an error of protocol.

"Then I'll have a tea, milk, four sugars." Dai said as he lowered himself into the only chair that had cushions.

"I suppose I should have seen that one coming." I said, rising to my feet and moving over to the kettle. "I will remember to show you the same hospitality when you visit the farmhouse next week."

"Ooh, she's a feisty one." Dai chuckled.

"I wouldn't get on Liza's bad side if I was you." Mal warned.

"Why?"

"Because I am overbearingly nice to those who cross me." I said sweetly as I made up the tea as per his instructions in the 'I'm da Boss' mug he had placed ready.

I could find no mugs that seemed to be for visitors and so I opted to forgo the tea.

"I heard you're a doctor now." Dai stated as I placed the cup in front of him and sat back next to Mal.

"Yeah." Mal said, dropping his head as if in embarrassment.

"So when one of the boys hurts themselves we can just come on by the farmhouse now?" Dai asked, and I was certain from his expression he knew this not to be the case, he was merely fishing for information.

"I'm not that type of doctor." Mal stated rather tersely and I realised that this was the cause of his embarrassment. "I'm a psychiatrist."

"Oh aye, you got a lot of heads need shrinking around here do you?" Dai asked before taking a big gulp of his tea that must have still been scalding.

"No." Mal said. "I got a job at a practice in Cardiff."

"Good for you." Dai said, and he was sincere in that, although I was certain he wasn't sincere in most of his observations. "How come it took you so long to get your credentials?"

"Because I went travelling at first, then I reached thirty, realised I should probably do something more worthwhile with my life and checked into Riverside U in California. That's where I met Liza."

"California?" Dai said. "You don't look very tanned."

"It was three years ago the last time we were in California." I explained. "Since then we have been living in Seattle whilst visiting my parents during vacation time."

"You're American?" Dai asked, raising his eyebrows sceptically.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"You don't sound American." He observed. "You sound posh."

"By which you mean English?"

"No. Just posh." Dai said with a shrug.

"Father always speaks in a proper manner and I was influenced by him from an early age. My twin brother on the other hand has the thickest Pacific North West accent you would care to hear while my little sister tends to adjust her accent to suit her purpose. She does a very good impression of me when the mood takes her." I stated with a smile.

"She sounds like a right rascal." Dai remarked.

"She is." I said.

Dai nodded and took another big gulp of his tea.

"Was there anything specifically farm related you wanted to talk about?" Mal asked.

"Nothing that can't wait." Dai said with a shrug.

"Then we'll come by another time, we need to get back for the carpet fitters."

"Can't you fit your own?" Dai asked in amusement.

"Yes, but I'd rather it done quickly." I replied. "I'd be there days lining everything up to make sure it's absolutely perfect if I were to do it myself, or hovering over Mal instructing him if he were to do it."

"I see." Dai observed. "I'd better not keep you then."

We said our goodbyes and left. Just as we reached the bottom of the rise one of the hands called out to Mal. A woman of around forty jogged over to us, her eyes flashing over me for a moment before they came to rest on Mal.

"Julie, is that you?" Mal asked.

"Yeah." Julie said, blushing as Mal looked at her. "I guess I haven't aged as well as you."

"You look good." Mal assured her. "You married? Kids?"

"No. No. Just me on my own. Could never seem to find the right man." She murmured, watching Mal expectantly.

"That's a shame. I always thought you got on well with Iorwerth." Mal observed.

"Nah." Julie said shaking her head. "He wasn't right for me."

"You'll find someone." Mal said kindly, tapping her shoulder. "Just like I have. This is my wife Liza."

"Oh, yeah." Julie said, looking over me once more. "I heard." She took a deep steeling breath. "Pleased to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." I replied, shaking her hand. "You are a hand here?"

"Yeah. I usually run the office side of things, but the dipping requires as many hands as possible." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Are all these people employed here?" I asked out of curiosity because there seemed too many for such a little farm.

"There's just five of us usually, that's more than enough for most of the year, but when we got the big things on then the others come over from the other farms and we go help them when it's their turn." Julie explained.

"Sounds like a good arrangement." I said.

Julie nodded.

"Anyway, we got to be off." Mal said. "We'll see you around. Maybe you could stop by the farmhouse at some point, show Liza around?"

Mal was merely being friendly; inviting Julie over, trying to gain me a friend, but it very near broke Julie's heart to be asked to show me about. It might not be clear to Mal, but in my mind there was no doubt that Julie had always hoped to be in my place one day. She carried a torch for Mal so high one could mistake it for a comet, hence the reason she hadn't settled down.

"I'm sure Julie is much too busy to baby sit me." I stated.

"If I get some free time I'll call over." Julie said. "I'll see you around."

Julie turned and headed back toward the employees' cabin. Mal and I continued on our journey up over the rise and down the other side to the farmhouse.

"You are quite unobservant at times." I stated and thumped his arm.

"What did I do?" Mal asked, this clearly having come out of the blue to him.

"Julie harbours an affection for you, possibly that is the reason she has never found someone worthy enough to replace you, and you invite her to show your wife around the farm? Can you imagine anything more painful than to play tour guide to the person who inhabits the place in life you think should be yours?"

"No." Mal said with a laugh as he shook his head. "I mean we went on one or two dates, but it didn't work out, she liked Iorwerth, not me."

"And it never occurred to you that she was over compensating her desire for Iorwerth to hide her disappointment that you didn't show more interest?" I asked.

Mal shrugged.

"I didn't really think about it to be honest. She was just one of the girls I dated as a cover. I had quite a few girlfriends back then." He admitted.

"Such as Anwen Jones?" I assumed.

"Yeah."

"Any others who are likely to crop up?" I asked.

"Well maybe one or two, but I don't see them waiting around twenty years for me, especially when I didn't give them good reason to want me beyond my looks." Mal said with a frown.

"You were rude to them?" I asked in shock.

"Not so much rude as inattentive. They were my cover, I had to have a girlfriend or two but it could never go anywhere because it would put them in danger." Mal stated.

"And informing them that it could go nowhere would also put them in danger." I realised. "Why date them in the first place?"

"Why did you date Simon and 'Sasha' and the other guys when you were growing up?" Mal asked.

"Simon was protection, a cover to give me an excuse to spurn the other boys. I only agreed because I thought the cover was mutual."

"You've never actually explained that mutual cover fully to me." Mal said as we entered the farmhouse and sat at the kitchen table. "Was he shy around girls?"

"He had a bad experience that knocked his confidence, I knew nothing of this when we made our arrangement. I felt safe to agree to his ruse for I was firm in my knowledge he would try nothing with me because I thought he…preferred boys." I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn due to my past mistake.

"You were young and I'm sure you had good evidence to think that." Mal said loyally. "Now how about I make you that cupper Dai Gob didn't."

"Is that why you refused his hospitality?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's an old joke." Mal said, rolling his eyes.

"I will remember it in future." I stated. "I will cut some fruit cake for us to have with the tea."

"Tea and cakes." Mal said with a grin. "And fourish, around the right time too."

"Yes." I said and kissed him before I went to fetch the fruitcake from the pantry.

It was only shop bought, but once I had the house exactly as I needed it I would start on with baking in this wonderful kitchen and make whatever I cared to, whatever took my fancy.

Mal and I discussed some local places that we might take Billie should she grow bored about the farm while we had our tea. At five the men arrived to lay the carpet and they were gone within half an hour, which meant it was time for hunting.

"I think we'll go up to Cwm Darran Park." Mal said as we changed into shorts and T-shirt. "We'll have to wear trainers, cause it will look weird if we don't. We can pretend we're going jogging, it's about a nice distance to do that if we're just going up around the pond, but we can go into the trees there. They're not extensive but they'll offer some cover. There's usually a rabbit or two and some foxes this time of year."

"It will be good to have some blood." I stated. "I can not believe how famished I feel now."

"We'll feed soon." Mal assured me as he gave me a concerned look.

"I will last." I stated. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my kit."

"Kit?" I asked.

"If we need to take down a lot we'll have to bury some. Although there are scavengers about, too many corpses will look suspicious." He explained.

"I see. Will somebody come across us when we feed?" I asked in concern as Mal took a backpack down from the hooks by the back door where all the coats were hung.

"No. We'll be really careful. And don't worry about blood, I got wipes and spare clothes just in case." He assured me.

"And I thought I was the one who was always prepared." I joked as we left the house, water bottles in hand. "Which way?"

"This way." Mal said and he led me toward the lane.

We ran along it on the left hand side, but instead of turning right toward the cattle grid and the mountain road we turned left into another lane. As we jogged along a group of farm buildings came into view.

"That's Hafod Isaf." He stated.

"Where the Joneses live?" I asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Good to know." I said.

"We need to go this way." Mal said after a quarter of a mile and we crossed the lane and went through a gate on the right that had a pulley system that swung it back shut.

"To stop the animals escaping?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's the best way to do it because we can't actually stop people coming this way. It's a public footpath." He said, pointing up at the green arrow sign with a picture of a walking man.

"Foot path?" I asked. "It's more like a foot hill. This is practically vertical."

"Yeah, think of the challenge on the way back." Mal said with a grin before he began jogging lightly down the hill.

I followed him and felt thankful when the hill became shallower, although that didn't last for long. It became steep once more as another path met it from the right and we followed our path down to the left until we came to a bridge that crossed a narrow river.

Is this where we will hunt?" I asked, noting the trees about us.

"Nah. The trees here are really thin, there's not much cover at all from the path and there's usually someone walking it."

"Then where do we go now?" I asked, for it seemed as if Mal was leading us to a dead end.

"Up onto the old line." Mal said, and we came to a small dirt track that led up to the side of another bridge that crossed the river fifty feet above our heads.

"Old line?" I asked as we came out onto a fairly smooth track covered in tarmac.

"This used to be a railway line." Mal stated as he led me left, it was a very slight incline, almost unnoticeable.

"Interesting." I said as we jogged along and said good evening to a man walking a small Yorkshire terrier that nipped playfully at us as we passed.

We passed a few people taking advantage of the evening air; it was quite a popular walkway it seemed. Cycle rout too I amended when we passed a third group of cyclists.

"We will have to get a bike for Billie." I stated.

"Well if she wants to cycle I don't see why not." Mal observed.

The rout took us north, across a very busy road, until finally we arrived at a pond with an island in the middle that appeared to be a home for ducks. There was a path about the pond around which people were walking. We jogged about the pond then took a path that led off into the trees. There was more cover here and we were able to hunt unseen.

In all we had a fox and several rabbits. After a quick wipe over, we had not been overly messy so our clothes were not covered; I felt a tingling warmth in my hand. I removed the bandage and dressing and was happy to see my wound knitting back together and disappearing once more into smooth olive skin. Mal took the dirty dressings from me and stuffed them into the bag, it would be wrong to leave such evidence about.

Fed and energised we headed back home. It was late now, formally evening and the park and path were evidently less populated, although there was a handful of people in the play area, there was a campsite here too, Mal informed me. Not that I found it interesting, with the blood in my system I felt alive once more and I wanted to run as fast as I was permitted.

"We'll head this way." Mal said and he led me off the path, into some trees, across a road and up a bracken-lined hill until we were up near the mountain road.

There wasn't much traffic at this time of day and luckily there was a track that gave us some cover from the road. We began running fast, and it was fun after days at a human pace. By the time we returned to the farmhouse I was giddy with delight and in no mood to bathe, but merely drag Mal up to our room and make the most of the bed once more. What a grand idea that proved to be as we made the most of the night and our privacy with no interruptions and nobody to overhear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious and BellaNessieCullen **

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by due to the amount of tasks that were required to be completed before I felt comfortable enough to truly relax in the house. On Wednesday we finished up in the little room, erecting the bed and other new furniture. We also painted the stairs and landing, although we decided to leave the carpet for the time being, we would finish the painting in the parlour before we called on the carpet fitters again, that way they could lay the remaining carpets all in one go as opposed to us calling them out several more times.

Once we had finished the stairs it was clear we would have to sort through the boxes before we started on the parlour. That was a task we decided to keep for Thursday, deciding to take a nice stroll up to the Celtic cross Wednesday evening along with a picnic. Mal also showed me his point of solitude. It was like standing above the world and looking down on everything that appeared to be in apparent peace; up here there was only the wind, with the occasional bleat of a sheep. It was tranquil and so good because Mal was there to hold me.

On Thursday we sorted through the boxes, the easy ones first, the ones from Mal's room. There were books Mal wished to place back on the bookcase, they were ones he wanted our children to read. He wished to keep his textbooks too, but they would go into storage in the attic for the time being.

He had a load of old CDs that he wished to keep, if only for their historical curiosity. These would also be stored in the attic. He decided to donate his clothes to the charity store and so I took them out to put them through the wash. The board games contained all their pieces and so we kept them too, they would always come in handy on rainy days should we bring our children here on vacation.

We went through the papers in the 'farm office' next. All of the papers were over twenty years old, the most recent being receipts and planning permission for the employees' cabin, which had been built twenty years previous. I kept the officious documents, but things such as receipts for sheep feed from three decades ago I threw out, there was no point in keeping such things. There were documents from the year Mal was born, the proof of when Jeremy reclaimed his family's farm among them. There was also the deed; I kept it safe for it was Mal's proof of ownership, along with a birth certificate that was surprisingly authentic, even down to his date of birth. By the time we had finished, the cupboard looked neat and there were spare shelves, I placed the board games in there, it would be their spot from now on, and although I would have to remove them once more in order to paint out the little closet, it meant they were out of the way while we moved on to other things.

There came the point when Mal could hold it off no longer, we had to go through his parents' belongings. I took Mal's hand, placed my hand to his cheek and kissed him for a very long moment. He pulled me into his lap before placing his arms about my waist and pulling me closer for comfort. I allowed him to draw strength from me as he steeled himself in order to open the boxes of his parents' belongings.

"Perhaps we could go through these later?" I suggested.

"I want to do it now." Mal whispered, before moving me to sit beside him, although he still kept his arm about me, his hand resting on my hip.

We went through the box of documents first. There was a birth certificate for Zoë, a false one for Jeremy that placed him around the same age. There was a marriage certificate dated four weeks before Mal's date of birth, it seemed evidence that they hadn't wished for Mal to be born out of wedlock. Given that Jeremy was a Victorian he may have thought it would curse him in the eyes of god or some such. There were also bank statements and the like; it appeared that his parents were not wanting for money.

"Have you accessed this?" I asked.

"It's about the one thing the Volturi ever did to help me." Mal said flatly. "When I left they got all my inheritance directed to me. I wouldn't have had any idea what to do otherwise. The Government probably would have had it by now."

I hugged Mal, not knowing what to say in that instant, only that I wished to give him comfort. Mal hugged me once more and placed his lips to the top of my head before he pulled away and I sat beside him once more.

"What's in this box?" He asked.

"Love letters between your parents. I was unsure whether you wished to read them." I replied.

"Maybe in the future, but not right now." Mal said as he placed it on top of the box of documents.

"This one is full of photos." I stated.

"We'll look through them tonight and I'll tell you the story behind each one." Mal said, holding the box to his chest for a moment, before setting it aside on its own. "Provided I remember them."

"You know if you wish to drink tonight I would not begrudge you." I stated. "This has been a lot to deal with, I would understand if you need a little Dutch courage."

"I've never had to rely on alcohol for that." Mal stated. "Besides, you give me all the courage I need." He added as he pulled me back into his lap and kissed at my neck. "And I don't even need it as a pick me up, you give me all the happy I need."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." I crooned as I stroked his cheek, kissing along his jaw line until I found his lips.

"Hmmm." Mal agreed as we kissed, his fingers resting on my hips, delving below my clothing as much as he could with his fingertips.

I kept my hands to his face, caressing all the spots he adored. He was melting against me while pulling me with him as he lay back until he rested against the sofa with me atop him. The kissing was intense, more so than I could ever remember. If I chose one verb I would say that Mal was drinking me in. Who needed alcohol when the right surge of hormones could stir one in such a way?

Without thinking I began pulling at his clothes and mine.

"Not here." Mal said, stopping my hands. "You're all het up at the moment, wanting to just go with it, but you'll worry afterwards when you realise how dirty this carpet is."

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked in a whisper, my lips so close to his that they brushed when I spoke.

Mal didn't answer; he merely picked me up, with my legs wrapped about his waist, and whisked me upstairs before laying me on the bed.

"No." I said, pushing him away from me. "I was thinking more like this." I added as I led him over to the chair and forcing him down before I straddled his lap, and kissed him deeply. "Will this not be more of a match for what we intended downstairs?"

"Yeah." Mal replied, lost somewhere in the pleasure.

"Is this better?" I asked, getting off him a moment to pull off my clothes until I was stripped down to my underwear.

"Definitely." Mal said, standing up and stripping down to his underwear before pulling me back into his arms and kissing at my throat. "But I'd rather the bed, we can do more."

I giggled as his breath tickled my neck.

"Then let us." I said, pulling him over to the bed before pushing him down on his back. I crawled on top of him, kissing at his exposed skin as I felt my body heat up.

"Are you attacking me with kisses?" Mal asked in a bliss filled voice as his fingers ran up and down my spine.

"I'm smothering you in affection." I replied as I ran my nose up his chin before I placed my lips to his and kissed him deeply, there was a lot tongue in play.

Mal hummed in delight as his hands came to rest on my thighs, his thumbs finding their way beneath my panties to caress my sensitive area and I let out a gasp as I pushed my body closer to his, deepening the kiss. One of his hands creeped up my spine until he found the clasp of my bra and he unhooked it, sliding it off me with my help, although I was reluctant to relinquish my hold on his face I did enjoy the feel of my bare breasts against his bare chest.

As I settled back slightly I could feel his excitement and so I quickened the kiss before sealing it. I stepped back off the bed and wriggled out of my panties before I pulled off Mal's boxers and then I climbed back on top of him, smiling as he came up to meet me, settled on the edge of the bed as he was. It was delightful, starting on the edge of the bed in this manner before we moved on to other things. I was immensely pleasured after two hours had passed by and so was Mal as he held me to his chest, our naked legs entwined as he ran tender fingers through my hair, his kisses light upon my forehead.

I felt lethargic, happily lethargic as I tingled from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I stroked Mal's cheek absentmindedly as I nuzzled into his neck. I loved these after moments, lying together without anything to do but merely revel in the presence of each other.

I felt a sudden flip in my stomach, a slight change of altitude. I had not felt this way since those moments after the first time we had made love. I didn't mention it, merely cast my eyes downwards to ensure that we were indeed floating and I snuggled into him, awaiting the moment he would realise himself.

"Who needs alcohol when I have you?" He asked wistfully, still following the lines of my body as he kissed my forehead almost with the corner of his mouth.

"Indeed my love." I replied, tracing a pattern about his chest. "You make me tingle, make me float on high."

"That floating feeling is wonderful." Mal mused, hugging me to him and I hugged him tightly.

"The floating is wonderful." I crooned as kissed beneath his chin. "Especially when it's literal."

"What?" Mal asked in incomprehension.

"Do not panic my love, but you are truly content." I whispered, raising my head to look at him.

Mal's eyes travelled to the ceiling as if to judge the distance, but rather than panic as he had that one time in the cabin he merely smiled as he placed his hand to my cheek.

"That I am Liza, that I am." He whispered and we kissed again, floating for a moment before we glided gently back down onto the bed. "I haven't felt so free in a very long time."

"Perhaps because you are finally starting to know your parents as more than just the ones who gave you life. You are starting to know the people they were." I reasoned.

"But I haven't really looked at any of their stuff." Mal observed.

He turned on his side and I settled on the bed so that we lay facing each other. Mal rested his hand on my hip while I ran my fingers in his hair with my left hand, my right hand propped beneath my head while I thought about what he had said. It was true that he had yet to explore everything, what had changed?

"It's distracting when you do that." He observed.

"What?" I asked.

"Pout in that way." He growled, and kissed me.

I laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to determine the change in your view." I explained as I continued to stroke my fingers through his hair, which was delightfully damp in that moment. "Perhaps it is because you are ready to face it now. Before you were unable to even contemplate doing so, but now that you believe you are ready it has created a balance of contentment within you."

Mal frowned for a moment and then grinned.

"It does seem like a weight off my mind. Not that I noticed, but it's apparent now I think about it. I haven't felt completely relaxed since we got here, but now we're actually getting things sorted it's wonderful." He mused.

"I'm glad you're beginning to find your peace." I whispered.

"Yeah." Mal said, pulling me closer for a moment. "So how about we shower and then sort through the rest of them boxes. We should be able to paint in the room tomorrow and then maybe go furniture shopping."

"What do we do with the old furniture?" I asked.

"I think we should hire a skip." Mal replied after a moments thought. "We probably should have done that first off, but at least it will save us a few trips now."

"Sounds like a good idea." I observed.

"And after that we'll sort the bathroom and then we'll do the kitchen." Mal continued.

"There is nothing wrong with the kitchen." I said firmly.

"I know you like the layout, but it could do with a little sprucing up."

"I suppose." I conceded, "But the AGA stays, as does the dresser."

"Noted." Mal said, sitting up. "So how about that shower?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Then let's go." Mal said swinging me up into his arms and heading for the door.

"You are forgetting something." I stated.

"What?" He asked with a frown, pausing in the doorway.

"Clothes." I stated.

"Not shy are you?" He teased.

"No." I replied firmly. "However we will need them once we have finished in the shower, or do you plan to go through the rest of the boxes stark naked?"

"Well it could be fun." Mal said with a wicked grin.

"Except for the fact that we will be sitting on a very old carpet I am yet to clean and who knows what might be lurking there." I said with a shudder.

"You were the one who wanted to get down and dirty on there earlier." Mal teased.

"I was all het up and caught in the moment." I replied, tapping his nose lightly with my finger before I jumped out of his arms and went to gather clean clothing before I leapt back into his arms. "That didn't take long did it?"

"No." Mal said, kissing just below my ear. "Let's go shower."

I giggled as he carried me naked through the house; it was thrilling to do so in the middle of the day. Especially when I thought that anybody could call on the house at any moment. Luckily this did not come to pass. If anyone did knock during our shower then we didn't hear him or her.

Once we finished in the shower we dressed. I brushed my hair with the brush I kept in the bathroom cabinet and braided my hair to save time on drying and styling. It was around one in the afternoon so we decided to have lunch. We made it together, dancing about each other in the kitchen as we made the food.

I was whipping the cream ready to go with the fruit salad we would have after our sandwiches when Mal decided to become playful once more. He dipped his finger in the cream and tasted some, and then he went to go for seconds.

"No double dipping." I chastised, tapping at his hand playfully. "It's unhygienic."

"So you don't mind swapping saliva when we were kissing, but not when it comes to food." He asked, wrapping his arm about my waist and pulling me into him.

"It is not the same." I said primly.

"Is that so?" Mal asked, pulling up my hand toward him as he attempted to lick the whisk.

"Stop it." I said, and tapped him on the nose with the whisk, leaving a dollop of cream there. "Of course that's a different matter." I said as I turned to him and licked his nose.

"So I can't put my finger in the bowl but you'll lick it off me?" He asked, raising a thoughtful eyebrow.

"You know I have no aversion to such things." I reminded him as I swiped the whisk on his nose once more.

Mal raised his eyebrows as I licked the tip of his nose once more.

"Oh I remember that." Mal crooned as he reached behind me and then he was leaving cream upon my nose. "I remember you quite enjoyed it too." He whispered as he began to lick the cream away.

I let out a shuddering sigh, enjoying the sensation thoroughly. Mal lifted me up onto the counter as he kissed me deeply before pulling away and there was cream on his fingers. He placed them against my lips and I began to lick and suck the cream away. It was enjoyable for the both of us.

There was a knock at the back door. We ignored it as we continued to play about with the cream, but we had to pull apart as the backdoor opened and we heard footsteps approach the door that separated the conservatory and the kitchen. There was another knock.

"Who's there?" Mal called as he stepped away from me and I slid off the top, wiping away the cream.

"It's Julie. I came by with the accounts for the past year." Julie called from the other side of the door.

Mal and I looked at each other for a long moment. It was clear that we would have to meet with her. I wiped over my face once more with a tea towel to ensure all the cream was mopped up as Mal went to the door. He opened it and greeted Julie with a smile.

"Come on in." He said.

"It looks like you're having dinner." Julie observed.

"Merely sandwiches and fruit salad. We can make it stretch." I offered.

"No it's ok. I have food over at the cabin. Dai said I should bring these over to you so you can see what's been going on." She said, placing a file on the kitchen counter. "I guess you'll be taking care of the accounts now?"

"No. No, no, no. I have had enough of accounts to last me a lifetime." I stated, surmising that she wished to know if she still had a job. "I am going to train to be a teacher once the baby is born."

"Then why did Dai say you wanted to see the accounts?" Julie asked with a frown.

"You know Dai Gob, he was having you on." Mal said apologetically.

"Yeah." Julie said, looking annoyed. "Can I lodge a formal complaint with the CEOs about the conduct of one of its managers?"

"Complaint logged and we'll deal with it shortly." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, just don't tell Dai I complained. I'll get him back for this." She observed, looking determined.

"Of course you will." I agreed. "You must give us details of course. I'd like to know all the local gossip, it is so hard coming into a new place and being a stranger to everyone."

"I've never really gone anywhere I didn't know anyone." Julie said with a shrug. "Furthest was Majorca on my hols and that was with a group of the boys from the RAFA."

"You were in the Royal Air Force?" I asked feeling impressed.

"Yeah. I was an engineer. Guess I did go places but I never left base, always elbow deep in plane parts to really notice anyway." She said with a shrug.

"Oh my, you would get on well with my Uncle, and Mother too, they are very mechanically inclined. I have a passing fancy, but I could never imagine working on an aeroplane." I declared.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Julie asked, giving me a careful look.

"No." I said, feeling appalled. "And I apologise if I gave you that impression, I really didn't mean to. Honestly my mother is a petrol head, she got that from Grandpa. She cut her teeth on a tyre iron and could fit out an engine by the time she was five. Uncle Hunter is the same. I inherited some of that, but am much too OCD to truly get into the grimy innards, although I could successfully talk a layman through most procedures. Now many would assume my twin brother was the one to follow Mother and Grandpa given that he is more like them and I more similar to Father, but that one little quirk I inherited and Tony wouldn't know his fuel pump from his catalytic converter."

"Great." Julie said with a smile. "So this brother of yours? Look like you?"

"The only thing we share is the colour of our eyes, otherwise you would be hard pressed to think us siblings, never mind twins." I stated.

"I don't know, it's kind of apparent when you're both together." Mal observed.

"Yes, if you are to meet us in the flesh, but if one were to place photographs of us side by side I think it would then be difficult to tell." I replied before returning my attention to Julie. "Tony looks like Mother. Although somewhat taller, six foot ten, russet skinned and muscular, a true Quileute warrior."

"Quileute?" Julie questioned, frowning over the unfamiliar word.

"Our tribe." I stated. "Believe it or not but I am descendent of the Native Americans. It is more apparent in Tony."

"Is he attached?" She asked casually.

"He has a wife and a daughter. Little Magda is such a rascal." I said with a grin.

"Your family sounds interesting. You'll have to tell me more about them. Right now I'm going to give that Dai Gob what for, making me come all the way over here when there wasn't any need to." Julie said firmly. "I'll call by again, phone ahead first so I don't interrupt your fun marital cream time." She added as she swiped her hand by my ear. "You'll have to give me some pointers some time." She said with a wink.

"I will." I promised. "And I will cast a casual eye over the single men, we can discuss if you wish."

"We'll be girlfriends?" Julie ventured.

"If you wish." I said, frowning slightly at the tone of her voice.

"I've never had a friend who's a girl before." She said almost sadly.

"I would be happy to be your friend." I stated.

"Why not." Julie said with a shrug. "Well I'd better be off. I'll see you when I see you next." With that Julie left.

"I thought you said she wouldn't want to be friends with you because it would be too painful." Mal observed.

"I would have thought so too, but perhaps she has decided that if she cannot be your wife then she will experience it vicariously through me." I mused.

"Oh god! You're not going to talk in too much detail are you?" Mal asked in horror.

"I never do that with Prue and Dove, and they are my oldest friends, why should I become so sharing with a woman I have only just met and would have designs on my husband if she was so inclined?" I stated. "Although I am curious to know why you would feel so shy."

"Cause it's none of their business really, and if Julie is that obsessive about me like you said she was then maybe it's best not to, what was it you said about Alec? Give her material to fuel her fantasies."

"Good point." I conceded. "Now are we going to eat these, or play about some more?" I asked, indicating the food.

"I think we should eat now and then get on with the rest of the boxes." Mal stated.

"That's a good idea." I said and we finished assembling our lunch and ate it.

The parlour was much as we had left it; the boxes spread about and placed in somewhat haphazard order. It didn't take us long to go through the rest of the boxes, most of the content Mal wished to keep and so we decided to put it in the attic for storage.

I had expected the attic to be nothing more than the space between the roof and the upstairs ceilings with only the beams to balance on lest you go through the ceiling beneath. I was surprised to find that it did in fact have a sturdy floor, a window and there was even evidence of the beginnings of an attempt to create an insulated ceiling. However it was clear that it had been used as a storage area for years. There were many more boxes to go through and I was certain that none of them would belong to Zoë or Jeremy.

"This is a task for me once Billie has been and gone." I observed.

"I'll be working by then." Mal said with concern.

"Exactly, I will need the distraction." I replied with a smile.

"I don't know." Mal said with a frown. "As sturdy as that ladder is, it's open to the stairs, I don't like the thought of you up and down it on your own, especially with boxes."

"That's why we will take all the boxes down into the big building I assume used to be the stables and I will go through them in there." I said with a nod.

"Sounds like a better plan." Mal agreed.

"Who did convert the attic and why did they stop?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess they must have needed more room and then something happened to stop them, or maybe they couldn't come up with a way to include stairs that didn't impact greatly on the original aesthetics of the house. Maybe they did actually use it as a room until they made it law that all attic rooms had to have fixed access if it was used as a bedroom."

"At least we know we could add another room if we decide to stay here. We are definitely going to have more than one child and that little room is not big enough for two children, even if we have another boy." I stated.

"We'd need to build stairs and I'm not sure we'd get the planning permission." Mal observed.

"If we were to bring in a proper architect who could design satisfactory stairs that would look as if they are an original feature then we could do so?" I inquired.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"Perhaps Grandpa Edward could come and have a look for us. Architecture was one of the many distractions he tried in the ninety years before he met Grandma Bella. Perhaps he could devise a solution for us that the council would find permissible."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." Mal said. "And even if we don't plan to live here we do plan on coming here once in a while, so we will need the room when we have more than one kid. So yeah, lets clean it out and ask Edward to come take a look."

"Can you imagine how wonderfully big this room will be?" I mused, moving about the space that was available between the boxes and throwing my arms wide to display it.

"Yeah, I'll feel jealous they get so much room. Maybe we could make it into two so there's a spare for when Billie comes to stay. There'll still be plenty of room."

"Yes." I agreed, looking around. "We could probably make two room here, although we must consider the pitch of the roof."

"We'll get a better impression once everything is cleared out of here." Mal observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

We left the attic and spent the rest of the day arranging the furniture we would need for the Parlour.

That night we settled down in bed with the box of old photos between us. We looked at the photos in turn as Mal described where they had taken place and the story behind each picture if he could remember. He had been a cute child and I began imagining mab looking very much like his farther. The thought made me smile and brought pleasant dreams to me when I slept that night.

The skip arrived early on Friday and so we began removing everything from the parlour before we decorated it in a manner we saw fit. By the Monday every room in the house was freshly decorated and it truly felt like home. I could start to live in this house without feeling stressed, although there was one thing that had to be dealt with first.

Mal had yet to read the letter that Zoë had written for him. He refused to acknowledge it, placing it in the nearest drawer whenever he came across it, but it would always appear somewhere obvious. Zoë truly wished for her son to read her note, and I was starting to wish he would read it too, perhaps it would help his mother move on and I wouldn't have to warn Billie that there may be ghosts in the building.

On Tuesday a whole week had passed and I knew I had to confront Mal or he would avoid it forever. We were working out in the back garden, it was an overcast day but dry with a medium wind that pulled lightly at my hair but wasn't too bad to work in. We had a lot of clearing to do first since the yard was one big bramble patch, it was almost a shame to cut them down before the blackberries had ripened, but if we wished to make use of the soil they would have to go so we could prepare it ready for planting vegetables.

I was kneeling on a gardening mat as I clipped low at the brambles, pulling them away and placing them behind me ready to be picked up by Mal who was operating the wheelbarrow. It was the fifth time he returned to me and I saw it as my opportunity to broach the subject.

"Have you read the note?" I asked softly.

"I don't intend to read it." Mal said, ramming the cuttings into the wheelbarrow and going off once more to empty it.

He was gone longer than necessary, possibly hoping that I would forget the discussion.

"Why?" I asked when he returned.

"I told you why." Mal said darkly and made as if to walk off.

I got up and stood in his way.

"I do not think she meant any harm, she was merely reaching out to her child. Imagine if the worst should happen and you had a way to bring reassurance to your child from beyond the veil would you not take?" I asked.

"I wouldn't risk the safety of the one they love." Mal said, and pulled away from me, walking in long strides toward the out buildings.

I managed to get in front of him once more and wrapped my arms about his waist so he couldn't move away this time.

"Liza, you can't talk me into it." He said, trying to pull away from me, but he did not want to hurt me and so he failed.

"What if she can't move on until you read the note?" I asked softly.

"How do we even know it's my mother?" Mal asked. "Have you ever heard of ghosts? Really?"

"Mal, we are half vampires, you can move objects with your mind and yet you find it difficult to believe in ghosts?" I asked.

"Shhh." Mal said quickly. "Someone might overhear."

"And they may take from this what they will." I hissed, switching to Etruscan since I had taught Mal enough to get by and it was unlikely anybody else would understand us.

Mal growled lowly and I sighed, pulling away from him and turning away sadly.

"It would do no harm to read it, but I cannot force you." I murmured as I wandered toward the house.

"Liza, where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going to rest, suddenly I do not feel like gardening." I said as I walked into the house, kicking off my boots in the laundry room before going through to the parlour where I dropped onto the new sofa.

"This isn't going to make me read it." Mal said having followed me.

I ignored him, as I lay back on the sofa, my legs hanging over the arm. I placed my arm over my eyes, forcing myself to relax into the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked.

"Perhaps if I go to sleep in the middle of the day Zoë will possess me once more and tell you what she has to say and we can forget this whole business with the note." I stated, not moving my hand from my eyes.

"Ok Liza, I'll read it. Just not yet. I'm not ready yet, but I'll read it when I am. I just don't want you putting yourself at risk." Mal said, dropping down on the floor beside me. "I'm really worried what it might do to you, what it might do to Mab." He added as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"I still stand by my thought that Zoë would not try anything that is likely to harm me or her grandchild." I said softly, stroking his hair.

"It's still a freaky situation though." Mal said. "How would you like it if Tobias started communicating through me?"

"I concede that would be disconcerting." I stated. "But then Father is still alive, I know not what I would do if he had been dead nigh on forty years."

"Be freaked out, believe me." Mal said. "I mean, it's hard enough coming back here without Mam haunting me too. Why would she do that? Couldn't she find a less horror movie way to do it?"

"You should have told me all of this." I said, sitting up so that my legs were either side of him and I pulled him into an embrace. "I would not have been so insistent if I knew those were your reasons."

"As opposed to?" He prompted.

"You merely said that Zoë had put me in danger, that's why you didn't wish to read the note. I will not push you to read it further." I promised.

"Thanks." Mal said, placing his arms about me and resting his head on my thigh, looking off toward the fireplace as I continued to stroke his hair.

"There are alternatives." I said carefully.

"Such as?" He asked glumly.

"I could read it for you then decide whether it will bring you peace of mind or just dishearten you further." I said quickly before I lost my nerve.

Mal raised his head and looked at me.

"I'm starting to think that the only reason you want me to read it is cause you want to know what's in it." He said darkly.

"I'll admit that curiosity is a factor in my persistence, but I also think it will hang over you forever until you read it." I replied.

"It will always be an elephant?"

"Yes."

"I don't know Eliza, it's just…" He shook his head.

"Shall we forget this for today and return to our gardening?" I suggested.

"Yeah." Mal said, rising to his feet and pulling me with him. "And you can't mention the envelope for the rest of the day. Please for my sanity, don't?"

"I promise I won't mention it again." I stated as I followed him out to the garden, pausing to pull on my boots.

"Thank you." He said and then we began working once more.

I kept my promise and did not mention the note for the duration of the day, nor did I mention it the Wednesday either, although I knew I would have to try something to convince Mal to read the note. If not I would have to try to communicate with Zoë myself. Although I had no ideas how to go about that.

The chance presented itself at the weekend. Mal had still not read the note and I was fearful to broach the subject again, I didn't want to upset him. However Zoë was becoming more adamant about the note, moving it always within his reach. It was making Mal edgy, if only he'd read the note it would be all over. Of course if I said that I would upset him once more and I did not want that. When I learned that Dai was going away to a farming fair in order to sell off some of the old stock and buy in new for the farm, it was also a chance to show off some of the prized specimens, I realised it was the opportunity I was looking for. Dai had invited Mal to attend, but naturally he turned him down at first, stating that it wouldn't be fair to me. I happened to be there at the time and my mind worked quickly, seeing the opportunity for the plan I hadn't even realised I'd been thinking about.

"Mal, it might be a good thing for you to go, to know how our little farm is getting on in the world." I observed.

"But…" Mal began, frowning at me for he was unsure how to reply.

"I will be fine for the weekend, I can finally sort out the laundry room. Besides, you could do with the opportunity to relax for a couple of days. You can even drink since you won't be in my presence." I said cheerfully,

"I…ok." Mal said, still frowning, wondering what I was planning. "So what time you leaving?"

"Six o'clock on the dot." Dai said, "Although you can get here at five if you want to help load up."

"I'll be here at five." Mal stated.

"Good. Then see you in the morning." Dai said, dismissing us.

We walked back over the rise and Mal was silent the whole while until we reached the house, but we paused in the garden, sitting down on the old bench I had discovered beneath the weeds and brambles. It was a warm afternoon, the right type of weather to sit outside and enjoy the air as bees hummed in the hedge grow and the butterflies danced about on the grass and wild flowers beyond the garden wall.

Mal sat with his arm behind me, sitting for a moment in silence before he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were trying to get rid of me." He observed.

"Really Malachite as if I would." I replied.

"Well I was joking but now I'm not so sure." Mal said, frowning at me.

"I merely thought you would like the opportunity to have some fun with your friends as I have done often in America." I remarked.

"A farming fair isn't that fun and I wouldn't exactly call Dai my friend." Mal said warily.

"I inferred that you used to be drinking butties." I observed.

"Well yeah, but it wasn't just us. It was all the hands out together. I didn't have much to do with him really, but you can't avoid talking to him." Mal explained.

"Then I'm sorry I volunteered you to go on this trip. Would you like to cancel? I could say that you are ill." I offered.

"They wouldn't believe that. They'd think I was at death's door or something. I have to go now, but I'm surprised you didn't get yourself invited." He observed.

"A weekend away with a bunch of boys looking at livestock is hardly my idea of a good time." I said in bored tones.

"And you think it's mine?" Mal demanded with a laugh.

"Well no, but there is the aspect of camaraderie, and of course you will be able to join in the merriment from which I am prohibited at the moment without feeling guilty." I stated.

"But I don't mind not drinking, I've told you that." Mal protested.

"I know, but you might enjoy letting your hair down." I countered.

"But how am I supposed to do that when you're here all on your own?" He asked, drawing me into his arms and nuzzling into my neck.

"I'm a big girl Mal, I can take care of myself." I stated, holding myself still as I determined not to melt into him out of mischief.

"And what if you get bored?" He asked, kissing at my ear.

"There is plenty for me to do." I observed. "Besides, I may take a trip into Cardiff and explore the shops in the city. You know how much I love to investigate what a new city has to offer and you always become bored when we're shopping."

"Will you take someone with you?" He asked, pulling away from me as he became serious, although he kept his arm about me.

"If I can find someone willing to come along then I will, but I will be fine on my own should I go alone. I do have a good sense of direction, as you are well aware." I assured him.

"I know, but I do get extra worried at the moment." He said, pulling me into his side and resting his cheek on my head.

"I will be careful and check in with you every hour if you require me to." I said, reaching up to play with his hair.

"Well there's no need to go to such extremes." Mal stated. "But we will talk often when I'm away."

"Yes." I agreed. "Now we should return to the house, we have much organising to do for your trip tomorrow, and I wish to give you a meal to remember so that you will return to me in due course." I added as I pulled away from him to give him a dramatic look.

"As if there's any chance of me leaving you." Mal said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I was merely joking." I said with a chuckle.

"So I don't get a good meal?" Hw asked, leaning closer to me.

"Oh you do, but only because I'm not certain when you will eat properly when you are away." I remarked.

"That's why I love you." Mal said, pulling me into an embrace. "You think about my health even when I'm away from you."

"Well I must, it is my duty." I stated.

"Nah. You'd do it even if you weren't my wife." Mal said, standing up and I stood up too.

"Only because I have a vested interest in you." I stated.

Mal chuckled as we walked into the house.

We spent the rest of the evening ensuring he had everything he required for the weekend away before sharing a meal in the newly decorated kitchen. The meal was wonderful, punctuated with a lot of flirting. This continued through cleaning the dishes, which put us well in the mood by the time we headed for bed. Of course we made love, ensuring the session was worthwhile for it would be several days before we'd be able to once more. Despite this we still settled down to sleep by ten o'clock so that Mal could wake up at four to be ready to leave for five.

When the alarm went the next morning Mal moved quickly to shut it off, but I was already awakened and so I got up too in order to ensure he didn't forget anything and mostly just to have the chance to say goodbye. It was five, and already light, by the time Mal left and I stood by the back door watching him going up the rise. He paused when he reached the top to wave to me once more before he disappeared from view. I lingered by the door a few moments longer before I returned to the house. I cleaned it from top to bottom out of nervous habit.

It was still only eight by the time I had finished the house and if I were wise I would have gone back to bed and regained some of my sleep, but I wouldn't settle. My mind was working too hard on the plan of what I would do in order to contact Zoë. I had no idea where to start and sitting around the house would only drive me crazy, especially with nothing to do.

I had told Mal that I intended to explore Cardiff, and although he would not do it to check up on me, he would ask of my experience there. Perhaps going and witnessing it for myself would be a good thing. Shopping was as relaxing for me as much as cleaning and it would give me time to think what to do next. Therefore I showered and dressed and set out for a day of shopping.

Mal had advised me that if I ever intended to go into Cardiff that I should not drive all the way there, parking was expensive and could be hard to come by. He said I should take the train, I could park at the train station if possible, or I could walk if I wished.

I decided that I would walk to the train station, I had a fairly good idea of its location and the day was fine, the walk would help me think. I prepared my purse, placing in my wallet, phone and keys along with some pocket tissues and hand wipes. I ensured that the house was locked up firmly along with the other buildings before I made my way out to the lane. I followed the route down into the town until I found myself by that old Victorian building that stood in the middle of the fork in the road. I heard the sound of a train in the distance and I followed the sound down the other side of the building and after crossing a road and rounding a high wall I found the train station.

I was happy with my sense of direction as I walked down a path and crossed a bridge that took me over the track. I had to walk down some steps before I was on the platform and entered the brick building that was a remnant of glory past. It was in this building that I purchased my ticket and then I sat on a long green bench, the cast iron legs still displaying the GWR that had long since past.

I didn't have to wait too long, merely ten minuets before a train rumbled into the station, coming down from beyond a signal house. I climbed aboard the train and managed to find a seat, although there were already a good few people aboard. I took out my kindle and began reading the story I was half way through as the journey commenced.

It seemed like no time at all that I arrived at the Queen Street station in Cardiff. It was another thing Mal had told me, get off at Queen Street, make your way through Cardiff and then get on the train at Cardiff Central. I was certain I would find my way about, and if not there was always the map ap on my phone.

I made my way through the bustling pedestrian Queen Street, browsing the stores, buying that which caught my eye. It was a good morning of shopping and truth be told I had forgotten my intent to attempt to contact Zoë until passing through an arcade a store caught my eye. At first sight it was a Goth store, with all the paraphernalia one would associate with them. Aunt Layla and Lamia would be in their element, but then other things caught my eye. There was a symbol created from willow branches, the triple crescent that represented the three facets of the goddess, the maiden, the mother and crone. On the few occasions I had conversed with Marcia she had informed me that this was a way to tell the shops that stocked the true supplies for witchcraft.

I had never questioned Marcia or even Olwen or Aunt Marlin on the subject, but if anyone knew about communicating with the dead surely it would be a witch? I took a deep breath and stepped inside the store. It was warm and dark and smelled strongly of herbs. Close to the front of the store there was the clothing and accessories one would associate with Goths, but as I moved closer to the back of the store the stock changed to crystals and wax dolls, tourist entanglements Marcia had called such things, and then bundles of herbs and things crafted from natural materials that I couldn't fathom for what one would use them.

There was nobody in the store itself; possibly they were through the bead curtain that covered an archway into a back area of the store. I reached out to something that contained a rat's skull caught in an intricate web of string and feathers.

"That won't help you with necromancy, it's papier mache." Somebody said and I turned to find a woman watching me from the bead curtain.

"I was wondering what it was for." I stated before turning to her. "Necromancy? Really? Is that not talking to the dead?"

"It's a little more complicated than just having a chat." The woman said, stepping further into the store and now I had a better look of her.

She looked somewhere in her late thirties, possibly early forties, a little on the portly side. She was dressed in black, white powder on her face, her eyes painted, but it didn't have the same ring of truth as Lamia's make-up. This was more of a disguise, someone pretending to be a Goth to hide their true nature.

"They no longer persecute witches, why hide?" I asked.

"It belays suspicion. Why let people know of the powers that really exist in the world." The woman said, sitting down. "So what are you then?"

"What do you think?" I asked, stepping closer to the counter.

She beckoned me closer and took my arm, her hand pressed to my pulse.

"If you didn't have a pulse and you weren't pregnant I'd say you were a vampire." She said, letting my hand go and looking up into my eyes. "So what are you?"

"I am dhampir." I stated.

"Really?" She asked, looking mildly impressed. "I had heard there was such things but I wasn't certain a dead thing could give life."

"My father is alive as far as I'm concerned." I stated. "Although you do have something of a point. The children of vampires all have human mothers, or mostly human mothers. As you can see us dhampir are able to carry a child to term."

"Yes." The woman said, giving me a thoughtful look. "So what can I do for you Miss Half Vampire?"

"Perhaps an exchange of names to start with. I am Liza Llewellyn." I said holding out my hand.

"Laura Hill." She said, shaking my hand.

"You gave me your real name." I realised.

"Because you gave me yours." She stated.

I nodded.

"Now Liza Llewellyn please take a seat and tell me what I can do for you." She said, waving her hand toward the chairs on my side of the counter and her gesture had something of a performance about it. It was patter for the tourists and I took no offence that she considered me such for I was hardly a witch.

I sat down in a very comfortable swivel chair.

"How would one go about communicating with ghosts?" I asked.

"It would depend on what one wished to communicate with them." Laura stated, placing her chin in her hand and I realised she was imitating my speech; it was not how she would communicate normally.

"I don't want to harm the ghost." I stated, thinking it something I should make clear from the start.

"Who is it?" Laura asked.

"It is the ghost of my husband's mother. She is trying to communicate with him, but he doesn't want to hear what she has to say. I thought if I could talk to her I could attempt to reach an accord of how we might convince Mal to speak with her." I explained.

"Is your husband psychic?" She inquired.

"No." I said with a shake of my head.

"Then how can she communicate with him?" She asked with a deep frown.

"One has to be psychic to communicate with ghosts?" I asked for the sake of clarification.

"Yes. Otherwise there's no real communication. Most of the time ghosts are just after images, the memory of life energy exerted when someone did the same thing all the time. It's why ghosts always seem to walk along certain paths and if they say anything it's usually the same phrase. Only a few ghosts are actual spirits and you need a psychic to communicate with them, and then if you want an actual coherent conversation you need spells or rituals."

"I see." I said, frowning as I tried to fathom everything I had experienced to the contrary.

"So how do you know it's her?" Laura asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"She possessed me and used my body to write a letter to Mal. I suppose that is why she could only sing the song that she used to sing to Mal." I mused.

"She possessed you?" Laura asked with a frown.

"Yes."

"A full possession? You weren't aware of it, she had full control?" Laura asked excitedly.

"Yes. As I said, she wrote a letter to Mal." I clarified.

"Are you psychic?" Laura asked, looking me over carefully.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" Laura demanded.

"Yes." I said more firmly.

"She shouldn't have been able to make that connection with you if you're not psychic." Laura stated.

"Well she did." I countered for there was nothing else I could think of to say.

Laura frowned and went thoughtful once more.

"If she's powerful enough to possess a non-psychic then she should be powerful enough to communicate with you." She said at last.

"Of course there is always the possibility that my dhampir physiology leaves me open to possession." I stated.

"Is your husband like you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"But she hasn't possessed him." She observed.

"Perhaps she finds it too strange to possess the body of her own son." I suggested.

"And possessing the body of her daughter-in-law isn't?" Laura retorted, which was a good point, but I was unwilling to concede it at present.

"She never met me. She died before I was born." I countered.

"Really?" Laura asked and looked thoughtful once more.

"If you suggest that I am somehow a reincarnation of her I will totally kick your ass." I said quickly. "That cannot possibly be and if so, it just doesn't bear thinking about."

"I doubt she is. Generally spirits are attracted back to the same family, it holds their pattern if you like. Sometimes you get wandering spirits who jump from place to place, but generally they like familiarity. If she was going to reincarnate as anyone it would be your child, but since she's still around haunting you then it isn't the one you're currently having."

"I see. I am glad to hear that, I was worried of what it would mean if I had turned out to be Zoë reincarnated." I said with a shudder.

"I really can't work this out though." Laura said with a frown. "How did she die?"

"She was executed by the Volturi." I replied.

"Oh, how horrible. Killed by vampires, poor thing. No wonder she's still around. That might give her that extra bit of boost to communicate with the living." Laura said with a shrug/

"Boost?" I asked as something occurred to me.

"Yep."

"Hypothetically speaking, if one were to possess a gift that allowed them to boost the powers of others, would this perhaps make the ghost stronger?" I asked.

"How would this hypothetical power boost the other powers?" Laura asked, giving me another careful look.

"By exchanging energy with the other."

"Hmmm…" Laura sat back rubbing her chin. "That could work I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, I was merely curious." I stated as I suddenly remembered what that strange True Immortal Lexi had warned about not revealing my powers to witches. I was almost certain Laura was not one seeking only power, but I could not risk such a thing. "My time is becoming increasingly short here." I observed. "What do you recommend I use?"

In the end I purchased a book that Laura assured me contained all the incantations and rituals one would need for communing with the departed. I also bought some candles and incense that she assured me would help focus my mind. As I left the store and made my way toward the train station I found myself deep in thought, wondering what I would say to Zoë if I did manage to communicate with her. Then there was the matter of explaining myself to Mal, but that all depended on how successful this attempt at communication proved to be.

I was so deep in thought that I almost lost my way within the train station. It was only through taking a second look at the departure boards that I knew to make my way to platform six, which was located at the end of a long underground tunnel that smelled strongly of diesel and damp. I held my breath lest the scent overwhelm me, I would hate to feel nauseous outside, more so if I were to vomit in front of strangers.

I was thankful when I climbed ancient stone steps out onto the platform where a breeze brought fresh air with just the merest hint of the sea. I decided that Mal would have to take me to the seaside at some point, possibly a daytrip when Billie was here if the weather was right.

I stood with my many bags looking out for the train. The correct train of course, there would be two along before the one I required. I waited against the wall so as not to get caught in the flow of people as they surged for the train doors once they had pulled into the station.

When my train came I moved through the crowd and managed to position myself in the right place to be near the doors when the train stopped. As soon as the button was alight I pressed it and stepped onboard before the press of people could determine my movement. I found a seat and sat down, stowing my bags on my lap and looking out the window as not to interact with the obese man with a BO problem who opted to sit next to me.

I focused my being onto that sight of the scenery rushing past, determined not to break out of my little world until I was ready to alight from the train. Thankfully the smelly man disembarked in Caerphilly and the person who took his place opened the window before sitting down. I felt thankful for the waft of fresh air as the train carried me closer to my destination.

I was thankful when I could climb out of the train, but I suddenly felt drained and in no mood of climbing the hill all the way to the farm. Thankfully there was a taxi office in the little building on the train station that housed the ticket office. There was a cab available and so I was able to return sooner to the farm, which was preferable.

I paid the taxi driver and waited for him to drive off before I entered the house. I was exhausted after my early morning and day of shopping so I curled up on the sofa and allowed myself a nap for an hour.

It was five when I awoke, but I knew I wouldn't actually attempt communication this night, I wished to have a good nights sleep beforehand. Therefore I decided to treat myself to a nice long bath and read my book in luxury.

I made something light to eat along with a hot chocolate to drink up in bed while I finished my story. I phoned Mal and we chatted for a whole hour before I settled down to sleep. It was only nine and still light out, but I was determined to have the best sleep before I attempted anything that could be considered magic. If one thing I had learned from Marlin, Olwen and Marcia, it was that one had to be on top of ones game in order to succeed where spirits were concerned.

I awoke the next morning at eight o'clock, feeling well rested as I went about the house performing various chores, not that there were many considering I was out of the house for most of the day previous. I decided to do some baking in the end, it proved to be extremely therapeutic and I never once brought to mind that which I intended to do that night.

I would attempt to talk with Mal's mother, but would I succeed? Only time would tell.

* * *

**For those of you who wish to know GWR stands for Great Western Railway**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101 and BellaNessieCullen**

**Sorry it's late this week, RLs been chock-a-block and I really wanted to tie up the Zoë ghost storyline in this chapter and move on to other stuff.  
**

**Also I'm a bit blue over the BBC's decision to axe Being Human :( They always cancel the good stuff. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter…**

* * *

I spent the morning baking, but after witnessing the state in which the laundry room still existed I decided to spend the rest of Saturday clearing out the accumulated junk. It turned out to be a more time consuming than I'd anticipated. It was more or less a junk store, filled with the type of debris that built up when someone didn't keep a good inventory. I decided that most of it could go to the skip because if they had intended to use the coats and boots that were here I'm sure they would have taken them long ago. The only things I didn't throw away were a set of shepherd crooks, certain that they were heirlooms.

I had to take a trip to the skips because the one we had hired had long been returned. I remembered that the side of the skip was quite high and I would therefore need help. I considered going to ask Julie for help, but she may not feel like helping me, or she would feel obliged and I wouldn't like her to help me in bad grace. Mair had said to call on her if I needed any help, and therefore I decided that's where I would go.

I climbed into the Land Rover and drove down to the Jones Farm. The gate was a lot further down the other lane than the position of the buildings indicated. The entrance to Hafod Isaf had a cattle grid so I didn't have to get out to open and close gates. I suppose they are busier than our farm. I did wonder where our workers entered the working farm, I would have to ask Mal when he returned, and I merely knew that it wasn't through the gate we used.

I followed the road along. This one had gravel and was much like the one that led to Tregarran than the two ruts that led to Hafod Uchaf. There was an area where the road forked; I stayed on the bottom road surmising that this would take me to the farm buildings.

I reached a farmhouse, which was bigger than ours, perhaps a little newer. Whether it was built later or had been updated at some point I was unsure. There was a notice stating that the farm shop was around the back and I followed the arrow around the side of the farmhouse, the one that was furthest from the lane, and I found myself in a yard surrounded by barns and stables. One of them had an open door with a sign above that denoted it as a shop. I pulled into one of the few spaces marked out on the flagstones of the yard for this purpose.

I went into the shop and found Mair there, for which I was thankful. She was serving somebody at first so I waited patiently for the young woman with two children in tow to leave with a net bag full of vegetables.

"Hello Liza, what can I do for you?" Mair asked pleasantly as she came to hug me.

"I am in a bit of a quandary." I stated as I hugged her in return. "I have trash I wish to take to the skips, but only now remember that I cannot actually reach over the barrier because they chose to make it five foot tall."

"I see." Mair said, standing back from me. "And you'd like me to help you?"

"If you are willing." I said hopefully.

"I'd be happy to help you love, but with Bryn away with the stock I can't leave the shop. I know Arwel is here, but I can't leave him unsupervised because he's under sixteen." She stated.

"Oh." I said, trying not to let my disappointment show. "That's understandable. I will go and see if Julie is available."

"Julie's gone to the stock fair." Mair said.

"She has?" I asked, feeling somewhat shocked, I hadn't known she was going along, I hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself when Mal was away from me.

"Yeah." Mair said, frowning slightly as she looked at me with concern. "Mal is a good man. A loyal man."

"I have complete faith in Mal, I merely do not wish him to be made uncomfortable. I had hoped he would have a good time this weekend away from the worry that is everyday life." I stated.

"Julie's a good girl, she knows Mal is married now." Mair said, and I hoped that she was right. "I have just had a thought, can't believe I didn't think it sooner."

"What?" I asked.

"Arwel." Mair called at the top of her voice. "I can't leave Arwel here alone, but he could come with you." She explained.

A boy of around fifteen entered the shop, his hands in the pockets of his overalls as he slouched over to us, his dyed red hair falling into his eyes. He was also very tall, six foot, and I felt dwarfed. Which was silly really, Mal is six foot four and he never makes me feel small, perhaps it was the boy's baby-face that made me feel that way. Nobody who still looked somewhat like a child should be as tall as he.

"Yeah Nan?" He asked.

"Do you fancy going for a ride?" She asked.

"Where to?" He asked.

"To the skips. Help Mrs Llewellyn." She said, indicating me.

Arwel looked at me for a moment and shrugged.

"Yeah." He said, indifferently.

"He will most certainly reach the skip when I can't." I observed, searching desperately for something to break the ice.

"I know. Six foot and he's only fifteen." Mair said proudly, putting her arm around her grandson.

"O Nan!" Arwel said, shuffling his feet and dropping his head in embarrassment.

"Believe it or not my twin brother was six foot three at fifteen. He is six foot eleven now." I stated.

The both of them looked at me as if I were joking. I decided for the time being to go with that.

"Shall we be going, Arwel was it?" I prompted.

Arwel nodded.

"I am Liza." I said, holding out my hand.

Arwel glanced at my hand for a moment, as if he was wondering what it was, but he shook it after a nudge from Mair. It was rather weak and he let his hand fall to his side afterwards.

"This way." I said with a smile and led him to the Land Rover after I said goodbye to Mair.

I pressed the button on the key to unlock the doors and climbed in. Arwel lingered outside until I reached across and opened his door, encouraging him to climb inside. Once he was safely inside and had his seatbelt clipped in place, I made a three point turn, before pulling out of the farmyard.

"Now while we are going you may have to remind me to keep on the left." I said as we pulled out into the lane for he had said nothing in all that time. "I am too used to driving on the right."

"The right?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Where to?"

"America." I stated. "That's where I hail from."

"You do?" He asked with another frown and apparently keeping to monosyllables.

"Does that strike you as odd?" I asked as the journey continued.

"You're not like Americans." He ventured.

"Met many have you?" I countered.

Arwel shook his head.

"We are more than what is represented on television." I stated.

"Yeah." Arwel observed.

There was a long silence and I searched for a topic.

"How do you find school?" I inquired.

"Good." He said.

"What subjects do you take?" I expanded, hoping to discourage him from giving a one-word answer.

"The usual." He answered in two.

"I see. You are not much one for school?" I guessed.

"I prefer the farm. I need maths though, for the accounts like." He explained.

"So you intend to take over the farm from your grandparents?"

"My parents don't want it and my aunties, uncles and cousins aren't interested, but I've always liked the farm. I'm going to apprentice with Grancha Bryn when I finish school. Though Nanny Mair says I have to do some college courses too, for the financial side you see."

"Yes." I agreed. "You have your life mapped out well. I had no idea what I wished to do at your age. I still don't if I'm truly honest. I merely know that I want to be a teacher."

"Of what?" He asked.

"An English teacher, but I don't want to train in this country if we're going to move back to the States." I replied.

"Yeah." Arwel replied, although I'm not certain he knew what he was agreeing to.

"Here is the refuse collection point." I said happily as I pulled into the yard, glad that we could take a break in the conversation for a moment for Arwel didn't appear to be the most talkative of people.

I passed the trash bags from the back of the Land Rover and handed them to him. He threw them into the big receptacle. We worked quickly and we were soon on the road once more.

"There was a lot of wellies and coats." He said in a low quick mumble as if his curiosity was warring with his shyness.

"Yes. They were left in the laundry room of Hafod Uchaf. I suppose the farm hands had new ones when they moved to the new cabin." I surmised.

Arwel laughed slightly.

"You find something amusing?" I asked.

"New cabin? It's older than me." He sniggered.

"Well it's new compared to the farm, and was built when Mal was here last." I observed.

Arwel nodded.

"Of course Billie would make such an observation." I stated.

"Billie?"

"My baby sister." I answered. "Although I call her baby, she is fourteen. She will be visiting in a week once Mal and I are settled."

Arwel nodded again.

"She will be staying for four weeks before heading back for school." I carried on hoping to keep the conversation flowing.

Arwel nodded, although he was frowning slightly and it occurred to me of what might make him frown and worked to rectify it immediately.

"Not that I am trying to recruit you into looking after her, there are many places I wish to visit here and Billie will be my excuse." I assured him.

Arwel nodded looking slightly ashamed and slightly relieved, but I myself would hate to be volunteered in such a way. I hadn't meant to put him on the spot, merely making conversation. I racked my brain, searching for something else to talk about.

"How come you didn't go to the fair?" I asked.

"It's only an auction really." He replied with a shrug.

"A three day long auction does sound dire." I sympathised.

Arwel nodded.

"What would entice you to such a fair?" I asked.

"Sheep dog trials." Arwel admitted.

"Are you adept?" I persisted, hoping that he might be more vocally inclined if the conversation turned to something he was passionate about.

"Sorry?" He asked with a frown.

"You're good with the sheep trials?" I re-worded.

"I think I am." He said in a hopeful little voice.

"I'm sure you are." I said with a smile. "Do you plan to compete?"

"Next year when I'm sixteen." He announced.

"I am certain you will do well."

Arwel nodded once more and then lifted his head as I crossed the cattle grid onto the common.

"You can drop me by here." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Save you having to turn around." He stated.

"Very well." I said, turning left after the second cattle grid and pulling over to the side of the road. "Thank you for your help today." I said, reaching for my wallet. "I should pay you for your services. Would twenty pound suffice?"

"There's no need." Arwel said.

"Please, I insist." I stated, pressing the bill into his hand. "I would not have succeeded had it not been for you. I would have had to wait until Mal returned home and the thought of all that junk sitting around would have driven me insane."

"Ok." Arwel said, looking a little concerned. "Thanks." He added as he took the money and tucked it into the pocket of his overalls. "See you around."

He climbed out of the Land Rover before loping off down the lane toward Hafod Isaf. I waited until he had gone around the bend before I started the engine and drove on to Hafod Uchaf.

It was nearing five in the afternoon when I arrived back home. I felt grubby from my day of cleaning and I would need to relax before I attempted anything, one thing Laura had been adamant about was that I ensure I was not stressed during my attempt to talk to Zoë. Therefore I decided that a bath was in order. I went indoors and locked up once more before I ran a bath for myself while I warmed up some soup I'd set aside in the freezer that morning along with some of the bread I had made. I treated myself to a piece of chocolate cake too. By the time I had washed the dishes my bath was ran and I made my way into the bathroom for a long soak.

It was delightful, so very relaxing. I stayed in there reading until the water had turned cold before I got out. I then spent time drying and styling my hair and doing everything I could to make myself presentable to my mother-in-law. After I'd put everything back away in the bedroom there was really nothing left for me to do than to get on with what I had planned.

I went into the parlour, hoping to call Zoë forth at the table, perhaps she would be drawn to the spot due to it being one of her frequent spots. I'd placed everything I would need into a filing box, along with the magical accoutrements there was also the journal that had been hidden in the dressing table, it was another thing Mal had refused to read and didn't want me to read, and one of the jewellery boxes. I was uncertain of whether Zoë ever wore these pieces, but the Volturi had never seen fit to return her wedding ring or the blue forget-me-not necklace present in every post-vampire photo of her to Mal so I had to work with what was available. The journal at the very least must have been hers or else why would she go to so much trouble to recover it?

Before I had chance to pull anything out of the box there was a knock on the front door. I frowned for I was not expecting anybody and nobody came out here, it was too far away. Unless it was Mair come to see how I was keeping knowing I was here on my own. I replaced the lid on the box and placed it in the closet, lamenting the fact I had to place it out of order on the desk, but I didn't want anyone to know what I intended. They may form the wrong impression of me.

The knock was repeated and I went to answer the door, truly expecting to see Mair, but instead I found someone I didn't recognise.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No. But I can help you." The woman said.

I eyed her carefully; she looked around thirty with soot black hair smoothed into two smooth curtains either side of a pale thin face. She was dressed in black too and everything about her seemed to say witch, although the dark seductress type one would expect to encounter in the more adult supernatural movie than the earth mother or evil crone variety. I'd never seen this woman before but something at once struck me as familiar that I couldn't quite determine.

Then a memory came to me in a flash along with a sense of déjà vu. I reached out carefully and touched one pale hand with its perfectly black talons and I felt the snap of static. I looked up with shock into dark blue eyes that gave the impression of looking into the depths of the night sky, of looking into cold, endless eternity.

"Lexi." I whispered.

"So you recognise me." She said with a smile.

"It was the feeling of déjà vu." I stated. "What are you doing here?"

"To ask why you're flaunting your powers in front of witches when I advised you not to." She replied.

"I wasn't flaunting my powers." I countered irritably. "And how did you know about that?"

"I am a True Immortal, I find things out." She said simply.

"You were not Laura." I said, eyeing her carefully.

"No. But lucky for you Laura keeps me up to date on anything of interest within the magic community." Lexi said happily.

"Why would she do that?" I asked, considering the last time I had met Lexi she had been planning to teach a couple of witches a lesson for meddling in things that mortals should avoid.

"Let's just say that we have a mutually beneficial relationship." She said almost wistfully as she trailed her fingers across her lips.

"Are you using her as a food source?" I asked, unsure of how I felt about such a thing.

"More a luxury indulgence I allow myself once a month." Lexi said unabashed. "When I stay in one place for a while I make sure I have enough lovers so as not to drain them. The essence is much more delectable when they have an attachment to you than if they're a…is it 'one night stand' they say here?"

"Among other things." I conceded. "And that's very interesting. What is the food source exactly?"

"That's classified." Lexi said firmly and then disappeared.

I blinked but decided it was for the best and so I shut the door and turned back to the room and almost jumped out of my skin because Lexi was sitting sprawled on the sofa as if she had been sitting there all along.

"Dear god you gave me a heart attack." I gasped, willing my pulse to revert to normal.

"Firstly I am not your god, although it's flattering that you think so." She said with a smile, and before I could correct her she added, "And secondly I doubt your kind could have a heart attack."

"You gave me a fright and who knows what effect that might have on my baby?" I countered angrily.

"Oh yes you are with child." Lexi said, rising from the sofa and almost floated over to me before placing her hand to my stomach. "Oh to know that feeling to have life inside you." She mused.

"You have never had children?"

"It's forbidden." She relied as she continued to look at my tummy.

"I thought that only applied to having children with other species. You are allowed them with other True Immortals." I observed.

"Who told you that nonsense?" Lexi scoffed, looking up at me in indignation. "In the other place, where we exist in our true forms, we are purely sexless, in order to reproduce we must take on the form of a mortal species and mate accordingly. If a mortal were to carry the child of a True Immortal then it would be nothing more than whatever mortal creature the mother happened to be, not to mention it would be very draining because we absorb our power from our mother's whilst in the womb. That's why in the long ago time we took female form and became mothers if we wanted children, and no doubt for the experience of life growing inside too. The children appeared mortal until they were fully matured into the adult form of their species, after which, once they cast off their mortal coil, they could ascend."

"You were once a mortal creature?" I asked, intrigued.

"For the sake of argument I will say yes." Lexi said blasé.

"What were you?"

"I was not from this planet so you need not concern yourself." She announced in a manner that suggested she was becoming irritable. "And I've told you quite more than I possibly should have done. Look at you clever little mortal tricking me with your life making."

"Sorry." I ventured.

"So you should be." Lexi said, stepping back and giving me a stern look before she began looking around. "I understand that you've got a bit of a ghost problem."

"Not so much a problem merely a lack of communication." I explained.

"Oh no, you've got a ghost problem." She said, turning to me and nodding her head. "There are many ghosts in this house but only one true spirit. A female, she is sad."

"Can you contact her?" I asked, feeling that it was Zoë to whom she referred.

"No. Just sense her. She is quite weak. You are the reason she's gained strength." Lexi stated as she moved he head about as if sensing something I could not.

"Then it is due to my power?"

Lexi nodded as she continued to look around as if searching.

"Have you got the things that Laura gave you?"

"Yes. They're right here." I replied, going to the closet and pulling out the box. "What are the differences between ghosts and spirits?"

"A ghost is just an after image, while a spirit has sentience." Lexi answered as I placed the box on the table.

"Can you be more specific?"

"A ghost doesn't even have to be someone who has died. Mortal creatures give off energy; more so when they are emotional, but when you do something repetitively you tend to leave a trail in the world. It mostly goes unnoticed by you mortals, although some are born with the sight to notice it. Your people refer to them as psychics and mediums. Ghosts are just memories, but a spirit is the entire living energy of a person who gets caught between two forms. They no longer have a physical body in their previous life but can't move on to their next life for whatever reason. Usually if their physical body is taken suddenly and possibly in a violent way then they become trapped. You told Laura that it's the ghost of Mal's mother. That she died in Volterra."

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Was she vampire?"

"Yes. Humans can't survive a vampire birth, if the father is quick then he can save his beloved." I replied.

"Interesting, I've never met a spirit of a vampire before." Lexi mused.

"Then you will take something new away from this experience?" I observed.

"Yes. Now lets begin."

Without waiting Lexi opened the box and then began arranging the candles about the table and all other manner of things that she did with ease, I would have been constantly referring to the instruction and therefore taken a lot longer than the minuet Lexi took to ensure everything was at the ready. Lexi sat down and indicated that I should sit too.

I sat down and Lexi placed her hands on the table palms up and indicated that I should take them. I placed my hands on hers without thinking and I felt that thudding jolt of electricity through me once more and I leapt up from the table in shock.

"Ah yes." Lexi said, biting her lip for a moment. "It's almost like feed back, due to your boosting abilities, it creates a circuit between us."

"Why?" I asked, trying to gain control of my breathing as my heart went racing for the second time this evening.

"Because I can boost energies too. It's something all True Immortals can do. We have many powers available to us and that is one of them." Lexi explained.

"Is hand holding required for the spell?" I asked.

"Not as such, but it strengthens our chances of succeeding." Lexi replied.

"Then what should we do?"

"You need to sit back down and take my hands, but do it quickly." She instructed.

I nodded and sat down back down. I reached out my hands gingerly, waiting for the shock to bolt through me at any moment.

"Quickly." Lexi said and grabbed my hands.

I felt that surge once more, but then it settled into a low hum through my body that was quite pleasant. Very pleasant if I was completely truthful, verging on pleasurable, but I tried not to admit to that, it was embarrassing. I concentrated instead on focusing my mind and calling Zoë forth. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms, as the temperature in the room seemed to plummet. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right to where Zoë's empty chair lay. It was no longer empty; Zoë now occupied it, even if she did float several inches above it.

She opened her mouth as if to speak but no sound came out.

"You've been gone too long." Lexi observed and Zoë nodded. "We can't communicate this way."

"Can we not boost her?" I asked.

"Take her hand, and do it quickly." Lexi stated as she moved our joined hands closer to Zoë who put her hands out invitingly.

Lexi counted down from three and let my hand go with a sharp sting of static once more, but I ignored it as I moved quickly and grabbed hold of Zoë's spectral hand. At first it felt almost insubstantial, that I wasn't truly holding anything although I could feel it, such as the sensation one has when you always wear a watch and can still feel it when you take it off. Then a jolt of pain ran up my arm as if I were holding onto a block of ice. This wasn't the cold stone of vampire flesh but a sucking deep cold that sought to extinguish all warmth. I felt my heart rate increase and the air seemed in short supply. I was gulping in the air, fighting the giddy feeling that I was being dragged into the depths of some unknown abyss.

I felt the cold hand leave mine, as did the warm hand of Lexi. I felt myself slump against the table, although it was in some detached way, almost as if it were happening to somebody else. I wasn't truly myself, perhaps floating somewhere to the right, and not in the controlled self-aware manner that Tony experienced when spirit walking, but slightly out of sync with my own being. I was shivering uncontrollably with a cold I had never experienced, not even when I was soaking wet and lost in the cave.

"We can't do it this way." Lexi said, although her voice jumped about and echoed as if somebody had ran it through a cheap special effects device. "Her power is causing you to drain her."

"No harm." Another responded, that had to be Zoë; her voice was broken and wispy, coming from far away.

"I know. I should have anticipated this." Lexi replied, sounding annoyed even through the distortion. "There's only one thing for it now. You will have to enter her dream."

I have no idea how Zoë responded, it was non-verbal and my head was still against the table, even in that moment I found it hard to raise my head to look. I was utterly drained; it felt almost impossible to even open my eyes.

"She knows how to share dreams. Both her mother and brother are dream walkers so she has experience. You won't spook her." Lexi continued.

I was still unaware of anything visual happening around me so once again I missed how Zoë may have responded.

"I will carry her upstairs to the bed. She will be more comfortable, and then I'll leave so you can dream walk in peace." Lexi stated.

"The door." I managed, my mind working through a thick swamp to know that something might be amiss. "How will you lock the door?" I asked and I managed to raise my head to look at her, although my vision too was somewhat askew.

"I'll lock it now." Lexi said and watched her walk over to the door and lock it.

"How will you do it later?" I asked. "When you leave?"

"Cower now, brief mortals, for I am Death. 'Gainst whom, no lock will hold, nor fastn'd portal bar." Lexi said extravagantly.

"You quoting Terry Pratchett?" I asked with a frown my mind not even feeling as if it were my own.

I felt as if I was in my body but set an inch to the right so that nothing seemed quite in sync. Never the less I tried to stand; I had to ensure Lexi had locked the door properly. I was still uncertain how she would lock it behind her. My legs seemed to be located to the left of where I thought them to be. I managed to walk forward but then tripped over the sofa. Lexi caught hold of me and sat me down on the cushions, although I was certain she was guiding me onto the arm.

"I wouldn't recommend walking at the moment." She warned. "You're out of phase."

"Out of phase?" I murmured.

"You're not quite in your body." She stated.

"How?" I demanded.

"Have you ever left your body before?" She asked as she searched my eyes.

"On a few occasion, although that has always been in the proximity of Mother and Tony." I replied.

I felt someone stroke my hair and I looked up to find Zoë watching me with concern.

"I am fine." I assured her, and then a thought gave me a start. "Mab. Mab. Is he ok?" I asked urgently, grabbing at Lexi's hand and ignoring the static shock.

"He is fine. You are the only one who is slightly displaced." Lexi assured me. "And we really should get on, the longer you exist in this state the harder it will be to rectify it."

"But the door." I said.

"The door is locked and I can zap out. I am not bound by the matter of this reality." She reminded me.

"Of course." I sighed. "We must go upstairs?" I asked as I rose to my feet once more.

"Yes, but you're not walking anywhere." Lexi stated and before I could protest she picked me up and carried me upstairs, Zoë floated behind us still looking worried.

I didn't protest as Lexi carried me up to the bedroom then placed me on the bed.

"You know what to do Zoë. I'll just go now and leave you to it." With that Lexi vanished and Zoë who had been watching her turned to me, floating nearer.

I couldn't help it, I shrank back slightly, it was the sight of the room through her that caused this reaction, and it should not be possible to see through someone. She waved her hands looking appalled with herself that she had frightened me, and so I forced myself to relax. Then she placed her hands palm to palm, brought them up to her ear and leant her cheek against them as she closed her eyes.

"You wish for me to sleep?" I asked.

She opened her eyes, forget-me-not blue even in her spectral form, and nodded her head.

"I will try." I promised and I closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax into the bed, to go to sleep.

It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep and into a dream.

_Falling was the only way to describe the feeling in the dream, falling through darkness. A hand caught mine and suddenly I was standing in the parlour, the décor as it was before, only new and clean, and Zoë was standing beside me holding my hand._

_She was tall, somewhere near five foot ten, I realised that it was through her that Mal got her height, not from Jeremy, he was around the same height as her, which is fairly short for a man. Where did that information come from? Her hair was long, very straight and the colour of corn silk, so very different from the brown of Brendan's hair. It was her eyes that were most striking, so blue they seemed unreal, they were vibrant, the colour popping forth with all the allure of a cold winter sky. I blinked for a moment as I caught my breath before I felt myself come into alignment._

"_It's good to meet you Mrs Llewellyn." I said softly._

"_Liza, we're family now, call me Zoë." She observed. "Since you're me daughter-in-law I would invite you to call me Ma, but I think that would be disrespectful to Essie."_

"_I do not even refer to Mother as Ma, or even Mom." I said, feeling extremely nervous._

"_I'm sorry I drained you so. It was not my attention at all." She said, becoming suddenly serious._

"_You would never do anything that would harm me." I stated. "As I told Mal. You would never intentionally harm me, and certainly not the baby."_

"_I know, I heard you, but it's natural Malachite would feel apprehensive, he knew nothing of my powers." Zoë observed._

"_You had powers?" I asked._

"_Yes." Zoë said sitting down in a wing back chair that was new but had been made to look antique, she gestured for me to sit on the sofa and I did so. "I was what many would call a psychic. I saw dead people. Although not so much when I was human. I was aware of them on the peripheries; more just shadows on the edge of my vision and voices in me dreams. It changed when the venom took me and I became a vampire, suddenly I could see the ghosts, those after images of emotion or repeated slog. I could communicate with spirits that were trapped on this plane. Suddenly all those eerie feelings I felt in life made sense. Ghosts and the like were real, but I'm sure you can understand this was something I wouldn't share with my three year old child?"_

"_I do." I assured her. "Would you have told him? Eventually?"_

"_When he was old enough, but I didn't want my little Malachite to be afraid to live in his own home."_

"_I can understand that." I said, and then I seemed to realise something. "You were able to communicate with the departed?"_

"_They're more the stuck here than departed, but yes."_

"_Then I know why you have access through me. I have a power, I boost the power of others and while I do this I take on an aspect of their power. With Mother and Tony I become telepathic. With Mal I can see the world as he sees it, all the intricate connections that allow him to move things with his mind. If you are psychic and I am boosting you, then it is possible I have taken on your ability to communicate with ghosts."_

"_Not properly though, it drained you awful earlier and I think that weird alien creature was wrong to leave you alone." She stated._

"_Why?" I asked, feeling concerned._

"_You need blood now don't you? To help you back to normal after you gave all your energy to me?"_

"_I suppose I do." I conceded._

"_Yet that alien has left you here all alone and Malachite won't be back for two days." Zoë observed._

"_That is a problem." I agreed._

"_Then I will help you feed. You're too weak now to do it alone, but with me possessing you I'll get you blood." She stated._

"_If you think it is right." I agreed, although I was uncertain._

"_It is right." Zoë said firmly. "Now take my hand and we will go. I'll let you be conscious this time."_

"_You made me unaware the last time?"_

"_I didn't want to freak you out. And truth be told I didn't mean for Malachite to see me ride your body. I intended to write the note, slip it into the journal then leave you with the knowledge of how to get it from the dressing table. But Malachite came in too early and I had to just give it to him then. I had no other choice."_

"_You didn't mean to haunt him."_

"_No. But you two are so in tune that as soon as you were moving around he came to investigate." She said with a laugh._

"_Part of that was due to his worry about me not getting enough rest." I stated. "Perhaps if it had been on another day and I was merely having a lie down because I had chosen to do so he would not have been so quick to come."_

"_He does seem to worry about you a lot. Why is that?"_

"_Because we are in uncertain times." I stated. "Our baby is human and since no other dhampir have given birth to a fully human child it is hard to be certain what to expect. Although I have sought the advice of my grandmother for my mother and uncle were both mostly human when born, their supernatural sides emerging as they matured." _

"_I see." Zoë said. "You'll have to tell me more of this, but first we must go hunting."_

And then I was in my body, lying on the bed in the dark bedroom. Without conscious effort I rose to my feet and it was only when I was halfway down the stairs that I realised I was not the one who was driving.

"This is disconcerting." I observed.

_You're weaker than I thought, I have full rein._ Zoë's voice echoed in my mind.

"Then I will merely think this a dream." I mused as Zoë carried my body through the kitchen and out through the back door, tucking the keys beneath an old stone as we went.

_So we don't lose them._ She informed me.

Then we were running from the back garden, leaping gracefully over the wall with ease. Of course I knew I could do such a thing, but my normal restraint prevented me from admitting that I could. We ran up the hill then down again toward the gate, Zoë made me vault it and the hedge on the other side of the lane too so that we were now sprinting across a field full of sheep who scattered before us, bleating in alarm.

"Not the sheep." I gasped as my body worked without me beyond limits I had never thought to push it before.

_No. The last thing we want is for the farmers to think there's a wild dog on the loose. _She replied as we leapt another hedge into another field. _They'll be staking out the whole moor in the hope of catching it then what will you and Malachite do when you need to feed? _We leapt a dry-stone wall topped with barbed wire and now we were crossing open land that was soft beneath my feet, sodden even though it hadn't rained for a week, but my feet barely sank in as I glided through the night. _This is the best way to get to where we need to go fast without being seen from the road. There's still people who drive about this late at night and with the sky clear and the moon so bright you'd likely be spotted._

_I doubt so at this speed._ I thought.

_Perhaps they wouldn't notice it was you, but they'd sure notice something. You'll start rumours that there are ghosts here about._ Zoë joked, but there was something that occurred to me.

_You can hear my thoughts?_ I asked.

_Yes. I am still linked with you through the dream, but now we're having a waking dream._ She explained.

_I see. This is rather marvellous. _I mused. _But if the shape of the landscape is right are we not nearing the road?_

_Yes. But we will have to cross it at some point. This is where we'll have most cover. Now brace yourself. _And to my horror my body began to speed up still.

_I am dhampir; I cannot run as fast as you could! _I said in alarm.

_Not as fast, but faster than this. _Zoë said and then the road loomed ahead.

There was a car travelling along it, somewhere in my mind I was aware that it was travelling quite fast, but to me it seemed to be travelling sedately as if they were out for a Sunday afternoon drive with no place to go but merely enjoy the open road. Regardless of this a quick calculation pointed out that given our speed and trajectory we were likely to meet with catastrophic consequences. Then about twenty foot from the road I took a hop, skip and jump and flew over the car, landing twenty foot the other side and still sprinting.

"Oh my." I gasped aloud and I realised I was hardly out of breath.

We descended into a shallow valley, but with cover from the road, and we slowed somewhat, although still one could not call it a human pace, more of that of a cheetah. There was a small outcrop of rocks surrounded by low scrubby hawthorn, we rounded this and there was the trickle of a stream and the sound of large mammalian hearts.

_I thought there were no deer around here._ I observed.

_It's not deer._ Zoë said, and before I could inquire further we were upon the herd and my body was leaping forth, taking down one of the biggest there.

_A pony? _I thought in horror as my arms wrapped around a thick neck, my fingers winding into messy mane as my mouth fixed onto the protruding vein.

_They are wild up here, the numbers only vaguely checked. They're big and good in an emergency. _Zoë thought.

Although I felt bad about drinking from a pony the blood was already flowing into my mouth and filling me with liquid light. It was divine, although I would never admit that to Billie, horses and ponies were on her forbidden list along with wolves and humans. As the blood filled me I felt myself align, become more centred. The control over my own body was reasserting itself and I felt Zoë grow dim. Once the pony was empty I lifted my head.

"Zoë?" I called.

_I'm still here but you're in control now. I'll instruct you on how to get rid of the carcass._ She replied.

_I cannot leave it here?_ I asked.

_If it's discovered here they'll investigate why a seemingly healthy pony died_. Zoë replied.

_It's not often we have to think of such things back home with so many carnivores. _I explained. _ What do you suggest I do?_

_Pick it up and carry it up to the top of that hill there. _Zoë stated, managing to turn my head in the direction she meant.

"Very well." I said, and looked down at the pony, wondering how I would manage to lift it and carry it without falling over.

_You underestimate yourself a lot._ Zoë said. _You have the strength to lift several ponies at once but you don't seem to think you can lift even this one. You can lift it._

"Yes I can lift it, but how am I supposed to carry it? It's so bulky." I observed.

_You are small but you can handle it. Stop doubting yourself; you're stronger than you give yourself credit for._

"But how do I do this?" I demanded.

_Rest it across your shoulders._

I wasn't sure; the pony had fairly long legs, would they not drag on the floor?

I decided that I should at least attempt it. I arranged the carcass of the pony and then braced myself before hefting it up onto my shoulders. I straightened my legs and standing up straight the hoofs barely scraped the floor. I ensured the weight of the dead animal was dispersed comfortably across my shoulders before I ran up the hill Zoë had indicated and stopped short of going over the edge of a cliff.

_Drop the pony over. It will look as if it's run over the cliff_. Zoë advised.

"But won't people expect more blood? With the height and the rocks bellow one would expect it to be a water bomb." I observed.

_Not necessarily. _Zoë said. _And by the time anyone comes across him he'll be mostly bones. The humans don't come here often._

"Very well." I observed and I moved back a bit from the edge of the cliff and dropped the carcass beside me lest I overbalance and fall over the cliff with it.

I manoeuvred it to the edge of the cliff and gave it a push with my foot and watched it tumble over and down onto the rocks below. I felt saddened that such a fate had befallen such a free and beautiful creature and without carnivores and the bigger scavengers about it seemed rather wasteful.

_It's how things must be._ Zoë said in conciliatory tones. _Let's get back to the farm and we can talk some more._

"Yes." I agreed and began running back to the farm although nowhere near as fast as Zoë had pushed me earlier. I did contemplate running as fast to see if I could, but I didn't want to push myself needlessly considering talking to Zoë was a drain on my energy reserves.

When I arrived back at the farm I caught sight of myself in the dark glass in the door. I looked a sight and suddenly I felt grimy. I had to wash before I settled down to sleep, and change into pyjamas of course, I could not really sleep in the fitted sweater and suit pants I had worn to meet Zoë but were now ruined due to my impromptu hunting trip.

"I need to shower." I stated when I was standing inside the kitchen.

_Go right ahead._ Zoë said kindly.

"Can you see through my eyes?" I asked.

_Yes._

"Then I would kindly ask that you vacate my body until I am once again settled in sleep." I stated.

_I'd rather not. I'd drain you again on entering._ She warned.

"I am up to full power and I would rather risk another drain than have you present when I shower. I know you no longer have solid physical form, but you are still my mother-in-law and that would be weird."

_You have a point I suppose. _Zoë replied. _You might feel a little dizzy you should sit down._

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and then I felt a wave of dizziness take me. When I felt it pass and looked up Zoë was floating nearby once more.

"Thank you." I said and Zoë bowed her head with a small smile. "I will be quick." I promised before I went up to the bedroom to collect my pyjamas then returned down to the bathroom.

I showered quickly, happy to wash the blood from my face, I had been very messy which was unusual for me. Once clean I wiped and dressed quickly. I brushed through my hair and braided it deciding I would have to go to sleep with it wet for I doubted Zoë could wait around indefinitely.

When I left the bathroom I found Zoë still floating in the kitchen, looking at the pictures fixed to the fridge by magnets. They were of Mal and I, also a lot of my family. I had fixed one of Mal with his parents too, they deserved some representation.

"Are you ready to merge once more?" I asked.

Zoë turned to me and she looked sad. She shook her head and pointed to the ceiling.

"In the bedroom? Shall I go to sleep first again?" I asked, although I had suspected this.

Zoë nodded.

"Very well." I said and I ensured the house was locked up once more before I climbed the stairs and settled once more into bed, this time under the covers as if I intended to sleep through the night.

_I didn't feel as if I was falling as I drifted to sleep once more, I merely floated into a dream where the parlour was definitely Victorian and I was dressed in a pale organza dress most definitely cut along early Victorian designs. I was dressed as a young wife, Zoë, her pale hair pulled up on her head and in her blue satin dress was every bit the family matriarch._

"_Welcome Elizabeth, I thought a spot of afternoon tea was in order." She said, indicating the tea set arranged on a little table between two very feminine armchairs._

"_Thank you for your consideration Mrs Llewellyn." I said with a polite curtsy before I sat._

"_Please we are family now Elizabeth, I invite you to call me Zoë." She said with a warm smile._

"_Then I would ask if you would please call me Liza." I stated._

"_Very well." Zoë said, picking up a fine china teapot and pouring tea into two cups. "Milk? Sugar?"_

"_Yes please." I replied._

"_I know this seems strange but I've always been fascinated by the Victorian times." She began. "All that ingenuity, all those social rituals and moral constraint. There was also a buried erotic side that all that repression seemed to catalyse into something really intense. I think that is why I had a sudden attraction to Jeremy. He was stoic, naturally a little standoffish, although I'm sure you can understand why, a vampire amongst humans has to be careful no matter how controlled they are. Of course I didn't know at the time, I just thought he was a pale handsome man with very sad eyes that seemed to stretch into an eternity I wanted to know."_

_The scene around us shifted and we were now sat in a homely looking bar; Jeremy was sat at a table all alone, looking pensive with his chin resting on his hand, a glass of whiskey before him. His other hand lay on top of a book, but it was clear he wasn't reading it, although he did pick it up whenever somebody approached his table. He did so in that moment as a group of young women passed the table, Zoë had been watching from another table where she was sat with a group of people, Brendan among them. He appeared to be the centre of attention while Zoë was there merely as his sister, it gave her the chance to slip away from the table and sit down opposite Jeremy._

_Jeremy clearly noticed that she was sat there, but he kept the book raised._

"_That's awful rude you know." She said. "Pretending that someone isn't there."_

"_So is sitting down uninvited." Jeremy replied as he turned a page in his book._

"_Well excuse me Mr Manners." Zoë said, rising to her feet. "May I sit down?"_

_Jeremy frowned behind the book, and then lowered it, looking up at Zoë with slight confusion._

"_What do you want?" He asked._

"_To know why you come out to a bar but shun anyone who comes near you. If you want solitude can you not get that at home?" Zoë asked._

"_I like the ambiance." Jeremy said with a slight smile as he placed the book down. "And what about you? You come here with lots of friends but seek out the one person sitting all alone and giving clear signals that they wish to remain alone?"_

"_Ah but you haven't read that situation right, they're me brother's friends not mine. I'm new to town and haven't made any friends, Brendan is trying to turn me into a social butterfly, but they're really not my people. Much too loud." Zoë said, rolling her eyes._

_Jeremy regarded her for a long moment and then turned his attention to the table where the people were all laughing raucously at one of their number balancing a beer glass on his nose. He turned back to Zoë and it was clear that he had come to a decision. He rose to his feet and gestured to the chair Zoë had recently occupied._

"_I would be honoured if you would join me Miss…" He prompted._

"_Raymond. Zoë Raymond." She said, as she sat down. "But you can call me Zoë."_

"_I'm Jeremy." He said, sitting also. "And do I detect an Irish accent?"_

"_What of it?" Zoë asked, suddenly on guard._

"_I like it. So lilting. Like music." Jeremy said with a smile._

"_Yeah. Well it was hardly a stretch considering we're in Dublin." Zoë replied with the slightest hint of animosity, wondering if Jeremy was teasing her. "And you have an accent too. Welsh right? Although you hide it under all them fancy tones."_

"_You're right, I am Welsh I am." Jeremy said, his accent thickening considerably._

"_Why hide it?" She asked._

"_Force of habit." Jeremy stated and it was clear that was something on which he would not elaborate. "Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to you." She said with a shrug as she ran her fingers up and down her glass of stout._

"_Why?" Jeremy asked with a frown, he seemed surprised that she was interested in him._

"_Other than the fact that you're devilishly handsome?" She asked with a wicked smile that reminded me so much of Mal._

"_There is that, but you don't strike me as someone who's superficial." Jeremy said, giving her a thoughtful look._

"_Ok, I haven't got a specific reason, you just seem interesting to me. There's something about you that I like. I get feelings about people and I'm usually quite accurate. You're an interesting sort, all passive on the surface but there's many depths to you. I'd like to plum them, to fine out what lies within." Zoë finished intensely, her eyes never leaving Jeremy's, it was hard to be sure that she even blinked. _

_Jeremy was clearly caught for a moment, unable to look away, but then he closed his eyes and turned his face from her._

"_Believe me, they're better left unplumbed." He said in a low voice._

"_Why?" She asked, turning her head to face him even though his eyes remained closed._

"_I am a dangerous person to know." He said in a low warning voice._

"_Why? Are you a serial killer?" Zoë asked sarcastically._

"_Not any more." Jeremy said with the swiftness of those practiced in the art of telling the truth without being completely honest, a true vampire trick._

_Zoë took it as a joke and she laughed._

"_If that's so then it's in the past. As long as you've given it up I'm sure not to hold it against you." She announced and toasted him before taking a sip of her drink._

"_You're very kind." Jeremy observed._

_There was a slight shift in the scene, time had gone by and Zoë was entering the bar with Brendan and his friends, but she broke from them immediately and came over to Jeremy's table. Jeremy stood with old-fashioned manners._

"_It's a pleasure to see you again Zoë." He said, not reaching out for her hand although I was certain he wanted to. "I hope you don't mind but since I was expecting you tonight I took the liberty of ordering you a drink."_

"_What did you order?" Zoë asked, sitting down._

"_Something called a 'tequila sunrise'." He said with a slight frown._

"_So we're on to the cocktails." Zoë said with amusement. "How come you didn't order 'sex on the beach' or a 'long hard screw'?"_

"_This one looked pretty on the menu." Jeremy said, holding up the cocktail list and it wasn't clear whether he was deliberately misunderstanding her question or whether he really missed Zoë's hint of using the double entendre._

"_It is pretty." Zoë said as a waitress brought two glasses to the table filled with the luminous orange and pink drink. "But also very sweet." She said, taking a sip through a black straw._

"_You don't like it?" He asked, worried he had ordered wrong._

"_It's not something I'd go for normally, but if you're not willing to experiment then life's just boring." She said with a shrug as she drank more of her cocktail, draining the glass by half. "You're not drinking?" She asked._

_Jeremy shook his head._

"_You always order a drink but you never drink it." Zoë observed._

"_I don't drink anymore." He said, almost wistfully as he regarded the glass._

"_Oh?"_

"_I'm…a recovering alcoholic." He said._

"_But you come in a bar every night?" Zoë asked in shock._

"_I think it's character building to test your resolve. If I can come in here every night and order a drink and not touch it then I'm winning." He said firmly._

"_You must have a will of steel." Zoë observed. "That's an admirable quality."_

"_Thank you." Jeremy said with true gratitude._

_There was a shift again, although Zoë and Jeremy remained seated where they were, only their outfits and the drinks on the table changed. Jeremy was looking a little nervous, but he took a deep breath and leant forward, closer to Zoë._

"_Would you like to meet somewhere else tomorrow?" He asked._

"_Like where?" Zoë asked with a frown._

"_Would you like to see a movie?" He suggested._

"_Like a date?" Zoë asked cautiously, it was clearly something she wanted but didn't want to appear to be too eager._

"_Like a change of scenery." Jeremy said softly, looking into his drink, he too was nervous of making it anything more than what Zoë was willing. "I would like to see you outside of this place."_

"_Here's to a change of scenery." Zoë said, holding up her glass in a toast._

_And the scene did change; they were waking along a street in the dark, the streetlights creating little pools of safety. They were walking close enough to hold hands, but not quite doing so. Finally they stopped outside an apartment building._

"_Well this is me." Zoë said, looking at Jeremy expectantly, and it was only now you could see that they were more or less the same height._

"_Yes." Jeremy said, looking into her eyes. "I've seen you safely home."_

"_Would you like to come in?" She asked quickly._

"_I would love to, but I have to be up early in the morning." Jeremy invented quickly._

"_I…I understand." Zoë said sadly and she turned away from him, walking to the door._

"_What's wrong?" Jeremy asked._

"_I understand, you just want to be friends." She said with resignation._

"_If I was wise I would want that." Jeremy said softly._

"_You don't want to be friends?" Zoë asked, looking hurt._

"_I want more." Jeremy said firmly and then as if he couldn't help himself he pulled Zoë to him and kissed her._

_Zoë melted against him, wrapping her arms about him as her body became boneless. Jeremy was lost too for a long moment before he pried himself away from Zoë, looking horrified._

"_I…I'm sorry." He stammered, backing away. "I'll understand if you never want to see me again." And with that he moved away quickly, leaving Zoë standing in a daze that she kept about her all the way to her apartment._

"_One would think you would never see him again, that he would disappear from your life for good." I observed. _

"_I can be quite determined when the mood takes me and it didn't really take long for me to track down where he was staying. It was a grand house on the outskirts of Dublin. Definitely a sign that he had money, not that it was important, but it did ad a little more to the mystery. When he answered the door it was with a mixture of horror and happiness. He was happy to see me again, but horrified that I was so caught up by him to seek him out. I think he would have taken away that night to somewhere far away, but I promised him that there wasn't nowhere in the world where he could hide from me, I would track him down. I know I might have come across as a bit of a stalker, but that night he decided to confide in me his secret, to give me one last chance to escape his clutches, or so he thought._

"_What he told me was unbelievable and there really was darkness in his past, but he was making himself a better person, and that's what mattered. I wasn't afraid of him, I should have been after all the stuff he told me he'd done, but something inside of me told me I could trust him now. That he wasn't a danger to me. You see, I didn't realise it when I was alive, but I was psychic. All those feelings and instincts was linked to that, but I didn't see me first proper ghost until I became a vampire. Before then all I got was the odd flicker in the corner of my eye from time to time, or something on the edge of hearing I couldn't quite make out._

"_But I'm getting ahead now. I didn't know that at the time, only that I usually fared well when going with my gut feeling. Of course we took things slow, Jeremy required it and I played a little on me Catholic beliefs to make him feel better even though I hadn't practiced since I'd left home since it didn't make him seem so old fashioned. Of course it wasn't mainly for that reason, even though he was a Methodist and from a time when religion was more important, people were still people and they found ways around such laws. Especially with him being a soldier away fighting in foreign parts."_

"_Did it bother you?" I asked, after all she claimed to be Catholic and perhaps she found it uncomfortable._

"_Of course not. Everybody has a past." She said and it was clear she wasn't willing to share that._

"_So when did you, consummate your relationship?" I asked, wondering if I had a right to._

"_It really wasn't too long after we met, maybe six months or so. The chemistry between us was much too strong to resist. It happened to be completely spontaneous. We were having a quite night in front of a movie and we got to kissing and there was no holding back after that. I don't think you want details, but Jeremy knew enough to ensure my safety. Of course there was one thing we didn't know."_

"_About dhampir?" I guessed._

"_Yes. Jeremy had succeeded in cutting himself out of vampire society so completely that he didn't get the memo about the half vampires. So I fell pregnant and that was worrying. We sought out the closest vampires he knew who despite still drinking human blood could be trusted. That was the Irish coven and they told us that there were such things as half vampires in the world and that I was in for a very hard time. That's when Jeremy took me off to his farm in Wales, it was secluded enough that we wouldn't be disturbed and could set everything up. His friends gave us good advice, but nothing could prepare us. Not really." Zoë said sadly. "But all that hardship was more than made up for when I opened my brand new vampire eyes and the first thing I should see are these two glimmering emeralds set in a cute little face, a mop of brown hair on his head. He was the spit of Jeremy, but from the word go I knew he was my Malachite."_

"_Where did the name originate?" I asked. "Brendan has given his theories, but I would like to know from you if you are willing."_

"_It just seemed right, in fact the first thing I said, my little Malachite. It was the clarity of waking a vampire. I had always liked the name Malachi, but me granddad was named that and it was seen as bad luck in my family to name a child after a family member who was still alive. Then there was Malachite's eyes, so very green, but Emerald is just such a girls name and I couldn't lumber him with that, but Malachite seemed perfect for him. My Malachite, such a character from the word go, and so much like me. I doted on him, not that I neglected Jeremy. We were a happy little family and we still would be if it hadn't been for the Volturi."_

"_They are horrible people." I said, putting a comforting arm about Zoë. "They stole my childhood with my parents. I was seven when I was finally reunited with them. For a dhampir that is mostly fully-grown. I know you can argue that I know them now, but the Volturi stole those early years."_

"_It is still bad that you lost them early years." Zoë said kindly. "The Volturi have a lot to answer for."_

"_Yes. However, losing their foothold in America must have hurt somewhat." I said with a chuckle. "However I think that is not important right now, so much has happened I have forgotten to broach the subject I wished to contact you over in the first place."_

"_What subject is that?"_

"_How do we get our Malachite to read your note?" I asked._

"_Normally I'd threaten him with the naughty step, but he's not three anymore." Zoë replied._

"_No. And for the most part he is not stubborn, that is me. I am the stubborn difficult one in our relationship. It's usually me who will not listen to reason and overreact. Mal is usually patient and supportive giving me the right amount of pushing to do the sensible thing. I'm not sure how to be the one doing the nudging. Especially when Mal usually does what I ask without question."_

"_The note doesn't really matter now, as long as he knows I'm proud of him and happy with the family he's creating around him." Zoë stated. "I'm sad that I can't be a proper part of his life, but I will always look out for him for as long as I can."_

"_I will tell him." I said with a smile. "Although there was one matter that worried him that I really have no idea how to explain."_

"_What's that?"_

"_If you're here and you're a ghost, sorry spirit, then it means you're not with Jeremy somewhere happy and looking down on him." I explained._

"_That is a harder one to comprehend." Zoë said, looking thoughtful. "How opposed are you to lying to Malachite?"_

"_You are actively encouraging me to lie to Mal?" I asked aghast._

"_Not even if it's for his own piece of mind?"_

"_I find that lies eventually have a way of revealing themselves. It would hurt him more in the long run if I were to lie even if it is for his own good." I stated._

_Zoë nodded._

"_He has to read the note. Once he reads it I can move on." Zoë said._

"_I know you are lying to me. You said you would always look out for him."_

"_Yes. From heaven. Now that I know he has a happy life and he knows that I can move on." She said firmly._

_I still didn't believe Zoë, but I realised it was for the best. There was little left to do than to say our goodbyes._

Then I was waking up in my bed and it was morning. I could still feel Zoë's presence, but I could no longer see her, the effects of the spell had worn off for the most part.

I got up and went about my normal routine, thinking all day of how I would tell Mal I had spoken with his mother. Now that it was done I was beginning to think that it would have been best to let well enough alone, but it was too late to think of such things. The deed was done and if there were to be consequences I had to face them.

After I had scrubbed the house from top to bottom there was little I could do, the freezer and pantry was full of baked goods, there were no more rooms for me to decorate, nothing for me to organise. There was still the boxes in the attic, but given that Mal had made his feelings clear about me going up and down the ladder whilst here on my own I thought it best I avoided such action. I had gone against his wishes enough this weekend without adding more to my list of crimes. Especially one that would worry him so and possibly make him not want to leave me on my own ever again.

Instead I decided to go for a walk, taking a little picnic with me, since it was such a nice day and the forecast was good. Mal had warned me not to believe the forecasters, but if I stayed in the house I was likely to go mad.

I decided to walk up to the upper fields, the sheep were out on the common so I didn't have to worry about animals trampling me, and where I decided to settle with my blanket was private land so I didn't have to worry about humans disturbing me. I merely had to admire the view while I ate my food and read my book afterwards, whiling away the hours as the sun moved across the sky.

I must have fallen asleep because it was with a start that I awoke and realised there was somebody approaching. My moment of alarm was quickly stifled when I realised it was Mal before I saw him approaching from the gate off to my right.

"What you doing all the way out here?" He asked.

"I was going mad in the house, there is nothing left to do." I said, tapping the blanket beside me, hoping that he would sit with me, and he did.

"Yeah I saw. I don't think the old house was that clean when it was first built. What's the matter?" He asked, knowing my habits well.

"I was merely bored. All I have left to do are things I would rather not attempt alone in case of accidents." I replied, and then something occurred to me. "How are you home?"

"Not happy to see me?" Mal asked. "Fine, I'll go back." He joked, making as if to leave.

"Of course I am happy to see you." I said, placing my hand to his arm. "I merely thought that I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well Bryn Jones was heading home early so I nicked a lift with him, I don't think my liver could take another night keeping up with Dai Gob. I forgot how much he can put away and I can't keep up with him anymore. I've just grown out of it." Mal explained.

"Well I'm happy you're back early." I said, wrapping my arms about him. "But had I known I would have prepared a basket for two and we could have had a romantic picnic watching the sunset."

"The sunsets behind us." Mal reminded me. "But we could maybe go back and get some supplies and we could stay out here and share a romantic sunrise together." He added as he began to kiss at me.

As wonderful as that thought was, I could not be intimate with Mal until I had told him of my contact with his mother. Part of me felt that in a sense it was a betrayal and I was wrong to indulge in Mal until I had cleared the air.

"There is something we must talk about first." I said softly.

"That sounds serious." Mal said, raising his head and looking at me with a concerned frown.

"There's no easy way to put this." I stated. "Malachite, I spoke with your mother."

Mal merely looked at me in incomprehension.

"What's more, it was not through accident but design on my part." I confessed.

"How?" He demanded.

"I conducted a séance and she came to me." I stated.

"Why?"

"I…I wanted to find a way to convince you to read the note. I am sorry."

"Just…just tell me exactly what you did." Mal stammered and he was close to being angry.

"After you left I was trying to think of a way to change your mind about the note." I explained quickly. "I thought that if I could speak with Zoë she may have an idea how to convince you, but could think of no way to contact her. In the mean time I went to Cardiff and while walking through one of those old arcades I came across a witch shop. The witch in there gave me a few pointers and I bought that which I would need. I did not attempt anything until last night to ensure I was well rested beforehand."

"Why did you do this on your own?" Mal asked. "What if something went wrong?"

"Something did go wrong." I admitted. "But lucky for me Lexi arrived before I had attempted anything and she aided me in connecting with Zoë, only it drained me due to my boosting abilities."

"You got drained? Oh Liza, what if you had done it on your own?" Mal asked in concern.

"I was foolish." I stated.

"So if it drained you how did you talk to Mam?" He asked with a frown.

"In my dream." I stated. "We spoke in my dream, then I allowed her to ride my body for a while in order to get me blood. She advised me to drink a pony. Was that permitted?"

"As long as you don't make it a regular thing." Mal said. "But you let her ride you again? Don't you mean possess? Like she did before."

"She hadn't meant for you to notice that, she blamed it on our uncanny bond." I stated.

"So that makes it ok then?" Mal demanded.

"She had an opportunity to communicate one last time with her little Malachite and she took it." I replied.

"She didn't think that it might just freak me out?" He asked.

"She was going to hide it in her journal and place it back in the dressing table for me to come across by accident." I explained.

"It's still creepy." Mal said with a slight shiver.

"I think you are determined not to give in at all and will counter any argument I give, regardless of how reasonable it is. You are acting stubborn Malachite Llewellyn, almost unreasonably so. You are acting like me at my worst." I stated, pulling away from him and folding my arms as I gave him a stern look.

Mal didn't respond.

"Tell me Malachite, what would you say to me if our positions were reversed? Would you not think that I was being my usual stubborn self and I should at least open my mind to the possibility of relenting?" I asked.

"I would ask you to reconsider and if you won't I'd try some other way to talk you around." He admitted.

"That is all I am trying to do here." I stated. "Besides, Zoë said there's no need to read the letter now, she merely wished to tell you how proud she is of the man you've grown into and how happy she is to see that you're building a family around you. Nothing sinister at all."

Mal looked down for a moment, and then lifted his head.

"Is that all it says?" He asked.

"I haven't read the letter, but Zoë gave me the gist of it." I stated.

"I guess…I guess it wouldn't hurt to read it." He said and pulled the letter from his pocket.

"You had it with you the whole time?" I asked.

"Part of me was hoping that away from the farm I'd pluck up the courage and open it." Mal said solemnly and then he gave a half smile, as if attempting to lighten his own mood. "And another part wanted to remove temptation out of your way so you didn't read it over the weekend."

"Oh honestly Malachite." I said, rolling my eyes, although I was starting to feel the relief that he was about to open the note.

Mal chuckled for a moment, before taking a deep breath as he worked a finger beneath the flap on the envelope.

"Well here goes." He said and opened it quickly, pulling out a piece of folded paper that was slightly yellow with age.

He unfolded the paper and then glanced at it before handing it to me.

"Can you read it out? My eyes don't seem to want to focus at the moment." He stated.

"Very well." I said, taking the note from him and I began to read what was written there.

_**To my dearest Malachite,  
My darling baby boy, although you're not a baby any more, not even a boy. You have grown into a fine man, my son. It gladdens me to know that you were able to grow into a respectable man, a husband, and soon to be a father, despite the dark tragedy so early in your life. You were loved and well brought up and I wish I could have been there, but the Volturi cut me from my mortal binds. I was there with you in spirit though. I watched, as you grew, seeing every thing that happened to you but unable to reach you. There were so many times I wanted to comfort you and couldn't my poor little lad, my poor Malachite.  
I watched with anger as Gianna treated you so badly, taking it out on you because she was ordered to look after you. If I'd had more power, oh to be a poltergeist, I would have made her suffer. But I am just a ghost, a voice on the air. I had no power in Volterra; all I could do was witness.  
Thank goodness for Essie and Tobias, they kept you afloat, stopped the evil from corrupting you. They ensured you got out, because Aro had never intended on killing you, he wanted you as his own little protégé. He knew what you could do but wanted proof of how powerful you really were. He thought threatening you would get you to use it; I guess he didn't count on your iron will. You did well my boy, hiding your power from him for as long as you could, he never did fully grasp how powerful you are my Malachite. I doubt he knows it even now.  
I was with you all through that time in Volterra, keeping watch over you when you slept, trying all ways to contact you, but other than a few occasions in your deepest dreams it proved impossible. I couldn't reach you because you followed Jeremy and not me. You weren't psychic and I wasn't powerful enough in Volterra to reach you in any capacity. I had no true power there.  
I followed you when you returned here to Hafod Uchaf, I was happy that you remembered the way. Imagine my surprise to find Brendan here. That he was a vampire, and he was able to take care of you. You had a lot of fun under this roof, I know that, I was aware of that, but I couldn't follow you afterwards. I was stuck here, I don't know how, the fetter of this place proved too strong to resist. I was stuck and even though I had more power I still couldn't get through to you. No matter how hard I tried.  
And then you went and Brendan was worried, but I couldn't ask him what was worrying him about you. Then he left too and I was stuck here with no way of knowing what was going on. Where were you in the world? What were you doing? Were you still alive? Although I was certain that if you had crossed over I would have felt it, you are still that much a part of me.  
You are back now my Malachite and what's more you are complete again, you have your own little family. Liza seems to know you well, know what you need even when you don't. It was right to clear the old room, keeping it a tomb to me and your father was not the right thing to do. And what's more she is psychic, finally I have a way to communicate with you. She has given me the chance to finally reach you my darling boy. I can finally tell you how proud I am of you, you were a brave little boy and now you do me proud because of the man you've grown into. And a doctor no less, Jeremy would be proud too.  
There is no harm to Liza I assure you, or to your unborn child, if there was even the slightest risk I never would have attempted this. She will just think she's been asleep, possibly she will have dreamt, but otherwise she won't feel anything. I really couldn't pass up the chance to write to you before I fade away.  
I wish you well in your life to come and lots of happiness for you and Liza and however many children you eventually have together. If only I could be there, but it's not meant to be. All I can do is give you my well wishes and I promise not to ride in your wife's skin again. I'm sorry I had to do it like this but it was the only way.  
Please forgive me  
Mam**_

My voice broke slightly at the end and tears pattered on the paper, but they weren't mine, they were Mal's.

"I'm sorry Mam." He whispered, "I should have known you wouldn't hurt Liza."

A slight breeze whirled through the still evening air and tendril of cold seemed to wrap around the both of us for we were sitting so close together. The cold was somewhat disconcerting at first, but there was a sense of reassurance that came with it. Mal placed his hand up to his cheek as if someone had kissed him there. He smiled almost sadly.

"Thanks Mam." He whispered. "I love you loads."

The cold air tightened about us for a moment before dissipating, leaving the evening feeling warmer than before.

"Is she still there?" Mal asked.

I was unsure if I could actually succeed but I let my power unfold from me. Truly it is hard to sufficiently describe how I manage it, if I think about it too much I fail. I merely will it and reach out, although now I was reaching out blindly for Zoë but no matter the direction I searched I felt nothing that indicated she was near, no drain upon my energy, no sudden spectral visions.

"As far as I can tell she is gone." I stated carefully, unsure how Mal would receive the news.

"Do you think she's moved on?" He asked hopefully.

"She said that once you read her note she would." I replied.

"I hope she has. Not because I don't want her around, but because I want her to be happy with Dad and not stuck here all alone because she can't communicate with the living. At least not without a lot of what sounds complicated and well draining for you." Mal stated.

"I would willingly link with her again for you." I said sincerely.

"But it's not like we could really communicate so there wouldn't be a point. I want her to be with Dad and happy." Mal said firmly.

"I believe they are up there this very moment reuniting." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said, pulling me into his side. "Finally together in death as they were in life."

"You sound lighter." I observed, settling further into him.

"It's a relief to know that Mam is happy now, and well to know that she got a chance to see me as a grown up. I would have liked to maybe talk with her but it's better that she got to move on." He babbled on.

"It doesn't upset you?" I asked, taking his hand, entwining my fingers with his.

"No, because she hasn't died, that happened years ago. It's more like she's been released from prison. I know I can never see her again, I mean not in this world anyway, but I couldn't see her anyway, and now she's not suffering."

"Then I am happy you see it that way." I said, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Thank you." He said, placing his hand over mine as he rubbed his cheek against it, I chose not to note how stubbly it felt in that moment, before he brought my fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"For what?" I asked.

"As strange as it sounds this actually gives me some closure. I mean I'm not completely over my parents' deaths, can you ever truly get over something like that?"

"No." I agreed, wrapping my arms about him and hugging him tightly as I placed my head to his shoulder.

"But knowing that there is something beyond this life and that they're together again helps a lot." He said, finding my hand and entwining our fingers once more. "That's a nice thought, even for us."

"I don't ever intend to die or let you die." I said firmly, sitting across his lap so that I could look deep into his eyes. "I hate to think of my mortality, it seems redundant to our kind, but it is always a possibility somewhere along the way. Still I do not like to think about it and I will not have you thinking about it either."

"You're beautiful when you're bossy." He said, stroking my cheek.

"Don't change the subject." I said firmly.

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do?" Mal said with a pout.

"You're incorrigible." I said, shaking my head. "And if it were not for those bristles I'd kiss you right now."

"You really won't kiss me unless I've had a shave?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"No." I said, moving away.

"Well I can't really shave out here can I?" He said, as if he had foiled my plan.

"What if I were to tell you that I had your electric razor in the basket?" I prompted.

"I'd ask why you would pack that if you were up here on your own and not expecting me back?" Mal replied. "Unless it had something to do with the vibrations of course." He added with a growl in my ear.

"Malachite, honestly, as if I need mechanical assistance when I have you." I purred, kissing at his temple since it wasn't bristly.

"I thought you wouldn't kiss me until I'd shaved." He observed.

"Well I have to find ways around it." I said, rubbing my nose against his. "Although I would very much like you to shave. Or perhaps let me shave you as we bathe together."

"Well I can't argue with that." Mal said, pulling me even closer as he stroked the back of my neck.

"Then let us return to the house and settle in for the night." I coaxed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

We gathered up the things I had brought before making our way back to the farmhouse. I ran the bath while Mal ensured the house was securely locked and all the blinds and curtains were drawn. I believe that he shot every bolt available too so that we had complete and utter privacy within our house.

"You know that laundry rooms' a lot better since you cleared it out." He observed as he ensured the kitchen door was locked. "It doesn't smell of old boots anymore. I'm glad you sorted it. Where did all the rubbish go?"

"I took it to the skips." I replied.

"Don't want to sound like I'm dissing you or anything, but how?" He asked. "It's a bit high for you to reach."

"I know, that's why I went to seek help from Mair. She was busy with the farm shop, by the way why didn't you tell me about it? I would much rather purchase our vegetables and eggs from there until we can produce our own. That is not important at the moment, Mair was busy but she leant me the use of her grandson Arwel. He was tall enough even if he didn't speak much. I think I may have inadvertently made him think that I was trying to secure him as a friend for Billie, I merely hope it doesn't colour his judgement against her when she arrives for he is around the same age as she appears to be."

"You can't help but like Billie." Mal stated. "He'd have to try really hard not to like her."

"I know Billie is very likable, but he is a teenage boy and I'm sure you can appreciate how contrary they can be." I observed.

"If Arwel is anything like his mother then he'll make Billie feel welcome no matter what his personal feelings are." Mal assured me.

"I hope so for Billie's sake. I want her to make friends her 'own age' so she will have some idea of how to go about it when she starts school."

"It will be good for her." Mal observed.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"It can wait until later." He said, "I'm looking forward to you shaving me."

"Then let us begin." I observed, and hand in hand we made our way to the bathroom.

* * *

**Needless to say next week's chapter will most likely be posted later than Thursday. I will try and get it back on track, but it may take a few weeks.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, Cara Gracious, Jaboo101 and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

I pulled the blankets straight, smoothing them out once more on the single bed.

"Liza, I don't think you're going to get it more perfect than that." Mal observed from the door.

"I know, but I want everything to be just right." I said, feeling somewhat agitated.

"Yeah, but Billie's not really going to notice, and at this rate we're going to be late. I think she'd be less happy if we're late picking her up than if her room isn't up to standard." Mal stated.

"You're right of course." I said, straightening up and closing my eyes before holding my hand out to Mal. "Guide me downstairs before I am tempted to make more improvements."

"Ok." Mal said, suppressing his chuckle as he took my hand and led me from the little room and down the stairs.

Once I was certain we were in the kitchen I opened my eyes.

"Did you turn off the light?" I asked.

Mal sighed and waved his hand.

"It's off." He stated. "Now let's get going in case there's traffic."

"At this time of night?" I asked in surprise for it was a Wednesday.

"Probably not, but we got to get past Ystrad hospital yet." He replied.

"We are going." I assured him as we made our way out to the garden and into the garage where the Land Rover was parked.

We set out into the night and I was on pins the whole time. What if they were delayed? What if something was wrong with the flight? I would not feel safe until I saw my little sister safe in front of me. Some concern was allowed for Carlisle too, but being full vampire he was more likely to survive a plane crash.

Eventually we reached the airport, stopping briefly to watch a plane fly low above us before we drove around to the entrance of the airport. Mal found a space in the temporary car park. This was closer to the terminal than the long stay car park. We made our way to the glass fronted structure and entered into the arrivals area.

"Has their plane landed yet?" I asked.

"They should be landing right about now." Mal said, checking his watch.

"I will be thankful when Billie is safe here before us." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said, putting his arm around me.

It was an excruciating five-minuet wait before a group of people began flooding through the gate. Billie and Carlisle were among the first wave and I was so happy to see my little sister. I moved as close to the barrier and accepted her embrace over the dividing belt. I had to move her along until we reached the gap and then I pulled her to me fully.

"Liza you are here." She said with delight as she tightened her arms about me before moving on to Mal. "And you too Mal. We're here in Wales and it's the middle of the night but I'm so wired I don't think I'm gonna sleep."

She was wound up tighter than a top and I was somewhat worried that she may be too hyper to sleep this night. As much to ensure myself as Billie, I tapped her on the arm and said, "You'll get used to the time difference."

"I guess I will." She said, looking a little distracted as Mal took up her suitcase and backpack.

Before she could protest I looped my arm through Billie's, drawing her close to my side and then turned my attention to Carlisle.

"Welcome to Wales Grandfather." I said, placing my right arm about him as my left arm was still looped through Billie's.

"It's good to visit again." Carlisle said with a smile as he hugged me in return. "It's been a long while since I was last here."

"When was that?" Mal asked.

"Sometime during the Industrial Revolution." Carlisle replied as he stepped back. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we cannot stand around all night." I observed.

"The car's this way." Mal said, nodding toward the car park.

"The temporary car park is not too far away." I assured Billie as we began to move for she seemed exhausted beneath the burst of hyper energy.

"I'm just happy to finally be landed. That plane was becoming a nightmare. My ears popped I don't know how many times. It was actually quite painful." She stated.

"Next time you should take some boiled candies and suck them just before landing." I replied, making a mental note to purchase some for her return trip.

"I'll do that." She said with a nod.

"So Billie bach, are you hungry?" Mal asked, placing his arm about both of us as we prepared to cross the road, which was now busy with the traffic of the new arrivals leaving the airport.

"A little." She replied.

"Then we'll treat you to a Maccy D on the way home." Mal stated.

"I come all the way to Wales and you feed me McDonalds?" Billie asked with a laugh.

"We'll make you something more traditional tomorrow." I assured her. "But for tonight we'll buy you a burger on the way home."

"Will you two be eating too?" She asked.

"It's near midnight, we've had all the food we require before sleep." I stated for I could not begin to consider eating at the moment, besides Mal and I really had eaten not three hours before and I doubted he would wish to eat a burger either.

"In that case is there something I can eat at your place? I'd rather just get to your farm." Billie stated and I suppose after travelling for such a long time she would want to merely be finished for the time being.

"I think we can make you some sandwiches." I observed as I could think of nothing else we had at the farm that could create a quick meal.

Billie placed her arm about me as we walked the last few paces to the Land Rover. I opened the back door for her while Mal placed the luggage in the back. Once Billie had climbed into the back I shut her door and climbed into the passenger seat and fastened my belt, reminding Billie to do so also. Carlisle climbed into the back to sit beside Billie as Mal slid in beside me and then we were leaving the airport. Moving at a slow but steady pace through the heavy traffic.

"How was the flight?" I asked, looking into the back.

Carlisle glanced at Billie a moment, giving her a chance to answer, but she was busy looking out of her window as we went past the terminal building.

"As well as we could expect." Carlisle replied. "There was very little turbulence, the company was pleasant and the in-flight movie not too dire."

"I'm glad." I replied.

"How was the transfer in London?" Mal asked as he took the roundabout and now we could move somewhat faster as most of the traffic left us behind.

"Our plane landed on time so we had an hour wait before we could board, but I suppose it's better than having to rush between terminals, we only had to stroll." Carlisle replied.

"Good. I hate having to rush to connection flights. I always worry about our luggage too. Will they get it off the one plane and load it on the next in time." Mal observed.

"I always have that worry, but I ensure the I can replace all the items if worse comes to the worse." Carlisle remarked.

"As do I." I replied. "You taught me well Grandfather."

"Is that a Disney castle?" Billie asked suddenly as we passed the lighted turrets amongst the trees.

"That's the fairy castle." Mal said with amusement.

"Fairy castle? Do real fairies live there?" Billie asked with wonder, and given all I had learned over the past few weeks I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it if I hadn't known the true history of the castle.

"It's really called Castell Coch. It was built as a playhouse of sorts by a rich Victorian marquise in the Gothic style. Although the conical roofs are hardly accurate, but I suppose they were looking for fairy tale mystique as opposed to feasible fortification." I explained.

"Really? That's amazing. Can you imagine having a playhouse like that? Can you actually go around it?" Billie asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Can we?"

"Not right now, it is closed. But we will visit there sometime over the next fortnight." I replied, happy that she had asked for I had intended to take Billie there all along.

"I can't wait." She said wistfully and was silent for a moment before adding. "What else is there to see? Will I get to see it?"

"Of course."

"This is amazing. I'm actually in another country and we're driving on the other side of the road. And look at the licence plates, they're different. How long until we get there now?" She babbled excitedly.

"Fifteen minuets if the traffic's with us." Mal observed.

I caught Billie nodding before she returned to looking out of the window.

"How are you both settling in?" Carlisle asked.

"Liza's been a whirlwind." Mal replied. "The whole place is newly decorated and clean. I don't think it's ever been so good."

"You know me Grandfather, I have to have everything just right." I stated. "Now that it is I am thoroughly relaxed and beginning to enjoy my time here."

"I'm glad to hear it." Carlisle observed. "Perhaps on my next visit I will ask Esme along."

"Not that I won't be delighted to receive you, but when are you visiting next? Hopefully not for all of my checkups, I should hate to put you out in such a way." I said.

"I have enlisted the help of a friend to oversee your scheduled check ups." Carlisle stated. "I thought it would be more practical to have a professional to examine you as opposed to Mal. She has experience and knows what to look for. Besides, Mal you care so much for Liza that you might over react about something quite normal without meaning to."

"I guess I would." Mal agreed. "Or I might ignore something vital not being an expert and all."

"Who is this person?" I asked.

"Dr Kayla Trellis. She's the head of the antenatal department in Ystrad Hospital." Carlisle replied.

"Is she one of us?" I asked.

"No. She is human."

"Then does she know of our kind?" I asked with worry, how would I explain my elevated temperature and heart rate if she did not?

"How long now?" Billie asked suddenly, and it took a moment to realise what she was referring to for it had no relation to the current conversation.

"Ten minuets." Mal replied and I realised she was not particularly aware of the conversation, merely anxious to be at the farm.

I turned in my seat and tapped her hand before assuring her, "Not long now Sister. We'll let you open and close the gate if you like."

"There's a gate?" She asked, perking up somewhat.

"We can't let the sheep escape." Mal stated.

"Sheep? When can I meet the sheep?" She asked.

"Friday maybe. I'll arrange it with Dai Gob for you to help with the hands for the day." Mal stated.

"Dai Gob? That's a funny name." She said with a chuckle.

"It's a nickname cause he's so gobby, but don't call him it to his face or he'll make your life hell." Mal warned.

"I'll try not to." She promised, as then drifted away from the conversation once more.

"Who is Dai?" Carlisle asked.

"He's the head hand." Mal replied. "He's been looking after the farm since Brendan left, but he was always around before that."

"Does he know the secret?"

"No." Mal replied. "No one does, they think we're human."

"Then I will have to avoid going out if it's sunny." Carlisle observed.

"Will that be a problem for you Grandfather?" I asked with concern.

"Not really. It just helps to prepare. I would hate to expose you to your neighbours." He assured me.

"Thanks." Mal replied with a smile before turning onto the mountain road.

When we reached the gate he stopped.

"Do you still want to get the gate?" He asked Billie.

"Yes." She said, before jumping out of the car and running to the gate.

She went to the wrong side at first, but quickly rectified her mistake, holding the gate open while we pulled through and closing it before climbing back into the car. Once we reached the farmhouse Mal pulled into the garage and I led Billie to the back door while Mal and Carlisle organised the luggage.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked as we stepped into the kitchen.

"Sandwiches will be fine." She considered. "Maybe some potato chips. Something light I guess. Oh and can you tell me where the bathroom is, I really didn't like the facilities on the plane, they were scary and I've been busting since Heathrow."

"Why didn't you say, there were places we could have stopped along the way." I observed, unhappy that she had been uncomfortable but had refrained from telling me.

Billie merely shrugged and I decided it was not worth a discussion so late at night, or early in the morning to use the correct time of day. I merely told her where the bathroom was located and allowed her to go about her business.

"This is a very nice farm." Carlisle observed as he and Mal came in through the door. "How long has this house stood?"

"I'm not sure, but my family has worked the land here for centuries. I know they'd been here generations even before Dad was born. Of course this really wouldn't do for a modern farm, that's why the new buildings were built, but I really like this house and wouldn't want a new one."

"I always find there's something of an atmosphere in old houses that you don't get in new ones." Carlisle observed happily.

"That's cause they're full of ghosts." Mal said jokingly, but there was a clear hysterical edge that Carlisle took note of, but Billie returned before he could comment.

"Isn't this kitchen fantastic." She observed as she linked her arm through Carlisle's. "It's all homey and farmy, but massive too."

"It's a good kitchen." Carlisle agreed.

"What sandwich would you like?" I offered thinking it best to get her fed and settled into bed before she became too excited.

Billie looked thoughtful as she drifted over to me, glancing into the pantry.

"PB and J." She observed grinning widely and I rolled my eyes, knowing I would have to become the bossy big sister over her choice.

"Not before bed, you will be hyper." I said firmly.

"How about ham salad." She compromised. "And I guess I should have warm milk to help me sleep."

"How about hot chocolate?" Mal asked.

"Hot chocolate would be fantabulous." She said in delight as she hugged him before coming to stand by me once more.

"Then take a seat and we'll supply you with food." I stated, and as she went to take a seat at the table I realised that it was bad not to extend hospitality to Carlisle also. "Is there anything we can get you Grandpa?"

"I am good Liza." Carlisle replied. "Although if you have a map of the area to show me the places I can run without drawing attention to myself I would appreciate it."

Mal and I had already thought of this and now he went to retrieve the prepared map stored in one of the drawers of the dresser.

"We thought you might so we already got it ready." Mal observed as he gave the map to Carlisle who sat down opposite Billie to read it.

I made up the sandwiches while Mal made the hot chocolate. I handed the sandwiches along with a small bag of potato chips, or crisps as they were known here, to Billie, and she ate them back with satisfaction, washing it all down with the hot chocolate. After which she complimented the snack before she went to perform her ablutions, making a mess of her suitcase in the middle of the kitchen at the same time. When she went to the bathroom with her wash bag I placed everything within her suitcase and zipped it up.

"We should turn in for the night now." I observed. "Are you fine with that Grandfather?"

"Of course Liza. You need your rest." Carlisle observed.

"There is a television and DVD in the parlour." I stated, pointing to the door. "And a computer in the cupboard if you wish to use it."

"And the Wi-Fi number's under the phone if you want to use your laptop." Mal added.

"Thank you both, but I think I may go out running tonight. I would like a little fresh air after the flight." He stated.

"Of course." I said, walking over to the dresser and reaching into the middle drawer I pulled out a set of spare keys. "That is the key for the inside door and that is the one for the outside door." I stated, indicated each key in turn before I handed them to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Shall I take the suitcase on up?" Mal asked as he took it in hand, but Billie returned at that moment.

"We'll show you to your room now." I said, holding out my hand.

Billie took my hand and after saying goodnight to Carlisle I led her up the stairs with Mal walking ahead with the suitcase. Mal placed the suitcase inside the little room then I let Billie to enter before me.

"There's a TV?" She asked in astonishment as if it were a luxury she never considered, but then I remembered Mother and Father had decided not to allow her to have one in her room as she tended to tune into the channels she should not, regardless of how many blocks they put in place.

"We thought you might use it to watch DVDs if the weather is bad." I stated, indicating the DVDs on the rack, all of which were PG-13 or lower.

"Cool. Thanks." She observed as she hugged me and I could feel the coiled energy within her, I hoped that she would sleep this night.

"You're welcome." I replied, hugging her in return. "Now if you want us we're just in here." I added, drawing her out onto the landing for a moment to indicate where Mal and my room was located.

"Ok. So where's the facilities up here in case I need to go potty in the middle of the night?" She asked, looking at the only door left, the one that held the airing cupboard.

"There's only one toilet I'm afraid." I informed her.

"You mean I have to go all the way downstairs?" She asked in alarm.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"On my own?" She asked, almost in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

She looked worried for a moment before her face split into a wide grin.

"That is so cool. It's really different from back home."

"Yes. Well, we shall leave you to sleep now, and as I said, should you need us…" I began.

"You'll be in your room." Billie cut in, nodding her head. "Ok. Well I'll see you both in the morning. Night night."

She closed the door of her room forcing Mal and I to call our goodnights through the door. We went into our room, but then I realised that in all my efforts to get Billie to bed I had forgotten my own ablutions.

"I need to wash up too." Mal said, before I had chance to say anything.

I nodded and we made our way downstairs. The kitchen was in darkness, Carlisle having already left. We brushed our teeth at the same time, in silence for the hour was late and now I was beginning to feel fatigued.

We returned to our room, Billie was already sleeping when we passed her door and I was happy that she had found sleep easily. We stepped into our room and after closing the door I gave Mal a big hug. He placed his arms about me, his lips on my head, and I felt myself unwind until I felt certain I was ready for bed.

After a quick change into our pyjamas we climbed into bed together. Mal waved his hand to flip the switch and I turned to him, wrapping my hands around his as I looked into his eyes.

"Are you fine with Carlisle bringing in another person?" I asked.

"Yes." Mal said, reaching out to stroke back my hair. "It makes more sense to have someone who already knows what they're looking for."

"But how can they know? Have they ever dealt with a pregnant dhampir before? Will they know that my temperature is higher than a human woman? What of my heart rate and blood pressure?" I asked quickly.

"I'm certain Carlisle will give her all this information." Mal soothed. "And she'll get to know your readings anyway."

"I hope so." I said with feeling.

"Now lets settle down, we don't know what time Billie will be up tomorrow and it's already in the morning." He whispered.

"Yes." I agreed. "Goodnight my Malachite." I added and kissed his lips.

"Night my Liza." Mal replied and kissed me in return before I turned around and snuggled back into his arms before drifting off to sleep.

I awoke at six, which meant that I had little over four hours sleep, but it would have to suffice, if I went back to sleep I would feel more irritable. Therefore I rose from the bed, kissing Mal's cheek as he still slept, and gathered my clothes for the day before descending the stairs to use the shower.

Carlisle was sat at the table, listening to the morning news on the radio which was turned down low and there was a newspaper spread out in front of him with two piles of papers to his side, one pile clearly read, the other pile was ready to read.

"Good morning Grandfather, how was your walk?" I asked lightly.

"Good morning Liza, it was pleasant. I covered all of the places you marked out on the map and got a good feel for the place. Then I went for a stroll down to the town. Just as dawn broke I passed a newsagents that was already open and so decided to buy today's papers to know what's going on in the world. Would you like to read them afterwards?"

"It depends on what we need to do this day." I stated. "Perhaps I will read them this evening, but at this moment in time I need my morning shower."

Carlisle nodded and I entered the bathroom as he returned to reading his paper.

I showered quickly and when I went through the kitchen to return to my room Carlisle was still reading the papers. Mal awoke when I was blow-drying my hair into uniform curls ready for meeting with the doctor at some point this day.

"It's only seven and you're up and showered already?" He repeated after I switched off my hairdryer to hear him.

"Yes." I replied.

"What time were you up?" He asked, running his fingers through his messy morning hair and managing to look deliciously dishevelled.

"Six o'clock." I stated.

"Liza? Why?" He gasped, leaning toward me. "We didn't get to sleep until two."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep longer. I thought it better to get up now and turn in early tonight than to go back to sleep and possibly get interrupted." I explained.

"That's a point I guess." Mal observed. "I hope you get your sleep tonight though."

"I promise I will be in bed by ten." I said, holding up my hand.

"I'm not sure if it's necessary to go that early, but I hope you get enough sleep tonight." He replied.

"As do I Malachite, although I am certain it is merely due to the late night and it is nothing to worry about." I assured him.

"Yeah." Mal agreed and I turned to give him a reassuring smile.

He smiled in return before stretching out his arms, and even after four years I thoroughly enjoyed watching the lines his body made. It made me smile with nostalgia and want. When Mal looked at me his smile become genuine and he was out of bed and across the room, taking my cheeks in his hands as he kissed me deeply for a long moment.

"What was that for?" I asked in an unsteady whisper.

"Couldn't help myself." Mal said with a smile, and he kissed my forehead. "Now I should go shower myself before you start complaining about morning breath and commanding me to shave." He joked.

"Then I should allow you to do so before I have to put a ban on kissing once more." I said primly.

"You're so bossy." Mal joked, rubbing his nose against mine.

"You like it that way and you know it." I replied.

"Damn, you're right." Mal said, snapping his fingers. "I won't be long." He added in a low sexy voice that made me shiver to my core, but I could not fall into the feeling this morning, we had appointments this day.

"It will give me time to finish my hair." I replied in a sober voice that impressed myself.

"Yeah." Mal said, peering into the mirror. "Do you think it's time for me to have mine cut again?"

"I'll do it this evening." I observed.

"Ok." Mal said. "I'll just go shower."

Mal gathered his clothes and left the room while I finished drying my hair. When I had finished I tidied up around the bedroom before I went downstairs. Carlisle had finished reading his papers, they were all piled neatly on the inside edge of the table. Carlisle was sat with his back to the wall, his eyes closed as he hummed along to some ancient song on the radio.

"Good morning again Grandfather, I am truly awake now." I said happily as I switched on the kettle.

"Yes." Carlisle said, and he smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Can I get you anything? There is blood stored out in the freezer." I offered.

"I fed before I came knowing how difficult it can be to hunt our way in Britain." Carlisle observed.

"Of course." I replied.

"How have you been finding it?" He asked.

"Mal lived here for years and knows all the best places to hunt." I observed as I made myself a cup of tea. "We go to the New Forest and the Beacons National Park when we have a big hunt on our hands, but there are a few trails locally if there is an emergency. Last week I fed on a…" I stepped closer to Carlisle and lowered my voice lest Billie overhear. "A mountain pony."

"A pony?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Shhhh. I do not wish Billie to know, she will be upset." I cautioned.

"Of course." Carlisle said with a nod. "How did you come by this…dietary substitute?"

"Hold on a moment." I stated as I finished making my tea and I sat down opposite him. "Tell me Grandfather, in all your many years of travel have you ever come across ghosts?"

"I have never seen any, but I have met those who have claimed to have seen them, and as Mal pointed out last night, old houses have an atmosphere that may be attributed to the departed." Carlisle reasoned.

"More like the stuck here." I whispered with a smile.

"Stuck here?" Carlisle questioned.

"It was something Mal's mother told me." I replied.

"Mal's mother? But she's been dead for decades." Carlisle observed with a slight frown.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Then she is the ghost." Carlisle realised.

"She has moved on now, but yes. I was rather sceptical at first, but I have searched for several days now and she is no longer here. I'm glad, Mal required her to move on and be forever at peace with Jeremy to set his mind at rest."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Due to my power I inadvertently boosted Zoë and therefore took on an aspect of her power. She was psychic you see and that made me a conduit for her. She took a lot of my energy during our connection and I had to feed. She was the one who led me to the…alternative dietary supplement."

"It was a possession?" Carlisle questioned, and now he seemed intrigued.

"No. A mutual sharing of my body." I corrected. "I had no energy to guide myself, Zoë did it for me and for that I am glad."

"This is not the best time, but at some future point you must tell me of your experience." He stated.

"Of course Grandfather." I replied.

At that moment Mal entered the kitchen from the bathroom.

"Now that you're both here I want to tell you the arrangements I've made with Dr Trellis." Carlisle announced.

"Is she bringing all the equipment?" Mal asked as he sat down beside me.

"No. I couldn't arrange it, but as I said last night, Dr Trellis knows of our kind and she'll put you on her appointment list down in the local hospital. All you need to do is turn up at the right time." Carlisle replied.

"That is more reassuring, at least we will not have to try and hide the equipment without damaging it." I conceded.

"And what would we do with it after?" Mal added. "It's not like we could use it on the ewes. At least not without people asking where it came from. That would be a difficult one to explain."

"Yes." Carlisle agreed. "It is expensive equipment and hard to come by without the right licences."

"When are we to meet Dr Trellis?" I asked, thinking it best to get the conversation back on track.

"Today around twelve." Carlisle replied. "Unless you require me to reschedule?"

"No. The sooner the better." I assured him. "Will she be coming here?"

"Yes."

"Then I will prepare the place for her arrival." I observed.

"Not that there's much to clean." Mal stated. "You did all that yesterday."

I nodded.

"If we have our day planned then it's best to make a start on breakfast." I observed. "Although I think I will settle for dry toast this morning. Not having much sleep has left me feeling rather queasy. I will be happy once the morning sickness is passed me for good. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Why don't you choose, I know that the smells can be just as uncomfortable for you sometimes." Mal replied.

"How about bacon and pancakes, a little taste of home for Billie?" I asked as I looked in the pantry.

"Delicious." Mal observed.

The door to the stairs opened beside me and Billie breezed into the kitchen.

"Morning all." She sang brightly, moving over to the table and flopping down next to Carlisle.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as I began pulling what I needed from the pantry.

"Amazingly well." She replied.

"I'm glad. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked as a formality.

"What are you having?" She observed as she investigated Carlisle's pile of newspapers.

"Dry toast. I've still got a touch of morning sickness, it changes from day to day." I explained. "However I was planning to make pancakes and bacon for Mal."

"Wow. Yes." She said excitedly, shooting to her feet. "Can I help you?"

"You can make the pancake mix." I stated, indicating the ingredients placed ready to be weighed.

"Yay." She exclaimed as she danced over to the table.

Billie was in the middle of mixing the batter when suddenly she stopped and looked to me with a frown.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, unsure of what she was referring to.

"You usually hover over me checking I'm getting everything right, but you're not today. Why?" She demanded.

"You're older now, there is no need for me to supervise you. Unless you think you need me to." I countered.

"I'm ok." Billie replied. "But there is something going on right?"

"Yes. We're going to have a guest today." I informed her.

"So you want me in human mode." She said with a nod.

"Not so much human as well behaved." I said carefully, for she had a habit of becoming excitable when meeting new people and we required calm today.

"I'm always well behaved." She joked as she pouted and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Billie, I am serious." I said firmly.

"I know big Sis and that's why I will be on my best behaviour. Vampire scouts honour." She said, holding up three fingers.

"Vampire scouts?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of starting one for dhampir and we could all meet up in safety once a year, but like away from the vampires at the Summit cause that place always gives me the heebie-jeebies and there's really no way to get to know the other dhampir so I was thinking that if there was something else we'd get to know each other and vampires wouldn't be able to pretend because we'd be able to see them." She said at length.

"Sounds like a good idea but it would take a hell of a lot of organising." Mal stated.

"Yeah, but you forget I have a father and sister who just have to organise to keep sane." She said as she looped her arm through mine and pressed her cheek to the top of my head given that she was now taller than me, before bouncing away again to finish mixing the batter. "But I was thinking of maybe starting small with just me, Maurice and Magda. Devon can be an honorary member for the time being. Maybe I'll ask Zeke if he wants to join once he's a little more settled, but he might find us a little overwhelming at the moment."

"Who's Zeke?" I asked, picking out that unfamiliar name from amongst her ramblings.

"Oh didn't Prue tell you?" She asked with shock. "She adopted him. He was rescued in a raid on a blood farm, the one that they were gonna take me to I guess. Jane couldn't track down his parents and he is uber traumatised, though I don't blame him. She thought that Prue and Tibbi would be the best foster parents for him and since Prue can't have kids, well adoption is her best option."

Prue had adopted a son? She had made no mention of this fact. On the other hand I had exchanged very few messages home other than with Mother and Father. I had been too busy decorating and settling in to ensure I had full conversations with everybody back home.

"I've only exchanged a handful of emails with her since I arrived." I murmured.

"I'm sure she's about to tell you any moment now, but she got her hands full trying to settle Zeke in." Billie said kindly. "So what time will the doctor lady get here?"

"Around twelve." I replied.

"Great." She observed. "Will I have time to go see the sheep before she gets here."

"You can see them after." Mal said.

"I guess." She said, sounding disappointed. "So what do we do until she gets here?"

"Have breakfast and then clean the kitchen." I observed.

"I got to do chores while I'm here?" She asked in astonishment.

"No." I assured her. "Mal and I will clean the kitchen, you may go and watch a DVD if you wish."

"But I want to get out. I was cooped up in that plane for eternity, I want some fresh air." She said impatiently.

"It's raining." I observed, for although it had been sunny earlier, the clouds had rolled in and now the air was brimming with moisture.

"Then it's just like home." She said with a grin.

"How about we eat breakfast first and then decide?" Carlisle suggested.

"Ok." Billie agreed and she passed the batter to me before she went to lay the table.

We ate breakfast. Billie went to have a quick shower and dress while Mal and I washed and wiped the dishes. Her shower was very quick, I was still wiping around the kitchen counters when she came out, her hair dripping wet, and made her way into the parlour as she wiped it with a towel. I managed to catch it as she threw it onto the sofa and I carried it to the bathroom and gathered up her nightclothes and placed them in the laundry basket before carrying the basket to the laundry room.

"Liza, Billie seems pent up this morning." Carlisle observed as I placed her clothes into the washing machine. "And the flight was very long. I had chance to get out last night but she had to sleep."

"You think I should allow her to go out this morning?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But you know what Billie is like, she will end up covered in mud and tracking it through the house by the time the doctor arrives." I explained.

"Then give her the choice." Carlisle stated. "We won't be discussing anything truly interesting today, it's just a chance for you to get to know Dr Trellis and arrange all your appointments."

"Then I'll give her the choice." I decided.

I went to the parlour where Mal was suggesting things that Billie could do indoors. But Billie didn't want to be indoors and now I had another option for her when she said somewhat despondently, "Maybe another day, I really do want to get out today. I need to be out in the fresh air and not cooped up."

"If you don't intend to meet with the doctor I don't see why you can't go out." I informed her. "However I would rather you not be in and out when we have company so please make up your mind now."

"Well you're not having a scan or anything today?" She asked carefully.

"No. It's merely for us to become acquainted with Dr Trellis." I informed her.

"Then there's really no need for me to be here hanging around doing nothing. I may as well be out exploring. I mean, unless you need me here?" She asked conscientiously.

"I'd much rather you have fun." I stated.

"Ok. Well I'll go out then. But what's my boundaries? I don't want to go where I'm not supposed to." She said convincingly.

"As long as you stay within the outer wall and don't go over the rise to the new farm you'll be ok." Mal stated.

"And no beyond the bottom gate." I added. "That lane can be deceiving."

"Ok. I'll stay inside the walls. It's a big area anyway. I might maybe take some photos; I can email everyone back home then. Like do a daily Blog of 'Billie's adventures in Wales' I think that would be pretty good. I'll just go get my camera." She said almost in one breath before she bounded toward the stairs.

"You think she'll stay put?" Mal asked when we heard her footsteps above us.

"Not a chance." I replied, "But she needs the fresh air and I know that if she does go beyond her boundaries it won't be too far for she is unfamiliar with the place."

"I can put a shield around if you want me to." Mal offered.

"No. I don't want her to think I don't trust her." I replied and then we were silent a moment as Billie came bounding back down the stairs with her rain mac on and her camera on a strap about her neck.

"I'm going now." She stated.

"Have fun." I wished her, while surreptitiously smoothing down her hair and straightening the collar of her mac.

"I will." She beamed, holding up her camera, before she left the house.

"So what do we have to do before the doctor arrives?" Mal asked.

"You can vacuum the parlour while I go and straighten up upstairs." I replied.

"You're expecting her to go up there?" Mal questioned.

"No, but it's part of my daily routine." I stated and began walking toward the stairs, and then I paused, turning back to Mal. "But I won't go in Billie's room. I will respect her privacy while she's here."

"That's a good plan." Mal stated.

I nodded gave him a quick kiss before I made my way upstairs to ensure that our room was spotless while resisting every urge to go into Billie's room. I was proud of myself when I made it downstairs without having even touched the door handle. After switching the load between the washing machine and the tumble dryer I went to the bathroom to ensure my appearance was up to standard.

Carlisle was still sat in the kitchen.

"We will meet with her in the parlour." I stated.

Carlisle nodded and we entered the parlour, which smelt of freshly vacuumed carpet. Mal emerged from the closet where he'd put it away.

"Everything is in order." I said, nodding my head as I looked around with approval.

Suddenly there was a loud bang that made me jump out of my skin.

"Was that a gun?" I gasped in horror and without thinking I was tearing open the door and rushing out worrying about Billie if there was someone with a gun.

"Liza." Mal said, grabbing around me. "It's just a car backfiring." He soothed. "And if there was someone with a gun wouldn't it be better for me or Carlisle to go after them?"

"I…" I began, and then broke off as a car rounded the brow of the hill and began its descent; it was clear from the sound of the engine that it was in need of some serious TLC although it was unlikely to receive it anytime soon. "I only thought of Billie." I said wretchedly, realising that I would have been putting not only myself, but mab in danger too. "In future I will leave the heroics to you."

"The fact that you acted without thinking to protect Billie is a good thing, but maybe you could pull it back a little until Mab is born." He stated, placing his hand to my stomach that was starting to show the first signs of a bump although it wasn't apparent through my clothing yet.

"I promise." I whispered as we watched the car pull to a stop in front of the gate and a middle aged woman with short greying hair climbed out, reaching in for a laptop case before she came walking up the path.

"Kayla, so glad you could make it." Carlisle greeted her, as he shook her free hand.

"Nearly didn't find the place Carlisle, but you always do like your little hidey-holes." She chastised.

"I'm sure you understand given my circumstances, but this is not my hidey-hole." Carlisle said as he led Dr Trellis toward Mal and I. "This is my granddaughter Liza and her husband Mal."

"Pleased to meet you." I said, holding out my hand and Dr Trellis shook it.

"Great." She said with a smile. "So I take it you're my out patient?"

"Yes." I replied. "Shall we go in out of the squall?"

We returned to the house and Dr Trellis stayed for twenty minuets discussing my progress so far and informing me of my intended appointments. The first would be in a week's time for my three-month scan. The rest would follow at the usual intervals right up until Christmas when I would return to Tremores and stay there until the birth. At which time Carlisle would resume his role as my doctor.

When we saw Dr Trellis to the door and watched her to her car Billie was busy taking a picture of it. She noticed that we had seen her she looked up guiltily.

"Um…you don't mind do you Dr Trellis? It's just that your car is old and interesting and Mom is so into old cars I just had to get a picture." She stammered.

"Knock yourself out. I've not had anyone interested in the old banger before." Dr Trellis said with a wave of her hand.

"Well she's not really a classic, but it's still worth a photo." Billie said with a shrug before taking a photo and then moving away from the car and taking a photo of Mal, Carlisle and I standing in front of the house. Then she stood back and waited for Dr Trellis to turn around and disappear over the hill before she leapt up on top of the wall and took another photo of the house.

"Billie, get down off the wall." I said in horror, worried that she would fall.

"I'm ok." Billie replied. "It's not that hard to balance."

"You could still fall." I observed.

"I doubt it, but even if I did I'd land on my feet." She said with a shrug.

I went to protest further, but Mal placed his arms about me and whispered into my ear, "She's just like her big sister."

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling affronted.

"May I remind you of a certain Halloween stroll through the park in Riverside when you almost gave me a heart attack?" He said in a low voice.

"Our kind do not get heart attacks." I said snootily, but he did have a point, I had balanced on the handrail of the bridge and that had been a lot higher than the wall, although it was more even. Still the wall was wider and Billie was more than capable of balancing.

"You know what I mean." Mal replied.

"Just be careful." I called to Billie. "And lunch will be in half an hour so no leaving hearing distance."

"I won't." She promised. "I'm actually going to stay here now, I'm gonna see if I can balance the whole way along the wall. Will you take my camera in?"

Before waiting for an answer she threw it to us. Carlisle intercepted it before it hit the ground and broke.

"I'm gonna upload those pics onto my laptop later then share them with everyone back home. And don't worry, I haven't got around Mom and Dad's child lock, although I could if I wanted, but I'm not gonna cause I don't want to share my personal stuff with strangers. Not anymore at least." She trailed off for moment looking sad. "Anyway, let the Great Billie Black Circus begin."

"Before the circus begins I would like to clarify your lunch order. Is honey chicken salad good for you?" I asked.

"Perfect." She replied.

"Then I will call you when it's ready." I informed her.

"Ok." Billie said, before leaping lightly from the wall over an overgrown rose bush and landing next to a water feature filled to the brim with deadfall.

I returned to the house with Mal while Carlisle remained outside, hopefully to keep a casual eye on Billie. Mal came with me out to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of Dr Trellis?" He asked.

"She seems nice." I considered. "A bit too haphazard for my liking, but she seems to know what she's talking about and at the end of the day I suppose that is the most important thing."

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "So just a week and we get to see Mab again."

"I can't wait." I replied. "I am apprehensive, but looking forward to it too."

"Yeah, he'll be looking more like a little baby this time." Mal mused.

"Yes." I agreed. "Although it is the other inspections I'm not so keen about. The only doctor I've ever had inspect me to any capacity is Carlisle. I'm not sure how I feel of somebody else inspecting my body. I suppose it is better that she is a woman, I should feel more apprehensive had she been a man."

"Don't worry, I'll come to every appointment with you." Mal assured me as he took my hand.

"I know." I said, leaning into him. "That's what makes this so easy to endure, knowing that you will be at my side through all of this."

"Just all of this?" Mal asked, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. "How about forever."

"I know we'll be together forever." I said, nudging him. "But this is an important time, stop trying to be charming."

"Trying to be charming? You mean I'm not?" Mal teased with a pout.

"You are always charming, as well you know, so there's no need for you to try. It spoils the effect." I said, placing my hands to his cheeks and pulling his face down to mine so I could kiss him. "Now I must start on with lunch."

"You want me to do anything?" He offered.

"You could check on the laundry for me." I suggested.

"Will do." Mal said and went into the laundry room while I began preparing lunch.

We ate lunch while Carlisle prepared his bag ready for travelling back home. Now that we were acquainted with Dr Trellis there was no need for him to stay longer and without a room we could offer him for his own it was probably for the best. Mal would take Carlisle to the airport while Billie and I stayed home having a bit of a sisters' night.

First we would need some supplies so Mal gave us a ride down to the supermarket in the town before he left with Carlisle. Billie pushed the trolley while we walked around the aisles gathering junk food. I had all the good food at home, but for a sisters' night in I could allow her some junk food.

We had a good haul and were looking at the sodas when someone called my name. I turned to find that it was Julie. She was with a girl whose beauty was manufactured, from her platinum hair and manicured nails, to her eyebrows that were plucked to within an inch of their life. It was too much really, it looked false and she judged others by her own standards if the look she gave Billie was anything to go by.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said.

"It is the closest supermarket and Mal is using the car to take my uncle back to the airport." I replied.

"I meant the pop aisle, I thought you were about natural organic foods." Julie elaborated.

"I try to eat healthy, but Billie and I are having a girls' night in binging in front of a DVD." I stated as I placed my arm about Billie. "Oh, how rude of me. Julie, this is my sister Billie who will be staying at Hafod Uchaf for a couple of weeks. Billie, this is Julie, she works at the farm. She does the accounts for Dai."

"Oh. Cool." Billie said, holding out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." Julie said, shaking her hand. "And such manners too." She added as the girl with her gave a snort and rolled her eyes. "I've got baby sitting duty too. This is my niece Anika, she's staying with me for a week while her parents are on their hols."

"It's nice to meet you Anika." I said and she barely nodded in acknowledgement.

"How old are you Billie?" Julie asked.

"Fourteen." Billie said promptly. "I'll be fifteen in November."

"So you're the same as Anika more or less, she just turned fifteen in June." Julie observed. "And maybe she can show you around tomorrow."

"Jules." Anika groaned.

"Now, now Anika, don't be horrible. I'm sure you and Billie will be good friends." Julie stated and there was a clear threat behind the words. "I'm sure your friends won't mind her tagging along."

Anika seemed to perk up at the mention of her friends.

"Yeah, why not. Tomorrow ok?" Anika asked.

"I… Have we got any plans Liza?" Billie asked.

I looked to her for a moment, trying to gauge how she wished me to answer.

"Not tomorrow." I replied.

"Then I'll meet you on the square at ten." Anika stated.

"Ok." Billie said.

"Then it's all sorted." Julie said with a smile.

"Yes." I agreed. "It was nice to bump into you but now we really must be going."

Before Julie could say more I grabbed the first soda I could reach and steered the trolley up to one of the cashiers. Once our purchases were paid for we quickly left the store and began walking quickly up the hill that would eventually lead to the farm. I hoped with all my heart that Julie would not pass us; I did not want to accept a ride from her in case she invited herself and her niece to join our night.

"Did you want to go with Anika?" I asked once I was certain we'd put enough distance between us.

"I'd like to hang with some real teenagers." Billie said in a noncommittal way.

"Having a want to hang with real teenagers does not mean you have to settle. If you wish I can cancel. I will say that Mal had organised a trip and I got the dates mixed up if you like?" I offered.

"No. I'll go. She might not be the vapid airhead bitch she appears to be." Billie said with forced hope.

"I suppose one cannot judge by appearances." I surmised.

"You think she is a vapid airhead bitch?" Billie asked, taking the opportunity to curse once more because I didn't chastise her the first time.

"It's not important what I think." I stated. "I could advise you, but then you won't learn for yourself how to read people. I will warn you that from my first impression she does seem a sly one. I also believe that she was grounded and showing you around is her early release ticket."

"Wonder what she was grounded for." Billie mused.

"It's best not to bring it up." I observed. "Oh god, I wish we were closer in age so I could help guide you through this mine field, but we can do nothing to change our age gap and as I said, it is better for you to develop your own social senses."

"I'd prefer that too." Billie said. "I do think you're cool and all big Sis but if you really think about it you're old enough to be my mother and so even though we're sisters we're more or less in separate generations so things are gonna be different. Although if we did go somewhere and you were pretending to be the same age as me then that would be different, but here they know you're my older sister and it will make me seem like a baby if you were holding my hand."

"But if we were closer in age?" I prompted.

"Then yeah, definitely. You'd be my ticket to go places earlier without adult supervision." She replied with a grin.

"Thank you." I said, and I stopped for a moment thinking of the way and turned right, following the road.

"You know this is quite a long way to walk." Billie said after five minuets.

"It's no further than Tremores from the Olympic Pines town centre." I observed.

"I know, but when we do go there on foot we run through the trees and it takes a few minuets tops. This takes forever trudging up this hill. I'd really like to run, but we can't cause someone will see us."

I thought for a moment and then decided.

"Why don't we drop these off at the farm and I will take you to a secluded spot where we can run for a while before we settle into our girls' night in?" I suggested.

"I'd like that. I know I've got outside today but I haven't really had a chance to stretch my legs." Billie replied.

"Then we shall do so." I said with a smile. "To tell the truth I would like the chance to run as well."

This incentive seemed to spur Billie on and soon we arrived back to the farmhouse. We placed the junk food away for later and I went to change into something more suitable for running. Billie decided that she would stay in her jeans for they were already dirty. Had I noticed earlier I would have made her change them before we went to the store.

It was too late to worry about such things and so I led her out through the back door, hiding the keys beneath the rock as Zoë had done. Then I took Billie's hand and together we ran to the gate, although I didn't leap it this time, the sky was much too light and besides, I was uncertain I could leap so far again. I knew my body could manage it thanks to Zoë, but it was hard to convince my mind that I could attempt it again let alone manage it. Instead we walked to the little sty around the corner that Billie was suspiciously knowledgeable about. I decided not to make mention of it for the simple fact that I had suspected she'd go beyond her boundaries somewhat and for that very reason I had excluded this field.

Once over the sty she jumped up and down with delight.

"Sheep." She sang before she began chasing after them.

The flock took off running across the field, Billie close behind them, herding them as if she were a sheep dog.

"Billie, do not spook them." I called, jogging to catch up.

"I'm not." She said, pulling away from the sheep and jogging back to me. "They just think I'm a dog or something. So is this where we're running?"

"No. This is merely on the way." I said as I led her to the gate that led to the next field, and this one I did vault, which Billie found hilarious.

"I am a dhampir the same as you." I replied.

"I know but I've never seen you vault a gate before, it just seems strange." She chuckled. "So where to next?"

"Once we cross the wall at the other end of the field then we can run as we like." I stated.

"Cool." Billie observed as we ran on toward the other wall.

We had to scramble over it but once out on the moor we began running. We had to run fast lest we sink for the ground was a lot softer with the day's rain and there were puddles here and there. Of course it seemed to take longer to reach the road, but I was travelling a lot slower than I had when Zoë had control of my body.

Luckily we didn't have to go all the way to the road because we found a pack of ponies a good hundred feet away. Billie gasped in amazement.

"Ponies?" She whispered.

"Yes. They exist more or less wild up here." I informed her.

"Oh, wow." Billie said, approaching cautiously.

One of the ponies came ahead of the herd while the others clustered in close to each other. It stared down its nose at Billie and I was frightened for a moment that it was about to attack her. Billie ever fearless stepped right up to the pony and began scratching behind its ear. I allowed her to do this for several minuets, but we couldn't stay here all night.

"We can come see the ponies another night." I said.

"Ok. But don't you want to at least pet them first?" She offered.

"I'd rather not." I said, unsure of whether they would recognise my scent. "Now we really must return."

Billie turned and regarded me for a moment while the pony attempted to eat her hair. She batted it away absentmindedly before she shrugged and stepped closer to me.

"Then let's get back and have our girls' night in." She said and took my hand.

We ran back to the farmhouse together and I sent Billie straight in the shower while I began preparing the snacks. Then I left her flicking through the choice of films on Netflix while I went to shower. Once clean and in my pyjamas I carried the snacks through to the parlour on a tray and lay it down on the coffee table. We snuggled down beneath a pile of blankets and watched a comedy film while Billie gorged herself on snacks.

It was nearing eleven when Billie let out a groan.

"I think I've eaten too much." She said.

"Then perhaps it's best you go to bed." I observed standing up and helping her to her feet. "And perhaps take a bowl with you just in case."

Billie nodded her head mournfully.

"Why did I eat so much junk?" She asked forlornly.

"Consider it a lesson and let it be your deterrent the next time you wish to binge." I said as we stepped into the kitchen and I retrieved the spare cleaning bowl from beneath the sink.

I helped Billie up to her room and tucked her in, ensuring I said nothing of the fact that she hadn't made the bed this morning or attempted to ascertain any semblance of order. I merely tucked her in and placed the bowl within easy reach.

"I hope you find your sleep tonight Sister." I whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Me too." Billie said miserably.

"I will be tidying up downstairs for the next half hour and then I will go to bed myself. If you have need of me call." I said softly.

Billie nodded.

"Goodnight and pleasant dreams." I said softly, stroking back her hair before I left her room.

I went downstairs and ensured everything was clean and back in place before I brushed my teeth and ascended the stairs to bed. I was just settling into sleep when Mal returned, slipping into bed behind me.

"Did he get off alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was the traffic down and back that was a killer though. I should have gone the other way." He murmured, pulling me in close to him as he snuggled into my back. "How did your girls' night go?"

"It was good up to the point where Billie ate too much and now has stomach ache." I replied.

"I don't know aye, you Black girls always over indulge." He joked.

"Most amusing." I replied, bringing his hands up to my lips to kiss them. "Now we really should go to sleep."

"Night my Liza." He whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight my Malachite." I replied, and without further ado we drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, and BellaNessieCullen**

**Sorry the chapter is late again. Hopefully now that Being Human has finished I won't be so distracted by the happenings on the Blog.**

* * *

"Liza!"

The voice was faint but it called out to me and my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh god, please not Mal." Came the whisper. "Liza!"

It was Billie, shouting while not shouting. I slid out of Mal's arms, pulled on my dressing gown, and made my way to Billie's room.

"Oh god, Liza, look!" She gasped under her breath as soon as I entered, pointing at the sheet.

I placed my hands to her arms for a moment to sooth her, then pulled back her duvet and saw the spots of blood on her sheet. I controlled my face and took her hand, tapping it lightly.

"This is nothing to be alarmed about Billie. It is a natural development, only to be expected." I said softly.

"I know that." She said with a sob. "I just wasn't expecting it now. What do I do?"

"I haven't the supplies here now given my current condition." I said, indicating my stomach. "I take it you don't want Mal to know at present?"

Billie shook her head firmly.

"Then hold on one moment." I said and before she could reply I ghosted down to the bathroom to retrieve a dark towel and returned to her room. I placed it across the bed at around the right place. "Go back into bed and remain here until I come back."

"Where are you going?" Billie asked in fright, clinging to my arm.

"To get you some supplies." I stated, tapping her arm.

"You don't have to do this." Billie protested.

"Billie, I am your big sister and with that comes responsibility. Now stay cwtched up in bed and when I come back you can have a nice relaxing bath before you get dressed." I said as I guided her to her bed.

"But what about?" She asked, trailing off as she motioned toward the bed.

"You're better off waiting by here until I return." I stated.

"Are…are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I won't be long." I promised as I kissed her forehead.

Billie nodded, looking somewhat disheartened.

"I won't be long." I promised once more before I left her room and returned to mine, pulling on the first clothes I lay my hands on. "Mal I need the keys for the car." I whispered, shaking him slightly.

"What?" Mal said, opening one eye and looking at me.

"The keys for the Land Rover. I need them. Where are they?" I said urgently.

"On the cabinet." He said, reaching out for them. "Where are we going?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere." I said, snatching up the keys before his hand rested on them. "I need to go to the store and there's no need for you to be up and about." I added as I kissed his cheek.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at me.

"This is a matter that must come under the Sacred Sister Trust of which you cannot be privy." I stated.

"What?" He asked with a frown, it was clearly too early for him to process anything in that moment.

"Please." I said as I took his hand.

"Ok. But you can explain a bit better later." He stated.

"As much as I'm at liberty to say." I replied.

"I meant more about what the Sacred Sister Trust is." He said, sitting up.

"I will." I promised. "And now I really must go."

"Ok." Mal said as he made to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Well means I'm awake now I may as well get up and make breakfast." He observed/

"No." I said, pushing him back down onto the pillows. "You must not get up until I tell you."

"Ok, this is a whole new level of bossy." He said, giving me a careful look.

"I am serious Malachite, you must stay here and do not bother Billie until I return." I said firmly as I looked down into his eyes.

"Wait, is she…" He began.

"You can check on all the e-mails from back home." I said, cutting him off as I thrust his laptop into his hands.

"Ok." He said, giving me a wary look before he opened up his laptop.

I kissed his cheek and left the room. I made my way downstairs, making a detour to the bathroom merely to clean my teeth before I went out to the Land Rover. I couldn't drive fast enough, the thirty limit seemed somewhat terminal to me as I followed the road to the supermarket, which luckily for me had twenty-four hour opening. I had not realised it was still so early until I glanced at the clock in the Land Rover. It was six in the morning.

The car park was more or less deserted, but that was to be expected so early in the day. I rushed into the store, taking up a shopping basket from the pile near the door. I went along the aisles picking out some sanitary towels as well as a bottle of bubble bath in soothing camomile and jasmine. I regarded the painkillers for a moment, sometimes I required them during my period, and therefore I added these to the basket. I also got a big bar of chocolate and a hot water bottle that Billie could have for her very own. I also picked out a few teen magazines thinking that she might want to flick through them at some point, if not today then during the four weeks she was staying.

When I returned to the farmhouse I had been gone but twenty minuets. I rushed straight into the bathroom and began to run the bath, pouring in a helping of the bubble bath. Then I went up to Billie's room. She was lying on her back, the quilt tucked up to her chin as she stared at the ceiling.

"Sometimes you can feel horrid the first day." I whispered. "Therefore you are more than welcome to get back into a clean pair of pyjamas and spend the day snuggled on the sofa. I will claim it an extension of our sisters' night."

"But what about Anika?" Billie asked, turning her head to me. "I'm supposed to be meeting her today."

"You are allowed to cancel." I stated.

"I don't want to be one of those women." She said, sitting up.

"Those women?" I queried.

"You know, one of those who uses this natural occurring process that happens to every woman as an excuse to take a sick day. Just tell me what I need to do to be as normal as possible. I mean, I know swimming is out of the question, but I can still go hang right?" She babbled.

"Yes." I replied to her question.

"You can give me pointers." She stated.

"For a start, dark pants." I said, and made 'may I?' gestures toward her suitcase.

Billie nodded and I began looking through her suitcase until I found a pair of black jeans that had enough give in them in case of swelling. I picked out a t-shirt that would go with the jeans, a dark t-shirt with a rose and twisted thorn motif picked out in aged silver, it had a v-neck that looked cute on her. I picked out her underwear too, folding them all over my arm before I held out my hand to her.

"Come, your bath should be ready." I observed.

Billie nodded and took my hand before getting out of bed.

"But what about…" She trailed off, motioning with her eyes.

"There are but a few spots and they will wash out." I assured her. "Now come down to the bathroom, have your bath and I will put everything through the wash."

"But Mal will know." She mouthed.

"Billie dearest, we are all dhampir with a keen sense of smell. I've no doubt Mal already suspects, and even if he knows it matters not for he will make nothing of it. He will treat you how you desire, if that be normally, or to spoil you a little this day, that is up to you. Whatever the case this is something we cannot hide from him."

Billie looked ready to cry.

"It is only natural Billie bach, and you are around the right age. Mal is a grown man and not a juvenile boy, he will not make fun of you." I assured her.

"I just need to wrap my mind around this." She said.

"I know." I whispered and hugged her. "Why don't you take the time to think in the bath and I will explain the situation to Mal."

Billie nodded, knowing it was inevitable.

"Then come sister." I said, placing my arm about her.

She was taller than me now, a head taller, there was no denying that, but in that moment she seemed small. My little baby sister once more, hitting this milestone that was one of the first markers of womanhood, but still young none the less. When we reached the bathroom the bath was more or less full. It merely needed the cold added.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked.

"What?" She asked disorientated as if I had pulled her from her thoughts.

"Do you wish me to help you into the bath or would you rather do that yourself?" I offered, although I hoped she would choose the latter.

"I'll…I'll get in myself." She murmured.

"I thought as much." I said, tapping her shoulder. "Then I will leave you to it."

Billie nodded, still looking shell-shocked. I gave her a reassuring smile before I left the bathroom and made my way upstairs. Mal was lying on his stomach on the bed with the laptop in front of him.

"Prue's emailed us about adopting Zeke." He stated. "And Tony emailed us about him and Grace having Bob and Lilly over for dinner. It sounds hilarious."

"Yes." I replied. "Thank you for avoiding the elephant in the room."

"So am I right in thinking Billie has her period?" He asked, not looking up from the laptop.

"Her first." I clarified. "Which was the reason for all the secrecy this morning."

"She's feeling self conscious." Mal observed as he sat up.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I won't say anything to her then." Mal said. "Although you know I would have gone to the store for you." He added as he drew me to him to sit on the bed.

"I know." I replied as I placed my hand up to his cheek to stroke it. "But I had to calm Billie down before I suggested telling you and I thought the time it would take me to go down to the store would give her the time needed."

"Makes sense." Mal conceded. "Where is she now?"

"In the bath. It helps to have a nice soak. I would have allowed her to slouch on the sofa all day but she has an appointment with Anika." I replied.

"Who's Anika?" He asked.

"Julie's niece."

"Oh." Mal said, looking suddenly worried.

"Oh?" I queried.

"Julie only has one sibling, her sister Helen. Julie's nice enough but Helen is a right bitch of a spoiled brat, at least she used to be. Let's hope Anika follows her aunty." Mal said gravely.

"If your estimation of her mother is correct then I fear she is more like her." I said sadly.

"And you're letting Billie hang with her?" Mal asked in alarm.

"Is there truly a way in which I can stop this?" I demanded. "I have warned Billie to watch her back, but she will not learn to deal with the less savoury people if I wrap her up in cotton wool and disallow her from experiencing things for herself."

"You do have a point, but Billie's never socialised with teenagers before and on her first outing she's going to hang with Anika? Talk about throwing her in the deep end with the sharks." He observed.

"If Billie survives then every other aspect of socialising should be a piece of cake."

"And if she crashes and burns?" Mal prompted.

"Then we can consol her with the fact that not everyone is as bad as Anika." I remarked.

"You have it all planned out?" He asked.

"I do." I said with certainty.

"But people aren't so easy to predict, even those we know." He replied.

"I believe Billie will cope." I stated. "She will not let someone like Anika put her down."

"Yeah." Mal agreed for the sake of bringing our argument to an end. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I will take Billie down to town and then I have no idea what to do." I admitted.

"Well we'll have the house all to ourselves." Mal said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"I suppose we will have an hour or two alone." I mused as I stroked the side of his face. "We could make the most of it I suppose, although it will have to be only an hour or two. After that I will have to be at the ready for when Billie decides to come home."

"Then there's no point in me getting dressed." Mal said, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"There's no need to give Billie ideas. Therefore you will dress." I said firmly. "Besides you need a shower, you smell of sleep and you require a shave."

"Oh that again." Mal said, taking hold of me and turning me down onto the bed before nuzzling into my throat. "You'll be giving me a complex."

I giggled as his breath tickled me.

"Well it's different when we are newly awakened and messing about, but when I am up and showered I would like it from you too." I said primly.

"Showered?" He enquired before sniffing playfully at my neck. "But you haven't today."

I paused in horror.

"Oh dear lord you are right." I gasped, feeling suddenly grubby.

"It was just an observation, not a criticism." Mal said softly as he looked down into my eyes and stroked back my hair. "It's admirable given your neat freakishness that when your sister truly needed you, you didn't give any thought to showering, you just went right out and got what she needed."

"I did." I replied with a nod. "Although I did stop momentarily to brush my teeth."

"Well stinky breath is another matter." Mal said as he ran his finger from my forehead, down over my nose, catching slightly on my lips and to my chin.

"Yes." I gasped, and allowed a moment of pleasure to wash over me. "I look forward to later."

"Me too." Mal said with a smile and kissed me on the lips before pulling me to my feet.

"I will go and see how Billie is getting on."

Mal nodded.

"Then you can shower while I prepare her breakfast and I will shower afterwards." I stated.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Mal said as he began shutting down his laptop.

"I will see you downstairs." I observed before making my way down to the kitchen.

I tapped on the bathroom door and heard the slosh of water.

"Yes?" Billie called, her voice echoing on the tiles.

"I was merely checking to see if you require anything." I stated.

"No." She called back.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, thinking that I could begin preparing it if she wished for something cooked.

"I don't really feel like eating." She said in a glum voice.

"Shall I wait until you come out and then you can have a look?" I offered.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you will feel better for it I assure you." I stated.

"Fine." She replied and I heard the slosh of water once more, I was sure she had submerged to avoid listening to me.

I went into the kitchen uncertain what to do. There was nothing to clean for a moment and I could not start on breakfast until Billie had decided what she wanted. I suppose there was something I could do. I went up to Billie's room and stripped the bedding to put it through the laundry. Thankfully nothing had seeped down to the mattress but I decided it was most likely for the best that I purchase a mattress protector to be on the safe side. I would do so without Billie's knowledge because I would hate to have her think she was putting us out. Perhaps she would expect the worst when it was merely a precaution. I wished to avoid causing her any undue stress. As I was placing her bedding into the washing machine I realised I would have to inform Mother, how would I go about that? Would Billie prefer to do it herself? I would have to ask her.

When I returned to the kitchen Billie was sat at the table, her wet hair clinging to her pale cheeks as she looked down glumly.

"It's not the end of the world." I assured her as I placed my hand on top of hers.

She looked up and managed a weak smile.

"Is it always so icky?" She asked.

"It's best not to think of it. It happens every month and if I can get through it I'm more than certain you can." I observed.

That made Billie laugh slightly, but she was still down.

"Do you have any questions?" I ventured.

She shrugged.

"Do you feel any pain?"

She shook her hand from side to side to indicate a little.

"Then you must eat breakfast so you can take a painkiller." I stated firmly.

"P-painkiller? Like medication?" She stammered.

I nodded.

"But we don't take medication." She remarked.

"In this instance we do."

Billie nodded and we fell into a silence for a moment.

"There is another thing we must discuss." I began after a minuet or two. "How do you wish to tell Mother?"

"I forgot about telling Mom." Billie said with a frown. "How did you do it?"

"I did not." I admitted. "I had already experienced it for several years before she was returned to us from Volterra and then it never seemed to crop up in conversation. She merely knew and we never had need to discuss it. Perhaps she found it confounding due to her own…menstrual arrangements."

"She's different to us?" Billie asked in surprise. "How?"

"You know nothing of this?" I asked, feeling surprised myself; I had assumed she'd had this discussion with Mother.

Billie shook her head.

"Are you certain?" I pressed.

"I just read the 'what to expect from your body when you hit puberty' article from the Federal Health Institute on line. Nobody's actually discussed anything with me." She replied. "Did they discuss anything with you?"

"No. However they had good reason to believe that dhampir ovulated when required to fully ensure fertilisation." I stated.

"Why?"

"Because of Mother and Granny Ness."

"What?"

"When a dhampir is imprinted upon then something works upon her anatomy and thus she ovulates only when fertilisation is possible. Therefore a dhampir who has been imprinted upon does not experience a regular cycle. Due to the fact that Grandpa Jake imprinted upon Granny Ness when she was newborn it led Carlisle to believe that this was how a dhampir anatomy worked. It seemed to be confirmed by the fact that Mother never experienced a regular cycle either." I explained.

"But I thought she didn't imprint on Dad until she was like seventeen." Billie remarked.

"That is true, however Mother is a wolf herself and therefore that effected her physiology. The same is true for Auntie Tina. Due to all this evidence nobody expected me to have a regular cycle. It was rather disconcerting the first time I saw the blood. Unlike you I hadn't the foresight to look up such things online. I thought perhaps I was dying. It took Esme forever to calm me and explain it was only natural, although there was hesitation at first for it went against the known facts of dhampir. It was Aunt Tish who put the mystery to bed when she revealed that up until Timmy had imprinted upon her she had experienced a regular cycle. After that I could prepare. Tony did not speak to me for a week, we found it hard to connect mentally, it was the first time our impending maturity affected our bond. He learned to expect my enhanced, swirling emotions afterwards and our bond was never severed again until we were much, much older."

"You mean when Mom was having me and you had your sulky fit in Cali?" Billie surmised.

"I'm just going to use the shower." Mal said apologetically as he made his way through the kitchen.

I waited until I could hear the water run before I responded.

"Our bond began diminishing before then, but yes, that was the true point of severance. We can re-establish our bond whenever we like, but it has never been the same. I cannot begin to describe to you the unity we share, the infinite mind. You merely skim the surface when we 'drag you in' as you put it, you have never truly known the full emersion of our twin mind where we truly become one being with an infinite mind."

"No offence to you and Tony, but that sounds…creepy." Billie observed.

"We are twins." I observed. "Creepy comes with the territory."

"What is it like? Being the same age and experiencing things at the same time? Were you company for each other? I feel like an only child sometimes cause of the gap. Why couldn't Mom and Dad have had another one right after me so I'd have a sib the same age as me?" Billie asked.

"You have Maurice." I observed.

"That's not the same and you know it." Billie said sourly. "I wish I'd been a twin, like you and Tony, so I could have that special someone you two have."

"You know we both love you." I stated.

"Liza, I couldn't wish for a better big sister than you, all the stuff you've helped me through has proved that. As for Tony, who could want a better big brother protector? You both look after me oh so well, but you're both so much older than me. Even if we'd been normal human you would have been grown up when I was born. I would have liked a twin of my own to grow as I grew." She said mournfully.

"Is it really that lonely for you?" I asked.

Billie paused for a moment before she looked up into my eyes and said solemnly, "There's nothing worse than being an only child. If you know what's good for your baby, if he is a boy like Tony said, then you'll get right on making him a brother or sister as soon as, cause that ready-made company is something I really wish I had."

"I will give it some thought." I said, tapping her hand. "And you still have not answered my question, what shall I tell Mother?"

"Can I email her?" Billie asked. "I'd prefer that cause I can put it in my own words and it won't seem like you're talking behind my back or something."

"Then I think you should go do that now while I make your breakfast." I suggested. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me." She said despondently as she rose to her feet. "I'll just go get my laptop."

I watched her to the door of the stairs before I rose to my own feet and started to prepare breakfast. I thought perhaps toast and cereal would be more ideal for her this morning and so I began to prepare them as Billie returned to the kitchen and set her laptop down on the kitchen table. She sat down, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for it to load. She pressed a few buttons then groaned.

"I can't access your Wi-Fi." She complained.

I told her which signal to look for and the password before placing her breakfast next to her.

"Thanks." She said, and picked up a piece of toast, taking a bite of it as she typed with one hand.

Mal emerged from the bathroom and I felt some relief that I could now shower.

"I am going to shower. I won't be long." I informed Billie.

She looked up and nodded before turning back to the laptop. I nodded before I went to retrieve the clothing I had intended to wear this day from my room. I went to the bathroom and made my shower quick, even going so far as to plait my hair so that I wouldn't have to dry it.

When I returned to the kitchen, Mal was leaning against the worktop obviously giving Billie space but not leaving her on her own. He was there if she required him but he wasn't imposing. Billie turned to me as I came out of the bathroom.

"I mailed Mom." She said. "I guess I'll have to wait for a reply."

"If you'd like a real time conversation we could arrange one." I stated.

Billie shook her head.

"It's not often Mom and Dad have time to themselves. I don't want to butt in on that. If Mom wants to talk to me then that's ok, but I don't want to bother her otherwise." Billie said softly.

"Very well."

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" She asked, as if she had desperately searched for a change of subject.

"I will this morning." I replied as I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down opposite her.

"I'm gonna get my bag ready for town." Billie said, shutting down her laptop and rising to her feet.

"Very well." I replied and she nodded once before walking to the stairs.

I began eating my cereal when Mal came and sat opposite me.

"That was awkward." He said quietly. "I did try to speak to her about our usual crap but she shot me down every time. She just wanted to be left alone but then I thought I should probably not leave her alone."

"You did the right thing." I assured him.

"What time does she have to be in town?" He asked.

"Anika said ten on the square." I replied, then realised I had no idea what actually comprised of the square. "Where is that?"

"Did you see all them steps by the supermarket?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"That's the square." He stated.

"Very well." I said, finishing off my cereal and carrying my dish to the sink.

"I'll wash and wipe them." Mal said. "You just make sure Billie's ok."

"Are you certain?" I asked.

"I can handle a few dishes Eliza." Mal stated.

"Sorry." I replied. "I will leave you to it while I go see how Billie is doing."

Mal nodded and I kissed his cheek before I began walking toward the stairs, but Billie emerged with her small backpack over her arm as she sorted through the contents. We almost walked into each other and she gave a start as she looked up.

"Liza!" She gasped, and then seemed to settle. "Um…" She broke off when she saw Mal and then leaned in as close as possible to me. "How many will I need?" She whispered.

"I doubt you should need more than three. Merely find a bathroom every few hours." I replied in as quiet a whisper.

"I'll…I'll just go…" She trailed off, and went into the bathroom.

She returned a moment later putting the little backpack on her back over the dark jacket she was wearing with her dark jeans and t-shirt. The dark colours made the bronze of her hair stand out clearly. She looked really nice and I wished her a good time when she was out about town.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I picked up the car keys.

Billie nodded.

"Are you certain? It's not too late to pull out and spend the day curled up with a tub of chunky monkey." I tempted her, feeling suddenly apprehensive about allowing her out into the real world of teenagers.

"I need the fresh air." She replied.

"Then we shall go." I stated. "I will not be long my love." I informed Mal.

"See you in a bit." He said, kissing me while keeping his dripping hands away from me. "Have fun in town Bills."

"I will." She said, aiming for cheerful and falling somewhat wide of the mark.

"Don't take any messing from Anika. If it seems like she's making fun of you then she probably is." Mal warned.

"I'll remember that." Billie said. "See you later Mal." She added and gave him a brief hug before heading to the door.

"Oh Billie before you go take two of these." I remembered, handing her some painkillers and a glass of water. "It will help."

Billie nodded and took the tablets, choking slightly as she swallowed. "That's harder than it looks." She croaked as she placed the glass back on the top. "Let's hit the road."

We made our way out to the Land Rover and I drove her down to the town and toward the bottom of the steps.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" I asked to give her a final chance to change her mind.

"I'm actually looking forward to it now." She replied, managing to sound more like her usual cheerful self, but her wariness was still evident. "I mean this is my chance to hang with some real teenagers. It's a trial run for when I go to school and do it for real."

"I guess it is good to think of it that way." I observed, deciding that she would know what's best for her. "Now before we arrive, do you have everything in your bag? Your wallet and phone?" I added, going into fussy big sister mode.

"Yes." Billie replied, rolling her eyes, hoping I wouldn't notice her reflection in the window as I drew to a stop.

"And you know what you must do when you are ready to return." I prompted.

"Ring you and you'll come pick me up." She sang. "I'm not stupid, I don't know my way around here so I'm not gonna try getting back to the farm on my own."

"Then I will await your call." I observed. "I will see you later."

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride." She said as she made to get out of the car.

"It's still not too late." I assured her.

"I'll see you later." She said in firm tones and shut the door.

I watched her to the top of the steps and circled the square once to ensure that she met up with Anika. There was a group of four girls standing near a sculpture of giant daffodils that Billie joined. She stood out due to the fact that her hair was red instead of bleached blonde, and she was dressed in dark colours as opposed to the light pastels the others were wearing. I hoped she would be fine, but this was an area in which I could not aid her.

I drove away from the square and down to the supermarket in order to purchase a mattress protector before I went back to the farm. I carried in my purchases through the back door to find Mal pulling the bedding from the washing machine and placing it in a basket.

"Hiya, you're back." He said happily. "I thought I'd put these out on the line to air them a bit more since it's dry even if it is a little overcast."

"Thank you." I said.

"You taught me well." He joked, giving me a quick peck on the lips as he passed me in the little space.

"Yes my pupil you do well." I laughed as I stroked his cheek briefly. "I will see you upstairs."

"Then I won't be long." He growled, running his free hand down the side of my neck for a moment and making me shiver with the thrill of it.

"I hope not." I crooned, brushing my lips against his chin before I made my way into the kitchen.

I put away my purchases and carried the mattress protector up to Billie's room and placed it inside for the time being. Then I went into my room and sat down at the dressing table, loosening my braid and brushing out my hair ready for when Mal returned to me.

It was not a long wait, barely a minuet when Mal entered the bedroom and gave me a deep brooding look.

"The doors are all locked, the house is all ours." He growled.

"Yes." I replied, locking his eyes with my own and allowing myself to melt. "Come here my Malachite."

He came to me and I leapt into his arms, wrapping my own about him as I pressed my lips to his. I felt the flow of pleasure through me and I let out a satisfied hum as I let my head fall back for him to kiss at my neck. He placed me down on the bed still kissing at my neck and throat. He began unbuttoning my shirt and I let myself fall completely into the pleasure as he ran his hand down my body. It was spoiled somewhat when he gave a slight laugh as he moved his hand gently over my stomach.

"Are you laughing at me?" I demanded, leaning up on my elbows to look at him.

"No." He said with a smile as he kept his hand on my stomach. "It's just that I can feel your bump."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest." Mal said, looking up into my eyes with a slight frown. "Did I say it was bad?"

"No." I replied. "But you did laugh."

"It wasn't a deriding laugh, just a little sighing laugh of amazement." He said, placing a kiss to my stomach before caressing it lightly with his fingers. "I know every inch of you by now Liza, every line and flow of your body. It just caught me by surprise because there's definitely a bump there now."

"It is becoming more obvious." I observed, and then I giggled myself as pushed Mal onto his back and looked down into his eyes. "Can you imagine me when I am big and blossoming? How strange that will be?"

"Yeah." Mal said, reaching up and stroking my cheek. "I'm actually kind of looking forward to it because we never change, but that will be a change. And of course he'll start kicking by then. I wonder what it will be like to feel him."

I smiled at Mal, happy with his musings.

"It will be wonderful." I said as I played with his collar. "In a few short months he will be here with us and then we will have an endless parade of dirty diapers and sleepless nights. It will be hard to find these moments to ourselves, therefore we should make the most of it now."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I replied, placing my lips to his as I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it away from his chest. "Do you not agree?" I asked in a whisper as I ran my hand up his side.

"Oh definitely." Mal said in a somewhat unsteady voice. "We should take full advantage."

I giggled as he turned me onto my back and started kissing every inch of my skin that was available to him. We fooled around for an hour before showering together for the sake of it. Such experiences with Mal are always enjoyable, no matter how many times we partake in them. I put the clothes I wore earlier back on not for Billie to become suspicious, although I did dry and style my hair this time. This was something I would have done regardless; at least Billie would find it nothing out of the ordinary.

Once my hair was finished, I stripped the covers from the bed deciding to put them through the laundry because it was something to do over the next hour before lunch. I placed my bedding in the washing machine and went to check on Billie's bedding. It was dry and so I carried it up to her room and made the bed, ensuring to dispose of the bag for the mattress protector lest Billie notice it.

I then took up my laptop and went downstairs, joining Mal in the garden on the lawn chairs we had set up on the old bit of patio we had uncovered beneath all the weeds. I opened up my laptop and turned it on.

"I've had an e-mail from Pugh, Pew and McGrew. They've scheduled my licence exam for two weeks time." Mal said, clicking through his personal mail.

"Are you looking forward to it?" I asked as I started up my own web browser.

"It's an exam so not really, but I'm not bothered by it. It's just preliminary to make sure I know what I'm doing. They've sent a few details of how the British one is different from the American one, but it's not a great deal different. Nothing I can't handle anyway."

"That's good." I replied. "I appear to be inundated with e-mails." I observed as I opened my personal account, Mal had been reading our joint account this morning, the one that people used when they wished to share news in general with the both of us. We had our own separate accounts too for official business and if there were any messages our friends didn't want the other to know.

"Well you haven't checked them since Billie got here." He observed.

"There is that." I said, scrolling through them and deleting everything that had come from YouTube, Twitter and other subscriptions I had no interest in at present.

"Maybe you should look at the more important ones first." Mal suggested.

"That's what I intend." I said as I opened one from Mother marked urgent which had come through this morning.

_**Liza**_

_**What's going on? Is Billie ok? I got a real bad feeling. Please don't let me hanging Lamb, I need to know what's going on.**_

**_Mom xx_**

There was another one sent half an hour later.

**_Liza_**

_**I really need to know, this feeling is just not going away for me. I need to know that you and Billie are safe and well. Mal too of course. But if you don't contact me in the next hour I'm gonna really start worrying.**_

**_Mom xx_**

Then another one an hour later.

**_Liza_**

_**You got to contact me my phone is not working out here on the island for some reason. If I don't hear from you in the next half hour then me and Tobias are going to the mainland and if I can't get you on the phone we'll be heading for Wales on the next flight available. I know something is wrong and I'm panicking here Lamb. You got to get back to me.**_

**_Mom xx_**

It was but ten minuets later that Mother's next email was received.

**_Liza_**

_**Thank god, Billie emailed me. I guess you haven't read any of my mails. You really need to get them linked to your phone or something cause I was pulling my hair out, I need some way to reach you in an emergency if my phone's bust. So please can you make sure you sort that out for me?**_

_**Now on to Billie, is she ok? She told me that she is, but something seemed a little off in her email. I'm asking you cause you're there and I'm not. Even if I was well, you got more experience with this than me. How is she really? Is she holding up ok? Do you think she'll need me there? I'll be on the next flight if she does.**_

_**Let me know as soon as you read this,**_

**_Mom xx_**

I pressed the reply button.

_**Mother,**_

_**I am sorry I did not respond sooner. I will link my email account to my phone as soon as I am done here. I would have done it sooner had I known your problem with the phones.**_

_**Billie is somewhat subdued this morning, but then again this is a milestone and can be quite disconcerting at first. However, there is no need to worry, she will survive this. Truly there is no need for you to come, by the time you arrive it will be all but over. It is better that you remain on the island and have a well-deserved private vacation with Father. One of Billie's worries was that if she informed you she would disturb your vacation, she doesn't want to be a bother.**_

**_Liza xx_**

I read over the email before I sent it to Mother.

"Mother sensed there was something wrong this morning." I informed Mal.

"I guess it was a good job you convinced Billie to get in touch with her." Mal replied.

"It was. Mother had been emailing me and I hadn't known." I said, taking out my phone. "I haven't taken the time to link my email account to my new phone. I should do that now."

After making the appropriate adjustments to my phone I returned to my emails. There was one from my former company asking whether I had changed my mind and would I like to return with a higher pay grade and a better position within the company. I sent a reply regretfully declining the offer stating that I still intended to continue with my studies. I decided not to say anything about my pregnancy; I would save that for future if I had need to use it.

My next email was from Prue, an expansion most likely on the one she had sent to Mal and me. I opened it and began reading.

**_Wasup my Deputy!_**

_**Thought it was about time I confessed. I would have told you sooner but you were pregnant and moving to Wales, I didn't want to spoil your bubble. As far as I was concerned it could wait a few months before I unloaded on you and we could have had a good girly blow out, ice cream, dodgy movies, the whole shebang. That was until I went to the Summit this year. There was this one stall where they were doing an adoption drive. **_

_**Ok, getting ahead of myself and I can't be bothered to edit.**_

_**The thing is, I can't have kids. Well maybe I could, but Carlisle said it was a really long shot thanks to my history. I asked about IVF and all that, but he said he wouldn't even know where to start with our physiology, that he didn't know if my body would reject the embryo. As for encouraging natural fertilisation with medicinal help, he's against that too. He's worried that cause I already had an ectopic pregnancy it might happen again and he's not sure whether he could save me. I said I'm less fragile now, I think my body can take it, but Doc said that was the problem. My new super duper body might hinder him. He also asked me to seriously consider if my mind could take going through all that again.**_

_**I was so angry at first; mentally I'm in a much better place than when it happened the last time. I'm in a permanent relationship and I'm not on drugs. I was ready to go for it, but then I realised I was being too hot headed. I really had to think about it seriously and consider the fact that I couldn't have kids. I was so worried about telling Tibbi, so sure he wanted kids, to have that flesh and blood link.**_

_**I was wrong, he didn't mind. If we'd had kids he would have been happy, but he said it wasn't the end of the world for us. Humans had kids because they'd die some day and it was a way for their genetic material to live on. We were likely to live forever and so we didn't have that need. It was a clinical way to put it I guess, but it was exactly what I needed to hear from him. It made me comfortable with our future together, although I had no idea what to do about this big old house. I did consider opening a hotel like Billie suggested. I might still do that, who knows.**_

_**Anyway, I just wanted to set up where I was when I went to the Summit. So I can't have kids, but I just want to take care of some little person and raise them to be happy people, and I got this massive house just mostly empty. It was in this state that I passed this stall with a picture of this kid with big soulful eyes pleading with me under the caption 'please adopt'. Turns out there's some half vamps who need homes so I put my name down on the list, I didn't really expect to be given a kid straight away, but that night Jane asked me and Tibbi to have an audience with her.**_

_**We went up to her room and she started asking us about why we wanted to adopt, I think she was worried that if we had a kid of our own we might change our mind I guess. Whatever, she questioned us for a while and then she gave one of those smiles, you know the bat shit crazy ones where you don't know if she's about to give you some great treat or burn you?**_

_**She then pressed the intercom button and asked Fred to come in. Fred came in and he had a kid with him. It was the one from the poster although he looked older, but I guess the photo was taken a few months ago and look how quick Billie ages. Anyway Jane asked the kid what he thought of us, he'd been listening in the other room. He just shrugged, staying close to Fred as if he wanted to be invisible.**_

_**I just got right in the zone, approaching him all gentle like as I told him I wouldn't hurt him. I babbled a lot about myself, just trying to put the kid at ease. Asking him questions. It took a while but finally he answered one, it was actually the first question I'd asked but it was five minuets later that he answered it. He said his name was Zeke and that was all he knew about himself. It was sad you know, but I told him that if he wanted to come live with me and Tibbi he could, but maybe he needed time to think about it. He nodded and I smiled and held out my hand, he looked at it, didn't know what to do so I just waved to him and he copied me before Fred led him from the room.**_

_**When he was gone I asked Jane what the deal was, she told us that Zeke had been found at dhampir slave camp. He'd been there since he was born or sometime shortly after. He'd been through a lot but they weren't too sure exactly, only that he'd suffered a lot in his young life. Jane said that she wasn't sure what to do for the best for him, but when she'd seen that me and Tibbi had put our name down on the adoption list she realised we would be perfect. I had experience looking after a half vamp kid and Tibbi had been inside one of the slave camps so he could help with that. Jane told us to think about it fully before we made our decision so we went away to talk about it that night.**_

_**Tibbi agreed that we had a lot to offer Zeke and there really was no other choice for us now that we'd met him and knew his awful story than to adopt him. So we went back to Jane and told her that we'd adopt him if he wanted us to, but it had to be his decision. He decided to trust anyway.**_

_**Now I'm the mother of a three-year-old half vamp. He's taking time to settle in, but then he's only been here a week. He has nightmares, but Tibbi said the slave camps were bad enough for him; he'd hate to think what it was like knowing nothing but that. It is gonna take time, but that's one thing we have in abundance. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but we've been settling him in and all. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know.**_

**_Prue x_**

I re-read her message a few times as I composed my reply in my head before typing.

**_Good day my Captain_**

_**I am sorry to hear that you are unable to have children; I know it is something you have spoken of often since we reconnected as adults. I know not how to begin expressing my condolences, it is sadness indeed. I wish you had informed me sooner so that I could comfort you in person.**_

_**I am happy to learn that you have found a bright side to your tragedy. Billie had already told me about Zeke, although it merely slipped out when she was musing about starting up a scouts' movement for dhampir. Your account is much more detailed; Billie seemed rather hazy about the details. What a terrible start poor Zeke had, if only we could stop such things from ever taking place. If anybody can help him through his dark memories to find the happiness beyond, it is you.**_

_**I wish you well my dear friend**_

**_Liza x_**

I sent the replay and realised the washing machine had finished its cycle.

"I'm going to hang out the laundry." I informed Mal before I returned to the house to do that.

Once our bedding was on the line I put the towels in to wash.

"Would you like sandwiches for lunch?" I called to Mal from the door.

"I'll come help you." He said, folding up his laptop and standing up.

"Could you bring mine in too?" I called before stepping back into the kitchen.

Mal was there a moment later placing both our laptops upon the table.

"What sandwiches shall we have?" I mused as I perused the contents of the refrigerator.

"There's still some of that roast beef left." Mal said, placing his arms about my waist and resting his hands gently upon my stomach. "How about beef and mustard?"

I thought about the mouth-wateringly tender beef combined with the spicy kick of mustard and it greatly appealed to me.

"Sounds delicious." I said with delight as I reached the beef out of the fridge. "But which mustard should we have?" I added as we moved to the pantry.

"How about the English mustard since we can spread it on the bread."

"Yes. We will keep the whole grain mustard for when we are having steak." I agreed. "Which must be soon, a juicy rare steak oozing with juices that mix so deliciously with a light seasoning of freshly ground pepper."

"Wow, you're making my mouth water here." Mal whispered into my ear and I giggled as his breath tickled me, but suddenly I had the image of the steak in my mind and the taste in my mouth and I found it hard to let the image go.

"I think I know what we are going to have for dinner tonight." I observed. "Although I will have to make a trip to the butchers."

"I can do that." Mal said, kissing my cheek as we placed the rest of our ingredients on the worktop.

"That might be for the best for now I am imagining the scent of the butchers shop and the tang of blood is making me thirsty." I whispered.

"Oh. Do you need to go hunting again?" Mal asked with concern.

"I think one of the stored bags will suffice." I stated as I began building the sandwiches. "Although I am not so desperate really. Perhaps we could go hunting on the weekend. Billie should have need to feed by then also."

"Then that's what we'll do." Mal said, stroking my arms. "For now though we can enjoy these sandwiches and then I'll go to the butchers. Is there anything else you need me to pick up in town?"

"I'll have to think about it while we eat." I replied as I finished making the sandwiches and placed them onto two separate plates.

"Ok." Mal said as he filled two glasses with iced water.

"I should have had a baked potato too." I mused as I carried my sandwich, along with a packet of potato chips and glass of water, over to the table.

"We'll have some with our steaks." Mal said as he sat down opposite me.

"Indeed." I agreed as I took Mal's hand on top of the table and kicked off my shoes to place my feet up on his lap beneath the table. "And a salad beside. Mixed lettuce, a little ice burg, radicchio, perhaps some rocket." I said with a nod of my head as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Oh and cherry tomatoes, they will be utterly divinely juicy at the moment."

"They will." Mal agreed as he watched me with a smile.

"And radish to add that peppery crunch to the whole thing." I mused as I ate a chip before returning to my sandwich.

"Anything else?" Mal asked.

"No. I have all the ingredients for the dressing here and I will take out one of the apple pies I made the other day for dessert." I replied.

"Nice." Mal observed with a smile.

I nodded and we finished the rest of our food in comfortable silence. We washed the dishes together before Mal left for the stores. The washing machine had yet to finish its cycle so I took up my book and went to read out in the garden to make the most of the afternoon sun.

I had been reading for quarter of an hour perhaps when I felt my senses warn me that someone was approaching. I sat up in alert only to see that someone was approaching from the modern farm. Once they were out of the glare of the sun I could see that it was Julie and she was making her way industriously toward me.

I went to the wall to meet her, leaning gently against the old stone as she came to a stop, slightly out of breath.

"Is there an emergency?" I asked.

"Yeah. Anika just text to say that your sister went off on her own. She tried to stop her, but one minuet she was there and the next she was gone." Julie said, slightly out of breath.

"Billie has ran away?" I asked, trying to glean the exact meaning of what she was saying.

"I don't know about away, just off. She left Anika and her friends near the shopping centre. I haven't got any talk time left to ask further questions, that's why I came here to tell you. Dai gets snippy about personal phone calls." She explained.

"Even if they are to the boss?" I asked, and then shook my head, it was not important. "Thank you for informing me I will go look for her."

Julie nodded.

"Well I better be getting back. Ring me to let me know what's happening."

"I will." I promised and without waiting for further word I made my way to the garage as I dialled Billie's phone, only to remember that Mal had the Land Rover with him.

I felt frantic as I counted the rings on Billie's phone in the hope that it wouldn't link to voice mail. I tried this several times but to no avail, Billie did not answer. Now my heart was pounding with the fear that something bad had befallen her as I went into the house to pull on my running shoes, planning a rout that would lead me quickly but unseen down to the town in the hope of picking up the trail. I could get there just as fast as if I called Mal home to me. It was better to ask him to meet me in town; it would save time in the long run. I locked all the doors and took my phone from my pocket as I walked to the edge of the front garden and dialled Mal's number.

It rang a few times before Mal answered.

"What did you forget to tell me to get?" He joked.

"Billie may be missing." I cut in.

"What? How?" He asked in alarm.

"I'm not entirely sure." I admitted as I jogged toward the top of the hill. "Julie came to inform me that Anika had text her to say that Billie had ran off. I am going down into town in the hope of picking up a trail. I want you to meet me there."

"No. Stay at the house in case she comes back. I'll just park up in town and track her." Mal countered.

"But…" I began.

"I'm already here Liza, and she probably can find her way back. You know what her sense of direction is like." Mal cut me off before I could voice my argument.

"I really should…" I interjected.

"No you shouldn't. You need to be there in case she comes back and I'll go track her. Do you know where she was last?"

"The shopping centre."

"Then it won't take me long to investigate." Mal promised.

I thought I heard a familiar voice.

"Hold on a moment." I said as two people rounded the top of the hill and I stopped. "She's here."

"Told you she would be." Mal remarked.

"Yes." I agreed. "I will see you soon."

"I'll be five minuets max." Mal promised and I hung up as I watched Billie and another person descend the hill toward me.

"Liza? What's wrong?" Billie asked when she saw me.

"I was coming to look for you." I said.

"Why? Am I late?" She asked with concern.

"No. I received word that you had ran off from Anika." I replied.

"Oh." Billie said, her face falling.

"It was more like they ran off from us." The boy said, and now I recognised that it was Arwel.

"They did?" I asked as I motioned for them both to follow me toward the house.

"Well more slied off really. They wanted to go further afield, but Billie said she couldn't, but Anika wanted to." Arwel continued.

"They do what she wants." Billie stated.

"I needed to come home anyway for my chores so I asked Billie if she'd like to walk. I prefer to walk when I can see." Arwel explained.

"Walking is much healthier." Billie said happily.

"Granted." I agreed. "However you could have phoned to inform me that you were walking home with a guide, or at the very least answered when I rang you."

"You phoned?" Billie asked in alarm as she pulled out her phone. "Oh man! I left the stupid thing on silent mode from the cinema."

I tapped her shoulder to show no hard feelings, she was home safe and that was all that mattered.

"I'm sure you're both thirsty after your long treck, would you like to come in for a drink Arwel?" I offered.

"Umm…" He dithered.

"It'll be for only a minuet, I'm sure Mist won't mind waiting." Billie observed.

"Mist can join us too." I offered wondering why this third person was not with them.

"I think you'd have a fit if Mist got up at the table with us to have a drink." Billie said with a giggle.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's Arwel's sheep dog." She announced, still chuckling.

"I see." I said as we stepped into the garden. "You must come in for a drink so that I may thank you for seeing Billie home safely."

Arwel looked awkward once more, but he nodded his head before following Billie and me up the path. I unlocked the door and led the way inside. We walked through the parlour and out to the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Coke." Billie said with a grin, obviously taking advantage of the fact that we had a guest to have some of her rationed favourite.

"Arwel?" I prompted.

"Coke." He agreed.

I filled two tall glasses with ice and poured in the soda, I made myself another iced water. We stood at the counter sipping our drinks, Arwel looked uncomfortable, as if he were unsure what to talk about.

"Have you both eaten?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah." Billie replied. "We got food on the go. A cone of chips, only they were like French fries and not all thin and crispy. They were actually quite squiggy but it wasn't that bad and they were dripping with salt and vinegar, but that's how you're supposed to eat them. Right?"

"Right." Arwel agreed.

"I had some fish bites too, little pieces of cod in batter, they were nice. And we ate them as we were walking up." Billie explained.

Arwel drained his glass and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks for that Mrs Llewellyn." He said.

"Please, call me Liza." I stated.

He nodded.

"I got to go now Billie." He said. "Things to do for Nan and Granch, but that's farms for you, busy, busy, busy."

Billie nodded.

"Um…Liza, would it be ok for Billie to help me a little later?" He asked, turning to look at me suddenly, speaking quickly as if he was afraid his nerve wouldn't hold.

"What with?" I asked.

"Arwel is training his dog for the sheep trials and he said I could help him." Billie said excitedly.

I assessed the situation for a moment, almost certain it was Billie's idea, but I did not wish to embarrass her by stating so in front of Arwel. Besides, he had asked without prompting from Billie.

"I see no reason why you can not do so provided Mair and Bryn are willing." I observed.

"They won't mind." Arwel said. "As long as she's willing to muck in with the other chores." He added with a sudden flash of mischief.

"I don't mind a little work." Billie said with a shrug.

"Ok. I'll call in for you when I'm on my way with Mist. It'll be around four." He stated.

"Ok." Billie said. "See you later."

Arwel nodded, waving a moment before he left, or tried to leave. I had to unlock the doors first; I had forgotten they were still locked. As I opened the back door Mal was getting his key ready to unlock it.

"Sneaking out the backdoor Arwel?" Mal asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I…was…um…" Arwel stuttered.

"Relax but I was teasing." Mal said, tapping him on the arm.

"He walked Billie home." I stated.

"Oh right, nice one." Mal said as he stepped aside to let Arwel pass. "How's the dog training going?"

"Good." Arwel said with a nod. "I got to get back to the farm."

Mal nodded and Arwel hurried out of the house and out of the garden. He went toward the rise instead of the hill.

"Is there access to Hafod Isaf that way?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's a little path down the side of the wall and over the sty at the bottom." Mal replied.

"That's good to know." I observed.

"So I don't have to go all the way around if I want to call on him?" Billie asked.

"No." Mal replied as we all made our way back into the kitchen, Mal with his bags of shopping.

"What have you got?" Billie asked.

"Stuff for dinner." Mal replied as he placed the bags on the worktop and began putting them away. "So you got a boyfriend there, Bills?" He teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." Billie said scandalised. "I've only just met him, I don't know him. How can he be my boyfriend? I don't even like him like that anyway. He's just good to talk to and he likes dogs. And I'm too young for a boyfriend anyway and his hairs too long and dyed red. And…and…"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Mal said with a laugh.

Billie stuck out her tongue before turning to me.

"You won't tease me will you?" She pleaded.

"Of course not." I replied. "It's entirely your business that Arwel is your boyfriend." I added with a grin.

"That's not nice Lizzy." She said with a scowl.

"I know there is nothing between you and Arwel, he is merely a means to excitement regarding your love for animals." I observed.

"That's right." Billie said.

"Although I am worried that you walked home with a complete stranger."

"Arwel's human, if he tried anything I could take him, and anyway he knows you guys and it was better than staying there with Anika and her lot. They're awfully boring you know. All they want to do is sit around and smoke; they don't even talk about crap. I could pretend to know crap but I'm not doing anything that damages my health just to seem cool. And it's so boring just sitting there anyway. It only got good when Arwel, Titch and Dallas turned up and we all went to the movies. We saw Simon's new film, which was really good but then I went to the bathroom and I overheard them talking about…" She trailed off for a nanosecond, but there was a definite pause, a change in her speech. "Wanting to go elsewhere but they didn't think I'd be able to because I'm not from around here. I thought it was better to just excuse myself and I was going to ring you once I got back to the square but then Arwel caught me up and offered to walk home with me. The weather was so nice and you know how much I rather walk."

"I know. However you should have rung me to let me know that you were walking home." I stated.

"I'll remember in future." Billie promised.

"Please endure that you do." I replied.

Billie nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go watch a movie for a while and then change into other clothes cause these are my best jeans." Billie observed.

"Of course." I replied.

Billie nodded and made her way upstairs.

The rest of the day seemed to go swiftly. Arwel did return for Billie at four, he had two border collies with him, the bigger one was walking close to heal, but the smaller, younger one was on a leash and wandering about as far as the leash would allow it. Billie bolted out of the house, waving to me in passing. I had to stop her a moment to tell her that dinner would be served at seven and she was to be on time. She promised she would be.

Mal helped me prepare dinner, Billie opting to lay the table when she returned at quarter to seven. Arwel had to get back to Hafod Isaf for his evening chores. She had wanted to help him but it was too late for her to go there and then be back on time. I assured her there were other days as we all sat down to eat.

Billie volunteered to wipe the dishes without prompting, therefore Mal went to organise a movie for the three of us to watch together while I washed the dishes. I was certain she was doing it to earn my favour, which was somewhat disconcerting for truly she had no need to do so.

We then settled down to watch a movie for the rest of the evening before all going to bed around eleven. As Mal and I settled into bed together I decided that we should do something different the next day.

"We have nothing planned for tomorrow do we?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." Mal replied as he pulled me in closer to his chest, ready for sleep.

"Then we should go out somewhere tomorrow, take Billie to one of the castles or perhaps a museum." I suggested.

"Yeah, we'll ask her where she'd like to go in the morning." Mal said, kissing the back of my head, clearly ready for sleep.

"Yes." I agreed and was preparing to settle before another thought hit me. "We really must get another car. Today I was in a state of panic trying to devise a route to town without being witnessed. I would have had no such worries if we had another car. Especially when you begin work, I do not wish to appear stranded."

"We'll get another car." Mal said. "That was the intention anyway, we've just been sorting out other stuff."

"Yes." I agreed.

"We'll have a look at a few places tomorrow and take it from there."

"Thank you." I replied. "And goodnight my Malachite."

"Night, night Liza bach." He whispered and leant up to kiss my cheek before snuggling back down behind me and we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, Alexsandra, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

I was up early the next day, it was hard to remain sleeping when the morning was so bright and the birds were singing so merrily. Besides I had much to prepare for our day out so there was no point lying about in bed all day. Therefore I got out of bed and went to have my shower before dressing for the day.

Once clean I went back to my room to style my hair. Mal woke as I entered and smiled at me from beneath his messy hair.

"Good morning my darling husband." I said, feeling deliriously happy to see him as I kissed his cheek.

"You're awfully happy this morning." He observed, grabbing around my waist and pulling me down onto the bed with him.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Course not." Mal said, hugging me closer to him and nuzzling my ear. "I like it when you're in a good mood."

"And indeed I am. It is a nice day and we plan to go on a trip." I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Now I must style my hair for there is much to organise before we leave for the day." I added before pulling away from him and sitting up.

"Then I guess I'd better get up and shower." He said, sitting up and stretching.

"Yes." I agreed. "And perhaps I will trim your hair when it is wet. I forgot to do so the other day and your fringe is in your eyes."

"It's no bother." Mal said, pushing back his fringe but it fell back into his eyes. "Maybe it would be better if I had a trim. Maybe even cut it short for the summer."

"Perhaps a shorter style would be worth investing in for when you begin at the clinic, but nothing too short. I like to run my fingers through your hair." I stated as I did just that. "I did not enjoy that time you experimented with the crew cut. It didn't suit you at all."

"So you kept telling me for the whole three weeks it took to grow out." Mal said leaning his face close to mine to kiss me before he left the room to shower.

I chuckled before humming with delight as I began to dry and style my hair. Once I was finished I made the bed and made my way downstairs, Mal was leaving the bathroom with a towel about his shoulders.

"I will cut your hair here for it will be easier to sweep any that go astray." I observed.

"I'll go get a cushion." Mal stated, heading into the parlour for one because I had no hope of reaching his head if he sat in a chair. At least not satisfactorily and it would mean my having to stand on something.

Mal returned with the cushion and placed it on the floor. I spread a towel over the cushion so that the hairs wouldn't stick to it. Mal sat down while I went to get the comb and scissors from the bathroom cabinet.

"What style would you like?" I asked.

"Something that says, I'm listening." Mal replied.

"The Frasier Crane it is." I said, clicking the scissors together.

"You make me bald on top and I won't speak to you for a year." Mal said with a growl.

"If you do not speak to me then that will give me full rein to name our son whatever I see fit." I mused as I felt a sudden fit of mischief. "What do you think of Adolphous, such a strong apt name don't you think? White wolf. Perhaps Alphonse, we could call him Alf, perhaps Fonze for short. Or, oh I know Frederick. Aunt Jane will be in her oils that we name our first child after her partner."

"Mab will not have any of those names." Mal said firmly.

"Because you will be talking to me and we will discuss this at a future point." I said and kissed his cheek. "As if I would make you bald, I would be punishing myself as much as you."

"Very funny Eliza." Mal said with a shake of his head.

"Of course, if you keep doing that I'm not responsible for what happens to your hair and if you end up bald I might just decide not to talk to you." I teased, brushing his ear with the tip of my nose.

"Then I'll keep absolutely still." Mal said, sitting up straight and becoming still.

"Thank you." I said and began snipping his hair. "I think I will take off a lot of the length but shape it about your face. You will have to apply some gel to your hair to pull it into place, but it will say 'I am a professional and you can trust me', once we are through."

"Then I trust you. Go right ahead." Mal observed.

"As if you would allow anyone else to cut your hair now." I teased as I continued to style his hair into the neat style with enough length left for my own satisfaction.

Mal retuned to the bathroom once I had finished in order to be rid of stray hairs whilst I swept up the hair from the floor. I mopped the floor to ensure that no hairs were likely to fly about for I wished to begin on the packed lunches for the day. Mal came out of the bathroom running his hand over his new style thoughtfully.

"It's different, I mean apart from the experimental crew cut I've had my hair exactly the same more or less for years. I guess we can call it my college hair, but now I'm about to actually go into work I should have a change. Something more professional. What do you think?"

"Perfect my love." I said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "And perhaps you could grow in your sideburns to balance it out more."

"I thought you didn't like facial hair." He mused, lifting me up onto the counter and stepping in close to me his lips inches from mine.

"I am opposed to itchy whiskers, but I think some soft sideburns might be nice." I replied, stroking my finger gently along the line they could grow. "Not too long of course, we do not wish to turn you into a Victorian with mutton chops, just cute short ones ending about here. They will suit your new hair style perfectly."

"Well you'll have to shape them for me. At least to begin with. Just so I know how you want them." Mal observed.

"Of course I will." I replied softly. "You know I would have it no other way." I added teasingly as I brushed my lips against his.

"I know." Mal said with a growl before he kissed me.

It was a fantastic kiss, my arms and legs wrapped about him as he held me close. I was lost in the kiss, which was the most likely reason I did not hear the stairs or the door. It was the giggle that made us look up.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Billie asked, still giggling.

"Very much so." I said lightly, giving Mal one last peck before I jumped down off the counter. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Surprise me." She said with more enthusiasm than the previous day, she really wished to be surprised and was not merely being sarcastic.

"How about a cooked breakfast with a bit of everything? Something filling for the day we have planned for you." I suggested.

"You have a day planned?" Billie asked excitedly.

"Well we're planning on going out for the day." Mal said. "We have a few places in mind but thought you might like to choose."

"Oh well where did you have in mind?" She asked still in her state of excitement.

"Why don't you go shower and dress, after which we'll discuss it over breakfast." I said.

Billie considered for a moment then shrugged.

"Sure, ok. I'll go do that then." She replied. "But what sort of clothes should I wear?"

"Jeans and t-shirt will be fine." Mal replied. "Something comfortable to be walking around in all day."

"I'll go grab something to wear and then I'll have my shower." Billie said with a nod before she went back up the stairs and returning a moment later with clothes over her arm.

Whilst Billie showered Mal and I began breakfast. I took care of grilling the bacon and sausages while Mal prepared fruit and warmed through croissants and rolls. We were to have a feast this morning, the perfect way to fill ourselves before travelling and touring for the day. I was looking forward to breakfast I realised. I had a real ravenous appetite without the merest hint of nausea. I hoped this was a sign that my morning sickness would soon abate as I crossed the threshold of the second trimester. It was something to revel in and it bolstered my already good mood.

Over breakfast we discussed where we would go. In the end Billie picked Dan yr Ogof Show Caves out of the attractions Mal suggested. She liked the thought of exploring the caves and seeing the life-size dinosaur statues. There was a farm nearby where one was permitted to pet the animals and ride horses. Billie thought it would suffice as a good day out.

After breakfast Mal and I washed and wiped the dishes while Billie went to send her daily email to Mother and Father. She also intended to email Devon to tell him that she was going to a cave today and would bring him back a fossil. I was about to say that she would not be able to do such a thing, but Mal assured me that there was a gift shop where she could purchase such a thing, even if it wasn't from the area itself.

With the dishes done and our lunches packed we locked up the house and climbed into the car. I thought it best for Mal to drive because I had no idea of the way.

"What are we listening to Bills?" He asked as we all buckled up.

"Oh, my travelling playlist." She declared as she passed her iPod to Mal in order for him to plug it into the sound system of the car.

"This isn't going to be full of Dashall LaDelle is it?" Mal teased, choosing the name of the latest teen male solo artist as he plugged it in and scrolled through her play lists.

"As if! I've got more musical sense than to waste my time on some no talent, factory produced musical abomination." She declared with a damning critique of the latest teenybopper heartthrob.

"Good to hear." Mal said with a chuckle as he pressed play on the iPod and a dark intro of an Avenged Sevenfold song began to shake the car. "I guess I'd better turn it down a touch." Mal observed as he altered the volume.

"That's better." I stated as I felt the pressure ease on my ears.

"Ready to do the checks bach?" Mal asked.

"Of course." I replied. "Lunches?"

"Check." Mal said.

"Music?" I prompted.

"Check."

"Sweets for the journey?"

"Check." Billie cut in, shaking a paper bag of mixed candies by my ear.

"Do you have a sweater for when we go underground?" I asked Billie now that I thought of something important, the other checks had merely been part of a game Mal and I played at times.

"I got my hoody in my bag." She stated as she pulled out a red sleeve from the top of her backpack.

"Then we are fine to go." I observed.

Mal nodded and then he began the Land Rover.

The journey took an hour and required travelling up into the heads of the valleys before driving west toward Swansea. We sang along to Billie's playlist as we travelled, or else Billie regaled us with an excited account of everything she knew about the formation of caves.

We arrived in a little car lot set amongst trees. There was a path that led down slope toward a farm and up hill was a group of tourist buildings. The dinosaurs were not visible from the car park and we had to go through a ticket office before we were entered into the park itself.

We had a good day visiting the three caves, Billie's favourite was the Bone Cave with its ancient burials and cave painting, I preferred the main Dan-yr-Ogof cave with its mile long underground walk and effectively lighted limestone formations. Everywhere in the cave there was the sound of moving water and it made the cave a magical place, bringing back memories of the one we'd found on Isle Esme. Billie also liked the life-size dinosaur statues, naming them all as she took pictures to show Devon when she got home. She also liked the shire-horse centre and the farm museum. When we visited the Iron Age village she remarked on how the houses were similar to the house Olwen had built at the Quileute lake. She also wished that Aunt Marlin and Olwen were present to hear their thoughts on the stone circle, which had been built at the turn of the Millennium.

It was a great day out and before we knew it the afternoon had almost passed and it was four o'clock. We decided to go home at that point, stopping off for dinner at a gastro pub along the way.

By the time we got home Billie was full of stories she wised to share with those back in Olympic Pines. She was determined to start on her Blog, however she had a visitor when we arrived at the farm. Arwel was coming from around the back of the farmhouse in order to walk up the hill toward the field; he only had the bigger dog with him, Mist.

Mal drew to a stop outside the garage. It was either that or have Billie leap out while the car was still in motion.

"Hi Arwel, you are here." She said in her automatic greeting.

"You been out?" He asked.

"Yes. We went to see some caves and dinosaurs. Are you taking Mist out to practice?" Billie replied in her usual breathless rush.

"Yeah. I thought I'd pop in see if you'd like to come along. I don't have to train Daff today. Thought you might like to have a go at commanding Mist." Arwel offered.

"That would be great." Billie said with a smile. "Can I go Liza?"

"If you wish." I replied.

"Ok, I'm gonna come along with you Arwel, but I need to pee first. Long trip and too much water, you know how it is. I'm bursting." Billie said with too much candour if you asked me.

"Yeah." Arwel said with a laugh and nod.

"I won't be long." She promised and ran through the garage.

I followed her leaving Mal to park the car for Billie would need me to unlock the door. She was eager to get in the house, urging me to unlock the door. In the end I passed my keys to her allowing her to run on through to the kitchen door and unlock that too. She could not rush in the toilet itself, but otherwise she was going back out the door with half a minuet.

"No later than nine o'clock." I stated as she was going through the door.

"Nine?" She asked, pausing in shock.

"We have had dinner already, I'm sure we can extend your curfew for tonight." I observed.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." She said, hugging me and kissing my cheek before she was through the door once more.

Mal entered moments later.

"Billie seemed…excited." He said

"She did." I observed. "Although I am certain it is the chance to command a sheep dog than fraternizing with Arwel that has excited her. It was good of him to think of her again."

"And you're not worried he's sniffing around?" Mal asked carefully.

"I would be foolish to think that he may not have an interest in Billie, he is a teenage boy, but I doubt he would act untoward because Mair would not stand for such behaviour. I feel he is very mindful of what his grandmother thinks. As for Billie, she knows she is too young to pursue anything other than friendship and would not act in a way that would indicate otherwise. Her reaction yesterday when we were teasing her is proof of that."

"I don't know, it's easy to get caught up in a crush when you're a teenager. You know how it is." Mal observed as we sat down at the table.

"Yes. However it is wrong to assume that they cannot merely be friends." I countered. "They barely know each other and we haven't seen them interact beyond a few words arranging to go sheep herding, we cannot glean anything from that. Billie is excited yes; however she showed the same excitement upon seeing the horses today. As for Arwel, I am certain he is merely being nice, possibly with Mair's encouragement to make Billie feel welcome."

"That's more likely." Mal conceded. "So what do we do now?"

"I fancy a nice long bath." I decided.

"Count me in." Mal said with a grin.

"I was planning to have a bath alone, you may have one after me." I stated.

"Aw but that's not the same." Mal said with a pout while giving me flirtatious eyes at the same time.

"I admit that bathing with you is much more fun, however I am yearning for relaxation this evening. Walking around all day has made me feel somewhat exhausted. Besides, one of us has to be available if Billie is in need of us."

"All good points." Mal said. "Unfortunately." He added with feigned regret.

"We have many bath times to look forward to. Lots of bubbly fun." I said, stroking his cheek, lost for a moment in my imaginings of such things. "I will start running my bath."

Mal nodded and I went to start the bath.

Billie returned that evening with tales of how Mist had followed her every command and how she'd helped to feed the sheep. She'd had a most enjoyable time by all accounts and I was glad she'd found a way to have fun while she was here.

It became a regular routine for Billie that she would go and help Arwel train his sheep dog. He invited me along one day; perhaps it was to reassure me that all they were doing was herding sheep. Had I any suspicions that anything was going on between them that would have made me more suspicious, after all, why would they need to prove they had nothing to hide if they had nothing to hide? It mattered not, I trusted Billie and I trusted Arwel.

Billie went swimming in the second week with Anika and her friends, along with Arwel and his friends. It was a summer vacation special at the leisure centre where they paid a minimal fee, or else got in free with their library card, and they had use of the pool and the sports hall for the day. I was rather apprehensive because I had not made plans to pick Billie up, however the centre was but a short walk away in reality and Arwel would be coming back this way. Unfortunately so would Anika, Julie was keeping her on a short leash after going further afield when still technically grounded then claiming Billie had ran off from her.

Another cause for my apprehension was the fact that Mal was going that day to gain his qualifications to practice psychotherapy in Britain. It left me alone in the house and without transport, we had picked out a new car but there were a few formalities that needed ironing out because of my immigrant status. I should have gone with my gut instinct and had the necessary paper trail lain out to prove me a British citizen born and bred. It mattered not, I had a day to wait before we could retrieve my new car and that left me at a bit of a loose end in the farmhouse. Normally in these circumstances I would clean house, but I was completely on top of the housework, all it required was a brief tidy and it was immaculate again.

I decided that I would take a look at Zoë's journal, it had been her intention for Mal and I to view it but we had yet to find the time other than a brief discussion in which Mal stated that he would prefer for me to read it first in case there was content he'd rather not read. He wasn't expecting anything sinister, he was merely worried about how detailed an account of her daily day to day business Zoë had chosen to share with her leather bound friend.

I settled down on the sofa and opened the journal. Zoë's writing was small within the page, as if she wished to fill the entire page with thoughts leaving no gaps other than that required between words. I began reading and was surprised to find that it was an account of her first day as a vampire. There was a few brief mentions of her change in physical appearance and her abilities, but it was quickly put aside for paragraph after paragraph describing the two men in her life, her husband, who was the same as he always had been but now seemed a lot more to her new senses and her new baby son.

It was clear from her writings that she was enamoured by Malachite, amazed by how he'd grown in the three days between his birth and when she'd awoken as a vampire. There was a Polaroid of Jeremy holding a very young Mal who was reaching out for the camera. In the eye of my imagination I could almost feel the slight tug on the camera as Mal's powers first flickered into use. On the white section at the bottom of the Polaroid she'd used a Sharpie to write, _**My two darling boys 16-03-48**_

I was admiring the little photograph of Mal at three days old, wondering if our mab would look like that when he was three months, when the sound of an engine caught my attention. I did not recognise the engine so with great care I placed the journal back in the closet before I went to the window. There was a car cresting the hill and I frowned because I did not recognise it. I thought perhaps Mother and Father had arrived early, but if so Mother would have hailed me by now, and if not I'd be able to sense her.

I watched as the car pulled to a stop by the front wall. It was a nice car in an unassuming way. It seemed to say; I am nothing but an ordinary car, despite the deeply tinted windows. I watched as a man wearing a dark suit and shades stepped out of the passenger door. He looked up at the house, turned back to the car for a moment, placing his hand to his ear, and then began walking up the path.

I left the window and ghosted to the kitchen to retrieve the broom and was back in the parlour when the man knocked on the door. The broom was unnecessary, I could inflict as much damage with my bare hands, but that would require getting into close quarters while he still had use of his arms and legs. One thing I was certain of however, the man was human, I could hear his heartbeat, along with another two in the car.

I gripped the broom firmly in my hand and opened the door.

"Liza Llewellyn?" The man said without preamble.

"Depends on who's asking." I said giving him a steely look.

"Anyone else here?" The man prompted.

"My husband is upstairs and I only have need to call him." I said with warning, I did not wish for the man to know I was alone in the house.

There was a buzz and placed his hand to his ear where there was an almost invisible earpiece.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. "Ok then." He heaved a sigh and took off his shades to reveal muddy brown eyes before he endeavoured to make himself look less hulking, although I dare say it was a contest he was losing. "Don't mean to scare you Baby Doll, just got to make sure it's safe."

I frowned for a moment, and then felt the smile spread across my face as I heard that familiar old address.

"Simon?" I said excitedly, wondering if he could hear me through the earpiece. "Dear Boy it is you? Why didn't you say it was him in the first place?" I chastised the man, and now I recognised him as Drew, one of Simon's top security guards. "Fear not Drew, there are no hoards of screaming fan girls just waiting to ambush him here. As I'm sure you observed, we are quite out of the way."

"Ok." Drew said.

"If you need to park up you can use the garage. I will go and open it for you." I stated.

"There's no need. We're just dropping Mr Simon off." Drew replied.

"Very well." I said and watched as Simon got out of the car.

He was wearing a baggy hoody with a baseball cap pulled down over his face and dark glasses. This ensemble would have drawn more attention to him had he walked through the town than if he had avoided the whole disguise effort. I tried not to giggle as Simon reached the door and flashed me a smile from beneath his glasses.

"You can go now Drew." He said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Go catch five down in the town I'll phone you when I'm ready." He assured the bodyguard.

"I'd rather stay on line." Drew said, tapping his earpiece.

"I'm perfectly safe here Drew. I'd like some privacy even from you now and again. Liza is one of my oldest friends and she's not gonna do anything to me. So just relax, take five and if I haven't phoned you in three hours time, that's by six o'clock just so we're clear, then you can assume she's gone all Annie Wilkes on me and you can come find me." Simon said, tapping the man's shoulder. "Now go, times a-wasting."

Drew looked between us for a moment and I had a flash of what felt almost like telepathy, but in truth I was merely considering how this might seem to him. Simon who had to have security in most places he visited for fear that a hoard of screaming girls would tear off all his clothes and take mementos of his hair was eager to be rid of said security whilst visiting an 'old friend' at a secluded location. If Drew truly believed that anything untoward was due to take place then he knew as much about Simon's temperament as the screaming hoards of deluded girls who thought that Simon would see sense, divorce Dove and take them as the usually more permanent second wife. I decided not to pass comment; Drew was entitled to believe what he wished.

Drew nodded and made his way down the path while Simon stepped into the house and I closed the door. Simon took up a position in front of the window while I returned the broom to the kitchen. I listened to the engine as the car pulled away and drove over the hill. As I entered the room Simon was removing his disguise along with an earpiece that he pressed until it stopped flashing.

"Are they through the gate?" He asked.

"How could I tell?" I asked carefully, suddenly wary that I wasn't in full possession of the facts.

"You have good hearing right?" He said simply.

"Yes." I replied, frowning slightly but stretched out my hearing never the less. "Drew was contemplating staying, staking out the gate, but the driver ordered him back into the car. The gate is shut and now they're driving off."

"Good." Simon said, and he held his jacket awkwardly for a moment.

"Shall I take those?" I offered.

Simon looked down at his hands, and then nodded. I retrieved the garments from him and invited him to follow me through to the kitchen; I sensed that Simon required a drink at this point in time. He followed me through and I motioned for him to sit at the table while I went to hang up his hoody and hat out in the laundry room. When I returned Simon was looking thoughtful, but not ready to divulge, although I had an inkling of what he wished to speak to me.

"Would you like a drink? There is only tea, soda, juice or water however, Mal has agreed to abstain from coffee and chosen to abstain alcohol with me for the duration of my pregnancy." I explained.

"Water's fine." Simon replied.

I nodded and poured him some water from the pitcher in the fridge. I carried it over to the table and sat down opposite him.

"Nice place you got here." He observed as he took a sip of his water.

"Something on your mind Dear Boy?" I asked.

"Well I know why all the confusion with you being the same age as me and the same age as Dove came from now." He said. "And it had nothing to do with you going under cover as a freshman in order to write your thesis."

"Then Kitty did inform you." I observed.

"That the supernatural world is real? That she's really Kat Perez with a dye job and is apparently my great-grandmother? That you're like her, a half vampire, and you're twenty-two and not thirty-two? Now I know why all the avoidance, and 'I require ten years' thing." He sighed and shook his head. "It's kinda messed up right?"

"Kinda." I said, and sighed. "I didn't mean to deceive you…"

"Kitty, I mean Kat, explained all about the potential death sentence and everything. I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm not mad about that; I just want to talk to you about it. About what it all means because I know you won't lie to me Baby Doll, or try to sugar coat anything to make me more accepting." He observed.

"I'll try not to, but you must realise it is strange to speak with you of such things when I went to great pains to hide them from you." I replied softly as I looked down at the table.

"I know, I know. I just need to talk to someone about this and you're the only confidante I've ever had who also knows all about this." He said.

"Then I must fulfil my role." I observed. "Where shall we begin?"

"Ok. How about you tell me exactly what a half vampire is in your own words."

"I suppose that's a good a place as any." I conceded. "Very well."

I had to think of the best place to begin and I stalled for time by rising to my feet and going to pour myself a glass of icy water. By the time I returned to my seat I knew where to begin.

"I have no philosophical view of what makes a dhampir. It is not some state to aspire to; it is merely what we are through dint of birth. It's like trying to define a human, I'm sure that one day there will rise amongst us some poet who wishes to wrap up our existence in pretty words and give us something to strive for, a perfection for our kind, but I would not be so forward as to assume I am the one to decide that. Provided the dhampir is vegetarian I think they've achieved perfection enough.

"As for what a dhampir is, it is a child born to a human mother and vampire father. All first generation dhampir are born in this manner, vampire women are unable to carry offspring. Of course when those dhampir grow up and have children of their own things start to get complicated. I am a third generation dhampir and although I appear to be the same as first generation dhampir I'm sure there are differences if one cared to look for them. Or perhaps not. Billie is the same as I, but then Tony is different. Yes he has all the characteristics of a dhampir, but he is also endowed with the legacy of our Quileute ancestry. Like Mother he can turn into a wolf."

"Wolf?" Simon cut in to my lecture. "You mean like a werewolf?"

"We will stick with that term for now, yes Tony is a werewolf, just like Mother. Mother herself is a second-generation dhampir, born to a first generation dhampir and a Quileute wolf. We have gathered that this is always the case of a child born to a dhampir and a Quileute wolf that they appear to be perfectly human until around their eighth birthday when the vampire part of their genes makes itself known. Until then they need not touch blood, after which they require it to supplement their diet. Then at the age of fourteen to seventeen the wolf makes itself known and they're able to phase at will."

"Wait a minuet, you're third generation and your still a dhampir? Why isn't my father? I mean he's third generation if Kat Perez is his grandmother right?" Simon asked.

"Sorry I was getting caught up in my own lecture." I apologised. "As for what makes the difference I have no solid proof, but I do have my theories."

"Ok." Simon said and gestured for me to proceed in divulging them.

"My grandmother had children with a Quileute shapeshifter, another form of supernatural being, which I think ensured the vampire gene in the next generation was activated. Kat had a son with a human man and the boy appeared human at first but stopped aging once he reached full maturity. However he began aging once more when he reached the age of a hundred and at that time took a human wife. The fact that your father is human is either a dilution of the gene pool, or simply down to the lottery that is genetics." I stated as I put my hand absentmindedly to my stomach. "Mal and I are both dhampir, but our son is human."

"Oh." Simon said. "And that's a problem?"

"Mal and I will forever remain the age we are now while our son will grow up, grow old and die. We will have to watch him go through his entire life and perish before our eyes and there's nothing we can do about it." I have no idea where it came from, but suddenly I sobbed and I felt a pain deep in the most secret recess of my heart. "Oh god we will only have him for such a short time."

"Oh Baby Doll, what's all this crying about?" Simon asked as he came around the table and took me in his arms, as he would have done in high school.

"I don't mean to cry." I whispered through my sobs. "It is merely that…"

"That what?" He prompted after a moment of silence.

"I can't disappoint Mal." I admitted.

"How will you disappoint him?" Simon asked.

"Disappoint is the wrong word. I should have used despair. I have to be accepting of this fact because I cannot bear to bring him anymore heartache than he has already suffered or cause him needless worry." I still sobbed.

"Needless worry?"

"You don't know what Mal has been through, this child means family to him. A blood link to this world ripped away from him by the Volturi when they killed his parents. He is happy to have that family, to have a healthy baby regardless of sex or species. I do not wish to spoil that for him with my own foolish worry. I worry that it will destroy me to watch my son grow old and die. Due to our potential to live forever, even if he lives into his hundreds I will feel as if he is living life with a terminal condition. Is it wicked of me to think such a thing?"

"Of course not Princess, you're allowed to worry." Simon said as he continued to hold me. "But I don't think Mal would think any less of you if you told him these fears."

"I cannot do that to him. I know he will be accepting of my views, but I cannot give him that worry. I know I will be watching myself forever in case I start to treat our son as if he is not long for this world, I should hate to make Mal do that too." The tears were flowing thick and fast now as Simon held me against his shoulder.

"Then I'm honoured to be your sounding board. Sometimes you just got to get your thoughts out so you don't have to think them anymore." He murmured.

I nodded.

"And it's not all dire. Well, my grandfather seemed human didn't he? But then he stopped aging for a long while. He had two lifetimes when you think about it. Your son could be like that. And if your mom and those others who are Quileute seemed human at first isn't it likely that your son is following in his grandma's footsteps?" Simon observed.

"I'd rather not hope." I said softly. "If you don't hope you won't be disappointed."

"That's a gloomy outlook."

"I've always been a pessimist as well you know Dear Boy." I said pulling away from him, and I realised I'd have to elaborate. "It is better if I prepare myself now with thinking that the time I have with my son is limited so that I may make the most of the little I'll have with him. If I dare hope that he may know the legacy of his Quileute heritage or to even gain extra time as your grandfather did, then I run the risk of despairing at a later date."

Simon looked lost for words; I pitied him for the position within which I had placed him. There was no right answer for him to give in this situation. I had made it hopeless for him. I had to rectify it and bring the conversation back up into the light.

"Look at me." I said, managing a laugh. "Making this all about me when you have many questions I am sure you wish me to answer."

"We can talk about this some more if you want to." Simon offered.

"I don't want to dwell." I said firmly. "Please, ask me a question."

"Ok." Simon said, looking thoughtful as he returned to his seat. "Do you ever wonder what might have happened if you had been the age you claimed in high school?"

"Before I met Mal, all the time." I admitted. "I used to dream of that time up on the rock, do you remember when we watched the fireworks?"

"Yeah." He replied with a nod.

"I used to dream what might have occurred had I been ten years older, they used to be quite…imaginative. You starred in them right up until I met Mal and then he replaced you I'm afraid. Although I tried to ignore what my subconscious was telling me for a very long time. I felt I was being unfaithful to you."

"That's silly, we'd lost touch by then." Simon remarked.

"I know, but you know how my mind works Simon, I over complicate things. I always have, even as a child. Going back to that time when you came to the Res, I went to great length to try and avoid you." I stated.

"Why? We were friends back then."

"I know. But you were my teenage friend. You were the friend of the seventeen year old me, not the seven year old I allowed to run free on the Res. I wished to keep both lives apart. To you I was well groomed Liza who always carried herself with an air of maturity, I was not the barefoot, t-shirt wearing, wild haired kid of the Res I became when amongst my friends who were my own age."

"But aren't you fully grown at seven? Kat said that you guys age until you've been around for seven years and then you're fully mature."

"Yes. However there is a confusion when you have the body and urges of an adult, but somewhere in your mind there is a voice that speaks as the age you truly are. Not to mention the ethical nightmare of entering into relations with somebody when you are so completely underage. Perhaps if I had not loved you, if you had been someone I had met in a bar and I was free of inhibitions in that moment I may have given into my desires, but to make love to you then have you find out later my true age, I could not do that to you. Grace had enough of a break down for merely fancying Tony when she found out our true age, god knows how she would have reacted had they ever done anything."

"You say it like Grace knew back then." Simon observed.

"She did." I confirmed.

"So Tony told Grace but you didn't tell me?" He said, sounding somewhat hurt by the notion.

"It was hard to keep the truth from Grace. She required an explanation for the people who had threatened her and why Tony had turned into a wolf before her eyes." I stated. "Besides, as soon as Tony phased he knew that Grace was destined for him and so she was allowed to know the secret without suffering the penalty. I would have told you had it not meant a death penalty for you because it would have made life a lot easier. It was a headache trying to think up endless explanations of why I did not wish to be intimate, especially when my body was urging me into such things. If I could have just told you that I was dhampir and ten years younger than I appeared it would have been so much easier."

"I probably would have benefited from it too. At least I would have known why you always kept a clear barrier between us. It's weird though how I kind of, sort of knew all of this when Kat started telling me. I mean we've never talked about the supernatural have we? Beyond Halloween costumes and my movies, but I felt like I already knew that about you. Know that feeling you get sometimes that you've dreamt something but forgot it?"

"Yes." I stated. "In normal circumstances it is nothing more than feelings, however in this instance you are right to think that because you did dream it once."

"How do you know what I dreamed?" Simon asked with a frown.

"Because…Promise you will not be mad?" I asked, feeling anxious.

"Well when you say that it makes me think that I got something to be mad about." Simon replied.

"Because it will anger you in all likelihood." I stated.

"Just tell me and I'll decide whether I'm angry." Simon said patiently.

"Very well. But you must understand I was only thinking of your peace of mind. You had said you loved me and would wait the ten years until I was ready, but I did not want you to be lonely in the years I took to mature. I cared not if you sought pleasure in the arms of others provided you were available when I came to find you when I was legally ready." I stated.

"Ok. So, I have a vague sort of memory of promising that, but then it gets sort of hazy." Simon said looking thoughtful. "Why?"

"As I said, I wanted to give you the go ahead to have as much fun as you could, but I could see you were too honourable to do so. You did not understand that it was impossible for me to give myself to you at that time. You thought I would change my mind within a year perhaps, and not ten years. Therefore I sought Mother's help to walk in your dream so that I could tell you my secret without endangering your life."

"Walk in my dream?"

"Mother is a telepath, a very strong telepath and she can walk in people's dreams. She can pull me into those dreams too and thus she brought me into your head. Into your dream. There was a party, a grand ball, but you were not dancing, merely standing facing me. I wore a mask I had to remove to reveal my true self. The eight year old me. You thought it merely metaphor at first. That I felt a child still; you did not understand that I had been alive a mere eight years at that point. Yet when I told you I had aged so rapidly you knew the word dhampir immediately. I wonder now if that was some remnant in your mind of Kat Perez." I mused. "Did you know she visited you as a child?"

"When I was a little baby my grandfather let her see us a couple of times. I didn't remember that, but Kat told me about it, she might have told me a few stories then I guess. I don't know though, I didn't ask. It's been a lot to take in on top of being a new father and having to learn a new script. That's how I came to visit you today; I'm filming here, up in Brecon. It's a medieval movie and the terrain is what they're looking for. I think Dove might have had a hand in the planning for that, she's the director."

There was the sound of a message alert and Simon pulled a phone from his pocket.

"Drew checking that I haven't taken you hostage?" I asked.

"No. Dove asking for the exact directions, she's coming too." He stated.

"She is?" I asked with a smile. "It will be good to see her."

"Yeah. Well she wasn't gonna let me come here and not visit you herself." Simon said with a chuckle.

"Why did she not come with you?" I asked.

"I wanted to get this out of the way first. Besides she's gonna bombard you with questions about the whole dhampir thing. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Of course she will be full of questions." I said with a sigh. "Oh well, it's to be expected. Would you excuse me a moment while I freshen up, I should hate for Dove to think that you had upset me."

"Yeah. I'll take a walk down to the gate to meet her." Simon said. "It is hard to spot.

"What if you are spotted by hoards of screaming fan girls?" I asked in mock horror.

Simon chuckled.

"You really think they'd find me way out here? They don't even know I'm in the country." He stated.

"How do you know they haven't implanted some form of tracking device upon you?" I asked.

"Now you're starting to sound like Drew." Simon said warily.

"Sorry." I replied with a grin. "Very well, go down to the gate by all means, I will freshen up and switch on the kettle."

"Ok." Simon said as he stood and I saw him to the door, but he paused before he exited. "Um…there's one other thing you should prepare yourself for. Dove is very interested in the whole needing blood thing. She's taking notes for her next project to really get inside the mind of a vampire, your motivations and such, so prepare yourself for that."

"I will think of some choice sound bites to give her on my condition." I promised.

Simon chuckled.

"Is that pun intended?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a frown.

"Sound _bites._" He emphasised the latter word.

"I did not mean to make a pun there, I was merely using a common turn of phrase." I stated.

"Well it was funny anyway." Simon said with a wink and his phone went again. "Looks like Dove just turned by that quarry up the top of the road there, I'd better get down to the gate or she'll miss the turning."

"Then I shall see you when you arrive." I stated. "You must go."

Simon nodded and left. I went into the bathroom and washed my face before I returned to the kitchen and filled the kettle before putting it on to boil. I prepared three cups ready for tea to the specification's I remembered my friends preferred.

It was ten minuets later when I heard a car pull up outside and I went out to the front to greet Dove. She was alone.

"Where's Simon?" I asked.

"Well that's a nice way to greet me." Dove said with a scowl, although I knew she jested.

"It is merely because he said he was going to meet you at the gate. Should we go search for him?" I asked with concern.

"Nah. He's just been mobbed by his fans." Dove said with a shrug and a slightly amused smirk. "Or I should say a fan."

"Was it Billie?" I asked, and then something else occurred to me. "Is she being a bother?"

"It is Billie, but she's not the problem." Dove observed as she got out of the car and shut the door. "It's some blonde bitch she's with. Some stupid little girl who's not the good brand of bitch we are, but the type of bitch who makes herself feel better by belittling others."

"Then I take it you speak of Anika." I replied.

"Then you've met her?" Dove asked.

"Yes."

"You should warn your sister about her." Dove warned as she leant against the wall and looked up the hill.

"I have, but other than that what more can I do than to allow her to experience her own life lessons?" I asked.

"I guess at her age you'll only take the advice you want to take." Dove said with a shrug, and then turned a beady eye upon me. "So how old is she exactly?"

"Billie will argue that she is no younger than fourteen, she is very adamant on that fact. She is more willing than I was at her age to embrace the teenager we appear to be. However, if you are referring to how many years have passed since Billie was born, then the answer is four. It will be five come her next birthday in November." I explained.

"Five? So she was born when we were in college together?" Dove deduced.

"That is the truth." I confirmed.

"That's…interesting…" However Dove trailed off as Simon and Billie came over the brow of the hill with a fawning Anika and an indifferent Arwel in tow.

"Liza, Liza look who's here." Billie called excitedly as she ran the last few feet to me and hugged me.

"Yes. It is Simon." I stated. "He has already been, he came to meet Dove at the gate."

"Oh really? This is so great that you're both here visiting us. Do you like Wales? Isn't it great being in another country?" Billie said in an excited rush.

"It sure is Billiekins." Dove said, tapping her arm, although there was something slightly uneasy about the way she did this.

"Well I guess you're home now Billie, and I see you have guests." Arwel said.

"I doubt they'll be staying that long." Billie observed. "I'll come meet you in about an hour and help you with feeding?"

"Thanks." Arwel said with a smile. "I guess I'd better get Miss Lost in Space back to Julie." He added as he pulled at Anika's arm, she certainly seemed away with fairies as she gazed at Simon.

"Can I stay here?" She asked.

"Come on Ankh, Simon probably ain't got a lot of time. He's here to see his friend not you." Arwel said, pulling a little more firmly on her arm and she reluctantly allowed him to lead her toward the rise.

"But it's Simon Leighton." She was saying as they began to climb.

"Yeah, well now you know Billie was telling the truth." Arwel said curtly before they disappeared over the top.

"You can still hear them." Simon realised.

"Yes." I said turning my attention back to those around us. "Now we should return to the house. We can have a better discussion around the kitchen table."

"Is it adults only?" Billie asked as we walked up the path to the door.

"No. You may join in the conversation, you can tell Dove and Simon all about being a four-year old dhampir with a fourteen year old body." I stated as a way of letting her know that Simon and Dove now knew our secret.

"Yeah I can…What?" She gasped and paused just after we stepped through the door, turning to Dove and Simon as they closed the door behind them. "You guys know?"

"Yeah." Simon replied.

"Since when?" She demanded.

"About two weeks ago when 'Kitty Parker' told us." Dove said as she actually performed the air quotes.

"And you didn't think to let us know sooner?" Billie asked.

"Kat said we had to be careful on the Internet." Simon stated.

"But I was in Olympic Pines two weeks ago. A simple phone call and I would have been right over, well with Mom or Dad of course and I would have told you anything you needed to know and I could have passed the news on to Liza via Vamp Net." Billie observed.

"Vamp Net?" Dove prompted.

"It is the vampire network, a pathway online that allows us to communicate without humans intercepting any of our messages by accident." I explained. "Please, let us make our way through to the…" I broke off as Dove sat down on the sofa looking about the room. "Or we could remain here." I stated as I dropped into the love seat.

Billie sat beside me while Simon sat next to Dove.

"This is a nice place." Dove said, "Small but quaint."

"I like it very much." I replied. "We have privacy but amenities are close at hand should we have use for them. The neighbours are quite pleasant too, wouldn't you agree Billie?"

"Yeah." She said with a chuckle. "Mair and Bryn seem like real good people."

I laughed at her comment.

"That's a neat clock." Dove said, standing and taking the two steps to the mantelpiece.

"Please do not touch that." I gasped as I stood up and reached for Dove's arm. "It was Mal's father's and he is most attached to it."

"Really?" Dove asked. "It looks so old. Did he pick it up at an antiques fair?"

"He bought it when it was new." Billie observed.

"Jeremy, that is Mal's father, bought it in London on his way home from the Boer Wars." I explained.

"Isn't that around the time Zulu is set?" Simon asked, looking closer at the clock having joined us at the mantle piece.

"But that means this clock is hundreds of years old." Dove observed. "That Mal's father is hundreds of years old! Is Mal that old?" She demanded, turning to me looking shocked.

"He is thirty-nine." I replied. "Granted he is sixteen years older than I, but it is not much bigger than the gap between the both of you."

"Well thirty-nine isn't so bad." Dove said. "I mean at least he's our age and not like ancient."

"There's nothing wrong with ancient." Billie said happily. "Our dad is nearly three thousand. Of course he's not too sure of his exact age, I mean it's a real long time right, and there was a change over of calendar types I guess and he was in Volterra for a long time and they stopped counting after a while. I mean when you've lived a few centuries you're bound to give up on counting the years right?"

"Billie, take a breath." Dove said in a firm voice, putting her hands on Billie's shoulders. "You're rambling kid and you've gone past the most important fact here."

"What?" Billie asked.

"Your father is over two thousand years at least. How is that even…" Dove trailed off shaking her head. "It boggles the mind."

"I think we should all sit back down." I said, guiding them towards the furniture. "We can discuss this without it seeming so intense if we are all sat down."

Dove nodded as she sat once more, Simon beside her.

"Yes, Father is millennia old, but that is neither here nor there. A vampire remains the age they were when turned for all intents and purposes; therefore Father is technically in his twenties. Not that such things matter to Mother, they are in love and they will be eternally happy together. In a few centuries that age difference will mean nothing."

"But he's been around for so long." Dove observed.

"Just think of all the things he's experienced." Simon said softly into Dove's ear. "All the era's he's lived through?"

"He's got a first hand account of history." Dove realised. "Can I talk to him about it?"

Billie and I looked at each other for a moment, although as the eldest it was my place to speak.

"We cannot promise anything on Father's behalf, he is his own person, but you are free to ask him." I replied.

"I couldn't do that." Dove said looking somewhat scared of the idea.

"Dad's not that scary." Billie said. "Not scary at all really, well apart from when I've done something really bad that worries Mom and then he does become 'Mr Discipline', but even then he's not scary really."

"I think what Billie is trying to say is that if you ask Father he will either agree, and when you find him in the right mood Father likes nothing more than sharing stories of his earlier days exploring renascence Europe with his vampire sister Marlin…" I began, however Billie decided to continue.

"But sometimes he feels sad about his past because there was a whole lot of it where he was with the Volturi and didn't know that…" I kicked Billie's ankle and she trailed off, there was no need to overload Dove with information lest it colour her judgement of Father.

"Vampires could live a civilized existence outside of the walls of Volterra." I said as means of finishing Billie's sentence without saying anything incriminating as of yet. "He was very unhappy there, but it is only natural he would feel that way having to live with the people who ripped him away from his young wife and baby son. If he is recalled to those memories then he will not feel like sharing, but he will not bite your head off."

"Cause he's vegetarian." Billie piped in happily.

"He will merely decline, possibly inviting you to call upon him when he is feeling more open to sharing his past." I finished.

"Yeah. I guess all the old vamps must be like that. Kat was like, there's certain things I won't talk about." Dove replied. "Have you two got any interesting stories and if you have do you mind if I record it?"

Billie looked at me for a long moment and I shrugged. It was her tale to tell.

"If I tell you this you won't actually do it outright, right? You'll take out a few elements you might want to use, but you'll completely disguise it because if vampires thought you were getting close to showing the whole truth they'd…some of them aren't very nice at all and even if you're high profile they can arrange for you to have 'accidents' and the world would accept it." Billie explained.

"I promise I won't actually use your story, but I'll take out any useful bits I can use." Dove stated.

"Ok. Well going back to just before Christmas I went out to meet some dhampir friends I met online. I was stupid not to tell anyone that I was going or even asking for a chaperone. They made me think that it was a babyish thing. That I really didn't need it and if I wanted it I was more like a four-year-old than a twelve-year-old. Things like that matter when you're a dhampir." Billie said with a nod of her head. "Like right now I am not four, I'm fourteen. I don't care about the whole only having been on this planet for four years, that's just chronology, I don't accept that as a factor to determine your maturity. I mean look at boys, right? They're so immature. Anyway, I went out to meet these two dhampir the same age as me, but it turned out they were actually vampires. Slave wranglers."

"Slave wranglers?" Dove asked in shock.

"Yep. Some vamps enslave dhampir." Billie said in an intense, scandalised voice, truly selling her tale. "At first it was just as slaves but one of them somewhere must have discovered they can drink our blood without poisoning them and without killing us because now they're wanting us for food. Isn't that wickedly scary?"

"It's scary alright." Dove replied.

"And I was scared." Billie confided. "Thought I was gonna die until my big sister rescued me. She totally turned them into kindling. She was amazing. Tony and Mal were too of course, but Liza was badass. And you wouldn't think it from how small she is and her usual neatness."

"Hold on a minuet." Dove said and she set the Dictaphone back before pressing play. Billie's voice issued forth from the speaker.

"I sound weird on that." She giggled.

"I can't understand anything, it's just a muddle." Dove said with a frown.

I listened for a moment and realised the problem.

"Billie was speaking at vampire speed in her excitement. It is something that occurs when we speak of our world for mostly we speak of it to others of our kind." I stated. "The file is still useful to you for you have only to play it at a slower rate for it to become intelligible to you."

"Ok. I'll have to remember that later." Dove said.

"You fought vampires and killed them?" Simon asked.

"You understood Billie?" I asked.

"Not when she was speaking, but I picked a few bits out of the recording." Simon replied with a slight frown. "Should I be able to do that?"

"Sometimes humans can pick words out, but you might have keener senses due to your vampire heritage without it being too apparent." I suggested. "Of course I cannot be sure for I have never met a human descendent of a dhampir before. I've known you for most of my life, but until a couple of weeks ago I did not know you were descendent of Kat Perez."

"She told you first?" Simon asked in shock.

"We've known for years that she was dhampir, it is hard to fool our keen senses, especially when we meet face to face. As for the revelation that you are her descendent, she didn't tell us, Billie guessed right." I explained.

"Well as soon as she said that she still looked out for her descendents, even in Hollywood, it didn't take much to draw the line to you. It was almost printed out in neon flashing lights." Billie said opening and closing her hands as if they were flashing lights.

"When did you meet Kat?" Dove asked.

"It was that night Simon introduced her to us." I stated. "I am talking of Mal and I now, Billie met her only a few weeks ago."

"But I knew lots about her cause Liza had told me." Billie stated, and then cocked her head as I looked to the door.

"Mal is back." I stated, thanking his timely arrival for this conversation was starting to exhaust me. "Perhaps we should move into the kitchen and I can prepare us all something to eat."

"This isn't some hidden jokey way to lure us into the kitchen before you eat us?" Dove said with a nervous laugh.

"We are not cannibals." I said flatly. "And we do not drink human blood. We are vegetarian."

"So no joking about us becoming dinner?" Dove asked.

"I find it somewhat offensive for it is calling my character into account." I stated. "Have you ever known me to act in an undignified manner?"

"Does when you were drunk count?" Dove asked, attempting humour to lessen my offence.

I gave Dove an unamused look.

"Well I guess never, but then you have killed vampires." She said, suitably chastised.

"Only in self defence." I replied. "I have also prevented the slaughter of dozens of vampires who had been misinformed. Now I must go into the kitchen, Mal has had a hard day today and I do not want him to wait on his dinner, and I am somewhat hungry myself. I am eating for two now."

"Oh yeah, how's it going?" Dove asked, reaching out to place her hand against my stomach.

"Can we continue this in the kitchen?" I asked, and before they could reply I rose to my feet and made my way into the kitchen.

Mal slipped into the kitchen just as I entered and he froze for a moment before coming over to me, and taking me in his arms as if to protect me.

"Who's here?" He whispered almost silently.

"Dove and Simon." I replied.

I felt Mal's body relax.

"I saw the car outside and I didn't recognise it." Mal continued with his whisper.

"They dropped by unannounced." I explained. "They know."

"Kat told them?" He guessed.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Ok." Mal said, pulling away. "How do they seem to be taking it?"

"Fine for the most part. They appear to be mostly curious. Dove will bombard you with questions." I warned, and then we both hushed as we heard the footsteps near the door.

Billie led Dove and Simon in through the door as Mal moved closer to the table while I began looking in the pantry for inspiration for dinner that evening.

"So this is the famous kitchen." Dove announced as she entered.

"Who said it was famous?" I asked turning to her in annoyance.

"Well the way you kept going on about coming out here." She teased.

"I only mentioned it twice." I stated. "Besides, this is a farmhouse and the kitchen is the heart of a farmhouse and therefore the more apt place for entertaining."

"It is." Dove said with a smile. "Can I borrow that?"

"Borrow, steal, I have no claim to it so feel free to use it to your heart's content." I observed.

"I will." She said as she scribbled in a notebook as she sat down at the table.

"So what brings you two here?" Mal asked as he and Simon sat down too.

"We're filming in Wales so we thought we'd drop by." Simon stated. "But don't worry, I'm not doing any dodgy accents this time."

"Well I could always coach you if you were." Mal said with a laugh then turned to see Dove watching him closely. "What?" He asked.

"I'm trying to see it." She said, still scrutinising his face.

"See what?" He asked with a frown.

"Any signs of aging." She explained. "But you don't look any older than when we were in college when I know I've aged a little since then. You can't be nearly forty. No way. You're only in your twenties."

"Yes I am." Mal said, placing his arm behind my chair as I sat down since Billie had opted to lean against the counter near the table.

"I knew it." Dove said with a victory pump.

"I've just been in my twenties for the past thirty years." He added with a smile.

"What? Oh very funny. So you really stopped aging at seven?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"And you've looked like that ever since?"

"Hello! I am only four." Billie said. "We age real quick to start with and then we stop. We're real lucky that way I guess. I mean it seems to be taking ages enough to grow up as it is, I'd hate to have to wait even longer. Then again it might not be so bad if we weren't so self aware in the womb never mind from the word go. That does tend to give you more of a want to be a grown up already. Do you know I can remember before I was born when it was just me and Mom's mind and the endless beat above me?"

"You can remember that?" Dove asked shocked.

"I can remember the Time Before when there was nobody but Mother, the Other and I. The warmth, the safety, the never-ending beat. The two minds connected to mine in a way inexplicable, yet it was the first thing I knew that sharing my mind and thoughts with others seems the most natural thing in the world to me." I answered in place of Billie.

"Like mind reading?" Dove asked.

"Billie and I did not inherit the power of telepathy from Mother, but Tony did and that allows us to connect when we are all together." I explained.

"Not to mention the fact that Liza's a power booster and can take on an aspect of whoever she's boosting." Billie added.

"So wait, you guys get powers? Like superheroes? That's frigging awesome." Dove observed as she scribbled in her notebook once more. "What type of powers."

"You name it we got it." Billie said brightly.

"That is rather misleading." I said reproachfully. "There are a myriad powers that we know of, possibly many more besides, but really there are too many to list at this moment. I will think about them over the next few days and compile a list which I will email to you."

"Ok." Dove said. "But can you give me anything to go on right now?"

"How about telekinesis?" Mal asked and caused the notebook to float up and out of Dove's hands.

"Hey." She said, standing up to snatch it out of the air as if he had merely raised it out of her reach with his hand. It was only when she had resumed her seat that she frowned and looked up at Mal with awe. "Oh my god? Could you always do that?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Man the fun we could have had playing tricks on people in college if I'd known about that back then." She mused.

"Well I have used it now and then." Mal said. "Like when you were trying to set Liza and me up in that game of spin the bottle."

Dove frowned for a moment, and then laughed as she shook her head. "I thought it was a bit weird at the time. Oh well, any other things you've done with your powers?"

"He once kept the inhabitants of La Push safe from a ravenous vampire hoard until they were dealt with by creating a shield with his telekinesis." I stated. "And helped change the course of a battle in favour of the good side and thus ensuring that the vampire secret remained secret."

"But what's so great about keeping the secret?" Simon asked. "Wouldn't your lives be easier if you didn't have to hide?"

"That would be a selfish reason. For as much as I would enjoy the freedom of not having to hide my true nature from the world I know the price would be too great. The carnivores would use the opportunity to truly swell their ranks and hunting grounds. Open warfare between immortals would lead to the degradation of society. Humans would become nothing more than cattle to them, perhaps farmed specifically for breeding and for food. It would not be a peaceful integrated society." I explained.

"And you might think we're joking, but it's happened before." Mal expanded. "Not on a grand scale, but in small pockets where the human population were made to worship the vampires. It happened in Romania."

"Vlad the Impaler." Dove said with a nod.

"Actually not a vampire." Billie said. "And wasn't even associated with vampires until Bram Stoker needed a convenient historic warlord to craft his immigration paranoia around. Dracula is mostly about Victorian society's fear of Eastern Europeans coming over and perverting their good decent ways. Of course the Victorians liked to give an air of propriety and purity, but we all know what went on under the tables. That's probably why they wanted skirts on all the tables; it had nothing to do with the indecency of showing a table's bare legs. The actual vampires we're on about are Vladimir and Stefan. We've never met them, but they did stand with our family once, but that was only because they thought they'd have a chance of kicking Volturi butt for destroying their 'glorious empire' back in the fifth or sixth century. They were out in the open and had humans pay homage to them in blood, but the Volturi don't like vampires being out in the open, it makes it harder for all vampires. Not that humans could really bother them, well not in those days anyway, I'm sure a rocket launcher or napalm could give them a run for their money these days, but back then it was just the inconvenience of it."

"Wow kid, how can you talk so fast like that? And where do you get all your information?" Dove asked.

"From my family." Billie said with a shrug. "Anyway I should probably go shower now, wash this chlorine from my hair before I go help Arwel with the feeding." She announced as she stood away from the worktop.

"You will have food before you go." I stated.

"Well I got to feed myself before I think about feeding the animals." Billie said brightly.

"Yes." I agreed.

Billie smiled before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Will you two be staying for dinner?" I asked Dove and Simon once more for they hadn't answered me earlier.

"We have to decline." Simon stated. "I should probably phone Drew now before he decides to storm the place with a SWAT team at hand."

"I can totally see him doing that." Dove said. "If it weren't for the real potential of rabid fan girls I'd tell him to take it easy."

"While that is a possibility I understand his caution." I replied.

"I'll just go call him." Simon said, standing up and walking toward the laundry room.

"Will you be filming in Wales long?" I asked.

"We're here for the next month." Dove replied.

"Then perhaps if you find a spare window we could arrange to meet up under less hectic circumstances?" I suggested. "It was nice of you to visit today, but it has been somewhat haphazard. I was unable to truly entertain you as I would have done had I time to prepare."

"We will have to do something, but why don't we spoil you? We haven't actually got any free time for about three weeks, but maybe we could figure out a date and we'll send a car for you." Dove replied.

"We have our own appointments." I observed.

"Then I'll check when I go back and send you a list of dates. Pick the best one for you and we'll take it from there." Dove said.

"Very well." I agreed.

"And with all the vampire stuff I've forgotten the important stuff." Dove said. "How's the pregnancy going?"

"Good." I said, placing my hand to my stomach. "I am just entering the second trimester. We are going for the three month check up the day after next."

"That's nice." Dove said with a smile, and then frowned. "But won't the doctor know there's something weird about you? Kat told us about the heartbeat/body temperature thing."

"The doctor is a friend of Carlisle's and knows everything there is to know about our kind. She's safe." I explained.

"That's good then."

"Drew will be five minuets." Simon stated as he returned to the kitchen.

"Then I guess we'd better get ready to go." Dove said, rising to her feet.

We saw Dove and Simon out, Drew giving both Mal and I suspicious looks as he saw Simon into the back of his car.

"Hey Drew, drive my car back, I need a private meeting with my leading man." Dove said as she threw her keys to the bodyguard.

"Perhaps I should drive…" Drew began.

"Hey Drew, you'll be right behind us if there's any trouble, but Dean is our best driver and so he's taking us." Dove said firmly. "Is that clear?"

"Yes boss." Drew said gruffly before heading to Dove's car.

Dove waved to us one last time before she climbed into the back with Simon. Mal and I waved until they disappeared over the hill. We returned to the house and I could finally start on with dinner.

It was cooked and on the table within half an hour. Billie joined us at the table to eat it before she went out to find Arwel to see if he needed help with the animals. It was only after the dishes were cleared away that I could finally ask Mal how his day had been. We had a glass of cranberry and grape juice each as we settled once again on the lawn chairs to enjoy the last of the evening sunlight.

"It was an exam." Mal said with a shrug. "I got to meet my new boss though, he thought he should come check me out."

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"As far as first impressions go he seems right enough." Mal observed as he took a sip of his juice, his other hand massaging my foot. "Of course he was on his enticing behaviour today, you don't really get to know people until you have to work with them."

"Agreed." I said. "Are you looking forward to working?"

"Well yeah, but I'm also really nervous." He admitted. "I've never had proper work before, only the odd job here and there. What if I can't handle the nine to five?"

"You handle the routine of school well, work will seem nothing to you." I assured him.

"Well I guess I'll know when I start." Mal conceded. "But that's not so important right now. The biggest thing in my mind right now is the excitement of the scan. We'll get to see him again and how he's progressing. I know we have to wait nine months, but doesn't the time seem to be flying by?"

"Yes." I agreed. "Soon he will be with us and how wonderful our life will be."

"Yeah." Mal said with a smile. "I can see him now, playing in the veg patch, making mud pies to share with his teddies."

"Is that something you did?" I asked.

"Well I didn't have any friends or siblings. It was only me." He observed.

"Were you ever…lonely?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know. I don't really think I had any thoughts on the matter." Mal said with a frown. "I did see kids in films and stuff all playing together, but I never saw myself as a child and I always had Sheba for company so I don't think I ever did feel lonely. Why do you ask?"

"It was merely something Billie said, but it matters not." I said and forced a smile. "The way you speak of seeing our son play in the mud it sounds as if you refer to this very spot."

"Yeah." Mal said with a smile and a nod.

"Are you growing attached to your childhood home?" I asked curiously.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Mal replied.

"I do like it here too, although I am yet to grow used to the fact that my parents are not merely a few hours drive away." I observed.

"But you could get used to living here?" Mal asked carefully.

"Yes." I replied. "Although I could not make a snap decision now. I think we should wait to see how you find work before we decide on anything permanent."

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

I smiled and reached out to stroke back a strand of his hair before our conversation descended into more mundane matters. We were sat outside for an hour but chose to return indoors once Billie came back from visiting with Arwel. She was somewhat quiet but would not speak when I prompted her. I decided that I would leave it for the night and ask her again in the morning.

Therefore we locked up for the night and went to sleep. I dreamt that night of Mal and I living a lifetime in this farmhouse, watching our son grow up happy and content. We remained living on the farm until he was old enough to leave home. Perhaps it was my mind's way of telling me that I wished to live here, but I wouldn't allow my dreams to sway me in this matter. I had to think this through properly and discuss it fully with Mal.

* * *

**This chapter took so long to write and I'm sorry for the delay**

**Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

**Sorry I've taken so long over this, I've reached a point in the story where I can see beyond it and I know where I want to go, but the getting there is the difficult part. Hopefully I can wrap up all the pre-birth stuff up over the next three chapters and I can move the story on. **

**Thanks for your patience**

* * *

The ghostly image showed on the screen, nothing at first, merely swirling shadow and light as Dr Trellis moved the probe about. Then she seemed to find the right spot and now he was clear on the screen, and definitely defined now. He was curled up, his arms across his chest, his little legs pulled into his body as if he were asleep. Although I knew he was still small, no bigger than a thumb, he was so clearly a person. There was a clear difference between his body and head.

"His head is massive!" Billie observed as gazed at the screen.

"That's how all babies are at twelve weeks." Dr Trellis said, indicating a chart on the wall that depicted the foetus at every week of development.

Billie scrutinised the image while I smiled at Mal who was holding my hand.

"He is more than a blob now." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal replied and kissed my hand. "He looks like a person now."

"It's a little too early to be certain but at your next scan I can confirm the sex." Dr Trellis said.

"That would be good." I said. "Thank you."

"Oh we already know it's gonna be a boy." Billie said without looking around as she investigated the various displays on pregnancy. "Tony said."

"Well people guess and they have their little theories but we can't be sure until we see for ourselves." Dr Trellis observed.

"I know." Billie said, turning to Dr Trellis. "But Tony and Mom haven't been wrong yet. They just know what a baby is gonna be. It's something to do with their thoughts, but even they can't explain it properly, they just know."

"Well let's pretend we're living in the world most humans think it is." Dr Trellis stated. "There's no way to know the sex just yet. We could possibly get lucky and see something in the scan, but really it won't be detectable until next month."

"I guess we should do that." Billie conceded.

Doctor Trellis nodded.

"I've recorded this session." Dr Trellis observed.

"Mom and Dad will be real excited to see the recording of this. I know they already have Magda but I guess it would be different when it's your own daughter who's pregnant rather than your daughter-in-law." Billie observed before I had chance to respond.

"A copy of the recording would be wonderful." I observed.

"Then I'll just set the computer to work on that." Dr Trellis said as she typed on a keyboard. "And that concludes the scan."

I realised what she wasn't saying, it was time for the other checks, the less…pleasant ones.

"Billie, would you be so good as to fetch me a bottle of water from the canteen?" I asked.

"But I don't know the way." Billie said.

"I'll show you Bills." Mal said, standing up and motioned for her to follow him.

Billie did so without further argument, which left me alone with Dr Trellis for the checks. It was unpleasant, that goes without saying, but I allowed my mind to drift away to imagining holding my son in my arms for the first time and noting which features he had inherited from me and which he'd inherited from Mal. It was a wonderful little daydream to take my mind away from Dr Trellis until she had finished. She gave me a clean bill of health when compared to the older records Dr Cullen had kept on me throughout my life.

Dr Trellis gave me a disc for which I had to pay, although she said the check up was free, all courtesy of the NHS. Having enough money and never having worked in Britain to contribute income tax toward the health service I would feel remiss of taking advantage of the system and stated that I would prefer to pay. Dr Trellis said that she would alter me to a private patient and I was glad to pay my way at the front desk.

I found Mal and Billie still in the canteen, the queue was quite long and they were still a long way from the register.

"We can buy water from elsewhere." I stated talking to them over the barrier that separated the queue along the serving carts and the tables.

"Ok." Mal said and he and Billie stepped out of the queue and walked back along the barriers to meet me at the end of the queue.

We left the hospital and found the car, it was my new Vauxhall Zafira and I was still searching for the Land Rover that I almost walked past the minivan. I pressed the button and the lights flashed on the silver-blue vehicle. I climbed into the driving seat while Mal took the passenger seat and Billie climbed into the back.

"The water was just a diversion right?" She asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"You could have just said that it was the more private part of your check up. I would have understood. But if you want to make 'get a bottle of water' our code word I don't mind." She said with a shrug.

"I would be willing to make it our code word were it not for the fact that you will be back home at the time of my next appointment." I replied as I began pulling out of the underground garage, although if the traffic coming in was anything to go by it would take forever to return to the road.

"I hate this road set up." Mal remarked. "Whoever thought it up must not have known the area."

"It does seem idiotic." Billie remarked. "I mean it just upsets traffic flow. I can see that and I don't even have a degree or anything. It's just so obvious."

"It appears to be the norm in this area." I observed as I waited in traffic for the lights to change. "Sometimes the junctions hinder traffic flow."

I pulled out of the lights and turned onto the road.

"Liza bach, you're going the wrong way." Mal stated as we began heading south along the dual-carriage way.

"No we're not." I said lightly.

"But home is the other way." Mal said.

"I know, but it was stuffy in the hospital I thought we should get some fresh air. Billie, how would you like to look at very old houses all collected in one place and you can walk about and look at them?" I asked. "Some of them are dressed in the manner of their day."

"That sounds cool." Billie said with a grin.

"Saint Fagans?" Mal asked. "Seriously?"

"You have a problem with that?" I demanded.

"No." Mal replied. "I just hope you packed a rain mac."

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because whenever I go to Saint Fagans, it rains." Mal said. "It's a rule of the universe I think. Perhaps it's sealed under a perpetual rain cloud."

"We're from the Pacific North West. We're used to rain." Billie said cheerfully.

"Out of the mouth of babes." I mused as I continued along the road toward Cardiff.

"Well if we are going can I buy some bread from the bakery and some traditional sweets and a sugar mouse?" Mal asked.

"That's quite a specific list." I remarked.

"Yeah, but it's what Mam and Dad used to buy me." He replied.

"When you went to Saint Fagans, was it always with your parents?" I asked.

"I went a few times with Uncle Brendan too." Mal stated.

"In other words the only times you have been there is with vampires." I observed.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Then no wonder it always appears to be raining. It was most likely planned." I stated.

"Well you can think that, but I still think it's going to be raining." Mal said with a nod.

"Do you wanna bet a tenner?" Billie asked.

Mal looked thoughtful, then turned to her to shake her hand.

"It's a deal Bills." He said.

"Although we have to be clear on the terms." I stated. "Raining means that we must feel as if there is some precipitation, over cast does not count."

"Fair enough." Mal said. "Although I am sort of hoping it won't be raining because I'd always wanted to go on the horse and cart but they don't run in the rain."

"Then I think we will relinquish the ten pound bet and instead make it more interesting. If it is not raining then Mal can treat us to a ride on the horse and cart." I observed.

"Sounds good to me." Billie agreed.

"And if it is raining?" Mal prompted.

"Then we will buy you the bread and the sweets." I replied.

"So I don't get them if it's not raining?" He asked.

"You may have them whatever the weather, but if it's fine you buy them yourself."

"It hardly seems fair to you." Mal stated.

"Why not?" I queried.

"Well either way you have to foot part of the bill." He observed.

"How do you come to that conclusion?"

"My money is your money and vice versa." He elaborated.

"I suppose." I conceded.

"And you will be putting up the money for Billie because it really wouldn't be fair to cut into her holiday money." He continued.

"That is true." I agreed.

"So basically, either way, we got to fit the bill and Billie gets away scot-free." He stated.

"I'm willing to put up the ante." Billie said firmly.

"In that case I think we should dispense with the bets altogether and merely enjoy our day out." I stated. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Mal replied.

"Agreed." Billie said from the back seat.

"But you watch, as soon as we hit that stretch of road it'll be raining." Mal said firmly.

I decided not to go further into that, turning the radio on instead, waiting until we drew near the museum before I raised the subject again to see if Mal was right. He was proved wrong however, for it was clear, and I did not to mention it…Billie did that enough for both of us.

"It's not raining." She said as we turned off the motorway by the turning marked with several flags fluttering on tall poles. "The sky is blue." She remarked as we drove along a road that seemed almost a country road but was really the entrance road to the museum. "Would you look at that, not a cloud in the sky." Billie observed as I found a space in the parking lot.

"Enough Billie." I said, "It is apparent to us all that it is a very clear sky."

"Sorry." Billie said, ducking her head and I nodded.

"Mal, would you be so kind as to purchase a ticket for parking?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied as he unclipped his seat belt.

"And mind you don't get wet in all that glorious sunshine." I added mischievously as he stepped out of the car.

"Very funny Eliza." He remarked before heading to the machine to purchase a ticket.

"Nice one Sis." Billie said, holding out her hand for a fist bump, which I delivered.

"Learn well my pupil, subtlety and surprise is much more effective than constant bombardment." I said serenely as I steepled my hands in front of me.

"I'll remember that." Billie said solemnly, and then grinned before getting out of the car.

I climbed out too, although I held the door open as I waited for Mal to return with the ticket. I placed it on display on the dashboard, proof that we had paid the toll to use the parking lot. It was the only charge we would incur and the three pound fifty for parking fee seemed a good compromise to paying the usual museum entry prices.

We entered the visitor centre at the entrance of the museums grounds and decided to look around the exhibit of old farming implements. Billie had fun setting off the buttons that started old Welsh working songs and the one that set off a model of how a steam engine could operate machinery within a barn that made farm work considerably easier. We then went through a darkened area where old clothes were on display. Billie remarked how small and dainty the women in the Victorian era must have been to fit the dresses on display. I decided not to point out that I could very well fit within those clothes. At least under normal circumstances, my bump was becoming more apparent to me each day, although it was still unnoticeable beneath all but the tightest of clothing, I was aware of it.

The last part of the exhibition was dedicated to the Welsh culture, be it music, poetry or art. There were a couple of thrones set up along one wall, the chairs awarded to the bards crowned at the yearly Eisteddfod for writing the best poem entered into the competition that year. There was an old full sized harp that I longed to run my fingers along, but there was a barrier about it that made it hard to do so. Toward the end of the exhibit were implements of punishment from old-fashioned handcuffs, to thumb screws and a scold's bridle.

"Can you imagine that thing?" Billie said with mesmerised horror as she placed her finger on her tongue. "And all because some guys can't handle criticism." She added, her words distorted.

"Well it was a man's world back then." Mal observed. "And they were jerks."

"Yeah." Billie agreed, nodding her head firmly as she gave the bridle one last grim look before turning to look at us. "So where are all these cool old buildings?"

"They're outside." Mal said, indicating the doors.

The doors to the exhibit merely led out to the foyer area of the visitor centre but another set of doors led outside. There was a signboard with a map and Billie ran up to it to study it.

"Ooh, can we go to the castle first." She asked, pointing to the right side of the map.

"No." Mal said. "We have to do this properly and visit the red house and the water mill and the farm first." He added as he made a path toward the bottom left of the map.

"But it's a castle." Billie observed.

"And we'll finish up there, but we have to do this in the right order." Mal stated.

"Oh. Ok." Billie said, pouting slightly.

"Believe me. It's better this way." Mal said, tapping her shoulder.

"You know they say to save the best until last." I observed.

"I suppose." Billie conceded. "Ok, so let's go see."

We walked onto a hedge-lined path that gave one the impression of a country lane.

"Look an old mile stone." Billie said, pointing it out. "Can you take a picture of me by it?"

"Have you got your camera?" I asked.

"Always." Billie said happily as she handed the camera to me.

I waited for her to pose by the milestone before I took several photos to give her options to choose from later. Then we moved on past a play area that rang with the voices of children.

"Can I go in there later?" Billie asked.

"If you wish." I said.

"Cool." She observed as we carried on until a red house with a thatch roof came into view.

We reached the house with its old-fashioned stone drainage system and cobbled pathway. There was an herb garden beyond a wall and Billie insisted that we go investigate it, stopping to regard the apiary when we reached the far end.

"Do you think they use the honey from it?" Billie asked.

"Probably." Mal said. "So you want to see in the house?"

"We can go in?" Billie asked.

"That's the point." Mal said.

"Well let's go." She said and led the way through a low doorway that both Billie and Mal had to duck under, but I was clear to walk through normally.

Inside was dark, the only light coming through the door, the small windows, and the wood fire lit in the hearth. On a stool beside the fire sat a genial looking old man in a red blazer. He told us a little history of the house when it was clear we were willing to listen, and explained some of the fixtures and fittings. We then went to look in the second room on the ground floor before going to investigate the bedrooms upstairs. It was clear that in the past most people had lived on top of each other, there were several beds in this one room and I knew I would hate to live in such circumstances.

Next on the list was the water mill. Billie had fun trying her hand at grinding flour by hand with the grindstones set up on the table. They were smaller versions of the ones working away beyond a wooden barrier. Billie thought they were good, but felt disappointed that the mill was petrol powered because there hadn't been a place with a relevant water source within the parkland that they could have placed it.

We went around the rest of the museum, and it was several acres in size so it was a considerable amount of walking. Not that we were complaining and there was much to see. There was a farmhouse of a family obviously richer than Mal's family had been if the size of their farmhouse and farm in general was anything to go by. There were ducks and geese as well as chickens wandering around the farmyard. Billie wished to pursue the water foul, it was clear that she did, but there was a group of teenagers nearby and so Billie settled for fawning over the piglets in the barn instead. After the farm we walked along a 'forest path' that led into an Iron Age village. It was similar to the one in Dan yr Ogof, but Billie enjoyed the fact that she was able to have a go at making the mud and wattle walls.

"If Aunt Olwen ever needs her walls fixed I know exactly what to do." She mused happily as we made our way to an old tanning mill.

There was many more building to look at, some with interactive elements such as throwing a pot on a wheel. Billie had a go, smiling proudly as she carried her pot about the museum on a paper plate. There was a row of houses that depicted Welsh industrial houses through the ages. There were many more houses besides, too much to truly describe. We visited every house listed on the map.

We took the horse and cart ride that Mal had so desperately desired and he was not disappointed. Mal and Billie each had a sugar mouse as well as traditional sweets and some fresh bread mad from flour ground at the petrol powered water mill. The tour went by quite happily, culminating in a tour of the castle.

Billie was somewhat disappointed that it didn't have the towers and crenulations of her imagination, but for all intents and purposes it was a castle. Although if I were truthful it was a grand house, much similar to Tregarran Hall, that had some interesting masonry work in the front garden.

"If this is their idea of a castle then I guess we really do live in one." Billie grumbled as we made our way down the steep steps to the little garden pools.

"Then you should count yourself lucky to live in such a grand place." I observed.

"Maybe." Billie mumbled, pausing on the walkway between two of the pools and looking down into the water. "Are those big fish?"

I looked down into the water.

"Yes there are fish." I confirmed.

"That's cool." Billie observed. "Do you think we could build something like this in the back yard back home?"

"I see no reason why it wouldn't be possible, although Father may object." I replied.

"Why? We'd only have to re-route the stream a little. If humans can do it I don't think it would be too hard for us." She stated.

"I do not doubt our ability to achieve this, but you know how Father likes the garden as it is." I replied.

"I bet I could convince him." Billie said firmly.

"Why?" Mal asked. "There's a stream nearby anyway."

"I guess I'll have to just make do with that then." Billie observed. "Maybe even go fishing."

"You enjoy it in La Push, I'm certain you will do so near Tregarran." I observed.

"Yeah." Billie said, turning away from the water and continuing along the path. "Is there any places to fish around yours?"

"There are, but you need permits." Mal stated.

"Ok." She said, sounding thoughtful but did not elaborate further, merely walked on ahead, lost in her own thoughts.

"Do you think Arwel does a lot of fishing?" Mal asked.

"I have no idea." I replied, and then realised what Mal may have been hinting at. "Possibly he has mentioned it."

"I guess I'd better dig out my old fishing gear from the shed then." Mal said. "Just in case."

"Yes." I agreed.

We had visited everything on offer and so we decided to go home. Billie visited the gift shop first to buy a few souvenirs to take home to Olympic Pines.

Arwel did like to fish and the next day Billie went fishing with him. She borrowed Mal's old rods and tackle and came back with a trout. She had it for dinner that night, cleaning and cooking it herself with no help from me other than how the AGA worked. Over the next couple of days she continued with her routine of helping Arwel on the farm and hanging with his friends. She seemed to be happy with the situation up to when Mother and Father arrived.

They arrived on the late night flight as was required for Father. We went to meet them at the airport, Billie included. She was happy at first, eager to greet Mother and Father as they emerged from the gate.

"Mom, Dad, you're here." She said happily as she hugged them.

"Hey Baby, how are you enjoying Wales?" Mother asked as she hugged Billie in return.

"A lot." Billie said brightly. "I've made some friends and Liza and Mal has taken me to lot of places. I've even been to a few castles and got to see some dinosaurs."

"Shall we continue this in the car?" I asked, eager to get away from the busy airport.

"Hi Lamb, how are you doing." Mother said as she hugged me.

"I'm fine Mother. I have a gift for you and Father, although it is something I will give you once we arrive at Hafod Uchaf." I stated as I hugged her in return.

"Do you mind us crashing tonight? I kind of miscalculated in booking the hotel. Missed a time zone conversion somewhere." Mother babbled.

"It is fine Mother." I stated. "Shall we?"

Mother nodded as she placed her arms about Billie and I, as we left the lobby of the airport with Mal and Father following behind with the luggage.

"You can use our bed, Mal and I will sleep on the air mattress in the parlour." I stated.

"No." Mother replied. "I know you're going to say it's only proper because we're you're guests, but I'm your Mom so that trumps your card."

"I have no aversion to sleeping in the parlour." I stated as we came to a stop near the Zafira.

"I know you don't Lamb." Mother said, stroking back my hair. "But you're still my little girl and you're pregnant. What kind of mother would I be if I made you sleep on the floor? Even if it is on an air mattress. Anyway, I'm a little wound up so I probably won't sleep much tonight and Tobias doesn't sleep. It'll be better if you and Mal have your bed and we stay downstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"We will be perfectly fine Vela." Father said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder, before turning to the car. "Is this your car?"

"It is my car." I confirmed. "Mal has a Land Rover."

"It's a big car." Mother said. "Is your surprise you're carrying twins?" She asked with a grin.

"You would know if that were the case." I replied.

"And there was definitely only one baby on the scan." Billie chirped in.

"It merely appealed to me." I said as I opened the back door for Mother and Father. "Perhaps I had a moment of Aunt Alice's precognition."

"Yeah." Mother said with a chuckle before she climbed in, and Father too.

Billie climbed in too and I shut the door behind them before climbing into the driving seat. Once Mal was safely inside I started the engine and we left the airport behind.

"Are you hungry Mother?" I asked. "We can stop off somewhere along the way if you are."

"You know me Lamb, I'm always hungry, but I had some bad food on the plane and I don't fancy any fast food." Mother replied. "That's all that'll be open this time of night right?"

"That is correct." I agreed.

"Then I'll wait until we get to your place. Unless it's imposing or you need to do shopping."

"Mother, when have I ever let my pantry run empty? There is always something there to cook should I require it or I should feel at a loss when I wish to eat." I observed.

"In that case I will have something at your place. And before you say anything I'll cook it myself." Mother said firmly.

"Or get Dad to do it." Billie chipped in.

"Well it depends on what I'm having, if it's something big then I wouldn't want to burn the house down." Mother joked.

"I know your cooking has improved beyond that." Mal remarked.

"I know. But there's no harm in joking." Mother replied and I was in no doubt that she shrugged although I was focused on the road to be sure.

"Not that I mind cooking for you Miss Esther." Father said softly.

"I know Fang Boy." Mother said. "So how long will it take us to get to your farm?"

"About three quarters of an hour." Billie answered with a chuckle. "You sound just like I did two weeks ago."

"Well you know what they say Baby, great minds and all that." Mother remarked.

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "Anyway, if you keep your eye out of that window we should see the fairy castle now."

"A fairy castle?" Father inquired.

"Yeah, just look." Billie said and then began passing on the information Mal and I had given her previously.

I tuned out the conversation in the back and concentrated on driving. I was beginning to feel somewhat drained and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed. I was beginning to wish that I had taken Mal up on his offer to drive, but at the time I decided it would give me more chance to become used to the controls of the car. I felt relief when I turned onto the common road and into the lane that led to our gate.

Billie jumped out in order to open the gate and held it open while I drove the car through. Once Billie had jumped back into the car she said, "We have to stop the sheep from escaping."

"That's why you have to open and shut the gate." Mother observed.

"Yeah."

"Not long now." I remarked as I drove up and over hill, happy to pull into the garage, our journey at an end.

"Isn't the farmhouse pretty?" Billie was asking as we climbed out of the car.

"It is precious one." Father replied as he reached into the back of the Zafira to pull out the luggage. "Vela, may I have use of your laundry facilities tomorrow morning? We came straight from Rio and therefore had no time to pack afresh."

"Of course Father, you may start tonight if you wish. The machine is unlikely to disturb us." I stated.

"Thank you." Father said with an incline of his head.

"Well, it's this way." Mal said, motioning to the garage door, moving everyone onto the house as I wished to do.

"Yes, it is high time Billie was in bed." I added.

"But you guys have kept me up this late." Billie complained.

"Now come on Baby, you got to admit it's getting pretty late." Mother chastised.

"Pretty late? It's already tomorrow." Father added. "Quite literally where we are concerned and not simply because it is past midnight."

"That's the problem with time zone jumping." Mother mused. "Ok Mal, lead the way."

We left the garage and Mal led the others to the door while I ensured the garage was locked up. Dai had mentioned someone had siphoned fuel from some of the machinery over on the modern farm and I had no desire to lose money so carelessly.

When I entered the house Father was already loading laundry into the washing machine.

"I thought I would get a head start and thus freeing up my time tomorrow morning." He explained.

"I have no problem with you starting so soon." I observed as I locked the back door. "After all, it is what I would do."

"Yes." Father said as he shut the washer door then regarded the controls on the washing machine.

"It is rather temperamental." I stated as I began to program the machine. "I find that one must set it a setting below what they recommend for it to work sufficiently."

"I will have to remember that." Father joked.

"Yes." I replied. "The powder and fabric conditioner is in the cupboard here. Feel free to use as much as you want."

"I will replace it tomorrow." He stated.

"There is no need." I assured him.

"It would make me feel better." Father replied with a coaxing smile.

"If you insist." I replied with a laugh.

Father smiled a moment longer before his face took on a more serious cast.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I knew it was pointless to give a generic answer for Father would see through it.

"Tired at the moment, but it is merely because I am in need of sleep. I think I am finally over the morning sickness, which is truly a blessing, it was becoming an annoyance having to be cautious over the food I eat."

"I can't imagine how bad that would be." Mother said from the doorway before she came and hugged me. "I'm glad you're over it now."

"Thank you Mother." I said, hugging her in return. "Oh it is nice to have you here. I did not realise until this moment how much I have missed this connection with you."

"Well you know what they say Lamb, nothing beats a mom hug." Mother observed.

"That is a truth as ancient as Father." I said with a grin as Mother continued to hug me.

"Excuse me!" Father exclaimed. "It is unbecoming to refer to one's father as ancient, however true it may be."

"Sorry Father." I replied, although I knew he was jesting.

"You are right none the less, even in those days of early civilization there was nothing more comforting than a mother's hug." He stated.

"Awww, come here Fang Boy." Mother said, pulling Father into our embrace and I felt the little connections falling into place, the only person missing was Tony and things would have felt complete as in the old days.

In a sense it rejuvenated me. It was a re-charge of sorts, a reminder to my being of where I had come from. Never the less I was still tired and as I felt a yawn threaten I knew I had to retire to bed.

"Time for you to sleep now Lamb." Mother said before I could comment.

"Do you require a tour?" I asked.

"Nah. Billie saw to that." Mother replied. "Now you and Mal should turn in and we can pick things up tomorrow."

"Very well Mother." I agreed. "Although you will promise that you will find sleep too?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna grab some food then I'll hit the hay myself. That air mattress is really calling to me now." She observed.

"Then I shall see you both in the morning." I said giving them both a final hug before moving from amongst them. "After I have conducted my nightly ablutions."

Mother and Father said goodnight as I stepped into the kitchen where Mal was emerging from the bathroom.

"I thought I'd sort myself out means you were talking to Essie and Tobias." He stated.

"It was a good idea." I replied. "Where's Billie?"

"She went on up to bed. She has plans to meet Arwel in the morning. As usual." Mal observed.

I nodded.

"Who's Arwel?" Mother asked.

"Billie's friend." I replied. "He is the grandson of the couple who own the neighbouring farm."

"He's fifteen?" Mother asked, picking the information from our minds.

"Yes. However he is a very nice young man and wouldn't presume to force himself upon a girl because his grandmother would not stand for it. Billie wishes to live as her teenage self and that will require having teenage friends. As a tester friend I dare say Arwel is perfect. He has captivated her love of animals and is a good person besides." I explained.

"Ok. I get the picture. But I'm allowed a slight bit of panic right? I mean my baby is growing up so fast and now she has teenage friends?" Mother said with worry.

"It is perfectly within your right to panic Mother, I was merely trying to assure you that there is nothing untoward happening." I stated.

"I know. And thanks Lamb." Mother replied and hugged me before directing me toward the bathroom. "Now go get ready for bed."

"Yes Mother." I replied with a laugh as I walked to the bathroom and preformed my nightly ablutions.

Mal was waiting in the kitchen for me when I returned and we bade our goodnights to Mother and Father before we climbed the stairs to bed.

Once again I awoke early, I had come to the conclusion that regardless of the time I went to sleep I was destined to awaken each day at this time. It mattered not as long as I ensured that I retired to bed at an early enough juncture to make up for it when I was able.

Mal woke with me this morning, holding about me and kissing at my ear in morning greeting. I turned to him and kissed him deeply, placing my hand to his cheek as I enjoyed his lips against mine. It felt like a clandestine moment of stolen kisses before we arose for the day.

I pulled my face from his and smiled as I looked into his eyes, the green more vibrant than usual as the morning sunlight glanced across his face. I would have stayed there forever looking into his eyes had my bladder not decided to make its demands on me in that moment.

"I must go use the bathroom." I whispered and kissed his lips one last time before I rose from the bed and pulled on my light dressing gown, Mal was watching me with a look of mild enchantment on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's just that you're glowing this morning." He said with a smile.

"Oh Mal." I chastised as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Am I not allowed to complement my beautiful wife?" He asked as he rose from the bed to pull me into his arms.

"Apart from when you are being so cliché." I whispered into his chest. "I am pregnant and therefore I am glowing."

"You're glowing because you're you and the light caught you in just the right way this morning to make you more beautiful than normal, if that's possible, and we're dhampir so we do glow in very strong sunlight."

"Nice save." I remarked with a chuckle as I stepped away from him. "Now I really must use the bathroom." I added before gathering together my clothes for the day and going downstairs.

Luckily there was nobody in the kitchen, although I was certain Mother was awake, I could feel her silent conversation with Father even if I was not privy to what the actual words might be. I made my way through the kitchen and made use of the toilet before I went to shower in the bathroom and dress for the day.

When I emerged Mother and Father were still nowhere in sight, still ensconced in the parlour. I realised this was in order to give us the necessary freedom to use the bathroom and dress before they made use of the facilities. Or perhaps were already up and dressed and merely waiting for us to do so not to feel awkward upon passing in the kitchen.

This must surely have been the case for when I returned downstairs after styling my hair, Mal having taken that opportunity to shower himself, Father was in the kitchen making the preparations for breakfast. Mother soon entered the kitchen and we sat down at the table to chat while Father carried on with breakfast.

Father served breakfast once Billie and Mal had joined us and we sat down together to eat it. Father insisted on washing the dishes too, so I took the opportunity to show Mother the views from the backyard while Billie went to shower and dress. Mal helped Father in the kitchen, much to his own peril as he still liked to joke, but it was their little joke from when Mal was a lost orphan in Volterra and who was I to deny them their trip into nostalgia?

Mother and I had settled onto the lawn chairs despite them feeling cold and damp with the morning dew.

"It's nice here." Mother observed. "Although I don't think I could live here. I'd miss the forest too much."

"There are forests about." I replied.

"I know, but they're nothing like we have back home. There's no room to really let free." She stated.

"I have found places to run, but I think it would become difficult for you with no place to allow the wolf to run." I conceded.

"That would be my problem." Mother said, leaning back in the chair in a precarious way. "The house is small too."

"Big enough for Mal and I."

"I know, but that's not what I was getting at. Billie's been here two weeks now, I bet you haven't found much time to yourselves and wasn't that part of the reason you came here, because you couldn't find any privacy at Tregarran?" Mother prompted.

"Mostly it was because Father chose to break the unspoken agreement that we ignore the nocturnal activities of others while they extend the same courtesy to us, but that was part of the reason." I explained.

"Well we booked a suite with two bed rooms. Billie can come stay with us now. We'll still meet up every day to do whatever you planned, but she can stay with us in the night."

"Don't you think I should be part of this decision?" Billie demanded. "I mean I am the one getting shunted around here. I don't want to stay elsewhere unless it's absolutely necessary because that would mean I wouldn't be able to help out Arwel with the animals."

"You could still do that and we'll leave each night when you're ready." Mother replied.

"I would rather stay here." Billie said. "Because my friends are here."

"I think we should discuss this." Mother said.

"Maybe later, I have to go meet Arwel." Billie replied.

"But I thought we could spend some time together today." Mother observed.

"That's why I'm going now to help with the morning feeding rather than the evening feeding." Billie replied and began to walk away, then stopped and looked back. "Do you want to come and meet Arwel? See what he's like?"

Mother looked to Billie for a moment before turning to me.

"Liza?" She said by way of inquiry.

"I am already well acquainted with him Mother." I replied. _Besides it will give you time to speak with Billie._

_I want to spend time with you too._ Mother observed.

And we will spend time together. I will discuss with Mal if there is anywhere we can go for the day that will not be hampered if the sun puts in its promised appearance and cause problems for Father. I stated.

Ok. I'll try and get her back in an hour.

"Are you two done talking about me like I'm still a baby? You can include me in your scheming you know. Especially when it involves me." Billie said in a cranky manner.

"It doesn't involve you." I said in equally cranky tones. "It was something I wished to ask Mother that was not for the ears of someone as young as you, whether that be four or fourteen."

"Yeah right." Billie said under her breath as she folded her arms, but she didn't press the matter. "Are you coming Mom?"

"Yeah." Mother said as she rose to her feet. "I want to see the animals anyway."

"It's mostly sheep on Mal's farm, but Arwel has cows and some chickens and a pig they're going to have for Christmas." Billie explained as her and Mother walked away. "Arwel was a little embarrassed when I found that out, like I'd be a big girl about it and pine over the cute ickle piggy-wiggy, but I'm pragmatic and I've always known where bacon, ham and pork comes from. Why should it be different because I saw the pig alive? Just proves the meat is fresh right?"

"That's right." Mother said as she and Billie began up the rise.

"Where are they going?" Father asked from the door of the house.

"Billie is taking Mother to meet Arwel." I replied.

"I should very much like to meet this Arwel for myself." Father observed. "If the sun did not threaten to break this overcast day then I would follow."

"The backyard has shade for most of the morning regardless of the weather if you would care to join me." I replied.

"I should still like to meet this Arwel." Father stated as he stepped out into the garden.

"Well we could always invite him around for a barbeque the night before you're due to set off." Mal observed as he too came into the garden carrying a tray of tea.

"It would be a good way to get to know him." Father mused as Mal placed the tray upon the garden table. "Although there is no point if Billie will never see him again."

"How do you know?" Mal remarked as he sat in his lawn chair.

"You plan on living here permanently?" Father asked, sounding somewhat hurt as he sank into the chair we had set in place for Billie.

"No." I replied. "At least not at the present time." I added for sake of honesty due to Mal's observation of imagining our son playing in the vegetable patch. "However we may wish to holiday here and is it hard to imagine that Billie may wish to join us?"

"No it is not hard to imagine." Father conceded. "In that case I will definitely have to meet this Arwel and gain the measure of him."

"That is all well and good but I must advise caution, Father. Billie is adamant that Arwel is nothing more than her friend, regardless of whether it appears otherwise, that is what she states. You risk alienating her if you suggest there is anything more at present. She may be striving to be fourteen, but that makes her a child still, caught up in the intricacies of feeling those strange emotions for the first time and is still unsure of how to process them and act accordingly. If you do not wish to cause her upset then I suggest you view Arwel in the same light as you view Devon."

"But Devon is a child." Father observed.

"And in Billie's mind so is Arwel." I replied.

"Or at least he's not horny hormonal douche like the rest of the boys his age." Mal added.

"Yes." I agreed.

"It still gives me no comfort. Billie may not view Arwel as nothing more than a friend or think him no more threat than Devon, but he knows nothing of Billie's true nature. One cannot blame him if he finds attraction to her and Billie is not gullible, but on most occasions she allows her instincts to rule her head. Her instincts are not yet developed to their fullest potential and she has a habit of making bad decisions."

"Arwel would not force himself upon Billie, his grandmother would object." I said firmly.

"I am certain that Arwel would not force Billie, but he may suggest, and given Billie's adventurous nature she may wish to explore."

"Nonsense." I chortled. "When you are dhampir, regardless of your sexual urges, you still feel that little knot inside that says you are too young."

"Indeed." Father replied, although he was looking at Mal. "Mal's face seems to suggest otherwise."

"Well I'm a guy right? We feel it different to girls." Mal stammered before picking up his mug of tea and taking a big gulp. "Besides, being brought up in Volterra with no other kids whatsoever around I felt the need to grow up quicker. After all, the Volturi considered me fully grown so I was more likely to think I was. Billie on the other hand has her parents to turn to and kids around her, that's more likely going to make her want to stay younger longer. Even if she wants to be a teenager it's not likely that she'll want to rush into being an adult. And part of me growing up way too fast is down to being among twenty-somethings rather than teenagers. Getting dragged to the pub of a Friday isn't exactly incentive to remain a child."

"Then you suggest environment plays a big part in a dhampir's decision of when they are grown?" Father asked. "That it stems from some form of peer pressure?"

"Yeah. I'm just weak willed in that way and therefore you have nothing to worry about because Billie is her own person and wouldn't ever conform because people tell her to." Mal said, his view on Billie obviously true, but there were clear tones that he had found offence in Father's words.

"I meant no offence Malachite." Father said, leaning forward in his chair as he looked into Mal's eyes. "I am looking for sense in all of this. I wish for some reassurance that Billie…"

"Won't go jump the first guy who propositions her?" Mal asked when Father trailed off.

"Yes." Father replied. "Liza was cautious about her conduct and played down her passions when she felt them. Tony was shy for the most part, besides he had imprinted on Grace and even if they had pursued a more adult relationship they had a guarantee and Tony would not have been hurt. Billie on the other hand is impulsive and is prone to doing things in the moment without thinking of the long-term repercussions. I fear that she will do something she will later regret."

"That is true." I replied. "However there is nothing you can do about it. Billie is her own person and is as free spirited as Mother. The more you push the more likely she is to oppose."

"That is true." Father said, tapping his fingers against his cheek. "It will take some fathoming to be sure what to do for the best." He sighed as he sat back in the chair. "It is something for Essie and I to discuss later."

"Yes." I agreed. "How was your flight Father? Were you hampered by daylight upon landing in Rio?"

"Not at all." Father replied. "Luckily our flights ran like clockwork."

"Unlike ours, which was very late." Mal replied. "I guess you were lucky that it didn't work out like that."

"Very lucky." Father agreed with a smile and then our conversation drifted toward mundane things that caused no more offence between us.

Father had volunteered to go and make some fresh tea when Mother and Billie returned. Billie seemed in better sorts and they had come to an arrangement that Billie would stay at the hotel with Mother and Father that night and stay here at Hafod Uchaf until they were due to depart.

That gave Mal and I the opportunity to indulge in each other that night, something we had not been able to do while Billie was in the other room. It was something to think about when our son came along, but then again he would not have the acute hearing of a dhampir and it would be years before he would have an inkling of what certain noises might be. It was a treat to enjoy each other once more and it did bolster my mood through the next week.

Possibly having Mother and Father present helped too. It felt good to have someone to talk to without having to sensor my words or explain anew because they were new to the world of the supernatural. Perhaps it was something I should consider when it came time to decide where we would set down our roots for good. One thing against living in Wales was the fact that we would be partially severed from our support structure.

It was something to think about and for Mal and I to discuss at some later point. For the duration of the stay I concentrated on my time with my family. I also realised that I would lose Mal soon, at least during the day, when he began work. I would be alone for most of the day. I could go and explore, but would that not become tedious after a while? Perhaps I should take a more menial role of employment for the time being, if only to give myself something to do. That was another thing I would consider once my parents and sister had returned home.

As promised to Billie we had a barbeque the night before they were due to set off, thankfully the weather allowed for this and we invited the handful of teenagers whose company Billie had kept the month of her visit.

On the whole they seemed alright, although it was clear that a handful of them, Anika included, liked to indulge in substances they should avoid. It was clear however that Arwel and his close group of friends did not, that was added proof that Billie had not been led astray, not that I thought she would on such a matter. She may be impulsive but she is also strong willed when it comes to her ideas of right and wrong.

The parents of the teenagers also attended along with Mair and Bryn Jones and Dai Gob. Julie was also in attendance and spent most of the night talking to Anwen, Arwel's mother, rather than her own sister Helen. Helen, a salon blonde with manicured nails and clothes that were clearly designer, despite their dressed down appearance seemed completely out of place. She acquired the seat nearest the outdoor heater and hadn't moved all night, allowing her chubby balding husband to fetch and carry for her all evening. She was clearly different from her sister and it was obvious whom Anika was trying to emulate and it was rather worrying.

The other parents seemed pleasant enough and it gave Mal and I the opportunity to get to know the locals. I hadn't thought of it before, but it was a good way for me to become comfortable with those who lived near by and for me to decide whom I might be able to turn to should I wish for company when Mal was in work.

The night went well, although I was definitely glad when they left for it had been a long day and I was feeling exhausted. Mother, Father and Billie helped Mal and I to clean the garden before they left in their hire car. It was one in the morning by this time, and so we retired to bed immediately after our nightly ablutions. Despite the fact that we now had the house to ourselves I was too tired for anything more than a few kisses before snuggling into Mal's arms.

Thankfully it was cloudy the next day and so we had no need to implement our contingency plan of driving up to the doors to allow Father to disembark beneath the overhang at the front of the building. Instead we found a space in the parking lot and were able to stroll along with Mother, Father and Billie, lingering out our goodbyes as we entered the airport and waited in the correct line for the London flight. I knew they had to go home but I still felt an emotional wreck as we reached the furthest point Mal and I could go without tickets and passports.

Mother hugged me for a long moment, Billie too, she was as teary as I. After Father had given me a brief hug, Mal placed his arm about me and we watched as they went through security and beyond the point of our vision. It was then that we turned away and left the airport. I would have liked to wait and watch their plane take off, but there was no way to be certain which was their flight, besides there was a few hours before they had to depart.

Still Mal drove around to the old road that led to Barry and pulled up on the side of the road to watch one of the planes take off. It was not the one that bore my family, but it was symbolic and that helped somewhat. Although I still felt mournful as Mal pulled away from the curb. I sat with my cheek pressed against the cool glass of the window watching the trees flitter by as I felt a heavy knot in my heart.

I was aware of Mal fiddling with his iPod but was too mournful to playfully chastise him for not concentrating on his driving. Then a familiar intro filled the car and I sat up and turned to Mal who lifted his eyebrow at me. I kept my melancholy for a while longer, but then I felt myself smile as the Carpenters' 'Top of the World' had its usual effect on me. No matter how I felt it always made me feel better and I shook my head as I began to sing along knowing Mal had exploited this weakness of mine. I held him no ill will for doing so after all it was proof of how well my husband knew me.

When the song ended I gave him a wary look although it was hard to hold back my chuckle.

"Very well, I will not mope." I stated.

"You have every right to be upset, but I thought you might want some cheering up." Mal replied.

"You were right of course." I stated. "I was overcome for a moment, but we will see them again at Christmas, there is no need to be so mournful and is it not fabulous we have the house to ourselves once more?"

"Oh yes." Mal said. "First thing I'm doing when we get back is draw a bath and invite you to join me."

"Oh yes, it's been a long while since we were able to do that." I mused.

"And then I'll rub your feet." He added.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Have I ever said I wouldn't?" He asked with a pout.

"No. It is merely coming out of nowhere. I have not requested it." I observed.

"I know." Mal replied. "But I thought you could use a little spoiling tonight."

"And so can you."

"How about we spoil each other?" Mal asked.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I answered with a wide smile. "But first can we go for a drive somewhere to buy food? I feel famished."

"Then Barry Island it is and we can have fish and chips on the beach." He stated.

"Won't the sand get in them?" I asked in dismay.

"That's part of the charm." Mal replied. "Just you wait and see."

"Very well, I will trust you on this matter." I said with a chuckle. "Let us away to the seaside."

"And then home for some fun." Mal added with a wink and I felt myself grow light as Mal gave me something to take my mind off the departure of my family.

It would be several months before I saw them again, but with Mal at my side the time would be bearable. If luck was on my side then the time would fly by and it would soon be Christmas. As I sang along to more cheesy feel good songs I wished the year away with all my heart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, ****Lsb123, ****Patricia, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

It was amazing how quickly the time seemed to fly. It seemed almost as if one moment we were saying goodbye to Mother, Father and Billie at the airport and the next Mal and I were packing our bags to leave ourselves. That's not to say the time between was uneventful, on the contrary much happened, chronicled physically by my ever growing bump that made me lament the vampire senses that allowed me to determine even the most infinitesimal change, although the changes were not only in regards to my body.

On the last week of August Mal took his post in Cardiff and that left me at a loose end for most of the day. For the first week I sorted through all the old boxes that were in the attic, Mal agreeing to this under the condition that he moved everything down from the attic and into the old barn. One look in the barn and I realised it required a thorough clean and repair. The cleaning I managed over the weekend while Mal prepared himself mentally for his first foray into practising psychiatry beyond the training he had done in University.

There was a lot of shovelling involved; leaves had blown in through the un-shuttered windows and a hole in one corner of the roof. Over the years they had built up and rotted down. I requested the presence of Dai and he thought he might use it for the compost heap for the little vegetable plot he kept up near the new buildings. He then left for five minuets before returning with a trailer pulled on the back of a quad. I was surprised the trailer didn't force him down the rise, but he appeared to have a handle on the machine.

There were three boys sat in the back of the trailer and Dai told me to stand aside and let them do all the heavy lifting. It was what I paid them for. Although I did not handle the finances of the farm and really had no idea how much we actually made and how much we paid said hands. It was in that moment I decided that I would have to take a stroll over and have a glance at the books just to have some bearing on our financial situation. Especially if Mal and I decided to reside in Wales on a more permanent basis.

Whilst the boys were busy I could not stand around watching them while I did nothing. It grated against the very fibre of my control freak being. Perhaps if I could have taken charge, managed them verbally it would have been something, but they were efficient and needed no guiding. Especially from someone who had no real knowledge of farming beyond the little plot Tony and I had kept as children. Therefore I returned to the house and made up a pot of tea and took it out for the boys along with a plate of biscuits, a mixture of custard creams, rich tea and chocolate digestives, which Mal was adamant would be better received than the fancier selection I had intended to offer them.

Mal was right and the boys soon devoured them after Dai had first pick, and they all had a mug of tea. I realised that the pot had possibly been surplus to requirements. I may as well have poured a measure of each along with milk as all of them drank it white and allowed them to add the sugar as they saw fit. I would remember that in future.

They handed back their mugs with a "Thank you Mrs L" before spreading a tarp over the heap of the leaf mould from the barn and then followed behind as Dai drove the quad back up over the rise. After they were safely over the rise I returned to the barn and inspected it to decide what to do. There were plants that had started to grow into the barn, not to mention the spider webs and the dust on the beams, I would have clear those away first, although I had no idea how I would reach the beams.

I was considering how safe a ladder would be in this situation when there was a tentative knock on the door. I turned around and found Arwel standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Nan heard you were doing the barn out and said I should come ask if you need a hand cause they don't need me on the farm today." He said quickly.

"Would you not rather hang with your friends?" I asked.

"Dallas is in Majorca with his Mam and Titch is doing my head in, I'd rather just do something constructive." He replied.

"Then you may help by all means, but I warn you that I am a harsh task master." I cautioned.

"Billie said you're a control freak but that's not so bad on a project like this." He said with a shrug.

"Billie said I am a control freak?" I asked flatly.

"Oh god, no she didn't at all." Arwel backtracked clumsily.

"Arwel, I am the first to admit I am a control freak." I assured him. "Please relax, I was merely jesting and I promise I will not do so again."

"Ok." Arwel said, relaxing somewhat.

"Shall we commence?" I asked and Arwel nodded which drew attention to the fact that he'd recently had his hair shaved close, all the red was gone, leaving behind a dark fuzz visible beneath the old flat cap he was wearing. "I was pondering the best way to reach the beams. Would a ladder suffice?"

"Well you could use a ladder but wouldn't it be better to use the scaffold tower?" He asked.

"Scaffold tower?" I asked. "Yes that would be perfect, but we do not possess scaffold and there is no time to order some."

"You have got scaffold, it's in the old pig sty." He stated pointing toward one of the other out buildings. "I'll show you."

I followed him to a solid stone building. The doors along this end were solid wood and had big pad locks keeping the bolts in place. Had I been on my own it would have been a simple matter of pulling the lock apart, however there was a human present and I could not do this.

"Perhaps Mal has a key." I remarked.

"Nah. Dai Gob put these on to stop us kids getting in, but he didn't think about the back way in." Arwel said in a blasé manner.

"Back way?" I asked, deciding not to question him further about juvenile trespassing confessions.

"Yeah. This way." He said and I followed him around to the back of the sty.

It was a little alcove of an area hemmed in by the barn and another building. The floor was cobbled and had little gutters along the edges. I realised this was where the pigs were let out to air long ago. There was a stone resting up against the wall. It was around the size of a tombstone, although it was that grey sand stone the older buildings throughout the valley was made of as opposed to granite. With only a little effort Arwel pulled it away from the pigsty and placed it against the other wall. Where the stone had been there was now a hole into darkness.

Arwel peered into it and gave a grim smile.

"This hole used to seem much bigger when I was a kid." He remarked and before I could point out that I was a lot smaller than him and the hole would be nothing to me he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled into the darkness.

Arwel gave a grunt, which was followed by something tinkling with the cavern echoes of an empty stone room.

"Have you hurt?" I called to Arwel's derrière that was visible just at the edge of the darkness.

"The scaffolding's a little closer than I remember." He called back. "I just need some light."

I was about to offer to go and get him a flashlight from the house when he was haloed in light from the darkness beyond him.

"That's better." He said as he crawled further inside.

"Shall I come in too?" I asked.

"Nah. Just grab the pipes and boards as I pass them out." He replied.

"Very well." I agreed, positioning myself ready.

There was the sound of metal moving against metal.

"Here's the first one." He called and I could see his shape silhouetted in the beam of the light before a metal tube protruded from the hole.

I took hold of the pole and fed it along until I reached what I judged to be the middle before finding the balance and moving it out of the way of the hole, placing it on the floor nearby ready to be moved into the barn. I was ready for Arwel when he passed out the next pipe. By the time we were finished there was around fifty poles of varying sizes along with reinforced boards that were for standing on. There were also some sections of ladder and four big castor wheels. There were numerous bits for connecting the pipes too.

"I thought I'd seen some of these in there." Arwel said, holding up too strange plastic objects with handles on the top.

"What are they for?" I asked.

"They're for carrying the poles. You can move twelve at one time." He said and demonstrated by setting the poles into the little catches below the handle, six each side of the inner column, and he was able to pick them up together.

"It will not take as long using them." I observed as I took the other handle and began loading it with poles.

"I can take that Mrs Llewellyn." Arwel said, reaching for the one I was loading.

"Nonsense." I said, shooing his hand away. "I am pregnant not weak. I can manage this. Now take those poles into the barn, we are wasting time."

Arwel looked as if he was about to argue once more before nodding his head and moving off toward the barn while I finished loading the second carrier. I transferred these to the barn. With the help of the carriers we soon had all the pieces in the barn and Arwel was putting it all together as he explained how he and his friends used to treat it as a big meccano set.

"Did you not have a normal set at home?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but this was giant and we could climb on it afterwards. It was something else to do in this big empty building when it was raining. Although it sometimes meant having to run away from Dai Gob, but we soon worked out his routine to know when not to come here." Arwel replied.

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"We never went near the house, but these were a load of old empty buildings to explore. It was like going on adventures." He remarked.

"I can see how that would be appealing." I replied.

By the time we had finished building the tower it was high enough for even me to reach the rafters. It was the perfect tool to help me clean away all the plants, dust and cobwebs.

"Where did that come from?" Mal asked when he came out to the barn to see how I was getting on.

"It was in the pigsty." I replied, climbing down the ladder to greet him.

"How did you get it out?"

"Piece by piece." I stated.

"Well obviously, I meant how did you get it out when the doors are still locked?"

"Arwel is a cat burglar." I observed.

"No I'm not." Arwel said quickly.

"He knew of a back way in and we got the pipes through there." I explained.

"The old pig door." Mal stated with a nod.

"Yeah." Arwel confirmed.

"You're smart for thinking of it, I never would have. I would have stood around for an hour before going to get the keys off of Dai. I'll have to remember to get the keys off him at some point. I didn't bother before because I didn't think there was anything in there, at least nothing I'd think was important. I'll have to now though. If only to explain how we got the scaffold out." Mal mused.

"He cannot accuse us of breaking and entering on our own property." I observed.

"That's true." Mal said. "Then I guess we have nothing to fear from Dai."

"As long as you leave me out of it." Arwel stated.

"I'll just say I want to use the buildings." Mal said with a shrug. "So you two thirsty?"

"I could use an ice tea around about now." I replied.

"You want anything Arr?" Mal prompted when Arwel didn't respond.

"Yeah." Arwel replied.

"Coke?" Mal suggested.

Arwel nodded.

Mal went to the house and returned a few moments later with our refreshments. Mal then stayed to help us with cleaning that afternoon. Arwel returned the next day to help Mal bring everything down from the attic, laying them out on a stretch of linoleum we had found rolled up in the attic. By Monday the barn was clean, the holes patched until they could be fixed professionally at a later date, and everything had been moved down from the attic. I was ready to begin without Mal worrying about my safety on his first day of work.

That Monday I was up early to see Mal off to work, I wanted to make sure that he had a good breakfast and everything he would require for the day. He kissed me before he left and promised to phone me during his lunch hour. I rushed to the front door to wave him off; he beeped the horn before he disappeared over the hill. I remained where I was by the front door for a full minuet longer as if expecting him to come back immediately. It was foolish, but it really was a new thing for Mal to be the one to go off to work while I remained at home, alone and without anybody nearby I felt comfortable enough to impose my time upon.

I resolved myself to enter the house and close the door, locking it too because I would be out back in the buildings. I paused in the parlour and decided on first things first, I would clean through the house. Having it in perfect order would help ease my mind.

I cleaned through the house, but still I was on top of everything and so it took barely an hour out of my day. After drinking a glass of ice water I made up a pitcher, it was a plastic one with a secure top so that I wouldn't accidentally spill it, in order to have it to hand out in the barn. Then with my refreshment in hand, I made my way out to the barn, ensuring to lock the back door because I wouldn't have a clear view of the house. Once in the barn I settled down upon a cushion and began sorting through the boxes.

As far as I could tell nothing in these boxes belonged to either Jeremy or Zoë, they were possessions of generations of Llewellyns and possibly others who may have occupied the farm between the time Jeremy had lived here with his parents and the time he had returned with Zoë. I really was unsure of the line of ownership during that time. Had the nieces and nephews of Jeremy taken care of the family stead, or had it passed into other hands only to be purchased by Jeremy at a later date? Perhaps I would find out when I went through the boxes of papers, all of which were yellowed with age and had that strong smell of musk.

Before I went through things individually I sorted them into piles. There were a few pieces of collapsible furniture, but it was fairly evident that it had seen better days; none of it was worth saving. It was really nothing of true antique value, for how could one truly find the beauty of art in a flat pack MDF computer desk from Ikea that one would in a delicately carved mahogany piece from the master craftsmen of the Victorian age? Besides, I was certain there were pieces missing and I could not make one full set out of any of it and so I put it straight into the rubbish pile. The other piles were toys of varying age, clothing folded neatly and put away for later use that probably never came. There were the numerous boxes of papers and a collection of books, mostly from the latter century, although there were a few that were older, including a very big leather bound tome.

I felt instantly drawn to this old book, although I knew not why. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it was so clearly ancient, definitely Victorian, if not a little earlier. I placed it carefully before me and ran my hand over the ancient cover, the leather felt brittle beneath my fingertips, but I could still make out the word 'Bible'. I opened it carefully and the first flyleaf came away with the cover, although it was still help on by the spine it came away from the rest of the Bible and so I placed it carefully on the floor.

The page that now greeted me had originally been blank, but now it was filled with writing, at first it was clearly the same writing, but as it went further down there was a change in author. It was a crude family tree, a listing of the family members through several generations. I looked through all the names but could see no mention of a Jeremy anywhere. In fact most of the names, at least in his era, were traditional Welsh names that it seemed odd for him to have such an English one.

Perhaps there was a reason he was left off, but we would never find out that reason now. Regardless, it was definitely the Llewellyn Family Bible and I was certain Mal would wish to see it for it was part of his heritage whether his father was mentioned or not. I closed the cover carefully and placed the Bible into a fresh new box complete with packing beans in order for it to be returned to the attic.

After I had placed the Bible aside I decided to go through the clothing first. There were a lot of baby garments, old vests and baby grows, a couple of bibs of the frilly formal variety. The odd dress or little pants suit. There were booties galore, a small reminder of babies born in this house. As sad as it was, they were beyond salvaging and they had to go into the rubbish pile otherwise I might have taken a few of the cardigans at the very least for my son. There was only one garment that I kept, one of white cotton with the finest embroidery and the merest amount of lace, possibly from the veil of the original mother who had made this baptismal gown for her first child and it had been used for subsequent children there after. Their names were listed on a piece of yellowed paper pasted to the inside lid of the crate the gown had been so lovingly stored within. I scanned the names again, from Gerallt in 1858 at the top down to Dafydd in 1920, the last of fifty names in all, at the bottom, but there was no Jeremy. It was as if he never existed.

It made me worry greatly, what would Mal make of this? What did it mean if there was no record of Jeremy within this family? Had he even a right to this farm? Did Mal have a right to this farm? Was it truly the home of his ancestors?

It troubled me, and I knew I had to get to the bottom of this mystery and I was likely to find it in the papers. I went for the oldest boxes because that was the most likely place I would find mention of Jeremy, if indeed there were any.

Two hours later I had been through every scrap of paper, twice, but there was no mention of a Jeremy. At one point I thought I was on to a winner when I found an old letter complete with military seal. I thought it would be the exact thing I was looking for, it even contained a medal on a piece of ribbon, it looked like something I would imagine of the Boer war era, even the date, March 1st 1881, in faded ink atop the letter was right for the first bout of fighting, but it was a letter informing a Mr and Mrs A Llewellyn that their son Capt. Gerallt Llewellyn had fought valiantly for Queen and Country but had lost his life on foreign soil. As far as I knew Jeremy had come about his vampire life upon his return home. Had he not brought back that clock from London when returning from the very war in which the letter proclaimed this Gerallt had perished?

I found myself repeating how strange it was in my mind, and decided that perhaps I would put all the papers that alluded to this Gerallt, for there were also personal correspondence home, written in Welsh, addressed to 'Mam', to one side. There was no other correspondence in truth; it appeared that only these letters had been worth keeping. The other papers were documents ranging from old deeds and invoices for feed and such, bank statements and other indications of farm finances. I had no idea if this was worth keeping.

On closer inspection of the books they appeared to be ones on local history, I decided to look through them at some point for they were bound to hold a gem or two about the local area that might be interesting to know. I placed them in a box to look over later, the rest of the books, mostly mildewed paperback romances, went into the rubbish pile.

The toys were not worth saving, they were old and in no fit condition to save and so they too went in the rubbish pile. By the time I had finished there was very little left, merely a few papers, the local books, the Bible and a carved box I had found that contained a few foreign coins and trinkets along with a pile of letters addressed to Jeremy. There was also a cassette of floppy disks, such an obsolete little memory storage device, but Father at times still used them. There was an old machine in Carlisle's study that had the adequate drive and I could look at it when Mal and I returned home.

I left the rubbish for now, there was little I could do with it until Mal returned home, and I carried that which I wished to keep back into the house.

Needless to say I was dusty from the boxes and I was feeling somewhat chilly from sitting in the damp barn, therefore I opted for a shower. It did warm me through and I felt refreshed when I set about making myself some lunch.

I'd had a busy morning, but after lunch I felt a bit at a loose end. I knew I would go mad rattling about the house on my own and I didn't feel like settling down to read or some other less strenuous activity. I wished to be moving about and it was such a nice afternoon. Besides I wanted a nice juicy apple or two and there were none in the house for I had eaten them all the day before. Perhaps a nice stroll down to town wouldn't go amiss.

I gathered together my keys and wallet into my bag and with a bottle of water in hand I left the house. It was indeed a nice afternoon for a stroll and although the hill was steep on the way back up I hardly noticed. It did not exhaust me and better still it killed a lot of time. It was five by the time I arrived back at the farm and therefore I was in time to cook dinner for that evening.

When Mal came home he enthused about his day, telling me as much as he could without breaking any confidentiality laws. I was happy that he had enjoyed his day and wished I could have had something so fulfilling to pass my time, but I was not begrudging about it. Mal helped me with the dishes after dinner, although I would have much preferred to have done them myself as something to do, but it was our way and I would have to explain my boredom if I tried to change it now and I really didn't want to ruin Mal's first day. That was the reason I did not mention the Bible or other things I had found amongst the items from the attic, it could wait until another day.

Instead I told him of my walk that afternoon. I had visited the library, which was in a converted Baptist church in the middle of the town. The collection of books was the type one would expect in an average library. There really was nothing that hinted at a specialist section beyond the books in Welsh, but I assumed that was normal for a library in Wales. I had perused some of the books but even there I was in no mood for reading. I did spend half an hour in the café located above the library as I partook in tea and cake and was offered a nice view out over the valley, watching cars move along the by-pass like little insects glinting in the sun.

On the way out of the library I came across a rack that contained pamphlets for local activities. I collected one of each and discovered that there were various clubs in the area, although many of them took place in the evening and thus negated the point since Mal would be home at that time and I was looking for things to fill my day. One thing that piqued my interest was the antenatal aqua aerobics class on Wednesday mornings in the leisure centre. It would be nothing to walk the short distance there and I should very much like to go in the pool, it had been a while since I had been for a swim and I could find out the times and see if perhaps Mal would like to go swimming one night of the week also.

Mal thought that would be a good idea and after some consideration we decided on Friday when it was extended adult swim and therefore unlikely we'd encounter children messing about. It turned out for the best for we encountered no problems and could merely swim for as long as we wished. At first I would go into the female changing room and Mal would use the male, but as I became bigger and felt claustrophobic in the tiny cubicles Mal and I began using one of the big family cubicles located between the two changing rooms. Although Mal would never admit it I knew he was somewhat relieved when we began using the shared cubicle because he worried that if I were to slip in the female changing room, he would not be able to attend to me.

The antenatal classes were a different matter. The first three weeks I had used the cubicle, but once I had grown to know some of the other women in the class I felt confident enough to change at the benches while I chatted with Aaminah and Taite who were both due around the same time as I. At first I was rather hesitant to share too many details, but once I realised that I was progressing and experiencing things similar to how they were I was able to open up without fear of revealing my heritage. I hadn't realised it was something I needed before I had it, but this interaction with other expectant mothers made me feel more assured of my own pregnancy. After the fifth week I began going to lunch with them after the lesson, it was something else to fill my day. They were not available for the rest of the week unfortunately because they were still working, saving the period of their maternity leave for after their babies were born.

Swimming was one outlet to alleviate my boredom whilst also taking in some gentle exercise, another was my daily walk. I enjoyed it, even as the weather turned colder, wetter, windier, it mattered not. It was nice to get out in the fresh air and enjoy the scents that came on the wind. I was surprised how acute my sense of smell had become. Being dhampir I have always had a good sense of smell, but now it had sharpened to the point where I could pick out individual ingredients in a stew by scent alone. Walking through the autumn air I could pick out ripe blackberries, the rain soaking into the fallen leaves, the artificial scent of cars a sharp contrast to the nasal symphony I was treated to whenever I walked outside.

I also began doing a couple of hours a week for Mair in the farm sharp. It freed her to attend to other things now Arwel was back in school and gave me something to do beyond sitting in the house when all my other avenues of escape were exhausted. I enjoyed the little farm store, even if custom was few and far between, there was always organising and such. I had volunteered my help and therefore didn't expect payment. Mair was insistent at first until she realised how adamant I was about offering my services for free. I didn't want to take her money because I didn't need it and I was certain that if she could truly afford to employ a shop assistant she would have done so by now. In the end I agreed to accept some free vegetables in exchange for my labour because Mair claimed offence if I did not.

I found Mair to be a pleasant woman with an earthy sense of humour. After only a week in her company I thought I could consider her a friend. The women at the aqua aerobics classes, even Aaminah and Taite, were merely acquaintances with whom I had something in common at present, but I doubt I would have socialised with them otherwise. Mair on the other hand, I knew I would miss her when I returned to America. She was so easy to get along with; one could almost claim it was too easy to speak to her. Oft times I found myself about to say something pertaining to the supernatural and I had to quickly reroute my words mid-sentence. The vegetables were more than welcome; I used them every day in various dishes.

It was on a Monday several weeks after Mal had began work that I made my discovery. I hadn't mentioned the Bible up to that point because I saw no point in taunting Mal with something that wasn't truly connected to him. Monday's were the slowest day, there was nothing to distract me and usually I walked for hours or I would drive to Merthyr or down to Caerphilly and do a spot of shopping. This Monday was much too wet to go anywhere, even by car. The downpour made it hard to see out of the windscreen and I had promised Mal I would not attempt a journey unless it was absolutely necessary. That Monday I used the vegetables to make a stew, I did this early, before cleaning through the house so that it would have chance to simmer nicely by the time Mal came home.

Once the house was clean, and feeling more restive than I had of late, I decided that it was the best time to start looking through the local history books. Was it fate that I found what I was looking for in the first book I decided to read? Perhaps not, because it was the title that caught my eye, 'Who do Ewe Think You Are, a story of one family and two hundred years on a sheep farm in Wales.' The picture on the cover was that of Hafod Uchaf farmhouse. It was written by one Owain Llewellyn in 1984 and it charted the history of Hafod Uchaf from when the Llewellyn family first took tenancy in the 1780s when the area had been fairly unpopulated, through the coal industry that had seen the town below flourish. The farm like many others in the area had supplied wool for the mill where it was spun into cloth before coal had been discovered and it became the biggest export of the valley. It was a fairly interesting read, informative about the wool industry through the nineteenth century and into the twentieth century. Interwoven through all of this were the stories of the Llewellyn family, of their fates and fortunes.

There was a page in the centre that folded out like a map and it contained an intricate family tree with many more names than appeared on the flyleaf of the family Bible. I searched it but could find only one Jeremy, however he had been born in nineteen-thirty six and therefore could not possibly be Mal's father. I concentrated on the chapters dedicated to the eighteen eighties, that was the date of the first Boer war, and there I finally found the reason why Jeremy had eluded me, but it made so much sense now.

Jeremy was Gerallt. He had been christened Gerallt Llewellyn, that was the name he had signed up to the army, but his regiment had been mostly English and his name had been changed to Gerald at first, which Gerallt actually happened to be, before finally mutating to Jeremy. He had been Jeremy to his army mates whilst still Gerallt to his parents and on official documentation. Finally I had found the connection and I could share my findings with Mal.

It gave me a project for that afternoon, to chase up every little thing I had fond on Gerallt Llewellyn and put them ready for Mal to look at, all the while I was drinking iced water and eating raw carrots and apples. It became almost an obsession, but it was worth it when I had everything in perfect order when Mal returned home.

We ate stew with freshly baked bread in the kitchen before I invited him through to the parlour where I had everything arranged on the table, the Bible the centrepiece.

"What's all this?" Mal asked.

"I found it when I was going through the things from the attic." I explained.

"But you went through all that weeks ago." He observed.

"I know, but I wasn't certain of its true significance until today." I said. "Open the Bible."

"You're giving me a lesson?" He asked.

"I'm sure you know your scriptures well Malachite, and it is not for that reason I ask you to open the book. This is a family Bible and I'm sure you know its significance?" I replied.

Mal nodded his head and opened the Bible carefully to the page full of the listed names.

"You see there is no Jeremy." I stated. "And there was no indication of a Jeremy in any of the documents from that time either. Not even with this." I added as I pointed to the notification of death. "It was only today when reading this book written by one of your cousins back in the nineteen eighties that I realised why."

"My father was christened Gerallt." Mal murmured as he read the paragraph I pointed out in the book. "Wow. I didn't know that." He added, looking blankly at the page.

"I guessed as much." I replied. "But there's more, for you see these letters here? They were all penned by Gerallt, to his mother when he was off fighting for Queen and Country. This medal." I added placing it in his hand. "He earned that for bravery in the face of the enemy. He earned it at the age of eighteen when fighting in the Ashanti war."

"Wow." Mal said as he held the medal. "My father earned this and it was held by my grandmother and grandfather and who knows how many other Llewellyns."

Mal's voice was soft and his manner was so very careful, but he was welling up with emotion, the smaller items in the room were beginning to vibrate as Mal became lost in his thoughts for a long moment. I placed my hand in his and stroked it softly with my thumb in the hope of soothing him.

Mal turned his hand around and took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not upset." He said softly. "It's just hard to take in at the moment."

"I know." I replied. "Just know I am here for you."

Mal nodded before focusing on me, and the objects in the room became still.

"I've known so little about my family and where I really came from beyond Mam and Dad, and Brendan of course, but from what you learned from Mam he was obviously holding back there. But even he didn't know anything about Dad or his life before he became a vampire. I only knew scraps I could remember from childhood, but now, now I have this book charting everything about my family. This is my history and…" He trailed off looking uncertain.

"You are unsure whether to look." I surmised.

"What if I find out something that I don't like?"

"All families have skeletons in their closets." I stated. "You can not expect all of it to be good, but there will be good, and there will be mundane and you must expect some darkness and everything in between. It matters not whether the history is good or bad, it is your history and you deserve to know it. Think of how much more you will be privy to than most people. There is even an extensive family tree located in the middle of the book so there is no need for you to go to expense in tracking all your family down yourself."

"But some things are better left buried." Mal murmured.

"This book was written by Owain Llewellyn, charting the life of his family from the time they took up this farm. Do you think it likely he would paint a bad picture of them?" I asked.

"I guess not." Mal conceded.

"It will be a loving account of his ancestors."

Mal nodded.

"And another thing to consider, your family history is our son's family history. Would you not like the chance to sit down some day when he is around five or six, when he is old enough to be curious about his ancestry, and share these stories with him?" I asked as I took Mal's hand and placed it to my bump.

He looked at his hand resting against me for a moment before he looked up at me with a smile.

"You're right." He said. "It would be nice to share these stories with him."

"And Mal, I can confirm that from what I read in the book I could not find anything that would make you question the moral leanings of your family. Compared to the dark deeds of my ancestors, your family could be considered saints."

Mal nodded before placing his hand to the pile of letters.

"I haven't read them other than to note that they were from Gerallt to Mam. I kept them because Gerallt was in the army around the time Jeremy would have been. I cannot believe I had not made the connection earlier."

"It's not really that obvious." Mal replied. "But like I said, I didn't know his real name and I don't think I would have really thought about him changing his name like that. I mean why didn't he just go back to using Gerallt?"

"Perhaps he had become used to people outside of his family calling him Jeremy. Or possibly he no longer felt that he was Gerallt and retaining Jeremy allowed him to disassociate himself from the acts that he had to perform in order to survive that he never would have done whilst still human." I suggested.

"Do you think there'll be anything about that in here?" Mal asked tapping the letters.

"All I found in the attic other than a few items of yours that Brendan placed up there belonged to those members of your family who inhabited this house before your father took possession of it once more. It is all simple human life. Nothing of the supernatural at all, other than the mention of one Iowan Llewellyn who claimed to be able to predict the weather by the aching of his joints. As far as the family was concerned, Gerallt lost his life while defending his garrison during the Boer war. His body was never recovered. It is not too much of a leap to deduce that he was turned sometime around that battle, but I doubt we will find out how he came to be a vampire."

"If I'm really honest, I don't think I want to know. I'd rather just know what he was like as a human and leave it at that. Finding out how he became a vampire, well wouldn't that be like digging into how someone was murdered? He didn't choose to be a vampire; he was ripped away from his life. I'd rather not know the how and why, I just know that fact."

"I understand why you would not wish to know that. It brings me little comfort knowing the details that led to Father being made vampire. The only consolation is that we reached the point where he felt he could share that with his children. It would have been a greater sorrow if I were to learn the story in his absence."

"That's my thoughts. And since he's not here to tell me, I don't think I want to know. Not about that. I would like to know what he was like as a human. What type of son was he? Did he have brothers and sisters? How did he treat them? Was he happy in the army?" Mal said, laying down his questions as quickly as if he thought of another one before he had finished the last.

"He was made a captain, which is the highest rank a farm boy from Wales could hope to achieve in that time. The senior command roles were more often than not given to sons of the landed gentry or wealthy merchants, their commissions bought by title or money. He must have been a fine soldier to rise to such a high rank so quickly with no money or political or traditional clout to get him into that role."

"That is something." Mal said with a slight smile and then he laughed.

"What amuses you?" I asked, coming around the table and sitting across his lap, placing my arm around him now that he had finished looking at the objects on the table for the time being.

"I just realised that we're both kids of soldiers when you think about it." He observed placing his arms about me in support.

"Yes." I replied. "Not that war has ever truly touched our lives."

"I thought you were a war hero." Mal said, hugging me closer to him and kissing my head.

"I would not compare our battles to those fought by our fathers in their human lives." I stated.

"It doesn't really matter I guess. It just gives us one more thing in common, that our fathers were commanders." Mal mused as he kissed my head once more.

I revelled for a moment in his arms, resting against his chest, almost lulled to sleeping with the sigh of his breath and the beat of his heart. I was about to suggest we move somewhere more comfortable in order to discuss what I had found when I found myself sitting up suddenly in shock.

At first I didn't quite realise what it meant, it was a new sensation. Admittedly I had experienced the odd flutter in the last week or so as of something moving inside me, but it had been nothing more than the feel of wind in my gut or some other expected movement within. This time however, this time it was a definite jab. A definite kick perhaps. It was definitely movement and I was stood on my feet staring at nothing with my hand pressed to the bump that was pronounced enough now that others had began to notice. I stood wondering over the enchantment of that moment as I felt another little jab.

"Quick Mal give me your hand." I said, almost robotically, afraid that if I made a sudden move I would lose the location.

Mal offer me his hand without comment and I placed it to the exact spot I had felt that tiny jab from with in. I steadied my breathing, counting within my head, as if that would hold any significance. It seemed an eternity, but finally I felt him again, stretching out, kicking, elbowing, who knows? I felt that little jab from within and I knew my son was alive. He was a person and real and much more than an abstract concept of what might be, he was.

I opened my eyes to find Mal was frowning slightly.

"Did you not feel him kick?" I asked.

Mal shook his head and I went to protest but he placed his finger to my lips before closing his eyes. He spread his hand across my bump as he encouraged me to sit in his lap once more. And thus we remained, our breathing and heartbeats the only sound in the world, apart from, on the cusp of hearing, the fast beat that was the heartbeat of our son, for an eternity it seemed. Perhaps it was but five or ten minuets in reality before I felt our little son move again and the point of pressure as he moved an arm or leg.

Mal's hand flew from my stomach for a moment before settling back as he looked down into my eyes. The look in his eyes was hard to read at first, but a look of wonderment crossed his face. Mal opened his mouth as if to talk but closed it without making a sound.

"Wow?" I suggested and Mal nodded.

He was stunned into stillness for a moment, but then he scooped me into his arms, holding me so close to him that I could almost hear the blood flow in his veins. He stroked my hair and back as he held me close to him. Then his arms released me and he pushed me back slightly to look into my eyes as he spoke.

"We need a pen and paper. We have to record the time and date so we can tell him about it when he's older." He stated.

"We need not a piece of paper, I have a journal for that exact purpose." I stated, going to the closet to retrieve it along with a pen. "Do you wish to do the honours?"

"Oh no, your writing is so much nicer than mine." Mal replied.

"Then I will record it." I agreed and began to write down the date and time and noting it's significance. "Are there any words of sentiment you would like me to record here?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." Mal said with a chuckle. "I mean, what shall I say? It was the first time we knew you were there? Cause that's not really true because of the scans."

"Shall we leave it for now and write a comment should one occur to us in the future?" I suggested.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"I wonder what he will think about the memories we will have gathered for him when he is older." I mused as I turned to the first page where I had stuck two stills, one from the first scan that Carlisle had taken and one from the scan of Dr Trellis' session. I planned to include a scan from every appointment throughout my pregnancy.

"Well as a kid it will come in handy when they do those presentations at school about who they are, what they were like as a baby. As a teenager he will probably find it a little embarrassing. When you crack it out when he brings a girlfriend home for the first time he will be really embarrassed." Mal teased with a chuckle.

"Mal." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's only natural he'll feel that way, especially if you include a picture of him on the potty. Anyway, when he's a little older, maybe venturing forth into a family of his own, it'll be something for him to cherish and something for him to maybe show his kids one day."

"His kids?" I said in wonder. "Our grandchildren. Now that is a scary thought when he is not with us yet, merely that little baby within me. Oh to think of grandchildren."

"I'm not ready to be called Grancha just yet." Mal stated.

"Grancha Mal." I mused as I sat in his lap again, running my fingers over his cheek. "Has quite the nice ring to it."

"So does Nanny Liza." Mal replied as he wrapped his arms about me.

"I see." I said pulling away from him slightly. "Perhaps we should forgo these musings and indulge in a nice bath instead."

"Yeah." Mal said, still hugging me as I sat in his lap.

"Then we should go run it." I said.

Mal nodded and held me a moment longer before releasing me. We both stood up and Mal went to run the bath while I cleared away the archive of his family history into a box ready for when he felt ready to view them. Once the box was safely stowed in the closet I made my way through to the bathroom where the bath was running as the room filled with steam, but Mal wasn't present. I allowed my hearing to wander and I discovered his heartbeat upstairs.

I made my way up to our room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting our night clothes." He said. "We'll want them when we get out of the bath."

"Yes." I replied. "But usually you are more in favour of our birthday suits."

"Well I'd vote for that right now, but I know you prefer to at least have your bathrobe to come up to the room." Mal replied.

"I do." I said, taking up my robe. "And that is all I require. Do you care to join me?"

"Like you have to entice me." Mal said with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I giggled as he took my hand and we made our way down to the bathroom.

"I have discovered that there is a Yoga class on Tuesdays." I informed him as I tested the temperature of the water.

"Do you want to go?" Mal asked.

"It would be beneficial." I replied. "But it's not just for me. You should some along too."

"Well I guess it would he a nice to do something like that together." He observed.

"Then shall we go tomorrow?" I prompted.

"Why not." Mal said with a smile and he kissed my forehead before we climbed into the bath.

The yoga classes were good for me. I enjoyed the gentle stretching and how Mal was integrated into the exercises, it allowed us to interact in a way we never thought about before. We would be able to do them at home together should we wish, but I would also like to continue with the class for further ideas, besides it was a chance to talk to yet more mothers. I suppose I was anxious about the birth, it was only natural, and speaking with those who were on their second or third child was a help for me. I was considering a natural birth; after all, my baby was human and did Granny Ness not birth Mother and Uncle Hunter naturally? Mother had no option but to have a caesarean because my siblings and I are dhampir, but I did have a choice and I would consider it carefully.

Mal read through the documents I had found, although he left it for once a week, Sunday evening when we came back from hunting and I was busy planning my activities for the week. Everything he found of interest he noted down in a notebook. He was cataloguing the collection for future reference and he always found some new anecdote that he repeated to me when we settled into bed. I was happy that he had this link to his ancestors that had been missing all of his life. He finally knew where he came from, who his people were.

Hunting became a weekly occurrence; it was needed from around the five-month mark when I felt the fatigue of blood lust start to display itself as the week drew on. I was glad that I had no reason to meet with people on Saturdays because I tended to be cranky and possibly a risk to humans, I didn't test it to be certain and if anyone did come to call, there was an emergency beaker of blood in the fridge, although if I am honest I often finished it before the Sunday when we went to hunt. I thought it best to have that blood on standby through the week because I was bad enough when a craving for crushed ice overcame me, I should hate to see what would happen should I become so enamoured with blood I lost control of all sense.

As for my cravings, I had not noticed them at first, especially when I was alone during the day, merely eating what I felt like in a given moment. It was only after Mair offered me a bushel of apples and carrots that I took note.

"Why all these?" I had asked.

"Because you keep buying them and I thought if you just have these under the bench there you won't have to keep redoing the display every time you take an apple off." Mair explained as she opened a new sack of loose potatoes with experienced ease, finding the loosening end of the string first time.

"Have I really eaten so many?" I asked.

"You've already had five today and you've only been in an hour." Mair replied.

"I hadn't even realised." I observed. "I am merely eating them because they taste so good."

"And you just have to have more of them?" She prompted.

I nodded.

"Well at least you're craving something healthy and not chocolate cake like I did on Anwen. All I wanted was chocolate cake and custard morning noon and night. It was getting to the point where I was looking like a chocolate cake. Of course on Dylan I couldn't get enough of cauliflower. That was a weird one cause I don't like collie normally." Mair said with a shrug.

"That is one consolation." I replied. "And I like apples at normal times."

"And raw carrots?"

"They're full of vitamins." I replied. "And they make a better snack than potato chips, as I always told Tony growing up."

"Tony is your twin brother right?" Mair remembered.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Is he as small as you."

"No, he follows Mother." I replied, not mentioning the fact that I had already informed her of this. "He is nigh on two foot taller than I and has the look of our Quileute ancestry whereas I follow Father's Italian roots, although I do not tan. I also inherited my great-grandmother's pale skin. I believe she used to joke she was part albino, and so…" I indicated my own face.

"So you're ivory skinned, there's nothing wrong with that." Mair said, giving me a one-armed hug. "You still got them rosy cheeks and before long you'll be glowing."

"Please, I have enough of that from Mal." I said warily as I was reminded of another pregnancy marker. "But he has these wistful moments and I have to remind him that I am not the first woman in history to go through pregnancy."

"But you're the first woman in history to go through pregnancy with his child." Mair said gently. "He is allowed to be excited. After all he's been through, losing his mam and dad when he was so young, he was looking for family when he came back here as a teen, but an uncle can only be so much family and Brendan might have had the best intentions, but he wasn't what Mal was looking for. Not family wise. Brendan is his fun uncle, that's to be sure." Mair said with a wink, adopting an Irish accent on the latter. "But it's not the family Mal was looking for. You are that family, and so is your family. It's weird but it's like he's found that with your family too."

"My Malachite has been through so much heartache in his life." I said sadly. "I do not begrudge him his happiness now that we are finally extending our beings into another, but I have my own quirks, and one of them is a reluctance to have notes made of my appearance. It makes me feel self-conscious."

"Why?" Mair asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well what have you got to feel self-conscious about? Ok, you're short, but it's not noticeable until you really think about it and who's gonna notice that when they're taking in your Botticelli face bordered by curls that most people would have to pay a bucket load at the hair dressers for. And if they're not so superficial you usually got some words to charm them with." Mair observed.

"As true as that may be, not that I am saying it is for it would be big headed of me, I grow wary of endless complements for complement's sake. If I am all you describe then it is hardly my own achievement, it is merely what genetics graced me with. The same as you were graced with such vivid blue eyes, like the summer sky when the sun is just right and it's so very blue at the zenith. Whereas mine are muddy green and one wonders if an alligator will poke his head out to say hello."

Mair was smiling at me and I had no idea why.

"Just accept compliments when you still get them, because time happens to us all and they soon start drying up." She said, tapping my shoulder.

"I will bear that in mind." I replied.

Mair chuckled before getting on with weighing out some potatoes.

Mal had also noted my cravings, mainly for crushed ice. He had ten trays frozen at any given time for when I should need to satisfy my want of ice. I tried to have it in drinks for the most part, whether that be water or juice, but there were times I found myself eating the cubes straight from the mould, crushing it between my teeth. On a whim one Saturday night I tried the ice with the blood, but it did not suite, cold, watery blood was not appetising in the least.

We didn't return home for Thanksgiving, they didn't celebrate it in Britain and it was better for Mal to ensure Christmas away. Originally we had thought that he would have finished his temporary contract by Christmas and that would be an end. However it was due to terminate mid January when the psychiatrist he's been standing in for returned from maternity leave. I did not wish to return for that time, I would be well into my third trimester and I wished to be as close to Carlisle as possible just in case. Besides, some airlines were averse to allowing heavily pregnant women to fly and I did not wish to take the risk. If Mal were to return for the final month then he would do so alone. I would miss him but he had made the commitment and it would not do to break it, especially when he might rely on them for a reference. Not that he had found anything that suited our purposes. Perhaps we would have to live in Tregarran for a while until we found the perfect place to live, and if not the next best thing. Although I was in mind that if we had to live in another state then we may as well return to Hafod Uchaf.

I was still yet to settle on a name for our child, confirmed to be a boy by Dr Trellis, not that I required the confirmation, Mother and Tony had yet to be wrong. I was firm in my mind that I would not abide Jeremy as a first name for our son. I had still not admitted this to Mal when we were deep into December and the time of our departure was drawing near.

"I bought a book today." Mal said, when we were sitting down to dinner the Friday before we were due to return to America.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Now don't get mad, but there isn't a lot of time left now and we haven't come up with a name, so I thought I'd get a book and we can look over a few of them. I know you're not so keen on Jeremy so I'm not going to push it, but we really do need to think about a few names."

"Who said I do not like Jeremy?" I asked.

"Come now Liza, I know you well enough to know when you're avoiding something because you're worried you'll offend me. I just wished you'd told me instead of shutting down any conversation about names so I wouldn't be offended because that makes me feel like a right moany bastard." He said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I have never been fond of the name Jeremy, it conjures up images of annoying people. Not that I think your father was annoying, it's just how I feel about the name."

"I know, some names you hear conjure up a certain image in your mind." Mal said, reaching out and tapping my hand. "Anyway, he wasn't really Jeremy was he? He was Gerallt."

"That's right." I replied.

"Not that we'll go with that cause Garrett will think we named him after him and even though the Denali are like our cousins that's nowhere near family enough to have our child named after one of them." He observed.

"So Elijah is out because it sounds similar to Eleazar?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal said, nodding his head. "And, well it sounds sort of like Eliza if you say it quickly and that will get as confusing as if we call him Mab."

"Yes." I replied, and then sighed. "Could we discuss names once we are in Tregarran? I have so much to organise to ensure that I forget nothing for our return home I will not be able to give this my full attention which it really deserves."

"Ok. We'll talk about it then." Mal said.

"Thank you." I replied. "If I pack the book in my hand luggage I can read it on the plane in order to have a head start."

"Then I'll go put it in your bag now so we don't forget it." He said.

"Yes. Please do." I said emphatically. "My mind is elsewhere at the moment. This morning I went upstairs to get my sweater because I was feeling chilly and I came back down with my book. I didn't remember until half an hour later. I suppose it's not as bad as when I left my keys at home when I went to aqua aerobics on Wednesday morning. It is a blessing that our doors do not lock automatically. It would have been embarrassing to reveal to Dai that I had locked myself out."

"Well if he'd said anything I would have had words with him." Mal said firmly.

"I would have felt the embarrassment regardless of how he behaved. You know how I hate to appear less than perfect." I replied.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Mal said firmly. "You'll be your usual organising self. You'll see."

"I think I will manage when I have time to think. However I fear I may have to sort through and check everything I have packed many times. It is the only way to ensure that I have packed everything." I said with worry.

"Liza, I'll go through the bags for you if you want." Mal said in a soft reassuring voice as he stroked back my hair. "And if we do forget anything it's no big deal. I can get them when I come back for the last two weeks of work. As long as we got our passports and tickets then we don't really have to worry about anything else. We got clothes and stuff back at Tregarran so it's not like we'll be in a bother."

"That is true, but you know how I fare on a whim." I said warily.

"A lot better than you used to." Mal said as he took my hand and kissed it. "You'll be fine."

I opened my mouth to speak.

"And if not then I'll just telekinetically move you into the car and drive away before you can think to worry." He said with a slight smile.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him, jumping into his lap.

Mal hugged me in return for a moment before placing his hand to my bump.

"How has our boy been today?" He asked.

"Good." I replied. "A nice steady heartbeat and he's been kicking like nobody's business. I believe he will either be a dancer or a football player."

"Have you been giving Mammy trouble?" Mal asked as he gently tapped my stomach.

I felt the nudge from within as our baby responded to Mal's voice. Mal chuckled.

"Well that's not so nice." Mal chastised playfully. "You will have to be grounded."

"I think we can forgo that considering he is not going anywhere for at least a month." I commented.

"Oh come on Eliza, it's not gonna work if you undermine me and we don't show a united front when it comes to punishment." Mal observed.

"We will work on such things as discipline when the time arises." I stated. "As for now, this is, when we factor in the fact that I wish to sleep early tomorrow so I am not too exhausted when we fly, this is the last night that we have before we are once more in Tregarran and among sensitive ears. Why do we not have some fun?"

"When have I ever turned down fun?" Mal asked, his lips on my head.

"Then let us clear away and retire for the night." I observed before tilting up my head meeting his lips.

We kissed for a long moment before rising to our feet and I washed the dishes while Mal wiped. Once the house was in order we retired to bed to indulge in a little fun. It would be our last night of such love making in Hafod Uchaf before our baby was born. It was all the sweeter for it. Afterwards Mal and I lay together in each other's arms musing yet again on our child, on what he would look like. Would he resemble Mal more, or perhaps me. Perhaps neither and all the Quileute genes that had passed me by would reawaken with in him. This perhaps would be preferable for if the Quileute gene was present in his looks then surely it was all the more likely that the scenario I would not allow myself to imagine for fear of raising false hope would occur. Of course it mattered not what he looked like, provided he was a healthy baby.

As I dreamt that night I had wonderful imaginings of Mal and myself walking side by side. Between us walked our son, but the image refused to settle on one visual characteristic, seeming to shift from moment to moment. Yet in my dream I cared not, he was our son and he was happy and healthy, that was the most important. It made me feel calm and content when I awoke that morning.

The calm did not last; I had to pack our bags on the Saturday. I was in a frenzy more so than I had ever been before, even as a child and my compulsions had been at their worst. After I had repacked the bags for the third time Mal insisted that I stop and before I could argue he whisked me out of the house and into the Land Rover. We were on the road before I found myself able to speak.

"What is this in aid of?" I demanded.

"You're going to drive yourself mad if you keep packing today. Or you drive me mad watching you go around in circles. Or you'll end up breaking the zip or something and then we'll have to buy new luggage." Mal replied.

"Have I been that bad?" I asked

"It won't help if I lie. So yeah, you were, which is why I'm getting you out of the house. We should probably feed before we set out anyway, just in case. So we'll go see what we can get up in Brecon." He stated.

"Thank you." I replied. "I couldn't rouse myself from that state of packing. I was certain I had forgotten something, despite consulting my list every time and checking everything off."

"Well I tell you want, when we get back I'll go through the bags just to check for you. If it weren't for the fact that a taxi is taking us then I'd pack them in the car out of the way." Mal observed.

"I think that a trip out of the house will be of help." I stated.

"Then we'll go feed and work something out when we get back." Mal suggested.

"Yes." I agreed.

Hunting indeed took my mind off packing and with the fresh blood my mind felt a little clearer and I wasn't tempted in the least to redo the bags. I was happy that they were packed and went to sleep without too much bother.

There was little to do the next day other than to shut up the house before midday when the taxi was due to take us to the airport. We had decided to go from Cardiff because it was easier to leave our cars at the farm than pay the extortionate long term parking charges we would otherwise incur.

I felt sad as the taxi pulled away from the farmhouse. It had felt like home and I would miss the place greatly. The only consolation was that we would return here, if only for a vacation, we would return. With that in mind I settled back into the seat of the taxi and once Mal had opened and such that gate I held his hand all the way to the airport in order to return home.

On the plane I fastened the belt correctly beneath my bump, surprised at the difference to the last time I had flown. It was strange to think that the next time I got on a plane, changing planes for our connecting flight did not count, it was still the same journey, my baby would be here. My son would be in my arms, not in my stomach. Suddenly it was very real and as the plane climbed into the afternoon sky I began to wonder how much of a change a baby would be on our lives. We had an adventure ahead and I was nervously excited.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

Despite the fact that I managed to sleep for couple of hours on the plane I still felt exhausted when we touched down in SEA-TAC. To be honest I was in no mood to deal with humans at all, never mind a pushy customs official punch drunk on the little power afforded him. It took all of my will not to tear out his throat and drink of his lifeblood to sate the gnawing hunger that threatened at his manner. I reminded myself that he was merely doing his job, if with an overtly enthusiastic belief in his own authority, to protect our country's borders and I should not be annoyed. Even if he was a rude little man who took more time than necessary to look over my passport.

Finally he allowed Mal and I to pass and I trudged on toward the carousel, Mal had his arm about me, supporting me more than I would care to admit. I was glad that my suitcase was on wheels and I was able to pull it behind me for it meant I could remain close to Mal as we navigated our way out of the airport to find Edward and Bella waiting for us.

"Look at you." Bella said, hugging me before placing her hand to my bump. "You're blossoming nicely."

I nodded my head, unable to articulate my thoughts.

"Perhaps we should get them home and we can talk properly after they've slept." Edward stated and I realised he had read the true extent of my exhaustion from my mind.

_Thank you Grandfather._ I thought.

"Come on, the car's not too far." Bella said, taking my suitcase, picking it up by the side handle as opposed to dragging it on its wheels, and placed her arm about me as she led me from the airport. "Was it a bad flight?" She asked as we stepped into the blessedly cold, inevitably wet Washington air.

It roused me enough that I didn't feel as groggy, but I was exhausted.

"Not particularly." I replied. "It was merely long and draining. I will be happy after a nice long bath and several hours of unhindered sleep. Then I will be happy to discuss many things."

"It won't take long for us to get back to Tregarran. Especially how Edward likes to drive." Bella said with wink.

I managed a small chuckle as we reached their car, a Volvo, as was Grandpa Edward's car of choice when he didn't wish to appear flashy. I climbed into the back with Mal, fastening the seatbelt robotically wishing that we were in Tregarran and climbing into bed instead. Mal took my hand and I managed a small smile for him, although I would have preferred to snuggle under Mal's arm, but with Grandfather driving so fast I felt more secure with my seatbelt fastened and I settled for merely holding his hand.

I was aware there was a conversation taking place; I believe I even took a part in it, however if I was asked to recreate that conversation I would not be able to. I could scarcely give a general outline; I was so lost in the haze of exhaustion. I only felt a little jolt of energy as we turned onto the drive of Tregarran and I was enveloped into the telepathic safety net of my family. The one that allowed us to know the others were present and well without having our innermost thoughts revealed to each other.

I checked my watch; it was close to nine in the morning. At least it was in Wales, I strained to see the clock set into the centre of the dashboard. It was nearing quarter to eleven and it was still the day we set out. That was somewhat disconcerting. We had gone back in time.

Not really, I had dealt with a change of time zones in the past, but I had never felt so exhausted with it. I was happy that it was so late locally, hopefully Billie was asleep and I could sleep before I saw her. I would hate to be short with her because I was too tired when she would no doubt be excited to see me after so long apart. I wanted to be as excited to see her as opposed to longing for my bed.

Billie was still awake and was waiting atop the front steps with Mother and Father when we arrived. Edward pulled up to the bottom of the steps and Billie rushed down to open my door as I unfastened my seatbelt. I took a deep breath and forced a smile to my face as I turned to her.

"Hi Liza, I'm so glad you're here and safe." She said, hugging me out of the car. "I just had to make sure you got here ok, and now I can go to sleep. I think you could use some too, you look really tired." She added, giving me a look of concern.

"You are right sister. The flight was long." I replied, hugging her in return before I turned to get my luggage from the trunk.

"We'll bring in the bags." Edward called.

I nodded and I walked with Billie on one side and Mal on the other, up the steps to where Mother and Father still stood.

_Look at you my baby girl._ Mother said as she hugged me. _I didn't expect you to be so big yet. I mean you're not really big, but it seems such a short time. It's flown by and I hardly notice the difference between you and when I was pregnant._

_Perhaps it is because I have not been here._ I suggested.

_Maybe._ Mother conceded. _Let's get the greetings over with then you and Mal can get off to bed._ She added before handing me on to Father who greeted me with a hug also, merely welcoming me, clearly saving his questions and observations for when I would be more responsive.

With these smallest of greetings out of the way Mal and I climbed the stairs to my old room. It had that slight smell of a room that hadn't been occupied for a while, but the skylight had been opened to allow a little fresh air in and the bedding was freshly laundered. I would have to remember to thank Father in the morning.

"How are you feeling now?" Mal asked once we were within the room.

"As if I am experiencing the world through several layers of gauze." I replied. "I will feel better once I sleep. I would like a bath, but I think I will settle for a shower for the time being."

"Well do you want to go and shower? I'll jump in after you. I'm a little peckish so I'm going to grab a sandwich. Do you want anything?"

"I feel too tired to attempt food at present." I stated warily.

"Are you sure? How about a cup of tea?" He coaxed.

"Yes. A cup of tea." I agreed for that thought did hold appeal. "A cup of tea would be ideal."

"Then I'll go sort that while you shower." Mal replied and he kissed my head.

As he was about to leave I felt that perhaps I could eat something, even if it was a tiny morsel.

"I think I will have a sandwich, just a small one." I stated.

"I'll sort that too." Mal replied, and stroked my cheek before heading to the door.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, enjoying the fact that it was a shower I could merely step into. It was proof, if I needed anymore, that should we decide to take up a more permanent residence in Hafod Uchaf then we would have to invest in a proper shower. It was so much more convenient than having to step over the side of the tub and watching ones footing whilst trying to wash at the same time.

The shower roused me enough that I felt able to settle to sleep without wallowing in the haze that had overcome me. In that state of being overtired sleep may have been hard to find. Now I was feeling more relaxed and less travel wary. A nice cup of tea was just the thing to help soothe me the rest of the way to sleep.

Mal was waiting with my tea and sandwich when I stepped into the room.

"Thank you." I said with a feeling of immense gratitude.

Never had a cup of tea and a simple ham sandwich meant so much to me. Truly it seemed the greatest gift imaginable. I felt my heart swell and tears prick the corner of my eyes when I saw that Mal had also sliced an apple and arranged it on a small plate next to the sandwich.

"This is truly wonderful." I added as I hugged him.

"It's only a sandwich." He replied.

"Yes. But it shows how deeply you must love me that you would provide me with food when you are as tired and travel worn as I." I said, speaking into his chest as I held around him, and I didn't mind in the least that the scents of the plane clung to him for his scent overpowered it all and it mattered not.

"Did you doubt that I did?" Mal asked, teasing slightly.

"No." I said blissfully. "I just like little gestures."

"You know I'd do anything for you." He observed solemnly.

"Yes." I replied, still holding him and feeling so at peace that I could have slept there in that spot, still standing for it didn't feel as if I was standing. I felt as if I were floating.

"Liza?" Mal said carefully.

"Mmmmh?" I replied because I was unable to recall how to fully operate my vocal cords in that moment.

"Want me to put you on the bed before I go to shower?" Mal whispered.

I opened my eyes and stepped away enough to look up at him.

"How inconsiderate of me. Of course you must be uncomfortable still in those clothes you have worn since we set out yesterday. Now I do not eat the sandwich and drink the tea I requested. It is wrong for me to do so. You must shower while I eat and then we will retire to bed." I stated.

"Liza, you're not being inconsiderate. It was a long flight and you're exhausted. You just seemed so peaceful I'd rather you go to sleep if you want that." Mal observed.

"No. I wish to eat and drink my tea and settle to sleep with you near me."

"Ok." Mal said, and kissed my forehead. "I won't be long I promise."

"Thank you." I replied and encouraged his face down to mine so I could kiss him before I let him go to the bathroom.

I then sat next to my old desk and ate the sandwich and apple pieces between sips of tea. It turned out to be the right light morsel I needed before settling to sleep. I went to clean my teeth once I had finished, Mal was in the shower but it mattered not, we're a married couple and he possesses nothing I have yet to see.

Mal stepped out of the shower and began wiping and dressing as I cleaned my teeth over the sink. I watched my darling husband in the mirror as he wiped his hair vigorously with a towel in an effort to remove most of the damp. It buoyed my mood considerably and despite still needing sleep, the fatigue of travel that had left me in a very bad mood was well and truly lifted.

I swilled out my mouth with Listerine before turning to Mal and ducking below his towel to kiss him. He let out a small laugh as he dropped the towel and it remained shrouding us both in damp shadow as he placed his arms about me and kissed me in return. It was an intense moment and I felt myself swoon slightly, although I didn't succumb to the darkness that beckoned. I merely pulled away from him, reaching up to take the corner of the towel so I could pull it from both of us.

"We should sleep now." I observed as I folded up the towel and placed it in the laundry basket.

"Yes." Mal agreed, taking my hand and we returned to the bedroom.

I climbed into that old bed of mine, moving over to the wall. It was so strange to be near the wall once more when everywhere else our bed was accessible from both sides. I was certain that we could rearrange the room so that the bed was no longer by the wall. The reason I had placed it here was no longer applicable. Tony was no longer in the other room; besides, we were both adults now, no longer in need of that reassurance that the other was mere feet away.

I lay with my back to the wall at first, waiting for Mal to join me. He climbed in and I snuggled up to him, savouring a goodnight kiss for longer than was necessary. If it were not for the fact that I really needed the sleep and I was unsure if Father had reinstated the polite ignorance principle I would have liked to have gone further. Instead I broke from the kiss with great reluctance and trailed a few kisses up to Mal's ear before I turned about and allowed him to pull me into his chest.

I noted something that I had been aware of for a while now without being fully conscious of the fact. When we slept Mal's arm no longer lay over me loosely or else around about my waist, resting just below my breasts. Now his hand rested upon my bump and I was certain he could feel every tiny heartbeat of our mab as we slept. I would have to ask him in the morning, but for the time being I required sleep and I soon found it in the comfort of Mal's arms.

I was refreshed from my sleep when I awoke the next morning, even though it was only six when I awoke. It was early but I was thankful that I was able to sleep for several hours and I hadn't woken up after only an hour or so. Mal awoke the same time as I. I found that as my pregnancy grew this had become a regular occurrence; he did worry so that I would injure myself in some manner and he would not be there to help me.

"I need the toilet." I whispered.

"And you're getting up." Mal said, sat up and wide awake.

"You do not have to tend to me at every moment I am awake." I assured him. "I am capable of using the bathroom on my own."

"I know. But I should get up. It just wouldn't be right for me to still be in bed when my pregnant wife is up and moving."

"You are so considerate." I said, and kissed him. "But I really must wee. I think our dear son is lying on my bladder."

"I'll let you go do that." Mal said.

"I will. Then I will shower and you can shower while I dry my hair. We will go down to breakfast together. I am keen to see what the others have planned for today. If there is nothing extravagant then the first thing I shall do is swim. Will it not be a delight to have a pool to ourselves once more?" I asked, stopping near the bed to say this.

"It will be." Mal agreed.

I paused a moment longer before I felt the call of nature. Without another word I went into the bathroom to relieve myself. I showered afterwards, but had to pull on my old bathrobe because I had neglected to take clean clothes with me. The robe had very little give, and although the top half fit around me, if a little snugly about the breasts, it would not accommodate my bump. I had to place a bath towel about my waist for the sake of decency before I stepped out into the bedroom.

Mal said nothing of my apparel, for which I was thankful. He merely went to use the bathroom while I manoeuvred my suitcase up onto the bed. It made me feel breathless for a moment and I felt a slight twinge of pain deep in my abdomen, but after pausing a moment to regain my breath it abated.

I opened up the suitcase and took out some underwear, nice soft, comfortable cotton. My clothing was all maternity wear now. Mal had said that I need not fear forgetting any clothing for we had everything we might need here at Tregarran. As true as that statement was, he had forgot one little fact, I would be hard pressed to find any of my clothes that would fit me at the moment since I tended toward fitted garments. Perhaps I could have made do with the sweatpants I used to wear for cheerleading, but even then it would have been a stretch.

I pulled on a dress before sitting down at my dressing table and styling my hair. It felt good to be me again, to not be that befuddled creature lost in a mist that had alighted from the plane the night before. Mal emerged from the bathroom fully dressed by the time I had finished my hair. I packed away the clothes from my suitcase while Mal took barely five minuets to dry and style his hair. Sometimes I envied that, to be able to merely run a brush through ones hair, blast it with the dryer and be done.

As I was moving my now empty suitcase from the bed I felt a twinge once more and I paused a moment with a sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, suddenly by my side, his hands ready to support me.

"It is nothing." I assured him. "I should imagine it is nothing more than Braxton Hicks."

"How can you be sure?" Mal asked.

"Please, do not worry." I soothed, moving my hand up to stroke his cheek now the moment had passed. "Did Dr Trellis not mention that we should expect this at the last check up?"

"Yeah." Mal conceded.

"Then please stop worrying." I said.

Mal nodded.

"We will talk to Carlisle if it makes you feel better, but if I thought it was anything more sinister then you will not need to panic for I will be doing enough for both of us." I stated vehemently for I knew it to be true.

"I believe you." Mal said softly and he took me in his arms. "I'm just so anxious right now. I don't think I'll be able to go back to work."

"You will." I replied. "You gave your word that you would see out the rest of your tenure, I will not have you break that."

"But you could…" Mal began.

"Don't say it." I cut him off placing my fingers to his lips. "It would be bad for mab to be born so soon and I do not wish to tempt fate. Now let us stop this silliness and go downstairs for breakfast. I have much to make up for my less than amicable disposition last night."

I was certain Mal wished to argue further, but he took a deep breath and let it go before saying, "Ok."

I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck before we left the room and travelled down to the kitchen together via the north staircase. Father was preparing breakfast when we entered, lost in a culinary world of his own as he created that which he would serve. He turned from the stove where he'd been heating something to find us standing in the doorway.

"Vela, you are looking well this morning." He said and came to greet me with a hug. "You too Malachite, you both look wonderful."

"Father, you are awfully cheery this morning." I said suspiciously.

"The truth my dear?" He asked.

"That would be preferable Father." I replied.

"I am feeling immensely relieved to have you both back here safe and sound. You are no longer on the Volturi boundary where we cannot hope to help if something were to happen." He stated.

"Why would the Volturi bother with a small farm in Wales?" I scoffed.

"They found it before." Father said, careful to avoid Mal's eye.

"Therefore they would think us fools to return there. Besides, we broke no rules, they have no reason to hound us." I stated firmly.

"They would find one." Father replied.

"And risk war with the new nation of vampires who outnumber them greatly and would be a match regardless if only those with powers turned up to face them?" I asked.

Father nodded, then placed his hands to my cheeks.

"I am a father Vela, am I not allowed to worry about the welfare of my pregnant daughter when she is so far away from home?" He asked softly.

"Worry is all well and good, provided it is merely worry of the mundane." I stated.

"Regardless of what caused my worry you are returned to us." Father said, placing his hands down to my shoulders. "Both of you." He added, moving his right hand to Mal's arm. "Is that not reason enough to engender a buoyant mood in this old man?"

"It is Father." I replied and kissed his cheek. "Are you making breakfast?"

"Yes. Everyone else is waiting up in the dining room." Father answered as he indicated the room above our heads.

"Everyone else?" Mal asked.

"Essie and Billie of course, along with the Cullens. They are here for Christmas." Father explained.

"Then we should go up and say hello." I said, taking Mal's hand and leading him off to the south staircase to ascend to the dining room.

I felt the thrill of being a child once more knowing that all my family was here for Christmas, well the vampire side of my family. I was bounding up the stairs and happy as can be, despite the fact that I had the odd moment of short breath. It was nothing to worry about, only to be expected as mab took up more room in my abdomen. I would feel some relief once he turned to position, but for the time being the shortness of breath wasn't too taxing. I must have my dhampir nature to thank for that.

I paused before going through the door, long enough to regain the composure of my breath. I knew everyone in the room could judge the measure of my breath through the door, but if I made it clear I did not wish them to make a fuss about this symptom that was only to be expected then I was certain that they would not mention it. I hoped they would not mention it and possibly Mother was briefing them at that very moment with her telepathic skills.

When I entered the room there was only Mother and Billie present.

"I thought the family was here." I observed.

"They are." Mother replied. "But they stepped out for while so we can eat breakfast."

"I see." I observed, and then something about Billie's appearance suddenly registered and I felt myself scrutinising her with a frown. "Why is your hair black?"

"Oh." She said, running it through her very dark locks. "Kinda had a mix up with some hair dye. It said it was wash-in wash-out, but six washes later and it's still stuck in."

"Why did you dye your hair in the first place?" Mal asked.

"Well, I was in the school play and I was Snow White, so…" She indicated the raven hair.

"Why did you not wear a wig?" I asked.

"Because it was just too damn itchy, and there was too much movement involved, I had visions of it flying off into the audience. It was crazy, it happened in dress rehearsal. So that night I got the what was supposed to wash out after three washes dye and it is still in my damn hair. Do you have any suggestions sister?" She finished, fluttering her eyelashes at me teasingly.

"I never had the inclination to dye my hair." I replied. "Most colour stripping remedies tend to discolour the hair, to lighten it, sometimes bleach it."

"Oh god no." Billie said looking horrified.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound weird coming from me, but I once heard Anwen tell one of her friends not use Head and Shoulders after she just died her hair cause it takes the colour away. Maybe that will work." Mal said with a shrug.

"It's worth a try." Mother replied. "So Billie's new hairstyle aside, why don't you sit down and tell me all about how it's been going. I mean look at you, and this little guy." Mother placed her hand to my bump. "Such a strong little mind for a human baby."

"Do you think that means…" Billie began and it didn't escape my notice that Mal shook his head for her to stop.

"Just means he's gonna be a little genius." Mother said with a smile, her hand still on my bump. "Yeah." She added thoughtfully, before looking up suddenly and completely changing the subject. "So how was the flight?" She asked, indicating the chairs for us to sit down.

We sat down at one end of the table where the breakfast things had been set out ready for when Father had prepared breakfast. I was looking forward to eating something more substantial than what had been available to us on the plane. If I had not been so foggy I would have had a big meal as soon as I had arrived at Tregarran. But last night sleep had seemed more urgent but now I could eat how I truly wanted.

"The flight was ok." Mal was answering Mother and I realised my mind had wandered slightly in the moment I had sat down. "But it's just so long."

"And warm." I added. "It seemed ridiculously warm on the plane. Even with the fan turned up to full it was stifling. There was no fresh air and I know that is mostly true of planes, but I have never made note of it so much as travelling over here on that particular flight."

"That sounds awful." Billie observed. "I hate to be too warm. It's just so uncomfortable."

"Yes." I agreed. "I am happy never to have to set foot on a plane until after mab is born."

"So you still haven't decided on a name yet?" Billie asked.

"We've agreed on the names we don't want." Mal stated. "But we haven't found anything that we like yet. We might just do like Essie and wait until we see him."

"Well it worked out fine for me." Mother said as she ruffled Billie's hair, and then looked at her palm. "Well it is coming out, just over everything."

"I know. I had to sneak my pillowcase into the wash without Dad noticing." Billie said.

"I did wonder why you had suddenly taken to doing the laundry for the first time ever." Father said lightly as he laid some salvers onto the table before walking over to the dumbwaiter and pressing the call button. "I wish you had merely told me dearest one, I could have assessed the stain and used the right detergent to remove it."

"It's ok Dad, I just shoved a load of bleach in with the wash." Billie said with a shrug.

"You have had new sheets?" I asked.

"No." Billie replied.

"Are your pillowcases not red?" I observed.

"Yeah." Billie said, and then she seemed to realise what I was referring to and her face fell into a grimace of apology. "Oops."

"Surely you have more sense than that Wilhelmina Black." Father said in exasperation.

"Yeah, well I was hoping to sort it out myself before anyone else noticed." Billie grumbled.

"You should have just told me Billie." Father said firmly, but then he sighed. "I guess there is little we can do about it now. I suppose it is a blessing we have spare linen."

"But you know it might make some interesting patterns." Billie observed.

"Well the pillowcase will have to go for scrap so you may do with them as you wish." Father replied. "However the replacements will have to come out of your allowance."

"Mom?" Billie asked hopefully.

"Your Dad's right Baby, you need to learn the value of money and this is the best way to do it." Mother replied. "You should have just fessed up straight away, we might have been able to save it, and if not, well the dye was an accident."

"I understand." Billie said with a sad sigh. "I don't suppose anyone bought me some for Christmas?"

"You would still be fined." Father stated.

"Dang." Billie said grouchily and folded her arms, scowling for a moment before she brightened up. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Since I was certain Liza and Mal would have eaten very little over the last day or two due to travelling I have made a morning banquet." Father stated.

"Good. Cause I'm starved." Mother said taking the lid off a plate stacked with pancakes.

"Oh I have missed these." I said, reaching out my fork and managing to skewer two to transfer to my plate. "Is there bacon?"

"Yeah." Billie sang, lifting another lid. "And blueberry muffins. We haven't had breakfast like this in ages."

"It is a special occasion." Father said as he took a seat next to Mother.

"I don't care what it is, I'm ready to enjoy." Billie replied, filling her plate as she took a bite of a muffin. "Still warm." She mused with her mouth full.

"Delicious." I agreed. "But are there any apples?"

"In the fruit bowl." Father said and he went to retrieve it from the sideboard.

"Perfect." I said happily as I took an apple from the bowl and bit into it, eating it along with a piece of pancake. "What is there to drink?"

"Tea and juice."

"Oh, any ice? I would very much like some ice." I said hopefully.

"I'll go get it." Mal said. "You want me to put it in water?"

"A bowl of ice will suffice." I said with a smile.

"Do you want me to crush it for you?" Mal asked as he kissed my head.

"Surprise me." I replied, and stroked his hand as he smiled before leaving the room.

"Ice?" Mother asked.

"I like ice." I remarked as I bit into my apple once more.

"Just plain ice?" Billie asked with a frown. "Not like in a slushy?"

"Oh I don't mind a little flavouring, it does give one a little variety, but if all else fails then I have no qualms with eating ice straight from the tray. Or the dispenser as the case may be here, I missed that feature on our little freezer at Hafod Uchaf." I mused.

"But why?" Billie asked.

"Because our fridge here is automatic and makes ice as soon as some is dispensed. On the farm we had to ensure there were enough trays placed in the freezer and then it was sometimes difficult to get the ice out I'd oft be tempted to merely scrape the frost from the sides of the ice box itself." I explained.

"I meant what's with all the ice?" Billie clarified.

"I suppose one could conceded that it is a craving of mine." I said with a shrug as I broke off a piece of pancake with my fork and placed it in my mouth.

"Well I promise I'll buy you a big massive slushy if we go into town at some point." Billie observed.

"Thank you sister. It will mean a great deal to me." I stated as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze of gratitude.

"Of course that depends on whether Bobby-Bobbit put the machine on." Billie said with a scowl.

"You have a problem with Bob?" I asked with surprise.

"He keeps treating me like a kid or acting all, nudge-nudge wink-wink they are so clueless about everything, to me in front of my school friends. It's embarrassing, for him I mean. Doesn't he know how to act in front of the normals?" Billie complained.

"It must be frustrating." I stated. "But you must consider the fact that Bob has had his little theories throughout his life. When we were in school he was adamant that there was a government cover up over anything you could imagine. Now having one of his theories proven correct and to actually be allowed on the inside of said 'conspiracy' is a joy for him. The novelty will soon wear off I'm sure."

"Well I'm not." Billie grouched.

"Perhaps I should have a word with him." I offered.

Billie shook her head.

"It probably won't make a difference." She said with a sigh. "Some people just don't know how to handle a secret."

Mal returned with my ice and Billie laughed as I put a whole cube in my mouth and began to crunch.

"You will have a baby one day." I stated. "And then I will return the favour by laughing at your strange cravings."

Billie shrugged.

"Won't be half as funny as watching you chew ice." She said with a chuckle.

"Enough Billie." Father said sharply before I could retaliate. "Do you think we could perhaps steer this conversation toward something else?"

We all agreed with Father.

"Good, then perhaps we could discuss what you plan to do today?" He directed toward Mal and I.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Mal replied.

"There is nothing definite planned." Father stated.

"We thought we'd see what you wanted to do." Mother added. "It is a few days before Christmas. We didn't know if you want to go shopping or whatever."

"I purchased all our gifts before we came over." I said. "In fact I bought them all in November."

"Now that is organising." Billie said with a nod.

"It was boredom." I replied. "I tried to fill my days with activities, but there is only so much one can do without work to attend. I was in Cardiff one day and decided it was the best time to purchase the Christmas gifts. It would save me having to fight my way through the hoards whilst trying to protect my bump."

"Yeah." Billie agreed.

"If there is nothing planned for today then I would very much like to go swimming." I stated.

"Course you can." Mother replied. "That's what the pool is for. You want an hour to yourself in there?"

"I would not be so rude as to hog the pool all to myself." I replied.

"But the other's will understand if you're using it for your exercises." Mother stated.

"I will be happy either way." I observed.

"How about we give you half hour before anyone joins you?" Mother suggested.

"That sounds like the best option." I conceded.

After breakfast I spent a little time with the rest of the family, it would have been rude to neglect them. It turned out to be a blessing to have them all in one room because they had questions about my well being and how the pregnancy was progressing, if I had cravings, had we thought of name… mostly it was the same questions Mother, Father and Billie had already asked. I was certain they would have come to ask me individually and thus I avoided conversational déjà vu, with my vampire family at least, over the next few days I did find myself in a repeat of the conversation when others came to visit me.

Once we had spent some time with the Cullens, Mal and I went up to change into our swimming costumes before we went down to use the pool. We swam a few lengths of the pool to warm up before I went through one of the shorter routines. Mal joined me in a somewhat amused fashion, this was the first time he had seen me perform these exercises due to the fact that he had always been in work during my sessions at the leisure centre.

We had finished the routine by the time Billie came running into the poolroom and bombed into the deep end. The splash was enormous, reaching Mal and I at the shallow end. She surfaced near me and grinned.

"An eight point nine." I stated.

"Only eight point nine?" She complained.

"Yes. The splash was nowhere near big enough." I replied.

"You want a bigger splash?" She prompted, moving as if to swim to the side.

"No." I said firmly. "I would much rather you swim with me."

"Ok. I was only jumping in anyway. It's been ages since we've been swimming together." She observed.

"It has." I replied.

"It's nice to be able to swim and not have to worry about people cutting across your lane." Mal mused when we were half way to the deep end.

"People do that a lot?" Billie asked as we did a gentle breaststroke across the pool.

"Didn't you notice when you went swimming?" I asked.

"Well no." Billie replied. "But I think maybe that's cause nobody was really swimming. We were messing about with the floats."

"I always wanted to try that, but by the time I returned to the farm I couldn't get away with being a kid." Mal stated.

"That's sad." Billie said. "Did you want to be a kid?"

"Well not really, as far as I was concerned I was fully grown. But there were a few things I wish I'd got the chance to do." He said with wistful regret.

"Would you go back to pretending to be younger?" Billie asked.

"Already tried that and look where it landed me? Married with a kid on the way." Mal joked.

"And it won't be long before he gets here." Billie enthused. "Two months right?"

"It is closer to two and a half months." I stated. "But come February he should be on his way."

"It'll be cool to have a nephew as well as a niece." Billie mused. "Do you think it'll take him long to be able to come play out in the garden?"

"I think he would have to be at least a year old before he could do that, and even then it would most likely be sitting on a play mat." I replied.

"Oh." Billie said, sounding a little disappointed.

"He is human Billie you must remember that. He will age as Kyelax ages." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Billie said with a little frown. "She's only now just started to walk properly. She was all tottering around, mostly holding onto furniture. She can just about stay on her feet across the room now. She's not ready to go tromping through the trees down to the fort with the rest of us kids."

"Us kids? So you are a kid now?" I teased.

"Well I'm the babysitter." Billie said with a grin. "I make sure Devon, Mags and Morry don't get into trouble."

"Is Ebony aware that you call Maurice, Morry?" I asked, knowing Ebony's disdain for this shortening.

"Ain't nothing she can do about it." Billie said unabashed. "It's only what people will do when he starts school anyway."

"Yes, but you are his cousin and you should respect your aunt's wishes." I chastised.

"Like everyone respected Bella's wishes to keep Renesmee's name full, that lasted long by all accounts. Weren't they already calling her Nessie by the time Bella got up as a vampire?" Billie observed.

"In that instance Grandmother hadn't the time to state her wishes and things had deteriorated before she could enforce them." I countered.

"Anyway, Morry's like Mom, he prefers his short form name to his old fashioned full name." Billie stated. "Kinda like me too, and when was the last time you went by Elizabeth when it wasn't for something formal? The only person I can think of who would call you Elizabeth as a regular thing would be Dad, but he calls you Vela after our grandma."

"But Elizabeth is longer than Maurice." I stated.

"Yeah, but truth is, Morry thinks it sounds pretentious. I know Ebony is French but he has said about how he's not French so why should he have a French name? I told him he should embrace it and embrace his culture but he's all a bit meh about it. I think he might be more interested when he's older, but right now he's just meh." Billie explained.

"Has he spoken to Ebony about this?" I asked with concern.

"No. He's worried that she'll think he doesn't like her heritage. But all he wants to be is an American kid, and it's not like Ebony is especially French. Yeah she speaks it, but so do we."

"Yeah." Mal said. "That is a point. But I don't think Ebony wants him to be French, just to respect his French heritage."

"I did tell him that, but he's going through a difficult time right now. I would say he's a moody teenager, but technically he's only seven. Damn the over developed dhampir brain I guess." Billie rambled on.

"It can have its downsides." I conceded.

"Anyway, we should talk about other things." Billie said. "How is everyone back in Wales?"

"Arwel is doing fine." Mal said with a chuckle.

"Well that's good, how about Mair and Bryn." Billie asked in a sober voice, determined not to be teased.

"They're good too." I replied.

"That's nice." Billie observed.

"I thought you were keeping correspondence with Arwel." I ventured in case there had been a development I was not privy to.

"Yeah. But I don't tell him everything so I don't expect him to tell me everything." Billie stated. "Is there any shocking news I should know?"

"None that comes to mind at present." I replied.

"Oh well if you remember anything just tell me."

"Is there anything you want to know specifically?" I asked.

"Um…did he really cut his hair?" She asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"So what colour is his hair really?"

"It's hard to tell for he is always wearing a hat whenever I see him." I stated.

"Same with me." Mal added.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter what his exact hair colour is. Anything's got to be better than fire engine red. It just looked so fake and didn't suit his earthy farmery-ness." Billie said in a matter of fact way.

"I see." I replied.

"Oh now you're gonna take it as some sign that I fancy him or something, but I just want him to be happy in his life and he likes nothing more than being a farmer. The red hair just didn't seem to fit in with that aesthetic."

I had no idea how to reply to that, but I was starting to tire of swimming, I had been keeping a steady stroke for a full ten minuets and my muscles were feeling loose, especially after the workout beforehand. It was partly exacerbated by the fact that my lungs were the merest bit restricted at the moment and I wasn't getting the sufficient amount of air I needed. This was perplexing in itself given the fact that under normal circumstances I could hold my breath for up to half an hour should I require it. It was due to my pregnancy, perhaps it was similar to those odd instances when I did not heal as quickly as I had come to expect from my body. Possibly I would need to hunt. Again. It had been but three days at the most since I had hunted last, but the flight had taken a lot out of me. I would have to determine how I felt later as to whether I would need to hunt this evening.

It mattered not whether I would choose to hunt or not, I merely knew in that moment that I wished to leave the pool. Billie complained at first for she had only now joined us. I apologised, but I could not continue with swimming that day. However I promised her that she could join me tomorrow for my morning exercises provided she agreed to do them with me, and not mess about in the pool.

Billie agreed and decided that she would leave the pool too. If I was feeling so inactive perhaps we should do a more sedate activity such as watch a movie. There was one she wished me to view. I saw no harm in this and therefore I agreed to this, although I stipulated I would be at least an hour while I bathed and dried my hair.

Mal was hovering about me as I climbed out of the pool having to use the steps for possibly the first time, I usually hoisted myself onto the side, but it would be hard to do so with my bump. I kept my swimming cap on as I patted off the excess water and pulled on my bathrobe. Mal had pulled on his own robe beside me and he kept a steadying hand on my waist as we walked back across the wet tiles. I would have joked about him helping me, stressing there was no need to, but my feet slid at least twice. I concluded that I was low on blood, I really would have to feed if not this evening then tomorrow morning at the latest.

I waited until we were up in our bathroom and I was sitting on the side of the bath waiting for it to fill when I broached the subject with Mal.

"Of course we'll go tonight." Mal replied. "Better to be safe than sorry. It's better if you're over cautious than to put it off and something happens."

I nodded, testing the water a moment before I spoke again.

"I will have to ask Granny Ness for advice. I know that Mother required blood every day during her pregnancies, but we were dhampir, we required the extra nutrients that were gained through that. However it may be true of all dhampir mothers regardless of the species of their unborn child. That is why I must ask Granny Ness if she developed a deeper thirst as she got into the last trimester. I must also ask her when she stopped hunting, I fear I may have to rely on you soon, if only to bring the prey down for me so that I may feed."

"If that's what I have to do then that's what I'll do." Mal said and kissed my forehead. "So, are we getting into this bath?"

"I am getting into this bath." I stated. "I wish to relax at the moment, I need to feel some relief."

"Ok. I'll shower instead." He said with a nod. "At the same time."

"That will be perfect." I replied, and gave him a smile before I climbed to my feet and went to fetch my underwear to put on beneath my dressing gown.

Mal was clearly waiting to see if I required a helping hand to get into the tub, I was not at that stage yet, but in a few more weeks I was certain it might be necessary. I still took his hand a moment before I climbed into the delightfully warm water and sank into the bubbly heaven that would soothe me somewhat; warm my bones perhaps and definitely make me feel more alert.

Mal turned on the shower before climbing in and began washing the chlorine from his hair. I washed my own hair; although it was dry because of the shower cap it would be easier to style than if I left it to merely become damp in the steam of the bathroom. I stayed in the bath for half an hour, deriving as much pleasure as I could out of the comforting support the water offered me.

Once out and dressed I was beginning to feel a little energetic. I didn't feel as if I could run up a mountain, but the trip downstairs didn't feel like a daunting task for it meant climbing them again. Mal and I made our way down to the rec room where Billie was waiting for us, a tray of refreshments laid out on the coffee table. She was allowing her hair to dry naturally and now it had the strange appearance of being half wet and half dry, with bits sticking up here and there. The effect was added to by the fact that some of the dye had washed out and her natural colour was showing through in patches, I would have to do something about it tomorrow, perhaps if she washed it a few times in succession.

I said nothing of her hair for the time being, merely thanked her for thinking of the snacks. Billie beamed as she pointed to the pitcher of icy water. I poured myself a glass before picking up a bowl of popcorn and backed up onto the sofa.

I had just sunk into the sofa ready to enjoy the movie when I was aware of Tony's presence. If truth be told I'd been aware of his presence since I'd arrived at Tregarran but he'd been off somewhere to the north at the Stables. Now he was within the bounds of Tregarran and Magda was with him.

"Tony and Magda are here." I observed.

"Oh great." Billie said. "We'll have to leave this movie for later. I'll put something a little more child friendly in before Mags gets here."

With that Billie went to the cabinet and picked out Disney's Beauty and the Beast. The DVD had reached the title page when little running footsteps sounded in the passage and Magda came running into the room.

"Mags what have I told you about running in the house?" Tony called after her.

"Don't do it in front of Grandpa?" She asked, pausing to look back at the door as Tony entered.

"Not to." Tony corrected. "At all. It's dangerous."

"But Auntie Liza's here and I haven't seen her in forever." She said and then she turned to me with a huge smile on her face. "How are you Auntie Liza?"

"I am good thank you Magda, and you?" I replied.

"I'm doing well. How about you Uncle Malachite? I learnt that was a stone, Momma showed me pictures on the 'puter." Magda observed.

"I'm doing great bach." Mal replied.

Magda nodded and then came up to me, eyeing me carefully.

"You're different from before." She said, scrutinising me. "You're tummy is bigger."

"Remember I told you Auntie Liza has a baby in her tummy?" Billie asked.

"Yeah." Magda replied.

"Well he's bigger now." Billie explained.

Magda came up to me and placed her hands to my bump.

"Yes he is." She said, frowning slightly before placing her ear to my bump. "I can hear him now." She whispered. "I can hear him in my mind. He can hear me too. He doesn't know though, but he can hear. And he can't remember being eaten. He doesn't even know what eating is."

"Eaten?" I asked.

"Well that's how things get in your tummy, you eat them." Magda said with authority as she stepped back and gave me a firm nod.

Billie stifled a giggle, putting her hand over her mouth. Tony gave her an annoyed look before he picked Magda up off the floor and pretended to gobble her up, sending her into a fit of giggles. It was obviously an attempt to change her train of thought and although she was dhampir she was still at a young enough age to have her mind diverted.

"Now Mags, I think they were all gonna watch Beauty and the Beast. You wanna watch?" Tony asked as he set her the right way up in his arms.

"I've never seen that." Magda said. "Ok."

Tony sat down on the sofa, putting Magda in-between him and Billie since she was sitting next to me.

"Do you want to press play?" Billie asked as she passed the controller to Magda.

"Thank you Auntie Billie." She said and she pressed the play button and the movie began.

How's everything going? Tony asked.

_It is going well. _I replied without taking my eyes off the screen as the prequel unfolded in the stained glass of the castle. _I feel better now that I am returned to Tregarran, but also somewhat saddened to be leaving the farm. I have made some friends there._

_You'll see them again._ Tony said.

_Yes I know. You and Grace must come visit with us, even if we go there only on vacation you should come too._ I stated.

"He just fursploded like you Daddy." Magda giggled.

"Yeah." Tony said with a chuckle.

_Magda too of course._ I stated.

_Like there's any doubt about that._ Tony replied. _Anyway Magda wants to see all the animals Billie told her about._

_We only have sheep._ I replied. _The other animals belong to our neighbours. Billie was helping them. _

"I like this song." Magda observed. "Can you put the words up Auntie Billie?"

"Hang on." Billie said, going into the audio menu and selecting the sing-along feature before resuming the movie.

Billie and Magda began to sing along, Billie allowing Magda to be Belle while she did the rest of the town folk and Gaston.

_You get on well with your neighbours?_ Tony asked.

_Yes. They are pleasant people and I am certain they'd have no problem with Magda seeing their animals. By the summer she will look old enough to help with the less taxing farm chores so I've no doubt they'll allow her to muck in_. I replied.

_She'd like that. She's been asking for a pony you know? Grace is considering it, but you know me and horses, they really don't like me. _Tony said with a shudder.

_You are basing this on one incident as a child visiting a petting zoo._ I stated. _It is hardly proof positive. Do you not need to experiment a few more times before you are absolutely sure?_

_How am I supposed to do that?_ Tony asked.

_I believe Grace knows people who own a stable?_ I remarked.

_Well yeah, but that's just part of the worry._ Tony admitted.

_What is the other part?_ I prompted after a moment where it appeared he would not answer.

_Well that's just it Sis, you're gonna laugh when I tell you_. Tony said, clearly embarrassed.

_Try me Tony_. I said, in no mood for guessing games, or for the embarrassment of my twin, he knew he could tell me anything.

_What happens if Mags gets hungry, you know when the thirst really grinds, and she ends up drinking the pony?_ Tony asked.

_Then you will console her._ I stated.

_How do you help a kid through killing their own pet?_ Tony asked.

_I have no idea, but could one not look upon it as if she were a human child who accidentally killed a goldfish through over feeding or some such?_ I suggested.

_I guess we could give her that leniency considering she's a dhampir, but a pony is a damned site harder to get rid of than a gold fish._ Tony observed.

_It would be difficult to flush it down the toilet._ I conceded.

_Oh thanks for that image Eliza!_ Tony growled sarcastically as he saw horse legs swirling around inside a toilet bowl.

_And thank you for that image Tony dearest._ I replied darkly. _I doubt I should remove that with copious amounts of mind bleach._

_Maybe you should try toilet duck instead._ Tony joked.

_Very funny!_ I said witheringly as I turned to give him a look.

_Of course you'd know the best product to use…_ He continued with all the perseverance present in our childhood squabbles.

_I am warning you Tony, pregnant or not I will still best you._ I warned.

_Don't you be teaching your niece bad manners._ Tony retorted. _I don't want her growing up thinking fighting is the only way to solve a disagreement._

I raised my eyebrow for a moment, and then smiled.

_Truce?_ I suggested.

_Truce._ Tony agreed.

Suddenly there was a change in atmosphere within the room. Magda had been watching the film in a state of wonder, even when Maurice entered the dark forest. She was entirely wrapt by the scene unfolding. The first sign of bother was when the wolves appeared, stalking the old man and horse.

"They're going to help him right?" Magda asked. "Wolves are our fr…" She broke off and let out a cry of despair as the wolves began to lunge. "No, no, no." She said, jumping to her feet and rubbing at the screen with her hands as if she could wipe the image from the TV. "It's wrong. It's wrong. Turn it off."

"It's ok the bad wolves are gone now." Billie said, pointing at the screen where Maurice was now stumbling into the dark and foreboding castle.

"But the wolves were bad!" She gasped in despair, turning to us and there were tears running down her cheeks. "Daddy, why were those wolves so bad?"

Tony sighed before he reached out for Magda and pulled her up into his arms to cradle her against his shoulder where she was still sobbing. He was speaking to her with his mind, soothing her and I felt a pang of emotion as I watched my brother be a father. I reached for the tissue in my pocket and dabbed at the corner of my eye. It was such an amazing thing to see, so hard to comprehend that Tony was a father when it seemed like only yesterday we were sitting here arguing over the film we would watch first of a Saturday night. Tony was a father and I was soon to be a mother, the passage of time was marching on relentlessly and it was almost hard to fathom.

"Are you ok?" Billie asked, putting her hand on my arm as she looked at me with concern.

"What? Oh yes, yes I'm fine." I replied and blew my nose noisily. "Just hormones."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Billie asked.

I nodded and snuggled into Mal's shoulder as he tightened his arm about me.

"Are we continuing on with the movie?" I asked. "You are missing the magic talking furniture Magda."

Magda turned her face to me and frowned.

"Magic talking furniture?" She asked.

"Yes. Observe." I said and indicated the screen.

Magda stayed in the safety of her father's arms as she turned around enough to allow her to view the screen where Chip was giggling as Maurice's moustache tickled him.

"The cup laughed." Magda said, looking at the screen.

She became enthralled again ducking now and then behind Tony's arm when the scenes got particularly intense with Beast. She didn't like when the wolves appeared once more, but she just grumbled about bad press and Disney should show wolves in a better light, she would write a letter of complaint.

"I'll help you." Billie promised, tapping her arm.

Magda nodded and took hold of Billie's hand and didn't let go until the end of the movie. Once it had ended she straightened up and looked at the rolling credits.

"That movie was good, but would have been better without its discrimination about wolves." She observed. "Are there any movies with good wolves in?"

"The Jungle Book." Mal suggested.

"Can we watch that now?" Magda asked eagerly.

"If you want to." Tony said.

"Then if you will excuse us, Mal and I must prepare for a trip." I stated, rising to my feet.

"But you've only just got here." Billie complained.

"We will not be gone long." I promised.

"Well make sure you're not." Billie said with a nod of her head.

I nodded then said my goodbyes to my siblings and my niece. Mal and I went up to the bedroom where I began to pack an over night bag with the little we would truly need for we planned to travel home as soon as possible.

After saying goodbye to Mother and Father we left in Mal's old jeep, which now had a place in the Tregarran garage. We didn't travel far, merely to the Capital State Forest where we knew of a perfect little spot where we could hunt undetected by humans.

I required that level of caution, I found it hard to run at first, I really had to let go of everything human within me and concentrate on the essence of the vampire within. Had I not brought down a good number of deer I shouldn't wonder if I would have passed out, however I felt bolstered after my first drink and I knew I had to drink more to keep up my supply.

Although I drank my fill of the first three deer I felled, rather awkwardly as I took them sideways to keep my growing baby safe, I knew it was best to stock up. Therefore my wonderful, darling Malachite helped me fell two more and we collected the blood in bottles should I need any over the next few days for the next few days was the Christmas period and it might prove difficult to get out to hunt.

It was early morning when we returned to Tregarran and the house was silent, in the deciding not to pry into the private matter of others way. Everybody was away with their significant other, the house seeming full of sleep otherwise. Mal and I made our way up to bed and settled in. I slept soundly, surprisingly soundly and it was nearly nine when I awoke the next day. That was as bad as arising at midday in my opinion. Especially given the fact I had promised Billie that she could do my pool exercises with me.

I did not bother with a shower before I made my way down to the pool, calling Billie along the way. It irked me that she was already in her swimming costume awaiting my arrival. I hated to keep others awaiting me. Of course Billie had no qualm with this, she was merely excited to be taking part in these exercises with me. It was rather fun and it became a regular occurrence for Billie and I leading up to the birth.

After swimming I showered, feeling there was no time for a bath, I was too hungry. Mal and I made our way down to breakfast in the kitchen once I was dressed. I prepared the breakfast, I wanted to even though Father had done so several hours previous. When I found a moment alone with Father I requested if I could prepare breakfast every morning. It was clear that he was worried I was taking on too much, but he agreed provided it was only when there was but Mother, Billie, Mal and I present, if visitors stayed then he would make breakfast. I agreed so long as those guests did not encompass Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake. Father was somewhat annoyed I had discovered his plan, but a promise was a promise and so breakfast duty fell to me, much to my delight.

It was a good thing Mal and I collected blood on that last hunting trip for I now required at least a glass-full every day. It seemed to take the edge off a gnawing hunger deep within that no ordinary food could suppress. I felt I needed blood daily, and this was something confirmed by Granny Ness, blood would be a daily supplement up until my little one was born.

Christmas passed without much to report. It seemed strange and empty without Tony in Tregarran upon Christmas morning, but it was Magda's first Christmas and I could understand why he and Grace would wish to spend the morning at least alone with her. They came for dinner, along with the local dhampir we knew and their partners. Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake did not attend; they would remain on the Res with Uncle Hunter, Olwen and Kyelax for Christmas and come to Tregarran for New Years. I had a fair idea that Granny Ness wished to do this and stay until my baby was born.

New Years Eve was as spectacular as always, Mal and I finding our accustomed spot upon the roof to watch the fireworks, although I will admit Mal had to help me clamber up to that point this year. There was no conceivable way for me to do so about my bump. It was a magical evening marred only by the fact that in three day's time Mal would have to board a plane and return to Wales to see out his contract. The thought was saddening and it was with a rather melancholy air that we ushered in 2088.

It set me into a dark mood and I was greatly depressed upon the morning of the third. My only consolation was to sit in the back of Mother's old Escalade, cwtched up as close to Mal as our seatbelts would allow, drinking in every moment of him before he had to return for the last two weeks of his contract.

"I could just not turn up." Mal whispered as he stroked my back.

"I know." I replied with a regretful sigh at the encouragement I was about to give. "But it would be wrong for you not to finish your contract there. After all, you need the reference. It will help you find a job here."

"I think I got enough chance of landing a job with or without a reference." Mal stated.

"That as may be, but I would be disappointed in my husband if he cannot keep his word." I observed.

"It'll be hell to be from you." Mal said sadly before kissing my forehead.

"Yes, but it is necessary. Finish out your contract and then return to me. You will have lost two weeks of the wait, after which there will be less than four weeks and we will have our son here with us. Here in our arms and we can hold him and cuddle him and smell him." I stated.

"God I hope this two weeks flies by." Mal said as if it was a deepest wish.

"Me too." I agreed. "It will not be long until we are together again."

I truly believed in that sentiment, even though I felt the butterflies in my stomach cluster and tighten as I waved goodbye to my Malachite. I would not feel happy or relaxed until he was back at my side. As he disappeared past security control I felt that longing wrench within me and I knew the next fortnight would be hellish slow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

**So this is a little later than Thursday, I had planned to put it up in time this week, but somehow I just got the writing bug and this chapter ended up being a LOT longer than I thought it would be. Because I'm trying to keep the chapters for Dhampir Hereafter to a more regular length I've decided to split the chapters in two, but I'm not gonna make you wait a week for the next part, I'll be posting it shortly after this. So you get two chapters today and I'm hoping that now things are moving within the story again I'll be a lot quicker in writing.**

**Well I'll stop blathering now and let you get on with reading…**

* * *

In the week since Mal had returned to Wales I had difficulty sleeping, and that Friday night was no exception. I'd had a terrible night, unable to find my sleep for a very long while. I could feel my baby moving about and that made me restless, not that I could find a comfortable position that would allow me to rest. It seemed like hours for me to find the perfect spot where I felt comfortable and relaxed and then nature would call and I would need to use the bathroom. At times I wondered if I would have slept better with Mal here, at others I felt thankful that I wasn't disturbing him with the amount of times I had to get up to use the bathroom through the night.

I also felt stuffy in my room but it was snowing and therefore a bad idea to open the skylight. I would have paid greatly for central air. Perhaps I could invest in a fan, one of those strange bladeless ones that could emit hot or cold air depending on your preference. I could get it in light silver blue; it would fit in with the décor of the room here at Tregarran. I could keep it here for whenever we came to stay. Yes, that would be truly magnificent, a tower that would circulate cool air about this room and soothe the raging fever I felt. It was hardly a true fever, but I felt uncomfortably hot and I hated to be hot. I preferred the cold.

By six o'clock I decided there was little point in staying bed, I was only torturing myself. I got up instead, ran myself a bath and soaked in it for an hour while I read. Once the water began to grow tepid I climbed out and as the alarm sounded in the bedroom I remembered that I had to go to the pool to exercise with Billie. With a heavy sigh I pulled on my bathing costume and gathered together the clothes I planned to wear for the day, I had decided that I would shower downstairs from now on than to risk going quickly through the house to get to my own shower.

When I reached the pool Billie was yet to arrive so I placed my clothes into the spa room before I entered the poolroom and began to swim a few laps to warm up. Billie came to the side of the pool still in her nightclothes. I swam to meet her when she motioned to me.

"Are you not joining me today?" I asked.

"I can't." She said.

I was about to ask why, then realised. The date was about right, she had good reason.

"Oh well I don't mind swimming alone." I said.

"Don't worry, I called in back up." Billie said and as she did so the outside door of the poolroom opened.

I looked to find Prue stepping in and I felt a sudden pit of fear open in front of me. Although I had said hello and I had seen her briefly at family functions since my return I had yet to go visit her. She hadn't come to visit me either and I thought it meant she was staying away from me.

"Wha's up my deputy?" Prue said happily as she placed a sports bag on one of the loungers. "Billie said she needs a sub."

"There is no need." I said.

"I'll still do it anyway." Prue said as she stripped down to her swimming costume giving me a look that I knew meant trouble.

"So I'll just leave you guys to it." Billie said. "I have to go get ready for school anyway."

"Have fun Billiekins. Give those teachers hell from me." Prue said with a wink and Billie chuckled as she left.

Prue smiled after her and then snapped her head back to me, her expression becoming hard.

"So tell me my deputy, have I done something to piss you off?" She demanded.

"Of course not." I replied feeling shocked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well." Prue said, and jumped in and swam over to me before continuing. "You haven't been out to see me for one thing."

"You haven't come to visit me." I countered.

"That's true, but I've been busy with Zeke. This is actually the first day I've been able to get away and was heading over here anyway before Billie called. But you know, you're welcome to visit us anytime you want." She stated.

"So you have stated." I remarked as I began to swim a breaststroke across the pool.

"Then why didn't you come visit?" She asked as she easily kept pace beside me.

"I… I thought perhaps you might not wish to see me." I admitted.

"Why? What have you done to me? Well other than be an ignorant bitch for the last three weeks." She remarked.

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you my captain." I murmured.

"Intentionally?" Prue asked and she stood on the bottom as we reached the shallow end. "So what have you done that's unintentional? Because whatever it is I haven't heard about it."

"You know me with my foolish whims." I said, in an attempt to laugh the matter off.

"Yeah I do know you." Prue said, frowning slightly and then her eyes travelled down to my bump peeking out of the water. "You really think I'd hate on you because you're pregnant and I can't have kids?"

"I know you wouldn't hate on me, but…" I trailed off, unable to frame an argument; my reasons seemed silly now I tried to voice them aloud.

"Liza, why would I think you were rubbing my nose in it? You're pregnant and I'm pleased for you, there is a little sadness that I can't have a kid of my own, but not enough to undermine the happiness I feel that my best friend is about to have a baby and there'll be another little one to call me Auntie Prue."

"And he most certainly will." I promised.

"Yeah." Prue said with a smile as she placed her hand to my bump. "So have you thought of a name yet?"

I chuckled at the question that seemed to befall me practically every day now from somebody or other.

"No." I replied. "I have yet to even formulate a shortlist. For the time being Mal and I refer to him as mab."

"Well why don't you just call him that?" Prue asked with a shrug.

"Because it means son in Welsh." I explained.

"Nobody's gonna know that." Prue countered.

"Well perhaps not, but they may think him to be Mab the fairy queen."

"I thought the fairy queen was Titania." Prue observed.

"In A Midsummer's Night Dream she is indeed the fairy queen, but in some tales Mab is their queen." I stated as I began swimming once more. "Perhaps they have more than one. Regardless that is the name most would associate with Mab."

"And then he'd end up getting his ass kicked in school." Prue said with realisation.

"Exactly." I observed.

"I never thought of that angle when thinking up names." Prue observed as we turned back toward the shallow end. "But hell, my name is Prudence, I just never gave anyone the chance to make fun of it."

"I don't want him to have to fight to be accepted." I stated. "I don't want to make life anymore difficult than it has to be."

"You can't protect him from everything. If he's gonna get picked on he'll get picked on." Prue said with cold logic.

"I know, but I can at least cushion the blow somewhat by giving him a name that will not be fuel for the bullies."

"I guess you have a point there." Prue said. "So you haven't even narrowed it down?"

"No." I said as we returned to the shallow end and I stood on the floor. "We should start the exercises now."

"Ok." Prue said, standing also. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just follow me." I said and began, Prue following easily for it was nothing compared to the routines we learned as cheerleaders. "I have compiled a list of names I will not use." I continued as we worked through the routines.

"Like what?" Prue asked.

"Firstly any name that is already owned by a member of our family, that has the potential of being confusing." I replied.

"That does knock a lot of names off the list." Prue observed.

"Yes. Also we are trying to avoid any names that could be confused with my name or Mal's name whilst calling it out. Another reason why Mab is off the list."

"I guess that just leaves another million names to choose from." Prue said with a laugh.

"Laugh." I replied. "But it is ever so hard to decide on a name, especially when one consider a person must carry it for the rest of their life. You may read a name in a book and think it sounds beautiful, but would you wish to go through life with such a moniker?"

"Yeah. It's kinda like Ezekiel. I did give him the chance to change it, but it's the name he's used to now. Not that I think he'll take messing from anyone. God help the other kids in school." Prue remarked.

"He's going to school?" I inquired.

"Yeah. In September. Billie said she'll keep an eye on him. Not that he needs keeping an eye on, but just making sure he's ok." Prue explained.

"School can be overwhelming when you first begin." I observed.

"And he hasn't exactly had much experience of socialising outside of people in the know." Prue added.

"Billie will show him the way." I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm always eager to get him to know new people and I didn't bring him New Years Eve because he's not so good around big crowds of vampires yet. I'd like you to meet him though. He's my adopted son so you're his aunt."

"Of course I will meet him." I replied.

"How about today? You up to anything?" Prue asked.

"I was planning to mope about a bit eating ice while I pined for Mal's return." I began.

"Sounds exciting." Prue said with a mock yawn. "You really should get out. And I haven't had you as a guest at Northern Heights since it was properly finished and we're all moved in."

"Then I must acquiesce to your invitation." I replied, happy for the change of scenery.

"Good, so how about we head over as soon as we're done here?" Prue suggested.

"Very well." I replied/

We finished off the routine and then swam a few laps afterwards. Prue went to use the shower in my room while I showered in the downstairs spa. I didn't bother to dry my hair, merely brushed it and braided it back for it would take too long to style.

I then carried my wet laundry down to the laundry room, passing through the kitchen, which smelled of baking but there was no goods to show for it, which was a shame, the scent was very appetising. To compensate I made up a batch of pancakes that I shared with Prue when she came down to the kitchen to find me. We ate breakfast, during which Prue informed me that she had run over this morning. It was bad news indeed, I did not wish to exert needless energy, I was on a cup of blood a day and it would be wrong to make it two when it was becoming much harder for me to provide for myself.

When we left for Northern Heights I drove my Audi, it was a small amount of rebellion on my part for the others had taken to driving for me. Most of the time I didn't feel like driving, but other than Mal, everyone else assumed I didn't want to drive and didn't give me a choice. It was as if they thought being pregnant had distorted my ability to drive. In all likelihood they did not believe that, but it certainly seemed that way to me.

Northern Heights had settled into its surroundings since the last time I was here. That was one thing about Washington rain, things soon weathered to the point of developing character. I liked the character of Northern Heights, it was warm and welcoming. If I were being brought here to live by my new foster parents I should very much like the place.

I pulled into the garage, a modest affair compared to ours in Tregarran, but you could still fit several cars in there. Prue led me into the house and she stopped in the foyer listening out.

"They're in the game room, big surprise." She said with a laugh. "And why didn't you ever tell me how much fun super hearing is?"

"It has always been normal hearing to me. I have never known anything other and have spent most of my life learning how not to hear other than when I am hunting." I replied.

"Well yeah I have seen the downside of super hearing, but I like to revel in the perks too." Prue said with a shrug. "Come on."

She took off at speed and I had to rush to keep up.

"I am a little slower than normal." I called after her and Prue stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied as I made my way up the stairs. "It happened to Granny Ness too, that she became more human as the pregnancy progressed."

"Does that mean you don't have to drink blood?" Prue asked as we began walking along the landing.

"Ironically the more human I feel the more blood I require." I stated.

"Weird." Prue remarked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Well, I guess we should just go on in and talk to Zeke." Prue said. "But you should wait here so I can prepare him, he's still a little skittish around new people."

"Very well." I replied.

"Do you need a chair?" Prue asked, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Ok." Prue said with a slight frown before she stepped into the game room.

I stood outside the door, my hand on my bump as I regained my composure; running after Prue had not been the best idea. I should have known better than to push myself in such a way. In truth I needed blood, but if I controlled my breathing and focused my mind I was certain to be fine until I returned to Tregarran.

Prue called me into the room and I entered to find her kneeling on the floor next to a boy who looked around ten. His hair was a dirty blond and his wide ice blue eyes held a sadness that seemed to telegraph the fact they had seen more than one so young should have witnessed. If I were casting my own version of Oliver Twist then I would choose him for the titular role. Aside from that his colouring was such that one could be forgiven for assuming that he was indeed Prue's son.

He watched me for a moment before stepping forward and he held out his hand.

"I am Ezekiel Pearson, but you may call me Zeke." He said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Zeke." I said as I shook his hand. "I am Elizabeth Llewellyn, but you may call me Liza."

"Liza." Zeke said softly. "You are Billie's sister who lives far away?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"You're with child." He said, and then looked at my stomach. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course." I replied, and indicated for him to continue.

He placed his hand to my bump and then pulled away quickly.

"He is human." He said in horror. "He is not of the venom. Oh no! Poor baby!"

Zeke was getting upset but Prue placed her hands to his shoulders as she looked into his eyes, soothing him with words before saying, "The baby will be ok."

"But he is not of venom, They'll come…They'll come for him."

"Who will?" I asked.

"They will." Zeke replied with terror.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Tibbi moved fast, lifting me into his arms and transporting me to the other side of the house.

"What is going on?" I demanded as he placed me down on my feet.

"Zeke can sense what a person is without having to rely on his sense of smell, sight and hearing. The things we rely on most. It also allows him to know what a baby will be when it is born regardless of its parentage." Tibbi explained.

"What has this to do with 'not of venom'?" I asked.

"He doesn't speak of it, but we know his vampire captors used him to determine as early as possible if a foetus was human or vampire." Tibbi replied.

I wondered for a moment to what end, and then I realised and it was repulsive to me.

"They aborted the human babies?" I asked in horror, my arms flying about my abdomen to protect my little mab.

"Yes." Tibbi replied. "And in the more brutal ways than mild poisoning. From what we gather they didn't spare Zeke from witnessing it either."

"Oh god, the poor boy." I gasped. "How can I prove my mab is wanted?" and then an idea came to me and I reached for my purse. "We must reassure him."

I said and began to walk back to the game room.

"If you don't mind Cousin Liza, but I will get us there quicker." Tibbi said as he scooped me up and was placing me next to Prue in no time at all.

"Zeke, yes my son is human, but nothing will happen to him." I said as I moved closer to him, not having to squat like Prue because I was almost as short as him. "I love him dearly, as do the rest of my family and we would never get rid of him simply because he is human. We are doing everything we can to ensure he will be born healthy. I have regular checks with the doctor and I even have a scan of him. Would you like to see?"

Zeke raised his head.

"What's a scan?" He asked.

"A picture of my baby." I replied.

"But how can you have a picture of him?" He asked. "He's still inside you."

"It's a special camera that uses sound to build a picture. This is it." I said, showing the picture to him.

He looked at it for a long moment and then traced the outline with his finger.

"I never saw the babies." He said. "Can I see yours?"

"When he is born." I promised.

"Thank you Auntie Liza." He said, and hugged me. "May I call you Auntie?" He asked stepping a way shyly.

"Of course you may." I replied, brushing his cheek and he smiled.

"Zeke, would you like to show Liza your pictures?" Prue asked.

Zeke looked shocked for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Yes." He said and he left the room to run off to some other part of the house.

"You wanna sit down?" Prue asked, indicating the comfortable looking armchairs in one corner of the room.

"Gladly." I replied and I made my way over to the chairs with Prue and Tibbi where we sat down.

Zeke came back with an artist pad under his arm and he sat down beside me.

"I'm not so good." He said, handing the pad to me. "I like to doodle."

I nodded and opened the cover.

"These are more than mere doodles." I observed as I was greeted with a very excellent charcoal rendering of Northern Heights.

Zeke shook his head.

"This is excellent." I replied as I turned to the next page. "And this? Is it Prue?"

"Yeah." Zeke whispered.

"You have truly captured her spirit." I stated.

"I do like that." Prue said. "I would frame it but Zeke wants to keep it in his pad."

"It's not good enough to go on the wall." Zeke said sadly.

"It is." I stated. "You have a talent dear one, you should acknowledge it within yourself."

Zeke shook his head.

"At least you should pursue art when you go to school. It is a passion of yours and it will allow you to recognise that you do have a talent." I advised him.

"I can do art in school?" He asked Prue.

"If you want to." Prue replied.

"Billie said it was all math and science." He said with a scowl.

"That's cause Billie likes math and science." Prue explained.

Zeke nodded.

"School will be better than I thought." He observed.

"Talking of school." I remarked as something occurred to me, "Why did Billie say she had to prepare for school? Today is Saturday after all."

"Perhaps she forgot." Prue said with a shrug. "Come on we all did that turn up for school when there wasn't any thing at one time or other."

"Billie likes school, but she also cherishes the weekend. I doubt she would forget the day." I stated.

"Well she might have forgot in that moment then got up to her room and thought, Yay fruit loops in front of cartoons for me." Prue ventured.

"Possibly." I allowed.

Before I could speculate further, Prue began bombarding me with questions about the farm and whether I had enjoyed my stay there. I answered every question relishing in the conversation I could hold with my best friend after what seemed like an eternity. Skype was all well and good, but it didn't make up for being in the same room as the person you were speaking to. As Prue and I conversed Zeke played with my hair, he said he liked styling hair and after a nod of reassurance from Prue I allowed him to dry it into curls, as I had not bothered to do so after swimming. I must say he was very good at styling hair.

I ate lunch with Prue, she insisted and I was loath to turn her down because not only is it rude to refuse hospitality, but I was also famished by that point and had no idea if I would last until I reached Tregarran. It was only a light lunch of sandwiches, but still it was food and I enjoyed it immensely.

I visited with Prue for most of the day; in fact darkness already began to descend when I drove back. Prue insisted on accompanying me 'just in case' but to be honest I was thankful for the company. I had not realised how dark twilight could be when seen through almost human eyes. Beneath the dominant trees it was very nearly darkness. Perhaps it would not have seemed so thick had I never seen through dhampir eyes, but for me, the reduced vision was somewhat disconcerting. Perhaps I should forego driving until after the baby was born, at least after dusk.

I sensed that something was amiss as soon as I began to ascend the drive of Tregarran. There were more minds present than when I had left. I paid it no heed it merely meant the Cullens had come to pay a visit, as was their custom since I had returned from Wales. It was only when I saw a couple of cars parked around the front of the hall that I became suspicious.

"Very well." I said. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

There was no answer from Prue and when I turned to my right she was no longer there. I hadn't heard the door therefore I had to assume she had escaped out the open window in my moment of distraction. I growled slightly in annoyance, I did not like being left out of the loop, especially when they were planning something for me, as I was almost certain was the case.

I drove around to the garage and found a space, it was my regular space, but not the only one left. There were a few gaps, Father's car wasn't there for one, and neither was Grandpa Edwards Volvo, although Aunt Rose's BMW was there along with Aunt Alice's Porsche. I did not see Carlisle's Mercedes. Perhaps it was merely Rose and Alice visiting this weekend, however it did not explain the cars parked out front.

I got out of my car and was about to enter through the kitchen, which was my normal route into the house from the garage, but Billie called me from the top of the steps.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"Stop stressing and follow me." Billie said.

"You know I hate surprises." I grouched as I climbed the steps to the ground floor.

"No you don't." Billie said. "You hate bad surprises, but you're more than ok with the good. Now put your game face on and follow me."

I paused as we moved along the corridor.

"There were an awful lot of cars outside." I observed. "How many people are here exactly?"

"A few." Billie said with a shrug.

"Define a few."

"Not many." She replied. "Now please stop fussing and come along."

"But I am in no fit state to see guests. I am not even dressed for a gathering of any kind." I protested.

"Liza, when are you not dressed for company?" Billie asked in serious tones.

"What of my hair, I haven't had time to do it." I stated.

"That's why I asked Zeke to do it. I mean he likes doing hair anyway, but I know what you're like." Billie explained offhand. "Now please stop being so difficult. Just come and see."

I sighed heavily.

"Very well." I agreed grudgingly and allowed Billie to pull me further along the corridor and into the dining room.

There were a lot of women, and a lot of gifts and a lot of pastel blue. I managed to convey delighted surprise as every female member of my family ambushed me. Prue was sat amongst them, looking as if she had been sat there for hours.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A baby shower." Mother said. "Since we haven't had you to ourselves since you got back we decided to throw it now."

"You could have informed me before hand." I observed.

"And spoil the surprise." Aunt Alice said hugging me.

"It would have prepared me." I replied.

"You would have wanted to get involved in the planning." Aunt Marlin stated. "This time it had to be the sole project of the Malice Company."

"Hey, I helped." Billie protested.

"Everyone helped." Esme stated.

"Yeah." Billie agreed.

"Anyway, we're supposed to treat you to a baby shower, so come take a load off and let us wait on you." Mother said, leading me to the armchair set up as the centrepiece of the room.

I sat down not knowing quite what I was supposed to do, the baby shower had caught me off guard and I had no idea of how to conduct myself in the moment.

_Start by drinking this._ Mother said, pushing a glass of blood into my hand.

I drank the blood thankfully and I felt my mind clear a little and I was able to fully appreciate the sentiment with which my family had presented this occasion to me. I was grateful that they had thought of me and thankful that I had so many people who loved me. This was a great connecting of the women of my family, ranging in age from Millennia old to just under a year.

Magda was here, along with Kyelax and to my surprise Dove had brought along Robyn. I spent half an hour fawning over the babies until Billie took them upstairs to play. Thus began the baby shower in proper.

"Are you gonna show us the scans?" Dove said as she sat down beside me.

"Most of them are glued into the book I left in Wales, Mal is going to bring it back for me when he returns. However I do have this one." I replied as I retrieved the scan from my purse.

"Oooh look at him." Dove cooed. "He's gonna be cute, just like his momma."

"I find these pictures amazing." Olwen said as she took the scan from Dove. "To see the baby before he is born, I marvelled when I first saw it work with Kyelax. There was nothing like it when my people walked the earth."

"There really was no way of knowing what the baby looked like before they were born, even with our senses." Marlin observed.

"No Mama, only that the babe was healthy." Olwen agreed.

"Yes." Marlin said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"When did your people walk the earth?" Dove asked.

"Many winters ago." Kyelax said mysteriously and those who knew her story laughed.

"It was over two thousand years ago." Marlin elaborated with a chuckle. "We were the Trailax people of north."

"So where was that exactly?" Dove prompted.

"Europe." Marlin replied. "I have never been able to work it out on modern maps, only that we had cold winters and hot summers and always the perfect weather for the perfect crops."

"That of course had nothing to do with your little talent sister." Layla said, wiggling her fingers in the air.

"I may have had a hand in it." Marlin said with a knowing smile.

"You were our wise woman and healer. You communed with the spirits and the gods, you commanded the weather." Olwen stated.

"You mean like rituals right? You just had certain rites to say at certain times of the year to 'make the rains come' etc?" Dove asked.

"You so have to show her." Prue said with a grin.

"You doubt my power south man?" Marlin asked, folding her arms and she looked every bit the Druid priestess as the clouds outside parted and a weak watery moon shone into the yard.

"You really can control the weather?" Dove asked with all the eagerness she displayed when she learned of something new of our world. "I know some of you guys have powers but that's just wow."

"You really like that one?" Marlin asked.

"Who wouldn't? Always guaranteeing a nice day out when you go somewhere, or in your case making sure there's sufficient cloud cover so you don't sparkle. That's got to come in handy." Dove explained.

"It does." Marlin said simply.

"You know, I missed this with Magda." Grace said sadly as she looked at the scan. "I would have liked this little sneak peek but it wasn't possible. But then I didn't have to wait so long for her to be born."

"Yeah the pregnancies short but that is the one thing I never liked about mine, thanks to the membrane I never got to see a scan before my kids were born." Mother said wistfully.

"You could communicate with them when they were in the womb, I think that trumps a scan any day." Aunt Nikki observed.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly substantial." Mother countered. "And I can't just pass my brain around for all to see."

"You sort of do boss." Aunt Sammie observed. "I mean you always did when we were a pack."

"And even to us who weren't a member of the pack." Nikki stated.

"Remember when we were at the lake and we got the early morning broadcast of the Essie-Toby make out show." Aunt Susie, who had been visiting her twin on the Res when they had the invitation for today, said with a chuckle while Mother glared at her.

"Please." I begged, covering my face in embarrassment at the thought. "These are my parents you speak of."

"You weren't even born then." Susie said, tapping my shoulder as if it were supposed to be of some reassurance. "Essie was still a virgin. I never did quite believe that."

"Susie Munroe, I think you're going a little too far now." Granny Ness chastised.

Susie, who although looking good for her fifty-six years was still seemingly senior to Granny Ness rolled her eyes, and slumped slightly like a chastened teen as she said, "Ok Auntie Ness." In a somewhat petulant way.

Mother laughed as she placed an arm around Susie.

"Reminds me of old times Suze." She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. All we need now is Harry chiming in with some lame ass joke." Susie remarked.

"Why couldn't the skeleton go to the ball? Because he had no body to go with." Nikki said quickly and everybody laughed.

"You know though Liza, for a while when you were younger I did think I'd wind up being your mother-in-law and me and Essie would share a grandchild." Susie said as she placed her arm about me.

"I love Kaimana but there was nothing more than friendship there." I stated.

"I know." Susie said. "Took him long enough to figure that out, but I guess pining after you kept him out of trouble before he met Mara-Lyn."

"Mara-Lyn?" Mother asked with a slight frown. "Do you think they'll get married?"

"Couldn't care either way, although I think they're in it for the long haul." Susie replied.

"Will she take his name if they do?" Marlin asked and she was smiling.

"Who knows?" Susie said with a shrug.

Suddenly Layla burst out laughing.

"It would be ever so funny if she did." She observed.

"Why?" Susie asked, giving Layla a wary look that stemmed from the time when Aunt Layla had truly been insane.

"Because then she will be Mara-Lyn Munroe." Layla trilled.

"Like I haven't already worked that one out." Susie said, rolling her eyes once more. "Probably make the papers with that one."

"Yes." Layla agreed.

"I can't believe you're so big." Marie said as she managed to displace her aunt at my side. "Last time I saw you, god it was at your wedding and well…"

"I think it's because since we were eight Liza has always looked the same and it seems weird that she has changed now." Ariana said. "I guess it'll be the same when you or me are pregnant."

"Hmmmm…." Marie hummed as she picked up a cushion and placed it beneath her top. "I guess."

"Won't it be weird not being able to phase?" Ariana mused.

"Oh god, I didn't think of that. I don't ever want to get pregnant." Marie said with horror as she put the cushion aside.

"When you imprint you won't have much choice in the matter." Susie and Sammie said in unison and then they chuckled as Mother mentioned how that was just like old times too.

Marie looked troubled however.

"Do you ever miss it Mom?" She asked.

"Sometimes." Sammie replied. "But then I think of you kids and it's worth it." She added as she hugged Marie and Renee too.

"It is worth it, but it damn near killed me not being able to run as a wolf when I was pregnant." Auntie Tina stated. "And I was only out for forty days. But when I looked at my little Boo for the first time it was worth it."

"Where is Timmy?" I asked when I realised I hadn't seen him amongst the children. "And Maurice for that matter."

"Gone hunting with the men." Tina replied. "They didn't want to get left behind with all the girls."

"I suppose the girls would have ended up using them as a dollies." I mused.

Ariana giggled.

"Remember that time we braided Tony's hair with all those pink ribbons." She said.

"I'll never know how we managed to get him to put that dress on." Marie chortled.

"It's amazing what one can convince ones twin to do when you put your mind to it." I said lightly.

"Oh yeah." Susie said with a chuckle while Sammie gave her a look.

"I guess it's a good job you're just having the one." Nikki stated. "Twins can be a handful." She added, making it clear she was directing it toward who Sammie and Susie who merely snorted and shook there heads.

"Yes." I agreed although I was rather doubtful I shared the sentiment as I looked down at my bump.

"You don't sound so convinced." Bella observed.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I were having twins. At least that way my little mab would have someone in his family who ages as he does." I said sadly.

"So you're gonna call him Mab?" Nikki asked.

"That's just a temporary name." Lilly observed. "It means son."

"So you're just calling him son?" Nikki asked.

"For the moment, until we do decide on a name." I replied.

"So you got any in mind?" Nikki prompted.

"Not as yet." I stated.

"We actually talked about this earlier." Prue said, coming to my rescue in a way. "Basically they know the names they don't want but haven't come up with even a short list of the names they do want."

"I had no problem in thinking up a name for my son." Esme said. "He was named for his father, but it was a more common practice in those days."

"What days were those?" Dove asked eagerly.

"The early twentieth century." Esme replied.

"Wow. I loved that era in history class. Could I ask you a few questions? Not today but at a later date maybe?" She asked.

"I know you're busy with your film work so please feel free to call me when you want to chat. Call ahead first to ensure we're not away hunting, but you're more than welcoming to stop by anytime." Esme stated.

"Thank you Esme." Dove beamed.

The door of the dining room opened and Jane stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic. Then I got pulled over for speeding and the cop, I believe that's what you call them when they're being particularly annoying, had the audacity to question the validity of my driver's licence because he didn't believe I was the age stated on the card. I put it as eighteen because it's when a person starts to be seen as an adult but I know going any higher is pushing it. I was this close to burning him, but the numbers all checked out so he had to let me go." She said in a rush as she manhandled something cumbersome but wrapped in pretty white paper covered in little blue teddy bears inside.

"And hello to you too Jane." Mother said with a smile.

"So what have I missed? Please don't tell me the gifts because I've brought this for you." Jane said, placing the package in my lap.

"Thank you Auntie Jane." I said politely.

"Well open it." She urged.

"We weren't planning on doing the gifts yet." Marlin said, the hint of the animosity she still felt toward Jane present in her voice.

"I think we can move things around a little." Alice said brightly but it was clear that she was mediating.

"Yeah. The food can wait." Marlin said grudgingly.

"Ok so let's do this properly." Alice said. "I want lots of photos of this moment so we can look back on it later. So everyone clear from around Liza. Jane, you stand next to her as if you've just given her the gift."

Jane nodded and she stood next to me.

"Smile." She encouraged and she took a picture of us.

I then unwrapped the gift and Alice took a picture as a baby bath was revealed from beneath the blue wrapping.

"Fred said that everyone needs a bath." She stated. "There is also the accessories."

"It will come in very useful. Thank you Jane." I said and hugged her as Marlin took the bath over to an empty table and Bella noted the gift on a piece of paper for my thank you notes later.

"My pleasure Liza." Jane said as she hugged me back. "Now who's next?"

I was showered with gifts, some were generic such as baby grows and bibs, cloth diapers, bottles and pacifiers. There was enough to stock a small store, although I knew I would be grateful for them once mab was here. There were some gifts that stood out, such as the beautifully soft blanket Olwen had woven herself and a pair of tiny booties that Mother had purchased. They would be the first my son would wear. Granny Ness had purchased a stroller for me, something I hadn't even considered, I hadn't thought about the fact that it would be many months before my baby could crawl never mind walk, I had merely assumed I would be taking him everywhere in the car. For which I would need the car seat that clipped onto the stroller until the baby was old enough to sit on his own accord. Alice through some insight that I was certain was beyond the capabilities of her visions had purchased something for me to use now, it was one of the bladeless fans I had been musing over hours earlier. I somehow new it would be a great help to me.

Once all the gifts were opened it was clear that I wouldn't need to buy a thing for my baby up until he was eighteen months old. It was a blessing to know that I was so well loved and that my son would have so much family to help care for him. It was in that moment that I understood how Mother, fearing for our lives in the hands of the Volturi would entrust us to her family. She had known they would protect us and fight ferociously for us if the need arose. Finally I understood how she could make that decision, even if it meant she never got to see us, at least we would be well cared for.

_I finally understand your decision Mother._ I said silently as the others conversed around us. _I'm sorry forever hating you._

_You've already apologised more than enough._ Mother said, taking my hand and smiling at me.

_I know, but I have never truly understood how you could have done it, but now I do. It is better they live in peace with those who love them than to live in slavery to those who would harm them. I would do anything to ensure the safety of this little one, regardless of what that meant for me_. I explained.

Mother placed her arm about me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my head. I snuggled into her side as I felt a contentment steal over me that was so unexpected that I felt myself relaxing into it. If truth be told I could have drifted to sleep quite happily there by Mother's side if it were not for the fact that we had company. I managed to rally enough energy to sit up and try to cater to another need I had in that moment.

"Where is this food I heard tell of?" I asked.

"Right here." Marlin said as she whipped covers off plates set up on the table and suddenly I realised what Father had been baking that morning.

"Delicious." I said as I stood and went to help myself to the party food laid out on the table.

I returned to my chair with a plate full and began munching happily on my food as others went to gather their food.

"Does there happen to be any refreshments for those of us on a liquid diet?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Of course." Alice said, indicating an array of decanters set up at the end of the table. "We have pig's blood and deer blood."

Ariana pretended to throw up while Marie giggled. I gave them a wary look as I placed a sandwich into my mouth and chewed.

"And for a little something special, Jasper and I stopped off along the way and got us some freshly drained mountain lion blood. There's not as much as that though so we'll have to ration it." Alice finished.

"Be sure to save a glass for me." I observed, holding Ariana's gaze and daring her to comment.

She held my gaze for a full thirty seconds before she laughed and said.

"Ok Cuz, you win, you can outstare me any day. But you gotta admit drinking blood is kinda freaky." She said.

"Have you never feasted upon an animal whilst in your wolf form?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but that's different." She said with a shrug.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." She replied.

"I find the thought of tearing open an animal carcass with my teeth and consuming the innards raw rather repellent, but you don't hear me remarking upon your dietary choices, and it is not even a necessity for you." I stated.

"Well ok. But I've never seen you drink blood before." Ariana said with a shiver.

"There's a first time for everything." I said as I held out my hand and Alice placed a glass of blood in it.

I drank the blood back in one go with Ariana and Marie watching me.

"Wow." Marie said looking aghast. "That was…so anticlimactic. You might as well have chugged a glass of blackcurrant, it was so hard to tell it was blood."

"I do need to hunt tomorrow." I said feeling somewhat mischievous now. "Perhaps you would care to join me?"

Ariana and Marie looked at each other before shrugging.

"Why not." They said in unison.

"I think I'd better come along." Mother said, looking worried. "Or maybe you should wait until after the baby is born just in case."

"In case of what?" I asked.

_In case instinct is too strong. You're not your fastest at the moment._ Mother said silently.

_I trust Ariana and Marie._ I stated.

_Well, as long as you're sure._ Mother said, although she didn't look convinced.

Despite the fact that I was planning on hunting the next day, and there were guests present, I still had my nightly routine to attend to in hope of encouraging sleep. Therefore I said goodnight to all those who were staying in Tregarran over night at nine o'clock and went up to run my bath. After a nice relaxing soak I dressed into my comfortable nightdress, turned on my new fan to cool and climbed into bed with my laptop at the ready. I signed into Skype and waited. It was not a long wait before it indicated Mal was on line and I hailed him before selecting the button for a video call.

"Evening bach." Mal said as he appeared on the screen, he was sitting in the kitchen, the dresser just visible behind him.

"Good morning Malachite." I replied, for even though the sun was yet to rise it was six in the morning with Mal. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No. Not even work. Brendan did say he was going to take me out hunting, but I don't really feel like going. I just want to hide away, get this last week out of the way, then return to you." He said.

"You should hunt." I stated. "You must keep your strength up for me. Do you promise?"

Mal looked as if he was about to argue.

"It is a way to kill the time." I observed. "It will take up the rest of your weekend and then there is but a week of work and you will return to me."

"I guess you have a point." Mal replied. "So what have you been up to today?"

"Oh nothing much." I said nonchalant before I grinned. "I spent most of the day at Northern Heights with Prue and got to meet Zeke. He is a very pleasant boy, you must meet him too."

"We'll have to sort something out when I get back." Mal promised.

"Yes." I replied. "I will have to arrange something with Prue, Zeke can be wary of new people, but I see no reason why he should not like you."

Mal nodded.

"He is quite good at art. He has drawn many pictures of Northern Heights, as well as Prue and Tibbi. Prue and I chatted the day away, we're quite caught up on events now." I stated.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Mal observed.

"I did." I replied. "Although that is not the only thing that happened today. When I returned to Tregarran there was a surprise. There was a baby shower organised and practically everyone is here. Well those of the female persuasion at least."

"A baby shower?" Mal asked.

"Yes. We will not want for supplies for at least a year." I explained.

"That's good." Mal said with a smile. "Oh, Uncle Brendan wants to say hi."

"Hold on a moment." I said and ensured my nightdress was in place and that my hair was somewhat neat. "Very well, put him on."

"Ok." Mal said and he turned the laptop slightly and Brendan edged into the frame.

"Good morning Uncle Brendan." I said pleasantly.

"Morning Liza love, what are you still doing in bed?" He asked.

"I am about to settle down to sleep." I stated. "It is nearing half past ten here."

"Oh yeah of course it is. I always forget about the time difference." He joked.

"It matters not." I said with a shrug.

"Grand so." Brendan replied. "Well you're looking well. Glowing as they say."

"You're such a flatterer." I giggled.

"No really, you look great." Brendan stated. "So when's the baby due?"

"Sometime mid February." I replied. "We have no exact date, but somewhere between the eleventh and the fifteenth is the best we can narrow it down to."

"So he may be born on Friday the thirteenth then." Brendan said with a chuckle.

"God I hope not." Mal said. "It's bad enough I was, never mind my son."

"You'll just be carrying on family tradition." Brendan said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"Zoë, she was born on Friday the thirteenth too." Brendan replied.

"I didn't know that, we never really mentioned Mam and Dad's birthdays, only mine." Mal observed.

"Well us vampires tend to stop observing them once we turn. It becomes rather redundant to celebrate something which is technically not taking place." Brendan mused.

"You may not age another year but you are still observing another year since your birth." I countered. "By your logic then us dhampir should stop observing our birthdays at eight years of age."

"I see what you mean." Brendan said. "It was good talking with you again Liza, I'll let you have Mal back and see you when I see you next."

"Oh Uncle Brendan wait." I called, thinking of family and how I had all of mine around me, but Mal wouldn't have the one member he still had with him on this momentous occasion. "I would like to extend an invitation to you to return here with Mal and stay until the baby is born."

"It would be lovely to greet my new nephew as soon as he's born." Brendan mused. "Very well, I'll sort out a ticket for meself."

"Be sure you do." I stated.

"I'll sort it." Brendan promised. "Good night."

"Good night Uncle Brendan." I said and watched the screen as Mal turned his laptop back to its original position.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked after a few moments.

"You need your family as much as I need mine." I stated.

"I know, but you just invited him on a whim, shouldn't you check with Tobias first?" He asked with worry.

"I'm sure Father will agree with me, and if not Mother most certainly will." I said firmly.

"Well I hope you're right about that." Mal said.

"I will not have to revoke the invitation if that's what worries you." I stated. "Mother and Father both know how much Uncle Brendan means to you. He is the only blood family you have left and that is important as this new member is added. Marriage is one thing, but a baby…"

"Ok. Yeah. I get it." Mal said. "Thank you for asking him, I did want him along, I just didn't want to put you on the spot."

"You could have emailed me." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "I probably would have done tomorrow, I was planning on doing it in work so Brendan wouldn't see."

"Well it matters not now. He is coming to be with you at this momentous occasion. Is that not perfect?" I asked.

"It is." Mal agreed. "Well I guess I should let you get to sleep now and I'll talk to you in your tomorrow after I've been hunting."

"Oh, I am uncertain if I will be able to tomorrow afternoon." I stated. "I am going hunting myself. I doubt you will have returned by the time I will be heading out."

"Hmmm… Well I'll keep my phone on me. Even if we can't video call we can still text." He stated.

"Then I will hail you when I awake." I promised.

"Ok." Mal said with a smile. "Goodnight Liza, and goodnight Mab." He said, kissing his fingers and placing them to the camera for a moment.

"Goodnight my Malachite." I whispered, as I returned his kiss before holding my head as if I were listening. "And mab said 'goodnight Daddy'."

Mal laughed and blew me a kiss while I smiled and caught it. I blew him a kiss in return before sighing deeply.

"When you return I will have many kisses for you." I promised.

"I can't wait." Mal said and he held his hand up to the screen, I did the same, it was the closest we could come to holding hands for the time being.

"Until tomorrow my love." I replied.

"Until later." Mal said with a wink.

I lingered a moment longer merely watching Mal as he clearly went through the same turmoil as me. I knew I had to hang up and sleep, Mal had to go hunting, but it felt like hardest thing in the world to hit the disconnect button. I managed a final smile before I moved the cursor to the sign out button and clicked upon it. Skype closed down, taking Mal away with it.

It was with great sadness that I moved the laptop back to my desk and set it to shut down while I went to use the bathroom before settling into bed. I slept a little longer than I did the night before, although there was still the matter of trying to find my comfortable spot placing the cushions where I felt I needed support. Yet I could find nothing sufficient for my back, even after I pushed the bed back against the wall and placed my back to the wall it was no help. The wall was too cold and flat, it didn't mould to my body.

I awoke with my alarm and I got out of bed, collecting together the clothes I intended to wear for hunting before I dressed into my swimming costume. I made my way down to the pool where Ariana and Marie were waiting for me. They were to be Billie's replacements this morning and I had to admit that it had worked out well that I had company when Billie was out of action.

"So what do you do? Just swim?" Ariana asked.

"I swim at first to warm up." I replied.

"I wouldn't mind just swimming." Marie said. "Of course I'd prefer to be surfing."

"So would I." I agreed. "Although it may seem strange in my present condition."

"That would look weird." Ariana agreed. "But it's not like you couldn't handle it."

"I think I may have a little difficulty in paddling the board out." I ventured.

"I guess." Marie conceded as we began our fifth length of the pool.

"How long are we gonna have to go back and forth like this?" Ariana asked, always the first to grow tired of something.

"Another two lengths and we can begin on the aerobics work out." I stated.

"Why do it in water?" Ariana asked.

"The water offers some resistance, but also a lot of support." I stated. "When one is pregnant it is a bad idea to exercise to excess. Therefore I looked for means to stay active without doing myself permanent damage."

"But you're a dhampir. How could you do permanent damage?" Ariana asked.

"Just because I heal quickly does not mean I do not scar. You must have realised this at some point since you have phased?" I inquired.

"Well not us, but Billy got a scar on his leg from where he tore it on a rock trying to cliff jump at low tide." Ariana said of her older brother. "I guess it did heal up, but there is a scar there. But sprains and stuff like that seem to heal better."

"Yes. However, over the last few months there have been times when I haven't healed as I normally would. At the moment it seems that I heal as a human would until I drink blood. All my energy appears to be diverted into growing this little one." I said as I stood at the shallow end and placed my hand to my bump.

I felt him kick and gasped in delight as I took hold of Marie's hand because she was closest whilst gasping, "Quick."

"What is it?" Ariana asked.

I motioned her to place her hand on my bump too and we stood for a long moment and I felt the prod from within.

"Did you feel him?" I asked.

"Wow." Marie observed.

"Did he just kick?" Ariana asked.

"Yes." I replied. "And again."

"This is weirdly amazing." Ariana observed. "You've actually got a living creature inside of you."

"Well yes, although you make him sound like a parasite as opposed to a baby." I chastised.

"Sorry, it's just that you're really the first of our friends to have a baby and it's a big grown up step that's hard to get your head around." Ariana stated.

"What about Grace?" I asked.

"Well ok, but she doesn't really count since she didn't grow up with us. There's not that connection to when we were kids to now." Ariana explained.

"I suppose there is some difference there." I conceded. "However, to my mind I am not the first of my contemporaries to have a baby. In fact I am rather late out of the gate."

"Yeah, but even though you're the same age as us you're also technically older in the group of kids you went to school with. So twenty four year old you, the one that we know and love, is the first of our lot to have a baby. Whereas those who know you as Liza the thirty four year old ex Olympic Muse will think you're leaving it a bit late." Marie explained.

"And to think I thought I had left such temporal worries behind me when I became eighteen for real." I mused.

"Well it's not as bad as then, and really when you think about it it's like anyone with two different sets of friends. One lot might start settling down sooner than the other. I guess people who went to college and put their curriers first are more likely to settle down later in life." Marie reasoned.

"Then what happened with us?" Ariana joked.

"The wolf happened." Marie replied. "It's not as if we could exactly go off to college, lone wolves don't fair so well."

"What about Tony?" I asked.

"He's an Alpha, he's different." Marie said with a shrug. "And really it wasn't as if he was a wolf alone for long. It was only a couple of months before Essie turned back up."

"I guess." Ariana conceded.

"You do not have to be lone wolves on campus." I observed.

"What do you mean?" Ariana and Marie asked in unison.

"You could both attend university together." I explained.

"We're a bit old now, we'd be the sad losers trying to get down with the kids." Ariana replied.

"You do not have to party whilst in college." I observed. "Besides, twenty four is not too old at all, and we could arrange papers that state your age as eighteen if you wished to have the full college experience."

"Well yeah, I guess we could do that." Ariana said. "But we're not exactly rolling in cash, we don't even have much spare for extras like clothes and DVDs. And ok getting a good education will increase our employment prospects, but there's nothing exactly high paying around the Res. Maybe we could join the Res police, but we can do that off our high school diploma. Same goes for Forks police force."

"There's always the Res surgery." Marie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a doctor. How about you?" Ariana replied.

"Actually I couldn't handle being in the stuffy heat all day. I really don't know how Portia manages it. And I guess there's also the fact that she and Jean-Claude aren't going anywhere soon." Marie conceded.

"They do seem to be there for the long run." I observed. "However you could study cultural history with view of becoming a specialist. Would it not be something to became a leading speaker on our culture and preserving it for the future?"

"I'm not particularly academic." Ariana said.

"I think I'd get mixed up between the official version and the real version of our history. I'll end up telling the town folk about us wolves." Marie stated.

"It is difficult keeping the facts straight at times." I conceded.

"What about you?" Ariana said. "You've got a degree and you're not exactly doing anything with it."

"I put my education on hold while Mal gained his doctorate. I did not spend that time doing nothing, I was working hard. Now that Mal has his licence I plan to take a teaching course." I explained.

"Why didn't you do it over the past year?" Ariana asked in almost accusing tones.

"Mal and I were not sure where we would settle, I would hate to start a course in one country and finish it in another." I stated.

"I guess you wouldn't." Marie replied.

"Yes." I said. "Now shall we begin the routine?"

We went through the routine and I used the downstairs shower once more before dressing. Marie and Ariana used the shower in the room they were sharing during their stay here. Once clean I went up to my room and dried my hair before I sat down in front of my laptop and booted it up. I signed into Skype and found that Mal had left me a few messages.

Magnificent Malachite** Hey bach, as soon as you're on just message me, I got my phone on alert. Let you know if it's impossible xxx**

**Just going into a dead zone, bloody valleys. Message you on the other side xxx**

**It's ok now, I got signal again xxx**

I smiled and shook my head before I began writing.

Liza bach** Hello my love, how goes the hunting? xxx**

I waited a few moments and then Mal responded.

Magnificent Malachite **Crappy. It's wet and miserable and it's not as fun without you :(**

Liza bach **Oh Mal, you jest. It is not that bad surely? And you have blood to drink, you should be happy.**

Magnificent Malachite** Not so much, only a few bunnies this time. We're in a café now having tea. I am really wet and I wish I was with you right now, in a nice warm bath.**

Liza bach** Malachite!**

**Please!**

**You are in public (lol)**

Magnificent Malachite **Well no one can read my screen ;)**

Liza bach** Still…**

Magnificent Malachite **What's wrong with wanting to share a bath with my wife? There's nothing dirty about that.**

Liza bach **Well nothing of course. It is merely that it appeared you were leading into something that should possibly be left until you are somewhere as alone as I?**

Magnificent Malachite **You're alone? Why?**

Liza bach** Well not exactly alone, there are others in the house obviously. I am alone in our room. You are sitting in the middle of a café with your uncle no less.**

Magnificent Malachite **Ok. **

**Point taken. **

**So when you heading out?**

Liza bach** In an hour I think. I need to eat breakfast first or else I fear what the journey will be like. **

Magnificent Malachite **I'll let you get on then. Talk to you later?**

Liza bach** Yes. I will come on at ten my time. Speak to you tomorrow morning.**

Magnificent Malachite **Ok.**

Liza bach** Have pleasant dreams my love xxx**

Magnificent Malachite **Happy hunting bach xxx**

I signed out and shut the laptop down before I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. As per my agreement with Father, I had to let him prepare breakfast this morning for there were so many people here. I had hoped that he would not have been back, but the men had not gone far, they had merely made themselves scarce for the duration of the baby shower.

In the end it mattered not that I did not cook the breakfast, it allowed me the chance to revel in the communal atmosphere of breakfast. It was a wonderful breakfast and I ate my fair share of the food to ensure I was fuelled for my day of hunting.

It was ten by the time Ariana, Marie, Billie, Granny Ness, Grandpa Jake, Mother and I piled into the Escalade. It was thought that it might be best that the vampires do not attend given that Ariana and Marie had never run with vampires and there was no way to know how they would react. That was why Grandpa Jake was accompanying us as well as Mother. If the worse happened they could use the Alpha voice.

It was going well for the most part, although I was feeling inexplicably heavy. It was actually becoming difficult for me to hunt, I was beginning to wish that I had not ventured out, or simply to take a rest, but Ariana and Marie were encourage me on in their excitement. I ran on extending my senses, tracking a deer and going in for the kill. I was leaping through the air when I felt a twinge deep inside and I dropped to the floor, landing heavily on my arm as I twisted to ensure I did not land on my front. I felt the bone snap and it was painful enough that I was stuck in a moment of pain curled up on the floor as I was hit with a particularly bad Braxton Hicks at the same time.

"Liza? Liza? Are you ok?" Ariana asked in alarm as she and Marie were trying to help me into a sitting position.

I couldn't speak for a moment I was caught up in the pain, winded past the point of speech. I tried to catch my breath in order to talk, but I could not do so.

"Oh my god? Are you badly hurt?" Marie asked in concern.

_Liza?_ Mother called alerted by the panic of my friends.

_Mother there is nothing serious, but I must return home at once. I have broken my arm and it is not healing. I will not be able to carry on hunting and I wish to be home. Please inform Ariana and Marie I am fine before they panic themselves to death I cannot quite catch my breath for the moment_. I explained.

_Ok. Arri, Mur, Liza's just winded. I'll be there now. Grab your clothes we're heading home_. Mother said, not bothering to personally direct her telepathy in that moment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ariana asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder, sending a shockwave through my arm that caused me to hiss.

I managed to nod my head as I very gingerly supported my right arm with my left, trying not to move it and upsetting the bone.

"Please…don't touch my shoulder." I managed.

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"Braxton Hicks mid flight." I stated. "Lost my concentration and fell. I have broken my arm."

"But it will soon heal right?" Marie asked. "All you need is some blood."

"I cannot move to hunt." I stated.

"But you can drink blood though right?" Marie prompted.

"I should imagine, but I cannot bring down an animal." I explained.

"Ok." Marie said, looking thoughtful. "I'll be a sec."

I was uncertain what she meant but before I could question her further she stood up away from me and bounded toward the trees, phasing as she did so.

"What is that girl up to?" Ariana asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." I replied, watching the patch of trees where Marie had disappeared.

A moment later Marie returned with a deer clamped between her teeth. The deer was limp, already dead as she dropped it to the floor. She phased before me, not worried in the slightest that she was naked, I had not thought on the fact but Ariana was too. I could not imagine being so free, but the thought soon left my head in a new wave of pain.

"Is this ok?" She asked. "I tried to keep it alive but it was thrashing about too much for me to carry it."

"This is for me?" I asked.

"You need blood right? Here's blood." She said, indicating the deer.

"Thank you." I said, struggling to my feet, but Ariana had to help me, and therefore her revulsion didn't escape my notice as she helped me to the carcass.

I ignored her as I slumped down besides the still warm body knowing that I had to act fast before the death process changed the chemistry blood and it would be of no use to me. With very little thought to the fact that my friends were looking on I leant forward and buried my teeth in the flank of the deer were there was a perfectly accessible vein. The blood didn't burst into my mouth as usual, I had to suck it in order to ingest as much as I needed. I could feel the healing warm through my arm, bringing pins and needles to my fingers.

I stopped drinking when the blood took on an acidic tang and I sat up, manoeuvring my arm into place to help the bone heal properly. It wasn't healing, even though I could feel the tingling warmth, but I was being too impatient, bones always took the longest to heal. I was healing at my normal rate now and I felt a wave of gratitude toward Marie.

"Thank you Cousin for helping me thus." I said.

"You needed blood." Marie said with a shrug and I noticed that she was now dressed. "And you know what, it didn't look all that disgusting. Just looked as if you were hugging it or something."

"I gotta admit it's not the horror film stuff as I always imagined." Ariana stated. "I thought the blood would gush everywhere and everything, and you haven't even got any on your mouth."

"I am a rather neat feeder." I stated, feeling a lot better now I had some blood in my system. "However I was helped by the fact the deer was already dead."

I managed to stand of my own accord.

"We are going to need to make a splint." I said. "I may be healing now but it will still take several hours."

"Got the stuff here." Mother said as she reached us with the others.

"Let's have a look." Granny Ness said and she inspected my arm before securing it between two straight sticks and the remnants of Grandpa Jake's t-shirt.

Granny Ness used her scarf to make a rudimentary sling and although the pain hadn't abated, it did relieve some of the pressure I'd been feeling. Billie looked worried so I hugged her to comfort her, although it was somewhat difficult given my bump and my arm.

"You hurt bad." She said.

"Not really." I assured her. "By tonight my arm will be healed."

"I know, but still." She said bleakly.

"Don't worry Baby." Mother said and kissed her head. "We'll get Liza home and it'll all be good."

"But it could have been worse." Billie protested.

"But it wasn't." Mother said firmly. "Now come on, let's get back to the car." She added and without another word she lifted me into her arms.

She didn't let me protest, not even in my mind. It was clear that she would transport me this way and it was probably for the best, we would reach the car sooner. Then I could return home, drink some more blood and once my arm had healed I could have a nice long bath.

The thought of that was enough to carry me through the journey home and kept my mind away from what I was beginning to realise. It was something that I kept strictly from my mind until Carlisle upon examining my arm and fixing it in a medical splint gave me advice that I knew I had to take as order.

"Perhaps you should think about postponing any future hunting trips until after the baby is born." He stated.

"Yes." I agreed without deliberation. "I was coming to the same conclusion myself."

I sighed deeply at the thought of confinement.

"You can still go out and about." Carlisle stated as if he had read my mind. "Just ensure that you don't go too far afield in case of emergencies."

I nodded, but I couldn't help but feel as if I was now to be limited to the house until after I had given birth. I hoped that wasn't the case, I would hate to stay so long indoors. I would have to find the means to go outside whenever the opportunity presented itself.

When I spoke with Mal that evening I merely told him that the hunting trip had been fine, I didn't tell him that I had broken my arm. There was no point in worrying him needlessly when he was too far away to comfort me. Besides my arm was more or less healed and therefore it was no longer important.

That night sleep eluded me for a long time and when eventually I managed to drift off I was met with dreams that were truly disturbing. They were enough to cause me to wake up crying, mourning the short life my baby was fated to lead…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Ch30 will be up shortly**

**Gemma x**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

**This is the second chapter I've posted today. This whole section just had to be brought to an end to move onto the next phase in Liza's life and here we go…**

* * *

It was nearing eleven and I was so very tired, the bed beckoned, but Mal was due home and I would wait up for him. He was travelling this very minuet in a car driven by Auntie Rose. Soon he would be returned to me and I would be happy knowing that he is truly safe once more. The two weeks had seemed like two years, but soon my waiting would be over although the longing was building still.

Then I felt him through Mother's mind because she held my hand and was lending me her power. He was now coming up the drive. I rose to my feet and made my way as quickly as I could to the front door, although I could no longer move at my faster speed I still made good time as I pulled open the door and waited atop the steps, watching the patch of darkness where the drive disappeared eagerly for when Rose's slick BMW came around the corner.

I was immensely excited as the car pulled to a stop at the bottom of the steps and Mal emerged from the back. I was down the steps and in his arms before I was aware of moving, holding about his neck and kissing him as he held me as if we were about to step over the threshold. I broke away, but only to rest my head upon his shoulder, gratefully taking in his scent.

"You are returned to me." I whispered wistfully as played my fingers in his hair, longer now than it had been before his departure because I had been unable to trim it.

"Oh god it's so good to be home." Mal said with relief as he held me close and hummed as I ran my nose along the line of his jaw, barely registering the bristles.

Mal laughed.

"What amuses you my love?" I asked.

"You must have really missed me." He observed.

"How can you tell?" I asked with amusement.

"Because you're nuzzling me when I haven't shaved." He stated.

I laughed myself as I pulled away from him in order to look into his eyes.

"Yes you are right." I replied. "In that case you must come inside and shave at once."

"Yes fy nghariad." Mal said and kissed my forehead before placing me on the floor.

It was only at this point I remembered we had an audience. Not only were Mother and Father stood at the top of the steps, Billie having gone to bed an hour ago for she'd had a busy day in school, but there was a guest I had clean forgot about.

"Uncle Brendan I am so grateful that you could make it." I observed as I hugged him. "But how come you are alone? Did Maggie not come with you?"

"Yeah." Brendan replied as I let him go. "It seems Liam thinks I can take care of meself, but Maggie is much too precious to him and Siobhan to leave to the mercies of the Yanks. If Maggie comes so do they, so she opted to wait until two weeks has gone by before she travels here herself so they're not too imposing."

"There would be no imposition, we have more than enough room to accommodate them." Father observed as he and Mother came down the steps to greet Brendan.

"I told her that, but she thought it would be wrong for us to all turn up when you're only expecting Maggie and me. So this way you have time to prepare for their arrival." Brendan explained.

"You could have just phoned or mailed us, it would have taken an hour tops to sort out a room." Mother stated.

"I didn't think of that." Brendan said.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, you're here and Maggie isn't. There's still a room for you though. But everyone is in the informal sitting room right now chatting." Mother explained.

"I suppose I could stick my head in before I say good night." Brendan mused.

"And we will say our goodnights now." I stated, taking Mal's hand firmly. "I am much in need of sleep in the presence of my husband who I have missed greatly this past fortnight."

"Yes Vela, you need the rest." Father said as he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I hope your dreams improve tonight Lamb." Mother whispered as she hugged and kissed me goodnight.

"I have no doubt they will Mother." I assured her and tapped her back before Mal and I retreated up to our room.

"I am sorry I didn't come to meet you at the airport." I said once we had closed and locked the door. "But Carlisle advised that I do not stray too far from Tregarran now that I am less than a month from my due date. He worries that I may go into labour and be too far away to get to him promptly."

"That's good advice." Mal said. "But what about hunting?"

"I'm afraid I have given up on that for the time being." I stated. "The last time I went felt a chore and I couldn't bring down a beast on my own. I must rely on others to provide me with blood now, but it does save me from running."

"I should have been here for you when that happened." Mal said regretfully as he hugged me.

"It was no real hardship, it was my decision to cease in hunting. I may be stubborn at times and abhor change, but I know when to be sensible. It was not sensible to try and continue with hunting while I am contending with extra weight whilst feeling a drain on my usual stamina and being nowhere near agile enough to continue hunting in a way that will not put our child at risk. Granny Ness also gave up hunting at this point whilst pregnant with both Mother and Hunter."

"Ok." Mal said, before stepping away. "What were the dreams that Essie mentioned?"

"Come, I have the bath run ready for you." I stated, pulling him toward the bathroom.

"Liza." Mal coaxed.

"It is nothing to fret about, merely a common side effect of pregnancy." I assured him.

"What happened?" He prompted.

"Just nightmares about the birth." I said with a shrug. "It is nothing to worry about."

"Nightmares about the birth is what led to…" Mal began.

"Mother panicking and deciding that Tony and I were safer if she believed we were dead?" I asked cutting him off somewhat angrily as we entered the steam filled bathroom.

Mal nodded.

"It is nothing of the sort. It is merely worry about something we cannot possibly hope to fight. Get into the bath and I will tell you all about my dream. You will see that there is nothing to worry about, at least that I should do something so drastic." I stated.

"Can't you just tell me now." He requested.

"The water will turn cold." I countered.

"I'll take a shower." He said with a shrug.

"That's a waste of water, not to mention the effort it took for me to run it for you." I replied but sighed when I realised Mal wouldn't budge on the matter. "Very well, it is silly, simply a silly cerebral visualisation of the worry I feel deep inside that we cannot change the fate of our son. He will grow old someday and there is nothing we can do to halt that, unless he chooses the cold. It starts with me going into labour and the birth is somewhat brief, nothing like some of the horror stories I have heard. Then Carlisle holds out our perfect little baby boy to me. I reach out for him, but before my hands can take him, to cradle him in my arms, he begins to age before my very eyes, going from newborn to frail old man, and finally corpse in the space of a minuet. I wake up crying, even thought I know it is silly, I wake up crying the loss of my child who aged and died before my very eyes."

"It's not silly bach." Mal said softly as he hugged me once more. "Like you said, it's something that's playing on your mind, the fact we'll have to watch Mab grow old and die. It's on my mind too, but I'm not the one who feels his life within me every day, you are. You feel every precious beat of life and…" He trailed off, not wishing to finish that sentence for fear of bringing a new aspect to my fear, but I had already thought of this.

"That it is a beat closer to death for him." I finished sadly, looking down and placing my hands upon my bump. "That is something that has crossed my mind, but I have chosen to ignore that aspect lest I become obsessed." I took a deep breath and looked up at Mal as I managed to bring a smile to my face. "Now into the bath mister so that you can bathe and then we may retire for the night."

Mal nodded and kissed me before he began to take off his clothes.

"Won't you be joining me?" He asked as he paused to take off his trousers.

"I bathed earlier and got into my night clothes ready so that I could dry my hair." I explained. "However I should very much like to shave you."

"How are you going to do that without getting in with me."

"Do you doubt the ingenuity of your wife?" I asked, tapping the white wooden chair that had always resided in the corner of my bathroom but was now situated close to the bath. "Get in and I will show you."

Mal looked as if he was unsure but I glared at him until he undressed fully and got into the bath. Then immediately leapt back out.

"Go cold?" He asked, reaching for the cold tap. "It's like lava."

"I was certain it would have cooled by now." I said, biting my lip with worry. "Are you badly hurt?"

"I wasn't in there long enough." He said, placing his hand in and testing the water before mixing it about to quicken the cooling process. "It was just a shock."

"I didn't add cold because I wasn't certain of your exact arrival, but I ran it over half an hour ago. It should have cooled." I said, feeling upset that I had caused him harm.

"Liza I'm ok." Mal said, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "Really, stop fretting. It was a simple mistake."

"A simple mistake? What if I happened to make such a drastic error with our son?" I gasped.

"You won't." Mal said firmly. "You'd be running the bath there and then and you'll test it first. It was my fault jumping straight in. I should have at least dipped in a toe before I risked an ankle."

"But I should have warned you." I said, unwilling to accept his excuses.

"Like you said, you run it half an hour ago. You would expect it to have cooled by now. I guess we should just be glad I didn't sit straight down." He said with a wink and I laughed despite myself, not at the thought of a more grievous injury than slightly scolded ankles, but at the relief that Mal was making so light of it.

"Thank you." I said, and hugged him, feeling his delightfully naked body through the silk of my nightdress. "And yes it would have been a great shame if you had sat down without thinking. Although I would have been more than happy to nurse you better." I added as my hand trailed lower.

"Well then I guess it wouldn't have been so bad after all." Mal said as he took my hand and kissed it. "Well I guess I'd better jump in."

"Test the water first." I reminded him.

"Of course." He said with a grin before testing the water with his hand then climbing into the tub.

He lay back for a moment, submerging his head before resurfacing and pushing back his hair as he settled back against the bath. I pulled the chair up to the side of the bath and settled down near his head.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I picked up the shaving foam.

"Are you sure you want to? I can shave myself and still chat if you just want to be in here." He said.

"No. I like to do this." I said as I took a handful of shaving foam and began applying it to his face. "Of course it is nothing on how I usually do this, but mab will unfortunately get in the way at present."

"Mmm-hmm." Mal said as I began to shave his face.

He remained still for that time while I hummed a little as I shaved off all the stubble. Once I had finished he rinsed his face then looked at me in a serious manner.

"You know we really need to start thinking about names." He said. "We need one we can both agree on."

"I know, however we are yet to find one we both like and has some link to the family of either of us." I observed.

"But does there really have to be that link?" Mal asked. "Can't we just give him his own name that is all his own?"

"We could do that." I replied. "I will really have to study that name book tomorrow, along with the handful that are in the library. If worse comes to worse then we may have to try a random generator and agree to stick with the outcome."

"Hell no!" Mal declared. "He might end up being called something old fashioned or likely to get his arse kicked in school."

"Oh dear, that aspects slips my mind now and then, and of course he will go to school. He will have to. I would home school him, but he will then lack the social interaction he will require to successfully navigate the world of humans. Oh what name to go for?" I rambled.

"Well we're not gonna decide tonight." Mal observed. "So why don't we go settle in bed and we'll sort it out tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"I will go and turn down the bed while you dress." I stated.

I stood and wiped my hands before I went into the bedroom and turned down the bed before climbing in, arranging all the pillows to support me in places that had never needed supporting beforehand. Now I needed the support for comfort and to take strain off my spine while I slept on my side.

I was settled into a comfortable position when Mal climbed in behind me. He kissed my cheek and I turned my head slightly, smiling at him as I entangled my fingers with his. He then lay down behind me and I felt the support to my back I had missed this past fortnight. I sighed with contentment, determined to have a solid few hours sleep.

"It is so good to have you back." I said, as I cradled his hand into my chest with my left hand, using my right hand to stroke his arm, as I grew accustomed to his presence once more.

"It's good to be back. This last two weeks has been hell. I could just about concentrate at work, and at home… I tell you what, it's a good job Brendan was there or I might just have come home the first day." He stated.

"You saw out your contract, that is the main." I said softly. "Now I would sleep as I have not in a while."

"Ok. Nos da Liza bach."

"Goodnight my Malachite." I replied and settled down to sleep.

I only rose once during the night in need of the toilet and I soon found my comfortable spot once more. It was a great peace of mind to have Mal back with me. I slept until seven, waking at the sound of my alarm. Although it was Saturday and therefore Billie didn't have school, we still kept our regular pool schedule. Mal requested if he could join us this morning, and I saw no reason why Billie would object to this.

Billie had no objections, in fact she had been trying to convince others to join us, but other than Mother and Granny Ness on a few occasions, and the standings the few days Billie couldn't use the pool, they had all declined. I believe they felt that it was something special between Billie and I as sisters and didn't want to intrude, but I would not find it intrusive, just the same as Billie would not.

After swimming I used the shower in the downstairs spa room while Mal went to use the one in our room to save time. It was becoming increasingly more apparent that it was easier to shower downstairs than to move through the house dripping wet because I was unable to move fast. I braided my hair once out of the shower and made my way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After breakfast I decided to look at names in the book to try and find some that stood out. Mal joined me at first, but stopping after every name to discuss its merit was frustrating. Therefore I suggested he go do something else for an hour or two while I went through the book and picked out the names that appealed to me. Then I would tell him later and he could then decide which he liked the best out of them. Mal agreed to this because with only four weeks to go we did have to at least have a name in mind for our little mab.

I did wish to pin down a name, however I was feeling somewhat restless, unable to find a place of comfort to sit for a long period of time. Eventually I found a seat on the wide windowsill and looked out over the grounds, distorted by the rain steadily streaming down the pane. It helped to focus my mind as I considered each name, how it sounded. What were the variants and short forms? How would others receive it? Could I envision myself calling my child such a name for the duration of his life? They were all important questions I had to consider. Never mind the less apparent ones such as what the child's initials might spell out.

I must have been lost deeper in my thoughts than I anticipated because I didn't hear anybody enter the library or even sense their presence until Brendan said, "Top o' the mornin' to ya."

"You do not have to fall into stereotype with me Uncle Brendan." I observed, turning my attention to him.

"I know that Liza love, but you were concentrating so hard, I didn't know how else to break it." He explained.

"I see." I replied.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to find some adequate names for the baby, ones that I can suggest to Mal and he can choose from." I said with a sigh and put the book aside. "But nothing truly inspires me."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because none of them seem personal." I stated. "Ideally I would like a name that connects the son of Mal and I to his forebears. Something that truly declares he is part of a long heritage, but all the names are taken in my family, and I find nothing of interest in Malachite's family that is not already taken."

"You've considered Jeremy then?" Brendan asked, taking the book from me and flicking through it nonchalantly.

"Yes. But I have never liked that name and could not place it upon my son." I stated. "Thankfully Mal has no problem with my estimation."

"What about Malachi?" Brendan asked, stopping on a page that was somewhere about the M's, possibly marking the name Malachi itself.

"It is too close to Malachite. We live too long for such confusions." I stated.

"I guess that's true." Brendan conceded as he began flicking through the book again before going back to the start. "Of course, there's always Aiden." He added as he passed the book to me.

"Aiden?" I queried as I looked down at the name on the page and considered it from all angles, it fit into most of my criteria and it had been a name I had considered earlier, but I was curious as to why Brendan would mention it for I had never seen evidence of the name in Mal's family.

I had to know to sate my own curiosity.

"Yes I like that." I observed. "It has significance in your family?"

"You could say that." Brendan observed.

"Then who is he?" I asked, for it was always good to be able to add to Mal's family tree.

However Brendan looked uncomfortable, he was clearly reluctant to answer and now I wanted to know more than ever. Why was he reluctant? Had this Aiden been a bad man? I should hate to name my child after a criminal, family or not.

"You cannot suggest the name and then withhold information." I said coldly as I folded my arms. "Convince me why Aiden is such a good choice."

Brendan looked very uncomfortable; he was clearly debating the matter within his head.

"Please." I coaxed. "I wish to know every detail. If the information you withhold is that Aiden was an unsavoury character then I'm afraid I cannot use the name for my son." I explained.

"It's nothing like that." Brendan said with a shake of his head. "Aiden is the name of Mal's brother. Well half brother I guess."

"Mal has a brother?" I asked in shock. "He has never mentioned such a thing."

"Because Mal doesn't know he has a brother." Brendan said in a low voice.

"Explain." I snapped, glaring at Brendan as he ducked his head.

"Did you ever wonder why Zoë left Ireland for England?" He asked.

"I thought she went to Wales, when she was pregnant with Mal, not to England." I said.

"Oh no, she left long before that. That's how she met Jeremy." Brendan said oh so casually for what I knew to be a lie.

"No. She met Jeremy in a bar in Dublin." I stated.

Brendan looked shocked that I knew that fact, but he shook his head, continuing on with his falsehood.

"No. She didn't. It was in London and she moved there to escape the shame of having a baby out of wedlock. Our family were very traditional Catholics, me not so much. I went with Zoë to look after her when my parents cast her out. I didn't see why she had to feel ashamed, having a baby's only natural. But Ma and Da didn't see it that way. They thought she was a harlot and it was her sin that caused the baby to die before he could be washed of original sin. They didn't even give him a family burial so Zoë could say goodbye properly and they would have pitched a fit if they knew she'd actually named him."

Despite the discrepancies in his story about location, and I had no idea why he chose to change it but I could hardly argue that Zoë herself had told me it was Dublin, it was clear the rest of it was true. Zoë had indeed had a child before she met Jeremy. A child who had passed away without memorial, but there was a way he could be remembered now.

"In that case Aiden should be commemorated." I stated. "And I have always liked that name, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"Please don't tell Mal." Brendan said quickly as he realised all he had revealed to me, but Brendan could not ask that of me.

"I must tell him now." I said firmly. "This is not something I can keep from him. He has the right to know and you know that."

"But I should have told him sooner." Brendan said with worry and I realised he was worried about Mal's wrath at having this information kept from him.

Brendan required reassurance that Mal wouldn't turn on him for keeping this secret for so long. I endeavoured to do so.

"Have you had opportunity to tell him?" I asked.

"Possibly." Brendan said, shaking his hand.

"Has he ever asked you outright if he had siblings?" I ventured.

"No." Brendan said. "But I should have mentioned Aiden in all our talks about our family."

"Does he even know that you and Zoë were estranged from your parents?" I asked as I realised this was another thing Mal had never mentioned to me, and we had a lot of discussions on the subject over the years.

"No. I told him it wouldn't be right to approach my family now given what we are." Brendan said with a slight hint of shame.

"I see." I said with a sigh. "I will tell him Uncle Brendan, however I think it best you accompany me."

"I owe it to the lad to be honest now." Brendan said with a nod of his head, although he sounded less than convinced.

"Then we will go find him." I said, shuffling about until my legs were on the floor and I stood up off the windowsill. "I believe he is duelling Billie on a video game."

Holding onto Brendan's wrist I led him into the recreation room where Billie and Mal were indeed involved in a game. I had no idea what it was, I believe shooting aliens were involved, video games rarely interested me, and they bored me. Billie and Mal were not alone; Grandpa Jake, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were also present cheering one or the other on. The rest of the family appeared to be making use of the pool.

"Malachite, I need you." I said, keeping a grip on Brendan's wrist to ensure that he wouldn't leave, not that I had much chance of stopping him if he decided to do so, but at least he knew it would alert the others if he tried to pull away.

Mal looked up, frowning slightly as he noticed my hand on Brendan's wrist.

"Ok." He said and hit pause. "Em you're tagged in." He added tossing the controller to Emmett who caught it and bounded into Mal's place on the sofa as soon as Mal got to his feet.

"We playing for forfeits again Bills?" He asked.

"I wouldn't want to make you dance the nutcracker suite in its entirety." Billie said cheerfully as I motioned for Mal to follow Brendan and I out of the rec room.

I did not stop in the library but led Brendan on through to the informal sitting room. He could have broken away from my grip if he'd desired to do so, but he seemed to be in the mood to cooperate, despite the distinct impression I had that he would forego this whole thing if he could.

I sat down in the comfiest chair and Brendan dropped onto the floor as if he was a scolded child choosing to behave for the moment.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, still standing.

"Have a seat." I said, tapping the chair next to mine.

Mal sat down and I took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Uncle Brendan has something to tell you." I stated.

"Oh?" Mal said, and he looked around me to where Brendan was busy looking at the floor.

"You could have given me time to prepare." He grumbled under breath.

"There's no time like the present." I said in a low voice that allowed no room for argument.

"Ok. Ok." Brendan said, looking up and I let go of his wrist to rest my arm upon the chair. "Malachite, there's some stuff you should know about your mother's side of the family."

"Like what?" Mal asked.

"I never told you this, but before Zoë got involved with Jeremy we were already at odds with our parents. In fact we moved to London because of it. That's how they met."

"They met in Dublin." Mal said. "Mam said so."

Brendan frowned.

"I thought your ma didn't tell you much about her family."

"Well she didn't but she did tell me they met in Dublin and it was in her journal too."

"That I can vouch for." I stated.

"So she put in her journal about meeting Jeremy in Dublin but nothing about not talking to her parents?" Brendan asked as if trying to catch us out in a lie.

"Perhaps she thought it unimportant." I ventured. "Perhaps she had forgotten the reason she had moved to Dublin in the first place."

"Or perhaps she confused London with Dublin?" Brendan suggested.

"What do you gain from making it London as opposed to Dublin?" I asked.

"I really don't know." Brendan said with a frown. "I guess it's better to think of it all taking place not so close to home. Or maybe it's more dramatic that we moved to London rather than a few miles down the road to Dublin."

"You still stopped talking to your parents and moved away to the city." Mal stated. "Does it really matter where you ended up? Why weren't you talking to your parents?"

"Because I disagreed with their treatment of Zoë." Brendan said. "I took her side of the argument and let her come stay with me."

"What argument?" Mal prompted after Brendan had fallen silent for half a minuet.

"I'll tell you since Brendan is clearly stalling." I said grouchily after a further half a minuet had gone by. "Mal, you were not Zoë's first born child."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Before she met your father she had another baby, but he was stillborn. Her parents said it was God's punishment for having a child out of wedlock." I explained.

"Oh god…" Mal said, looking disgusted. "How could they say that?"

"They're very strict Catholics." Brendan said lowly. "Nobody is that strict these days, not even the Pope. Life is sacred so an abortion was out of the question, not that Zoë would have done that, she was all for facing up to your responsibilities. But it's also a sin to have sex before marriage and they wouldn't have a bastard under their roof. They tried to force Zoë to hand him over for adoption, but she was always so stubborn, she wouldn't do it. She got herself a job, found a little place of her own and it was all going well, she'd even convinced the father to support her, although she wouldn't marry him because he'd cheated on her, that's why they broke up in the first place. Anyway it was mid February, but a cold year, the frost hanging around until late in the year. Dom was driving Zoë out to get some last minuet things for the baby, but he was driving too fast, hit a patch of black ice and totalled the car. He died at the scene, Zoë survived, but she was in a bad way. She was in a coma for weeks, not that I knew about it at first, not until I could get a few days off work to travel home and see how she was doing and why she hadn't answered any of my mail for a while. She had just come around, only to find out that Dom was dead, and so was her baby. Our parents had arranged a paupers funeral when Zoë was still out, had him buried in a council lot somewhere with god knows how many other people. Surprised they didn't just cremate him since he was headed to hell anyway.

"To be truthful they didn't shun Zoë then, they tried to take her back into the fold. God works in mysterious ways, they said, He has a purpose and everything happens for a reason. Zoë should look upon it as a gift, it was a reset for her life, she didn't have to worry about her past catching up with her. Zoë couldn't live with this though. As soon as she felt well enough she asked if she could come live with me. I told her that wasn't a problem and I managed to sort a job for her and a flat, though she had to stay with me the first few weeks. That's how she met Jeremy, I was trying to cheer her up by getting her out on the town, not that it was really working, Zoë hadn't been much for pubs before all that anyway."

"This is just, unbelievable." Mal observed.

"Aye, but it's true." Brendan stated.

"I…" Mal covered his face for a moment then took a deep breath. "So how come this is the first I've heard of it?"

"To tell the truth Mal, I don't like to think about it, and it's the unchangeable past. It's not like he's still alive for you to track down. The information could only bring you pain."

"It's bad." Mal said. "But not painful, I'm just sad that you didn't tell me before now. How did you come to tell Liza this anyway?"

"She was asking for family names and Aiden slipped out. She's a sharp one your Liza. She hasn't got my Maggie's gift for sniffing out a lie, but she does have a way of looking at you that makes you spill your guts."

Mal nodded, smiling slightly as if Brendan's statement was an undeniable truth.

"So you like Aiden?" Mal asked.

"Do you?" I asked, not investing myself until I was sure.

"Aiden. Ade. Addie." Mal mused as he nodded his head. "I like it."

"Good." I said, placing my other hand on his as well so that I was now turned to him. "For I like it too and if you are willing I would like to commemorate your brother in this way."

"By naming our mab after him?" Mal asked as he placed his hand on my bump. "I don't think it's really up to us."

"It's not?" I asked. "Are we not his parents?"

"Yes." Mal confirmed.

"Then who else would it be up to?" I demanded.

"Well we're not the ones who have to go through life with the name." Mal said with a small smile before lowering his head so that it was level with his hand. "So, what do you think of Aiden? Do you like it?"

I felt my baby move slightly and then there was a definite kick.

"Aiden?" Mal repeated and the baby responded once more.

"You like Aiden?" I ventured, and yes, there was another response that caused Mal and I to smile at each other.

"What's going on?" Brendan asked, still sitting on the floor as he looked between us.

"Aiden likes his name." I stated.

"Yep." Mal replied, his eyes still on mine and there was excitement, however there was sadness on the edges.

"And after all that work I am feeling tired." I said. "I should like to nap. Would you care to join me my Malachite?"

"Well I don't need to sleep, but I'll come with you." He said, rising to his feet and he offered me his hand to help me from the chair. "Talk to you later Uncle Brendan."

"Yeah." Brendan said with a small salute, although he was looking thoughtfully sad in that moment.

"You're right, there wasn't any reason to tell me before, but now that you have I'm glad that you did." Mal said, tapping his shoulder.

Brendan managed a smile, but I was sure he feared he'd caused irreparable damage by keeping this piece of information from his nephew. He should know that Mal is more forgiving than that. I kissed Brendan on the cheek, although it caused me to wobble slightly because I had to bend over and straighten back up. I managed to counter it before Mal and I said goodbye to Brendan and ascended the back staircase to our room.

"I do not require a nap." I stated once we were safely inside. "I had the impression you wished to be alone with your thoughts."

"I don't know what to think." Mal said, dropping into my desk chair and he pulled me into his lap, hugging me for a long moment as if he was gaining strength from the act. "I wonder if she ever told Dad?"

"I think perhaps she did. Obviously we did not discuss this during her visitation, I knew nothing of it to think to ask her. However, yes, I recall her stating that everyone has a past, but I never thought it was this, and I didn't think it was my place to pry." I said.

"Everyone's tale is their own to tell when they're ready to tell it." Mal muttered.

"Yes." I replied.

"I wish I could ask her about it." Mal said sadly.

"Unfortunately there is nothing in the journal." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said with a wary sigh as he buried his face in my arm, then he gasped and raised his head. "Hang on a mo." He said, placing me on my feet before he ghosted to the bag he had taken with him to Wales.

He pulled out Zoë's journal and started flicking through the pages until he comes to a stop on the page he was looking for. He held the journal open with one hand as he swept me into his lap once more as he sat down on the desk chair. He held the journal where we could both read it. I looked at the page, both sides was covered in poetry that all had a hint of eulogy about them as well as a few that brought comfort in death.

"Remember we were wondering over this page." He said.

"We concluded that it was Zoë's way of grieving the loss of her human life." I stated.

"Yeah. But know how all of them are like psalms and hymns and verses that we could trace to poets, well all except this one? Angel in heaven. Innocent and light. Dreaming the day away. Eternally remembered. Never forgotten."

"Yes. We could never find the source of that one." I stated.

"I think that's because this journal is the source." Mal replied.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not quite following him.

"Can't you see it?" Mal asked, holding the page closer to me.

"See what?" I asked, looking at the page but not finding anything I hadn't already observed there.

"Look how it's written on the page." He said excitedly, and I did.

**_Angel in heaven_**

**_Innocent and light_**

**_Dreaming the day away_**

**_Eternally remembered_**

**_Never forgotten_**

"Hold on." I said as I ran my finger down the first column of letters. "It's an acrostic."

"A. I. D. E. N." Mal said as he ran his own finger down that first column. "Aiden."

"Then this page is in memorial to him." I inferred.

"Yeah." Mal said, running his had over the page. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"But why would we pick out the name when we had no reason to?" I asked. "And if we had what would we have made of it other than it being a coincidence?"

"I guess." Mal said, leaning his chin on my shoulder as he began to massage the small of my back with his thumb.

"That's nice." I said, leaning my head back on his shoulder and leaning my cheek against his. "I have a lot of tension all across there, running to pain now and again."

"I bet you're glad I took those massage classes now." He joked.

"Oh yes, you were a more than apt pupil." I said, turning my face to him and kissing him.

I took Zoë's journal from Mal and placed it on the desk before I turned until I found a comfortable place on his lap and could kiss him. I was becoming quite engrossed in the kiss and I felt parts of me stir, parts that I would have thought would be numb for the time being. I knew I could do nothing to bring it to fruition, I did not feel comfortable with the thought despite knowing that some women did feel capable right up until their waters broke.

"Are you comfortable like this?" Mal asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your backs all twisted where you're trying to keep sideways on to me." He replied.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"Let's try this." Mal said and he picked me up and carried me over to the bed where he lay me down on my side.

"I do not need a nap." I said as he placed the pillows where I needed them.

"I know." Mal said as he lay down in front of me. "But it's not right for you to be that uncomfortable." He added as he scooted as close to me as possible and placed his arms about me.

"This is better." I conceded as I felt the pressure ease from my back. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, um, let me think." Mal said, frowning for a moment before he grinned at me and began the kiss once more.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and fell into the kiss, wriggling my legs in between his because that little bit of being entwined was welcome. As the kiss continued past the point where we were officially making out my hand trailed down of its own accord to ride up Mal's t-shirt until I could feel the bare skin of his side against my hand. The tingles were delightful, almost divine. I could feel myself drifting into a happy state that required nothing further than to merely kiss my Malachite.

Mal was perfectly content with kissing too, but after a while he broke away and when I looked into his face he was clearly full of worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving my hand back up to stroke his cheek.

"I…I think I might want to track down Zoë's parents and ask them how they could do that." He stuttered.

"I see." I replied, looking into his eyes, placing my fingers gently to his cheeks.

"Is it wrong that I want that?" He asked with concern.

"It's only natural that you should want answers." I said gently.

"But you don't think I should do it?" He inferred.

"I think you should consider it a while before you commit to it." I stated. "However, I will fully support you in whatever you decide."

"Thank you." Mal said, leaning his head tentatively against me.

"It is only natural you should want to find answers." I repeated so that he would fully know my stance in this matter. "And I will support you in whatever you decide. But what if there are no answers to find?"

"Well then I guess I'll know." Mal said. "But it's better to know there's no answers than to wonder that there might be. Right?"

"Yes." I replied. "However, there is such a thing as finding answers you do not like." I added as I cradled his head close to me. "That's why I ask that you think on it. I only wish you to think of all the angles before you decide on what to do."

"I'm not gonna go running off right this second." Mal said.

"Good." I replied as I tightened my arms about him.

"I want you there with me when I finally go to meet them." He added.

"Oh Mal." I sighed, holding him to me. "I know you are trying to make light, but should you choose to meet your grandparents, of course I will be there at your side."

Mal nodded, his head not leaving my chest as I still cradled it. I held him for a long while, stroking his hair while he was clearly thinking through all that Brendan had revealed.

"They didn't even give him a proper grave." He murmured.

"No." Was all I could think to say.

"But even if he was buried in a council plot with other people, they'd still know where it is right?" Mal asked.

"They should do, but the question remains as to whether they would have wanted to know and if they did whether they kept note of it." I said carefully.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"From what I infer from Brendan's story, they wouldn't reveal the location to Zoë. Perhaps they did not bother to find out and if they do still know, it is doubtful they will pass on the information." I warned.

"Perhaps because I'm his brother…" Mal said hopefully.

"His half brother and he is a shame of their family. You would also be an unknown quotient. You have lived to your adult years yet never been introduced to them." I stated, and then something occurred to me. "How old would you claim to be?"

"Well I think I'll have to ask Brendan how long after all that I was born, but to make me acceptable to them I will have to probably be ten years younger than I am. That would given my parents enough time to have met and got married." Mal reasoned.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Maybe I could even be the same age as you." He said, raising his head and placing his lips against mine as he spoke.

I considered for a moment.

"We could not be my age." I stated, pulling away as I frowned in calculation. "For I am twenty four and they may wonder how you are a doctor already."

"Can't they believe I'm a genius?" Mal asked.

"They could." I replied. "But to be safer I would claim to be no less than twenty eight. Of course we can work out such details once you have had time to consider if it really is something you want to do. I know that you might find answers and wondering can be maddening, but you might open yourself up to a world of hurt that is best left unexplored."

"Liza, I know you're just trying to look out for me, but you of all people should know how much of a steaming pile of bullshit that advice is." Mal growled as he sat up, pulling completely away from me.

"I am only thinking of your well being." I said gently as I too sat up.

"I know." Mal said. "I know, and if I was outside of this I'd probably be giving the same advice. But wouldn't you have gone? Back when you didn't have your parents, wouldn't you have gone? Wouldn't you have done whatever you could, no matter if it was likely to cause you pain? Isn't it better than not knowing?"

"I was a child back then with no one else to consider in my actions, there was Tony of course, but it was hardly the same. Mal, we have a lot going on in our lives at the moment, I am to give birth in a few weeks and we will have a baby to take care of, that will take up a considerable amount of time. On top of that you have to find work, we must find a place to live. We have to make a home that will be perfect to raise our son. I know that it has been hard for you growing up without your parents and how much you must yearn to follow every lead, but I need you right here Malachite. Here in your place within our family." I said as I took his hand and placed it to my bump. "It may be selfish, but I need you focused on me at the moment, on me and Aiden because this whole thing is big and scary and god I wish I had not pressed Brendan on the matter now."

"You have my focus." Mal said, talking down to my bump. "Of course you do, but my mind is a little frazzled right now. I just need to think. I need…"

"Fresh air?" I suggested.

Mal nodded.

"Why do you not go up to the roof for a while?" I said.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" I inquired.

"Yeah. But I don't want you up on the roof." He stated.

"You had no objections on New Years Eve." I observed.

"But that was for traditions sake and you weren't so far along." Mal explained.

"I am pregnant Malachite, it does not make me incapable of physical activity. Climbing the stairs is hardly a bother." I said.

"I was thinking more about you falling over the edge." Mal stated.

"It was no less a danger to me or Aiden at the time." I observed.

"You were a little more agile then." Mal countered.

"Yes, but I do not plan to climb onto the top most roof." I pointed out.

"You could still fall from the walkway." Mal said with worry.

"Over the wall that is almost taller than I?" I demanded.

"Ok. Point taken." Mal said.

"It is your job to worry for my safety." I said with a smile. "Of course if you wish for fresh air without risking my neck how about we take a stroll around town?"

"If you want to." Mal said. "Although I won't be much company."

"Conversation is not required, but a stroll around town would be nice. It has been a while since I have done so." I replied.

"Then let's go." Mal said, standing up and offering a hand to help me off the bed.

"I will need my coat." I stated.

"It is January." Mal conceded.

"Yes." I replied as I retrieved my winter coat from the wardrobe and pulled it on. "I think it will be better if you drive today."

Mal nodded.

We made our way down to the garage but we were intercepted by Billie in the kitchen.

"Can I come into town with you?" She asked.

"How do you know we're going into town?" I asked.

"Well I can hear you when I'm in my room you know. Emmett was being a baby when I beat him so I escaped to my room to read but I heard you say about going into town." She replied.

"If you were listening in then you will also know that we wish to stroll in peace." I stated.

"I know, but you can do that and I can see if anyone's about. It's Saturday I'm sure Bindi or Luna is about. If not I can always call on Colten." She said with a shrug.

"Very well, but you are to come home when it is time and no arguments." I said firmly.

"I will." Billie promised.

"Then go get your coat and you may come along." I instructed.

"Ok." Billie said and made to run off, then stopped. "You're not going to go without me are you?"

"Do you think me so cruel sister?" I asked.

"No." Billie replied. "It's just…"

"I have said you can come, now please go get your coat." I ordered.

"Ok." Billie said and went back upstairs to get her coat.

I closed my eyes and l sought out Mother's mind.

_What's up Lamb?_ Mother asked.

_Nothing. I merely wish to inform you that Mal and I are going for a stroll about town and Billie is coming with us_. I replied.

_Ok. Just one thing before you go. Is Brendan right about you calling your son Aiden?_ She asked.

_That is the name we have decided upon_. I confirmed.

_Oh. Ok_. Mother said, her mind voice sounding somewhat distant.

_You have no problem with that name? _I asked, feeling worried.

_No, it's a great name; I'm just a little hurt that you told Brendan before us._ Mother explained.

_I didn't tell Brendan as such. He made the suggestion of the name. Mal and I like it. That is all. I was going to make a formal announcement this evening, but you may tell the others if you wish_. I offered.

_I'll tell Tobias, but I'll leave you tell the others._ Mother observed.

_Very well._

"Liza? Are you ready to go?" Billie asked.

"Yes. I was merely informing Mother that we are heading out to town." I informed her. "Shall we?"

Mal placed his arm about me as we walked out to his jeep. Now as I reached up to open the door I realised that this might not be the best form of transportation for me at the moment.

"Mal, I may need a little help here." I said as I looked up into the cab that seemed such a distance away now.

Mal came around to me and looked between the cab and me.

"Let's take your Audi instead." He suggested.

"If you give me a boost I will be fine." I assured.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated.

"Well, here you go bach." He said and lifted me into his arms before depositing me onto the seat.

"Oh, that looks so romantic." Billie sighed. "I hope that my future husband will take care of me like that when I'm pregnant."

"If he doesn't I'll knock his block off." Mal said, hugging Billie and kissing her forehead before urging her into the back of the jeep.

Mal climbed into the driver's seat while Billie buckled up in the back.

"Well it's nice to know you got my back, but I would totally kick his ass myself if he turned out to be a dud. Not to mention kick his ass to the curb. I'll take inspiration from Auntie Ebony. She's living proof that you don't need a man in your life and you can be a successful single mother."

"It is good that you can see an alternative to the classical happily ever after." I observed.

"Well I would like a man who loves only me and have a load of little red haired fire crackers with, but if it doesn't work out cause other than imprinting no relationship is guaranteed, I know I'll be ok on my own. Especially because I have such a loving and supportive family." Billie stated.

"You appear to have been thinking about this for some time." I observed.

"Well, not really." Billie said. "But sometimes I think about that type of thing. And you know what? Even though imprinting means a guaranteed connection and never having to worry about heartache, I'm not sure I'd want that. How could I be sure he likes me for me and not just cause the wolf tells him? It would be too…confusing."

"I have to concur." I replied. "However is it not clear Mother and Father absolutely love each other? Do you think their connection is simply due to the wolf?"

"Well no. But then they knew each other before hand. They knew each other before the pull of the wolf." Billie stated.

"But you know all the guys on the Res." Mal pointed out. "So if one of them did imprint on you after they start phasing it's not going to be so bad is it?"

"I guess not." Billie conceded. "But what if he hasn't been born yet? God I just thought about the reverse of Mom's teen hang up. We know about imprinting right? What if I get together with someone only for one of the Res guys to start phasing and imprint on me? God that's gonna be bad. What do I do then?"

"I really have no idea." I admitted for it was something I had never considered before. "Although the chances that you will be imprinted upon are astronomically less than the one that Mother would imprint."

"Well I guess, but when you think about it, our family is like ripe for the picking for the wolf spirit right? Especially since we haven't got the gene ourselves, but our family line is compatible." Billie observed.

"I think perhaps you should stop worrying about things and merely enjoy life." I stated. "You have years before you have to think about finding a partner for life."

"Are you telling me I should play the field first?" Billie asked with a frown.

"I am saying you should not be concerning yourself with such matters when you have so much of your life ahead of you." I revised.

"But you used to concern yourself with such matters when you were my age." Billie countered.

"On the contrary, I did my best to waylay the affections of boys, even going so far as to take a boyfriend as cover." I replied.

"Yeah, well none of the guys in school are like Simon so I can't exactly do that." Billie grouched.

"Are you being bothered by boys?" I asked in concern.

"No. Although I did have quite a few offers to the Christmas dance and Bindi reckons Brick applied for the role of Prince Charming so he could kiss me in the play, it's nothing I can't handle. Heck that is a dumbass thing to do, just man up and fess up. I guess it's a good thing he didn't get the part because that would have been so embarrassing. I think, anyway. Jamie thought it would be embarrassing if it happened to her but Luna reckons Jamie just said that because she's had a massive crush on Brick all year and was just jealous he was paying the attention to me. She's welcome to him if that's the case, he just isn't my type."

I gave Mal a wary look, although he looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

"You have a type?" I asked.

"Well I mean I have got a teen body and I know when I like someone because I get all gooey, but that don't happen around Brick and he doesn't even make me laugh or say anything particularly interesting to compensate. I guess other people might think he's good looking, but I like there to be something behind the pretty face and anyway I heard him say gingers were ugly and so I am now gonna hate him for the rest of school." Billie said firmly as she folded her arms and scowled.

I went to comment, but it was clear that Billie was not finished.

"Who does he think he is anyway? He wasn't even a member of the Dionysus Players from September like the rest of us. He thought that because he is 'classically good looking' he could just come right in and take the leading male role. Idiot. He ended up as a scene shifter." Billie sniggered over the latter.

"It sounds as if he expects everything to be handed to him on a platter." I observed.

"He does." Billie said. "He can't even act, just stand there looking pretty. Colten was a much better prince than he could ever be because he has that certain quality that Prince Charming really should have. What is it now…oohh…ummm…that's right. Charm."

"Well we're in town." Mal said.

"Already?" Billie asked in surprise, having failed to notice that we had been parked in the lot for a full minuet while she gave us her rant against Brick. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later. What time shall we meet back up?"

"How about three o'clock." I decided.

"Ok." Billie said and she jumped out of the back of the jeep. "Oh, what if I need you guys. Where will you be?"

"Just phone and we will come." I stated.

"Will do." Billie said with a salute before shutting the door and crossing the street to the stores.

"Billie sure can talk." Mal observed after a moment.

"Indeed. I think she very nearly told us all that has happened to her since school began." I replied. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. Do you need help down?" Mal offered.

"Yes." I answered without playing down my need to be helped.

Mal got out of the jeep and came around to my side. I opened my door and turned around so that my legs were dangling over thin air. Mal placed his hands beneath my arms and I placed mine on his shoulders and shuffled off the seat so that Mal could bring me down onto the floor. I settled on my feet before I stepped away from Mal and he shut the door.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"How about we stroll to the church green? We can sit on the bench for a while."

"You won't be too cold?" He asked.

"No. My coat is sufficiently warm." I assured him.

"Then let's go." He said and took my hand.

We crossed the street to the stores and walked along them until we came to the little alley that led through to the church and the green in front of it. We walked to the bench at the furthest end where the houses began and we sat down. The bench was damp, but I cared not. It was a blessing to be out in the fresh air and I sighed in contentment as Mal placed his arm about me and I snuggled into his warmth.

"This is better than the roof." He mused.

"Yes." I agreed.

"We got other things to look at instead of just trees." He observed.

"We could play car colour." I suggested.

"Ok." He agreed. "I'll take red and you take blue?"

"How long shall we play for?" I queried.

"Until we decide to go home, but we can still chat in the mean time." Mal replied.

"Yes we can." I replied. "Ooh look, there's a blue car that's one to me."

"Two red cars." Mal said.

"Damn." I joked.

"So, Emmett said you broke your arm." Mal said without warning.

"What? When?" I asked, pulling a away from him slightly as I looked at him in alarm.

"When I was waiting to play Billie, he said something about you being a tough little cookie, that you didn't even cry when you broke your arm, just tried to stop your friends panicking instead. When was this because the way he said it it sounded recent?"

"It was last Sunday." I admitted. "When I went hunting. That is the incident that led to Carlisle recommending that I do not hunt for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mal asked.

"Because it was already healed for the most part by the time we chatted that evening and what point was there in worrying you when you were thousands of miles away and there was little you could do about it?" I explained.

"I could have comforted you." Mal said. "I would have come to you contract or no contract, although I'm sure Mathias would have let me off for an emergency like that."

"But there really was no emergency so there was no point in worrying you needlessly." I stated.

"Ok. So I could buy that as an excuse, which I don't by the way, if you're hurt at all, no matter how far apart we are and the chances of me getting to you are slim, I still want to know." He said firmly.

"Yes." I said, trying desperately not to point out that he had vied off track.

"Like I said, even if I buy that excuse, why was it Emmett who told me? I had to act like I already knew because you know what they're like about keeping things from your other half." Mal asked.

"I really haven't found the time." I stated. "Last night I was too exhausted, I merely wanted sleep and this morning finding a name for our son was more important than something that happened a week ago and I had all but forgotten. Then with Brendan's revelation, I just haven't thought of it."

"Ok." Mal said. "So you want to tell me now what happened?"

"It was nothing serious." I stated. "I was leaping for a deer and in that moment I was caught off guard by a false contraction. It ruined my arc and I fell to the floor. I twisted to avoid falling front ways and thus ended up piling my entire weight upon my right arm and it broke. It healed up fine however." I said, waving my arm about as if to prove it."

"Not the point." Mal said as he took my hand and kissed it. "But I guess it was lucky it was just your arm."

"Very lucky." I agreed. "It could have been much worse, which is the reason I didn't argue greatly when Carlisle advised me to give up hunting for a while."

"I should have realised there was more to the story than what you told me last night." Mal said. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Other than the nightmares and breaking my arm?" I asked. "No. There is the fact that Ariana and Marie were with me when I broke my arm, they saw me feed and were not repulsed. Marie was even the one to bring the deer to me when it was apparent I could not bring it down myself."

"Wow. That's something." Mal observed. "I'll have to thank Marie next time I see her cause that can't have been easy."

"No. But she did it without a seconds thought because I needed the blood." I said, feeling proud of my friend.

"Well it's good that your cousin donated it since you both have such a rare blood type." Mal said as a couple walked past, the woman pushing a stroller.

"Oh yes, it was greatly needed, but I would do the same for her." I replied.

"I know." Mal said and then let out a relieved laugh once the couple were out of earshot. "Well that was close."

"I doubt they picked up on our conversation." I stated.

"But still." Mal said, and then he relaxed a little more, letting his legs stretch out in front of him as he rested his cheek on my head. "So." He said, playing a tendril of my hair through his fingers. "Aiden?"

"Yes. Aiden Llewellyn." I mused as I absentmindedly watched the cars on the other side of the green.

"Any middle names?" He asked.

"I'm toying with Lucas so that he has the name of both our brothers." I replied.

"Aiden Lucas Llewellyn." Mal said. "All."

"All?" I asked.

"That's what his initials will be A. L. L. All." He explained.

"Oh dear. So you think that will be a problem?" I asked with concern.

"Nah. Could be worse. We could go with your old cover surname and give him the middle name…Simon." He said as if picking the name out of the air.

"What is wrong with Simon?" I asked, feeling a little defensive I must admit.

"Well Steven then. Or Sebastian." Mal continued.

"Aiden Sebastian Summers." I said. "Actually it sounds rather pretty."

"Think about it Eliza." Mal said with a grin.

"A-iden. S-ebastian. S-umm…. Oh Mal! Honestly." I chastised.

"See, could be worse than ALL, he could be an ASS." Mal said with a laugh.

"Then there is no reason we cannot have Lucas as a middle name." I said primly.

"And anyway, Lucas is also a surname, makes him sound like he has a fancy double barrel." Mal mused.

"Well if it is fancy double barrel you wish to use, Aiden Lucas Llewellyn-Black." I suggested.

"Nah. Can't have a name like that in Wales. They'll think we're New Zealand supporters." He observed.

"Where does New Zealand come into this?" I demanded.

"Their rugby team is the All Blacks. Probably one of the best damn teams in the world, which really hurts our national pride, in a good-natured way. Anyway, he'll get more ribbing for that than just being all himself." Mal explained.

"Perhaps, but nobody will get that reference in America." I observed.

"If we live in America." Mal said almost as if it slipped out.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling suddenly angry.

"It would be a lot better if we can live here, but what if I can't find a job? Or what if I do but there's no perfect place to live nearby and I'd have to get a place closer to work and be away from you for most of the week? And away from watching Aiden grow up? There's so much about to happen that I really don't want to miss out on."

"That is true, but you are no longer employed in Wales." I stated.

"Well not at the moment, but old David Davies is retiring in July and they got an opening in the practice. They offered me first refusal. I got until May to decide but then they will have to start advertising." He stated.

"We have until May to decide?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal said, nodding his head.

"The start of May or the end of May?" I clarified.

"The start of May. May Day to be exact." Mal stated.

"Then we have until the third of May. Just over two months." I observed.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"At least it will give me time to consider this. Although I think I would leave such discussions until after Aiden is born. When he is here we will have a better grasp on his needs and hopefully it will make deciding where to live easier." I stated.

"Ok." Mal agreed.

"However, that does not mean you will stop looking for work here. All avenues must be exhausted before I am willing to permanently dislocate myself from my family. As much as I liked living in Wales I also missed my family and to move there for good, even if it is just for the duration of Aiden's childhood, it's not a move I wish to make unless I really have to."

"I know." Mal said in a calming manner. "I just want you to know about it, that it's an option if all else fails."

"Very well." I said. "I merely wish for you to know my view too. However we will discuss this once Aiden is here and I know better what to expect."

"You're going to do great, you know that right?" He assured me.

"I am uncertain." I admitted.

"Liza, you're good with kids." He stated.

"Dhampir kids yes, toddlers maybe, but I have never really had much contact with a human baby. What if I fail?" I asked in alarm.

"You won't fail." Mal said firmly.

"But I have no experience." I observed.

"I bet more than ninety percent of new mothers didn't have much experience with babies before their first. And even if they did, looking after a baby for a few hours is not the same as taking care of your own twenty four seven. So please don't worry about getting something wrong, as long as it doesn't hurt Aiden and he's loved and well looked after does it really matter if you're not one hundred percent perfect?" Mal soothed as he smoothed back a stray wisp of my hair.

"I suppose not." I conceded and then smiled. "How strange, we have only known of that name for two hours at most, but now I cannot imagine our son with any other name. He is Aiden, for now and for always."

"Ah Aiden bach." Mal said, placing his hand to my stomach.

"Yes." I replied happily as I leant into his warmth once more.

"I can't wait to meet him." Mal said happily.

"Not long now my dear. We will have him with us soon and then the sleepless nights begin." I joked.

"Ah but that's the beauty of being dhampir, we don't need so much sleep." Mal replied as he kissed my cheek.

I giggled and we sat for a while in each other's presence, merely enjoying the day and the outdoors while in each other's company. It seemed like such a long time since we had done just that, but the weather decided to spoil it. A light rain began to fall and I thought it best not to sit out in the rain.

We walked back to the stores and entered the Diner. Red was on hostess duty and she at first greeted us to a generic smile and then she recognised me and her face become one of wondrous surprise.

"Liza, look at you girl." She said, coming up to me and giving me a hug. "Well I guess I should say woman now. I didn't even know you were pregnant."

"I have been living in Wales with my husband." I said, indicating Mal. "But I have opted to have my baby back here so that I am close to my parents."

"Yeah, I think I'd do the same." She conceded. "So you eating in?"

"Yes. We came for a stroll in town but it's now raining." I replied.

"Well come sit down." Red invited and she showed Mal and I to a booth.

I slid into the booth and Mal slid in beside me.

"What drinks can I get you?" Red asked, taking out her pad and pencil.

"I'll have an iced water please." I replied.

"I'll have a cup of tea." Mal said.

"You're British right?" She observed.

"Yes." Mal replied for sake of argument.

"Then I really wouldn't recommend our tea. Not unless you want a herbal concoction." She stated.

"Thanks for the honesty." Mal said. "In that case I'll have a hot chocolate."

"Okay, I'll just go sort your drinks while you decide on your order." Red said before walking out to the kitchen.

I looked over the menu, although I was certain I knew what I wanted already. I desired the steak and salad; that was always the best option here. Mal decided on a cheeseburger because the ones here in the States were much bigger than those available in Wales. We were waiting for Red to return to us in order to put our order in when the bell above the door chimed and a group of high school students almost fell in giggling. There were three girls and a boy. It took several seconds for me to recognise my sister amongst them as Red returned from the kitchen and placed our drinks on the table before returning to her post.

"Hey Little Red, what brings you and your lot in today?" She asked.

"We need some good eating Big Red." Billie replied jovially, and then she spotted me. "Hey Liza, you and Mal here too?"

"You know each other?" Red asked, looking between us.

"Billie is my sister." I explained.

"Weird, I never thought about that before, but there is a resemblance." Red observed. "Where you sitting kid?"

"Well, I don't want to cramp my sister's style." Billie said with a shrug causing Mal and I to laugh.

"Ok, the other booth it is." Red said, showing Billie and her friends to the booth behind the one Mal and I occupied.

Red took their drink orders before coming to take the food order for Mal and I then returned to the kitchen.

Billie came up to our table.

"So how come you guys get a booth when there's only two if you?" She asked.

"It's a perk of being an old school friend of the proprietors." I stated.

"I didn't know you knew Red." Billie observed.

"There are many things you don't know about me, as it seems there are things I don't know about you." I replied. "It is the downside of there being such a gap between us in age."

"Yeah." Billie said. "Well I would like you to meet my friends." She added as she motioned them over. "This is Bindi, Colten and Luna."

"It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling at them.

They all nodded, and then Colten frowned.

"Weren't you a Muse when they were actually good?" He asked.

"Yes I was." I replied.

"Coach Tulsa still raves about your lot." He stated.

"Are you a Muse?" I asked.

"Hell no, them guys are losers." He snorted, then realised that I could find offence with that statement. "Now at least. I prefer being a Dionysus Player."

"It is your choice of course, but there was no drama club when I attended Olympic High." I stated.

"Would you have joined the Players if you had the chance?" Bindi asked.

"Possibly. Although I did enjoy being a Muse. I was the captain for three years." I replied.

"And a good captain you were too." Red said as she returned from the kitchen. "Ok kidlies, I need you to all sit down now you're blocking the walkway and don't you just hate people standing over you when you're eating?"

Billie and her friends agreed before returning to their seats and Red placed their drinks on their table.

Mal and I conversed thereafter on how we would tell the others the name we had chosen as we ate our food. In the end we decided that it was best to merely slip it casually into conversation just to see the reaction we would get.

By the time we finished our food it was nearing three and therefore it was time to leave. Billie left her friends without complaint; her goodbyes brief for they had plans to meet up early the next day provided Billie could get a ride into town.

"Did you guys have a nice walk?" Billie asked as we were heading back in the jeep.

"Yes." I replied.

"Aiden had a good time too." Mal added.

"Who's Aiden?" Billie asked with a frown and then she let out a whoop. "You guys finally settled on a name?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Aiden? You're gonna call him Aiden?" She asked.

"We are." I confirmed.

"Cool. I can see it now. I'd like to introduce you to my little nephew Aiden. Yeah, it works for me." Billie mused. "So who else knows?"

"Mother knows, and therefore I have to assume Father knows, and Brendan knows for he was the one who suggested it." I stated.

"How come he suggested it?" Billie inquired further.

"It's an old family name." Mal said. "One I didn't know about until Brendan mentioned it."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. You haven't met any of your family." Billie said softly.

"Well they're human, it's not easy to explain…me." Mal said sadly.

"I guess not." Billie said in equally sombre tones. "I'm sorry." She added and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah, it's not your fault bach, just my circumstances. Seems all the luck I'm allowed was used up in giving me Liza." Mal replied.

"Well when you got Liza, you also got the rest of us. So you have got a family. Just remember that." Billie said firmly.

"Thanks." Mal said with a smile as he turned into the drive.

"So how are you gonna tell the others? Make a grand announcement?" Billie prompted.

"We're going to slip it into the conversation." I replied.

"Like you did with me." She realised.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Ok."

We returned to the house and spent the rest of the evening informing people of the name. It was met with approval and therefore I was happy.

The next few weeks seemed to be a long wait. A long, long time of waiting for Aiden to arrive, as I grew bigger still. I imagined at times that I was expecting twins, but I was only imagining such things. I knew there was only the one baby, it was merely that I had never had anything other than a flat stomach and therefore any difference was noticeable, especially now.

Then, finally things started moving, although I didn't know it at first.

I was restless on the twelfth; I took to cleaning the house despite Father telling me to slow down. I could not; I felt the need for the house to be in perfect order. There were remarks from those who had a human pregnancy that I was nesting, perhaps I was, but I cared not the reason, only that I required the house to be neat. In the end I took to my room organising everything within between trips to the bathroom when I came across something in the bottom of Mal's suitcase that I had forgotten about. It was the little cassette that contained the floppy disks from Jeremy's box.

With reluctance Mal agreed to look through them, although I think perhaps this was in order to stop me moving about. It was already eleven at night and I was showing no sign of wanting to sleep. I was too restless for sleep, I had to be awake, I knew that much.

Mal and I made our way into Father's study and booted up the very ancient machine. It took an age to load up; I wondered how people in by-gone days had sat patiently by while the computer awakened itself.

I placed the disk in the drive as I was closest and opened up the relevant window on the desktop. There were several documents on the disk and I clicked on the first one. It was a word document and the first line was very exciting, however before I could read on I required the bathroom. I stood up and made my way to the door but it was too late.

Then I realised that it was not my bladder that had relieved itself and I stood in the doorway shocked for a moment before I managed to find my breath to speak.

"Mal, I think my waters just broke." I said carefully, trying not to allow panic to enter my voice.

"What?" Mal asked, looking up from the screen in distraction and then my words obviously registered with him and he shot to his feet. "Oh god!"

"We will be…" My words were cut off by contraction and I had promised myself I wouldn't cry out, but it was hard not too. "Get me to the delivery room!" I said urgently and Mal placed his arm about my back in support as he took my hand too and together we started toward the room that had once been Carlisle and Esme's but had now become the unofficial delivery room for dhampir.

Carlisle was coming up the stairs as we crossed the landing; Mother appearing from her room, she had alerted him that he was needed.

"What's going on?" Billie asked with a yawn as she came out of her room.

"Nothing to worry about dearest one." Father said, moving to her side. "Now go to sleep you have school in the morning."

"But…wait is it?" She asked.

"Sleep." Father said firmly.

"But…" She protested.

"Let us go and have a drink of hot chocolate instead." Father stated, and I did not hear Billie's reply as I was whisked into the delivery room, ready to welcome my Aiden into the world…

* * *

**Well there we go, right up to the birth. Phew! **

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

I was exhausted, sweaty, I felt generally 'ych a fi', but I didn't care. As I looked down at Aiden resting against me the last several hours seemed a distant memory, washed away by the first sight of my little boy. The elation was more than I had ever felt and I wanted nothing more than to remain there, my baby resting against me for the rest of eternity. It was a feeling of utter bliss that was etched into my mind in that moment and I knew I would never forget it.

"You should try breastfeeding now." Carlisle advised, and I cradled Aiden carefully as I moved him into position for he was still a little slippery.

I felt awkward at first, but once Aiden was suckling I lost all thoughts of my own inexperience, I was awash with the knowledge that I was giving him nourishment that would also help fortify him against anything that would do him harm.

"You're doing good." Marlin said, tapping my shoulder and I smiled at her before returning my gaze to Aiden, it was hard for me not to watch him, wondering over his perfect little face, his fine dark hair, I was in a total haze of merriment.

"That's it." Carlisle said as Aiden moved away. "Now I have to take him and run a few tests."

"Tests?" I asked in alarm.

"Nothing drastic, it's just to record his birth weight and ensure that he is fine." Carlisle soothed.

"He did it with Billie too." Mother stated as she pushed back some hair from my damp forehead.

"Yes." I said and I had a flash of a very, very old memory of being checked over, then I felt a sting on my arm. "What's that for?" I asked as Carlisle removed the needle.

"It will move along the third stage of labour." He stated.

"Ah yes." I said, realising that my work was not yet done. "Then you had better take Aiden." I added although I handed him to Mal who took him very gingerly, looking as if he was afraid he would break him.

"Here." Marlin said, wrapping a blanket about Aiden before placing him back in Mal's arms. "Why don't you do with Carlisle and Aiden while we finish up here."

Mal nodded, although I was certain he had not heard Marlin in the slightest, he was too busy looking down at Aiden, having his own moment of bonding that made me smile fondly at my two boys before I felt a new contraction.

"Come on Mal." Carlisle said, tapping his shoulder and he led Mal from the room and to the nursery where Carlisle had set up the weighing scales and such.

I wished to go with them, to see Aiden being weighed for the first time, but there were other matters at hand and I was in a wonder as to why Marlin was placing a clean sheet beneath me. It was natural white, finely woven wool.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"For the placenta." She stated. "You may wish to keep it, it's good luck."

"Don't some people eat it?" Mother asked as she took my hand and gave Marlin a dubious look.

"Yes. It is full of nutrients." Marlin said as she inspected my stomach. "And some people put it on their faces to stop aging."

Mother snorted.

"Why are you saving it?" I asked for I had not expressed a desire to do so and the cloth seemed part of a ritual to me.

"Because you take it and bury it. Plant a sapling on top of it and it will bring prosperity to your child. It might not really work, but it will be something for him to watch and measure the years by. Think when he is ten and you can tell him that is his tree and he can stand next to it and even fit his arms around it. Or when he is twenty and the tree is now grand and he can sit under it studying his college books."

"Yes." I replied. "What sapling would you recommend?"

"I'll think about it and let you know." Marlin promised. "And you do wish to keep it?"

"Why not?" I asked with a shrug, and then I could feel it coming.

It didn't take long to come out and Marlin inspected it to ensure it was complete, and then she inspected me one last time.

"You are good." She observed.

I nodded.

"Come on Lamb, let's go get you cleaned up." Mother said, helping me up from the bed and into the en suite of the delivery room.

I showered thoroughly, ensuring I was clean. I wanted to be clean for when Aiden was returned to me. I dressed into comfortable pants and a button down shirt. Mother suggested that I should put on a clean nightdress, but I didn't want to be in bed. I wanted to be up, even if it was sat in a chair. Although to be completely honest I felt a little sore and was unsure if I could successfully descend the stairs at least for a couple of hours.

When I exited the bathroom the delivery room was pristine once more, and the single bed in the corner made up ready for me.

"Can I return to my own room?" I asked. "I would rather settle there."

"Of course." Marlin said. "I'll let Carlisle know that you're in there." She added before leaving the room.

"Come on, I'll walk with you." Mother said and we too left the room. "You know what you need in your room?"

"What?" I asked as we very slowly crossed the landing.

"A rocking chair." Mother stated. "Once we get to your room I'll go get you mine."

"Oh, that would be wonderful." I observed. "Thank you Mother."

"Well it's kinda a family heirloom now, might as well treat it like one." She said as she hugged me slightly before guiding me on to my room.

"Yes." I agreed as we reached my room and stepped inside and let out a sigh of relief. "At least it is tidy in here."

"Well you were busy yesterday." Mother joked, as she made sure I was sat down on my desk chair before she picked up my wicker chair and carried it from my room.

She returned moments later with the rocking chair that had come all the way from the white house in Forks. She placed it near to where the crib was set up and began arranging cushions for me.

"There we go." She said, indicating the now comfortable seat.

I smiled and moved to the chair. I sat down and found it a comfortable nest indeed.

"Now all I need is Aiden." I stated, as I imagined cradling him in my arms as I rocked him to sleep.

"And here he is." Mal said happily as he came into the room, more confident in cradling Aiden now. "All eight pound nine ounces of him."

"Oh my." I replied.

"A good healthy weight." Mother observed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed. "And his reflexes are good, his lungs clear and powerful lungs too, he didn't like the stethoscope. He didn't like Carlisle's cold hands either, so I got to bath him."

"You gave him his first bath." I said wistfully. "You must record that."

"What?" Mal asked looking up. "Yeah, the baby book."

He took Aiden with him as he went to find the book.

"Mal, I can hold him." I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh right, yeah." He said as he came to me and placed Aiden into my arms. "I just, I don't want to let him go." He added softly as he leaned down to kiss Aiden on the forehead, and then kissed my forehead, before he went to retrieve the book.

"My first grandson." Mother mused as she crouched besides the rocking chair and stroked Aiden's cheek. "How do you feel Lamb?"

"Happy." I replied. "Content. Awestruck. He is amazing."

"He sure is." Mother agreed. "And he's definitely got your hair."

"Yes." I said, gently stroking the soft dark hair that showed hints of being curly now it was no longer damp.

"Here it is." Mal said, bringing the book to me. "Do you want to write or shall I?"

"Oh." I said, torn between keeping the book in the same writing and holding onto Aiden.

My eyes travelled to Mother still crouched next to me, fawning over Aiden. I realised that he was almost an hour old and she was yet to hold him.

"I will make the recordings and in the mean time Aiden can become familiar with Grandma." I stated, and Mother looked up at me in shock before smiling.

"Give him here." She said, standing up and holding out her arms.

I handed Aiden to her and she cradled him as I stood and allowed her to take the rocking chair while I took the book from Mal and went over to the desk. I recorded Aiden's date of birth and his weight. I then recorded that Mal had given him his first bath.

"Ah well." Mal said as he looked over my shoulder at the book before turning back to Aiden. "Looks like you're carrying on family tradition bach. Friday February the thirteenth, twenty eighty-eight."

"Well luck is what you make of it." Mother said. "I prefer not to believe in bad luck and if worse comes to worse there's always Marlin's placenta tree."

"Placenta tree?" Mal asked.

"Marlin thinks we should burry the placenta and plant a sapling on top of it to be Aiden's tree." I stated.

"It would always give him a specific place in the world I guess." Mal observed.

"If you would like to do that we shall." I said. "Mother, would you permit us to plant it in the back yard?"

"You really need to ask?" She asked with a smile as she paused in her cooing over Aiden. "Tobias, what took you so long?"

"I had to drive Billie to school and ensure she went in." Father stated as he entered the room. "She wished to stay home to meet Aiden, but I was firm with her, there is plenty of time after school."

"Aw, we could have let her have the day off for this." Mother said.

"Any other day I may have agreed, but she has an important test today that she cannot miss." Father replied.

"Oh yeah." Mother said with a frown. "Anyway, come meet your grandson, Grandpa."

"Of course." Father said, but he stopped by me first. "Congratulations Vela, he is beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Father." I replied.

"And you too Mal, Carlisle tells me you made a fine assistant indeed." He said as he tapped Mal's shoulder.

"Yeah, but he don't want to be getting any ideas, my field is psychiatry not obstetrics." Mal replied.

"Yes." Father chuckled before he remembered the glass in his hand. "Carlisle advised that you drink this."

I took the glass from him, it was blood and I drank it back quickly.

"Good." Father said, before he turned to Mother. "Now where is this grandson of mine?" He asked in a crooning voice as he made motions for Mother to pass him over.

"Here you go, Grandpa." Mother said with a chuckle as she handed Aiden to him.

"Hello my bonnie lad." Father said as he smiled at Aiden. "Welcome to the family Aiden…"

"Aiden Lucas Llewellyn." I stated, realising that Father wished to know his full name.

"Lucas?" He said softly, his eyebrow rising slightly.

I nodded with a smile and the corner of Father's mouth turned up before he lifted Aiden slightly as if presenting him to the world.

"Aiden Lucas Llewellyn, know there is always a place for you in our family." He declared.

Aiden moved a little and then began crying.

"Oh dear." Father said as he pulled him down to cradle against his chest. "I know, it is overwhelming, this world is a lot bigger than the one you knew."

Aiden was still pining a little.

"I think somebody wants his Mummy." Father said before he gave Aiden back to me.

It was almost magic. As soon as Aiden was in my arms and snuggled up against me he quieted down. I felt a little teary, he knew me as his mother, and it was amazing. Mother moved out of the rocking chair and I sat down, Aiden held carefully in my arms as I looked about at my parents and husband, marvelling at the feel of family.

"This day is simply wonderful." I whispered.

"Yeah." Mal agreed as he brushed back my hair and looked down at Aiden.

"And he smells so wonderful." I mused as I inhaled deeply, and then caught the scent of something that was a little off. "And you don't. You're still in your clothes from yesterday."

"I haven't exactly had time to change." Mal said, as he stroked Aiden's nose.

"Well you can go shower now and then get dressed." I ordered, tapping him on the nose.

"But I don't want to miss anytime with him." Mal said wistfully, not taking his eyes off Aiden.

"Mal, he is ours to keep." I soothed. "Besides you will not miss much, since he is clearly sleeping then I should put him in the crib and attempt to find a little sleep myself. It has been a rather long twenty four hours, has it now?"

"Well I could look after him while you sleep." Mal offered.

"Or I could watch them both while you go shower." Mother stated, and it was clear from her tone that she wouldn't allow Mal to argue.

"Ok." He said as he got to his feet.

"And I will go and play peacekeeper." Father said as he listened to the voices drifting up from downstairs. "A discussion has started up over who will get to see Aiden first."

"Billie." I said firmly. "Well Billie and Tony. Until my siblings have been here to see their nephew then no one else is to view him. Besides, I am to sleep now and I wish to be there when Aiden is introduced to people. I would also prefer to greet visitors downstairs."

I thought for a long moment, watching Aiden's sleeping face.

"Tell them that Aiden and I are sleeping now and we will come down some time this afternoon. They can meet him then, but not before." I stated.

"Very well." Father replied.

Father left the room and I stood once more before placing Aiden into the crib and ensuring there was nothing on which he could harm himself. Mal stood next to me, his arm about my waist and I leaned into him slightly as we looked down at our sleeping boy.

"Well you did it bach." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "You brought our wonderful little boy into this world."

"Yes." I replied, feeling misty again.

"And he don't half look like you." He observed.

"That's because the other half looks like you." I teased.

"Nah, he looks more like you." He insisted.

"The hair perhaps, but he definitely has your nose." I stated firmly.

Mal chuckled softly as he pulled me closer to him and I placed my arms about his waist, enjoying being closer to him than I had been for the last several weeks, although not too close for I still felt somewhat sore. As I felt sleep start to beckon I stepped away and guided his mouth down to mine so I could kiss him softly.

"I must nap now." I stated. "And you must wash, then we will both feel refreshed and ready to face our relatives."

"Yeah." Mal agreed although he looked reluctant to leave me.

"Don't worry Mal, I'll watch over them both." Mother promised. "Don't forget, Liza is my baby and I'd never let anything happen to her or her babies."

Mal nodded then went to gather some clean clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, bolting the rarely used lock. I smiled at Mother although I was loath to leave the side of the crib.

"Come on Lamb, you won't do Aiden any good if you're too tired to care for him." She said as she guided me to the bed. "Now come on, up you get."

I climbed up onto the bed and curled up, pulling a blanket about me. It felt a little strange now that I no longer had a bump to curl around. This time yesterday Aiden had been inside me, now he was sleeping in the crib across the room. It was a hard thing to truly fathom and I couldn't put it from my mind even though I required sleep.

I must have fallen asleep at one point for I was started awake by Aiden's call. Mother was cradling him, trying to comfort him.

"He's hungry." She said, there was no guessing involved, Mother could read Aiden's thoughts, as basic as they were for the time being, and she knew without a doubt what he required.

"Of course." I said as I got out of bed and picked up a towel as I made my way to the rocking chair.

I took Aiden from Mother and held him gently as I sat down and unbuttoned my top. He suckled sooner this time, knowing what it would gain him.

"Sorry you couldn't sleep long." Mother said.

"It could not be helped." I replied. "Aiden requires food."

"Yeah." Mother said looking thoughtful. "Maybe you should think about expressing some of the milk so Mal can take on some of the night feedings."

"Perhaps in a week or two." I stated. "At the moment I care not if Aiden keeps me up every hour of the day, I am content to be his larder."

"Well it's something you should consider." Mother said in serious tones.

"I have. But I have to give him time to become used to breastfeeding before I introduce a bottle." I stated. "And as of now I have yet to feel the strain of sleepless nights so I am in no hurry to rush him."

"I guess you got it thought out." Mother said.

"Yes." I said happily as Mal came out of the bathroom, fully dressed but with a towel about his neck to catch the drips from his hair.

"You're still awake." He said.

"I have slept but Aiden required feeding." I explained as Aiden finished suckling and so I moved him up to my shoulder to wind him.

"Well I can take him now if you want to try and sleep." Mal offered.

"I may as well stay up and sleep this evening." I stated.

"It's ok for you to nap." Mal said. "You should sleep when Aiden does."

"But he's not sleeping now." I stated. "When he sleeps then I will sleep."

"Ok." Mal said.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I shook my head.

"Anything you need? Are you hungry?" He asked.

I considered for a moment.

"Perhaps a little." I conceded.

"What would you like?"

"I'll go sort it out, you need to go talk to Brendan." Mother said urgently.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"He wants to see his nephew and thinks we're keeping him from him. He's waiting for Tobias to be distracted so he can sneak up." She stated, holding her head as if she was listening to something in the distance, although what she heard had nothing to do with stimulating her auricular functions.

"Oh dear." I said. "Give me a moment to put myself tidy and then Mal you go bring him up, better that than cause a scene. But it is only because he is the closest thing you have to a parent and my wishes still apply to the others."

"I'll Alpha them if I have to." Mother stated.

I nodded.

"What about food?" She asked as she paused in walking to the door.

"I will not disrupt my routine for the sake of Brendan, bring me food by all means. Some soup perhaps, and crusty bread." I considered for I was hungry but felt opposed to anything heavy.

"We'll go sort it." Mother said as she led Mal from the room.

I sighed as I moved Aiden into my arm and buttoned up my shirt. Aiden scowled slightly and moved his head trying to find my warmth. His eyes opened and he looked up at me without true focus. I smiled and moved him closer to me, stroking his nose and cheek.

I looked up as I heard a knock at the door. Brendan was standing there looking a little sheepish.

"Are you not going to come in and meet your great nephew Brendan Raymond?" I asked.

"Raymond now is it?" He asked in surprise. "I don't go by that anymore, how did you know it?"

"I read it on Zoë's wedding certificate." I stated, for I had, it was merely not the first place I had discovered it.

"Ah right, of course." Brendan agreed.

"Are you not going to come in and meet Aiden?" I asked.

"Come on Uncle Brendan." Mal said from behind him and Brendan stepped into the room.

Brendan came up to the rocking chair and looked down at Aiden in my arms.

"He has the O'Brien eyes." He stated.

"O'Brien?" I asked.

"Ma's maiden name. It's who Zoë got her eyes from, me too though you can't tell that now." He explained.

"A lot of baby's eyes are blue when they are first born." I stated.

"Aye, but those look like real blue eyes to me." He said happily as he made as if to tickle Aiden's chin.

I was rather dubious for although there was blue eyes in Mal's family there had been nothing but brown eyes in my family for generations. I did not argue however, as I had stated to Brendan a lot of babies had blue eyes when first born.

"Would you like to hold him?" I offered.

"Oh, sure." Brendan replied.

I handed Aiden carefully to him. Brendan cradled Aiden and rocked him a little as he crooned a little ditty. He placed his hand in Aiden's fist, but Aiden started crying.

"Ooh what's all this fussing about hey?" Brendan said, trying to quiet Aiden but he wouldn't be soothed.

Mal took Aiden from his uncle and as soon as Aiden was cradled in his arms he stopped crying.

"He must not like me." Brendan said sadly.

"I think it is the cold he does not like." I stated. "He cried when Father held him too."

"I see." Brendan observed. "I suppose if I'd spent the last nine months tucked up in the nice cosy warmth the last thing I'd want is to be held by ice cubes."

"Yes." I agreed.

Mother entered at that moment carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread, as well as a pint glass filled almost to the brim. She placed it on my desk and I moved to my desk chair because it would be hard to support the tray in the rocking chair. Mal took my place, cooing over Aiden, watching him grab around his finger over and over. I watched them happily as I ate my soup, balancing the bowl on my hand. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I began to eat, and then I was wolfing it down. Oh that soup was divine and I enjoyed every last spoonful.

I discovered that the contents of the glass was in fact blood, although I'd had little doubt of that, it was something truly obvious to my sense of smell. Mother informed me that I was to drink it and I had to wonder why I was given another glass so soon. Was I a danger? Would I be a danger to my very human son?

_It's just to build your strength back up._ Mother replied telepathically as she gently stroked back my hair. _And of course it'll help your body get back to normal quicker._

_Of course._ I replied. _Although I dare say I will feel better when I can hunt for myself once more._

_It won't be long._ Mother assured me. _But it might have to be after you've started to get Aiden used to a bottle as well._

_I plan to take Aiden with me._ I stated.

_What? How?_ Mother asked in shock and she was drawing a blank in her mind as to how I would achieve such a feat.

_I have discussed the issue with Granny Ness and she told me that when you were very young, before you were able to take note, she used to carry you in a papoose when she went hunting_. I explained.

_She did?_ Mother asked with a frown.

_Yes. _I replied. _She stated such and I feel confident that I can hunt in this manner too._

_I think I need to have a talk with Renesmee._ Mother observed.

_Perhaps._ I conceded.

_By the way they're all really eager to see Aiden._ She added almost casually, but I could feel the force of the others' desire lapping at her mind.

However they would have to wait, they were most of them ancient beings, I'm sure they could conjure up a modicum of patience for I was adamant about one fact.

_I know, but I want Billie and Tony to meet him first. It is only right, and if everyone sees him before Billie returns from school then she will feel resentment, mostly levelled at Father, for being made to go to school._ I stated.

_Probably._ Mother said as she leant against my desk and placed her arm about me. _Did I ever tell you about the day Hunter was born? Alice told me that she knew for certain he wouldn't be born until the next day and I should go out and run for a bit. I missed his birth and was a little annoyed at first, but then I realised that I really did need to be out of the house and away from it all. I just got to witness the fun part of meeting my brother for the first time without all the…messiness. That could be a put off right? If you don't get to know the feeling of seeing your baby for the first time?_

_Seeing Aiden open his eyes and look at me made it all worthwhile._ I agreed carefully for we were treading along a perilous precipice that I wished not to think about on this day of joy.

Yeah, well Billie wouldn't get that would she? Mother continued, either oblivious to the flutter of direction my thoughts had taken for a moment, or she had opted to ignore it. And I guess we didn't really know how long was left when Tobias took her to school.

_Yes. I could still be in labour right now._ I realised, and then something occurred to me. _Has anyone informed Tony?_

_He was still in work when I rang. Grace said he's due home midday_. Mother replied.

"Trust Tony to fins another job with unsociable hours." I mused over his new employment as a security guard at the nearest logging plant.

"Well it's not every day like it was when he was working for Bob, and he likes to provide for Grace and Magda himself." Mother observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

"That is always strange." Brendan stated as he looked up from Aiden. "You're finishing off a conversation there and yet I couldn't even tell you were talking."

"I could." Mal said as he continued to watch Aiden as if he were the most precious thing in the world, and call me biased, but I would have to agree with him.

"How?" Brendan asked.

"Well it's not obvious, but I grew up around Essie and Tobias so I knew when they were mind speaking, they might not speak aloud but there are little tells because conversation is more than just words after all. Although it is almost hard to detect it with you two, you're not as obvious as Tony." Mal explained.

"Yes, Tony always had trouble with his body language. It made telepathy in public rather redundant. Or at least it did if he didn't wish to appear crazy." I stated before trying to stifle a yawn.

"Ok Lamb, I'm not gonna take no for an answer. You've been up all night and I don't think you slept much before that did you?" Mother demanded, although it was clear she knew the answer.

I shook my head; it was pointless lying to Mother when she was seeking the truth.

"Then you can go to sleep. Brendan, you can come with me, we'll go and brag about our little Aiden to the others and we can leave this new family settle in and get to know each other." Mother said firmly with the merest hint of Alpha in her voice although she was not truly using the power.

"Very well." Brendan agreed.

He and Mother left, taking the tray with them, thus leaving Mal and I alone with Aiden for the first time since he was born. Mal realised this too as he smiled at me and offered Aiden to me. I took our baby in my arms before allowing Mal to pull me into his lap. If I were wise I would take Mother's advice and sleep, but I wanted to drink in every moment with my husband and son in these first precious hours, I would have time enough to sleep when it was night, at this time with Mal awake and Aiden awake, I wished to be awake too.

"I just can't stop looking at him." Mal whispered into my ear as he watched Aiden over my shoulder.

"Me neither." I replied. "He is absolutely perfect. Our little human boy."

"Just our little boy." Mal said, stroking Aiden's chin, and Aiden opened his little gummy mouth trying to take hold of Mal's finger. "Yes he's human but if we start now not making it a thing, then he won't think it's a thing."

"I suppose." I conceded. "I should hate for him to think that being human is something to make him ashamed, or to feel inferior in any way. Neither do I want him to think it is the pinnacle of existence for it may lead him to resent his supernatural family. I want nothing more than for him to be happy with his own person, however he turns out and however he chooses to live his life."

"And he will bach, we'll make sure of it." Mal whispered and kissed just below my ear.

I giggled and Aiden opened his eyes, looking toward the sound.

"Hello my darling boy." I whispered and his eyes remained opened, his hands curling and uncurling on his chest, his legs kicked out in my arms and it seemed in response to my voice. "It has been a busy day for both of us."

I felt a sad little twinge knowing that had I Mother's gift I would feel his responses in that moment. Thoughts without words until he was old enough to form them, but the feelings there none the less. I pushed such longings from my mind, it was foolish to dwell on what wasn't and I should be revelling in the miracle before me, this little person who only a few hours before had still been inside my womb.

I spoke to him some more, no words really, merely happy sounds and Aiden's eyes remained open, looking toward the source of sound if not yet focusing. As I looked into his cloudy blue eyes I began to wonder over what Brendan had said.

"Would it be possible for him to have blue eyes?" I asked.

"Well brown is more dominant so you could have the blue gene without knowing." Mal stated.

"I would accept that if it were not for the fact that Mother must have two brown genes or how else could she have the brown eyes of Bella while Billie has the darker brown of Great-Grandfather Billy? It cannot come from Father because it is he who I inherited my hazel eyes from."

"Well there's always mutations on genes, or throwbacks. Maybe Billie's dark brown eyes are really from Tobias; didn't his mother have dark eyes? Or maybe it's just an intervention of fate allowing my mother's eye-colour to be passed on to her grandson." Mal suggested.

I considered for a moment and then nodded.

"It is the hand of fate." I stated. "And a great hand it is for your mother's eyes were beautiful indeed."

Mal sighed happily, but then I felt his mood darken slightly.

"I wish they were here now to see their grandson." Mal said sadly. "I wish they could have seen the man I grew up to be and the wonderful woman who became their daughter-in-law."

"Zoë knew all you had achieved and I'm certain she and Jeremy are looking down on us now and are happy with their son and the fact that he has risen beyond the tragedy of his youth to create a new family that no one will cast asunder." I said softly as I placed one arm about his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're right." Mal said as he placed an arm about Aiden to help me support him. "But I still would like them here."

"I know." I replied, placing my forehead gently against his cheek before admitting, "So would I. I'm certain they would dote upon their grandson. Do you recall I was toying with the idea of creating a memorial garden for them?"

"Yeah." Mal replied.

"In everything that happened it completely slipped my mind. However I am now determined that wherever we end up we will make a flower garden in their honour. There are many notes in Zoë's journal on the flowers she liked and ones she had planted in experiment herself. Perhaps we could use that as our guide." I suggested.

"That would be nice." Mal said. "But if we leave it a year or two then Aiden can help us plant it and there'll be more of a connection for him then."

"Yes. Aiden will help us." I said, looking down at our boy who had been drifting to sleep, but now he opened his eyes, almost as if he already knew the sound of his name.

Then Aiden screwed up his face for a few moments before he began crying and it was clear he needed his diaper changed.

"His first diaper change." I mused as I stood up and carried him over to where a changing mat was set up on the flat top of the linen chest.

"I can do it." Mal offered.

"Will you be so eager a few months down the line when he is on solids and it is no longer the first emanations that result from the amniotic fluid?" I asked as I began to undo the poppers along the bottom of Aiden's sleep suit and then the poppers on his vest.

"I'll change nappies whenever you want me to." Mal said firmly.

"I wish to do this." I stated. "Would you be so kind as to pass me the baby wipes."

"Here." Mal said, placing them next to the changing mat, "And here's the clean napkin. Are you sure you want to continue with the cloth ones? It'll take a lot to launder them."

"When have I ever been afraid of a little extra work?" I asked happily as I pulled off the waterproof pants and unfastened the pins on the diaper itself.

"But they will be very…" Mal trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Ychi?" I asked as I lifted Aiden's legs in order to clean him, not that it required much cleaning; there would be nothing definite for a few days yet.

"Yeah." Mal replied as he took the soiled diaper from me and handed the clean one to me so I could apply it. "Make sure you don't cover his cord." He said in alarm.

"I know." I replied as I folded down the material so it was safely below his yet to develop naval.

I refastened the pins then dressed him once more, lifting him up off the mat and soothing him now he was cleaned. He hiccupped into silence and snuggled into my arms. He was beginning to drift to sleep.

"I think I'll take this down to the laundry, then we'll put Aiden into his cot and we'll have a nap too." Mal said without hint of suggestion, he meant for this to happen.

"But what if he wakes?" I protested.

"Then he'll cry and wake us up. He woke you up earlier didn't he?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Then it won't be a problem." Mal said in calming tones as he placed his hands lightly to my shoulders. "We're gonna have to sleep at the same time or we're going to end up in some weird state where we don't get any time together cause one of us is always awake when the other is sleeping."

"I suppose we must." I replied. "Very well."

I walked over to the crib and placed Aiden down. He stirred a little at first, but I soothed him softly until he settled into sleep.

"I'll be a sec." Mal said and he left the room quickly.

I went into the bathroom because I required the toilet. I did what was necessary and washed my hands before I returned to the room. I looked at the crib; it was so far away from the bed. I looked up as Mal returned to the room.

"Can we move the crib closer to the bed?" I asked.

"Of course." Mal said. "You take Aiden and I'll move it."

I nodded and lifted Aiden from the crib. Mal moved the crib to the side of the bed and I followed him, pausing once more as I judged the distance between my side of the bed and the crib. We should have moved the bed out as I had proposed at first, but I had soon fallen into the nostalgic feel of sleeping so close to the wall. Now however it posed a problem and I really wasn't in the mood for rearranging furniture other than to move the crib closer. There was only one solution to this problem.

"And I would ask that we swap sides." I stated. "As strange as it will be to sleep on the opposite side, I wish to be close to him."

"It's ok bach." Mal said, placing his hands on my shoulders, and kissing my forehead over Aiden. "I understand why you want to do that."

I nodded before I stepped away from Mal to place Aiden back in the crib.

Mal climbed up on the bed and indicated for me to join him. I did so and I lay down, feeling strange to be sleeping on my left side as I reached out and placed my hand on the side of the crib. Mal placed his arm about me and hugged me to him, kissing my cheek. It helped me settle and I began to drift to sleep, safe in the knowledge that I would hear Aiden cry if he needed me.

I awoke to Aiden crying, but was shocked to find that three hours had gone by. We had all three of us slept and although it was but a few hours I did feel better for it. However it was several hours and Aiden required feeding once more. That was why he was crying. Did I recognise his cry already? It was different from the one of earlier when he was soiled. I mused on this as I picked him up and made my way to the rocking chair, unbuttoning my shirt and allowing him to feed.

Mal was up too, he had stirred in the same moment I had, but it was clear he felt awkward. He had no role for the moment, perhaps he was eager to feed him. However I had to be strict with this, regardless of how much easier it would be to merely bottle feed him, and it would mean I wouldn't have to attend to every feed, I wanted Aiden to have all the benefits of breast milk and so I would have to be the sole feeder for now.

"I promise that when we start to alternate with a bottle you can do all the bottle feeds." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." Mal replied as he dropped into my desk chair and looked into my eyes, smiling as he watched me. "But this, this is beautiful really. This is natural and it's how it was done for thousands of years before galvanised rubber was discovered."

I laughed, and it caused Aiden to disengage for a moment, but he was still seeking milk so I moved him back into position. Then I felt a prickle in my mind, the slight feel of static that meant one thing.

"Tony has arrived." I stated. "And Billie is home too. They are waiting for us to awaken before they come to visit."

"Then I guess we'd better let them up." Mal observed.

Aiden finished his feeding.

"Would you like to wind him?" I asked.

"Well I might as well make myself useful." Mal said with a little laugh as I handed Aiden to him.

Mal placed Aiden up on his shoulder and began tapping his back. I buttoned up my shirt as I closed my eyes and sought out that connection of mind.

_Tony?_ I ventured.

_Liza?_ He replied.

_Please come on up with Billie. We are ready for you now_. I stated.

_Ok. We'll be right up._ Tony said happily. _Can't wait to see him._ _Billie can't either._

_Then you'd best bring her up Brother before she explodes._ I responded with a chuckle.

_She's already on her way._ Tony said with a chuckle and I was aware of his mind moving closer. _Mags ain't with me at the moment, I'll bring her over later, I wanted to get the cooing out of the way so I could let her get to know her baby cousin without feeling like I'm pushing her out._

_I understand Brother; I should have thought to buy her a gift, something to spoil her on this occasion._ I replied, as there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." I called and Billie entered, Tony close behind.

Aiden choose that moment to burp loudly, combined with the sound of splatter.

"He got you good." Tony chuckled and Mal lowered Aiden whilst trying to look over his shoulder to inspect the damage. "Let's see him then."

Mal shrugged away the sick on the back of his shirt and held Aiden up for inspection.

"Ooh he's so cute." Billie said. "And look at him with those chubby cheeks." She crooned.

"Would you care for a hold?" I asked.

"What? Oh I can hold the baby?" She asked. "This is gonna be weird, I haven't held a human baby before. What if I hurt him?"

"You won't." I assured her as I stood and indicated for her to sit in the rocking chair. "We'll place this cushion here to support your arm." I observed as I placed a cushion over the left arm of the chair and guided her arm until her elbow made a cradle.

I took Aiden from Mal and carried him over to Billie.

"Now you must ensure you support his head." I stated.

"Oh god, are you sure you want to do this?" Billie asked.

"Billie if you were indeed the size of a five year old I would still allow you to hold him in this manner. Now fear not and give me your hand." I said as I held out my one hand for hers while still supporting Aiden along my left arm.

Billie reached out rather gingerly, but she took Aiden carefully before positioning him in a cradle.

"See, it's not so bad." I stated.

"You're a natural li'l Sis." Tony added.

"This is actually not so bad." Billie observed as she looked down at Aiden, holding him in her arms. "Hello Aiden, I'm your Auntie Billie. Ooh look at you, you're a little cutie pie I could just eat you all up."

"He's a beauty alright." Tony said as he stroked his nose. "How heavy was he?"

"Eight pounds nine ounces." Mal and I answered as one and we both laughed.

"What was the exact time of birth?" Billie asked. "If it was before I left for school I'm so gonna kill Dad."

"Well to avoid patricide I will say eight." I stated. "To be honest Billie I have no idea what the exact time was, I was rather too busy to take note of the time."

"It was five past seven." Mal stated.

"Damn, that was like the exact second Dad bundled me out of the house." Billie complained.

"You're the one who wanted to join Drama club." Tony stated. "You know they do early Friday rehearsals leading up to a play."

"Yeah, but I'm only chorus this time and it wasn't an important one. There's several weeks before we perform." She said, before gasping as she remembered something. "Oh, you guys are gonna come this time right? I mean I understand last time cause you were in Wales, but if you're here..."

"We will have to see how goes it with Aiden." I stated. "If he isn't prone to crying then I see no reason why we can't come, otherwise he might disrupt the performance."

"I guess." Billie conceded as she looked down at Aiden, but then she screwed her face and spoke in a baby voice to Aiden. "But you're a good little boy right, you wouldn't ruin your Auntie Billie's play."

Tony laughed.

"He doesn't understand what you're saying, but he does like your voice." He stated.

"You can sense him." I said as if it were some great revelation I had only then realised.

"Well yeah." Tony said. "I can read minds Sis."

"I know. It merely slipped my mind. Only moments earlier I was lamenting the fact that I could not read Aiden myself to see what he thinks of his name and if he knows it yet as his own name." I explained.

"He likes the sound of Aiden, but not in any way that suggests he knows what it means yet. It's just a soft sound I guess." Tony said with a shrug.

"Oh well I suppose that is the truth, but I will go on imagining that he knows his name and responds to it. I do think my little Aiden is already highly intelligent." I said happily and as if to prove my point Aiden moved his face toward me as if he truly was responding to his name.

Tony laughed.

"Looks like you're right Eliza, he does know his name." He observed.

"Of course he's smart." Mal said. "He's got his mother's brains."

"Says the doctor." Tony joked as he placed his finger in Aiden's fist. "So, can I get a hold?"

"Yes." Billie said, as she began moving Aiden to hand him to Tony. "Remember to support his head."

"I know how to hold a baby Bills." Tony laughed as he took Aiden and gently cradled him. "God he's so tiny. I don't think Mags was ever this small."

"She probably was, she just didn't stay that way for long. You can practically see us dhampir growing as you watch when we're that age." Mal observed.

"Yeah." Tony agreed, then said, "Hey there little man, I'm your Uncle Tony." before speaking gibberish to Aiden.

"When are you planning to bring Magda over for a visit?" I asked.

"You really don't have to worry about a gift for her or she'll expect it whenever you have a kid." Tony stated.

"It was not for the sake of a gift, I merely wish to ensure that I am not otherwise disposed when she visits." I stated.

"Well what's the best time for you?" Tony asked.

"I really have no idea, we are yet to establish a routine." I confessed.

"How about you come over for tea time?" Mal suggested. "That way we can get the rest of the family out of the way and leave Magda to meet him at her own pace."

"Sounds good." Tony replied. "Just when exactly is tea time?"

"Around four, no later than six." Mal replied.

"Well let's split it and say five." Tony replied.

"Five sounds good." I replied.

"Yeah." Tony said, and then gave me a concerned look. "Shouldn't you be resting up?"

"I'm fine Tony, I would rather be up and alert, you know I cannot handle being bed bound. The last couple of weeks have been a bother not being able to travel far, I wish to be back on my feet." I stated.

"Yeah, but it's only been a few hours, nobody would think bad of you if you rested." He replied.

"I am being regularly dosed with blood and my dhampir healing has re-aligned, I need no rest other than sleep and I have napped since the birth." I stated.

"Stop fussing Tony, if anyone knows how she feels isn't it obviously Liza?" Billie said.

Tony looked at Billie for a moment.

"You're right kid, but I got to worry about my sisters, it's a brother thing." He said with a wink and Billie giggled.

"Will you be like this when I have a baby?" She asked.

"You're my little sister, I'll be worse." Tony threatened.

"Well something to look forward to." She joked.

Tony laughed before he looked down at Aiden once more.

"It's good to meet you Aiden, and later on I'll bring your big cousin Magda to meet you, but I have to go see your Auntie Grace now and tell her how lovely you are. She's dying to hear about you." Tony said, speaking to Aiden as if he understood every word before passing him to me. "Well I'm off, see you later."

We all three of us said goodbye to Tony.

"Can I hold him again?" Billie asked.

"What say you Mal?" I asked, giving him a sidelong look.

"Ooh, I don't know about that." Mal said in a low voice. "I think that maybe she should because Alice is going to kill cause we didn't get any pictures."

"Oooh pictures." Billie said happily, clapping her hands before she settled back into the chair and took Aiden with a tad more confidence than before.

Mal picked up the digital camera from the chest of drawers where he had set it earlier. Then he took a few pictures of Billie, before he said for me to hold Aiden and for Billie to stand next to the chair and he took some pictures of the three of us.

"We need pictures of you now." Billie said. "I'll take them."

Billie and Mal swapped places and Billie took a few pictures from further away, and then she took a few close ups.

"You three are so beautiful together." She whispered as she scrolled through the camera's album. "I got to bluetooth one of these to my phone to be my new wallpaper."

"Well how about we take a few of Aiden on his own and you can use them." Mal suggested.

"We'll even dress him in the little sailor suite you bought him." I added. "After all it would have been the most apt home coming outfit for him, but since he was born at home as opposed to in a hospital I think it will make a good outfit for him to wear when he meets the rest of the family for the first time."

"Really?" Billie asked.

"Yes." I replied. "If you look in the little wardrobe you will find the outfit. Bring that along with the little booties Mother bought him and you can help me dress him."

Billie was happy as she went to the wardrobe and I took Aiden over to the bed. I began to spread out a baby blanket, Mal did it for me and I lay Aiden down upon it and began removing his sleep suit. His vest was not damp so there was no need to change that.

Billie climbed onto the bed and sat beside me and watched as I changed Aiden, although she didn't attempt to take over. I didn't pressurise her, if she had wanted to dress him she would have asked. I believe she saw him as somewhat fragile at the moment and was afraid she would hurt him.

Once he was dressed she cooed over him as he lay on the bed, kicking out his legs, he had no complaint over changing that time. I carried his sleep suit and cardigan into the bathroom to place in the laundry basket before returning to the room where Mal was taking pictures of Aiden in his little blue and white sailor suit as he lay on the white crocheted blanket. Unfortunately the flash was required and Aiden did not like it, and closed his eyes, making a face as if he had bitten into something sour.

"Perhaps you'd do best to try it without the flash." I stated. "I will turn on the over head light."

"Ok." Mal said and adjusted the settings on the camera while I went to turn on the light.

It still hurt Aiden's eyes for a moment, but he seemed to adjust and Mal took several photos, at least three of them managed to capture Aiden with his eyes open. I was happy with the photos we had captured so far.

Then I placed Aiden's scratch-mitts on him and lifted him up ready to carry downstairs.

"Billie, would you go in the linen chest and fetch the blanket Olwen made for Aiden? It's warm enough in the house that he shouldn't need it, but he doesn't like the cold hands of the vampires so the extra insulation will come in handy." I stated.

Billie nodded and went to fetch the blanket, folding it over her arms before she stood waiting for us to go.

"I'll go ahead of you." Mal said.

"In case I fall down the stairs?" I asked.

"Nah, if I was worried about that I'd be better off walking behind you, I'd have more chance stopping you telekinetically. I just thought I could give you both a big announcement."

"I think you need a grand entrance now." Billie observed. "Everyone is eager to see him."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Well they were all in the library earlier, I don't know if they are now." She replied.

"The library it is then." Mal said.

I nodded and we left the room. We descended by the grand staircase so that we could enter the library through the double doors toward the front of the house. I did feel slightly precarious as I carried Aiden down the stairs but it was merely because it was the first time I was doing so and I had never truly handled such a young baby. Tony was right, Aiden did seem small, although I knew it was merely perception for I had not been around human babies as young as he.

Mal looked back at us as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He kissed my forehead and then kissed Aiden before he looked at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Let us introduce our little boy to the world."

He placed his arm about me and we went through the archway.

"I'll announce you, you can come in together then." Billie said, moving around us and positioning herself in front of the doors.

I nodded and Billie smiled before she opened the two doors with a flourish, something that was rarely done, and then she stepped inside.

"Everybody, I give you Aiden Lucas Llewellyn." She announced.

Mal and I stepped into the room, which was somewhat crowded with people. It was at this point I thought perhaps it would have been better had I seen each group at a time, but Mother came up to me and guided me to a chair. I sat down Aiden still in my arms.

"I need some photos." Alice said, ready with her camera. "First of you and Aiden, then with Mal…"

"Got them." Billie said cheerfully as she tossed the digital camera to Alice.

Alice caught the camera easily and flicked quickly through the photos.

"They're good but I'd still like some of my own." Alice stated as she passed the camera back to Billie.

Therefore I sat through more photos, some alone with Aiden, then with Mal. Mother and Father, Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake… Everyone in their turn that I felt somewhat dazzled by the flash and Aiden complained about it too. After giving me a moment to comfort him Alice stated that Mal should take my place and then she could take photos of the both of them and then with Brendan and Maggie, Liam and Siobhan also had a photo or two, now that they knew Mal and I they were not so wary of us. I would go so far as to say they now saw us as family and I was happy that although it was adopted family, it was another link in the chain on Mal's side of the family.

Then everybody wanted their turn in holding Aiden, although once Mother, Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake had their hold I insisted on wrapping the blanket about him before the vampires present were allowed to hold him. There were mostly vampires present, I hadn't realised that, no dhampir were here, not even Uncle Hunter or Aunt Ebony. It was a concern in my mind, although it was something that would have to wait until later as I hovered about whoever was holding him, ready at a moments notice should he show any signs of distress. There were jokes of me being over protective, but I wanted Aiden to know that I was there for him regardless.

They seemed to forget that Aiden was new, barely a few hours old and I was new to being a mother. When he was older, perhaps even in a week or two and I had grown used to my new role and beyond the point where to my mind Aiden was the most fragile thing in the world I would relax somewhat when others held him. For the time being however I would protect him.

I believe I was somewhat on edge through diminished nutrients too, for once Carlisle had provided me with yet another glass of blood and I drank it back I felt a little more calm. I could allow the others to have their moment to get to know Aiden while I took a few moments to reflect on the day. On how in twenty-four hours things had changed so completely.

Eventually he became grumpy and started to complain, but when I took him in my arms he settled once more. I returned to the chair and nursed Aiden, feeling that it would be rude to disappear so soon. Mal sat beside me on an ottoman, his hand on my arm and I enjoyed that little contact, it made our family unit complete.

Thankfully the others began to disappear in their various couples until there were but my parents and grandparents left in the room, Billie having wandered off to defeat Emmett at alien killing once more. A peace seemed to come about the room, as I felt more relaxed.

"Where is Uncle Hunter and Aunt Ebony?" I asked.

"They're gonna come tomorrow, but now Aiden's here the Cullens are gonna head back to Oregon and so we thought we'd let them visit today not for you to be over crowded." Grandpa Jake explained.

"Of course. I dread to think how overwhelming it would have been if everybody had been here." I replied. "Do you know what time they plan to visit tomorrow?" I asked.

"We're not sure." Granny Ness answered.

"We'll find out by tonight so you can plan it ready for tomorrow." Mother promised.

"Thank you." I replied. "I wish to get into a routine and knowing when to expect visitors will help me to work around it."

Mother nodded.

"Speaking of routine, the past several hours have flown by. Aiden is due for another feed I must go and attend to it. Perhaps he will want another nap before Tony arrives with Grace and Magda, I should hate for him to be grumpy when he meets his big cousin for the first time." I stated.

I exchanged farewells with the others before I used the backstairs to return to my room, Mal followed close behind. We were silent all the while I fed Aiden and then Mal offered to wind him for me once more.

"Perhaps you should place the towel about your shoulder before you do it this time." I observed with a giggle.

"What? Oh yeah. Well it's dirty now so it's not gonna make a difference. But you know what? I can't believe I had all them photos taken with baby sick down my back." He said as he placed Aiden over his shoulder and began winding him.

"It cannot be seen from the front and what there is on the back is barely anything." I observed.

"Ah well then there's no bother." Mal said, then smiled as Aiden burped before cradling him once more. "Your Daddy's good boy, yes you are." He crooned.

"Are you teaching our son bad manners?" I joked.

"Well, we can always get him out of it when he's older." Mal said as he wiped about Aiden's mouth with a cloth. "Are you putting him down in this?"

"I think it will be comfortable enough for a nap." I observed.

Mal nodded before he smiled.

"Can I put him down?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. "You need not ask my permission on such matters Mal. He's your baby as much as mine."

"I know, but considering you did all the work I kind of feel you have more of a say over him, at least for now." He replied.

"Yes it was a lot of work and therefore I have no qualms with you taking up some of the slack." I said as I lay back on the bed, adopting a dramatic faint of exhaustion pose.

Mal laughed softly before he carried Aiden over to the crib and placed him down. He removed his wet bib and placed on a dry one. I watched intently as I lay on my side, propped up on my elbow. I was certain Mal's experience with babies was even less than my own, but he certainly had instincts in the matter. Mal stayed by the crib, singing softly and stroking Aiden's cheek until he drifted once more into sleep. I felt a surge of love toward Mal and as he left the crib I surged up and pulled him to me to kiss him.

Mal's arms came about my waist gingerly, as I remained standing on the bed, all the better to reach his lips. The day had been an emotional one and now I felt nothing but serene joy as I lost myself a little in the kiss, only to be interrupted by the shaking of Mal's body as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, pulling away enough to talk.

"I thought you never wanted me to come near you ever again." He said.

"I did not mean that." I said warily.

"I know fy nghariad, but it just seemed a funny contrast to how you were kissing me." He mused as he ran his hand up and down my spine.

"Well I have been unable to get this close to you for several weeks now." I stated. "Not that I'm ready for anything further yet, you understand."

"I'm not thick Liza, I know you'll need time to recover, but kissing is good anyway." Mal said, "Especially when I can put my arms right around you and hold you close." He added as he demonstrated.

"Yes." I said. "It is something I have missed too."

We kissed for a while longer as I balanced on the edge of the bed before Mal pulled his lips from mine.

"Do you want to try and sleep again?" He asked.

"No. I really am not tired at present, and so late in the afternoon, I would rather attempt my sleep tonight." I stated. "However I do need the bathroom."

"Ok." Mal said, not pressing the matter as he swung me down from the bed and placed me on the floor.

I smiled as I guided his head down to kiss his cheek before I went to use the bathroom. After which Mal and I spent an hour discussing our options and how best to ration our time now we had Aiden to consider too. We were getting nowhere by the time Tony arrived with Grace and Magda, but the planning could wait until I had introduced my son to his only cousin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

Mal and I decided that it would be more comfortable for Magda if she were to meet Aiden in the playroom. Therefore Mal carried the Moses basket we had received from Layla and Masen through to the nursery while I carried Aiden. He placed the basket down on the play mat and I sat down beside it, placing Aiden within.

Tony arrived at five on the dot, with Grace and Magda. Magda came running up the stairs ahead of Tony and Grace who went to speak with Mother and Father. Magda entered the playroom and flitted across the floor before coming to sit beside me, leaning against my arm until I placed it about her. This seemed to be a cue in her mind to peer into the basket.

"He's very tiny." She whispered. "But he's got eyes and a nose and a mouth. And look at his little hands; they're smaller than mine. And his footsie, I can hold it in my hand." She added, as she placed her hand to the bottom of his foot.

"Yes, but he will get bigger." I stated.

"I hope not." Magda said. "Everybody is bigger'n me, it's good to have someone smaller."

"You are bigger than Kyelax." I observed.

"Yeah, but she's older'n me. So she's bigger." Magda said as if it were an undeniable fact.

"In that case Aiden will always be smaller." I pointed out, adopting her own logic.

Magda thought about this for a moment as she touched Aiden's hand and his fist closed about her index finger. She giggled and then leaned in closer as if she was listening to him.

"I'm your cousin." Magda said. "My name is Magda. You are Aiden. You like it?"

I looked at Magda for a moment, who was intently leaning over the Moses basket now, her eyes locked on Aiden's. As far as I could tell Aiden's eyes were locked on hers and they were close enough as to be conversing.

"Yes, that's who is Aiden." She said.

I looked to Mal for a moment who shrugged, perhaps there was nothing strange, Magda was young, and she could be inventing a conversation.

"He can hear my mind." Magda said, obviously having read my thoughts. "And I can hear his. In his mind he has words but they're not our words, not yet. I'm showing him how to make our words so he knows them. He's quite good at it."

"You're a clever girl to be teaching your cousin in such a way." I said, deciding to play along.

"Aiden really likes you." She said. "And Uncle Mal too. He likes your voices, he remembers them from before."

"That's…wonderful." I ventured.

At this moment Grace entered.

"Mommy, come and see the baby." Magda said excitedly as she looked up at Grace. "His name is Aiden and he's only a few hours old. He likes to grab things."

"I'm sure he does." Grace said as she sat beside Magda and looked into the basket. "He has your hair." She told me. "But I think he looks more like Mal."

"Nah, he just ended up with my nose, the rest of him is Liza." Mal stated.

"But you've still got your nose." Magda said with a frown. "I don't know what they mean either. You didn't stealed it cause it's still their on Uncle Mal's face."

"When we say he has Mal's nose we don't mean he took his nose, just that his nose is like Mal's nose. Know how your eyes are shaped like my eyes?" Grace explained.

"Yes." Magda agreed.

"It's like that." Grace stated.

"Oh right. So you're not a burglar Aiden, it was silly grown up talk." Magda said. "I know, they confuse me too."

Billie came into the room at this point.

"Hey Mags, thought I heard you." She said.

"Auntie Billie! Have you seen the baby?" Magda asked, still in her excited state.

"Yes, I saw him earlier." Billie replied.

"He likes your voice too. He heard you before." Magda said authoritively.

"Well babies are smarter than you think." Billie said as she dropped down on the other side of the basket and brushed Aiden's nose lightly.

"I know. I can hear his mind." Magda replied.

"Course you can." Billie said as she reached out and ruffled Magda's hair.

Then Aiden started crying.

"He wants to be held." Magda stated matter of fact, there was no guessing in what she said.

"I believe he does." I replied as I lifted Aiden from the crib and he settled as I cradled him.

After a moment I looked up to find Grace watching me intently.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked.

Grace nodded and I gave Aiden to her. She sat on the floor still, cradling Aiden as Magda came to stand by her elbow, looking down at Aiden, cooing over him as her mother did. Grace gave a slight laugh as she watched Magda fussing over Aiden.

"Could we have another baby Momma? I could have a brother then." She said.

"I'll have to think about it." Grace replied. "Baby's are a lot of hard work."

"I'll help you take care of him." Magda said firmly.

Billie, who had somehow managed to find a space next to me in a place that should hardly have fit a child never mind her ever-taller frame, nudged me and I looked at her with a frown. She nodded toward Magda but I had no idea what she was trying to communicate and if I did have the energy to try and borrow Mother and Tony's power since they were both present I choose not to because it would make it easier for Magda to pick up on whatever it was that Billie wished me to know.

"Would any of you ladies like a drink?" Mal asked.

All of us decided that we did wish for a drink and he left to fetch them from the kitchen. Mother entered the room a few moments later and Magda ran up to her, holding out her arms to be picked up. Mother lifted her into her arms and Magda hugged her tightly about the neck.

"Gran the baby is here." Magda said excitedly, pointing to Aiden. "He is very clever. Can you hear his mind?"

"Yep." Mother said with a smile as she leant her forehead against Magda's forehead, it was their secret handshake of sorts, telepaths together. "And he sure is, just like his cousin."

"He can speak back to me." Magda said.

"In a way." Mother replied. "He hasn't got words yet, but he's got feels."

"He got words." Magda said, before wriggling out of Mother's arms and running back to lean on Grace's shoulder. "Haven't you Aiden?"

Mother frowned slightly, but then shook her head as if dismissing some thought. I was eager to question her on what she had heard in Magda's mind, for there was clearly something.

"That's right, Granny Essie is like me and can talk in your mind." She said.

"I've come to ask you guys if you want to move the party downstairs." Mother said.

"Party?" Magda said, looking up. "Party?" She added excitedly as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Well a sort of party." Mother corrected. "Tobias got baking again so we got a little food set up downstairs. Thought we could all do with eating."

"Yes." I agreed as I rose to my feet then took Aiden from Grace. "We should go eat."

"I'll bring the basket." Billie said happily as she stood up and picked up the basket.

We followed Mother downstairs and into the dining room, we didn't stop there however, we walked on through to the little room I had once used for dance practice. The mirrors were still in place, set up on the floor along one end of the room. As if knowing what this had once been used for, and perhaps she took the thoughts directly from my head, Magda ran up to the mirrors before pirouetting and attempting a few dance steps.

Billie ran behind her and swung her into the air. Magda giggled as Billie cradled her in one arm and began tickling her as she carried her back to the picnic blanket laid out on the floor. The food was arranged on a little table ready for us to take what we wished, but otherwise we were to sit on the floor. I went to pick up the basket where Billie had placed it when going after Magda, but Mal picked it up and moved it to the blanket for me. He placed it next to a big comfy looking cushion and I sat down with Aiden still in my arms before I placed him into the basket.

It was an intimate dinner despite taking place on the floor. Present for this first meal to include Aiden was Mother and Father, Mal, Billie, Tony, Grace and Magda. Including Aiden and I, it made up our immediate family. It was the branch of the family descended from Mother and Father and I wondered for a moment at the fact that five people in the room were only in existence because Mother and Father had met and fell in love. How different would things be had that event never occurred? Would I still exist and if I did how different would I be? It was a strange thing to muse over as I ate some of the food Mal placed before me, but if truth be told my appetite hadn't returned and so I merely nibbled, ensuring I ate enough to fuel me for the next several hours as well as provide the sustenance Aiden would need.

It's needless to say that the majority of the conversation that evening was about Aiden and how strange it was to have such a newborn baby in the house. Naturally he was compared to Billie and Magda, as they were the last babies most of us had contact with. It was clear that Magda liked to be thought of as a big girl compared to baby Aiden, but Billie seemed a little melancholy. I decided I would ask her later not to embarrass her in front of everyone.

Grace and Tony left around half past six because Magda's bedtime was at seven. Magda was loath to leave, but with assurances that she could visit with Aiden again she left. Once I was sure Magda was out of earshot I asked Billie if she would like to help me bathe Aiden, she agreed.

Of course there was little for Billie to do other than to hand the flannel when I asked for it and be ready with the towel. We used the baby bath from Jane because my arms were too short to successfully hold Aiden over the big bath while I washed him.

"What were you trying to communicate earlier?" I asked.

"That Magda wants a brother, although I think it's only cause Aiden is a boy, she'd be just as keen for a sister too. Whatever, she'd like a sibling. Like I told you before, you should have another kid." She replied.

"Oh Billie, it is too soon for me to even consider having another child yet." I said with horror.

"Well not right away obviously." Billie said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe in a year, well you got a little time cause he's human, but you shouldn't keep him an only child. He'll be lonely."

"It's something I will consider in time, but at the moment I want to concentrate on this little man." I said in soothing tones as Aiden cried his little lungs out, he didn't like the water yet.

He was clean so I pulled him from the tub and began to wipe him carefully before dressing him into a sleep suit ready for the night.

"There we go, all clean." I said softly.

I put him down in his crib and Billie came to stand next to me.

"He is precious though." She whispered. "I can't wait to brag about him in school. I can't really do it about Magda because she's dhampir and if she does go to school it will seem weird if I've been talking about a kid and she's suddenly fifteen. But this little guy, well he's just gonna age normal."

"Yes." I replied.

"Lucky him." Billie said mournfully. "He'll never have to lie about his age."

"I thought lying about ones age was a rite of passage." I observed.

"Well yeah if you want to do something stupid like getting into a bar." Billie said with a snort. "I'm talking about every day. I have to lie about my age everyday and it gets wearing."

"I know sister." I said softly as I hugged her. "You forget that I experienced this too."

"Yeah. I know." Billie replied.

"Then if you require advice on anything just ask me and I will use the benefit of my experience to advise you. Whether you take that advice or not is your choice entirely, but it may help when you reach an obstacle in life." I stated.

"I will ask you for advice." Billie promised. "I just don't need any right now, I was only observing the truth. Aiden is lucky he won't have to go through the crap we do."

"That is true." I agreed. "However he will have his own trials to face that we as dhampir cannot hope to understand."

"I guess there's that." Billie said. "I think I'll go think on it some more. Anyway I got work to catch up on. Colten dropped off his notes from this afternoon so I'll copy them and hopefully I won't be in too much trouble on Monday."

"I'm sure Mother will write a note to excuse you." I stated.

"Well yeah, but I should have thought about setting the scene a little before I took off. I mean I could have even told the nurse I had a temperature, but I just wanted to get home." Billie observed.

"We will sort it." I assured her.

"Yeah. Well I still need to get them notes copied and I'd rather do them now so the rest of my weekend is free." She said.

"That is a good attitude to have." I replied.

Billie smiled, tapped my shoulder and then left the room.

Then I was on my own, with no idea what to do. I sat down on the edge of the bed merely watching Aiden while he slept. That seemed activity enough in that moment. Perhaps the exhaustion of the day was finally catching up with me, yet I didn't feel like sleep. Sitting here watching Aiden was rest enough for me; at least until Mal arrived back, Brendan had dragged him off somewhere for a man-to-man chat now his nephew was a father. What advice Brendan could possibly give Mal considering he has never been a father himself is beyond me, but I was not about to snub Mal's uncle.

Mal was not long to be honest, when he came into the room about fifteen minuets after Billie had left he had merely been gone little over half an hour in total. He came and sat down beside me, placing his arm about my back as he joined me in watching Aiden.

"He went down alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Once he was all cosy once more he soon settled. He does not like baths yet, but I think he will change his mind in time."

"Well we really like water so he's bound to follow suit." Mal said happily as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes." I said wistfully imagining how Aiden would enjoy swimming when he was older, and then I sniffed as a scent caught me. "Have you been drinking?" I asked with a frown.

"Only a small shot of whiskey. It was the least I could get away with for wetting the baby's head. That's what Brendan wanted me for. I much rather be here with you and Aiden." Mal replied.

"If you wish to spend more time with your uncle you're more than welcome to. I can look after Aiden on my own, and then you can return the favour if I should want to go out." I observed.

"Well that goes without saying, but I don't want to tonight. It would be so wrong to leave you with all the work when you should be pampered. And I think that should start with a nice hot bath." Mal stated.

"Mal I…" I began.

"No, you're going to have a nice relax to help calm your body into the idea of sleep. I'll watch Aiden while you do." Mal said firmly.

"But what if he needs me?" I asked.

"I can look after him too." Mal stated.

"But you cannot feed him." I countered.

"He's not due for about another two hours is he?" Mal asked.

"No." I conceded.

"Then you must take a little you time. I want to help out Liza, and right now all I have to do is watch him. Now I'm not going to take no for an answer. I'm going to go start your bath and then you will have a bath, and no jumping in and straight back out, I want you to feel relaxed so that when you come to bed you will be able to sleep quickly because you're going to need it since you're determined to do all the feeds right now."

I opened my mouth to speak but Mal placed his finger to my lips to stop me.

"Have a bath and then we'll settle." He stated and kissed my cheek before he stood up and went into the bathroom.

I sat frowning as I glared at the wall, Mal had been rather bossy in that moment, but I had to concede that he had a point. I could do with a bath, although I wasn't sure I could stay in there too long, but I was certain long enough to derive some relaxation from it. I stood up and went to fetch my nightclothes ready for when I got out of the bath.

I carried them into the bathroom where Mal was testing the temperature of the water.

"I didn't put anything in because I wasn't sure if it would irritate you." He stated as he straightened up.

"It is best for now, although I have the advantage of healing a little sooner than most women I'm still sore."

"That's why I want you to relax." Mal said as he placed a kiss to my forehead once more.

"I will." I promised. "However I can see to my bath now, would you go sit with Aiden?"

"Of course." Mal said as he stood and left the bathroom.

It didn't take long to finish running the bath and I tested the water before gingerly stepping over the side of the bath. I had been putting the state of my nether regions to the back of my head all day, but there was a moment when crossing over the white porcelain that I felt a little precarious. There was no show at that point and so I merely lowered myself into the water, it stung but I gritted my teeth until I was submerged and I lay back feeling the water sooth away the tension I hadn't realised I had.

I didn't stay in the bath for long, but when I climbed out and began wiping I was thankful that Mal had insisted on me taking one. It had helped drive the fatigue from me that would have prevented me from sleeping. Once I was dressed in my nightgown and had cleaned around the bathroom I did feel ready for sleep.

I returned to the bedroom and ordered Mal to have a shower before we attempted to sleep. As I sat watching Aiden while waiting for Mal to return he began to stir. I shushed him a moment, hoping he would settle back to sleep so that we could sleep, but he didn't settle back, he opened his mouth instead, his head moving as if he was looking for something. He required feeding again and so I lifted him from the crib and carried him to the rocking chair. I sat down and loosened the front of my nightgown and began feeding him. As I did so I decided that this timing was best, after all it should be a little while before he would awaken, searching for more.

There was a light knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I called.

Mother entered, she was carrying yet another pint glass of blood.

"You should feed too before you got to sleep." She said as she placed it on the desk.

"Thank you Mother, I was about to go searching for some." I stated.

Mother smiled as she sat down in the desk chair.

"So how are you feeling now?" She whispered.

"Content." I replied. "I have never felt so happy, yet I am somewhat nervous too. What if he fails to sleep?"

"Well you know you'll be up every couple of hours anyway." Mother said. "But if you get to a point where he won't settle back down or you can't get back to sleep then just come wake me. I don't mind staying up with you."

"It will not come to that." I assured Mother. "However I am rather anxious to see how his first night goes."

"Me too." Mother said with a smile. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it then Lamb."

"Good night Mother." I said softly with a smile.

"Night Lamb." Mother replied. "Night night Aiden."

As Mother spoke directly to Aiden I was recalled to Magda earlier.

"Mother, Magda kept saying that she was communicating with Aiden." I said. "Is that possible?"

"No." Mother said immediately with a shake of her head. "She's just getting a little mixed up. Her own mind is putting words to the feelings she's getting from Aiden's mind. I do it sometimes too, but I know I'm doing it. She's too young to really understand it yet."

"I see." I replied. "I thought as much, but if not I wanted to be sure because communicating in such a way with a newborn baby…"

"It would be kinda freaky." Mother finished. "Don't worry about Mags, she'll figure it out soon, and if not, she's not really hurting anyone."

"No." I agreed.

Mother nodded, then left after a few more goodbyes.

Mal emerged from the bathroom as I was placing Aiden back in his crib.

"He needed feeding again." I explained as I crossed back to the desk and picked up the glass of blood. "As does his mother." I added before drinking it back quickly. "Oh yes, it is definitely helping."

"Glad to hear it." Mal said as he hugged me. "Now shall we go to bed?"

I considered for a moment as I breathed in his scent, clan now with the hint of soap and toothpaste.

"Not quite yet." I said and I backed him onto the rocking chair until he sat down. "I'd like to cuddle a while." I added as I sat across his lap. "Just to take a few moments to reflect upon the day."

"If any day needs reflecting on it's this one." Mal said as he placed his arms about me, holding me close in a way that made me feel delightfully relaxed.

"We're parents." I whispered.

"I know." Mal replied. "But even with nine months to get used to it I still can't quite believe that he's actually here."

"Last night he was here." I said, placing my hand to my stomach that was still a little swollen. "Now he is over there. Oh Mal he is perfect, more so than I ever imagined." I added and I was crying without reason.

"Of course he is bach." Mal soothed as he brushed his fingers gently up and down my arm. "You're his mother."

I giggled through my tears as I buried my face in his neck, I could think of nothing to say, but lying against him thus was bliss. I lay against him not talking, merely revelling in his presence as I listened to the soft breathing and the little heart beat of our son across the room. I wished to be close to him once more and so I stood up and led Mal to the bed. We settled once more with myself on the outside, it was so strange to rest on the opposite side to what I was used to. It did not stop me from drifting to sleep however.

Aiden woke twice through the night at three-hour intervals looking for milk. For once it was clear, a frosty night that allowed moonlight to shine in through the skylight. It was enough to guide my way to the rocking chair before I fed Aiden. On the second time the moon had moved across the sky, there was less light in the room. Although I had no trouble finding my way across the room in darkness, I did not wish to attempt it with Aiden in my arms. I decided that we would need some form of night-light, or even a lamp located by the chair but with the switch near the bed.

The final time Aiden awoke it was seven in the morning. I was surprised I had slept so late, even when I counted in the disrupted sleep. I fed him and decided it was time to rise properly. First I would see to Aiden.

His diaper was soiled, although I had hoped this would be the case, it was a sign that everything was in order. I had just finished filling his bath when Mal sat up blinking at me, before he rubbed his eyes.

"You should have woke me." He said.

"There was no point and you missed out on so much sleep it seemed wrong to wake you." I explained as I dipped one cotton wool ball into the warm water to wash over his left eye before discarding it and picking up a clean ball to do the same with the right.

"You missed out on sleep too." Mal countered.

"I know, but I was listening out for Aiden, I'm certain that when we start to alternate with bottles you will awaken at his first hints of hunger too." I stated as I placed Aiden into the little plastic tub and he began to cry. "Of course now that you are awake would you go and fetch a glass of blood for me? I wish to take my dose before I wash. Then we have much to do this day, first on the list I wish to start my fitness regime."

"So soon?" Mal asked in shock.

"Nothing too strenuous." I said as I washed Aiden carefully that I should not disturb what was left of his umbilical cord. "I am determined to take a daily walk and I thought I should start as I mean to go on. We can take a stroll through the woods to Northern Heights to visit with Prue."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Mal conceded. "I'll go get that blood for you."

"Thank you." I said and gave him a smile before he left the room.

I raised Aiden from the water and placed him on his towel.

"There, it's not so bad my little lad." I whispered as I began to wipe him carefully. "You will soon be warm and dry."

Aiden began to quiet, grumbling a little as I began to dress him, but otherwise no longer crying. By the time he was dressed he was making contented noises as he kicked out his legs. I smiled down at him, marvelling at this little miracle. I ran my fingers lightly over his cheeks, his skin felt so soft, he was perfect. I lifted him into my arms and began to sing to him, nonsense words to a nonsense tune, but it seemed right in the moment as I danced around slightly with Aiden in my arms. I knew he couldn't smile as such yet, but if I sought for an adjective I would say for certain that he was enjoying this. I wondered if he would like dancing as I do, if so I would let him know there was no shame in boys dancing, he only had to look to his Uncle Simon and Uncle Alec to know that.

Uncle Alec? Did I really wish my child to think of him in such a familiar way? It was something I would have to give serious thought to, Alec had done much to me in the past, but his actions over the past four years was enough to make me consider him a friend. But was he such a friend as to be a surrogate uncle to my children? I pushed away the thoughts, they were not important at the moment.

Mal returned with my glass of blood.

"Aiden is awake, we should interact with him." I stated as I handed Aiden over before taking my glass of blood. "I think he likes singing."

Mal nodded before he carried Aiden over to the rocking chair and sat down. I drank back the blood and watched Mal becoming familiar with our son. I smiled as I made my way into the bathroom in order to shower and dress for the day. I made my shower quick, ensuring only enough time to wash thoroughly. As I was dressing Mal's voice drifted in from the room, he was singing 'My Singing Bird'. I paused a moment, wondering if I should mention it. I thought to leave it for a moment and then mention it if he should sing it again. I therefore waited until I was certain that Mal had finished singing before I left the bathroom.

"You can go and shower now while Aiden and I go prepare breakfast." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked. "I can do breakfast."

"Mal, I want to make breakfast." I stated. "I enjoy cooking and therefore I will do it. I can place Aiden in his basket and it will be practice for when we have our own place."

Mal didn't look convinced.

"My motto today is start as you mean to go on." I said as I took Aiden from his arms. "That is what I intend to do, now go shower and dress."

Mal went to speak, but I kissed him to stop him.

"Please." I said.

"Ok." Mal replied.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and kissed him again for good measure before stepping away.

As I was considering how to transport Aiden and his Moses basket downstairs I spotted the papoose Marlin and Will had purchased for me. I would not be able to take the stroller through the woods; the papoose would be better, although I should test it first.

"Will you help me put the papoose on and ensure it's fitted right for Aiden?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll just have to look at these instructions again." Mal said, reaching for the box and opening it.

In the mean time I placed Aiden in his crib and made noises to keep him entertained until Mal said he was certain he knew what to do with the papoose. He helped me into it; I took note of what to do so that I could fit it myself in future. Then we secured Aiden into the seat. I felt a little unsure at first, holding him in case it would not hold him. It proved foolish however when I let him go and he was still snug against me. I tried a few steps and smiled.

"Perfect." I said with a smile. "I shall see you downstairs for breakfast."

After another kiss I made my way down to the kitchen only to find that Father was up and preparing breakfast. Marlin was leaning against the counter, they'd been talking.

"Good morning Vela, I wasn't expecting to see you so early today." He stated as he poured some pancake batter into the skillet.

"Aiden awoke at seven and I saw no point in attempting sleep there after." I replied.

"Of course you would be awake, but you need not be up, no one would admonish you for resting today." Father observed.

"I know, but I wish to be up and about, I can not bear the thought of staying in bed all day." I stated.

"You should still take it easy Vela." Father advised.

"Oh hush big brother." Marlin chastised as she placed her arm about my shoulder. "Our Liza is resilient. Just like her mother." Marlin grinned and winked at me. "And not an idle, lacklustre, sloth like her dad."

"Ha, ha very funny little sister." Father replied sarcastically.

"It is the truth." Marlin said unrepentant as she shrugged, and then she chuckled, shaking her head. "You know I tease."

"Which is why I did not retaliate more than a slight touch of sarcasm." Father replied with a smile.

"So how is little Aiden this morning?" Marlin directed toward me, looking eagerly toward the papoose and I knew she wished to hold him.

"He is happy trying out the brilliant papoose his great-aunt Marlin bought him." I stated as I loosened the seat in order to bring him out.

"Hello little babi." Marlin crooned as she fetched Aiden out of the papoose. "And are we a happy little bunny today, yes we are."

Aiden didn't cry, although he did frown slightly in reaction to the cold.

"Are we going to be a good boy for mamma today? Yes we are cause we're a good little boy." She continued.

Aiden appeared to be happy for the moment so I went over to Father to see what he was making for breakfast. Other than the waffles there was bacon and tomatoes, toast and a choice of cereal. My stomach rumbled and I was hungry, ready to eat in a way I hadn't been the day before.

"When will breakfast be ready?" I asked.

"About fifteen minuets, but if you require something immediately the muffins should be cool enough to eat." Father replied.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as I picked up a muffin and broke a bit off to test the temperature before placing it in my mouth. It was definitely delicious and it seemed as if I hadn't ate in an age, despite the fact that I had eaten the day before.

Aiden began to complain slightly, his noise that I decided meant, 'this person is cold, please give me to a warm person, preferably mammy', so I took the papoose from around me, I did not need it now. I went to Marlin and she handed Aiden to me in a somewhat reluctant manner.

"Kyelax never complained as much about the cold." She observed.

"Perhaps it is because I am a lot warmer than Olwen and therefore the difference is more apparent to Aiden." I suggested as I returned to where my muffin was, cradling Aiden in one arm as I finished off the muffin. "Will we be eating in the dining room?"

"Yes. Mother is up there right now setting the places." Father replied.

"Then I shall go up and see her." I stated. "How about that Addie, shall we go see Grandma?"

I decided that the little noise he emitted was an agreement as I carried him to the south staircase and climbed them to the dining room. Mother was listening to music, singing along in her delightfully out-of-tune way as she laid out places for breakfast.

"Granny Essie, someone has come to see you." I said happily.

"Is that my little Aiden?" Mother said as she turned to us and I held him out for her to take.

Mother took Aiden up in her arms before sitting down in a chair and bouncing him a little in her arms as she crooned over him. I finished off the place settings while I allowed my son these moments with his grandmother.

"He didn't wake much through the night." Mother said in between her cooing.

"Only twice and then this morning." I stated.

"That's good. I mean you hear the stories right? But Billie slept through the night from the word go, I guess because she's dhampir." Mother observed.

"Tony and I did not." I replied. "I think it merely depends on the baby. Some sleep through the night, others take a while to settle. Perhaps it was the change of time zone, it means he fell into a pattern of sleeping when he should."

"Maybe." Mother said with a laugh. "Well I'm not complaining, I'm glad you got your sleep last night, god knows you deserved it."

"The sleeplessness was worth it." I stated as I sat beside Mother and looked down at Aiden with a smile.

"Yeah." Mother agreed.

Something occurred to me.

"How did you know how often he awoke?" I asked.

"It might be because I didn't actually sleep last night." Mother admitted.

"Oh Mother what a foolish thing to do." I exclaimed.

"Hey, my little Lamb was going through this brand new stage in her life. I couldn't rest without knowing you were ok." She said softly.

"I understand, but there was no need for you to stay up all night." I admonished.

"One night won't hurt me Lamb." Mother said with a nervous laugh.

"But it was two nights." I stated.

"Look, I'm ok now. I've stayed up a few nights at a time without anything bad happening. I'll catch up on my sleep in a few days, but right now I'm good because I'm looking after my baby. Just like you're looking after yours."

"But as I was told yesterday, I'll be no good to my baby if I am too tired to care for him." I replied.

"Ok. Point taken. I will sleep tonight, but last night was new and I was a little jittery about everything, but I'm good now." Mother assured me.

I placed my arm about Mother and rested my cheek on her shoulder as we both looked down at Aiden in her arms. It was a moment of calm before the door opened and Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake entered.

"I thought he was awake." Granny Ness crooned as she came over to us and Mother passed Aiden to her. "And how are we today little munchkin?"

"Hey there little guy, you been a good boy for your mom." Grandpa Jake added as he placed his arm about Granny Ness as if helping her support Aiden's weight. "I didn't hear you all night. You were much better than your Uncle Hunter, yes you were."

"Jake." Granny Ness said with a tut as she rolled her eyes in good humour.

"Well it's the truth, you remember what Hunter was like when we first brought him home Ess?" Grandpa Jake asked Mother.

"I don't remember, most the time I was running border patrol or had my head under the pillow. It wasn't his crying so much as his mind. Even as a baby his mind was loud." Mother replied.

"I believe it's because you'd linked to his mind." Granny Ness observed.

"Well yeah, but it was still loud." Mother stated.

"And Aiden is not?" I asked.

"He's just got a normal baby mind." Mother said. "Probably because he's not an uncertainty. I got the same with Kyelax, just baseline thoughts, no words just feels when she was that young. After about two months there was the start of words."

"Then you will know his thoughts at two months?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well not exactly, it's like when they're first starting to talk, where they make sense of sounds before they know them as words." Mother explained.

"I see. It will be so much better when he can communicate properly. What things will he say?" I mused.

"I need a clean diaper." Grandpa Jake said as he went to pass Aiden to me.

"I'm sure you won't mind changing your great-grandson." Granny Ness said.

"It's not a problem Grandma, I will take him." I said as I retrieved Aiden and carried him back up to my room where Mal was emerging from the bathroom.

"I thought you was cooking breakfast." He said.

"Father is preparing breakfast and this little man requires changing." I explained.

"Can I do it?" Mal asked.

I considered for a moment.

"Very well." I agreed as I handed Aiden over.

Mal smiled and crooned at Aiden as he carried him to the changing mat. I lay across the bed and watched as Mal changed him. Aiden complained again, but once he was dressed he settled once more he was happy again as Mal cuddled him.

"Would you like to bring him down while I bring the Moses basket and stand?" I asked.

Mal was busy talking to Aiden and it took a moment for my words to sink in before he looked up with a smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"You are his father, it would be wrong of me to hog him." I replied.

"Ok." Mal said and he moved Aiden slightly so that he was more secure for travelling. "Let's go."

I rose from the bed and folded the stand before I picked it up along with basket. Mal and I then made our way downstairs to the dining room. The basket and stand were easier to manage than I thought. When we reached the dining room I set up the stand next to my place at the table and put the basket on ready. Aiden wasn't placed in immediately however, people still wished for cuddles. Billie took him when she came down for breakfast, feeling more confident in holding him than she had the previous day.

It was five minuets before Father came up to inform us that breakfast would soon be ready and I took Aiden from Billie and placed him in his basket before sitting at the table. Mal sat beside me and took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze and I smiled at him, happy that we had made it through a full day of being parents, now there was the whole of Aiden's life ahead of us, but we would take it one day at a time.

Breakfast went by without incident and after going with Marlin so she could check both Aiden and I on Carlisle's behalf to ensure we were advancing, as we should, it was time for my walk. Billie came with Mal and I, there was no reason she could not, Prue was a dear friend to her too and she was making head way in befriending Zeke and giving him someone his own age to communicate with.

Aiden was safe in the papoose, but because it was raining lightly and there were no covers as one would use with the stroller, I pulled on a waterproof poncho that had two zippers below the chin that allowed one to open a fairly big patch. It was good for when I wished to check on Aiden, but otherwise there was enough air for him but he remained dry.

It took an hour to walk the five miles to Northern Heights, we would have been there a lot sooner had we ran, but a day after giving birth I did not want to push myself. Besides, if I were going to attempt to run at my fullest so soon then I would do so without carrying Aiden. It would be wrong to risk him in such a way.

Despite the light rain, the cool February air felt good and I breathed in delightful lungfulls as we meandered through the trees. Billie regaled us with tales of what had happened through the week, mostly the fun she had with Luna, Colten and Bindi and her state of war with Brick the ginger hater and his gaggle of cheerleader floozies. It was rather strange to hear someone talk badly of the Muses and yet feel compelled to agree, for what Billie said of them they had descended into a state of dire stereotype that I thought surely perished in the last century.

It was nearing nine when we finally reached Northern Heights and walked around to the front to ring the doorbell. It was Tibbi who answered and he led us into the atrium where Prue and Zeke were sat together, Zeke reading a book out loud while Prue supervised. He trailed off when he realised there was company.

"Good morning Zeke. I have brought someone to see you." I stated.

"But your baby isn't here, you still have a bump." Zeke said, frowning at me.

"Oh, yes. We had to keep him dry." I said as I pulled off my poncho and Mal helped me.

"See." Billie said, indicating the papoose.

Zeke straightened up, leaning toward us, but he didn't stand.

"Well stop hogging him deputy and let Auntie Prue have a hold." Prue said as she got to her feet and stepped toward me.

"Of course." I said as I loosened the papoose and carefully removed Aiden. "Although it is warm in here, I would take his coat off first."

"Ok." Prue said, sitting back down.

I sat on the sofa too, Billie and Mal sitting beside me, and I unzipped his quilted full body coat, Mal pulling it away from his legs. Aiden had been sleeping, but now he opened one eye and peered up at me, opening and closing his mouth a few times before settling back down.

"He is sleeping, but you should not disturb him." I said as I passed Aiden to Prue.

Prue took him and settled back with Aiden's head in her hand and his body resting over her forearm so she could hold him down on her lap for Zeke to see.

"See Zeke, he's here now, and healthy and alive." She said.

"He is human but he lives." Zeke said softly as he reached out to touch him but pulled his arm back.

"It's ok Zeke, you won't hurt him." Billie said as she sat the other side of Prue and stroked Aiden's cheek gently.

Aiden wrinkled his nose, his hand moving to his face for a moment before he settled again. Zeke let out a small laugh, but it was as if he was almost frightened to make a louder noise.

"He wrinkled his nose." He whispered.

"He did." I replied.

"And he's so little."

"He'll grow." Prue replied. "So let's get a proper look at you Aiden." She added as she pulled off Aiden's hat. "Well he's got your hair my deputy."

"Yes." I agreed.

"But I think he looks more like you Mal." She continued.

"He definitely has Mal's nose." I agreed.

"I don't know. I think he looks more like Liza." Mal observed.

Tibbi knelt on the floor just behind Prue and looked down at Aiden over her shoulder looking contemplative.

"I fancy he is a mix of both of them." He stated. "A good mix, he is their child."

"Yeah." Prue said, putting her cheek against his for a moment, then she leaned forward and crooned. "Ooh look, you waking up little Aiden."

Aiden opened his eyes, blinking a little, seeming to be looking around although his vision was mostly light and shadow at present.

"Blue eyes?" Prue said. "Well I guess a lot of babies have blue eyes at first."

"Yes." I agreed as I watched Aiden carefully, he was frowning a little and sucking on his fist. "I think someone is hungry."

"Oh right. Well come with me to the guest room, you can feed him in there." She offered.

"Thank you." I replied, for I knew Prue's suggestion was down to her thinking that I would feel uneasy feeding Aiden in front of Tibbi and Zeke than her thinking it inappropriate.

I took Aiden from Prue then followed her up to the first floor where she led me to the first guest room along the hallway. I settled on the comfortable armchair within and began to unbutton my shirt, Prue looked shocked that I had done it so freely.

"This is natural." I stated. "Besides I have undressed in front of you often."

Prue considered this for a moment then shrugged as she grabbed the chair from the little desk and swung it around so that she sat leaning on the backrest.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good." I replied. "I would go so far as euphoric, despite the fact that I am still sore. Although I do not feel as bad as I did yesterday. It is especially not as bad as when I was in labour, however it is almost a dream memory, washed away when I looked upon Aiden for the first time."

"Must be an amazing feeling." Prue said with a hint of wistful regret.

I looked at her in apology.

"Just don't worry Liza, I can take it. I want to hear all about it. If I can't have kids the least I can do is live it through you. You are my deputy after all." She observed.

I laughed uneasily for Prue was being much too bright about this and that made me suspicious that she was hurting greatly within. I did not wish to hurt her further and so I gave her a cut down version of my feelings in the first moments after Aiden was born. I answered the questions she had about his birth weight and whether he slept through the night and such. We had covered the basics by the time Aiden had finished feeding.

We exited the room and went to return to the atrium, but looking over the railing it was obvious that the others had gone elsewhere. Prue and I both listened out.

"The games room." We said as one and laughed as we walked along the upstairs corridor to the games room.

They were playing doubles at pool. Billie and Zeke against Mal and Tibbi.

"Typical, we go off to take care of the baby and you men come kick back and shoot pool." Prue said.

"Oh I am sorry Prue." Zeke said, looking worried.

"Zeke relax, I was joking. It's an old stereotype thing, the women do all the work while the men play." She explained.

"And she said it to me too and I'm a girl." Billie stated.

Zeke considered for a moment and then nodded.

"So who's winning?" Prue asked. "Cause we're gonna play them and beat them. Isn't that right my deputy?" She added as she placed her arm about me.

"Most definitely." I agreed. "We were a force to be reckoned with in the arcade during our Muse days."

"Yeah, not that you ever let on, you little hustler you." Prue said punching me on the shoulder and I chuckled as I remember how Prue and I had once won a weeks allowance from AJ and Gus despite Gray and Simon warning them that we had done the same to them the week previous.

"You hustled people?" Billie asked, giving both Prue and I a disbelieving look as she leant on her pool cue.

"It's not my fault that people assume I cannot play because I cannot reach the table. They forget that there is such a thing as a stool." I stated.

"More fool them for underestimating you." Mal said as he kissed my cheek. "That's always the worst thing anyone can do."

"What does hustle mean?" Zeke asked, as if he had been thinking over the word.

"It means to make a bet with someone and not mention the fact that you might be better than they think." Prue stated.

"Or to put it more precisely, it is when you actively lead someone into believing you are a worse player so that they won't feel adverse to a higher wager on the game. It also applies to when you lead someone to believe they are better and lose to them on purpose for a game or two before thrashing them and taking all their money from them." Tibbi stated. "Do you know what a con artist is?"

"Yes."

"A hustler is of that ilk." Tibbi said darkly.

"Oh. You were con artists?" Zeke directed at Prue and I in shock. "That is…hard to believe."

"Well we weren't really conning them out of much." Prue protested. "Just a few bucks, and it was all down to them not believing Liza could beat them. They should have listened to Simon and Gray. I was only messing around when I called Liza a hustler, just remembering our school days."

Zeke looked solemn for a moment while he thought, and then he nodded his head.

"I understand now. It was a joke because it is untrue, but doesn't count as a lie because you're not trying to hide something bad that you did and are afraid you'll get into trouble." He reasoned.

"That's right." Prue confirmed, ruffling Zeke's sandy hair before turning her attention to the others. "So you guys gonna carry on yakking or are you gonna finish your game already?"

There was laughter before they set about finishing their game. Billie and Zeke won so Prue and I played them while Mal took charge of Aiden and talked sports. It always surprised me how well informed Mal seemed to be in the area when he rarely followed anything. I did ask him about it once and he said that he always read the sport headlines because it was expected of him as a man to have at least some knowledge of what was going on in the world of sports, although he made a point not to get in too deep, or to claim affiliation to a particular team.

Prue and I were allowing the children to win, until Billie called foul and demanded that we play our best. Zeke agreed with her, otherwise we were hustling them if we played at a lower skill only to beat them later with our superior skill. Therefore we played our best and beat them in three rounds.

"Ok, so you can play." Billie said with a laugh. "You so have to teach me how to do all them trick moves."

"Who?" I asked.

"Well both of you. It'll be another way to show Brick and the Briquettes that they'll never be as good as me and mine because they're so mean." She said firmly.

"You should be careful in this campaign Billiekins, school wars can get ugly." Prue warned.

"I can handle myself." Billie said with a shrug.

"And therein lies the danger sister, we must be wary of our strength when dealing with humans. Although I suppose you can get away with a lot more than I given that you are taller and look as if you may have a hidden strength." I stated.

"Well I wouldn't go busting heads, but I wouldn't let them hurt me either." Billie said with another shrug.

"Are they really that bad in school?" Zeke asked.

"Don't worry Zee, I'll take care of you." Billie said, taking him in a one-arm embrace.

"Thank you Bee." He replied, returning her hug.

"You're my bro right?" She asked.

"Yes. I am your bro." Zeke replied.

"Forever?" Billie asked holding up her fist.

"Um…forever." Zeke replied as he hesitantly placed his fist to hers.

Billie chuckled and kissed his cheek before stepping away.

We spent another hour at Northern Heights but I didn't want to keep Aiden out too long on his first outing, therefore we said goodbye and made to leave. Just as we were about to go through the front door, Zeke who had disappeared ran down the stairs, calling for Billie to wait.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I…" He trailed off and merely handed her something in a red envelope along with a small square parcel.

"Thank you." Billie said with a frown. "But it's not my birthday."

Zeke went bright red and before anyone could think to stop him he ghosted upstairs.

"It's Valentines Day." Prue stated.

"Oh right." Billie said and then she seemed to glean the significance of the things in her hand. "Oh right. Um, is it ok if I run on ahead home? I need to do a little damage control."

"Very well." I replied.

Billie nodded then took off running into the woods. Mal and I said goodbye to Prue and Tibbi before we followed Billie at a slower pace.

"I clean forgot it was Valentines Day." I observed as we began to stroll through the trees.

"Well we've had more important things on our mind." Mal observed as he placed his hand on Aiden. "You know I could carry him now."

"I like to carry him." I stated. "With the papoose I feel almost as if he is within me once more, but better still, he is here."

"Well you know, he is the best gift ever, much better than chocolates, even the special jar of choccy spread you bought me two years ago." He said the latter with a wink that made me blush and giggle.

"I will admit that was as much for me as it was for you."

"Well the best Valentine gifts are always the ones we can both get enjoyment out of, and Aiden is the best gift yet." He said.

"He is." I agreed as we continued to walk through the dripping trees, and then something occurred to me. "Mal, did you buy me anything?"

"I've been preoccupied." He stated, although he seemed rather shifty to me.

"Malachite!" I said sternly.

"Well maybe but I knew you might not have been in the best mind to think about such trivialities so I kept it back ready for if you had remembered." He stated.

"And if I hadn't remembered?" I asked.

"Well then I was planning to just leave them casually in the bathroom for you to come across, but not the card cause that would have been stupid and made you feel bad, which would completely ruin the point." He replied.

"What are they exactly?" I inquired.

"Well I knew you wouldn't be wanting anything saucy this year, but something comforting, so it's some new bubble bath and body lotion." He stated.

"Oh…very thoughtful." I said, feeling a little put out, of course I could not complain for I had forgotten to get anything for Mal at all, but just because I might not want lingerie right now, or even special chocolate, it did not mean I wouldn't like to put them by until I was in the mood.

"I was also going to give you a foot rub, and any other massage you might want." He said, placing his arm about me and I chastised myself, Mal had put thought into the gifts, if it hadn't been for the fact that I had given birth only yesterday I was certain it would have been our usual fair.

"Perhaps a shoulder rub would be nice." I replied. "And then perhaps you may wish for a massage because I forgot to buy anything for you."

"No." Mal said. "Your gift to me can be to let me look after you for the rest of the day."

"Oh that's sweet." Billie said as she stopped suddenly in front of us, returning from Tregarran. "You should really take him up on that offer Sis. Right now I got to get back to Zeke. Do you know Aunt Alice had got a card and chocolates ready for me? I have no idea how she knew I would need them; she can't see us after all. Guess she just lucked out. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Mom said I can stay over until six and then she'll come to pick me up."

"I hope you have fun." I said.

"I hope so to. I mean I don't like Zeke in that way, but I do like him and I don't want him to be sad. And this is just kids' Valentine right? Doesn't really mean anything. Just like Devon had to send a card to one of his friends in class. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." She said with a wave and then she was running off into the trees again.

"I fear her thoughtfulness may one day be her undoing." I said sadly.

"Nah. It's nice that she thinks about people. It runs in the family." Mal observed.

"But not in every member, or else I would have remembered." I replied.

"Come on Eliza, don't be silly, it's just a stupid date. Now will you let me take care of you?" He asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Good, then let's get in out of this rain." He said and lifted me into his arms and the rain stopped, or at least it stopped falling on us and I was able to loosen the poncho from around Aiden.

"That's better." I said, happy he was getting fresh air.

"You trust me right?" Mal asked.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because…" Mal said, and then began running fast.

I felt a little start of fright to begin with, but mostly it was in anticipation of Aiden's reaction. He seemed to be enjoying the ride and so I settled back and allowed Mal to deliver us home in a fraction of the time.

It was lunchtime when we arrived, but Aiden needed feeding too. Therefore I fed him before I ate my own lunch. Aiden fell asleep while I was eating and I decided to take a little nap along with him. The walk had tired me a little and an hour's nap before Ebony arrived with Maurice would do me good.

Their visit lasted a couple of hours, but this was due to the fact that Ebony was taking advantage of her siblings being present. It was rare to have them visit all at once. Maurice gave Aiden a little attention, but it was clear that babies did not interest him as much as they did Billie and Magda.

We sat downstairs chatting with Father's side of the family until six when Mother went to fetch Billie and it was time for dinner. Ebony and Maurice stayed for dinner although they had to go soon after. Marlin and Will went with them, I think Ebony was happy for adult company, it could not be easy to have no one but a child to speak to for most of the evening.

Mal was good to his word in running me a bath, although I asked that he not use any bubble bath just yet, perhaps in a day or two I would try out the selection he had bought for me, but for now I would stick to plain water.

Once I got out of the bath we ensured Aiden was settled before Mal made me recline on the bed while he massaged my feet. It was delightful, especially after the walk. I fed Aiden one last time before Mal and I settled down to sleep for our son's second night on Earth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

The first month of Aiden's life passed by so quickly it was almost a blur. Aside from the endless cycle of feeding, changing and sleeping there were more appealing moments. Not that I found feeding bad, but it was routine now and it was nothing compared to playing with Aiden. Even if that play consisted of nothing more than making funny faces at him and moving his arms into different positions for the time being. He enjoyed it when people played with him and sang to him, he was particularly fond when Mal sang 'My Singing Bird' to him. After almost a week Mal finally sang it to him in front of me and I felt it was his permission to question him on it.

"It's nice that you sing that to our son." I observed.

"Yeah. It just felt right to sing it to him, but I wasn't sure if you'd think it was appropriate." He replied.

"Why? It is a pretty song and one your mother sang to you. It seems only fitting that you would now sing it to our son." I observed.

"I was worried you wouldn't want to hear it after, well you know…" He explained.

"Mal, Zoë meant me no harm and therefore I bear her no ill will for trying to communicate with her son." I said softly as I stroked Mal's hair since he was sat on the floor and I was on my desk chair. "I understood before, up to a certain degree, but now I fully understand her will to take any rout open to communicate with you. I would do the same for Aiden."

"So would I." Mal said firmly.

I said nothing, merely placed my arm about his head and kissed him. He leant his head against me for a long moment before turning his attention back to Aiden and singing once more. It was a nice moment that I was certain to remember forever.

That had taken place on the eighteenth, the day before our first wedding anniversary. Unlike Valentine's Day, our first anniversary was something I was not likely to forget. In fact I had arranged Mal's gift before we left Wales, but it had taken time to prepare. However it was running late, I should have received it three days previous, after ringing the company I was assured it would arrive on the eighteenth. Thankfully it did, although it was well into the evening. Mother took the parcel and informed me telepathically that it had arrived. She wasn't sure what was in the package, although she was certainly curious. I promised I would inform her later if we could get Mal out of the house so I could wrap it properly.

Father and Tony insisted that Mal join them along with Will, Masen and Brendan on a men's hunting trip. Us girls would go on the weekend so that Aiden would have at least one of his parents around. We didn't give Mal chance to realise that at the moment Aiden would have to come hunting with me so that I could feed him when required. Of course having Mal hunt now meant that when I did come to hunt he could watch Aiden while I hunted and then I need not leave Aiden for long, but at the same time he would not be in danger from a spooked animal.

Mother thought the gift I had for Mal was brilliant, and asked if she could study it once Mal had opened it. I said it would be up to Mal but I saw no reason why he would deny her. Now I merely had to wait with impatience for Mal to return. Perhaps the hunting had been a bad idea. How far would they go? Would Mal be home in time for our anniversary?

I distracted myself with preparing Aiden for bed. Once he was settled in his crib Billie sat with him while I went to shower, I would have liked a bath but I did not wish to leave Billie for too long on her own. She informed me that he had been good before she returned to her room to settle for the night.

I settled into bed, climbing over to my accustomed side, Mal and I had rearranged the room so that there was room for the crib on my side of the bed. I reached out to the new switch set up by the side of the headboard. I pressed it and the lamp over by the rocking chair switched off. I settled down with my hand on the crib and drifted to sleep.

I was uncertain what time Mal returned, but it was after one when Aiden awoke for his first feed and before four when he awoke for his second. I had been mildly aware of Mal coming into the room and paying a brief visit to the bathroom before climbing into bed with me. I must have dismissed it as a dream in my sleep haze however, for I felt surprise when I awoke to find him there, but relieved that he was back safe and sound too.

I saw to Aiden and settled him once more before I slid back into bed with Mal. He opened his eyes, although there were signs that he had been asleep. He smiled at me as he placed his hand on my hip.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning my Malachite." I replied. "And happy anniversary my love." I added as I kissed him.

"Happy anniversary." He replied, pulling me closer to him and I wrapped my arms about his neck, melting into a truly enjoyable kiss indeed.

"I'll have to go hunting with the boys more often if that's how you greet me." He mused.

"This is merely the pent up passion I have been harbouring these past few weeks." I replied. "And now we should sleep again. Aiden will awaken soon, and then we will have to be up for the day."

"Yeah. I guess we should just go to sleep." Mal said, and he kissed me one last time before I turned around and we settled into sleep once more.

Aiden awoke at seven and I fed him before getting him ready for the day. It was becoming routine now for Mal to go to shower and dress while I fed Aiden. Once Aiden was fed Mal emerged from the shower and took him, it was his turn to bathe and dress him, we took turns on alternating days because Mal wished to help but I enjoyed dressing Aiden myself.

While Mal saw to Aiden I went to shower and dress myself. It always felt great to wash away the sleep and now that I was no longer sore, the regular doses of blood having done its work, it was much more enjoyable. Further more I was able to indulge in the body wash from the set Mal had bought me for Valentines Day.

By the time I had dressed I was feeling fantastic and so I thought to treat myself to drying my hair with the hairdryer, something I had not done since Aiden's birth. Mal had no objections for it meant that he got to play with Aiden first. Although Aiden had other ideas for he drifted to sleep on Mal's lap, even as his father made faces and spoke to him.

Mal gave a small laugh as he took Aiden in his arms and gently carried him over to the crib. He then took the desk chair and placed it next to the dressing table and sat with his back to the wall so that he was facing me. He smiled as he watched me, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

"What are you thinking?" I asked when I turned the hair dryer off and began to apply my curling irons.

"That this time last year I was waking up with the happy thought that by sunset we'd be married and I would be yours forever." He said wistfully. "I was also glad that the stag party had happened a couple of days before because I don't know how I would have got through the day hungover. Tony drinks like a fish when he really lets go."

"Yes, he is the party animal in disguise. It may be a wolf thing." I replied. "On the other hand Grace did not let go, it was the fact that she hadn't obliged tradition in having at least one drink that we discovered she was pregnant. Just over a year ago, and look at Magda now."

"You watch." Mal said, "By the time Aiden gets to four we'll be wondering where all the time has gone. If it's one thing babies do, they grow."

"And I will note every moment with Aiden." I replied as I placed my curling irons down and arranged my curls until they were perfect. "Now let us go to breakfast my love."

I kissed Mal before rising to my feet, but Mal tugged on my hand and I fell into him. Mal drew me back into his chest and held me for a moment before he moved his lips close to my ear.

"Well since Aiden is sleeping I thought we could have a little us time first." He said in a low, seductive growl that caused a delightful shiver down my spine.

"I don't think it would be appropriate." I replied.

"It is our anniversary." He stated.

"Yes, however I am not fully back to normal even if I no longer feel sore, and besides, Aiden is in the room. Although he is a baby and would not know, it would feel wrong." I explained.

"Is that where your mind always goes Eliza?" Mal asked with a chuckle. "To the gutter?"

"Then what did you mean?" I asked, giving him a sharp look for the gutter comment.

"This." He said as he stood up, twirled me about and sat me in the desk chair.

He left the room for a moment and I tracked his footfalls to the study before he came back with a square package. He also had a card and a smaller package that was obviously a box of chocolates.

"Happy anniversary." He said as he held them out.

I took the card and smaller package and set them aside, I was more curious to see what was in the square package, which was about the size of a poster. I had to place it on the floor before I could open it properly without dropping it. I was greeted with the back of a frame and wondered what photo Mal had framed.

"I know you like to follow traditions and the first year is paper, well I was racking my mind what to get you…" Mal stammered, trying to justify his gift, but he had no need to.

"It's wonderful." I gasped, cutting him off as I had turned the frame over to find that it was a watercolour rendering of Aiden. "How?"

"Well you know that I can draw but I'm not all that good, but after seeing some of Zeke's work, well the boy has got talent. I commissioned him to paint it from one of the photos we took of Aiden on his first day." Mal replied.

Now as I studied the picture more closely I noted it was the one of him on the bed where Mal had managed to take a snap of Aiden with his eyes open. I ran my fingers gently over the glass as I took in this picture of my little baby and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Mal this is the best gift you could have given me. So apt for the occasion of our first anniversary." I whispered.

"I just wanted something special for you." He said and kissed my cheek.

I nodded as I wiped away my happy tears, gazing at the picture a moment longer before I placed it carefully on the bed.

"It was through similar thinking that I organised your gift." I stated as I rose to my feet and went to the wardrobe where I had placed his gift the night before. "Technically this should be a fourth anniversary gift, but it is made of paper and therefore in my opinion it counts."

I placed the heavy parcel in his hands and he hefted it a little.

"Is it a house brick?" He joked.

"Are bricks made of paper?" I asked.

"No." He replied with a smile as he placed the parcel on the floor in front of him and tore into the wrapping paper with enthusiasm. "Is it papier mache?" He hazarded as he ran his hand over the shiny finish of the rose wood box.

"No. That is made of wood." I laughed slightly. "I suppose that covers the fifth anniversary too. The box is not the gift, but merely to preserve your gift."

Mal nodded and felt around the side of the box until he found the latch. The box had several sets of hinges which allowed it to open completely flat and therefore make it easier, and not to mention safer, when removing what was nestled within on a lining made of cotton and un-spun wool.

"My family bible?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"But doesn't this already belong to me?" He said carefully.

"Of course, but observe." I said and touched the button on the restored lock mechanism and the clasp fell away, allowing Mal to open it.

He did it gingerly until he realised that the cover was reattached. I moved the lid of the box so now it resembled a reading stand to cradle the book and stop too much strain being put on the spine.

"You had it repaired?" He asked in wonder.

"Yes." I stated. "I searched online and found this old man who specialises in restoring books from this period with care to preserving any additional notes. Some of the people I researched could restore the bible but not guarantee that the family tree would remain."

"It's brilliant." He observed. "Something from my family past now preserved for my family future. Our family future."

"Yes." I replied and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before I leant forward to kiss him.

I had meant it to be a quick peck, but it turned into a lingering one. Even our tongues came into play and I almost forgot there were others in the world. Aiden reminded us of his presence as he began to cry. I pulled away from Mal and smiled.

"Somebody's awake." I remarked with a giggle.

Mal nodded with a smile before saying, "I'll put these away safe."

I nodded and rose to my feet so I could go and see to Aiden. There was nothing wrong with him, he merely wanted attention, and so I took him from the crib and began talking to him in gibberish. He enjoyed it and soon settled into what I was determined to think of as a smile.

"Shall Addie, Daddy and Mammy go down for breakfast now?" I crooned. "I think we will." I added before arranging Aiden into a more comfortable position for transport.

There was no need to carry the Moses basket down for Father had pointed out after three days that we rarely used the Moses basket upstairs and therefore it was a better idea to leave it downstairs.

We sat down to breakfast with Mother and Billie, Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake having returned to the Res to spend some time with Hunter, Olwen and Kyelax. It was a nice breakfast of fruit and cereal. Father in the meantime kept Aiden occupied while we ate, because he wished to be up and playing. Father was sat by the piano, Aiden cradled in one arm as he played a note or too and Aiden would move his head as if trying to locate the sound. He didn't complain about being held by Father because we had discovered that having a blanket between Aiden and a vampire holding him reduced the chances of him getting a chill.

Once we had finished eating, Mother suggested that we all go through to the recreation room. We did so, Mal carrying Aiden this time, Father bringing the Moses basket. Marlin, Will, Layla and Masen had been waiting for us, standing near a table laden with gifts and cards. I hadn't expected so much on our first anniversary, but then again our family was always thoughtful about gifts.

It was amusing to discover that even presented in boxes, most of our gifts were gift vouchers of various kinds. They were playing on the paper theme a little too literally, but the vouchers were for things that we needed or wanted and therefore it was most apt indeed.

Mother and Father's gift was to baby-sit; of course this would prove difficult because Aiden required feeding. However Mal observed that if I prepared myself after his one feed and was ready by his next, we could go and have dinner and be back before Aiden next required feeding.

I thought that was a splendid idea, although I was somewhat dubious of his next suggestion. He suggested that I spend the day shopping with Marlin, to treat myself to a new dress. I agreed only because it would constitute as the daily outing of Aiden and I.

We travelled to Port Angeles. I allowed Marlin to drive so that I could sit in the back of the Escalade with Aiden strapped safely into his car seat. He enjoyed travelling in the car, his face turned to the window as the light played across it. It was the furthest he had travelled by car and I wished to drink in every moment, filming him also so that I could watch it back later.

We didn't spend too long looking around the stores; I didn't want Aiden to become grumpy. It was a completely different shopping technique to what I usually adhered to, which was to peruse the shelves and racks, lingering for a long while as I considered each piece from every angle. I merely looked around quickly until I found something that fit, although that is usually easier said than done. It was rare for me to find something off the peg that didn't completely swamp me. If I didn't have time to alter it before wearing I sometimes had to settle on children's clothes.

The day proved to be lucky however for I found the perfect dress in a boutique store. The proprietor was happy that she'd found someone who finally fit it, I came to understand that she had it a while.

It was a halter neck, which would come in handy for feeding Aiden, although I would have to by a bra with corresponding straps. It was a light blue silk with a shimmery silver gauze overlay. As we shopped in the lingerie shop I thought about how I would wear my hair and make up. I had a good idea by the time we returned to the car and left Port Angeles behind.

I wasn't paying much attention to the journey until Marlin took a wrong turning. When I made mention of this, she informed me that she was taking me to a tree nursery so we could buy a sapling for Aiden.

"There's no time like the present." She said. "This is the perfect time of year for moving saplings."

"Is that why you brought the Escalade?" I asked.

"It's tall enough to put a small tree in." Marlin replied.

"Why did you not say before? I would have recommended we borrow Tony's truck." I stated.

"To be honest I thought you wouldn't go for it." Marlin said, ducking her head slightly.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because if I want to get Essie to go shopping I have to twist her legs as well as both her arms." Marling observed dryly.

"I agree, however I am not Mother. You know I love shopping and that I am keen to take part in this tree planting. Had I known I would have asked Mal along, we could have chose it together with you advising us." I stated.

"If Mal had come with us then he wouldn't be able to sort things out for tonight."

"I'm certain ringing the restaurant wouldn't have proved too difficult." I stated. "It is a Thursday, they are unlikely to be busy."

"Well I'm sure he wants to make sure everything's just right." Marlin replied as she parked up and was out of the car to retrieve Aiden's stroller before I could question her for I was certain there was more to what she had told me. Perhaps Mal was planning a bigger surprise, I would not ruin it, and I would be a good patient girl and wait.

I unbuckled the seatbelt in order to release Aiden's car seat ready for when Marlin reached in for it to lock it into place on the stroller. Aiden was looking around at the change of light as I took my place ready to push.

We strolled into the store, Marlin taking up a long flat shopping cart on the way. The store was full of gardening equipment and essentials. There were potted flowers in polystyrene holders; I pointed them out to Aiden although I was certain they'd be nothing but a blur for now. There was a display with wind chimes and Aiden turned toward the sound.

"I must buy him some." I stated, as I reached out for a set.

"Not those ones." Marlin said. "Do not invite the wind in to your house unless you can control it."

"I planned to place them in the garden." I stated.

"Yes, but don't have the stainless steal ones. Try these copper ones, the sound will be a little different but I can bless them for you." She promised.

"Oh, of course." I replied. "I would be honoured."

"Of course I will have to pick up a few ingredients, but it is not much more than I will need for dedicating the tree. It would be better to pick them from the wild, but there are certain things not indigenous to this part of the world, but purchasing the live plant is better than making do with a substitute."

"There is a ceremony with planting the tree?" I asked, feeling suddenly apprehensive about the idea as we continued to stroll.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"What will I be required to do?" I asked, as I had sudden visions of the ceremonies of which Olwen had informed.

"You and Mal must dig the hole. I will bless it; you place in the placenta and then Mal places in the tree. You both fill in the hole with living earth. Et Voila." She explained as we continued around the garden centre.

"Is there any…special uniform we must wear?" I asked carefully.

"There is none." Marlin said with a shake of her head.

"None?" I asked in sudden fear as I pictured us having to do such a ceremony naked.

Marlin regarded me for a moment before she laughed and placed her arm about me, drawing me into a hug.

"Darling niece, you may wear what you wish. This is to bless your child as yourself, there is no special uniform, garment or…not. Of course if you wish to be naked that's entirely up to you, but I would not recommend it on a February day, unless you plan to go into battle of course."

"I plan no such thing this day." I replied.

Marlin chuckled and then paused at a pallet where bags of compost were stacked.

"We will need one of these." She said and lifted it easily on to the cart.

We gathered a few more plants, mostly of the evergreen variety. Of the little I remembered of plats they were the ones in conjuncture with blessings and luck. We then went outside to the area where the garden furniture and bigger items were on display. We passed them all to the tree nursery located at the back.

I was uncertain what tree to choose, but Marlin stated that it should be an oak; it was a good strong tree for a boy and would bring Aiden success in whatever life he chose to follow. I agreed that an oak tree would be perfect and Marlin inspected the saplings until she found the one she thought best and placing it on the cart.

We went to the register and I was about to pay but Marlin shook her head and stated that as the wise woman of the family it was her place to provide the equipment for the ceremony. I allowed her to pay although I would find a way to compensate her at a later date.

With everything purchased we hit the road once more to journey back to Tregarran. On the way home however Aiden wished to be fed, therefore Marlin pulled over to the side of the road where I could feed Aiden safely before we returned home. We had been gone three hours at most, and I was glad to be back. The journey had been fun but having Aiden safe at home was much more preferable to having him out on the road.

Once home I informed Mal of what we had planned for the afternoon. We had to wait for Billie to come home for she was my choice for godmother, Prue was my second choice, apparently there had to be two. As godmothers they were both needed for the ceremony, but they would not be known as godmothers, they were the chosen sisters, the ones who would take care of Aiden if anything were to happen to me. It was a promise that could never be broken once made.

Mal had to choose the godfathers, the chosen protectors, and he picked Brendan and Tony. They two were needed for the ceremony and now we all stood near the spot we choose to plant the tree. The others who were not taking part in the ceremony stood several feet away out of the area Marlin had assigned.

Then Marlin began, arranging us to stand in certain positions. Aiden was held between Mal and I in the centre. Billie and Prue were on one side holding the placenta; still in it's woollen wrappings, between them. Tony and Brendan stood on the other side, holding the sapling. Marlin cast the circle about us, stopping to bless all the ingredients we were about to use.

Then she took Aiden while Mal and I dug the hole with a spade. Once the hole was deep enough Marlin stepped forward, speaking words in a language similar to Trailax, but the dialect was different and I could not follow it. She held Aiden over the hole before passing him to Mal and I for a moment while she said further words. She then took Aiden in her arms once more and it was time for me to take the placenta, tipping it out of the woollen cloth, and into the hole. This was the part I was not so keen on as I held out the cloth ready to receive Aiden. It was merely a blessing that he was dressed up warmly and it would not really touch him.

Mal then took the tree and placed it in the hole before he took a leaf from the top of the tree and placed it in Aiden's hand before placing one arm about me and his other hand on Aiden. Marlin spoke a few more words before taking Aiden from us once more and handing him to Billie and Prue, setting Tony and Brendan as sentinels wither side. There were further words of blessing as Mal and I began to fill in the hole about the root base of the sapling, throwing in piles of compost with our hands.

Marlin then presented Aiden to the four corners before giving him back to Mal and I as we stood directly in front of the tree. She arranged Billie, Prue, Tony and Brendan about us before saying some final words and pouring water around the sapling. Then the ceremony was over and we could return to the house.

I was uncertain what to do with the blanket but Marlin took it and said she would treat it so that we may keep it. Not that I was keen to do so, but apparently it was part of the magic.

It was nearing five when we had finished and Aiden was ready to feed. I fed him and Mal suggested that I should go and get ready. I did so, having long soak in the bath now I was no longer yuchy, indulging in the bubble bath Mal had bought me. I did all the things I had let go by the wayside in the last days of pregnancy and that I hadn't felt up to the past week. I waxed my legs, taking away enough growth that I was certain I could go in to wig making.

By the time I was finished I was scrubbed clean and back to my desired perfection, even if my body was not quite back into shape yet. I then spent time over my hair; blow drying, curling and clipping it up into place before I pulled on my new clothes. To be honest I felt almost myself again, as if I had never given birth and Mal and I were young and free to pursue the night in the way we saw fit. I was brought back to reality when Mal entered the room with Aiden in his arms, holding him up as if to see me.

"Look how beautiful Mammy is." Mal observed. "Isn't she lovely?"

I giggled, shaking my head at the compliment.

"Oh, Aiden agrees with me." Mal said in all seriousness. "And I think he's ready for some food."

"Then I'd best feed him." I said as I loosened my dress ready to receive Aiden.

Mal had a quick shower and dressed in the meantime.

Usually after this feed I would get Aiden ready for bed, but before I could make moves toward this Mother arrived and insisted on taking over proceedings. I kissed Aiden before handing him over to Mother. Mal took my hand and after we said goodbye he led me down to the garage. As I was about to open the door he stopped me.

"Hold on, this has to be a surprise." He said as he held up a blindfold.

"Oh Mal, I know everywhere in town." I said, hoping that we could leave as soon as possible for if we lingered I would return to Aiden without thought.

"Well this is somewhere else and just let me surprise you." He stated.

I considered a moment, Marlin had said he was organising our night, however I was in no mood for guessing games and there was only one-way to move proceedings along. I let out a sigh.

"Very well." I said.

I allowed him to tie on the blindfold although this left me unable to see to climb up into the jeep. Mal lifted me into his arms and I had a long moment of uncertainty, I couldn't tell the directions. Was Mal altering the air about me so that my perception was off?

I then felt the floor beneath my feet and Mal removed the blindfold. I blinked to clear my sight before I took in the tea lights and fairy lights that decorated the room. The room in the attic where my pillow fort from so many years ago still sat. There was a table set up in the middle of the floor with a white linen tablecloth, a small unimposing vase of flowers and an array of cutlery and glasses. There were covered plates set up along the old sideboard and beside the table was an ice bucket with a small bottle of champagne chilling.

"I thought about how you didn't want to go too far away from Aiden." Mal said and he placed his arms about me. "I had help in setting all this up, and Tobias cooked so it's like having a Michelin chef cook for us anyway, but I thought where better to have our first anniversary?"

"It is the first place we truly kissed." I whispered, looking at the pillow fort and remembering back to that December afternoon when a purely accidental brush of the lips had led us onto the path of finally admitting our feelings for each other. "It is wonderful."

Mal held me for a moment longer before he straightened up and took my hand.

"Well Mrs Llewellyn, are you ready to dine?" He asked, gesturing toward the table.

"That I am Mr Llewellyn." I replied.

Mal guided me over to the table before pulling out the nearest chair and I sat down, taking the napkin from the table and placing it over my lap. Mal went to fetch two of the domed plates and brought them to the table before he sat down. He reached out for the bottle of champagne.

"I did ask Carlisle about the wine and he said one glass shouldn't hurt when you're breastfeeding, but I know you still wouldn't go for it, so this is non-alcoholic." He explained as he poured us a glass each.

"Thank you." I said as I picked up the glass and took a sip.

It was certainly different in taste to real champagne, or even fine sparkling wines from other corners of the world, but I could pretend. I held up my glass in a toast.

"To my wonderful husband Malachite, thank you for a wonderful year and here's to many more." I declared as I clinked my glass against his.

"To my darling wife Liza; thanks for putting up with me this last year." He said with a smile as he clinked his glass against mine.

"Oh Mal, I do not put up with you. I cherish every moment we spend together." I said as I stroked the back of his hand that rested on the table.

"Then just thank you for being you." He replied, placing his glass down and reaching out to cup my cheek.

The warmth of his hand felt wonderful and I leant into it. I could feel my body begin to awaken and warm delightfully. I realised that Mal's choice of venue was better than any restaurant, for we were awarded an intimacy that even in the most secluded corner of a candlelit establishment was hard to find. Here we could do whatever we wished, and I was contemplating skipping dinner and making the most of the couple of hours Mal and I had found ourselves with when Mal moved his hand away.

"Dinner is served." He said, removing the domes and revealing a light fruit salad to begin proceedings.

We began eating and fell to conversing about things that were important as opposed to romantic ideals we might have once indulged in. However we were safe in our relationship and there were grown up matters to attend to. Now that I didn't have Aiden as a distraction I could engage in it fully.

"How is the job hunt going?" I asked.

"Nothing so far that pays well and is located in vegetarian territory. There's a few things in New York, but you know how the nomads are about anyone taking up permanent residency there, no matter what their diet. Not to mention the fact that they'll see Aiden as fair game when he's older, and I don't fancy being under Catalina's patronage to move to LA."

"Oh perish the thought. We did enough for her in college; I should hate to be at her beck and call again. We would have to attend her courts whenever she'd have want of us." I said warily. "It would interfere with our lives most greatly."

"That's what I thought." Mal said.

"There is really nothing within vegetarian lands?" I asked.

"Well it's not exactly the optimal area for psychiatrists, the people here are more swallow it down and cope. There is Seattle of course, but I haven't found anything worthwhile just yet."

"That is a shame." I replied sadly.

"So how's the house hunting going?"

"The little time I've had to log on to the computer has brought up nothing that I particularly like. There is a criterion I have in my mind, but oft times I find myself dismissing a property not because it doesn't meet my criteria of the perfect family home, but because it is not like our little farmhouse. I do miss Hafod Uchaf." I admitted.

"Well you know there is a job waiting for me there." Mal observed.

"I know, but to permanently relocate will require a lot of thought. Would it be wise to relocate so far from my family with a newborn baby to care for?" I asked with true concern.

"I'll find something in Washington." Mal said, taking my hand.

"You cannot settle on a position that is beneath your ability." I said.

"I'll do whatever if it means we stay near our family." Mal said and then he rose to his feet to take the plates back to the sideboard before bringing over the main course.

He pulled off the domes to reveal steak, salad and baby potatoes. We resumed eating while I thought over what he said.

"Do not settle for a position that will make you unhappy." I stated. "In our short time in Wales I made friends who I am certain will prove a decent support structure. I will think it through fully, all the pros and cons, but I wish for you to continue your search in the meantime while I continue mine for houses. Perhaps we will find the perfect place in the coming weeks."

"Then I guess all we can do is keep looking." Mal observed.

"Yes." I agreed and we ate in silence for a moment. "Did you look at those discs?"

"Well not really, but there's no rush, Masen is gonna put them all onto a memory clip for me so I can look at them whenever I'm ready."

"That's good." I replied as I finished off the last of my food and finished off my glass of wine. "Time for dessert." I added, rising to my feet and picking up the plates.

Mal went to stop me but I shook my head, I wished to do this. I carried the plates back to the sideboard. I removed the domes at the sideboard; there were two servings of strawberry gateaux that were garnished with a handful of whole fresh strawberries. I picked up the plates and carried them to the table. I set one of them down, but rather than return to my chair I sat across Mal's lap as I took up one of the strawberries, dipping it in the cream of the gateaux before placing it to his lips.

Mal took a bite and I smiled as I dipped the strawberry in more cream and finished it. Mal took up the desert fork and broke off a piece of cake and placed it into my mouth, it was delicious and I truly savoured it. I took another strawberry to give to Mal, but instead of taking a bite he merely held it between his teeth. I gave him a steady look as I set the plate aside and then moved ever so slowly until I could take a bite of the strawberry, kissing him in the process as I finished off my piece of strawberry, swallowing it back quickly so that I could kiss him in earnest, my hands rising up to rest against his cheeks as I manoeuvred so that I was now facing him as fully as possible.

Mal shot to his feet without removing his lips from mine. I heard the click of the lock as he supported me in his arms and carried me to the cushion fort. Here he had to put me down and I encouraged him to enter first before following behind. As he turned about to sit back against the cushion walls I threw myself at him, locking my lips to his once more, enjoying the heat that was rising from his body and that which was beginning to rush through mine.

Mal's hand moved to my thigh and began to travel up under the skirt of my dress. To feel his hand glide smoothly against my skin was divine and without much thought I began to unbutton his shirt as I would often at this juncture. I followed the contours of his abdomen with my fingers for a moment until I began kissing down his neck and then his chest, encouraging him to lie back as I left trails of kisses on his skin.

I sat up for a moment, straddling him as I looked down into his eyes, my hands playing light circles on his stomach. I smiled as I thought of something and I held up my finger to indicate a moment's patience before I ghosted to retrieve the gateaux we had not began earlier. I used my finger to scoop up a little cream and placed it to Mal's lips. He licked it off my fingers with a care that sent a delightful shiver to my core. I took another lot of cream and made as if to give it to Mal, but instead I drew it along his chest before leaning forward and licking it off. Mal shivered and I repeated the action before sitting up and breaking off a piece of cake and placing it in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Mal sat up, causing me to slide slightly until I was on his lap. I fed him some of the gateaux before feeding myself. We then kissed for a long moment as Mal took the plate off me and guided me back onto the cushions. I was floating in a moment of bliss as Mal continued to kiss me. Then his hand began exploring. I think he meant to run his hand along the inside of my neck line and follow it up to untie my dress and allow the halter top to fall, but I gasped as soon as his hand found its way inside my bra.

"Sorry." Mal said, pulling away.

I pulled him back to me and kissed him before I said, "They are swollen and a little tender, therefore they are best avoided. However there is no reason you cannot keep within the confines of no-mans land." And reached for the hem of my dress.

"Ok." Mal said and he placed the plate aside before he used both hands to push up my dress until my stomach was revealed.

He sat for a moment running his fingers over my flesh, massaging my abdomen lightly in an arousing way. He then bent down and began to kiss and nuzzle in his expert way that always made me burn with the desire I felt for him. He didn't bother with the gateaux, merely treated me with his mouth in a surprisingly satisfying way considering he could not finish proceedings for another few weeks. Once I was feeling fit to burst I turned Mal onto his back and continued to kiss him as I reached down between us and slid my hand inside his pants.

He pulled back enough from my lips to murmur about what I had said earlier.

"We are alone now." I whispered, "Besides, I can satisfy you this way without my rushing into that which my body is not quite ready for once more."

"Ok." Mal said and allowed me to continue with my intimate massage as I continued to kiss at his neck until he was done.

We then lay together for a while as Mal lightly caressed my inner thighs, the closest I would allow him to get for now. It was not as satisfying as if I let him get closer, but until I was fully back to normal it was the most I could hope for. We kissed from time to time, but otherwise we merely lay in each other's company, enjoying these moments of calm before we returned to Aiden.

After that brief interlude of time for us, the cycle resumed. Not that it was completely uneventful for I witnessed new things about Aiden every day. When Aiden was a month old we travelled to Wales. I was uncertain whether I should take him on an aeroplane at such a young age, Carlisle said that I could have taken him at a younger age, however it was better to give the baby a soother to suck on to alleviate the pressure on their ears. Because I was breastfeeding and didn't wish to confuse him greatly I waited until he was four weeks old to introduce one.

Aiden was good on the flight, although of course he did cry at the first sound of the engines, but once we were in the air and it had become a steady thrum he seemed to find it soothing.

I would not have made the journey, but the law in Wales required a baby to be registered within forty-two days of their birth. Mal would have gone alone, but I was required to register Aiden and he had to be in the country even if he was born abroad. Mal being a British citizen allowed us to register Aiden there. My status as an American meant that two weeks previous I had registered his birth at the town hall thus allowing him dual citizenship. If truth be told, had Aiden been dhampir I would not have bothered with such things, we could easily forge the relevant documents when he was older. However he was human and I wished to make his paper trail as legal and hassle free as possible.

We spent a week in Wales, registering Aiden on the third day. Once we had received his certificate in the post we returned to Tregarran.

When Aiden was six weeks old I decided to see how he would take to the swimming pool. Mal and I took him in together. We had to adjusted the temperature so that it was warmer for Aiden for we didn't wish him to catch a chill even if he would only be in there for a short time at first.

I dressed him carefully into his baby-warm swimsuit and he seemed curious about this. I believe that he was starting to recognise certain routines and dressing after I had dressed him in the morning was usually followed by an outing. I ensured that his towel was as near the pool as possible and then I gave him to Mal while I climbed down into the water. I held out my arms and Mal gave Aiden to me. I held Aiden up on my shoulder and out of the water until Mal had climbed in.

Mother appeared from the recreation room and walked the length of the pool to the shallow end.

"I thought you might want to film this." She said, holding up the camera.

"Yes, I should have thought." I replied.

"Ok. Well three, two, one…" Mother said before pressing the button on the side of the camera.

"Well Aiden, if you are watching this, it is Friday the twenty sixth of March and you are exactly six weeks old. This is your first swimming lesson, and I am uncertain of how you will react, although you have become more tolerable to the bath of late." I spoke to the camera.

"If you're watching this? Of course you're watching this, probably with your girlfriend right there because I just put it on." Mal said with a grin.

"Mal, be serious." I chastised. "Well Addie, here goes."

I moved Aiden from my shoulder and cradled him, talking gibberish to him until he moved his mouth as if he were smiling. I then moved my hands so that I supported him beneath his head and bottom before I lowered him carefully in the water. Aiden frowned for a moment, and then he began crying. I soothed him, moving him in the water and allowing his legs free. He kicked a little and a splash sounded, it caught his attention and he hiccupped into silence as he kicked his legs again and he frowned.

"See it's not so bad." I crooned as I moved him in the opposite direction to which he kicked so that he would become familiar with the notion.

Aiden enjoyed the pool, but I didn't want to overwhelm him on his first day. Therefore while Mal had a go of holding Aiden in the water I climbed out to get the towel ready. Mal passed him out to me and I wrapped him up in a fluffy towel holding him close to me for a moment so that my body heat would warm him. I then placed him on one of the recliners so that I could wipe and dress him.

Mother filmed the entire time until Aiden was dressed in his little trouser suit for I planned to take him for his daily walk. I would leave it an hour not for him to become chilled but we would walk as usual. Thus swimming became part of our daily routine too, although I had no idea what we would do if we did not have a pool in the house we bought. Would I wish to take Aiden to a public pool?

By the time Aiden was two months old it was clear that there was nothing suitable in the vegetarian territories. There were a few well paying ones that we thought were suitable but they were situated in places that we had no desire to relocate. It was with a great deal of thought that I decided that perhaps it would be best that Mal take up that post in Wales. Besides if we were going to move as far away as New York we may as well move to Wales, at least I had some form of support structure there.

Mal accepted the post, but before we set off Carlisle wished to ensure that I was up to hunting and therefore he took me out to see how I would get on. It was a little easier than my first trip after Aiden was born, I'd been too reluctant to let him go and he had become cold so I returned to the car and took him to a nearby café until the others had finished. Now that I was expressing milk and half of Aiden's feeds were by bottle I was able to leave him at home for several hours. Knowing that he was safe at home with Mal meant that I was able to hunt without a thought and I was soon full to the brim with blood.

Mal wasn't due to start his post until the end of May, the May first deadline was in case Mal had turned the post down and they required time to advertise. However we thought it best to settle Aiden in the mean time and so we would go at the end of April. However there was a little time to spare and I had a suggestion for Mal.

With Aiden settled to sleep a few nights before we was due to leave I decided to mention it to Mal. I was sat in his lap as we chatted in the rocking chair. I took a breath and decided to broach the subject.

"Do you remember that you were contemplating tracking down your grandparents?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal replied cautiously.

"Would you like to do so now? We could visit them before you are due to start work." I stated.

"What? But you said…" He began but trailed off when I placed my fingers gently to his lips.

"That I was in no fit state to discuss it while I had the prospect of my first labour to think of. Now that Aiden is here and I'm able to think beyond a mere couple of weeks I am ready to discuss whatever you wish to do with regards to your grandparents."

"I see."

"I know you my Malachite, I know that unlike me who puts off that which will hurt, preferring to live in blissful ignorance, you prefer to know the truth no matter how painful. You would prefer to track down your grandparents so that you can divine their personalities for yourself. I cannot promise you will find answers or even that they will wish to talk to you, but I know it will haunt you if you do not at least try."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But is it right to drop by unannounced?"

"It may be best to discuss our options with Brendan first, however I think turning up unannounced would be better. They may decide not to talk to you. At least this way they'll have to acknowledge your presence."

Mal nodded.

"Can I think about it a little?" He asked.

"I don't expect you to make this decision on a whim." I stated. "I merely wish you to know that I will not stand in your way if you decide to go and visit them at this juncture."

"Then I'll think about it, tomorrow though. We really should be getting to sleep now."

"Night time feeding has its drawbacks does it not?" I teased.

"Oh yes it's a complete chore and I'll be glad when we won't have to do it anymore." Mal said dryly, although he was clearly only half joking.

"Then I suppose we should settle." I replied as I rose to my feet and held out my hand to him.

We walked over to the bed and I checked on Aiden before we climbed in and settled down for the night. I'm not certain if Mal noticed but I always awoke for Aiden's nighttime feeds, even when it was Mal's duty. I could not help it; it was ingrained into my internal clock from doing it several weeks alone. However I remained in bed so as not to make Mal think that I didn't trust him to feed Aiden, it was merely that I was used to awakening at these times.

It was the next evening when Mal informed me that he'd decided he would go and track down his grandparents, however he would wait until we arrived back in Wales before he raised the subject with Brendan. He thought that such a topic would be better handled face-to-face.

We were due to leave on the Saturday, early hours of Sunday, therefore Mother and Father held a get together on the Friday. All of the family who lived locally attended, as well as the Hannigans who were at Tregarran still. I believe Father was enjoying having his sisters present once more and Mother had no objections for they were her friends too. Besides there was always safety in numbers and having more vampires about would not be a bad thing.

Billie liked having our aunts and uncles close, but I think she was beginning to tire of their constant presence in the house. Possibly of their night time activities too. She had joked about setting up support group with Ebony, for she had suffered the same fate too. She started the conversation because she had heard the Macclesfields were moving out of Pine Lodge, our other 'next door neighbour' if you could call such a property that was a mile away next door. They were our nearest neighbours to be more exact.

"Maybe you guys could move in there. You won't be that far away, you'll still be local, but you'll have all your own space instead of one teeny-tiny room." She enticed.

"But we won't have a pool." Layla stated.

"I think they got one, and you can just come use ours anyway." Billie said with a shrug.

"Admit it Bills, you just want to get rid of us." Masen teased. "That's really hurtful you know."

"I don't want to get rid of you, I want you to stay here, but you can't live with us forever because it's awkward for you lot not having your own space. That's why I think you should buy locally. And if you do, well I'll be most of the way to realising my dream of making Olympic Pines the first vampire owned street in the world, or else owned by those in the know."

"But the Volturi own an entire city." Marlin stated.

"I know, but the humans there don't know they're lorded over by vampires." Billie countered.

"I suppose you're right about that." Marlin mused as she smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow to Will.

Will smiled.

"Well you know I was saying only yesterday that I miss having our own place, but absolutely love it here. We got everything we need except our own house." He said dutifully.

"And now it seems fortune smiles on us." Marlin replied.

"We must see the house first." Layla said. "However I think it would be marvellous to have a place so local. I could see Lilly every day." She added as she smiled at her daughter.

"It would be wonderful to have you there whenever I have need of you Mum." Lilly replied. "We can be a real family."

"Yes." Layla said as she hugged Lilly. "And now that Bob knows about us I can be introduced to him."

"I would have brought him tonight but the stock takers are in and they're taking longer than expected. Bob simply has too much stock." She said lightly. "I will find out if he has a free night next week and perhaps we can have dinner."

"That would be delightful." Layla said with a smile. "And then we will return the favour once our house is ready."

"Whoa, wait a minuet Layla." Marlin said. "Don't set your mind on it, we might not get it."

"Oh we will." Layla said with a serene smile. "I'll make sure of it."

"How exactly?" Marlin asked carefully.

"Why Masen and I will hack the system of the real estate company and cause any bid higher than ours to become 'lost in the system' and thus we shall be the only successful bidders." She said as if it was nothing.

"You can really do that?" Mal asked.

"The things we have done online for this family and you think such a simple task beyond our skills." Layla chortled.

"It's a piece of cake." Masen said with a shrug. "I guess it's a shame that the house didn't come up before y'all went and took up that job."

"It would have been good to have a house so close to Mother and Father, however there are no posts here for Mal. We require him to work while I continue with my studies. I have missed a year as is in my reluctance to train in a country where I may not end up working." I stated.

"Well I guess it's worked out for the best then. We have been talking about moving to the area." Masen replied.

"And now there's another house on Olympic Drive owned by vamps. Oh Lilly you're gonna have to by a house up here as well now. Then there'll only be two houses to fill. Maybe you and Mal could buy one for when you're over here on vacation."

"That is something we would have to think hard about, it may prove an unneeded expenditure, and what of the fact that it will be empty for most of the year?" I asked.

"Well your farm house is the same." Billie said.

"We will have to think about it." I said again and Billie nodded.

Before the conversation could continue Aiden made grumpy noises, he knew that he should be having his bath around that time. I therefore excused myself for the night and retired to my room where I prepared Aiden for bed. Mal soon came up and I was able to shower before we settled in for the night, getting as much sleep as we could before the long flight we would face the next night…

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

It was eleven in the morning when we left the farm. We'd had a week to readjust to the time zone and I was thankful because the journey ahead of us seemed exhaustive. I knew not why, we had travelled further when journeying between states in America, but then America was so vast that it hardly seemed a fraction of the distance. Today we would not only be travelling the entire length of Wales, from here in the south east valleys all the way up to the west point of Anglesey way, way up in the north there, but we would also be taking a ferry crossing and entering another country. And truly it was another country and not merely a semi-autonomous region of a sovereign state.

There was also travelling with a baby to factor in. When we had travelled by plane it seemed fairly easy, everything went in the hold apart from the bare essentials we would require upon the journey. Now we had to find room for everything within my car, and despite being the size of a van this was proving easier said than done. We did manage to fit everything in and we were on the road by eleven, just as planned.

We made several stops along the way, once to feed Aiden, another to change his diaper. We stopped off to use the facilities and have a sandwich at the services. It turned our four and a half hour journey into very nearly five and a half hours, but that was why we had set out at eleven as opposed to later. It gave us time enough to reach Holyhead for the five fifteen crossing, but gave us time to stop should we require it.

Our timing could not have been better, for we were there a few minuets before we had to check in, but not so early as to be waiting around with growing boredom as we attempted to entertain Aiden. We drove straight on to the ferry, parking the Zafira in the bay we were assigned. We got everything we might require for the journey from the car, placing Aiden in his papoose, newly adjusted so that he could look out at the world now that he was a little older and starting to support his own head. Mal took him because it was safer, he could place a shield around Aiden to avoid any mishaps.

As we moved away from the car, following arrows that led to a staircase and lift, two stewards in high-visibility vests began securing the car for transport. We decided to use the stairs instead of the lift and travelled up into a nice lounge with comfortable looking chairs about tables. There were refreshments available and such; we did not linger here however, opting to go out into the fresh air after travelling all day. It was nice to be able to breathe in the fresh sea air, besides it would be a treat for Aiden to see the sea.

It was thankfully a sunny day and the sea lay before us, a big blue mass sparkling with light as the waves moved. I wondered how much Aiden could truly see of this spectacle and how much he would remember of it when he was grown. Would he recall his first boat trip?

I took a picture of him and Mal looking out over the railing at the distant horizon where our destination lay. At this point it would take us two hours to cross, a fairly short time and with the steady sea and fine weather it would be a pleasant time we could spend out on deck.

An enormous seagull landed on the railing near Aiden and let out its sore throat call. Aiden looked around to it quickly and made noises as he reached toward it. I shooed the bird away.

"No Aiden, dirty bird." I said as the seagull took flight in a ruffle of feathers, leaving its clarion trailing behind it.

"It couldn't have touched him." Mal said.

"I know, but you will not always be there with your protection and I do not wish for Aiden to become familiar to reaching for such disease ridden things. He does not have our immune system. He already has a cold coming I believe." I replied.

"His immune system will soon develop." Mal said, placing his arm about me and kissing my head. "So shall we go around to port side and watch as the ferry pulls out?"

"Why not." I said with a shrug.

We walked back through the lounge to the other side of the ferry. Here we could see the concrete of the port below the side of the ship. The big mooring ropes were visible, keeping the ferry secure to the side as it lifted and fell gently as the waves rolled harmlessly beneath. There were men clustered about each mooring pin inspecting the ropes every so often to ensure they still held while waiting for the order to cast off.

However there was still a while to go, fifteen minuets before the official cast off time and visible from our vantage point was still a line of cars waiting to embark. It was clear we had reached the seaport at the right time for we had managed to drive straight aboard and there was no waiting in queues for us. It was clear that we would face the queues when disembarking, but I decided not to worry about that until the time came and merely prepared myself to enjoy the crossing on this clear day.

Thankfully the last of the cars boarded and the ramp was raised and secured in place. The ferry was inspected to ensure that there were no leaks about the ramp. Then there were hollers below us as the men began to unfasten the ropes and they were drawn on board ready to be used once the ferry reached its bay in Dun Laoghaire.

The engines began and Aiden was looking around trying to locate the sound but he couldn't find it. Then there was a cheer from a group of school children clustered around the barrier near the prow. They were all wearing bright coloured life jackets and I wondered if that was a must for them for all times aboard the ferry or merely when they were up on deck. Perhaps it was merely up on deck, I didn't find out however for as soon as we were clear of the seaport and heading out onto the open sea the three teachers guarding them like sheep dogs herded the students into the lounge area to sit out the rest of the journey.

Mal and I opted to stay on deck, describing what we saw to Aiden as the land fell further behind us until it was a dark line on the horizon. It was not long however before a dark line appeared on the other side of us and then began to form itself into the coastline of Ireland. I was enjoying myself immensely and it seemed almost a shame when we finally made port and had to go back down to the hold and retrieve the car.

The school children, now devoid of their life jackets, were climbing into a bus with an Irish company scrawled on the side in Gaelic. They were returning home and I wondered how long they had been away and how much more of their journey remained. It was quarter past seven in the evening and I baulked at the half hour or so that still remained for us to reach Dublin, I should hate to know how much longer the children had to travel. I thought it was a long journey for them to take without parents, but then I remembered the cheerleading finals and how we would go further afield in pursuit of gold, and other than senior year when Mrs Ingles demanded that parents attend, there had been nobody but Coach Tulsa to act as responsible adult.

It took half an hour to disembark, by which time Aiden was truly restless, he wished for his bath and his cot. However we had a further half hour of travel on unfamiliar roads before we reached our hotel. I merely hoped the room was ready and did have the cot as promised so that I may put Aiden down for the night without fear of him rolling and hurting himself while we discussed matters with Brendan. It was half past eight when we finally walked into the hotel, Aiden snug in his stroller for the time being, but he would require a cot soon.

The lady on reception was delightful and soon had the bellhop show us up to our room. Thankfully there was a cot and also a bath in the en suite. I bathed Aiden and prepared him for bed while Mal rang Brendan to inform him that we had arrived. Then Mal phoned room service and ordered us some dinner while I fed Aiden for the night before placing him in the cot that was a little too far from the bed for my liking, but it would do for only one night.

Our food arrived, chicken and boiled potatoes in a tangy sauce with a side salad and crusty bread. I hadn't realised how ravenous I felt until I began eating and then I had devoured everything on my plate without realising. There was chocolate cheese cake for dessert which we were to share, Mal allowed me to eat the majority of it and it made me smile and run my foot in a gentle caress against his shin.

Mal smiled as he leant across the table toward me, entwining his fingers with mine and I'm certain we may have made out a little right then if Brendan hadn't arrived with Maggie in tow. We placed the empty plates to one side before offering for Maggie and Brendan to sit.

"So Mal, what brings you both to Ireland?" He asked jovially.

"I'd like to say it's just to visit you Uncle Brendan, but I want to ask you a favour and I think you'll probably refuse." Mal said as I took his hand in support.

"What favour?" Brendan asked with a frown.

"Can you give me the address of your parents?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." Brendan said firmly. "Besides I don't know it anymore."

Maggie sighed.

"Don't lie to them Bren, you have got the address." She said softly.

"I can't give it to them Maggie, I'm trying to save the boy from heartache." Brendan protested.

"Sometimes we have to suffer heartache to know that it's a lost cause." Maggie stated.

Brendan shook his head.

"Won't you at least hear me out?" Mal asked.

Brendan was about to say no but Maggie squeezed his hand and gave him a look.

"Go ahead." Brendan invited.

"The thing is it's not so much the meeting them that's important to me." Mal said. "I just want to find out where my brother is buried. Once I know that and I can pay my respects then I'll never mention them again."

"They won't tell you." Brendan said firmly.

"How do you know?" Mal demanded.

"Because they're my parents Mal." Brendan said with a sigh.

"Ones you haven't spoken to in over forty years." Mal countered. "People change."

"They don't." Brendan said. "Especially Da, he's the one who will stone wall you."

"Well all I can do is try, if I fail well at least I knew I tried." Mal said firmly.

"It's not worth it, really Mal." Brendan said with a sigh.

"Well there's a fine lesson to teach your nephew. If something seems too hard just don't try because you'll just fail so what's the point." Mal countered.

"Mal you're old enough now to know your own example." Brendan stated.

"Ok. So you're right about that, but I prefer to try, even if I do fail." Mal said firmly.

Brendan shook his head.

"Please Uncle Brendan." Mal said, lowering his voice to an intense tone that seemed to shake the core of my being. "What would Mam have you do?"

"That's playing dirty." Brendan accused.

"Maybe, but what would she tell you to do?" Mal persisted.

"She wouldn't want you anywhere near them either." Brendan said firmly.

"That's a lie." I said.

"No it's not." Brendan replied.

"Yes it is." I stated. "Maggie told me."

"I didn't say a word." Maggie replied.

"No you didn't, but you will never make a good poker player." I informed her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because whenever Brendan lies your face gives it away." I explained. "Even when you don't want to say anything against him there is the hint of disapproval that he is lying."

Maggie nodded and Brendan sighed deeply.

"Very well, they live in Bandon, but there's no point you going there. You'll be wasting your time. You might as well just get your sleep and catch the first ferry back tomorrow." Brendan stated.

"We're going to Bandon." Mal said firmly. "And I'd be grateful if you showed us the way."

"Oh no, we're not going with." Brendan said, shaking his head. "I don't want to be within a hundred miles of me Da, it's the reason I stay clear of County Cork or we'd be there right now with Siobhan and Liam."

"Well you don't have to come all the way to Bandon with us." Mal said. "Just somewhere along the route."

"How about Cork City?" I asked as I found the directions on my iPad. "If the times here are correct then we will reach there around lunch time. We will go on ahead to Bandon and you can await our return and we will tell you how we got on."

"It's still in County Cork." Brendan stated.

"Brendan isn't it time you got over your aversion to Cork?" Maggie asked. "I haven't been there for decades to please you, but I do miss it so. I want to visit Crossbarry again. It's been such a long time since I could pay respect to me brother there."

"You never said…" Brendan began.

"You've always been dead set against Cork I didn't like to say." Maggie replied. "But now I am saying it. Brendan I'd like to go to Crossbarry. We can travel down to Cork City with Liza and Mal. Once they sorted their business we can then go onto Crossbarry, I can tell you what happened there, and how my brother was involved."

"Then…ok." Brendan said. "Ok I'll go as far as Cork, but I'm not going to Bandon. I'll wait in Cork and then go onto Crossbarry when you're done."

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

"Look Mal, I can see why maybe you want to go meet them, though I think you're mad to even contemplate it, but I don't want to reconcile with them. How would I even explain myself? Do I look sixty four to you?" He demanded.

"No." Mal conceded. "But you could be your own son."

"I don't want any relationship with them you hear? If they actually happen to mention me, and if they do I can hear the compliments just piling up already, tell them I died of a heart attack three years ago." Brendan said in deadly serous tones. "I'd be happy if you do that for me, and no I didn't have kids, I don't want them tracking the 'kids' down. Not that I think they will, but you never know if they want to find more people to indoctrinate. In fact you should watch yourselves you don't come away from there affiliated with the Pope and saying a thousand 'hail Mary's in penance for not coming to the faith sooner."

"Mal and Liza will be fine because I'll look out for them." Maggie stated.

"What? You? How?" Brendan spluttered.

"Because I'll be there." Maggie stated.

"You're not going there Maggie, they're bad people." Brendan said firmly.

"There must be good in them somewhere or they wouldn't have produced you and Zoë." Maggie replied. "Anyway, if I'm there I'll know if they're lying or not."

"I don't like the thought of you going to their house." Brendan tried.

"What are they likely to do to me really?" Maggie countered with a laugh. "There's not much they can do."

"Who will you say you are?" He ventured.

"I'm a private investigator who specialises in tracking down lost family members." Maggie said promptly.

"That will work." I said before Brendan could argue. "They have no reason to doubt that story."

"Fine." Brendan said in exasperation for we had all sided against him.

"Then it is settled, we will leave for Bandon tomorrow. Right now Mal and I should settle so that we may find a little sleep before Aiden awakens for his night time feeding." I announced.

"Aiden." Brendan whispered and then he smiled as if he had discovered a new line of argument. "What are you gonna do with him when you go look up Ma and Da?"

"We take him with us." I stated. "He will be the reason Mal wishes to track down his mother's family after all this time. Becoming a father was the incident that made him question where he came from. Aiden will be our evidence."

"Besides, babies soften even the hardest of hearts." Maggie added.

"You be careful, me da is not one to be swayed by babies, he's seen seven of them." Brendan grumbled.

"It matters not." I stated. "Aiden will come with us and meet his great grandparents. Now we really should be off to bed, it will be better to have our wits about us if your parents truly are as terrible as you claim them to be."

"We'll be off then." Brendan replied. "What time do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"What time would you suggest?" I asked.

"Well if we leave early enough we can be there and back in one day. We won't have to spend any more time than we have to there." Brendan stated.

"We were planning to take the Rosslare-Pembroke crossing on the way back." Mal stated. "We only used Holyhead because we knew you were in Dublin and weren't quite sure where we'd be heading."

"Besides, you need to go visit Crossbarry." I reminded him.

"That's true." He said and rubbed his chin. "Ok, we'll still leave early. We can go at say nine; we should reach Cork by midday. You lot can have your lunch before travelling to Bandon. I doubt you'll be there long anyway. Then you can return to me in Cork. We can figure out what you want to do from there, whether you want to come to Crossbarry with Maggie and me or travel on to Rosslare. I think you'd be best staying there of the night because the ferry leaves early if you want a day time crossing."

"We'll think about that." Mal said. "Ok. We'll meet you in the car park at half eight. That way if it's sunny you won't have to worry about sparkle."

"Then until tomorrow." Brendan said with a salute before he and Maggie rose to their feet and left.

I went to shower and change into my pyjamas, by the time I came back into the room the dirty dishes had been taken away. Mal went to shower himself while I brushed out my hair and plaited it for bed. I checked on Aiden before climbing into the unfamiliar bed thinking that it was nicely comfortable.

Mal returned to the room and climbed into bed with me, causing the lights to go out as he wriggled closer to me, placing his hand upon my waist and smiling at me in the darkness.

"I can't believe Brendan gave us the address." He said.

"Technically he is yet to give us the address, although knowing the town we must travel to gives us more information than we had previous." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal said biting his lip for a moment while he thought. "Although I don't think we could have done it without Maggie."

"I tend to agree with you there. She knew the right things to say to Brendan."

Mal nodded.

"Could you really read her face when Brendan was lying?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "It's not obvious but when he lies she winces slightly as if it causes her pain."

"I guess that if I could tell if someone was lying or telling the truth it would hurt to hear you lie. Even if it's for a good reason." Mal observed.

"If it were for our protection then the lie would not hurt me, but I think Maggie disagreed with Brendan lying to you about his parents but decided he thought he was doing it for the best. In that instance it would worry me for it would seem that you lied for no particular reason, or because you thought the person better off in the dark. However if it is for our protection then those are the needed lies."

"I think I know what you mean." Mal said as he stroked my cheek.

"So how do you feel?" I asked. "Tomorrow you will meet your grandparents."

"I think that you should ask me that tomorrow night after we've been there. Right now I don't want to think too much about it in case Brendan's words stick and I talk myself out of it." He replied.

"Then we will say no more about it." I said as I moved closer to him. "Perhaps you'd like some distracting?"

"Well I wouldn't mind that at all." Mal said as he placed his lips to mine. "But what about Aiden?"

"He is asleep for at least an hour and well…I meant nothing more than kissing." I clarified.

"Just kissing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded.

"So not even a little snog?" He asked with a pout.

I rolled my eyes.

"We will make out." I said, moving closer still to him as I moved my hand up to his cheek. "If you would please." I moved my face closer to his on the pillow. "For I know it would please me greatly."

Mal laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms about me, pulling me closer until my body was pressed against his and I could feel the swell of heat within me. I placed my lips to his and we began to kiss, slow at first before the pace built with our passion. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him as I fell into the depths of our combined desire. My body seemed to be awakening once more and I wanted nothing more than to tear off our clothing, to slide beneath him and feel him inside.

I pulled away and looked down at him shocked. I licked my lips as I gathered my thoughts, stroking back Mal's hair gently with my fingertips as I did so. I wished to go further but I knew we shouldn't. Not with Aiden in the room and not without contraceptives. I was flummoxed for a moment until something occurred to me and I laughed.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked as he ran his fingers up and down my spine.

"Do you know how I feel at the moment?" I asked.

"How?" He replied, smiling lightly as drew light circles on his chest.

"Remember our first Christmas together, it was before we had truly spoken of our feelings for each other yet we still slept together each night, enjoying making out but knowing it should not go further while we were under my parents' roof?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah, I remember that well." Mal said, his hands moving down behind my thighs and began to caress them softly, which was pleasurable enough to cause me slight distraction as he continued to speak. "But we managed to behave then, I think we can do it again."

"Yes." I agreed and kissed him once more, settling into the enjoyment as he continued to stroke my thighs.

I then moved and laid my head down against his chest, listening to the steady, fast rhythm of his heart and the air fill and leave his lungs. I was transported back to a time when sex was mostly a mystery to me and I had never known Mal naked. Then it was much easier to stop because it was the unknown and a great leap to try it.

Now I retreated to the safe ledge of Aiden being in the room. It would be wrong to do anything with him present. When he was a little older and I could place him in his own room, then we could commence with our love making proper, until then we would have to find substitutes or stop at merely making out.

"This is nice anyway." Mal said as he pulled the covers back over us and settled his arms upon my back. "I could go to sleep like this."

"So could I." I replied, as I felt myself drift. "You are comfortable my Malachite."

"And I love holding you my Liza." Mal replied.

"Good." I said with a smile as I settled further against him. "Goodnight my Malachite."

"Nos da Liza bach." He replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled too as I drifted to sleep, really it was like returning to when we were first realising our feelings for each other.

Aiden slept most of the night now, waking only once at three o'clock for his feed. I made it as quick as possible so that he could settle down once more before I returned to bed with Mal. I didn't lie on him this time, he had turned on his side, so I lay in front of him and he pulled me into his chest. We spent the rest of the night in our accustomed position and that was delightful too.

Aiden woke me at six ready for his breakfast. I fed him then bathed and dressed him. Mal was up and had showered while I saw to Aiden. He then played with Aiden, rattling his keys and Aiden tried to reach for them, smiling and burbling as he did so. I smiled happily at my two boys having that lovely moment before I went to shower and dress for the day.

I then packed up our belongings before we went down to breakfast. I sat Aiden on my lap, his back supported against my body and arm. He enjoyed being sat up for short periods now and I found it easiest to do so as I ate since I could sit with him. We ate a lot at breakfast to see us through the morning. After breakfast we made our way down to the garage to meet up with Brendan and Maggie.

There was a moment when I thought Brendan wouldn't show up, but then he appeared Maggie towing him along by his hand. He was not very happy, but it was clear that he was willing to put aside his own feelings for his nephew this day.

"So what we waiting around for?" He asked.

"Jump in and we'll get going." Mal said, indicating the car.

We all climbed into the car, Brendan in front with Mal to give him directions since I was in the back to watch Aiden.

It was almost three hours to Cork, but Aiden was surprisingly content, I had expected him to complain about another day of travelling but he appeared to be enjoying himself. He was busy making noises and moving his hands, wrapping them together and taking them apart, chewing on them from time to time.

"Awww what a smart little thing you are." Maggie stated as she tickled Aiden's nose and he tried to follow it with his eyes as a stray beam of sunlight raised sparkles on her fingers. "Have you found your hand there? I think you have."

Aiden treated her to a smile as he reached for her finger and Maggie allowed him to take it.

"You're a strong little man too. I think you're going to be a mighty fine man when you grow up. Yes you will." She crooned.

"He is advancing sooner than I thought." I stated. "He is human and I thought his development would seem slow to me, but I truly marvel at how quickly he is coming along."

"I know. They don't stay babies for long. He'll be walking and talking before you know it." Maggie said, although it was still in baby tones as if she were talking to Aiden.

"Have you much experience with babies?" I asked, because Maggie could not have been more than eighteen when she was turned, of course she may seem younger due to her small size.

"I was the eldest daughter and so was expected to help with taking care of my younger siblings. It was just the way of things then. Sort of on the job training before you got transferred to a new family and promoted to wife." She said with a shrug.

"From what you said last night I inferred that your brother was part of the Crossbarry ambush. Did that not take place in nineteen twenty one?" I asked.

"Yes, but Liza just because there were women beginning to fight for equality and such, we still didn't have it." Maggie stated, realising what I alluded to. "Even then most women's ambitions were to find a good man who could provide for your kids. It was just the way of things, especially in rural areas. There was too much work to be getting on with to worry about voting. That was more urban and society concerns."

"Did you ever want more?" I inquired out of curiosity.

"I went looking for more and look where that got me." Maggie said with a laugh as she indicated her vampire body. "I was only lucky that Siobhan and Liam found me and adopted me. The one who made me, a supposedly rich Yank who could give me the life of Riley, wasn't the best of men. Not to mention he was poaching, everyone knows Ireland is taken. They can only hunt here with permission, but he thought he didn't have to abide by the rules. Usually Liam just warns them off, but this one would not see reason and so he was destroyed. I was taken in hand and taught proper, my wild newborn ways being curbed and honed until I was the perfect addition to their coven. Their daughter for many years without care for a mate until Brendan stumbled upon us asking to be made vampire."

"You wouldn't do it at first." Brendan said.

"I thought you were a fool to want it, but when it was the truth that it was to track your sister…" Maggie trailed off with a shrug.

We fell to talking of other things at this point and that carried us on until we reached Cork.

We went to have lunch at a café while Maggie and Brendan searched for somewhere he could while away the time. It had clouded over but there was still a chance the sun might break through. That was a risk when Maggie accompanied us to Bandon, but she decided it was one worth taking so that she could get a read on whether they were telling the truth.

We set out around half past twelve, arriving in Bandon around one. We found the street Brendan had given us, and the number of the house we required. The clouds were thick now, almost ominous and I felt a strange foreboding as we stepped out of the car and made our way up the garden path.

I held tightly to Aiden snug in his blanket as Mal pressed the doorbell. Maggie stood slightly in front of us, dressed in a professional looking trouser suit and with her red hair pinned back in places she indeed looked like an official of some capacity.

There was a twitch of net curtain and a few moments later the door was opened by a tall man who appeared to be in his seventies, possibly eighties, his eyes were a dull blue, not the brightness I was expecting from Zoë's parents.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Mr Raymond?" Maggie said in question.

"Aye." He said, giving us a cautious look.

"Good afternoon, my name is Margaret Clifford and I work for County Cork Detective Agency." She said, employing a formal voice that made her seem ten years older.

"We're not interested." Mr Raymond said and went to close the door.

"I'm not here soliciting." Maggie said in a voice that stopped him from closing the door. "I am here on business. I believe you have a daughter called Zoë?"

"No." Mr Raymond said and went to close the door once more.

Maggie gave us the signal, the man was lying.

"Please, she was my mother." Mal said quickly stepping forward. "I'm trying to track down her family."

Mr Raymond shook his head, but a little old lady looked around the door and there was the blue I had been expecting. She peered at us for a long moment.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Malachite Llewellyn." Mal replied. "And this is my wife Liza and our son." He added, placing his arm about me and putting Aiden and I on display.

"Malachite?" The old lady asked and she stepped out of the house and looked up into Mal's face. "You'd better come in."

"Orlaith I don't think we should…" The man began.

"Stop fussing Michael, they're hardly here to rob us." Orlaith countered before shoeing him inside and indicating for us to follow them.

We were led into a small room that felt like a furnace, as old people tended to keep their rooms. There was a scattering of furniture and a myriad of photos set about the room. On a brief scan I could see no sign of Brendan or Zoë.

We took some time to arrange ourselves on the sofa while Orlaith went out to make tea. Michael sat watching us, waiting for us to do something bad. I felt as if I had done something that warranted a reprimand from his look alone. I busied myself in removing the blanket from around Aiden and loosening his coat since it was so hot in the room as I endeavoured to ignore his looks.

"How old is he?" Michael asked, nodding at Aiden.

"Nearly three months." I replied. "He was born in February."

"And how long have you been married?" He demanded.

"It was a year in February." Mal replied.

"So how old are you?" He shot at Mal.

"Thirty four." Mal said promptly.

"And only now you come look for us?" Michael returned like a whip.

"When I found out I was going to be a father I started wondering about my own parents and where I came from. Thank you." Mal said as Orlaith handed him a mug of tea.

"Could you not just ask them?" Orlaith asked.

"My parents are dead." Mal stated.

"Oh." Orlaith gasped dropped the cup she was passing to Maggie who caught it deftly. "Zoë is…"

"Gone." Mal said softly and he realised that Zoë was her daughter as well as his mother.

"How long?" She asked, as if afraid to know the answer.

"It happened when I was ten." Mal said. "I'm not too sure of the details, they just told me it was a mugging gone wrong. Uncle Brendan was watching me at the time, it was their wedding anniversary you see, their eleventh, and…" Mal trailed off, shaking his head.

"Brendan?" Orlaith gasped, but Michael sat up and gave Mal a steely look.

"He raised me after that, but Dad had left me a trust fund and I was able to go study in America." Mal continued regardless. "That's how I met Liza."

"So you were ten and it was their eleventh wedding anniversary?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Mal confirmed. "They were married in the May, I was born the following March."

Suddenly Michael's demeanour changed, as if the fact that Zoë and Jeremy were married before they conceived Mal changed matters entirely. I tried not to let my disapproval show, it should matter not the circumstances of Mal's birth, they should be happy that they had a grandson such as he.

"Why did she not tell us she was married?" Orlaith asked.

"I don't know." Mal said with shrug. "I was hoping that maybe you could shed some light on it. I mean I did ask Brendan once but he said you'd had a falling out and the situation was unfixable."

"That's rich since he was the one who turned her against us." Michael snapped. "Where is the feckin' bastard anyway?"

Maggie growled, but it was too low for the humans to hear. Mal jumped a little at the viciousness of the insult, but then gave the old man a sad look. I placed my hand on Mal's in a gesture of comfort.

"He passed away three years ago." He stated. "It was his heart, but then he never listened to me when I warned him about all those greasy breakfasts." He finished with a fond laugh as if remembering back on old times.

"Not Brendan too." Orlaith mouthed in despair as she placed her hands over her face, however she composed herself quickly before Michael noticed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Michael said as if he were speaking of some stranger.

"What on earth could he have possibly done to you that you would disown him so with such a vile remark, not to mention bring your wife's conduct into question while doing so?" I demanded, unable to stop myself.

"Eliza." Mal said under his breath.

"No Malachite, you wish for answers as to why your mother was estranged from her parents. Apparently your grandfather appears to think your dear Uncle Brendan is at fault. I should like to know why." I replied hotly.

"Why?" Michael snapped. "Because he disowned this family long before I ever disowned him and then he corrupted Zoë. Let her think it was ok to go whoring around town with whoever she wanted no matter what the consequences."

"What consequences?" I demanded, only remaining seated because Aiden was in my lap.

"She got a name for herself as bad as her brother before her. Do you know how long they stick to families?" Michael questioned.

"I couldn't begin to guess, I have never adhered to a particular religion, merely lived my life as good as I possibly can." I replied, determined to show that I was not afraid in the least of him. "If we are polite to each other and seek to live in peace, with understanding and forgiveness, then are we not carrying out God's wishes regardless?"

Michael was speechless for a moment, and then he frowned deeply.

"I'd ask you not to blaspheme in my house." He growled.

"Please forgive me should I take the Lord's name in vain. I did not mean to offend." I said, meeting his glare for truly that was not a blaspheme, and he had no argument me which was why he retreated to a failsafe.

I also wished to show him that I could be as sincere as he was when pushed to it.

"However this is not about me." I said, forcing myself to back down somewhat. "I am sorry my Malachite, taking over this reunion between you and your grandparents. Hot headed little Liza strikes again."

"You're only fighting my corner bach." Mal said and kissed my cheek.

"But I should step back now?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." He advised.

I nodded and turned my attention to Aiden instead.

"Why don't you just tell me the story from start to finish." Mal said. "With no interruptions from the peanut gallery."

I was about to chastise Mal but realised that he was trying to find common ground with Michael by getting his woman folk in check. I had my childish outburst and now it was time for the men to have a grown up talk. I would speak to Mal about it later, but I would allow him this technique for now if it meant he would get the answers he sought.

Michael told a story of Brendan's wild youth that went against his Catholic upbringing thus embarrassing his parents in view of their friends. As far as I was concerned there was no true reason for him to have taken such a dislike to his son so I tuned out his conversation and busied myself with entertaining Aiden who was clearly becoming bored.

Orlaith leant across the gap and tickled his nose.

"He's a bright little thing." She said as Aiden smiled. "I didn't catch how old he was just now."

"He will shortly be three months." I replied.

"He is precious." Orlaith observed, stroking his cheek.

"Would you…care to hold him?" I asked.

"I would, but the arthritis." Orlaith said, holding up her bony hands that while showed signs of being arthritic were not beyond her control.

"I understand." I said, deciding to accept her excuse than question her and cause a scene.

Aiden grew restless still and now he was smacking his lips together.

"It is his feeding time." I announced and Michael trailed off in his narrative to glare at me, but I carried on regardless. "I have no objections to feeding him in front of people, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable is there a room I could use?"

Michael gave me a suspicious look, but Orlaith rose to her feet.

"Come this way." She said.

I placed Aiden up on my shoulder before I rose to my feet and followed Orlaith out of the room. She led me along a short corridor and into another room that held a table and chairs. I sat and arranged Aiden and myself so that I could feed him. Orlaith turned her head away, although she still took a seat and remained in the room.

"How long have you and Mr Raymond been married?" I asked.

"It was sixty five years last December." She said.

"How lovely." I replied as I did a quick feat of mental arithmetic, I wondered if there was point in mentioning the fact that Brendan was born only six months after that. "What is your secret?"

"Well I would say love and understanding, but really? It's staying out of each others way." She joked.

"Mal and I have our separate lives, but I much prefer the activities we can participate in together." I replied.

"You remember I'm his grandmother now." Orlaith chastised.

I frowned for a moment, and then laughed, shaking my head.

"I was not talking of those activities, although I really have no complaint in that department, I was referring to long walks across the moor land and visiting new places." I explained.

"How are you finding this one?" She asked.

"This is nothing to do with me, I am merely here for Mal's benefit. He wished to know his family and so I have accompanied him. After Brendan passed he was certain he was alone, but when I fell pregnant with Aiden he realised that you had to be here somewhere and so we went through every piece of paper both Zoë and Brendan left behind until we found a lead."

"Brendan never mentioned us?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"Mal did ask on a few occasions, but Brendan thought that he might not be accepted and thought to save him the heartache." I stated and frowned slightly as I heard footsteps outside the door.

"I can see why he'd think that. Bren and Michael were at loggerheads from the day he could talk. They're just two different people but both as stubborn as the other. It was often a battle in here of a Friday night when Bren wanted to go down the club with his friends." Orlaith continued, unaware that we had a hidden audience.

"Yes. I remember well how stubborn Uncle Brendan was at times, but he was a good man and raised Mal well. If Brendan had not instilled in Mal the value of a good education then he would not be a doctor today." I stated, trying to decide who it was, but it wasn't Michael, if I chose to I could still hear his story being told in the front room, Mal was there too, I could hear his fast heartbeat. The listener could not be Maggie either for they had a heartbeat.

"Mal is a doctor?" Orlaith asked impressed and I had to tune quickly back into the conversation.

"A psychiatrist, but a doctor none the less. He helps treat the ailments people cannot see." I replied, wondering who was listening and whether I should draw attention to the fact.

"He must have studied hard." Orlaith observed.

"Oh yes he did." I said proudly, and felt that it was better not to draw attention to the listener; I didn't want to bring them trouble. "I believe that's what first drew me to him, he was studious and not a no good, beer swilling party fiend as most the boys of that age. He went to college to learn and I admired that. I am thankful every day that he did catch my attention in such a way and also that he decided to study in America because I cannot imagine my life without him, it would be empty. Besides I would not have Aiden and that would be…a catastrophe. I would have this void in my life with no knowledge of what was meant to fill it, only that something was missing. When Brendan was born did you find it hard to remember your life without him in it?"

"Yeah." Orlaith replied. "It was the same with all me children."

"How many do you have?" I asked, for I knew it was seven but not how many of each.

"Seven in all. Brendan, Zoë, Della, Eamonn, Ginny, Hayley and Shamus. When they were kids it was hard to remember my life without them. Now that they're all grown up and have families of their own, or else just moved out I do miss the house full." Orlaith said wistfully.

"But there are grandchildren?" I observed, wondering if it was one of these who listened still.

"Oh aye, they come visit their old Gran often, but it's not the same as having them here constantly." She trailed off for a moment. "So did Brendan have children?"

"No. His partner was infertile, but they loved each other and that's more important than anything else. Mal became an adopted son to them." I stated, it was something we had agreed on should they ask after Brendan's life.

"And he has no brothers and sisters?" Orlaith ventured.

"No." I said.

There was a sign of relief on Orlaith's face.

"At least Mal always thought he was an only child until looking through Zoë's belongings he came across the mention of a child born before she met his father. She named him Aiden, that's where we found the name and liked it so that we named our son for him." I explained.

Orlaith's face was carefully composed, but the worry was apparent in her blue eyes.

"It is something else Mal would like information about." I continued. "There was little in the journals apart from the name and a date of birth and a message that he will always be remembered. We assumed that she never made mention of him because she had to give him away being an unmarried mother."

"She didn't give him away." Orlaith stated.

"She didn't?" I asked, and allowed excitement to colour my voice. "You mean he is around? How wonderful that Mal shall meet his brother, he has always lamented the fact that he is an only child and admits to a small amount of jealousy that I am a twin and have a sister besides."

"You'll find him at Chapel Hill Cemetery." She stated.

"Is he the grounds keeper?" I ventured.

"If only that were so." Orlaith replied. "Unfortunately the poor wee thing didn't live to see a day through. When she was heavily pregnant Zoë was involved in a car crash, it killed her partner, and left her in a coma for weeks. The baby suffered trauma and they couldn't save him."

"Oh how terrible." I gasped. "Mal will be upset, but there is a grave you say? If you could tell us the plot number then perhaps we can go pay our respects with flowers."

Orlaith was now the one to give me a steely suspicious look.

"You must understand that it was nearly forty years ago and when Zoë left we grew out of the habit of visiting his grave. I really can't remember where it is." She stated.

"I see." I replied. "I suppose we can merely go to the cemetery and look."

"We didn't put a stone, only a wooden cross, I doubt you'll find it now." Orlaith observed.

"That is a shame." I said. "But am I mistaken in thinking that all churches record the burial plots?"

"We didn't know Zoë wished to call him Aiden and she was unconscious but he had to be buried." Orlaith continued on with what seemed excuses to me.

"What name did you give him?" I persisted, I would not let up, I would find the resting place of Mal's brother so that he may have chance to show his respects.

"Leanbh. " She replied.

"Leanbh?" I asked doubtfully, obviously Orlaith hadn't counted on my knowing Irish because Uncle Brendan had given me lessons when he discovered that I knew so many languages.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"But does that not mean baby in Irish?" I asked.

"That it does, but it can also be a name." Orlaith lied quickly. "Do they not call boys Sonny?"

"It's true that they do that." I replied. "Very well I know now to look for Leanbh Raymond."

"O'Kelly." Orlaith corrected.

"O'Kelly?" I asked, feeling a little doubtful.

"Yes. It's his father's name." Orlaith stated.

"Of course." I replied, and then frowned as I blurted out a question as it occurred to me. "Why didn't you bury him with his father if they both died in the accident?"

"Because those O'Kelly gob shites had the nerve to question my Zoë's integrity when it was their precious little man-whore who couldn't keep it in his trousers." Orlaith raged and it was true rage, she was a mother angered by those who would discredit her daughter. "If he hadn't gone wandering then I think Zoë would have wed him before the poor mite was born and then there wouldn't have been any cause for concern other than being a little crafty about the dates."

"But a shotgun wedding rarely benefits anyone." I counted. "Well, apart from my parents but they had been together years before Mother caught with Tony and I. It was only at the behest of my great-grandfather that they married for he is quite traditional in his views."

"Well at least someone in your family has morals." Orlaith replied, but she was teasing with that remark and I realised that if it were not for her choice in husband I could possibly grow to like her.

"At least your great-grandson was born within wedlock." I stated.

"Yes." Orlaith said, glancing at Aiden for a moment, but he was still feeding. "Has he been baptised?"

"Yes." I replied, because one could argue that Marlin's ceremony was a baptism of sorts, merely not in the Christian faith. "My sister Billie and best friend Prue are godmothers. Mal chose my brother Tony and Bren-t, his friend from college, to be godfathers." I added, managing to catch myself before I said Brendan's name.

"And you didn't think we should get an invite?" Orlaith asked sadly.

"We weren't sure we would be able to track you and I wished to have Aiden covered before we took him on a plane for the first time. I went back to America to give birth so that I was surrounded by my family since Mal and I are more or less alone in Wales."

"You live in Wales?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Jeremy, that is Mal's father, well his family has owned a sheep farm for centuries. Mal is among a long line of Llewellyns to live on that land."

"I thought you said he was a doctor?" Orlaith observed as if worried she was catching me out in a lie.

"He is." I confirmed.

"And also a farmer?" She asked with doubt.

"I merely said we lived on the farm, I did not say we kept it. Brendan hired a farm manager to help him toward the end. He passed on before Mal had finished his doctorate and so he hired the manager full time. The working modern farm is over the rise from our more traditional little house." I explained.

"Then what is the point of keeping the farm?" She demanded.

"Because it is still in the family name and should Aiden or even one of his sons sometime in the future wish to tend the farm then it can pass unchallenged to them."

"Isn't it a little soon to be thinking about his kids?" Orlaith asked.

"If there is one thing you will come to know about me Mrs Raymond is that I like to plan things, even decades in advance. Organisation is better than random happenstance. I'm not so fool as to think that random occurrences do not happen and there are certain things one cannot plan for, such as what ones child may wish to be when grown, however, with enough contingency plans in place then there is very little to take you by surprise."

"You don't like surprises?" She guessed.

"There are nice surprises I admit, such as when Mal will buy me my favourite chocco-nut whirl ice cream on his way home from work. Surprises in general I do not like however, because they disrupt my routine and I am somewhat of a control freak."

Aiden disengaged and I refastened my top before I burped him.

"There's my good boy." I crooned as I moved him down so I could smile at him.

Aiden returned my smile, making sounds as if he were talking to me. I returned the sounds before rubbing my nose against his and he grabbed at my hair, not as much to hurt, but merely to hold a part of me in his little hands. I stroked back his own sparse curls, feeling as if this could become a little gesture between us as he grows. Possibly though we would dispense with the hair pulling to merely playing. It was a happy thought and I cooed over him as I pictured it.

"We should go back through to the others now." Orlaith said.

I heard a slight gasp from the hidden listener and then footsteps creep gently across the floor and move silently upstairs.

"Are you certain you would not like a hold first?" I offered once more.

Orlaith looked torn for a moment and then she grinned.

"Pass him over." She said, motioning with her hands.

I handed Aiden to her and she began to coo over him. Aiden liked her attention and greeted her with cooing of his own as he smiled at her, reaching out toward her face.

"Oh you're a smart little one so you are." She crooned, tickling his stomach and he smiled further, making little noises as if he were laughing. "You're gonna be a right handful yes you are. Little Aiden delightful thing that you are."

I allowed her to coo a while longer before she handed him back to me. Then we made our way back to the other room where Michael was just finishing up his tale of why the eldest two of his children decided to leave home and never contact their parents again. Mostly it boiled down to the fact that they were bad ones and it was only a blessing they did not corrupt the others. I wished to correct him to point out that he was the obvious problem, but thought better of it.

I stood by the door and Mal noticed that I was merely standing rather than returning to sit down. He nodded and moved to the edge of the seat, ready to stand.

"Thank you for giving me your time today, I won't trespass further." He stated.

"You weren't trespassing." Orlaith said as she took hold of Mal's hands. "I'm glad you got in contact, you're family and it's right that you know us."

"Aye." Michael agreed as he stood behind her. "Is there any way we can contact you?"

I reached into the front pocket of Aiden's bag and pulled out a folded paper on which I had written our contact details on the off chance that Mal's grandparents did ask for it. I passed it to Mal who then gave it to Orlaith.

"Will you be in Ireland long?" She asked.

"We have to return home now, I had a week off work so I thought I'd take this trip, but we have to get back in time." Mal replied.

"I understand." Orlaith said. "Well don't be a stranger, drop us a line any time you feel ready."

"For that we will need your details." I observed.

"Oh yes." Orlaith replied as she went to find a piece of paper.

We were all four of us silent while Orlaith went to search. Michael was glaring at me and I tried to ignore him, but eventually he began to irk me so I turned my face up to him and returned his glare.

"Well are you not going to ask me for a hold now?" He asked.

I was taken aback for a moment, but managed to find a steady voice as I asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

"He is me great grandson." Michael replied.

I nodded and passed Aiden to him. Surprisingly Aiden didn't cry, he merely looked up at Michael as he sucked on his fist. Michael managed a smile as he bounced Aiden a little saying a little nonsense rhyme as he did so.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Aiden." I replied.

Michael froze and looked at Mal and I both, before finding a little composure.

"Now how did you come by that name?" He asked.

"I didn't know until I was going through Mam's things recently but she had a kid before she met Dad. His name was Aiden right? We liked the name and so we used it." Mal explained.

"Well it's a good a name as any." Michael said as he handed Aiden over to Mal.

"Here's our contact details." Orlaith said, a little breathless as she returned to the room and gave me a folded piece of paper, which I tucked into the front of Aiden's bag.

"Just out of curiosity, do you know how I can contact Aiden?" Mal asked.

"No." Michael said.

"I already told your wife where you can find him." Orlaith said carefully.

"Yes Mal, I'm afraid to inform you that he is no longer with us." I said softly as I placed my hand to Mal's shoulder.

Mal hugged our Aiden into him, kissing his head as he closed his eyes. He looked so very sad.

"I thought…I allowed myself to think I had a brother. With my luck I should have known." He said sadly. "I guess that's what comes of being born on Friday the thirteenth."

"Mal the date has nothing to do with it." I said softly as I placed my hand to his arm. "Should you believe in such superstitions then we must also apply them to Aiden and that is not something I wish to do."

"Yeah, you're right." Mal said. "So where is he buried? I'd like to pay my respects."

"Chapel Hill Cemetery." Orlaith said promptly.

"Thank you." Mal said and he gave his grandmother a hug before shaking his grandfather's hand. "We'll be in contact again."

"Make sure you do." Orlaith said with a firm nod.

Mal handed Aiden back to me and picked up his coat and blanket from the sofa, I decided not to bother with dressing him once more, and he would be warm enough in the car. Mal also took the bag from me and put the blanket and the coat inside, that's when he remembered.

"Oh yeah, I don't know if you want these." He said, pulling the two prints out of the front pocket. "The one is of me, Mam and Dad, the other is of us three."

Orlaith took the photos and turned them over. The one of Mal and his parents was monochrome so that Zoë's change of eye colour would not be noticed.

"You look like your father." Orlaith observed.

"So I'm told." Mal said. "I just know I have his eyes for certain. Green instead of the sparkling blue Mam had. The same as you got."

Orlaith actually giggled while Michael frowned slightly.

"You're a charmer, just like your old granddad." She said.

I tried to keep my face straight and not allow my own thoughts on the matter show.

"And this is a very nice picture of the three of you." Orlaith continued. "When was it taken?"

"The day Aiden was born." I stated.

"Never to goodness was that taken then!" Orlaith exclaimed. "You look as fresh as a daisy."

"It was taken several hours after he was born by my sister Billie." I replied.

"Well I wish I could know your secret." She laughed. "Not that it matters much now."

I was uncertain how to respond to that.

"Well it's been a pleasure." Michael said.

"Yes." Mal agreed. "Well… See you some other time."

With that we made our way back to the car. I strapped Aiden into his seat, sitting in the back with him once again. We had agreed that Mal would drive back to Cork, and then I would take over driving to Rosslare this evening.

Before we had left the street I informed Mal what Orlaith had told me about burying Aiden under the name Leanbh O'Kelly in Chapel Hill Cemetery. I also told him that we could check the church registry to find his burial plot.

"It won't do you any good." Maggie said. "Whether they buried him as Aiden Raymond or Leanbh O'Kelly, he doesn't lie in Chapel Hill Cemetery that's for damn sure."

"They lied?" Mal asked, looking appalled.

"Brendan warned you they would." Maggie observed.

Mal nodded and he pulled over to the side of the road, thumping the steering wheel with his hands so hard it made the car judder. Aiden began to cry and soothed him with coos and caresses before climbing through the seats and kneeling next to Mal, placing my hands to his cheeks and guiding him to look at me.

"Mal, we can work through this." I stated. "We now know there are two names we can search for. We also have a rough idea of when he passed. With a little research we can track him down."

"What if they didn't even bury him?" Mal asked.

"I don't think they'd have him cremated." Maggie stated. "It would desecrate his body."

"But they thought he was bound for hell anyway." Mal replied.

"Then what do you wish to do?" I asked.

Mal looked into my eyes for a moment, then he turned to stare out of the windscreen, his brow furrowed as the bush in his line of sight shook as if in a strong gale when there was only a gentle breeze. Then he took a deep breath and the bush settled into the more gentle movement of its peers.

"I don't think I'll bother with the research. It will be worse if I can't find him anywhere." Mal said sadly.

I nodded.

"Um…Maybe we could go to Chapel Hill Cemetery anyway and leave some flowers at the memorial to lost souls if they have one. If not I'll place them on a neglected grave in his memory since they probably let his real grave rot away anyway." Mal observed.

I decided not to inform him that Orlaith had told me just that.

"We can do that." I agreed.

Mal nodded, and then he turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't upset me my love." I said softly as I stroked his cheek. "Your frustration is understandable."

"Then I'm sorry I upset Aiden, I just…" He trailed off, hid despair evident.

"I know." I said and I hugged him for a long moment before pulling away and kissing his cheek. "Now we should get going again."

"Ok. I'll just programme Chapel Hill Cemetery into the sat-Nav." Mal did so while I climbed into the back and took my seat beside Aiden once more.

We drove on to the cemetery, stopping at a florist to buy a bouquet of flowers. The cemetery was less than fifty years old judging by the oldest stones, yet still they had weathered enough that those who had no caretaker were in a dire state, the stone pitted and growing moss and lichens, some their writing so illegible that we could not discern who's last resting place it happened to be or even when they had died.

I was starting to worry a little about Aiden as we trawled further into the graveyard looking for the graves from forty years ago, for a light rain was starting to fall and he was getting damp. We should have placed him in his stroller with the covers, but it had seemed more logical to carry him in the papoose at the time so that we could get closer to the stones.

One caught my eye and I was going to suggest that Mal leave the flowers there and we return to the car and the dry, but he was stopped in front of a well-tended grave. It was not what we were looking for and I took his hand, pulling at him to move him on but he stood fast, placing his arm about me and pulling me into his side instead.

"What did Orlaith say Aiden's father's surname was?" He asked.

"O'Kelly." I replied.

"And didn't Uncle Brendan call him Dom?" He continued.

I had to think back, my memory was a little hazy on the fine details in the weeks leading up to the birth.

"Ah yes, I believe he did."

"Look." Mal said, pointing at the stone.

**Dominic Aiden O'Kelly**

**Beloved Son and Brother**

**Born September 18****th**** 2028**

**Departed this plane Feb 13****th**** 2047**

**Always in our Hearts**

"It is possible that he was Aiden's father." I conceded.

"Look." Mal said and he pointed to a separate stone planter with an inscription.

**In Memoriam**

**Aiden O'Kelly**

**Too pure for this world**

**Wanted back in Heaven**

**Taken as he was given**

**Feb 13****th**** 2047**

There was also a faded picture of a teddy bear that may have once been blue. I felt a shiver run down my back as I realised he shared a birthday with our Aiden. He had been born exactly forty-one years before his nephew, but unlike his nephew he did not live to see the world.

"So much for the O'Kellys not wishing to acknowledge his existence." I whispered, as if afraid Dom might hear me.

"Do you think he's buried here?" Mal whispered in return.

"Orlaith said that Dom's family wouldn't allow it." I replied.

"But they put his name on the pot." Mal observed.

"Sometimes people do that in memory to someone buried elsewhere." I replied.

"Or else cremated and just sprinkled there." A person behind us stated and we both jumped, turning quickly and I believe I could be forgiven for thinking the old woman a ghost so washed of colour was she.

"Was he cremated?" I asked.

"We really don't know. Those Raymonds say they had him buried but you never know with those fanatic types." She said with a shrug. "So who are you anyway and what do you want with me boy's grave?"

"You're Dom's mother?" Mal asked.

"Aye." The old woman said, eyeing us carefully before putting out a bony hand. "Neala O'Kelly."

"Pleased to meet you." Mal said, shaking her hand. "I'm Malachite Llewellyn and this is my wife Liza and our son Aiden. I named him for the brother I never knew I had. And this is our friend Maggie." He added the latter as Maggie came to join us from where she'd been searching the graves at the far end.

I don't think Neala heard the latter as she looked at us for a moment clearly understanding what Mal alluded to.

"So you'd be Zoë Raymond's boy?" She guessed.

"Zoë was my mother." Mal confirmed.

"Was?" Neala queried.

"I lost my parents when I was ten." Mal replied, sticking to the same story he told his grandparents. "My Uncle Brendan raised me after that."

"Oh you poor child." Neala said as she pulled Mal into a bone-crushing hug. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Mal replied.

"So what brings you here?" She asked as she let Mal go.

"I wanted to track down my brother." Mal stated.

"And now you found him." She said sadly. "Or at least the only place he's remembered. He should have been buried with his daddy since he was not long for this world, but Michael refused, he said they'd already had him buried, but they wouldn't tell us where. All we could do was mark his brief trip to this world and hope he found his daddy in heaven. His mammy too since Zoë went not long after."

"It would be nice if they were reunited." Mal said carefully.

"That's not to say your father is put out, it's all one big family up there and such earthly complications needn't apply." Neala conceded.

"No." Mal agreed, then he remembered the flowers in his hands. "Is it ok if I leave these?"

"He is your brother." Neala said. "And I know you probably have nothing to do with your family, but still it's about time one of them Raymonds remembered their flesh and blood, no matter how brief their light was."

"Thank you." Mal said and he knelt beside the little planter, unfastening the bouquet before placing the individual flowers through the mesh on the top.

"So did you really name this little one after our Aiden?" Neala asked as tickled at his nose and he cooed and smiled.

"Yes." I replied. "When I fell pregnant Mal wished to find out more about his mother's family. He has very little you see, his father was an only child and his parents passed away before Mal was born. When Zoë and Jeremy were taken he had no one but Brendan, he sadly departed this world three years ago, so from the point of view of blood Mal was alone until our son was conceived. Then he wished to find out about Zoë's parents, he knew they weren't dead, but never knew the reason he had never met them. Therefore he went through Zoë's old journals and that's when we came across the name. It seemed only fitting that we should name our son after his uncle."

"And you came all this way to find his grave?" Neala asked in awe.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Now that's the true spirit of brotherhood." Neala said proudly and she went to stand by Mal and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't let those Raymonds tell tales about us. We respected Zoë and her decision. We even told Dom that if he didn't face up to his responsibilities we'd sooner disown him and take Zoë on as our daughter, he was the one who wronged her after all. We accepted why she wouldn't want to marry him, her parents weren't so keen. They thought we were irresponsible by not forcing them to wed, but what good would have come of it? It was better to just support them in their separate lives. Nobody is so worried about unmarried mothers and such anymore. Well no one except Michael Raymond and Orlaith has no choice but to go along in his wake.

"Anyway, that's me really long winded way of saying that I knew Zoë well and she would be proud of you Malachite. She knew how important the sibling bond was and would be happy to know that her sons were finally meeting, even if it is under such bad circumstances."

"Thank you." Mal whispered.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Neala said, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to have a word with your brother."

Neala came to stand with Maggie and I once more as Mal bent his head, his hand pressed lightly to the cool stone of the little planter. Neala watched him with sympathetic brown eyes; I would have liked to know what she was thinking in that moment.

Mal finally straightened and rose to his feet. He picked up the remains of the bouquet to carry it to the bin. Then he returned to me. I took his hand and squeezed it. Mal smiled at me then placed his hand upon Aiden's head and kissed his forehead before kissing my forehead.

"Are you ok my Malachite?" I whispered.

He nodded his head.

"Would you prefer for me to drive on to Cork?" I offered.

Mal paused for a moment then nodded.

I smiled at him and stroked his cheek lightly.

"Then I will do so my love." I whispered and he smiled.

"Thanks bach." He whispered as he placed his forehead to mine then stepped away ready to return to the car.

I went to follow but thought about Neala, she didn't look the steadiest on her feet and the sky didn't look promising. She was also up here alone with nobody about, would she get home?

"Can we offer you a lift home?" I asked.

"Ah no." She said, waving her hand. "I got to speak to me boy, and this daily walk does me good. Clears out the old lungs and keeps the legs healthy."

"Very well." I replied. "It was nice meeting you Neala."

"You too." Neala replied. "Maybe we'll meet some day again."

"Yes." I agreed.

After a few more farewells Mal, Maggie and I made our way back to the car. I secured Aiden into his seat and Mal climbed into the back with him. Maggie took the front passenger seat this time to give Mal some space to think on the drive back to Cork.

"Do you know she was telling the truth?" Maggie observed.

"Her entire account?" I asked.

"Yeah. Michael wouldn't tell them where Aiden was buried. They did take Zoë under their wing and didn't care if she married Dom as long as they were both happy." Maggie confirmed.

"But the venom for which Orlaith spoke of them…" I began.

"Is it not possible that Orlaith may have been led to think they were bad?" Maggie opined.

"Perhaps, but could she be so clueless?" I asked.

"She could, or maybe she's deliberately clueless? Wouldn't you prefer to believe that it is everyone else that's to blame rather than your husband?" Maggie ventured.

"Perhaps." I stated, because truthfully I could not imagine Mal ever being so cold as Michael. "Although I would have divorced him."

"Yes, but the option is not available to her. Even if she wanted a divorce do you think Michael would give her one?"

"He would worry about the stigma." I realised.

"Yes." Maggie replied.

"Poor Orlaith." I said sadly. "An example if any that shotgun marriages can be a bad idea."

"Shotgun?" Maggie asked.

"She told me that they celebrated their sixty fifth wedding anniversary in December. If Brendan had not become a vampire would he not be celebrating his sixty-fifth birthday this coming June?"

"That he would." Maggie said and gasped. "That means she was three months gone when they wed. What a hypocrite that Michael is."

"Ah but they married and made things official in time." I observed.

"Still." Maggie said. "He isn't a nice man at all, how could he say all that about my Brendan? It's his own son and he could say such awful, wicked things. I understand now why Brendan wants nothing to do with him, but he forfeits his mother at the same time. That is the shame here."

"Yes." I agreed.

Mal moved in the back of the car, I was aware that he was upset but he was trying not to show it in front of Maggie. Whatever sombre state he wished to employ it would wait until we were alone. I realised that we would have to make our debriefing with Brendan very brief do that Mal could experience his grief in private.

It was brief because Aiden was restless. I wanted to get him somewhere for the night to settle him. Perhaps we could stay in Cork the night and travel onto Rosslare in the morning. When I suggested this to Mal he declined, he wanted to go onto Rosslare and head home in the morning. He wanted to be home to get his head together and all the better for Aiden if he was coming down with an illness.

I agreed with him. Mal stated that he would drive because Aiden needed my comfort at the moment; he knew that mother was best when one felt poorly. I had to agree with him and so climbed into the back strapping Aiden into his car seat once more although he didn't want to be in there. He was whimpering now, feeling sorry for himself and I did not anticipate the next two and a half hours of travel with much enthusiasm. I prayed we did not hit traffic.

After an hour of being unable to soothe him I took the decision to allow him his pacifier. It was for the sake of comfort now, not a means to alleviate his boredom.

"He has a temperature." I said, feeling his forehead. "Oh dear."

Mal was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"I think we could make Rosslare by seven." He stated.

"Yes." I replied, snapping somewhat for I failed to see his point.

"Well, we could just go onto the seaport. We'd make the eight forty five crossing." He observed.

"But we will not arrive in Wales until almost one in the morning. Aiden will want his bed." I stated.

"He slept on the plane."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Then he can sleep in the car. And the crossing here is four hours, we could book a cabin so Aiden can get a little sleep." Mal continued.

"I'm not sure." I said, I merely wished for Aiden to be tucked up in bed safe for the night.

"If he's ill won't it be better to get him home and settled as soon as possible?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I replied. "But what you propose, we won't arrive home much before three in the morning."

"But we'll be home." Mal said sadly.

"Will you be able to drive for all that time?" I demanded.

"I'll try to sleep on the ferry. If I get an hour it will be ok." He stated.

I looked to Mal and then looked to Aiden who looked as if he was sulking as he sucked on his pacifier. He was coming down with cold and I didn't want to put him through another day of travelling. He would be better off at home.

"Very well. We will do as you suggest." I replied. "It will be much better to get Aiden home where I can nurse him properly."

"That's what I thought." Mal said.

"And…"

Mal looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"You wish to be home to arrange your thoughts in comfort. To sort them how you wish to without thought of travel and such there after." I stated.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"Then we should return home love as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Mal said with a smile, and he continued on the road to Rosslare.

To ensure that we got a crossing I took out my phone and rang the booking office. I soon had a cabin booked for us and we were able to board with little fuss in Rosslare. I settled Aiden onto the bottom bunk, placing pillows about him and sitting beside him to stop him rolling off the bed. He settled to sleep but he sounded a little wheezy, I wish I'd had some experience of being sick so that I could know what he was going through.

"All babies get colds." Mal soothed me as he sat in the chair beside the bunk as he held my hand.

"I know but…" I trailed off, my voice breaking with worry.

Mal laughed a little as he moved me to sit behind me and pull me against his chest.

"It's because we never get ill right? It makes everything seem worse?" He observed.

I nodded.

"I don't think I ever told you about the time I thought I killed Essie." He mused.

"No." I replied, turning to give him a curious look.

"Well it was just before the battle of La Push when I thought about using my telekinesis as a shield. I got Essie to test it with me and she was trying to break through it when it fizzled out and she face planted right on to a rock or something. She was bleeding everywhere and we don't hardly ever bleed unless it's really serious. For a second I thought sure I'd killed her."

"That was silly." I said with a giggle.

"I know, but I was still a kid at the time, and the only other time before that I saw Essie bleed she did nearly die." He explained.

"Then I understand why you would feel that way." I said softly as I stroked his hand. "I mostly wish that I had experienced a cold to know what Aiden is going through. I have no idea how to comfort him now."

"Don't be silly Eliza, of course you can comfort him. You're his mammy and he already knows that. Just you being near helps him." He said and kissed my neck.

"It will still be a tough few days." I observed.

"Yeah, but isn't that part of being a parent? For all the smiles and giggles and hugs, there's snot and vomit and sleepless nights." He said happily.

"What a lovely picture you paint my love." I mused.

"Well it's the truth." Mal said and he chuckled.

"Well yes." I agreed. "And talking of sleepless nights, are you not supposed to be catching an hour of sleep right now?"

"Yeah." He conceded.

"Then you should." I said firmly.

"I can sleep here." He said, settling back.

"I'm not so sure…Aiden is on the bed."

"You're right." He said and climbed from behind me. "I was being a stupid a moment. I'll go sleep on the top. Wake me in an hour or two."

"I will." I promised.

"And then you could have an hour before we reach Fishguard and hit the road again." Mal said firmly.

"I'll see how I feel in an hour." I stated, I wouldn't promise.

"Ok." He said, accepting my answer for now as he climbed up onto the top bunk. "See you in a bit."

"See you in a bit." I replied.

Soon the cabin was filled with the sound of Mal's snores and Aiden's much softer snores caused by his cold. I settled into the sound as I read my book, enjoying this moment of peace my boys could find before we had to face reality once more. For a moment I couldn't help but wish that we were already home and all of this was behind us, but there was much to discuss when we reached there and for the time being I would make the most of this calm reprieve.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

Aiden was crying, he was grumpy from lack of sleep and disagreeable with being poked and prodded by the doctor and unhappy with having to lie on the cold examination table.

"It's chickenpox." The doctor said as he examined the rash behind Aiden's ear that was beginning to spread to his neck and his chest.

"Chickenpox?" I asked in alarm. "Is it dangerous because he's so young?"

"Not really, he's already had his first lot of jabs." The doctor said with a smile as he went to his computer and began typing, I realised that I was to dress Aiden now. "It's just a little harder to comfort him. With older children you can explain to them why they mustn't scratch and it's easier to give them fluids and something to bring down their temperature, but we can find something suitable for Aiden."

"What do you suggest?" I asked, lifting Aiden from the table and soothing him gently as I went to sit in the chair at the side of the doctor's desk.

"I'll make you out a prescription for some cream to help reduce his itching and something to help reduce his temperature, but you have to follow the instructions and only use it when it's needed because you don't want to overload his system yet." The doctor warned as Aiden stopped crying and settled for grumbling lightly against my shoulder instead.

"I understand." I replied as I tapped Aiden's back in comfort. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Keep him cool, preferably in a well-aired room. Loose cotton clothes will reduce irritation and scratch mitts will stop him scratching." The doctor advised.

"Thank you doctor." I said with relief at knowing there was something I could do to help my son.

"And if you're worried about him getting enough fluids you can try him with some boiled cooled water. Not too much though and don't be tempted with juice or adding sugar, his stomach can't digest it yet."

"I will remember that." I said as I held Aiden to me, wishing to protect him from the world, but how could I protect him against something that was invisible to me?

"Have you ever had chickenpox?" He asked.

"No." I replied without thinking, for I had never had chicken pox but the doctor didn't know it was because I couldn't get sick.

"Oh well you've already been exposed now. You'll have to keep an eye on yourself over the next couple of weeks too, getting chickenpox as an adult can be worse than as a child." The doctor explained.

"Oh sorry, I have had chicken pox, when I was very young, I forgot for a moment, I am simply worried about Aiden." I invented quickly, although the latter half of the statement was not a lie, I was worried about Aiden. "I have no idea where he could have picked up the virus, we were still in America ten days ago and nobody back home has it."

"Well maybe they didn't know at the time. You should check with them and if not warn them that Aiden has chickenpox." The doctor stated.

I nodded.

"Very well Mrs Llewellyn, just take this to the pharmacy next door and they'll make up your prescription. Once Aiden is feeling better you will have to make an appointment for the baby clinic so we can make our own assessments, his records seem to be in order, but we need to make our own to keep our records updated."

"Of course." I replied as I rose to my feet and moved Aiden to a more comfortable position for walking. "Thank you doctor." I added as he handed me the script.

"It's good that you came to seek help, better safe than sorry." He said with a smile.

I nodded, returning his smile and turned to leave. I paused at the door.

"Where do I settle the bill?"

"There is no bill." The doctor stated. "Aiden is under eighteen, therefore his treatment is free."

"Oh yes." I remembered, they had a National Health Service here. "Thank you." I said again and left.

I carried Aiden through the reception area that was still packed full of people and out through the automatic doors. The Boots pharmacy was next door. It occupied a private lot with the surgery that clearly set it apart from the rest of the street. The door looked heavy and I didn't want to risk pushing it with Aiden in my arms in case it swung back, but luckily there was a button with the picture of a stickman in a wheelchair. I pressed the button and the door swung open.

I stepped into an air-conditioned store that smelled clinical and clean. There was a small store area to the right that stocked medication and bathroom items, directly ahead was a high counter. So high in fact that I could not see over it. I made my way to the far right of the counter where there was a lower section, possibly for those in wheel chairs.

The Asian man in the white coat noticed me, and he came to take the script. He wasn't long in finding what I required and had the ointment and medicine ready on the other side of the counter. He checked over the script before giving it to an older lady with frizzy brown hair who checked over the script herself. She placed the items into a paper bag and sealed it with a sticker.

"Aiden Llewellyn." She called.

"Here." I said, still at the lower section, they would not see me at the normal part of the counter, which was well over five foot.

She came over to me, clearly inspecting me a moment before determining that I was a full-grown woman and not a child.

"Address?" She inquired.

"Hafod Uchaf Farm." I replied.

She checked the sticker and nodded.

"Apply the cream once in the morning and once before he goes to bed, or after you give him a bath. If he has any rash in his nappy area then apply it whenever you change his nappy." She instructed.

"Very well." I replied.

"As for the medicine, only give him two point five mil when he has a temperature and only after or just before he's fed." She stated.

I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied taking the bag from her and waiting for the price.

"Thanks." The lady said and then turned to go and serve the next customer.

I stood for a moment looking at the bag in my hand and at the lady who was attending to the next customer. Had she forgotten to ask for me to pay? Then I remembered the doctor saying treatment was free, did that extend to medication too? As I wondered I saw an old lady leave the counter with a paper bag full of pills and she hadn't paid. Obviously it was the case and so I ensured Aiden was safe in my arms once more before leaving the pharmacy. When they did not call me back I knew I had done the right thing.

I went to the car and strapped Aiden into his seat. I placed the medication on the front passenger seat and I returned to the farm. Once home I took Aiden from the car and carried him into the house. Mal was entering the kitchen his hair ruffled from sleep but he was looking worried.

"There you are." He said, sounding relieved, "Where have you been?"

"Aiden hasn't settled all night and I noticed a blister behind his ear when I was dressing him this morning. I managed to secure an emergency appointment and took him to the doctors." I explained. "He has chickenpox."

"Chickenpox?" Mal asked, frowning.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"How?"

"I have no idea, I will have to phone home and inquire about it." I stated.

Mal nodded and then frowned.

"So why didn't you wake me to come with?" He asked.

"It has been an exhausting few days and you had passed out. You clearly needed the sleep and I saw no point in both of us attending the surgery."

"Liza I should have come." Mal stated.

"You can take him next time he's ill." I promised.

"Well you could have told me before you went, I was worried when I woke up and you were gone." He said as he came up to Aiden and I and embraced us.

"I left a note." I stated and pointed to the fridge where I had pinned it with a magnate.

"I guess I would have seen that when I got down here, but I was already starting to panic when I couldn't feel you in the house."

"Sorry to worry you, but I had to know what ailed Aiden." I said sadly.

"I know." Mal said and kissed my forehead. "So what did the doctor say?"

"That Aiden has chickenpox." I stated, and then realised Mal was referring to what we were to do to help Aiden. "We must keep him cool and dress him in loose fitting cotton. He also provided me with an ointment and medicine, although the latter must only be used if he has an excessive temperature." I said, holding out the bag and Mal took it.

"Ok." He said, reading the label on the bag, but it stated nothing more than Aiden's name and address. "What do we do now?"

"We will apply some of the ointment and change him into something loose fitting. Then I do not see why we don't allow him to do that which he would on a normal day. If he is disagreeable then we will look for something else." I suggested.

"Ok." Mal replied. "But do you want me to sort him while you catch up on your sleep? You promised me you'd go on the ferry and you never did and by the sounds of things you've been up all night."

"I got a few hours sleep." I stated. "Aiden did sleep last night, it was only this morning that I found the beginnings of the rash and acted accordingly. Besides I have not gone through the great emotional upheaval that you have experienced these past few days."

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

"Yes." I stated. "And if I do feel a little tired this afternoon then I will nap when Aiden does."

"And if he doesn't go down you will nap anyway." Mal said firmly. "I can look after him you know?"

"I know." I replied. "It is merely that he is ill and that worries me."

Mal hugged me for a moment.

"He'll be alright bach." He assured me. "Do you want me to go get his clothes?"

"Perhaps you'd best undress him while I go find something suitable." I said as I handed Aiden over.

"I'll be in the room." He stated.

I nodded and went up to Aiden's bedroom, or at least it would be Aiden's bedroom when he was old enough for his own room, and found one of the larger cotton sleep suits and a pair of scratch mitts. I decided to leave his vest off for today in order to keep him cooler.

When I went down to the parlour, Aiden was lying on his changing mat, stripped down to his nappy, trying to catch the keys that Mal rattled above him. The rash had spread now, the red spots vivid against his pale smooth skin. I felt like crying to see my baby in such a poor state, but Aiden himself seemed content as he reached for the keys, shouting at Mal in his baby coos for teasing him so.

I sat down beside Mal and he handed the tube of ointment to me. After reading the instructions I went to wash my hands before returning and applying it to the places where the little blisters were visible. Aiden complained, he didn't like being pulled about, but this was to help him and so I ignored his cries until he was in the sleep suit that hung from him because it was meant for a six to nine month old baby and his scratch mitts.

I then held him for a while before pulling out his baby gym that had buffers about the side to keep Aiden within a safe area should he wish to roll over. Mal and I watched him for a while as he batted at the red plastic parrot that said several phrases when moved. It was Aiden's favourite of the colourful animals that did different things when hit.

While Aiden played I decided to inform Mother. I checked the time, it was nine, that meant it was one back home, but Father would answer the phone should I ring at such a late hour. I picked up the landline; we had taken a special package, which meant calls to Tregarran would be charged at a local rate.

I called home; it rang several times before Father answered.

"Hello?"

"Father, I know it is the middle of the night with you, but this cannot wait." I stated.

"Now Vela, you know you can ring us anytime. And I know that you would not ring at this time unless there was an emergency." Father replied. "What's happened?"

"Aiden has chickenpox." I stated.

"Chickenpox?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. He must have contracted it before we left. But none of us can be ill." I stated.

"True, however is it not possible to believe that you dhampir could carry the virus." Father suggested.

"Would our raised body temperature not kill off the virus?" I countered.

"I suppose." Father conceded. "Well Devon visited Billie not long before you left, I will ask Gloria if it happens to be going around his school."

"Thank you." I replied and then I remembered other humans who had been in contact with us. "Perhaps you should ask Bob too, he was at Lilly's with Oggy when we visited her two days before we left."

"Oggy is at playgroup." Father observed. "That is the age group more likely to be passing it about. I will phone him in the morning."

"Thank you." I replied.

"I'll let you know what I find out. I will call you as soon as I know anything." Father promised.

"No matter what the time?" I queried.

"As soon as I know I will phone you." He said firmly.

"Thank you." I said again.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Worried. Anxious. I am not familiar with illness. The most I've witnessed has been in old people and that generally marks death." I admitted.

"Please fear not Vela, he will get through this. Every child has chickenpox at some point." Father said soothingly.

"I know Father." I replied. "But he is so little."

"I think you need the comfort of family." He observed.

"We cannot come back merely because Aiden is sick, besides would they allow him to travel with chickenpox?" I wondered.

"I was thinking that someone come out to visit with you." Father said. "Perhaps Mother or I, we cannot both come because Billie is in school."

"I would rather you all visit together when Aiden is of better sorts." I stated.

"This is for your comfort Vela, not for our vacation." Father chided me slightly.

"I know Father, but it would not bring me much comfort to separate you and Mother so." I explained.

"We can spend a few days apart you know." He said with a chuckle as if I thought they could not.

"I know, but I would rather not have you do that. It would not bring me much comfort." I insisted for it would not do me good to separate Mother and Father, besides Billie required them more than I at present.

"Then what if someone else were to come out to you? I know Edward and Bella were planning to visit with you, perhaps they could move their trip ahead a week or two." Father suggested.

"I would have to speak with Mal first." I stated for although I knew Mal was unlikely to say no, I still had to consult about such things with him.

"What's up?" Mal asked.

"Father wonders if we should ask Edward and Bella to visit with us sooner so that we have company during Aiden's illness."

Mal looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "I got no problem with that."

"Then we would be delighted for them to move their trip forward if they are willing." I informed Father.

"Then it's another phone call I will make." Father observed.

After a few more words I hung up.

"It'll be a good thing to have their help." Mal said, placing his arm about me when I went to sit beside him where he was watching Aiden still batting at the parrot to make it talk.

"It will." I replied.

"And what's more, we don't have to worry about whether they get infected or not." He observed.

"That's true." I replied, and then something occurred to me. "Will we have to put a quarantine on the house? Warn people away?"

As if the universe wished to play sick games with me there was a knock at the back door. Mal shrugged and stood up.

"All we can do is tell them." He said before he went to answer the door.

It was Mair and I heard Mal warn her, but she brushed the thought aside and said she'd come to visit me and see the baby since we'd been keeping him from her. That was not completely true we'd merely been preoccupied with planning our trip to Ireland and working through a minor case of jet lag to go visiting the previous week.

I called to Mal to inform him that Aiden was fine to take visitors; Mair was always welcome in my opinion. Although I did warn her about the chickenpox once more, but she shoed it away as nonsense as she entered the room stating that a case as a child then nursing three children as well as several grandchildren through the disease had left her super immune.

"Aw look at him he's so big." She cooed, as she peered down at him playing with the parrot. "But I suppose I am still thinking newborn when he's three months now. Has it really been so long that you were away?"

"The time is flying by." I observed.

"You find that with new babies." She stated. "So you have chickenpox babi bach."

"Yes. And we have no idea where he picked it up from because none of the family has it, and we're all immune. Father is asking about our friends, there are couple of them with young children, it is possible one of them passed it on." I replied since Aiden could not.

"Well I suppose you're getting it out of the way." She said as she reached toward Aiden and tickled his chest.

Aiden made the noises that I was certain now were the beginnings of his laugh.

"And you not grumpy about it are you. No you not, you happy little chappy." She cooed and Aiden smiled as he kicked his legs.

"He does appear to be taking it in his stride." I conceded. "However he does have his moments of grumpiness."

"Ah well, that's understandable." Mair said with a shrug. "So what did you call him after, I know you were still deciding on a name before you left, you gotta have one now."

"Aiden." I replied. "Aiden Lucas Llewellyn."

"Aiden Lucas Llewellyn? That's a bit of a mouthful." Mair observed as she continued to smile at Aiden and tickle him.

"Perhaps, but he is named for his lost uncles." I stated.

"Oh right." Mair said.

Mal came into the room carrying a tray with three cups of tea.

"Thought we could do with a drink." He said as he set the tray down on the coffee table and as far away from Aiden as possible.

He took his cup of tea and settled down next to Aiden once more, placing his cup on the hearthstone. I tried not to chastise him for not using a coaster, I would tell him about it later, after all the hearthstone was as old as the house and he should respect it. Instead I went to retrieve my cup and handed Mair's cup of tea to her. She took a sip as she watched Mal cooing over Aiden.

"So how do you feel, Dad?" She asked.

Mal looked up and smiled.

"Fantastic." He replied happily.

"Used to the sleepless nights?" She inquired.

"We get as much sleep as we used to." Mal said with a shrug. "Don't we bach?" He directed at me with a wink.

"That is inappropriate." I chastised, although I couldn't suppress my giggle.

"Well there's no need to show off now." Mair teased. "Although why haven't you told me anything about him? I didn't even know his name never mind stuff like his birth weight. I just know when he was born because your Billie told my Arwel."

"I'm sorry we neglected you. Our family is vast and we still haven't got around to informing all of them as yet." I stated.

"Oh I understand how busy it is when you've got a newborn." Mair said dismissively, "Although a brief email saying, he's born, he's called Aiden would have been nice."

"When our next one is born we will remember to do that." I promised.

"Well you'll be better prepared." She said with a wink. "So let's get a hold then."

Mal smiled and lifted Aiden from his little play spot and carried him over to Mair. Mair accepted him with a smile and turned Aiden so that she could look at him. Aiden looked up at her, a stranger to him, with curiosity. He reached out toward her face and Mair's smile grew in response.

"Who's a clever boy then." She crooned. "Who's a friendly clever boy?"

Aiden cooed.

"Oh and a chatty boy too, yes you are." She continued in a singsong voice.

Aiden smiled further.

"And he's a sturdy boy." She directed toward Mal and me. "Very sturdy for only three months. He'll be walking before you know it."

"Everybody keeps telling us that." I replied. "But I feel somewhat impatient."

"Don't be." Mair said. "When they start walking that's when they start giving you trouble, yes they do." She joked.

"Either way I can't wait." Mal replied as he took Aiden back and held him up in a sitting position. "We'll have a lot of fun then won't we bach."

Aiden placed his hands on top of the one Mal had about his waist and wrapped his gummy mouth about it as if he were trying to bite.

"Looks like someone will be teething soon." Mair observed. "Hopefully he'll be over the chickenpox by then."

"Indeed." I agreed. "I should hate for him to suffer both."

"A week or two and he'll be right as rain." Mair said, tapping my shoulder.

"I hope so."

"Well if there's anything you need just give me a ring." Mair said as she rose to her feet. "Although you seem to have everything under control. I am willing to confess that on my first I was still a wreck at this stage, took me a while to settle in like."

"Don't let appearances fool you." I said as I rose to my own feet. "I'm like a swan, I may appear calm on the surface, but underneath it is hectic."

"Well even seeming calm at this stage is a step up from me." Mair said as she hugged me. "I'd stay longer but I left Arwel with the shop and it's only so long I can do it."

"Thank you for visiting us." I replied.

"Ah well I had to get me a look of Aiden." Mair stated. "Now don't be a stranger, bring him to visit any time."

"You will be sick of the sight of us when Mal returns to work." I promised.

"Oh I hope so." Mair said with a laugh and then I walked her to the door.

When I returned to the parlour Aiden was grizzling, but it was his hungry cry and I was not surprised, it was nearing twelve and he was due for his feed. Mal passed Aiden to me as I settled into the comfortable armchair and began to feed him.

"I'll crack on with lunch." Mal observed.

"Very well." I agreed.

"What would you like?" He asked.

I considered for a moment then shrugged.

"Surprise me." I said.

"Righty-o." Mal said cheerfully with a salute as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Immediately I felt a wave of worry, when Mal was being overtly cheerfully he was usually compensating for a deep down worry that he wasn't yet ready to discuss. We would discuss it however, later once Aiden was down for the night. I knew that what worried him at the moment was our discovery in Ireland. He had to unburden himself before it began to drag him down. We would talk.

And that we did, although it was much later that day. Aiden was down for the night and although he would still sleep in our room in his cot I felt confident enough to leave the room until I was ready for bed. I could keep my ear out for him, my hearing was sensitive enough, and for double insurance there was the baby monitor.

We were sat down in the parlour watching one of those inane talent shows where they seek to find the next big singer, actor, model, dog juggler or some such. I wasn't really paying attention I was waiting patiently for Mal to begin talking or else to look for the perfect juncture to raise matters myself. Mal was not watching it either, he was brooding and I wished he would speak to me, or else look for distractions, but brooding could lead to darkness.

I managed to encourage him to lie down with his head in my lap. He sighed almost with contentment as I stroked back his hair and ran my fingers over his cheek.

"That's nice." He said softly. "But now you're going to ask me how I feel."

"We should talk about it." I replied.

"I'd prefer not to, but it's because I feel so stupid." He said lowly.

"You're not stupid." I said and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"I know I'm not stupid, I got a degree that proves it." He said with a brief smile that quickly turned to sorrow. "But I do feel stupid. I should have listened to Brendan and never gone there."

"Is that how you truly feel?" I asked.

"I don't really know. At the moment I can't seem to settle my mind on what I really feel. At this second yeah I think I shouldn't have gone, but then I think about how I felt before. The not knowing was bad, it was gnawing at me and so going to find out was the best thing to do, even though it didn't turn out how I expected. Then I think about how they were, did I really want to meet them?"

"It is the price of curiosity my love." I said as soothingly as possible as I reached down to take his hand. "But you shouldn't feel bad about finding out. Now you know what they are like and you need never wonder again."

"Yeah. But I don't like them." Mal said looking pained. "I can't say I hate them because I don't know them well enough for that and they didn't do anything actually to me…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"But that's not to say they wouldn't?" I ventured.

"Well look at all the stuff Michael said about Brendan. Brendan his own son! I would never in a million years talk about Aiden that way, no matter what he did to us, he'd still be our son and I'd forgive him because of that." He said with conviction.

"He is a horrid man." I stated. "However I have given it some thought, although it doesn't excuse his behaviour, it does make some sense."

"What have you been thinking?" Mal asked.

"Do you recall my observation yesterday about the fact Brendan was born but six months after their wedding day?" I began.

"Yeah."

"Well if that were so then it would be evidence that Michael was weak, if only for one moment, he gave into the weakness of the flesh and lay with a woman who was not his wife. Whether he planned to wed Orlaith or not is immaterial, Brendan may have been born in wedlock, but he was conceived out of it. He was a constant reminder that Michael had broken one of God's laws. Judging by how staunch he appeared to be and how much value he put in the view of others I wouldn't be surprised if he saw Brendan as his punishment for straying from the path of righteousness. He is the proof that he strayed for all to see and know."

"That's stupid." Mal said sadly.

"It is." I agreed.

"And he is such a god damned hypocrite. Getting on Mam's case because she had sex before marriage when he'd done just that. And I don't care if they didn't have a problem if she just married Dom, he was a rat bag, even his own mam said that, did they really want their daughter married to him?"

"I think Orlaith would have preferred that even if she thought of Dom as nothing more than a man-whore." I said sadly.

"Man-whore?" Mal asked with a look of bemusement. "When did she say that?"

"We chatted when I went to feed Aiden." I explained.

"Wait? Did you plan that?" He asked, looking impressed.

"No. Aiden required feeding and when Orlaith remained in the room with me I thought I'd see what she would say without Michael there. I'm not certain if you noticed, but she was reluctant to speak in front of him." I explained.

Mal reached up and held my hand for a moment.

"So did she open up anymore without him around?" He asked after a while of thinking.

"There's not much more than what she said in front of Michael later, although it was more in-depth and possibly she only spoke in front of Michael in case I said something." I stated.

"How much more in-depth?" He asked.

"She told me that the O'Kellys put the blame on Zoë and that they wouldn't allow Aiden to be buried with Dom."

"And that was a lie too." Mal said sadly.

"Unfortunately yes." I replied.

"What's with all the lying?" Mal said frowning as he sat up and turned to look at me. "What's with all this secrecy surrounding my brother's body? Did they just bury him in the garden or something? Was he even dead from the accident or did they cause his death later?" Mal looked disgusted and distraught. "Is he even dead?"

"Why would they say he was dead if that did not happen?" I asked, reaching out gently to stroke his cheek.

"Didn't Brendan say that they told Zoë that she should be thankful that the slate was wiped clean?" Mal asked.

"He did." I confirmed.

"Then what if it wasn't completely clean but they just decided to put a new coat of paint on it?" He stated, but I had no idea to what he was referring.

"I don't think I follow." I admitted.

"They wanted Zoë to give him up for adoption but she wouldn't. She even moved out right? Well what if with Zoë out for the count and Dom dead they got the idea to adopt him without her knowing?" Mal ventured.

"I'm afraid you are clutching at straws my love." I said sadly as I stroked his cheek. "That does not happen in real life. Would they not need Zoë's permission?"

"Well they could have given him to the church." Mal suggested.

"I think the church has to go trough official channels too." I hazarded, although I wasn't sure.

"They could have said his mother was dead." Mal said with a shrug.

"Very well, let us say they managed to get the church to adopt him without Zoë's permission, how did everyone come to believe he was dead? Should they just take the Raymonds' word for it?"

"Well you saw how intense Michael can be. Would you want to call him a liar?"

"Well no, but it just seems too despicable." I said, shaking my head. "Why would they do that?"

"To have their daughter back, a little tarnished but able to be polished up and married off without fear of past baggage." Mal stated.

"That would be a reason they would do it, but I still cannot see everyone involved accepting the death without seeing the body. Did they not think to ask the doctors? What about the death certificate? I would wish to see that at the very least." I stated.

"Well it's not real is it?" Mal said a little testy before he sighed and he continued in a low voice. "I was just hoping and imagining but it's stupid to think about that. I just guess that the hope of him being alive somewhere is better than thinking of him rotting away alone in some unknown grave with nobody remembering him."

"I know my love." I said sadly as I pulled him into my arms and his head down to my shoulder. "You can have these happy imaginings if you so choose. I won't begrudge you them. Perhaps it was he who was listening at the door."

"What?" Mal asked, raising his head.

"When I was talking to Orlaith there was somebody listening in on us. A human somebody, but not Michael for he was still talking to you. I would have drawn attention to it but I thought perhaps I would bring trouble to the person. It was one of those few moments that I wish I had Mother's power." I explained.

Mal watched me for a long moment before smiling sadly as he shook his head.

"It would be nice to imagine that it was him and that he comes to find me, but that would be stupid. The plan was to wipe the slate clean so keeping him around wouldn't work. Where would they say he came from? And Mam would have known he was her son. And even if they did, well he'd be forty-one, would he still be there? Wouldn't he be a little old to be sneaking around listening at doors?" Mal asked in a way that made me think that he was asking me to disprove my theory.

"Probably." I said. "I keep thinking of him as a child, but yes he would be a man now. A middle aged man, which is even harder to imagine given that he is but a year older than you and look how young you look."

"That's cause we're dhampir bach." Mal said as he placed his arms about my waist and smiled at me and it was clear he was ready for a change of subject and I decided that we had discussed the situation enough for the time being and I would go along with what ever conversation he chose. "I mean I should look forty and you're only twenty three. By rights you should see me as a hideous old man."

"Firstly, forty is not old, I would go so far as to say it is hardly middle aged these days. Secondly you are but sixteen years older than I, that is hardly anything when one considers the eternity we will spend together. Thirdly, if anything, it makes us to be one of those Hollywood couples would you not agree?" I asked as I placed my arms about his shoulders and sat across his lap.

"Well I can hardly disagree with that logic." He replied as he grinned, placing his forehead against mine.

"Besides, when one considers that women mature much faster than men then really we are the same age." I added with a grin.

"Is that so?" Mal asked.

"Oh definitely." I replied.

"Then I guess if I'm immature I should perhaps do this." Mal said before he began tickling me.

"Stop it." I said, attempting to tickle him back and we fell in a mass onto the sofa. "You're not giving much evidence to prove me wrong." I giggled.

"Maybe I don't want to prove you wrong." Mal said, as he began kissing at my neck.

"Oh but this is grown up stuff." I said as I brushed my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips up to mine.

"Then I'll be grown up." Mal murmured against my lips before he settled his body against me, both of us moving slightly until I was more comfortable.

It was wonderful and I found myself melting into this kiss, into thoroughly enjoying it as I ran my hand down his side, to the bottom of his t-shirt. I began to pull it up, to pull it over his head. He sat up and discarded it on the floor. I smiled as I sat up too, feeling my body awaken to the sight of him as I moved my hand to his chest, to caress it lightly. I followed the familiar lines as if they had been denied me for years as opposed to only a few weeks. Even though we had made out now and then since Aiden was born and I had traced Mal's chest in such a way I had not burned as much as I did now. Oh lord I wanted him so badly.

Mal took my hands gently and kissed my fingertips. I looked up at him and he was watching me with an intense look that made me shiver deep within. I was looking into the green of his eyes, caught up in that emerald clarity that made my heart swell. I could feel the draw of his lips and I moved closer.

"Ok, so what are we doing?" Mal whispered.

"We are alone in our home while Aiden is safely upstairs in his cot. The monitor will alert us should he need us, but he will not be witness to anything." I replied, whispering also.

"I see." Mal said, his fingers running up and down my back either side of my spine that left fiery ice in their wake. "Then unless you want Aiden to have a little brother or sister immediately I'll have to pay a visit to the bathroom cabinet."

"Of course." I said, placing my forehead to his shoulder and laughed. "I had forgotten about such things for the moment."

"I'll only be a sec." Mal said and placed a kiss to my neck before he placed me gently onto the sofa and ghosted from the room.

I lay back with my head on the arm of the chair. I closed my eyes and smiled as I imagined what the next hour might bring us. I was falling into the fantasy as the reality was drawing ever closer. Then a reality much more urgent presented itself. Aiden's cry came across the monitor.

I groaned as I rose to my feet and almost bumped into Mal, as he was about to enter the parlour.

"I will go see to Aiden and then return." I stated.

"You want me to do it?" He offered.

"He might be hungry. It would be pointless for both of us to have to go up." I replied.

"Well yeah, but I don't mind." Mal stated.

"He is waking even further the more we discuss this. I will go see to him while you make the room comfortable for us."

"Well I can do that." Mal said.

"Then do so my love and I will be right back." I said and kissed his lips briefly before I made my way upstairs.

Aiden was wailing now and as I reached for him he felt hot to the touch. I lifted him from the cot and held him to me, although I was certain this might be counter productive given my raised body temperature. I carried him over to the bed and lay him down loosening his clothes to cool him.

"Mal could you come up please." I said, knowing he would hear me with or without the monitor. "And could you bring Aiden's medicine."

Mal was up the stairs in commendable time as I attempted to soothe Aiden without warming him too much with my hands. It was working somewhat but there were also hints of hunger to his cry. I wanted to bring his temperature down somewhat before I attempted to feed him and expose him to the heat of my skin.

"Perhaps I will leave him in only his vest for a while." I said as Mal prepared the mouth syringe with two point five millilitres of medicine. "So how do we do this?"

"Pass it here." I said and took the syringe.

I went to place it to Aiden's mouth but his hands got in the way. I took them gently in my right hand before holding them safely against his chest. I placed the syringe to his mouth once more and pushed the plunger until the pink syrup went into his mouth. He swallowed it as he grimaced, then cried more; he had not liked the flavour one bit.

"There, there dear one." I said softly as I picked him up and placed him to my shoulder, stroking his back until he settled down to sighing.

He then began making the noises that meant he was hungry so I settled into the armchair Mal had carried up to the room for night feedings and settled down to feed him.

"He should be fine now." I told Mal. "Go and wait down stairs and I will be down shortly."

"Are you sure?" Mal asked.

"He should be good now he's had some medicine and a feed." I stated. "He merely needed to cool down a little."

"Ok. I'll go wait downstairs then." Mal said and left the room, taking the medicine with him to store back in the fridge.

Aiden fed for a few minuets longer. Once he was finished I was left with the dilemma of whether to leave him in his vest and risk him catching a chill and putting his sleep suit back on and risking him being too hot. In the end I decided to dress him but open the window and allow him fresh air. I would check on him every half an hour to ensure that he was fine.

I placed him back into his cot and after a moment of complaint he settled once more. I watched him for a while longer until I was certain that he was happy asleep before I went downstairs. Mal was sat back on the sofa and although he looked as if he was relaxed I knew that he had been sat on the edge of the seat up to the moment before he heard my steps on the stairs ready for if I needed him again. He'd replaced his t-shirt earlier when he's brought Mal's medicine up the stairs and hadn't removed it since.

I settled down beside him, settling into his side as he placed his arm about me.

"He is sleeping again." I stated. "I will check his temperature in half an hour."

"I'll check on him in half hour and you can do the half hour after that." Mal said with a smile.

"I suppose we should take it in turns."

"It's only fair." Mal observed.

I laughed as I cuddled further into his side, taking in his scent and revelling in his presence. It was good to have him here, a solid warmth beside me, it was a reassurance that whatever befell Aiden we would face it together. There was something that spoke to some inner primal Liza that liked the thought of this strong handsome man, father of my son who was here to protect us from harm. It was mighty alluring and I felt the heat of desire descend on me once more.

I turned to him, placing my hand upon his cheek as I moved in to kiss him. I was prepared to move things back into the realm we had occupied before Aiden's call, but Mal pulled back.

"Should we be getting into this when Aiden might wake up at any moment again?" He asked.

"Perhaps we will not go as far as I intended earlier, but I see no problem with indulging in kisses once more." I stated as I kissed him once more.

"Do you want me to take my top back off?" He asked against my lips.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I wish to do it."

"Is that so?" Mal asked moving his lips to my neck.

"Yes." I said as I began to push up his t-shirt and pulled it over his head again.

"Now what?" Mal asked.

"Oh I don't know." I said, kissing down his neck and along his shoulder. "I thought to merely see where it leads."

"Well if it helps, I like where this is going." He said as I was kissing down his chest.

"Don't be crass." I said, lifting my head and placing a kiss to his lips. "Did I not say kissing only?"

"Well how about I kiss you instead?" Mal asked as he placed his hands on my hips and made ready to turn me onto my back.

I laughed and shook my head at his proposal.

"What? You don't like my kisses?" He asked as began kissing at my throat, following a line down into my cleavage.

I gasped lightly and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I was merely anticipating the tenderness once more." I stated, sure that was the reason.

"Ok. I'll leave them for now then." Mal said although he did brush his nose gently against my breast and that wasn't so bad.

"Well perhaps if you are gentle…" I suggested.

"Well as long as you're sure." Mal said as he placed a kiss to the point below my ear and I felt as if I would melt.

I pulled his lips back to mine as I made to lie back on the sofa once more. Although I only had intentions to make out this time, with the potential of heavy petting, it was still intense and the rushings that came to me seemed much stronger than ever before, as if my body was anticipating something, which had been denied it for a long time. Mal was beginning to unfasten the buttons of my shirt, preparing to kiss down my body and I was willing him on.

The phone rang and at first I endeavoured to ignore it until I remembered I was expecting a call from Father. I sat up quickly, almost head-butting Mal as I did so.

"Leave it." He said.

"It is likely Father." I stated as I quickly buttoned my shirt and picked up the phone, answering on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Just like old times." Mal half mused, half grumbled as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"Hey there Lamb, how's our ill little man?" Mother asked.

"Hello Mother, he is fine for the most part. Under the weather but no worse for it. He is asleep now, although he did have a bit of a cry earlier, but that was due to his being too hot." I replied.

"Oh well he's ok now?" Mother inquired.

"I opened the window and loosened his clothing. We will check on him every so often to ensure that he doesn't become too cold." I informed her.

"Talking of which." Mal said as he rose to his feet and left the room, no doubt to check on Aiden.

"Well I guess you got it covered." Mother observed. "Anyway, turns out it was Oggy who passed on the chickenpox, it's going around his class at the moment but Eloise didn't tell Bob, well there was a mix up in communication and now Oggy's covered in spots too. Bob is worried because he's actually never had chickenpox and if he'd known he would have got inoculated, but it's too late now if he's already been exposed. I guess Eloise just assumed that Bob would have had it already; most people get it when they're kids. Even I did apparently, I don't remember of course. It went round me, Harry and the Twins when we were three. Nessie even had a picture of the four of us bundled together under a blanket our faces covered in red spots, clearly ill but all of us smiling. It was taken by Daphne and she passed the photo onto Mom recently. I would have liked that before now just as proof that at least once in my life I was ill. Because I can't remember even having a cold."

"You will have to send the photo to me." I stated. "I wish I had been ill at least once in my life."

"Why?"

"Because I may have a better grasp on what Aiden suffers now." I explained.

"I think kids and adults experience illness differently anyway." Mother replied. "And could a human twenty four year old remember what it was like to have chickenpox when she was a baby anyway?"

"I suppose not." I conceded.

"You don't need to understand what he's going through to care for him Lamb. You'll just do it because you are his mother." Mother stated.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Well I'm your mother and I'm here for a pep talk whenever you want, no matter what the time. I would have spoke to you last night if Tobias had just given me the damn phone." She grumbled.

"Were you not asleep?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm hardly gonna chew him out over waking me about something so important." She replied.

"You would not." I agreed.

"But I guess there's not much I can do about that now and I probably would have been on the first plane out there if he hadn't gone behind my back and made arrangements with Bella and Edward first."

"He went behind your back?" I asked in shock.

"I guess he did just want to get things moving, but let's say he's in the dog house for not waking me and discussing it with me first. Am I that unreasonable that things have to be planned around me and pen me in before I make a scene?" Mother demanded.

"No." I stated.

"Well it's not important, he'll make it up to me by the end of the day." She predicted. "This is part of it, that I'm talking to you."

"I see." I said with a slight chuckle.

"I also need to tell you that Bella should be phoning you in about twenty minuets to go over the details with you. I know they were looking to grab the first flight that would have a night time departure and landing, or else finding a way around it."

"Then I will await her call." I stated.

"It won't be too late for you will it?" Mother asked with concern.

"It is but nine now Mother, should I wait another twenty minuets it will still not be late." I assured her.

"I know, but what with Aiden and all I thought you'd be grabbing sleep when you could." She replied.

"He is fairly good through the night now, waking once only for his feed. Even on our trip to Ireland he went to sleep at his accustomed time." I stated.

"So you went after all." She observed.

"Yes."

"Did you find Mal's grandparents?" She asked.

"We did." I confirmed.

"What are they like?" She asked enthusiastically.

"It is not my place to say." I said carefully.

"That bad huh?" Mother asked, realising my tone.

"I can say no more Mother, it is Mal's tale to tell." I stated.

"I'll do it now." Mal said, holding out his hand for the phone having returned from seeing to Aiden.

"I'll put the speaker phone on." I stated because I wished to be part of this conversation too.

"Ok." Mal agreed.

I pressed the speaker button and replaced the receiver in the cradle.

"Hey Ess, I'd like to say that I finally found the missing piece of my ancestry, well I can say that, but I kind of wish I hadn't now." Mal said with mirthless laugh.

"It wasn't a good piece?" Mother asked.

"Not at all. Is it wrong that I don't like them?" He asked.

"Well I can't really say since I haven't met them. " Mother stated. "What do you think Lamb?"

"It is not wrong for Mal to hold them in low esteem. His grandfather especially said some terrible things about Brendan and Zoë, such hate filled words one should not equate with ones children. After spending mere minuets in his presence I could begin to understand why Brendan was happy to have nothing to do with them." I stated.

"Is that how you feel Mal?" Mother prompted.

"That's just the tip of what I feel about the whole situation, but I won't go into it now, I'll wait until we're face to face, or I'll put it all in an email to save your phone bill." Mal stated.

"We can afford the phone bill Mal." Mother said flatly.

"I know, but I'd rather do this face to face or in a letter, the phone is a bit too in-between for me." He replied.

"Ok. Well I guess it is up to you when you feel like sharing." Mother stated. "So you don't like them, that's all I need to know for now. Did you find out anything about your brother?"

"They didn't tell us where his grave is, but we did find a memorial." Mal replied. "His father's parents included a pot for him on his father's grave."

"That's nice of them." Mother said softly.

"It was." Mal said. "They showed much more care and love for him than the ones who took custody of his body. And that's a strange thing too, only they ever saw the body."

"You're right that is weird." Mother replied and it was clear from her voice that she wished she were near us so that she could employ her gift to get a better feel of the situation.

"That's all we know anyway." Mal said sadly.

"I want to say keep me posted…" Mother said and trailed off.

"But you are doubtful we will find anything more on the subject." I stated.

"Well the only ones who know what really happened are the grandparents and it doesn't sound as if they're much into sharing." Mother explained.

"They are not." I confirmed.

"I'm sorry Mal, I wish it could have worked out better for you." Mother stated.

"Yeah." Mal replied. "But what can you do. It's pointless dwelling on it, just put it into the pile of things I'll never know about my past and move on."

I took Mal's hand and stroked his cheek gently as he looked down sadly at the floor. He was deeply upset, greater than I had realised judging by the rumbling that I could feel in the soles of my feet.

"Mother we will have to say goodbye now to clear the line for when Grandmother phones." I said softly.

"Yeah, sure. I was just about to say the same thing. Well I look forward to hearing from you, every day. I love hearing about your time out there, even if it seems mundane." She observed.

"We will communicate daily." I promised.

"Right, well night both." She said.

"Good day Mother."

"Bye Ess."

Mother hung up and I pressed the speaker off button to end the conversation our end.

"Right Malachite, no messing or changing the subject with sexual advances or playful shenanigans, you will talk to me." I said firmly.

"About what?" He asked, as if my question came from nowhere.

"What bothers you so?" I asked softly as I placed my hand to his cheek.

"They're my grandparents." Mal whispered. "My grandparents. I'm their flesh and blood. There's part of them in me somewhere. Somewhere deep down inside me there's a seed of them and…and…and…"

"Mal, you are not like them and you never will be." I said firmly as I placed my other hand to his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "Is Brendan like them? Was Zoë? No they were not and you are closer to Zoë on the gene scale than you are to Michael and Orlaith. If it's any consolation I do not believe Orlaith is as bad as Michael, she is merely weak willed, or perhaps blindsided by him through whatever love she felt for him once upon a time. I think she could have been a better person had she married someone other than Michael. It is her potential that both Zoë and Brendan inherited; only they have Michael's backbone too and thus able to stand by their convictions. You have that too, the steely determination but you are also a gentle, kind, considerate soul. In a sense you are like Prue, she is a bitch but she uses her powers for good."

"I'm a bitch?" Mal asked, his eyebrows rose.

"Well of course not. You have never done the slightest bitchy thing in all the time I have known you. You are the most caring person, but if anyone should threaten those you love then you have no qualms of letting them know you are unhappy with them and in no uncertain terms you can deal with them. There have been a few times you have lost your temper on my account and once you were close to severely injuring the offending party."

"When?" Mal asked with a frown.

"That time in college when Gobbo and Trick were hassling me about the whereabouts of Malcolm. You were scary that day, although not to me, but I could see how others would perceive you that way in that moment." I explained.

"Ok. But I don't think I'm following you."

"I'm not explaining this well." I said with a sigh. "There is a part of Michael in you, it is the steely core of your being that has the potential to be monstrous, but you also have the tempering factor of Orlaith and then there is Jeremy's side of the family. There is so much within you more than Michael's wrath and scorn; you have deeper feelings and empathy. Yet the wrath that you inherited from Michael gives you fire when you need it, directed toward people who would harm those you love."

Mal looked thoughtful and then he smiled and it did seem as if a pressure was lifted from room.

"I like your explanation." He said and kissed me.

"Have you been worrying about that all day?" I asked, stroking back his hair.

"Yeah. It's part of the whole deal right? I went to find my roots and found that they were rotten. What if it extends to the rest of the tree?" He asked.

"One rotten root won't affect the rest of the tree." I said. "I'm sure, were I given the ability to travel back to the time of my father's family I would find questionable things there."

"Yeah, but you could put that down to the times, what excuse does Michael have?" Mal replied.

"On the other hand Michael appears to be stuck if not in the middle ages then at least two centuries ago. You have grown up in a different realm to him and therefore you will never be like him." I stated emphatically.

"I hope you're right." He said sadly.

"You know I am right." I said firmly, "And if I happen to be wrong, well do you think that I would allow you to become such a vile person?"

"No." Mal said. "You'd totally kick my ass."

"Then you have nothing to fear." I declared with a smile.

"Thanks my Eliza you don't know how much this really does help me." He said as he reached up and stroked my cheek.

"We're a team Malachite, forever we will be together and we will see each other through whatever the world may throw at us. We must always remember this." I whispered as I leaned closer to him.

"We will." Mal said as he entwined his fingers through mine.

We sealed it with a kiss that deepened until the ringing phone disturbed us once more.

"Definitely like old times." Mal said with a smile as I reached out to lift the receiver.

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I smiled at Mal's comment.

"Hi Liza? How is Aiden now?" Bella asked without preamble.

"He is as well as can be expected." I replied. "Sleeping soundly as we speak."

"He went down ok?"

Mal motioned to me and mimed that he was going to check on Aiden once more while I carried on with my conversation.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." She observed.

"You were calling about details of your trip?" I asked to move the conversation along.

"Yeah. We've managed to book two tickets; we fly out tomorrow and will arrive at Cardiff airport early the next morning. Around about four." Bella stated.

"Mal and I will come to meet you. Have you booked a hotel?" I asked, wishing to ensure that they were catered for.

"Not yet." She said.

"Then feel free to use Aiden's room for privacy for the time being, he is still in our room until he is a little older." I replied.

"Ok. But really we could book into a hotel if it's easier." Bella stated.

"There is no reason for you to do so, although you have made me think now." I said as I thought of something. "Would you ask Grandfather to bring his architect licence?"

"Why?" She inquired.

"There are a few ideas I have for creating more room without damaging the original aesthetics of the building, but I will require planning permission and a viable blueprint for the conversion." I explained.

"Oh right, well yeah I'll tell him to bring his licence and his sketch book." Bella promised.

"Thank you Grandmother." I replied.

"I'll let you get to bed now and see you in two days."

"Yes." I replied. "If you would care to email the exact times we can know when better to meet you."

"Will do." Bella promised. "See you in a few days."

"See you Grandmother."

After a further goodbye I hung up.

Mal hadn't returned from upstairs and I was feeling tired. I turned off everything in the parlour and went to the bathroom to wash and brush my teeth. I reached the bedroom to find Mal sat on the edge of the bed merely watching Aiden as he slept. I knelt behind him on the bed and wrapped my arms about him, looking over his shoulder at Aiden too. Mal took my hand and kissed my palm but made no other acknowledgement of my presence for a full minuet before he spoke.

"This is more confirmation I will never be like Michael." He stated. "I can't picture him just sitting down like this quietly appreciating the family that's grown around him. He'd be too busy trying to spot the sins."

"The more you think about this the more you realise this yes?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal agreed before pulling me around into his lap. "Do I smell toothpaste?"

"I am ready for sleep." I stated. "We will have another long night ahead of us tomorrow when we go to retrieve Bella and Edward from the airport."

"Well we'd better turn in then." Mal said, kissing my forehead before depositing me on the floor. "I won't be long cleaning my teeth." He stated then left the room.

I used the time to change into my pyjamas and check on Aiden, he was cooler now and so I closed the window. I then climbed into bed to await Mal's return. I did not have to wait long, he returned and changed into his shorts and t-shirt. He climbed into bed with me and I snuggled closer to him as the lights went out. We spent a while kissing, then finally happy; at least for the time being, we drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

I informed Mal of our going to meet Bella and Edward at the airport once more over breakfast. He saw no problem with giving them a lift or objections to them staying here at Hafod Uchaf, he merely had one suggestion for a change to the plan. He thought it best that one of us remained at the farm so that Aiden could have his bed when required. I agreed with this, and Mal left the decision entirely up to me of who would go and who would stay.

Admittedly an hour or two away from Aiden would have been nice, but on the other hand an hour or two away from Aiden would be torturous beyond words. In the end I decided that it would be better if I stayed with Aiden and Mal go and retrieve Bella and Edward.

Their plane was due to touch down at twenty to four, with no traffic anticipated and the time it would take for Bella and Edward to go through customs Mal was confident that he would get there in time should he leave at three. It was a blessing in a sense that Aiden chose that time to awaken for his feed for it meant that I could say goodbye to Mal before he left.

I should have gone back to sleep, Aiden did, but I felt jittery, I would not feel safe until Mal, Bella and Edward was safe in the house. I made myself a cup of tea and sat downstairs with the baby monitor turned up as I read the book I'd been in the middle of but hadn't had chance to pick up since Aiden was born. I'd made it through several chapters by the time I heard the Land Rover outside. I rose to my feet and went out to the kitchen to put the kettle on for Mal and to greet my great-grandparents upon their first visit to my home.

Bella was first through the door, a little hesitant but I went and opened the door of the lean-to.

"Good morning Grandmother how was your flight?" I asked happily.

"Oh Liza." She said, moving across the space in a blur and hugging me. "It was ok, but that's not important. How's Aiden?"

"He's asleep right now." I stated as we stepped into the kitchen. "Would you like to come and see him?"

"We won't disturb him?" She asked.

"Not if we're quiet." I replied.

I led her upstairs, the morning light enough that I had no need to turn on the light.

"These stairs are narrow." She observed.

"Yes. They were built along with the house over two centuries ago." I explained.

"Is that why there's windows all the way?" She asked.

"Yes, it was before electricity was widely available and they had to make the most of the light they could get. There is a book written by one of Mal's distant cousins that gives a good history of the farm should you wish to read it."

"I'll take a look at it." Bella observed.

"It is back in the attic, but we can retrieve it when Grandfather goes to have a look to see if it can be converted." I stated.

"I can see why you would want more room." Bella observed. "It's smaller than Charlie's house."

"I would say about the same size, but the bedrooms are unbalanced leaving the smaller one a definite single room." I stated as I opened the door on passing. "Although it will be big enough for you and Grandfather?"

"Of course." Bella said, tapping my shoulder. "And you've decorated it nice. I bet Aiden will love it when he's older."

"I hope so." I replied.

"He will." Bella assured me with a smile.

I nodded.

"Of course he is too young for his own room yet, for now he stays in with Mal and I." I explained as I led her on to my room and opened the door.

"This is a much bigger room." Bella whispered as we stepped inside and then she moved silently and quickly over to the cot. "Oh look at him." She said softly.

"Is he not adorable when he sleeps like that?" I asked as we both gazed down at Aiden, lying on his back, his breathing steady.

"Awww look at them spots." Bella observed, picking them out better in the semi darkness than I could.

"He has more since yesterday." I said with slight alarm.

"Don't worry, Carlisle said they'll start to dry out in a day or two and then he'll start to get better." Bella assured me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thankfully." I said with great relief. "I do not like to see my little boy poorly."

"We'll get through this." Bella promised as she hugged me. "And now Edward and I are here to help in any way you want us to. Whether it's taking the night shift, giving you an hour to yourself in the day or using our hands as a cold compress for his feverish forehead."

I laughed at her comment.

"Should we require that, we will ask." I promised.

"What can we do for you first? I could sit with him while you have a long bath." She offered.

"No thank you. I will wait until he awakens." I replied. "I know he is most likely too young to understand, but I don't want him to wake up and not know where I am. I wish to inform him that I will be gone for a time."

"Well they do understand more than you think." Bella observed. "What time does he usually wake?"

"Around six." I replied. "I should go welcome Grandfather now."

"Yeah. We should probably discuss what's gonna happen while we're here anyway." Bella stated.

"Yes." I agreed.

We made our way back downstairs. I went into the parlour to retrieve the baby monitor before I went to join the others at the breakfast table. Mal had a cup of tea waiting for me and I accepted it as I sat down next to him opposite my great-grandparents.

"How are you this morning Grandfather?" I asked.

"I'm well, and how are you?" Edward replied.

"I am good apart from my worry for Aiden." I supplied.

"He's covered in spots." Bella stated. "Poor guy. I can remember when I had chickenpox when I was nine, it itched like anything. Renee had to be liberal with the camomile. We spent most of the time camped out on the sofa eating ice cream and watching old movies. Mom was into old movies at the time, she'd joined a film club and everything."

The corner of Edward's mouth turned up as Bella reminisced about her childhood and late mother. I never had the chance to meet Renee, she had died long before I was born; the day Uncle Hunter was born to be exact. There was oft times I wished I could have met her, especially when I heard Bella talk of her. She sounded like a wonderful woman to have known, and she was my great-great-grandmother. Knowing of such an ancestor was a great comfort, but as I thought it this time I felt a hitherto unfelt twinge of guilt that I was allowed this on top of having such a vast family when Mal had been given such a short lot in life. He had never known his family but as he found out more about them he had not found the treasure trove to which I had access.

It was almost unnoticeable, but Edward's eyes travelled briefly to Mal and a look of sympathy crossed his face before he quickly covered it out of courtesy to Mal's privacy. He had heard my thoughts and I realised I had been somewhat careless. It wasn't something I had to consider when either Mother or Tony were present for I drew on their shield, yet at the present time they were not here and my brain felt suddenly naked.

I looked to Bella beside me for a moment, my great-grandmother who had a shield so impenetrable she'd managed to keep out all minds she didn't wish to let in, perhaps it would not work if I didn't have access to her mind. I then remembered that Mother had once found a chink in her armour, could I find it whilst casting blindly? I could not consciously direct my thoughts as Mother did other than to think in the general direction of a person and I didn't have the ability to read minds when Mother and Tony were not present therefore I wouldn't be able to tell if I had managed to make a connection.

"Do you have camomile lotion?" Edward asked as if he had not overheard my thoughts.

"The doctor gave us a tube of ointment." Mal stated.

"And medicine to bring down his temperature." I added. "Although he is not too keen on the taste."

"Well he's only used to milk so far." Mal observed. "It is a lot different."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Poor thing." Bella said, and she took my hand as if it were I who was poorly. "He'll be better soon."

I nodded in agreement, and then my mind seemed to snap into place, with Bella holding my hand I had skin-to-skin contact. It would make the connection easier were I to pursue it now. I concentrated on imagining her shield and how it was growing in strength until it encompassed me. I could almost feel it about me, like a translucent second skin, a protective membrane about my thoughts. It seemed different to Mother's, more flexible, and yet impervious. Mother's shield was more like a switchboard where she could change the connections about, Tony's was exactly the same, and I had come to know it well as we were growing up. Bella's seemed like cellophane, flexible, clinging to where it was needed and nothing could get through.

Edward frowned slightly and turned his head to the side as if trying to listen out. He then gave a laugh as he smiled.

"It worked." He stated.

"What did?" Bella asked.

"Liza is borrowing your shield." He explained.

"What? How?" Bella asked, looking at me in shock.

"I am boosting your power and thus taking on an aspect of it." I replied.

"You can do that?"

"It is something I have mentioned before." I stated.

"I know, but I never expected it to be so exact." Bella said. "When you've said 'an aspect of the power' I always imagined it more like a sketchy feel of the power and not actually able to manipulate it yourself."

"I don't think Liza is manipulating it." Mal stated. "Your shield isn't voluntary like Essie and Tony's shields are, you have to concentrate to take it down."

"I do." Bella agreed.

"So you're saying that because Bella's shield is automatic if Liza decides to boost it then it'll automatically protect her too?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Mal said with a nod.

"But she has no actual control over it?" Edward inquired further.

Mal merely nodded his head in answer that time.

"Interesting." Edward mused. "Of course there is a way to test this."

"How?" I asked.

"See if you can extend it around Mal." Edward replied, brushing his hand toward Mal.

"Wait, am I the only one who's mind you can read right now?" Mal asked. "Why does that suddenly make me feel naked?"

"I can read Aiden's mind too." Edward stated. "And your neighbours', they're up early. The farm manager is about too, he's wondering if the chickenpox is going to spread through the hands and is going to ask if they're all immune as soon as they get in. You should have warned him about the outbreak and not left it up to Mair."

"Oh, you mean Dai Gob?" Mal asked.

"David Davies?" Edward enquired.

"Yes." Mal confirmed.

"Is he really that much of a gossip?" Edward asked, clearly taking the information directly from Mal's mind.

"He puts old women to shame." Mal said with a nod of his head.

"Oh, we should have told him." I exclaimed in alarm.

"Chickenpox can't travel that far and we're not planning on going to the working farm just yet." Mal said. "He's really got nothing to worry about."

"I suppose you are right." I replied. "Now back to what you were saying, how do I test whether I have control or not?"

"See if you can extend the shield to Mal, if you can do that then you can manipulate the shield." Edward stated once more.

"I see." I said uncertainly.

"But it took me a while to learn to do that." Bella interjected.

"Yes." Edward agreed. "But I think that was down to the fact you didn't believe that you could do it. Now we know it can be done Liza doesn't have to contend with the doubt."

Bella considered for a moment then nodded.

"Then I shall try." I said. "Grandmother, how do you go about it?"

"Just remember it won't break." Bella stated. "That always used to worry me when I was first pushing at it, that it would break. Also don't force it too hard, it's not so much strength as will."

"I see." I replied and I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I felt the shield about me a clear film that was almost tangible to me. I tried to ease it toward Mal but no matter what I tried it would not budge. I opened my eyes and shrugged.

"I have no control, the aspect I have taken is the automatic shield and nothing else. It matters not however, should Mal need protecting then Grandmother will provide." I observed.

"Of course I will." Bella said as she let my hand go and hugged me.

As she did so I felt the shield slip away for I no longer had skin contact.

"Interesting." Edward observed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It only works when you're holding hands."

"Does holding hands not make telepathy stronger?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

Aiden's cry came over the baby monitor before we could further the discussion.

"Somebody is awake and ready for his breakfast." I said happily.

"I'll sort our breakfast when you see to him." Mal stated.

"Thank you." I replied and kissed his cheek before I ascended the stairs.

I went to the cot to pick Aiden out and stopped with a gasp for a moment, he had rolled onto his stomach and although he was now stuck, unable to turn back over, I couldn't help the blooming of pride within me.

"Clever boy." I cooed as I lifted him from the cot and rubbed his nose with mine. "Mal, Aiden rolled over onto his stomach." I said into the baby monitor as I nursed Aiden on my shoulder, although he had stopped complaining as soon as I'd picked him up. "Will you please get his book ready?"

"Yes bach." Mal called up the stairs and I smiled as I carried Aiden over to the armchair and settled down to feed him.

"Who's my clever boy?" I sung as he fed. "Addie's my clever boy. He can roll onto his tummy. Who will soon be walking? Addie will soon be walking. He can roll onto his tummy." And so on and so forth.

It was a happy milestone along his road to mobility and I was determined that next time it should occur I would take a photo. We required one for his baby book after all so that things would remain consistent. I cannot tell you the elation I felt, it bolstered my mood for the day.

It helped that Aiden was in a pleasant mood despite his chickenpox, and although at times he did attempt to scratch himself, the scratch mitts preventing him, he was full of smiles all day. Perhaps it was having people he recognised visit, and he no longer had an aversion to the coldness of vampires, perhaps he found their skin soothing to his fever. He enjoyed the fuss that was made of him when he would do the smallest thing and rewarded all praise with smiles and coos.

With him so content and with three other people in the house I felt confident to have a nice long bath that night after I put him to bed. I was in there for an hour at the least as I read my book and enjoyed some moments of peace.

With Aiden so amicable we were able to get on with planning the conversions. Two days after they had arrived, Mal and I took advantage of Aiden's naptime by showing Bella and Edward the attic.

"This is big." Bella observed as she climbed up through the hole.

"It didn't used to look this big when all the junk was up here." Mal observed. "But you know my wonderful wife and her god-like organisational skills." He added as he placed an arm about me and embraced me.

"If there was an anthropomorphic personification of organisation then it would be Liza." Bella observed. "And not in the creepy Auditor sense."

"I merely like things neat." I stated. "However the size of the attic is the reason I thought we could perhaps have two rooms because if the stairs emerge at the entrance to our room then that is practically the centre of the attic." I explained as I walked over to the point where I knew our bedroom door to be and heard the reassuring breathing of Aiden in the room below.

Edward glanced about him then went to the far end of the attic before pacing to me; he glanced about once more and nodded slightly.

"There is enough room lengthwise." He stated. "However the width is limited to the pitch of the roof."

"But one can use it up to this point." I stated, walking to the point where to roof was an inch above my head.

"Provided you're the one who's using the room." Edward stated with a smile.

I had to think over his meaning for a moment, and then I remembered.

"Because I am so short." I realised. "Very well, how will we determine this? You and Mal are a little taller than average."

"Generally seven foot is considered the perfect height for a ceiling. You have that clearance up to here." Edward said, moving to a spot several feet away from me. "However if you are to put a desk beneath the pitch so that the person is sitting then we gain another four feet. Of course that's taken off each side."

"Then you think we should have one long room?" I ventured.

"I think that if you want two rooms then you should raise the roof along the entire front of the house, installing a long line of widows. Not only will it give you extra light, but you'll also have the ceiling height right up to the front wall. At the back we can just put in some storage cupboards." Edward planned.

"Uncle Brendan said the house is listed so there's a lot of bureaucracy involved if we want to even hang a photo, never mind something so drastic." Mal explained.

"Do you know what grade it's listed as?" Edward asked.

"No." Mal said with a shake of his head.

"I will look into it. There are different levels, and with some bands you can get away with doing more. Sometimes it's as simple as making sure the proposed alterations fit in with the original aesthetics of the building."

"So the law won't stop you doing all that?" Mal asked.

"I'll have to check the local building register to check what band the house is listed under but we can probably work around it. As long as you want to." Edward said, giving Mal a careful look that made me wonder as to his thoughts.

Mal looked uncertain for a moment then nodded his head.

"I want there to be more room, and as long as it's not too over the top then I don't see why not. As long as you're not planning on adding like a terrace or something then I don't see how a few extra windows will hurt. It's not like other family members haven't added onto the house in the past." Mal observed.

Edward nodded.

"I think I have a design in mind but I'll have to look up the status of the house before I go any further. I don't want to draw up a design only to find out we won't be able to use it." He stated.

"Do you need to use the computer?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'll come sort that out." Mal said.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

They began to descend the ladder.

"Grandmother." I said as Bella stepped near the ladder.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Here is that book I mentioned." I said as I pulled it from its box.

"Thank you." She said and looked at the cover. "'Who Do You Think Ewe Are'?"

"Mal's cousin obviously had a sense of humour." I said with a smile.

"A corny one." Bella said with a laugh.

"I said a sense of humour, I did not say it was a good one." I replied. "Although he was not so good at titles, the writing itself is very informative."

"Then I'll look through this. Maybe I'll even find something that will help our cause if we have to build a case of why we should renovate this place." She stated as she tucked it under her arm before beginning down the ladder.

"Yes." I agreed as I followed her.

Before we could converse further Aiden awoke and so I went to collect him so that he could go to play down stairs.

It took no time at all for Edward to discover that the house on Hafod Uchaf farm was not listed at all. Yes it was old and had historical value, but apparently it wasn't enough to warrant council protection. I felt angered at first, until I remembered it suited our plans well. It transpired that Mair had told Brendan that the building was listed because she was worried he'd knock the farmhouse down to build the new buildings when he'd first got it into his head to modernise and she didn't think it was right that he'd do that. I wasn't certain of the validity of her fear, but I was thankful that she had thought to protect the property on Mal's behalf.

With that obstacle out of the way Edward could start on with the plans for all the conversions we had in mind, for the attic was not the only place in which we could expand the sleeping capacity of our farm. Along with converting the attic into two bedrooms we wished to convert the barn into a pool house and create four guestrooms in the outbuildings. We had asked Dai whether he still used the outbuildings for we had view to convert them, via phone since he was afraid of us spreading the chickenpox to his boys, and he informed me that he no longer used them and everything in them belonged to Mal. Everything that he had wanted when the new buildings were finished he had taken with him. We invited the Museum of Welsh Life to come and have a look through the objects that were stored in the outbuildings and after they had picked out things they found of interest we got rid of the rest. Keeping only a few pieces, such as Mal's fishing set and camping gear, that had truly belonged to him. They could be stored in the shed at the bottom of the garden quite easily.

Edward consulted the local procedure and discovered that we would not require planning permission as I had first assumed for what we had in mind. However he would draw up the plans that we would need to show the local authorities. Although no planning permission was required we still had to declare our planned work and also pay a fee. It could take up to several weeks for the council to comply, but Bella had already made plans to move things along.

That plan involved Carlisle, who arrived almost a week after Bella and Edward had. Esme accompanied him this time; she wished to take advantage of his trip here to see the farm for herself. We were beginning to run out of room due to the amount of people visiting, one of the reasons we wished for the conversions in the first place. Carlisle and Esme opted to stay in one of the outbuildings since they were empty and they really required nothing extravagant, merely a place to go when privacy was required.

It transpired that Carlisle being firm friends with Dr Trellis had another advantage for her husband was a member of the council. What's more it was within the building regulation department. Carlisle was able to secure our permits and had our fees paid within a week when it would normally have taken up to eight weeks by the time it reached the top of the agenda. It meant that we could hire in the construction teams to begin on the conversions.

I believe the company was happy with the amount of money they would gain from this one job for two small specialist teams were required for the attic and the barn/pool while a bigger team of general labourers were required to convert the outbuildings. The head of the team was a stocky man who went by the name of Jinks, apparently he brought good luck to any build he supervised and thus was called Jinks by the laws of reverse nicknaming. It was also a play on his surname of Jenkins. He thought it was hilarious that we were also converting the old pigsty into a guestroom, but conceded that it was worth it for the size within.

Carlisle and Esme booked into a hotel at that point because it would seem strange for them to stay in buildings that would seem unsuitable for human habitation. It was for the best I think for room was becoming an issue with so many men labouring on site everyday. Thankfully a port-a-cabin was brought in as their office base and so I didn't have to worry about them trampling mud into the house. Not even those who worked on the attic, they were going in through the roof, being careful not to damage the tiles as they removed them so they could be replaced afterwards.

I think I would have gone completely mad with all the mess and activity if it were not for Aiden. Carlisle being present meant that he could monitor him fully and had given him a clean bill of health the day before the builders had arrived. It helped that he was a happy smiley baby. He was talented too, rolling onto his stomach constantly and preferring to be sat up, supported by cushions as opposed to lying down. Carlisle said he was showing an advancement for his age and stated that I could try him with a walker once he was holding up his head for longer periods of time. I couldn't wait until he was truly mobile.

Carlisle and Esme left a fortnight after they arrived for Carlisle's vacation time was at an end and he had to return to his duty as doctor. That brought Bella and Edward to mind, surely they had school, but they had arranged time off stating that they were on a cultural exchange to Britain and had sat their finals early to compensate. I did wonder for a moment how they had managed to arrange it in such a short time, but then I recalled that they had planned to visit us regardless.

Mal began work on the last day of May, it was strange not to have him in the house, so used to having him in our day, but I had to adjust. Aiden would too. Of course having Bella and Edward around meant that the adjustment would be gradual and also meant that I didn't have to be alone all day with the work men, although I had taken to going on long walks every day for a change of scenery and to give Aiden some fresh air. He enjoyed being out of doors, especially near water. Often we went to feed the ducks in the park Mal and I had once used for hunting.

We found ways to pass each day of the week but I looked forward to Saturdays when Mal, Aiden and I could do something as a family. However another option presented itself on Mal's second Friday back to work. It was a cloudy day so Bella came for a walk with Aiden and I. We travelled up to Brecon, to a forest park with one track that was suitable for a stroller. I thought it best for if the sun did put in an unexpected appearance the trees would offer some shade.

We chatted as we followed the path down toward the river. Aiden turned his head to listen to the rush of the water over the rapids. I pushed the stroller up to the barrier on the bridge and squatted next to him to show him the water, he cooed and reached toward it.

"He's a little water baby." Bella observed.

"Yes." I agreed. "That is why we want the pool. Possibly I would not have bothered; there is a public pool near after all, but having one at home will allow us to swim whenever we want. I think Aiden misses his swimming lessons. He makes do with the bath but he can tell the difference."

"That's 'cause he's smart like his mother." Bella said with a smile.

"Bella, would it be wrong if I were to hope that it means…" I trailed off; I should not put those thoughts to words.

"What?" Bella asked as she crouched next to me.

"I…Do you think it indicates that he…" I couldn't word it aloud, but I think Bella understood to what I was hinting.

"Well I wouldn't know. It might be that, but also it might be a little boost to his general makeup. Didn't you say that Kat's descendents live a little longer and stay looking younger than your average human even though they're mostly human?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. "That is why I do not wish to put it into words. To bring the hope alive. It could mean nothing more than he is a genius."

"Well he'll be a genius and there's nothing wrong with that." Bella said, slipping into baby tones on the latter as nodded her head at Aiden and he smiled.

"At least it will give him a chance to make his mark on this world." I mused.

"Look on the bright side." Bella said as she placed an arm about me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes." I agreed and then we stood before commencing on our stroll.

"So the pool is for Aiden to have it on hand whenever he wants." Bella observed.

"Yes." I agreed.

"And the outbuildings are being converted into guestrooms." She continued.

"They are." I confirmed.

"Then why are you converting the attic too?" She wondered.

"Because when Billie comes to stay she can stay in the house where we can keep an eye on her." I replied.

"So you're not planning on a little brother or sister for Aiden?" Bella enquired.

"Not at the moment, although at some point in the future I should like another child." I replied. "Therefore the rooms will be ready for when we decide to do so, but at the moment I wish to concentrate on Aiden."

"And you're doing a wonderful job." Bella said, however I could feel the 'but' coming. "But you can be over attentive and neglect your own needs."

"I service my needs when required, but at the moment Aiden needs me more." I stated.

"I know, but have you thought about taking the night off?" She asked.

"You can not take the night off from being a mother." I said firmly.

"Yes you can." Bella said. "Because there is another guy in your life and have you managed to spend any time alone over the last four months?"

"We've found our moments." I replied. "There was our anniversary and a stolen hour on Mal's birthday."

"But you didn't have the chance to really connect once more." Bella said in a pointed way and I growled slightly that family members were not respecting my privacy once more. "I'm just saying that I know it's been tough for you both to find time to…re-connect since the birth. Aiden's still in your room and that can be off-putting, and with other people there too…"

"This is not something I wish to discuss with my great-grandmother." I hissed.

"Believe me I wouldn't be discussing it with my great-granddaughter if I didn't intend to do something about it." Bella replied in an intense voice.

"What exactly?" I asked.

"I think that since Mal's been working hard all week long and you've hardly seen each other then maybe you should go out on a date tomorrow, Edward and I will baby sit. You could even stay out all night if you want." Bella offered.

"I could not leave Aiden the entire night yet." I stated.

"Ok, well maybe not stay out all night, but there's no reason you couldn't find a quiet little somewhere." She observed, hinting not saying, but I knew to what she was referring.

"I would have to discuss it with Mal." I stated. "Even if we don't…find a quiet little somewhere, a night where we are merely Liza and Mal as opposed to Mam and Dad would be a blessing."

"Then it's settled." Bella said, tapping my shoulder. "You and Mal will go out tomorrow night and Edward and I will baby-sit."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Just consider it your birthday present." Bella said with a grin.

I chuckled and we carried on walking in silence for a while.

"It's nice up here." She observed. "It's amazing how much I miss the trees when I'm not around them."

"I too miss the forests back home." I admitted. "I think it would be unbearable still should the ground be completely flat and there were no hills to hem in the sky."

"Hills are ok, but I do prefer the trees." Bella mused.

"Only when they contain secluded meadows of sunlit bliss." I teased.

"Elizabeth I am you great-grandmother, show some respect." Bella chastised playfully.

"I would, but we all know what you and Grandfather use the meadow for." I replied.

"To lie down and sparkle while we remember old times." Bella said firmly.

"Of course." I replied.

"Just because you're a mother now doesn't mean you can start being cheeky." Bella scolded.

"Yes Grandmother." I said lightly.

Bella laughed as she nudged me with her shoulder.

We returned to the car shortly and returned to Hafod Uchaf. I tidied about the house for all the good it would do, carrying Aiden from room to room in his bouncing chair. I was waiting with great anticipation for when Mal returned so that I could share with him the good news.

"We could look after him in the parlour you know." Bella observed when I was about to vacuum in the bedroom.

"I must get into a routine where I take Aiden into consideration." I stated. "Besides he likes to help me clean. You like to help Mammy clean don't you Addie." I said to him and he cooed and kicked his legs, which made his chair bounce.

"Well if you need us just let us know." Bella stated.

"I will." I promised.

Bella left the bedroom as I continued on with my cleaning.

I informed Mal of Bella's offer as I washed and he wiped the dishes after dinner. He thought it was a generous offer but asked that I let him plan the entire thing. I agreed because I had no idea where we could go if we wished to be alone, we would have to settle for dinner only.

The next day was Saturday and I had wonderful time imagining what Mal and I might do for the day. The sun had put in an appearance and I thought perhaps we could take Aiden to the beach for the first time. Mal put paid to that idea when he stated that he wished to stay home to organise our date, but said I should take Aiden out for the day so that I would be surprised this evening.

I agreed, but decided not to take Aiden to the beach until Mal could come with us. Instead I took him to Cyfarthfa Park in Merthyr Tydfil. They had a pond one could walk around as well as a castle museum and a little play area. I parked in the little lot in front of the castle, which was a Victorian neo-gothic mansion in reality, and took Aiden from his car seat and strapped him into his stroller. He was older now, able to support his head and he had much more fun looking out at the world than up at my face. I ensured that his little sun hat was in place and the sunshade at the right angle to give him most protection before setting off toward the pond.

We had to walk down the edge of the road and from here the water was visible below us through the trees. Aiden made his happy noise of recognition, a sound I was starting to assume meant water.

"Yes Addie, it's water. We're going to walk around the water and maybe see some ducks. We like the ducks don't we Addie? They say quack quack." I then began singing five little ducks until we reached the pond.

We began strolling about it anticlockwise; from observations in the past this appeared to be the way most people went. Aiden reached out toward the water at first, but then he heard the noise of the traffic on the road to our right, outside the boundary of the park. He turned toward the noise and cooed again.

"Yes, there are many cars out there Addie. Look, there goes a red one, and a blue one. They drive very fast along that road don't you think? We are much safer in here, strolling next to the lake. And the sun is shining brightly today, we picked a good day to be outdoors."

I carried on chatting about our walk as we came to the far end of the pond. There was a stand of trees at this end and if one followed the path through you'd come to the play area. It was a Saturday and therefore children were home from school. On this sunny day the playground was close to bursting with them swarming over the several climbing structures. There was a little outdoor paddling pool, it had always been empty, on previous visits but now it was full, although nowhere did the water appear to be above ankle level. There were children in there too, some had been prepared and were in swimming costumes, others had merely removed their shoes and socks and rolled up their pant legs. Had Aiden been a little older I would have taken him in the pool, but he was not old enough for an outdoor pool quite yet so I found a nice spot on the grass where I could park the stroller.

I removed Aiden from the stroller so that he had a bit of variety and I sat down upon the grass, sitting him in my lap so he could see the children playing. He smiled and cooed and waved his hands. I was certain that if he had the ability he would have been in the water with them. We sat for ten minuets watching them, but Aiden began to get bored, so I placed him back in the stroller and continued on with our walk.

When I arrived back at the car it was time for Aiden's lunch. I had expressed some milk earlier thinking it would be easier to feed him with a bottle when we were outside. I then decided to go around the museum to kill a little more time and I could have my own lunch in the little teashop there.

I placed Aiden in his papoose this time for the museum was down in the castle basement and wasn't particularly push chair friendly. I locked up the car and climbed the high narrow steps to the stone archway above the door. Once upon a time one could have descended to the left or the right, but those archways had long been covered over.

I stepped into the echoing cool hallway, much similar to the one in Tregarran in size. They had transformed this one into a combination gift shop and information desk. I breezed through there knowing that if I found something I thought appropriate for Aiden I would buy it. The Merthyr museum was also a National Museum and therefore there was no charge.

I had to go by the teashop to reach the stairs that led down to the museum. As I smelt the coffee and baked delights I felt my stomach rumble. I decided I would have my something to eat first. I bought a ham salad roll, a slice of carrot cake and a small milky coffee. Now that Aiden was a little older I was allowing myself the odd treat of caffeine now and again.

I carried the tray to an empty table and placed it down. I then unfastened Aiden from the papoose; he would be more comfortable sat in my lap while I ate. Aiden tried sucking on my hand as I did so, and I was certain I could feel something hard when he bit. Perhaps he was beginning to teethe. That was definitely something to look forward to now he was sleeping almost all the way through the night.

I found my spot of lunch just enough to fill the hole and would get me about the museum. Perhaps I would go and find somewhere that served hot food once we left the park.

I managed to spin the tour of the museum out into an hour, explaining each exhibit to Aiden although I was certain he didn't understand what Richard Trevithick's Penydarren Locomotive was, or the dire state of cells the Chartists were subjected to, but this was more for my own amusement. Especially the room that was made to look like a typical nineteenth century Welsh home. I wondered if that was the world my late father-in-law had grown up in. I felt a pang of sadness that I would never get confirmation for this thanks to the Volturi.

The basement museum ended at a narrow spiral staircase, it was the old servants route between the common world of downstairs and the gentry world of upstairs. I ascended them now, back to the ground floor where there was a gallery filled with portraits, paintings and objects of curiosity. I stood for a very long while looking at a portrait of a Victorian lady sitting in a chair, her little daughter with golden ringlets and pretty dress standing nearby. It was only after consulting the portrait description that I discovered the child was in fact her five year old son. Apparently it was quite the common practice to dress little boys in dresses.

I mused on this, picturing Aiden in a dress before waving the image away as I made my way out of the galleries and back into the gift shop. I had come full circle and now I allowed myself to peruse the gift shop. I bought a key ring for Billie for she had decided that she was collecting them now, and a few other souvenirs for others before I made my way back to the car.

By now Aiden was sleepy, it was time for his afternoon nap. I therefore placed him in his car seat and soothed him somewhat before I climbed into the front and pulled out of the lot. While Aiden slept I went to the KFC and treated myself to boneless box. I then took the long way home, giving Mal more time to plan without me there and also I would not disturb Aiden so soon after he had gone to sleep.

I had no idea what Mal was planning when I got back, and didn't have time to wonder as Bella took Aiden from me and told me I should go and get ready. I argued somewhat at first, but after saying goodbye to Aiden and leaving him in the care of my great grandparents I went to shower.

I blow dried my hair into bouncing curls, selected a beautiful black wraparound dress that I'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to wear. I pulled on my tights and healed sandals ready for whatever Mal had in store for me.

When I arrived down in the kitchen Mal was sitting at the table wearing his emerald green shirt and light coloured chinos. His hair was clean and shining, his face delightfully shaven.

"You ready bach?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes." I replied. "After I have said goodbye to Aiden."

We went through to the parlour where Bella and Edward were keeping Aiden busy. We said our goodbyes before Mal and I stepped back into the kitchen and he picked up a picnic hamper off the counter.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"For a picnic." Mal replied.

"Very well." I said, holding my tongue until we were well outside and clearly not going anywhere by car. "Are we really only going for a picnic?" I asked.

"Yes." Mal said, tapping the hamper on his arm.

"Have you anything special planned?" I asked hopefully as he led me down toward the bottom gate.

"Isn't a picnic with me special enough?" He asked.

"Mal you know what I mean." I countered.

"We need to run." He said, ignoring me.

"Oh Mal, really?" I asked, for the thought of running seemed somewhat mundane at present.

"Yes, we got a few miles to travel." Mal stated cryptically.

"But I can't run in these shoes." I protested.

"Then ditch them. I have." He said, holding up his bare feet.

"I wish you'd told me sooner I wouldn't have bothered with my tights." I said as I placed my hand on Mal's arm to help my balance while I pulled off my shoes and then my tights, wet feet were more acceptable than when cloth was involved too.

"Pass them here." Mal said, holding out his hand.

I passed him the shoes and tights and he wrapped them in a plastic shopping bag before tucking them behind a stone near the perimeter wall. They would be safe enough there, I hoped they were, I liked those shoes and wasn't certain I could buy them in Wales. I would have to wait until I was in Seattle once more.

"Let's run." Mal said and he took my hand before we began running.

It was for the most part the rout Zoë had taken me that time she had ridden my body. I thought it best not to mention this to Mal. I thought it doubly best not to mention it when Mal led me down onto the quarry floor where I had disposed of the pony. Thankfully the body had gone, I'm not certain what I might have done should I have seen it. We didn't stay in that part of the quarry; Mal led me on to a fence that was no more than three lengths of barbed wire strung between posts at three-meter intervals. It wasn't much but it was a clear sign that beyond the land was private. Not that anyone would particularly wish to go beyond the fence, it appeared nothing more than a jumbled mass of ferns and thorn bushes that looked quite impassable. If I were Maleficent this is what I would have used to surround the castle where Aurora slept. It seemed as if there was no path beyond, but Mal stated that we were to go over the fence and move along the very edge of the rock face.

I would have been very annoyed with Mal had he not used his shield to protect us from the thorns and the tangle of the ferns. We moved along, squeezing between vegetation and rock for at least a hundred meters. The fence was out of sight and we had just passed several trees when Mal disappeared. When I reached the spot I saw why, there was a crevice in the rock just big enough to admit a person, but a human who had ventured this far might be put off from entering into the thick darkness. I would have been hesitant had Mal not guided my hands to the back of his belt and pulled me along behind him. His shield was a reassuring warmth around me and bolstering his power it allowed me enough of a sense of the tunnel around us. I was almost certain that it wasn't natural, or perhaps it was a natural channel that had been widened.

There were a few turns in the tunnel and I wondered why until after the fifth turn light spilled into the tunnel mouth. The light came from a cavern of comfortable size, what one would want from a nice sized room. There was a mat laid out on the floor beneath a heaven of LED stars. This was to be the base for our picnic.

There was also a pile of blankets set up at the other end of the cavern. I went up to it and poked it with my toe. It was mare up of camping mattresses and I turned to Mal with a questioning look.

"Well it wouldn't really be appropriate at the farm with Bella and Edward there and I know what you think about intimacy in hotels. I knew about this little bolthole, it's where Mam and Dad used to bring me to play on sunny days and I was getting on their nerves in the house. I could paddle in the pool in the corner there." He said pointing.

"Pool?" I asked.

I had to go around a wall of rock to find the pool, about ten foot in diameter and possibly deep enough to sit in.

"It's fed by a spring and drains out into the river. The current is enough to keep the water clean, but won't pull you off." Mal explained.

"Interesting." I said, before stepping back into the main part of the cavern. "This is a wonderful little spot."

"That's why I brought you here." He stated.

"And we're completely alone." I said, stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms about his waist.

"That's the idea." He replied, wrapping his free arm about me.

"We know that Aiden is safe with Bella and Edward there is no reason why we cannot merely be Mal and Liza for a few hours with no care but our pleasure." I mused wistfully.

"Yeah." Mal said and he leant down until his lips met mine.

I stepped back and pulled at the hamper still on his arm.

"What did you bring to eat?" I asked playfully.

"Let's have a look." Mal said as he placed the hamper on the mat and sat down.

I sat down near him looking intently at the hamper as he began to unpack it. I lost my nerve, could not keep up my game.

"I have no interest in food." I said aloud.

"And after I spent all day cooking it. And on my day off and all." Mal said sadly.

"I suppose we could bring your cooking into this." I said and picked up a strawberry, teasing him with it.

"You know it's bad manners to play with your food." Mal said flirtatiously.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked before holding the strawberry between my teeth.

"Well you make being naughty so enticing." Mal said lowly before moving in to take a bite of the strawberry, our lips meeting in a kiss.

"I aim to please." I replied before teasing him with a grape and placing it in my mouth.

"Here." Mal said, guiding me to lie back so that my head rested on a pillow on his lap. "A grape Your Grace?" He asked as he held a bunch over me.

"Should this not be the other way around?" I asked.

"Well you're the Roman and I'm the Celt." He joked as he picked off a grape and ran it gently against my lips until he placed it inside.

"I warn you I could get used to this." I said after swallowing the grape.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Mal said as he teased me with another grape.

"I fear I may choke this way." I said, sitting up. "Besides, I would much rather your lips."

"If that's what you want." Mal said, almost nonchalant as he placed his lips against mine and I straddled his lap, my hand leaving his shoulder only to remove the cushion between us.

We kissed in this manner for a very long time and I allowed the fire to grow within me to a burning flame for I knew we could see things through, there would be no interruptions and no responsibilities to distract us. I unfastened the buttons of Mal's shirt while I still kissed his lips, trailing now and then to his neck. I allowed my fingers to blindly explore every inch of his bare flesh for a long moment before I trailed my hands down to undo his belt and zipper.

Mal placed me aside for a moment while he stood and kicked his pants away, then dressed only in his boxers, he held out his hand to me and drew me to my feet. He ran his hands gently over my shoulders, down the length of my arms sending singing waves of pleasure through my body. He then traced down the sides of my ribs to my waist, trailing around slowly until his fingers found the tie of my dress. All that time he was teasing me with light kisses and I was enjoying it very much.

I was in a state of utter bliss until I felt my dress loosen and I placed my arms about me to hold it closed.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, standing back slightly so he could look down into my eyes.

"I…I am nervous for you to see me naked." I realised.

"I've seen you naked before." Mal said. "Plenty of times before."

"Yes." I replied. "But not since Aiden was born. My body, it has changed somewhat."

"In what way?" Mal asked casually but I knew he had noticed even with my clothes on.

"It just has." I said darkly.

"Come on bach, do you really think I'm that shallow?" He asked.

"You know I don't." I said moodily. "This is merely nerve wracking for me."

"Then shall I do it slowly, revealing a little at a time, or would you prefer me to do it quickly, like pulling off a plaster?" He asked softly as his thumbs drew soothing circles on my shoulders.

I thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Quickly." I said and without another thought I dropped my arms and closed my eyes and allowed Mal to whip my dress away.

Mal let out a wolf whistle.

"Do not patronise me." I said firmly, my eyes closed still.

"Sorry, can't help my natural reaction to my beautiful wife." Mal said and he lifted me into his arms before kissing me. "You're supposed to open your eyes now." He stated.

"I can keep them closed if I should wish." I said stubbornly, and a little playfully.

"But isn't love's kiss supposed to wake the lady fair?" Mal asked.

I opened one eye to find that he held me close to his face; his green eyes were solemn for a moment. I opened my other eye and smiled.

"It worked." I announced and placed my hands to his cheeks before kissing him.

"So it did." Mal replied, bouncing me a little in his arms before taking two smooth steps to where the bed had been set up. "Now lie back and relax, I want to make you feel sexy again."

"You don't think I am?" I asked, caught out for a moment.

"Liza, you're the sexiest woman to walk this earth. I want you…badly right now, but I want you to feel good too. That's not going to work if you don't feel sexy. I'm going to use my doctoring skills to rectify that." He said firmly.

"Doctoring skills?" I asked as he placed me down on a pile of cushions and I leant up on my elbows. "Are you going to waste your fancy doctorate on something so trivial?"

"Trivial?" Mal asked, kneeling before me and placing his face so close to mine I could feel his every breath. "You are not trivial."

I took in a sharp breath as I shivered with his intensity.

"Besides." He said sitting back. "I wasn't on about my psychiatry, I was on about my other doctorate."

"And which one would that be?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm the doctor of lurve." He growled.

"Very amusing." I said, tapping him with a pillow.

"Well it made you laugh." He said with a grin and I shook my head before placing my arms behind his neck and lay back, pulling him with me.

"Perhaps, but now I want to feel sexy." I whispered.

"I promise you will." Mal said softly and kissed my lips before removing my arms from about him.

He kissed along each arm before placing them above my head. It felt slightly arousing so I left them where they were as Mal's kisses travelled along my collarbones and in a line down to my naval where he nuzzled and licked and kissed for a while. It was wickedly tempting and I felt the fear that I had forgotten how to truly do this leave me.

"Now tell me?" Mal asked, brushing his nose up under my chin so that my head arched backwards and I felt the press of his body against mine. "What's changed exactly?"

"For a start my breasts have grown hideously." I murmured.

Before I knew it my bra was gone and I felt the warmth of Mal's hands against them. I opened my eyes and looked up at him in alarm.

"Well they've grown." He said, cupping them gently. "Definitely more of a handful."

"Mal!" I said softly.

"But Liza, I'm a man, why would I object to your breasts growing?" He asked, looking down into my eyes and I had to laugh even though my hand was now covering my mouth in slight embarrassment.

"Then you did not find them sufficient before?" I asked.

"Oh no you don't." Mal said, kissing the tip of my nose. "You won't catch me out that way. I loved you then and I love you now and don't you try to muddy it. Just accept the compliments and know that they come with love."

"Very well, I will not corral you into a conversation you cannot possibly win." I stated, my voice somewhat unsteady as I felt a slight thrill as Mal began to gently massage my breasts, and it was growing to arousing. "Oh that is very wonderful." I gasped. "And as much as it is arousing me I fear that…that if you continue I am going to…"

I did not finish for my fear came true and I felt the milk, a warm dampness between Mal's hand and my breast. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and I attempted to pull my arms across my chest, to cover myself, but Mal was in the way.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"It's only milk." He replied and licked his hand.

"Mal you shouldn't do that." I said angrily.

"It's not poisonous, it's just milk. Freshest I've ever tasted." He observed as he licked at his hand again.

"I should hope so." I snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry for doing that, I was just trying to lighten the mood with humour and again I shoot and fail." He said in a chastened voice.

"It was definitely a misfire." I stated. "It was embarrassment on top of embarrassment."

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked. "It's a natural process, so beautiful too, that you can provide sustenance for our son."

"I know, but it just…" I began but couldn't finish, why was Mal making me talk about this?

"Ah bach, do you really think I'd judge you over this?" He asked tenderly as he stroked back my hair.

I shook my head.

"Please don't worry about it." He whispered into my ear before placing a kiss to my cheek and lifting his head once more. "Besides, who am I to judge you about the unwanted emissions of bodily fluids? There was a time before you were mine when just the thought of you, well lying before me like you are now, was enough for me to have to wash my sheets."

"Mal." I said with a laugh as I shook my head.

"That's better." Mal said as he rubbed his nose against mine. "So, what's the other problem?"

"Is it not obvious?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"My hips, they are wider, I have put on weight there." I admitted.

Mal sat up once more and frowned as he placed a hand either side of my hips.

"Can't see it myself." He said, shaking his head. "Of course if there is a difference there just means there's more of you to love." He added, before placing a kiss to each side of my hip.

"Next you will be saying that a spare tyre is a love handle and merely something to hold on to." I grouched.

"Liza, seriously…" Mal said and he rose to his feet, lifting me and he carried me over to a dark area of the cavern but a light clicked on as we approached and there was a full-length mirror.

"Mal, no." I said, trying to get out of his arms but he was holding me gently with his telekinesis and there was nothing for me to do but close my eyes as he placed me in front of the mirror.

"Open your eyes." Mal said softly.

I shook my head; he would not get me to look.

He knelt behind me and pulled me back against him until his lips were by my ear.

"Do you think I'd do this if I thought you'd be upset?" He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head, he would not.

"Then trust me and open your eyes." He urged.

I opened my eyes and Mal's arms covered me at first so that there were only glimpses of my pale flesh. Then he moved his arms and stood up positioning me in front of the mirror so I could not look away. I felt, awed for it was not what I had expected. Yes there were changes, Mal had lied, my hips were wider, although not to the extent I had over imagined them to be, they were enough to balance out the fact that I had gone up a cup size. My skin was surprisingly blemish free, if there were any stretch marks I couldn't see them, and if there were, I was certain Mal would love them too.

I turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for showing me this." I whispered into his chest.

"You needed to see." Mal stated as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I just can't believe it only took you one look, haven't you looked in a mirror since Aiden was born?"

"I had a view in the one in the bathroom of the maternity ward and it was enough to give me fright that I have been careful to avoid full length mirrors since." I explained.

"You mean just after you had given birth?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"Let's say no more about it." Mal said and kissed the top of my head before he pulled back enough to look at me. "So you want to continue?"

"N…." I began, teasing him before giving my heartfelt answer. "Try and stop me."

I leapt up into his arms and kissed him as he supported my weight, carrying me once more over to the bed. I twirled down out of his arms and removed my panties, placing them where I would find them later, before I lay back on the bed, my arm thrown back over my head.

"Then pleasure me my love and do not stop until we both touch the stars." I said grandly.

"Would you settle for floating?" Mal asked as he knelt down by me his hand tracing lines along my body.

"Whatever you deem fit." I replied, smiling up at him and stroking his hair as it fell about his face.

"Well this has been pent up for a few months now." Mal playfully warned me. "So hold on to your knickers…oh wait you already got rid of them." He added with a chuckle and kissed me below.

"Mal." I giggled. "Do you truly intend to start there?"

"Well it's a special occasion right?" He asked as he looked up from between my knees.

"I feel that is safe to say." I said, my voice somewhat unsteady as I ran my fingers in his hair.

"Well, here we go then." Mal said, kissing my lips before he began to kiss down the centre of my body, all the way past my naval until he put his tongue to a use that meant he wasn't much for conversation for the next several minuets. Not that my mind was on conversation as I felt myself fly into another realm, ready to go into orbit with my Malachite when he finally slid inside me and we moved together as if this was our first time in years and we had a desperate need to fulfil our deepest desire. Or perhaps it was our last time and we would never again have this chance.

By the time we were done my body was singing, my fingers and toes tingling as I clung to my Malachite, trying to catch my breath. I felt wonderfully drowsy as I lay against Mal, drawing patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"Wow." Mal said.

"You took the words out of my mouth." I said happily as I closed my eyes and drifted in sweet bliss.

"And you were worried that we couldn't get back into this." Mal said as he ran light fingers up and down my side and we revelled in a silence for a while. "So how about a bath?"

"In case it's escaped your notice but this cave has a severe lack of plumbing." I observed languidly.

"Who needs plumbing when nature can provide?" Mal said happily.

"You mean the pool?" I asked, lifting my head and frowning at him.

"The water's clean and fresh and if you want it warm I can sort it." He stated as he wiggled his fingers.

"How cold is the water exactly?" I asked.

"It's a pool in a cave." Mal stated.

"Ice cold and rather counter productive to our current mood." I observed.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"Then perhaps it would be best if you go heat it up and I will be with you in a moment." I suggested.

"Do I really have to leave you?" He asked kissing at me as he pulled me against him for a moment.

"I need a moment to recover from your wonderful lovemaking." I stated, stretching out beside him before kissing his lips.

"I'll just go warm up the tub then." Mal said as he stood and rubbed his hands together as if to warm them, before rounding the wall to the pool.

I waited a moment before I got to my own feet and went over to the hamper. I pulled out the bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and the two glasses and carried them around the rock wall to where Mal was kneeling down with his hand to the surface of the water, which was beginning to steam.

I leant against the wall watching him until he looked up and turned to look at me.

"What is a hot tub without champagne?" I asked as I held up the bottle and glasses. "Even if it is non-alcoholic."

"Well we got to keep your milk toxin free." Mal said, as he rose to his feet and took him into his arms.

"Keep talking like that and I may just change my mind." I stated.

"Come on let's get in." Mal said, taking the bottle from me so he could take my hand and we walked into the delightfully hot water.

The bottom of the pool was surprisingly smooth and there was no grit as I had imagined. Mal led me over to the far side where it came up to the top of my waist. Surprisingly there was a seat up this end.

"I think Dad might have actually carved this out by hand." Mal stated. "Or at least moulded it into a more desirable shape."

"It is a nice little bolt-hole." I stated. "Perfect for a vampire to hide out the sunlight hours."

"That's exactly what they created this for." Mal said, nodding his head empathically. "And so I could go swimming."

"Yes." I agreed as I sat down on the seat, the water covering me up to my collarbones and it felt wonderfully soothing.

I held the glasses up out of the water while Mal poured us each a glassful of wine, placing the bottle away to the side. He took a glass from me and we clinked glasses.

"To living the high life." I said happily. "Hot tubs, fizzy wine and good sex."

We drank our toast, Mal chuckling slightly at my choice of words. I then moved into his lap, sitting across it rather than straddling him now. My legs up on the seat as I placed my right arm about his shoulder and leant against his chest, my glass held in my left hand. Mal placed his arm about me, his left hand lightly caressing my thigh, something that I enjoyed immensely.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mal asked sleepily as he took a sip of his wine.

"You said that this flows into a river." I stated.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I was just imagining the anomalous readings we might cause if someone where running tests on the river. Would the water cool by the time it reaches there?" I wondered.

"It will." Mal stated. "It has to travel at least a mile and this is hardly a drop of water compared to the amount in the river. We may have small rivers but they're fast moving."

"Then we will not cause a panic of people looking for a hot spring." I observed before taking a sip of my wine.

"No." Mal said as he kissed me.

"Good." I replied as I closed my eyes, settling against him and enjoying this moment of stillness with my Malachite.

We remained in stillness, merely sitting together until the water turned cold. Then we climbed from the water and Mal held open a big fluffy towel for me. I allowed him to wrap it around me and I wiped before I dressed once more. As I tied my dress I noticed that there was a lot of objects in the cave.

"What do we do with all of this?" I asked.

"I'll store them up on this shelf." Mal said and in no time at all he had everything folded neatly along a shelf cut into the stone. "That way they won't get wet if the pool does happen to flood. We'll take the hamper back with us."

"This is a wonderful place." I stated looking around with affection at this little corner of solitude we had found.

"Yeah." Mal agreed.

"Whenever we go on a date this is where we will come." I observed.

"Good idea." Mal said, as he placed his arm about me and kissed my head.

"And now we must return to our role of parents." I reminded him.

"But it was fun to play at being newly weds for a while." He announced.

"It was, but it will also be a relief to be in Aiden's vicinity once more." I admitted, allowing the worry to creep back upon me now that we had spent our moments together.

"Then let's not waste any more time." Mal said taking my hand and leading me to the tunnel.

As we exited the cavern the lights went out without any idea of when they would be switched on once more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter is dedicated to Noble, Fadewind, M-Bianca94, Alphabloodwolf, Cara Gracious, Patricia, Lsb123, and BellaNessieCullen**

* * *

Our little sojourn to the cave was something I needed more than I'd anticipated. It made me feel, well not whole again, for I had not felt as if I were broken before hand, but as if I could be both Liza the mother and Liza the lover. It left me satisfied and also confident that things could resume once Aiden went into his own room.

Work was progressing well and with Aiden and I in our own little routine there was very little reason for Bella and Edward to remain cramped in that little room at Hafod Uchaf with us. Therefore a week after that delightful physical reconnection with my husband, Bella and Edward returned home. It was somewhat sad, I had grown used to their presence, but they could not remain here forever and I had to adjust.

I suppose their timing was good, for a few days later the men working on the attic stated that they would be installing the stairs. We would have to vacate our room for a whole week while they did the biggest part of the work. We would have used Aiden's room, but truly it was much too small for the three of us. Therefore we moved into the parlour. Aiden's cot fit perfectly in the corner and the airbed would suit Mal and I for a week.

The men were true to their word and we were able to move back into the bedroom the very next Thursday. The change would take a little getting used to for our door was now several feet further along the corridor. The stairs were accessed through a door to the left and had a landing half way up that allowed the stairs to turn three-hundred and sixty degrees, thus allowing one to enter the attic at the apex of the roof. We were able to go up and have a look once the stairs were in place. The attic did not look the same place as before. Directly at the top of the stairs was a little corridor positioned at the front of the house. This had been created to allow individual access to each room, both of which were of a medium size, ample size for anybody.

The central corridor was made possible by the addition of a row of dormer windows that stretched the entire length of the front of the house. The men had done well to make them look as if they were an original feature although it effectively gave an extra storey at the front of the house. At the back of the house there was only one in the centre but it created an extra little space that allowed for a toilet and a sink to be installed. This mini bathroom was accessible through both rooms.

Once the stairs were in place the men had nothing left to do but to install the bathroom and the electrical outlets. To plaster and prime the walls and do all the other finishing touches that would leave the room a blank canvas for me to decorate however I saw fit.

That was the next task for Aiden and I while Mal was in work. We went out to purchase the paints, fumeless emulsions that I could use with Aiden in the room on a Saturday. Although Aiden was stronger now, sitting up almost independent of the stroller's backrest, I thought it best not to try him in a shopping cart as of yet for there wasn't the merest hint of support beyond the back. Therefore I pushed Aiden in his stroller while Mal fought the rickety shopping cart about the home improvements store.

For the time being we had no real purpose for the attic rooms, in reality they could be made into guest rooms, decorated in neutral magnolia. However I wished to make a little space for Billie to call her own when she came to stay. I decided that I could still use a neutral paint, but decorate it in some vibrant colour with soft furnishes, just as I had with Aiden's room. Perhaps the room that lay directly over Aiden's room would be the best for it would give her a little bit of distance from us.

I thought it might be difficult to strike balance with Billie's room; after all she was not a girly-girl and was averse to anything that hinted of frills. Yet she loved the colour red and should I decided to go with something oriental I might strike the right balance for her. With this theme I could decorate it in red, attaining a feminine feel without being cutesy and it would also be somewhat grown up. It would be an ideal place to show her friends if she decided to bring them over to watch a film as she had the previous summer. At least they wouldn't take up the parlour once more. We also bought two beds, a single metal frame bed for Billie's room and a double divan for the spare guest room, and all the other relevant bedroom furniture such as desks, wardrobes and cabinets. I decided that a muted gold would be ideal for the soft furnishings of the other room, something that would be relaxing for whoever stayed there.

"It's becoming an annual event." I mused to Mal as we returned home having stopped off at the carpet store to order carpet for both rooms and the stairs in a nice gold that would go with both colour schemes to be delivered and fitted in a week's time.

"What is?" Mal asked.

"Decorating." I observed. "This time last year we were decorating the entire house and now we do these two rooms."

"You're right." Mal replied with a smile. "And once the guest rooms are finished…"

"I'll have those to do too." I said excitedly. "Hear that Addie? We're going to be busy." I said to him and he cooed.

"At least it will keep you busy until September." Mal observed.

"What's happening in September?" I asked until I remembered. "Oh yes I will be starting on with my course. I have looked into it; it seems fairly easy to conduct via mail. The first two years is mostly theory, only in the third will I have to do practical training. Within four years I will have my license and hopefully a posting nearby."

"What level are you thinking of going into?" Mal asked.

"We do not decide that yet, but I think I would prefer to teach older children, possibly specialising in English. I am happy that I learned Welsh as a child for it opens up more possibilities for me. I am not limited to only the English schools." I observed.

"That will be good." Mal said.

"I can not wait until I am studying again." I said with a smile. "I hope I haven't fallen out of practice."

"Of course you haven't bach." Mal assured me with a smile.

I hoped Mal was right.

I spent the next week decorating the attic rooms, painting whenever Aiden was down for his nap and an hour each night once Mal was home from work. He wished to have that time with Aiden, said he missed him during the day. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from Aiden so long. I did not dwell on it, merely allowed Mal his time with our son while I ensured that both rooms and the stairwell were painted and glossed in time for the carpets to be fitted.

When the furniture arrived I had the men haul it into the attic rooms. They had to bring the boxes in through the windows because it was much easier than trying to navigate the stairs. Assembling the furniture was something I could do with Aiden present. I sat him in his walker although he couldn't go anywhere just yet, but he liked to feel his feet on the floor. He had a set of teething rings in the shape of tools to chew on while I assembled the furniture. He appeared to enjoy watching the objects change from mere boards into the finished articles.

When he was five months we tried him in his own room. It was a fraught time. I didn't sleep the first night, jumping at every sound that came over the baby monitor, but a week later I was sleeping well, waking when Aiden required me, but not at every little sound of movement.

With Aiden in his own room it meant that Mal and I could pay a little attention to each other at the end of each day. It was bliss once more to be able to relax into sleep after such satisfaction. I realised that we would have to work around the issue of Billie's hearing when she arrived, possibly it was the reason I placed her in the room over Aiden's as opposed to ours and there was a little soundproofing placed between floors thanks to Edward's plan.

We were all three of us settled into the new nighttime routine within two weeks, which was perfect timing for Billie's arrival. This time she travelled with Alice and Jasper, it was their turn to visit, Alice had stated and nobody argued with her. I went to retrieve them from the airport because it was an early Wednesday morning and Mal had work. Aiden was good through the night waking only for his nighttime feed and he was used to Mal taking one every so often so he wouldn't miss me for too long.

Their plane was due at twenty to four, but it was delayed by twenty minuets. I felt anxious, would they land in time to be through customs and in the car before the first of the sun's rays hit. It was touch and go, and it left no time for greetings in the airport foyer, but we were safely on the road as the sun began to peek over the eastern horizon.

"That was a close one." I observed.

"Tell me about it." Alice replied from behind me. "I only saw it once we were taking off from Heathrow. Someone on a Dublin-bound flight chose that moment to decide to try a spur of the moment YouTube challenge and so they made an emergency landing at Cardiff, which meant that we had to circle before we could land. Why couldn't they have thought about it about half an hour before? At least we could have got off at Heathrow and hired a car. Told you we were coming by road. Last minuet decisions are annoying."

"Maybe next time we should take the scenic route." Billie suggested. "If we're making an annual thing of this we'll soon know the way."

"It will probably work next time, but this year you would have had to wait until the builders had gone home for the day." I stated.

"How is the work going?" Jasper asked.

"It's going to be completed on time." Alice announced with the assurance of the psychic. "But we're going to miss the pool by five days."

"You're more than welcome to stay on." I stated.

"It's ok." Alice said. "We don't want to over crowed you when Essie and Tobias arrive. And Billie needs her space too."

"What's gonna happen?" Billie asked excitedly.

"Sorry Baby can't see it." Alice said, leaning forward to ruffle Billie's hair over the back of the seat.

"Damn." Billie said glumly. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Wait for it to happen like everyone else has to." She said brightly.

We laughed at her comment.

"So how is Aiden now? Were his chickenpox bad?" she asked in a rush.

"Not at all." I assured her. "In fact I am almost glad it was chickenpox, it puts my mind at ease. I should not fear the worst at every cough or sneeze he should encounter along the course of his life."

"Well you should have seen Bob, he was a bit of a baby to be honest. Lilly said she had to rub ointment onto his skin every night. Course he didn't mind that bit so much." Billie giggled.

"Billie." I said in warning tones.

"What?" She asked, contriving to sound innocent. "Isn't it supposed to be soothing and so stops him itching?"

"That's not what you were referring to and you know it." I chastised.

"What was I referring to?" Billie asked with a grin.

"You're getting cheeky in your old age Sister." I stated.

"Well I got to keep you old ladies on your toes." She joked. "Look, that's the castle I told you about." Billie added to Jasper and Alice as she pointed out Castell Coch nestled in the trees.

"It does look like a fairy castle." Alice observed.

"Maybe on a cloudy day we could go look around." Billie suggested. "We went last year and I liked the fairy tale room."

"We'll have to see." Alice said.

"Sure." Billie said, turning back to the front and slumping into her seat with her arms folded looking grumpy.

"We could make arrangements, but I fear you may decide to trade us in should Arwel call on you." I said with mock sadness as I pulled onto the road that ran below the castle on it's cliff.

Billie perked up a little.

"He's still around?" She asked, her tone suggesting apathy but her excitement was clear.

"Did he not say in his emails?" I asked.

Billie shrugged; it mattered not to her, although clearly it did.

"He's been helping with the sheep this year. Out in the fields in the sweltering, balmy days." I stated. "I dare say there's been a fair number of times where he's had to remove his top."

"He's only sixteen you shouldn't be noticing stuff like that about him." Billie said hotly.

"Oh I only mentioned what I saw, I wasn't looking." I assured her. "Besides, he is nothing compared to my Malachite."

"Well Mal is a half vamp so he got a head start." Billie stated. "And Arwel is only human. And at least he's building his muscles up properly with work rather than repetition at the gym. And at least he's getting a nice healthy tan. And…."

"Does it matter?" I asked. "You do not like him in that way after all."

Billie poked out her tongue before she took to glaring out the window.

"Well argue all you want girls, but I bet neither of them compare to my lithe and lanky soldier boy." Alice piped in and Jasper laughed.

"What's so funny?" Billie grouched.

"I was just remembering when the ladies got into a debate over us gentlemen. It led to a beauty pageant of sorts. Course we all drew as each lady voted for her own man. I hope you're not planning such a thing again Alice." Jasper growled playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alice said lightly. "Like Billie says, her Arwel is only sixteen it would be wrong for us to ogle him in that way."

"He's not my Arwel." Billie snapped.

"I meant your friend Arwel." Alice returned. "And I think someone's just irritable because she didn't sleep on the plane like I suggested."

"I can't sleep on planes." Billie said, shaking her head. "My head always feels too stuffed."

"Do you wish for sleep as soon as we get back?" I asked.

"It's probably for the best. I haven't slept for hours, probably a whole day." She replied distantly.

"Then I have good news, the new attic room is ready and I have decorated it for you." I stated.

"For me?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes. It will be your room whenever you come to visit with us." I promised.

"Wow. I got my own room? At your place?" She was grinning widely now as if she was sure I was teasing her but starting to accept that I was doing no such thing.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's awesome." Billie announced. "But what happens when you have another kid?"

"I only plan on one more child once I am ready and there are two rooms in the attic. Perhaps we may move things around and have Aiden and his sibling in the attic rooms and then you can have his room, however you may wish to take a room in one of the outbuildings by then."

"But for this year at least the attic is all mine?" She asked.

"Alice and Jasper require a room and the outbuildings are yet to be complete." I stated.

"Well I still got a whole room to myself." Billie said with a shrug. "Is it bigger than Aiden's room?"

"Yes." I stated.

"Cool." She said then sat up excitedly as we came to the crossroads with the monstrous statue. "We're nearly there!" She gasped excitedly. "I recognise the stone turd."

"I think it's supposed to be an angel." Alice said, frowning up at the featureless face in the morning light.

"It does not look like an angel." Jasper said, shaking his head. "Looks more like a figure of disapproval lording it from the sky."

"It does look disapproving." Alice agreed as I pulled away from the traffic lights.

"It's only like ten minuets now." Billie said excitedly. "You know what? I feel all bouncy now! I think I might actually stay up until tonight. All I'll need is a cup of coffee."

"No." I said firmly.

"But it's not like I have to go asleep for hours." She argued.

"Did you have soda on the plane?" I inquired.

"She only drank water." Alice answered.

"See." Billie said.

"Very well, one small milky coffee won't hurt you, but you will have no sugar." I replied firmly.

"Not even one?" Billie asked with a pout.

"Very well, I will make you a latte the way I drink it, but that is your caffeine quota for your entire stay. Is that clear?" I prompted.

"Sure thing Sis." Billie said with a salute. "Can I get the gate?" She asked as we pulled onto the common road.

"Is that not your duty?" I replied.

Billie laughed and jumped out excitedly to open the gate when I pulled up outside it. She was bound full of energy by the time we reached the house. I wondered if perhaps the coffee was such a good idea, but if it kept her awake until tonight perhaps it would help her adjust to the time zone.

It was five when we entered the house; there were two more hours before Mal had to rise for work. I shushed Billie and informed her of this fact.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Why don't you sit down in the parlour? I will go and check on Aiden before I come and make you coffee." I stated.

"I can do that." Alice whispered.

"Thank you." I replied. "The hot beverage items are in this cupboard, the coffee mugs in here. I will give you a proper tour once Mal and Aiden are awake."

"Ok." Alice said in return.

I nodded and then made my way upstairs. I expected to find Aiden asleep in his cot, but when I entered the room I was met with resistance for a moment, but then I was permitted access, although I nearly tripped over Mal's legs as I began to unexpectedly move forward. The reason for this was that Mal was in the armchair moved into Aiden's room for his nighttime feeds despite the fact that it left very little floor space. Mal was in the chair, his legs sprawled out in front of him, his head back as he snored. Aiden was asleep against his shoulder and I felt a little well of emotion at the sight of my two boys asleep in this manner.

I also realised that I had a duty to capture this moment for posterity and so I pulled out my phone and took a few photos of them before placing my phone away and moving to them. I placed my hands gently beneath Aiden and lifted him from Mal's shoulder. He stirred, but soon settled when I soothed him. I placed him gently in his cot and waited to ensure he remained sleeping. He did.

I stepped back in front of Mal and watched as he roused, feeling his shoulder, finding Aiden gone and then jumping to his feet.

"He is safe my love." I said gently, placing my hand to his.

"Oh god Liza! I thought someone had taken him then. It was in my dream." He whispered in alarm.

"Possibly you were on the cusp of awakening when you felt me lift him." I suggested as I placed my arms about his waist and gave him a comforting hug.

"Yeah." Mal said. "But you could have been anyone."

"No." I replied and stood away so that I could look up into his eyes. "Your shield was up."

"Then how did you get to me?" He asked.

"I think you recognised me and let me through." I replied. "Shall we go to our room to finish this conversation for fear of waking Aiden too early?"

Mal nodded and I took his hand and led him to our room. He slumped down onto the unmade bed and I sat beside him. He placed his arm about me and pulled me close as if for comfort.

"How come you came to be sleeping with Aiden on your shoulder?" I asked.

"He wouldn't go back down. He kept crying unless I was rocking him. I must have fallen asleep in the chair." He explained.

"You'll teach him bad habits." I teased. "We do not want him to think that crying in the night will earn him attention."

"I don't think one time will hurt." Mal said. "I think he just knew you weren't here and wanted to make sure that I didn't go too. You see how easy he went down now you're back."

"I doubt he can sense my presence in such a way." I replied.

"Why not? He's got telepathic ancestry." Mal observed.

"But he is human." I countered.

"Didn't Edward's power exist in a very diluted form when he was human?"

"Yes it did." I agreed and I was suddenly thinking. "It could be possible that he has a latent telepathic ability. Not true mind reading, but perhaps a sense of the minds about him."

"Or maybe he just knows when his mammy is here and when she's not." Mal stated even though he was the one who suggested telepathy in the first place.

"Who knows?" I replied and kissed Mal's cheek. "We have all arrived safely. Billie, Alice and Jasper are down stairs. Would you like to go back to sleep now?"

"There's no point." Mal said. "The alarm will go off soon. I may as well get up and get dressed."

"Very well. Do you wish to shower and dress before you greet the others?"

"Nah. They know me." He said with a shrug. "Unless you think I'm not presentable."

"You have milky drool on your shoulder but I'm sure they won't hold that against you." I replied with a laugh.

"Well then they'll just have to deal." Mal said, placing his forehead against mine as he grinned.

I giggled before kissing him quickly on the lips and rising to my feet. I paused and turned back to him.

"You will tell me if the bad dreams return constantly." I stated.

"This was just a worry bad dream." Mal stated. "It wasn't a nightmare. I haven't had one of those for, well since we started going steady." He finished with a grin.

"Mal." I said with a sigh. "I know that is the case, more or less. I simply do not want you to suffer. What we have discovered recently…"

"You think I'm going to let the eejit of a so-called grandfather give me nightmares? Please! I grew up in Volterra, they had poodles with more bite than him." Mal growled.

"But as with most dogs sometimes the bark is enough." I observed.

"All he brought me was disappointment and a determination not to look them up again. I've got no interest in them now. I went, I saw, I didn't like. Now I can understand Brendan's point of view and will leave well enough alone. There is no way Michael will make amends because I don't think he even sees he's done anything wrong. I'm not going to worry myself about it, I just know there's no point now."

"Apathy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mal said with a shrug. "Better than seething anger. I've decided on apathy. He means nothing to me."

I hugged Mal for I could think of nothing to say.

"I'm ok." He assured me.

"I know." I replied. "I just wanted to hug you."

"I guess sometimes all we need is a cwtch." Mal observed and kissed my head before he stood too.

We made our way downstairs to find two latte's waiting on the counter.

"One is for Mal." Alice said from the parlour. "I knew he was getting up."

We each picked up a cup and entered the parlour.

"Thanks Alice." Mal said and sat down in the big armchair.

"Well I couldn't leave you out." She said with a smile.

"Oooh delicious latte." I murmured as I took a sip and then a mouthful. "How have I missed thee?"

"Gee, you'd think you were addicted or something." Billie teased.

"And this Sister is why one should not become accustomed to drinking them." I said as I sat on the ottoman next to Mal's armchair.

"Well they're ok, but I couldn't drink one everyday." She observed before wiping the milk moustache from her upper lip. "I can already feel the caffeine buzzing through me."

"And these aren't that strong." Mal stated. "Remember the ones in Riverside?"

"Oh yes." I said dreamily. "The perfect accompaniment to laundry duty of a Sunday. However these are delicious, I am keeping my caffeine intake low at the moment."

"That's why I made it weak." Alice stated. "And you said that Billie had to have it weak too."

"It's delicious Aunt Alice." I assured her. "Mal has merely become accustomed to black coffee since he's been working."

"They only have long life milk in the office. It tastes funny. Not fresh at all, which is what I prefer." Mal said with a firm nod before drinking more of his latte.

I tried not to choke on my latte as a particular memory came to me and I would have to chastise Mal for it later. Of course he may not have been referring to that time and I would have to have a thorough clean out of my mind. That would have been quite embarrassing if Edward had been here. Of course if I carried on along this train of thought then I would grow embarrassed and Uncle Jasper would know of it.

"Oh I tried that long life milk at the adventure camp we went to for a weekend on a field trip, you're right, it tasted flat. If milk can taste flat." Billie stated.

"It can." Mal said, nodding.

"I'm glad I don't have such worries any longer." Jasper said with a chuckle and we all laughed.

Mal drained his mug.

"Duty calls." He said before standing up and making his way to the bathroom to get ready for his work day.

Aiden's calling cry came over the baby monitor.

"As does mine." I said happily and got to my feet.

"Can I help you?" Billie asked.

I considered for a moment, there was a bottle of express milk left over.

"Would you like to feed him?" I offered.

"I can?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. You get his bottle from the fridge while I go and get Aiden." I replied.

Billie stood up grinning widely and followed me out into the kitchen where we both put our cups on the side. I went upstairs while Billie switched on the kettle to warm the milk through.

Aiden had rolled over onto his stomach again, it was his great trick of the moment along with being able to push himself forward slightly and sit up for a full minuet. Soon he would be truly mobile as opposed to sitting in his walker or bouncer with his feet resting against the floor.

"Good morning Addie. Did we have a nice sleep?" I asked as I picked him out of the cot.

"Ma-ah-bah-ah-gah-bah-ah." Aiden informed me as I hugged him to my chest.

"Did that silly Daddy fall asleep in the chair?" I asked as I checked his diaper to see if it required changing before his breakfast.

Aiden babbled some more as I carried him from the room.

"And guess who's come to visit us Addie? Auntie Billie and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They will be staying with us for a very long while and this morning Auntie Billie will give you your breakfast."

Aiden cooed and smiled then gave a sound of recognition when he saw Billie standing, waiting for us in the kitchen as she sloshed the bottle in a jug of hot water.

"Is it warm enough?" I asked.

"How do you tell?" She replied.

"If you can pick up the bottle, then sprinkle some of the milk on your wrist. If it feels warm then it is ready." I explained.

Billie nodded and took the bottle from the water.

"Feels ok." She said as she went to tip it up.

"Place your finger over the hole in the teat first and shake it up to ensure the temperature is even." I instructed.

Billie nodded, shook up the bottle then poured a little on her wrist, she looked doubtful.

"I can't really tell." She said.

"Very well, pour it on my wrist." I said, ensuring Aiden was safe in one arm as I held my arm out to Billie.

Billie did so and the temperature felt fine.

"Perfect." I assured her. "Now we will go into the parlour so you'll have somewhere more comfortable to sit."

Billie followed me, carrying the bottle as we stepped into the parlour.

"If you sit in the armchair then I will give Aiden to you." I stated.

"Ok." She said and sat down.

I held Aiden out and she was uncertain what to do with the bottle for a moment before placing it down between her leg and the arm of the chair. She took him very gingerly.

"He's more sturdy now." I assured her.

"And heavier." She said, bouncing him in her arms for a moment.

"Awww look how big he's got." Alice said as she came over to look. "Aren't you just a smiler?" She cooed as Aiden looked around at the faces about him.

"So what do I do?" Billie asked.

"Just put the bottle near his mouth and he will drink it." I stated.

Billie nodded and carefully moved her right hand away from Aiden to pick up the bottle. She placed it by his mouth and Aiden brought his hands up to the bottle as he began to guzzle the milk back.

"He's certainly getting through that." Billie observed.

"We will have to start weaning him soon." I replied.

"Wow." Billie remarked. "He's growing up quicker than I thought. He's not at all slow."

"Babies don't stay that way for long." Alice observed.

It was around this time I realised that Jasper was silent and hadn't contributed to the conversation since I had brought Aiden into the room.

"Uncle Jasper?" I asked in concern.

"I will go and make y'all a fresh cup of coffee." He said in one breath before retreating to the kitchen.

Alice looked after him sympathetically before shaking her head.

"He's worried because Aiden is human that he might not be strong enough. I wish he'd have more faith in himself." Alice whispered.

"Tell him that if he does lose control I'll drain him until he's too weak to be a danger." Billie stated.

"I will." Alice said with a smile that quickly vanished. "But he really should have more faith in himself."

"Then we must show him he is strong enough." I whispered.

"How?" Alice mouthed.

I tapped the side of my nose; the least said about the plan the better because Jasper could hear us whether he wanted to or not. However I would come up with some method to prove to Jasper that he would not hurt Aiden. If anything the thought of what the family would do to him if he did should be enough of a deterrent. Truth was it had been well over eighty years since he had last attacked a human; he was stronger than he accredited himself.

"Nothing too drastic." She framed the words and I nodded.

"Should I warn you now that we have a lot of men working here. They are all outside working on the outbuildings now, but it will mean you will be confined to the house if it remains sunny." I stated.

"I'll just see." Alice said and stepped to the corner of the room before looking off into a distance we couldn't see. "We can stay here for the morning. It'll cloud over enough around midday if we want to go somewhere else."

"Very well." I said with a smile then looked back to Billie.

"The bottles empty what do I do now?" She asked.

"I will wind him." I stated. "Then I will see if Mal has finished in the bathroom so that I can give Aiden his bath."

"Can I help?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, I don't want to spoil Aiden the first day you're here." I said.

"You mean you don't want to overwhelm him." Billie said with a shrug. "I'm ok with that, I wouldn't like so many changes to my routine at his age."

"Thank you." I said with a smile before I carried Aiden through to the kitchen where Jasper was pretending to read yesterday's newspaper. "Could you hold him a moment Uncle Jasper while I see if Mal has finished in the bathroom?" I said and without allowing him time to react I placed Aiden in his arms and stepped into the corridor of the bathroom.

I was keeping a close eye on Jasper without allowing him to know I was watching him as I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mal have you finished?" I called.

"Nearly." He replied.

"Could you start running the bath for Aiden?" I requested.

"Yeah." Mal said and I heard him turn on the taps.

I turned to find Jasper holding Aiden out at arms length as they both looked at each other. Aiden smiled and started babbling. Jasper's eyebrows rose and then he smiled too.

"Aren't you full of stories." He said. "Yes sir you sure are."

Aiden babbled some more as he reached toward Jasper's face.

"I think somebody likes his uncle." I stated and Jasper looked to me.

"That was very dangerous." He stated.

"When will you accept that you have control?" I asked.

"I know I have control but I prefer to be certain before I push myself. It would be a bad thing if I slip at the wrong moment." He said in a low voice.

"Perhaps you should draw on the calm around you." I stated as Alice and Billie came into the kitchen.

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're all surprisingly calm." He said.

"Because we trust you." I stated.

"One hundred percent Uncle Jasper." Billie said, giving him two thumbs up.

"I told you." Alice stated.

Jasper smiled then drew Aiden closer to him before placing a kiss on her head. He then handed Aiden to me before pulling Alice into his arms. Possibly to stop me handing Aiden to him once more.

Billie looked between Aiden in my arms and Jasper and her mischievous expression adorned her face.

"You know what I think?" She asked. "I think you're just afraid you'll get roped into a diaper change if you hold him too much."

Jasper chuckled as he still held onto Alice.

"You've rumbled me Billie, that is the exact reason I won't hold the baby." He said.

"What's going on?" Mal asked as he stopped beside me.

"Well look at you." Alice declared, moving to inspect Mal who was dressed in his suit for work, although he had yet to tie his tie. "Our boy's all grown up."

"Oh Alice." Mal said, blushing a little as he ducked his head shyly. "I am forty you know."

"Yes, but you'll always be that little rag-a-muffin who ran riot back in the day to me." Alice replied happily.

Mal shook his head.

"Well can't stand around gossiping all day, I got to get ready for work." He announced, before kissing Aiden's head and then mine. "The bath is ready."

"Thank you." I replied before carrying Aiden into the bathroom.

I bathed Aiden then carried him up to his room in order to dress him for the day. I then took him into my room to say goodbye to Mal. Once Mal had left I thought it was about time I showed Billie to her room.

"Wow it looks different up here." She said. "I didn't notice the other door earlier."

"Would you like to go first?" I asked, holding Aiden in my arms because he liked when I walked him about.

"Really?"

"Yes." I said, encouraging her. "It is the left hand door." I added helpfully.

Billie nodded and opened the door.

"Wow, it's surprisingly light." She said as we began up the stairs.

"I think Grandfather took inspiration from Tregarran." I stated, pointing up to the skylight that flooded the stairwell with light, especially now that I had painted it in light yellow that shone with a golden hue.

"It's nice." Billie said. "And I like the turn, makes it feel like a tower."

"It does." I agreed as we came to the top of the stairs directly in front of the front window.

"So which one?" She asked.

"The right one." I stated. "You're over Aiden's room."

"Probably for the best." She sniggered.

"Do you wish to see your room?" I asked.

Billie continued to snigger as she pushed open the door and then gasped.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "It's too grown up for me."

"Why?" I asked.

"It looks like a boudoir." She continued to whisper.

"There is a problem?" I inquired.

"Well, it's just so grown up." She said almost in disbelief.

"I thought you might like an upgrade." I stated. "Something feminine, but your type of feminine."

"Not frilly and pink?" She asked.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"Ohhh…" Billie sighed before she stepped into the room. "It's so pretty. But it's red and not frilly. How?"

"You merely have to think things through." I said. "Is the furniture satisfactory."

"Are you kidding?" Billie asked. "I got a fancy mock wrote iron bed, and look at this desk, perfect for my laptop." She stated as she placed her laptop in its case upon the desk. "The only thing I'm thinking, it's a hell of a long way down to the bathroom."

"You will still need to bathe downstairs, but if you'd care to open that door there." I replied, pointing to the door.

"It's not a closet?" She asked as she moved to the door.

"Well in a sense it is." I said as she opened the door. "It is a water closet."

Billie laughed as she looked inside.

"There's a toilet and sink. You can always leave your toothbrush and such up here, but will need to go downstairs for a shower." I stated.

"As long as I don't have to go down two stories when I need a wee I don't care." Billie said with a shrug, and then turned to me with a smile. "It's beautiful Sis, I didn't imagine it to be like this. It really is my room."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Thank you." She said and hugged me. "So what are the rules?"

"You may have friends over, but you are to warn me in advance, and if you are up here alone with Arwel then I will be leaving the baby monitor somewhere in here where you will not find it."

"Arwel is just my friend." Billie stated. "And if I did decide to kiss him I got more respect for you than to do it under your roof and put you in an awkward position."

"Really you are too young regardless of bringing my feelings into this." I stated.

"Liza, I love you and you're my big sister and I'm sure you've experienced everything before me and then some, but really I don't feel like I'm only five. I feel like I'm fifteen. I got no little voice in my head going, remember you're only five, as far as I feel and I experience I'm a teenager. I mean, you don't refer to a five year old dog as a child because he's only five, you know he's an adult."

"However a dog is an animal and you are…" I began.

"Human?" Billie cut me off. "But we're not human, we're vampires and we age different to humans. Yeah most humans will find that freaky, but what they don't know can't hurt them. I guess if I met the guy I intended to spend the rest of my life with then I wouldn't push it too far, unless he was dhampir himself cause then would it really matter if we're both the same age? But if it's only a little fun with someone who will never find out my 'real' age then where's the harm?"

"If that is how you feel then I can do nothing more than advise caution and think before you go too far. You can only lose your virginity once and I am certain you do not merely wish to give it to just anybody." I stated.

"What?" Billie exclaimed. "Oh I'm not ready for sex yet! I know that! The thought of it is scary! But kissing, well what's the harm in kissing?"

"Be careful." I warned. "Whatever thoughts you might have of saving yourself or being ill prepared can go out of the window when caught up in the rushing heat of a steamy clinch."

"Rushing heat?" Billie asked intrigued.

"Not something I wish to discuss in front of Aiden." I said quickly, realising that perhaps I had gone too far. "Perhaps we will continue this conversation when he is sleeping. We should have a girls night once more, have it become a tradition perhaps?"

"Yeah. It's probably better to wait." Billie said with a nod.

"Then I will leave you to unpack and prepare some breakfast for us. What would you like?" I asked.

"A big breakfast. I'm starved." She observed.

"Then a big breakfast it is." I stated before making my way downstairs with Aiden. "Are we going to make breakfast for Auntie Billie?" I asked as I placed him in his highchair.

He was not ready to try solid food yet, but it allowed him to be level with the counters and watch what I was doing. I was certain that he would develop my flair for the culinary and a head start would not go amiss. I explained what I was doing in a singing voice and Aiden babbled along as if he knew the words.

"There's lovely singing Addie." Alice said as she entered the kitchen and tickled his cheek.

Aiden made his laughing noise, which was starting to sound definitely like a laugh now. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh as she turned to me.

"He's definitely a personality." She said.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"When can I steal him?" She asked.

"As long as it's overcast but dry we could go for a walk. I did enjoy the stroll with Grandmother about the park in Brecon." I replied.

"Checking weather forecast." Alice said, turning away from me and I knew she was deciding to go to the park on her own to know the weather without my interference, after all my presence would not change the weather. "It's not going to be good today, but tomorrow will be sufficiently overcast without any breaks in the cloud but it won't rain for a full three hours after lunch time."

"Then we will go tomorrow." I replied. "Besides, I think Billie intends to catch up with her friends today."

"Or they intend to catch up with her." Alice said with a smile, looking to the back door just before there was a knock.

"Come in Arwel." I called.

Arwel came in a little hesitantly.

"Good morning, you're just in time for breakfast." I said happily.

"Thanks Mrs Llewellyn, but I already had cornflakes." He said.

"Then you still have room for pancakes." I said, guiding him to the kitchen table. "Look, Billie is yet to eat breakfast so if you intend to wait for her you may as well eat as well."

"Ok, you've twisted my arm Mrs Llewellyn." He said with a laugh.

"And please, call me Liza." I stated. "And this is my cousin Alice."

"Hello Arwel, it's nice to finally meet you." Alice said, sitting down opposite him and smiling. "Billie said you're a very good friend and was kind to her when she was over here last year."

"She's a good person to know." Arwel said. "Everyone likes her."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Alice said brightly. "Anyway I'm gonna try getting my head down, jet-lag is such a drag."

She rose from the table and retrieved Jasper from the parlour, made a brief introduction between him and Arwel then went upstairs before she had to think of another excuse of why she was not eating breakfast. Billie soon appeared and it took her a moment to realise that Arwel was here, and then moved quickly to the table in excited fashion.

"Arwel you're here." She said, taking hold of his hand for a moment. "How?"

"I used Shank's pony." He said with a grin.

"Well obviously you walked, but how did you know I was here already?" She asked sitting down.

"I wasn't sure but I thought you'd probably be here by now." He replied. "So I came to see on the off chance cause the sheep are going for dipping today and I thought you might like to help."

"Oh, can I?" Billie asked me.

"If Mair and Bryn are fine with you helping then I see no reason to stop you." I replied.

"Yes!" Billie exclaimed.

"Nan said that you can bring Aiden to watch too if you want. If you stay outside the enclosure he'll be safe enough." Arwel informed me.

"I think he might enjoy seeing the sheep." I mused. "I won't confirm, it depends on how he is later, but we may take a walk over to have a look in our daily outing." I stated as I placed the pancakes and bacon on the table. "Help yourselves."

Once they finished breakfast I told Billie she should at least have a shower before she went out, in order to wash away some of the travel dust. She reluctantly agreed and went to get her clean clothes from upstairs before entering the bathroom.

I began washing the dishes and without prompting Arwel picked up the tea towel to wipe.

"You are a guest." I stated.

"But Nan says that if you enjoy a meal you should show your thanks." Arwel stated.

"I would appreciate it more if you entertain Aiden for a few moments." I observed tactfully so that he would not wipe the dishes, because Mal wiped the dishes when I washed and it felt strange to let another man do so. Even if he was still a boy he was hardly family and it felt wrong.

"Oh, ok." He said and moved to stand in front of Aiden talking gibberish while Aiden replied.

Billie was very quick in the shower; she was out within ten minuets. I decided not to say anything to her while Arwel was here, but I would remember to say something later. For now I allowed her to go with Arwel, with her promise that she would phone at midday just to let me know she was well.

I ensured the kitchen was neat before I took Aiden from his highchair and carried him upstairs so that I could gather my clothes for the day. I carried both him and the clothes down to the bathroom. Mal had set up several sturdy hooks from which we could suspend Aiden's bouncer; one of these was in the bathroom. I had been placing Aiden in his bouncing chair while I showered, but since he realised that it moved when he kicked his legs he's perfected a method that had it swinging back and fore like a pendulum in an earthquake. If you did not place your foot on the bottom frame to hold it to the floor then he would pick up enough velocity to tip it over. The bouncer suspended from the ceiling however was much more sturdy and had the added advantage of helping to build Aiden's leg muscles up ready for walking. He was yet to master the art of making his bouncer move but he could make it swing a millimetre either way.

I was able to keep an eye on Aiden as I showered. He babbled as he moved his feet against the floor, sucking on his hands now and then, but otherwise giving off an air general happiness. I wiped and dressed before turning to Aiden and unfastening his bonds, pulling him out of the bouncer.

"Now what shall we do today Addie? Shall we clean about the house first?" I asked.

Aiden laughed as I rubbed my nose against his.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked.

He cooed.

"Shall we do Addie's room, yes we will." I said and we began up the stairs with Aiden on my hip as I carried his folded walker in my other hand.

I placed him in his walker in the little space of free floor before I tidied about his cot so that it was ready for tonight before I moved us on to my room and tidied about in there. I sang as I went along, explaining to Aiden what I was doing. Aiden laughed and tapped the table top of the walker. There were various buttons on there, he hit the one that sounded the bell and he froze for a moment then tried again. He missed the bell this time and frowned deeply, his lower lip jutting out.

"There it is Addie." I said, guiding his hand to the correct button and the bell sounded again.

He lifted his hand and brought it down, missing the button so I moved his hand again and placed his hand against it a few times until Aiden had the location in his mind and he continued to hit the button causing the bell to ding as I finished off the room. I heard footsteps above me but then I remembered Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were here. I was surprised they'd gone so far upstairs, but Alice probably saw their room was up there with her vision.

"Shall we go and see Aunt Alice?" I asked Aiden as I lifted him out of the walker and carried him up to the attic room.

Alice and Jasper were in the correct room, they were sat side by side on the double bed I had picked for this room, as it was more likely that couples would stay here for the time being.

"This is our room." Alice stated.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I came to inform you that Arwel has left."

"We thought he had, we didn't want to get in your way." Alice replied.

"You wouldn't be in my way." I assured her. "Do you find the room satisfactory?"

"It will suit our needs." Alice said with a smile.

"Good." I replied. "I am going to take Aiden out to see the sheep dipping therefore you have the house to yourself for the rest of the morning. Also I will not come in this room again until you have left, this is your space for the duration of your stay, I merely wished to see that you found your room."

"Thank you." Alice replied.

"Then we will see you in a couple of hours. Say bye-bye Addie. Say bye-bye to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper." I said waving his hand to them before I carried him back downstairs.

I placed him in his papoose then left the house before making my way down the path that led to Hafod Isaf and their sheep sheds. The sheep were already being herded toward the corrals ready to make their way to the bath. I spotted Billie, her bronze hair shining in the morning light as she worked with Arwel, chasing down stray sheep and directing them back toward the runs.

"Look at all the sheep Addie." I said, pointing and Aiden looked toward the sheep and the noise they were making. "They're going to have a bath."

"Ba-ba-ba-ba." Aiden said.

"That's right, a bath." I replied. "See, Auntie Billie is helping to send the sheep in for their bath. And Bryn and Mair are helping them into the bath. Now the sheep are all nice and clean they can go back out in the field."

Aiden laughed and waved his hands toward them. He wanted to go nearer so I went as close as I was comfortable with the sheep jumping about and bumping against the fences. I stood with Aiden until the last of the sheep were in the little enclosure where they were being allowed to graze for a while.

Mair broke away from the group and came up to Aiden and I.

"Hello little man and how are you today then?" She asked Aiden as she tickled his cheek.

Aiden burbled a hello and kicked his legs.

"Do you want to come and see the sheep?" She asked.

"Will he be safe?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Arwel's isolating Nellie as we speak. She's docile enough, she won't fright so Aiden will be ok meeting her." Mair assured me.

"Very well." I said and I removed Aiden from the papoose so I could hold him up higher if need be. "Shall we go see the sheep Addie?"

I then followed Mair down past the dipping pools and around to the other side of the enclosure where Billie was standing by the gate waiting as Arwel whistled and called and his collie Mist moved through the sheep separating one and herding her into the separate area. Once she was safely inside, Billie closed the gate. Mist slinked out between the bars of the gate and sat obediently at Arwel's heel as he leaned on the fence next to Billie.

Mair opened up another section of fence and led me into the pen. Mair walked up to the ewe and she shied away but Mair took a firm hold of her and the ewe shuffled a little before settling at her side. Mair motioned to me and I moved cautiously closer crouching down once I was close to the sheep until Aiden was close to her.

"Is it a sheep?" Mair asked. "Her name is Nellie."

I held Aiden close to her but kept his hands back because I didn't want the chemicals from the dip getting on him in case it burned. The fact that Mair wasn't encouraging me to allow him to touch the ewe confirmed to me that my caution was for the best. After a minuet of crouching there while Mair stroked the sheep I stood up.

"I think perhaps he is too young to fully appreciate Nellie yet." I observed.

"Possibly, but come the spring lambs he'll be at the right age to help feeding." Mair observed as she let go of Nellie.

Billie and Arwel opened the gate while Mist whipped in to herd Nellie back out to the other sheep who were being prepared for their journey back up onto the common.

"Thank you for inviting us along." I said to Mair. "It was a most splendid outing for Aiden."

"It's always better to get them used to the animals at an early age I always say." Mair said. "Fancy coming back for a cuppa? I got to get dinner on for this lot, they'll be starving when they come back down."

"A cuppa would be nice." I observed and I followed Mair back to the farmhouse of Hafod Isaf.

She brought out an old playing chair that Aiden could sit in with things of bright colour and which made a noise to occupy him while we sat and chatted over a cup of tea. At one point an old sheep dog unsteady on her feet waddled into the kitchen and sniffed at Aiden. I prepared myself to jump up and shoo her away, but Mair assured me that Lightning was harmless and I watched as she placed head on the table of the playing chair and looked up at Aiden with her brown doggy eyes. Aiden placed his hand on Lightning's head and cooed at her happily. Lightening stayed there for a moment before removing her head and curled up there at the foot of the playing chair as if she meant to guard him.

"She does like babies." Mair stated. "She protected our Deleth from a fox once that had come in after the chickens."

"She is a brave dog." I observed.

"Yeah, but she's on her last legs now love her, that's why she lives in the house. Good breeder too, we kept two of her bitches to keep hold of the bloodline. Mist is her granddaughter." Mair explained.

"Will you breed Mist?" I asked.

"Arwel is determined to keep her so if she proves to be a good show dog and we find the right stud she has the pedigree to breed out." Mair replied.

"How much do your puppies sell for?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Most of them we train as working dogs, so naturally we can't let them go for less than their worth, but now and again there's a runt or a dog that just doesn't have the shepherding instinct so we sell them on for less as pets."

"I see." I observed.

"Were you thinking about getting a dog?" She asked.

"Perhaps when Aiden is older, but I do have to consider such things as what would become of the dog when we go to visit my parents over Christmas." I replied.

"It wouldn't do to leave a dog alone for that amount of time." Mair conceded.

"That is why it would take a lot of thought." I observed.

"Yeah." Mair agreed.

We conversed further as I helped her prepare the food for the hands when they came in from the field. It was a nice way to round the morning off, although I declined lunch because I was almost certain Billie would not wish me to linger longer. I merely stated that Aiden was due for his bottle-feed and I hadn't brought it with me.

When I returned to Hafod Uchaf the men were sat outside the port-a-cabin eating their various packed lunches. It was clear that they were determined to enjoy the weather despite the fact that it was already clouding over. I was beginning to think that it might just start raining before the day was out. I was glad that I'd taken Aiden out this morning and would be content with being indoors this afternoon.

First thing I did when we arrived back was to wash Aiden's hands to teach him good hygiene practices from an early age. I then prepared his bottle and carried him into the parlour where Alice and Jasper were sat close together watching daytime TV in all its monotonous glory. I sat in the armchair and began feeding Aiden.

"How was your morning?" I asked.

"It's been ok." Alice replied. "But it's been hard stuck in the house all morning when we spent hours stuck on the plane."

"We plan to go out running this evening." Jasper added.

"Carlisle gave us the map you gave him last year." Alice stated. "Are there any changes we should know about?"

"No." I assured her.

"Then we'll be out of the house tonight not to disturb you when you're sleeping." She observed.

"Thank you." I replied.

Alice and Jasper went running that night and it was at this point Mal decided to mention something that must have been weighing upon his mind all day. He had merely been waiting for the most tactful moment to broach the subject for it was rather delicate.

"What happened exactly this morning?" He whispered as we settled down into bed, Alice and Jasper may have gone but there was every chance that Billie might overhear us.

"In what way?" I whispered in return.

"With Jasper and Aiden." Mal clarified.

"I wished to prove to Jasper that he could hold Aiden despite him being fully human." I stated.

"Right." Mal said, drawing out the word as he blanched a little. "Next time you decide to test Jasper's resolve could you do me one little favour?"

"What favour?" I asked.

"Could you make sure I'm in the room so that I can throw my telekinesis at Jasper if the worst happens?" He prompted.

"But Uncle Jasper is strong." I protested.

"Ok, I'll buy into that, but still…"

"Very well, I will warn you next time." I promised.

"Thank you." Mal said and kissed my forehead. "Now let's settle down to sleep because you didn't get any last night."

"I didn't get any tonight." I murmured suggestively.

"I thought you wouldn't with Billie here." Mal whispered.

"We've grown quite accomplished at being quiet." I observed.

"Ok then, if you really want to." Mal said as he kissed at my neck and began guiding me onto my back. "Half hour won't hurt."

I allowed him to kiss me for a moment before I turned him onto his back and lay down flat against him as we kissed for a long while. I then sat up and reached for the top drawer of the bedside cabinet before removing my panties and Mal's shorts. It was quick compared to our usual enthralling sessions, but it was no less pleasurable and I fell asleep feeling sated as Mal held me close to his chest. As I drifted to sleep I wondered what the next few weeks might bring us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


End file.
